Aritmancia
by Vanessa Li Potter
Summary: Hermione es una genio en matemáticas. Esta extraordinaria habilidad, junto al apoyo de sus amigos y la profesora Vector, le permitirá crear hechizos que ayuden en la batalla contra Voldemort. Traducción de "The Arithmancer" de White Squirrel.
1. Primer año, semestre de otoño

Esta historia le pertenece a White Squirrel, Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, a nadie le pertenecen las matemáticas… Y a mí sólo me pertenece la oportunidad de traducir esta maravillosa historia.

 **Notas del autor:** Todas las matemáticas de esta historia son reales y correctas a mi conocimiento. Las habilidades matemáticas superiores de Hermione son basadas en niños prodigios verdaderos. Toda la aritmancia en esta historia, con excepción de lo poco que es mencionado en los libros, son cosas que inventé yo. Esta historia abarca los años 1-4. La secuela, _Lady Arquímedes_ , abarcará los años 5-7.

He visto numerosas historias donde algún personaje, usualmente Harry, misteriosamente tiene habilidades sobrehumanas en Runas Mágicas y barreras, pero no he encontrado algo que sea comparable en Aritmancia o en creación de hechizos, aun cuando esa idea es rica y pudiera ofrecer más posibilidades. Así que decidí intentarlo yo cambiando a Hermione de su devoción a los libros a las matemáticas y dándole habilidades iguales a las de muchos niños prodigio en el mundo para que pueda alcanzar el verdadero potencial de la Aritmancia. Sí, habrá matemáticas, pero mi intento es que no les será necesario entender las matemáticas para disfrutar de la historia. Lo importante son los hechizos avanzados que Hermione creará y les aseguro que será _épico_.

 **Notas de la traductora:** Todos los términos matemáticos han sido traducidos a los términos más adecuados en español. Si hay alguien que considere que un término es incorrecto, la correciún será bastante apreciada. Términos e instituciones británicas han sido traducidos de manera literal para mantener la integridad de la historia. Mi español es mexicano, pero intento utilizar términos que no sean coloquiales para que puedan ser apreciados por la mayoría. De la misma manera, todos los términos relacionados con el mundo de Harry Potter son directos de la traducción oficial por Salamandra, aun cuando no esté de acuerdo con muchos. Si el término es nuevo, entonces la libertad es mía de adaptarlo como pueda.

Traducción es interpretación, por lo que, si pueden leerla, les recomiendo la versión original en inglés para que puedan apreciar la historia como White Squirrel la quiso y no como esta humilde traductora la ha tratado de interpretar para la disponibilidad del mundo hispanohablante. Sin embargo, sugerencias sobre la traducción siempre serán bien recibidas.

 **Capítulo 1**

Hermione Granger siempre había sido una niña muy inteligente. No, ella no era del tipo que va a la universidad a los diez años como veía en la televisión de vez en cuando, pero _sí_ se había saltado un año sin problema, aunque siendo su cumpleaños en septiembre no había sido un cambio muy drástico.

Ah, pero las matemáticas, ahí es donde sobresalía. Sí, le encantaban los libros y aprender, de lo contrario no hubiera podido saltarse un año, pero los números fueron su primer amor. Ella vive por los números desde el momento en el que aprendió a contar y su obsesión sólo creció con los años.

Multiplicar números grandes en su cabeza era trivial. Cualquiera podía aprender eso si tan sólo se tomaran el tiempo. No, ser capaz de hacer lo mismo que una calculadora de cuatro operaciones, algunas veces igual de veloz, sólo la hacía una curiosidad, no un prodigio. Pero eso sólo era el comienzo. Con el pasar de los años tutores privados utilizaban unas cuantas horas al día para enseñarle divisiones largas, seguidas de probabilidad, álgebra y trigonometría. A los seis años ella sabía que estaba en un nivel completamente diferente en comparación a sus compañeros de clase en lo relacionado a los números y, a pesar de los problemas, una parte de ella disfrutaba las miradas que recibía cuando las personas la veían resolver problemas de nivel A y del Certificado General de Educación Secundaria (GCSE) mientras que los demás niños aprendían fracciones.

Su último año no había sido tan malo. Ya que se había saltado el cuarto grado había avanzado a la escuela secundaria un año antes y los niños ahí por lo menos parecían más dedicados a sus estudios que en la escuela primaria en la cual ella nunca había encajado y había pasado más tiempo leyendo o haciendo sumas que jugando, corriendo o mucho menos arriesgado ser golpeada por una pelota. Incluso había encontrado en la secundaria a un par de niñas quienes compartían su interés por la fantasía y la ciencia ficción, aunque había tenido que ir con los alumnos de último año para encontrar a alguien que pudiera llevarle el paso en matemáticas. Aun así, después unos años duros en la primaria, las cosas parecían ir por mejor camino.

Pero el mundo de Hermione dio un giro inesperado cuando una mujer que parecía salida de una película de la década de 1930 se apareció en la puerta de la familia Granger. En la puerta de su hotel.

–¿Sr. y Sra. Granger?

–Si… –respondió Daniel Granger con cautela.

–¿Cómo se encuentra? Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall. –Extendió su mano para saludar–. ¿Su hija se encuentra con ustedes?

Dan apretó su mano levemente.

–Sí, aquí se encuentra. ¿Hay algún problema?

–Ninguno, Sr. Granger. Verá, soy representante de una escuela en Escocia exclusiva para niños prodigios y nos gustaría extender una invitación a la señorita Granger para que asista.

–¿En verdad? –Minerva sólo logró ver la cabeza con cabello castaño alborotado de la niña en cuestión cuando ella saltó de su asiento y corrió a la puerta, donde fue resguardada por sus padres.

–Espera un momento Hermione –le dijo su padre y después a su visita– ¿Así que nos buscó durante nuestras vacaciones fuera del país sólo para invitarla?

Minerva se había preguntado justo eso. Aún se sentía un poco mal después de tomar el traslador internacional que había necesitado para ir a Italia cuando seguramente pudiera podido esperar una semana y hablar con ellos en Inglaterra. Sin embargo, el procedimiento siempre era el mismo. Pero ésta era la parte más difícil: convencerlos de dejarla entrar y de que ella no era una… ¿cómo la había llamado la señora Finch-Fletchley? Una vagabunda lunática.

–Mis disculpas por interrumpir sus vacaciones –continuó– pero es nuestra costumbre contactar a todos los recipientes de nuestra beca durante la última semana de julio sin importar donde se encuentren durante esos días. Ésta es mi tarjeta –dijo entregándoles una tarjeta de presentación estilo muggle que decía "Colegio Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall: Subdirectora" y que mostraba una dirección muggle si era mostrada en público–. Si les es inconveniente, puedo volver a otra hora.

–No, no –dijo Dan rápidamente. La tarjeta por lo menos parecía verificable. Si era cierto, lo mejor sería escucharla, y si sonaba sospechoso, era mejor hacerlo de lado rápidamente–. Por favor, entre. –Volteó y sutilmente hizo saber a Emma y a Hermione que se alejaran de la mujer desconocida a quien le ofreció un asiento. Él se sentó entre ellas y McGonagall, y cerca del teléfono en caso de que la mujer desconocida intentara algo.

–Sra. McGonagall mi nombre es Daniel Granger, ella es mi esposa Emma, y parece que ya conoce a nuestra hija, Hermione –dijo él–. Estoy seguro de que puede apreciar lo inusual que esto es para nosotros, pero supongo que lo mejor sería escucharle.

Le agradezco Sr. Granger.

Emma examinó la tarjeta de presentación.

–No creo haber escuchado antes del… Colegio Hogwarts, Sra. McGonagall –dijo ella–. ¿Tiene algún tipo de documentación?

Sí, Sra. Granger –respondió Minerva–. Aunque no ha escuchado de ella porque el nombre completo es Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Las bocas de Dan y de Emma se abrieron completamente pero fue Hermione quien habló por primera vez.

¿Magia y Hechicería? ¿Quiere decir magia… magia de verdad?

Sí, señorita Granger, magia. Yo soy una bruja, y nuestros encantamientos nos han dicho que usted también lo es.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron ampliamente ante la revelación mientras que su padre los ceñía.

–Sra. McGonagall, creo que ha dicho suficiente.

Por favor Sr. y Sra. Granger, sé que esto suena difícil de creer, pero si me permitieran darles una demostración…

La extraña mujer sacó un palo delgado de la manga de su vestido.

¿Una varita? –preguntó Dan con incredulidad. Su presentimiento de que era una broma o un fraude se incrementó aún más. Sabía lo suficiente de supuestos psíquicos y practicantes de actividades paranormales como para conocer los trucos usuales.

Por supuesto. ¿Quizás un encantamiento levitatorio?

Sin duda para ser realizado con un hilo invisible, pensó Dan. Pero había algo que no podía entender. Hasta dónde tenía planeado llegar esa tal McGonagall con todo esto. No podía falsificar una escuela completa. Si era una escuela para magos de escenario o algo por el estilo, ¿por qué reclutar a Hermione, quien jamás había mostrado interés en el arte? Y si era una broma, ¿quién y por qué? Y si no era ninguna de esas opciones… entonces Daniel Granger tenía más que curiosidad. Hermione no lo había sacado todo de su madre después de todo. En el evento improbable de que la tal McGonagall pudiera hacer algo más que hacer que una carta flotara en el aire o convertir su varita en un ramo de flores, valdría la pena escucharla.

–De acuerdo, vamos a verlo –dijo él.

McGonagall agitó su varita y murmuró algo que sonaba como latín macarrónico, y después la mesa de centro en frente de ellos se elevó al aire.

¡Santo…! Dan se cayó de su silla. Eso fue más que una carta. El rostro de Emma perdió color y Hermione exclamó en sorpresa. Dan movió sus manos alrededor de la mesa, por encima y por debajo, buscando cables o algún soporte invisible. ¿Pero cómo…?

Como dije Sr. Granger, magia. –La mesa dio dos giros en el aire y bajó y se acomodó en el suelo.

¡Ah! exclamó Hermione.

Magia… tartamudeó Emma– Magia… Así que… ¿Dijo Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería? –Preguntó.

Así es –respondió McGonagall–. Yo soy la subdirectora del colegio así como profesora de transformaciones.

¿Transformaciones? –preguntó Hermione.

Hechizos que pueden cambiar una cosa a otra. Por ejemplo… tocó con su varita la mesa de centro y murmuró otro hechizo. La mesa se convirtió en una tortuga enorme.

Dan prácticamente se cayó de su silla nuevamente. Eso _definitivamente_ no fue un truco. Se pellizcó a sí mismo. No estaba soñando tampoco. Hermione aplaudió ante el espectáculo.

Una vez que McGonagall restauró la mesa Emma dijo:

–¿Así que está diciendo que Hermione puede hacer esas cosas también?

Ella podrá hacerlo, con el entrenamiento adecuado por supuesto. Ese fue un hechizo muy avanzado.

¿Pero cómo sabe que es u… una bruja? –La palabra sonó insultante, pero difícilmente era la parte más extraña de la situación.

Tenemos hechizos antiguos en operación en Hogwarts que detectan automáticamente todos los nacimientos de niños mágicos dentro de las costas del Reino Unido, Sra. Granger, pero seguramente ustedes lo han notado… cosas inusuales que ocurren alrededor de su hija, lo que nosotros llamamos "magia accidental".

Dan y Emma se miraron el uno al otro y ambos inmediatamente supieron la respuesta. Ciertamente explicaba unas cuantas cosas, incluyendo un berrinche en particular en el que todos los libros de un cuarto habían salido volando de sus repisas. Ellos sólo asintieron, pero Dan continuó:

Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué esperar hasta que el ciclo escolar va a comenzar? Supongo que inicia a los once o doce años, ¿por qué no contactarnos antes?

Ese era otro problema que siempre parecía salir a discusión. McGonagall intentó explicarlo amablemente y esperó que la conversación no se desarrollara en una discusión política:

Hogwarts acepta a todos los niños mágicos una vez que han alcanzado la edad de once años y hace el primer contacto durante el verano antes de su primer año porque los niños raramente tienen la habilidad para controlar su magia antes de esa edad. Por lo mismo, para niños que no cuentan con familiares mágicos, no tiene mucho sentido el tener contacto con el mundo mágico. Admito que hay desventajas en nuestro sistema, pero como pueden adivinar, el mundo mágico valora nuestro secretismo por lo que elegimos no entablar contacto hasta más tarde.

Esto pareció calmar a los padres por el momento. Pero mientras observaba a sus padres digerir la información, Hermione sólo estaba comenzando. Extendió su mano hacia McGonagall y dijo:

–Por favor, profesora, ¿puedo intentar un hechizo?

McGonagall soltó una risa ante la niña. Esa pregunta en particular era sorpresivamente rara, aún para los hijos de muggles.

–No, lo siento señorita Granger –dijo ella–. Una varita debe de estar en sincronía con tu propia magia o te será muy difícil de usar, especialmente a tu edad. Necesitarás comprar tu propia varita antes de que el año escolar de inicio. Sin embargo, _sí_ puedo darte tu carta oficial de aceptación a Hogwarts. –Sacó de su bolso un sobre y lo levitó hacia la niña.

Hermione parecía en trance por el sobre de aspecto antiguo. Notó que estaba hecho de pergamino y estaba escrito en letras en tinta verde esmeralda. Lo tomó con cautela y leyó el frente en voz alta:

 _Señorita H. Granger_

 _La habitación más pequeña_

 _Suite 405_

 _Hotel San Zulian_

 _Venecia, Italia_

Dan se levantó de su asiento drásticamente.

¿Cómo sabía en qué habitación está durmiendo nuestra hija?

Minerva suspiró. Eso estaba ocurriendo cada año con más frecuencia. Tal vez era tiempo de cambiar los hechizos que escribían la dirección.

– _No_ lo sabía Sr. Granger –dijo ella–. Las cartas son escritas automáticamente.

¿Así que puede encontrar a cualquiera sin importar dónde estén?

Por la mayor parte, así es. Hay maneras de esconder los movimientos si es necesario, pero eso es raramente necesario para un estudiante. Y en dado caso, encantamientos de rastreo son regulados estrictamente.

Refunfuñando pero calmado por el momento, Dan se sentó nuevamente. Hermione rompió el elaborado sello de cera y deslizó la carta fuera del sobre. Leyó:

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS de MAGIA y HECHICERIA_

 _Director: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot, Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos)_

 _Querida señorita Granger:_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

 _Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Habrá una orientación para estudiantes de ingreso con padres no-mágicos a las 9 de la mañana el 27 de julio en la plataforma número 10 de la estación de King's Cross en Londres, cuando podrá entregar sus formularios de inscripción._

 _Muy cordialmente,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Subdirectora_

¿Su orientación es en una estación de tren? –preguntó Emma.

Ese es el inicio de la orientación Sra. Granger. El itinerario incluirá un tour a los lugares mágicos importantes de Londres, así como tiempo para que puedan comprar los útiles escolares. –McGonagall buscó en su bolsa nuevamente, sorprendiéndolos cuando su mano entró más profundo del tamaño del bolso, sacando un folleto largo–. Tengo información básica de Hogwarts para ustedes: las clases que ofrecemos, actividades extracurriculares, perfiles de los profesores, etc.

Esto es una gran ayuda, gracias.

¿Las brujas en verdad utilizan sombreros puntiagudos? –exclamó Hermione mientras leía la lista de útiles escolares.

Admito que ya no están muy de moda, pero siguen siendo parte del uniforme, sí.

Mm, hay un problema –dijo Dan mientras leía la carta de Hermione para sí mismo–. Teníamos planeado volar a casa el veintisiete. ¿Sería posible tener la orientación otro día?

McGonagall parpadeó y se ajustó las gafas. Hacía tiempo que algo así había ocurrido. Consideró su propio calendario y dijo:

–Si gustan, puedo reunirme con ustedes el fin de semana siguiente. O si lo prefieren, puedo arreglar que su vuelo sea cambiado a un día antes sin costo para ustedes.

¿Puede… usted puede arreglar…? ¿Qué quiere decir? Es muy difícil cambiar vuelos al último momento.

Con un murmuro que apenas fue escuchado la bruja respondió:

Supongo que sería considerado un poco como manipular las reglas en estándares muggles, o personas no-mágicas, pero les aseguro que lo podemos hacer fácil y… legalmente.

Emma mostró una expresión de resignación.

–Bueno, entonces… Supongo que no habría problema si regresamos un día antes. Y dudo que podamos logar mantener a Hermione lejos de libros de magia por una semana adicional.

El Sr. Granger sonrió ante el comentario y un brilló se mostró en la mirada de Hermione. McGonagall no pudo evitar pensar: seguramente una Ravenclaw.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la niña habló nuevamente:

Disculpe profesora, pero ninguno de estos libros parece para clases no-mágicas.

Mm, tiene razón –dijo Emma observando el folleto nuevamente–. No hay clases de inglés ni de… ¿qué término utilizó? ¿Historia muggle? Y no hay ningún tipo de ciencias o matemáticas del que haya escuchado, a menos que sea esta clase en estudios muggle.

 _Tiene_ que tener clase de matemáticas –insistió Hermione.

Sí, y eso es sólo el comienzo –comentó Emma, aunque Hermione ocuparía clases de matemáticas más allá de lo que cualquier escuela secundaria pudiera proveer–. ¿Cómo se supone que Hermione obtenga una educación completa si las clases muestran tanta preferencia a la magia? –Ella simplemente se preguntaba cómo es que había llegado al punto de tener que expresar una oración como esa.

McGonagall levantó una mano para detener la ola de preguntas. Esa _era_ una pregunta frecuente, aunque no una para la que tuviera una solución ideal:

No es tan malo como aparenta basado en la lista de cursos. La mayoría de nuestras clases exigen ensayos que son calificados tanto por idioma como por contenido, por lo que la gramática no es ignorada. Para matemáticas, ofrecemos una clase electiva de aritmancia comenzando en el tercer año que abarca prácticamente el mismo nivel que el de la escuela secundaria muggle. Admito que nuestro currículo no cuenta con ciencias e historia muggle. Pero debemos de servir a las necesidades de los estudiantes, y la mayoría de ellos, incluyendo los hijos de muggles, eligen vivir en nuestro mundo. Nuestro currículo está diseñado para ayudar a nuestros estudiantes a ser exitosos ahí. –Levantó su mano nuevamente por la obvia pregunta que esperaba a continuación–. Puede, por supuesto, contratar a tutores para cubrir las demás asignaturas, y la educación mágica sólo es obligatoria hasta el quinto año. Es raro, pero sí tenemos estudiantes que dejan de atender después de su quinto año para iniciar prácticas profesionales o prepararse para una universidad muggle. Si lo prefiere, puedo ponerlos en contacto con algunos de nuestros exalumnos que lo han hecho.

Ambos padres se reclinaron para procesar la información, aunque Hermione aún observaba el folleto frunciendo el ceño.

Pues, supongo que todo eso tiene sentido –dijo Emma–. Por lo menos tiene opciones. ¿Qué opinas Dan?

Dan observaba el techo.

–Creo que estoy teniendo el sueño más extraño de mi vida y me gustaría despertarme ahora mismo por favor –murmuró–. Pero si es la realidad, no puedo ver razón por la que no podamos regresar antes y atender a la orientación. Hermione, ¿qué ocurre? –agregó cuando notó la expresión de su hija.

¿No hay _nada_ de matemáticas por los primeros dos años? –dijo–. ¿Cree que pudiera ingresar en la clase de aritmancia profesora?

¿Qu...? ¿Ingresar en…? –Exclamó a medias McGonagall–. Bueno, sería _muy_ irregular. No a muchos estudiantes les va bien en esa clase a tu edad, aun cuando son claramente dotados como tú.

Oh, aun no ha visto a nuestra Hermione con los números profesora McGonagall –defendió Emma a su hija.

Puedo mostrarle en lo que estoy trabajando –dijo la niña, y antes que la profesora pudiera protestar había desaparecido y regresado rápidamente con un libro grande que abrió cerca del principio y puso en frente de ella–. Esto es lo que el Sr. Andrews me ha estado enseñando este verano. Aunque aún no he hecho mucho. Sólo he realizado diferenciaciones de funciones racionales.

McGonagall frunció las cejas en confusión pero poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron cuando comenzó a hojear el libro. Sí, era un libro de texto muggle, pero ese era el tipo de matemáticas que utilizaban en el nivel de EXTASIS de aritmancia, y en mucho más detalle. McGonagall casi había _olvidado_ la mayoría y se preguntó si la profesora Vector lo sabría todo.

–Merlín, ¿en verdad puedes resolver esto?

Por supuesto. –Hermione comenzó a explicar cómo resolver uno de los problemas cuando McGonagall la interrumpió.

Con eso es suficiente señorita Granger, le creo. Sería irregular, pero con habilidades como estas, incluso pudieras _enseñar_ el componente sin magia de la clase. Conversaré con la profesora Vector si está dispuesta a entrevistarte antes de que comiences a Hogwarts para tu posible ingreso a la clase de aritmancia.

Hermione rio al escuchar el nombre Vector.

–Muchas gracias profesora.

Con la crisis calmada McGonagall respondió unas cuantas preguntas más a la familia acerca de la escuela y les dio una leve descripción del mundo mágico. Estaba segura de que necesitarían tiempo para comprender todo lo que había ocurrido, como todas las familias muggle, pero confirmó que atenderían la orientación y les prometió que los contactaría a través del hotel con la información de su nuevo itinerario de viaje.

Después de que se fue de la habitación de hotel esperó hasta que estuvo fuera del alcance de sus oídos y dejó salir un fuerte suspiro, preguntándose porque siempre era que los estudiantes con más potencial eran los que le ocasionaban más problemas en esas visitas.

Minerva McGonagall regresó a Hogwarts después de dos largos días de visitas a familias muggle. Como siempre, estaba feliz de deshacerse de su vestimenta muggle y estar de vuelta en su túnica de bruja. Era muy tarde para reportarse esa noche así que no se dirigió al despacho del director hasta después del desayuno la mañana siguiente.

Como era usual, no tuvo que tocar la puerta de Albus ya que él la llamó con un cordial "Ah, Minerva, entra". Ingresó a la oficina y se sentó en frente de los diferentes instrumentos rechinantes (ella siempre había sospechado que la mayoría eran completamente inútiles, pero Albus siempre ignoraba cualquier comentario de esa naturaleza).

¿Caramelo de limón? –preguntó el director mientras él ponía uno en su boca.

No, gracias.

Veo que las visitas a los estudiantes de origen muggle tomaron más tiempo de lo usual.

Sí, Albus. Una estudiante se encontraba de vacaciones en Italia. Tuve que registrar un traslador internacional y reorganizar el horario de una aerolínea para poder hablar con ella. Los muggles viajan tanto hoy en día que estoy pensando que habría que cambiar nuestros procedimientos para la orientación.

Mm, algo para considerar el próximo año. ¿Algún otro problema?

Nada más fuera de lo común, aunque necesito hablar con Septima también acerca de esa estudiante.

Las cejas espesas de Albus se elevaron al instante.

¿Septima? ¿Por una estudiante de primer año? ¿Por qué es necesario que se involucre?

Minerva se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

–Porque si la señorita Granger es tan buena como creo que es, Septima la querrá como aprendiz lo antes posible.

Albus se acarició la barba.

–Que interesante –exclamó–. Buenos practicantes de aritmancia son difíciles de encontrar.

Justamente. ¿Algún problema aquí, Albus?

Sólo una dificultad menor al tratar de contactar a Harry Potter. –En ese momento uno de los instrumentos en la pared resonó seis veces. Albus se levantó a inspeccionarlo–. Oh cielos, parece que las seis cartas que envié al Sr. Potter esta mañana han sido marcadas como perdidas.

¡Seis!

Sí, y es el tercer día seguido que ocurre. Tendré que organizar otro envío para mañana.

Albus, si las seis cartas no le llegaron hoy no entiendo como enviar más va a ayudar. Si pudiera adivinar, diría que sus terribles parientes las están bloqueando.

Vamos, vamos Minerva, les dejé instrucciones precisas…

¿Instrucciones precisas? –Lo interrumpió Minerva–. Yo te dije lo terrible que esos muggle eran hace diez años. Tal vez debería visitar al niño en persona.

No Minerva, ya estás haciendo más que suficiente con los hijos de muggle… Creo que si el Sr. Potter no lee su carta antes de su cumpleaños enviaré a Hagrid a que la entregue –dijo Albus con el característico brillo en sus ojos, el cual Minerva había decidido hacía mucho tiempo que tendría que ser por un hechizo, pero no había podido descubrirlo–. Estoy seguro de que estará feliz de verlo nuevamente.

Minerva imaginó la reacción que esos muggles tan formales y perfeccionistas tendrían cuando un semi-gigante irrumpiera en su hogar y sonrió a pesar de su desaprobación.

–Bueno, creo que Hagrid _pudiera_ encargarse de esa tarea –finalizó.

El último mes del verano fue un torbellino para Hermione. Primero atendió a la orientación en King's Cross donde conoció a Sally-Anne Perks, Sophie Roper, Justin Finch–Fletchley, Terry Boot, Kevin Entwhistle, y a la adición de último momento, Dean Thomas. Después fueron las maravillas del callejón Diagon, donde compró sus túnicas, sus útiles, su varita (a su insistencia, el Sr. Ollivander la había dejado intentar unos cuantos hechizos en su tienda), y por supuesto, sus libros de texto.

Todos los libros eran fascinantes por supuesto. Se sorprendió al observar que varios de los libros abarcaban varios años, lo cual los hacía aún más útiles. Compró todos los libros de aritmancia hasta el séptimo año y desde el primero estuvo maravillada de como algo tan simple y orgánico pudiera ser interpretado matemáticamente. También devoró los libros de historia tratando de aprender lo más posible de su nuevo mundo. Su respeto por Albus Dumbledore se incrementó considerablemente cuando aprendió que derrotó por sí sólo al mago tenebroso aliado a Hitler durante la segunda guerra mundial. Pero se sintió desconcertada cuando _Historia de la Magia Moderna_ describió como un terrorista que parecía sacado de una historieta fue derrotado por un niño llamado Harry Potter hacía una década. Hubo una guerra civil en el mundo mágico de Inglaterra en ese tiempo, en contra de los nacidos de muggles, pero ella se sintió tranquila al saber que no tendría que lidiar con eso ahora.

Mientras tanto la profesora Vector amablemente había organizado una visita s su hogar para conocerla una semana después de la orientación. Cuando llegó la hora Emma Granger abrió la puerta para encontrar a una mujer de mediana edad con cabello largo y negro vestida en una túnica suelta y de color tinto con un sombrero a juego, muy similar a la vestimenta extraña de la mayoría de las personas que habían visto en el callejón Diagon. Emma observó a la mujer de arriba abajo antes de decir:

–Usted _debe_ de ser la profesora Vector.

Vector elevó la barbilla un poco y respondió altivamente:

–Y usted debe de ser la Sra. Granger. ¿Cómo se encuentra? Estoy aquí para la entrevista con su hija.

Emma se sintió un poco molesta por la actitud de la mujer pero rápidamente la invitó a entrar y le sirvió un té.

¿Sr. Granger? –dijo Vector con un apretón de manos.

¿Cómo se encuentra?

Y tú debes de ser Hermione.

Encantada de conocerla, profesora Vector. Gracias por venir –dijo la niña amablemente.

Vector le saludó la mano con rigidez. La niña no tenía aspecto especial, con dientes sobresalientes y rizos alborotados, pero las apariencias no importaban. Era educada y se encontraba obviamente emocionada, pero honestamente Vector no esperaba mucho. Sólo lo estaba haciendo como un favor a Minerva. A pesar de lo que su colega había dicho, encontraba difícil creer que una niña de once años pudiera calificar tan alto en aritmancia.

Caminaron al salón donde la familia se sentó mientras Vector tomó una silla cautelosamente, observando las luces eléctricas y la televisión apagada con curiosidad. A diferencia de muchos de otros miembros de Slytherin, ella no tenía ningún problema con los muggles y reconocía que tan seguido los nacidos de muggles podían superar a sus compañeros académicamente ( _había_ algo que decir de las escuelas primarias muggle), pero no creía poder superar algún día el choque cultural que experimentaba cada vez que ingresaba en su mundo.

Gracias por el té –le dijo a Emma–. Ahora, señorita Granger, como ya lo sabe, yo soy Septima Vector, profesora de aritmancia en Hogwarts. La profesora McGonagall me ha informado que estás interesada en ingresar en mi clase de aritmancia de tercer año durante tu primer año.

Hermione estaba nerviosa mientras Vector le mostraba una mirada seria, pero trató de responder con calma.

–Sí, profesora. Suena extremadamente interesante y útil ya que se relaciona con la creación de hechizos de acuerdo a _Numerología y Gramática_. Y la verdad no me gustaría estar dos años sin una clase de matemáticas. Quiero que permanezca fresco en mi memoria.

Bueno, ella era ciertamente dedicada, pensó Vector, especialmente si ya había comenzado _Numerología y Gramática_.

–Debes saber que jamás he considerado a nadie para ingresar antes de tiempo a mis clases –dijo ella–. La aritmancia es una asignatura rigurosa, en mi opinión la más rigurosa enseñada en Hogwarts, y espero un esfuerzo completo de parte de mis estudiantes sin importar la edad. –Hermione comenzó a fruncir el ceño–. Sin embargo, la profesora McGonagall me informó que tus habilidades en matemáticas son de las mejores que ha visto en una alumna de primer año e _insistió_ que te dé una oportunidad. Así que si me pudieras mostrar los niveles de matemáticas que has estudiado me daría una idea de la posibilidad de tu ingreso.

Por supuesto profesora. Tengo mi libro de cálculo justo aquí. –Hermione dio un salto y tomó el libro grueso que se encontraba en una de las mesas de lado. No vio la fugaz expresión de sorpresa en la profesora Vector al escuchar la palabra "cálculo." Abrió el libro en la sección correcta y dijo:

–Mi lección ésta semana es la diferenciación de funciones compuestas. En principio son una simple aplicación de la regla de la cadena. Sólo debes de manejar la función interna como una variable cuando buscas la derivada de la función externa, y después lo multiplicas por la derivada de la función interna. Por supuesto, con funciones más complejas se vuelve mucho más complicado…

Señorita Granger –interrumpió Vector a la niña entusiasmada– ¿me permite ver el libro?

Sí, profesora –dijo asintiendo enérgicamente.

Muy bien, ¿tienes algo de pergamino?

Emma sacudió la cabeza. El hecho de que el mundo mágico pareciera atascado en el siglo XIX no se le había escapado.

–No, pero tenemos papel y un bolígrafo aquí.

Por supuesto –Vector tomó los extraños artículos para escribir. Agarrar un bolígrafo debiera de ser similar a una pluma, pero se sentía incómodo. Comenzó a escribir una fórmula para que la niña Granger la derivara. Para estar segura, escribió una fórmula terriblemente complicada, una que estudiantes de séptimo año tendrían problema al resolver, ya que requería aplicar la regla de la cadena en dos ocasiones en una función racional. Un buen estudiante intentaría y probablemente lograría una respuesta semi-acertada. Uno falso se rendiría al principio.

Sí, muy bien –dijo entregándole el papel–. ¿Qué tal ésta?

Hermione palideció cuando observó la fórmula tan compleja, pero su expresión cambió a una de determinación y comenzó a trabajar, inclinándose sobre la mesa mientras intentaba descifrarla. A pesar de observarla boca abajo Vector podía ver que la niña lo estaba tomando seriamente, para su sorpresa. Definitivamente estaba resolviendo con técnicas verdaderas de álgebra y de lo que parecía ser cálculo. Le tomó diez minutos en resolver, incluyendo el revisar su trabajo dos veces, antes de regresarlo con una mirada nerviosa, pero lo había terminado.

Vector observó el papel. Con símbolos claros Hermione demostró su trabajo con gran detalle. La profesora analizó cada paso, creciendo cada vez más emocionada cuando no encontró error alguno. Al llegar al final se sintió mareada mientras su expresión altiva y escéptica se derrumbaba, siendo obligada a concluir que la respuesta era correcta.

–Señorita Granger –dijo– ¿se da cuenta que la mayoría de mis estudiantes de séptimo año no podrían resolver esta ecuación correctamente con la velocidad que usted lo ha hecho?

Hermione sonrió nerviosamente sin estar segura de que decir, pero su padre le ayudó y dijo:

–Esa es nuestra Hermione. Lleva estudiante matemáticas de nivel de secundaria por años.

Claramente –dijo Vector dejando ir toda expresión de superioridad–. Sin duda alguna esta fue la demostración de excelencia en matemáticas más extraordinaria que he visto en una estudiante de primer año. –La sonrisa de Hermione creció aún más–. Por supuesto, la aritmancia es mucho más que sólo cálculo. Por ejemplo, ¿ha aprendido a multiplicar matrices, señorita Granger?

Sí, profesora. Eso fue parte de mi clase de álgebra II.

Vector no estaba segura de lo que "álgebra II" significaba, pero tomó la hoja de papel y escribió dos matrices con nueve entradas, una al lado de la otra.

–Ya veo. ¿Pudieras multiplicar estas dos matrices?

Sí profesora. –Hermione tomó el papel y comenzó a resolver.

Vector no pensó que la niña pudiera sorprenderla más después de la demostración de cálculo anterior, pero estaba equivocada. Sabía muy bien que el problema que le había asignado requería cuarenta y cinco operaciones aritméticas, y mientras la observaba, Hermione lo resolvió, completamente en su cabeza, en cuarenta y cinco segundos. De hecho, le tomó más tiempo a Vector revisarlo que lo que a ella le había tomado en resolverlo.

No tengo idea de cómo lo logró tan rápidamente señorita Granger, pero es correcto nuevamente… Bien, ¿supongo que también has aprendido geometría y trigonometría?

Sí, profesora.

Excelente. –Vector dibujó una figura geométrica compleja y pidió que calculara algunas de las distancias y ángulos. Requería el uso de trigonometría y de geometría de círculos, pero Hermione lo resolvió rápidamente escribiendo los resultados exactos en términos de radicales.

Bien señorita Granger, creo que sus habilidades matemáticas son irreprochables. –Vector cambió su tono a uno de conversación, aunque no estaba dispuesta a comprometerse en calidad–. Sin embargo, si ingresa a mi clase también necesitará estar adecuadamente versada en teoría mágica. Así que, ¿puede decirme por qué es importante el movimiento de la varita cuando se realiza un encantamiento?

Era una pregunta sencilla de _Teoría Mágica_ el cual Hermione ya había leído, por supuesto, y repitió la explicación del libro prácticamente palabra por palabra:

–El movimiento de la varita alinea las energías mágicas del ambiente con aquellas dispuestas por los efectos deseados para el encantamiento. Este alineamiento de energías hace que el encantamiento sea más sencillo de realizar, en especial para usuarios de magia principiantes.

Sí, muy bien… Algo más difícil entonces. ¿Cuáles son las propiedades mágicas del número siete? –Esa pregunta era directamente del primer capítulo de _Numerología y Gramática_.

Pues el siete es el número mágico más poderoso. Un mayor número de hechizos incluyen un factor aritmántico de siete, más que cualquier otro número, y en el caso de campos mágicos que incluyan simetría séptuple, las energías resonante normalmente causan que los efectos mágicos sean más poderosos y estables. Numerológicamente, organizar objetos en grupos de siete puede…

Es suficiente, señorita Granger, gracias. Es obvio que has leído los libros meticulosamente. Lo importante es que puedas aplicar lo que has aprendido. Por ejemplo, ¿cuál es la estructura geométrica que describe el campo mágico del encantamiento _Lumos? –_ Esa era una de las preguntas de tarea del capítulo tres.

Una esfera profesora.

¿Y por qué?

El encantamiento _Lumos_ produce luz al restringir las energías mágicas descontroladas que se producen en la punta de la varita. La forma más eficiente para el campo de restricción es una esfera.

 _Ese_ era el tipo de intuición mágica que Vector estaba buscando. Y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba esperando encontrarlo. En frente de ella se encontraba una de las mentes más extraordinarias que había visto, y en verdad quería ver lo que la niña pudiera hacer. Realizó unas cuantas preguntas similares más y decidió descubrir que tan lejos había llegado en sus estudios.

–Bien, una última pregunta –dijo ella–. ¿Cuál es la diferencia _aritmántica_ entre una maldición y un maleficio?

Hermione palideció y bajó la mirada.

No… no lo sé profesora. Pensé que las maldiciones eran hechizos irritantes mientras que maleficios eran hechizos que pudieran ser en verdad dañinos…

No hay problema señorita Granger, esto es un tema de quinto año. La respuesta es que mientras las definiciones que aprendas en clase de defensa son relativamente correctas, las maldiciones son descritas utilizando funciones algebraicas mientras que los maleficios, los cuales son hechizos más poderosos, son descritas utilizando ecuaciones trascendentes.

La mente analítica de Hermione comenzó a dar vueltas ante lo que eso implicaba, pero lo guardó para un futuro ya que la profesora sonrió y continuó hablando.

Debo de decir señorita Granger que en mis veinte años como maestra nunca he visto a un estudiante mostrar tal aptitud para la aritmancia a tu edad. Informaré a la profesora McGonagall que agregue aritmancia de tercer año a tu horario cuando llegues a Hogwarts.

¡Sí! –Hermione se levantó de golpe y casi tropezó cuando se previno rápidamente de abrazar a la profesora. En lugar de eso se controló y extendió su mano para apretar la mano de la bruja con vigor. ¡Gracias! Muchas, muchas gracias, profesora Vector. No se arrepentirá.

No, señorita Granger, estoy segura de que no lo haré. –Vector volteó a ver a los padres de la niña. Su padre sonreía con orgullo y su madre sonreía con expresión petulante, aunque admitió que probablemente se lo merecía. Les dio una explicación breve de lo que entallaba el currículo durante los primeros cinco años y respondió algunas preguntas acerca de Hogwarts y el mundo mágico en general. Notó que Emma rápidamente preguntó acerca de posibles profesiones, pero ella por supuesto respondió que eran diversas para practicante de aritmancia experto.

Con un poco de cortesía (y renovada curiosidad) Vector preguntó acerca del mundo muggle, y en particular, de en qué utilizaban las matemáticas avanzadas. Aunque sólo entendió la mitad de las respuestas, esa mitad era impresionante. Las aplicaciones de las ciencias muggles eran fascinantes, como aquella misión para enviar a personas a la luna de la que la profesora Sinistra siempre hablaba con entusiasmo. Igual de impresionante era el conocimiento que tenía Hermione de estos esfuerzos, aun cuando ellos no estaban a su nivel en matemáticas puras.

Cuando finalmente se retiró Vector sólo se sacudió la cabeza y pensó: esta joven me va a quitar el trabajo cuando se gradúe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling y esta historia le pertenece a White Squirrel. Ya que yo no soy ni JK Rowling ni White Squirrel a mi sólo me pertenece la oportunidad de traducir.

Partes de este capítulo han sido citadas de _Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal_.

 **Notas del autor:** Me he tomado libertades en el diseño del castillo para tratar de combinar los libros con el diseño más elaborado mostrado en las películas, y para facilitar unas cuantas cosas geniales que tomarán lugar después.

 **Notas de la traductora:** Las citas fueron tomadas directamente de mi versión de Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal en lugar de ser traducidas junto con el resto del fic. Sin embargo, algunas conjugaciones fueron adaptadas del castellano para que fluyeran mejor con el resto de la historia.

Estoy de vacaciones sin mi computadora, por lo que tuve que hacer la edición final desde mi celular. Quiero intentar actualizar cada dos semanas, por lo que decidí actualizar hoy y corregiré errores que se me pudieran haber escapado una vez esté de vuelta.

* * *

Con sus última dudas sobre Hogwarts disipadas, Hermione esperó con entusiasmo el primero de septiembre. Sus padres no se encontraban tan entusiasmados como ella de enviarla a un internado, sin mencionar que aún no podían aceptar por completo el hecho de que la magia era real, pero Hermione podía notar que sus padres estaban felices por ella. Le aseguraron que su libro de cálculo le sería suficiente hasta navidad cuando les preguntó acerca de ecuaciones diferenciales, y le hicieron prometer que trataría de hacer amigos. Antes de que se diera cuenta se estaba despidiendo de ellos y abordando el Expreso de Hogwarts.

–Diviértete en la escuela –le dijo su madre–. Asegúrate de escribirnos. –Su padre levantó su pesado baúl y lo subió al tren.

–Sí, mamá –dijo mientras abordaba–. Los quiero.

Se despidió de sus padres y caminó dentro del tren observando dentro de varios compartimientos. Sentía que los alumnos mayores la observaban con inferioridad pero no estaba preocupada aún; la escuela secundaria había sido similar el primer día.

Encontró un compartimiento vacío y decidió ponerse su túnica de Hogwarts de una vez para no preocuparse después. Después, se sentó y sacó su copia de _Historia de Hogwarts_ , uno de los libros que no había logrado terminar aún. Había leído todos los libros de sus clases, naturalmente, he incluso se había memorizado la lista de hechizos. El año anterior había conocido a una joven en la secundaria que la había alentado a memorizarse libros enteros, pero aunque la memoria de Hermione era muy buena, no era _tan_ buena. Considerando todos los libros adicionales que estaba leyendo, no valía la pena leer todo tres veces para memorizarlo por completo.

Un par de jóvenes de primer año que parecían ser buenas amigas entraron en su compartimiento una vez el tren comenzó su camino y se presentaron como Susan y Hannah. Ambas eran brujas de sangre pura, pero eran amables. Les preguntó acerca de las diferentes casas en Hogwarts. Las familias de ambas habían pertenecido a Hufflepuff, pero Hermione no podía decidir entre Gryffindor o Ravenclaw. Hablaron por un tiempo acerca de las diferencias entre ambos mundos, pero Hermione sintió como si estuviera hablando otro idioma cuando trató de explicarles la electricidad.

Estuvo a punto de rendirse y enfocarse en su libro cuando un joven de primero año de cara redonda abrió la puerta con lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Disculpen… ¿alguna ha visto mi sapo? –gimoteó–. No puedo encontrarlo.

Susan y Hannah sólo sacudieron la cabeza, pero Hermione se levantó y dijo:

–No, no hemos visto ningún sapo aquí. ¿Dónde lo viste por última vez?

–Al final del tren –dijo el muchacho.

–Bien, entonces busquemos ahí. Yo te ayudaré. No es muy rápido, ¿o sí?

–No lo sé… Nunca he visto a Trevor moverse muy rápido, pero sigue desapareciendo. –Pareció suprimir otro gemido.

Ambos buscaron en unos cuantos compartimientos sin resultado. La situación sería más sencilla con algún hechizo de detección o convocador, pero no había ninguno útil en los libros de primer año.

–Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, por cierto –dijo, recordando su promesa de hacer amigos–. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

–Neville –dijo, y después, como si lo hubiera recordado de último momento– Neville Longbottom.

–Encantada de conocerte.

En el siguiente compartimiento que revisaron se encontraban dos alumnos de primer año; uno alto de cabello rojo llameante, y uno pequeño, delgado, con cabello negro alborotado. Hermione pensó que debería de peinarse mejor.

– _¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno_ –dijo, pero no escuchó la respuesta del pelirrojo ya que notó que tenía su varita en mano. Quizás finalmente podría ver magia de verdad.

– _Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo._

 _Se sentó. Ron pareció desconcertado._

– _Eh… de acuerdo. –Se aclaró la garganta–. Rayo de sol, margaritas, color de la mantequilla, volver amarilla a esta tonta ratita_.

 _Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. Scabbers siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre._

– _¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? –Preguntó la niña–. Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron._ Y _Numerología y Gramática_ dice que la mayoría de los hechizos no son en inglés porque la estructura silábica tiene que estar en par con el movimiento de la varita, y el inglés tiene menos sílabas que la mayoría de los idiomas occidentales.

–¿La estructura qué? –preguntó el pelirrojo, pero Hermione continuaba hablando.

– _Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta_. Pero estaba muy contenta cuando la profesora Vector me dijo que podía estudiar aritmancia para continuar con mis estudios en matemáticas. He leído todos los libros para las demás clase también, por supuesto, _espero que sea suficiente… Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?_ –Se detuvo bruscamente ya que se dio cuenta que había estado hablando velozmente sin dejar hablar a los muchachos quienes se observaban el uno al otro con sorpresa.

–Yo soy Ron Weasley –murmuró el pelirrojo.

–Harry Potter –dijo el otro.

La mirada de Hermione reflejó su sorpresa. Por supuesto, había hecho el cálculo y sabía que Harry Potter debiera de atender Hogwarts en su mismo año, pero el joven delgado con vestimenta que le quedaba grande no era para nada lo que había esperado. Todos los libros daban la impresión de que era un héroe grande y poderoso.

– _¿Eres tú realmente? –Dijo Hermione–. Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en_ Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras _y_ Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX. –Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo es que sabían algo de él si en verdad había sido criado por muggles como decían, y nadie lo había visto en diez años?

– _¿Estoy yo? –dijo Harry._

– _Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera –_ dijo Hermione. Harry sólo encogió los hombros.

–¿En verdad estudiarás aritmancia? –Preguntó Neville rompiendo el silencio–. Esa es una clase de tercer año.

–¿Qué? –Interrumpió Ron–. ¿Por qué querrías tomar clases extra?

Bien, eso decidía su opinión de Ron Weasley.

–Porque es muy interesante. He tomado clases extra de matemáticas durante toda la primaria, y aritmancia las utiliza significativamente. Incluso, en la clase de quinto año, podemos inventar nuestros propios hechizos. De cualquier manera, será mejor que continuemos buscando el sapo de Neville antes de que lleguemos. Supongo que los veré pronto.

Ambos salieron del compartimiento y fueron al siguiente.

–¿Sabes en que casa estarás, Neville? –preguntó.

–Probablemente en Hufflepuff –dijo con tristeza–. Pero mi abuela quiere que sea Gryffindor como mi papá.

Finalmente encontraron su sapo unos cuantos compartimientos después y Neville sacudió su cabeza y le agradeció con entusiasmo. Con ese problema resuelto, Hermione comenzó a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más tardarían. Se estaba tornando oscuro afuera. Más vale pensó y caminó a la parte delantera del tren, pasando el primer compartimiento donde se encontraban los prefectos que no estaban patrullando (de los cuales trató de memorizar los rostros que pudo en caso de necesitar ayuda después), hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el conductor.

–Disculpe, señor –lo llamó–. ¿Pudiera decirme cuándo llegaremos?

–Sí, ya casi llegamos muchacha –le dijo el conductor–. Unos veinte minutos más y estaremos en la estación de Hogsmeade.

–Gracias. –Rápidamente caminó de vuelta a su compartimiento para tomar su equipaje, pero cuando se encontraba cerca escuchó una conmoción. Escuchó gritos provenientes de unos compartimientos más adelante. Mientras se acercaba al compartimiento que reconoció como el de Harry Potter, un prefecto se acercó desde la otra dirección y repentinamente se abrió la puerta. Un muchacho rubio con aspecto de adulador, y dos muchachos grandes y fuertes, salieron con prisa y corrieron al final del pasillo. La empujaron con fuerza a su paso con el prefecto siguiéndolos y gritándoles. ¡Qué infantil! pensó.

Entró en la cabina para escapar del caos sólo para encontrarlo de nuevo adentro. Las pilas de dulces de los jóvenes se encontraban por los suelos, y Ron Weasley estaba recogiendo a su rata por la cola.

–¿ _Qué_ ha ocurrido aquí? –preguntó ella–. ¿Y por qué estás lastimando a tu pobre rata?

–No lo siente. Y esos cretinos la noquearon –dijo Ron examinando a la rata–. No, espera… ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Se volvió a dormir! –Dejó a la rata en el asiento–. ¿Así que ya conocías a Malfoy? –le preguntó a Harry.

–¿Malfoy? –Preguntó Hermione–. ¿Así se llama uno de los que…?

–Sí, el rubio pretencioso –dijo Harry con un tono de fastidio–. Me lo encontré cuando estaba comprando mis túnicas en el callejón Diagon. Me habló de que quería ser Slytherin y se burló de Hufflepuff, de Hagrid, y de los magos nacidos de muggles.

Hermione tomó nota mental de mantenerse lejos de Malfoy.

–Todos saben de su familia –dijo Ron sombríamente–. Fueron unos de los primeros en regresar a nuestro lado cuando Quien-tú-sabes desapareció. Dijeron que estaban bajo un _Imperio_ , la maldición para controlar mentes, pero muchas personas no les creen. Mi papá dice que los Malfoy siempre han pertenecido al lado oscuro, desde la época de la conquista.

–¿Quién es Quien-tú-sabes? –Preguntó Hermione–. Ninguno de los libros que leí describía su nombre,

–Hagrid me lo dijo –respondió Harry, observando a Ron quien parecía estarse preparando para algo–. Es Voldemort, pero a nadie le gusta decirlo.

–¿Pero por qué? Es una simple modificación de una frase en francés.

–Es… eh… –Ron dijo con sorpresa–. Nunca lo había notado… Pero aun así, no se dice. Tú eres hija de muggles, sin ofender, pero no has escuchado las historias.

–He leído los libros –se defendió Hermione.

La advertencia de cinco minutos resonó por el tren, informándoles que debieran de estar listos para llegar y de dejar su equipaje porque sería llevado por separado.

–Disculpa, ¿te importaría salir mientras nos cambiamos? –preguntó Ron.

–Claro. ¿Y sabías que tienes algo en la nariz? –Estaba tratando de ayudar, pero Ron se burló de ella mientras salía de la cabina.

Ya que no necesitaba cargar su equipaje decidió hacer fila cerca de la puerta. Se alegró de su idea ya que el corredor comenzó a llenarse con rapidez. El tren redujo la velocidad hasta detenerse y todos comenzaron a empujar para salir a la plataforma pequeña y oscura.

Una sola linterna alumbraba el lugar. Parecía que alguien la sostenía sobre su cabeza, pero cuando se colocó en medio de la multitud, se elevó aún más y Hermione se encontró observando el rostro del hombre más alto que había visto.

Hermione estimó que medía entre once y doce pies. No debía de ser completamente humano. Pero tampoco era un gigante. Había leído sobre ellos y eran mucho más altos, tal vez era un mestizo, si es que eso era posible. Tenía una barba negra, larga y tupida, con cabello que parecía que no había sido peinado, y los llamaba con una voz rasposa:

– _¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry?_ –Debía ser el tal Hagrid que Harry había mencionado–. _Vengan, síganme… ¿Hay más de primer año? Miren bien dónde pisan. ¡Los de primer año, síganme!_

Hagrid los dirigió por un sendero estrecho e inclinado que parecía atravesar un bosque. Hermione pensó que debían de poner barandales, escaleras o algo para poder navegar en la oscuridad. No podía ver los terrenos desde ahí, pero el sendero los llevó al borde de un lago negro con agua que lucía aún más oscura bajo el cielo estrellado. Más allá del lago se encontraba una montaña alta sobre la cual se encontraba el castillo de Hogwarts, con sus ventanas brillando a la luz de las estrellas.

Ni siquiera Hermione pudo evitar exclamar un fuerte ¡oooooh! junto a los demás estudiantes ante la belleza del castillo. Había leído acerca de éste en el tren, y no era muy diferente de lo que había imaginado, con sus múltiples torres y torrecillas, pero era enorme: siete pisos, y las torres más altas debían de tener una altura de más de doscientos pies, más altas que cualquier castillo muggle del que hubiera escuchado. Estaba segura que algunas de las características arquitectónicas sólo podían ser resultado de la magia.

Apenas notó que se encontraba en un bote pequeño junto a Neville, Ron y Harry, ya que estaba completamente enfocada en el castillo mientras se acercaban cada vez más. El lago era tan liso como el cristal. Ni siquiera el significante número de botes causaban ondas. Eso también tenía que ser magia, se dio cuenta, y su mente se maravilló ante las posibilidades del uso de la magia para enaltecer la naturaleza de tal manera.

–¿Trevor? ¡Trevor! ¿A dónde se ha ido ahora? –exclamó Neville mientras buscaba su sapo en el bote.

– _¡Bajen las cabezas!_ –ordenó Hagrid. Todos se agacharon al llegar a la apertura de un peñasco y atravesaron una cortina de hiedra. Se encontraban en un túnel largo y oscuro, pero Hermione creyó ver destellos de luz en la pared. Dejó que sus ojos se ajustaran y notó objetos angulosos; ¡cristales! Se encontraban en una caverna de cristal, lo cual hubiera sido impresionante si hubiera la suficiente luz, pero el mago parecía ignorarlo. Continuaron hasta llegar a una especie de muelle, por lo que Hermione concluyó que se encontraban debajo del castillo.

El muelle era iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas, pero sólo podía percibir una evocadora muestra del esplendor de los cuarzos en las paredes que los rodeaban, aunque Hermione supuso que, iluminado como por luz de estrellas gracias a las llamas, la caverna mostraba un tipo de belleza más sutil. Notó unas escaleras a un lado del muelle y otro túnel que continuaba en frente de donde se encontraban.

Los alumnos de primer año bajaron de los botes y esperaron pisando las piedras, guijarros, y pedazos de cuarzo. Hermione discretamente recogió unos y los guardó en su bolsillo para analizarlos después; tenía un presentimiento extraño sobre ellos. Hermione notó que Hagrid parecía haber encontrado el sapo de Neville nuevamente, en un bote diferente al de ellos. Hagrid estaba a punto de dirigirlos a las escaleras cuando Hermione dio un paso al frente y apuntó al túnel:

–Disculpe, Sr. Hagrid, ¿pero dónde termina ese pasadizo?

–¿Ese? Oh, termina en los cimientos mágicos del castillo, por supuesto –dijo Hagrid como si eso lo explicara todo. Hermione lo agregó a su lista mental de cosas que investigaría en la biblioteca cuando tuviera tiempo.

Hermione estimó que las escaleras culminaban a una altura de doscientos metros, basándose en lo que había visto del peñasco afuera, y observó como el pasadizo oscuro en el que se encontraban cambiaba de cuarzo a granito mientras subían los escalones. Hagrid caminaba tres escalones a la vez como si fueran nada, pero el grupo de estudiantes de once años comenzó a cansarse rápidamente. Afortunadamente, había un espacio a medio camino donde las escaleras daban vuelta que era lo suficientemente amplio para que pudieran descansar por unos minutos. Hermione estaba agradecida que no tuvo que cargar su propio baúl; ya era suficiente tener que usar su pesada túnica de lana.

Las escaleras concluían en un patio pequeño con césped justo en el borde del peñasco. Si su sentido de orientación no le había fallado, Hermione estaba segura que el túnel que llevaba a los cimientos del castillo terminaba debajo de la torre más alta. Los estudiantes se acomodaron en la apertura en frente de una gran puerta de roble. Incluso Hagrid se veía pequeño en frente de esa puerta, pero aun así causó bastante ruido cuando levantó su puño del tamaño de una bola de boliche y golpeó la puerta tres veces.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato revelando a… la profesora McGonagall. Hermione suspiró de alivio cuando vio a la bruja de rostro familiar, usando una túnica de color verde esmeralda, esperándolos de pie en la entrada. Los alumnos de primer año la siguieron, sus pasos haciendo eco en el enorme vestíbulo. La magnitud del lugar era increíble. Las escaleras de mármol que se elevaban a su derecha probablemente eran las más amplias que había visto, después de la escalinata que conduce a la plaza de España en Roma. Podía escuchar el ruido de cientos de voces, pero la profesora McGonagall primero los llevó a una pequeña habitación cerca de las puertas dobles en frente de ellos para poder explicar la Selección, las casas, y la copa de la casa. Esto probablemente era un recordatorio para la mayoría de los estudiantes cuyos padres habían atendido a Hogwarts o que habían leído los panfletos, pero era bueno tenerlo en mente.

– _¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? – preguntó Harry a Ron_.

– _Creo que es una especia de prueba. Fred dijo que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma._

¿Una _prueba_? pensó Hermione. Eso era improbable ya que la mayoría sabía muy poca o nada de magia. Y no parecía que las casas fueran divididas en base a rango, como lo indicaría una prueba. Y seguramente no lastimarían a los estudiantes para la selección… ¿oh sí? Todos los demás alumnos de primero parecían nerviosos, y Hermione descubrió que era contagioso. Adivinó que era algún tipo de tradición el no decirles a los de primer año como era la Selección, una tradición de la cual aprobaba cada vez menos con cada segundo que esperaban. Susurró las listas de hechizos que había memorizado para calmarse a sí misma, pero eso sólo puso más nerviosos a los demás.

Después, soltó un grito.

Se sintió avergonzada inmediatamente ya que había leído acerca de los fantasmas de Hogwarts esa misma tarde, pero aun así era desconcertante el ver a espíritus pálidos y transparentes flotando a través de la pared y deslizándose hacia el banquete. ¡Gente muerta! Iba a ser difícil acostumbrarse a eso. Por lo menos no había sido la única que había gritado. Harry había saltado casi un pie.

Sin embargo, ¡qué cantidad de conocimiento! Algunos habían vivido siglos antes. Entre los fantasmas y los retratos mágicos de los que había leído, había más historia a su alcance de la que podría encontrar en la biblioteca.

McGonagall regresó pronto y los dirigió fuera de la habitación y a través de las puertas dobles para entrar al Gran Comedor. Hermione había esperado este momento más que ningún otro, y no se decepcionó. Era fácilmente el lugar más mágico que había visto hasta el momento, y olvidó por un momento su ansiedad por la Selección mientras admiraba su esplendor. Las largas mesas de madera eran de un lujo imposible, con platos y copas de oro, o por lo menos de color dorado. Los profesores se encontraban en otra mesa larga en la cabecera del comedor, y en el centro se encontraba el hechicero más poderoso del mundo, Albus Dumbledore, en un trono de oro. Sobre las mesas, llenando el comedor desde las cabezas de los estudiantes hasta el techo, flotaban velas (por lo menos nueve mil en una estimación rápida) que iluminaban con una luz cálida y hogareña. Las velas titilaban cuando los fantasmas flotaban a través de ellas, aparentemente sin notarlo.

El techo era de terciopelo negro con estrellas prácticamente invisibles a la luz de las velas. Estaba tan camuflado que parecía que el comedor estaba abierto al cielo. La clase de astronomía sería estupenda en ese lugar, lejos de cualquier ciudad o pueblo, o de cualquiera que utilizara la electricidad.

La joven detrás de ella le dio un golpe con el codo y ella miró al frente para observar a la profesora McGonagall colocando enfrente de ellos un taburete y un sombrero de brujo viejo y remendado. Había silencio absoluto y se preguntaba como un sombrero podía ser parte de la Selección cuando una rasgadura del borde se abrió y el sombrero comenzó _a cantar._

Los talentos musicales del "Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts" daban mucho a desear. Hermione incluso hizo un gesto de dolor ante las rimas de lealtad y trabajo. Pero cuando la canción concluyó todos en el comedor aplaudieron. Ella aplaudió también por amabilidad.

McGonagall comenzó a llamar sus nombres. Hannah y Susan fueron primero, sus nombres leídos en sucesión. Naturalmente, ambas fueron a ¡HUFFLEPUFF!.

Hermione admiró la brillante simplicidad del proceso de Selección, aun cuando le perturbaba la idea de que un sombrero pudiera leer su mente. En verdad, "no hay nada escondido en tu cabeza que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver" sonaba espeluznante.

Seamus Finnigan fue a ¡GRYFFINDOR! después de que se sentó con el sombrero por casi un minuto, y el nerviosismo de Hermione regresó nuevamente. ¿Y si el sombrero no podía elegir? ¿Qué tal si el sombrero seleccionaba Slytherin, donde todos los estudiantes molestos parecían ir? Ni siquiera notó cuando Anthony Goldstein fue a ¡RAVENCLAW! y Gregory Goyle fue enviado a ¡SLYTHERIN! en un instante.

–Granger, Hermione –la llamó McGonagall.

Corrió al podio, más que nada porque estaba tan tensa que su única otra opción era dar la vuelta y salir corriendo. Se puso el sombre con fuerza e inmediatamente comenzó a gritar ¡RAV…! cuando se detuvo. No, quizás no... murmuró en una voz que sólo ella pudo escuchar.

–Disculpe, Sr. Sombrero –susurró, o quizás sólo lo pensó–. ¿Qué hay de malo con Ravenclaw?

Para su sorpresa, el sombrero respondió:

–Oh, serías maravillosa en Ravenclaw, de eso no hay duda. No he tenido la oportunidad de admirar una mente como la tuya en más de cincuenta años. Pero no envío a los estudiantes a la casa en la que triunfarían con facilidad, si no en la que pudieran realizar su potencial. Y hay mucho más que poder mental bruto en _tu_ cabeza. Hay una chispa de algo mejor, una chispa que debe ser cultivada, y para ese trabajo, estarías mejor en… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Hermione sonrió con alivio de haber sido seleccionada para una de las dos casa que prefería, aun cuando comenzó a pensar acerca de lo que el Sombrero Seleccionador le había dicho. Los estudiantes aplaudieron, especialmente la mesa de Gryffindor, pero estaba segura de que vio una expresión rápida de sorpresa en el rostro de la profesora McGonagall mientras dejaba el sombrero en el taburete. Sin saberlo, en la mesa de profesores, la profesora Vector y el profesor Flitwick también mostraban expresiones de sorpresa mientras Dumbledore parecía pensativo.

Hermione prácticamente saltó a la mesa y se sentó junto al pelirrojo más alto, a quien reconoció como el prefecto que había perseguido a Malfoy en el tren. Un par de gemelos pelirrojos se encontraban sentados enfrente de él, y un fantasma con una desagradable cicatriz en la garganta un poco más allá.

–Felicitaciones en pertenecer a Gryffindor, señorita Granger –dijo el prefecto con voz baja ofreciéndole su mano para saludarla–. Mi nombre es Percy Weasley, prefecto de quinto año.

–Encantada de conocerte, Percy –dijo Hermione entre selecciones–. Conocí a tu hermano, Ron, en el tren.

–Ah, sí, el pequeño Ronnie –dijo uno de los gemelos.

–Espero que sea Gryffindor –dijo el otro gemelo.

–Puedes imaginar lo que pasaría…

–Si terminara en Slytherin.

–El verde se vería horrible con su cabello.

–Sin mencionar que mamá lo mataría.

–Fred. George. Basta –los reprimió Percy. Ambos pararon mientras el comedor aplaudía a otro estudiante.

–Pero felicitaciones por ser Gryffindor –dijo el que creyó era Fred.

–Sí, nunca había visto al sombrero cambiar de opinión de tal manera –agregó George.

–Las clases no han iniciado y ya está cambiando las cosas hermano.

–Así es, una mujer a nuestro estilo.

–Es un placer conocerle, señorita Granger –dijeron los gemelos en unísono con una leve reverencia.

–Un placer –respondió Hermione con incomodidad. ¿Acaso podían leer la mente de su gemelo?

En el frente del comedor la profesora McGonagall dijo:

–Potter, Harry.

Invadió el silencio, sólo para ser interrumpido por una serie de susurros mientras el joven delgado de cabello alborotado caminaba lentamente al taburete y se ponía el sombrero. El sombrero se movía de manera curiosa y, si observaba con atención, Hermione podía ver los labios de Harry moviéndose. Debiera de estar teniendo una conversación con el sombrero también. Se preguntó que estaba diciendo.

Después de medio minuto, el sombrero gritó: ¡GRIFFYNDOR!.

El comedor se llenó de gritos y de exclamaciones celebrando con más vigor de lo que lo habían hecho por los demás. La mesa entera de Gryffindor se puso en pie y Hermione se dejó llevar por el momento, aplaudiéndole al joven con expresión de alivio que se hacía paso hacia ellos. Fred y George comenzaron a gritar: ¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!, y Percy extendió la mano para saludarlo con fervor antes de que Harry finalmente se sentara junto a ella.

Los últimos estudiantes fueron seleccionados. Hermione aplaudió con fuerza cuando Ron fue enviado a Gryffindor y se sentó al otro lado de Harry después de ser felicitado por sus hermanos. Y finalmente Blaise Zabini fue a dar a ¡SLYTHERIN!

Fue entonces que Albus Dumbledore se puso en pie con una gran sonrisa, con brazos extendidos como Moisés, y con su cabello y barba brillando en un tono plateado como si hubieran sido encantados para brillar a la luz de las velas.

– _¡Bienvenidos! –dijo–. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero decirles unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!_

Hermione se sentó inmóvil, con sus ojos bien abiertos. ¿ _Ese_ era el mago más poderoso de la historia? ¿El Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, y quien venció a Grindelwald?

– _Está… un poquito loco, ¿no? –Preguntó Harry con aire inseguro a Percy._

– _¿Loco? –Dijo Percy con frivolidad–. ¡Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo! Pero está un poco loco, sí. ¿Patatas, Harry?_

Hermione bajó la mirada a la mesa para encontrar que un maravilloso banquete había aparecido en un parpadear: siete tipos de carne diferentes, montañas de verduras, cátsup, salsas, y… ¿bombones de menta? No hubieran sido su primera elección, pero aun así, el resto se veía delicioso, y probablemente lo fuera… hasta que tomó un trago de su copa.

–Puf… –exclamó haciendo una mueca–. ¿Qué _es_ esto?

–Zumo de calabaza –respondió Percy con ligereza.

–¿Zumo de _calabaza_?

–Ya te acostumbrarás.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando observó algo aún más asqueroso: el fantasma enfrente de ella "casi" removió su cabeza de su cuerpo. Hermione elevó su servilleta a su nariz y boca y tomó un gran respiro para prevenir perder su cena cuando apenas había comenzado a comer. Hermione había visto fotografías de disecciones en los libros médicos de sus padres, pero no necesitaba verlo en persona.

Desesperada por cambiar el tema a algo, bueno, vivo, volteó su atención a Harry. El joven apenas parecía molesto por todos los fantasmas llenos de manchas de sangre. De hecho, devoraba su comida. Su comportamiento le causó curiosidad ya que Harry era pequeño, saludable, pero definitivamente pequeño.

–¿Qué te dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador? –Le preguntó en un susurro.

–¿Cómo? –dijo mirándola un poco nervioso.

–Vi tus labios moverse. Me preguntaba que habían hablado… Lo siento, está bien si no quieres decirme.

Harry tragó su comida y tomó un gran trago de zumo de calabaza, frunciendo sólo levemente ante la bebida extraña.

–Eh… ¿te… te habló a ti? –preguntó.

–Ajá. Dijo que me iría bien en Ravenclaw, pero que no era lo que "necesitaba."

Harry se sorprendió ante eso y susurró con precaución asegurándose que nadie más pudiera escuchar.

–Me… me dijo que me iría bien en Slytherin, pero le pedí que no me enviara ahí.

–¿Puedes hacer eso? Bueno… Creo que si no querías ir ahí, entonces no era lo mejor para ti. –Harry pareció aceptar eso y continuó comiendo su bistec.

En cuanto todos terminaron de comer aparecieron postres en la mesa de asombrosa variedad. Finalmente lejos de las miradas de sus padres Hermione se sirvió un poco de helado, pastel de manzana, y un palo de crema de chocolate.

–Señorita Granger –dijo Percy, quizás con un leve tono de condescendencia–. ¿Estás emocionada por el inicio de clases?

–¡Oh sí! _Espero_ que empiecen inmediatamente. La profesora Vector me ha dejado comenzar aritmancia este año, pero también estoy muy interesada en transformaciones.

–¿Aritmancia? –Preguntó Percy con sorpresa–. Nunca había escuchado que alguien tomara una asignatura optativa en su primer año. Debes de ser _muy_ buena para haber convencido a la profesora Vector. Es muy estricta.

–Oh, ¿tú estudias aritmancia?

–Por supuesto. Es una clase muy útil si estás dispuesto a poner el esfuerzo. Comenzarás sencillo, predicciones y tablas de probabilidad, ese tipo de cosas… ¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó Percy a Harry quien parecía haber sido agobiado por un dolor de cabeza repentino.

–Nada –respondió Harry, aunque a Hermione se le hizo extraño que inmediatamente preguntara acerca del profesor Snape, el profesor de pociones. Hizo una nota mental por referencia.

 _Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio._

– _Ejem… sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que hacer para el comienzo del año._

– _Los de primer año deben tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo. –Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley._

Hermione decidió que _definitivamente_ tenía que ser cuidadosa alrededor de ese par.

– _El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que les recuerde que no deben hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos._

Bueno saberlo pensó Hermione.

– _Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch._

 _Y por último, quiero decirles que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte dolorosa._

¿Qué? Pensó Hermione. ¿Qué tipo de advertencia era _esa_? ¿Qué eso no _invitaba_ a las personas a ir ahí? Y en primer lugar, ¿por qué habría algo que pudiera causar "una muerte dolorosa" en el castillo?

– _¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! –exclamó Dumbledore. Agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras._

– _¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! –Dijo Dumbledore–. ¡Y allá vamos!_

Después de tal "espectáculo," fue fácil saber de donde obtuvo el Sombrero Seleccionador su talento musical. Hermione había realizado actividades musicales antes, y había clubs de música en Hogwarts que le interesaban, pero ahora se preguntaba la calidad de dichas organizaciones.

El banquete concluyó y Percy dirigió a los del primer año al dormitorio de Gryffindor por el "camino más rápido." Desafortunadamente, el camino más rápido involucraba subir escaleras a las que "les gustaba cambiar de dirección" o que tenían un escalón falso, caminar a través de paneles corredizos y detrás de tapices que colgaban en las paredes, y evadir al _poltergeist_ del castillo. Decirle la contraseña a la Dama Gorda era una cosa, pero el resto garantizaba que se perdieran por días. Hermione decidió que trataría de obtener un mapa del castillo, y si no encontraba uno, entonces caminaría por los corredores y trataría de hacerse uno el próximo fin de semana.

* * *

Hermione estaba segura de que realizaría el suficiente ejercicio sólo subiendo las escaleras a su dormitorio. Eran siete pisos desde el Gran Comedor a la Sala Común y otros siete hasta su habitación.

–Mala suerte que este año las habitaciones de primer año se encuentran en el piso más alto –dijo una joven con cabello rubio oscuro ondulado en frente de ella.

–Lo sé. No puedo creer que esperan que caminemos estas escaleras todos los días –dijo una de las gemelas Patil, Parvati, estaba segura–. Escuché que en Slytherin y en Hufflepuff todas las habitaciones se encuentran en el mismo piso… Aunque seguramente Padma tiene el mismo problema que nosotras.

–Puf, ¡finalmente! –dijo la joven de cabello rubio. Hermione casi se estrelló contra ella cuando llegaron a la puerta–. Oh, hola, yo soy Lavender Brown –dijo la joven dándose la vuelta.

–Hermione Granger.

–Parvati Patil –dijo la otra joven mientras abría la puerta.

Su habitación era casi un semicírculo, con cinco camas con cuatro postes cada una alineadas contra la pared externa, alternando con las ventanas. Un pequeño baño era visible a través de una puerta al otro lado. Un baúl había sido colocado al pie de cada cama, junto a un gato calicó que se encontraba dormido sobre una. Hermione encontró su baúl en la cama más cercana a la puerta.

–Parece que las camas han sido asignadas –dijo Hermione.

–Podemos cambiar si lo prefieres –ofreció Lavender.

–No, gracias. Creo que estoy bien…

Se detuvieron al escuchar jadeos, y un momento después otras dos jóvenes de aspecto desarreglado entraron a la habitación, apoyándose la una en la otra.

–Sally-Anne, ¿estás bien? –Hermione se apresuró a ayudar a la joven de cabello oscuro y delicado que había conocido en la orientación.

–Quisiera quejarme con quien sea que diseño este lugar –dijo Sally-Anne con voz débil, encontrando su baúl y caminando a su cama.

La otra joven, de cabello rubio claro con trenzas asimétricas, se recargó en la puerta y les explicó.

–Ese niño, Neville, trató de subir nuestras escaleras por error y se convirtieron en una rampa y nos caímos sobre él.

–Oh, no –gimieron las otras tres jóvenes.

–Mi nombre es Lily Moon, por cierto –agregó. Las otras jóvenes también se presentaron.

–Encantada de conocerlas –dijo Sally-Anne con cautela–. Ahora, me voy a dormir. –Se lanzó sobre su cama y se durmió al instante.

La observaron con extrañez por un momento para después regresar su atención a Lily.

–¿Es tu gato? –le preguntó Lavender señalando al felino.

–Sí, se llama Wendelin.

–Es adorable.

–¿Sí? Espera a que despierte. Se robará tus calcetines. –Las otras jóvenes rieron.

Hermione consideró leer un poco más, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cansada después del viaje en tren y el banquete y no valdría la pena. Se decidió a organizar sus libros para las clases de la semana en su mesita de noche, esperando que los profesores les dieran sus horarios de clases más de una hora antes de que éstas dieran comienzo.


	3. Chapter 3

Matemáticamente hablando, yo poseo el 0% de los derechos de la franquicia de Harry Potter y 0% de esta historia. Pero me pertenecen al 100% los derechos de la traducción.

 **Notas del autor:** Gracias a aplusbex por indicar que pudiera haber confusión sobre qué tipo de matemáticas abarca la aritmancia. Básicamente, los EXTASIS equivalen al nivel A del GCSE, el cual incluye cálculo.

Gracias a todos los demás que han sugerido ideas sobre aritmancia y creación de hechizos. Tengo unos cuantos planeado, pero he tomado nota de todos.

 **Notas de la traductora:** Si tienen dudas o sugerencias de algunos términos utilizados, especialmente términos matemáticos, estoy a su servicio.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

La mañana siguiente el desayuno fue servido al estilo escocés con morcillas, salchichas cuadradas y tortas de papa, junto a tocino, huevos y pan tostado. Las velas flotantes de la noche anterior habían desaparecido y el comedor era iluminado por la luz proveniente de los rayos del sol a través de las ventanas mientras que el cielo azul era reflejado en el techo. Por encima de ellos un grupo de lechuzas entró volando al comedor, entregando cartas y paquetes a estudiantes y profesores. Hermione aún no creía (o quería creer) que las lechuzas eran el mayor componente del sistema postal del mundo mágico, pero no lo podía negar ahora.

Hermione se sentó cerca de Percy nuevamente. Los demás Weasley se encontraban unos cuantos asientos más lejos. Percy respondió unas cuantas preguntas de los otros estudiantes de primero hasta que la profesora McGonagall se le acercó.

–Sr. Weasley, los horarios de los de primero –le dijo.

–Gracias profesora –respondió levantándose y distribuyéndolos.

McGonagall después tocó a Hermione en el hombro:

–Señorita Granger, su primera clase será transformaciones conmigo en el aula 1B en el primer piso. Por favor llegue temprano. Necesito discutir su horario en persona.

–Sí profesora –respondió preguntándose si habría algún problema con su horario. Esperaba que no ocurriera algo que afectara sus planes.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por los susurros de dos estudiantes de segundo año:

–Ahí, al lado del otro Weasley.

–¿El de los lentes? –preguntó el otro. Obviamente estaban hablando de Harry Potter.

–Sí, es él.

–No puedo ver la cicatriz desde aquí. ¿Tú la has visto?

–Sí, como un rayo, como todos dicen.

–Eso no es muy amable, ¿saben? –Los interrumpió Hermione. Ambos la miraron con sorpresa–. Hablar de alguien a sus espaldas de esa manera.

–Es _Harry Potter_ –dijo el primero como si eso lo hiciera mejor.

–¿Y? Él está aquí para aprender, como el resto de nosotros.

El segundo joven sacudió la cabeza.

–Debes de ser nacida de muggles.

–¿Y qué hay de malo con eso?

–¡Nada! –Respondió el primer joven rápidamente–. Es sólo que no sabes lo importante que es Harry Potter para el resto de nosotros.

–Pues él tampoco lo sabe. Hablé con él en el tren ayer y me dijo que había sido criado por muggles…

Fue interrumpida por el ruido de los cubiertos de plata que los dos estudiantes habían soltado mientras se acercaban más ella.

–¿Lo conociste? –Preguntó el segundo de ellos–. ¿Cómo es?

Gruñó para sí misma.

–¿Saben? Pudieran hablarle como a cualquier otro. –Terminó su desayuno rápidamente tratando de evitar más preguntas como esas y corrió a su dormitorio por su libro de transformaciones. Consideró cargar con todos sus libros, pero decidió que no podría cargarlos de vuelta por las escaleras en la tarde. La mayoría de los libros eran bastante grandes.

Llegó al aula 1B al cuarto para las nueve siendo fácilmente la primera ahí a pesar de la dificultad que tuvo en encontrar el camino. Sólo había una conexión entre los dormitorios y la zona de clases, y ésta estaba en el primer piso. La profesora McGonagall la estaba esperando cuando llegó.

–Señorita Granger. Perfecto, –dijo la profesora McGonagall–. Tengo tu horario aquí. Sólo hubo una pequeña dificultad. La clase de tercer año de aritmancia es al mismo tiempo que la clase de primer año para Gryffindor y Ravenclaw de historia de la magia. _Pude_ solucionar esto colocándole en la clase para Hufflepuff y Slytherin, si estás de acuerdo.

–Oh… por supuesto, profesora –dijo Hermione rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que le había hecho una pregunta.

–Bien. He incluido tu nombre en la lista del profesor Binns para esa sección. Sin embargo, como la memoria del profesor Binns no es buena para algo ocurrido después de 1954, es posible que no te reconozca o llame. Por favor búscame si hay algún problema con él.

Bueno, _eso_ era reconfortante.

–Sí, profesora.

–Aquí está tu horario, señorita Granger. También escribiré un pase para la clase con el profesor Quirrel para que tengas tiempo de ir por el resto de tus libros al terminar nuestra clase.

–Gracias, profesora. –Hermione tomó asiento y analizó el trozo de pergamino en su mano. Tenía defensa, herbología e historia de la magia ese día (necesitaría sus guantes y sus libros), y encantamientos y aritmancia al día siguiente. Se sorprendió cuando notó el jueves: astronomía terminaba a las dos de la mañana y tenía que estar despierta a tiempo para encantamientos a las diez y media. Pociones sólo era los viernes por alguna razón, aunque los rumores sobre el profesor Snape no hacían que estuviera muy entusiasmada por esa clase.

Los demás estudiantes comenzaron a llegar, sus compañeros de Gryffindor y los de Hufflepuff. Hannah y Susan la saludaron mientras tomaban sus asientos. Ron y Harry fueron los últimos en llegar, corriendo dentro justo cuando sonaba la primera campana.

La profesora McGonagall se levantó y se dirigió a la clase:

–Excelente. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor y cinco puntos para Hufflepuff porque todos llegaron a tiempo a su primer clase. –Debía de tener muy buena memoria para que simplemente tuviera que contarlos y se pudiera saltar el pasar lista después de sólo ver a la mayoría durante la selección, pensó Hermione.

– _Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderán en Hogwarts –dijo–. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya están prevenidos_.

–Es importante que entiendan las reglas fundamentales que gobiernan las transformaciones porque es más sencillo que algo salga mal aquí que en otros tipos de magia. Quiero que todos escriban esto al principio de sus notas y que lo memoricen. –Escribió en letras grandes en la pizarra: "Algunas transformaciones son permanentes, otras no lo son."

–Algunas transformaciones son permanentes, otras no lo son –repitió en voz alta.

Hermione asintió mientras escribía las palabras al comienzo de sus notas. Esto había sido explicado con detalles gráficos en el primer capítulo de _Guía de transformaciones para principiantes_ , pero era lo suficientemente importante como para requerir un recordatorio.

–Por ejemplo –dijo McGonagall–, esto _no_ es una transformación permanente. –Agitó su varita sobre su escritorio, cambiándolo a un cerdo. La clase aplaudió con entusiasmo y unos se rieron, pero McGonagall levantó la mano callándolos al instante–. Esta _no_ es una transformación permanente –repitió–. Si nadie actúa, cambiará de vuelta a ser un escritorio en unas cuantas horas. No es exactamente un cerdo, simplemente una creación mágica que se ve y actúa _como_ un cerdo, y eso también depende de _mi propio conocimiento_ acerca de los cerdos. Para cualquier transformación, permanente o no, el resultado sólo es tan bueno como la imagen en la mente.

Cambió al cerdo de vuelta a un escritorio y tomó la tiza nuevamente, escribiendo un número uno debajo de la primera línea.

–Ahora, bajo esta línea, escribirán las reglas de seguridad más importantes en transformaciones. La primera, comida producida por transformaciones no es comestible. Díganlo, por favor… "Comida producida por transformaciones no es comestible". Nunca traten de transformar algo en comida en esta clase o afuera. _No_ cubriremos ese tema.

–En la _mayoría_ de los casos será obvio que la comida producida por transformaciones no es comestible por el olor y el sabor, por lo que mi advertencia no es más severa. Pero aunque la comida se vea bien, huela bien, y si es transformada de manera muy adecuada, hasta sepa bien, _no_ es comestible. No los matará a menos que la hayan transformado de algo venenoso, pero los enfermará, y no queremos eso.

–Segundo –continuó, escribiendo la siguiente línea en la pizarra–, vestimentas transformadas cambiarán de vuelta en el peor momento posible. –Esto produjo varias risas en la clase, pero McGonagall continuó con su expresión seria–. Puede que suene divertido ahora, pero no querrán tener que preocuparse por que sus vestimentas cambien cuando estén afuera en el invierno. No tienen permitido intentar arreglar o modificar ninguna prenda en esta clase a menos que yo se los indique.

–Tercero, transformar dinero es ilegal y raramente engaña a alguien. No debiera tener que explicarles esta. La mayoría de las personas no pueden transformar a oro o plata por suficiente tiempo para engañar a alguien, pero siempre hay alguno en la clase de alquimia del profesor Dumbledore que pareció no entender el tema. _Es_ ilegal y los duendes no responden de manera amable. –Varios estudiantes temblaron habiendo visto a los duendes en acción en Gringotts.

–Cuarto, y más importante, transformaciones humanas _jamás_ deben de ser intentadas antes del nivel EXTASIS. Nuevamente, "transformaciones humanas _jamás_ deben de ser intentadas antes del nivel EXTASIS". Transformar cualquier ser vivo es más difícil de lo normal, y la transformación humana es particularmente peligrosa cuando algo sale mal, aunque _usualmente_ es reversible. No intentarán transformar _ningún_ ser vivo a menos que yo se los indique, y no intentarán transformaciones humanas en ustedes o en alguien más, _aún si alguien se los indica_. ¿He sido lo suficientemente clara?

–Sí, profesora. –Todos los estudiantes contestaron. La presencia de la profesora McGonagall era imponente, especialmente cuando estaba hablando de cosas que eran _usualmente_ reversibles.

–Revisaremos las reglas en varias ocasiones por el resto del año, y estudiaremos a fondo las consecuencias de romperlas. Espero que todos ustedes las mantengan cuidadosamente. No he tenido ningún estudiante que haya sufrido daño permanente por transformaciones en todos mis años en Hogwarts, y no tengo planeado empezar ahora.

–Hoy, comenzaremos con la transformación libre de una cerilla a aguja. Esta no es una transformación sencilla, aun cuando es pequeña, porque cualquier tipo de metal es difícil; pero yo creo en establecer buenos fundamentos para los conceptos más complejos que estudiaremos en transformaciones más adelante…

La profesora McGonagall pasó el resto de la clase explicando en gran detalle cómo funcionaban las transformaciones a un nivel de magia fundamental, el encantamiento silencioso para transformaciones libres y como se relacionaba con las transformaciones más complejas, y los conceptos mentales de cambiar la forma y la sustancia que eran requeridos mantenerse en mente para que funcionara. La mayoría de los estudiantes parecían decepcionados e impacientes por comenzar a utilizar sus varitas, pero Hermione lo encontró fascinante. Parecía combinar elementos de aritmancia, un poco de química muggle, una sorprendente dosis de filosofía platónica, y magia práctica. Claro, la mayor parte de la información se encontraba en _Teoría Mágica_ , pero Hermione pensó que la profesora McGonagall lo explicaba mejor.

Media hora antes de que terminara la clase McGonagall finalmente repartió las cerillas. Transformaciones libres eran muy difíciles, nada comparado con los encantamientos simples que Hermione había intentado. Trabajó duro, utilizando el encantamiento silencioso mientras se enfocaba en la imagen mental, tal como McGonagall había dicho. Al final de la clase, estuvo abatida al notar que sólo iba a medio camino. Había logrado transformar la cerilla a un mondadientes de metal, pero no a una aguja, aunque se sintió orgullosa cuando McGonagall le sonrió y mostró sus resultados al resto de la clase. Fue entonces que notó que los otros diecinueve estudiantes sólo tenían cerillas.

Hermione corrió al primer nivel para ir al ala oeste y después subir los catorce niveles de escaleras hasta su habitación, tomó el resto de sus libros y llegó al aula de defensa sólo unos minutos tarde. Sus piernas se sentían pesadas al final, y estaba respirando con dificultad, como si hubiera corrido una milla. Sabía que iba a ser un largo año. Si las cosas seguían así, le preocupaba que tendría que ver a la señora Pomfrey por daño muscular antes de que terminara la semana, si es que había algo que pudiera remediarlo. Podía notar que también era pesado para el resto de sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto, la clase de defensa significó sentarse en un aula con un asfixiante olor a ajo mientras escuchaban al profesor Quirrel tartamudear los principios básicos de las maldiciones. Hermione encontró dofícil sentir respeto por él como profesor ya que parecía que no podría defenderse ni siquiera de un grupo de duendecillos si fuera necesario.

Después del almuerzo tenía herbología. Hermione se sentía intimidada por esa clase más que por las demás ya que no disfrutaba de las actividades en el exterior; pero pronto descubrió que había ventajas en una clase más práctica. La profesora Sprout creía en tomar menos notas ya que _Mil hierbas y hongos_ era la mejor referencia, y en su lugar se enfocó en el lado práctico de crecer y trabajar con plantas. Durante su primer año aprenderían a identificar plantas comunes y los principios básicos de la jardinería, principalmente de plantas no-mágicas, o plantas que eran conocidas por muggles, ya que la mayoría tendían a ser utilizadas en pociones. Hermione aprendió rápidamente que disfrutar del aire libre y trabajar con sus manos le daba la oportunidad de relajarse y parcialmente desconectarse de su mente hiperactiva y analítica. No era a lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero lo disfrutó más de lo que hubiera esperado.

Historia de la magia, por otro lado, no era mejor que defensa. El profesor Binns logró decir su nombre exitosamente al pasar lista, sólo para llamarla "señorita Grant" cada vez que volvió a llamarla, probablemente el nombre una estudiante en 1954. Tendría que prestar atención para asegurarse que sus calificaciones fueran las correctas. Comenzó su lección desde el principio de la clase, hablando sobre la evidencia más temprana de magia: círculos de piedra en Turquía de aproximadamente diez mil años de antigüedad, dos veces más antiguos que Stonehenge. Hermione había disfrutado _Una historia de la magia_ , pero el profesor Binns era tan aburrido que apenas y podía permanecer despierta. Los Hufflepuff en la clase tampoco podían permanecer despiertos, y los Slytherin estaban muy hipnotizados como para causar problemas, por lo cual estaba agradecida. En general, estaba un poco decepcionada de los fantasmas del castillo. Parecía que sólo Sir Nicholas y el Fraile Gordo eran amigables.

Pasó el resto de la tarde revisando la biblioteca, por su propio interés, pero también porque no quería tener que subir hasta la torre de Gryffindor. La biblioteca era en verdad impresionante y ¿cómo no? Parecía no haber bibliotecas públicas en el mundo mágico y la mayor colección de eruditos se encontraba ahí, ¿cómo no tendría Hogwarts la mayoría de los libros? Pero aun así, ¡había miles de ellos! Hizo un conteo rápido y decidió que la biblioteca de Hogwarts debía tener la mayoría de los libros de magia escritos en Inglaterra, y había una gran selección de Canadá, los Estados Unidos, y Australia, así como una abundante sección en idiomas extranjeros. Estaba satisfecha de saber que también había copias extra de todos los libros de texto para los siete años.

Hermione comió su cena casi en silencio esa noche. Percy Weasley ya estaba enfrascado en sus TIMOs. Había presumido que tomaría doce TIMOs ese año, lo que sorprendió a Hermione ya que pensó que sólo se podían estudiar diez clases. Percy la evadió sospechosamente cuando le preguntó cómo podía organizar eso. Fred y George también la saludaron, pero estaba tratando de guardar distancia entre ellos debido a su reputación. Sus compañeros de primer año hablaron por un momento de sus clases y se quejaron de cuanta tarea tenían ya. Eso era muy similar a como había sido su secundaria. Tendría que tratar de encontrar a unos Ravenclaw estudiosos para que pudiera platicar con personas a su nivel.

Esa noche se sentó en la sala común y leyó para sus clases del día siguiente antes de irse a acostar. Intentó hablar un poco con sus compañeras de habitación, pero Sally-Anne ya estaba dormida, Lily estaba ocupada arreglando su cabello, y Parvati y Lavender, fácilmente las más habladoras en el cuarto, estaban más interesadas en cosas como la ropa, los chismes y quidditch que en las clases, así que se rindió rápidamente.

* * *

–¿Parvati Patil?

–Aquí.

–¿Padma Patil?

–Aquí.

–¿Sally-Anne Perks?

–Aquí.

–Harry Pot… ¡ah!

El profesor Flitwick tiró la lista de alumnos y sacudió sus brazos en círculos al perder el equilibrio y caer de la pila de libros sobre los que había estado parado. Unos cuantos rieron, pero Hermione, y algunos otros, estaba preocupada hasta que vio sus manos aparecer detrás de su escritorio y escaló de vuelta.

–Lo siento mucho clase –dijo con un tono agudo–. Ahora sí, ¿señor Potter?

–Eh, aquí señor –dijo el tímido joven de cabello negro.

El profesor Flitwick era obviamente parte duende con su arrugada cabeza sin pelo y su desarreglada barba blanca. A una altura de tres pies y seis pulgadas, era incluso pequeño para el criterio de los duendes, pero definitivamente sabía de su asignatura, y había un rumor que había sido campeón mundial de duelos y que tenía un Doctorado de Hechicería en Encantamientos.

Al igual que la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Flitwick comenzó la lección con una larga explicación sobre la teoría de los encantamientos. Las transformaciones pudieran ser difíciles y peligrosas, pero los encantamientos tampoco eran sencillos. Tenían que decir las palabras exactas con el ritmo e inflexiones correctas, con el movimiento de varita indicado, mientras tenían la imagen del hechizo clara en la mente. Una mínima equivocación podía producir resultados desastrosos e impredecibles, aunque la magia perdonaba con más facilidad con la experiencia.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Flitwick creía en comenzar con los hechizos más sencillos y con las bases del manejo de la varita. Cuando llegó la hora de la lección práctica, pidió a la clase que sacaran sus varitas y las agitaran para producir chispas sin control. Eso fue divertido. Las chispas de todos eran de diferentes colores y volaban por todos lados en el aula. Las de algunos eran de un sólo color mientras que otros variaban, como las doradas y rojas de Harry, y Morag MacDougal produjo un arcoíris entero. Neville Longbottom pareció tener que poner más esfuerzo para producir las chispas; no produjo muchas, y las pocas que pudo eran de un terrible color morado y naranja.

Después, el profesor Flitwick les enseñó el encantamiento para producir chispas _blancas_ , _Argentious_. Esto, Hermione dedujo, era para ayudarlos a aprender a controlar su energía mágica pura para producir el encantamiento _Lumos_ , el cual era el primer hechizo en _El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1)_. Las chispas de Hermione ya eran muy cercanas al blanco para empezar, así que el encantamiento fue fácil. El profesor Flitwick la felicitó por su trabajo y dijo que su color natural demostraba un gran nivel de control mágico.

Después del almuerzo llegó la clase que más había estado esperando: Aritmancia. No estaba intimidada por ir a una clase con alumnos dos años mayor que ella. Había atendido una clase de trigonometría por parte del año anterior, aunque el ritmo había sido muy lento para ella. Aunque si notó a varias personas observarla cuando entró al aula.

La profesora Vector ya estaba sentada en su escritorio y algunos estudiantes de las cuatro casas estaban sentados en el aula. Un joven alto (y apuesto en su opinión) con túnica de Hufflepuff se encontraba cerca de la puerta y volteó a verla al entrar.

–¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? –preguntó–. ¿Qué aula estás buscando?

–Esta –respondió Hermione. Las cejas del joven se elevaron, así como las de otros.

–La señorita Granger estará en nuestra clase este año, señor… ¿Diggory? –Explicó Vector comprobando su nombre en la lista.

–¿Qué? –Exclamó un joven de cabello negro con túnica de Slytherin–. No puede estar en esta clase, sólo es una s… niña.

–Sr. Montague, he entrevistado a la señorita Granger personalmente y estoy segura de que puede lidiar con la materia –la defendió la profesora Vector–. Y usted demostrará el respeto adecuado.

Montague se sentó a gruñidos y Hermione sonrió un poco. Siendo el profesor Snape, la profesora Vector, y madame Hooch los únicos profesores graduados de Slytherin, esa casa no tenía el suficiente control interno como era necesario. Pero parecía que la profesora Vector se aseguraba de poner su parte.

Hermione se sentó junto a Alicia Spinnet, la cazadora en reserva del equipo de quidditch que había conocido durante el desayuno. Un minuto después un joven Ravenclaw de cabello largo se sentó a su lado. La miró de reojo y después lanzó una mirada interrogativa a Alicia.

–Hermione Granger –susurró Alicia–. Pasó una prueba para ingresar. Hermione, él es Roger Davis. Es miembro del equipo de Ravenclaw. –Ambos asintieron como saludo justo antes de que la profesora Vector se levantara a pasar lista. La mitad de la clase eran Ravenclaw, con sólo tres Gryffindor, incluyéndola a ella. Con notables excepciones, la mayoría de los Gryffindor no parecían ser del tipo analítico.

–Bienvenidos a la clase de aritmancia –dijo Vector–. La aritmancia es quizás la rama de la magia más analítica y desafiante. _No_ es para aquellos que busquen una E sencilla. Pero también es útil en maneras que ningún otro tipo de magia pudiera igualar. Hoy en día la creación de hechizos e innovación de pociones son realizadas con aritmancia. Son los cimientos para romper maldiciones, y para detectar, analizar y revertir hechizos. La aritmancia es parte integral de la alquimia y de la astronomía avanzada, y una excelente manera para crear mejores hechizos y barreras basados en runas. También es utilizada para predecir estadísticas, lo cual, en mi opinión, es más predecible que cualquier otra forma de adivinación ya que tiene como sustento cifras, aunque estoy segura que la profesora Trelawney no estaría de acuerdo. –Todos menos Hermione rieron.

–Este año nos enfocaremos en pronósticos aritmánticos ya que requieren matemáticas menos complejas, pero también cubriremos las operaciones matemáticas y fundaciones mágicas del análisis y creación de hechizos. Esto es delicado y debe de hacerse con cuidado, así que espero el mayor esfuerzo y enfoque de su parte. En particular, no tienen permitido aun experimentar con hechizos que no hayan sido probados. El único resultado que obtendrán es ir a la enfermería. –Todos asintieron. La reputación de la profesora Vector era similar a la de la profesora McGonagall.

–Quisiera empezar la clase con una prueba –continuó la profesora Vector entregándoles unos pergaminos–. No los calificaré, y la mayoría probablemente no lo termine. Es simplemente para conocer su nivel en matemáticas. Hago esto porque es común que estudiantes ingresen a la clase con bajo nivel de conocimiento en el tema. De hecho, he notado que aquellos educados en escuelas muggle tienden a obtener mejores resultados que aquellos de nuestro mundo –agregó dirigiendo la mirada a Montague, el joven que se había quejado de Hermione antes–. Por favor comiencen. Tienen diez minutos.

Hermione bajó la mirada y notó que la prueba contenía, como lo esperaba, sólo álgebra básica y aritmética. Podía resolverlo mientras dormía, literalmente. Había tenido sueños con matemáticas más complejas que esas. Fue la primera en terminar en sólo cinco minutos, a pesar de tomar tiempo para comprobar sus resultados. Unos cuantos estudiantes detrás de ella rieron pensando que la niña se había rendido, pero Alicia y Roger no reían. Ellos podían ver que había escrito algo.

La profesora Vector recogió los pergaminos y los revisó rápidamente, claramente sólo observando cuantos problemas habían resuelto. Se detuvo en uno y lo analizó completamente, incluso comparando resultados con sus propias notas. Después le sonrió a Hermione antes de continuar, provocando miradas confusas y de sorpresa en el resto de la clase.

–Bien. Parece que todos saben lo necesario en aritmética, así que podemos comenzar con numerología y probabilidad. Después, estudiaremos álgebra y geometría. El TIMO de aritmancia requiere dominio de los componentes básicos de la creación y reversión de hechizos. De hecho, la porción de matemáticas es notablemente similar al nivel O muggle, o como sea que se llame. Si quisieran continuar en el nivel EXTASIS, estudiaremos la creación de hechizos más avanzados, una introducción a lo que conlleva el romper maldiciones, y el equivalente al nivel A de matemáticas muggle, lo que es trigonometría y cálculo.

–Para iniciar, hoy estudiaremos las propiedades mágicas del número siete y la manera en la que aparece en la magia con más frecuencia de lo que esperarían…

Hermione no encontró la primera lección muy interesante, pero tener que lidiar con unas semanas de números sencillos valdría la pena cuando comenzaran con la porción mágica. Concluyó que la profesora Vector era más sutil que los demás profesores en la manera en que interactuaba con sus estudiantes, aunque todos parecían mantener los mismos principios en mente. Nunca mencionó los resultados de su prueba, pero Hermione estaba segura de que si no había sido perfecta hubiera recibido una sonrisa más triste.

–No, Cedric, en verdad, escribió las respuestas como en dos minutos –Hermione escuchó que Roger Davis le decía al tal Diggory cuando salían del aula–. Espera, ahí está. Granger, ¿dónde aprendiste a resolver problemas tan rápido? –le preguntó.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco mientras recordaba sus caóticas lecciones.

–Eh… ¿Ese tipo en particular? Debió de haber sido… hace dos años y medio.

Cedric, Roger y Alicia, quien estaba de pie cerca, la observaron con incredulidad. Cedric se recuperó primero:

–Ahora entiendo porque la profesora Vector te dejó ser parte de la clase… Señorita Granger, ¿quisieras unirte a nuestro grupo de estudio? Tú probablemente ocupes ayuda con el componente mágico ya que realizaremos hechizos de tercer año, y tú nos podrías ayudar con las matemáticas.

Hermione tuvo la tentación de expresar que no les haría sus tareas pero Roger y Cedric, por lo menos, parecían ser lo suficientemente listos para saberlo basado en las respuestas que habían dado durante la lección.

–Sí, me gustaría. Gracias –respondió.

–Bien. Estábamos planeando reunirnos lunes y miércoles después de clases y… oh, ¿cuándo comienzan tus lecciones de vuelo?

–No lo sé. No las han mencionado. –Hermione _no_ estaba entusiasmada por esa clase.

–Los Gryffindor la tendrán los jueves, a menos que lo hayan cambiado –respondió Alicia.

–Entonces no hay problema –dijo Cedric–. Así que, ¿mañana por la tarde?

–Sí, ahí estaré.

* * *

–Hola Hermione –dijo Parvati cuando llegaron al dormitorio esa noche–. ¿Por qué no estuviste en clase de historia hoy?

–Oh, estoy tomando historia con los Hufflepuff y los Slytherin. Tengo aritmancia martes y jueves.

–¿Aritmancia? No sabía que podías estudiarla en primer año.

–Pues conocí a la profesora Vector este verano y me dejó tomar parte después de una prueba.

–¡Ah! Que bien. Estaba un poco preocupada. No creía que eras del tipo que se saltaría una clase.

–Oh, ¿conociste a Cedric Diggory? Creo que está en esa clase –interrumpió Lavender.

–Si… me pidió que me uniera a su grupo de estudio.

Tanto Parvati como Lavender dieron gritos de entusiasmo.

–¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo es?

–¿Es guapo?

–Eh… sí, supongo. Y es muy amable también, y parece ser muy inteligente.

–Hermione, eso es maravilloso –exclamó Lavender–. ¿Sabes si está saliendo con alguien?

–¡No lo sé! ¡Sólo hablamos de matemáticas! –respondió Hermione rápidamente.

–Padma dice que parece que le interesa Cho Chang de segundo –respondió Parvati.

–¡Oh! ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

Las dos jóvenes se ensimismaron en una conversación acerca de quien supuestamente salía con quien. Hermione sacudió la cabeza y regresó a sus libros. "Niñas", pensó.


	4. Chapter 4

Ni White Squirrel ni mucho menos yo recibimos dinero por esta historia, o por nada relacionado con Harry Potter.

 **Notas del autor:** Para que no haya confusión, el cuarto de requerimiento se encuentra en la zona este del castillo. No haré las cosas _tan_ fáciles para ella.

 **Notas de la traductora:** Partes del capítulo son citas de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal, con las conjugaciones adaptadas levemente para que sigan el estilo del resto de la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

–Profesora McGonagall –preguntó Hermione la mañana siguiente después de encontrar con dificultad el camino al aula de transformaciones gracias a las escaleras que cambiaban de dirección–. ¿Es posible obtener un mapa de la escuela?

–¿Un mapa? No, lo siento señorita Granger –respondió McGonagall–. El castillo cambia con bastante frecuencia para que un mapa pueda ser útil.

–¿Pero no sería posible marcar dónde se encuentran todas las escaleras que cambian de dirección? Eso lo haría más fácil.

–No, es un poco más complicado que eso. Todo se mueve un poco después de un tiempo en un lugar con alto nivel de concentración mágica como lo es el castillo de Hogwarts. Pero no te preocupes, las aulas raramente cambian de lugar, estoy segura de que encontrarás el camino en unos cuantos días.

Hermione quería decir que estaba interesada en un mapa para algo más que no perderse, ¿y cómo era posible que una estructura de piedra de más de mil años de antigüedad se moviera, aún con magia? Pero la clase estaba dando inicio, así que se guardó su comentario y tomó asiento. No parecía que los profesores serían de mucha ayuda en su misión. Quizás sus compañeros de aritmancia podrían ayudarle durante su sesión de estudio.

* * *

–¿Cuánto es 146 por 87? –Preguntó Alicia Spinnet.

–12 702 –respondió Hermione sin titubear.

Alicia revisó la respuesta.

–Correcto.

–Vaya –exclamó Cedric Diggory.

–Les dije que era rápida –dijo Roger Davies con tono petulante.

–Ok, bien, ¿pero puedes calcular números más grandes? –Cedric le preguntó a Hermione.

–Sí.

–Entonces… que tal, ¿6 843 por 9 572? –Escribió los números para sí mismo.

Hermione siguió sin titubear, pero tomó un segundo para poder decir la respuesta:

–Sesenta y cinco millones… Quinientos un mil… Ciento noventa y seis.

Le tomó a Cedric casi un minuto revisar la respuesta, pero estuvo maravillado al descubrir que era correcta. Los alumnos de tercer año continuaron, mezclando problemas de multiplicación y división; aunque la multiplicación de números grandes pareció ser el enfoque de las preguntas que le realizaban, lo cual no era muy diferente a cuando estaba en la secundaria. Los magos, por supuesto, no sabían de otros retos, como encontrar raíces a potencias de trece de un número con trece dígitos (lo cual era, de hecho, fácil) porque, al trabajar con pluma y tinta, sería prácticamente imposible para ellos _encontrar_ una cifra de treinta y nueve dígitos que fuera una potencia de trece perfecta.

Una pequeña multitud, mayormente conformada por Ravenclaws, comenzó a formarse a su alrededor mientras Hermione resolvía cada problema correctamente (nada sencillo, incluso para ella), la mayoría en su mente.

–Vi a alguien una vez hacer esto en una obra – dijo Alicia–. ¿Qué día de la semana fue el 14 de septiembre de 1194?

Le tomó unos cuantos segundos.

–Miércoles.

Alicia se detuvo por un momento para después tomar su copia de _Una historia de la magia_. Después de buscar en varias páginas y pensarlo por un momento dijo:

–Sí, es correcto.

–¡Vaya! –Dijeron varios de los espectadores.

–24 de marzo de 1603 –dijo uno de ellos.

– ¿En qué calendario? –Respondió Hermione.

–¿Qué?

Pero ya tenía la respuesta:

–Fue jueves en el calendario juliano, el cual era el usado en Inglaterra en ese tiempo, pero fue lunes en el calendario gregoriano, el cual era usado en el continente. –Los espectadores se miraron el uno al otro ya que no habían pensado en ese problema.

–Bien, Granger –dijo Roger con una sonrisa maliciosa–. Intenta _esta_. –Deslizó un pedazo de pergamino hacia ella con una multiplicación de dos números de diez dígitos. Había estado callado y ocultando lo que estaba escribiendo por cinco minutos, claramente necesitando tiempo para resolver el problema él mismo.

–¡Oh! – exclamaron varios con sorpresa.

Hermione se puso a trabajar de inmediato. Los espectadores dejaron salir un soplido de asombro cuando comenzó a escribir los dígitos de la respuesta directamente, de dos en dos, sin siquiera tener que utilizar esas líneas desastrosas de adición que la gente normal utilizaba. Le tomó un poco más de un minuto, pero colocó su pluma sobre la mesa y cruzó los brazos con confianza.

–No hay manera de que sea correcto –dijo un estudiante.

–¡Revísalo! –Dijo otro.

–Es lo que estoy haciendo –Roger tomó el pergamino y lo comparó con su propio trabajo–. No, está mal –dijo. Hubo murmullos alrededor de la mesa.

Era posible, pero improbable, pensó Hermione. Tomó el pergamino de vuelta y lo comparó con el de Roger. Le tomó sólo unos segundos descubrir el problema.

–No, tú cometiste errores aquí y acá –dijo mientras los señalaba.

Roger rápidamente tomó el pergamino de vuelta y examinó donde Hermione había señalado.

–¡Demonios! Tienes razón.

Unas cuantas personas celebraron mientras que otros se burlaron de Roger porque se dejó ganar por una alumna de primer año, hasta que madame Pince los calló y obligó a la multitud a dispersarse.

–Hermione, eso fue increíble –susurró Alicia–. ¿Cómo hiciste todo eso?

–Mucha práctica –respondió con una sonrisa tímida mientras despertaba de su festejo mental.

–No, tiene que haber algo más que eso –dijo Cedric–. Nunca había escuchado de alguien tan bueno.

–No realmente. No es… –sonrió un poco–. No es magia o algo así. Quiero decir, hay trucos que pudiera enseñarles, pero, honestamente, no creo que valga la pena que los aprendan. Es divertido para mí, pero no ayuda mucho con matemáticas más avanzadas.

–Sí, pero de todas maneras, ¿cómo hiciste para ser tan buena? –Insistió Alicia.

–Pues, mucho es sentido común. Memoricé la tabla de multiplicación hasta el cien por cien. Y ni siquiera fue por intentarlo. Sólo practiqué lo suficiente que ya no la pude olvidar. Y hay que memorizar muchas cosas: tablas logarítmicas, números primos, y varias multiplicaciones que al principio parecen al azar. Como… ¿saben cuánto es treinta y siete por veintisiete?

–Ja, ¡no! _Tú_ eres la que sabe calcular de tal manera –dijo Roger.

–Es novecientos noventa y nueve. Y eso hace que multiplicar cosas por 37 sea fácil porque es cercano a un número cerrado. He memorizado diferentes tipos de factorización. Como 499,999 es 3,937 por 127.

–Sí, creo entender lo que dices –dijo Cedric–, pero aun sabiendo todo eso, no entiendo cómo es que puedes hacer operaciones con números tan grandes tan rápido.

–Bueno, es difícil de explicar. Simplemente puedo… verlo.

–Pero… ¿cómo?

–Es… pues… mira, todos ustedes son jugadores de quidditch, ¿no?

–Sí –respondieron todos.

–Disculpen, no se mucho de deportes, pero asumo que tienen jugadas y alineaciones, y que muchas son probablemente comunes en el juego.

–Por supuesto –dijo Roger.

–Y cuando primero comenzaron a jugar era difícil prestar atención a las acciones de los catorce jugadores en el campo, ¿verdad?

–Bueno, sí, si eres principiante –dijo Alicia–. Pero si practicas puedes comenzar a comprender las alineaciones.

Cedric y Roger asintieron mientras comenzaban a entender el ejemplo.

–Exacto –dijo Hermione–. Si practican lo suficiente dejan de ver a los jugadores individuales y comienzan a ver las alineaciones, y pueden reaccionar más rápido. Conmigo, si es por ejemplo… una multiplicación de números con cuatro dígitos, después de practicar lo suficiente, dejé de ver los dígitos y ahora sólo veo las respuestas.

–Eso… eso es _impresionante_ –exclamó Alicia–. No sabía que se podía hacer eso con _números_.

–Sí, he leído que se puede hacer con casi todo… Pero probablemente deberíamos de empezar nuestra tarea.

–Cierto –dijo Cedric poniendo en frente el problema que supuestamente ya estaba revolviendo la mayoría de la clase–. ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que dos calcetines sacados al azar de esta gaveta sean del mismo color…? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con hacer predicciones?

–Tienes que pensar en la elección de los dos calcetines como dos eventos diferentes –dijo Hermione–. Realizar predicciones es buscar las conexiones entre eventos.

–Bien, ¿pero qué es esto de matriz de probabilidades? Lo leo, pero no lo entiendo.

–Eso sólo muestra todos los resultados posibles… Es más desorganizado, pero creo que sería mejor si comenzáramos con un diagrama de árbol…

Con Hermione ayudándolos a entender el lado matemático, Alicia, Cedric, y Roger comenzaron a entender los elementos básicos de la probabilidad y la estadística. Mientras tanto, Cedric ayudó a Hermione con los aspectos más esotéricos y mágicos de la numerología, aunque Hermione rápidamente se ponía al corriente. Para la hora de la cena ya habían logrado progresar bastante en la tarea y los alumnos de tercer año estaban muy contentos de haber invitado a su "brujita."

–Por cierto –dijo Hermione mientras recolectaban sus cosas–, ¿alguno sabe dónde puedo encontrar un mapa del castillo?

–¿Un mapa? –Dijo Cedric confuso–. No, el castillo cambia mucho como para crear un mapa. ¿Por qué? ¿Has estado perdiéndote?

–Un poco. Di una vuelta incorrecta camino a transformaciones esta mañana y el Sr. Filch casi me manda a detención porque terminé cerca del pasillo prohibido.

–Oh, eso no es bueno –dijo Alicia–. Me alegra que te salvaras. Pero no te preocupes, te acostumbrarás al castillo en unos días.

–Sí, eso fue lo que me dijo la profesora McGonagall… Pero me gustaría que hubiera un mapa con ilustraciones para mostrar a mis padres como es el castillo. Nunca lo verán en persona.

Los otros tomaron un momento para digerir lo que había dicho. Obviamente no estaban acostumbrados a pensar en la manera que lo hacían los nacidos de muggles.

–Sí, eso estaría bien –dijo Cedric–, pero dudo que encuentres algo. Aunque quizás puedas consultar con madame Pince por copias de fotografías del castillo.

–Oh… Supongo que puedo hacer eso entonces. –Pero Hermione se juró a sí misma que corregiría la falta de un mapa. En serio, ¿qué tipo de excusa era "el castillo cambia mucho"?

* * *

Hermione tuvo éxito al encontrar tiempo para tomar una siesta antes de caminar a la cima de la torre de astronomía a medianoche… más de doscientos pies sobre el patio de la entrada y más de cuatrocientos pies sobre el lago negro. La cima de la torre estaba expuesta al domo celestial y a un cielo despejado y sin luna que brillaba por las miles de estrellas. Hermione soltó lágrimas de emoción por la vista, y estaba feliz de saber que no era la única. Nunca había estado lo suficientemente lejos de ciudades o poblados para ver un cielo así de oscuro, ni tampoco lo habían estado otros estudiantes que vivían cerca de Londres.

La profesora Sinistra amablemente les dio unos minutos para admirar la vista. Después vieron los anillos de Saturno a través de sus telescopios. (Hermione siempre había pensado que Saturno se veía _muy_ perfecto a través de un telescopio y rio al escuchar a Ron Weasley insistir que sus hermanos lo habían embromado y pintado en el lente). La profesora les dio una lección básica en navegación del cielo: la estrella del norte, la eclíptica, la vía láctea, y como las posiciones eran medidas en el cielo. Tenía un sorprendente conocimiento de los avances en astronomía muggle e incluso de misiones al espacio, y expresó sus esperanzas por lo que podría lograr el telescopio espacial estadounidense Hubble, aun cuando aparentemente les tomaría dos años más para que lo hicieran funcionar correctamente. "¡Imaginen un telescopio del tamaño de un vagón de tren volando alrededor de la tierra como la luna!" exclamó. Muchos sangre pura se rehusaron a creerlo, aun cuando Hermione y Sally-Anne insistieron que era verdad.

Bajaron las escaleras justo después de ver el apogeo de la luna creciente sobre las montañas del este. Hermione logró despertarse a tiempo para el desayuno del jueves y pasó su día sin mayor incidente, a pesar de desubicarse un poco nuevamente. Después, pasó la tarde leyendo para la clase de pociones. De acuerdo a Alicia, necesitaría estar especialmente preparada.

No tenía idea.

* * *

Hermione supo en los primeros cinco minutos de la clase de pociones que el profesor Snape probablemente sería un maestro desagradable. Comenzó señalando a Harry mientras pasaba lista, y no de manera amable, para las risas de los estudiantes de Slytherin. Después elevó el nivel al llamar a sus estudiantes "alcornoques." Uno pensaría que un profesor no se rebajaría al nivel de insultar a sus estudiantes. Hermione estaba muy nerviosa. Esa clase sería más difícil de lo que pensó.

–¡Potter! –Dijo de pronto Snape–. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Considerando que no se había molestado en memorizar _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos_ , aún Hermione con su memoria prodigiosa no podría dar la respuesta con certeza. Estaba segura de que la respuesta era el Filtro de Muertos en Vida, tanto como estaba segura de que no era una poción de primer año, pero no levantó la mano. No iba a darle al profesor Snape _ninguna_ razón para que la llamara a ella alcornoque.

– _No lo sé, señor –contestó Harry._

 _Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón._

– _Bah, bah… es evidente que la fama no lo es todo. Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?_

Esa era obvia para la mayoría, pensó Hermione. Malfoy, e incluso Crabbe y Goyle (quienes _sí_ parecían alcornoques si se era honesta) se reían de lo fácil que era. Apostaba que un niño de una antigua y rica familia como los Malfoy sabría todo acerca de venenos y sus curas. Pero Harry fue criado por muggles, si mal no recordaba. Sí, _ella_ había leído lo suficiente para saber acerca de los bezoares, pero no era justo que el profesor Snape asumiera que Harry lo había hecho. Levantó la mano con duda, parcialmente para tratar de alejar la atención del muchacho, pero el profesor Snape la ignoró.

– _No lo sé, señor._

– _Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter, entre acónito y luparia?_

Para su crédito, Harry aún estaba viendo al profesor Snape directo a los ojos. Hermione levantó la mano firme esta vez, aunque no recordaba completamente eso tampoco, excepto que había visto referencias a luparia en varios de sus libros.

– _No lo sé –dijo Harry con calma–. Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?_

 _Unos pocos rieron. Harry captó la mirada de Seamus, que le guiñó un ojo._

Hermione se sonrojó. Esa no era el tipo de atención que estaba buscando, y sólo empeoró cuando el profesor Snape levantó la voz:

–Baja la mano, niña –dijo mientras explicaba las respuestas a sus preguntas y quitaba puntos a Harry por su "descaro."

Bueno, eso lo afirmaba, pensó Hermione. El profesor Snape era oficialmente el peor maestro que había tenido. Ni siquiera tuvo que esperar para ver sus métodos de enseñanza (los cuales no eran buenos). En el mundo muggle, cualquier maestro que fuera abiertamente rudo e injusto sería despedido en un año. El profesor Snape había estado ahí por lo menos por siete, de acuerdo a los estudiantes mayores. Tendría que recordar buscar si existía un proceso formal de quejas.

Como suponía, Snape (Hermione dejó de referirse a él como "profesor" a la mitad de la lección) no era de enseñar. Uno pudiera ser amable y decir que creía en aprender haciendo, como la profesora Sprout, excepto que la profesora Sprout les mostraba la mayoría de las cosas que les enseñaba primero, sin mencionar que ella sí era amable. Snape simplemente les dijo que prepararan la poción curadora de forúnculos del primer capítulo de _Filtros y pociones mágicos_ y después caminó alrededor del aula, observando sus métodos. Su capa larga y negra flotaba detrás de él mientras caminaba, como si hubiera una leve brisa aun cuando el aire en las mazmorras estaba estancado, más detenido de lo debido considerando los vapores que estaban produciendo. Hermione sospechó que lo primero era por un hechizo y esperaba que lo otro también fuera así.

Snape ofreció cumplidos y consejos para los Slytherin, especialmente para Malfoy. Hermione tomó notas cuidadosas, consejos eran buenos como fuera que los obtuviera, pero parecía que Snape sólo tenía resentimiento por los Gryffindor y por Harry Potter en especial.

Hermione trabajaba en pareja con Dean Thomas, quien no era malo en pociones aun cuando él también había sido criado por muggles; pero ese no era el caso para el desafortunado dúo que formaron Neville Longbottom y Seamus Finnigan.

La poción para curar forúnculos no era la más sencilla de realizar, aunque era mejor que otras. Pero estaba incluida en el primer capítulo de _Filtros y pociones mágicos_ porque era una de las pocas pociones que no requería el uso de una varita. Técnicamente, incluso un muggle pudiera prepararla si tuviera los ingredientes.

La mayoría de las pociones requerían por lo menos un hechizo, y normalmente varios, pero la mayoría de los alumnos de primero no serían lo suficientemente buenos con una varita por unas semanas. El hechizo más común en pociones era el encantamiento para que los ingredientes se disuelvan adecuadamente. Después de todo, los colmillos de serpiente y las púas de puercoespín no se disuelven bien bajo circunstancias normales. Pero en la poción del momento, el encantamiento de disolución causaría una reacción inadecuada en los ingredientes, por lo que no era utilizado. En su lugar, secreción de bundimun era agregada al agua para encargarse de eso. Otro hechizo común era el encantamiento sellador, el cual previene la continua disolución de los ingredientes una vez la poción este terminada. En su lugar, la poción requería moras azules machacadas para contradecir los efectos corrosivos de la secreción de bundimun.

Había otros hechizos también, utilizados en pociones de nivel más avanzado: hechizos para agregar energía mágica directamente a la mezcla, hechizos para proteger materia viviente que se incluía en el caldero reduciendo la necesidad de guantes, hechizos para sólo disolver ciertos ingredientes, o para acelerar o prevenir ciertas reacciones entre ellos. Desafortunadamente, había compensaciones para todo, y esa poción que no requería movimiento de varita resultó ser temperamental en otras maneras, como Neville aprendió dolorosamente cuando derritió el caldero de Seamus, _dándose_ a sí mismo varios furúnculos en lugar de curarlos.

Ya que Snape no ayudó en nada, simplemente enviándolos a la enfermería sin explicación alguna y sin simpatía, le tomó a Hermione un poco hojeando sus libros el descubrir y entender más tarde lo que había ocurrido. Y para hacerlo tuvo que olvidar prácticamente todo lo que sabía de química, o de cocinar, y comenzar a pensar, ya que no pudo pensar en una mejor analogía, como una poeta. La secreción de bundimun era corrosiva y causaba decaimiento. Las púas eran punzantes y raspaban bastante, mucho más que los colmillos de serpiente. El fuego debilitaba el suave peltre. Los tres diferentes tipos de daños no debieran de amplificar los otros, pero lo hicieron. El caldero reforzado con magia podía soportar dos de los problemas, pero los tres fueron mucho para el objeto. Cuando Neville agregó las púas de puercoespín sin quitar el caldero de la llama, el caldero se derritió.

Desafortunadamente cada ingrediente tenía interacciones con cada otro que tenían que ser monitoreadas, lo cual era el factor más importante en el orden en el que eran agregadas. Por eso es que crear pociones nuevas era tan complicado.

Pero todo tenía sentido en una manera poética y medieval si se pensaba en como las cosas _debieran_ de funcionar si nunca habían sido expuestos a las ciencias. Algunos ingredientes eran utilizados de la manera esperada: la secreción de bundimun era para disolver, las ortigas tenían propiedades medicinales, y las babosas cornudas ayudaban a espesar. Pero en otro nivel los ingredientes parecían ser casi metafóricos: las babosas cornudas no _hacían_ mucho, por lo que las hervidas no interactuaban mucho con los demás ingredientes. Las púas de puercoespín y los colmillos de serpiente eran mejor conocidos por penetrar la piel; por lo tanto, aún machacadas ayudarían a la piel a absorber el producto final. Las moras azules crecen en suelo ácido, por lo que podían actuar contra los efectos corrosivos de la secreción de bundimun. Esa dimensión metafórica probablemente también involucraba la razón por la que algunos ingredientes tenían que ser preparados durante temporadas específicas del año o en base a las fases de la luna, como era el caso en pociones más avanzadas.

Hermione pensó que _Filtros y pociones mágicos_ hacía un mal trabajo explicando todo eso porque trataba las propiedades de los ingredientes y sus interacciones como lo mismo. Eso estaría bien en un catálogo o en un libro de referencia, pero enseñar los principios conceptuales de una poción requería más discusión de las diferentes maneras en las que uno pensaba acerca de los ingredientes.

Otra característica buena de la poción para curar furúnculos, que la distinguía aún más de otras recetas en el capítulo uno, es que era fácil notar el resultado basado en el color final. Si preparada correctamente, tendría que ser de un color azul claro, suave y calmante. Esto le permitía a Snape calificar las pociones al momento cuando le entregaban las muestras al final de la clase; una buena idea para la lección, consideró Hermione, aunque sospechaba que Snape realmente lo hacía para poder molestarlos aún más. Y sí, Draco Malfoy y Gregory Goyle, a quienes Malfoy no les permitió realizar secciones complejas, recibieron Extraordinarios. Harry y Ron recibieron Insatisfactorios. Hermione y Dean recibieron (a regañadientes, pensó ella) Sobresalientes, mientras que los pobres de Neville y Seamus recibieron un cero por su trabajo.

* * *

Hermione despertó el sábado en la mañana a los murmullos emocionados de sus compañeras de cuarto quienes estaban felices por tener un día libre. "Libre" era un término relativo, por supuesto, ya que aún tenían tarea, pero Lavender y Parvati parecían tener la idea de posponerla hasta el día siguiente. Hermione, por otro lado, había realizado lo más que pudo durante su tiempo libre el día anterior. Estaba emocionada por tomar un descanso de su tarea, pero por una razón diferente.

–¿Y tú, Hermione? ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? –Le preguntó Parvati.

–¿Yo? Oh, pensaba explorar el castillo por un rato –respondió inocentemente.

–Oh, ten cuidado con eso. No querrás perderte –dijo Lavender–. Escuché que las partes del castillo que no están en uso pueden moverse y atraparte para que no puedas salir.

–¿Qué? ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? –Preguntó Hermione.

–Los gemelos Weasley me lo dijeron. Bueno, supongo que _pudieron_ haberlo inventado, pero no planeo arriesgarme.

Parvati sólo sacudió su cabeza.

–De cualquier manera, nosotras íbamos a explorar los terrenos en la tarde. Deberías acompañarnos.

–Tal vez –dijo Hermione sin comprometerse–. Depende de cómo me vaya esta mañana.

Más tarde, cuando regresó de tomar desayuno, Hermione sacó su kit de dibujo y un cuaderno con papel cuadriculado. No lo utilizaba mucho, pero era muy bueno para geometría y sería mucho mejor para la creación de un mapa. Les demostraría a todos los que dijeron lo contrario que sí podía hacer un mapa del castillo. Sólo tendría que medir todo.

–Sally-Anne, voy a tratar de crear un mapa del castillo. ¿Quisieras, tú sabes, venir conmigo? –Preguntó Hermione antes de irse.

–No, lo siento, tengo mucha tarea –le respondió la otra joven nacida de muggles–. No sé cómo la haces tan rápido. Es difícil cuando no has crecido en este ambiente.

–Oh… está bien –dijo Hermione un poco decepcionada, pero lo ignoró y comenzó su trabajo. Empezando desde su dormitorio, caminó alrededor de la habitación, el baño, y la escalera de caracol. Estaba segura de que los dormitorios de hombres eran una imagen simétrica y que los demás pisos eran iguales, por lo que un pequeño dibujo rápido sería suficiente para describir los niveles ocho al catorce de la torre de Gryffindor. Siguió contando sus pasos hacia la entrada de la sala común, recibiendo miradas curiosas, pero lo describió rápidamente también y salió al corredor, con el cuaderno cuadriculado siempre en su mano.

Su primera misión era calcular las medidas del ala oeste. Observó al largo corredor que llevaba a la torre de Ravenclaw, eligió una de las líneas entre las piedras del suelo, y caminó sobre ella pisando con el talón de un pie tocando la punta del otro. Le tomó unos cinco minutos recorrer la distancia entera pero obtuvo la medida que deseaba. La talla dos y medio de Hermione medía nueve pulgadas y tres cuartos, por lo que los ciento setenta y dos pasos que contó en el corredor equivalían a ciento cuarenta pies (bueno, ciento treinta y nueve pies y nueve pulgadas). El segundo corredor, de la torre de Ravenclaw a la gran escalera, midió ciento treinta y ocho pasos, o aproximadamente ciento doce pies. Todo bien hasta el momento.

Sólo para revisar sus resultados contó los pasos de los otros dos corredores, el camino a la torre norte y de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor. Pero mientras se acercaba a la torre norte se sintió un poco confundida. Algo no se veía bien, y en los últimos pasos se volvió obvio. Ese corredor sólo medía ciento cincuenta y nueve pasos de largo. Intentó el cuarto corredor. Ciento cuarenta y siete. Claramente, el ala oeste no era un rectángulo perfecto.

Aunque sí lo parecía. Miró al suelo para observar los pisos de piedra de los corredores. Las líneas entre las piedras eran completamente rectas. Sacó su transportador y lo colocó sobre unas. Todas las esquinas tenían ángulos rectos, o lo suficientemente cerca que la longitud no sería afectada por mucho. Parecía un rectángulo, pero la longitud de los lados opuestos tenía casi diez pies de diferencia.

Intentó medir el piso entero nuevamente, esta vez tratando de caminar tan cerca del muro que daba al exterior en el séptimo piso. Tuvo cuidado extra en que sus pasos fueran lo más recto posible. Obtuvo resultados similares, con sólo tres pasos de diferencia.

Intentó una tercera vez, con los mismos cuidados que tomó en sus intentos anteriores, y obtuvo resultados similares nuevamente, con sólo un paso de diferencia.

Le tomó unos cuantos segundos de matemáticas mentales para darse cuenta que no era físicamente posible. Si el castillo no era un rectángulo perfecto debiera de haber una mayor diferencia que la de un lado del corredor al otro, sin importar el ángulo. La única explicación, y sólo porque había leído las novelas de Lovecraft fue que no se sorprendió más, es que el castillo de Hogwarts no fue construido basado en geometría euclidiana.

Pero Hermione Granger no se iba a rendir. Eso seguramente iba a causar que realizar el mapa fuera más cansado, pero las diferencias sólo eran mínimas. Dibujaría un rectángulo basado en la distancia promedio y después escribiría las medidas reales. Por lo menos no tenía que preocuparse por ser _tan_ exacta y cuidar que fuera perfecto. Unos cuantos pies de diferencia estaban bien ya que el castillo no parecía querer cooperar y proveer medidas exactas.

Para entonces ya habían transcurrido casi dos horas, pero supuso que podía continuar hasta la hora del almuerzo. Bajó al sexto piso para contar los pasos y comprobar que no fuera diferente. Fue buena idea que lo hiciera ya que al llegar al corredor del lado sur, el que había medido ciento treinta y ocho pies de largo en el séptimo piso, descubrió que medía ciento cuarenta y cinco pasos en el sexto piso. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó.

Estaba contando los pasos del lado norte del sexto piso cuando escuchó pasos detrás de ella.

–¿Qué tenemos aquí, Fred?

–Una niñita de primero por sí sola, George. Espero que no esté perdida. Buenos días, señorita Granger –dijo Fred mientras ambos gemelos se colocaban en frente de ella y comenzaban a caminar hacia atrás para seguirla viendo.

Hermione levantó la mirada de sus pies para observarlos.

–Hola Fred, George –dijo tratando de ocultar su incomodidad ante los bromistas.

–¿A qué te dedicas esta hermosa mañana? –Le preguntó George.

–Pues… –Oh, ¿acaso haría daño?– Estoy tratando de crear un mapa del castillo. Estoy tratando de medir los corredores. –Consideró preguntar lo que _ellos_ estaban haciendo pero decidió que no quería saber.

–Un mapa del castillo, Fred. –Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada y comenzaron a reírse.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

–Oh, nada –dijo Fred–. Es sólo que nunca habíamos escuchado de alguien creando un mapa _durante_ nuestros años aquí.

– _Y_ midiendo con los pies –agregó George–. Yo diría que eso demuestra dedicación, ¿no lo crees, Fred?

– Claro que sí, George.

–¿Siquiera está contando los pasos, señorita Granger?

–Por supuesto – dijo ella–. Ciento veintiuno, ciento veintidós, ciento veintitrés…

–¿Durante nuestra conversación? –Preguntó George.

–Sí.

–¿Sin perder la cuenta? –Agregó Fred.

Sonrió a pesar de sí misma. Eso terminó siendo una mala idea ya que lo tomaron como un desafío.

–Oh, ¿así que no te molestaría que dijéramos números al azar? Como…

–¡Ciento sesenta y dos!

–¡Ciento cinco!

–¡Ciento treinta y nueve!

–¡Setenta y siete!

Pero no redujo su velocidad. Hermione Granger _jamás_ perdía la cuenta.

–Ciento treinta y cinco, ciento treinta y seis, ciento treinta y siete…

–Creo que nos han ganado, Gred.

–Bueno, Forge, Angelina _ya_ nos había platicado de esta pequeña. Tendremos que tener cuidado alrededor de ella.

–Definitivamente es muy lista…

–Ciento cuarenta y siete –dijo ella llegando al final del corredor–. Mm… este fue igual –se dijo a sí misma mientras marcaba la medida en el mapa.

–¿El mismo a qué? –Preguntó uno de los gemelos… había perdido la noción de quien era quien.

–El séptimo piso.

La miraron con confusión.

–Los corredores del lado sur y oeste tienen diferentes medidas en el séptimo piso –explicó.

–¿Qué? –Exclamaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

– _Y_ los cuatro lados son diferentes, aun cuando el patio interior es un rectángulo.

–¿Acaso es eso posible? –Uno de ellos tomó el mapa de su mano y comenzó a leer las medidas–. Esto no puede ser cierto. Lo hubiéramos notado en… –se detuvo al escuchar a su gemelo toser–. Ahora _sí_ creo que nos han engañado, George.

–Eso parece, Fred –dijo George con una sonrisa maliciosa–. Si está buscando iniciar una guerra de bromas, señorita Granger, estaremos felices de complacerle.

–N…no es una broma –dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa y dando un paso atrás–. P…pueden calcularlo por sí mismos.

Fred y George se miraron el uno al otro, ya no con malicia, pero con genuina curiosidad.

–Creo que esto merece que lo investiguemos, hermano –dijo Fred.

–Estoy de acuerdo. Si la señorita Granger puede descubrir algo en el castillo que nosotros no en dos años…

–Pudiera ser una valiosa aliada.

–Pues, no estoy interesada en bromas, si eso es lo que quieren decir. –Fred y George no parecían convencidos–. ¿Me pueden dar mi mapa de vuelta, por favor? Quiero tratar de contar los pasos en otros pisos antes del almuerzo.

–Por supuesto. –Fred le devolvió su cuaderno cuadriculado.

–Y buena suerte creando tu… mapa.

–Gracias… –Hermione dio un paso atrás, tratando de no quitar sus ojos del par hasta que llegó a las escaleras para bajar al quinto piso.

Las pequeñas ventanas que se alineaban alrededor del patio interior no tenían alfeizares. Podía sacar su cabeza fuera de uno y observar el muro sobre el que se encontraba. Era completamente recto. Amarró un borrador a un hilo para crear un tipo de plomada. Todas las paredes eran verticales. Basado en eso todos los pisos en el ala oeste debieran de tener exactamente la misma forma y _tamaño_. Y aun así, no sólo las medidas diferían en cada piso, pero el perímetro de cada piso en el que contó pasos era diez pasos diferentes que el del piso de arriba.

Fue mientras contaba los pasos del cuarto piso, intentando no perder mucho tiempo de su hora del almuerzo, cuando alguien más observó sus acciones. Hermione trató de ignorar a la gata atigrada de aspecto desaliñado que le maullaba amenazantemente. Pensó por un momento que se había salvado cuando la Sra. Norris salió corriendo, pero de alguna manera, unos segundos después llegó Argus Filch. El último encuentro directo que Hermione había tenido con el celador, en el pasillo del tercer piso el miércoles, no había sido agradable, y la mayoría de lo que había escuchado de otros estudiantes era peor.

–Tú, ahí, ¿qué estás haciendo? –Resolló Filch.

Una respuesta directa probablemente sería lo mejor en esa situación.

–Estoy midiendo los corredores, señor.

–Puedo ver eso. ¿Qué tienes planeado? ¿Disparar fuegos artificiales? ¿Dispersar solución para resbalarse? ¿Esconder esas infernales esferas de rebote?

–N…no, señor, sólo estoy tratando de crear un mapa del castillo. –Y levantó su cuaderno para mostrarle.

–¿Un mapa del castillo? ¿Un mapa del castillo? –Preguntó Filch con sospecha–. Oh, no, no es verdad. Encontré a los gemelos Weasley haciendo lo mismo en el sexto piso. Definitivamente tienes algo planeado. ¿Qué es? ¿Estás buscando más pasadizos secretos? No lo permitiré.

–Por favor, Sr. Filch, no estoy rompiendo ninguna regla. Sólo estoy tratando de no perderme. Simplemente le dije a Fred y George que las medidas eran diferentes en todos los pisos. No les pregunté que estaban haciendo.

–Las medidas son diferentes… –La mente de Filch aparentemente necesitó un momento para procesar eso–. ¡Pues por supuesto que lo son! –Se quejó–. ¿Qué esperabas cuando hay tanta magia en este lugar?

–Por favor, señor, sólo he sabido de la magia por unas semanas.

–Pues lo mejor es que aprendas a estar lejos de esos dos –dijo Filch–. Sólo traen problemas. Merecen ser colgados de los tobillos por unos días si me los preguntas… Bien, entonces, continúa. Termina lo que estás haciendo y vete a almorzar –dijo, aparentemente aceptando que no tenía nada contra ella.

–Eh… sí, señor.

Filch se alejó murmurándose a sí mismo:

–Estudiantes deambulando como si fueran los dueños del lugar. Debieran de quedarse en sus salas comunes donde pertenecen…

Hermione terminó de contar los pasos en el cuarto piso lo más rápido que pudo y corrió al gran comedor, apenas recordando saltar el escalón que se desvanecía. _Eso_ era peligroso, un riesgo a la salud. No comprendía como es que no podían arreglarlo. De cualquier manera, Filch a lo mejor no tenía nada contra ella, pero no era alguien amable con quien conversar. Se sintió mejor cuando estuvo lejos de él.


	5. Chapter 5

La derivada de Harry Potter son los hábitos de escritura de JK Rowling.

 **Notas del autor** : Sí, se que hay bastantes citas en este capítulo. Hasta el momento, el comportamiento de Hermione no ha afectado mucho el resto de la historia, y este capítulo es más de reacción. Pero no se preocupen, las cosas en verdad comenzarán a diferir a partir del próximo capítulo y probablemente ya no habrá más citas.

 **Notas de la traductora:** Como antes, citas de _Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal_ han sido adaptadas para que sigan el flujo de la historia. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Esa tarde, Hermione deambuló por los terrenos junto a sus compañeras por un tiempo, pero estuvo distraída la mayor parte. También tuvo dificultad enfocándose en su trabajo esa noche mientras trataba de calcular todo en su mente.

Lo que todos le habían dicho se repetía en eco en su mente: "El castillo cambia mucho como para crear un mapa."

Esperó hasta la mañana para comprobarlo; supuso que necesitaría por lo menos ese tiempo. Pero se despertó temprano el domingo, sin poder esperar más, y comenzó a repetir el trabajo que había hecho el día anterior.

Comenzó por contar los pasos en su dormitorio nuevamente y agradeció el notar que eran los mismos, dentro del margen de error; pero ese fue el último momento alentador. Sólo había contado los pasos de la sala común a su dormitorio la noche anterior; no había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo al reverso antes. Pero ahora los contó nuevamente, varias veces, y descubrió que si había contado correctamente (¿y cuándo no lo hacía?), la escalera en espiral era dos escalones más alta.

Con pesadez en su estómago Hermione salió de la sala común y comenzó a contar los pasos del corredor del lado este, el que unía las torres de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Se suponía que debía de medir ciento setenta y dos pasos. Lo había contado tres veces el día anterior. Medía ciento setenta y dos pasos.

Pero ese día midió ciento sesenta y seis.

–Oh, esto _debe_ de ser una broma.

Eso lo decidía. Realmente había caminado a través del espejo. El castillo de Hogwarts no sólo cambiaba de forma y tamaño entre cada piso, pero también todos los días. Ningún mapa del castillo mostraría una precisión mayor al diez por ciento, por que no se quedaba _quieto_ como un edificio razonable, y tenía la sospecha de que su dormitorio cambiaría también cuando menos se lo esperara. Supuso que podía tratar de medir las dimensiones externas del castillo, pero dudaba que fuera mejor.

Lo único bueno es que no tendría que _medir_ el lugar con una exactitud mayor al diez por ciento. Tomó unos minutos para contar los pasos del corredor con paso normal; eso sería suficiente y era cuatro veces más rápido. Aun así, fue con un suspiro de exasperación que finalmente se sentó en el gran comedor a desayunar.

No le ayudó que acababa de comenzar a comer cuando un par de pelirrojos se sentaron, uno en cada lado suyo.

–Felicitaciones, señorita Granger –dijeron en unísono.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó Hermione débilmente.

–Tus medidas del castillo –dijo el gemelo a su izquierda.

–Tienes toda la razón –continuó el gemelo a su derecha.

–Los pisos no se alinean.

–Ah, sí, eso –respondió con molestia.

–Nunca creímos que _alguien_ conocería al castillo mejor que nosotros, ¿verdad George?

–Exacto, Fred. Ni siquiera Filch. ¿Cómo lo logró, señorita Granger?

–Sólo hice una pregunta que nadie más se había molestado en expresar –dijo Hermione esperando que pudiera deshacerse de los dos bromistas rápidamente–. Todos dijeron que el castillo cambiaba constantemente así que nunca lo intentaron… Desafortunadamente, tenían razón. Las medidas fueron diferentes esta mañana.

Los gemelos se observaron el uno al otro para digerir esa información.

–Aprendemos algo nuevo todos los días, ¿no es así?

–Eso parece. Así que, si no te molesta que preguntemos, ¿cómo piensas completar tu mapa?

–Pues supongo que lo tendré que dibujar con aproximaciones. No tengo tiempo de medir todo tres veces y sacar un promedio. No será un dibujo arquitectónico, pero por lo menos tendré una idea de a dónde ir.

Fred y George sonrieron ampliamente al escuchar que continuaría explorando el castillo.

–Pues, buena suerte –dijo Fred.

–Por favor haznos saber si descubres más cosas –agregó George.

–Y si alguna vez te encuentras necesitando un favor…

–Por ejemplo, si un Slytherin necesitara una buena broma…

–Estaremos más que felices de ayudarte.

–Por supuesto, de todas maneras es probable que hagamos _eso_.

–Gracias, lo… guardaré en mente –respondió ella nerviosa.

–Ha sido un placer realizar negocios con usted –respondieron juntos. Para su mala suerte, se quedaron justo donde estaban y continuaron comiendo, pero fue salvada cuando Ron llegó y los distrajo con una conversación sobre quidditch. Hermione sólo los ignoró. Tenía tarea de transformaciones por terminar y una carta a casa por la cual preocuparse. También quería terminar unos dibujos que había comenzado. No era una buena artista, pero podía realizar diseños arquitectónicos definidos por aspectos geométricos. Decidió que ya había explorado lo suficiente por un fin de semana.

Bueno, contó los pasos del corredor del lado este en el séptimo piso esa tarde. Por supuesto, tenía una diferencia de un pie y medio. Eso significaba que los corredores cambiaban levemente durante el día y no sólo durante la noche o a medianoche, o algo así. Eso era una buena noticia; por lo menos no tendría que preocuparse porque el piso se moviera drásticamente bajo sus pies. De alguna manera, parecía como si el castillo estuviera _respirando._ Sólo preferiría que respirara dentro de los márgenes euclidianos.

* * *

 _Querida Hermione:_

 _Muchas gracias por los dibujos de tu dormitorio y la sala común. Parece que vives en un lugar muy agradable. Esperamos que nos envíes dibujos del resto del castillo cuando tengas tiempo. Suena muy extraño que el castillo no sea geométricamente euclidiano. Tu padre no creía que siquiera la magia pudiera hacer eso. Dice que trates de no caer en ningún ángulo obtuso._

 _Estamos contentos de saber que encontraste un grupo de estudio y que hablas con varios de tus compañeros. Nos preocupaba que tus cartas fueran sólo sobre tus clases. Si has encontrado personas con las que estás dispuesta a compartir tu trabajo de tal manera, asegúrate de conservarlos. Amigos como esos son difíciles de encontrar. Harry Potter suena como una buena persona, y también fue criado en nuestro mundo, así que tienen eso en común._

 _Acerca del profesor Snape, por lo que escribes, suena a que es un terrible profesor. No debería tener permitido comportarse de tal manera. En nuestro mundo hubiera sido despedido si se comportara así todo el tiempo, aún si fuera un titular en una universidad. Desafortunadamente, no creemos poder hacer algo. El mundo mágico parecer ser autónomo. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con la profesora McGonagall, y si ella no hace nada, el profesor Dumbledore. Mientras tanto, sólo sigue dando lo mejor de ti. Suena a que estás aprendiendo la materia mejor de lo que el libro te pudiera enseñar, y realizando el trabajo necesario para que te tenga que dar una buena calificación, así que deberías de estar bien por ahora._

 _Continúa con el buen trabajo, y no te metas en problemas._

 _Con amor,_

 _Mamá y papá_

* * *

Su rutina fue más fácil durante la segunda semana. Las clases eran desafiantes de maneras que nunca hubiera imaginado una escuela o la magia pudiera ser, pero le estaba yendo bien. Ya podía encontrar el camino a todas sus clases, aunque eso no había reducido su deseo de crear un mapa del resto del castillo.

Pero gruñó cuando notó el anuncio en la sala común de Gryffindor esa noche: Las clases de vuelo comenzarían el jueves… con los Slytherin. Hermione no era atlética o siquiera coordinada. Podía calcular en su mente más rápido que cualquier otra persona, pero eso no parecía ser reflejado en su habilidad con una raqueta de tenis o un taco de billar. Y realizar una actividad atlética en el aire sólo haría las cosas peor. Podía andar en bicicleta, pero las montañas rusas siempre la habían mareado aun cuando tenían cinturones de seguridad.

Caminó a la biblioteca antes del toque de queda y encontró un libro llamado _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_. Examinó rápidamente la cantidad de material sobre el deporte, el cual no era el mejor diseñado en su opinión, y se enfocó en una sección que contenía consejos básicos de vuelo. Con unas cuantas excepciones, la mayoría de los niños criados en el mundo mágico habían montado una escoba unas cuantas veces, así que Hermione tenía que ponerse al corriente. El jueves en la mañana compartió los consejos que había aprendido con Sally-Anne y Neville Longbottom, quienes tampoco habían montado una escoba. Neville incluso estaba más asustado de volar que ella, lo cual no era una sorpresa considerando su desafortunada torpeza. Sin embargo, todos los demás en la mesa parecían estarla ignorando.

Madame Hooch, notó Hermione mientras se colocaban en fila esa tarde, tenía ojos amarillos como los de un halcón. Eso no era un ojo común para los seres humanos y se preguntó si madame Hooch tendría sangre no-humana en ella. O quizás era magia.

Supuso que era un buen día para volar, pero sin saber cómo hacerlo y tenerlo que aprender con los Slytherin le bajó los espíritus. El estado de las escobas tampoco ayudó. Hermione había visto fotografías e ilustraciones de escobas en _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_ y observó las escobas de la escuela con desaliento. Había escuchado a los gemelos Weasley quejarse sobre como las escobas nunca volaban en línea recta, y no le sorprendió. Las escobas de la escuela ni siquiera eran iguales. Eran barredoras, cometas, y estrellas fugaces de cuarenta años, y algunas de marcas no tan populares. Todas tenían ramas torcidas y mangos rayados, lo cual no podía ser bueno para su desempeño, pero supuso que eran lo suficiente seguras para las lecciones de baja intensidad que tendrían, similar a las ruedas de entrenamiento.

– _Extiendan la mano derecha sobre la escoba –les indicó la señora Hooch– y digan arriba._

– _¡ARRIBA! –Gritaron todos._

La escoba de Hermione rodó por el suelo. A su izquierda, la escoba de Neville no se había movido nada; pero a su derecha, la escoba de Harry Potter saltó de inmediato a su mano, al igual que la de otros, incluyendo a Draco Malfoy. Evidentemente, la mayoría de los niños de hogares mágicos no aprendían esa parte del manejo de escobas a temprana edad.

Hermione estaba segura de que podía hacerlo mejor que eso. Era como lanzar un hechizo, ¿o no? Excepto que la escoba tenía un repertorio más limitado. Se enfocó en la sensación del flujo de energía que siempre sentía con su varita e intentó tomar la escoba con eso.

–¡Arriba! –Gritó nuevamente. La escoba saltó al aire, aunque tuvo que estirarse para alcanzarla. La mayoría de los estudiantes lograron que sus escobas saltaran después de unos cuantos intentos pero Neville tuvo que recoger la suya del suelo.

–Ahora –dijo madame Hooch–, sostengan la escoba a su derecha, de esta manera, y coloquen su pierna sobre ella, cerca de la parte de atrás, justo en frente de las cerdas. Podrán sentir el encantamiento del almohadón. No se sienten más adelante o se deslizarán.

Eso tenía sentido, pensó Hermione. Era como montar una bicicleta. El encantamiento del almohadón incluso se sentía de tal manera y pudo notar desde el principio que su posición en frente de las cerdas era el centro de gravedad de la escoba, el único lugar en donde podían mantener el equilibrio.

–Bien, bien –continuó madame Hooch–. Sostengan la escoba por la mitad del mango, la mano derecha delante, pulgares apuntando hacia abajo… no, Sr. Malfoy, los pulgares apuntando hacia abajo.

–Madame Hooch, llevó volando en escoba por años…

–Entonces lo ha estado haciendo mal por años. Los pulgares apuntando _abajo_ –repitió. Algunos se rieron del niño arrogante.

Hermione giró sus muñecas para apuntar sus pulgares al suelo. Su primer instinto fue sostener la escoba con sus pulgares sobre el mango, como Malfoy lo había hecho, pero se dio cuenta inmediatamente que el agarre correcto le daba mejor control sobre la dirección de la escoba y le ayudaría a inclinarse sobre ella. Fue un poco incómodo tener que inclinarse para sostenerla de manera correcta, pero las escobas ya no parecían un método tan irracional para volar.

– _Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, den una fuerte patada –dijo la señora Hooch–. Mantengan las escobas firmes, elévense un metro o dos y luego bajen inclinándose suavemente. Preparados… tres… dos…_

Y ahí fue done la parte sensata de la lección terminó. Neville estaba muy nervioso y pateó el suelo antes de que sonara el silbato, disparándose al aire y después cayendo hasta dar contra el suelo, produciendo un terrible sonido. Hermione suspiró con alivio cuando madame Hooch dijo que sólo tenía una muñeca rota. Estaba segura de que pudiera haber sido peor después de ver semejante caída. Había escuchado de personas caminando después de caer de edificios altos y de puentes cuando no deberían de haber podido… cuando deberían de haber muerto incluso… pero era una excepción rara. Extrañamente, la mayoría de esas personas solían estar ebrias. Quizás era que no podían prepararse adecuadamente en ese estado y sólo dejaban que sus extremidades absorbieran el impacto. También sabía que los magos y las brujas eran más resistentes que los muggles, pero aun así, Neville era en verdad afortunado de poder caminar después de semejante caída.

Y después ese cretino de Malfoy y sus gorilas se burlaron de él y del regalo de su abuela. En verdad, ¿qué tipo de personas pensaban que caer el equivalente a tres pisos y romperse una muñeca era gracioso?

Pero eso fue sólo el comienzo. Harry decidió que tampoco le agradaba el comportamiento de Malfoy, lo cual rápidamente se intensificó a una pelea en el aire entre los dos muchachos ni siquiera cinco minutos después de que Madame Hooch específicamente les dijo a todos que se quedaran en el suelo, lo cual terminó con Harry casi estrellándose y posiblemente muriendo con tal de atrapar la recordadora de Neville, seguido por la profesora McGonagall saliendo furiosa y llevando a Harry consigo de vuelta al castillo.

Hermione estaba de pie paralizada por el miedo cuando todo hubo terminado, sus manos temblando y sin poder hablar. Criada o no por muggles, ese había sido El Niño Que Vivió quien casi había muerto y ahora seguramente iba a ser expulsado de Hogwarts… y que lo merecía, de hecho. ¿Qué tipo de lugar era el mundo mágico después de todo? Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle parecían triunfantes, sonriendo y presumiendo su victoria a todos los Gryffindor. Unos cuantos Slytherin parecían inseguros de la situación, pero la mayoría siguió la corriente del trío.

Aunque los Gryffindor tuvieron la última palabra cuando la señora Hooch regresó, mirando a Malfoy con enojo. Le prohibió participar durante el resto de la lección, le asignó detención, y tomó diez puntos de Slytherin. Hermione estaba un poco decepcionada de que no estuvo fuera de Hogwarts antes de que pudiera decir "quidditch" como había amenazado, pero aun así valió la pena ver al cretino de Malfoy encogerse bajo esos ojos de halcón.

–Ahora que _eso_ fue solucionado, aún tenemos tiempo para la lección –le dijo al resto de la clase–. Cuando haga sonar mi silbato, den una patada al suelo con fuerza. Floten a unos cuantos pies, y después inclínense para poder descender. ¿Listos? Tres… dos… uno…

Madame Hooch hizo sonar el silbato y Hermione dio una patada al suelo y se elevó un poco. Estaba tambaleándose, como la primera vez que había andado en bicicleta, pero estaba flotando con éxito. Algunos otros rieron o exclamaron con emoción al estar en el aire, pero ella no demostró tanto entusiasmo. Cuando se inclinó con un poco de nervios, la escoba descendió son suavidad hasta el suelo.

La señora Hooch les explicó los puntos básicos de como maniobrar: acelerar, desacelerar, izquierda, derecha, arriba y abajo, todo a velocidad reducida. Hermione hizo un buen trabajo a pesar de la escoba de baja calidad, pero sabía que nunca podría imitar la habilidad nata que Harry había demostrado. De hecho, la mayoría de la clase podía volar en círculos a su alrededor. Sería feliz si lograba compartir su entusiasmo por volar con las aves al final del semestre.

* * *

Hermione no estaba segura de si debía sentirse aliviada o enojada cuando vio que Harry aún estaba ahí a la hora de la cena, pero cuando escuchó los rumores de que había sido seleccionado como buscador para el equipo de quidditch, se decidió por el enojo. ¿Cómo podía ese niño romper las reglas tan descaradamente y ser recompensado? Una parte de ella quería culpar su fama, pero había visto lo suficiente para saber que a Harry Potter no le importaba, y aparentemente, era _así_ de bueno volando.

Y por supuesto, Malfoy tuvo que venir a tratar de provocarlo nuevamente. Hermione honestamente no sabía con quién estar más molesta mientras observaba al par de reojo y escuchaba a Malfoy desafiando a Harry a un duelo nocturno, el cual Ron aceptó por él. Por supuesto que un Weasley haría las cosas peor. Harry apenas y había escapado de ser expulsado una vez ese día. ¿Ahora también iba a incumplir el toque de queda?

Intentó convencer a Harry de no hacerlo una vez que se fue Malfoy. Desafortunadamente, su argumento de que perdería puntos de Gryffindor probablemente no fue el más persuasivo, pero no pudo pensar en algo más para detener al par en ese momento. Un duelo sería peligroso, por supuesto, y sospechaba que Malfoy sabía más maldiciones que Ron y Harry juntos… podía _realizar_ más maldiciones que Hermione, si los rumores eran ciertos, pero después de ver a Harry arriesgar su vida en esa escoba, no creía poder convencerlo. Y parecía que no podía resistir poner en ridículo a Malfoy.

Bueno, había otra manera de arreglar eso. Tomó su tarea esa noche y permaneció hasta tarde en la sala común decidida a trabajar hasta medianoche para poder detenerlos antes de que causaran más problemas. Consideró decirle a Percy, quien parecía ser el único hermano responsable en la familia Weasley, pero la ruta del soplón no le haría ningún favor y pensó que terminaría en una situación frágil con Fred y George si cruzaba lo que sea que ellos consideraban como el límite.

* * *

 _Esa_ no había sido su mejor idea.

Intentar detener a Harry y Ron sólo le había conseguido quedar _atrapada_ fuera de la torre con ellos. La Dama Gorda debió de haber ido a visitar a alguien, lo cual ella admitía era su derecho ya que _se suponía que nadie debía de estar en los corredores a esa hora_ , pero en el momento, estaba más preocupada por algo más urgente.

Como el hecho de que estaba atrapada fuera de la torre de Gryffindor.

¡Después del toque de queda!

¡Con un par de idiotas y egoístas!

(Y Neville, quien había olvidado la contraseña).

¡Y Filch los estaba persiguiendo!

Sin ninguna otra posibilidad había seguido a los muchachos a la sala de trofeos. Después de todo, ellos eran lo más cercano que tenía a una coartada: la única razón por la que _ella_ estaba fuera de la sala común era porque estaba tratando de _detenerlos_. Habían llegado al lugar sin incidentes, pero Malfoy y Crabbe aún no lo habían hecho… y no se aparecieron cuando Hermione estaba segura había pasado la medianoche. Por supuesto, se dio cuenta, era una trampa bastante obvia para meter a Harry en problemas, lo cual debió de haber adivinado desde el principio, y fue entonces cuando Filch se apareció.

Desde ese punto, una cosa llevó a la otra, corriendo de un corredor a otro y después por un pasadizo secreto que los llevó a un puente al aire libre que no había tenido que utilizar antes, y después a los corredores del ala oeste donde se encontraba Peeves, el poltergeist, y después a otro corredor… y justo a una puerta cerrada con llave.

Ron estaba seguro que era el final. Por todos los cielos, ¿dónde estaba esa actitud antes? Pero Hermione no estaba entrando en pánico _aún_. Estaba segura, basada en los susurros de los estudiantes mayores, que la mayoría de las puertas cerradas se abrían con un encantamiento de apertura como el que el _resto_ de la clase aprendería durante la primavera. Pero en ese momento estaba dispuesta a romper otra regla o dos para mantenerse fuera del alcance de Filch. Por Dios, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Pero no, ¡había olvidado su varita en la torre! ¿Cómo entrarían ahora?

Un momento… Harry estaba ahí para un _duelo_. Usando la varita de alguien más era difícil, pero si ponía el suficiente poder en el encantamiento…

– _Oh, muévete –ordenó Hermione. Cogió la varita de Harry, golpeó la cerradura y susurró–: ¡Alohomora!_

 _El pestillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. Pasaron todos, la cerraron rápidamente y se quedaron escuchando._

Pero Hermione no escuchó nada de lo que estaban diciendo. No escuchó nada en ese momento ya que notó movimiento cercano y cuando se dio la vuelta se paralizó completamente.

No había notado a donde iban cuando estaban corriendo. Oh, ¿ _por qué_ no había pasado más tiempo trabajando en su mapa? Pero ahora, supo inmediatamente donde se encontraban y porque nadie había estado utilizando el puente de piedra en el tercer piso.

Estaban en la sección prohibida del tercer piso. La que contenía "una muerte dolorosa," y ahora Hermione entendía porque Dumbledore no había exagerado.

Había un perro en frente de ella.

Medía diez pies de alto.

Tenía tres cabezas.

 _¡Tenía tres cabezas!_

La imagen de esas tres cabezas invadiría sus sueños por siempre si sobrevivía eso: _seis ojos enloquecidos, seis narices que olfateaban en dirección a ellos y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos_.

El perro los notó y comenzó a gruñirles. Iban a morir, pensó Hermione. Estaban ante las puertas del inframundo, el cual se encontraba al cruzar esa trampilla bajo los pies del cerbero, el sabueso infernal de Hades, e iban a morir.

Y después… gracias a Zeus, Jehovah, Merlín o quien sea, en ese momento no le importó, se cayó hacia atrás.

Harry había abierto la puerta.

Corrieron nuevamente, ni siquiera viendo si Filch iba tras ellos. Corrieron y no se detuvieron. Incluso cuando corrieron de a cuatro escalones hasta que llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda y entraron a la sala común de Gryffindor donde se recostaron en los sillones o en el piso hasta que pudieron hablar nuevamente.

– _¿Qué pretenden teniendo una cosa así encerrada en el colegio? –Dijo finalmente Ron–. Si algún perro necesita ejercicio, es ese._

¿En verdad era tan ignorante? Se preguntó Hermione. Había caído en una histeria llena de mitología y aun así lo había notado inmediatamente.

– _¿Es que no tienen ojos en la cara? –dijo enfadada–. ¿No vieron lo que había debajo de él?_

– _¿El suelo? –Sugirió Harry–. No miré sus patas, estaba demasiado ocupado observando sus cabezas._

– _No, el suelo no. Estaba encima de una trampilla. Es evidente que está vigilando algo._

 _Se puso de pie, mirándolos intrigada._

– _Espero que estén satisfechos. Nos podía haber matado. O peor, expulsado. Ahora, si no les importa, me voy a la cama_

Caminó con fatiga los siete pisos a su dormitorio sin querer esperar a ver si alguno de los niños tenían brillantes ideas sobre lo que estaba guardando el perro, o peor, queriendo averiguarlo. Aunque estaba de acuerdo con Ron acerca de la locura que era el mantener esa monstruosidad en un colegio, eso fue lo único inteligente que alguno de los tres dijo esa noche.

Estaba en su cama cuando se dio cuenta:

–¿O peor, expulsado? –susurró para sí misma–. Por Dios, ¿qué me está pasando?


	6. Chapter 6

Batir la poción siete veces hacia la derecha por cada JK Rowling que se agregue a la solución. No olviden agregar sus derechos de autora de Harry Potter.

 **Notas del autor:** Me gustaría recordar a un lector que casi todas las predicciones de la profesora Trelawney fueron cumplidas, pero casi nunca de la manera esperada. Acepten de eso lo que les convenga. Sí, el planeta regente de Hermione es mercurio, el cual es asociado con la inteligencia y la velocidad mental, importe o no en la práctica.

 **Notas de la traductora:** Hermione tiene una mente compleja y muy detallista que es difícil de traducir, pero espero que pueda ser apreciada en español de la misma manera que lo es inglés.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Hermione bajó a desayunar con cansancio la mañana siguiente, y si era honesta, se encontraba de mal humor. ¿Cómo había podido dormir después de encontrarse con ese perro? Lo único bueno de la situación fue la expresión de Draco Malfoy cuando vio que Harry y Ron seguían ahí, y aun eso fue arruinado por el hecho de que esos dos parecían pensar que había sido una gran aventura.

Harry intentó decirle a Hermione sobre el pequeño paquete que Hagrid había movido de Gringotts a Hogwarts y que pensaba que eso era lo que el perro estaba protegiendo, pero ella no quiso escucharlo. De hecho, recogió su plato y se movió unos cuantos lugares. Iba a mantenerse lejos de esos dos locos de ahora en adelante ya que seguramente iban a causarle más problemas tarde o temprano.

Por lo menos Dean Thomas era un poco normal. Incluso le gustaban los deportes normales, como el fútbol. Esa mañana tenían pociones nuevamente y Hermione esperaba poder mantener la mente enfocada considerando la noche anterior.

La "lección" de pociones consistió en producir la más sencilla de los diferentes tipos de pociones para despertar, algo que le serviría a ella en ese momento. Estaba un poco distraída, y lo sabía, lo cual no sería bueno. Quería prestar atención a Neville y Seamus en caso de que hicieran explotar algo otra vez, y también observar a Harry y a Ron en caso de que _ellos_ intentaran algo, todo mientras intentaba hacer un buen trabajo en su poción.

–¿Poción para despertar? –Dijo Dean mientras Hermione prendía la llama–. Pensaba que ya teníamos eso. Se llama café. –Por suerte, Snape no lo escuchó, o eligió ignorarlo.

–Hervir una papa verde y pequeña por quince minutos –leyó Lavender. (Porque la papa verde tenía _ojos_ germinados, por supuesto)–. ¿ _Por qué_ estamos cocinando el almuerzo aquí?

–Porque las papas verdes son venenosas y el calor neutraliza el veneno –explicó Hermione feliz de ver que había algunas cosas que los muggles sabían más que los magos con respecto a pociones.

La clase de pociones no eran tan difícil en términos prácticos, decidió Hermione, pero aprendió rápidamente que era la más compleja _conceptualmente_ , y que los ensayos que Snape asignaba lo demostraban. Tenía una buena idea de porque era incluido cada ingrediente, y algunas ideas sobre las razones detrás del orden en la preparación, pero los modos para batir aún la confundían.

Había razones obvias para ciertos modos de batir. En términos prácticos, batir la poción de más resultaría en que el líquido se calentara más. Alternar entre batir hacia la izquierda o derecha crearía turbulencia y mezclaría los ingredientes más rápido, mientras que batir en la misma dirección los mezclaría más lento. El _número_ de vueltas era aún más complejo, aunque había elementos numerológicos obvios: varias instrucciones pedían el batir siete veces, o por siete minutos, o algún múltiplo de siete. Incluso podía entender el principio general de batir a la derecha o a la izquierda. En la antigüedad, batir hacia la izquierda era considerado de "mala suerte", por lo que tenía sentido el batir a la derecha para efectos "positivos" y a la izquierda para efectos "negativos."

Pero eso no explicaba el cambiar entre las dos, como alternar tres veces a la derecha y una a la izquierda. O el directo "de ida y vuelta" que necesitaban en cierto paso. O algunas de las pociones más avanzadas en el libro que requerían batir en complicadas figuras, como ochos o estrellas. Hermione no tenía idea de que fundaciones aritmánticas tenían, si es que las tenían, aunque se preguntaba si figuras complejas como la curva de Lissajous o una hipotrocoide tendrían algún efecto interesante.

Aun así, sólo seguir las instrucciones no debiera de ser tan difícil. Acababan de agregar los pétalos de girasol machacados (lo cuales, por supuesto, hicieron que la poción brillara como el sol por un momento) y comenzado a trabajar en las hojas de bambú enano cuando notaron que su poción lucía extraña.

–Espera, ¿debiera de ocurrir esto? –Dijo Hermione después de agregar las hojas. La poción continuaba brillando como la luz del sol, aunque era un brillo más tenue.

Dean revisó su libro.

–No dice nada de que deba de brillar en este paso.

–Me pregunto entonces…

Fue interrumpida por una cegadora luz que fue seguida por el sonido de personas tratando de levantarse y varias maldiciones. Miró a su alrededor, pero lo único que pudo ver fueron puntos borrosos a la altura de sus ojos. Cuando pudo ver nuevamente, miró a su alrededor para encontrar a Neville y a Seamus, quienes parecían avergonzados, en frente de un caldero cuyo contenido parecía haber estado en llamas.

–¡Imbéciles! –Les gritó Snape mientras agitaba su varita y apagaba el fuego–. Las instrucciones claramente marcaban el agregar dos pétalos de girasol, no tres. Pudieron haber cegado a alguien con un error así. Dos puntos menos para Gryffindor.

–¡Los pétalos de girasol! –Le susurró Hermione a Dean–. Pero sólo agregamos dos, ¿no?

–Sí, sólo dos. ¿Qué crees que ocurrió?

–No estoy segura. Un momento… –Hermione sacó su copia de _Mil hierbas y hongos_ para buscar los ingredientes. Tarareó para sí misma mientras encontraba la página correcta–. Listo. El bambú enano puede crecer en luz tenue y es extremadamente sensible a la luz del sol. Por supuesto, ¿viste lo brillante que fue esa luz? La poción debe de ser mucho más sensible a los pétalos de girasol después de agregar las hojas de bambú enano. Y eso quiere decir… –Tomó una espátula de sus instrumentos y talló la tabla para cortar. Cuando levantó la espátula había residuo amarillo en la punta.

–Oh –dijo Dean comprendiendo–. Las hojas fueron contaminadas por el residuo de los pétalos.

–Exacto. Ya vimos que no toma mucho. Debimos de haber limpiado la tabla –dijo con molestia–. Ahora, sólo obtendremos una S a lo mucho.

–¿Hay manera de arreglar la poción? –Preguntó Dean.

Hermione pensó por un momento. Estaba segura que debía de haber manera (pudiera ser agregar más bambú enano o batir la poción de más en algún momento), pero aún el más simple cambio en pociones era material de tercer año, o más avanzado. No iba a arriesgarse tratando de adivinar.

–Nada que podamos hacer por ahora. Tendremos que terminar como está y tener cuidado de limpiar todo la próxima vez. –Y escribió en sus notas el hacer justo eso. Agregaron las moras azules para sellar la poción y entregaron su muestra junto al resto de la clase.

* * *

El fin de semana transcurrió rápidamente para Hermione. Comenzó a expandir su mapa, siendo su primer prioridad el contar los pasos de la zona que no estaba prohibida en el tercer piso para estar segura de no volverse a encontrar con ese terrible perro. También se tomó el tiempo de contar los pasos de algunas aulas y se frustró, aunque no se sorprendió, cuando descubrió que la distancia combinada de estas era más larga que la distancia del corredor afuera.

Entre eso, su tarea, intentar evitar a Harry Potter y a todos los Weasley, y dejar salir su frustración en una carta a sus padres (definitivamente _sin_ mencionar al perro, lo cual no quería ocultar pero no podía mencionarlo casualmente), estuvo bastante ocupada ese fin de semana y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba de vuelta en clases, aunque no le afectaba realmente. Después de todo, _era_ Hermione Granger.

El siguiente jueves era su cumpleaños, pero no esperaba que alguien lo mencionara, principalmente porque no se lo había mencionado a nadie. Le era incómodo la idea de mencionarlo en una conversación si no le habían preguntado directamente. Su humor tampoco mejoró cuando vio a seis lechuzas entregando un paquete a Harry Potter que lucía sospechosamente como una escoba. Pero, por supuesto, estaba feliz cuando una lechuza se dirigió a ella con un paquete de parte de sus padres.

–Oh, ¿es tu cumpleaños? –Dijo Parvati cuando vio el paquete envuelto en colores brillantes. Hermione había intentado mantenerse cerca de Parvati y Lavender para evitar a los muchachos, aún cuando raramente tenían algo de qué hablar.

–Sí.

–Hermione, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste? ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Ella sólo sacudió los hombros–. Gracias… Nunca salió el tema. –Abrió su paquete y descubrió que había dos regalos. El primero fue una caja grande de galletas, el segundo un objeto de plástico redondo marcado con todas las constelaciones–. Oh, este es un muy buen planisferio celeste –dijo.

–¿Un qué? –preguntó Lavender.

–Un planisferio celeste. Astrónomos muggle lo utilizan. Es como la combinación de un astrolabio y de una carta estelar… para la clase de astronomía –respondió Hermione–. Puedes seleccionar la fecha y la hora de esta manera… y te muestra las posiciones de las estrellas.

–Es muy impresionante. No sabía que tenían algo así.

Hermione asintió y abrió la carta que había llegado con el regalo.

 _Feliz Cumpleaños Hermione:_

 _No sabemos si te llegará esto el lunes o el jueves. Pedimos que llegara el jueves, pero no estamos seguros si Hogwarts puede poner en espera los paquetes de tal manera. De cualquier modo, esperamos que tengas un buen cumpleaños. Pensamos que a tus compañeros les gustaría probar postres muggle por lo que enviamos galletas suficientes para que las compartas; y como te quejaste de tener que utilizar el astrolabio, tu padre y yo encontramos un buen planisferio celeste para que te ayude en tus estudios._

 _Lamentamos escuchar que algunos de tus compañeros te están dando problemas. Estamos un poco sorprendido de que mencionaras a Harry Potter. Antes habías escrito que no parecía dejar que la fama se le subiera a la cabeza. De cualquier manera, lo mejor será que los evites si puedes. Estamos felices de saber que no te metiste en problemas, pero necesitas tener más cuidado para que no te vuelvas a quedar encerrada fuera de tu dormitorio._

 _Esperamos que los jóvenes en tu grupo de estudio o tus compañeras resulten ser mejores amistades. Aunque no nos has dicho mucho sobre ellos. ¿Puedes describirlos? ¿En qué tipo de familia crecieron? Probablemente a esta altura ya sabes mucho más de las familias mágicas que nosotros._

 _La mayoría de las cosas siguen igual en casa. Te extrañamos, por supuesto. Todos nos preguntan qué estás haciendo, y tenemos que ser un poco creativos con nuestras respuestas. Pero estamos muy orgullosos de que te esté yendo tan bien como en las clases muggle. Continúa así._

 _Con amor,_

 _Mamá y papá_

Dejó de lado la carta un poco avergonzada de que _no_ conocía mejor a las personas a su alrededor. Entre la tarea e intentar evitar a ciertas personas, no había puesto mucho esfuerzo en acercarse a otras. Además, las conversaciones sencillas no eran lo suyo, y el haber sido criada en una cultura diferente no hacía las cosas más fáciles. Aunque ese día, el compartir las galletas muggle sí ayudó un poco.

* * *

El sábado siguiente regresó a contar los pasos del ala oeste, pasando la mañana contando pasos desde el punto en el que se había quedado: tercer piso, segundo piso, primer piso. Contó los pasos en el Gran Comedor y en la entrada antes de encontrar la puerta que la llevaría a las mazmorras. Y ahí fue cuando comenzaron los problemas.

La parte superior del castillo era lo suficientemente comprensible, aún si un poco peculiar, pero la sección subterránea era un laberinto. Corredores oscuros, antiguos, y ocultos atravesaban la piedra fría aparentemente al azar, alineados con cuartos de almacén y habitaciones y aulas vacías, y celdas que no habían sido utilizadas en siglos. El lugar estaba constantemente iluminado, como si fuera medianoche, y había un aire pesado que la hacía temblar y preguntarse si éste no estaba ahí a propósito para asustar a los que no eran miembros de Slytherin.

No estaba preocupada por el laberinto. _Estaba_ creando un mapa después de todo. Y si se perdía siempre podría forzar su salida dando sólo vuelta a la derecha hasta que regresara al lugar donde había entrado. No, los pasillos no eran el problema. Eran las personas. Sabía que las mazmorras eran principalmente el territorio de Slytherin. Estaba esperando no tener que encontrar a más personas en su exploración para no tener que explicar lo que hacía (otra vez), pero ese no iba a ser el caso. Mientras ingresaba a la sección más profunda de la escuela escuchó una voz llamándola detrás de ella… posiblemente la voz que menos hubiera querido oír.

–¡Granger! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Era Draco Malfoy. Continuó contando sus pasos–. ¡Sé que eres tú! Reconocería ese ridículo cabello en cualquier lado. Mírame cuando te estoy hablando, Granger.

Hermione se dio la vuelta lentamente, abrazando su cuaderno con fuerza contra su pecho, e intentando alcanzar su varita sin ser muy obvia. No había olvidado los rumores de que Malfoy sabía unas cuantas maldiciones. _No_ era alguien a quien le hubiera gustado encontrarse en un pasillo oscuro… como se encontraba en ese momento.

–Así que _eso_ es lo que has estado haciendo –dijo con triunfo–. ¿Husmeando y tratando de encontrar nuestra sala común?

Hermione intentó que su voz saliera con calma.

–No, Malfoy, sólo estaba…

–Oh, sé lo que _dices_ que estás haciendo –dijo con desdén–. Todos se están riendo de eso. La pequeña dientuda hija de muggles piensa que va a hacer un mapa del castillo. Como si alguien pudiera hacerlo.

–Yo p...puedo –se defendió ella–. No es a escala, p...pero... ¿Todos se están riendo?

Malfoy se acercó a ella lentamente. Ella intentó dar un paso atrás.

–Debes de aprender tu lugar, Granger. Cosas malas les ocurren a los que no.

–P...por favor –tartamudeó–. Esta es un área pública. Sólo estoy intentando a...aprender el camino.

Se colocó directamente en frente de ella, lo más cerca que pudo.

–Bien, en ese caso, déjame ver lo que has estado haciendo, si es que no estás causando problemas. –Tomó un lado de su cuaderno e intentó quitárselo de las manos.

–¡No! –Lo jaló de vuelta, sólo dejándolo dar un vistazo al mapa que estaba haciendo de las mazmorras. Él intentó tomarlo nuevamente.

–¡Dá...me…lo! –Exclamó Malfoy. Se lo quitó con fuerza de las manos y lo analizó–. ¡Ajá! –Celebró–. Creo que me encargaré de esto por ti. –Arrancó la página con el esquema de las mazmorras y lo comenzó a arrugar con una mano.

–¡No! –Gritó nuevamente saltando sobre él para intentar recuperarlo. Los brazos de ambos se movieron por todos lados mientras Malfoy intentaba empujarla y Hermione lo bloqueaba. Por accidente, logró darle un buen golpe en el rostro, lo que lo distrajo lo suficiente para que pudiera recuperar tanto el cuaderno como la hoja suelta y correr lejos de ahí.

Desafortunadamente, Malfoy no estuvo de acuerdo.

–¡Pagarás por eso, sangre sucia! –Gritó–. _¡Locomotor Tambaleante!_

En un instante Hermione sintió sus piernas desplomarse debajo de ella y cayó con fuerza sobre el suelo.

Malfoy caminó hacia ella sonriendo para sí mismo, sin duda con la varita lista. Hermione Granger gustaba de pelear. Había lidiado con bravucones en su tiempo, pero usualmente los había ignorado. No estaba acostumbrada a ellos lanzándole encantamientos. No estaba acostumbrada a romper las reglas, ni mucho menos el involucrarse en una pelea, pero el sonido del niño enfrente de ella, riendo con malicia, despertó algo nuevo en ella… ira interna combinada con la desesperante necesidad de escapar. Si ese niño iba a romper las reglas y atacarla en el corredor con magia, quizás era hora de que lo atacara de vuelta. No conocía hechizos poderosos que pudiera utilizar en ese momento, pero por lo menos podía lanzar chispas. Sostuvo su varita con fuerza. Sólo tendría una oportunidad, pero si le pudiera dar en la cara…

–¡Ey! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Hermione levantó la mirada para ver a un joven caminando hacia ellos desde la esquina más cercana, y le agradeció a Dios cuando notó que usaba una túnica con bordes amarillos y una insignia de prefecto. Sus ideas sobre hechizar a Malfoy fueron completamente olvidadas.

Malfoy se detuvo.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Truman? –Dijo con tono de molestia.

–Los Hufflepuff también utilizamos este nivel –dijo el prefecto–. Ahora, ¿qué está ocurriendo aquí, Malfoy?

El estudiante más joven gruñó un poco antes de responder.

–La señorita Granger se tropezó. Yo sólo la estaba ayudando.

Hermione se levantó con torpeza y se giró para mirarlo directamente.

–¡No es cierto! Tú… –Pero se detuvo cuando notó la ira en sus ojos y recordó el consejo de su madre: Ignóralos y te dejarán en paz. Bajó la mirada y se dirigió al prefecto–. Gracias.

–Le ayudaré a encontrar su camino de vuelta, señorita Granger –dijo Truman–. Tenga cuidado de no meterse en problemas, Sr. Malfoy.

El prefecto la encaminó fuera de las mazmorras por el camino cercano a los dormitorios de Hufflepuff, eventualmente saliendo a la superficie cerca de la escalera principal. Aún en su estado abatido Hermione continuó contando sus pasos para que pudiera recrear su camino en el mapa. Consideraría si debiera de arriesgar aventurarse a las mazmorras nuevamente en otro momento. Le gustaría que las cosas no fueran tan divisivas en ese lugar, especialmente por sangre, pero supuso que había prejuicios y rivalidades en todas las escuelas.

Lo único que la confundió en todo eso fue lo que Malfoy la había llamado: "sangre sucia." Había escuchado a otras personas hablar de sangre pura y de mestizos, así que no era tan difícil de imaginar el significado, pero nunca había escuchado el término antes. Y de alguna manera, no parecía ser el tipo de cosa que uno simplemente mencionara y menos a un prefecto. Lo puso en su lista de cosas por investigar después en la biblioteca. Ya era suficiente que Malfoy la hubiera molestado de tal manera, pero quería saber que tan ofendida tenía que sentirse.

* * *

Para terminar la mañana y sacarse de la mente lo ocurrido en las mazmorras, decidió comenzar con las otras torres del ala oeste. No podía acceder a la torre de Ravenclaw, y la gran escalera le llevaría una mañana completa, así que decidió subir a lo alto de la torre norte preguntándose que había ahí considerando que no había dormitorios ya que la mayoría de los apartamentos de los profesores se encontraban en la sección principal del ala oeste, o a lo largo de la gran escalera.

Estaba agradecida de que ya había completado el resto del ala oeste. Aún en algo tan sencillo como un rectángulo, todas las puertas escondidas y las escaleras ambulantes le dificultaron el camino hacia la torre norte, y la torre como tal tenía un estilo reverso, como Cirith Ungol, sin rima ni razón. Y el retrato de un caballero que no podía batir su espada de manera correcta la comenzó a desafiar hasta que le explicó que ese encontraba en una cruzada para explorar todo el castillo.

Finalmente llegó a un nivel que, basado en el número de escalones, se encontraba dos pisos debajo de la cima de la torre y marcaba el final de la escalera. Al principio pensó que no había nada arriba, pero se le ocurrió mirar al techo. Sobre ella se encontraba una trampilla redonda con una placa de metal similar a la que el resto de los profesores tenían en las puertas de sus oficinas. Sybill Trelawney, profesora de adivinación, leyó.

–¿Es una _oficina_? –Hermione se sorprendió–. Me pregunto cómo puede entrar alguien.

La trampilla se abrió y una escalera plateada descendió hasta el suelo.

–Hay que pedirlo. _Por supuesto_ que eso hay que hacer. –Sacudió la cabeza, se colocó el cuaderno en su axila, y subió la escalera.

Llegó a la cima y no encontró una oficina, sino lo que debiera de ser un salón de clases, aunque parecía más como un salón de té abandonado. Hacía un calor sofocante, con el aire lleno del aroma de perfumes e incienso, y el cuarto entero estaba iluminado por luz tenue y rojiza. Había veintitrés mesas pequeñas acomodadas en el reducido espacio con el doble de sillones individuales y otomanes a juego, no dejando lugar para que ella se diera vuelta con facilidad.

–Oh… Hola, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –Dijo una voz suave y etérea con de acento notorio. Una mujer alta descendió de otra escalera sobre ella. Hermione pensó que la mujer era similar al estereotipo de adivinas de Europa oriental, o una mantis disfrazada como una. Tenía cabello rubio cenizo alborotado que resaltaba aún más que el de Hermione. La mujer tenía puesto un chal de lentejuelas y una cantidad excesiva de joyería, junto con unos lentes tan gruesos que pudieran ser utilizados para prender una llama. Hermione también pudo oler fácilmente un claro olor de jerez aún a pesar de todo el perfume.

–Este, estaba explorando el castillo –dijo con nerviosismo–. Usted… ¿Es usted la profesora Trelawney?

–Así es, querida, lo soy. ¿Y quién eres tú?

–Yo soy Hermione Granger... –no pudo resistirse. Había escuchado hablar de esa profesora por parte de Alicia–. Si usted enseña adivinación, ¿cómo es que no me vio venir?

–Veo muchas cosas –dijo Trelawney con un extraño movimiento de sus manos–, pero no todas pueden ser interpretadas. Pero entra. Veamos… mente precoz e inquisitiva, errando del camino usual… ¿naciste acaso bajo mercurio?

–Um, no lo sé, profesora. Mi cumpleaños fue el jueves.

–Sí, Virgo, una hija de mercurio, claramente. –La manera desenfocada en la que Trelawney la observaba a través de sus lentes hizo que Hermione se sintiera muy incómoda.

–¿Usted… usted vive aquí, profesora?

–Pero por supuesto, mi apartamento está justo arriba. Como a ti, el bajar a la muchedumbre de la escuela nubla mi ojo interno.

–Yo… no estoy segura de tener el "ojo interno" –dijo Hermione.

–Pero permaneces sola, y estás separada de los demás –continuó Trelawney.

–No realmente… –dijo Hermione consciente de sí misma.

Pero la profesora de adivinación continuó.

–Veo grandes cambios en tu camino, querida. Encontrarás el premio que has estado buscando en Noviembre…

–¿Qué? No estoy buscando ningún premio…

–Pero durante la primavera, un número de tu ecuación será sacrificado…

–¿Qué número? Yo no tengo una "ecuación". Creo… creo que está equivocada, profesora –dijo nerviosa, dando un paso atrás hacia la escalera.

–Oh, esos que tienen el don lo sabrán –dijo Trelawney.

–Sí, este… creo que mejor continuaré con mis proyecciones aritmánticas, profesora.

–Los números no pueden expresar la experiencia completa del ojo interno, niña.

–Pues… quizás no, pero… por lo menos sabemos de lo que estamos hablando. Adiós, profesora, tengo que irme. –Hermione llegó a la trampilla y bajó la escalera plateada, su corazón palpitando con fuerza. ¿En verdad le había hablado a una maestra de tal manera? Sí, así fue. La profesora Trelawney no parecía el tipo de profesora con la que se llevaría bien, y no necesitaba del don para verlo. Apenas y notó que no había tenido la oportunidad de contar los pasos en el salón de clases. De todas maneras, había muchos muebles como para poder hacerlo.

Aun así, se sintió un poco preocupada mientras regresaba a las zonas más frecuentadas del castillo. La mujer parecía no ser mejor que una adivinadora muggle, pero sus palabras, "te alejas de los demás" le molestaron un poco. No sólo las matemáticas la hacían diferente. Las diferencias culturales la ponían en la minoría, y era naturalmente más solitaria de lo que le gustaría admitir. Era muy difícil relacionarse con la mayoría de las personas en el castillo.

Decidió terminar por el día y caminó de regreso a la sala común. Comenzó a preguntarse lo que iba a escribirles a sus padres al día siguiente. Por mucho que le doliera, sintió que los eventos del día eran nuevamente cosas que probablemente no debiera mencionar en sus cartas. Ser hechizada por la espalda por un niño prejuicioso, rico y privilegiado no le sentaría muy bien a sus padres, y la profesora Trelawney era muy rara como para mencionarla.

El consejo de sus compañeras de "aléjate de los Slytherin" no le ayudó. Ciertamente no solucionaba el problema intrínseco. Pero tuvo que admitir que no tenía nada mejor con lo que pudiera trabajar por el momento.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas del autor:** La respuesta es 42. La pregunta es: ¿cuánto es seis multiplicado por J.K. Rowling?

 **Notas de la traductora:** Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

La ecuación en la pizarra leía _x + a/b - (b-c)/b_.

–Ahora, considerando la regla de operaciones, ¿cuál es la manera más simple de expresar el valor de x? –Preguntó la profesora Vector–. ¿Sr. Montague?

El joven Slytherin lo pensó por un momento. Era muy inteligente, pero como la mayoría de la clase, se había sorprendido cuando los números desaparecieron completamente de las ecuaciones–. ¿A menos c dividida por b? –dijo sin confianza.

–No, Sr. Montague. ¿Sr. Diggory?

Tampoco parecía irle bien a Cedric. Escribió unos cuantos símbolos en su pergaminos y dijo–: A menos b menos c dividido por b.

–No, tampoco es correcto… ¡Señorita Granger!

–¿Diga? Ah… A menos b más c sobre b –dijo rápidamente saliendo de su aturdimiento.

–Correcto –dijo Vector–. Señorita Granger, sé que tuvo astronomía anoche, pero _espero_ que permanezca despierta en mi clase.

–Sí, profesora –dijo avergonzada. Unas cuantas personas se burlaron detrás de ella e incluso los miembros de su grupo de estudio lucían indecisos entre burlarse o sorprenderse de que pudo responder correctamente y sin dudar una pregunta que apenas y podían entender aun cuando estaba medio dormida.

Hermione rápidamente había dejado de levantar la mano en clase de aritmancia, por lo menos en lo que se refería a las lecciones de matemáticas. Algunas veces la profesora Vector le hacía preguntas después de que unos cuantos de sus compañeros habían respondido incorrectamente, y otras lo escribía en la pizarra. El problema es que así no era como Hermione estaba acostumbrada a hacer las cosas, y los jueves le era más difícil permanecer despierta si no estaba lo suficiente ocupada. Lo peor es que ya no sólo era los jueves. Aunque la clase semanal de astronomía en medio de la noche la afectaba más, estaba teniendo problemas para dormir en general, permaneciendo despierta leyendo más tarde de lo que debiera durante varias noches. Todo había comenzado por la intención de aprender lo más posible sobre el mundo mágico para que lo pudiera comprender mejor, pero se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en un mal hábito.

Mientras se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, la profesora Vector explicó los pasos para simplificar la ecuación en la pizarra y demostrar la respuesta y después se dirigió a Alicia

–Señorita Spinnet, ¿pudiera resolver esta ecuación en base a b?

–Um… –Alicia, rápida pero cuidadosamente describió los pasos en su pergamino murmurando para sí misma–. Um… ¿a más c dividida por x más uno?

–Correcto. –Alicia mostró una expresión de orgullo, al igual que Hermione al saber que había logrado que por lo menos una persona en su grupo comprendiera el punto. Tuvo que reprimir su risa cuando alguien preguntó si era magia lo que hacía que los números aparecieran y desaparecieran de las ecuaciones de esa manera. Era extraña la manera en la que personas que habían crecido con magia pensaban sobre esta.

* * *

Era un día frío y nublado en otoño. El tipo de día en el que los estudiantes agradecían las túnicas pesadas de lana de Hogwarts. Todo estaba tranquilo en el patio del viaducto. Incluso las aves estaban inusualmente calladas en la niebla. Los sonidos más notorios eran los susurros de las hojas otoñales y el ruido de su portaminas. Hermione levantó la mirada al exterior del castillo y con detalle dibujó lo que observó. Ese sería el primer dibujo del exterior del castillo que mandaría a sus padres, y podía observar bastante desde su ubicación: el vestíbulo a la entrada, la torre mayor, el ala oeste, y varias de las torres del ala este. Pero prestó más atención a la torre mayor, la columna enorme que contenía la gran escalera.

Comió su desayuno rápidamente esa mañana para comenzar temprano su exploración del espacio alrededor de la más grande y complicada de las ciento cuarenta y dos escaleras que había en Hogwarts. Había comenzado con la parte más baja, en el nivel de las mazmorras, e hizo su camino hacia arriba. Había una puerta doble al final del nivel de las mazmorras lo cual indicaba que la escalera continuaba más abajo, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Titubeó en ese momento, a punto de dirigirse hacia arriba, pero algo la detuvo. No era como si alguien siguiera las reglas. Se acercó a la puerta, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor, y sacó su varita discretamente para susurrar " _Alohomora"_. La puerta no cedió, pero valió la pena el intento: aunque _sí_ le hizo preguntarse por qué el pasillo del tercer piso no estaba mejor protegido. ¿Quizás alguien tenía que alimentar al perro? El pensamiento la hizo estremecerse.

Con tres bases cuadradas, grandes y conectadas, había diferentes maneras en las que las escaleras pudieran ir, y una parte de la gran escalera siempre estaba en constante movimiento. Tuvo que detenerse un momento cuando la escalera en la que se encontraba cambió de dirección para conectarla con el corredor prohibido en el tercer piso y esperó hasta que cambió de vuelta. Ese no era un error que iba a cometer nuevamente.

Contó los escalones mientras subía, anotando todos los cuartos alrededor de la escalera, pero en cuanto llegó al octavo piso, arriba de la entrada a la oficina de Dumbledore, las cosas comenzaron a sentirse diferente. Primero, las escaleras complejas e interconectadas se redujeron a un sólo rellano. Aún era de veinte pasos en un lado, pero los rellanos se fueron reduciendo a tener quince, y después diez pies de largo conforme continuaba ascendiendo. Los cuartos alrededor de la escalera también eran más pequeños, y la mayoría parecía no estar en uso, mientras que los pocos que sí parecían ser utilizados eran almacenes para artículos especializados, o contenían experimentos inusuales, probablemente de Dumbledore, a menos que algún otro profesor experimentara con rarezas como relojes revertidos o fuentes inversas.

En el piso diecisiete los retratos se veían diferente. Parecían borrosos y distorsionados, como si fueran copias de copias. Las figuras ya no le hablaban y se movían de manera extraña. Al mismo tiempo, las piedras finamente talladas de las paredes comenzaron a ser más irregulares hasta que parecían más una pila de rocas sostenida por alguna mezcla. Unos pisos más arriba la escalera cuadrada se transformó en una escalera en espiral más angosta, pero los escalones estaban torcidos, y al contar los pasos, estaba segura que debía de estar unos cincuenta pies sobre la cima de la torre. No podía ver por cuánto más continuaba la escalera por como la torre se tornaba aún más angosta sobre ella, pero podía ver uno o dos pisos más, por lo que siguió su camino.

Aún había cuartos ahí, si es que se les podía llamar eso. Eran de ocho pies de ancho por ocho o dieciséis de largo. Se aseguró de anotar cada uno en su cuaderno, pero apenas y los podía describir. Parecían fragmentos al azar de otros cuartos del castillo: un salón de clases con sólo tres escritorios, una habitación con sólo espacio para una cama individual. Algunos cuartos tenían copias de los experimentos extraños que había visto más abajo, pero eran copias descompuestas. Tenían engranes que se atascaban o tuberías que no estaban conectadas a nada.

También había ventanas pequeñas, que parecían estar a la altura correcta, más allá del techo del castillo. Pero después, al observar desde el patio, notó algo que no había notado antes: hileras tras hileras de pequeñas ventanas que se hacían más pequeñas y estaban más cercanas hasta que no las podía ver desde donde se encontraba. Parecía como, sin importar que tan extraño el castillo fuera, la estructura permanecía la misma: una ventana afuera coordinaba con una ventana adentro. Había algo reconfortante en ese pensamiento. Por lo menos el castillo tenía _algunas_ reglas.

Pero _era_ extraño. Mientras Hermione escalaba cada vez más las cosas eran aún más torcidas. Los retratos parecían arte moderno en movimiento, y muchos no eran rectángulos y no tenían marcos completos. Las cosas no parecían estar hechas de los materiales correctos: un escalón pudiera ser de madera y otro de metal, y a veces estaban tan torcidos que no podía pisarlos. Algunos ni siquiera estaban ahí. Las antorchas que nunca se apagaban podían estar hechas de cobre o de barro en lugar de madera, pero aún se encontraban prendidas, o por lo menos las que no estaban metidas en la pared. Incluso pasó por una armadura con cuatro brazos hecha de barro. Y había puertas de cristal, inclinadas, y de formas tan extrañas que sería imposible entrar a través de ellas. Comenzó a evitar esquinas oscuras ya que más de una vez se encontró con arañas e insectos más grandes de lo normal, e incluso encontró un murciélago enorme que por suerte voló hacia abajo y lejos de ella.

La torre continuó haciéndose más angosta hasta que los cuartos eran de sólo cuatro pies de largo y estaban llenos de cosas que no tenían sentido. Había la mitad de un escritorio, imposiblemente de pie con sólo dos patas; una silla con las patas arriba en la que nadie se podría sentar; una cama hecha completamente de piel y con su base sobre la pared porque era la única manera en la que podía caber. Todo eso pudiera estar en el mismo cuarto si fuera lo suficientemente grande, y estaba segura de que algunos cuartos habían cambiado cuando se había dado la vuelta.

Eventualmente todo parecía mezclarse. Podía _sentir_ la magia retorciendo todo a su alrededor. Las escaleras aún se podían utilizar, pero todo lo demás (paredes, puertas, cuartos, ventanas y muebles) parecía como si alguien hubiera tomado partes del castillo y las hubiera tirado en una licuadora. Ya no parecían cuartos sino armarios.

Intentó una puerta que parecía una puerta de una alacena en una cocina y adentro encontró una pequeña ventana y lo que parecía ser una cama. El colchón era del grosor normal, pero era del tamaño de una otomana y tenía sábanas hechas de piedra muy delgada. En lugar de cabecera había parte de una silla, de madera, pero con las patas amarradas en un nudo. Una de las patas tenía al final una llave de agua caliente de la cual el agua salía hacia arriba y la otra tenía unos engranes que parecían hechos de un retrato ya que tenía manchas de colores que se movían.

La vista desde la ventana la mostraba a cuatrocientos pies en el aire, dos veces más que la altura del castillo. No había antorchas a esa altura, afortunadamente. No estaba segura de que ocurriría si eran lanzadas en la licuadora mágica. La única luz provenía de las ventanas que salía de las _habitaciones_ directamente a la escalera.

Después de observar la extraña cama escuchó un ruido sobre ella, un sonido agudo como el del canto de un ave. Se acercó al ruido, pero cuando lo hizo, un ratón del tamaño de un terrier salió de uno de los cuartos, la observó por un momento, dio un chillido como el de un cerdo, y subió las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Hermione gritó todo el camino abajo. Fue un milagro que no se tropezó con algún escalón torcido o ausente. Se dio por vencida. La torre no tenía fin, estaba segura. Sólo continuaba elevándose más y más, cada vez más angosta, hasta que se disolvía en átomos y magia pura, y estaba segura de que sería comida de una cucaracha gigante mucho antes de llegar a ese punto. No se detuvo hasta que hubo corrido los trescientos pies de escalones de vuelta al séptimo piso, donde casi se estrelló con Albus Dumbledore mientras salía de su oficina.

No había tenido aún la oportunidad de conocer en persona al director, y esa no era la manera en la que hubiera querido hacerlo. Era el Jefe Supremo, el Jefe de Magos, quien había derrotado al mago tenebroso Grindelwald por todos los cielos, y ahí estaba ella, sudando, desarreglada, espantada, y sin poder respirar al punto de que tuvo que sostenerse contra la pared para permanecer en pie.

Pero Albus Dumbledore sólo observó con preocupación a su joven estudiante.

–¿Señorita Granger? –Le preguntó–. ¿Cuál es el problema?

–Yo… yo estaba… arriba… y había... –Hermione trató de articular entre respiros apuntando hacia arriba.

El rostro del director sólo se tornó más preocupado.

–¿Arriba en la torre? ¿Qué tan arriba llegaste?

–Más… más arriba de la cima, señor –tartamudeó–. Había un… ratón enorme… ¡ _un ratón enorme_! –Dijo indicando el tamaño con sus manos.

–Oh, vaya, ¿tan arriba? Señorita Granger, creo que lo mejor sería que fueras a ver a Madame Pomfrey por una poción calmante. Y en el futuro, no debes de explorar más arriba de lo que la torre _debiera_ de ser sin la ayuda de un profesor.

Ella asintió con fervor.

–Sí, señor.

–Sin embargo –dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa–, no es normal el ver tal curiosidad sobre el castillo por parte de los estudiantes. –Sus ojos brillaron un poco mientras continuaba–. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor por la iniciativa.

La boca de Hermione se abrió completamente hasta que recuperó la cordura y pudo responder.

–Gracias, profesor – dijo antes de salir corriendo rumbo a la enfermería.

No había sido la mejor manera de empezar el día.

Después de que Madame Pomfrey le diera la poción calmante y después del almuerzo, considerando la hora, se dirigió al exterior del castillo donde estaría relativamente a salvo para disfrutar de una tarde tranquila y _normal_ sola mientras dibujaba lo que pudiera ver. Esa parecía ser la manera en la que terminaban sus fines de semana. Hermione no estaba avergonzada por preferir un poco de paz y tranquilidad, aunque sí se sentía un poco aislada a veces. No era probable que alguien estuviera afuera un sábado. En el resto de los terrenos quizás, pero no tan cerca del lago.

–¿Hermione?

Volteó drásticamente en dirección a la voz.

–¿Dean? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dean Thomas estaba caminando hacia ella desde la entrada del castillo.

–Iba a hacer unos dibujos del castillo para mis padres –dijo.

–¿En verdad? Es lo que yo estoy haciendo.

–¿Sí? No sabía que también eras una artista.

–No lo soy –dijo ella rápidamente–. Sólo se la suficiente geometría para hacer los edificios.

Se sentó en el banco al lado de ella.

–Entiendo, bien, enséñame lo que tienes.

Ella lentamente le entregó su cuaderno para mostrárselo, nerviosa al tener su trabajo analizando por un artista de verdad.

–Mm… no está mal –dijo Dean–. Las sombras ocupan un poco de trabajo, y no parece que estés interesada en los detalles más finos, como la hiedra y eso. –También comenzó a ver otros dibujos–. ¿Qué es esto?

Hermione tomó su cuaderno de vuelta defensivamente.

–Estaba tratando de dibujar la gran escalera –dijo–. No… no me fue bien.

–Oh, lo siento.

Ambos se sentaron en silencio mientras dibujaban, ninguno queriendo decir más después de eso, aunque Dean le dio unos cuantos consejos. Se sintió incómoda después de haberle respondido de tal manera, pero no estaba lista para hablar con _nadie_ de su pequeña aventura todavía. Cuando pensó que ya había terminado le dijo adiós con un poco de incomodidad y se dirigió de vuelta al castillo.

* * *

–Hoy comenzaremos la primera unidad en _des_ transformaciones –comenzó la profesora McGonagall–. Porque transformaciones puede conllevar varios errores es importante saber cómo revertirlas. Este es un arte complejo por sí mismo, lo cual requiere una maestría de diferentes hechizos dependiendo de si la transformación es permanente o no, de si se conoce la forma original, y de si algún otro hechizo fue utilizado, especialmente hechizos para asegurar la forma.

–Ahora, para muchas transformaciones temporales, como lo han estado haciendo, un simple _Finite Incantatem_ debiera de ser suficiente; pero esto no funcionará con transformaciones más complejas o permanentes, y al mismo tiempo, cancelará muchos otros hechizos que no quisieran. Así que comenzaremos con el hechizo más general para destransformar cuando se conoce la forma original del objeto, _Reparifarge_ , para que puedan revertirlo en su propio trabajo si cometen un error.

La profesora McGonagall dirigió su mirada a Hermione durante la siguiente parte, como siempre lo hacía cuando explicaba puntos más esotéricos en su materia.

– _Reparifarge_ es aproximadamente la inversa aritmántica del hechizo general de transformación, el cual lo hace eficaz para revertir una variedad de transformaciones, pero no tan poderoso. Y al igual que las transformaciones libres requieren mantener el objeto final en mente, el hechizo reverso, _Reparifarge_ , requiere que mantengan la imagen _original_ en su mente.

Hermione se sorprendió al notar que eso no lo sabía. _Numerología y Gramática_ hablaba más de encantamientos y maldiciones que de transformaciones, algo que ella consideraba un descuido. Sabía el principio, por supuesto, aún si no sabía la composición de ese hechizo en particular: tomar la recíproca de los elementos aritmánticos y construir el hechizo a partir de los primeros términos algebraicos… probablemente sólo los primeros dos términos. Sospechaba que un hechizo de nivel tan bajo sólo sería una aproximación de primer orden.

Anotó con entusiasmo la explicación de la profesora McGonagall y unas cuantas de sus especulaciones y preguntas basadas en eso. Como era normal, fue la primera en lograr el hechizo: el destransformar exitosamente su hoja de roble en una pluma. Intentó ayudar a Harry Potter con su hechizo ya que había terminado sentada junto a él, pero no creyó que él estuviera muy interesado en su ayuda.

–Señorita Granger –le llamó la profesora McGonagall una vez terminada la clase.

– ¿Sí, profesora?

–El director me informó de tu pequeña excursión a los niveles más altos.

–Oh… –dijo ella nerviosamente.

–Aunque admiro tu perseverancia en explorar el castillo, estoy de acuerdo con él que debes ser más cuidadosa. La magia puede ser impredecible. Si las cosas comienzan a parecer extrañas… bueno, aún más extrañas de lo normal, lo mejor es darse la vuelta antes que después.

–Sí, profesora –dijo ella un poco decaída y dejó el salón de clases.

* * *

Hermione deambuló por los terrenos por un tiempo mientras buscaba un buen punto desde donde pudiera dibujar la mayor parte del ala oeste. Caminando desde la torre del reloj, pasando por el círculo de piedra que los estudiantes más avanzados a veces utilizaban para practicar, se dirigió por el camino que llevaba a la cabaña del guardabosques. Estaba en un nivel más bajo de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero tendría que aguantarse.

Ya casi llegaba cuando el guardabosques salió de detrás de una montaña de calabazas que de alguna manera eran tan grande como él.

–Hola, ¿qué tal? –Le llamó él con entusiasmo–. No esperaba compañía hoy.

–Hola, Sr. Hagrid –respondió Hermione tímidamente.

–Ah, me puedes llamar Hagrid… Y me temo que yo no recuerdo tu nombre –le dijo.

–Es Hermione, señor. Hermione Granger.

–Pues, encantado de conocerte, Hermione –dijo Hagrid–. ¿Y qué estás haciendo hoy por aquí?

–Estoy… dibujando el castillo para mis padres. Este parece un buen lugar para hacerlo, si no hay problema.

–Por supuesto que no. Es una buena vista, ¿no? Anda, siéntete como en casa.

–Gracias… Hagrid. –Hermione se sentó en la entrada de la cabaña y sacó su cuaderno.

–Me gusta tener compañía –dijo Hagrid–. No veo a muchos estudiantes jóvenes. Por supuesto, Harry Potter y su amigo, Ron, vienen a visitar a veces. ¿Los conoces?

Hermione resistió la tentación hacer algún comentario de más.

–Sí... los conozco –dijo. No se podía escapar el conocer a Harry Potter, a pesar de lo mucho que el niño lo intentara. Le hacía sentirse mal por él, cuando no estaba ocupada estando molesta con él y Ron.

Pero a Hagrid parecía que le agradaban, como a muchos.

–Buenos muchachos, esos dos –continuó–. Por supuesto, tuve que recoger a Harry de sus parientes este verano. De los peores muggle que he visto.

–¿En serio? –Exclamó ella. Era algo nuevo.

–Oh, sí. Deberías haber escuchado lo que dijeron de sus padres y de Dumbledore. Ni siquiera le habían dicho lo que le pasó a sus padres.

Hermione dejó de dibujar. Eso no sonaba como al Harry Potter que conocía… usualmente feliz, buen estudiante, amable la mayoría del tiempo, pero desesperantemente sin miedo a meterse en problemas (especialmente alrededor de Malfoy), aunque eso explicaba el por qué no hablaba de su familia cuando Ron y todos los demás lo hacían, incluso ella.

Como si le hubieran dado señal, Hagrid continuó.

–Por supuesto la mayoría de los muggle son bastante decentes. Tus padres son muggle, ¿no?

–Sí, son dentistas –dijo mientras continuaba dibujando.

–¿Dentistas? ¿Qué es eso?

¿Es que acaso _nadie_ sabía lo que era un dentista?

–Son sanadores, pero sólo de los dientes.

–Ah, qué curioso funcionan las cosas ahí.

Hermione encontró extrañamente satisfactorio el hablar con alguien que no tenía idea de quien era acerca de nada en particular. En cualquier escuela a la que había atendido su reputación como un genio para las matemáticas siempre había sido conocida por todos en cuestión de días, pero Hagrid no parecía estar informado, o quizás no lo recordaba. Eso no le sorprendería.

–¿Haz estado pasando tus sábados explorando el castillo sola? –Dijo Hagrid después de que le explicó lo que estaba haciendo.

–Algo así. Es difícil cuando hay partes del castillo que no tienen sentido, o por lo menos no para los muggles. Pero he explorado la mayoría de las secciones a la que los estudiantes tienen acceso.

–Mm… –dijo impresionado–. Aunque debe de ser algo solitario, ¿no lo crees?

Hermione se paralizó. La verdad es que sus excursiones _eran_ algo solitarias. Casi nunca veía a nadie, excepto por Dean en ocasiones, pero nunca tenían mucho que decirse, lo cual era extraño ya que él había sido criado por muggles. Y la mayoría del tiempo estaba tan ocupada con su tarea que no tenía mucho tiempo para hablar con nadie. Estaba comenzando a notar un patrón, pero era otra cosa de la que no sabía cómo explicarle a alguien, incluyendo sus padres.

–A veces… –admitió–. Veo a Dean Thomas dibujando algunas veces, pero no hay muchas personas interesadas en este tipo de cosas. Aunque creo que he terminado la mayoría de los dibujos que quería.

–Bueno, no te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que harás buenos amigos. Los estudiantes siempre son buenas personas, la mayoría.

–Sí… claro… –continuó dibujando sin dejar que Hagrid viera su rostro.

Mientras estaba colocando los detalles finales en su dibujo algo le llamó la atención, algo que no podía creer no había notado antes.

–¿Hagrid? –Le llamó.

–¿Sí?

–¿Qué hay arriba del gran comedor?

–¿Arriba de dónde?

–Mira. –Señaló al castillo–. Arriba del gran comedor hay tres hileras de ventanas y tres torres pequeñas. Estoy segura de que no se pueden ver desde adentro. Deben de estar por encima del techo encantado. ¿Sabes qué hay ahí?

Hagrid se acarició su barba pensativamente.

–Mm… no estoy seguro. Nunca había prestado atención. No creo que nadie vaya nunca ahí.

¿Acaso era sólo ella, o había muchas cosas en Hogwarts a las que nunca nadie prestaba atención? Claro, el castillo _tenía_ más de mil años de antigüedad, y Hagrid era _sólo_ el guardabosques. Quizás alguno de los profesores sabría.

* * *

No. Nadie _en verdad_ prestaba atención al castillo. La profesora Vector le dijo que nunca había pensado acerca de que pudiera estar encima del gran comedor y nunca había escuchado que alguien utilizara ese espacio. El profesor Binns era desafortunadamente inútil, como siempre, al igual que _Historia de Hogwarts_ , y no se sentía cómoda preguntándole a la profesora McGonagall después del fiasco de la gran escalera, lo cual era algo ridículo, incluso para ella. Era una pregunta perfectamente razonable. Pero el hecho de que todos los demás parecían ignorarlo la hacía sentir que era tabú o algo similar. Y la profesora McGonagall no parecía el tipo de persona a la cual se pudiera acercar para algo así.

En una escuela normal no hubiera sido una pregunta difícil. Pero nuevamente, en una escuela normal, varias de las cosas que le habían pasado ese año no le hubieran ocurrido. Y los estudiantes tampoco eran de ayuda. De su grupo de estudio Cedric era el único que siquiera había _notado_ las ventanas. Había también intentado preguntar a los prefectos de séptimo año, y ninguno sabía qué había ahí, ni mucho menos como subir.

Hermione soltó un suspiró. Quizás era hora de tomar acciones más drásticas. No quería hacerlo, pero admitió que _probablemente_ funcionaría…

–Hermione –le llamó alguien interrumpiéndola de sus pensamientos.

–¿Sí? Ah, Parvati, hola –dijo notando a su compañera de cuarto sentada a su lado en la sala común.

–No te he visto mucho últimamente. ¿A dónde vas todo el tiempo?

–A la biblioteca, normalmente… Me gusta hacer mi tarea pronto… y leer un poco.

–Bien, eso es bueno si puedes. Aunque, ¿por qué no convives con Lavender y conmigo a veces?

–Oh, ¿qué suelen hacer?

–Tú sabes, hablar. O podemos arreglar tu cabello –le ofreció Parvati.

Hermione se reclinó en el sillón y resopló. Nunca había tenido una amiga que no le hubiera ofrecido eso por lo menos una vez. No es que le gustara su cabello revoltoso, pero no tenía tiempo de mantenerlo bajo control todas las mañanas. O, si era brutalmente honesta, no quería tomarse el tiempo como otras niñas.

–Lo siento. ¿Pero quizás sólo hablar? –dijo Parvati notando su molestia.

–No lo sé. Nunca he sido buena en eso tampoco… ¿de qué hablan las niñas normalmente?

–Mm… chicos, estrellas de quidditch, familia, otras niñas, lo que sea que hayan publicado en Corazón de Bruja, cuanto nos desagradan nuestros profesores…

–Me agradan la mayoría de los profesores –se quejó Hermione–. Además, tenemos casi los mismos.

–También hay otras cosas. Mira, ¿qué tal si te presto mi copia de Corazón de Bruja? Así por lo menos sabrás que está ocurriendo.

–Erm, sí, gracias –dijo Hermione sin entusiasmo.

–Bien…

Intentó leer la copia de Parvati de Corazón de Bruja esa noche. En verdad lo intentó. Pero se rindió a la mitad. No soportó leer todos esos artículos de chisme. No le ayudó que no sabía quién era Gwenog Jones, o porque debiera importarle su correspondencia con Kirley Duke de las Brujas de Macbeth. Nada de eso le importaba en el mundo muggle, y ahí no iba a ser diferente.

¿De qué hablaba con sus amigos en casa, además de la escuela? ¿Libros? ¿Películas? Sí, había algo de eso, pero la mayoría de las personas en el mundo mágico ni siquiera sabían quién era Tolkien, ni mucho menos Arthur Clarke, y ciertamente no habían visto películas, igual que ella no había visto obras de teatro mágicas. ¿Romance? Sí, comenzaron a hablar de eso en su secundaria, pero también había estado fuera de su elemento ahí.

Honestamente, a Hermione le gustaban las matemáticas, la ciencia, la ciencia ficción, la fantasía, la música clásica, la historia… y podía encontrar a otras niñas a las que les gustara eso en el mundo muggle. Pero en Hogwarts, por lo menos se encontraba en la casa equivocada para eso. Al final, no tenía nada en común con Lavender o Parvati. Y con Lily y Sally-Anne no era mucho mejor. Normalmente se la pasaban juntas, y casi no las veía fuera de clases ya que ellas se levantaban aún más temprano. Se estaba preguntando si el sombrero seleccionador no debió de ponerla en Ravenclaw.

Mientras tanto, su curiosidad sobre que se encontraba sobre el gran comedor sequía creciendo, y estaba llegando a la conclusión de que sólo le quedaba un recurso.

* * *

Era el momento. Era su última esperanza para resolver el misterio. Era un riesgo, pero si era parte de Gryffindor, lo mejor era poner _eso_ a uso.

–Hola, Fred y George –dijo un poco nerviosa cuando los encontró en la sala común.

–Señorita Granger, un placer. ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted? –Dijo uno de los pelirrojos, probablemente Fred. Estaba comenzando a notar que Fred era el más extrovertido de los dos y tendía a hablar primero.

–Erm, ¿ustedes saben bastante del castillo, no?

–¿Que si sabemos bastante del castillo, Fred? –Dijo el segundo gemelo riéndose.

–Diría que sabemos bastante, George. ¿Estás buscando una manera de escabullirte?

–¡No! Sólo me preguntaba si podrían decirme que hay sobre el gran comedor.

Ambos la miraron con confusión.

–¿Disculpa? –dijo George.

–Hay tres hileras de ventanas sobre el gran comedor. Me preguntaba que hay ahí. Ni siquiera la profesora Vector lo sabe.

Los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro.

–Nunca lo había notado –dijo George.

–Yo tampoco –respondió Fred–. Tampoco las he visto mencionadas en… ningún lugar.

–¿Crees que deberíamos de revisar si…? –George bajó el volumen de su voz.

–Sí, creo que sí. Señorita Granger, ¿podría darnos unos minutos para consultar nuestras… fuentes de referencia?

–Erm, claro.

–Ven, George, vamos. –Ambos subieron a su dormitorio.

Hermione se preguntó de qué se trataba todo eso. Si descubría que esos dos habían tenido un mapa todo ese tiempo ella… bueno, no estaba segura de lo que haría aún, pero por lo menos reconsideraría el no antagonizarlos.

En su cuarto, Fred y George rápidamente se aseguraron de que no hubiera nadie adentro, cerraron la puerta, y sacaron su posesión más preciada: El mapa del merodeador.

El mapa del merodeador era uno de los objetos mágicos con los encantamientos más impresionantes que hubieran visto. Se lo habían robado a Filch en su primer año, de un cajón que decía "Confiscado y altamente peligroso". Al principio pensaron que era sólo un pedazo de pergamino encantado para insultar a las personas, pero aparentemente, sintiendo la presencia de bromistas, les había ayudado a descubrir la contraseña:

–Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Al decir la contraseña el pergamino cobró vida, dibujando los nombres de Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, los mentores desconocidos de los bromistas mágicos.

Era un artefacto complejo. Al desdoblarlo era de tres pies de largo, y aun así, los puntos que representaban a las personas en el castillo eran apenas más grandes que un punto final. Durante las comidas, el gran comedor era un desastre de nombres entre hileras de puntos.

Pero era sorprendentemente fácil de utilizar. El mapa era como un libro, con el ala oeste en el lado izquierdo y el ala este en el derecho. La portada mostraba el título y una representación de los terrenos. La primera página contenía las mazmorras, con una sección entrecortada para los almacenes debajo de las mazmorras. Después estaba la planta baja, el primer piso, y así consecutivamente, hasta el séptimo piso. Finalmente, en la novena página y en la parte de atrás, se encontraban docenas de pequeños círculos: secciones de todas las torres hasta llegar a la cima de la torre de astronomía.

Encontrar a una persona en esas páginas era difícil, pero encontrar un _lugar_ debiera de ser fácil. Y aun así, después de revisar todos los niveles para estar seguros, encontraron que sus recuerdos eran correctos: el edificio que mostraba el gran comedor sólo se encontraba en la planta baja.

–Eso _sí_ es extraño –dijo Fred–. Sé que he visto esas ventanas, pero no están en el mapa.

–Lo sé… –dijo George–. Quizás los merodeadores nunca fueron ahí.

–¡Blasfemia! –Exclamó su gemelo–. ¡Quemen al blasfemo!

– _Tiene_ sentido –se rio George–. No hay razón de ir si nadie lo utiliza. Y si ni siquiera lo saben los profesores…

–... ellos probablemente no lo consideraron. Increíble…

–Esa pequeña tiene futuro.

–Oh sí, hermano. Que Merlín nos ayude si algún día decide causar problemas. ¿Alguna idea de cómo subir?

–Debe de haber alguna puerta en el gran comedor o en el vestíbulo, pero no estoy seguro de donde buscar. ¿Tú?

–No tengo idea… pero creo saber de alguien que sí.

Ambos gemelos sonrieron pícaramente.

–Travesura realizada.

Hermione los estaba esperando en la silla donde la habían dejado cuando los gemelos bajaron las escaleras.

–Nos ha derrotado, señorita Granger –dijo uno.

–Incluso _nosotros_ no sabemos lo que hay sobre el gran comedor…

–...algo que creímos imposible.

–Oh, está bien –dijo Hermione decepcionada.

–Parece tener la habilidad de encontrar cosas –dijo el segundo gemelo, a lo cual ella asintió. _Ella_ pensó que tenía más que ver con la falta de curiosidad de los demás.

–Si llegara a descubrir lo que _hay_ ahí arriba…

–...espero que nos lo haga saber.

–Es un placer el conocer a alguien que pueda competir con nosotros en este tipo de cosas.

–Gracias –les dijo–. Lo tomaré en cuenta.

Estaba agradecida de que la dejaron sola después de eso. Apreció el cumplido, pero no quería ser afectada por su reputación.

En cuanto a buscar un camino al lugar desconocido, intentaría revisar las puertas en esa parte del castillo, aunque no sería fácil. Ya había dibujado el resto del castillo y había ido a todas las torres que no estaban fuera de límite, pero eso fue gracias a que pidió direcciones a estudiantes mayores. Había tantas puertas ocultas y puertas que sólo "pretendían" ser puertas en Hogwarts que sería difícil encontrar un lugar del que nadie sabía nada. Y mientras tanto, por sus esfuerzos en crear un mapa, no estaba tan al corriente en sus estudios de cálculo como tenía planeado, sin mencionar sus relaciones con sus compañeros. Quizás era hora de tomar un descanso de sus exploraciones.


	8. Chapter 8

JK Rowling a la potencia de Harry Potter es cerca de mil millones de galeones.

 **Notas del autor:** Si alguien considera que Hermione no parece normal en este capítulo, les aseguro que el estrés prolongado y la falta de dormir puede hacer eso a una persona. Esto será mencionado en el próximo capítulo.

Muchas gracia a Pahan por sus comentarios y por animarme y desafiarme a ser aún más atrevido en este y en futuros capítulos, lo cual estoy seguro los ha hecho mejores que mi versión original.

 **Notas de la traductora:** Un recordatorio de que esta historia es una traducción (aunque a veces se sienta por interpretación), pero lo único que realmente cambia de la versión original es el idioma. Si están interesados y les es posible, les recomiendo que lean la versión original de White Squirrel y su secuela. Aunque les pido que también sigan leyendo la traducción porque estoy disfrutando mucho al compartirla con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Hermione se sintió inquieta desde el inicio de la clase de pociones cuando notó que Dean y ella se encontraban en la mesa al lado de Draco y su secuaz, Goyle. Justo lo que necesitaba. Ya era suficiente tener que lidiar con el profesor Snape cada semana. Malfoy la había dejado algo sola desde su enfrentamiento en las mazmorras, pero había estado de mal humor las últimas dos clases de pociones.

–Padma escuchó de Mandy Brocklehurst, quien escuchó de Daphne Greengrass, que Malfoy se ha estado quejando que una hija de muggles saca mejores calificaciones que él –explicó Parvati casi sin aliento y Hermione concluyó que era tristemente posible considerando lo que sabía de las ideas políticas de los sangre pura. Hermione sólo continuó ignorándolo. Después de todo, había a su alrededor alguien celoso de su inteligencia desde que tenía cinco años. No tenía la intención de dejar que cualquier cosa que el cretino dijera interfiriera con sus estudios.

Pero Malfoy no dijo nada. Sólo hizo una mueca de vez en cuando. De hecho, mostró esa mueca bastante seguido mientras miraba sospechosamente a su estación, pero no le prestó atención. Fue sólo cuando Dean y ella estaban leyendo con atención el libro de pociones y Snape estaba al otro lado del salón diciendo comentarios ponzoñosos a Harry y Ron que Malfoy actuó.

Hermione notó el movimiento de reojo y levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a Malfoy aventar _algo_ en su caldero. No pudo ver que era, pero no lo necesitó ya que la reacción de su poción lo hizo obvio casi al instante cuando comenzó a hervir de la misma manera que la poción desastrosa de Neville y Seamus lo había hecho la semana anterior.

Fue un reflejo lo que logró que Hermione detuviera el desastre. Apagó rápidamente la llama debajo del caldero antes de que el líquido explosivo la tocara ya que el estallido de la semana pasada había enviado a Seamus a la enfermería por una semana. Aun así su acción le causó una quemadura, pero era el menor de sus problemas ya que Snape había dirigido su atención a los gritos y caminaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa malévola.

Chasqueó la lengua mientras casualmente desvanecía la poción derramada con su varita.

–Piñones nuevamente. ¿Pensaste que podías experimentar sin permiso, Granger? ¿O quizás leíste la página incorrecta?

–N… no, profesor –tartamudeó–. Malfoy lo arrojó.

–No es cierto –dijo Malfoy indignado–. No es mi culpa que no sepas como preparar una simple poción.

–¡Yo te vi lanzarlos!

–¡Pruébalo!

Hermione palideció y se dio la vuelta para pedir ayuda a Dean con su mirada, pero él negó la cabeza levemente. No había visto nada y siendo Gryffindor, no le podía mentir a Snape.

–Diría que la calificación de hoy será un Insatisfactorio –dijo Snape. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron completamente con temor–. No tiene sentido intentar salvar lo que hay aquí, y me temo que no tienen tiempo de empezar de nuevo. –Y desvaneció el contenido de su caldero sin decir otra palabra.

–Profesor –intentó nuevamente– ni siquiera tenemos piñones en nuestra estación. La poción no los necesita. No los pusimos.

–Aún no veo ninguna prueba –dijo Snape con saña–. No deberías de hacer acusaciones sin fundamento, señorita Granger.

–Pero…

–Y cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por hablar de más.

Hermione dejó salir un chillido y apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa. Quería irse en ese momento, pero sabía que eso sería peor. Lavender y Parvati la miraron con solidaridad.

–Lo siento –susurró Dean cuando Snape se fue–. No estaba prestando atención…

–Olvídalo –dijo Hermione. Se dio la vuelta y leyó su libro de texto por el resto de la clase.

Desafortunadamente, no se libró tan fácil. Salió de clase sin levantar la mirada de sus pies, y sólo había caminado unos pasos en el pasillo cuando una voz la llamó detrás de ella.

–¿Vas a ir a llorarle a McGonagall, Granger?

Hermione se dio la vuelta.

–¡ _No_ estoy llorando! –Gritó, lo cual era cierto. Estaba muy molesta–. ¿No podemos simplemente dejarnos en paz, Malfoy?

–Como si fuera a hacer lo que _tú_ dices, sangre sucia. _Alguien_ tiene que enseñarte tu lugar.

–Sólo estoy tratando de que me vaya bien en mis clases… –Malfoy sólo la interrumpió.

–Tu clase _ni siquiera_ pertenece aquí. No sé cómo lograste manipular a la profesora Vector…

–¡No lo hice!

–... pero creo que puedes ver como el profesor Snape trata a los tuyos.

Malfoy sacó su varita más rápido de lo que ella pudo seguir.

–¡ _Tsimpima_!

Intentó esquivarlo, pero el hechizo le dio en el hombro y fue testigo que el nombre del embrujo punzante era literal.

–Por favor, no quiero problemas. –Hermione levantó su varita en defensa y dio un paso atrás.

Los tres se acercaron a ella con sonrisas maliciosas.

–No hay prefectos alrededor para salvarte –dijo Malfoy. Ella soltó un grito cuando él le lanzó otro embrujo punzante, evidentemente sin miedo a que ella respondiera.

Necesitaba alejarse de ellos y pronto. Necesitaba evitar que la siguieran embrujando, lo cual quería decir que necesitaba algo para dilatarlos sin utilizar mucho poder. Uno de los pocos hechizos que había aprendido en clase de defensa fue la solución obvia. Levantó la varita, aún algo horrorizada al tener que romper las reglas, y respondió.

– _Colloshoo_.

Crabbe, quien estaba más cerca de ella, cayó hacia al frente, sus zapatos pegados al suelo. Se dio la vuelta ante un Malfoy sorprendido, pero antes de que pudiera atacar nuevamente una voz áspera la interrumpió.

– _Vermillious –_ y recibió chispas rojas en su cara por parte de Goyle. Cuando las parpadeó, Malfoy la atacó.

–¡ _Mordeodigiti_!

El embrujo la golpeó en el estómago, pero eso no importó. Sintió sus zapatos contraerse dolorosamente alrededor de sus dedos de tal manera que se tambaleó y cayó sobre su trasero, tratando de alejarse de ellos. Crabbe se despegó del suelo y los tres niños comenzaron a acercarse a ella nuevamente. Levantó su varita para defenderse, desesperadamente intentando pensar en un hechizo que le ayudara a equilibrar la situación.

– _Vermillious –_ gritó, creando una nube de chispas verdes los suficientemente grande para cubrirlos a los tres, pero justo cuando mencionó el hechizo notó que los niños estaban _bajando_ sus varitas.

–¿Magia en los pasillos? Estoy seguro que sabes que _eso_ va contra las reglas, Granger. –El profesor Snape había aparecido de la nada y se acercaba a ella.

Intentó ponerse en pie pero aún no podía sentir sus dedos.

–Pero profesor, ellos…

–Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y se agradecida de que no son más. Ahora, ¡muévanse! –Dijo. Los niños le sonrieron en silencio.

Hermione se quedó de pie estupefacta por un momento, cada músculo de su cuerpo en alerta, y después salió corriendo… no porque estuviera molesta, aunque sí lo estaba, pero porque sabía instintivamente que si abría la boca nuevamente diría algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Fue la respuesta natural, se dio cuenta después, ya que no era una pelea que pudiera ganar. Pasó la mayor parte de esa tarde en su dormitorio. Después de perder quince puntos en una mañana, todos de manera completamente injusta, se le podía perdonar si no quería ver a sus compañeros más de lo necesario. Nunca pensó que sería tan feliz de que fuera fin de semana.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca el domingo luchando contra uno de esos ataques de sueño que le estaban dando cada vez con más frecuencia durante las tardes. Era su culpa, por supuesto, por quedarse despierta hasta después de medianoche con tanta frecuencia. Casi se sentía como si hubiera sido embrujada ya que le era difícil romper el hábito.

Pasó el fin de semana como los anteriores, leyendo sola… cuando no estaba haciendo tarea, claro. Sintió que debía de pasar el tiempo con sus compañeros, pero cuando llegaban los fines de semana necesitaba el tiempo a solas para descansar mentalmente. Además, disfrutaba tomándose el tiempo leyendo algo que ella quería, ya fuera sobre el criterio de la segunda derivada, _Fantasmas de animales en Gran Bretaña_ , o sólo leyendo a detalle su libro de _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos_ … cuando lograba permanecer despierta.

Quizás se había quedado dormida por varios minutos con su cabeza recostada sobre la mesa ya que un sonido la despertó de golpe… aunque sólo había sido un Ravenclaw mayor cerrando su libro con fuerza, pero por lo menos estaba alerta nuevamente. Leyó la página en la que se encontraba otra vez para recordar dónde iba y continuó.

Repentinamente notó que la luz entrando por la ventana comenzaba a escasear. Revisó su reloj y se molestó ya que era tarde para cenar. Le estaba pasando con frecuencia y no podía entender a donde se le iba el tiempo. Apenas tendría tiempo después de comer un poco para escribir algo y mandarles una carta a sus padres antes del toque de queda, y aunque había terminado su tarea para el día siguiente, aún tenía un ensayo para la clase de encantamientos que no había comenzado.

Hermione Granger nunca pensó que tendría problemas haciendo toda su tarea. Y no, nunca había dejado una tarea incompleta ni sus calificaciones habían bajado; pero sintió que le era más difícil estar al corriente aun cuando el trabajo no era más difícil, y eso le preocupaba.

Hermione no era incompetente y era organizada en sus estudios. Lo obvio sería crear un horario para sus tareas, lo cual hizo. Desafortunadamente, y no característico de ella, no podía predecir cuánto tiempo le tomaría hacerla. Le costaba más trabajo concentrarse de lo que estaba acostumbrada. No es que no estuviera esforzándose; si lo pensaba, estaba leyendo con más voracidad que jamás en su vida ya que usualmente estaba absorta en los números. Aún ella estaba sorprendida de que tan rápido estaba leyendo sus libros, aunque sin orden alguno. Sólo tomaba cualquier libro que le llamara la atención en la biblioteca, y había muchos, pero la mayoría eran de poco uso en sus clases. Incluso la historia detallada de la guerra contra Grindelwald, por ejemplo, contenía muy pocas enseñanzas mágicas, de cultura mágica, o incluso tácticas de duelo, lo cual le sería útil en el día a día. Pero por Merlín, era fascinante y… vaya, incluso comenzaba a hablar como ellos.

De cualquier manera, no estaba acostumbrada a distraerse tan fácilmente y le molestaba no saber de dónde provenía. Le molestaba aún más que no tenía la motivación para terminar su tarea a tiempo y que realmente no sabía qué hacer. Le sería difícil explicárselo a sus padres, mucho más en una carta, y este no era el tipo de coxas que le pudiera decir a un profesor. No con su reputación. Y no había nada malo con ella académicamente, excepto por Snape, ¿así que por qué mencionarlo?

Hermione comió su cena rápidamente sin prestar atención a lo que estaba en su plato y dando respuestas cortas a cualquiera que le hablara. Se sentía exhausta y el día aún no terminaba; además, no estaba de humor como para hablar con alguien. Cuando terminó de comer, caminó con fatiga a la lechucería. Comenzaba a sentirse como una obligación el tener que enviar todas esas cartas a casa cada domingo, lo cual era otra mala señal. No es que le disgustara, de hecho, le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo en eso. El problema era que parecía que nunca tenía el suficiente tiempo, aun cuando ella sentía que debería de tenerlo. Y, más en relación, ni siquiera sabía que decir.

Pero sus padres esperaban que les escribiera, así que subió y con titubeo escribió algo rápido, lo que fuera que le llegó a la mente. Extrañamente, la mayoría de las cosas desagradables _no_ le llegaron a la mente, por lo menos no hasta que llegó a la sala común donde se preguntó si en verdad las hubiera escrito.

Comenzó su ensayo para la clase de encantamientos y logró escribir un pie, el cual probablemente editaría al día siguiente ya que había estado quedándose dormida en su silla lo que hizo que el ensayo fuera más deshilvanado de su trabajo usual. En un momento de claridad decidió que le faltaba dormir más de lo que pensaba. Normalmente, si estaba atrasada en sus tareas (y _eso_ era estar atrasada para ella), se quedaba despierta tarde para terminarlo; pero eso no le estaba funcionando ya que no podía permanecer despierta. Tendría que terminar el ensayo al día siguiente. Subió con cansancio los siete pisos de escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto y, como Sally-Anne había hecho la primera noche, se quedó dormida sobre su cama sin cambiarse de ropa.

* * *

La mañana del lunes antes de Halloween, Daniel y Emma Granger esperaban en la cocina durante el desayuno por la carta semanal de su hija. Y justo a la hora usual una lechuza campestre voló a la casa y dio unos golpes en la ventana con su pico. Emma abrió la ventana, tomó la carta del ave y le dio un pedazo de tocino. La lechuza ululó en agradecimiento y voló a un árbol, desde donde esperó hasta que ellos escribieran su respuesta. Los Granger aún estaban maravillados por la inteligencia de las lechuzas del servicio postal mágico.

Emma abrió el sobre y suspiró. Las cartas de Hermione se habían tornado progresivamente más oscuras las últimas semanas. No era nada serio, pero mencionaba a sus compañeros cada vez menos, y si es que lo hacía era para quejarse de ellos. Y aunque le estaba yendo bien en sus clases, era claro que historia, defensa y pociones le frustraban. Las cartas también eran cada vez más cortas y sin detalles. Podía notar que su hija no estaba segura de que decir. Era difícil para los padres ver a sus hijos distanciarse cada vez más de ellos, pero era aún más difícil cuando la suya vivía en un mundo completamente diferente y no se estaba adaptando bien.

Así que Emma estaba un poco preocupada cuando la última carta de su hija no tenía el mismo esmero de como escribía normalmente.

–Cariño, parece que Hermione en verdad está en problemas –dijo ella con tristeza.

– ¿Qué ocurrió? –Dijo Dan.

Emma leyó la carta en voz alta.

 _Queridos mamá y papá:_

 _¡Ya no sé qué hacer! El profesor Snape nos dio a Dean y a mí un Insatisfactorio en nuestra poción el viernes. ¡Insatisfactorio! Y_ _sabía_ _que nos estaba yendo bien hasta que el bravucón de Draco Malfoy nos saboteó. Logró colocar piñones en nuestro caldero y la poción hirvió de más (los piñones se abren con el fuego por lo que tienen una reacción muy fuerte con el calor… pero no es importante). Intentamos decirle al profesor Snape, pero no pudimos probar que lo había hecho Malfoy._

 _Le pregunté a la profesora McGonagall si es que había algo que pudiéramos hacer, pero ella sólo dijo que nos quejáramos por escrito. Y pregunté a otros, ¡y dijeron que varios se han quejado de Snape pero nunca nadie pasa nada porque tiene amigos en el consejo de la escuela! ¡Incluyendo al padre de Malfoy! Realicé mi queja en contra de él y de Malfoy, pero no es mucho lo que ella pueda hacer ya que el profesor Snape está a cargo de las calificaciones en pociones._

 _Parvati dice que Malfoy estaba enojado porque mis calificaciones son mejores que las de él y él es uno de esos sangre pura que piensan que son mejores que otros. Y después Harry Potter y Ron Weasley dijeron que lo olvidara. De hecho, también dijeron eso Lavender y Parvati; y Neville Longbottom dijo que piensa que Snape y Dumbledore trabajaron juntos durante la última guerra civil o algo así y por eso es que Dumbledore nunca hace nada sobre él. Es como si todos simplemente aceptaran que el profesor Snape es terrible y no hacen nada, y lo peor es que yo tampoco puedo pensar en algo que hacer._

 _Aritmancia esta semana trató sobre la predicción del clima. Aunque no creo que está al nivel de los muggles. De hecho, no estoy convencida de que es magia real como la que usamos para numerología y para la manipulación de probabilidades, pero parece funcionar lo suficiente bien para los magos. Y estoy muy emocionada por la clase de encantamientos esta semana; el profesor Flitwick dice que finalmente vamos a aprender el encantamiento levitatorio._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Hermione_

–No puedo creer que dejen que ese hombre se salga con la suya –se quejó Dan.

–Sabemos que el mundo mágico está muy atrasado en épocas –dijo Emma con desaliento–. Quisiera que pudiéramos hacer más por ella. Es igual que durante su tercer año en primaria, excepto que no estamos ahí para abrazarla cuando llore.

–Por Dios, esperaba tener que esperar unos cuantos años más antes de ver a nuestra pequeña con el corazón roto –dijo Dan–. No se que podemos hacer. Tiene que atender a una escuela mágica en algún lugar, y sólo está Hogwarts y esa en Francia.

–Sigamos apoyándola Dan. Es _todo_ lo que podemos hacer.

* * *

 _Querida Hermione:_

 _Es terrible lo del profesor Snape. No debería de tener permitido comportarse de tal manera, sin importar quienes son sus amigos. Aquí, si algo así pasara alguien escribiría una carta al periódico y se quejaría, pero no estoy segura de que puedas hacer eso ahí, especialmente cuando tienes que tomar su clase. ¿Habrá algún estudiante mayor o un exalumno que no esté tomando pociones y que pudiera hacer algo? Quisiéramos poder ayudarte más, pero el mundo mágico está tan aislado del mundo "muggle" que realmente no tenemos acceso a mucho._

 _Esperamos que no te esté yendo mal. Estabas tan entusiasmada por aprender magia este verano, pero ahora suena como si tus clases te estuvieran dando problemas. Y no suena a que seas cercana con ninguno de tus compañeros. Sabemos que es difícil adaptarse a lo que es básicamente una cultura completamente diferente, pero estamos preocupados. Queremos que des lo mejor de ti, pero también que lo disfrutes. Si tienes algún problema por lo menos intenta encontrar a algún maestro con el que puedas hablar. Sabemos que no has tenido suerte con la profesora McGonagall, pero la profesora Vector y el profesor Flitwick suenan a que pudieran ser de ayuda._

 _Por favor intenta aguantar por lo menos este año. Si en verdad crees que ayude, podemos considerar transferirte a otra escuela; pero honestamente, no hay muchas opciones. Sólo recuerda que te amamos y que te apoyamos desde aquí._

 _Con amor,_

 _Mamá y papá_

Hermione leyó la carta con una mueca cuando la tomó de la lechuza al día siguiente. Estaba más que consciente de que no era cercana con ninguno de sus compañeros, y sus clases ciertamente no eran lo que esperaba. ¿Pero transferirse? Ni siquiera lo había considerado y no les había dicho a sus padres lo peor. No era la primera persona a la que Malfoy saboteaba en clase, sin mencionar los embrujos. Pero dejar Hogwarts sería como fallar… como rendirse. Tenía que haber alguna manera de mejorar las cosas. Si tan sólo entendiera cómo funcionaban las cosas en el mundo mágico. Si tan sólo entendiera porque _ella_ tenía tantos problemas independientemente de todo lo demás. Se sintió como si estuviera a punto de reprobar un examen que hubiera aprobado sin problema si tan sólo lo hubiera intentado… si tan sólo supiera dónde comenzar.

Pero sus padres le habían dado _otra_ idea. Y estaba sentada justo al lado que quizás le pudiera ayudar.

–Percy –dijo dándose la vuelta para hablar con el prefecto a su izquierda.

–¿Sí, señorita Granger?

–¿Hay algo que alguien pueda hacer contra Snape?

Percy dirigió su mirada a la mesa principal donde Snape estaba leyendo el periódico de la mañana con una mueca mientras tomaba su té. Se acercó un poco más a Hermione.

–¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué hizo?

–Nos dio a Dean Thomas y a mí un Insatisfactorio en nuestra poción cuando fue saboteada por Draco Malfoy y… quitó quince puntos de Gryffindor por cosas que Malfoy inició –dijo resoplando con su nariz–. Y es un maestro injusto en general.

–Oh, lo siento, eso es terrible –dijo Percy con simpatía–. Draco Malfoy ha sido un peor buscapleitos que la mayoría de los Slytherin en todo el año.

–¿Malfoy, dijiste? –Se dio la vuelta para ver a Fred y a George a unos cuantos asientos entre Alicia y otra jugadora de quidditch, Angelina Johnson–. Si tienes problemas con Malfoy –dijo uno, George según ella– vas a apreciar lo que la va a ocurrir esta mañana.

–¿Qué hicieron ahora? –Dijo Percy con tono de advertencia.

–No confirmamos ni negamos estar involucrados –respondió George.

–No tienes pruebas contra nosotros –confirmó Fred–. Quizás lo hizo Lee.

–Pero será entretenido, ¿verdad Fred?

–No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea, muchachos –dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa–. ¿Qué tal si intenta vengarse?

–Oh, no te preocupes, Malfoy es lo suficientemente inteligente para no intentar hacer algo en el gran comedor.

–Además, tenemos dos años de experiencia más que él y esos dos bultos a los que llama amigos.

–No es de ustedes de quien estoy preo…

–¡Ah! ¡Auch! ¡Déjame! ¡Quítenme… esta estúpida... cosa! –Hermione fue interrumpida por la voz nasal de Draco Malfoy mientras saltaba de la mesa de Slytherin gritando con fuerza. Jaló algo que parecía una taza de té de su cara y la estrelló contra la pared. Con la mitad de la escuela riéndose de su inusual nariz roja, lanzó una mirada de coraje a los gemelos Weasley, quienes se reían con más fuerza que cualquier otro. La mayoría de los profesores parecía molestos por el incidente, y Snape caminó hacia la mesa de Slytherin para demostrar que estaba haciendo algo, pero Malfoy ya se había sentado ya que no podía hacer nada con tantas personas observándolo y comenzó a murmurar con enojo algo a Crabbe y Goyle.

–¡Una taza que muerde! –Explotó Percy–. ¡Y en medio del gran comedor! ¿En serio?

–¡Sencillo y brillante! –Exclamó George.

–No creí que funcionara –dijo Fred.

–La profesora McGonagall se enterará de esto –gruño Percy.

–No, no, hermano, aún no tienes prueba de que fuimos nosotros –dijo Fred.

–Especialmente considerando que Malfoy destruyó el objeto.

Percy se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

–Uno de estos días éstas bromas les darán una patada en el trasero –dijo.

–¡Trasero! ¡Ja! –dijo George.

–Tal vez _sí_ tiene sentido del humor.

– _Sí_ tiene razón –dijo Hermione–. Por lo menos, el profesor Snape encontrará una excusa para deducir puntos durante su clase.

–Sí, pero siempre hace eso –dijo George.

Hermione y Percy suspiraron con frustración.

–Percy, sé que varios estudiantes de sexto y séptimo año no toman pociones –dijo ella–. ¿Es que no pudieran escribir cartas al _Profeta_ o algo sobre el profesor Snape?

– _Pudieran_ –dijo Percy con un suspiro–. Desafortunadamente, probablemente no ayude. Hubo una campaña hace algunos años, cuando mi hermano Bill estaba en primero. Muchas personas se quejaron de él, pero Dumbledore no quería despedirlo y Lucius Malfoy convenció al consejo de la escuela de dejarlo con lo que equivale a un simple jalón de orejas. Pero no deberías de preocuparte. Snape normalmente no te da muchos problemas si mantienes la mirada baja y eres respetuosa.

Hermione suspiró y regresó su atención a su desayuno con poca energía. Aparentemente no había manera de deshacerse del profesor Snape. Para ser la mejor escuela de magia del mundo, Hogwarts tenía serios problemas. Un maestro de pociones que odiaba a los niños, y que nadie parecía poder deshacerse de él era sólo parte del problema. ¿Historia? Binns tenía más antigüedad que cualquier otro, incluyendo a Dumbledore. ¿Defensa? Tenía una maldición supuestamente, y dado el tamaño del mundo mágico tenían suerte de poder obtener a alguien para enseñar la materia. ¿Abuso entre estudiantes? Tanto para Gryffindor como para Slytherin la regla parecía ser "que no te descubran".

Dejó el desayuno deseando poder regresar a dormir, y no sólo porque no lo había hecho lo suficiente. Pero no, tenía encantamientos esa mañana. Percy se fue a… donde sea que fuera todo el tiempo ya que parecía aparecer y desaparecer al azar considerando sus doce clases. Así que siguió a Alicia, junto a la mitad del equipo de quidditch, cuando escuchó una voz detrás de ellos.

–¡Weasley! ¡Sé que fueron ustedes!

Hermione dio la vuelta para ver a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle caminando hacia ellos con sus varitas en mano.

–Pero Sr. Malfoy, no tengo idea de que estás hablando –dijo George obviamente tratando de no reírse ya que la nariz de Malfoy aún estaba roja.

–¿Creen que casi quitarme la nariz es gracioso? –Dijo Malfoy–. ¿Acaso fue tu idea, Granger? No creí que tuvieras el estómago para buscar venganza.

–¡No! –Gritó Hermione con terror cuando Crabbe se movió hacia ella–. Yo no…

– _Sé_ que la señorita Granger no estuvo involucrada –dijo Fred colocándose en frente de allá–. Es muy aguafiestas y le gusta seguir las reglas.

–No debieras de acusar sin evidencia, Malfoy –agregó George imitando la voz de Snape–. Después de todo, ¿puedes _probar_ que _alguno_ de nosotros estuvo involucrado?

–Además –continuó George– si hipotéticamente _estuviéramos_ involucrados de alguna manera con la taza de té en tu mesa…

–No necesitaríamos una excusa –dijeron en unísono.

Para entonces Alicia y Angelina se habían colocado detrás de Hermione. Hermione también había dado un paso atrás, pero no lo suficientemente rápido ya que Malfoy y sus amigos y Fred y George habían comenzado a intercambiar hechizos.

Varias cosas ocurrieron al mismo tiempo. Primero, hechizos comenzaron a volar alrededor. No sabía de quien provenían, pero claramente escuchó _Tarantallegra, Furnunculus_ y _Vermillious_. Después, hubo un fuerte ruido cuando los hechizos chocaron e interactuaron de manera impredecible y un torbellino de chispas rojas explotó en el pasillo. Hermione fue lanzada al suelo y sintió un calor doloroso en su piel mientras las chispas volaban alrededor de sus ojos. Cuando recuperó el sentido pudo oler algo quemándose. Levantó la mirada y vio la carta de sus padres, la cual siendo escrita en papel en lugar de pergamino estaba en llamas gracias a las chispas.

–¡Mi carta! –Exclamó. Con rapidez comenzó a extinguir las pequeñas llamas con la manga de su túnica, pero el daño había sido hecho. La carta estaba en pedazos y apenas se podía leer.

–¡Mi padre se enterará de todo! –Hermione se dio la vuelta y notó que los participantes en la pelea tenían granos en sus rostros y estaban bailando. Por el ardor en su rostro, estaba segura de que ella también tenía unos granos. La bastilla de la túnica de Goyle estaba en llamas. Malfoy estaba furioso, pero no intentó nada más y se marchó, probablemente rumbo a la enfermería.

Fred y George controlaron su baile con un simple _Finite Incantatem_ y ayudaron a Hermione a ponerse de pie.

–La situación _puede_ ser algo loca si combinas varios hechizos –dijo George–. Si ya no tienes la crema para curar forúnculos de la primera semana, nosotros tenemos extra. No ocupas ir a la enfermería para esto.

– _En verdad_ lo sentimos –le dijo Fred–. No creímos que intentaría algo.

–Bueno, no con alguien además de nosotros –le corrigió George.

–Como sabes, a _nosotros_ nos han regañado antes y…

–Gracias –dijo Hermione mientras los hacía de lado con su mirada al suelo.

–¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Alicia mientras la pasaba a toda prisa.

–Estoy bien –mintió. En ese momento sólo quería alejarse y que no la vieran llorar, pero probablemente se controlaría a tiempo para su clase. Calculó que tenía el suficiente tiempo para correr de vuelta a su dormitorio… y gracias a Dios que _sí_ había guardado un poco de la crema para curar forúnculos para mostrársela a sus padres. Y gracias a Dios que Snape la había dejado cuando se lo pidió (había dicho que apreciaba cuando las personas mostraban interés). Fue la única cosa sensata que había hecho en su clase.

–Me siento mal por ella –dijo Fred mientras veía a Hermione irse–. La mayor parte de esto fue _nuestra_ culpa.

–Parece que no le está yendo bien –dijo George–. Y he visto esa mirada en Percy. _Obviamente_ se está esforzando de más.

–Si. Quisiera que pudiéramos hacer algo para que sea menos tímida –dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

–Oh no, nada de eso –los reprimió Alicia Spinnet–. Ya tiene suficientes problemas sin que ustedes estén arruinando todo.

–Claro que no le haríamos algo _malo_. Sólo algo divertido –le respondió.

–Como un encantamiento en su regla de cálculo para que cuente unos chistes –sugirió George–. ¿Sabes dónde la guarda?

–¿Encantar su regla? –Dijo Alicia con incredulidad–. Es Hermione Granger, no _necesita_ una regla.

–Bueno, sólo pensamos que le ayudaría un poco si se riera de sí misma –le dijo Fred–. Además, convencería a Malfoy de que no tuvo nada que ver con este incidente.

–Sólo aléjense de ella. Ha tenido dificultades adaptándose al mundo mágico como hija de muggles. Nunca había tenido amigos magos y le cuesta trabajo abrirse a las personas.

–No puede ser tan malo. ¿Ustedes son sus amigos, o no? –Le preguntó George–. Y la hemos visto con otros de su mismo año.

–¿Sabes qué? –Lo interrumpió Fred– si en verdad sientes que es lo mejor, no le haremos una broma. De todas maneras, probablemente es muy inteligente para nosotros.

George giró la cabeza rápidamente para mirar a su gemelo con sorpresa.

–Gracias –dijo Alicia–. Es bueno saber que tienen un lado sensato. –Y se fue.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Susurró George.

–Porque tengo una idea.

–Pensaba que ese era mi trabajo.

–No hoy, hermano. Además, no podemos permitir que Alicia le dé una advertencia a Hermione. Es muy inteligente para dejar que alguien la engañe, como Malfoy.

–Pero dijiste…

–Dije no que le haríamos nada a _Hermione Granger_. ¿Has notado dónde se sienta a comer?

–Oh… –Lo recordaba muy bien.

–Exacto. Ahora lo que necesitamos es un tipo de broma que afecte un área para darles a los dos con un sólo golpe.

–Pues, ahora que lo estás involucrando a _él_ , _tengo_ una idea que combina un hechizo camaleón con un sifón y un resorte.

–Oh, continúa por favor…

* * *

–Un exponente… significa… –Cedric Diggory revisó sus notas–. Multiplicar un número por sí mismo una y otra vez.

–Así es –dijo Hermione–. Es como multiplicar es _sumar_ un número una y otra vez.

Su grupo de estudio del miércoles por la tarde era lo más agradable que le había pasado en toda la semana, aunque también estaba entusiasmada por Halloween. Considerando el desastre con Snape y Malfoy, además de que Ron Weasley estaba de peor humor por ninguna razón, su grupo de estudio era una mejora. Además de que era estimulante intelectualmente después de su clase de historia.

–Entonces, diez por diez es cien –continuó Cedric–. Diez por diez por diez es mil… ¿diez a la cuarta potencia sería diez mil?

–Así es.

–Terminaremos con números muy grandes rápidamente –dijo Alicia–. Eso quiere decir que diez a la décima potencia es…

–Diez mil millones –respondió Hermione sin pensarlo.

Alicia se rio.

–Igual de rápida con esos. ¿Cuánto es ocho a la séptima potencia?

–2, 097, 152.

–¿Y qué tal siete a la octava potencia? –La retó Roger.

–5, 764, 801, pero memoricé todos hasta diez a la décima potencia, igual que las tablas de multiplicación –dijo ella frenando más preguntas–. Dudo que en clase utilicemos potencias mayores a la cuarta, y usualmente sólo cuadrados.

–No lo sé –dijo Roger–. Creo que para la creación de hechizos utilizaremos potencias mayores.

–Entonces, esto será más complicado. Me pregunto… ¿pueden esperar un momento? Quiero revisar rápido la copia de la biblioteca de _Principios analíticos para la creación de hechizos._

–Eh… claro –dijo Alicia.

Hermione se levantó de la mesa con entusiasmo en dirección a la sección de copias de libros de texto.

Alicia soltó una risita cuando se fue.

–Es adorable.

–Nunca se detiene –agregó Roger con un chasquido de lengua.

–Lo sé. Me encanta como corre a todos lados de esa manera.

–Alicia, no es un gato –le dijo Cedric.

–No lo sé –bromeó Roger–. No estoy completamente convencido de que es humana.

–Ya, basta los dos. Sólo es una estudiante de primer año que es mejor en aritmancia que… cualquier otra persona que la profesora Vector haya visto.

–Quizás finalmente logre deshacerse de Snape –agregó Alicia. Los tres rieron.

–Sí, como si _alguien_ pudiera deshacerse de Snape –dijo Cedric–. Quizás si McGonagall, Flitwick, y Sprout lo persiguieran hasta una ventana.

Hermione estaba quieta junto a la estantería con los libros de reserva. Debía de ser la acústica de la biblioteca; probablemente no se dieron cuenta que los podía escuchar. Intentó ignorarlo. Después de todo, sus comentarios no eran de mala naturaleza. Pero aun así, por muy amables que fueran sus compañeros de aritmancia, no podía quitarse el sentimiento de que sólo la querían como su pequeña mascota de primer año, o como algo exótico al cual exhibir; como si no fuera uno de ellos.

¿Y deshacerse de Snape? Sin tan sólo pudiera.

En lo que se refería al libro, sólo ocupo dar la vuelta a unas cuantas páginas para encontrar la respuesta: debió de saber que la creación de hechizos utilizaría potencias séptimas y sus múltiplos, y raíces séptimas. Incluso vio problemas a la veintiún potencia. Colocó el libro en su lugar y regresó a la mesa de estudio intentando mostrar su mejor sonrisa como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiera ocurrido. Después de todo, ¿por qué debieran de preocuparse? Si los demás notaron algo, no lo mencionaron.

* * *

Ocurrió durante la cena esa noche. Hermione estaba comiendo en silencio en su lugar usual, aunque diciendo uno u otro comentario a Percy Weasley quien estaba sentado a su lado. Entre el plato fuerte y el postre, una Gryffindor de segundo año llamada Katie Bell se acercó a Percy a su otro lado y habló con él.

–Disculpa, Percy –dijo con una pequeña caja en su mano–. ¿Puedes revisar esto? –Se movió un poco para poder ver tanto a Percy como a Hermione.

–¿Qué es? –Le preguntó.

–No estoy segura –dijo–. Esperaba que tú pudieras decirme.

–Pues veamos que es entonces –dijo con tono de importancia. Abrió la caja y repentinamente _algo_ salió en una nube de humo de colores, golpeando tanto a Percy como a Hermione en el rostro. Hermione fue cegada por un momento por el humo y sintió como telarañas en su cabello, las cuales trató de sacudir mientras tosía.

Cuando el humo se disipó, Hermione inmediatamente notó dos cosas: primero, todos a su alrededor, incluyendo a Katie Bell, se estaban riendo y señalando a Percy y a ella; segundo, el cabello rojo de Percy ahora era castaño claro.

–Percy… tú… tu cabello… –comenzó a explicar.

Pero cuando Percy se dio la vuelta sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente.

–Señorita Granger… –dijo señalando su cabeza.

Hermione rápidamente tomó un mechón de cabello y lo colocó frente a sus ojos. Soltó un chillido en protesta al ver que su cabello alborotado de color castaño había tomado el color naranja llameante del de Percy.

–¡Fred! ¡George! ¿Qué hicieron? –Gritó Percy poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia donde los gemelos se encontraban sentados. Hermione lo siguió.

–Disculpa, ¿quién eres? –Dijo uno de ellos.

–El rostro me es familiar, pero no _puedo_ reconocerlo –agregó el otro.

–Ya, ambos, basta. ¿Qué le hicieron a nuestro cabello?

–Cambiaron los colores, Percy –se quejó Hermione.

–Oh, mira Fred, es nuestra hermana perdida.

–Es un poco aterrorizante cuanto se parece a mamá.

–Sí, incluso tiene la mirada que mata –dijo George al ver su expresión.

–¿Alguien tiene un espejo? –Demandó Percy a las jóvenes cercanas. Una estudiante mayor sacó uno de su túnica mientras sonreía. Percy se observó rápidamente.

–¡Vamos! ¡Cámbienlo ahora mismo!

–Relájate Percy, cambiará sólo en unas horas –dijo George.

–Sí, en unas horas… o una noche, máximo.

Hermione se miró en el espejo cuando Percy lo dejó de lado. No estaba al tanto de nada relacionado con la moda, pero estaba segura de que ese _no_ era su color.

–¿Por qué me incluyeron a _mí_ en esto? –Se quejó.

–Pues, tú eres la que eligió sentarse al lado de nuestro hermano.

–Esa fue una decisión _peligrosa_.

–Además, pensamos que te hacía falta relajarte un poco, Granger.

–¡Basta! Estoy bastante bien, muchas gracias. –Se dio la vuelta y caminó fuera de ahí, aunque estaba algo aliviada al saber que no tendría que explicarle a sus padres el cómo se volvió pelirroja.

Sin embargo, esa noche no fue agradable. Tuvo que aguantar algo de burla de sus compañeras, y no se atrevió a bajar a la sala común. El día siguiente era Halloween después de todo, y las bromas le llegaban de todos tipos, especialmente el obvio "señorita Weasley". No logró dormirse antes de medianoche, otra vez, y tenía clase de astronomía. Por lo menos era muy oscuro para que le vieran bien el cabello. Por Dios, ¿por qué no podía el mundo mágico ser más... normal?

Pero estuvo agradecida al saber que su cabello había regresado a la normalidad la mañana siguiente. Tener el cabello anaranjado durante Halloween sería demasiado.

Desafortunadamente, parecía que eso era lo único que le saldría bien ese día.

* * *

Notas del autor:

 _Tsimpima –_ del griego para "punzada".

 _Mordeodigiti_ – del latín para "morder dedos".


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter menos JK Rowling es indefinido.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

–¿Qué lo ocurrieron a todos mis calcetines?

Hermione Granger se levantó la mañana de Halloween, después de una noche de sueño corta e intermitente, con su cabello tan incontrolable como siempre, pero castaño nuevamente. Se despertó tarde y se perdió el desayuno, aunque la mayoría hacía eso la mañana después de la clase de astronomía. Pero llegaría tarde a encantamientos si no se arreglaba pronto.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Lavender Brown aún semi-dormida mientras se levantaba de su cama.

–No encuentro ningún par de calcetines, ¡ninguno coordina! ¿Dónde estarán?

–No lo sé. A lo mejor los tomó Wendelin.

El demente gato calicó de Lily Moon, Wendelin, no estaba por ningún lado. Y por supuesto, Lily y Sally-Anne ya se habían levantado y bajado a desayunar dos horas antes.

–Mmm… intenta bajo la cama de Lily –dijo Parvati en medio de un bostezo.

Hermione se puso de rodillas al lado de la cama de Lily y levantó las cobijas. Dos ojos amarillentos la observaron, y mientras sus propios ojos se adaptaban notó que el felino se encontraba recostado sobre una cama de calcetines.

–Wendelin, ¡regrésamelos! –Estiró su brazo para tomar unos cuantos, pero la gata le gruñó y salió corriendo de debajo de la cama.

–¡Ah! ¡Mi mano! –Gritó levantando su brazo donde encontró un rasguño bastante visible en la mano con la que utiliza su varita.

Parvati lució asqueada por la sangre y Lavender tembló levemente.

–No te preocupes. Madame Pomfrey lo puede arreglar en un segundo –dijo Lavender.

–Lily necesita hacer algo sobre esa gata –se quejó Hermione. Envolvió su mano con un pañuelo mientras terminaba de arreglarse y corrió a la enfermería para que la ayudaran. La señora Pomfrey la recibió con amabilidad, pero apenas escuchó lo que le dijo la sanadora porque estaba más preocupada por llegar a tiempo a clase de encantamientos, y gracias a un pequeño atajo apenas lo logró.

–Buenos días, señorita Granger –le dijo el Profesor Flitwick desde su pila de libros mientras ella se apresuraba a llegar al único asiento disponible–. Y buenos días, clase. Ahora que ya estamos todos aquí creo que ya están listos para comenzar a hacer volar objetos–. Hubo varios susurros de entusiasmo en la clase–. La levitación es una de las habilidades mágicas más básicas _pero_ es uno de los primeros desafíos complejos que aprenderán en esta clase. El encantamiento levitatorio requiere mucho más control que un simple _Lumos_ o cualquier hechizo de luz ya que estos sólo liberan energía, y requiere más control que encantamientos ablandadores que sólo requieren ser utilizados una vez para su fin. El encantamiento levitatorio requiere control _continuo_ por el tiempo que se el objeto encuentre en el aire y puede que tome algo de práctica poder producir resultados.

Hermione no había considerado esa parte. Estaba bastante adelantada en sus estudios del _Libro estándar de hechizos_ , y utilizaba varios hechizos en aritmancia, pero no había intentado nada que requiriera control continuo.

El profesor Flitwick pasó más tiempo de lo normal, más de la mitad de la clase, explicando cómo funcionaba el encantamiento levitatorio y cómo realizarlo, haciéndolos practicar el movimiento de la varita varias veces. Con ocho sílabas, _Wingardium Leviosa_ era uno de los encantamientos más largos que habían aprendido, y alinearlo con el movimiento, un "agitar y golpear", era complicado. Pero cuando llegó la hora de realizarlo, Hermione confiaba en su habilidad para lograrlo.

–Haremos esto en parejas para que uno pueda observar los detalles –dijo Flitwick mientras levitaba las plumas hacia los estudiantes–. Ahora, el Sr. Potter con el Sr. Finnigan, por favor.

Hermione miró a los muchachos desde donde se encontraba. Harry Potter parecía aliviado y Neville Longbottom, quien había estado mirando en su dirección, parecía destrozado.

–Y el Sr. Longbottom con el Sr. Thomas.

¿No la podían poner con Dean? Dirigió su mirada al resto de sus compañeros y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por venir. ¡Oh no!

–Y el Sr. Weasley con la señorita Granger.

Ron gruñó y Hermione casi lo imitó. Esa _no_ era su semana.

Ron se movió para sentarse a su lado mientras el profesor Flitwick colocaba una pluma en su escritorio.

–Mm… hola… –dijo.

–Hola –respondió ella con precaución.

–Tu… eh… tu cabello regresó a la normalidad –le dijo Ron.

–Gracias por notarlo –respondió Hermione con aspereza.

–Sé que Fred y George pueden ser desesperantes, pero nunca hacen algo _realmente_ malo a alguien que no se lo merezca.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

–Sí, eso _en verdad_ me tranquiliza.

–Ahora, recuerden todos los componentes –chilló el profesor Flitwick–. Asegúrense de realizar ese movimiento desde la muñeca para dejar que la magia fluya libremente: agitar y golpear, agitar y golpear. Y decir la encantación correctamente es igual de importante. Recuerden, las encantaciones desencadenan la acción específica de la magia, y las cosas pueden salir muy mal si no lo dicen correctamente. No olviden la historia de Juan Carlos Baruffio, quien quedó inconsciente durante el Campeonato Mundial de Duelo de 1957 cuando dijo "ese" en lugar de "efe" y terminó con un búfalo sobre su pecho.

La clase rio y se estremeció ante una de las muchas historias del profesor Flitwick de sus días en el circuito de duelos. Si eso era cierto significaba que había algo _bastante_ extraño en la forma en la que funcionaba la magia, pensó Hermione. Después de todo, ¿cómo es que un simple tartamudeo podía producir un hechizo tan poderoso que la mayoría de los magos no podían producirlo deliberadamente, aún si era _inusual_? Era algo que investigar en aritmancia después.

Observó el salón mientras sus compañeros comenzaban a realizar el encantamiento levitatorio sin mucho éxito. En la mesa de al lado, Harry y Seamus agitaron y golpearon, pero su pluma ni se inmutó.

Hermione reprimió un bostezo.

–¿Por qué no lo intentas primero? –dijo Hermione no muy segura.

–Sí, gracias.

Ron intentó agitar y golpear, pero tampoco produjo resultados. Lo dejó intentarlo unas cuantas veces, sólo observando para que Ron no hiciera algo "temperamental". Se preguntó si debía hacer algo después de un tiempo. Apenas había hablado con el niño desde el incidente con el perro, o con su amigo Harry, y por su propia elección. Percy era amable, y los gemelos por lo menos intentaban ayudarla a su modo extraño y, honestamente, molesto, pero su opinión de Ron no había mejorado en todo el año.

Pero comenzaba a sentirse mal por pensar eso. Después de todo apenas había hablado con Ron y Harry _antes_ de esa noche, y menos después. Claro, eran tontos y descuidados… bueno, eran _niños_. Sacudió la cabeza. Pero esos dos no se habían metido en tantos problemas como Fred y George y su habilidad para meterse en problemas era lo que le había molestado en un principio… bueno, eso y que Ron _fue_ muy cortante con ella cuando le intentó hablar antes. Aun así, no estaba segura si el par se había metido en problemas desde entonces. No que hubiera escuchado, y por lo que parecía, Harry estaba muy ocupado con quidditch como para eso.

No, su problema últimamente era que no tenía ganas de lidiar con las personas. Era difícil de explicar, pero eran un elemento de incertidumbre en su vida equilibrada. Recordó la carta quemada que sus padres le habían enviado el martes. Habían sonado tan preocupados por ella a pesar de que no les había dicho la mitad de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Supuso que tenían razón, era difícil encontrar a alguien con quien hablar, pero estaba preocupada por diferentes cosas, como el terminar todos sus trabajos.

Y en ese momento también se tenía que preocupar por Ron, quien estaba agitando su varita en un patrón bastante inestable que ciertamente no lo dejaría realizar el hechizo.

–El agitar tiene que ser similar a una "jota" –mencionó Hermione casualmente.

Ron sólo le gruñó y comenzó a agitar su varita en un arco muy amplio.

–S...sabes… supongo que esa broma _sí_ fue graciosa –dijo tratando de romper el hielo–. Sólo estaba preocupada por cómo se lo iba a explicar a mis padres.

–Ajá –dijo. Hermione no creyó que la estuviera escuchando, pero no importaba. Seguía agitando la varita en un arco bastante amplio.

–No debieras de mover tanto tu brazo. El movimiento tiene que ser en la muñeca.

Fueron interrumpidos por un grito en la mesa de Harry y Seamus. Seamus había golpeado la pluma con su varita y estaba en llamas. Harry la apagó rápidamente con su sombrero.

Ron regresó su atención a su propia pluma.

–¡Wingar- _di-_ um Leviso- _sa_! –Gritó esta vez mientras agitaba sus largos brazos, casi golpeando a Hermione en la cara.

Hermione bajó su brazo con fuerza por la muñeca.

–¡Ron! ¡Lo estás diciendo mal! –Le gritó–. Y le vas a sacar un ojo a alguien – _A mí_ –. Es Win- _gar-_ dium Levi- _o-_ sa. Tienes que agitar y golpear con tu muñeca, y alargar y hacer énfasis en el "gar" mientras lo haces.

Ron se volteó a verla y le gruñó.

–Si eres tan lista, hazlo tú.

–Bien –se arremangó y levantó su varita. Sintiendo con cuidado la magia en ella, agitó la varita en frente de ella en forma de una "jota" al revés y luego dio un golpe en dirección a la pluma–. _Wingardium Leviosa_ –pronunció.

La pluma se elevó de la mesa lentamente, tomando velocidad mientras más se elevaba hasta que finalmente se detuvo a cuatro pies sobre su cabeza.

El profesor Flitwick aplaudió.

–Excelente, ¡excelente! –chilló–. Miren todos, la señorita Granger lo ha logrado. Así es, ahora enfócate en mantener el control…

Hermione sonrió ante el elogio, pero Ron la miró con molestia.

–¿Ves? No es tan difícil –le dijo cortantemente–. Sólo asegúrate de seguir los pasos con cuidado.

Ron sólo le gruñó, pero entre ella y el profesor Flitwick, y después Harry, quien los observaba con atención y también logró realizar con éxito el hechizo un poco después, lograron que Ron siguiera los pasos para el final de la clase; aunque sólo logró que la pluma saltara y se volteara, por lo que el profesor Flitwick le recomendó un poco más de práctica hasta que lo pudiera hacer bien.

Predeciblemente, Ron estaba de muy mal humor cuando terminó la clase y mientras caminaban al gran comedor para el almuerzo. Claro, Hermione tampoco estaba de buen humor, pero por lo menos se lo callaba. Mientras los dos muchachos se hacían paso entre la multitud del pasillo, ella los siguió por el camino que habían abierto junto con el resto de la clase. Ron aún seguía quejándose.

–"Tienes que alargar y hacer énfasis en el 'gar'..." _Totalmente_ chiflada, te digo. No sé cómo alguien la puede soportar.

Bueno, tú tampoco eres tan amigable, pensó ella. Empujó para pasarlos con molestia, casi tropezándose con los pies de Harry en su camino.

Harry pareció malinterpretar sus acciones.

–Creo que te escuchó –dijo.

–¿Y? –Respondió Ron–. Es obvio que le gustar estar sola todo el tiempo.

Casi se dio la vuelta con indignación para protestar, pero sus palabras murieron en sus labios al pensarlas. ¿Podía negarlo? ¿Podía, con todas las veces que se había dicho a sí misma que no quería lidiar con personas por varias semanas?

Y después, súbitamente obligada a enfrentar lo que había enterrado, Hermione se sintió lista para quebrantarse. Algo que había estado guardado dentro de ella todo el mes, o quizás todo el año, se desató y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer libremente antes de que supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo. No podía entender cómo había pasado tan rápidamente, pero sintió que la habían golpeado en el pecho y que necesitaba encontrar un lugar privado lo más pronto posible.

Caminó rápidamente y luego comenzó a correr. Apenas podía ver para encontrar el baño de mujeres más cercano pero recordaba la estructura del castillo bastante bien después de todo su esfuerzo. Encontró la puerta y entró en el último urinario. Resguardada de los ojos del mundo se recostó contra la pared y se deslizó al suelo, juntando sus rodillas y acercándolas a su pecho mientras lloraba sin consuelo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en ese estado, sólo llorando. No podía detenerlo. Ni siquiera pudo pensar coherentemente por un tiempo. Sólo supo que para cuando pudo respirar nuevamente y analizar sus alrededores ya estaba tan cansada de llorar que no quería nada más que regresar a su cama y no levantarse hasta el lunes; pero no podía pensar en caminar hasta su dormitorio en ese momento. Por Dios, ¿ _qué_ le estaba ocurriendo?

No había ningún sonido, excepto por su ocasional resoplido. Varias jóvenes a las que no reconoció entraron y salieron del baño, pero ninguna la había cuestionado, lo cual le dio un poco de alivio.

Dirigió su mirada al techo alto preguntándose qué hora era. En su prisa esa mañana había olvidado su reloj. Seguramente se había perdido el almuerzo, pero no le importó en ese momento. No tenía hambre. Sintió las lágrimas venir nuevamente al recordar lo que había dicho Ron, en su estúpida semana, y en su año entero. ¿Qué había pasado?

¿Cuál era su problema?

No podía seguir así.

Bajó su cabeza y se cubrió el rostro son sus brazos. Quizás se podía quedar ahí un poco más.

* * *

Septima Vector observó su clase de tercer año y para su sorpresa, su alumna estrella no se encontraba ahí. Por lo que sabía, Hermione Granger nunca había faltado a _ninguna_ clase y estaba segura de que lo hubiera escuchado si lo hubiera hecho. Pudiera haber un número de razones, por supuesto, pero estaba preocupada.

–Señorita Spinnet, ¿dónde está la señorita Granger? –Preguntó.

–No lo sé, profesora –dijo Alice un poco incómoda–. Mm… Fred me dijo durante el almuerzo que su hermano menor había dicho algo que la había molestado, pero no sé a dónde fue.

–Mmm… –suspiró. Los niños podían ser muy crueles a veces. Había notado que la niña estaba teniendo dificultades. Aun así, no había nada que pudiera hacer en ese momento–. Bueno, la próxima vez que la veas, por favor dile que venga a verme para recoger su tarea.

–Sí, profesora.

* * *

Hermione apenas se había movido de su lugar recargada en la pared del baño. Se había sentado sobre el retrete, recostado en el piso, y presionado su frente contra la pared cuando sus piernas se habían entumecido. Incluso había salido del urinario una vez, para lavarse el rostro, pero se desalentó al notar lo desarreglada y roja que se veía en el espejo y había corrido de vuelta adentro, sola con sus pensamientos.

– _Reconocería ese ridículo cabello en cualquier lado._

– _¡Pagarás por eso, sangre sucia!_

– _Alguien tiene que enseñarte tu lugar_.

Ya no podía más.

Le habían puesto apodos antes. Ningún insulto como tal, pero siempre había habido unas cuantas personas que se habían burlado de su cabello incontrolable o de sus dientes gigantescos, o, más recientemente, de lo "sencilla" que era, y peor que eso. En su tercer año de primaria unos niños comenzaron a llamarla "rara" porque tenía tutores en matemáticas y realizaba divisiones y multiplicaciones de números grandes. Había llegado a su límite varias veces y apenas pudo terminar el año gracias al apoyo de sus padres. Fue la única vez antes de ese momento en el que consideró cambiarse de escuela, pero el año siguiente se saltó al quinto año y todo estuvo bien, y aprendió a tener un corazón más duro.

Debía saber lidiar con bravucones, incluso del nivel de Malfoy; y si ese fuera su único problema lo hubiera logrado fácilmente.

 _El cerbero en el tercer piso._

 _Malfoy hechizándola en los pasillos._

 _Cualquier cosa que involucre a los gemelos Weasley._

Ya no podía más.

Sus padres siempre habían estado ahí para ella, y aún le daban el apoyo que podían por supuesto, pero sentía que no podía seguir recurriendo a ellos. No como antes. Era más que el hecho de que estaba lejos de su hogar; no les había dicho ni la mitad de lo que ocurría en ese lugar. Había tantas cosas que sentía no podía… que ellos no entenderían. Ni siquiera ella lo comprendía. Quizás era esa la razón por la que no se sentía cómoda hablando con los profesores, sin mencionar las partes que la meterían en problemas. Pero después de una semana como esa se sentía tan aislada, y ese ya era un gran problema para ella.

– _Pero permaneces sola, y estás separada de los demás_.

–Espero _que permanezca despierta en mi clase._

– _Aunque debe de ser algo solitario_ _, ¿no lo crees?_

– _¿Y de todas maneras, de qué hablan las niñas normales?_

 _Apenas y podía estar al corriente con su tarea._

– _No lo sé, no estoy completamente convencido de que es humana._

 _Ni siquiera quería hablar con alguien de todas modos._

Lo que Ron había dicho no fue lo que la llevó a cruzar su límite. Había sido llamada peores cosas.

No, lo que le había molestado fue cuanto era cierto, y lo que la consumía era como ella se lo había hecho a sí misma.

Les había prometido a sus padres que intentaría hacer amigos. Claro, ella era tímida por naturaleza, algunas veces dolorosamente, pero no era nada que no hubiera hecho antes. Siempre había logrado hacer unos cuantos amigos, aun durante lo peor. ¿Pero cómo había vivido en Hogwarts los últimos dos meses? Sus compañeras eran más o menos sus amigas, aunque no tenían nada en común. Tenía a su grupo de estudio de aritmancia, ¡la misma clase que se estaba perdiendo en ese momento! Casi se levantó y salió corriendo, pero no lo hizo. No podría aguantar la vergüenza de ser vista así, y de encontrarse con Alicia, Cedric, y Roger con ojos rojos y llorosos… y mucho menos ver a la profesora Vector. Se estremeció y se arrinconó aún más.

Aun así, objetivamente, pudiera llamar amigos a los de su grupo de estudio. Claro, no tenía mucho en común con ellos tampoco. Los tres eran fanáticos del quidditch y ella tenía muy poco interés en deportes de cualquier tipo. También estaban dos años arriba. Tomaban diferentes clases, podían ir a Hogsmeade, pensaban en relaciones amorosas, y más importante, habían sido criados en el mundo mágico. Por muy amables que eran, sentía que había una brecha entre ellos que no podía cruzas. (Sin mencionar que Roger seguía llamándola "regla de cálculo humana".)

¿Pero por qué los hacía de lado? Había empezado bien e hizo amigos, y luego todo se cayó a pedazos. Se había encerrado en un mundo que amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo. Dejó de hablar con otros, se había encerrado en sus libros, y había dejado de dormir. Estaba consciente de que no era bueno académica o psicológicamente, pero había caído tan bajo que no sabía cómo subir.

Apenas y creía que podía decir que tenía amigos, y era su estúpida culpa.

¿Cuál era _su_ problema?

Ya no podía hacerlo _más_.

No podía hacerse eso _a ella_ mimas más, y no tenía idea de cómo arreglarlo.

Se recargó sobre la pared, llorando en intermisiones.

* * *

–Oigan, Brown y Patil –Alicia Spinnet dijo después de revisar la biblioteca–. Ustedes son las compañeras de cuarto de Hermione. ¿La han visto?

Lavender y Parvati se dieron la vuelta.

–No desde encantamientos. ¿Está todo bien? –Dijo Lavender.

–No lo sé. No estaba en aritmancia y ella no es así. No creí que se perdiera esa clase por nada del mundo.

–¿Faltó a aritmancia? –Dijo Lavender con sorpresa–. Sé que Ron estaba diciendo de cosas después de encantamientos, pero no pensé que se lo tomaría tan mal.

–No lo sé –dijo Parvati–. Ha estado bastante distante últimamente. Quizás es algo más.

–Bueno, de cualquier manera, si la ven díganle que la profesora Vector quiere hablar con ella y… sólo asegúrense que esté bien –dijo Alicia con tono de preocupación–. Yo también he estado preocupada por ella.

–Claro. Estaremos alerta.

* * *

Fue por pura suerte que Parvati notó algo fuera de lo ordinario cuando entró en el baño de las niñas de primer año del ala este. No fue mucho, sólo el suave sonido de una nariz resoplando al fondo. Se acercó al último urinario y vio a alguien sentada en el piso. Alguien con tenis. Sólo unas cuantas niñas en la escuela utilizaban zapatos así.

–Hermione, ¿eres tú?

Un chillido se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

–¡Vete! –Lloró una voz familiar.

–Hermione, soy yo, Parvati –no hubo respuesta–. ¿Estás bien? Alicia Spinnet dijo que faltaste a clase.

–¡Déjame sola!

–¿Haz estado aquí toda la tarde? ¿Es por lo que dijo Ron? No te debieras de preocupar por lo que él dice. Puede ser una maldita molestia a veces.

–Por favor, Parvati, sólo quiero tiempo para pensar –dijo Hermione, su voz demostrando sus lágrimas.

Parvati frunció el ceño. No parecía que pudiera hacer mucho.

–De acuerdo, Hermione. Sólo recuerda bajar a cenar. Y si quieres hablar con nosotras, sobre lo que tú quieras, puedes hacerlo. Nos preocupamos por ti. Oh, y la profesora Vector quiere verte cuando puedas.

Hermione soltó otro resoplido.

–Gracias, Parvati –dijo en medio de un sollozo.

Parvati dejó el baño sintiéndose derrotada.

* * *

La profesora Vector observó la celebración de Halloween en frente de ella, pero era una de las pocas personas que no estaba participando. Analizó la mesa de Gryffindor con atención. Ese cabello alborotado era fácil de distinguir y estaba segura de que Hermione Granger no estaba en su mesa. _Sí_ vio a otras niñas de primer año hablando con Alicia Spinnet en susurros. Quizás alguien la había visto por lo menos. Vector observó las otras mesas, pero la niña no se encontraba entre el círculo de amigos de Cedric Diggory o de Roger Davies.

–¿Todo bien, profesora? –Hagrid le preguntó cuándo comenzaron a comer.

–Oh, sólo estoy preocupada por una de mis estudiantes –dijo–. Creo…

Pero fue interrumpida cuando Quirrel, de todas las personas, entró corriendo al Gran Comedor (ni siquiera había notado que no estaba) y se acercó a la mesa principal deteniéndose enfrente del director.

–¡Troooooll en las mazmorras! ¡Troll en las mazmorras! ¡Ala este! Viene hacia acá… –Luego dio un chillido agudo y susurró– supuse que debían de saberlo.

Quirrell se tambaleó y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Eso dejaba mucho que desear del profesor de _defensa_ de _ese_ año, pensó la profesora Vector.

El Gran Comedor estaba en caos. Muchos estudiantes se habían puesto de pie y corrían por todos lados como gallinas sin cabeza, intentando escapar pero estrellándose con otros. Dumbledore se puso de pie y tan rápido como un relámpago hizo salir varios fuegos artificiales de su varita. El comedor se calmó un poco, pero sólo después de que lanzó tres petardos más fue que consiguió silencio.

Raramente se veía a Albus Dumbledore molesto. Era una visión espeluznante.

–Prefectos, ¡lleven a sus casas de vuelta a los dormitorios inmediatamente! –Dijo con su voz mágicamente amplificada–. Maestros, acompáñenme al ala este para poder contener al troll.

Muchos estudiantes aún estaban en pánico, corriendo al lado incorrecto mientras los prefectos trataban de organizarlos con desesperación. La mitad de los profesores se retiraron al mismo tiempo, dirigiéndose a los puentes que conducían al ala este para prevenir que el troll llegara a la zona de las mazmorras donde se encontraban los dormitorios de Hufflepuff y Slytherin. La otra mitad se retrasó al ayudar a controlar a los estudiantes. Snape pareció correr en dirección contraria a todos. El proyecto de Dumbledore, recordó Vector, para el que le había pedido ayuda. El troll sería una distracción perfecta.

Pero Vector ya estaba en movimiento mientras procesaba todo. Sabía que había una estudiante en la escuela que no estaba en el gran comedor para escuchar la advertencia de Quirrell.

Corrió hacia los alumnos de primero de Gryffindor, quienes eran conducidos por un confiado Percy en dirección a la gran escalera. Quizás reconociendo el peligro, la escalera estaba congelada en su lugar para dejarlos subir rápidamente. Alcanzó a las dos niñas y les habló.

–Rápido, ¿saben dónde está la señorita Granger?

Tanto Parvati Patil como Lavender Brown palidecieron.

–¡Merlín! ¡Profesora, lleva en el baño toda la tarde! –Exclamó Parvati.

–¿Cuál?

–El del primero piso, junto al salón de encantamientos.

–Sigan a su prefecto. Yo iré a buscarla. –Vector se apresuró hacia el ala este, esperando que el troll siguiera en las mazmorras. No había notado que dos niños de primero ya se habían adelantado.

* * *

Hermione aún se encontraba sentada recargada contra la pared, sus lágrimas casi agotadas, pero contemplando su situación con desolación. Pensó que se había quedado dormida por un momento, recostada en el suelo, pero no estaba segura y eso era una mala señal. Probablemente se había perdido la clase de vuelo. ¿Era la hora de la cena? No sabía nada y no sentía que le importara.

Continuó ahí, considerando sus opciones. ¿ _Por qué_ habían mencionado sus padres el transferirla? Ni siquiera les había mencionado todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y _ella_ no lo había considerado para nada, aunque ahora no se lo podía quitar de la mente. Francés era el único idioma que podía hablar lo suficiente bien como para ir a la escuela, y Beauxbatons era la única escuela a la que podía ir sin forzar a que su familia se mudara a otro país. Si fuera sangre pura, probablemente pudiera contratar tutores, pero esa no era una opción en un hogar muggle. Pero nada de eso importaba. Su problema no era la escuela, era ella.

Recordó como sus padres solían hablarle de lo enojada que se ponía cuando no dormía bien; era algo perfectamente normal. Siempre lo decían como broma, pero no se estaba riendo ahora. Podía notar lo mucho que la estaba lastimando. Sin tener nada que hacer toda la tarde mas que pensar en sus problemas, comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que su falta de sueño estaba ocasionando. Siempre estaba muy _cansada_ para lidiar con las cosas, ya fueran personas, tarea, o cualquier cosa inesperada que hubiera ocurrido. Y lo peor es que su cuerpo se estaba malacostumbrando a eso. En la rara ocasión en la que se iba a dormir temprano, se despertó muy temprano y no pudo volver a dormirse. Probablemente tendría que trabajar para poder regresar a la normalidad.

El otro problema, del que ya estaba consciente pero era más prominente, es que no confiaba en nadie. Usualmente no quería, pero incluso alguien tan reservado como ella necesitaba hablar con alguien y ella apenas y lo había intentado.

No podía quitarse eso de la mente. Por mucho que estaba molesta con ella misma por no intentarlo, _sintió_ que lo había sacado todo y ya no había nada más dentro de ella. Estaba tambaleándose, apenas pudiendo seguir el paso y no tenía la energía mental para más, no porque era difícil, al contrario, pero porque ya había gastado bastante en continuar.

Ya no podía más.

Hermione fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el ruido de algo arrastrándose seguido por el sonido fuerte de la puerta, y después, un olor repugnante invadió sus fosas nasales. Olía, bueno, como a retrete, pero uno que estaba tapado y no había sido limpiado en una semana. Considerando lo único que le vino a la mente, que alguien había tenido un desafortunado accidente, abrió la puerta de su urinario y salió a ver si podía ayudar.

Se detuvo cuando se encontró cara a cara con un muro de piel. La criatura era más alta que Hagrid y parecía ser puro torso con brazos gigantescos que arrastraban un bastón tan largo como un hombre. Tenía piel gris y gruesa como la de un rinoceronte, que se doblaba y se formaba en puntas y nudos en los enormes pies. Mucho más arriba se encontraba una cabeza pequeña y sin cabello, como la de un simio, dejando claro su pequeño cerebro. El olor repugnante le informó de la terrible higiene de algo que era de alguna manera capaz de usar pantalones.

Hermione reconoció inmediatamente a la criatura de su libro de _Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos_.

Era un troll de montaña.

Era una criatura Clase 4X extremadamente peligrosa que requería de conocimiento especializado para ser controlada, o en otras palabras, para no ser aplastado por su bastón.

E iba hacia ella.

Hermione gritó.

Estaba segura de haber gritado más fuerte que nunca en su vida, y se recargó contra la pared detrás de ella, su mente completamente en blanco sobre qué hacer, los engranajes apenas funcionando. No había a donde correr, donde esconderse, y ningún arma de ningún tipo…

Espera un momento. Era una bruja, ¿o no? Sacó su varita de su túnica, forzando tanta magia como pudo en ella sin pensarlo.

–¡ _Colloshoo_! –Gritó.

El hechizo para pegar los zapatos al suelo golpeó al troll en las rodillas, pero ya fuera porque el troll no usaba zapatos o porque era muy grande, no tuvo ningún efecto visible.

–¡ _Tsimpima_! –Gritó–. _¡Tarantallegra! ¡Locomotor Wibbly!_ ¡AYUDA! –Nada funcionó. No tenía el suficiente poder, el troll era treinta veces más grande que ella. No reaccionó a ninguno de sus hechizos excepto por gruñidos y porque comenzó a acercarse hacia ella.

El tiempo pareció moverse más lento mientras el troll se acercaba. Gruñó y levantó su bastón con enojo ante el ruido, destruyendo los lavabos que salpicaron agua por todo el baño.

Ese era el fin, pensó. No había escape ni puerta detrás de ella por la que pudiera caer y salir corriendo. No podía pelear. Ni siquiera podría desaparecerse con magia accidental porque nadie se podía desaparecer dentro de Hogwarts. Estaba completamente rodeada y había una criatura clase 4X apunto de aplastarla.

Con el cerbero se había puesto histérica. No fue difícil huir y no hubo tiempo para que su vida pasara ante sus ojos; pero ese no era el caso en ese momento. Su maravillosa memoria le recordó todo… todo, excepto _cualquier_ cosa que le ayudara a sobrevivir.

Iba a morir.

 _¡Iba a morir!_

Iba a morir sola y sin amigos en un baño a cientos de millas de su hogar al final de la peor semana de quizás toda su vida. El último recuerdo que sus padres tendrían de ella sería una carta en la que les decía que no podía más después de sólo dos meses en el mundo mágico; y cuando se enteraran de lo que había ocurrido ( _si_ se enteraban de lo que había ocurrido), sabían que tenía razón y que sus problemas la habían matado.

Y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Para alguien que no soportaba sacarse una B (o un aceptable en Hogwarts), no había palabras para describir lo que se sentía el enfrentarse a la muerte con tan solo doce años de edad sabiendo que en ese momento había fallado. De hecho, no había palabras para describir lo que se sentía enfrentarse a la muerte a su edad, punto. Estaba segura de que estaba a punto de desmayarse y estaba agradecida. Probablemente sería menos doloroso…

–¡Hermione!

Hermione estaba segura de que su cerebro se había rendido cuando vio a dos personas, a dos _niños,_ correr al baño detrás del troll, las últimas dos personas a las que hubiera esperado ver: Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.

–¡Distráelo! –Gritó Harry. Había tomado trozos de los lavabos y los lanzaba tan fuerte como podía hacia la cabeza del troll. Ron lo siguió, pero la bestia apenas y lo notó. Se detuvo como si estuviera confundido, y luego siguió su camino.

–¡Eh, cerebro de guisante! –Gritó Ron mientras lograba golpear al troll en la cabeza con un grifo. Eso sí lo hizo prestar atención. Se tambaleó dando vuelta, fijando sus ojos en Ron y haciendo la conexión en su mente. Levantó su bastón hacia él.

–¡Ron, cuidado! –Gritó Harry. Ron se agachó lo más que pudo para evitar el bastón, el cual destrozó las puertas de madera del urinario más cercano, pero fue golpeado por los pedazos.

Hermione aguantó la respiración y sólo dejó salir el aire cuando vio que Ron se arrastraba debajo de los escombros. Pero ese fue el único pensamiento coherente que tuvo antes de que su mente se congelara por completo. ¿El troll se alejó de ella? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que había sido salvada de una muerte segura por los dos niños que menos se preocupaban por ella? (Bueno, además de Malfoy si hubiera estado pensando correctamente).

Pero el troll levantó su bastón nuevamente y…

–¡Ron, muévete!

El movimiento del bastón fue más amplio ya que el troll fue distraído por el grito de Harry. Harry lo esquivó justo a tiempo para evitar que le destruyera las costillas, y el bastón destrozó lo que quedaba de los lavabos.

–¡Oye! –Ron nuevamente le estaba arrojando cosas con desesperación tratando de quitar la atención de Harry. Se dio la vuelta nuevamente y Ron lo esquivó mientras destruía los urinarios restantes sobre él.

Pero Harry utilizó su tamaño para escabullirse.

–Vamos, ¡corre!

Hermione apenas registró que Harry le gritaba a ella. ¿Correr? ¿A dónde? Aun había un troll entre ellos y la puerta. Continuó recargada contra la pared y protestó con incoherencia.

Los tres gritando al mismo tiempo pareció molestar al troll. Rugió, un sonido como la combinación entre el rebuznar de un burro y el chillido de un mono, y comenzó a agitar su bastón salvajemente arriba, abajo, y por todos lados, destruyendo el cuarto en segundos. Astillas y pedazos de porcelana volaban en todas direcciones. Hermione colocó sus manos sobre su rostro para protegerse. El troll se dirigió a ella nuevamente, estrellando su bastón contra la pared justo sobre su cabeza creando un gran agujero. Ron intentaba salir de debajo de los escombros de madera, y Hermione gritó con fuerza ya que el troll parecía estar a punto de pisarlo.

Estaba paralizada por el miedo. Tenía que hacer algo, ¿pero qué? No podía quedarse ahí y ver morir a Ron. Que todo era su culpa ni siquiera le llegó a la mente en ese momento. Pero no podía concentrarse. Ni siquiera ella sabía hechizos que sirvieran en contra de la enorme criatura.

Hermione notó que Harry parecía aterrorizado por su amigo, pero él sí hizo algo al respecto. Algo increíblemente estúpido. Corrió hacia la criatura. Saltó y comenzó a escalar la ropa de cuero maltratada. Lo hizo sorprendentemente bien, pero ¿ _qué diablos estaba haciendo?_ Se colgó del cuello, aunque el troll no pareció notarlo, sólo levantó su pie sobre Ron.

Excepto que el troll _sí_ notó cuando sus movimientos movieron a Harry, quien accidentalmente insertó su varita en la nariz de la criatura. El pie gigantesco apenas y esquivó a Ron al caer.

Fueron ensordecidos por el rugido de dolor del troll mientras se retorcía y agitaba los brazos. Hermione notó a Harry tratando de sostenerse del cuello, pero lo más preocupante eran los movimientos impredecibles del bastón. El baño ya no era más que escombros, pero eso no impidió que el trol siguiera despedazando las paredes. Era posible que golpeara a alguno de ellos en cualquier momento. Hermione se deslizó a la esquina, rezando que se fuera. Harry se cayó, milagrosamente (y asquerosamente) llevando su varita con él. Vio que Ron se liberó y se tambaleó de pie hasta la puerta. Por un momento pensó que saldría corriendo, y no lo culparía por hacerlo, pero en lugar de eso, y para su incredulidad, se dio la vuelta y apuntó su varita aun cuando claramente no tenía idea de que hacer. Continuó de pie, temblando, y preparándose para lanzar el primer hechizo que llegara a su mente, el cual probablemente sería inútil. El troll levantó su bastón sobre su cabeza nuevamente, preparándose a aplastar al niño.

Pero Ron hizo lo último que Hermione se hubiera esperado. Gritó "¡ _Wingardium Leviosa_!" y para la sorpresa de Hermione, el bateo del troll pareció rebotar y pasó un pie sobre la cabeza del niño.

Por un momento, Hermione se sintió separada de la situación. Fue como si el lado derecho de su cerebro estuviera registrando que Ron realizó el encantamiento de levitación correctamente, por lo menos en algo tan grande; y al mismo tiempo, el lado izquierdo de su cerebro dio tres pasos lógicos en medio segundo.

Pero el tiempo retomó su curso. Mientras el troll se tambaleaba después del encantamiento, Hermione dio un salto y les gritó:

–¡Rápido! ¡Todos al mismo tiempo! ¡Uno… dos… tres!

Harry y Ron no tenían idea de a dónde iba Hermione, pero por lo menos alguien tenía una idea. Tres voces gritaron "¡ _Wingardium Leviosa_!" con todo el poder que pudieron.

Pero entre esas voces hubo una cuarta ya que, en un destello de color vino, las oraciones de Hermione habían sido contestadas. La profesora Vector entró al baño y, con un sólo movimiento se dirigió al troll con la varita en alto.

– _¡Immobulus!_

El troll fue paralizado al instante con el bastón en mano elevado sobre su cabeza y, gracias a la combinación de encantamientos levitatorios y la adrenalina de los jóvenes, flotó sepárandose de su mano.

Por supuesto, todos estaban tan sorprendidos de que la profesora Vector estaba ahí y había congelado al troll que perdieron la concentración. El bastón del troll se cayó sobre la cabeza de su dueño en un terrible ruido y cayó al suelo. Harry tuvo que moverse rápidamente para evitarlo. Ron después les dijo a Harry y Hermione que los ojos del troll habían girado hacia atrás y se habían quedado en blanco.

–¡Todos afuera! ¡Rápido! – Les ordenó Vector.

La habilidad nata de Hermione de seguir las indicaciones de sus profesores la despertaron. Saltó sobre los escombros tan rápido como la pudieron llevar sus pies hasta que estaba a salvo, escondida entre la túnica de su profesora. Harry y Ron corrieron detrás de ella. Después, Vector removió el encantamiento congelante, y el troll cayó de frente, inconsciente, con un gran ruido.

Un rollo de papel rodó hasta Harry; él lo tomó y lo utilizó para limpiar los asquerosos mocos grises de su varita.

Vector suspiró con alivio.

–¿Se encuentran bien?

–S… s… sí, profesora –dijo Hermione. La verdad es que sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho, pero por lo menos no estaba herida. Harry y Ron sólo asintieron.

–Bien, tienen suerte, todos. No creo tener que decirles lo peligrosos que pueden ser los troll de montaña –dijo mientras examinaba el baño destruido. El agua estaba salpicando por todos lados y no había nada completamente de pie–. No sé cómo lograron ese hechizo, pero esa no es una buena manera de detener a un troll, si es necesario.

Eso era obvio. Todos sabían que tuvieron suerte de que Vector se apareciera cuando lo hizo. Pudieran haber controlado el bastón si lo hubieran intentado, pero no con él troll moviéndose. Harry y Ron hicieron una mueca ante sus palabras, repentinamente recordando que se podían meter en problemas por lo ocurrido, pero Hermione habló con tono de tristeza.

–P… por favor no los castigue, profesora. Ellos sólo me estaban buscando.

–Lo sé, señorita Granger. Estoy más que enterada de la situación…

–¡Septima! ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

En el caos de su escape, por segunda vez no habían notado a alguien entrar. El resto de los profesores obviamente habían escuchado el ruido de la batalla hasta las mazmorras. La profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape habían entrado, varitas en alto, sólo para detenerse con incredulidad cuando vieron al troll en el suelo. El profesor Quirrel se tambaleó detrás de ellos, pero después de una sola mirada al troll se colocó una mano en el pecho y se recargó contra la pared.

La profesora McGonagall estaba más enojada de lo que Hermione jamás la había visto… incluso más enojada que después del incidente de Harry en la escoba. Sus labios estaban entrecerrados con tanta fuerza que estaban blancos, y parecía que podía lanzar llamas con la mirada. Hermione estaba segura de que estaba a punto de destruirlos a los tres, pero la profesora Vector se colocó en frente de ellos.

–Minerva, parece que la señorita Granger no se sentía bien y no atendió a la celebración –explicó con calma–. El Sr. Potter y el Sr. Weasley vinieron a buscarla cuando el troll llegó.

–Por Merlín… –McGonagall cambió completamente en frente de ellos.

–Por lo que pude ver, la señorita Granger tuvo la idea de utilizar un encantamiento levitatorio coordinado, el cual coincidió con mi encantamiento congelante, lo que logró que el troll fuera golpeado por su propio bastón.

La expresión de McGonagall cambió a una de sorpresa. Snape observaba a Harry con sospecha. Los jóvenes sabiamente se quedaron callados.

Vector se dio la vuelta para hablar con los niños, quienes parecían en trance.

–Eso fue muy valiente de su parte… Diez puntos para cada uno por ayudar a derrotar a esa criatura.

La boca de Ron se abrió de sorpresa. ¿Les estaban dando _puntos_ por ese desastre?

Pero Hermione estaba a punto de llorar.

–Por favor, profesora, yo no merezco puntos –dijo–. Fue mi culpa que estuviéramos aquí.

La boca de Harry se abrió igual que la de Ron. ¿Hermione Granger estaba _rechazando_ puntos?

–Pero no tenías manera de saber que había un troll suelto; _y_ encontraste una manera de detenerlo a pesar de que, debo insistir, no era lo más adecuado, como sabrías si alguien te hubiera enseñado antes. Ese fue un uso impresionante de su limitado conocimiento y poder mágico. –Vector colocó una mano sobre su hombro y se dio la vuelta hacia los demás profesores–. Minerva, si no les molestaría a ti y a Snape limpiar esto… –No se molestó en mencionar a Quirrell–. Yo me encargaré de llevar a los estudiantes a su sala común.

McGonagall pareció necesitar un momento para recuperar su voz.

–Ah, por supuesto, Septima. Y muchas gracias por cuidar de mis estudiantes.

–Un placer. Vámonos, niños.

Los cuatro caminaron hacia el ala oeste, sin ninguno mirar al otro.

–Señorita Granger, por favor ven mañana a mi oficina antes de clases –dijo Vector mientras caminaban–. Puedes entregarme la tarea y recoger la siguiente. –Debería de sonar molesta, pensó Hermione, pero ese no era el caso. De hecho, su profesora actuaba sorprendentemente amable y comprensiva.

–S… sí, señora… gracias. –Una persona normal se hubiera molestado con ella por mencionar la tarea en un momento así, pero para Hermione era reconfortante, como un regreso a la normalidad; algo que necesitaba desesperadamente ya que su mente aún estaba en caos. Casi había sido aplastada por un trol de montaña, y fue salvada por dos niños con los que apenas y había hablado ese año… a quienes no les _agradaba_. Se había saltado clases, y no se metió en problemas. Y la profesora Vector sabía que había estado llorando toda la tarde y no la había avergonzado.

Y después de todo eso no se podía quitar una imagen de la mente: la profesora Vector entrando en el lavatorio como una heroína legendaria y detenido al monstruo con un sólo hechizo. Los tres apenas y habían sobrevivido, y ella lo había hecho con facilidad. Y sólo un minuto después, era una maestra otra vez. Hermione no encontraba palabras para describir esa increíble transformación, excepto que era, bueno, magia. Pero supo en ese momento que ella quería hacer algo así algún día.

Y, justo cuando pensó que nada más la sorprendería, Ron habló. No tenía manera de saberlo, pero Ron se encontraba aún más incómodo de lo que había estado toda la tarde.

–Um… lo siento, ¿profesora Vector? Mire, yo tampoco merezco puntos. Fue mi culpa que Hermione estuviera ahí en primer lugar.

–Eso lo sé, Sr. Weasley –dijo Vector para la sorpresa del niño. Le dio una mirada de aprobación–. Y aun así fuiste a ayudarla.

–Bueno, sí, pero sólo porque Harry me obligó.

–Sr. Weasley –dijo Vector con firmeza–, hace un momento vi a un niño de once años poner sus pies firmes y enfrentarse a un troll de montaña para salvar a sus amigos, aun cuando pudo haber escapado. Le das crédito a tu casa,

–Bueno, no podía dejar a Hermione y a Harry solos en ese lugar –dijo Ron, su rostro mostrándose tanto enfermo como avergonzado–. Mira… lo… siento, de verdad –le dijo a Hermione, aunque su mirada seguía en el piso–. No debía de decir esas cosas. Sé que sólo estabas tratando de ayudar.

Y su cerebro se paralizó nuevamente. Arriesgó su vida por ella, ¿y ahora se estaba _disculpando_?

–No… no fue por eso, en verdad –comenzó mientras negaba con la cabeza–. Y yo también debí de ser más amable…

–No, en serio, no estuviste mal –insistió Ron–. Yo no podría haber logrado el hechizo sin tu ayuda. Y sé que hay muchas personas que te quieren aquí en Hogwarts.

–Bueno… –Hermione se mordió el labio sin saber que responder. No sabía que Ron había escuchado a sus amigos decirle justo eso toda la tarde. Pero eso era sólo parte del problema.

–Y _eso_ , Sr. Weasley, es por lo que _sí_ se merece puntos –la salvó Vector–. No cualquiera se hubiera enfrentado a un troll de montaña, y desafortunadamente no cualquiera reacciona a sus errores de tal manera… Bueno, hemos llegado… –Se detuvo en frente del retrato de la Dama Gorda–. Traten de no meterse en problemas el resto de la noche.

–Sí, señora –dijo Ron.

–¿Qué ocurrió con…? –Comenzó la Dama Gorda.

–Hocico de cerdo –la interrumpió Harry. El retrato de abrió y los dos niños entraron.

Hermione se dio la vuelta hacia la profesora Vector.

–Gracias, profesora –dijo.

–Un placer, señorita Granger. No me gustaría perder a mi mejor estudiante. Sabes que si hay algo que necesites, puedes venir a hablar conmigo en cualquier momento. Ahora, adelante. Estoy segura de que tienes hambre… la celebración fue trasladada a las salas común.

–Sí, señora –dijo Hermione, dándose cuenta por primera vez que no había comido en todo el día y estaba, de hecho, hambrienta. Y con un paso también entró a la sala común.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter = (-b+/- RZ2(b^2-4*JKRowling))/(2a).

The Arithmancer = White Squirrel

 **Notas del autor: E** ste y los últimos dos capítulos han sido los más difíciles que he escrito en un fanfic. Irónicamente, me identifico con mi versión de Hermione y todo lo que tuvo que pasar en los últimos capítulos viene de experiencia personal, aunque eso hizo aún más difícil el que se pudiera reflejar bien en el personaje, y espero que lo haya hecho con éxito. En especial, es un alivio que esta sección esté finalizada y publicada.

También quisiera señalar que hasta el momento no he visto una descripción satisfactoria del "Pero desde aquel momento Hermione Granger se convirtió en su amiga", y este es mi humilde intento.

 **Notas de la traductora:** Tuve que eliminar y volver a agregar este capítulo porque por alguna razón no estaba plublicándolo correctamente. Mil disculpas por la confusión.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

La sala común estaba atestada y había un escándalo. La celebración de Halloween continuó con un buffet en medio de la habitación y los sillones y sillas estaban completamente ocupados, con varias personas comiendo en el suelo.

Hermione notó a varias personas voltear a verlos, probablemente a Harry y Ron, quienes se veían bastante desarreglados. Pero una vez entró su cabeza con cabello alborotado, cubierta de polvo y con trozos pequeños de escombro, _todos_ los estaban viendo. El escándalo de la pelea con el troll probablemente había sido escuchado por todo el castillo, y era fácil ver quien había estado involucrado. Antes de que pudiera decir algo Hermione se encontró siendo asaltada por brujas histéricas.

–¡Por Dios, Hermione! ¿Estás bien? –La mente de Hermione se puso en blanco cuando Alicia la abrazó con fuerza. Mientras tanto, Lavender y Parvati también se acercaron lo más que pudieron, hablando sin parar por lo que sólo pudo escuchar unas cuantas palabras.

–Todos estaban asustados por el troll…

–Ni siquiera pensamos…

–Y la profesora Vector…

–"¡Por Merlín!" nos dijimos…

–¿Qué pasó…?

–Pensamos que te había comido…

–¿Estás herida…?

–¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! ¡Estoy bien! –Tartamudeó Hermione haciéndolas aún lado para poder respirar. Eso probablemente las hubiera convencido si sus manos no estuvieran temblando. No, casi había muerto. No estaba bien y probablemente no lo estaría por un tiempo, pero por lo menos no estaba herida.

Para entonces Sally-Anne, Lily, y las amigas de Alicia, Angelina Johnson y Katie Bell, se habían acercado para ver que le había ocurrido a su compañera Gryffindor. Al otro lado del cuarto pudo ver a Harry y a Ron siendo interrogados por los muchachos mientras se servían de comer. Ella sólo quería comer también, pero estaba rodeada.

–Hermione, estábamos muy preocupadas, ¿qué ocurrió? –Dijo Lavender. Estaba intentando limpiar los escombros del cabello de Hermione con sus dedos, lo cual Hermione encontró bastante tranquilizante. Tomó un respiro y comenzó a hablar.

–El… el troll entró al baño… –Varias de las niñas soltaron un grito–. Vino tras de mí y comenzó a destrozar los lavabos. Ninguno de mis hechizos fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer algo. Pero entonces, Harry y Ron llegaron y me salvaron…

–¿ _Ron_ te salvó? –Dijo Alicia. Lavender y Parvati también lucían asombradas.

–Pues, no lo hizo bien –admitió–. Pero la profesora Vector llegó y nos salvó a los tres… –Y explicó el intento incompetente de Harry y Ron de rescatarla, la suerte que tuvieron con el encantamiento levitatorio, como la profesora Vector había entrado y detenido al troll en tres segundos, y como los había defendido ante los demás profesores.

–¡No puedo creer que hiciste eso! –Dijo Alicia.

–¡No puedo creer que Harry y Ron hicieron eso! –Dijo Parvati.

–¡No puedo creer que les dieron treinta puntos! –Agregó Katie Bell.

–¡No puedo creer que no les dieron detención! –Dijo Angelina Johnson.

–¡No puedo creer que el troll no se comió a nadie! –Exclamó Lavender.

Las otras jóvenes de primer año la miraron fijamente.

–¿Comer? –Preguntó Hermione.

–Ajá, escuché que un troll de montaña puede quitarte la pierna con una mordida. –Todas se pusieron serias.

Alicia rápidamente cambió el tema.

–Mira, Hermione, sobre lo que dijo Ron… está mal. Sabes que tienes amigos, ¿verdad? ¿Cedric, Roger, y yo?

–Yo…

–Y nosotras también –dijo Parvati. Las otras niñas de primer año asintieron.

–Y nosotros también. –Dio un salto al notar que Fred y George Weasley estaban a su lado. Ellos _aún_ no eran su primera elección, pero era amable de su parte.

–Yo… sí –dijo sonriendo. Estaba comenzando a sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos nuevamente. Era bueno saber que en verdad tenía tantos amigos pero aún no se sentía bien sobre sí misma–. No… no sean tan duros con Ron –dijo. Todos la miraron con sorpresa–. Ya se disculpó… y, en verdad, sólo necesitaba resolver varias cosas por mí misma… bastantes. –Y aún lo necesitaba, pensó, pero se preocuparía por eso cuando no estuviera muriéndose de hambre.

–Permiso… por favor… no he comido en todo el día –dijo tímidamente esperando postergar más preguntas. La multitud le dio paso y se acercó a la mesa con comida. Un gran festín había sido arreglado, como el de la fiesta de bienvenida, haciéndole agua la boca. Rápidamente colocó lo más que pudo en su plato y buscó un lugar donde sentarse.

Encontró a Harry y a Ron sentados en el piso en una de las áreas más vacías en la sala circular, cerca del fuego. Pensó sobre lo diferente que había sido ese día y decidió que era hora de reevaluar a esos dos. Caminó hacia ellos y, aun sintiéndose un poco inquieta, se sentó a su lado con el plato en sus piernas.

–Hola… –dijo–. Erm… gracias por salvarme.

Harry le sonrió.

–Cuando gustes –dijo.

–Tú también ayudaste –dijo Ron–. ¿Qué fue _eso_?

–Bueno, cuando vi que lanzaste el hechizo noté que el bastón del troll rebotó un poco, y pues supuse que, con los tres, pudiéramos hacerlo volar.

–Vaya… me alegro de que haya funcionado.

Hermione asintió y dio unas cuantas mordidas mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras para expresar sus pensamientos.

–Aún no puedo creer que vinieron por mí –dijo–. Quiero decir, ni siquiera les he hablado desde que comenzaron las clases.

–Pues alguien tenía que hacerlo. No podíamos dejarte sola –dijo Harry–. Además, nosotros lo atrapamos ahí, contigo.

–¿Qué?

–Fuimos a buscarte, pero después vimos al troll y decidimos atraparlo. No nos dimos cuenta de que estabas ahí hasta que te escuchamos gritar.

–Oh…

–Sí, ni siquiera sabíamos que cuarto era ese –dijo Ron, o por lo menos eso creyó que había dicho ya que insistía en hablar con la boca llena. Supuso que esos dos hacían las cosas peor antes de solucionarlas.

–Ustedes en verdad _deberían_ de prestar más atención –dijo a pesar de sí misma.

Ron agitó la cabeza pero a Harry no pareció molestarle.

–Sí, supongo –dijo.

–Estaba más preocupado por no ser aplastado por ese bastón –protestó Ron–. ¡Esa cosa era horrible!

–Dímelo a mí –chilló Hermione. Se le resbaló su cuchillo el cual cayó sobre su plato con un fuerte ruido–. Pensé… estaba segura de que iba a morir cuando ustedes llegaron.

–Sí, fue bueno que la profesora Vector también viniera a buscarte. _Aún_ no estoy seguro de que quería hacer con ese hechizo. Bueno, lo más loco fue que funcionó.

–Yo no pude pensar en _ningún_ hechizo –comentó Harry recordando que su mejor idea había sido lanzarse sobre la espalda del troll–. Pero fue increíble como la profesora Vector lo congeló de esa manera.

–Ya sé –exclamó Hermione–. He leído de cosas así, pero nunca lo había visto. _Debo_ de aprender ese hechizo.

–Yo también –dijo Ron–. Mi hermano Bill tuvo que ser bueno en aritmancia y eso para ser un rompe-hechizos, pero pensé que _ese_ tipo de cosas era más de Defensa.

–¿Tu hermano es un rompe-hechizos? –Dijo ella bastante interesada.

–Ajá. Trabaja para Gringotts en Egipto rompiendo maldiciones en las tumbas y eso.

Hermione estaba impresionada. Había escuchado a Ron hablar de sus hermanos antes, pero no le había prestado atención. La profesora Vector había dicho que romper hechizos era uno de los tipos de magia más difíciles. Alguien tendría que ser muy bueno para trabajar en eso.

–Oye Hermione, eso me recuerda. ¿Te dije sobre el paquete que Hagrid retiró de Gringotts? –Preguntó Harry.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Creo que intentaba no escuchar.

–Oh, lo siento.

–No, está bien. Dime lo que pasó.

–Bueno, cuando Hagrid me llevó al callejón Diagon sacamos dinero de mi bóveda en Gringotts, y luego fuimos a otra bóveda de alta seguridad, pero sólo había algo pequeño ahí. Estaba envuelto en papel y era de este tamaño. –Harry demostró el tamaño como algo más pequeño que su puño–. Y Hagrid lo retiró y dijo que era una misión muy secreta para Hogwarts, y no me dijo que era. Pero leí en el periódico que alguien había intentado robar la bóveda que había sido vaciada ese _mismo_ día.

–¿Así que crees que el perro está guardando lo que sea que había en esa bóveda?

–Sí. Hagrid dijo que Gringotts es el lugar más seguro para guardar algo _excepto por Hogwarts_.

–Ustedes… ustedes no han ido de vuelta, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Hermione algo nerviosa.

–No, por supuesto que no. Mira, si Hogwarts es tan seguro, no está en peligro, ¿verdad?

–Aunque me pregunto qué estaba haciendo Snape –dijo Ron.

–¿Snape? –Dijo Hermione.

–Lo vimos caminando hacia el tercer piso cuando íbamos a buscarte –dijo Harry.

–Mm… Eso es raro. No sé porque alguien iría _ahí_ en ese momento. Me pregunto qué es tan valioso como para que lo guarden aquí de esa manera.

–O tan peligroso –sugirió Ron.

–O eso. Probablemente es un tipo de joya o talismán o algo así si es tan pequeño. Tal vez podamos investigarlo y descubrir que es.

–¿Qué? ¿Más tarea? No para mí –protesto Ron–. No sé cómo es que _tú_ lo haces. Tienes una clase extra.

–Aritmancia no es tan difícil… –protestó Hermione. Por supuesto, se dio cuenta, les había dicho eso a sus amigos muggle sobre las matemáticas por años y nunca los había convencido.

–Tal vez para ti. ¿Cómo es que eres tan buena en aritmancia, por cierto?

–Sólo práctica… y un poco de suerte, supongo. Siempre he sido buena en matemáticas, desde que puedo recordar. Y de todas maneras, creo que debemos de investigarlo. Podría ser importante.

–Entonces hazlo tú. No importa de todas maneras. Lo que sea que es, está a salvo, ¿o no?

–Bueno, sólo pensé… –se detuvo y suspiró–. Lo siento. Sé que puedo ser una sabelotodo mandona algunas veces.

–No eres tan mala, en verdad –dijo Harry–. Aunque sí _puedes_ pasarte un poco… Me molesté bastante cuando interferiste con el duelo y eso, pero eso es porque en verdad odio a Malfoy. Tú _sólo_ estabas tratando de que no nos metiéramos en problemas. Y _tuviste_ la razón sobre la trampa de Malfoy.

–Oh, sí, Malfoy –gruñó Hermione.

–Él es _alguien_ a quien no me molestaría que fuera atacado por un troll –dijo Ron y Hermione no pudo contradecirlo. Harry se rio un poco.

–Sí, ha sido terrible este año –dijo Harry–. Contra ti también, Hermione. Vi como saboteó tu poción la semana pasada.

–Ajá –dijo Hermione–. Es aún peor que eso. Me atacó por la espalda una vez.

–¿Qué? –Gritó Harry–. ¿Cuándo hizo eso? –Ron casi se ahogó con su carne.

–¿Recuerdan cuando estaba haciendo mi mapa del castillo?

Ron frunció el ceño tratando de recordar

–Ah, sí, creo que Fred y George dijeron algo sobre eso… ¿Cómo te fue con eso, por cierto?

Ella sacudió los hombros.

–Bueno, creo que ya tengo la mayoría de los lugares en los estudiantes están permitidos, pero las medidas siguen cambiando por lo que no es exacto.

–¿Quieres decir que el castillo cambia de forma? –Preguntó Harry con sorpresa.

–Claro que lo hace. Es mágico –dijo Ron como si fuera obvio–. ¿Pero qué ocurrió con Malfoy?

–Pues, estaba midiendo las mazmorras cuando me vio y me acusó de espiar a los Slytherin. Y luego me embrujó.

–Rayos, ¿y qué hiciste?

–Nada –dijo con vergüenza–. Un prefecto de Hufflepuff me salvó.

–¡Ese bravucón! ¿Quieres que lo hechicemos por ti? –Preguntó Ron.

–¡No! Eso sólo lo hará peor. Ya me atacó una vez y me metió en problemas en clase de pociones la semana pasada. Y me acusó de convencer a Fred y George de que le hicieran una broma el martes. Sólo quiero que me deje sola. No entiendo cuál es su problema.

–Es su familia –dijo Ron–. Mi papá dice que la familia Malfoy ha estado en contra de los muggles desde siempre.

–Su familia debió de quedarse en Francia entonces –se quejó Hermione.

–Quizás los franceses los corrieron –bromeó Ron–. Tal vez dijeron, _"Ne jamais faire confiance à un mec le nom signifie mauvaise foi."_

Hermione elevó sus cejas.

– _Tu parles français?_

– _Oui_ –dijo como si nada.

–Erm, lo siento, yo no –dijo Harry.

–Dijo, "nunca confíes en un tipo cuyo nombre significa mala fe" –explicó Hermione a lo que Harry sonrió–. ¿Cuándo aprendiste francés?

–Mi mamá nos hizo aprender a todos cuando era pequeño –respondió Ron sonando un poco molesto–. Creo que mis papás estaban considerando mudarse a Francia durante la guerra y querían que todos aprendiéramos "por si acaso". También un poco de alemán, no sé porque. Los Weasley nunca nos permitiríamos ser vistos en Durmstrang.

–¿Hablas tres idiomas?

Ron negó con la cabeza.

–Sólo los dos, pero supongo que se el suficiente alemán y español en caso de perderme alguna vez.

– _¿Has estado en España?_ –Preguntó Hermione en español.

– _Um, no, no, uh, viajan mucho…?_ Lo siento, no viajamos mucho –respondió Ron.

– _Viajamos_ –lo corrigió Hermione sin darse cuenta.

–Ah, sí. Mis papás van a visitar a Bill y a Charlie de vez en cuando, pero no pueden… no podemos… –Ron se puso rojo mientras la conversación se tornaba un poco privada. Hermione pudo notar que muchas de sus cosas eran de segunda mano–. ¿Y cómo es que _tú_ sabes tantos idiomas? –Le preguntó.

–A mis padres les gusta viajar–. Supuso que no debía de decir más–. Aunque no creo que mi español sea mucho mejor que el tuyo.

–Yo tengo suficientes problemas con el inglés –dijo Harry con incomodidad.

–Pues el francés no es tan difícil –dijo Ron sorprendiendo a Hermione, quien no esperaba que describiera algo de esa manera.

–Entonces… ¿para qué estabas haciendo el mapa? –Preguntó Harry.

–Sólo para encontrar mi camino, y para mostrarle a mis padres como es el castillo. Es tan confuso con todas las puertas secretas y las escaleras que se mueven. Me parece tonto que no nos puedan dar un mapa para por lo menos mostrarnos donde están las cosas.

–Sí, eso sería bueno –dijo Harry.

–Casi nos castiga Filch nuestro primer día porque nos perdimos cerca del pasillo del tercer piso –agregó Ron.

–¡A mí también! Necesitan poner un letrero o algo. De cualquier modo, después de que encontramos al perro memoricé lo más que pude del castillo para que no volviera a pasar.

–¿Todo el castillo?

–Todo lo que está en mi mapa –confirmó–. Hay algunas partes de las que aún no se nada.

–Como el tercer piso –dijo Harry.

–Ese es uno. Y hay unas torres que siempre están cerradas. Y… erm, ¿alguna vez han visto el Gran Comedor desde afuera?

Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro.

–Sí, supongo –respondió Harry.

–¿Han visto las ventanitas arriba?

Ambos niños negaron con la cabeza.

–Bueno, están ahí. Estoy segura de que están sobre el techo encantado, pero nadie parece saber cómo subir o _qué_ hay ahí. Incluso Fred y George no lo saben.

Ron pareció sorprendido ante eso.

–¿No lo saben? Pensé que lo sabían todo.

–Yo también, pero no pudieron encontrar nada sobre eso. Iba a intentar buscar la manera de subir, pero… no he podido.

–Te podemos ayudar si quieres –sugirió Harry.

–¿En verdad? –Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron ampliamente con sorpresa.

–Claro… cuando podamos. Tengo que practicar para el partido de quidditch de la próxima semana.

–Oh, cierto, Alicia se la vive hablando de eso…

Harry estaba obviamente emocionado sobre el primer partido, como lo estaba la mayoría de Gryffindor, ya que había sido bastante tiempo desde que habían tenido un equipo competitivo. Hermione amablemente escuchó la explicación detallada de Harry y Ron sobre cómo funcionaba el quidditch. Aún consideraba que la parte sobre la snitch era un poco tonta ya que parecía diseñada para ser frustrante a propósito, pero se guardó sus comentarios por respeto al entusiasmo de los niños.

Hablaron por un largo tiempo sobre nada en particular. Intentaron hablar sobre sus familias, lo que pudieron. Ron era de una familia de magos, por lo que ni Harry ni Hermione entendían los detalles más finos de eso; sólo Harry sabía lo que era un dentista o entendió lo que Hermione dijo sobre sus padres; y Harry no quiso hablar sobre sus parientes, quienes no parecían ser muy amables, por lo que Hermione pudo notar.

Pero continuaron, hablando sobre libros, películas, y obras de teatro, aunque no había mucho que pudieran compartir sobre eso tampoco. A Ron no le gustaba leer mucho, ni siquiera libros mágicos, y Harry aparentemente había crecido bastante aislado. Objetivamente, Hermione no tenía mucho más en común con ellos de lo que tenía con Parvati y Lavender… excepto que _acababan_ de enfrentarse a un troll de montaña juntos; eso contaba para algo, por lo que no le molestaba. Honestamente, sintió que las niñas tampoco le molestaban mucho en ese momento. Quizás _era_ cuestión de verlo desde otra perspectiva.

Los platos desaparecieron después de un tiempo, y poco después los estudiantes comenzaron a irse a dormir, pero los tres siguieron hablando. Continuaron hablando por un tiempo sobre las clases y sobre lo grasoso que era Snape, y Hermione les dijo sobre la profesora Vector y lo básico (lo más básico) de la aritmancia, y hubo otra ronda de especulación sobre como el troll había llegado al castillo y que había escondido en el tercer piso y cómo pudieran estar relacionados (lo cual pensaron era ridículo), y muchas otras cosas menos importantes que ninguno de los tres pudo recordar la mañana siguiente.

Y mientras estaban sentados y hablaban, las piezas en la vida de Hermione lentamente regresaron a su lugar y sintió la tensión irse por primera vez en semanas. Estaba exhausta, pero eso no fue todo. Normalmente era cuando la oscuridad la abrumaba por las noches y no podía luchar más contra el sueño, quisiera o no, que agonizaba más por todo. Pero esa noche, aun cuando estaba más que cansada, continuó hablando porque el día siguiente… el día siguiente se preocuparía por dormir lo suficiente y arreglar lo demás. Y se tendría que preocupar, lo sabía, pero por esa noche no se iba a preocupar por nada y sólo iba a celebrar el estar viva. Y, se dio cuenta, estaba disfrutándolo.

Parvati y Lavender le dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a dormir una hora antes. Claramente querían hablar con ella, pero le dieron su espacio por el momento. La sala común estaba casi vacía para entonces, y una Alicia con expresión de cansancio se acercó y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

–Hermione, me voy a dormir. ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó.

El cerebro de Hermione se distrajo por un momento.

–Sí… –dijo instintivamente–. No… no lo sé… Lo siento, necesito un tiempo. Ha sido una semana difícil.

–De acuerdo, podemos hablar mañana si quieres –le aseguró Alicia–. Y no te quedes despierta muy tarde. No quieres faltar a más clases… y lo mismo va para ti –le dijo a Harry–. No queremos que te metas en problemas antes del partido.

–Oh, rayos, es cierto, tenemos pociones mañana –exclamó Ron. Harry lució genuinamente asustado ante la idea. El profesor Snape _sí_ parecía ser más duro con Harry que con cualquier otro.

–Será mejor que vayamos a dormir –dijo Harry. Se puso de pie y se recargó contra un sillón–. ¿Qué crees que preparemos?

–Probablemente el filtro para el mareo si nos basamos en como el profesor Snape ha seguido el libro –sugirió Hermione, poniéndose de pie y recargándose contra una silla.

–Ah, rayos, ni siquiera revisé esa –se quejó Ron.

–Yo tampoco –dijo Harry nervioso.

–Yo sí –dijo Hermione–. ¿Quieren… quieren que mañana cambiemos de pareja? No creo que a Dean le moleste, y ambos somos lo suficiente buenos.

–¿En verdad? –Dijo Ron esperanzado.

–¿Estás segura? –Agregó Harry–. Dijiste que has tenido una semana difícil.

–No es nada, en verdad. No es tan difícil seguir las instrucciones.

–Claro, gracias.

–Sí, es muy amable de tu parte, después de… –Ron comenzó–. Lo siento…

–Bueno, me _salvaste_.

–Sí, pero fue mi culpa en primer lugar.

Hermione se sentó en la silla y negó con la cabeza.

–No fue _sólo_ eso. De hecho, en mayor parte no fue por eso. He estado teniendo una semana difícil, por culpa de Snape, Malfoy, las bromas, y mi grupo de estudio… bueno, eso no es importante. Y no he dormido bien, he perdido bastante el tiempo y no me he enfocado…

–Pero aún tienes las mejores calificaciones –protestó Ron.

–Lo sé, pero cada vez es más difícil estar al corriente. Creo que necesito dejar de leer en las noches y dormir más, pero el estrés me está abrumando. Y cada vez es más difícil, y eso no es todo. Hay tantas cosas que no le puedo decir a mis padres, o a los maestros, o incluso a otros estudiantes, cosas como el tercer piso. Ustedes dos y Neville son los únicos que saben de eso, y es difícil no tener con quien hablar. –Continuó mirando a Ron y luchó por controlar sus manos temblantes–. Ese es el problema, Ron, te hablé de esa manera en clase porque ya estaba estresada por otras cosas. Y luego cuando tú dijiste… lo que dijiste sobre mí…

–Lo siento… –dijo Ron.

–Lo sé, es sólo que...cuando lo dijiste… me dolió porque era verdad. –Se abrazó contra la silla luchando contra las lágrimas. No podía creer que lo estaba diciendo en voz alta, mucho menos a esos dos, pero se sintió bien quitarse el peso de sus hombros–. He pasado todo mí tiempo sola, y no pude aguantar más… Y creo que mi verdadero problema es que yo era más dura conmigo misma que ustedes… Y de todas maneras, estoy segura de que Alicia y los demás me corregirán si los dejo… Y es bueno saber que sí tengo amigos que me ayuden.

–Eso te lo puedo asegurar –se quejó Ron–. Me han estado corrigiendo todo el día… Claro, _fui_ bastante estúpido –admitió y bajó la mirada–. Sé que le agradas a los gemelos… Y supongo que estaba molesto porque no podía realizar el encantamiento. Es difícil, ¿sabes? Tener cinco hermanos mayores. Bill fue premio anual, y Charlie fue capitán de quidditch; Percy es prefecto, y Fred y George sacan buenas calificaciones cuando lo intentan. Todos esperan que sea como ellos, incluyendo los maestros, pero aún si saco buenas calificaciones no es impresionante porque ellos ya lo hicieron. Así que cuando me ganaste en realizar el hechizo… –Se detuvo con el rostro de un extraño tono rojo por la luz de la chimenea.

–¿Estabas celoso? –Sugirió Harry.

–Sí, supongo. Estaba molesto. Mi mamá siempre me está gritando sobre cómo debo de mejorar si es que quiero ser como ellos… Se va a volver loca cuando escuche esto.

Hermione pensó que la madre de Ron tenía razón, pero se lo guardó. Aun así, era inusualmente profundo por parte del pelirrojo, sin duda producido por todos los que lo habían regañado durante el día.

–Bueno… mi primo es peor –dijo Harry tratando de alegrar a Ron–. Siempre dijo que yo hacía trampa cuando sacaba mejores calificaciones que él, y mis tíos siempre le creían. Me volví bastante bueno en sacar puras D-.

Ron sonrió un poco, evidentemente familiarizado con la historia de Harry.

–Harry, sin ofender, pero tus parientes suenan terribles –dijo Hermione.

–Sí, pero no pasa nada. No me pueden molestar aquí, y no les gusta la magia por lo que no les importan mis calificaciones.

Hermione pensó que sonaban a una de las familias más disfuncionales que había escuchado, pero Harry no parecía querer decir más. Cuando lo intentó, Harry lo hizo en broma y cambió de tema. Aun así, no _parecía_ molesto por eso. Quizás estar lejos de ellos era bueno para él. Ron podía decir más, pero considerando la situación tan particular de Harry, y ya que Hermione era hija única, no sabían que más decir.

Pero Ron preguntó del filtro para el mareo y una cosa llevó a la otra y, de alguna manera, lograron quedarse despiertos y hablar por otra hora. Cualquier otra noche Hermione se hubiera molestado por perder el tiempo nuevamente, pero esa noche no le importó. Era su decisión, por primera vez, y eso pareció hacer la diferencia. Se sorprendió al decirles tanto a los niños; pero al mismo tiempo se sorprendió de que ellos dijeran tanto… quizás era la hora lo que los estaba afectando a todos. Aun así, se sintió bien hablar con alguien sin tener que guardar secretos.

De hecho, se sentía bastante extraña: alegre, cansada y confundida al mismo tiempo. Aunque no mucho había cambiado, algo la hizo ver las cosas de manera diferente… como todos esos amigos que la habían rodeado cuando llegó a la sala común. Ahora que finalmente podía ver las cosas mejor se sentía más ligera. Y sí, _necesitaba_ dormir más, y necesitaba hablar con más personas y socializar más, pero sorprendentemente, incluso eso la tranquilizaba ahora que comprendía bien todo. Ahora que sabía cuál era el problema, estaba segura que podía solucionarlo.

Y también estaban Harry y Ron… los niños que eran lo suficiente Gryffindor para salvarla de un troll de montaña cuando ni siquiera les hablaba. Aún se preguntaba sobre el juicio del sombrero seleccionador cuando su mayor contribución había sido lo suficiente Ravenclaw como para realizar un plan medio decente para salvarlos. De cualquier modo, si lo pensaba, podía relacionarse a ellos de la misma manera que a sus compañeras de cuarto, y se metían en menos problemas que los gemelos. Tuvo que concluir que no eran tan malos.

El reloj de la sala común marcó las doce y Harry y Ron finalmente se pusieron de pie nuevamente, otra vez preocupados por ser tan noche el día antes de tener pociones.

–Creo que _debemos_ de ir a dormir –dijo Harry.

–Sí –agregó Ron–. Snape ya es lo suficiente malo cuando duermo bien.

–Sí, debemos –dijo Hermione.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

–Así que… ¿amigos? –dijo Harry mirándolos a los dos, pero especialmente a ella.

Se paralizó. La sonrisa de Harry la desarmó. Hermione miró a Ron, quien era el que más se había molestado con ella por ser una sabelotodo. El pelirrojo asintió hacia Harry y luego la miró a ella.

Hermione sonrió.

–Sí –agregó–. Amigos.


	11. Chapter 11

Por cada Harry Potter existe una JK Rowling de manera que JK Rowling es la dueña de Harry Potter. Y esta historia sólo tiene un dueño: White Squirrel. Yo soy el cero a la izquierda, también conocida como la traductora.

 **Notas de la traductora:** White Squirrel intentó lo más que pudo escribir en inglés antiguo. Mi traducción está basada en el estilo del Cantar del Mio Cid, espero que no sea confuso.

Disculpas por la tardanza!

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

–¿Alguien quiere explicar cómo es que un troll de montaña ingresó al castillo? –Demandó Septima Vector en cuanto entró a la reunión de emergencia la mañana siguiente, y no fue la única. Minerva tenía más derecho a estar molesta que Septima ya que tres de sus estudiantes habían estado en peligro. Y Hermione Granger era la favorita de muchos maestros, con la excepción de Severus.

Nadie se molestó en preguntar porque el profesor de defensa se había desmayado ante un troll. _Eso_ era de esperarse esos días.

–Creo que _todos_ quisiéramos saber eso, Septima –dijo Minerva con acidez mientras observaba con molestia a Quirrell. Nuevamente, si cualquier desastre ocurría, el profesor de defensa era usualmente el primer sospechoso.

Pero ahora el director de acercó a la mesa.

–Inspeccioné las barreras anoche –dijo con pesadez–. El troll ingresó al castillo desde el barranco a través de los túneles de drenaje en el sótano más profundo. De ahí, comenzó a subir hasta llegar al baño de mujeres del primer piso.

–¿Pero por qué no nos alertaron las barreras cuando entró a los terrenos, o al castillo? –Protestó Minerva.

–Las barreras fueron modificadas para permitir la entrada de trolls sin problema –dijo el director para la sorpresa de todos–. Quirinus, ¿quieres decir algo sobre el tema?

Quirrell se puso aún más pálido y comenzó a tartamudear con más intensidad.

–Y...y...yo modifiqué las b...b...barreras para t...traer a un t...t...troll… –dijo en un chillido– ...para las p...p...protecciones de la piedra… Yo d...d...debí de olvidar c...c...corregirlas –sollozó.

La mitad del grupo gruñó y se llevó las manos a sus cabezas. Severus observó a Quirrell con molestia. El profesor de defensa había enseñado Estudios Muggle por años, pero tomarse un año y cambiar de puesto era una manera rápida de aislarse. Después de todo, con la maldición aparente en el puesto, sabían que era probable que no durara un año. A Septima le daba lástima a veces, pero ya no. De hecho, se preguntó si un troll sería un verdadero obstáculo, aunque si fuera resistente a la magia, quizás sí.

–Tu "error" casi mató a tres de mis estudiantes de primer año, Quirinus –bufó Minerva con su acento escocés más expuesto–. Tienes suerte de que no tenemos quien te reemplace o te irías antes del final del día.

–Por lo mismo, no es posible –dijo Albus con gentileza–. He corregido las barreras y me aseguré que lo demás esté en orden. El castillo es seguro nuevamente.

–Seguro contra todo menos la incompetencia –comentó Bathsheda Babbling.

–Hay otro tema del que hablar –dijo Septima con severidad–. Quisiera que revisemos nuestros procedimientos de emergencia. En el caos de anoche, sólo yo y dos de los compañeros de la señorita Granger recordamos que ella no estaba en el banquete. Es inaceptable que perdamos a un estudiante de tal manera. Las habilidades extraordinarias en aritmancia de la señorita Granger le salvaron la vida, ya que parece que nadie más recordó buscarla. –Minerva se puso bastante roja ante eso–. Debemos de requerir que los prefectos hagan un conteo en caso de una situación similar y reportar si alguien falta.

Filius y Pomona inmediatamente estuvieron de acuerdo y la moción fue aprobada rápidamente, la cual los tres redactaron para su revisión.

–Excelente –concluyó Albus–. Ahora, Severus, ¿tú también querías discutir una medida de seguridad adicional?

–Sí –dijo el maestro de Pociones–. Dejar entrar a un troll al castillo era la distracción perfecta para alguien que quisiera robar la piedra. Quizás una misión de oportunidad, o quizás no. –Nuevamente su mirada se dirigió a Quirrell.

–S...sí, yo también p...p...pensé lo mismo y s...s...subí a revisar –dijo Quirrell.

–Subí al tercer piso inmediatamente después de la advertencia una vez que se lidió con el troll –continuó Severus–. No encontré evidencia de que alguien hubiera ingresado, pero el perro de Hagrid complicó la inspección.

–Fluffy sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo –protestó Hagrid.

–¿Cómo se encuentra tu pierna, Severus? –Preguntó Minerva.

–Estaré bien –gruñó Severus. Lanzó una mirada de furia tanto a Quirrell como a Hagrid–. Esperemos que no haya incidentes similares en el futuro.

–¿Está seguro de que tenerla aquí es la mejor idea? –Preguntó Septima.

El director asintió.

–Como he dicho, es vital que mantengamos segura la piedra. Saben que no permitiría que estuviera dentro de Hogwarts si los estudiantes no estuvieran a salvo, y si no fuera más peligroso para el mundo mágico el guardarla en otro lugar. A menos de que logre convencer a Nicolas y a Perenelle de destruirla, debe de permanecer aquí.

La mayoría de los maestros gruñó ante eso, pero también sabían el riesgo. Y las protecciones eran buenas. Todos habían acordado que nadie además de Dumbledore podría atravesarlas. Ciertamente, Septima estaba segura que nadie podría pasar su sección. Concluyeron que tenían que aceptar el arreglo, igual que cuando él lo había propuesto originalmente.

–Ahora, hablemos de las reparaciones. Argus, ¿cuál es tu evaluación de los daños? –Preguntó Albus.

Argus Filch parecía aún más molesto de lo usual. No era el tipo que gustaba de lidiar con catástrofes como esa, y no sólo porque era un squib, pero como conserje _era_ su trabajo organizar las reparaciones del castillo cuando era dañado.

–No hay nada útil ahí –dijo con molestia–. Les tomará todo el fin de semana sólo limpiar los escombros. _Yo_ no tengo las herramientas para eso. Tendremos que demoler partes de la pared y reconstruirlas si lo queremos hacer bien, instalar todo nuevo. ¿Por qué hiciste tal desastre, Quirrell?

–M...m...mis disculpas…

–Gracias, Argus –respondió Albus–. Yo mismo supervisaré las reparaciones. La magia antigua dentro de las paredes de Hogwarts es algo compleja y no puede ser controlada con facilidad. Una vez que las paredes estén reparadas, será sencillo instalar las tuberías. Podremos reabrir el baño en unas cuantas semanas.

* * *

Hermione tuvo razón cuando tuvieron que preparar la poción para el mareo durante la siguiente clase de Pociones. Dean no tuvo objeción de trabajar con Harry, por lo que ella ayudó a Ron con su desastre. Fue un desafío para su paciencia, especialmente porque Ron no tenía el hábito de mantener su estación limpia, pero ella lo logró y produjeron una poción que ella consideró sería merecedora de una O.

Sorprendentemente, el profesor Snape no comentó nada sobre su nuevo arreglo. De hecho, la clase fue bastante tranquila ese día. No por el temperamento de Snape, aunque era más áspero de lo normal, pero porque nunca se levantó de su escritorio lo cual garantizó que no realizara ningún comentario sobre el trabajo de los Gryffindor o diera algún cumplido a Draco Malfoy.

–Me parece sospechoso, ¿no lo crees? –dijo Harry durante el almuerzo.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Hermione estaba sentada junto a Harry y Ron por segunda vez ese día, algo que sus otros amigos habían notado considerando como Ron la había tratado el día anterior, pero con la excepción de Parvati y Lavender, quienes la interrogaron durante el desayuno junto a todos los que querían saber más sobre su enfrentamiento contra el troll (y dejó que los niños respondieran eso), nadie más dijo nada sobre el tema.

–El que Snape no dejara su escritorio –dijo Harry–. Perdió varias oportunidades para insultarnos.

–Tal vez quiso ser amable…

–Sí, claro –dijo Ron en medio de una carcajada.

–... o quizás está cansado después de tener que limpiar lo de anoche. Dudo que fuera por algo en especial.

Harry la miró con incredulidad, pero no dijo más.

–Hola, Hermione –dijo una voz con eco detrás de ella. Levantó la mirada y se preparó para lo que fuera que los gemelos Weasley tenían preparado ese día, aunque parecían amistosos en ese momento. Y, ¿ahora le llamaban Hermione? Supuso que era un lindo gesto de su parte.

–Esperamos que te sientas mejor. –Estaba bastante segura de que fue George quien lo dijo. Fred, por otro lado, estaba jugando con su comida en la mesa.

–Mucho mejor, gracias.

–¿Ya reconciliada con tus amiguitos? –Dijo Fred con tono infantil.

–Cálmate, Fred –dijo Ron.

– _Fue_ bastante valiente de tu parte, Ron, el ir tras ella de tal manera –dijo George–. Mamá debe de estar orgullosa… excepto que primero va a matarte. –Las orejas de Ron se volvieron de un color tan rojo como el de su cabello.

–Pues, sí, estoy bien –les aseguró Hermione–. Estaba siendo muy dura conmigo misma. C...creo que tenían razón. Necesitaba relajarme un poco.

–Oh, nos alegra bastante escuchar eso –dijo George con una sonrisa maliciosa–. Porque pasar tanto tiempo con Percy ya era malo. Pasar tiempo con dos de nuestros hermanos… los problemas serán dobles.

Hermione sacudió los hombros.

–Creo que me arriesgaré.

–Palabras valientes, Hermione. Veremos si puedes vivirlas. –Los gemelos se fueron entre risas.

–¿ _Siempre_ son así? –Preguntó.

–Sí –dijo Ron–. Pero no te preocupes, nunca se meten con sus amigos… excepto para molestarlos.

Ron levantó la cubierta de uno de los platillos enfrente de él. Al momento que lo hizo, polillas gitanas enormes volaron fuera y bailaron alrededor de sus cabezas. Hermione bajó su cabeza y trató lo más que pudo de lanzarlas lejos con sus manos.

–¡FRED! –Gritó Ron poniéndose de pie.

Al final de la mesa, Fred y George chocaron sus manos con orgullo.

* * *

–Pues, sí, sé que Ron dijo cosas muy groseras, pero él solo se dio cuenta de su error rápidamente. Y si lo dejé que me molestara tanto porque fue bastante cerca de la verdad.

Después del almuerzo y de que las clases del día concluyeran, el resto de sus compañeras de Gryffindor prácticamente la jalaron de vuelta a la sala común insistiendo que les dijera la historia completa. Ahora que la había aceptado, o había comenzado a hacerlo, Hermione logró contar la historia con sólo unas cuantas lágrimas. De hecho, las jóvenes a su alrededor mostraban más lágrimas que ella. Y estaban impresionadas, más de lo que se merecía, por cómo había pensado en el plan para derrotar al troll (y seguramente habría toda clase de rumores locos el lunes).

Lavender y Parvati se sentaron a su lado, cada una abrazándola mientras contaba sus retos durante las últimas semanas. Fue una experiencia reveladora para el resto al saber lo que había sufrido en silencio, y varias comenzaron a expresar sus propios problemas al final.

–Por Morgana, Hermione, ¿cómo pudiste aguantar todo eso sin reprobar o algo así? –Dijo Lavender–. Nunca hubiera aguantado lo que tú.

–Fui criada de esa manera –dijo Hermione–. Mis padres me enseñaron que sin importar lo que ocurriera, nunca debía de dejarlo que interfiriera con mi trabajo escolar… y me ayudaron cuantas veces fue necesario. Sólo sigo haciendo lo que siempre he hecho.

–Suena terrible –dijo Parvati–. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti?

Hermione sonrió.

–Bueno, honestamente, si me pudieran recordar que tengo que ir a dormir, sería mucha ayuda.

–Por supuesto –dijeron Parvati y Lavender al mismo tiempo. Hermione no estaba segura si le gustaba que hubieran aceptado el trabajo tan rápidamente.

–Muchas gracias –dijo, nuevamente sintiéndose mejor de lo que hubiera esperado.

Cumpliendo su promesa, sus compañeras se aseguraron de que fuera dormirse a una hora razonable esa noche, y afortunadamente, lo hicieron sin forzarla. Se recostó sintiéndose tan bien como la noche anterior, y para su sorpresa y alivio, logró quedarse dormida hasta que fue hora de bajar a desayunar. Eso resultó en un buen humor que duró todo el día.

Hermione ya había decidido su venganza contra Fred y George la noche anterior, pero le tomó hasta esa mañana el tener el valor para implementarla. Los encontró en la sala común mientras todos se alistaban para bajar a desayunar. Para su sorpresa, usaban ropa diferente ese día. Estaban vestidos con ropa casual, uno con una camisa roja y el otro con una azul.

–Hola Fred, hola George –dijo con una sonrisa.

–Buenos días –respondieron con amabilidad.

–Miren, me dijeron que querían saber si descubría algo nuevo sobre el castillo.

–Así es –respondió George.

–Qué bueno que lo recuerdas –agregó Fred.

–¿Descubriste lo que hay sobre el gran comedor?

–Aún no, pero hay algo más que debí decirles hace tiempo.

Los gemelos la escucharon con atención.

–¿Alguna vez han subido hasta la parte más alta de la gran escalera?

Se miraron el uno al otro.

–No –dijo George–. ¿Viste algo interesante ahí arriba?

–Vi muchas cosas interesantes cuando exploré la gran torre hace unas semanas –dijo con exactitud.

–¿Cómo qué? –Preguntó Fred.

–Pues… es difícil de explicar. Tienen que verlo para creerlo.

Ambos se sonrieron.

–Que interesante. Tendremos que inspeccionarlo después del desayuno.

–Gracias por el consejo –dijo George.

–Claro, no hay problema –dijo con inocencia.

Hermione se permitió una sonrisa maliciosa después de que el par dejó la sala común. Eso había sido bastante divertido.

Con su plan iniciado, bajó al gran comedor dando pequeños saltos, y regresó a la sala común después de desayunar para sentarse en uno de los sillones con su libro de cálculo. Se rio en voz alta cuando recordó que su siguiente lección era sobre los límites al infinito.

Aún recibía miradas extrañas de muchos cuando hacía eso. La mayoría de las personas, fueran muggles o mágicos, se rendían al ver tal tipo de ecuaciones, pero para Hermione Granger esa era una manera relajante de pasar su mañana. Estuvo trabajando un tiempo cuando escuchó que alguien decía su nombre. Harry y Ron habían bajado a la sala común con unos cuantos de sus libros, lo cual la sorprendió al ser sábado por la mañana.

–¿En qué trabajas? –Preguntó Harry.

–Cálculo.

–¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Ron.

–Mi estudio independiente en matemáticas. Me gusta la aritmancia, pero las matemáticas son muy fáciles.

Ron miró sobre su hombro los símbolos extraños sin comprenderlos, pero no dijo nada. Le había tomado unos minutos aprender a no cuestionar la actitud de Hermione sobre las matemáticas.

–¿En verdad puedes hacer todo tipo de operaciones locas en tu cabeza? –Dijo mientras se sentaba.

–Bueno, no las llamaría locas.

–Sí, pero, ¿en verdad puedes resolver cuánto es ciento noventa y cinco por setecientos cuarenta y ocho?

–Ciento cuarenta y cinco mil… ochocientos sesenta –dijo casualmente.

–¿Qué demonios? Pensé que Fred y George sólo bromeaban cuando dijeron que podías hacer eso –dijo Ron mientras las cejas de Harry desaparecían debajo de su fleco revoltoso.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de molestia a Ron por su vocabulario, pero le respondió.

–No, no es tan difícil si lo quieres aprender, pero este tipo es completamente diferente –dijo señalando su libro.

–¿Qué es? –Preguntó Ron.

–Bueno, esto en particular es sobre límites al infinito. Es como… –Intentó pensar cómo explicar límites a alguien que no sabía álgebra–. Imagina que tienes muchos números, y todos son una mitad, un tercio, un cuarto, un quinto, y así. ¿Qué número tendría si siguen por siempre?

Ron pareció confundido, pero Harry respondió con vacilación.

–Supongo que cero.

–Exacto. Es algo así, pero… más elegante.

Ron se miraron el uno al otro y sacudieron los hombros.

–¿En qué trabajan ustedes? –Les preguntó.

Harry suspiró.

–Transformaciones. No sé cómo voy a terminar todo esto cuando tengo todas las prácticas de quidditch extra que organizó Wood. Crees que… ¿pudieras ayudarnos?

Hermione cerró su libro.

–Claro… mientras no esperen que lo haga por ustedes. Déjame ver…

Con su ayuda, los niños terminaron gran parte de su tarea de Transformaciones esa mañana. Apenas y notaron sus miradas frecuentes a la entrada de la sala común. Pero su alerta valió la pena cerca de la hora del almuerzo cuando los pelirrojos corrieron dentro de la sala común con un aspecto desastroso. Ambos estaban usando camisas que eran mitad roja y mitad azul, divididas al azar por una línea zigzagueante.

–¡Hermione Granger! –Gritaron mientras se acercaban a tropiezos y se arrodillaban a su lado.

–¿Qué les pasó? –Preguntó Ron.

–Estábamos en…

–...la gran escalera…

–... muy, _muy_ sobre la cima…

–... y había…

Ambos estaban sin aliento e incoherentes, y Harry y Ron estaban sorprendidos, pero Hermione sólo sonrió.

–¿Qué tan arriba llegaron? –Dijo ante las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos.

–Grandes, _enormes_ polillas… –dijo Fred separando sus manos un par de pies.

–¡Por todos lados! –Agregó George.

–Estábamos rodeados.

–Intentamos ahuyentarlas con nuestras varitas.

–A la magia no le gustó eso.

–Nuestras camisas…

–Vaya. Parece que llegaron tan arriba como yo. Es bueno que no intentaron lanzar ningún hechizo.

–Espera, ¿ _tú_ les hiciste eso? –Exclamó Ron.

–Sólo sugerí que exploraran la gran escalera –dijo Hermione, aun sonriendo.

–Nos dijiste que subiéramos a la cima –se quejó Fred.

–No, creo que sólo les pregunté si ustedes habían ido.

Fred y George se miraron el uno al otro preguntándose cómo habían caído tan fácilmente, mientras que Harry y Ron observaban a Hermione con confusión.

–Estoy segura de que la gran escalera continúa infinitamente –explicó–. Pero todo tiene que caber en la torre, por lo que se hace más pequeña y los insectos y ratas lucen más grandes mientras más arriba estés. Y hay tanta magia que fusiona todo, como sus camisas.

–¡Y tú lo sabías! ¿También pusiste esas polillas ahí? –Demandó George.

–Por supuesto que no. _Yo_ no volveré a subir, eso fue suerte.

–Te lo dije, hermano –dijo Fred–. Que Merlín nos ayude si Hermione utiliza su cerebro para alguna broma. Ahora estamos en problemas. –Hermione se rio.

–Tienes razón –respondió George.

–Eres una extraordinaria oponente, señorita Granger –dijeron ellos al mismo tiempo mientras se quitaban sus sombreros imaginarios en reverencia. Caminaron hacia atrás rumbo a las escaleras del lado de los hombres, tratando de no quitar sus ojos de ella.

–Genial, ¿en verdad lograste hacerles una broma a Fred y George? –Dijo Ron–. Tengo que escribirle a Ginny para contarle. Aunque no supuse que tú serías del tipo que rompe las reglas.

–Bueno, muchos otros lo hacen –se quejó con falsedad–. Además, _técnicamente_ no fue contra las reglas, sólo no es recomendado.

–Pues me alegra ver que tienes algo de Gryffindor después de todo. Pero, ¿sabes que van a tratar de vengarse de algún modo?

–Sí –dijo en un suspiro–, pero por lo menos saben que no soy un blanco fácil. Eso me mantendrá un poco a salvo. –Comenzaron a guardar sus cosas para ir a almorzar–. Por cierto, Harry, aún tengo _Quidditch a través de los siglos_ si quieres leerlo.

–Sí, me gustaría, gracias.

Hermione quería explorar el gran comedor nuevamente, pero con la práctica de Harry, leer su libro, y ayudar a Ron con su tarea, no tuvieron mucho tiempo. Dieron una vuelta al gran comedor después del almuerzo intentando abrir todo lo que parecía una puerta, pero muchas puertas estaban muy escondidas como para que eso fuera suficiente. Después de eso le dijeron que podía continuar sin ellos, pero no quiso. Necesitaba terminar su tarea y hacer algo que le había estado preocupando los últimos dos días.

¿Qué les iba a decir a sus padres?

* * *

 _Queridos mamá y papá:_

 _Quiero empezar diciendo que estoy bien, y aunque ocurrieron muchas cosas malas, ya pasó todo y estoy bien. No sé cómo empezar, pero supongo que debo de decir lo peor primero. En Halloween, un troll de montaña entró al castillo y me atacó…_

Y entonces estarían muy histéricos como para leer el resto. Hermione rompió el pergamino, lo tiró a la basura, y comenzó otra vez.

 _Queridos mamá y papá:_

 _Lamento haber sido tan distante en mis últimas cartas. La verdad es que desarrollé el mal hábito de no dormir lo suficiente del cual apenas me estoy librando. Honestamente, las cosas aquí están mejor de lo que había insinuado…_

Y esa era una mentira bastante obvia. No podía decir eso aún si se sentía de esa manera. Tenía que intentarlo otra vez.

 _Queridos mamá y papá:_

 _Creo que las cosas finalmente están mejorando en Hogwarts…_

Eso era ridículo. ¿En verdad se los iba a ocultar? ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Pero por qué no? La sacarían de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que podía decir _Wingardium Leviosa_ si supieran la verdad.

Pero no aguantaba el secretismo. Merecían saberlo, ¿o no? Les diría que era lo suficiente mayor para tomar sus propias decisiones… aún si involucraban criaturas extremadamente peligrosas… era imposible.

 _Queridos mamá y papá…_

Hermione aventó su pluma con asco y se recargó en su asiento. En un impulso, sacó su varita y decidió intentar un nuevo encantamiento que había leído en la biblioteca: " _Lacarnum Inflamari_."

Una llama azul salió de la punta de su varita y aterrizó en el pergamino. Se esparció y el pergamino se volvió cenizas. Se sintió bien al ver su intento de carta prenderse en llamas. Por lo que había leído, el encantamiento de la llama azul consumía cosas bastante inflamables, como el pergamino y la ropa, pero no necesitaba ser alimentado y se supone que no quemaría al tocarlo si se tenía cuidado. Estiró su mano y con cuidado la acercó a la llama. El fuego se sentía como agua caliente mientras acariciaba sus dedos, quizás un poco incómodo, pero no la quemó. Se rio y guardó la llama en un frasco de vidrio de su kit de pociones antes de que quemara su mesa de noche. Las llamas en el frasco serían una buena lámpara y calentador.

Y de todas maneras, no había manera de descifrarlo por sí misma. Quizás sus nuevos amigos (o viejos) podrían ayudarla.

–¿Decirle a tus padres? ¿Estás loca? –Gritó Ron Weasley–. No lo entenderán. Mi mamá se puso furiosa cuando le dijo Percy, y es bruja. ¡Te sacarán de la escuela, y el Ministerio romperá tu varita y borrará tu memoria! –Harry pareció horrorizado ante la sugerencia.

–Ron, no hacen eso a los que se salen de la escuela –lo corrigió Hermione–. Me obligarían a transferirme a otra escuela, como Beauxbatons. –Harry suspiró con alivio.

–Pero no quieres irte de Hogwarts, ¿o sí? –dijo Ron.

–¡Por supuesto que no! Pero no puedo guardar secretos de mis padres. Necesito poder hablar honestamente con ellos.

–Pues, no lo sé. Puedes intentarlo si quieres, pero te digo, nada bueno saldrá de esto.

Hermione suspiró.

–Eso es lo que me temo. Harry, ¿tú les dirás a tus parientes?

–No, probablemente se molesten de que no morí.

–Harry…

–Está bien, en verdad. Y lo siento, yo tampoco sé que hacer.

–Bueno, gracias… Creo que lo pensaré un poco más.

* * *

Los otros estudiantes tuvieron respuestas similares, ya sea rechazando la idea de decirle a sus padres por completo, o no sabiendo que sugerir. Su amiga hija de muggles, Sally-Anne, fue de las pocas personas que sugirió pedirle consejo a algún maestro.

Más de alguna persona sugirió que fuera con la profesora McGonagall, pero Hermione no estaba segura. Aún no consideraba a la jefa de su casa como la maestra más comprensiva, aunque sus compañeros de casa no tenían problemas con ella. Y más importante, estaba un poco preocupada por las consecuencias de que historias falsas hubieran llegado a oídos de la subdirectora.

Le tomó más de lo que debiera, hasta el domingo en la tarde, antes de que recordara que había un adulto en el castillo que sabía la historia completa, o por lo menos más que los demás. Por supuesto, era domingo, y ningún maestro recibía a estudiantes ese día (si es que continuaba con su ilusión de que escribiría la carta ese día), por lo que Hermione tomó su coraje Gryffindor y se decidió por otra táctica.

Pocos estudiantes además de los gemelos Weasley sabían dónde dormían los maestros. La profesora Trelawney, por supuesto, estaba encerrada en su torre y el apartamento del profesor Dumbledore se encontraba sobre su oficina. Maestros casados iban y venían, por lo menos los fines de semana, pero la mayoría no estaban casados. Nunca se les veía ir y venir de sus apartamentos, y usualmente se quedaban fuera de sus habitaciones hasta noche. Fue sólo porque había prestado atención especial mientras hacía su mapa que logró descubrir que los apartamentos se encontraban en la gran torre, del lado oeste.

Su pista principal fue el conjunto inusual de retratos en esa área. Le llamó la atención cuando notó que uno de los retratos era de John Flamsteed, el astrónomo de la corona, quien había sido nombrado cuando el estatuto del secreto había sido instalado. El resto sólo los pudo identificar gracias a su hábito de lectura. La druida irlandesa Cliodna, una animaga conocida por ser una de las grandes maestras de Transformaciones durante la época medieval, se encontraba en un lado del pasillo. La maestra de Encantamientos, Hedwig de Vienna, se encontraba cerca. En el piso inferior se encontraba el eminente maestro de Pociones durante el renacimiento, Zygmunt Budge.

Pero lo que le dio su resolución fue cuando estudió el retrato de John Flamsteed y después de observarlo por un tiempo él le informó, sin razón aparente, que la profesora Sinistra se encontraba en su oficina. Después de eso, fue obvio. Cada retrato era de una figura histórica líder en su campo, y protegían las puertas de los apartamentos de los profesores, al igual que la Dama Gorda en la torre de Gryffindor. Una vez que investigó todos los retratos, fue fácil deducir quien vivía en donde (y decidió que no les diría a Fred y George eso, aunque le sorprendería que no lo supieran).

Y fue así que Hermione siguió su mapa hasta llegar al retrato de Bridget Wenlock, la fundadora de la aritmancia moderna.

Bridget Wenlock usaba morado y tenía cabello negro rebelde y lentes de media luna. No lucía como alguien del siglo trece. Desafortunadamente, sí sonaba de esa manera. Aún peor, Bridget Wenlock era también conocida por su paranoia y su despiste.

–Disculpe, ¿madame Wenlock? –Dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa.

–¿ _Qué propósito tenés, niña?_ –Dijo el retrato.

–Erm, me preguntaba si la profesora Vector estaba disponible –respondió ella.

– _¿ & quién es ella?_

–¿La profesora Vector? ¿La profesora de Aritmancia?

– _¡Aritman_ _ҫ_ _ia!_ –Gritó el retrato–. ¡ _Yo soy la maestra de Aritman_ _ҫ_ _ia! ¿Es que esa Vector osa robar mi trabaxo?_

–¿Qué? ¡No!

– _¡No le permittiré!_

–Madame Wenlock, usted es un retrato –imploró Hermione–. No ha sido la profesora de Aritmancia por setecientos años. Esperaba poder hablar con la profesora Vector. Este es su apartamento, ¿no es así? Y...yo puedo ir a su oficina mañana si no se encuentra.

– _¡Nadie tiene permittido entrada!_ –Exclamó Wenlock, pero el retrato se abrió repentinamente y la profesora sonrió desde la entrada.

–Señorita Granger, que gran sorpresa –dijo.

–Hola, profesora –dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa–. Me preguntaba si puedo hablar con usted.

–Claro, por supuesto. Entra, por favor.

Vector la llevó a una pequeña sala con una mesa de té, unos cuantos asientos y un escritorio en la esquina. El cuarto estaba decorado con el mismo estilo que la sala común de Gryffindor, aunque con tonos verdes. Una pequeña cocina era visible a través de una puerta, y un pasillo pequeño salía de un lado de la habitación. Hermione decidió que era un apartamento bastante agradable para una persona.

–Toma asiento –le dijo Vector indicando un sillón–. Y no te preocupes por Bridget, me dio los mismos problemas durante mi primer año dando clases. ¿Supongo que encontraste este lugar gracias a los retratos?

–Así es.

–No me sorprende de alguien como tú. ¿Quieres una taza de té?

–Eh, sí, gracias, profesora.

La profesora produjo dos tazas de té y se sentó en frente de Hermione, al otro lado de la mesa. La alumna de primer año dio unos cuantos tragos mientras organizaba sus pensamientos.

–Esperaba que vinieras a verme, señorita Granger –dijo Vector. Hermione notó que era más amigable que nunca antes–. Pude notar que estabas bajo mucho estrés últimamente, aún antes del jueves. Todos tus maestros dijeron que tus trabajos seguían siendo ejemplares, incluso el profesor Snape si no se presta atención a su parcialidad, pero hay más que eso en la vida. No me gusta verte tan cansada tan pronto. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte, sólo tienes que preguntar.

–Gr… gracias, profesora. Es… es complicado. Verá, me dejé caer en muy malos hábitos… –Le dio un resumen corto del desastre de sus últimas semanas mientras Vector escuchaba con preocupación–. Ya estoy mucho mejor –le aseguró–. Probablemente necesito un tiempo para en verdad regresar a la normalidad, pero me siento mucho mejor después de dormir una noche completa, y trabajo más rápido. –Vector le sonrió–. Pero de lo que quería hablarle es… bueno, usualmente escribo a mis padres todos los domingos por la noche.

–Oh… –dijo Vector mientras asentía con comprensión.

–¡No sé qué decirles! –Las palabras salieron sin control–. He guardado tantos secretos, y no me gusta, ellos merecen saber lo que está ocurriendo. Estoy cansada de no poderles decir, pero tengo miedo de que si supieran lo que ocurrió, me transferirían a Beauxbatons o algo así, y no quiero dejar Hogwarts aún con todo lo malo que ha pasado. En verdad me gusta estar aquí, y me gustan mis amigos, y todos mis compañeros dicen que no debo decirles, y están asustados de que me pueda ir, y…

–Señorita Granger… –la interrumpió Vector–. Hermione… –le dio una sonrisa triste mientras tomaba sus manos–. Sé que no es una decisión fácil para ti, pero al final es algo que debes decidir por ti misma. Tú eres la que mejor conoce a tus padres.

–No sé qué hacer –las lágrimas de Hermione cubrieron su rostro.

–Bueno, me alegra que te sientas lo suficiente cómoda para pedirme consejo, pero me temo que no tengo mucha experiencia en este tipo de situación. Sólo tenemos hijos de muggles en Slytherin cada cinco años más o menos, y la mayoría termina transfiriéndose. Creo que has visto el terrible prejuicio que comparte la mayor parte de los miembros de mi casa. Y ciertamente nunca he visto a nadie ser atacado por un troll, y te prometo que algo así raramente ocurre en Hogwarts. Pero he visto situaciones difíciles similares, así que te diré lo que he visto y espero que puedas decidir por ti misma.

–Estudiantes nacidos de muggles siempre terminan viviendo en el mundo mágico –explicó Vector–. Después de todo, aún después de un corto tiempo aquí, ¿te imaginas regresar a tu vida anterior? Amigos son principalmente mágicos, y usualmente los matrimonios son entre magos por el estatuto del secreto, y a menos que trabajen tan duro como tú, es difícil conseguir un buen trabajo en el mundo muggle con las credenciales mágicas. Mientras tanto, tus padres seguirán viviendo en el mundo muggle, con acceso limitado al mundo mágico, y no tienes permitido hacer magia en casa.

–Ahora, es difícil relacionarse entre ambos lados bajo circunstancias normales… Pero como estoy segura que sabes, diez años atrás hubo una guerra en el mundo mágico mientras las cosas continuaron iguales en el lado muggle. Fue muy peligroso para todos, especialmente para los hijos de muggles. La madre de tu amigo Harry Potter nació en el mundo muggle, y fue una de mis mejores estudiantes. Dirk Cresswell, del año siguiente, fue otro. Vinieron de hogares donde escucharían sobre un asesinato o robo, pero era raro y no estaban directamente relacionados. Pero en la escuela cada mes escuchaban de más y más ataques a hijos de muggles; se involucraron en peleas con futuros mortífagos en Slytherin, y sospecho que muchos ya habían sido _marcados_. Y cuando se graduaron, por lo menos Lily Potter luchó activamente contra ellos.

–Al crecer en ese mundo tuvieron que tomar una decisión aún más seria que tú, y por lo que se, ninguno le dijo a sus familias… nunca les dijeron el verdadero peligro en el que estaban. Ya fuera porque no querían preocupar a sus padres, o porque no querían crear más distancia entre sus familias, o porque querían poder luchar por la justicia, o quizás la combinación de todo eso, no lo sé. Cualquiera que haya sido su razón, no la cambiaron, nunca les dijeron… y les dolió profundamente. Lo ocultaron, por supuesto, pero aprendes a reconocerlo como profesor… puedes ver el dolor en sus ojos y cuanto los consume por dentro. Vivir de tal manera hace algo dentro de las personas, y por lo que sé, se alejaron bastante de sus familias al punto de que dejaron de hablarse. Ahora, no estoy diciendo que eso te ocurrirá, tu situación es diferente y tus padres son diferentes. Sólo creí que debías de saber cómo he visto las cosas antes.

Hermione trató lo más que pudo de no sollozar. Hubiera estado mortificada de ser vista de tal manera por un maestro en público, aunque ahí no se sentía tan mal. Estaba agradecida de que la profesora Vector fue tan honesta con ella, sin importar lo dolorosas que habían sido sus palabras.

–Profesora, yo… –chilló–. Tengo que decirles. No puedo dejar que eso ocurra… No puedo…

–Entiendo, Hermione. Si quieres, puedes llamarme cuando envíes la carta y yo enviaré otra para explicar la situación. Si estás preocupada por su reacción, un punto de vista profesional puede que ayude.

–Eso… eso es muy amable de su parte, profesora, gracias.

–Es un placer. Me alegra poder ayudarte.

Hermione terminó su té y se tranquilizó, aunque su mente continuó pensando en lo que tenía que incluir en esa carta. Comenzó a sentir que terminaría siendo más larga que muchos de sus ensayos. Estaba segura de que no podría enviarla esa noche, por lo que esperaba que sus padres no se preocuparan mucho.

–Nuevamente, muchas gracias, profesora –dijo.

–No hay problema, Hermione. Por favor, ven a verme en cualquier momento si necesitas ayuda.

Hermione asintió y se puso de pie, pero después recordó algo.

–¿Profesora?

–¿Si?

–Hay algo más que me estaba preguntando. ¿ _Cómo_ derrotó al troll tan fácilmente?

La profesora Vector sonrió.

–¿Eso? La explicación es sencilla. El encantamiento congelante es un hechizo sencillo de segundo año. Sólo puse el suficiente poder, aunque incluso entonces, si no lo hubieran dejado inconsciente, sólo hubiera funcionado por el tiempo suficiente para que salieran del baño.

–¿En verdad? ¿Fue sólo eso?

–Sí, un método simple, estoy de acuerdo, pero los trolls no son muy inteligentes por lo que es todo lo que se necesita. Hay un momento, incluso durante un combate, cuando se debe ser inteligente. Esto es especialmente cierto si tienes menos poder que tu oponente, como tú misma aprendiste. Pero también hay un momento cuando se debe ser rápida y lo sencillo es lo mejor. El poder para lograr un encantamiento congelante lo suficiente fuerte vendrá con la edad y la práctica.

Hermione se preguntó cómo es que un hechizo tan sencillo produciría resultados tan sorprendentes, pero se sintió mejor al saber que no sería tan difícil aprenderlo. Dejó el apartamento y caminó de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor.

La profesora Vector suspiró cuando se fue. Esa niña era única, más de lo que ella misma sabía.

Hermione quiso escribir su carta de inmediato, pero sabía que tenía algo más importante que hacer, por muy incómodo que fuera. Encontró a su nuevo amigo en la sala común y se sentó a su lado.

–Harry… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –Dijo Hermione nerviosa.

–Claro.

–Es… no hay problema si no quieres responder.

Ahora Harry la miró con confusión.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Harry, tú tía… ¿ella estaba enterada de lo que estaba ocurriendo con tus padres? ¿Sobre la guerra y todo eso?

Harry se detuvo y pensó. Era algo que nunca se le había ocurrido. La tía Petunia dijo que sus padres habían muerto en una explosión, pero por lo que había escuchado, eso no era totalmente cierto. Se preguntó cuánto sabía en realidad por la manera en la que hablaba de su hermana. Quizás valdría la pena preguntarle durante el verano, a pesar del riesgo.

–No lo creo –dijo–. Sé que no sabía del dinero de mi papá, o lo hubiera tomado. Y nunca habló de nada de eso hasta que vino Hagrid por mí. Sabía que mis padres habían sido asesinados, pero no creo que supiera que hubo una guerra.

Hermione asintió pensativamente.

–La profesora Vector (puedes hablar con ella si quieres) dijo que tu mamá fue una de sus estudiantes. Pero no cree que les haya dicho a sus padres de la guerra, y eventualmente dejó de hablarles.

–Bueno –dijo Harry lentamente –mi tía pensaba que era una monstruosidad desde el principio, así que…

–¿En verdad? ¿Por qué pensaría eso de su propia hermana?

–No lo sé. Supongo que hay personas así, como Malfoy.

Harry no tenía más que decir después de eso. Hermione consideró sus palabras mientras subía las escaleras a su dormitorio. Comenzó a escribir, pero le iba a tomar un tiempo.


	12. Chapter 12

La integral de JK Rowling dt = 11 libros, 8 películas, y bastante dinero que no es de White Squirrel, ni mucho menos mío.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

–¿ _En verdad_ lograste hacerles una broma a Fred y George Weasley? –Dijo Alicia Spinnet. El grupo de estudio de aritmancia se estaba riendo tan fuerte como Madame Pince los dejaría después de que Hermione les contó la historia.

–Ajá. Funcionó mejor de lo que hubiera esperado –dijo ella con una sonrisa–. Fue pura suerte que fueron atacados por tantas polillas cuando estuvieron ahí.

–Hermione, me arrepiento de todo lo que dije en contra de tu idea de crear un mapa del castillo –dijo Roger–. Eso es increíble.

–Exacto –dijo Alicia–. La mayoría de nosotros sólo ha soñado con ganarles durante los últimos dos años.

–Estoy seguro de que muchos profesores también lo han pensado, aún si no lo admiten –agregó Roger.

Hermione sonrió ante eso. _Estaba_ segura de que la profesora McGonagall secretamente quería darles una cucharada de su propia medicina, pero eso no iría bien con su imagen de profesora estricta.

–Gracias. Sólo creí que necesitaba reafirmar mi posición. Ahora saben que puedo regresarlo.

–Pues, es bueno saber que tenemos a Hermione de nuestro lado –dijo Roger–. Aunque, erm, quizás no lo hayamos demostrado tan bien, pero estábamos preocupados por ti, desde antes de, tú sabes, Halloween. No parecías tú misma la semana pasada.

Eso sorprendió a Hermione. Roger siempre había parecido el más distante de los tres. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable ya que aún sentía que sus problemas habían sido creados por ella misma y ella los había hecho aún peor.

–Sí, lamento que no consideré irte a buscar. Supongo que me distraje con la celebración y todo eso –dijo Cedric. Alicia y Roger rápidamente expresaron su acuerdo–. Supuse que los prefectos prestaban más atención a los estudiantes a su cargo –agregó.

Alicia dejó salir un silbido.

–Así debe de ser. La profesora McGonagall fue muy severa con Percy Weasley por no notar que tres alumnos de primero no estaban presentes.

Hermione recordaba eso. Fue la primera vez que escuchó gritar a la profesora McGonagall. Percy estuvo deprimido todo el fin de semana y desde entonces era aún más aguafiestas al punto de que incluso ella lo encontraba fastidioso.

–¿Es cierto que derrotaron al troll con el encantamiento levitatorio? –Preguntó Cedric.

–Algo así. Tuvimos que hacerlo todos al mismo tiempo para poder elevar el bastón y soltarlo, y no sé si hubiera funcionado si la profesora Vector no lo hubiera paralizado.

–Eso tiene más sentido –dijo Roger–. Alguien estaba diciendo que tomaste el bastón y lo atacaste con él.

Hermione y Alicia sacudieron sus cabezas con frustración. Hermione supuso que tendría que considerarse afortunada de que los rumores no eran peores.

–¿Y cómo se te ocurrió utilizar encantamientos levitatorios combinados? –Preguntó Cedric–. Es raro que alguien haga algo así.

–No fue tan difícil –insistió–. Sólo noté que un hechizo no funcionó, por lo que pensé que tres pudieran hacer algo.

–Bueno, estamos agradecidos de que estás bien –dijo Alicia–. No queremos verte herida, especialmente considerando lo estresada que has estado.

–Gracias –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

–Y ya, tenemos que trabajar –continuó mientras observaba sus problemas de proporciones–. No creo poder venir el miércoles. Wood organizó varias prácticas adicionales.

–Lo sé. Harry se está poniendo nervioso por el partido –dijo Hermione–. Ya está bajo suficiente presión por lo del Niño Que Vivió y ser el jugador más joven en un siglo, y supongo que es particularmente importante siendo un buscador en la liga de Hogwarts.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó Alicia.

–Pues, ya que el buscador casi siempre gana el juego, el tener una snitch sólo tiene sentido en el contexto de un torneo en el que hay varios partidos y el puntaje importa. Pero en la liga de quidditch de Hogwarts, cada casa sólo juega tres partidos cada año, lo cual hace que todo sea dominado por el buscador.

Todos la observaron con la boca abierta.

–¿Qué? ¿No es obvio?

Cedric se aclaró su garganta.

–Erm, lo siento Hermione, es que no creíamos que te gustaba el quidditch, y por un minuto sonaste como reportera de deportes o algo así.

–Bueno, la verdad es que no se mucho –admitió Hermione–. No creo que esté bien balanceado, y no disfruto el volar. Pero a la mayoría de mis amigos les encanta, y no es tan difícil comprender en números, así que supuse que sería mejor disfrutarlo.

–Qué bueno que te interese –dijo Cedric–. Supongo que siempre he pensado que _es_ un poco tonto que juguemos tan pocos partidos. Si sólo podemos jugar contra cada casa una vez, nunca se puede desarrollar una verdadera estrategia. Fácilmente podríamos jugar contra cada casa dos veces sin que interrumpiera nuestros estudios.

–Sí, eso estaría bien –dijo Roger con nostalgia–. Mi abuelo dice que así solía ser antes.

–Quizás deberían iniciar una petición –sugirió Hermione.

Los demás rieron ante eso.

–Sí, tal vez deberíamos –respondió Roger–. ¿Así que puedes utilizar las matemáticas para predecir quién ganará el sábado? No te preocupes por ofender a Alicia.

–¡Oye!

–Bueno, eso es difícil considerando que hay tres jugadores nuevos en el equipo de Gryffindor –dijo Hermione mientras consideraba los números–. Basado en las estadísticas del año pasado, porcentajes de anotación y eso, diría que Gryffindor tiene ventaja por sus cazadoras, pero por supuesto, al final todo será decidido por Harry. Sólo lo he visto volar una vez, pero si es tan bueno como dicen todos, creo que le doy un 75% de posibilidad a que gane Gryffindor.

–Supongo que depende de nosotros el asegurarnos de que sea el 100% –dijo Alicia.

–Increíble –dijo Cedric–. Hermione, ¿alguna vez has considerado una carrera como analista de quidditch?

–No realmente –dijo cortante–. Prefiero hacer algo con matemáticas más avanzadas.

–Sí, odio admitirlo, pero tu cerebro sería desperdiciado en eso –dijo Alicia–. Estoy segura de que algún día crearás hechizos que hoy parecen imposibles.

Hermione sonrió un poco nerviosa. Eso era bastante presión, aún si sólo estaba bromeando.

–Lo intentaré –dijo finalmente, intentando alivianar la situación mientras continuaban su trabajo. Tuvo que admitir que aún estaba un poco distraída, por otras razones, ya que mientras trabajaban sus pensamientos continuaban desviándose hacia la carta que estaba escribiendo a sus padres, la cual ya era de cuatro páginas y seguía. Era trabajo difícil, y estaba segura de que no la terminaría esa noche, pero lo haría.

* * *

Daniel y Emma Granger habían estado un poco preocupados cuando ninguna lechuza llegó con carta de su hija el lunes, especialmente después de su preocupante carta anterior. Aunque quizás haya estado preocupada preparándose para un examen o algo.

Cuando no hubo carta el martes, y tampoco el miércoles, comenzaron a preocuparse. Querían pensar que Hermione había decidido saltarse una semana, pero no estaban seguros considerando lo estresada que había estado.

Finalmente, el jueves en la mañana fueron sorprendidos por dos lechuzas entrando a través de la ventana de la cocina. Una estaba cargando un pequeño sobre con el emblema oficial de Hogwarts y con sus nombres escritos en tinta verde esmeralda, pero Emma lo puso de lado por un momento porque estaba más interesada en el segundo sobre dirigido a "Mamá y Papá" en la fina letra de su hija.

Y ese era sin duda alguna el sobre más grueso que Hermione les había enviado, y cuando Emma lo abrió sobre la mesa de la cocina, páginas y páginas de pergamino salieron volando, claramente escritas durante el transcurso de varios días y diferentes estados de ánimo. Algunas fueron escritas con el estilo fino de su hija, mientras que otras fueron escritas a prisa y con lágrimas por todos lados.

–Oh, Dios –exclamó.

–¿Qué ocurrió? –Preguntó Dan.

–No lo sé. Esto puede ser una buena o mala señal. –Organizó las páginas para encontrar la primera y comenzó a leer con aprensión.

 _Queridos mamá y papá:_

 _Lamento que no envié esta carta a tiempo. Esto va a ser muy difícil de escribir, y sé que también va a ser muy difícil para ustedes cuando lo lean. Creo que lo mejor es que se sienten y quizás beban una taza de té._

 _Estaba muy preocupada sobre cómo decirles esto porque sé cómo van a reaccionar. Iba a ocultarlo y pretender que no había ocurrido. En verdad era lo que quería, pero la profesora Vector me contó cómo hijos de muggles ocultaron la situación de sus familias durante la guerra y eso afectó sus relaciones con ellos e incluso dejaron de hablarse, y yo no quiero eso. No creo poder seguir adelante sin su apoyo. Así que, por favor, escuchen lo que tengo que decir. Sé que va a sonar mal, pero resultó mejor de lo que hubiera esperado. Resulta que estaba completamente equivocada sobre Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. De hecho, estaba equivocada sobre muchas cosas. ¿Saben? Dicen que cuando las cosas son más difíciles es cuando descubres quienes son tus verdaderos amigos, pero incluso yo me sorprendí al saber cuántos tengo._

 _Lo siento, sé que lo que digo no tiene sentido. Mi mente está en todos lados y no puedo enfocarme. Bueno, lo que ocurrió fue…_

Dan y Emma se tomaron turnos leyendo las diez páginas cada vez que sus voces se rendían y tuvieron que abrazarse al ver los retos y tribulaciones que sufrió su hija. Fue obvio que no había mencionado antes la mitad de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, y pudieron entender por qué cuando las cosas se tornaron peor. Pero si lo largo de la carta fue alguna indicación, su hija ya no tuvo reservas.

Les dijo sobre cómo había sido insultada y maltratada por ese sangre pura llamado Malfoy. Sobre cómo los Weasley la habían molestado y metido en problemas, y en general como la ponían nerviosa. Sobre lo extraña que era la profesora de adivinación. Sobre cómo no sentía que podía relacionarse con sus compañeros. Sobre cómo había pasado tanto tiempo sola que había empeorado la situación. Sobre cómo no podía dormir, enfocarse, y sentía que todo se estaba cayendo a pedazos a su alrededor. Y finalmente, sobre cómo la habían afectado las palabras de Ron en Halloween y había pasado el día entero llorando en el baño.

Todo eso ya era lo suficientemente malo, pero simplemente fue el primer acto antes de que la carta tomara la trama de una película de terror. Dan y Emma se movieron al salón y se colapsaron juntos en el sillón mientras leían la noticia de que su hija casi había muerto ese día.

Y aún más: describió con detalles gráficos la apariencia de un troll de montaña, y su olor, seguido de un recuento minuto a minuto de estar acorralada en el baño, ser salvada por Ron y Harry, con quienes no se llevaba bien antes, y por la profesora Vector, a quien describió casi como a una guerrera mitológica, y de su propia idea brillante; terminando con cómo había sido acorralada por todos los amigos preocupados a los que había ignorado una vez que estuvo a salvo.

Y después, sólo como una adición, mencionó que en la escuela había un perro gigante de tres cabezas en el tercer piso protegiendo algo, pero ya no consideraba que fuera algo importante.

... _Miren, sé que en este momento se encuentran_ _bastante_ _preocupados y ya están buscando información sobre Beauxbatons para transferirme inmediatamente, pero por favor no lo hagan. Apenas me acabo de dar cuenta de los muchos amigos que tengo y me encanta estar aquí, a pesar de que la geometría no es euclidiana y las ideas de los sangre pura, y no me quiero ir. Después de todo lo ocurrido, creo que lo único que necesitaba era dormir más y relajarme un poco ya que estaba estresándome mucho por nada._

 _Incluso Harry y Ron son mejores de lo que creí ahora que he hablado con ellos. Ron se disculpó por sí mismo por lo que dijo, e incluso intentó rechazar los puntos que le otorgaron por salvarme. Aún es medio fastidioso, pero usualmente se tranquiliza rápidamente. Y Harry… bueno, no estoy segura que ocurre con Harry. Suena a que su infancia no fue la mejor, pero usualmente se lleva bien con los Gryffindor._

 _Hogwarts en verdad no es tan peligroso. Todos los profesores han dicho que criaturas peligrosas raramente entran al castillo, y ningún estudiante ha muerto desde 1943, e hice el cálculo, y eso es probablemente mejor que en la mayoría de las escuelas muggle (lo describí al reverso). No es como si un psicópata loco se mete a la escuela e intenta matar a alguien cada año o algo así._

 _Lamento mucho asustarlos de esta manera, pero estaba preocupada por no saber qué decirles, y después de hablar con la profesora Vector, creo que les he dicho todo. Espero que puedan entender cómo me siento. En verdad quiero quedarme aquí, así que por favor denle a Hogwarts otra oportunidad._

 _Con amor,_

 _Hermione_

Dieron la vuelta a la página y vieron que en verdad Hermione había utilizado su poco conocimiento actuarial y algo de álgebra para intentar probar cómo es que vivir en Hogwarts era más seguro que vivir en el mundo muggle. Dan y Emma sonrieron levemente al notar que ni siquiera una experiencia casi mortal había apaciguado el interés de su pequeña por los números.

–No… no puedo creerlo –susurró Emma con lágrimas.

–Es mucho por procesar –dijo Dan negando con la cabeza–. No estoy seguro si me preocupa más que haya sido... atacada… por un troll, o por su reacción al ser atacada por un troll.

–Es bueno saber que tiene tantos amigos, es increíble en verdad, pero… –Emma tembló levemente. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Su hija casi había muerto y le comenzaba a agradar el lugar? ¡Se había vuelto loca! ¡El mundo entero se había vuelto loco!

–¿Emma? ¿Dónde está la otra carta?

Cerró sus ojos intentando recordar.

–Sigue en la cocina. ¿Crees que está relacionada?

–¿Por qué no lo estaría? Iré por ella–. Abrazó sus hombros y se puso de pie.

Regresó un momento después con el sobre de aspecto oficial y lo abrió para leerlo.

 _Sr. y Sra. Granger:_

 _Quiero decirles que estoy segura que todo lo que su hija escribió en su carta es cierto y en su mayoría completo. Pero también quería informarles sobre lo que yo sé de la situación._

 _La noche de Halloween un troll de montaña de la colonia que habita al norte del castillo ingresó al colegio a través de los pasajes debajo del castillo desde un barranco debido a un error del profesor de defensa, Quirinus Quirrell. El profesor Quirrell descubrió su error y alertó a la escuela durante la celebración de Halloween. Yo sabía que Hermione había faltado a clases ese día, y no la vi durante la celebración, por lo que inmediatamente hablé con sus compañeras quienes me informaron su ubicación y fui a buscarla. Harry Potter y Ron Weasley salvaron a Hermione del troll, aún si no del modo más adecuado. Cuando llegué al lugar encontré a los tres y los removí del peligro tan rápido como me fue posible (aún si alumnos de primer año no son capaces de derrotar a un troll, es relativamente sencillo detenerlo por el tiempo suficiente para poder escapar)._

 _Quiero asegurarles que su hija está a salvo y sin herida alguna, y se encuentra con el ánimo que uno se esperaría considerando las circunstancias. Yo también había notado su aislamiento durante las últimas semanas, y las muestras de afecto y preocupación que ha recibido por parte de sus compañeros la han ayudado bastante._

 _También quiero asegurarle que estos eventos_ _no_ _son normales en Hogwarts. Sólo ha habido otro incidente en el que un troll ingresó al castillo durante los veinte años que llevo dando clases, y otras criaturas peligrosas son raramente vistas. En los últimos cincuenta años sólo ha habido un accidente fatal en Hogwarts, un trágico incidente en el que una alumna murió por una acromántula, una criatura que desde entonces ha permanecido en el bosque prohibido. El número de ataques es, de hecho, mejor que el de otras escuelas porque hay menos criaturas mágicas peligrosas en el Reino Unido que en el resto del continente. También estamos revisando nuestros procedimientos de seguridad para prever que otro incidente similar vuelva a ocurrir._

 _Por lo tanto, les pido que respeten el deseo de Hermione de permanecer en Hogwarts, y puedo decirles honestamente que aquí será feliz. Ha estado muy preocupada por su posible reacción; sin embargo, le aconsejé sobre la dificultad que tienen los hijos de muggles de permanecer en contacto con sus familias, y expresó su resolución de mantener una relación cercana con ustedes y de ser completamente honesta. He visto el daño en otras familias en las que los hijos eligieron ocultar el daño de la guerra de sus padres muggle. Considerando la separación del mundo mágico y el muggle, el ocultar las cosas es una decisión tentadora, y el hecho de que Hermione sea tan honesta con ustedes muestra un increíble nivel de confianza. Mantener a una familia unida considerando esta separación no es fácil, pero creo que ella ha demostrado su compromiso y que los hará sentirse orgullosos como padres._

 _En una nota más personal, me dolería el perder a Hermione. Su hija es fácilmente la estudiante más inteligente en su año, y la más inteligente a la que he tenido el placer de encontrar en el campo de la aritmancia. Es maravilloso tenerla en clase y ha sido una gran ayuda para sus compañeros de estudio. Con el entrenamiento necesario, confío que tiene el potencial de crear avances en teoría mágica que no puedo ni imaginar, y espero que continúen dándole la oportunidad de hacerlo en Hogwarts._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Septima Vector_

 _Profesora de Aritmancia_

Dan y Emma se sentaron en el sillón en silencio preguntándose cómo es que la segunda carta había logrado sorprenderlos nuevamente.

–En verdad es especial –susurró Dan–. Prácticamente tiene todo resuelto.

–Está creciendo –dijo Emma en un suspiro–. Comienza a tomar sus propias decisiones.

–Lo sé. Es sólo que… siempre iba a ser difícil. Y es aún más con todo este lío. Quisiera que pudiéramos haber tenido unos cuantos años más con ella.

–Aún nos necesita –dijo Emma mientras intentaba limpiar sus lágrimas en vano–. Confía en nosotros para apoyarla. Quiere poder confiar en nosotros… No podemos traerla de vuelta. No podemos hacerlo después de todo lo que le ha ocurrido. Y somos afortunados al saber que aún nos quiere a su alrededor.

–En verdad lo somos, amor. Y… supongo que Hogwarts no es tan peligroso normalmente. Y ya hizo el cálculo por nosotros, así que sabemos que está bien –dijo Dan con una leve sonrisa.

Emma sonrió de vuelta.

–No hay manera de detenerla, ¿verdad?

–No sería nuestra Hermione de otra manera.

–Mmm…

Continuaron abrazados en el sillón por un tiempo mientras procesaban lo que había ocurrido.

–Tenemos que responder pronto –dijo Emma después de un momento–. Necesitará una resolución… _Yo_ necesito una resolución… Sólo tenemos que decidir qué vamos a decir.

Dan la ayudó a ponerse de pie y le dio un beso en los labios.

–Bueno, pues supongo que hay que comenzar –dijo.

* * *

 _Querida Hermione_ :

... _Esto es difícil, ¿no es así? No sabemos qué decir después de tu última carta. Probablemente fue lo más aterrorizante que hemos leído en nuestras vidas… y lo más triste, perturbador, confuso, y de alguna manera maravilloso al mismo tiempo. Nunca hubiéramos imaginado algo como un troll atacando una escuela, o incluso muchas de las cosas que mencionaste. Como sabes, nunca nos dijiste mucho sobre tus amigos en la escuela y suena a que tú tampoco viste las cosas claramente hasta ahora. No podemos expresar lo orgullosos que estamos de que te esté yendo bien en Hogwarts, aun cuando nos hubiera gustado que te dieras cuenta de todo en circunstancias menos peligrosas._

 _La profesora Vector nos envió una carta explicando la situación. Por obvias razones, ella describió el incidente de una manera más clara y simple. Cuando leímos tu versión de la historia, fue como ver un lado de la magia que nunca habíamos visto antes. Asegúrate de agradecerle de nuestra parte que te salvara. No sabemos si te dijo lo que escribió, pero habla muy bien de ti. Obviamente te aprecia no sólo como estudiante, sino como persona, y podemos notar que será una buena mentor en la escuela y más adelante._

 _Nos inquietó el notar que estabas más feliz de estar en Hogwarts después de lo ocurrido. Y tuviste razón, nuestro primer instinto fue el sacarte de ahí… es una de nuestras reglas como padres. Pero al pensarlo nuevamente nos dimos cuenta que tuviste razón sobre lo demás también. Sólo fue un accidente y no hay nada especialmente peligroso en Hogwarts. La profesora Vector también confirmó esto y explicó lo que el colegio está haciendo para que no vuelva a ocurrir._

 _Siendo honestos, ahora que tenemos más control sobre tu seguridad, estamos un poco más preocupados por tu estado emocional. Haz tenido episodios similares, pero nunca de esta manera. Nos duele el saber lo difícil que ha sido para ti, y nos preocupa que no estás aquí con nosotros para consolarte o para asegurarnos que hagas tu tarea, aunque sabemos que siempre la haces. Es bueno saber que tus amigos y la profesora Vector te apoyan. Fue buena idea el pedirles que te ayuden a mantenerte en línea y que duermas más. Estábamos preocupados por lo distante que sonabas en tus cartas, y ahora tenemos muchas más cosas por las que preocuparnos._

 _Sí, sabemos que las cosas están mejor, pero el recuperarse de este tipo de situación requiere un tiempo. Por favor, ve con tus amigos y profesores por ayuda antes de dejar que las cosas se pongan mal, y no trates de hacer mucho al mismo tiempo; tómatelo tranquilo y relájate cuando puedas. Sabes que nos vamos a preocupar por ti aún más hasta que estemos seguros de que estás completamente bien; pero quisiéramos que pudieras estar cerca de nosotros. Después de todo esto, no sabemos cómo vamos a esperar a verte en Navidad._

 _Aunque, por mucho que nos duele, sabemos que lo mejor es dejarte ser tu propia persona y tomar tus propias decisiones. Sabemos que debe de ser difícil para ti confiar en nosotros lo suficiente para decirnos todo eso, y si puedes hacerlo, entonces podemos confiar en que tomarás la decisión racional sobre donde estudiar. Es maravilloso ver que te estás convirtiendo en una mujer fuerte, considerada, e inteligente, y sabemos que encontrarás el mejor camino para ti mientras continúes alrededor de personas que en verdad se preocupen por ti. Sólo sigue dando lo mejor de ti, sin preocuparte de más, y duerme lo suficiente. Nos veremos en Navidad._

 _Con amor,_

 _Mamá y papá_

Harry tenía una expresión de obvia preocupación cuando Hermione dejó caer la carta y vio su rostro lleno de lágrimas

–Hermione, ¿está todo bien? –Le preguntó.

–Sí –chilló y sonrió–. Todo está bien. Todo está más que bien.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter deja la estación de King's Cross en dirección norte desplazándose a una velocidad de 60 millas por hora. Su hora de llegada es determinada por JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Hermione corría debajo de las gradas en el estadio de quidditch lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, pero su mente se movía aún más rápido. La escoba de Harry actuaba de manera caótica, moviéndose tanto que Harry estaba a punto de caer cientos de pies. Sus compañeros de equipo quizás podrían atraparlo, pero sería un aterrizaje difícil, y si no lo hacían…

La Nimbus 2000 de Harry era completamente nueva y era la mejor en el mercado, lo cual quería decir que cada modelo era examinado individualmente. No había razón para que actuara por sí sola. También estaba encantada con meses (si no es que años) de planeación aritmántica. Sabía por su clase que encantamientos tan complejos y diseñados tan cuidadosamente no podían ser interrumpidos por un simple maleficio. Magia oscura avanzada era necesaria para anularlos, aún si sólo por un momento.

Y fue cuando vio al profesor Snape. Todos sabían el disgusto que sentía por Harry Potter en particular, y el día anterior pareció aún más molesto, pero Hermione nunca imaginó que un maestro intentaría lastimar a un estudiante, mucho menos matarlo. Pero ahí estaba, mirando fijamente a la escoba de Harry, sin parpadear, murmurando en voz baja… exactamente el tipo de hechizo que era necesario para anular los poderosos encantamientos. Y _justo_ acababa de convencer a sus padres que Hogwarts era seguro.

Hermione no pensó al principio, sólo actuó. Las reglas normales no eran prácticas en situaciones así, no cuando los maestros eran malvados. Harry era un amigo nuevo, y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que nadie, incluyendo el profesor Snape, lastimara a uno de sus amigos. Para cuando llegó a dónde se encontraba, ya tenía un plan en mente. Esas maldiciones eran difíciles de mantener: lo único que tenía que hacer era interrumpir el contacto visual de Snape por un momento y Harry lograría retomar el control de su escoba. La parte difícil era hacerlo sin que la descubrieran.

Todo casi fue arruinado cuando se tropezó con el profesor Quirrell y lo hizo caer sobre la primera fila. Se movió de rodillas hasta la parte de atrás, esperando que nadie la hubiera visto. Un momento después se encontró detrás de Snape, aparentemente aún sin ser percibida. Sacó su varita y la apuntó a la túnica del profesor.

– _Lacarnum Inflamari –_ dijo en un susurro.

Una llama azul cayó sobre su túnica y comenzó a quemarla. Sin perder el tiempo, Hermione sacó un frasco de su bolsillo y se preparó. En unos segundos, Snape gritó con sorpresa ya que su ropa estaba en llamas y saltó de su asiento, interrumpiendo su contacto visual.

Después, Hermione tuvo que ejecutar la parte más difícil de su plan: remover la llama de la túnica de Snape sin que él la viera. Solo tendría un segundo antes de que comenzara a sacudir su túnica y buscara al culpable, y si ya estaba intentando matar a Harry, no quería saber lo que haría al que lo detuvo. Con un movimiento de su brazo Hermione empujó la llama azul al piso de las gradas desde donde la recogió para guardarla en su túnica y salir corriendo.

Regresó a la superficie justo a tiempo para ver a Harry aterrizar bruscamente y rodar sobre el suelo para terminar de rodillas. Su corazón latió con fuerza temiendo que no actuó a tiempo, pero después Harry comenzó a arquearse y escupió algo sobre su mano. Se puso de pie con una sonrisa triunfante y gritó:

–¡Tengo la snitch!

El estadio lo observó con confusión. Los Gryffindor corrieron al campo mientras que los Slytherin cambiaron sus expresiones de sorpresa a ira. Esa probablemente fue la más absurda captura de una snitch que alguien hubiera visto. Lee Jordan proclamó lo más fuerte que pudo que Gryffindor había ganado ciento setenta contra sesenta puntos.

No fue hasta que Hermione regresó a donde se encontraban Hagrid y el resto de los de primero que se dio cuenta de la magnitud de lo que había hecho. No le molestaba realizar un poco de magia fuera de clases de vez en cuando, mientras no la descubrieran, ¡pero acababa de _atacar_ a un _profesor_! ¡Y con magia! ¡Un profesor con obvias intenciones mortales! Quitando de lado el romper las reglas, eso era probablemente lo más peligroso que había hecho, a propósito, si contaba Halloween. Y hablando de eso, ¡un profesor acababa de intentar matar a un estudiante! Su mundo entero había cambiado. Se abrazó de la capa de Hagrid para evitar caerse por la sorpresa mientras caminaban hacia el campo.

–¡No atrapó la snitch! –Gritó Marcus Flint, el capitán de Slytherin–. ¡Prácticamente se la _comió_! –Los otros Slytherin estaban de acuerdo, pero la señora Hooch declaró que la jugada era válida. Harry había capturado la snitch en el aire, y eso era lo que contaba.

–Ahí estás, Harry –dijo Hagrid mientras recogía al joven por debajo de las axilas y lo ponía de pie, rescatándolo de ser acarreado por el resto de los Gryffindor–. Buena captura, muy buena captura. ¿Pero en qué estabas pensando al volar de esa manera?

–Yo no lo hice –protestó Harry–. Mi escoba se volvió loca por sí sola.

–¡Fue Snape! –Dijo Hermione, pero Hagrid no la estaba escuchando.

–Bueno, tuviste suerte. ¿Por qué no vienes a mi cabaña por una taza de té? Ustedes también –les dijo a Ron y a Hermione–. No los he visto en un tiempo.

–¡Claro! –Dijo Ron con entusiasmo.

–Erm, sí, gracias –dijo Hermione.

Cruzaron los terrenos y entraron a la cabaña de Hagrid. Era un lugar extraño, pensó Hermione. No había visto el interior antes. Era una cabaña estilo rústico, excepto que todo había sido adaptado al tamaño de Hagrid, quien prendió un fuego en la chimenea y puso a hervir el agua para el té.

–Pues, escuché que ustedes tuvieron una aventura en Halloween –dijo–. ¿Que pelearon contra un troll?

Los tres jóvenes se sonrojaron.

–Bueno, no exactamente –dijo Hermione–. Más como que sobrevivimos uno.

–Bien por ustedes. Aun así, me hubiera gustado verlo –dijo Hagrid–. Trolls no frecuentan mucho el área.

 _Gracias, Merlín, por eso_ , pensó Hermione. Había escuchado rumores sobre el entusiasmo de Hagrid por criaturas peligrosas. Aunque él era casi tan grande como un troll y probablemente pudiera luchar contra uno si fuera necesario.

Harry notó que sus amigos se sentían incómodos y cambió el tema a algo más relevante.

–Aun no entiendo lo que ocurrió con mi escoba.

–¡Fue Snape! –Exclamó Ron–. Hermione y yo lo vimos mirándote fijamente y sin parpadear y murmurando algo. Debió de estar maldiciendo tu escoba.

–¡Tonterías! –Lo interrumpió Hagrid–. ¿Por qué haría eso Snape? Es un profesor.

–Porque me odia.

–Tonterías. Te dije que no le agrada nadie. No causaría ese tipo de problemas.

Harry, Ron, y Hermione se miraron nerviosos pensando en todos los problemas que habían visto que Snape había causado.

–No lo sé –dijo Harry lentamente–. Sabemos que intentó pasar al perro de tres cabezas en Halloween. Creo que estaba molesto porque lo mordió.

Hubo un ruido fuerte cuando Hagrid dejó caer la tetera y derramó el agua en el suelo.

–¿Cómo saben de Fluffy?

–¿ _Fluffy_?

–¿Esa cosa tiene nombre? –Gritó Ron.

–Claro que sí. Es mío –dijo Hagrid–. Lo compré de un griego el año pasado y se lo presté a Dumbledore para… mm…

–¿Si? –Dijo Harry.

–No puedo decirles. Es un secreto, eso es. No me pregunten más.

–Pero Hagrid –dijo Hermione pensando rápidamente–, es bien sabido que los cerberos son perros guardianes. ¿Qué tal si Snape estaba intentando robar lo que sea que está guardando?

–¡No es así! Incluso nos dijo que estaba revisando… bueno, a Fluffy. Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts y nunca haría algo así.

–¿Entonces por qué intentó matar a Harry durante el partido?

–¡Les digo que no fue así! –Dijo Hagrid con molestia–. No sé qué ocurrió con la escoba de Harry pero sé que no fue Snape quien lo hizo, así que mejor olvídense del tema y ya que están en eso, también olvídense del perro y de lo que está guardando. Es un asunto peligroso, así es, y es sólo entre el profesor Dumbledore y… mm…

–¿Si? –Dijo Harry nuevamente.

–No, no les puedo decir eso tampoco –insistió Hagrid–. Déjenlo, ya. Se están involucrando en cosas que no les conciernen.

Hablaron por un poco más mientras se terminaban el té. La conversación rápidamente se volvió incómoda ya que Hagrid se molestaba cada vez que se acercaban al tema de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el tercer piso, por lo que decidieron terminar rápido su visita.

–Parece _bastante_ sospechoso, ¿no es así? –Dijo Hermione mientras caminaban al castillo–. Snape intentó pasar al perro, y no es difícil deducir que fue tras de Harry para intentar encubrirlo. –Harry, quien se veía algo pálido, asintió nervioso.

–¿Así que estás de acuerdo con nosotros que Snape es malo? –Preguntó Ron.

–Supongo –respondió con una mueca–. No puedo creer que intentó matar a un estudiante, pero no puedo imaginar que otra cosa estaba haciendo. Y Percy dice que está interesado en las artes oscuras, por lo que seguramente hubiera podido. Si tan sólo supiéramos lo que el perro está protegiendo, entonces quizás supiéramos que es lo que quiere.

–Hermione –dijo Harry–, ¿dijiste que tal vez podemos adivinar lo que está protegiendo?

–Bueno, podemos intentarlo. Quiero decir, no puede haber tantas cosas tan pequeñas y que valgan este tipo de problemas. Estoy segura que podemos encontrar todas las cosas que _pudiera_ ser en la biblioteca… a menos que sea tan secreto que no haya ningún libro escrito sobre el objeto.

–Creo que debemos intentarlo –dijo Harry–. Tengo el presentimiento de que es importante. Podemos empezar mañana… –Pero una idea le llegó a la mente–. Por supuesto, no quiero interferir con tu exploración del castillo. Aún podemos ayudarte con eso, ¿verdad Ron?

–Claro. Si puedes hacerles una broma a Fred y George haciendo eso, debe de ser útil.

–Gracias –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa–. Estoy más que feliz de ayudarles a resolver su acertijo si me ayudan con el mío. Incluso podemos dividir el tiempo.

–Gracias –acordó Harry–. ¿Quieres intentarlo mañana en la tarde?

–Sí, me parece bien.

* * *

Y así, el día siguiente después de almorzar, el trío se encontró caminando alrededor del vestíbulo principal y del gran comedor nuevamente, intentando descubrir cómo subir al espacio sobre ellos.

–¿Y si subimos por la gran escalera? –Sugirió Ron.

–No, ya revisé esa sección –dijo Hermione–. No está conectada en ese nivel.

–¿Cómo encontramos un pasaje secreto? –Preguntó Ron–. Ya intentamos las puertas, los tapices y eso.

–Fred y George hablan sobre pasajes secretos a veces –Ron respondió mientras sacaba su varita y comenzaba a golpear diferentes secciones en la pared–. Dicen que a veces hay que golpear el lugar correcto con la varita y decir una contraseña, como cuando uno entra al callejón Diagon. Y a veces hay que hacerle cosquillas a la pared en el lugar adecuado o caminar en frente dos veces o algo extraño como eso.

–Eso será difícil de descubrir –dijo Hermione–. En las historias muggle siempre tienes que presionar el ladrillo correcto o remover el libro adecuado, como la perilla de una puerta… mmm… –Tuvo una idea y sacó uno de sus frascos vacíos de su túnica, lo puso contra la pared, y presionó su oreja contra este. Después, comenzó a dar golpes en diferentes puntos en la pared.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó Ron con confusión.

–Estoy intentando escuchar si hay alguna sección en la pared que suene hueca. Es lo que hacen siempre en las historias muggle.

–Interesante. Tendré que decirle eso a mi papá. Le encanta escuchar sobre cosas muggle. Por supuesto, no funcionará si hay un encantamiento silenciador.

Hermione sacudió los hombros.

–Vale la pena intentarlo.

Hermione caminó a lo largo de la pared mientras Harry y Ron intentaban las diferentes ideas que Ron había pensado, pero el muro continuó tercamente sólido. Intentaron la pared siguiente y estaban a punto de rendirse cuando Harry gritó.

–¡Creo que encontré algo!

–¿Encontraste el camino hacia arriba? –Dijo Hermione con emoción.

–No, es sólo… parece como un almacén de escobas –dijo Harry decepcionado.

Y así era, un panel escondido entre las piedras decorativas alrededor de la estatua del arquitecto se había abierto, revelando una alacena pequeña de sólo cuatro pies de alto y llena de productos de limpieza. No parecía ser nada especial, excepto que estaba escondida, y probablemente no coordinaba con el resto del piso, pensó Hermione con molestia. En un edificio normal, uno podía sumar las dimensiones externas e internas y descifrar donde se encontraban todos los cuartos ocultos, pero en Hogwarts, eso no funcionaría.

–Bueno, eso es algo –admitió.

–¿Cómo lo encontraste? –Preguntó Ron.

Harry se sonrojó.

–Yo, um, le hice cosquillas al pie de la estatua.

–¿En serio? –Dijo Ron con una carcajada.

–Sí… –Harry soltó el panel, el cual se cerró y volvió a ocultarse en la pared–. Sólo… –Hizo cosquillas al pie de la estatua y sí, como había dicho, el panel se abrió nuevamente.

–Qué extraño –dijo Hermione–, me pregunto si… –Se acercó e hizo cosquillas al otro pie. Hubo un sonido rasposo y una alacena idéntica se abrió al otro lado de la estatua.

–Sorprendente –dijo Ron.

Intentaron descubrir si la estatua hacía otra cosa, tocando lo que podían hasta el nivel de las rodillas ya que no podían alcanzar más arriba ya que estaba sobre un pedestal, pero ningún otro panel oculto fue revelado. Al examinar el resto del vestíbulo encontraron otros dos paneles que revelaron otras alacenas pequeñas, pero estas estaban vacías.

–Esto es probablemente lo único que encontraremos aquí –decidió Harry–. ¿Te molestaría si fuéramos a la biblioteca ahora? Aunque podemos seguir buscando si lo prefieres.

–Sí, está bien, creo –respondió Hermione–. Ya hemos pasado el suficiente tiempo en esto por ahora. Vámonos.

Caminaron hacia el otro lado del castillo para llegar a la biblioteca y en silencio pasaron a madame Pince en dirección a la sección de historia.

–¿Qué estamos buscando? –Preguntó Ron.

–Mm… tesoros sería un buen comienzo –mencionó Hermione–. Joyería mágica, ese tipo de cosas. Sabemos que lo que sea que es, es pequeño. Pero tal vez deberíamos de revisar las biografías ya que pudiera ser una reliquia de Merlín o de alguno de los fundadores. _Historia de Hogwarts_ dice un poco sobre el tema, pero lo único que sería lo suficiente pequeño sería el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin. También podríamos leer sobre batallas famosas y ver si hay algún arma u objeto maldito que sea lo suficiente poderoso para ser protegido de esta manera.

–Suena a mucho trabajo –se quejó Ron.

–Sé que hay que leer muchas cosas –admitió Hermione–. Pero no tenemos muchas pistas. Creo que deberíamos hacer una lista de todo lo que encontremos y quizás pudiéramos reducirla aún más basada en la historia de cada objeto.

Ron aún no parecía feliz por la cantidad de trabajo, pero no dijo nada.

–No te preocupes –le dijo Harry–. No tenemos prisa. Podemos trabajar en esto cuando tengamos tiempo.

–Hay que empezar con libros sobre joyas y tesoros –sugirió Hermione–. Ese es probablemente el mejor lugar.

Comenzaron a trabajar. En la enorme biblioteca de Hogwarts había una cantidad significativa de libros específicamente sobre eso. Descubrieron varios objetos, especialmente si consideraban que las joyas pudieran haber sido separadas del collar o diadema o espada en la que habían estado, pero nada parecía del nivel para "intentar robar Gringotts". Sus mejores ideas fueron el guardapelo de Slytherin (aunque más por su valor histórico), y las joyas del bastón de Merlín o de la diadema de Morgana le Fay, ambas perdidas por mil años. Para la hora de la cena, era claro que su misión tomaría un tiempo.

* * *

Los días pasaron rápido para el trío naciente. Hermione se sentía mejor ahora que, con la ayuda de sus compañeras de cuarto, estaba durmiendo lo suficiente. Prácticamente tuvieron que llevarla a fuerzas al dormitorio un par de veces, pero lograron que recuperara un horario normal. Por supuesto, aún se levantaba temprano en ocasiones, pero cuando eso ocurría, conversaba con Lily y Sally-Anne hasta que el resto despertaba y era un problema que poco a poco estaba desapareciendo.

Ahora que hablaba más con ellos y conoció mejor a sus nuevos amigos, las sospechas de Hermione fueron confirmadas. A pesar de sus imprudencias, Harry Potter era un producto completamente normal del mundo muggle, como ella. Bueno, no _completamente_ normal; aún prefería no hablar de su hogar, lo cual le preocupaba un poco, pero era un niño bastante normal. Ron Weasley, por otro lado, fue una sorpresa. Si se ignoraba su complejo de inferioridad y su obsesión con el quidditch, era un buen niño. Y parecía que era bastante inteligente, si tan sólo lo pusiera en acción. También era práctico el tenerlo como amigo ya que era el único de los tres que tenía experiencia en el mundo mágico. Hermione se sentía mal de haberlos malinterpretado como problemáticos al principio del año.

Harry estuvo recibiendo halagos (e insultos y burla de los Slytherin) toda la semana por su victoria tan poco ortodoxa. Hermione lo encontraba molesto, pero Harry parecía preferir eso a las referencias sobre el Niño Que Vivió. La profesora McGonagall lucía especialmente contenta por la victoria, pero la verdadera sorpresa vino de Snape, quien no parecía más desagradable de lo normal cuando tuvieron su clase de pociones el viernes. Harry adivinó que era porque ya no estaba cogiendo.

Pasaban bastante tiempo en la biblioteca trabajando en su proyecto de investigación privado, pero no avanzaban. Bajo estándares muggle, la organización de la biblioteca iba de mediocre a terrible, aunque no se atrevían a decirle eso a madame Pince. Considerando la población tan pequeña del mundo mágico, muchos de los libros eran bastante antiguos, y pocos estaban al día. También, muchos no estaban bien escritos y la documentación tampoco era buena, por lo que era aún más difícil encontrar las cosas.

El sábado, una semana después del partido de quidditch, pasaron un tiempo explorando otra vez. Hermione tenía el presentimiento de que alguno de los paneles en el gran comedor los llevaría a una escalera hacia el espacio de arriba, pero encontrar el panel correcto, y mucho más el descubrir cómo abrirlo, era una tarea difícil. Ron aún no estaba seguro de su método de escuchar en las paredes con un frasco, pero ni él ni Harry tuvieron mejor suerte. Después de una tarde explorando el gran comedor sin resultados, ninguno estaba seguro de ninguno de sus métodos.

–Quizás deberíamos de explorar el resto del castillo y ver cómo funcionan otros pasadizos –sugirió Ron–. Tal vez Fred y George nos quieran ayudar.

–Me pregunto si hay hechizos para detectar pasadizos ocultos –dijo Hermione–, y si los hay, si podemos convencer a alguien de que nos los enseñe, y si funcionarían en un lugar tan mágico como Hogwarts.

–¿Qué crees que hay arriba? –Preguntó Harry.

–No lo sé. Es probablemente algún almacén o algo así, o a lo mejor está vacío. Sólo me parece extraño que nadie lo sabe.

Poco después se rindieron por el día, pero el problema seguía molestando a Hermione. Sintió que se estaba olvidando de algo, pero no estaba segura de que. Quiso explorar al día siguiente, pero sus amigos no estaban dispuestos a ayudarla.

–Lo siento, tengo práctica de quidditch –dijo Harry–. Wood la programó porque nos saltamos la de la semana pasada.

–Oh –dijo Hermione decepcionada–. ¿Y tú, Ron?

–No, lo siento, tengo tarea –dijo con molestia–. Supongo que tú ya la terminaste.

–Bueno, si… ¿ocupas ayuda?

–Algo… creo que estoy bien por ahora. Si no, te pregunto en la noche. Puedes ir tú sola si quieres.

–¿En verdad? –Eso era bastante amable por parte de Ron–. ¿Estás seguro?

–Sí, está bien.

–Quisiera poderte ayudar –agregó Harry–. Pero no dejes que eso te detenga si no quieres. Aún podemos ayudarte en otro momento.

–Bueno, gracias… _Sí_ , quiero darme otra vuelta hoy… Los veo después.

–Sí, hasta luego –le dijeron mientras se iba.

Hermione caminó al gran comedor sola. Era mala suerte, pero entendió sus problemas. Se sintió avergonzada de ir sola, aunque no debería de sentirse así; después de todo, era su proyecto. Aunque ahora estaban trabajando juntos, y sabía que Harry y Ron se decepcionarían si encontraba algo mientras no estaban. Oh, bueno, se los enseñaría al instante si ese era el caso.

Habían observado las áreas más obvias del gran comedor el día anterior. El área más grande por explorar era la pared detrás de la mesa principal donde los profesores se sentaban. Parecía en contra de las reglas el ir a esa zona, pero necesitaba examinarlo todo a fondo por lo que caminó a la pared, colocó el frasco contra uno de los paneles de madera, presionó su oreja contra el vidrio, y golpeó la madera. Escuchó el mismo sonido que en el resto de los paneles que estaban colocados sobre el muro de piedra. Era posible que Ron tenía razón y probablemente no encontraría nada con ese método, pero no pudo evitar sentir que debería de ser más fácil, que debería de haber una manera fácil de encontrar las cosas que estaban escondidas. Continuó, panel tras panel hasta que… ¡un momento! Golpeó nuevamente y con cuidado comparó los paneles de al lado. ¡Sí! Pudo escuchar el eco. Definitivamente había un hueco detrás de ese panel. Quizás una escalera u otra alacena, pero había algo. Ahora sólo tenía que descubrir como abrirlo.

Deslizó sus dedos por las orillas del panel, pero no había nada inusual. Golpeo los paneles adjuntos y se hizo una idea del tamaño de la puerta, pequeña, como las puertas de las alacenas. Pero no había nada de aspecto distintivo en ellos. Parecían como el resto de los paneles en el comedor. Intentó empujarlos. Intentó hacerles cosquillas en diferentes áreas. Intentó golpearlos con su varita. Pero nada funcionó. Tal vez tenía que golpear los paneles en cierto orden con su varita, lo cual significaba 720 combinaciones. O quizás la cerradura se encontraba cerca de la puerta. O quizás tenía que decir una contraseña. O quizás había un botón en la silla del director, la cual estaba detrás de ella a unas cuantas sillas de distancia. Había tantas posibilidades por contemplar y ninguna pista con la que trabajar. No tenía sentido que la puerta no diera indicación de que estaba ahí. Tenía que ser más fácil, ¿por qué no?

Después, observó la varita en su mano. Repentinamente, la sensación molesta finalmente tomó forma. Se preguntó porque no lo había pensado antes. Quizás no funcionaría en todas las puertas ocultas, pero si funcionó en la puerta que guardaba al perro de tres cabezas, entonces valía la pena. Apuntó su varita hacia el panel hueco y susurró:

– _Alohomora._

Hubo un clic y el panel se abrió.

Estaba segura que esa no era la manera principal para abrirlo, pero los magos tendían a no pensar en las respuestas más obvias.

Con el panel abierto Hermione pudo ver en donde se encontraba la cerradura, aunque aún no estaba segura de cómo se debía de abrir normalmente. Pero lo más interesante fue lo que vio dentro del panel. No era una alacena. En su lugar, había una escalera en espiral pequeña, como construida para un enano, y se extendía hacia arriba y abajo desde el piso principal. ¡Este era el lugar! El único lugar para subir a lo que se encontraba sobre el gran comedor. Estaba tan emocionada que apenas y pensó en Harry y Ron. Les daría un tour una vez que supiera lo que había arriba, decidió.

Aunque titubeó por un momento en la entrada. La puerta había estado cerrada con llave por una razón, bueno, escondida, se recordó a sí misma. No estaba segura de si estaba cerrada con llave. Aun así, era un espacio extraño y angosto. Debía de estar fuera de límite, o incluso ser peligroso. Ese tipo de lugares deberían de estar mejor resguardados, pero el recuerdo de ese perro le hizo dejar de lado esa idea.

Por otro lado, ese era un lugar que ni siquiera los profesores conocían. Probablemente _no_ estaba prohibido porque nadie pensó nunca el crear una regla sobre este, o nunca nadie recordaba si había una regla. Y ciertamente nadie le había _dicho_ que estaba prohibido. Eso debería de contar, ¿verdad? Respiró profundamente y subió la escalera.

La escalera parecía ser de una casa de muñecas. Los escalones sólo eran de unas cuatro pulgadas de alto y seis pulgadas de ancho. Apenas y podía lograr que su pie permaneciera en ellos, y con el bajo techo, descubrió que era más fácil subir de rodillas con ayuda de sus manos, por muy incómodo que eso fuera. El espacio también era muy angosto. Un hombre alto tendría bastante dificultad subiendo. Hermione dejó su frasco bloqueando la entrada, por si acaso, subió unos pasos, se detuvo un momento para asegurarse de tener el espacio suficiente para darse la vuelta si era necesario, y comenzó a subir.

La escalera de caracol se encogió aún más mientras subía. No había manera de ver que tan arriba o abajo iba, por lo que continuó escalando. Contando los pequeños escalones fue fácil notar que se estaba elevando considerablemente. Ciento cincuenta o doscientos la pondrían al nivel al que quería llegar, adivinó. No había descansos ni niveles, lo cual no le sorprendió ya que lo único a su lado era un muro sólido. Al otro lado había aberturas como ventanas y la escalera estaba iluminada por un tipo de luces encantadas, no por antorchas.

Finalmente, justo cuando consideró que estaba llegando al techo, las escaleras se detuvieron y se abrieron a un pasillo, el cual seguía por unas cuantas yardas antes de cambiar de dirección a la izquierda en un pasillo angosto del largo del gran comedor.

Hermione intentó ponerse de pie, pero el espacio sólo tenía una altura de tres pies y nueve pulgadas aproximadamente, basado en lo que pudo medir con sus manos. Al igual que las escaleras, el espacio sólo tenía un ancho de un pie y diez pulgadas. Pero la parte más extraña era que el pasillo estaba lleno de puertas pequeñas, perfectamente normales, excepto que eran de la mitad del tamaño normal. Intentó la primera. Cerrada con llave. Consideró utilizar un hechizo para abrirla, pero notó una luz al final del pasillo, por lo que decidió investigar eso primero.

Eso probablemente fue una de las cosas más extrañas que había hecho: gatear en lo que podría considerarse como el ático del castillo, preguntándose porque alguien necesitaría un pasillo tan reducido en ese lugar sin que ninguno de los profesores lo supiera.

Era un lugar tranquilo, sin ruido o señales de movimiento además de la luz parpadeante al final del pasillo. Hermione iba a la mitad del pasillo cuando ocurrió: una de las puertas pequeñas se abrió y al _go_ salió.

La criatura parecía una persona pequeña, pero era muy delgada y tenía orejas como las de un murciélago en cada lado de su cabeza calva y arrugada, además de una nariz más grande de lo normal de aspecto angular y ojos enormes de color azul del tamaño de pelotas de tenis. Estaba usando una toga con el escudo de Hogwarts, el cual tenía un aspecto crespo y parecía estar hecho de una toalla.

La criatura la miró directamente y se paralizó.

–¡Ah! –Gritó Hermione por la sorpresa.

–¡Ahhh! –Gritó la criatura con una voz aguda.

–¡Ahhh!

–¡Ahhh!


	14. Chapter 14

La suma de todos los Harry Potter es un subconjunto de JK Rowling.

 **Notas del autor** : Recibí algo de atención por el final del capítulo anterior. Ahora, vamos a ver qué ocurre cuando los primeros elfos que Hermione conoce son los elfos felices de Hogwarts en lugar de Winky y Dobby.

Me tomó un tiempo el encontrar la mejor manera de describir a la sociedad de elfos en Hogwarts de la manera que yo quería. No vemos mucho de ellos en la historia principal cuando no están trabajando. Espero que les guste.

 **Notas de la traductora:** Rowling, y también White Squirrel, utilizan cierto estilo de escritura para el diálogo de los elfos domésticos. Palabras cortadas, mala gramática, entre otras cosas. Pero la traducción de Salamandra no demuestra esto, por lo que decidí no experimentar y simplemente escribí el diálogo en tercera persona.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

–¡Ah!

–¡Ah!

La criatura con orejas de murciélago y voz chillona observó a Hermione con miedo con sus expresivos ojos azules. ¿ _Qué_ era? Se preguntó ella. No había leído nada sobre algo como eso en ninguno de sus libros. _Historia de Hogwarts_ ni siquiera mencionaba que ese lugar _existía_. ¿Estaba prohibido? ¿Acaso _alguien_ sabía de ese lugar? ¿Había una sociedad secreta de duendecillos escondida entre los magos como ellos lo hacían entre los muggles?

Lo gritos parecían haber atraído atención. Más criaturas salieron de las pequeñas puertas para ver que estaba ocurriendo. El color de sus ojos era diferente, al igual que el tamaño de sus narices y orejas. La mitad eran calvas, y la otra mitad tenía cabello corto y desaliñado, (Hermione supuso que esas eran las mujeres), pero todas las criaturas tenían la misma forma y tamaño, y todas usaban pequeñas toallas con el escudo de Hogwarts como vestimenta. La mayoría salió del final del largo pasillo, y algunas salieron de las puertas detrás de ella. Contó una docena en total. Estaba rodeada.

Para su sorpresa, la primera criatura comenzó a hablar.

–Vanny lo siente, señorita. Vanny no quiso asustar a la señorita. ¿Cómo llegó la señorita a nuestros dormitorios? –Algunas de las otras criaturas comenzaron a susurrar entre ellas.

Hermione parpadeó unas cuantas veces. _¿Qué? ¿Cómo?_

–¿Sus dormitorios? Yo… yo entré a través del panel detrás de la mesa de los profesores. Lo siento, ¿no estoy en una zona prohibida, o sí? Nadie sabía nada de este lugar.

Algunas criaturas rieron ante eso, ocultando sus bocas con sus manos.

–Vanny no lo cree, señorita, pero los magos y brujas nunca suben a hablar con los elfos. Los elfos no deben ser vistos, señorita.

Hermione estaba tan confundida que apenas y notó el estilo de hablar de la criatura.

–¿Elfos? Lo siento pero, ¿quiénes son? ¿O qué son?

La criatura parecía entusiasmada por responder.

–Yo soy Vanny, señorita. Y nosotros somos los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts, señorita.

–Y… ¿qué son los elfos domésticos?

Hubo más susurros entre los "elfos". Otro elfo, una mujer de ojos gris y cabello del mismo color, con nariz chita y una voz más aguda, le respondió.

–¿La señorita es hija de muggles?

–Ah… sí. Supongo que aún no sé mucho del mundo mágico…

–Está bien, señorita –dijo Vanny–. Los elfos domésticos limpiamos y cocinamos y hacemos labores para los magos, señorita. Hogwarts tiene muchos elfos que ayudan a los estudiantes y a los maestros, señorita.

–¿Cocinar y limpiar? Yo pensaba que había hechizos que se encargaban de eso.

–Oh, no, no se puede conjurar la comida, señorita. Y los hechizos para limpiar no duran para siempre, señorita.

¡Hermione sabía eso! ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? No podía creer que ella, de familia muggle, asumió tantas cosas de la magia tan rápido. ¿Qué otra cosa se había perdido?

–Bueno, gracias por todo eso entonces –respondió. Los elfos gritaron con entusiasmo–. Lo siento, ¿dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Hermione Granger. Encantada de conocerlos –dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Vanny.

Los ojos de Vanny se llenaron de lágrimas mientras él (estaba segura de que era un "él") tomaba con reverencia su mano entre las suyas y la sacudía con vigor. El resto de los elfos exclamaron palabras de aprecio.

–Señorita Hermione Granger es una gran bruja –dijo él–. Magos y brujas raramente se introducen a los elfos como si fueran sus iguales.

–Pues eso no es muy amable de su parte.

Todos los elfos miraron lejos o al suelo, sólo por un momento, como si hubiera dicho algo malo.

–Magos y brujas no conocen a muchos elfos, señorita –respondió la elfina de cabello gris como si estuviera explicando cosas a unos niños, lo cual técnicamente era el caso–. Los elfos buenos no deben de ser vistos. A los magos y brujas les gusta que parezca que las cosas se hacen solas.

–Bueno, hacen un muy buen trabajo si ese es el caso.

Con ese cumplido, los elfos saltaron con emoción. Se toman sus trabajos muy en serio, pensó ella.

–Señorita Hermione Granger es muy amable con los elfos –dijo Vanny. Los demás dijeron cumplidos similares.

–¿Y cuál es tu nombre? –Le preguntó a la elfo de cabello gris cuando se calmaron.

Estaba segura de que notó que el elfo se sonrojaba un poco.

–Yo soy Tilly, señorita Hermione Granger. Tilly está a cargo de educar a los niños elfos.

Eso explicaba el tono de la elfina, pensó. Algunos de los otros elfos también se introdujeron. Eran algo extraños, pensó Hermione, ya que la mayoría de los nombres terminaba con 'y', y todos parecían tener la energía de un niño pequeño después de consumir mucho azúcar. Intentó memorizar todos los nombres, pero era difícil distinguir a varios, por lo menos a primera vista.

–La señorita Granger no debe seguir en el pasillo. ¿Quisiera la señorita Granger venir a nuestra sala común? –Preguntó Vanny un poco nervioso, como si se estuviera imponiendo.

–¿Sala común? Claro. –Hermione nuevamente se dio cuenta de que se encontraba de rodillas en medio de un pasillo que apenas era lo suficiente grande para ella.

Algunos de los elfos más tímidos u ocupados regresaron a lo que ella supuso eran sus dormitorios, mientras que los demás corrieron delante de ella hacia el final del pasillo.

–Por aquí, señorita –dijo Vanny indicando que continuara derecho, por si había alguna confusión. Hermione gateó hasta que el pasillo se abrió en una habitación bastante grande en la que el techo era lo suficiente alto para que ella pudiera estar de pie.

La sala común de los elfos no lucía diferente del estilo de la sala común de Gryffindor, excepto que era rectangular y todos los muebles eran de la mitad de tamaño. Había dos hileras de ventanas en cada lado de la habitación. También debería de haber algo encima de ese cuarto, pensó ella, ya que había tres hileras de ventanas visibles desde afuera, sin mencionar las torres pequeñas. Había una escalera pequeña al final de cada lado, las cuales llevaban al piso superior. Curiosamente, el cuarto estaba decorado con los colores amarillo y negro de Hufflepuff.

A pesar de lo extraño que eran los elfos, todo parecía… normal. Había sillas y mesas del tamaño de los elfos, pero la mayoría no estaba en uso. En una esquina, un grupo de elfos estaba jugando snap explosivo con una baraja pequeña. Algunos elfos de aspecto mayor estaban sentados alrededor de la chimenea leyendo o hablando los unos con los otros. Los libros parecían ser los únicos objetos de tamaño normal, pero algunos también eran del tamaño de los elfos. Dos pequeños niños elfos, de no más de dieciocho pulgadas de alto, corrían alrededor del cuarto jugando a las espadas con escobas de juguete, aunque fueron regañados por elfos mayores. Hermione pensó que eran adorables.

Los pocos elfos que no habían escuchado la conmoción en el pasillo se dieron la vuelta para observar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

–Ella es la señorita Hermione Granger –la introdujo Vanny–. Ella encontró el camino aquí desde el gran comedor.

El resto de los elfos se apresuró a presentarse. Fueron los años que Hermione pasó memorizando tablas de multiplicar lo que le dio la habilidad (ojalá) de recordarlos a todos. Vanny le señaló uno de los sillones.

–Siéntese por favor, señorita.

Hermione se sentó con cautela. Ella sola llenaba el pequeño sillón, el cual rechinó con su peso. Ahora entendía cómo se sentía Hagrid todo el tiempo.

–Gracias. ¿Hay más elfos? –Preguntó. El cuarto parecía bastante vacío.

–Sí, señorita. Aunque sólo hay unos cuantos elfos aquí. La mayoría de los elfos están preparando la cena, señorita.

–Ah…

–¿Por qué vino la señorita Granger a hablar con los elfos? –Preguntó Vanny.

–Bueno… Pues, honestamente, no sabía quién o qué había aquí arriba… aunque _es_ maravilloso conocerlos. En todo caso, estoy haciendo un mapa del castillo… –Varios elfos comenzaron a reírse ante su declaración. _Bien, ellos también_ , pensó.

–Disculpe a Vanny por favor, señorita –dijo el elfo de ojos azules–, pero, ¿cómo es que Hermione Granger hace un mapa del castillo si este cambia todo el tiempo?

–Bueno, tiene que ser aproximado –respondió–. No puedo medirlo con exactitud, pero la mayoría de los cuartos son similares, así que sólo tengo que anotar dónde están las cosas en relación con los demás cuartos. Por supuesto, hay varias áreas prohibidas a las que no puedo acceder. Pero vi sus ventanas desde afuera, y nadie supo decirme que había aquí. Incluso pregunté a algunos profesores… aunque supongo que la profesora McGonagall debe saberlo.

–Profesora McGonagall lo sabe, señorita, pero el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora Sprout se encargan de los elfos, señorita. Flory, la jefa de elfos, se reporta ante ellos –dijo Vanny.

Hermione observó a los elfos regresar a sus actividades, aunque algunos continuaron observándola. Ella consideró el preguntarle a Vanny sobre cómo la… ¿sociedad de elfos? ...estaba organizada en Hogwarts. Aún le sorprendía cómo podían actuar sin ser notados.

Después de un tiempo, otro elfo se acercó a Hermione: una mujer unas cuantas pulgadas más pequeñas que el resto. Tenía ojos de color azul profundo y cabello rubio, corto y en punta, pero parecía una versión más joven de Tilly. También usaba un cinturón que demostraba su figura, con una bolsa colgando de este.

–Hola, yo soy Sonya, señorita Hermione Granger –dijo ella. El resto de los elfos la miraron con molestia cuando dijo su nombre, y Tilly gruñó como si fuera un apodo infantil–. ¿A Hermione Granger le gusta jugar a las cartas? –La actitud y el aspecto de Sonya demostraba cierta audacia, aunque aún era tímida bajo estándares humanos, y a Hermione le pareció que actuaba como una adolescente.

–Sí, claro, puedo jugar –dijo Hermione.

Sonya sonrió y ella y otros dos elfos jóvenes se sentaron junto a Hermione y Vanny alrededor de una mesa pequeña. Sonya sacó lo que parecía una canica de su bolsa

–¿Quisiera la señorita apostar gobstones? –Preguntó con cautela.

–¡Sonnitt! ¡Tú no debes apostar con brujas! –La regañó Tilly al instante–. ¡No es propio de un elfo!

A Hermione le sorprendió el regaño. _¿Sonnitt?_ Se preguntó. Eso explicaba el apodo. ¿Pero apostar gobstones? ¿No es propio de un elfo?

–No importa de todos modos –dijo intentando calmar la situación–. No tengo.

–Disculpe a Sonya, señorita. Podemos jugar por diversión –dijo Sonya algo decepcionada. Tilly gruñó algo sobre elfos más jóvenes tomando cosas olvidadas o perdidas por los estudiantes, pero dejó que el juego continuara. Sonya murmuró algo sobre su abuela, probablemente Tilly, ser muy vieja para entender, aunque Hermione no estaba segura si ese era el caso.

Jugaron snap explosivo por un tiempo. Los elfos eran bastante buenos, especialmente Sonya, pero Hermione tenía algo de ventaja ya que las cartas más pequeñas le daban menos miedo al explotar por lo que podía pensar mejor. El jugar cartas con los elfos domésticos era lo más extraño que había hecho por un tiempo, pero fue bastante divertido.

Aunque lo que aún le seguía molestando era el extraño atuendo de los elfos. Constantemente miraba de reojo sus vestimentas: togas hechas de toallas. Incluso los niños más pequeños parecían usar toallas de mano. Después de un tiempo tuvo el valor de preguntar.

–Si no les molesta que pregunte, ¿por qué están vestidos así?

–Oh, elfos domésticos no usan ropa de magos, señorita –dijo Vanny–. Es la marca de nuestro servicio.

–¿Es como un uniforme? Parece un uniforme extraño. ¿Y no pueden comprar ropa normal en sus días de descanso?

–Oh, no, los elfos domésticos no reciben dinero, señorita –dijo Vanny demasiado contento.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Elfos domésticos forman un lazo con una familia mágica por toda su vida –explicó Tilly–, aunque nosotros tenemos un lazo con el castillo.

–¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que son esclavos? –Gritó Hermione soltando sus cartas, las cuales explotaron.

Los elfos la observaron bastante nerviosos.

–Elfos siempre deben tener un lazo con magos y brujas –explicó Tilly amablemente con su tono de maestra–. Es el deber de los elfos.

–¡Pero eso es esclavitud! –Insistió. Su estómago comenzó a molestarle. La comida que había consumido todo el año, toda la limpieza del castillo... Sabía que los magos eran anticuados, pero no podía creer que Albus Dumbledore permitiera la esclavitud–. ¡Es horrible! –Dijo sin notar las miradas molestas que le estaban lanzando–. ¿No pueden ser liberados? ¿Trabajar por un sueldo?

Los elfos soltaron expresiones de terror y alejaron sus miradas. Los niños pequeños corrieron y se escondieron entre las piernas de sus padres. Incluso Sonya, la más extrovertida, parecía nerviosa. Nadie parecía querer mostrar sus manos.

–Oh, no, no, no, señorita Hermione Granger –dijo Vanny con miedo–. Es lo peor para un elfo el perder a su familia, señorita. Nadie quiere a un elfo sin un amo, señorita.

–Ese es el problema de los magos. No deberían de tener esclavos en primer lugar. ¿Acaso no hay manera de liberar a los elfos?

La mayoría de los elfos lloraron con temor y dieron otro paso atrás, como si Hermione tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. Tilly, quien parecía ser el elfo más tranquilo en el cuarto (aunque también parecía molesta), le respondió casi en un susurro.

–Los elfos domésticos son liberados si reciben prendas de sus amos, señorita. Pero por favor no piense en liberar a los elfos, señorita. Es una desgracia, y a nosotros nos gusta Hogwarts, señorita.

–Pero no está bien. ¿Y cómo pueden saberlo si nunca han vivido en otro lugar?

Tilly parecía incómodo cuando le respondió.

–Tilly no quiere ofender a la señorita Hermione Granger, pero ella es hija de muggles y no sabe mucho sobre los elfos domésticos. Elfos domésticos no son iguales a los magos y brujas. A nosotros nos gusta trabajar, señorita, y no queremos irnos.

–¿Pero pudieran ser libres si lo quisieran? –Intentó Hermione una última vez.

Tilly observó sus pies con vergüenza.

–Tilly piensa que el profesor Dumbledore nos dejaría, señorita. El profesor Dumbledore es un gran mago, señorita. Pero nosotros no queremos, señorita. Elfos domésticos vivimos bien en Hogwarts.

Hermione quería protestar nuevamente, pero observó los rostros tristes y asustados de los elfos y no pudo continuar con su indignación. Sabía que debería de estar furiosa. El mundo mágico entero conservaba esclavos. Incluso un lugar tan progresivo como Hogwarts funcionaba gracias a la esclavitud. Pero después de ver dónde vivían los elfos y hablar con ellos toda la tarde, estaba más confundida que nunca. Los dormitorios de los elfos parecían iguales que los de los estudiantes. Ellos convivían y jugaban al igual que sus amigos, y parecían, bueno, felices. También parecían ofendidos por la idea de libertad. Sabía que debería decir que les habían lavado el cerebro y no tenían el conocimiento. Ese era el estado de los esclavos en el mundo muggle. Pero estos elfos sabían leer y tenían maestros. Tilly parecía ser muy inteligente, y Sonya incluso actuaba como una adolescente "rebelde". No tenía sentido en su mente, pero estaba preocupada de que alejaría a quienes pudieran convertirse en sus amigos.

–Lo siento –dijo finalmente–. Simplemente no lo entiendo. No tenemos nada así en el mundo muggle. No está permitido. _Tenemos_ que pagar a todos los que trabajan para nosotros… es una de nuestras leyes más importantes.

Los elfos parecieron relajarse ante su disculpa, aunque continuaron viéndola con cautela. Para su sorpresa, fue Sonya quien le habló después.

–Los muggles son diferentes de los magos y las brujas, Hermione Granger –dijo–. Y los magos y las brujas son diferente de los elfos. Usted es hija de muggles, señorita, pero usted es bruja. Usted no tiene que preocuparse de los elfos.

–Bueno… puedo ver que somos diferentes. Supongo que puedo intentar ver las cosas desde su punto de vista… –La verdad, el asunto aún la hacía sentirse algo ansiosa, pero los elfos parecían aliviados con su disculpa. De cualquier modo, era claro que no lograría nada discutiendo con ellos. Tal vez si hubiera un elfo que quisiera ser libre para poner el ejemplo las cosas serían diferentes, pero no parecía haber muchos de esos. Intentó dejarlo de lado por el momento.

–Esperen un minuto –dijo Hermione mientras los elfos se sentaban nuevamente alrededor de la mesa–. ¿Dijeron recibir prendas? Pero si cocinan y limpian, también lavan la ropa, ¿no?

Unos cuantos elfos rieron nuevamente, aunque esta vez sin estar ofendidos.

–Las ropas son prendas de los amos, señorita –dijo Vanny–. Nosotros no las recibimos, señorita, y menos de las manos de nuestros amos.

Sí, los elfos eran más complicados de lo que se imaginaba.

Jugaron varias rondas de snap explosivo, pero sólo hablaron de cosas sencillas. La esclavitud aún la hacía sentirse incómoda, pero mientras se tranquilizaba comenzó a interesarse más en las vidas poco convencionales de los elfos. Eventualmente, su curiosidad llegó a su límite.

–¿Tilly?

–¿Sí, señorita Hermione Granger?

–Si no te molesta, ¿cómo es que… se unieron a los magos en primer lugar?

–Nosotros nacemos para eso, señorita Hermione Granger –explicó Tilly–. Magos alemanes hace mucho tiempo querían mascotas mágicas. Entrenaron elfos salvajes para trabajar como perros, señorita, y criaron elfos domésticos de los mejores.

–Nunca he escuchado de los elfos salvajes tampoco. Y sé que no están en _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos._

–Tilly no lo cree, señorita. Ya no hay elfos salvajes. Elfos domésticos son los únicos que quedan, señorita. Pero los elfos domésticos son más listos y mágicos que los elfos salvajes para poder hacer todas las tareas.

A pesar de sus dudas, Hermione estaba bastante interesada en esa historia. Cuando le preguntó, Tilly comenzó a describir con entusiasmo la larga historia de los elfos domésticos: cómo habían sido creados de elfos salvajes en sólo unas generaciones; cómo habían sido exportados de Alemania y usados por toda Europa antes de la época de la fundación de Hogwarts; cómo Helga Hufflepuff los había comprado de "amos poco amables" (esto dicho en un susurro) y los había llevado a Hogwarts; cómo el primer jefe de elfos, Hooky, había ayudado a Godric Gryffindor a expulsar a Salazar Slytherin del castillo durante su pelea tan famosa; y cómo el Consejo de Magos y el Ministerio habían comenzado a regular a los elfos siglos después.

Todo era fascinante, y ni una sola palabra se encontraba en _Una historia de la magia_ o en _Historia de Hogwarts_. Definitivamente, lo que aprendía en clase de historia no era la versión completa. Hermione estaba segura de que había aprendido más de Tilly en una hora que lo que había aprendido del profesor Binns en todo el año. Pero claro, el trabajo de Tilly era enseñar, y si había algo que había aprendido de los elfos domésticos es que se tomaban sus trabajos _muy_ en serio.

Repentinamente, hubo una serie de ruidos fuertes, y varios elfos más aparecieron de la nada en la sala común.

–¡Ah! –Gritó Hermione–. ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? ¡Pero eso es imposible!

–¿Hay algún problema, señorita? –Preguntó Vanny rápidamente–. No quisimos asustar a Hermione Granger, señorita.

–Pero… pero… ¡no pueden! No pueden aparecerse en Hogwarts. Eso dice en _Historia de Hogwarts_.

Los niños comenzaron a reírse abiertamente.

–Por favor disculpe a Vanny, señorita –dijo el elfo con una sonrisa–. Los magos y las brujas no pueden aparecerse en Hogwarts, pero los elfos pueden, señorita.

–¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?

–Porque es lo que nuestros amos quieren, señorita.

–¿Perdón?

–Tilly se disculpa por Vanny, señorita –dijo la elfina de edad mayor–. Vanny olvida que la señorita Hermione Granger es hija de muggles–. La ley más importante de los elfos domésticos es la voluntad de su amo, señorita.

 _¿Y eso es todo lo que se necesita para aparecerse en Hogwarts?_

–Pero… pero aún hay barreras para prevenir apariciones, y esas son aritmánticamente impenetrables… así que lo que están haciendo no es aparición.

–Por supuesto, señorita. Los elfos domésticos tenemos nuestra propia magia, señorita, al igual que los duendes y los centauros y otras criaturas mágicas.

Esas revelaciones perturbaron la mente de Hermione. El mundo mágico era más extenso de lo que le habían informado. ¿Acaso los magos eran tan cerrados? Sí, sí lo eran.

–¿Y quiénes son estos elfos, Tilly? –Preguntó aún algo distraída.

–Ellos son los elfos que sirven la cena, señorita. Ya terminaron, señorita, y ahora los elfos que limpian van a limpiar la cocina.

–¡Oh no! ¡Me perdí la cena! –Exclamó levantándose rápidamente. Su sentido del tiempo aún no era el mejor.

–¿La señorita tiene hambre? –Dijo Vanny poniéndose de pie.

–Sí, pero no sólo es eso. Mis amigos deben de estar preocupados por mí. La última vez que me salté la cena casi me mata un troll de montaña.

Los elfos chillaron con sorpresa.

–¿Usted fue atacada por el otro troll malo que entró al castillo? –Dijo Sonya con asombro.

–Sí, pero todo terminó bien –dijo dirigiéndose a la salida–. Me tengo que ir. Me pregunto si alguien tomó algo de comida extra… tal vez Ron…

Pero Sonya habló nuevamente.

–Si Hermione Granger tiene hambre, señorita, puede ir a la cocina y nosotros los elfos le podemos dar de lo que quedó.

–¿Puedo…? ¿Cómo llego a la cocina? – _¿Y por qué nunca pensé en buscar la cocina antes?_

–Si baja por la escalera por la que subió, señorita, hasta el fondo, encontrará la cocina, señorita.

–¿En verdad? ¿Está permitido?

–Sí, señorita. Nosotros no tenemos permitido ayudar a los estudiantes a romper las reglas. –¿Acaso detectó algo de molestia en la voz de Sonya?

Hermione lo pensó por un momento. No importaba si llegaba un poco más tarde, mientras regresara antes del toque de queda. Sus padres _estaban_ esperando una carta también, pero podía escribir una corta. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar cómo explicarles sobre los elfos domésticos, de todos modos.

–Gracias, Sonya. Haré eso.

–Sonya irá con Hermione Granger, señorita. Sonya tiene que ir a limpiar.

Así que Hermione comenzó a gatear a través del pequeño pasillo con Sonya siguiéndola. Llegó a la pequeña escalera, pero no estaba segura de cómo bajar. No era lo suficiente alta para ponerse de pie. Los escalones eran lo suficiente pequeños que consideró deslizarse, pero su túnica causaba mucha fricción. Finalmente, terminó teniendo que gatear en reverso, como si fuera otro tipo de escalera. Sonya parecía estar aguantándose la risa.

Pasaron el nivel por el que había entrado y continuaron. El panel había sido cerrado durante la cena, y la puerta era casi invisible, aún desde el interior. Pero aún era un largo camino hasta el fondo. La cocina parecía estar tan abajo como el gran comedor era de alto. Hermione comenzó a darse cuenta de cuánto le faltaba del castillo en su mapa. Ciertamente había espacios en blanco donde los estudiantes no estaban permitidos, pero, ¿cómo no había considerado buscar la cocina? Había estado tan obsesionada con encontrar lo que estaba arriba que nunca había pensado en lo demás. Se preguntó qué más había a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba la lavandería, por ejemplo?

Después de unas cuantas vueltas llegó a una puerta más obvia, la abrió, y finalmente llegó a un lugar donde podía ponerse de pie…

Y se encontró con los rostros de Fred y George Weasley.

–¿Hermione? –Dijeron los gemelos pelirrojos sin poder creerlo desde el otro lado de la cocina.

–¿Fred? ¿George? –Exclamó.

–¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

–¿Erm… a través de la puerta? –Dijo señalando detrás de ella–. ¿Cómo llegaron _ustedes_ aquí?

–¿Erm… a través de la puerta? –Dijeron también señalando detrás de ellos.

–Pero ¿qué es esa puerta ahí? –Agregó George–. Nunca la habíamos visto antes.

Hermione sonrió.

–¿Oh, esta? Bueno… acabo de descubrir lo que hay sobre el gran comedor.

Cuando Hermione les dijo a los gemelos boquiabiertos lo que había arriba y cómo lo había encontrado, ellos corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron, lo cual la asustó un poco considerando quienes eran. Entonces, cuando les dijo que había bajado por algo de cenar, tomaron una silla e insistieron en sentarla en el lugar del profesor Dumbledore en la copia de la mesa principal que se encontraba a lo largo del frente del cuarto, con la enorme estufa rugiendo detrás de ella. No era un trono de oro, pero fue divertido ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de los profesores. Fred y George se sentaron a cada uno de sus lados, comiendo un poco e imitando a varios de los profesores.

Como fuera que Hermione había esperado que luciera la cocina, no era así. Ese cuarto era tan grande como el gran comedor e incluso tenía un techo encantado que mostraba el techo nocturno y nublado. Estaba dominado por cuatro mesas largas que imitaban a las mesas de las casas, además del duplicado de la mesa principal. En una emergencia, ese lugar _podría_ ser el gran comedor. Se preguntó si eso era a propósito. Las paredes estaban llenas de zonas de preparación: una alacena, un almacén de hielo, un lavabo, una mesa donde preparaban los ingredientes, un horno, y esto se repetía una y otra vez; todo de tamaño completo, excepto que a la altura de los elfos. Cientos de ollas, cazuelas, y utensilios estaban colgados alrededor del cuarto, y los elfos los levitaban arriba y abajo sin ninguna varita. En verdad utilizaban otro tipo de magia, pensó.

Incluso en ese momento había docenas y docenas de elfos lavando trastes, barriendo el piso, y guardando las sobras. Varios habían bajado, pero por sus nombres, los que se habían encargado de la comida se habían quedado. Hermione notó que muchos de los elfos usaban cinturones como los de Sonya, los cuales parecían usar como cinturones de herramientas.

Hermione introdujo a Fred y George a Vanny y Sonya (Tilly seguía arriba). Los gemelos habían conocido a los elfos en varias ocasiones, pero no sabían muchos de sus nombres. También les dijo cómo eran las habitaciones de los elfos y lo que hacían en su tiempo libre, para su sorpresa.

–¿Y cómo se entra a la cocina de manera normal? –Preguntó Hermione a los gemelos cuando ellos le dijeron de sus ocasionales visitas después de la cena.

–Oh, es fácil –dijo George–. Hay un retrato de un tazón con fruta afuera. Sólo hay que hacer cosquillas a la pera y se convertirá en una manija.

–Lo que _nosotros_ queremos saber es cómo llegaste a los dormitorios de los elfos –dijo Fred.

–Bueno, sólo… de hecho, Sonya, ¿cómo es que se debe de abrir la puerta para la escalera de los elfos? Yo utilicé mi varita.

–Oh, es fácil, señorita –respondió Sonya–. Sólo de cuatro golpes al panel donde se encuentra la abertura. –Corrió a la pared detrás de la chimenea y demostró dando los golpes en el panel correcto, ocasionando que la puerta se abriera–. ¿Vendrá la señorita Hermione Granger a visitarnos otra vez?

–Por supuesto. También quiero presentarles a mis amigos, Harry y Ron.

Los ojos de Sonya se abrieron tanto que parecían querer salirse de su cara. Corrió hacia Hermione y le habló en un susurro.

–¿Usted quiere decir Harry _Potter_?

–Ajá.

Sonya chilló con entusiasmo y dio varios saltos. Los demás elfos la miraron con molestia sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aún bajo los estándares de los elfos, Sonya era más hiperactiva de lo normal. Le tomó un tiempo calmarse, y luego informó que mantendría la identidad de las visitas como un secreto. Hermione esperaba que no se arrepintiera de eso.

De cualquier modo, la cena fue tan buena como siempre, hasta el final. Hermione apenas estaba terminando y Sonya estaba intentando convencer a Fred y George de jugar snap explosivo cuando un elfo se apareció en el centro de la cocina con una expresión de terror.

–¡Viene Peeves! ¡Viene Peeves!

–¡Oh-oh! –Dijeron Fred y George al mismo tiempo. En un instante, los elfos estaban corriendo de un lado a otro, gritando e intentando cerrar con llave lo más que pudieron. Unos segundos después, el número de elfos se incrementó y varios subieron y regresaron con más elfos, lo cual fue una buena idea ya que un momento después Peeves entró volando por la puerta.

No había manera de saber porque el poltergeist del castillo había decidido arruinar la cocina esa noche, pero no perdió el tiempo. El espíritu comenzó a lanzar ollas y cazuelas lo más rápido que pudo. Los elfos recogieron las ollas y las cazuelas, y escobas y mopas, y las utilizaron como armas para defenderse del ataque. Al ver a tres estudiantes ahí, Peeves se enfocó en ellos, pero Fred y George tomaron unas cuantas cazuelas como bates de golpeador y lanzaron a Hermione un tenedor grande para carne para detenerlo.

–¡Tenemos que irnos! –Gritó Fred.

Los tres corrieron a la salida, evadiendo a elfos y quitando de su paso objetos volando hacia ellos. Dejaron sus armas junto a la puerta, saliendo lo más rápido que pudieron, y cerraron la puerta con fuerza detrás de ellos.

–¡Excelente! –Inmediatamente, Fred y George comenzaron a reírse y celebrar. Hermione sacudió la cabeza al principio, pero no pudo evitar reírse para sí misma. Después de todo, ¿dónde más ocurrían esas cosas además de en Hogwarts?

–Hermione, creo que llegarás muy lejos –le dijo Fred.

–Sí, quizás no somos tan diferentes después de todo –agregó George.

Hermione sonrió levemente. No tuvo el corazón para decirles lo que en verdad pensaba sobre eso.

–Bueno, por ahora, voy a ir a la lechucería y después de voy a la cama –dijo–. Ya experimenté suficientes emociones por un día.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry Potter a E5. JK Rowling a F7. White Squirrel a E6.

 **Notas de la traductora:** ¡Sorpresa! En honor a los 6 meses de esta historia, un capítulo extra. ¡Espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por su apoyo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

El entusiasmo de Hermione regresó el lunes por la tarde. El día se le hizo difícil ya que no podía esperar para mostrarles a Harry y a Ron su nuevo descubrimiento. Ambos niños parecían menos entusiasmados, probablemente porque estaba tan enfocada en sorprenderlos que se rehusó a decirles a donde iban.

–Hermione, ¿puedes decirnos ya lo que hay arriba? –Demandó Ron mientras ella los llevaba al gran comedor después de que las clases terminaran.

–Ya lo verán, ¡lo verán en un minuto! –Dijo corriendo detrás de la mesa principal, sacando un frasco vacío de su túnica y utilizándolo para escuchar detrás de los paneles, golpeando uno por uno–. ¿Cuál era?

Harry y Ron la observaron con incredulidad.

–Mira, si… –Ron comenzó.

–¡Ajá! –Encontró el panel correcto. Se enderezó, mirando de reojo a los niños, y golpeó cuatro veces la madera. Para su deleite, el panel se abrió mostrando la escalera de pequeño tamaño–. Vamos –les pidió.

–¿Ahí? –Preguntó Harry.

–Sí. Está bien. No es tan difícil. Sólo síganme. –Ella se puso de rodillas en la escalera.

–Hermione, ¿qué es todo esto? –Preguntó Harry poniéndose de rodillas detrás de ellas.

–Encontré este espacio ayer, y… oh, vamos, quiero mostrarles.

–Ya, ya, tranquila. Ya vamos –dijo Ron.

Los tres niños subieron de rodillas los pequeños escalones de piedra. Harry y Ron pronto se dieron cuenta, como Hermione lo había hecho, que era un largo camino.

–Hermione, ¿acaso esto en verdad _llega_ a algún lado? –Preguntó Ron–. No es una broma, ¿verdad?

–No, finalmente encontré lo que hay arriba y tienen que verlo.

–Esta es una escalera muy extraña –comentó Harry–. No parece que fue hecha para personas normales. –Aun así, el joven de cabello oscuro parecía bastante acostumbrado a moverse en un espacio tan angosto.

Hermione no respondió ya que esperaba que Harry no acertara tan rápido. Unos minutos después llegaron al escalón de hasta arriba y Hermione les indicó continuar, aún de rodillas (Ron en especial era muy alto para el espacio) hasta que ella dio esa vuelta a la vuelta a la izquierda y se encontró con una elfina de ojos azules y cabello rubio y corto.

–¡Sonya! –Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa–. Hola, ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

–Hola, señorita Hermione Granger –dijo la pequeña elfina con su voz aguda–. Tenny escuchó que alguien subía las escaleras, señorita, y vino a decirle a Sonya, y Sonya vino a esperar a la señorita Hermione Granger.

Harry y Ron se apretaron contra Hermione, tratando de ver lo más que podían a la extraña criatura con la que su amiga estaba hablando.

–¿Qué demonios? –Exclamó Ron.

Harry se sentó con los ojos abiertos con una expresión de sorpresa.

–Erm, ¿quién eres? –Dijo.

–Yo soy Sonya, señor. Sonya es un elfo doméstico.

–Conocí a Sonya aquí ayer –explicó Hermione–. Sonya, ellos son mis amigos, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.

–¡Ah! –Sonya se apresuró para tomar la mano de Harry, aun cuando apenas y podía alcanzarla desde donde se encontraba–. ¡Harry Potter, señor! ¡Es un gran honor!

–Erm, gracias –dijo Harry. Se dirigió a Hermione–. Lo siento, pero, ¿qué son los elfos domésticos?

Sonya soltó un grito de sorpresa.

–¿Harry Potter no sabe de los elfos domésticos, señor?

–Sonya, Harry fue criado por muggles, como yo –dijo Hermione–. Los elfos domésticos son como sirvientes mágicos –explicó haciendo un esfuerzo por actuar respetuosa sobre el tema–. Ellos limpian y cocinan todo en el castillo.

–Sí, muchas familias ricas y antiguas también los tienen –agregó Ron–. Mi mamá siempre ha dicho que le gustaría tener un elfo para planchar y eso, pero nunca hemos podido tener uno en la Madriguera.

–Eh… –dijo Harry. Obviamente nunca había pensado sobre eso antes.

–Sonya, ¿crees que pudiéramos ir a la sala común donde hay más espacio? –Preguntó Hermione.

–Oh, por supuesto señorita, por supuesto. Por favor, síganme. –Caminó en frente de ellos por el largo pasillo.

–Así que aquí viven los elfos –dijo Ron–. Extraño. Todo es de su tamaño. Fred y George han hablado de ver a los elfos en las cocinas, pero nunca mencionaron esto.

–Es porque no lo sabían –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa–. Por lo menos no hasta que me los encontré en las cocinas anoche.

Ron se rió con fuerza.

–Increíble, Hermione, nunca pensé que _tú_ de todas las personas sería mejor explorando el castillo que mis hermanos.

–¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?

Ron abrió su boca e hizo su mejor imitación de la voz de Hermione.

–"Nos podía haber matado. O peor, expulsado". –Harry ocultó su risa con su mano.

–Por favor, Ron, estaba histérica después de encontrarnos con un cerbero gigantesco. Además, por lo que se, este lugar no está _fuera de límites_.

Llegaron al final del pasillo y los tres niños entraron y se pusieron de pie observando la sala común a escala perfecta. Se veía tan inusual como la noche anterior. Docenas de elfos estaban sentados, hablando. Evidentemente, el turno de la cena no había comenzado.

–Todos –los llamó Sonya mientras estaban–. ¡Es Harry Potter!

El cuarto tomó vida cuando los elfos saltaron de pie y se acercaron para ver al Niño Que Vivió, saltando y haciendo reverencias en frente de él. Harry lucía bastante incómodo entre la multitud de pequeñas criaturas.

–Mm, hola, mm, mucho gusto –dijo.

Hermione logró llevarlos a los asientos en la esquina del cuarto, los cuales eran los únicos en los que tres humanos podían sentarse juntos. Tilly pronto llegó corriendo, probablemente para controlar a "¡Sonnitt!", pero Hermione notó en su mirada gris que también le entusiasmaba la idea de conocer a Harry.

–No, gracias, en verdad –dijo Harry mientras varios elfos le ofrecían algo de comer de las cocinas. Aun así, continuaron acercándose para saludarlo–. En verdad, no… no soy nada en especial –protestó.

–Harry Potter es muy modesto, señor –dijo Sonya con admiración–. No habla de su triunfo contra El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

–¿Voldemort? –Dijo.

–¡Ah! –Gritaron los elfos y varios saltaron o corrieron al otro lado del cuarto, cubriéndose sus orejas de murciélago con sus manos. Harry se sonrojó por haber asustado a las criaturas. Tilly fue la única que permaneció lo suficiente tranquila para responder.

–Por favor no diga el nombre, Harry Potter, señor. Es un nombre muy terrible, señor, especialmente para nosotros los elfos domésticos.

–Lo siento –dijo–. ¿Pero cuál es el problema con decirlo?

Con un chillido nervioso Sonya se acercó a él.

–Sonya ha escuchado historias de cuando El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado estaba en la cima de su poder, Harry Potter, señor, cuando Sonya era muy pequeña. El profesor Dumbledore nos protegió en el castillo, pero otros elfos domésticos fueron tratados como alimañas, señor, pero la vida es mucho mejor para los elfos desde que Harry Potter derrotó a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, señor.

Harry parecía aún más avergonzado.

–Pero yo no recuerdo eso –protestó–. Y no creo que fui yo el que lo hizo. Yo sólo era un bebé.

–Pero Harry Potter sobrevivió, señor, y El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado no –dijo Tilly–. Tilly lo recuerda bien. Su poder fue destruído y las cosas al instante fueron mejor para nosotros los elfos… y para los duendes y otros también, señor. Harry Potter es un rayo de esperanza para muchas de las criaturas del mundo mágico.

Harry no sabía que decir. Sabía que Voldemort fue un mago malvado, pero apenas y sabía algo sobre otras razas en el mundo mágico, y mucho menos sobre cómo Voldemort las había afectado. Intentó que Hermione le explicara, pero obtuvo más de lo que había esperado cuando le preguntó a Tilly, la maestra de los elfos, y ella comenzó una larga explicación sobre el servicio de los elfos domésticos. A Harry le parecía un poco inquietante que los magos tuvieran una raza entera de la que no había escuchado como sus sirvientes… inquietante y algo familiar… pero era bastante interesante, y las cosas fueron más claras conforme escuchó la explicación. Incluso Ron, quien no podía prestar nada de atención al profesor Binns, estaba absorto al final.

–Increíble, quizás tú deberías de enseñar historia en lugar de Binns –dijo Harry cuando ella terminó.

Tilly se sonrojó profusamente ante el cumplido y tartamudeó su respuesta.

–Oh, p…pido disculpas a Harry Potter, Harry Potter, señor, pero T…Tilly sabe más de la historia de elfos que de la de magos…

–Sí, pero cualquiera es mejor que Binns –agregó Ron–. Además, ¿pueden imaginar el rostro de Malfoy si tuviera un elfo como maestro? –Los tres niños rieron en voz alta y varios elfos soltaron risitas, incluyendo a Sonya.

Hermione advirtió a Harry y Ron que deberían irse antes de que comenzara el turno de la cena, pero aún tenían algo de tiempo por lo que Sonya los convenció de jugar snap explosivo con Vanny y un elfo más alto con acento francés a quien Hermione no había conocido el día anterior. Hermione notó que una minoría significante de elfos tenían acentos extranjeros, francés en particular, pero escucho algo de alemán y español también, lo cual le dio curiosidad.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –Le preguntó al nuevo elfo.

–Yo soy Remie, mademoiselle –respondió.

–¿Eres francés, Remie?

–Sí, mademoiselle. Muchos elfos son intercambiados entre diferentes países, mademoiselle. La Oficina de Realojamiento de Elfos Domésticos lo hace, mademoiselle, para asegurarse que los elfos no se reproduzcan con sus primos.

–¿En verdad? – _¿Para prevenir endogamia?_ Pensó. Eso parecía extraño, pero después Hermione pensó en todos los lugares en Gran Bretaña que emplean elfos: Hogwarts, el Ministerio, San Mungo, y si una de cada diez familias tenía un elfo (y sospechaba que ese número era generoso), no debía de haber más de quinientos elfos trabajando en todo el país; probablemente no más de trescientos, un número en el que no confiaría para mantener a la población saludable. De hecho, con esa figura, no estaba segura de cómo se reproducían los elfos, pero no quería pensar sobre eso. Por lo que el trabajo de la Oficina de Realojamiento de los Elfos Domésticos no se encargaba de proteger a los elfos en Gran Bretaña, sino de moverlos a diferentes países para mantener la estirpe saludable.

Repentinamente, Hermione comenzó a reír.

Harry y Ron le lanzaron una mirada confusa y Remie palideció y comenzó a disculparse, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

–Lo siento, no me reía de ti. Sólo estaba pensando sobre como los magos sangre pura están tan orgullosos e insisten en mantener su linaje 'puro' cuando incluso ellos reconocen la importancia de la endogamia en sus elfos domésticos. ¡Qué hipócritas!

Los otros elfos soltaron varias risitas, como si estuviera hablando de algo incorrecto. Ron también se rió.

–Bueno, mi papá dice que la ideología de sangre pura es una estupidez. Hay tan pocos sangre pura que prácticamente la mayoría es mestizo. Claro, mi familia aún es muy pura, pero sólo hay unos cuantos con esa mentalidad con los que nos relacionaríamos.

Hermione tomó nota mental de investigar la genealogía de los magos como referencia cuando tuviera tiempo (lo cual no era usual considerando su proyecto del tercer piso), pero eso podía esperar. Por ahora, disfrutaría del jugo.

Fue sólo cuando habían descendido la escalera en espiral y comenzado su camino de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor que Hermione le pidió a Ron que se adelantara para hablar por un minuto a solas con su otro amigo.

–Harry, me preguntaba qué piensas de los elfos doméstico –le dijo.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Dijo Harry con confusión.

–Quiero decir, técnicamente _son_ esclavos, aún si dicen que les gusta. Me preguntaba, ya que tú fuiste criado por muggles…

–Bueno, parecen tener un buen espacio dónde vivir. Ciertamente es mejor que donde yo crecí.

Esa no era la respuesta que Hermione había esperado. ¿Acaso Harry no había entendido su pregunta?

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Yo también tenía que hacer todas las labores, y mi al… cuarto no era el mejor. Definitivamente _no_ me gustaba, así que creo que a ellos les va mejor.

Hermione ya se había preocupado por Harry antes, pero eso lo asentaba. Si Harry estaba diciendo que su situación era peor que la de esclavos (esclavos bien tratados y extrañamente felices, pero aun así esclavos), algo serio estaba ocurriendo en su vida.

–Harry –preguntó tentativamente– si es tan terrible en tu casa, ¿por qué no vas a otro lado?

–No –dijo defendiéndose–. Son mi única familia. ¿A dónde más puedo ir?

–Lo siento, sólo creí… aún si sólo es por el verano… Honestamente, quizás pudiera convencer a mis padres de que te quedaras con nosotros si se los pido, o tal vez el profesor Dumbledore pueda encontrar algo.

–No tienes que hacer eso, Hermione –dijo él rápidamente–. Las cosas están bien con los Dursley. Además, sólo son dos meses, y eso no es nada con tal de poder regresar a Hogwarts.

Bueno, era difícil discutir con su lógica. Aún no podía creer lo increíble que la magia era a veces. Aun así, guardó la idea en su mente en caso de que pudiera encontrar un lugar mejor para su amigo durante el verano.

* * *

Noviembre se convirtió en diciembre y Hogwarts fue rodeado por varios pies de nieve. Hermione no creía que tanta nieve cayera en ningún lugar del Reino Unido, pero quizás era la magia del lugar. Las personas intentaban permanecer dentro lo más que podían por el frío, excepto por la ocasional pelea con bolas de nieve, y las bolas de nieve encantadas de los gemelos Weasley eran una amenaza constante para todos los que se aventuraban al exterior.

Debido al clima frío, la sala común de Gryffindor se llenó aún más de personas intentando permanecer en calor alrededor del fuego. Hermione se acostumbró a sentarse en uno de los extremos, lejos de la multitud, por lo menos cuando estaba leyendo un buen libro y no hablando con sus amigos. Fue durante una de esas noches que algo en una mesa cercana le llamó la atención, algo que había visto pero a lo que no había prestado mucha atención antes. Vio a Ron y a Seamus Finnigan jugando ajedrez… ajedrez mágico.

El ajedrez mágico resultó ser igual al ajedrez normal, excepto que las piezas estaban vivas y tenías que decirles a dónde moverse. Se acercó a la mesa de los muchachos para observar con atención justo cuando Seamus movía una pieza.

–Caballo a e5.

Fue un sacrificio obvio diseñado a invitar a Ron a mover a su reina. Hermione notó que el pequeño caballo tenía una expresión de resignación cuando se movió de la línea de acción de una torre a la de la reina.

Ron aceptó la ofrenda del caballo.

–Reina a e5.

La reina negra se deslizó y levantó su silla. Dando una exclamación de victoria, golpeó al caballo con tanta fuerza que lo lanzó fuera del tablero.

–¡Eso es barbárico! –Dijo Hermione.

–Es ajedrez mágico –dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

Hermione se tranquilizó. Obviamente las piezas de ajedrez no estaban en verdad _vivas_ , ¿o sí? Probablemente eran construcciones transformadas para actuar como tal, como siempre decía la profesora McGonagall. Aun así, fue extraño ver las piezas de Seamus cuestionar varios de sus movimientos. ¿Qué eso no era trampa? ¿O acaso el ajedrez mágico era más diferente de lo que pensaba?

Los observó por un tiempo más pensando sobre qué movimientos haría ella en su lugar. Seamus jugaba bien, pero Ron era _muy_ bueno. Después de unos cuantos movimientos, Hermione se rindió.

–De acuerdo, yo juego contra el que gane. –Jaló una silla y se sentó para observar el final de su juego.

Ron levantó una ceja.

–¿Juegas?

–Por supuesto.

–De acuerdo, veremos si te va mejor que a Seamus –dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa engreída.

–¡Oye!

Pero Ron derrotó a Seamus en sólo unos cuantos movimientos más y el joven de cabello rubio se levantó, cediendo su lugar. Para entonces, Harry los había notado y se acercó en silencio. Fred y George también los habían estado observando y se acercaron para ver lo que ocurría.

–Ah, así que descubriste que el pequeño Ronnie es un prodigio para el ajedrez –dijo George.

–Bueno, más que prodigio –sugirió Fred–. Yo diría que un idiota prodigio.

–Basta. Dejen de molestar. Finalmente voy a derrotar a Hermione en algo –dijo Ron.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

–Ya veremos.

–Oh, esto va a ser bueno –dijo George.

–Un momento –Fred agregó antes de dirigirse a la sala común–. ¡Oigan todos! Ron va a jugar ajedrez contra Hermione Granger. ¡Pongan sus apuestas!

–¡Fred! –Dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo. Hermione estuvo a punto de recordarle que las apuestas eran en contra de las reglas, pero se recordó a sí misma que no valía la pena. De cualquier modo, resultó que varios de los estudiantes mayores que habían sido víctimas de las habilidades de Ron para el ajedrez querían ver la acción. Por otro lado, Lavender, Parvati, y las cazadoras del equipo de quidditch querían ver si la inteligencia de Hermione saldría victoriosa. Por su parte, Fred tomó el lado de Ron y George el de Hermione.

Y fue así que una Hermione sonrojada se encontró jugando contra el campeón no oficial de ajedrez de Gryffindor con una audiencia considerable. Ron tomó las dos reinas en sus manos detrás de su espalda, las mezcló, y las presentó en frente de Hermione ocultas en sus puños. Ella escogió uno y él la abrió revelando a la reina blanca. A Hermione le tranquilizó ver que esa costumbre era igual en el mundo mágico.

Las piezas se acomodaron solas, lo cual fue muy conveniente, y fue Hermione quien tuvo que realizar el primer movimiento. Examinó a Ron. Era un buen jugador. Probablemente tenía una lista de aperturas. No era un juego con cronómetro, por lo que su velocidad no sería mucha ayuda. Consideró el gambito de dama, pero en su lugar decidió confundir a Ron con una apertura poco tradicional.

–Peón a c3 –ordenó Hermione.

Supuso que no debió sorprenderse cuando todas sus piezas gritaron "¿Qué?", el cual fue imitado por varios jugadores en la sala común. Fred comenzó a reírse de George. Ron la observó sin poder creerlo.

–Creí que dijiste que jugabas –dijo él.

–Así es. Peón a c3.

Sus piezas gritaron en protesta nuevamente.

–¿Estás loca? Esa es una apertura ridícula –dijo el mismo peón c.

–No, lo digo en serio. Peón a c3 –repitió. Cuando el peón aún no se movió ella misma lo tomó y lo movió con éste gritando en protesta entre sus dedos.

–Grr. _Este_ juego ya se acabó –dijo el peón cuando ella lo colocó en el tablero.

Ron sonrió nuevamente.

–Peón a e5.

 _¡Ajá! Peón a d5 hubiera sido mejor_ , pensó Hermione. _Sólo me está ignorando y haciendo lo suyo. Bien._

–Sí, esto va a ser fácil –dijo el peón e de Ron mientras se deslizaba.

Hermione no titubeó.

–Peón a d4.

– _Ahora_ haces algo sensato después de que ya tiene un peón ahí –dijo el peón d, pero se deslizó por sí solo ya acostumbrado a ser derrotado al principio del juego.

Ron levantó una ceja a la _estrategia_ de Hermione y ordenó al "peón a d4" para capturar a la pieza de Hermione.

Pero eso era lo que Hermione estaba esperando.

–Reina a d4 –dijo.

–¿Estás segura? –Preguntó su reina–. Es riesgoso hacerme salir tan pronto.

–Confía en mí. Sé lo que estoy haciendo. – La reina gruñó, pero se movió y capturó a la pieza de Ron.

–Que sorpresa –dijo George–. Parece que a nuestra Hermione le gusta el peligro.

–Quizás, hermano, ¿pero acaso tiene las habilidades para defenderse? –Respondió Fred.

Ron no pareció creerlo ya que sacudió la cabeza.

– _Estás_ loca. Caballo a c6.

Hermione sólo sonrió.

–Reina a a4.

La sonrisa de Ron comenzó a desvanecerse ya que la reina amenazaba a su caballo y comenzó a percibir la estrategia de Hermione.

–Peón a d5 –dijo.

–Peón a e4 –respondió Hermione.

Esto dejó otro de sus peones en diagonal a uno de los de Ron. Su peón e, acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato, sólo se quejó.

–Vaya, aquí vamos otra vez –dijo antes de moverse.

Ron aún lucía escéptico.

–¿Una defensa escandinava en reverso? –Le preguntó.

Hermione sólo sonrió inocentemente.

–Bien. Peón a e4 –dijo Ron tomando otro de sus peones.

–Caballo a d2 –respondió Hermione.

Su caballo se deslizó y miró a su alrededor, examinando el tablero.

–Espera, ¿qué ocurrió? –dijo el caballo–. Esto se ve bien.

Ron se sorprendió, pero estuvo de acuerdo. Era una mejor posición de lo que esperaba considerando su apertura, pero aún seguía siendo inusual. Le dio otra mirada escéptica a Hermione.

–¿Qué? –Dijo Hermione como si nada–. Es una variante del gambito Blackmar-Diemer. Ya moví a mi reina, estoy bloqueando la mitad de los movimientos de tu reina, y la estructura de mis peones es casi tan buena.

–¡Demonios! –La respuesta salió de Ron y de las veintinueve piezas que seguían en el tablero. Eran suyas, después de todo.

–¿Estabas diciendo? –Le preguntó George a Fred quien sólo le lanzó una mirada molesta.

– _Eres_ buena –dijo Alicia con tono de sorpresa detrás de Hermione. La mayoría de la audiencia asintió en acuerdo.

–De acuerdo –dijo Ron con mirada determinada– _tú_ lo pediste.

El juego fue intenso después de eso. Ron ya no la estaba ignorando. En verdad era muy, _muy_ bueno. Hermione tuvo dificultad manteniendo su estrategia. La tensión en la sala común pareció elevarse mientras la audiencia discutía el posible resultado del juego. Las personas que estaban más familiarizadas con el ajedrez celebraban cada vez que uno de ellos realizaba un movimiento decisivo.

Fue después de un par de movimientos particularmente difíciles, mientras Hermione examinaba el tablero intentando encontrar el mejor plan de acción, que notó de reojo que Ron parecía estar celebrando. Observó sus piezas nuevamente algo nerviosa y finalmente se dio cuenta.

–Ganarás en dos movimientos, ¿verdad?

Los que la habían estado apoyando soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa.

–Ah, así que lo notaste –dijo Ron cruzando sus brazos.

–Ganaste… –Dijo Hermione. Estaba a punto de tirar su rey cuando lo vio quitarse su corona y tirarla a los pies del rey negro–. Me ganaste… –dijo tartamudeando–. No puedo creer que tú ganaste.

Ron comenzó a reírse.

–Sí, pero probablemente te hace bien perder de vez en cuando –dijo.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada molesta.

–No es eso. Nunca había perdido contra alguien de mi edad. –Las cejas de Ron se elevaron.

–¿En verdad? Bueno, creo que _eres_ el oponente más difícil de _mi_ edad que he enfrentado. Fue un buen juego. –Le ofreció su mano.

–Sí, buen juego… –dijo sacudiendo su mano–. Quiero la revancha –dijo de golpe. Debió de intentar el gambito de dama desde un principio.

Pero Ron dejó salir un suspiro exasperado mientras se ponía de pie.

–Mañana. Ya es tarde.

–Está bien. –De hecho, ya casi era su hora impuesta para irse a dormir. Tenía que subir pronto.

–Eso fue excelente, Hermione –dijo George en voz baja después de que Fred lo obligó a pagar. Le puso una mano sobre su hombro–. Tienes que ganarle algún día… darle lo que se merece.

–Claro que lo intentaré –dijo ella. Pero Ron iba a ser difícil de derrocar. La mayoría de sus amigos estaban sorprendidos por su habilidad para el juego, pero Ron definitivamente estaba a un nivel superior al de ella. Comenzó a pensar que había más en Ronald Weasley de lo que había creído en un principio.

* * *

Era el día antes de las vacaciones de Navidad y los profesores estaban ocupados decorando el gran comedor. La cena esa noche sería una celebración para aquellos estudiantes que se iban a sus casas. La mayoría de los amigos de Hermione estaría en el Expreso con ella el día siguiente, pero Ron y sus hermanos se quedarían porque sus padres estaban visitando a otro de sus hermanos, Charlie, en Rumania, y Harry, predeciblemente, no tenía interés de ver a sus parientes.

El gran comedor lucía increíble, aún sin estar terminado. Hagrid estaba cargando el doceavo y último árbol de Navidad gigante, aún más grande que él, cuando se lo encontraron esa mañana. El profesor Flitwick estaba decorando los árboles con burbujas doradas enormes que salían de su varita. La profesora Vector estaba cerca, midiendo todo con un cuadrante, probablemente algo relacionado con las líneas ley. Había mencionado que aún en pequeña escala, el alineamiento adecuado ayudaría a mejorar el poder de duración de los encantamientos del profesor Flitwick.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, Hermione aún tenía una misión en mente.

–Harry, Ron –dijo– tenemos una hora antes del almuerzo. Deberíamos de ir a la biblioteca.

–Sí, la biblioteca, por supuesto –gruñó Ron. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia sobre todo el asunto.

–¿La biblioteca? –Dijo Hagrid–. Bastante entusiastas, yendo el día antes de las vacaciones.

–Oh, no estamos estudiando –dijo Harry con una sonrisa–. Hemos estado investigando objetos mágicos en nuestro tiempo libre.

–¿Objetos mágicos? –Dijo Hagrid con sospecha–. ¿No seguirán con lo del tercer piso, verdad? Les dije que lo dejaran.

–Sólo queremos saber que hay ahí arriba –dijo Ron.

–A menos que nos quieras decir y ahorrarnos el trabajo –agregó Harry.

–Yo no voy a decir nada –insistió Hagrid.

–¿Algún problema, Hagrid? –Hermione tembló cuando vio a la profesora Vector acercarse, claramente conocedora de lo que habían estado hablando.

Hagrid pareció considerar si decir algo, pero aparentemente decidió ser responsable, para los nervios de Hermione y sorpresa de Harry.

–Bueno, profesora –dijo de manera calmada–, es sólo que estos tres parecen haberse metido en la cabeza la idea de intentar descubrir lo que hay al fondo del corredor del tercer piso.

–Señorita Granger –dijo la profesora Vector sorprendida–. _Estoy_ segura de que recuerdas lo que el profesor Dumbledore dijo al principio del año. Esto no es algo en lo que deberían estarse involucrando.

–Lo siento, profesora –dijo Hermione mirando sus pies–. Pero no queremos causar problemas. Sólo estamos investigando en la biblioteca. Pensamos que sería algo interesante. Y la investigación es fascinante. Estamos aprendiendo mucho sobre objetos antiguos.

Vector apretó sus labios con molestia, pero se relajó cuando vio la expresión de Hermione.

–Discúlpame, señorita Granger. Sé que eres responsable. Si sólo están investigando en la biblioteca como cualquier otro estudiante, entonces no puedo detenerlos. Pero por favor hablen con un profesor si se les ocurre la idea de hacer algo más. Es un asunto peligroso en el que los niños no deberían estar involucrados.

–Sí, profesora –dijo Hermione.

–Muchas gracias, señorita Granger. Y feliz navidad.

–Feliz navidad –dijo Hermione mientras el trío caminaba a la biblioteca.

Pero no encontraron nada interesante ese día, y Harry casi logró ser corrido de la biblioteca cuando se acercó a la sección prohibida. La mañana siguiente, Hermione empacó sus cosas y bajó a desayunar para poder llegar a tiempo a los carruajes que la llevarían a la estación del tren. Harry y Ron la acompañaron.

–Bueno, espero que pasen una feliz navidad aquí –dijo ella mientras subía su equipaje a un carruaje–. Veré si puedo enviarles algo con una lechuza.

–No tienes porque –dijo Harry–. Yo no puedo darte nada.

–Es lo que quiero. Ustedes han sido muy buenos amigos. No se olviden de enviarme una lechuza si encuentran algo interesante en la biblioteca.

–Sí, lo haremos –dijo Ron sin entusiasmo.

–¡Feliz navidad! –dijo ella abrazándolos a los dos antes de subir al carruaje. Harry tembló un poco cuando lo hizo, pero Hermione no pensó mucho sobre eso al momento.

–Feliz navidad –dijeron los dos y Hermione se fue a casa.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling, y esta historia le pertenece a White Squirrel. A mí sólo me pertenece… nada.

Partes de este capítulo fueron tomadas de _Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal_ , con los cambios usuales.

 **Notas del autor:** Gracias a Hermione destroyer of worlds por señalar que Hermione pudiera encontrar información sobre la piedra filosofal en una enciclopedia muggle.

 **Notas de la traductora:** Títulos de los volúmenes de la Enciclopedia Británica fueron adaptados para que tuvieran sentido alfabéticamente.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

No hubo ninguna eventualidad durante el camino a Londres en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Hermione encontró un compartimiento junto a sus amigos jugadores de quidditch, lo cual probó ser una buena idea ya que impidiió los esfuerzos de Draco Malfoy de acosarla.

El único problema fue que, durante la tarde, las estimaciones de Hermione sobre el tiempo y la distancia parecieron estar equivocadas. Había confirmado gracias a las cartas de sus padres que el tren llegaría a Kings Cross a las siete de la noche. Sin embargo, después de ver el paisaje, comenzó a pensar que estaban más cerca de Londres de lo que deberían, y cuando visualizó Londres una hora antes de lo esperado, estaba segura de que llegaría muy temprano. Lo mencionó a sus amigos, quienes sólo sacudieron los hombros y le dijeron que el Expreso siempre llegaba a tiempo. Incluso cuando ya casi llegaban, y ella insistió que era media hora más temprano, Alicia le dijo que no habría problema gracias a la magia.

Hermione pensó que eso cruzaba el límite, incluso para Hogwarts, y no detuvo al tren de llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos a las 6:25 de la tarde de acuerdo a su reloj. Aun así, suspiró y deseó a sus amigos una feliz Navidad y salió, jalando su baúl fuera del tren. Caminó a lo largo del andén buscando donde sentarse a esperar a que llegaran sus padres. Eso resultó ser difícil ya que el andén estaba extrañamente lleno a pesar de ser tan temprano. Estaba a punto de rendirse y permanecer de pie cerca de la barrera al mundo muggle cuando…

–¿Hermione?

Se dio la vuelta y vio a sus padres caminando hacia ella.

–¡Mamá! ¡Papá! –A penas pudo sostener el baúl mientras corría hacia ellos. Saltó a los brazos de su padre, quien la levantó y le dio una vuelta antes de dejarla que abrazara a su madre. Después del incidente de Halloween, estaban muy emocionados de volverse a ver y su madre la abrazó con fuerza, hasta que no pudo respirar y lloró un poco sobre su hombro.

–Es bueno verte, cariño –le dijo.

–A ti también, mami.

–Te extrañamos –dijo su papá–. Y con todo lo que ha pasado…

–Yo también los extrañé –dijo Hermione–. Es difícil acostumbrarse a no estar en casa.

–Bueno, por lo menos hiciste varios amigos –dijo su mamá–. No creo que hayas tenido tantos amigos antes.

–Mami…

–Vamos –dijo su papá besándola en la frente–. ¿Tienes todo?

–Sí. Pero, ¿qué hacen aquí tan temprano?

–¿Temprano? ¿Qué quieres decir? Llegamos justo a tiempo.

–No, el tren llegó media hora antes.

–¿En verdad?

–¿Quieres decir que nos estuviste esperando media hora? –Dijo su mamá con preocupación.

–No, acabamos de llegar. Por eso pregunto.

–Hermione, no entiendo de qué estás hablando –dijo su padre–. La carta decía siete de la noche, y el tren llegó a las siete en punto.

–No es cierto. Llegamos a las 6:25... –dijo mirando su reloj–... hace cuatro minutos.

–Pero son las siete…

Todos se detuvieron mientras Hermione y su padre colocaban sus relojes uno al lado del otro. Su reloj decía 6:29, pero el de su padre decía 7:04.

–¿Qué? Pero, ¿cómo…? –Dijo ella.

–Hermione, ¿se descompuso tu reloj? –Dijo su madre.

–No, mira, sigue funcionando. Y siempre coordina con las campanas y todo. Estaba bien en el castillo esta mañana… mm, me pregunto…

–¿Qué? –Dijeron sus padres.

–Bueno, les dije como el castillo cambia conforme pasa el tiempo... Si el espacio no es constante en Hogwarts, entonces quizás el tiempo tampoco es constante… –Su rostro mostró una expresó horrorizada cuando una idea le llegó a la mente–. Papá, _por favor_ dime que aún es 21 de diciembre de 1991.

–Claro que lo es –la tranquilizó–. Creo que alguien hubiera notado si ese no fuera el caso. Vamos, hay que llevarte a casa.

Sus papás la llevaron al auto y guardaron sus cosas en la cajuela. Se detuvieron en un restaurante de comida rápida india y ordenaron desde el auto antes de salir de Londres. Hermione pensó que Hogwarts en verdad estaba atrasado y se preguntó si podría enseñar a los elfos a cocinar pollo tikka masala.

–Estás muy callada, Hermione –dijo su mamá durante el camino de regreso a Crawley.

–Estaba pensando en el tiempo. Si el tiempo cambia camino a Hogwarts, entonces el atardecer y el amanecer también deben de cambiar de acuerdo al reloj. Quiero decir, treinta y cinco minutos es un mínimo de trescientas millas al oeste, aún en las tierras altas. Incluso si el castillo _pudiera_ cambiar su posición en la tierra, una distancia tan lejana lo dejaría fuera de Gran Bretaña.

Emma Granger sabía mejor que cuestionar las calculaciones de su hija.

–Supongo. ¿Y han cambiado?

–No lo sé. No he prestado atención, pero creo que ese es el caso. Y comienzo a preguntarme si es a propósito.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Bueno, _Historia de Hogwarts_ dice que la ubicación de Hogwarts es un secreto. Al igual que todas las escuelas mágicas. Tiene sentido, claro. Si casi todos los niños mágicos en Gran Bretaña viven ahí nueve meses al año, es el tipo de protección que se desea tener. Pero bueno, Hogwarts es indetectable, imposible de colocarse en un mapa, pero si se sabe la latitud y longitud aún es posible localizar el castillo, y eso se puede descubrir observando al sol y las estrellas. Pero si el amanecer cambia de día a día, entonces no se puede determinar la longitud exacta. –Y ahora que lo pensaba, se dio cuenta de que nunca habían utilizado la altitud y el acimut en clase de astronomía, posiciones en el cielo que eran relativas a la ubicación y el tiempo. Habían aprendido la teoría, pero en la porción práctica siempre se enfocaban en la estrella polar y utilizaban la ascensión y declinación desde ahí, coordinadas que no tenían relación relativa con nada en la tierra.

–Supongo que tiene sentido –dijo su padre–. Aunque eso parece una gran cantidad de magia sólo para proteger una ubicación.

–También el impedir que sea localizado en un mapa –respondió Hermione–. Tendría que afectar la creación de mapas en todo el país, si no el mundo. Eso requiere mucho poder. Aún no se mucho de hechizos que afecten un área. Creo que tienen que ver con runas y líneas ley, y creo que tienen que obtener poder de la misma tierra de algún modo.

Muchas de sus conversaciones fueron de ese tipo. Hermione estaba agradecida de que sus padres tenían interés en lo que estaba aprendiendo, aun cuando eran tan diferente de las materias muggle, y que eran lo suficiente inteligentes para comprender la teoría mágica y contribuir con su propia perspectiva. Claro, estaban tan asombrados como ella de las muchas idiosincrasias de la magia, como el hecho de que los almuerzos no eran gratis en transformaciones, y los aspectos más metafóricos de las pociones; pero sí realizaron un buen comentario al hacer una analogía sobre las pociones como una red de reacciones químicas y una tabla de interacción de drogas. Claro, en materias más matemáticas como encantamientos y aritmancia, la dejaban hacerlo a su modo.

Era bueno estar en casa, pensó Hermione. Era agradable poder tener largas conversaciones con sus padres, más de lo que podría poner en cartas, sobre sus amigos y sus clases y todas las locuras que ocurrían en Hogwarts. Sus padres se sentían tan incómodos como ella sobre la situación con los elfos domésticos, por ejemplo, pero estuvieron de acuerdo que no había mucho que se pudiera hacer al respecto. Era un poco frustrante el tener que estar sin magia por dos semanas, pero Hermione durmió bien esa noche.

* * *

–¡Feliz Navidad, Hermione!

–¡Feliz Navidad a todos!

Sus abuelos habían viajado a pasar Navidad con ellos, como siempre. El único problema ese año es que se suponía que no podían decirles sobre la magia, y aún si lo hacían, Hermione no podía demostrarlo, por lo que ella y sus padres acordaron no decirles, lo cual los llevó a tener que pasar situaciones incómodas cuando preguntaron sobre su escuela. Habían decidido describir a Hogwarts como una escuela con un programa riguroso en ciencias: encantamientos era física, pociones era química, herbología era biología, y así; pero no podían dar muchos detalles. Tampoco podían decirles sobre el incidente con el troll, por ejemplo, ya que no había manera posible de describir eso de manera muggle.

Pero estaban enfocados en abrir regalos esa mañana, por lo que no era un problema. Hermione esperaba que sus amigos hubieran recibidos sus regalos adquiridos a través de una lechuza: una caja de ranas de chocolate para Harry y grageas de Bertie Bott de todos los sabores para Ron. Hermione, por supuesto, recibió varios libros.

Pero la rutina normal de sus vacaciones fue interrumpida cuando su madre gritó durante el desayuno. Una lechuza había llegado a su ventana. Su mamá rápidamente tomó el paquete antes de que los abuelos pudieran ver que estaba ocurriendo, y lo justificó diciendo que el tocino la había salpicado. Pensando con rapidez, terminó su desayuno y después llevo el paquete.

–Oh, Hermione, casi lo olvido –dijo–. La profesora Vector te envió un regalo por correo.

–¿En serio? –Dijo Hermione con sorpresa–. Eso es muy amable de su parte. No esperaba nada… –Tomó el paquete y leyó la nota.

 _Para Hermione, con la esperanza de que le encuentres un buen eso._

Abrió el regalo y soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. Era una regla de cálculo, pero no cualquiera. Era una increíble y compleja regla circular, hecha de madera laqueada con una docena de escalas en ella entre los dos lados, todas en anillos que podían ser rotados libremente e incluso volteados, permitiéndole realizar todo tipo de funciones que reglas de cálculo normales no permitían. Pudo notar con facilidad que era sostenida por magia, aunque podía pasar por normal.

–Es hermosa –dijo. Cosas como esa probablemente eran fáciles de hacer en el mundo mágico, pero algo tan lindo no podía ser barato, o quizás la profesora Vector la había creado. No estaba segura de si podría mejorar su velocidad para calcular, pero sería algo divertido de usar.

–Increíble, debes de agradarle a esa profesora para que te haya enviado algo así –dijo su abuelo.

–Sí… –Honestamente, era mucho más de lo que se sentía cómoda aceptando. La profesora Vector no era la primera maestra de matemáticas que le enviaba un regalo de Navidad, pero era menos inesperado que un profesor de álgebra le enviara una baratija a una niña de nueve años que un maestro le regalara algo tan valioso a alguien que sólo era dos años más joven que el resto de sus estudiantes–. Tengo que buscar algo para darle de vuelta –murmuró. Una calculadora sería la elección más obvia dadas las circunstancias, pero no funcionaría en Hogwarts. Tendría que pensarlo bien.

* * *

No fue hasta el 28 de diciembre que Hermione notó la repisa llena de libros similares en la biblioteca de los Granger y abrió el volumen que decía "Liga - Metabolismo".

Sus padres la encontraron media hora después sentada en el suelo, haciendo referencia a "Liga - Metabolismo", "San Francisco - Sur", "Unidad - Zoroastrismo." Se rindieron y le preguntaron qué estaba haciendo.

–Pues, ¿recuerdan al perro de tres cabezas del que les hablé? –Dijo Hermione.

–Creo que lo mencionaste entre el troll y el partido de quidditch –dijo Dan seriamente.

–Creo que está protegiendo algo… –Y explicó sobre el viaje de Harry a Gringotts con Hagrid, el paquete pequeño que vio, y las conversaciones con el guardabosques–. Hemos estado investigando sobre artefactos mágicos en la biblioteca para ver si podemos descubrir lo que es –explicó–. Pura curiosidad, por supuesto.

–¿Y los maestros están de acuerdo con eso? –Preguntó su mamá–. Suena a que es algo importante y secreto.

–A mí me preocupa más que lo están guardando en una escuela –dijo Dan.

–Estoy segura que es seguro –respondió Hermione–. Y la profesora Vector dijo que no había problema si sólo lo investigamos en la biblioteca.

–Es bueno que tú y tus amigos tengan algo que hacer juntos –dijo su mamá–, ¿pero en verdad crees que encontrarás algo en la Enciclopedia Británica?

–Es posible. Por lo que he notado, muchas ideas muggle sobre la magia están distorsionadas, pero basadas en magia real. Hay todo tipo de criaturas míticas en _Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos,_ como dragones, grifos, y esfinges. Quizás ese sea el caso de algunos objetos míticos.

–¿Y los libros de la escuela no muestran eso?

–Sí, pero no están bien organizados. La mayoría ni siquiera tienen índice. Creo que los muggles piensan de manera diferente, por lo que la perspectiva muggle pudiera ser útil.

Hermione continuó leyendo después de eso. Aprendió que los muggles tenían varias tradiciones bien desarrolladas para la adivinación, aún más que de otras ramas de la magia. Además, la magia tradicional involucraba amuletos y talismanes diseñados para curar enfermedades, protección, y cosas así. Había más de eso en mitos que en la magia de verdad, pero un talismán mítico especialmente importante podría ser la respuesta.

Los anillos mágicos eran otro objeto que aparecía más en cuentos de hadas. Anillos de invisibilidad, como en _el Señor de los anillos_ , eran bastante comunes, pero Hermione había visto referencias a capas de invisibilidad en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, por lo que probablemente ese no era el objeto. Sin embargo, el anillo de Salomón supuestamente permitía al que lo usara el controlar demonios y hablar con animales. Y un anillo de invulnerabilidad existía en varias leyendas nórdicas y arturianas, y pudiera ser lo suficiente valioso para ser el misterioso objeto. También de la mitología nórdica, leyó sobre el gran barco del dios Frey, Skidhbladhnir, el cual supuestamente podía ser doblado como un pedazo de papel y guardado en el bolsillo. Eso sería interesante, pensó, pero impráctico.

Pero cuando abrió "Accionista - Arquitectura", Hermione comenzó a dudar. Eso parecía perfecto.

–Esto es interesante –dijo–. La piedra filosofal. Puede transmutar metales base a oro _y_ produce el elixir de la vida. Eso _pudiera_ ser…

–¿Crees que el perro está protegiendo una piedra filosofal? –Dijo su papá.

–Pues, cumple todos los requisitos. Es del tamaño correcto, es lo suficiente poderosa para que valga la pena todo lo que está ocurriendo. Pero no estoy segura. Parece muy poderosa para existir, incluso en el mundo mágico. Aunque Hogwarts _ofrece_ una clase de alquimia para los alumnos mayores. Puedo investigar cómo funciona la alquimia cuando regrese, para estar segura. Mm… si lo es… –Frunció el ceño.

–¿Hay algún problema? –Le preguntó su mamá notando su expresión.

Hermione dudo al responder.

–Lo que sea que es, Harry y Ron piensan que el profesor Snape está intentando robarlo, y el profesor Snape _estaba_ actuando de manera sospechosa, pero parece tener un pleito personal con Harry, así que no estoy segura de que nuestras sospechas están justificadas. De cualquier modo, si _es_ una piedra filosofal, eso sería una buena razón para que el profesor Snape, o cualquiera, intente robarla.

–Espero que un profesor sea lo suficiente responsable como para no hacer algo así.

–Sí, yo también.

–Y te mantendrás fuera de problemas si algo ocurre, ¿verdad?

–Sí, mamá.

* * *

El resto de las vacaciones de Hermione pasaron sin eventualidades, lo cual fue un cambio refrescante. Continuó con su lectura y sus estudios, por supuesto, y convenció a sus padres de contactar al señor Andrews para que administrara su examen final de Cálculo I antes de regresas. (Será buena práctica para cuando presente sus exámenes nivel A el próximo verano, les dijo.) Naturalmente, lo pasó con facilidad.

Harry le había enviado una nota de agradecimiento por las ranas de chocolate. Ron también había mandado algo unos días después, aunque sospechaba que era el resultado de Percy molestándolo sobre el tema. Mientras tanto, aun cuando su madre le había aconsejado que la profesora Vector probablemente no estaba esperando que gastara dinero en un regalo, Hermione logró encontrar por un buen precio una antigua calculadora mecánica marca Chadwick. El aparato era conocido como "mágico" por su brillante y simple mecanismo que probablemente ayudaría a incrementar las habilidades aritméticas del usuario, y esperaba que fuera algo que la profesora Vector no hubiera visto antes.

Para el final de la semana, Hermione estaba lista para regresar a aprender magia y finalmente había descansado lo suficiente, lo cual esperaba y continuara.

–Espero que tus amigos hayan tenido una buena Navidad a pesar de tener que quedarse en la escuela –dijo su mamá mientras empacaba su maleta la noche antes de su regreso a Hogwarts.

–Ron tiene a sus hermanos –respondió Hermione–. Y estoy segura de que Harry lo disfrutó. Suena a que cualquier cosa es una mejora para él.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó su mamá con preocupación.

–Bueno, te dije que ha tenido problemas en casa… Y estoy preocupada por él, de hecho. ¿Sabes la historia de Quien-Tú-Sabes y los padres de Harry?

–¿Quien-Tú-Sabes? ¿El de los libros?

–Sí. Su nombre es Voldemort, creo, y es como el coco, por lo que todos lo llaman Quien-Tú-Sabes. Pero bueno, Harry dice que fue enviado a vivir con sus tíos después de la muerte de sus padres. Y dice que no les gusta la magia, lo cual es una cosa, pero también dijo que su tía lo llamó a él y a sus papás "monstruosidades", y que hacen que haga todas las labores domésticas, y lo acusaron de hacer trampa para sacar mejores calificaciones que su primo en la escuela.

Sus padres dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

–Eso suena terrible –dijo su mamá–. ¿Él está bien?

–Parece estar bien la mayor parte del tiempo. Está feliz de estar lejos de su familia, pero parece normal en todo lo demás, excepto…

–¿Excepto qué?

–No pensé mucho al respecto al principio, pero también es muy pequeño y delgado –dijo algo nerviosa–. Pensé que era porque es de los más jóvenes en nuestra clase, y come bien en Hogwarts, pero…

–Esa no es buena señal –terminó su padre por ella.

–Lo sé. Pero no sé qué hacer. Le mencioné que debería buscar otro lugar donde quedarse los veranos, pero cada vez que lo menciono, lo ignora diciendo que no debo de preocuparme. Y no quiero molestarlo u obligarlo a nada. Creo que no le gusta hablar del tema.

–¿Ha hablado con alguno de los maestros? –Preguntó su papá.

–No lo sé. Creo que no le gustaría.

Su mamá se sentó a su lado y colocó un brazo a su alrededor.

–Hermione, esto no es algo que puedes dejar de lado –le dijo–. No estoy diciendo que debas presionar a Harry, pero si sospechas que ocurre algo malo, debes de hablar con un maestro. Es probable que no le guste, pero será mejor para él.

–Sí… supongo que tienes razón –admitió. La profesora Vector era alguien con quien podía hablar fácilmente, a pesar de su reputación, así que podía decirle a ella. Intentó no pensar mucho sobre su verdadera preocupación: que Harry se enojaría con ella.

* * *

Los primeros días de Hermione de regreso a Hogwarts fueron un torbellino de actividad: el comienzo a clases, escuchar sobre las vacaciones de sus amigos, y hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido en Hogwarts con Harry, Ron, y los gemelos. (Para su desaliento, apenas y habían ido a la biblioteca además del atento fallido de Harry de ir a la sección prohibida.) Tampoco estaba muy contenta con las escapadas nocturnas de Harry y Ron, y sospechaba que Harry en especial estaba en un precipicio debido a lo ocurrido el semestre anterior. Aunque su historia sobre un espejo que enseñaba el deseo más profundo era intrigante, aún si algo escalofriante. Conociendo la historia de Harry, Hermione estaba de acuerdo con el profesor Dumbledore en que no sería algo bueno para él.

Mientras tanto, a la profesora Vector le fascinó y estaba muy agradecida por el regalo de Hermione. Las calculadoras mecánicas no habían sido tomadas seriamente en el mundo mágico, y la simpleza del mecanismo le dio ideas para una versión encantada que pudiera ser usada con más facilidad. De hecho, dijo, con una extraña preocupación en sus ojos, que pensaba que podría lograr que calculara más rápido que Hermione.

El sábado siguiente decidieron darse otra vuelta a la biblioteca, pero Hermione los detuvo a la salida cuando notó el nuevo anuncio afuera de la sala común.

–¿Qué es? –Preguntó Harry.

–Esto es interesante –respondió–. La profesora Babbling va a enseñar un seminario especial: Uso de letras latinas como runas.

–¿Babbling? ¿Y él que enseña? –Dijo Ron.

– _Ella_ , Ron –respondió Hermione con molestia–, enseña Runas Antiguas. Deberíamos de ir. Quizás aprendamos algo útil.

–¿En serio? –Se quejó Ron–. Ya estamos haciendo lo suficiente. No se como lo haces con aritmancia.

–Porque no dejo todo para el último momento. Además, Harry también tiene quidditch y no lo veo quejarse.

La expresión de Harry indicaba que no quería ser parte de esa conversación.

–Pero Runas Antiguas es para alumnos mayores –dijo Ron.

–"Abierto a todos los años" –señaló Hermione en el papel–. Debe de ser una introducción temprana a un tema especial… Vamos, Ron, tú eres el que habla cuatro idiomas.

–Hablo _dos_ idiomas. Apenas y puedo con los otros dos. –Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

–¿Tú qué opinas, Harry?

–Eh, lo siento, ¿qué son las runas?

–Runas son utilizadas para magia más poderosa y duradera. Como los objetos encantados de los que habló el profesor Flitwick, excepto que escribes símbolos en ellos para darles el poder mágico. Así pueden mantener la magia sin que uses tu varita.

Harry repentinamente lució entusiasmado.

–¿Pueden? –Dijo–. ¿Crees que ayude con la regla de que no podemos usar nuestras varitas durante el verano?

Hermione palideció un poco y se mordió el labio. Tenía una idea de porque Harry quería saber eso.

–No lo sé –dijo con honestidad–. No estoy segura de querer intentarlo.

–Puede que sí –dijo Ron–. Mucho niños tienen juguetes encantados.

–Pues yo voy –dijo Harry con entusiasmo. Ambos miraron a Ron.

–De acuerdo, iré si van a ir los dos –concedió.

Hermione sonrió y caminó delante de ellos rumbo a la biblioteca. Una vez ahí, Harry y Ron comenzaron a examinar biografías, como habían hecho antes de las vacaciones, pero Hermione se dirigió a la sección de magia general. Sacó un largo tomo que había examinado antes, uno que listaba los diversos campos mágicos. Al regresar a la mesa con sus amigos, abrió el libro de golpe causando que ellos la miraran sin palabras.

–Y… ¿qué es esto? –Preguntó Harry cuando pudo hablar de nuevo.

–Estaba pensando en tomar este libro prestado, pero es una lectura algo pesada, incluso para mí…

–¿Algo? –Dijo Ron con incredulidad.

–Pero bueno, tuve una idea en casa, y quería revisarlo… –Dio vuelta a varias páginas. Para su suerte, ese libro por lo menos tenía una tabla de contenido–. Ah, aquí está: alquimia. –Comenzó a leer, y para su sorpresa, ahí estaba, justo al principio–. Increíble, sí existe.

–¿Qué? –Dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

–La piedra filosofal.

–¿La piedra qué?

–Es un objeto muy famoso en la alquimia. Incluso los muggles saben sobre ella. Escuchen:

" _El estudio antiguo de la alquimia estaba interesado con la creación de la piedra filosofal, una sustancia legendaria con poderes sorprendentes. La piedra podría transformar cualquier metal en oro. También produce el elixir de la vida, el cual otorgaría inmortalidad al que lo beba._

 _Han habido varios reportes sobre la piedra filosofal a través de los siglos, pero la única piedra en existencia le pertenece al Sr. Nicolas Flamel, el notable alquimista y amante de la ópera. El Sr. Flamel, quien celebró su cumpleaños número seiscientos sesenta y cinco el año pasado, disfruta de una vida tranquila en Devon junto a su esposa, Perenelle, quien tiene seiscientos cincuenta y ocho años de edad"._

–Si los Flamel tienen más de seiscientos años _en verdad_ debe funcionar –dijo Harry.

–Correcto. El libro habla un poco más sobre la piedra… debe de ser pequeña, lo suficiente para caber en una mano. Y si sólo hay una, entonces debe de ser muy valiosa y estar bien protegida… Parece que hay límites en su poder, pero si sólo la quieres para ti, sería lo único que necesites.

–Espera, ¿crees que eso es lo que está protegiendo el perro? –Dijo Ron–. ¿La piedra filosofal?

–Bueno, no podemos estar seguro a menos que Hagrid o alguien más lo confirme accidentalmente, pero es lo mejor que hemos encontrado en base a las pistas que tenemos. Algunos objetos antiguos tendrían valor histórico o incluso poder mágico, pero ninguno es tan valioso como la piedra.

–¿Y la piedra de la resurrección? –Sugirió–. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Del _Cuento de los tres hermanos_?

–Sí, la recuerdo, pero dudo que exista. Aún si existiera, de acuerdo a la historia, no es tan útil.

–Tiene sentido si lo que está intentando robar Snape es la piedra filosofal –decidió Harry–. Quiero decir, piénsenlo: ¡una piedra que produce oro y gracias a la cual no puedes morir! _Cualquiera_ quisiera algo así. –Frunció el ceño–. Flamel, Flamel, Flamel… Creo que he escuchado ese nombre antes.

–¿Dónde? –Preguntó Hermione.

–No lo sé. Algo sobre él y Dumbledore… No recuerdo dónde lo vi.

–Pues, el profesor Dumbledore enseña la clase de alquimia en la escuela.

–¡Eso es! –Exclamó Harry–. La tarjeta de Dumbledore en las ranas de chocolate. Lo recuerdo porque fue mi primera tarjeta. Dumbledore trabajó en alquimia con Flamel.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron aún más.

–Entonces tiene sentido –dijo ella–. Si Dumbledore y Flamel son amigos, Flamel le pudiera haber dado la piedra a Dumbledore para protegerla porque no estaba a salvo en Gringotts.

–Y el único lugar más seguro que Gringotts es Hogwarts –concluyó Harry.

–Brillante –dijo Ron–. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

–Pues, aún no sabemos con seguridad si es eso, pero… –comenzó Hermione.

–Podemos lograr que Hagrid lo admita –sugirió Harry.

–Eso no es muy amable, intentar engañarlo de esa manera –dijo Hermione–. De todos modos, no creo que tengamos que hacer algo. Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore la mantiene segura. Después de todo, si Snape está _intentando_ robarla, no pudo pasar al perro.

–Pero si lo intenta otra vez… –dijo Harry.

–Estoy segura de que Dumbledore se hará cargo.

–Sí, Dumbledore es brillante –dijo Ron–. Estoy seguro de que hay otras cosas protegiendo la piedra.

–Sí, supongo –admitió Harry con una sonrisa–. Bueno, supongo que ahora tendré más tiempo para el quidditch.

Hermione asintió en silencio. No tenían una respuesta definitiva, pero tenían una buena idea y ella necesitaba enfocarse en su propio tiempo en aprender integrales.


	17. Primer año, semestre de primavera

Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling en por lo menos 68 idiomas. Esta historia le pertenece a White Squirrel en por lo menos dos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Bathsheda Babbling era una mujer de edad media con una mirada impaciente. Su tez era oscura y tenía cabello de tono castaño rojizo que caía sobre su túnica negra, y sobre sus ojos en un flequillo. De acuerdo a Cedric y Roger, era más amistosa de lo que parecía, y Hermione se sorprendió al aprender de Fred y George (quienes le aseguraron que no era broma) que su mejor amiga era la extraña profesora de adivinación, la profesora Trelawney. Quizás los opuestos sí se atraían.

Hubo el suficiente interés que el seminario especial de runas tuvo lugar en el gran comedor el sábado por la tarde. Por supuesto, la mayoría de los estudiantes eran estudiantes de runas antiguas de quinto año para abajo, y sólo había unos cuantos de primero: Hermione, Harry, Ron, y unos cuantos Ravenclaw. Percy Weasley estaba sentado en la primera fila, aun pesar de que Hermione estaba segura de haberlo visto haciendo sus rondas de prefecto a esa hora.

Unos minutos después de la hora en que el seminario debía de empezar, cuando parecía que nadie más iba a llegar, la profesora Babbling se puso de pie en frente de unas pizarras y se dirigió al grupo.

–Gracias a todos por venir –dijo con tono amigable–. Me alegra ver que hay tal interés en temas mágicos fuera de lo común. Es cierto que el tema de hoy no ayuda en el trabajo diario que utiliza runas, o incluso en trabajos que requieren el conocimiento, pero espero que pueda crear una buena introducción al amplio mundo de lo que es posible con magia rúnica.

–Nunca he estado muy satisfecha con el método tradicional para enseñar runas –continuó Babbling–. El currículo estándar para el estudio de las runas antiguas requiere el aprender el lenguaje primero y después las aplicaciones mágicas. Sin embargo, siempre he considerado que una introducción temprana a los aspectos mágicos del tema ayudaría a generar más interés y hace más fácil el aprender magia rúnica avanzada más adelante. Después de proponer al Consejo un cambio en el currículo sin éxito, y un terrible intento de crear un club junior de runas hace unos años, decidí pedir al profesor Dumbledore la oportunidad de realizar un seminario especial de runas fuera del currículo. Si el resultado de hoy es bueno, quizás pueda expandirlo a una serie, o incluso revivir el club.

–Para aquellos nuevos al tema, las runas son, en términos simples, una forma de magia escrita. Las runas pueden ser escritas o inscritas en un objeto, y son usadas para mantener hechizos que requieren más poder, o que se necesita que duren más, o que afecten un área más amplia de lo que es generalmente posible con hechizos o encantamientos ordinarios. La mayoría de las barreras obtienen su poder de runas, así como muchos de los sistemas que mantiene el Ministerio de Magia, como la red flu y la red de trasladores. Puede que les sorprenda saber que los trasladores no pueden ser creados en un impulso, sino que tienen que estar conectados a energías a larga escala en la tierra para poder funcionar.

 _Eso_ sorprendió a Hermione. No había leído tanto sobre transportes mágicos, pero estaba segura de que la aparición no requería tal soporte… o por lo menos no requería mantenimiento por parte del Ministerio. Aunque claro, la aparición tenía un rango más limitado para todos aquellos que no fueran Albus Dumbledore. Tomó nota de eso como referencia.

–La mayoría del trabajo con runas que hacemos en Hogwarts, y de hecho, la magia rúnica estándar, involucra runas nórdicas, o _futhark_. –Babbling señaló el alfabeto angular escrito en una de las pizarras–. Sin embargo, cualquier sistema de escritura puede ser utilizado para la magia rúnica, incluso pictografías, _imágenes_ en las cuales el arte se convierte con fluidez en encantamientos ordinarios. Muchas culturas antiguas desarrollaron sus propias formas de magia rúnica basada en sus sistemas de escritura primitivos… pictografías aztecas, jeroglíficos egipcios, caracteres proto-chinos, entre muchos otros. Y por supuesto, la evidencia más temprana de magia en Europa proviene de amuletos de arcilla inscritos con pictografías rúnicas de más de mil años de antigüedad que cualquier método de escritura.

–Ahora, algunos sistemas de escritura funcionan mejor para la magia rúnica que otros. Parte de esto es por la intención, al igual que en otras formas de magia. Por ejemplo, idiomas que son tradicionalmente considerados "sagrados", como el árabe, hebreo, y sánscrito, tienden a ser más poderosos. Sin embargo, la ciencia detrás del futhark nórdico está mucho más desarrollada. Esto es porque el futhark antiguo tiene la característica, compartida sólo con sistemas de escritura cuneiforme, de ser escrito sólo con líneas rectas.

–La posición y alineamiento de las runas es muy importante para la creación de runas avanzadas ya que incluso un pequeño error puede disminuir considerablemente el poder del encantamiento. Para hacerlo adecuadamente, el arreglo preciso debe de ser calculado aritmánticamente, lo cual es más fácil de hacerse con líneas rectas, haciendo al futhark ideal. Pero no es el único método posible. Investigadores de magia árabe en particular toman la estrategia opuesta. Debido a que el árabe es tan curvo, escriben las palabras con caligrafía extremadamente fina, la cual, en manos de un artista con experiencia, puede funcionar tan bien como runas futhark aritmánticamente alineadas. Sin embargo, esto es un arte y no una ciencia, creado en base a la intuición y a la práctica, como la diferencia entre la creación de hechizos de manera analítica o experimental. –Hermione no tenía idea de que significaba eso, pero juró investigarlo después.

–El alfabeto latín, el que utilizamos en el idioma inglés, no es particularmente bueno para la magia rúnica. Aunque tiene muchas líneas rectas y es utilizado como la base de muchos hechizos, las letras tienen diferentes medidas y el interletraje (el espacio entre las letras) es inconsistente, lo cual hace el alineamiento más difícil. Sin embargo, el poder escribir runas en el idioma natal puede ser útil para magia rúnica "rápida", la cual es útil para encantar algo que no se necesita dure mucho tiempo.

La profesora Babbling continuó su lección por un tiempo, hablando sobre como las runas podían interactuar con la magia del ambiente de manera análoga a los movimientos de las varitas. Era muy importante mantener la energía de los hechizos en mente, o algo así. Hechizos ordinarios, de los cuales ya estaban aprendiendo lo básico, podían causar que objetos se movieran por sí mismos sin la necesidad de mantener la energía de manera constante, como las bolas de nieve encantadas de Fred y George. Pero la energía aún tenía que provenir de algún lugar, usualmente de la varita, en cuyo caso los encantamientos se perderían después de un tiempo. Para muchos encantamientos, era posible obtener la energía de la magia en el aire para un resultado más permanente, pero al final serían tan poderosos como el mago.

Con las runas, sin embargo, esa limitación era reducida. La magia rúnica podía extraer más energía del aire, de la _tierra_ (aunque esa distinción no era muy clara), del material en el que estaba escrita si era mágico (como piel de dragón), o de seres vivos en el área, especialmente si éstos eran mágicos. Eso significaba que los efectos podían ser permanentes, o que duraran tanto como las runas duraran físicamente, y ser mucho más poderosos. También podían empujar esa energía de vuelta a los campos mágicos de la tierra, afectando un área más amplia de lo que era posible con hechizos comunes.

Había toda clase de hechizos para manipular, activar, y cargar runas en diferentes materiales, pero la profesora Babbling los ignoró todos para enfocarse en el tema del seminario. Usar letras latinas, explicó, era útil porque se podía escribir el nombre del hechizo directamente y cargarlo para producir un efecto más largo y duradero que simplemente usando una varita. No estarían al nivel de las runas nórdicas, pero eran más fácil y rápidas de crear. Con sólo unas palabras o runas en idiomas combinados (un tema más avanzado para otro momento, dijo), sería posible realizar hechizos repetida y automáticamente, con aplicaciones en el entrenamiento de aurores y en cuidado intensivo en hospitales. Por supuesto, para aplicaciones normales, las runas nórdicas serían más útiles, pero en una situación de emergencia, las runas latinas pudieran ser una salvación.

Después de explicar un poco como los hechizos usuales para la carga de runas debían de ser modificados para funcionar con letras latinas, así como los atajos y cambios que podían ser usados (los cuales no eran aceptados en clase), consideró que el grupo estaba listo para un ejercicio práctico y comenzó a entregar tejas y tizas a los estudiantes.

–Nuevamente, este es el tipo más simple de magia rúnica –les recordó Babbling–. La teja y la tiza no son mágicas. Las runas serán cargadas por sus varitas. Esto quiere decir que no tendrán más poder que el que ustedes pongan, mientras que un medio más mágico permitiría más opciones. La naturaleza transitoria del medio también provocará que la magia sea más débil y menos estable, pero aun así es una herramienta excelente para la práctica. Para aquellos que no lo sepan, usualmente usamos estas tejas para practicar la creación de runas ya que las runas pueden ser cambiadas y corregidas mucho más rápido y fácil que si estuvieran talladas o escritas con tinta.

–Para este ejercicio, encantaremos las tejas para que realicen un encantamiento levitatorio –dijo una vez que todos estuvieron listos–. Coloquen la teja sobre la mesa en frente de ustedes. Coloquen la tiza sobre la teja, completamente vertical, para que escriban con toda la punta de la tiza. Queremos que las letras sean gruesas y parejas. Ahora, escriban "LEVIOSA" con letras mayúsculas grandes a lo largo de la teja. Intenten mantener el mismo tamaño y espacio para obtener mejores resultados.

Hermione realizó marcas mentales sobre la teja para visualizar dónde tenían que ir las letras y escribirlas con ángulos cuidadosos y sus mejores curvas matemáticas. No era perfecto, pero parecía regular. Ron hizo sus primeras letras muy grandes y tuvo que volver a comenzar, pero al final resultó bien. Las letras de Harry fueron un poco pequeñas y sólo llenaron tres cuartos de la teja.

Ese ejercicio no era el más completo, pensó. Casi nada de uso práctico utilizaba sólo una runa o una palabra. La versión sencilla de _Wingardium Leviosa_ sólo haría que flotara, no que se moviera, y sin runas de activación, continuaría flotando donde sea que fuera colocada en el aire hasta que la magia se acabara. Por sí misma, esa era una propiedad interesante: uno podía colocarla en cualquier lugar en medio del aire y ahí permanecería. Hermione inmediatamente pensó en hacer que un libro descansara de tal manera. Pero la falta de control era un problema. De hecho, con sólo una palabra, la magia continuaría consumiéndose incluso si la teja se dejaba sobre la mesa.

Esa era una de las razones por las que Runas Antiguas era una materia electiva, Hermione había leído (aunque el desafío de aprender otro idioma tampoco era sencillo). Incluso las más sencillas de las runas mágicas requerían varias piezas para estar bien. Era tan complicado como las pociones y mucho más analítico. Por las expresiones de Harry y Ron, también debía de parecer esotérico para los magos, pero le recordó a Hermione la programación en una computadora.

–Para este ejemplo sencillo no utilizaremos hechizos especializados para la magia rúnica –dijo la profesora Babbling–. Otra razón por la cual las runas latinas son más fáciles de usar es porque la modificación del hechizo puede ser utilizado para las runas. En este caso, el encantamiento es _Leviosa Potentia_ , y el movimiento de la varita es el mismo nada más agregando un golpe con la varita sobre las runas. Todos inténtenlo ahora, y tengan cuidado de tocar la primera letra con la punta de la varita. Si lo hicieron correctamente, deberían de ver las letras brillar.

Hermione realizó el hechizo y fue feliz al notar todas las letras brillando, aunque el brillo era más intenso en las letras más lejanas a su varita. Para su sorpresa (y la de él mismo), Ron lo logró en su primer intento. Harry sólo logró que la L se iluminara. La mayoría de los estudiantes de Runas Antiguas lo encontraron bastante sencillo.

–Ahora que lo tienen, sostengan su varita ahí. Deberían de poder sentir la magia fluir en las letras. Los estudiantes más jóvenes quizás no estén acostumbrados, por lo que deben concentrarse. Esa es otra razón por la que las runas no se enseñan hasta el tercer año… para que estén acostumbrados a sentir su magia. Por el momento, si tienen problemas, sólo enfóquense en poner más energía en el hechizo. Para un hechizo pequeño y de poder tan bajo como este, un minuto de concentración debería de iluminar las runas por una hora. Hay maneras mejores y más rápidas, por supuesto, pero esto es más que suficiente para nuestro propósito.

Hermione se enfocó en las letras. Sabía que magia muy intensa podía sentirse, pero tomaba bastante magia el refinar el sentido de la magia. Apenas podía detectar la energía fluyendo en su varita, pero las letras brillaron más mientras se concentraba.

–Eso es suficiente –dijo la profesora Babbling después de un minuto–. Veamos que han hecho. Tomen su teja y suéltenla en el aire, así. –Soltó su propia teja como si la estuviera dejando caer a un pie de su escritorio, pero permaneció flotando. Todos los estudiantes intentaron hacer lo mismo.

Inmediatamente se escuchó el ruido de una docena de tejas cayendo sobre los escritorios. Algunas cayeron lentamente o flotaron de lado hasta que se estrellaron con otras. Harry parecía decepcionado ya que la suya cayó de lado, flotando como si alguien la estuviera sosteniendo de la L. La de Hermione permaneció en el aire, sólo desplazándose un poco, aunque estaba algo inclinada. Miró a su alrededor y notó que Ron lucía satisfecho. Su resultado era similar al de ella.

–Buen trabajo, Ron –le dijo con sinceridad.

–Gracias… tú también.

–Sí, muy buen trabajo para ser de primer año –dijo la profesora Babbling–. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor por cada uno. –También lucía satisfecha por los resultados cuando examinó a los demás y explicó lo que habían hecho mal, y anunció que intentaría organizar otro seminario para enseñar runas de activación en latín. Los tres estaban interesados y Harry convenció a Ron y a Hermione de ayudarlo a practicar para que estuviera listo.

* * *

Después del estrés de la primera mitad del año escolar, Hermione estaba bastante sorprendida por lo fácil que se adaptó a su rutina durante el semestre de primavera. No había experiencias casi mortales, ningún misterio peligroso que resolver, y estaba durmiendo lo suficiente; sólo tenía clases, tarea, y tiempo suficiente para relajarse con sus amigos. Oh, e integrales. Muchas integrales.

Esa era la parte difícil del cálculo. Las derivadas seguían una serie de reglas claras. Las integrales también las tenían, pero eran mucho más complejas y necesitaba usar todo su conocimiento de álgebra para resolver las ecuaciones. En práctica, podía aprenderse unas reglas y observar en una tabla todas las diferentes funciones que pudiera manipular para resolver los problemas. El libro de cálculo tenía varias páginas al final con fórmulas, pero había libros enteros que sólo encontraría en bibliotecas muggle.

De cualquier modo, Hogwarts finalmente se sentía como una escuela normal, pero con magia, lo cual quería decir, un lugar bastante divertido para alguien como Hermione, especialmente cuando tenía varios amigos que eran lo suficiente estudiosos para ir a su paso. Así era como las cosas tenían que ser, y se lo dijo a Ron una noche mientras jugaban ajedrez. (Jugaba contra él varias veces a la semana, y estaba segura de que estaba mejorando. Incluso llevó la ventaja un par de veces, aunque siempre ganaba él.)

Por supuesto, parecía que había dicho un embrujo porque cinco minutos después llegó Harry, en pánico porque el profesor Snape había decidido arbitrar el siguiente partido de quidditch, y después Neville cayó a través del agujero de la entrada ya que había sido atacado por Draco Malfoy con una maldición de piernas unidas. Bueno, mientras más cambiaban las cosas, más permanecían iguales.

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron bastante tensas. Snape se portaba peor con Harry, con quien fuera su pareja ese día sufriendo las consecuencias junto a él. Tan desconcertante como eso era, Hermione aún no encontraba una explicación de lo que había ocurrido durante el primer partido, excepto que Snape había intentado matar a Harry, y con él como árbitro, sería la oportunidad perfecta para intentarlo de nuevo. Pero ni Hermione ni nadie tenían idea de que hacer para ayudarlo. Más de una vez le dijo que no jugara, pero Gryffindor terco como era, no la escuchó. Incluso intentó preguntar a la profesora Vector con una pregunta oblicua sobre lo justo que sería Snape como árbitro, pero la profesora Vector le aseguró que Snape sería un profesional.

Llegó el día del juego y Harry llegó al campo junto al resto del equipo… y atrapó la snitch en cinco minutos. Gritó como una fanática cuando ocurrió, saltando y abrazando a Parvati, quien estaba en la fila delante de ella, para la sorpresa de la joven. No se dio cuenta de lo estresada que había estado por el partido hasta que terminó, y su amigo no murió… de nuevo.

De hecho, las únicas personas en peligro durante el partido fueron Ron y Neville, quienes se agarraron a golpes con Malfoy, Crabbe, y Goyle. A Hermione también le hubiera gustado lanzar un maleficio a Malfoy después de lo que escuchó que dijo sobre los muchachos (ahora que ya sabía unos cuantos), pero por supuesto nunca haría algo así… en público, por lo menos. Sí les pidió a Fred y George que le hicieran una broma, para la sorpresa de sus amigos. Malfoy, Crabbe, y Goyle pasaron un día entero caminando con cabello rojo Weasley y ojos verdes como los de Harry, junto con lentes a juego pegados a su rostro, y fueron víctimas de maldiciones de piernas unidas más de una vez. Hermione tuvo que permanecer cerca de sus amigos mayores por unos días para mantenerse a salvo, pero valió la pena.

Por otro lado, Harry logró regresar del partido con noticias inquietantes. Ron y Hermione estaban entusiasmados por la fiesta que los gemelos estaban organizando cuando Harry se apareció treinta minutos después e inmediatamente los llevó a un aula vacía.

–Harry, ¿qué ocurre? –Preguntó Hermione cuando estaban seguros de estar solos.

–Vi a Snape ir al bosque –les dijo Harry–, así que lo seguí en mi escoba.

–¿Tú _qué_? –Gritó Hermione–. Harry, no puedes hacer so. El bosque es prohibido, y peligroso, por eso el nombre.

–Escúchame –siseó–. Tenía mi escoba, por lo que podía escapar rápidamente, pero tenía que descubrir lo que Snape estaba haciendo. Lo escuché hablar con Quirrell en el bosque.

–¿Quirrell? –Dijo Ron.

–Sí. Snape confirmó que lo que está protegiendo el perro es la piedra filosofal, y estaba tratando de obligar a Quirrell a decirle cómo pasarlo, y después dijo algo sobre el "abracadabra" de Quirrell.

–Así que Snape en verdad está tratando de robarla –dijo Ron.

–¿Abracadabra? –Dijo Hermione–. ¿Así que hay otras cosas protegiendo la piedra?

–Debe de haber –respondió Harry–. Probablemente varios encantamientos y así. Esos son los únicos que escuché, pero creo que Snape estaba hablando sobre otros y estaba obligando a Quirrell a ayudarle a pasarlos.

–¿Y Quirrell en verdad se opuso a Snape? –Preguntó Hermione algo nerviosa.

–Sí, pero no creo que dure mucho.

–¿Durar? La piedra será robada antes del martes –dijo Ron con terror.

–No puede ser tan malo –se trató de asegurar Hermione–. Si Dumbledore es el que la está protegiendo, estoy segura de que hay muchas protecciones. No creo que Quirrell y Snape sean capaces de pasarlas.

–Pero Hermione –dijo Harry–, Quirrell es el profesor de defensa y Snape _quiere_ serlo. Estoy seguro de que saben más de las artes oscuras que cualquier otro en la escuela. Quizás lo logren.

–Mira, no es que podamos hacer mucho. Ni siquiera deberíamos de saber sobre la piedra. Además, Dumbledore es muy inteligente. Estoy segura de que tiene todo bajo control.

* * *

Febrero se convirtió en un marzo tormentoso, pero por lo menos la nieve se había ido. Las cosas se calmaron por un momento, el descanso antes de que los profesores comenzaran a prepararlos para los exámenes, y nada más parecía estar ocurriendo con Quirrell, excepto que el trío dejó de burlarse de su tartamudeo. Mientras tanto, Hermione continuó visitando a los elfos domésticos de vez en cuando. Usualmente iba sola, pero ellos siempre estaban felices de verla.

Era obvio que los elfos no recibían muchas visitas en sus dormitorios, y nadie nunca mostraba interés cuando Hermione los invitaba a acompañarla. Ron, por muy tolerante que era, aún mostraba la tendencia sangre pura de no preocuparse por los elfos, y la mayoría de sus amigos criados en familias mágicas eran similares. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, era su estrategia usual, lo cual _tenía_ sentido ya que los elfos se enorgullecían de su habilidad de hacer el trabajo sin ser vistos. Harry estaba un poco más interesado, pero normalmente tenía práctica de quidditch durante el tiempo libre de los elfos. Sally-Anne, por otro lado, los encontró escalofriantes. Fred y George habían visitado un par de veces, pero ya que los elfos no podían ayudarlos a romper las reglas, normalmente se quedaban en las cocinas para poder llevarse comida.

Pero a Hermione le gustaba que fuera así. Sentía que visitar a los elfos era algo suyo. Por supuesto, sería maravilloso si los magos y los elfos fueran mejores amigos, pero era bueno tener algo que hiciera por sí misma, además de las matemáticas.

Y así fue que se encontró jugando ajedrez con Tilly una tarde mientras Harry estaba en práctica de quidditch y Ron terminaba su tarea. A Hermione le agradó notar que Tilly era muy buena en el ajedrez; no estaba a su nivel, pero era lo suficiente buena para ser un desafío además de Ron, y compartía el gusto de Hermione por jugadas poco convencionales. Parecía que los elfos más conservadores eran bastante ingeniosos, pero quizás era necesario en el mundo mágico. Su nieta lo mostraba más obviamente, por supuesto: Sonya era una elfina problemática bajo los estándares de los suyos, y honestamente, estaba algo obsesionada con las cartas, por lo que era mejor seguir con el ajedrez.

Hermione tomó su torre y la colocó en posición. Ya que la mayoría de los elfos tenían que hacer o encontrar la mayoría de sus pertenencias, las piezas de ajedrez no se movían por sí solas (y eran, por supuesto, de tamaño ideal para un elfo). Tilly observó el tablero y capturó la torre con su reina, pero eso era lo que Hermione esperaba. Hizo jaque al rey de Tilly con su alfil, obligando a la reina a capturarlo, y creando el espacio para que pudiera mover su caballo.

–Jaque mate –dijo Hermione–. Fue un buen juego, Tilly.

–Gracias, señorita Hermione Granger –chilló Tilly–. La señorita es buena jugadora de ajedrez. Tilly piensa que debería de jugar contra la profesora McGonagall.

–¿La profesora McGonagall juega ajedrez?

–Sí, señorita. La profesora McGonagall fue campeona de ajedrez en Hogwarts cuando era una estudiante.

–¿En verdad? No sabía que había un torneo de ajedrez.

Después del juego, Tilly dijo que era hora de clase de historia para los niños elfos. Tocó una campana en la esquina de la sala común y varios elfos pequeños entraron por el pasillo largo y corrieron a la escalera en dirección al ático. Hermione recordó su razón original para explorar el espacio.

–Tilly –dijo–, ¿puedo atender la clase?

Los ojos grandes y grises de Tilly se abrieron más y brillaron como sickles.

–¿La señorita Hermione Granger quiere ver como enseña Tilly?

–Claro. Es muy interesante ver cómo hacen las cosas aquí. Y de hecho, quería preguntarte… me preguntaba si te molestaría enseñarme este lugar. Quiero decir, parece que tienen tres pisos además de unas cuantas torres pequeñas.

–Sí, señorita Hermione Granger –dijo Sonya acercándose–. Es como tener nuestro propio castillo dentro del castillo. –Rio ante eso y las dos comenzaron a subir las escaleras, aunque de rodillas en el caso de Hermione, hasta llegar al "segundo" piso en los dormitorios de los elfos.

En verdad era como un castillo en miniatura, se dio cuenta Hermione. Si el primer piso contenía todos los cuartos, el segundo debía tener las aulas, y otras habitaciones esenciales deberían de estar ahí. Sacó un trozo de pergamino de su túnica y comenzó a tomar notas sobre las habitaciones.

–¿La señorita Granger está dibujando nuestras habitaciones? –Preguntó Sonya.

–Algo así. Quiero terminar mi mapa. Cuando empecé la escuela en septiembre me estaba perdiendo tanto que decidí crear un mapa del castillo. Nadie lo ha hecho antes porque las cosas cambian bastante, pero quería uno que fuera aproximado, por lo que yo misma medí los muros. Por eso estaba buscando sus dormitorios. Supuse lo que eran los otros cuartos, pero nadie me supo decir que había aquí arriba.

–¿Usted sabe dónde están todos los cuartos en el castillo, señorita? –Dijo Sonya con sorpresa.

–No, sólo los lugares que los estudiantes tienen permitidos… y sólo los que no están escondidos. Esperaba poder encontrarlos todos, pero no tengo el tiempo.

–¡Sonya puede ayudar! Los elfos sabemos dónde están todas las puertas ocultas y cómo pasarlas.

–¿En verdad?

Sonya asintió con entusiasmo.

–¡Eso sería fantástico! ¡Gracias! – _¡Finalmente!_ Pensó. _¡Finalmente podré terminar mi mapa!_ Hermione estaba tan emocionada que se agachó y abrazó a la elfina, dejando a Sonya con una expresión que indicaba que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Sonya tuvo que ir a hacer sus labores después, pero se fue con una enorme sonrisa. Los elfos no estaban acostumbrados a recibir ese tipo de atención por parte de los humanos. Mientras tanto, Hermione atendió la clase de historia y nuevamente aprendió mucho más de Tilly de lo que nunca había aprendido del profesor Binns. ( _Había_ aprendido bastante del libro de texto, pero la perspectiva de los elfos era interesante).

Fue el fin de semana siguiente cuando Hermione y Sonya finalmente tuvieron el suficiente tiempo libre juntas para comenzar a explorar. Cumpliendo su promesa, Sonya mostró a Hermione todas las puertas que tenían permitidos los estudiantes y como abrirlas, y casualmente mencionó a nadie en particular algunas puertas en las que los estudiantes no estaban permitidos (almacenes para objetos menos seguros y así). Los elfos domésticos, Hermione había aprendido, eran buenos reinterpretando órdenes para que significaran lo que ellos quisieran. Eran criaturas muy inteligentes. De cualquier modo, las puertas ocultas eran como muchas de las que ya sabía, que sólo se podían abrir si se les hacía cosquillas, se les pedía con amabilidad, o sólo podían ser vistas si se caminaba al revés en martes. El truco estaba en las puertas que no eran usadas con frecuencia; había muy pocas personas a las que pudiera preguntar cómo encontrarlas, por lo que era una gran ayuda el estar con Sonya. Incluso había una escalera oculta que creaba un atajo a la torre de Gryffindor desde el Gran Comedor.

Supuso que no debió de sorprenderse cuando, mientras estaban explorando, Fred y George se acercaron a ellas, con sus brazos cargando cosas que no quería saber qué eran.

–Hola, Hermione –dijo uno de ellos.

–Curioso encontrarte aquí –terminó el otro.

–Hola –dijo ella.

–Pareces ocupada.

–Así es.

Los gemelos observaron su cuaderno de reojo, donde estaba marcando todas las puertas y cuartos.

–Parece que has retomado tu proyecto –dijo uno de ellos... George, estaba segura.

–Y convenciste a un elfo que te ayude.

–Ella es la de las cartas, ¿verdad?

–Sí, señores, yo soy Sonya –dijo la elfina.

–Sonya me ha estado mostrando dónde se encuentran todas las puertas ocultas –explicó Hermione.

–¿Y no nos preguntaste a nosotros? –Dijo Fred–. Me hieres.

–Tenían práctica de quidditch. Además, quiero asegurarme de que la información sea real.

–¿Nosotros? ¿Mentirte a ti? –Dijo Fred con falsa indignación.

–Jamás haríamos eso –dijo George.

–Quizás ocultaríamos algunos detalles importantes…

–Como la imposibilidad de ciertas tareas…

–O lo que ocurriría si lo intentaras…

–Pero nunca _mentirte_.

–No hay nada divertido en eso.

–Mi punto exactamente –concluyó Hermione.

–Bueno, diviértanse –dijo Fred con una sonrisa y elevó sus paquetes–. Tenemos _trabajo_ que hacer. Nos gustaría tener ese tipo de ayuda.

–Desafortunadamente, nuestros planes no son lo suficiente virtuosos para los elfos –agregó George–. Buena suerte con tu mapa. Quizás podamos comparar notas uno de estos días… asegurarnos de que no nos hemos perdido de nada.

–Sí, claro –dijo Hermione con entusiasmo–. Les avisaré cuando termine.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry Potter no puede ser definido analíticamente sin el uso de la función de JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

Para finales de marzo la tarea comenzó a acumularse de nuevo. Los exámenes finales se acercaban, y los exámenes siempre ponían a Hermione tensa, por lo que creó un horario de estudio riguroso para ella. La memoria del estado en el que había estado durante el otoño fue lo único que la detuvo de volverse loca. Aunque Harry y Ron pensaron que sí lo estaba.

–Hermione, tranquilízate –dijo Alicia una tarde durante su grupo de estudio–. Sí, los exámenes son importantes, pero con tus calificaciones, aún si te los saltaras pasarías el año.

–Lo sé –dijo ella–, pero Harry y Ron…

–Tendrán que aprender a cuidarse a sí mismos –la interrumpió Alicia.

–No es tan malo –le aseguró Cedric–. Casi nadie reprueba los exámenes finales. Incluso Snape deja que la mayoría pase con una A. No se refleja bien en él que muchos reprueben.

–Y aun así, los TIMOs y los EXTASIS son los únicos exámenes que importan cuando terminas la escuela –agregó Roger.

–Sí, lo sé –admitió Hermione–. Sólo deseo que Ron y Harry se esfuercen más.

–Ah, niños. ¿Qué se puede hacer? –Dijo Alicia con una sonrisa.

–¡Oye! –Dijeron Cedric y Roger mientras Hermione y Alicia se reían.

–De acuerdo, ya se divirtieron –dijo Cedric–. Ahora háblanos sobre esta ecuación cuadrática.

–Menos b más menos raíz cuadrada de b cuadrada menos cuatro ac, todo sobre 2a –dijo Hermione automáticamente, como cualquier estudiante de último año de preparatoria debería de poder hacerlo.

Cedric sacudió la cabeza y Roger rio.

–Pregunta algo obvio, Ced.

Hermione sonrió con calma y la explicó de verdad.

–Es la fórmula que tienen que memorizar. Sé que digo eso todo el tiempo, pero es como todos lo hacen en este caso. Técnicamente, se _puede_ derivar. ¿Recuerdan cómo completar el cuadrado? –Todos asintieron–. Si completan el cuadrado de la ecuación general ax cuadrada más bx más c, obtendrán la ecuación cuadrática… de ahí viene.

–De acuerdo, te creeré –respondió Cedric–. ¿Y para qué sirve?

Hermione suprimió un suspiro.

–La ecuación cuadrática es usada todo el tiempo en matemáticas más avanzadas. La necesitas para calcular los elementos de varios encantamientos y maleficios sencillos. Miren. –Abrió _Numerología y Gramática_ casi al final y señaló varios de los lugares donde la ecuación cuadrática era utilizada–. Y es sólo el comienzo. Pueden aproximar casi cualquier fórmula compleja con una ecuación cuadrática… Lo hacen en física muggle todo el tiempo. Así que varios hechizos avanzados la utilizan.

Los tres estudiantes mayores pronto descubrieron que no había mucha dificultad en la ecuación. Como dijo Hermione, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la memorizaran, aún si aún no apreciaban su uso, aunque esperaba que lo hicieran con el tiempo.

–Sabes, Hermione, luces algo nerviosa desde hace un tiempo –dijo Alicia mientras se preparaban para irse–. ¿Está todo bien?

Era cierto. Desde el día del partido de quidditch, Hermione no podía dejar de preocuparse un poco por la piedra filosofal. Pero ese era un secreto de verdad, no algo que pudiera mencionar ahí.

–Estoy bien –dijo–. Sólo tengo muchas cosas en mente… como siempre.

–Bueno, sabes que estamos aquí para ti si necesitas algo.

–Sí, lo sé. Gracias.

* * *

Hermione intentó dejar de lado el asunto de la piedra filosofal, pero las cosas definitivamente se volvieron peor cuando Hermione, Ron, y Harry se encontraron con Hagrid en la biblioteca un día y Hagrid les preguntó si aún estaban investigando sobre lo que estaba en el tercer piso. Eso la puso en alerta. Hagrid debería de estar bastante nervioso sobre algo si pensó sobre eso antes de preguntarles sobre los exámenes. Se puso aún más nervioso cuando Ron soltó que habían encontrado la respuesta hace años. Cuando Harry tomó la oportunidad para preguntar que más estaba protegiendo la piedra, Hagrid rápidamente los calló y les dijo que fueran a su cabaña más tarde. Como si eso no fuera lo suficiente malo, Ron notó que había estado revisando los libros sobre dragones.

Eso no podía ser una buena señal, pensó Hermione. O la piedra estaba vulnerable y necesitaban traer un dragón para protegerla, o… o Hagrid estaba criando dragones ilegalmente

Eso no iba a terminar bien.

–Así que… ¿querían preguntarme algo? –Dijo Hagrid mientras el trío se sentaba en la cabaña extremadamente caliente. Aún en ese lugar privado, él se veía bastante atrapado.

Harry abrió su boca para hablar, pero Hermione lo interrumpió considerando que era mejor suavizar la conversación.

–Pues, Hagrid –dijo–, sabemos que el profesor Dumbledore debe de confiar bastante en ti para pedirte ayuda protegiendo la piedra filosofal. –La expresión de Hagrid demostró su orgullo–. Pero estábamos pensando que estaría más a salvo si había otras personas también colocando encantamientos para protegerla, para que no haya sólo una persona que conozca todas las protecciones. Nos preguntábamos si Dumbledore hizo algo así.

–Eres una niña inteligente –dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa–. Supongo que no duele el decirte sobre eso. Dumbledore es inteligente… él pensó lo mismo. De hecho, casi todos los profesores lo ayudaron. No creo que el profesor Kettleburn agregara otra criatura… no tenía algo más peligroso que Fluffy… pero todo los demás ofrecieron algo, incluso el mismo Dumbledore. Sí, no hay mago oscuro que pueda atravesar todo eso.

–¿La profesora Vector agregó algo? –Preguntó.

–Sí. Dijo que se aseguraría que nadie lo pasara sin un equipo completo de rompedores de maldiciones. Los demás también.

–¿Y el profesor Snape? –Preguntó Harry.

–Por supuesto que sí. –Harry y Ron lanzaron a Hagrid una mirada horrorizada–. ¿Qué? No siguen pensando que Snape es malo, ¿verdad? Está ayudando a _proteger_ la piedra. No la va a robar.

–Además, Harry –agregó Hermione–. Nadie sabe qué son todas las protecciones, y estoy segura de que está a salvo si la profesora Vector está ayudando.

–Pero ella estuvo en Slytherin –protestó Ron.

–No todos los Slytherin son iguales, Ron. Ella mantiene a todos en línea, no como Snape, y si dice que nadie puede pasar sus protecciones, le creo. Además, estoy segura de que el profesor Dumbledore creó algo mucho mejor que ella.

Harry pareció aceptar eso por el momento, y fue sólo entonces que la atención de los niños fue atraída por el objeto grande, ovalado, y negro que se encontraba rodeado de llamas en medio de la chimenea de Hagrid.

–Hagrid… ¿es un huevo de dragón? –Preguntó Ron algo nervioso.

–Ah… sí, así es –respondió Hagrid jugando con su barba.

–¿Cómo conseguiste un huevo de dragón? –Demandó Hermione–. ¿Qué no es ilegal el comprarlos en la mayoría de Europa?

–Lo gané. Anoche, un hombre en el pub dijo que tenía un huevo de dragón y que jugaría cartas por él si quería. Así que dije que por supuesto. Y él dijo que tenía que asegurarse que pudiera controlarlo, pero le dije que después de Fluffy, un dragón sería fácil.

Los niños soltaron expresiones de sorpresa y se miraron los unos a otros con expresiones de terror. La expresión de Hagrid también cambió al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

–¿Le dijiste de Fluffy? –Demandó Harry.

–Bueno… sí, supongo que sí. Probablemente no debería…

–No le dijiste como pasar a Fluffy, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Ron.

–Por supuesto que no –dijo Hagrid con firmeza–. Nunca revelaría algo así, ni siquiera después de tomar.

–Que bien.

–Lo ven. Está perfectamente a salvo –dijo Hermione–. Quiero decir, incluso si alguien sabe sobre Fluffy, no es como si sólo fuera necesario tocar algo de música o algo así…

Hagrid rugió y se puso de pie tan rápido que se tropezó y cayó sobre su mesa, destrozándola en pedazos. Los niños gritaron. Después, para su horror, Hagrid estiró una de sus enormes manos y la colocó sobre el hombro de Hermione, jalándola de golpe y acercando su rostro al de él.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –Gruñó.

–¿Qué? –Chilló Hermione.

–¡Suéltala! –Gritó Ron.

–Sobre tocar música para Fluffy. Si le tocas música, se va a dormir. Sólo Dumbledore y yo sabíamos eso.

–¡Qué! –Demandaron Harry y Ron. Intentaron liberar a Hermione del agarre del hombre gigantesco.

Hermione comenzó a llorar. Sólo había _escuchado_ sobre Hagrid enojándose una vez, y eso fue cuando había lanzado esa maldición al primo de Harry que le había dado una cola de cerdo. Pero él era tan grande que era casi como estar de frente al troll.

–¡N...no lo sabía! –Sollozó–. No pensé… sólo adiviné… es el mito de Orfeo…

–¿El qué de qué? –Dijo Hagrid comenzando a calmarse.

–Es una historia de la antigua Grecia… una historia muggle… un músico llamado Orfeo tuvo que pasar un perro de tres cabezas para entrar al mundo de la muerte, y tocó un poco de música para poner al perro a dormir. No creí que fuera cierto porque… –Cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras susurraba–. Porque pensé que era muy obvio.

Hagrid la dejó ir, se sentó de nuevo en el suelo, y comenzó a llorar con fuerza.

–Lo siento –gimió. Hermione se dio cuenta de que no había pensado sus acciones–. Lo siento Hermione. En verdad no quise asustarte de esa manera. Es sólo que esto es importante. Dumbledore confió en mi para ayudar a proteger la piedra de…

–¿De quién? –Dijo Harry.

–No puedo decirles eso. Dumbledore dice que alguien la está buscando… el mismo que intentó robarla de Gringotts, probablemente. Pero sé que no fue Snape. Dumbledore confía en él tanto como en mí. Todos trabajamos juntos durante… bueno, durante la guerra. Snape no es muy amable, lo admito, pero está de nuestro lado.

–Pero Hagrid, ¿crees que Snape sabe _cómo_ pasar a Fluffy? –Preguntó Harry.

–¡No puede! –Insistió Hagrid–. No hay magos que sepan sobre eso además de mí y Dumbledore… y no le digan a nadie más.

Pero Harry lo ignoró.

–¿Hermione? –Preguntó.

–Pues –dijo lentamente, odiando saber que estaba ignorando su comentario anterior–, es posible que pudiera haber leído la historia en algún lugar, y si lo hizo… bueno, si yo estuviera desesperada y _tuviera_ que pasar a Fluffy, una de las primeras cosas que intentaría sería tocarle música, porque eso fue lo que Orfeo hizo en el mito… Pero aun así, no puede pasar el resto de las protecciones –dijo rápidamente–. No con Vector y Dumbledore y todos los demás ayudando. ¿Verdad, Hagrid? Apuesto que la profesora Babbling creo algo bastante complicado con runas, y las profesora McGonagall probablemente transformó estatuas para pelear o algo.

–Sí… –dijo Hagrid con pesadez–. No me dijeron, claro, pero estoy seguro de que es algo difícil como eso. Pero Merlín, si hubiera sabido que otras persona saben cómo pasar a Fluffy…

–E...estoy seguro de que hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, Hagrid –dijo Harry dándole unos golpes suaves en el brazo. Parecía que todo estaría bien… por ahora.

* * *

Aunque dos semanas después, Hermione no pudo soportarlo más y jaló a Ron y Harry a una reunión en un rincón aislado de la biblioteca.

–Tenemos que hacer algo sobre Hagrid –susurró.

–¿Por qué? –Dijo Ron–. Creí que habías dicho que la piedra estaba a salvo.

–No estoy hablando de la piedra. Estoy hablando del huevo de dragón.

Hagrid había ignorado las protestas del trío (principalmente Hermione) sobre guardar un animal salvaje, peligroso, e ilegal en su cocina.

–Bueno, sé que no es la mejor idea… –comenzó Harry.

–¿No es una buena idea? –Gruñó Hermione–. Hagrid vive en una _casa de madera_.

–Bueno, sí, pero si sólo es un bebé…

Hermione metió la mano en su bolso y sacó un libro que había tomado prestado la semana anterior: _Del huevo al infierno: Guía para criar dragones_ , uno de los pocos libros sobre el tema que Hagrid había dejado atrás. Lo abrió sobre la mesa en la página que había marcado.

–Escuchen esto: "Criadores con huevos deben de tener en mente que los dragones recién nacidos crecen rápido mágicamente. Muchas especies crecen tres veces su tamaño durante la primera semana después de nacer y llegan a tener diez veces su tamaño al llegar al primer mes".

Ron, por lo menos, parecía lo suficiente horrorizado ante tal revelación.

–De acuerdo, eso _es_ malo –dijo. Harry sólo observó a sus amigos con escepticismo.

–¿No lo ves? –Continuó Hermione–. Por el tamaño del huevo, si Hagrid conserva al dragón por un mes después de su nacimiento, ¡será tan grande como él! Tenemos que hacer algo o terminará lastimado o peor… C...creo que deberíamos decirle a alguien.

–Pero no quiero meter a Hagrid en problemas –dijo Harry.

–Tendrá más problemas si su casa se quema. Vamos, Ron, tú sabes de dragones, ¿verdad?

Ron parecía no querer ponerse en medio de sus dos amigos.

–¿Qué tal sí, pues, convencemos a Hagrid de dejarlo ir cuando nazca...? –Sugirió débilmente–. Ya saben, no creo que las reservaciones de dragones de Gran Bretaña estén muy lejos de aquí.

–Pero Ron, tú has visto como ha estado actuando Hagrid las últimas dos semanas. No escuchará nuestras razones. No quiero meterlo en problemas tampoco, pero si no va a escucharnos, ¿qué más podemos hacer?

–Bueno… –dijo Ron tentativamente–. ¿Y si hablamos con Dumbledore? Parece ser, ustedes saben, amigable y comprensivo. Mis padres lo respetan… y también Hagrid.

–Pero si Dumbledore descubre que Hagrid le dijo a un desconocido sobre Fluffy… –respondió Harry.

–Mmm… –Hermione tuvo otra idea–. Podríamos intentar hablar con la profesora Vector. –Ron hizo una mueca–. Sé que estuvo en Slytherin, Ron, pero nunca he tenido un problema con ella, _y_ es amiga de Hagrid. Siempre se sientan juntos durante la cena. Además, no nos metió en problemas después de lo del troll o por buscar la piedra filosofal. Creo que estaría de acuerdo en mantener esto en secreto.

–Bueno… quizás –dijo Harry. Ron aún parecía incómodo, pero asintió renuentemente–. Pero no quiero hacerlo a espaldas de Hagrid –agregó Harry–. ¿Podemos hablarlo con él primero… otra vez?

–Claro –dijo Hermione.

Pero Hagrid aún no quería escuchar críticas sobre sus habilidades para criar un dragón.

–Hagrid, si lo conservas por mucho tiempo, será difícil de ocultar –insistió Harry–. Te descubrirán de una manera u otra.

–Además, no puedes conservar un dragón en un lugar tan pequeño como Hogwarts –dijo Ron–. Charlie dice que necesitan mucho espacio para cazar y sobrevivir. Sé que eres bueno con animales… –De hecho, eso era debatible–... pero el bosque no es lo suficiente grande.

Y milagrosamente, eso pareció convencer al hombre. Observando al huevo en el fuego, mordió su labio antes de responder.

–Yo...yo sé que no me lo puedo quedar para siempre. Pero no lo puedo tirar. Merece la oportunidad de nacer y crecer.

–Lo sabemos, Hagrid –dijo Hermione con empatía–. Pero no lo podrá hacer aquí. Nosotros, eh, sabemos que eres buen amigo de la profesora Vector. ¿Crees que estaría dispuesta a ayudar si se lo pedimos? Es muy amable con nosotros. No creo que haga muchas preguntas.

–¿Quién, Septima? Ah, es una buena mujer, lo es. La conocí cuando era una estudiante. Bastante curiosa, y mucho más amable que los otros Slytherin. Mm… bueno, supongo que estaría bien si le piden ayuda.

–Gracias, Hagrid. –Calmó sus nervios y lo abrazó lo mejor que pudo. Fue algo difícil después de su arrebato del otro día, pero lo logró. Por el bien de todos, juró arreglar esto lo antes posible.

* * *

–Ah, hola Hermione… y Sr. Potter y Sr. Weasley. ¿Hay algún problema? –Dijo la profesora Vector cuando vio las expresiones nerviosas del trío afuera de su oficina.

–Profesora, nos gustaría hablar con usted en privado –dijo su estudiante estrella.

El rostro de Vector mostró su preocupación. Tenía el presentimiento de que no terminaría bien.

–Adelante, pasen. –Dio el paso a los niños y les indicó que se sentaran–. ¿Qué ocurre?

–Pues, profesora… –comenzó Hermione–, tenemos un amigo que está haciendo algo muy peligroso… y estamos preocupados de que se pueda meter en problemas.

–Ya veo –dijo la profesora con cautela–. ¿Tienen un _amigo_?

–No es ninguno de nosotros –continuó Harry. Después de un momento, explicó–, es Hagrid… Tiene un huevo de dragón en su cabaña y quiere criarlo.

–¿Qué? Ah... –Vector se apretó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos–. Oh, Rubeus, ¿en qué te metiste ahora? Un huevo de dragón. De todo… –murmuró. Se detuvo y respiró profundamente–. ¿Saben cuándo va a nacer?

–Ron y yo lo estuvimos investigando, y creemos que falta una semana o dos, de acuerdo a los libros –dijo Hermione, agradeciendo que hubiera un semi-experto en dragones entre sus amigos.

–Sí –agregó Ron–, apenas logramos convencer a Hagrid de deshacerse de él, pero no sabemos cómo hacerlo.

–Esperábamos que usted pudiera ayudar sin… usted sabe… –mencionó Hermione, no queriendo decir algo tan en contra de las reglas a un profesor.

–Sin reportarlo, quieres decir.

La niña asintió con renuencia.

La profesora suspiró de nuevo.

–Bueno, les diré lo que _vamos_ a hacer. Vamos a entregarle ese dragón a un criador profesional, y mientras más pronto, mejor… preferiblemente antes de que nazca. Los dragones están en peligro de extinción, y lo más importante es asegurarnos que llegue a un lugar seguro.

–A Hagrid le gustará eso –dijo Harry.

–Estoy segura. Desafortunadamente, es más fácil dicho que hecho. Puedo intentar escribir unas cartas, pero honestamente, la reserva de dragones de Gran Bretaña apenas y funciona. No tienen el suficiente espacio en la isla. Las más grandes están en Europa oriental y en la Unión Soviética, ah… Rusia, disculpen. Sin mencionar que el transporte sería ilegal.

–¡Charlie! –Exclamó Harry repentinamente–. Ron, ¿puedes escribir a tu hermano Charlie y preguntarle si puede hacer algo por el dragón?

–Quizás –dijo el niño pelirrojo–. Aún está la parte ilegal, pero sé que tienen el espacio en Rumania.

–Bien –dijo Vector–. Aun así escribiré mis cartas, pero escribe a tu hermano de inmediato, Sr. Weasley, y avísame en cuanto responda.

–Sí, profesora.

Como lo esperaban, los contactos de la profesora Vector les fallaron rápidamente, pero la respuesta de Charlie, la cual llegó una semana después, fue más positiva.

 _Querido Ron:_

 _¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tu carta… Con gusto aceptaré el Ridgeback Noruego. El problema es que no es buena idea transportar un huevo de dragón tan cerca del nacimiento. No sé cómo lograron involucrar a un maestro en sus planes, pero será una gran ayuda ya que tendremos que transportar al dragón durante la noche. Escríbeme en cuanto nazca. El próximo sábado enviaré a unos amigos a recogerlo. Lleva a la cría a la cima de la torre de astronomía a medianoche para entregarlo. ¿Eso funcionará? Envíame una respuesta lo antes posible._

 _Con amor,_

 _Charlie_

–Muchas gracias, Sr. Weasley –dijo la profesora Vector–. Esto funcionará muy bien. Y si el dragón tiene menos de una semana, deberíamos de poder moverlo sin mucho problema.

–¿Necesitará ayuda transportándolo, profesora? –Preguntó Harry con tono esperanzado. Hermione pudo notar que estaba entusiasmado por la idea de caminar por el castillo después del toque de queda de manera legal, y seguramente estaba debatiendo si decirle a la profesora sobre su capa de invisibilidad.

Pero Vector fue firme.

–No, Sr. Potter, quiero que estén lejos de todo esto. Puedo explicar porque estoy cargando un paquete sospechoso a través del castillo en medio de la noche, pero no sus presencias a mi lado.

Harry no estuvo muy feliz de escuchar eso, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Aun así, cuando el sol salió el veintisiete de abril, el bebé Norberto (aunque Ron estaba seguro de que era una hembra dragón, pero Hagrid se rehusó a escuchar), estaba en camino a Rumania, y justo a tiempo ya que Draco Malfoy la había visto después de nacer. Hermione, Ron, y Harry lograron ver a la bebé dragón, Hagrid logró cuidarla por unos días, Hermione logró explicarles todo a sus padres como una pequeña y divertida distracción, y Malfoy consiguió una detención cuando la profesora McGonagall lo encontró fuera de la cama esperando encontrar a tres Gryffindor transportando ilegalmente a un dragón en medio de la noche, así que todos obtuvieron lo que querían. Hermione adoptó una norma de "si no preguntas, no sabes" respecto a si Harry y Ron habían utilizado la capa de invisibilidad para seguir a la profesora Vector, pero por lo menos no los encontraron, aún si el profesor Snape realizó comentarios sospechosos después del evento.

Hermione se sentía bastante relajada después de eso. Todo estaba bien en su mundo… por lo menos por unas semanas.

* * *

–Hermione, vamos a ir a visitar a Hagrid. ¿Quieres venir? –Preguntó Harry.

–Tengo que estudiar –dijo Hermione exasperadamente–. ¿Y no deberían estar estudiando ustedes también?

Los exámenes serían la semana siguiente, y para Hermione, ese era el momento ideal para estresarse… ciertamente más que antes. Sus amigos, aunque también se estaban preparando para los exámenes finales, parecían mucho más relajados.

–Ve, Hermione –dijo Lavender Brown, quien estaba sentada cerca junto a Parvati–. Es el último fin de semana antes de los exámenes. Deberías de tomarte un tiempo y divertirte.

–Lavender, estos exámenes son muy importantes… –comenzó.

–Y los podrías pasar dormida –respondió la rubia colocando sus manos en su cadera–. Todos lo saben.

–Pero quiero estar segura de que estoy preparada.

–Hermione –dijo Parvati amablemente–, nos pediste que te ayudáramos a asegurarte que no te estresaras como antes, y te estamos diciendo que necesitas un descanso. Haz estado de un humor y bastante antisocial durante las últimas semanas, e incluso nosotras podemos notar que trabajas mejor cuando no te esfuerzas de más.

Hermione suspiró. ¿Desde cuándo sus compañeras se habían vuelto tan sabias? Por supuesto, ella sabía la respuesta. Fue cuando, durante su desesperación, les había dicho específicamente qué observaran en ella. Y odiaba admitirlo, pero sus ojos se habían estado cansando muy temprano los últimos días.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo –gruñó–. Supongo que _necesito_ un descanso.

–Genial –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

–Gracias, chicas –dijo Ron mientras el trío se iba. Escucharon a las niñas reír detrás de ellos.

Si Hermione estaba cansada, sin duda se despertó cuando Hagrid abrió la puerta y apuntó una ballesta a ellos. Los niños gritaron con sorpresa.

–Oh, son ustedes. Lo siento –dijo Hagrid–. Ha habido… no importa. Es bueno verlos. Adelante, prepararé el té.

–Hagrid, ¿está todo bien? –Preguntó Harry una vez se sentaron. Señaló la ballesta.

–Oh, cierto, eso –dijo Hagrid con pesadez–. Algo terrible. El miércoles encontré un unicornio muerto en el bosque.

Ron soltó un grito ahogado. Harry y Hermione no sabían las implicaciones de eso, pero tenían un mal presentimiento.

–Sí, fue una imagen horrible. Algo lo había atrapado, y eso es difícil de hacer. Los unicornios son muy veloces. Nunca he visto a alguno herido por un predador, y llevo aquí casi cincuenta años.

–¿Pero qué podría hacer eso? –dijo Harry.

–No lo sé. Tendré que intentar cazarlo si vuelve a ocurrir.

–¿Cazarlo? –Chilló Hermione–. ¿No es peligroso?

–Sí, pero Fang y yo podemos controlarlo. Además, no puedo dejar que algo siga matando a los unicornios. Deberían de haberlo visto… sangre por todos lados. Los animales se alejan de eso, pero mata a las plantas.

–¿Mata a las plantas? –Dijo Hermione con sorpresa–. ¿La sangre de unicornio es tóxica?

–Eso es lo curioso –dijo Hagrid–. Es muy pura y sagrada para todo menos los unicornios. Es magia antigua poderosa. Si entra en tu cuerpo, puede salvarte hasta de morir, pero es tan pura que consume todo lentamente. Es un terrible destino… terrible. No quieren saber más sobre eso, les digo.

Hermione pensó que estaba de acuerdo. Su imaginación y lo que había visto en los libros de texto de la escuela de ortodoncia de sus padres era más que suficiente para crear imágenes que no quería en su cabeza. Ron lucía igual de verde, pero Harry lucía pensativo… y preocupado.

–Hagrid… –dijo–. Crees que… lo que sea que hizo esto pudiera estar matando unicornios… ¿por su sangre?

–No lo creo –murmuró Hagrid–. Los animales se alejan de la sangre de unicornio. Es instinto. Y los humanos, bueno, ¿quién estaría tan desesperado? Aun así, no puedo imaginar porque algo los atacaría en primer lugar.

Harry lucía cómo que tenía más que decir, pero no lo mencionó hasta que regresaron al castillo.

–Estoy preocupado por los unicornios –dijo.

–Bueno, nosotros también, pero estoy segura de que Hagrid puede controlarlo –dijo Hermione con poca certeza.

–No, estoy preocupado por lo que sea que está atacando a los unicornios.

–¿Qué de eso? –Dijo Ron.

–Creo que quiere su sangre.

–Pero escuchaste a Hagrid. Las consecuencias son terribles –dijo Hermione.

–Sí, ¿pero qué tal si obtiene otra cosa? ¿Algo mucho más fuerte que arregle lo que hizo la sangre de unicornio?

Ron acababa de preguntar "¿Cómo qué?" cuando Hermione llegó a la misma conclusión.

–Quieres decir el elixir de la vida –dijo–. Eso pudiera ser más fuerte. Probablemente lo es, por lo que he leído.

–Correcto. Si obtienen la piedra filosofal, pueden ser curados.

–¿Pero quién? –Dijo Ron–. No creo que ninguno de los profesores esté muriendo o algo.

–No, pero hay alguien más –dijo Harry–. El martes en la noche me dio un terrible dolor de cabeza. No fue un dolor de cabeza normal. Fue en mi cicatriz. –Señaló su frente–. Y lo mismo ocurrió al principio del año cuando Snape me miró directamente durante la celebración– Qué tal si… –Tragó saliva y tembló un poco–. ¿Qué tal si es Voldemort?

–¡No digas el nombre! –Exclamó Ron.

–Vol… ¿Quien-Tú-Sabes? –Susurró Hermione observando la expresión de Ron–. No puede ser.

–Pero tiene sentido. Escuchen, hay personas que piensan que Voldemort sigue con vida en algún lugar, pero débil.

–¡Deja de decir el nombre! –Repitió Ron.

–Tal vez está tomando la sangre de unicornio para mantenerse con vida, y el dolor en mi cicatriz tiene algo que ver con él porque soy el único al que no pudo matar. Y si Snape está trabajando para él, y está tratando de robar la piedra filosofal y usarla para curarse a sí mismo y regresar… –Tembló nuevamente–. Y después, Voldemort regresará para matarme.

–¡ _Puedes dejar de decir su nombre_!

–¡Harry, eso es una locura! –Dijo Hermione–. Hagrid dijo que Snape trabajó con Dumbledore contra Quien-Tú-Sabes.

–¿Y? Tal vez era un espía. Es lo suficiente malo. E intentó matarme, ¿recuerdas?

–Demonios, _puedo_ ver a Snape como espía –dijo Ron.

–Pero si todo eso es cierto –protestó Hermione–, ¿no crees que Dumbledore o alguien ya lo hubieran notado?

–No lo sé –dijo Harry–. Sólo espero que Snape no _sepa_ cómo llegar a la piedra.

–Harry, todos saben que Dumbledore es la única persona a la que Quien-Tú-Sabes temía –dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo–. Con él alrededor, Quien-Tú-Sabes no puede tocarte a ti _o_ a la piedra. Además, dudo que en verdad sea él. Apuesto a que es una criatura mágica rábida.

–Sí… a lo mejor –dijo Harry obligándose a sonreír.

Pero el lunes en la noche Harry sufrió otro dolor en su cicatriz y, después de hablar con Hagrid el martes, aprendieron que otro unicornio había muerto esa noche. Nada más iba a convencer a Harry Potter.


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione Granger (junto al resto del universo de Harry Potter) le pertenece a JK Rowling. Esta historia le pertenece a White Squirrel.

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

Tanto Hermione como Harry estaban preocupados por los exámenes, pero por razones diferentes. Harry estaba paranoico pensando que Voldemort iba a llegar y matarlo en cualquier momento, y Hermione, además de querer pasar sus exámenes, estaba preocupada de que la paranoia de Harry iba a provocar que reprobara. Sin importar cuantas veces le había asegurado que nada podría meterse en Hogwarts, él no podía deshacerse de sus nervios.

Ciertamente, aún tenía dolores de cabeza, aunque tercamente se había rehusado a visitar a madame Pomfrey al respecto ( _niños_ , pensó Hermione), insistiendo que significaban peligro. Incluso Ron le dijo que se relajara y no se preocupara.

Hermione, por su parte, cuando llegó el momento, encontró que los exámenes fueron más fáciles de lo que había esperado, por lo que se felicitó a sí misma por sus hábitos de estudio. Antes de saberlo, estaba terminando su último examen, Aritmancia (el cual _era_ más desafiante), mientras que los niños tomaban su examen de Historia. Ahora, sólo tenía que aprender sobre técnicas de integración avanzadas y estudiar para sus exámenes de nivel A el mes siguiente.

Ya había caminado por los terrenos para disfrutar un momento cuando vio a Harry y Ron corriendo hacia ella. Los saludó desde lejos, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaban emocionados porque los exámenes habían terminado. Estaban corriendo como si Fluffy estuviera detrás de ellos, llegando hasta ella con expresiones de terror en sus rostros.

–¡Hermione! –Dijo Harry sin aliento–, ¡Snape lo ha descubierto…! ¡Sabe cómo llegar a la piedra!

–¿Qué? –Exclamó Hermione.

–Lo escuchamos... –dijo Ron sin poder respirar bien–. Quirrell… Snape… se lo dijo…

–¿De qué están hablando?

–Estábamos pasando por la sala de profesores… –dijo Harry.

–Escuchamos a Quirrell… –comenzó Ron.

–Dijo que lo sabía todo…

–Que no quería decirle pero…

–¡Harry! ¡Ron! Tranquilícense y díganme _exactamente_ lo que escucharon –explotó Hermione.

Los niños intentaron calmarse y contaron su historia. Habían estado paseando después del examen de Historia, y cuando pasaron por la sala de profesores, escucharon al profesor Quirrell hablar con alguien al que no podían escuchar bien. Quirrell estaba llorando. Por lo que Hermione pudo entender, dijo algo como "Por favor… por favor, no puedo, sí, es todo, pero… no, por favor… de acuerdo, ¡está bien!" Los niños asumieron que significaba que Quirrell le había dicho a Snape todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre cómo robarse la piedra filosofal, tan imposible como sonara.

–¿Lo escucharon hablar con Snape? –Les preguntó Hermione con sospecha.

–Escuchamos a alguien hablarle en susurros –dijo Harry–. No quisimos acercarnos más en caso de que Snape nos viera, ¿pero qué más pudiera significar?

Para entonces, Hermione ya estaba cansada de discutir con Harry sobre eso.

–Bueno, si estás seguro –dijo–, sólo hay una cosa que podemos hacer.

–¿Qué? –Preguntaron los dos niños.

–Ir a Dumbledore.

Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro, y ambos se golpearon a sí mismos en la cabeza antes de comenzar a correr de vuelta al castillo.

–¡Oigan, espérenme! –Gritó Hermione corriendo detrás de ellos.

Los tres corrieron dentro y comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Fue sólo después de subir varios niveles que Harry y Ron se dieron cuenta de que no tenían idea de a dónde iban.

–Eh… ¿dónde _está_ la oficina de Dumbledore? –Dijo Harry cuando llegaron a una intersección.

–En el séptimo piso –respondió Hermione. Sacó su mapa de entre su túnica como referencia. Con los exámenes por preocuparse, sólo había tenido tiempo de explorar el ala oeste con Sonya, pero pensó que sería bueno cargar un mapa pequeño con los lugares más importantes por si acaso–. Me crucé con él cuando estaba explorando el castillo… y casi me estrellé. –Revisó su posición y señaló uno de los pasillos–. Por aquí…

–¿Qué están haciendo adentro?

Se dieron la vuelta para ver a la profesora McGonagall acercarse con una enorme pila de libros. Observó al trío con sospecha, pero claro, navegar el castillo con un mapa doblado no era comportamiento normal.

Hermione se tranquilizó a sí misma para poder hablar con la voz lo más calmada que pudo.

–Queremos ver al profesor Dumbledore.

–¿Al profesor Dumbledore? –McGonagall los observó aún con más sorpresa–. ¿Por qué?

–Es un secreto –soltó Harry. Hermione suprimió un gruñido.

–Bueno, me temo que tendrá que esperar, lo que sea que es –dijo la profesora–. El profesor Dumbledore fue llamado con urgencia al Ministerio hace diez minutos.

–¿No está _aquí_? ¿ _Ahora_? –Exclamó Harry con terror.

–El director es un hombre muy ocupado con otros deberes además de la escuela. Estoy segura que lo que sea que es, puede esperar hasta mañana.

–¡Pero es sobre la piedra filosofal!

McGonagall soltó sus libros con un fuerte ruido que hizo eco en el pasillo vacío.

–¿Cómo supieron sobre eso? –Susurró. Su susurro pareció llegar aún más lejos.

–Profesora, yo creo… yo _se_ … que Sn… que alguien intentará robar la piedra esta noche –dijo Harry–. Tenemos que advertir a Dumbledore.

Hermione quería decir algo. Decirle a la profesora McGonagall que Harry no se había estado sintiendo bien y estaba paranoico. Debió de escuchar la desesperación en su voz. O quizás decirle sobre todas las cosas extrañas que habían estado ocurriendo alrededor de la piedra que lo hacían preocuparse. Pero no podía pensar en qué decir en ese momento.

–Sr. Potter –dijo McGonagall–, no sé cómo descubrieron sobre la piedra, pero les aseguro que nadie puede robarla. Está muy bien protegida.

–Es lo que les he estado diciendo –dijo Hermione con timidez. Harry y Ron le lanzaron una mirada molesta.

–Pero profesora…

–Deberías de escuchar a tu amiga, Sr. Potter. Todos los maestros nos hemos tomado la seguridad de la piedra muy en serio. Ahora, les sugiero que vayan afuera y disfruten del hermoso día. –Y la advertencia de lo contrario estaba implícita.

Y si la advertencia de la profesora no fue suficiente, la del profesor Snape, cuando se encontraron con _él_ menos de dos minutos después, lo fue.

–No deberían de estar adentro durante un día tan… agradable… –dijo el profesor de Pociones con una sonrisa extraña, como si sólo pudiera adivinar lo que la gente normal consideraba como un lindo día.

–Sólo estábamos… –comenzó Harry.

–Tendrás que ser más cuidadoso, Sr. Potter. Si continúas estando lugares en dónde no debes, comenzarán a pensar que estás… tramando algo. –Harry se sonrojó–. No querrás que te expulsen después de sólo un año. Tengan un buen día.

–Es él –dijo Harry–. Debe saber que nos escapamos para lo de Norberto. Va a intentar robar la piedra hoy, y nos está tratando de espantar.

–Harry, creo que estás mal –dijo Hermione–. Probablemente es Snape siendo Snape. Además, ¿qué podemos hacer ahora?

–Nos separaremos y vigilaremos a Snape y al pasillo prohibido –dijo Harry como si fuera obvio.

Pero el plan falló miserablemente después de que Flitwick los reprimió, Snape también, y una McGonagall molesta los amenazó con quitar cincuenta puntos. Parecía que por lo menos se tomaban la seguridad de los estudiantes en serio.

–Lo siento, Harry, hice todo lo que pude –dijo Hermione cuando se encontraron.

Harry le gruñó, pero ella pudo notar que él sabía que no era su culpa.

–Debe de haber algo más que podamos hacer –se murmuró a sí mismo–. Alguna manera de detener a Snape.

–Harry, _por favor_ , intenta tranquilizarte –le rogó tomándolo por los hombros. Él pareció incómodo al contacto–. Te repito que Snape no puede pasar todos los obstáculos. Quizás escuchaste a Quirrell hablar sobre otra cosa. –Harry lucía nervioso, y nada convencido.

–S...sí, amigo, Quirrell se asusta de todo –dijo Ron, aunque no parecía muy seguro–. Ahora que lo pienso, pudo estar hablando de cualquier cosa.

–Sé lo que escuché. –La expresión de Harry se tornó seria y movió las manos de Hermione.

–Mira, Harry –intentó–. Si estás tan preocupado, hablemos con la profesora Vector. Estoy segura de que por lo menos nos _escuchará_ , pero también estoy segura de que va a decir que la piedra está a salvo.

Harry se detuvo a pensar por un momento.

–De acuerdo –gruñó–. Vamos.

Lograron llegar a la oficina de la profesora Vector sin encontrarse con ningún profesor, aunque por lo menos tendrían una buena historia en esa ocasión.

Por supuesto, cuando la profesora Vector abrió la puerta y vio quién estaba ahí, habló de inmediato:

–Me temo que aún no tengo tu calificación, señorita Granger.

Hermione no pudo suprimir su suspiro esa vez. ¿Acaso se obsesionaba tanto?

–No es sobre eso, profesora.

Vector forzó una sonrisa.

–¿Hay un dragón involucrado?

–No, pero es importante. ¿Podemos pasar?

–De acuerdo, pasen –dijo cerrando la puerta detrás del trío–. Ahora, ¿de qué se trata?

Esta vez, Harry habló:

–Profesora, creemos… ¡Auch! –Hermione lo había pisado con fuerza–. _Yo_ creo que alguien va a intentar robar la piedra filosofal esta noche.

Si la profesora Vector hubiera estado cargando libros, los hubiera soltado.

–Así que… descubrieron lo que hay ahí –dijo con un poco de hostilidad–. ¿Y por qué, explícame, piensas que alguien la va a intentar robar, Potter?

–Porque escuché… a unas personas hablar sobre ella, y hoy una de ellas dijo que había descubierto cómo pasar todas las trampas…

–Ya veo… no preguntaré a quien supuestamente escuchaste, Potter, ya que no importa. No sé lo que _piensas_ que dijeron, pero te aseguro que la piedra filosofal está muy bien protegida como para que alguien la robe.

–Lo sé, pero… escuché… no fueron estudiantes –soltó Harry.

Los ojos de Vector se abrieron ampliamente.

–¿Crees que un profesor intentará robar la piedra?

Harry asintió algo nervioso.

–Yo… sabemos que la mayoría de los profesores hicieron algo para protegerla, así que…

–Sr. Potter –dijo Vector amenazantemente–, si estás intentando convencerme de decir que tipo de obstáculo _yo_ preparé…

–¡No es así! –Dijo Hermione–. Lo siento, profesora, es sólo que Harry ha estado preocupado por esto por semanas. Ron y yo nos la vivimos diciéndole que la piedra está a salvo, pero no nos cree.

–¡Hermione! –Protestó Harry.

–Bueno, es cierto. Sólo queríamos que intentara convencerlo. Está mucho más nervioso que nunca porque el profesor Dumbledore no está, y la profesora McGonagall no tuvo la paciencia de explicar. Sólo pensé… sin decirlo todo… que si pudiera decirle lo bien protegida que está en verdad…

La profesora se sentó y suspiró. Había lidiado con niños con problemas emocionales antes, Hermione más recientemente, pero ese nivel de paranoia era algo que no había visto desde la guerra.

–Señorita Granger, aprecio que quieras ayudar a tu amigo –dijo con tono suave–, aunque llega un momento en el que madame Pomfrey pudiera ser la mejor para lidiar con esto. Espero que no llegue a eso, sin embargo. Sr. Potter, aunque te cueste aceptarlo, los maestros tenemos buenas razones para creer que la piedra está a salvo. Mi obstáculo es adecuado. No le he dicho a nadie más que a Dumbledore como funciona, y te aseguro que nadie pudiera pasarlo sin la clave especial que el profesor Dumbledore lleva consigo todo el tiempo. Sólo hay una clave, la cual se la di a él directamente, y ni siquiera él podría hacerlo sin esta. El obstáculo de la profesora Babbling es tan fuerte como el mío, y estoy segura de que los otros son igual de adecuados. Así que espero que entiendas que incluso un profesor de Hogwarts no tiene esperanzas de atravesarlos todos.

Harry miró sus zapatos. Él parecía derrotado. Pero incluso cuando Hermione pensó que iba a rendirse, su expresión fue determinada e intentó algo más.

–Profesora, mi cicatriz me ha estado doliendo –dijo mirando a la profesora Vector a los ojos.

Hermione soltó una expresión de sorpresa.

–¿Disculpa? –Dijo Vector sin comprender.

–Mi cicatriz –repitió Harry–. La que me dio Voldemort.

Vector siseó ante el nombre, y Ron soltó un leve grito.

–Me ha estado doliendo durante las últimas semanas –continuó Harry.

–Entonces deberías de ver a madame Pomfrey.

–No creo que sea un dolor de cabeza normal. Significa que se acerca peligro. Ha estado ocurriendo desde que esos unicornios comenzaron a morir en el bosque.

–¿Cómo es que…? Hagrid –gruñó Vector.

Harry continuó antes de que pudiera decir más. Yo creo que Sn… Creo que es el profesor Snape, pero eso no importa ¿o sí? Quien sea que es, está trabajando para Voldemort, y va a robar la piedra filosofal para que Voldemort regrese y me mate.

–¡Puedes dejar de decir ese nombre, Harry! –Gritó Ron.

Septima Vector intentó calmar sus nervios y se preguntó si su día podría ser más extraño. Ahí estaba el Niño Que Vivió… no había pensado en él de esa manera, pero no podía ignorarlo ahora, cuando estaba sentado en su oficina, un niño perdido en su pesadilla. Debía de ser difícil para él, después de haber perdido a sus padres por culpa de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, y no podía evitar temblar cada vez que decía ese nombre. Era imposible saber si había causado un revuelo como tal antes o si era la primera vez, pero podía entenderlo un poco. Debía de ser estresante crecer con ese tipo de historia, y la paranoia no era un resultado inesperado.

–Sr. Potter, en verdad creo que deberías de ver a madame Pomfrey por tus dolores de cabeza –dijo finalmente–. Pero le _pediré_ al profesor Dumbledore que hable contigo personalmente sobre tus preocupaciones cuando regrese. Sé que no es la respuesta que esperabas, pero creo que no es probable que Quien-Tú-Sabes esté involucrado en esto. Mientras tanto, sé que estás estresado después de terminar tus exámenes, y creo que te sentirás mejor si sales al sol. – _Ahora_.

–Sí, profesor –dijo Harry rendido. Se puso de pie y caminó lentamente fuera de la oficina. Ron lo siguió, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

Hermione comenzó a seguirlo, pero la profesora Vector le pidió que esperara por un momento.

–Hermione –dijo en voz baja–, me temo que tu amigo puede necesitar ayuda profesional. –Hermione asintió con comprensión. También comenzaba a preocuparse de eso. –Haré lo que pueda para que reciba la ayuda que necesita, pero mientras tanto, por favor trata de cuidarlo.

–Sí, profesora, lo haré –dijo Hermione rápidamente. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de lo ocurrido la noche de Halloween.

Harry aceptó el ir afuera, pero estuvo molesto y nervioso el resto del día. Era claro que su plática con la profesora Vector no tuvo el efecto deseado. No ayudó que insistía que su dolor de cabeza estaba empeorando, aun cuando Hermione comenzaba a pensar que todo estaba en su mente. No parecía querer hablar con ella, e incluso sus conversaciones con Ron parecían forzadas. Al final del día, Hermione comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento sobre esa noche, y Ron parecía tener la misma idea porque le preguntó a Harry si ya se iba a dormir en varias ocasiones, y el niño sólo negó con la cabeza.

Ambos permanecieron despiertos observándolo hasta que todos se fueron a dormir, y fue entonces que Harry finalmente cerró el libro que había estado leyendo y se puso de pie.

–Bueno, no hay otra cosa que hacer, ¿verdad?

–¿De qué hablas? –Dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie con cautela.

Harry sacó su capa de invisibilidad.

–Harry –dijo Ron.

–¿Y qué planeas hacer con eso? –Demandó Hermione. Dio un paso para colocarse en frente de la salida, y Ron la siguió.

– _Sé_ que Snape va a ir tras la piedra esta noche –dijo él–. Así que voy a ir a robármela primero.

–¡Estás loco! –Dijo Ron.

–Harry, no puedes –le rogó Hermione–. Escuchaste lo que dijeron todos los profesores.

– _No me importa_ si me expulsan –dijo Harry elevando su voz–. ¿No lo entienden? Si Snape obtiene la piedra, ¡Voldemort va a regresar! Los puntos y la copa y ser expulsados no importan. Él destrozará Hogwarts, o la convertirá en una escuela de artes oscuras. Mató a mi familia, ¿lo recuerdan? Moriré si me descubren o no si no logro detenerlo, y probablemente también vaya detrás de los otros Gryffindor.

–¡Pero no va a obtener la piedra! –Gritó Hermione y esperó que no hubiera despertado a nadie, o quizás que si–. Nadie puede pasar todos esos obstáculos.

–¡Lo hará! Puedo _sentirlo_. –Harry presionó la palma de su mano contra su cicatriz–. Va a lograrlo.

–Harry, digamos que tienes razón –imploró Hermione–. Digamos que el profesor Snape _va_ a intentar robar la piedra esta noche _y_ sabe cómo hacerlo. _Debes_ saber que no puedes derrotarlo.

–Tengo que intentarlo –insistió Harry–. Nadie más lo hará.

–Ella tiene razón –dijo Ron–. Sólo estás en primer año…

–Pues, ustedes _podrían_ ayudarme en lugar de estar ahí parados –dijo con molestia.

–¡También estamos en primer año! –Dijo Hermione–. ¿Qué no recuerdas al troll? Un profesor fue mucho mejor que los tres juntos, y los obstáculos están diseñados para que sean difíciles incluso para ellos. Mira, si pensara que tendríamos una oportunidad, estaría a tu lado… tan sólo para asegurarme que no te mates… pero sólo tenemos doce años. Es imposible para nosotros…

–Pues, entonces, iré solo. –Dio un paso hacia ellos. Ron y Hermione lo bloquearon en sincronía.

–Fuera de mi camino –ordenó Harry.

–Harry, lo siento mucho –dijo Hermione con lágrimas en sus ojos–. No podemos dejarte ir.

–Ron, dile que se mueva. –Ron negó con la cabeza.

–Harry, sé que estás asustado, pero no soy tan tonto para no ver que no puedes detener a Snape o atravesar las trampas tú solo. Bill me ha dicho sobre todo lo que tiene que hacer. Ha estado a punto de morir varias veces, y está entrenado para ese trabajo.

–No me importa. Muévanse.

–Harry, para. En serio –tartamudeó Ron–. No queremos que te lastimes. Nosotros… te enfrentaremos si es necesario. –Elevó sus puños y miró a Hermione.

 _¿Luchar contra él? ¿Con puños? A lo mejor Ron por sus cinco hermanos, ¿pero yo? Necesito magia_ , pensó Hermione.

Harry sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió a ella.

–Hermione, en verdad lo siento mucho –dijo.

La mano de Hermione se dirigió a su varita.

Pero Harry fue más rápido.

– _¡Petrificus Totalus!_ –lloró.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron más por la sorpresa de que Harry _conocía_ ese hechizo, y se dio cuenta de que libro había estado leyendo. Ese momento de duda le costó ya que sus brazos se pegaron a sus lados, sus piernas juntas, y cayó dolorosamente contra la pared, sin poder hablar.

–¡Hermione! –Gritó Ron. Ella quería decirle que mirara detrás de él mientras corría hacia ella, pero no pudo, y mientras él estaba distraído, Harry se colocó la capa de invisibilidad y desapareció detrás del retrato de la entrada.

–Hermione –dijo Ron nuevamente, sólo dando una última mirada al retrato cerrándose–. ¿Qué te hizo? –Sacó su varita–. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

Sin poder mover otra cosa que sus ojos, Hermione hizo lo único que pudo y dirigió su mirada hacia la silla en la que Harry había estado sentado. Después de un largo tiempo, él comprendió.

–¡El libro! –Corrió hacia ahí y tomó _Las fuerzas oscuras: Guía para la auto-protección_. –Vamos, vamos... –Dio la vuelta a las páginas–. Perri… Petro… Petrine… –Después de otro largo tiempo (aunque milagrosamente rápido considerando que era Ron intentando encontrar una respuesta en un libro), logró encontrar la maldición y su contra-hechizo. Un simple _Finite Incantatem_ funcionaría, pero necesitaría mucho poder. Apuntó su varita hacia Hermione.

– _¡Chalaro Soma!_

Nada ocurrió.

– _¡Chalaro Soma! ¡Chalaro Soma! –_ Dijo frenéticamente.

La boca de Hermione se abrió y tomó un largo respiro. Sus brazos y sus piernas permanecieron pegados.

–¿Hermione?

–Chala- _ro_ Soma –dijo ella con dificultad.

–Chala- _ro_ Soma –repitió Ron.

Las extremidades de Hermione se despegaron, aunque no completamente, pero lo suficiente para que pudiera liberarse del hechizo.

–Gracias –dijo ella mientras él la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Recogió su varita de donde había caído–. No puedo creer que me venció –dijo con molestia.

–Lo siento.

–Ganaría con facilidad en un duelo –insistió.

–Pues quizás tengas la oportunidad –dijo él–. Tenemos que detenerlo. –Se acercó al retrato de la entrada.

–No, Ron, tenemos que decirle a un profesor.

–¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Después de lo que dijo Snape, si descubren a Harry intentando ir a ese pasillo, ¡lo van a expulsar!

–Y si intenta atravesar todas esas trampas por sí solo, ¡Harry podría _morir_! Y sí, Ron, ¡ _eso_ es peor! –Ron cerró su boca y asintió–. Tenemos que ir con la profesora Vector. No piensa que Harry está mal, sólo que está enfermo… tú sabes, mentalmente. No sé si lo está o no, pero creo que actuará con más calma.

–¿Es… estás segura…? No tenemos la capa. ¿Y si alguien nos ve?

–Tendríamos un problema de todos modos. Le diremos a quién nos encuentre y espero que nos escuchen. Iré por mi mapa para que por lo menos encontremos lugares dónde escondernos.

–De acuerdo, pero apúrate.

Unos minutos y muchas escaleras después se encontraban en uno de los pasillos, siguiendo el mapa de Hermione para llegar al departamento de la profesora Vector. Hermione iluminó su varita para ver el papel.

–¿Sabes dónde duermen los profesores? –Susurró Ron.

–Los que viven en el castillo –confirmó–. Cada apartamento está detrás de un retrato de un mago o bruja famoso en su campo.

–Genial, ¿dónde…?

–Shh –dijo Hermione intentando escuchar–. Alguien viene –dijo en voz baja–. _Nox_. –Tomó a Ron por la muñeca y sintió a su alrededor por un cuarto cercano sin uso que estaba marcado en el mapa, uno que Sonya había dicho sólo se abría si se tenían los ojos cerrados. Lo abrió y entró dentro. Tomó un frasco de su bolsillo y lo colocó sobre la puerta, presionando su oreja contra el fondo para poder escuchar, aunque apenas y escuchaba algo más fuerte que su pulso acelerado. Sólo cuando los pasos se alejaron fue que le indicó a Ron que podían salir y abrió la puerta.

–Nunca me imaginé que _tú_ te estarías escabullendo por aquí como los gemelos –dijo Ron sorprendido.

–Sí, y probablemente piensan que tienen que hacerme otra broma para ser los mejores de nuevo –susurró Hermione–. Vamos.

Caminaron al retrato de Bridget Wenlock sin encontrarse con nadie más, y fue cuando Hermione dejó de lado toda su precaución.

–¡Profesora Vector! –Gritó.

Bridget Wenlock se despertó.

–¿ _Qué hacéis vos?_ –Gritó.

–Madame Wenlock, por favor dígale a la profesora Vector que nos deje entrar. Es una emergencia. ¡Profesora Vector!

–¡ _Estudiantes no tienen permitido acceder a estos aposentos! ¡Estudiantes no pueden estar fuera a esta hora!_

–¡Por favor! ¡Es una emergencia! ¡Nuestro amigo puede morir! ¡Profesora…!

Finalmente, una sorprendida y desarreglada profesora Vector abrió la puerta vestida con un camisón verde, y lanzó una mirada molesta a los dos estudiantes.

–Hermione, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué están haciendo fuera de su dormitorio?

–Es Harry, profesora. Aún está convencido de que el profesor Snape está intentando robar la piedra filosofal y fue a intentar robarla primero. Intentamos detenerlo pero, ¡me hechizó y se escapó!

La molestia de la profesora Vector se desvaneció junto al color en su rostro.

–¿Qué? ¿Está loco? El perro…

–Sabe cómo pasar al perro. Descubrimos que se debe de tocar algo de música gracias a una vieja historia muggle, y Hagrid dejó escapar que era cierto.

Vector palideció aún más.

–¿Estás segura?

Ambos niños asintieron enfáticamente.

–Pero si puede pasar al perro, entonces… oh, no, ¡el lazo del diablo! ¡Tengo que detenerlo! Ustedes vayan de vuelta a su dormitorio. Revertiré cualquier castigo si es que los descubren. Iré por Potter. –Tomó su varita y salió corriendo con sus sandalias.

Ron y Hermione la observaron con sorpresa. Ninguno de los dos habló por un momento.

–Así que… tú qué crees –dijo Ron finalmente.

–Yo… –Hermione lanzó una mirada al retrato aún molesto detrás de ellos–. Lejos de ella –siseó. Corrieron al final del pasillo para estar lejos de cualquier oído–. ¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó.

–Quiero ir tras de él –dijo Ron.

–Pero la profesora Vector dijo que lo traería de vuelta.

–Estoy preocupado. ¿Y si tiene _razón_?

–Oh, Ron, ¡no tú!

–Sólo quiero decir que deberíamos de dar un vistazo, y si algo ocurre, podemos pedir más ayuda.

Hermione quiso protestar, pero había sido casi imposible el lograr _algo_ sensato, y nada lo hacía más fácil. Estaba cansándose de eso.

–De acuerdo. Pero si nos comen, mi _espíritu_ te perseguirá.

Comenzaron a correr de nuevo, dirigiéndose al tercer piso con la ayuda del mapa de Hermione.

–¿Sabes lo que es el lazo del diablo? –Preguntó Ron en el camino.

–Es una planta a la que le gusta la oscuridad y la humedad e intenta estrangularte con sus vainas si te le acercas.

–Oh, _adorable_. ¿Cómo se _escapa_?

–Mm… déjame pensarlo, eh… oscuridad y humedad… Por supuesto, fuego. Sólo necesitamos algo de madera y… –Se detuvo a sí misma y golpeó su cabeza con su varita dos veces antes de que Ron pudiera burlarse de su error.

Un poco más adelante Hermione tuvo que jalar a Ron dentro de un almacén de escobas ( _algo_ que no esperaba hacer con alguien por unos cuantos años más, o nunca) para evitar a un profesor patrullando los pasillos, y apenas lograron esconderse de Peeves, pero de algún modo llegaron al pasillo prohibido. Se miraron el uno al otro al momento.

– _Alohomora_ –susurró Hermione. La puerta se abrió.

Ahí estaba Fluffy, gruñendo, tan grande y terrible como la recordaba, pero esta vez tenían un arma secreta. Hermione lamió sus labios y comenzó a silbar tan fuerte como pudo. No era muy buena, pero una simple melodía causó que el perro retrocediera y se recostara, y sus seis ojos se cerraron de dos en dos.

Se acercaron a la trampilla. Ya estaba abierta. Hermione lanzó una mirada a Ron mientras continuaba silbando.

– _Lumos_ –dijo él. Pero no podían ver el fondo con la luz de la varita, debía de ser un largo camino. Pero tanto ella como Ron podían hacer el cálculo para eso. La profesora Vector había dicho que cualquiera que pasara a Fluffy tendría que enfrentarse al lazo del diablo. Y eso significaba tener que sobrevivir la caída primero. Señaló a Ron.

El niño con mala suerte respiró profundamente, hizo una mueca, y saltó en el agujero. Después de lo que pareció un largo tiempo, pero probablemente sólo lo suficiente para que cayera al segundo nivel del sótano, escuchó su voz llamándola.

–¡Estoy bien! ¡Hay algo suave al fondo! –Ya había saltado al agujero cuando escuchó su siguiente frase–. ¡Pero no me gustan estas vainas!

Hermione cayó en algo blando y retorciéndose. Se sintió como un Indiana Jones incómodo en un nido de serpientes. Pero tuvo que recordar mantener su mano extendida para mantenerla libre. Sin perder tiempo, la agitó hacia abajo.

–¡ _Lacarnum Inflamari_! –Las llamas azules hicieron el trabajo y los liberaron de la planta estrangulante. Al bajar notaron una escoba recargada contra la pared mientras se acercaban a la única puerta en el cuarto oscuro. Aparentemente, los profesores fueron lo suficiente considerados para proveer una salida si alguien se quedaba atrapado ahí. Se acercaron a la puerta y la abrieron, sin tener idea de lo que encontrarían.

El cuarto siguiente parecía zona de guerra. Parecía que había sido una habitación vacía con sólo unas antorchas en las paredes, pero ahora estaba llena de escombros. Pedazos enormes habían sido destrozados del techo. Había marcas de quemaduras a lo largo de la pared y zonas en el suelo que aún brillaban rojas. La fuente de todo ese daño era obvia. La pared al otro lado estaba llena de runas en una docena de idiomas diferentes. Muchas de esas runas estaban quemadas, destrozadas, o habían salido volando, pero Hermione aún pudo identificar el nórdico, latín, griego, hebreo, árabe, sánscrito, chino, los jeroglíficos, cuneiformes, y algunos otros que no conocía. No pudo intentar adivinar lo que las runas _hacían_ , pero asumió que era una mezcla de hechizos de cerradura y de defensa. De hecho, entre las runas latinas, pudo ver unas maldiciones poderosas, como _DIFFINDO_ y _REDUCTO_.

Su pulso de aceleró. ¿Acaso Harry había sido herido en esa devastación? Pero Harry no se encontraba por ningún lado, y ciertamente no pudo haberlo pasado por sí solo. La mayoría de las runas parecían dañadas sin reparo por maldiciones poderosas, probablemente por escudos poderosos u otras trampas (el hermano de Ron probablemente lo entendería). Más al punto, la única puerta al fondo estaba abierta.

–Este debe de ser el obstáculo de la profesora Babbling –dijo Hermione sin sorpresa.

–Sí –dijo Ron–. Y parece muy peligrosa. Espero que Snape haya sido lastimado cuando la atravesó.

Hermione eligió ignorar como Ron parecía estar aceptando la teoría de Harry sobre Snape.

–Vamos, hay que seguir.

Caminaron lentamente y con cuidado, pasando sobre las marcas en el suelo listos para escapar si las cosas empeoraban. Pero las runas parecieron haber sido desarmadas. Unas cuantas aún brillaban o parpadeaban, pero no estaban lanzando hechizos. Llegaron a la puerta y la atravesaron para ver algo que, a una inspección más cercana, era una visión peor.

Esa habitación también parecía a primera vista un cuarto vacío. La única característica era la puerta al fondo, y dos estatuas de piedra de pie a cada lado sosteniendo dos hachas de batalla cruzadas en frente de la puerta. Las estatuas tenían forma humana, un poco más grandes de lo normal, excepto por los ojos de insecto que parecían hechos de cristales brillantes, los cuales pulsaban intercambiando flashes de luz de una a la otra. Era obviamente un tipo de código, pensó Hermione, lo que quería decir que era casi ciertamente la trampa de la profesora Vector.

Pero el cuarto no estaba vacío. Ya había dos personas ahí: Harry Potter y la misma profesora Vector. Y ambos estaban pálidos por el miedo, y con buena razón. Ellos también habían visto que Snape, o alguien, había atravesado la trampa anterior y ya no estaba ahí.

Eso quería decir que también había atravesado la trampa de la profesora Vector.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** _Chalaro Soma: Basado en el griego para "cuerpo flojo"._


	20. Chapter 20

Harry Potter al módulo siete es JK Rowling.

 **Notas del autor:** El juego de ajedrez en este capítulo utiliza el mismo final creado por el Maestro Internacional Jeremy Silman para la película de _Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal_. Nada de ese juego terminó en la película de una manera en la que la audiencia pudiera ver, lo cual es una lástima ya que hubiera sido una escena más dramática con la reina blanca como una villana menor. Pero con Ron demostrando sus habilidades para el ajedrez en esta historia, tuve que incluir el juego aquí.

 **Notas de la traductora:** Gracias por todos sus comentarios maravillosos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

–¿Profesora? –Dijo Hermione titubeando.

La profesora Vector se dio la vuelta sorprendida al ver a dos niños de primer año en ese lugar.

–¡Señorita Granger! ¡Sr. Weasley! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Les dije que regresaran a su dormitorio.

Hermione palideció bajo la mirada molesta de su profesora y miró a Ron.

–Eh, quisimos asegurarnos de que estuvieran bien –dijo el niño nervioso–. Íbamos a ir por ayuda si algo les hubiera ocurrido. –Vector sacudió la cabeza.

–Eso fue muy considerado de su parte, pero tonto –dijo ella–. Les quitaría puntos si no tuviera cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme.

–Los obstáculos… –dijo Hermione tomando una bocanada de aire–. ¿Harry…?

Para entonces, ella y Ron habían notado al joven de cabello oscuro mirándolos con enojo al lado de Vector.

–Se los dije.

–Oh, Harry, lo siento mucho –dijo Hermione–. Nunca me imaginé que la piedra en verdad estuviera en peligro. Todos los profesores estaban seguros de que sus protecciones funcionarían.

–Pero no lo hicieron –dijo Harry simplemente. Sonaba muy tranquilo considerando las circunstancias, pero Hermione pudo ver su enojo y su miedo.

–No es culpa de la señorita Granger, Sr. Potter –dijo Vector–. Ella tomó la mejor decisión basada en lo que sabía. La profesora Babbling y yo debimos de cometer serios errores si nuestras protecciones no fueron suficientes para detener al ladrón.

–¿Cree que el resto sea suficiente? –Preguntó Hermione.

–Lo dudo –dijo Harry.

–Eso _espero_ –respondió Vector–, pero desafortunadamente, no hay manera de saberlo y no hay manera de detener al ladrón ya que yo no puedo atravesar esta puerta.

–Pero es su obstáculo, profesora –protestó Harry.

–Lo es, pero el profesor Dumbledore tiene la única llave. No hay manera de pasar sin esta.

–Pues, Snape debió de encontrar la manera.

–No sabemos quién es el ladrón, Sr. Potter. De cualquier modo, no puedo abrir la puerta.

–¿Sabe cuál fue el error? –Preguntó Hermione–. Quizás podamos imitar lo que hizo el ladrón.

–No tengo idea. Pensé que había protegido mi trampa contra cualquier ataque. Las estatuas no parecen haber sufrido daño físico.

–¿Qué es lo que hacen? –Preguntó Ron, observando cómo las estatuas continuaban intercambiando flashes de colores con sus ojos de cristal enormes.

–Pues, envían pulsaciones de luz el uno al otro, así que debe de ser un código –dijo Hermione. Intentó pensar sobre lo que Vector pudiera haber diseñado–. ¿Acaso involucra la factorización de números grandes?

Vector sonrió un poco.

–Señorita Granger –dijo ella–, confieso que mi plan original involucraba una combinación que consistiera de factores primos de un número de seis dígitos… hasta que te conocí.

–¿A mí?

–Sí. Tu aritmética mental tan prodigiosa me inspiró a buscar un método más seguro para proteger la piedra. Contacté a unos cuantos aritmagos y tecnomagos en los Estados Unidos para pedir su consejo y examiné la literatura muggle lo mejor que pude. No es el tipo de material al que estoy acostumbrada, pero logré encontrar algo útil llamado "intercambio de claves".

Eso era algo nuevo. Usualmente era Hermione quien sorprendía a la profesora Vector con su conocimiento, ¿pero la profesora Vector conocía sobre intercambio de claves? Eso no tenía ni veinte años de antigüedad, incluso en el mundo muggle. Era bastante sorprendente considerando que la mayoría de los magos pensaban que los objetos muggles funcionaban con "eclectricidad".

–¿Diffie-Hellman o RSA? –Preguntó ella.

–¿Qué? –Dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

–Por supuesto que sabes sobre eso. Mi obstáculo utiliza el protocolo pictográfico Diffie-Hellman.

Hermione asintió. El protocolo Diffie-Hellman era un método de comunicación entre dos personas que utilizaba un código en caso de que su comunicación fuera monitoreada. Utilizaba matemáticas relativamente simples que eran casi imposibles de revertir, por lo que alguien escuchando no obtendría toda la información y no sería capaz de duplicarla. Pero incluso su limitado conocimiento en programación le hacía saber que siempre había una manera de descifrar esos sistemas. Comenzó a tener una idea.

–¿Cómo funciona exactamente?

– _Bueno_ , ya que parece que no vamos a ir a ningún lado, señorita Granger… Las estatuas son Alice y Bob. –Ahora que examinaba más que los ojos de cristal, Hermione se dio cuenta que la estatua a la izquierda era una guerrera, con un aspecto similar al de Juana de Arco. Ron y Harry levantaron una ceja ante los nombres tan comunes–. Cada cinco minutos, Alice envía un número primo al azar (p) entre diez mil y veinte mil, y Bob envía un número al azar (g) entre mil y p. Los flashes están en código como el de un ábaco: rojo, amarillo, verde, azul, violeta, y blanco entre cero y cinco, respectivamente, con el dígito más significativo primero. –Hermione asintió de nuevo.

–Y generan una clave privada al azar, elevan g como potencia de ese número junto al módulo p, y responden con ese número como el siguiente mensaje.

El rostro de la profesora Vector se iluminó con orgullo a pesar de la situación.

–Correcto… por lo menos si entiendo la terminología. Cada estatua elige un número secreto al azar, una clave privada como tú dices, la cual también debe de estar entre mil y p. Pero los exponentes que resultan se repiten cada diez segundos por cinco minutos, y si algo sale mal, el ciclo comienza de nuevo al instante.

Para entonces, Harry y Ron observaban de una bruja a la otra como si fuera un partido de tenis.

–Así que, ¿es un tipo de aritmancia avanzada? –Preguntó Harry tentativamente.

–¿Hablaron en inglés? –Preguntó Ron.

–Es un módulo aritmético –dijo Hermione–. Es como… como hacer matemáticas con un reloj. Puedes sumar y multiplicar, pero cuando llegas al doce, tienes que comenzar desde cero… excepto que es un reloj mucho más grande, y más elegante.

Eso era simplificarlo mucho, y Hermione lo sabía. La profesora Vector intentó explicarles a los niños y lo hizo un poco mejor, aunque era difícil ya que no estaban acostumbrados a la idea de usar letras como números. Las dos estatuas intercambiaban dos números, p y g, y cada una elegía un número secreto, elevaban g a ese número, lo dividían sobre p, y tomaban lo que sobraba. Después compartían ese número a la otra estatua, elevaban g a potencia de _ese_ número, lo dividían por p, y tomaban lo que sobraba. Cuando terminaban, las reglas matemáticas indicaban que cada estatua terminaba con el mismo número secreto.

–Si haces flashes de luz con ese nuevo número secreto con tu varita, activa las estatuas y la puerta se abre –terminó Vector–. Pero no hay manera de calcular ese número lo suficiente rápido. La única manera es utilizando la llave que tiene Dumbledore, la cual está conectada a las estatuas con el encantamiento proteico.

Harry y Ron aún lucían confundidos, pero todo tenía sentido para Hermione, excepto por cómo alguien había logrado atravesar el obstáculo.

–Pues, el ladrón no pudo haberlo forzado –dijo ella–. Tomaría un mínimo de cuatrocientas operaciones aritméticas descubrir el código. Ni siquiera yo puedo hacer logaritmos discretos tan rápido, incluso con una calculadora.

–Debió de haber funcionado ya que ganar contra tus habilidades era mi meta –dijo Vector.

–Mmm… bueno, si no lo forzó, entonces la respuesta más obvia es que fue un hombre en medio de un ataque. –Hermione dio un paso al frente y se colocó en medio de las dos estatuas–. Pudo pararse aquí, lanzar flashes de luz con su varita, y fingir que era Alice hablando con Bob o Bob hablando con Alice al mismo tiempo. Así pudo darles el código que quisiera.

–Pero pensé en eso, señorita Granger. Espero que no creas que pudiera ser confundida por un simple hombre en medio de un ataque. Por eso es por lo que Alice y Bob sólo esperan diez segundos para enviar sus exponentes la primera vez, es lo más rápido que pude programarlos. Cualquiera que intentara tal ataque sólo tendría diez segundos para realizarlo.

El rostro de Hermione se tornó serio. Analizó el procedimiento en su mente y se dio cuenta de que incluso eso tomaría veinte operaciones de cuatro dígitos. Tenía que haber una manera de forzarlo. El ladrón lo había logrado. Claro, quizás había abrumado a las estatuas con magia, pero sintió que estaba ignorando algo… algo que debería de hacerlo mucho más fácil… con sólo unas operaciones…

–¡Por supuesto! –Gritó ella–. Harry, dame tu varita.

–¿Qué? –Dijo él–. Eh… ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione tomó la varita de Harry con su mano izquierda y se colocó en medio de las dos estatuas.

–Señorita Granger… –comenzó Vector.

–¡ _Lumos_! –Gritó Hermione. Para su entusiasmo, ambas varitas se encendieron. Apuntó cada una a los rostros de las estatuas.

Vector se detuvo, sus ojos abiertos completamente. El realizar un hechizo con ambas manos no era sencillo, especialmente para alguien de primer año.

Pero Hermione apenas había comenzado. El profesor Flitwick les había enseñado como hacer flashes de colores en clase de Encantamientos, pero en ese momento sólo había sido algo divertido. Ahora, tenía un buen uso para eso.

– _Gules, gules, gules_ –dijo ella. Ambas luces lanzaron tres pulsaciones de color rojo, o triple cero, las cuales revolvieron a Alice y Bob y las obligaron a comenzar el ciclo de nuevo. Hermione se preparó para realizar el cálculo mental más rápido, y diez segundos después, comenzó.

Primero, Alice lanzó su número primo, p, con la secuencia _amarillo, amarillo, blanco, azul, blanco, azul, blanco, verde_ , los cuales Hermione inmediatamente tradujo como 11 887.

El número de Bob era el siguiente, generando el número g: _azul, violeta, blanco, azul, amarillo_ , o 3 481.

Y Hermione sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que sacar el cuadrado de 3 481, dividir la respuesta por 11 887, tomar el resto y traducirlo en colores, todo en menos de diez segundos. Llegaba al límite de sus habilidades, pero lo logró justo a tiempo: 4 508. Mantuvo sus varitas en alto y gritó:

– _Argent, purpure, argent, gules, gules, argent, azure_.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras Alice y Bob procesaban la entrada de Hermione. Incluso usando la varita de Harry con su mano izquierda, los colores habían resultado correctos, pero no tenía idea de si las estatuas los aceptarían.

Entonces, Alice y Bob lanzaron un nuevo par de números: sus exponentes. Alice envió _blanco, violeta, blanco, amarillo, verde, blanco, amarillo_ , o 9 626, y Bob envió _amarillo, amarillo, azul, blanco, violeta,_ o 1 139. Por supuesto, Hermione no sabía si esos números eran en respuesta a ella o a sus propios números, pero lo tuvo que intentar.

Fue difícil. Tuvo que hacer las mismas operaciones que antes dos veces, todo mientras enviaba su número original cada diez segundos. Hizo lo que pudo por ignorar los murmullos que intercambiaron Harry y Ron sin idea de lo que estaba haciendo, y a la profesora Vector observándola con escepticismo mientras diez, veinte, treinta segundos pasaban. Finalmente, justo a los cuarenta segundos, tuvo la respuesta. Si tenía razón, la clave de Alice era 711 y la de Bob era 1 638.

Hermione bajó su mano izquierda y mantuvo su varita apuntada hacia Alice, rogando que funcionara.

– _Argent, vert, or, ¡or!_ –Bajó su varita y apuntó la de Harry hacia Bob–. _Or, argent, or, azure, argent, ¡azure!_ –Apenas logró evitar tartamudear con tal trabalenguas.

Repentinamente, escuchó un fuerte ruido y un sonido de engranajes moviéndose detrás de ella. La profesora Vector soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, y Harry y Ron comenzaron a sonreír. Hermione se dio la vuelta y vio a Alice y a Bob levantar sus hachas y la puerta de piedra se abrió.

–Hermione… ¿cómo…? –Dijo Vector sin poder creerlo.

–Fácil –respondió–. Use _dos_ como mi número secreto. No está permitido en el rango, pero Alice y Bob no lo sabrían a menos que codificara en su programación una lista con millones de entradas, o que ellos mismos pudieran realizar logaritmos discretos.

La profesora Vector pensó sobre cómo funcionaban las matemáticas por un momento y después dejó caer su cabeza con comprensión.

–Tienes razón, Hermione. Admito que no había considerado esa posibilidad. Pero _pensé_ que las estatuas también estaban encantadas para aceptar sólo luces de los cristales como exponentes, así que ese ataque no debió de funcionar.

–Snape debió de encontrar una manera de interrumpir eso. –Todos saltaron ya que Harry había sido quien había hablado. Vector suspiró.

–Aunque aún no estoy convencida de la identidad del ladrón, Sr. Potter, me temo que debo de estar de acuerdo. Algún tipo de hechizo debió de permitirle usar su propio número, como Hermione, y eso necesitaría de algo más poderoso que un _Confundus_.

–¿Qué estamos esperando, entonces? Vamos –insistió Harry caminando hacia la puerta.

–¡No! –Dijo Vector–. Yo seguiré y haré lo que pueda por detener al ladrón. Ustedes tres deben de regresar al instante y advertir al castillo. Son pequeños, la escoba será suficiente para llevarlos a los tres.

–No, yo iré con usted –dijo Harry.

–No harás eso.

–¡Yo también voy! –Dijo Ron corriendo al lado de Harry–. No voy a dejar a Harry de nuevo. Lamento mucho no haberte creído.

–Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley, les ordeno que regresen junto a la señorita Granger.

–¡Puede expulsarnos después, profesora! –Gritó Harry–. Nadie nos creyó antes. Usted fue la única que nos escuchó. Nosotros somos los únicos capaces de detener al ladrón.

–Escucharán si les dan una buena razón. Señorita Granger, vaya al apartamento de la profesora McGonagall, asumo que sabes dónde es, y dile que llegamos… –la profesora Vector dio un paso adelante y miró a través de la puerta, intentando entender lo que estaba viendo–. Sí, dile que llegamos al tablero de ajedrez. Este debe de ser su obstáculo. Escuchará _eso_.

–¿Tablero de ajedrez? –Dijo Ron con entusiasmo.

–¿Tenemos que jugar para cruzar? –Preguntó Harry.

–Ciertamente. Ese es el tipo de obstáculo que ella diseñaría.

–Entonces va a necesitar a Ron –dijo Harry.

–Lo dudo, Sr. Potter. No has visto jugar a la profesora McGonagall. Será muy difícil para mí derrotarla, y si recuerdas tus lecciones, sabes que las piezas transformadas serán tan inteligentes como ella.

– _Usted_ no ha visto jugar a _Ron_ , profesora. Necesita a Ron. Y yo iré con él. Hermione, ¿te vas o te quedas?

Hermione palideció mientras todas las miradas se dirigían a ella. ¿Debería de continuar o ser la voz de la razón? Pero las cosas ya se habían vuelto tan locas, ¿ _cuál_ era la voz de la razón?

–Yo… –comenzó con un poco de miedo–. Profesora, siempre podemos _regresar_ sin problema, ¿no? –Preguntó–. ¿Ir por ayuda en cualquier momento?

–Sí –admitió Vector–. El profesor Dumbledore insistió que no permitiéramos que alguien fuera atrapado aquí.

–¿Y estaba de acuerdo con la "muerte dolorosa" al principio? –Demandó Ron.

–Bueno, no es tan difícil de escapar –dijo Hermione–. Huímos la primera vez.

–¿Cuándo…? –Comenzó Vector–. No importa. No quiero saber. Miren, no me agrada, pero vamos a tener que llegar a un compromiso. _Yo_ tengo que seguir, y rápido. No puedo obligarlos a regresar porque no podré volver a cruzar esta puerta por mí misma. Tiene que haber tres o cuatro obstáculos más, incluyendo el tablero de ajedrez. Les permitiré que me ayuden a atravesarlos si pueden, pero quiero que me prometan que si nos encontramos con el ladrón, o si se vuelve muy peligroso, regresarán _inmediatamente_ e irán por ayuda.

–Lo prometo, profesora –dijo Hermione al instante.

–Sí, Harry y yo también –dijo Ron.

Harry lanzó una mirada frustrada a los tres.

–Harry, _sabes_ que la profesora Vector es mejor que nosotros –le recordó Hermione–. Sólo la distraerás. Además, si eres _tú_ en quien está interesado el ladrón, lo mejor será huir y que alguien más experimentado se encargue.

Harry parecía querer gritar a sus amigos. Lo hizo sentirse más frustrado el que no pudo contradecir su lógica.

–De acuerdo –gruñó.

–Harry, _en verdad_ lo siento –repitió Hermione–. Nunca pensé que pudiéramos llegar tan lejos.

–Sí, yo tampoco –agregó Ron–. No tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo con toda la aritmancia. No sé si Bill pudiera entenderlo.

–Está bien –dijo Harry sin sentirlo–. Vamos a detener a Snape.

Caminaron a la siguiente cámara.

–¿ _Qué_ es este lugar? –Susurró Hermione.

Era otra habitación con antorchas, aunque había más sombras porque había muchos objetos en su camino. Estaban detrás de las piezas negras de un tablero enorme, el cual abarcaba todo el espacio. Las piezas eran del tamaño de un adulto o más grandes, con los peones de cinco pies y seis pulgadas de alto. Al otro lado del tablero, las piezas blancas lanzaban miradas molestas a los intrusos. Había un hueco al otro lado del tablero, pero lo más extraño era el techo. El techo estaba lleno de filosas estalactitas, las cuales eran tan largas que casi tocaban las cabezas de las piezas y se movían como péndulos con un sonido tan suave como el del viento golpeando al césped. No había espacio en la cámara para moverse por arriba o alrededor del tablero, y encima de todo, había una presencia grande de magia en el aire.

La profesora Vector agitó su varita por un momento y después la guardó.

–Los encantamientos son muy poderosos –dijo–. Creo que el profesor Flitwick y la profesora McGonagall trabajaron juntos en este obstáculo. Estamos limitados con la magia que podemos hacer a salvo.

–Tiene sentido si hay que jugar –dijo Ron. Caminó hacia el rey negro–. ¿Tenemos que, eh, tomar sus lugares para poder cruzar? –Preguntó.

El rey se dio la vuelta y asintió, y después todas las piezas del lado del rey se dieron la vuelta y caminaron al único espacio detrás del tablero.

–De acuerdo. –Ron estiró sus brazos–. Profesora Vector, creo que usted debería de ser el rey…

–No, creo que _tú_ deberías de ser el rey, Sr. Weasley –lo contradijo–. Será más seguro para ti de esa manera. –Ron negó con la cabeza.

–No, usted es la que necesita continuar.

–Sí, pero tú necesitas poder terminar el juego.

–Profesora –dijo Hermione–, ¿qué ocurre cuando una pieza es capturada?

–No lo sé, excepto que no podrán continuar. Tienes que ser cuidadoso con las capturas, Weasley. Si es muy peligroso, tendremos que darnos la vuelta. –Ron asintió.

–Ajá, pero aun así usted tiene que ser el rey, profesora. El juego no termina en este cuarto. Si va a continuar, usted es la pieza más importante que hay que proteger.

Vector consideró protestar de nuevo, pero se detuvo. Su lógica tenía sentido.

–De acuerdo. Tomaré el lugar del rey.

–Bien –dijo Ron–. Harry, tu toma el lugar del alfil. Yo seré el caballo. Hermione, tú la torre… A jugar.

En cuanto todos estuvieron en posición, el peón d blanco, un caballero de tamaño real con una espada en su cadera, avanzó dos casillas con confianza.

Rn asintió ante el movimiento.

–¡Peón a d5! –Llamó.

Un peón negro idéntico avanzó dos casillas, quedando frente a frente con el blanco. Los humanos notaron que, a diferencia del ajedrez mágico normal, las piezas no hablaban. Después, el peón c blanco también avanzó dos casillas.

Ron se volteó a ver a Hermione cuando notó el movimiento.

–El gambito de la reina –dijo–. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Aceptamos, o rechazamos?

–¿O algo más? –Respondió Hermione–. No lo sé, tú eres mejor jugador.

–Yo sugiero que lo rechaces –dijo la profesora Vector–. Necesitamos jugar de manera defensiva, y eso nos haría más fuertes.

–Buena idea –dijo Ron–. ¡Peón a e6!

El peón e se movió una casilla. Después, y para la sorpresa de Ron y Hermione, las piezas de McGonagall continuaron jugando la variante ortodoxa al gambito de la reina declinado, con uno de los caballos blancos moviéndose a c3. Ron, sin embargo, decidió intentar cambiar el juego.

–Harry, e7 –dijo. Harry se movió una casilla en diagonal.

Las piezas blancas aprovecharon la apertura y el peón c blanco avanzó para hacer una captura. Los jugadores humanos perdieron el aliento cuando el peón se inclinó para tomar al peón d por la muñeca y el tobillo, levantó al aire a la estatua que debía de pesar quinientas libras, dio una vuelta para una revolución completa, y lo _arrojó_ sobre las cabezas de las otras piezas, con las estalactitas haciéndose a un lado, hasta que se estrelló contra la pared detrás de ellos y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

– _Eso_ … no se ve bien –dijo Hermione en un chillido.

–No podemos hacer nada –dijo Ron con pesadez–. Tenemos que seguir jugando.

–¿Profesora? –Dijo Hermione nerviosa. Vector se tomó un momento.

–Dadas las circunstancias, supongo que lo permitiré. Pero hay que tener cuidado. Eso no parece _mortal_ , pero los pudiera llevar a la enfermería si es que fueran capturados.

–Haré lo mejor que pueda, profesora –dijo Ron con determinación.

Continuaron jugando. Fue un juego tranquilo por un tiempo, tratando de sólo mover piezas, pero con un par de piezas capturadas. Pero entonces, fue el turno de Harry de capturar una pieza.

Ese fue el problema que no habían pensado antes. El peón blanco no se movió cuando Harry se acercó, permaneciendo en la esquina de su casilla.

–¡Muévete! –Le ordenó Harry, pero la estatua permaneció impasible con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

–Quizás debamos de lanzarlo, de alguna manera, como lo hacen las otras piezas –sugirió Hermione.

–¡Pero no puedo hacer eso! –Protestó Harry–. ¿Qué no la magia debería de hacerse cargo o algo?

–No por sí sola –dijo Vector–. Supongo que eso es parte del reto. Pero un encantamiento levitatorio debiera de funcionar. Creo que los encantamientos en este cuarto lo permitirán. –Apuntó su varita al peón blanco–. _Wingardium Leviosa_. –Con gran esfuerzo, levitó la estatua y la movió fuera del tablero. Y sí, las estalactitas se hicieron a un lado dándole el espacio para que pudiera mover el peón sobre el resto de las piezas. Tomó su varita con ambas manos al sentir el peso. Con sus brazos temblando y sudor cayendo sobre su frente, finalmente liberó el hechizo, y el peón cayó al suelo detrás del tablero con un fuerte ruido. Ella tembló en su casilla, apenas capaz de permanecer en pie. –Espero que no tengamos que hacer eso muchas veces.

Pero unos movimientos después, Ron tuvo que capturar un alfil… una criatura de aspecto terrible, como el del Cardenal Richelieu. Con seis pies de alto, túnica clerical y mitra, eran un poco más pesado que el peón. La profesora Vector intentó levitarla, como antes. Colocó sus pies firmes, jadeando y resoplando, y sosteniendo con fuerza su varita, pero sólo logró hacer que el alfil se tambaleara un poco, se elevara unas pulgadas, y cayera de golpe. La estatua sonrió en silencio.

–Lo siento. Es muy pesado –dijo Vector–. No se cómo moverlo.

–¡Espere! –Dijo Hermione–. ¿Recuerdan al troll? Podemos hacerlo si trabajamos juntos. Todos digamos el hechizo al mismo tiempo. Uno… dos… tres…

El alfil mostró una expresión de sorpresa al ser levitado. _Fue_ difícil. Las piernas temblaron por el esfuerzo, y Harry comenzó a sudar tanto que parecía que sus lentes iban a resbalar. Hermione pudo entender porque la profesora Vector tuvo tanto problema cuando sintió la energía escaparse de su cuerpo, pero lograron quitar al alfil del tablero.

–Eso… fue difícil –exclamó Ron–. Espero que no tengamos que hacer eso con el rey.

–Yo también –dijo Hermione sin aliento.

El juego se volvió aún más difícil después de eso. Ron necesitaba mucho tiempo para considerar sus movimientos. Hermione y la profesora Vector ofrecieron consejos de vez en cuando, pero pudieron ver que la profesora McGonagall y Ron estaban en otro nivel. " _Una transformación sólo puede hacer tanto como el mago que la visualice",_ les había dicho McGonagall en múltiples ocasiones. Desafortunadamente, _ella_ podía visualizar bastante en lo que se refería al ajedrez.

–Harry, hay algo que me he estado preguntando –dijo Hermione para pasar el tiempo mientras observaba desde su lugar en la última fila. Él se dio la vuelta para verla.

–¿Qué?

–¿Cómo pasaste el lazo del diablo? –Para su sorpresa, Harry sonrió.

–Pues, las vainas me atraparon –dijo–. Y no sabía lo que eran, pero no me gustaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, así que pensé "¿qué haría Hermione?" –Hermione se sonrojó.

–¿Y…? –Dijo algo nerviosa.

–Utilicé el hechizo para hacer llamas azules que siempre estás usando.

–¿En serio? –Dijo Hermione con sorpresa y después sonrió–. Harry, no sabía que podías realizar ese hechizo.

–Eh… yo tampoco.

–Oh… –dijo Hermione–. Pues… es bueno que lo lograste.

–Sí.

–Así es, Sr. Potter –dijo la profesora Vector–. Cuando no te vi al llegar al lazo del diablo temí lo peor por un momento.

–Profesora… –dijo Hermione con curiosidad–. Ya que los hechizos de fuego funcionan, el lazo del diablo no parece un obstáculo tan difícil para un mago adulto, ahora que lo pienso.

–Eso es porque no era un obstáculo. Está ahí para ser algo blando para aquel que entre de manera legítima. Cuando está seco, el lazo del diablo es un excelente petate.

–Oh.

Hubo un ruido fuerte cuando Ron envió a la otra torre a hacer una captura.

Era un juego difícil. Perdieron a la reina negra mientras lograban capturar al otro alfil blanco. Hermione estaba un poco molesta al ver que Ron parecía estarse refrenando. Aún estaba atrapada en la última fila, observando a una torre blanca en su diagonal.

A Hermione también comenzó a desagradarle la reina blanca. Con sus seis pies de altura, de mármol brillante con una corona elaborada y túnicas de la realeza, Hermione pensó que era igual a la Bruja Blanca en _El león, la bruja y el ropero._ También lucía más engreída y condescendiente cada vez que capturaba a un peón y lo lanzaba como un trapo detrás del tablero.

Y después, Hermione se dio cuenta, Ron estuvo a un movimiento de un jaque mate, pero desafortunadamente, fue en el tiempo incorrecto. La reina blanca lo notó también y dio un paso adelante y lanzó otro peón detrás de la cabeza de Hermione, atacando la casilla a la que Ron tenía que ir. Aún peor, Harry estaba en la misma fila y también estaba bajo ataque.

–Eh, ¿Ron…? –Dijo su amiga un poco nerviosa.

–Lo estoy pensando, estoy pensando –dijo el pelirrojo.

Hermione observó la escena. Necesitaban bloquear el ataque de la reina blanca contra Harry y abrir la línea de ataque al rey blanco… y prestar atención a las consecuencias. Ese era un problema difícil. No estaba segura de que funcionaría el pensar tantos movimientos con anticipación, pero una mirada al rostro de Ron le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber ya que su expresión se llenaba cada vez más de preocupación. Sólo había dos opciones, y ella sabía cuál tomar.

–Ron –dijo con preocupación–, por favor dime que ves algo que yo no.

–No, me temo que no –respondió.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Harry.

–Podemos ganar, pero… –Hermione comenzó a señalar las piezas–. Nuestra torre se mueve a c3, su reina toma la torre, el caballo hace jaque al rey… la reina toma al caballo, el alfil hace jaque al rey, la reina se mueve a e3, el alfil toma a la reina, y hace jaque mate.

Harry apenas pudo registrar todo eso, pero vio a dónde señalaba el dedo de Hermione en medio de la secuencia.

–¡Ron, no puedes! –Gritó.

Pero Ron negó con la cabeza.

–Tenemos que hacerlo. Hay que hacer sacrificios en el ajedrez.

–Pero…

–¿Quieres detener a Snape o no?

–Ron…

–¿Está seguro, Sr. Weasley? –Preguntó la profesora Vector, aunque estaba bastante segura de que veía lo mismo.

–Definitivamente.

–Lo siento, pero tiene razón, profesora –respondió Hermione–. La única otra opción es torre a c3, la reina toma la torre, el _alfil_ hace jaque al rey, la reina toma al _alfil_ … –estaba señalando a Harry–... el caballo hace jaque mate.

–¡Yo lo haré! –Dijo Harry en un instante.

–¡No! –Ron lo detuvo–. Harry, te dije que el juego no termina aquí. Sigues diciendo que Quien-Tú-Sabes… –tragó saliva–. Si _él_ regresa, vendrá tras de ti, y será mejor si no eres el que está atrapado en la enfermería. Sólo recuerda, una vez que haga jaque al rey, todos los movimientos de la reina serán forzados. Tienen que terminar la jugada.

–Sr. Weasley, _intentaré_ colocar un encantamiento ablandador sobre ti –dijo Vector–. Desafortunadamente, no puedo estar segura de que funcionará. Asegúrate de cubrir tu cabeza con tus brazos.

–Gracias profesora –dijo Ron algo nervioso–. ¡Torre a c3!

La torre negra avanzó dos casillas, interponiéndose entre Harry y la reina blanca. Pero la reina blanca lanzó una sonrisa malévola, levantó la torre, y la arrojó detrás de las filas mirando a Harry con triunfo.

Ron tomó un gran respiro.

–Pues, aquí voy…

–¡Espera! –Gritó Hermione–. ¡Ganamos en tres movimientos! ¡Háganse a un lado!

Nada ocurrió.

–Valió la pena el intento.

Vector levantó su varita y la apuntó a Ron.

– _Pulvinus_ –dijo, pero no fue claro si hizo algo–. Esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer, Sr. Weasley. Espero que sea suficiente.

Ron asintió. Estaba temblando mientras caminaba dos casillas hacia adelante y una a la izquierda.

La reina blanca se dio la vuelta bruscamente, como si hubiera sido ofendida, y caminó hacia Ron. El niño comenzó a gritar, y los otros niños lo siguieron mientras lo tomaba por la muñeca y el tobillo, daba una vuelta, y lo lanzaba contra la pared con fuerza. Y después, algo ocurrió que no esperaban: la puerta que llevaba a la cámara de la profesora Vector se abrió, y Ron voló a través de ella. Hubo el suficiente tiempo para que escucharan un golpe y un grito de dolor antes de que se cerrara de nuevo.

–¡Ron! –Gritó Hermione y comenzó a moverse.

–¡No te muevas! –Le ordenó Harry–. ¡Aún estamos jugando! –Se movió a c5 para hacer jaque al rey blanco. La reina blanca, luciendo nerviosa, se movió a la línea de ataque de Harry… su único movimiento legal, aún si letal para ella. Harry se movió hacia su casilla en e3 con una mirada llena de ira. Pero después, cuando levantó su varita, se dio cuenta de que había un problema. La reina era aún más pesada que el alfil, y sólo había tres de ellos.

–¿Creen que podamos cargarla? –Preguntó. Una sonrisa de burla apareció en el rostro de la reina blanca cuando notó su titubeo.

–Tenemos que intentarlo –dijo Hermione–. _¡Wingardium Leviosa!_

Dos hechizos más se unieron al suyo, y la reina se tambaleó un poco, pero permaneció en su lugar. Su sonrisa creció aún más. Hermione estaba cansada. Estaba poniendo tanto poder como pudo en el hechizo que pensó que iba a caer, pero no fue suficiente. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, sus manos blancas por el esfuerzo, y enfocó su ira por lo que la reina blanca había hecho a Ron en su varita. A la distancia, notó que Harry también caía en sus rodillas, y la profesora Vector parecía estar temblando. Pero finalmente, la reina blanca se elevó con una expresión de terror en su rostro. El trío empujo con toda su fuerza, y ella voló detrás de la línea del enemigo y se estrelló contra el suelo.

–¡Toma eso! –Soltó Hermione sin aliento.

Harry estaba respirando con dificultad mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su lugar en la casilla e3. Rogando que no lo tendrían que hacer de nuevo, se enfrentó al rey blanco.

–¡Jaque mate!

Para el inmenso alivio de todos, el rey blanco se quitó su corona y, con una expresión frustrada, la soltó a los pies de Harry con un fuerte golpe y tanto las piezas blancas como negras los dejaron pasar.

–¡Sí! –Celebró Harry elevando su puño al aire–. Vamos.

–Harry, ¿y Ron? –Lo llamó Hermione.

Se miraron los unos a los otros.

–Sigue con vida… y está consciente. No creo que su caída fuera con tanta fuerza –dijo Vector, aunque no estaba segura–. De igual manera, uno de ustedes o los dos debería de ir a ayudarlo.

–Pero qué tal si el resto de los obstáculos necesita de los tres –protestó Harry.

Todos permanecieron en silencio por un momento.

–¿Qué más hay, profesora? –Dijo Hermione lentamente.

–Debería de haber dos obstáculos más: el del profesor Quirrell y el del profesor Snape. Sé que el profesor Quirrell trajo otro troll. –Hermione soltó un grito–. No sé lo que hizo el profesor Snape.

–¿Quirrell no colocó ningún hechizo en contra de magia oscura? –Dijo Harry con sorpresa.

–Quizás. Si es competente (aún no estoy segura de eso), debió de encantar al troll para que sea resistente a la magia. Ahora, si ambos _insisten_ en continuar, déjenme mirar primero, por favor. –Vector caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, la empujó levemente y dio una rápida mirada. Suspiró con alivio y se dio la vuelta–. El ladrón lo ha derrotado. Eso deja el obstáculo del profesor Snape… Así que dejaré que vengan conmigo. Si podemos resolverlo, yo seguiré y ustedes regresarán. ¿Entendido?

–Sí, profesora –dijeron ambos niños.

–Bien. Vamos.

Caminaron dentro de la cámara siguiente, aun temblando un poco por lo ocurrido en el tablero de ajedrez, y fueron golpeados de inmediato por un olor familiar y asqueroso. Aguantaron la respiración mientras atravesaban el cuarto pasando a un troll de montaña de unos quince pies de alto y más feo que el que habían conocido en Halloween, el cual para su suerte estaba inconsciente con una mancha de sangre en su cabeza.

Para su sorpresa, la puerta al otro lado de la cámara no estaba cerrada. En su lugar, en cuanto atravesaron el arco, llamas azules salieron detrás de ellos, llenando la puerta del suelo al techo. Al mismo tiempo, llamas negras que parecían emitir oscuridad y no luz aparecieron en el arco al otro lado del cuarto.

–¡Estamos atrapados! –Dijo Harry.

Hermione acercó su mano con cautela a las llamas azules detrás de ellos.

–¡Sí! –Exclamó con alivio–. Podemos regresar sin problema.

–No podemos continuar –dijo la profesora Vector–. Ese es fuego maldito y muy caliente. –Era cierto… podían sentir el calor emitido por este. En el cuarto también había una mesa con siete botellas de pociones y un rollo de pergamino.

–Debe de ser una pista –dijo Hermione abriendo el pergamino–. _El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás…_ ¡Oh, es un acertijo! Tres botellas tienen vino, tres tienen… veneno, y una protegerá al que la beba para poder continuar. Sí, es brillante. Snape siempre dice que los más grandes magos no tienen una pizca de lógica. Esto debería de ser fácil. Denme un minuto… –Comenzó a susurrar para sí misma y señalando las botellas. No le tomó mucho tiempo antes de hablarles de nuevo–. Listo. Es esta. –Señaló la tercera botella en la fila.

–¿Estás segura, Hermione? –Preguntó Vector.

–Absolutamente.

–No. No lo creo –dijo Harry.

–¿Qué…? –Hermione dijo sin poder creerlo. Ni siquiera había leído el acertijo–. ¿Por qué no?

–Es muy fácil. Incluso si la mayoría de los magos no pueden resolverlo, e incluso si Snape _no_ es el ladrón, ¿en verdad crees que lo haría tan obvio? Debe de ser una trampa.

–Harry, sé que tú y Snape han tenido problemas, pero creo que estás exagerando.

–De hecho, Hermione, estoy de acuerdo con tu amigo en esto –dijo Vector para su sorpresa–. _Ese_ es el tipo de cosa que el profesor Snape haría. Además, siempre existe el peligro de que el ladrón haya mezclado las botellas.

Hermione se sintió derrotada.

–¿Cómo descubrimos cuál es la segura?

–No lo sé –dijo Harry con pesadez. Estaban tan cerca, pensó. Tenía que haber una manera.

–¿Hay algún modo de probarlas con magia? –Vector negó con la cabeza.

–No con lo que tenemos aquí.

Harry suspiró. ¿Había otra manera? ¿Acaso Snape había pensado sobre alguien legítimo entrando, y las botellas habían sido mezcladas? ¿Le importaba? Observó a su alrededor por algo que fuera útil, pero no había nada. El cuarto estaba vacío.

¡Espera, no! _Había_ algo. Con sus habilidades de buscador notó algo flotando entre las llamas detrás de ellos, y muchas más inconscientes en el suelo detrás de ellos.

–¡Eso es! –Gritó. Corrió a la puerta y saltó al aire, como intentado capturar la snitch. Pareció atrapar algo, y regresó y soltó su premio en la mesa: una polilla gitana algo mareada–. Podemos probar las pociones en estas.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron ampliamente. No le agradaba el hacer pruebas en animales, pero considerando las circunstancias, podía hacer una excepción.

–Harry, ¡eso es brillante! Necesitamos una gota de cada botella. Intenta atrapar unas cuantas más. Yo probaré las pociones.

La profesora Vector observó con interés a los dos niños mientras trabajaban de manera sincronizada. Harry puso sus habilidades para el quidditch en buen uso mientras Hermione tomaba la primera botella y la inclinaba con cautela, dejando caer una sola gota de poción en la polilla. El insecto de inmediato se colapsó y se quedó quieto.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Pero rápidamente continuó con la segunda botella ya que Harry ya tenía la polilla lista. Pronto agradeció la idea de probar las pociones ya que no sólo las primeras tres, sino que las primeras _cinco_ botellas que probó, incluyendo la que se suponía era la respuesta correcta, resultaron contener veneno. En la sexta botella, una de las que Hermione creyó contenía veneno, la polilla tembló, pero continuó batiendo sus alas. Así que esa no tenía veneno. Ahora, ¿a probarla en el fuego?

Pero Harry ya tenía la respuesta.

– _Wingardium Leviosa_. –La polilla batió sus alas inútilmente en contra de la magia. La expresión de Hermione se tornó seria mientras Harry la llevaba a través del aire hasta que pasó el fuego maldito. Pero cuando la trajo de vuelta, la criatura aún estaba moviendo sus alas y no tenía ni una quemadura.

–Pues, listo –dijo Vector son seriedad. Ella tomó la botella con la poción–. Sr. Potter… Harry, te debo una disculpa. No creí que fuera posible, pero parece que todos estos obstáculos no son tan seguros como pensé.

–Está bien –dijo Harry renuentemente–. Sólo asegúrese de detener a Snape… o quien sea que esté ahí. –Ella asintió.

–Hermione, no hay suficientes puntos para quitarte por lo imprudente que fuiste esta noche. –Hermione palideció considerablemente–. Y no hay suficientes puntos para darte por tu excelencia aquí… y eso va para ti _y_ para tus amigos. Por favor, digan lo mismo a Ronald de mi parte.

–Lo haré, profesora –dijo ella sonrojándose.

–Ahora, debo de continuar. Regresen, ayuden a su amigo, y salgan los tres de este lugar. Encuentren a la profesora McGonagall, díganle lo que sea que tengan que decir para que escuche, y envíen una lechuza al profesor Dumbledore.

Harry asintió con comprensión. El labio de Hermione tembló, y repentinamente se lanzó sobre su profesora favorita y la abrazó.

–Oh, profesora, por favor, tenga cuidado –dijo en un sollozo.

–Siempre… Ahora, ¡váyanse!

Septima Vector observó a los dos niños darse la vuelta y atravesar las llamas azules rogando en silencio que regresaran con bien. Después, tomó la poción de protección y sintió el frío extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Respiro profundamente, levantó su varita, y dio un paso al frente para atravesar el fuego maldito.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** _Gules, or, vert, azure, purpure_ y _argent:_ del francés antiguo para _rojo, dorado, verde, azul, morado, y plateado_ , como usados en la heráldica.

 _Pulvinus:_ Del latín para "almohadón".

En caso de que se estuvieran preguntando, el número secreto de Alice era 11 869, y el de Bob era 2 574.


	21. Chapter 21

El núcleo en el mapa de Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling.

El núcleo en el mapa de esta historia le pertenece a White Squirrel.

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

El ladrón estaba ahí, parado en frente de un espejo adornado, con su turbante morado.

–¡Quirrell! –Siseó Septima Vector.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y para su sorpresa, estaba sonriendo en lugar de temblando de miedo.

–Debí de saberlo –dijo Septima–. Siempre es el profesor de Defensa.

–Oh, Septima, que sorpresa. –No sólo no estaba tartamudeando, la voz de Quirrell era más segura de lo que había sido cuando era profesor de Estudios Muggles–. Estaba esperando encontrarme con el joven Harry Potter.

–Y quizás así hubiera sido considerando como dejaste la mitad de las puertas abiertas. Por suerte, sus amigos son _un poco_ más responsables que él.

Quirrell se rió.

–No hubiera esperado eso considerando su casa. Pero no importa, mi amo se encargará de él en su momento.

Septima palideció.

–¿Tu amo?

La sonrisa de Quirrell se curvó de manera maliciosa.

–Oh sí, Septima, tú y tus colegas _hicieron_ un buen trabajo. Nunca hubiera podido atravesar los obstáculos por mí mismo. Pero por supuesto, ¿cómo podrían detenerme cuando tengo a Lord Voldemort de mi lado?

Septima hizo todo lo que pudo para no gritar. ¿Potter tenía razón? ¿ _Era_ Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado quien quería la piedra? Intentó enfocarse en cualquier otra cosa para no perder la cabeza.

–¿C… cómo atravesaste mi obstáculo? –Preguntó.

–Ah, ese fue el más difícil –dijo–. Algún tipo de código muggle, estoy seguro. Tú siempre estuviste enamorada de ellos. Por suerte, mi amo encontró un encantamiento oscuro que les dio daltonismo a las estatuas. Y ni siquiera eso funcionó por sí solo, pero cambiar los colores de gris a red hizo el truco.

 _Lo cual hubiera sido interpretado como ceros_ , pensó Septima. _Y entonces el código cero lo abriría. Pero no creí que algo así fuera posible. Casi todos los filtros rojos deberían de haber cambiado el azul a violeta y el violeta a casi negro._

–Supongo que _tú_ tenías una llave ya que el encantamiento ya debería de haberse desvanecido –agregó Quirrell.

 _Y casi fue así_ , se dio cuenta Septima. _Pero su visión aún estaba lo suficiente distorsionada para que Hermione pudiera engañar las estatuas._

–A...a...algo así –mintió.

Quirrell asintió.

–Por supuesto, cree un obstáculo fácil para mí.

 _Claro que lo hizo_.

–Así que todo fue un acto –dijo ella con ira–. El tartamudeo, la incompetencia, el estar asustado de tu propia sombra, ¿todo?

La sonrisa de Quirrell se volvió condescendiente.

–Por supuesto. Después de todo, ¿quién sospecharía del p...p...pobre y t...t...tartamudo profesor Quirrell?

–¿Y el troll en Halloween? –Hizo la conexión–. ¿Fue sólo una distracción?

–Claro. Desafortunadamente, mientras todos corrían por todos lados, Snape aún consideró el detenerme. Pero basta de tonterías. Necesito examinar este interesante espejo. –Comenzó a dar leves golpes al marco decorado–. Sé que el espejo es la clave para encontrar la piedra. Claro que Dumbledore haría algo así. Necesito obtener la piedra antes de que mi amo regrese.

Eso fue suficiente para Septima. Enfocándose en su ira y empujando su miedo a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, elevó su varita.

–¡Hijo de perra! ¡Estuviste a punto de matar a mi estudiante favorita! Si quieres la piedra, ¡tendrás que derrotarme primero! ¡ _Desmaius_!

Si ese hubiera sido el Quirrell tartamudo, pensó Septima, le hubiera ganado con facilidad. Pero ese Quirrell resultó ser bastante competente. Se dio la vuelta y rechazó su hechizo aturdidor con un simple movimiento de su varita.

Septima no había estado en un duelo en años. Había sido bastante buena en su juventud, como muchos aritmagos, pero estaba fuera de práctica. Creó un escudo y realizó maleficios para capturar e incapacitar, pero no era rival para Quirrell, quien estaba lanzando maldiciones oscuras como si repartiera dulces. Apenas había pasado un minuto cuando una maldición pasó su escudo y la lanzó contra la pared, y después todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

–¡Ron! –Hermione y Harry corrieron a través de la cámara de la profesora Vector donde su amigo pelirrojo estaba sentado sosteniendo su brazo derecho.

–Ron, ¿estás bien? –Le preguntó Harry.

–No –gimió–. Creo que mi brazo está roto… No creo que el encantamiento ablandador funcionara… ¿dónde está Vector?

–Fue a detener al ladrón –dijo Hermione rápidamente–. Logramos pasar el resto de los obstáculos, pero tenemos que ir por ayuda.

–¿Puedes caminar? –Dijo Harry.

–Eso creo… ¡Ah! Creo que… tengo moretones en todos lados. –Se puso de pie lentamente. Estaba cojeando un poco y tenía un moretón en su muñeca donde la reina blanca lo había tomado, pero recargo su buen brazo alrededor del hombro de Harry como apoyo.

El trío caminó hacia el cuarto con el lazo del diablo dónde encontraron la escoba recargada contra la pared.

–¡Arriba! –Ordenó Harry. La escoba saltó a su mano y se sentó en ella–. Ron, siéntate en medio para que puedas sostenerte. Hermione, ¿estarás bien atrás?

 _No_ , pensó ella.

–¿Tengo otra opción?

Ron se subió a la escoba sosteniéndose con su buen brazo de Harry. Hermione se sentó atrás y abrazó la cintura de Ron con fuerza. El niño se quejó por el dolor, pero no se movió.

Después Harry dio una patada y la escoba se elevó casi vertical, volando con fuerza hacia la trampilla sobre ellos.

–Oh, no… ¡no me gusta esto! En verdad no me gusta esto… ¡Ah! –Hermione gritó, pero el viaje fue afortunadamente corto, y sólo fue su sorpresa lo que evitó que Fluffy se lanzara sobre la escoba antes de que lograran abrir la puerta.

–Eso estuvo cerca –dijo Harry.

–Dímelo a mí –agregó Ron.

–Harry, por favor, bájanos –rogó Hermione.

–No hay tiempo, ¿dónde está el apartamento de McGonagall?

Hermione sacó su mapa de su túnica y lo revisó.

–Sexto piso, debajo de la torre de Gryffindor, pero… ¡Ah! –Gritó con más fuerza que antes cuando Harry comenzó a volar _entre los pasillos_ a una velocidad nada segura.

–¡Snape! –Gritó Ron mientras pasaban el cuarto piso. Y _era_ Snape. Harry casi chocó contra la pared cuando se dio cuenta de que el maestro de Pociones no era el ladrón. Snape gritó palabras que Hermione nunca había escuchado decir a un profesor antes y comenzó a lanzar hechizos hacia ellos mientras pasaban, pero Harry iba muy rápido.

En el quinto piso volaron cerca de Filch y la Sra. Norris. Filch también fue muy lento para atrapar la escoba, pero la gata corrió cerca de ellos. Cuando llegaron al sexto piso, Harry casi los estrelló contra algo que nunca hubiera esperado ver pero lo hizo sentirse mejor al instante. La profesora McGonagall estaba en el pasillo hablando con el mismísimo profesor Dumbledore.

–¡Profesores! –Gritaron todos mientras se detenían. Por supuesto, al momento en el que aterrizaron McGonagall explotó.

–¿Qué significa esto? –Gritó–. ¡Cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor por cada uno y detención por el resto de año!

En ese momento ignoraron por completo el castigo, no sólo porque la profesora Vector (probablemente) lo revertiría. Harry saltó de su escoba y se dirigió al profesor Dumbledore.

–Profesor, ¡alguien está intentando robar la piedra filosofal!

–¡Qué! –Gritaron tanto Dumbledore como McGonagall.

–La profesora Vector aún está abajo –lloró Hermione.

Pero antes de que pudieran responder escucharon otro grito y una figura oscura se dirigió hacia ellos, su túnica negra agitándose detrás de él.

–¡Potter! ¡Weasley! ¡Granger! –Gritó Snape–. ¡Cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor por cada uno y detención por el resto del año!

–Ya dije eso, Severus –dijo McGonagall–. Y si ustedes tres siguen insistiendo sobre esa piedra…

–¡No estamos mintiendo! –Dijo Hermione. McGonagall comenzó a hablar de nuevo, pero gritó sobre ella–. ¡La profesora Vector entró en la última cámara! ¡Pasamos el ajedrez, el troll de Quirrell, el fuego maldito de Snape y todo!

Los tres profesores de paralizaron.

–¿Saben sobre el ajedrez? –Susurró McGonagall.

–¿ _Y_ el fuego maldito? –Dijo Snape con sospecha.

–Creo que lo mejor será que expliquen exactamente lo que ocurrió –dijo el profesor Dumbledore con seriedad.

Harry respiró profundamente.

–Ron y yo escuchamos al profesor Quirrell hablar con alguien sobre robar la piedra filosofal… –Dejó de lado quien era ese alguien.

–Y ninguno de ustedes nos creyó –dijo Ron antes de bajar la cabeza, nervioso.

–Así que fui a detenerlo –agregó Harry.

–Y nosotros fuimos por la profesora Vector para detener a _Harry_ … –dijo Hermione. Cambiaron de turno, rápidamente resumiendo lo que había ocurrido hasta que llegaron a la parte sobre la profesora Vector entrando en la última cámara. Mientras hablaban los tres profesores palidecieron aún más, incluso Dumbledore. Parecía que ninguno tampoco había considerado que la piedra estuviera en peligro.

–Basta –dijo Dumbledore con aprensión–. Lleven al Sr. Weasley a la enfermería. Debo ir a detener al ladrón. _¡Fawkes!_ –Repentinamente, hubo una luz brillante. Algo grande con alas y que parecía estar hecho de fuego se apareció sobre la cabeza del director. Después, el fuego pareció rodearlo y, en un parpadeo, se había ido. Hermione se maravilló ante lo que estaba segura era un fénix de verdad mientras McGonagall y Snape continuaban paralizados.

–Bueno… lo escucharon… –dijo McGonagall con los labios apretados–. Enfermería.

Los dos profesores llevaron a los tres niños a la enfermería. Harry continuó lanzando miradas nerviosas a Snape sobre su hombro. Cuando llegaron, McGonagall alertó a Madame Pomfrey, quien parecía molesta por tener que lidiar con una herida a esa hora. Apenas había terminado de examinar a Ron cuando la llama dorada se apareció, dejando al profesor Dumbledore en el suelo con una hermosa ave de color rojo y dorado sobre su hombro mientras se inclinaba sobre la profesora Vector, quien estaba recuperando la conciencia.

Hermione soltó una expresión de sorpresa y chilló corriendo a su lado.

La aritmaga parpadeó un poco.

–¿Hermione…? –Dijo con voz débil.

–Albus, ¿qué ocurrió? –Dijo McGonagall con temor.

Dumbledore levitó a Vector a una cama.

–Fue atacada en la cámara con la piedra filosofal –dijo rápidamente–. El ladrón, quien estoy seguro era Quirrell, ya se había ido y se llevó el espejo con él. –McGonagall se quedó sin aliento–. Ya había salido del tercer piso y se había ido cuando llegué. Debemos de buscar en el castillo al instante, Minerva. Levanta al resto de los profesores e informa a los fantasmas y retratos. ¡Rápido! –Los tres profesores comenzaron a irse.

Hermione tuvo una idea.

–Espere, profesor…

–Señorita Granger, no hay tiempo…

–Por favor, señor. ¿Qué tipo de espejo es?

Repentinamente, la profesora Vector tosió y respondió con voz rasposa.

–Grande… pesado… –Hermione se acercó a ella–. Ocho pies de alto… marco de bronce…

–¡Perfecto! Eso quiere decir que no puede moverse con rapidez, y no cabrá en las ventanas. –Sacó su mapa y colocó las páginas sobre la cama de al lado donde Ron estaba sentado.

–Señorita Granger –dijo McGonagall con impaciencia.

–¡Espere y mire! He estado explorando el castillo todo el año. Sólo hay dos salidas a los terrenos desde el ala oeste, aquí y aquí. Y sólo hay cuatro caminos al ala este. Y con todas las escaleras alrededor…

–Ahí. La torre del reloj –señaló Ron–. Si salió del tercer piso, es la única salida en ese nivel.

–Por supuesto. Excelente deducción –dijo Dumbledore. –Severus, ven conmigo a la torre del reloj. Minerva, despierta a los demás profesores y cubran las demás salidas.

Los tres profesores se dieron la vuelta para irse.

–¡Quien-Ustedes-Saben! –Tosió Vector.

McGonagall se detuvo.

–¿Qué? –Dijo sin aliento.

–Quirrell… trabajando… Quien-Ustedes-Saben…

–Lo sospechaba, Septima. Descansa –dijo Dumbledore y se fue, seguido por sus colegas.

–¡Lo sabía! –Dijo Harry. Hermione suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

–Lo siento, Harry –dijo–. Pensé que lo entendía todo. Todos los profesores estaban tan seguros, y no había razón para pensar que tu cicatriz significara algo hasta que… bueno… Intentaré no ignorar lo que dices de ahora en adelante.

–Sí –agregó Ron aun sosteniendo su brazo–. Lamento que pensáramos que te volviste loco. Supongo que conoces a tus magos oscuros.

Madame Pomfrey también palideció ante la revelación de Vector, pero permaneció profesional.

–Recuéstate, Sr. Weasley. Te atenderé en un momento.

Hermione permaneció de pie al lado de Vector mientras Madame Pomfrey continuaba revisando sus costillas.

–Profesora, ¿qué ocurrió? –Preguntó.

Vector intentó respirar profundamente pero hizo una mueca de dolor.

–Un maleficio directo al pecho –susurró–. Me dejó inconsciente. Debió de huir entonces… –Sonrió un poco–. Ese fue un gran trabajo, Hermione.

–Gracias –dijo Hermione distraídamente–. ¿Pero por qué siento que estoy ignorado algo?

Todos fruncieron el ceño. ¿ _Había_ algo más? Harry estaba sentado en la cama cercana preguntándose lo mismo, y después se dio cuenta.

–Si el espejo es tan grande, ¿cómo es que Quirrell lo sacó de la trampilla?

Hermione sintió algo frío sobre su pecho.

–¡Merlín! No podría… no antes de que Dumbledore lo encontrara. Y nosotros nos llevamos la escoba. Debió de encontrar otra manera. –Comenzó a revisar las páginas de su mapa buscando otra salida–. Vamos, vamos, vamos… Ron, tú eres el experto en ajedrez. Si fueras Quirrell, ¿cuál sería tu estrategia para sacar algo tan grande y pesado del castillo sin que nadie lo notara si estuvieras en la zona subterránea?

–No lo sé –dijo Ron un poco mareado–. ¿Cómo dejó _entrar_ al troll?

–Túneles de drenaje. –Las palabras salieron de la profesora Vector.

–¿Qué?

–Quirrell dejó entrar a los trolls a través de los túneles de drenaje debajo del castillo –susurró.

–Por supuesto, esa es la manera perfecta –dijo Ron con orgullo–. Nunca nadie va ahí, así que no pensaríamos en eso como una salida normal. Y ya ha estado ahí.

Harry se acercó a su hombro y miró al mapa.

–¿Dónde están los túneles? –Dijo con fuerza.

Hermione encontró la página de las mazmorras e intentó recordar dónde había algo que pudiera llevar abajo desde ahí.

–Eh… la tubería lleva al lago… deben de estar aquí, junto a donde están los botes –dijo.

–Gracias, Hermione. –Harry tomó la página y salió corriendo.

–¿Harry? ¡Harry, detente! –Gritó corriendo detrás de él. Pero él no respondió y era más rápido que ella–. ¿Puedes… detenerte…? Oh, ¡ _Locomotor Wibbly!_

Harry cayó al suelo con fuerza y finalmente lo alcanzó.

–¡Hermione! –Gritó con enojo.

Pero ella tomó la página del mapa y lo sostuvo con fuerza de la muñeca mientras cancelaba su hechizo.

–¿Puedes _pensar_ por una vez, Harry? La profesora Vector fue derrotada ahí abajo. No puedes detenerlo solo. Hay que advertir a Dumbledore. Vamos, la torre del reloj está más cerca de todos modos.

Harry la miró con molestia pero permitió ser llevado mientras ella corría en dirección opuesta. Con su conocimiento excelente del castillo, llegaron a la salida en tiempo récord.

Sólo para ser bloqueados por un Snape molesto.

–¿Qué quieres _ahora_ , Potter? –Gruñó el maestro de Pociones.

–Profesor, estábamos equivocados –dijo Hermione, una frase que hizo parpadear a Snape por sorpresa viniendo de ella–. Quirrell no pudo cargar el espejo a través de la trampilla. Es muy grande y nosotros nos llevamos la única escoba. Tiene que estar en los túneles de drenaje. Tienen que enviar a alguien a la salida.

–Oh –dijo Dumbledore detrás de Snape–. ¿Cómo olvidamos eso? Severus, quédate aquí. Yo iré. _¡Fawkes!_ –El director desapareció en otra llamarada, dejando a los niños y a Snape mirándose uno al otro.

Nadie se movió por un momento.

–¿Ya terminaron? –Gruñó el maestro de Pociones.

Hermione y Harry asintieron lentamente antes de darse la vuelta y caminar de regreso a la enfermería. Harry estaba molesto, notó Hermione, pero era mejor que si él corriera al peligro _otra vez_. Era cierto que él era la única razón por la que habían descubierto a Quirrell, (y ella aún tenía dificultad en creer que era el pobre y tartamudo profesor Quirrell), pero al final, era culpa de los maestros, por mucho que odiara admitirlo. Esperaba que hubiera una buena explicación una vez todo terminara.

* * *

A Quirinus Quirrell no le gustaban los túneles húmedos y olorosos debajo del castillo de Hogwarts, pero ciertamente pasaba mucho tiempo en ellos. Guiado por la luz de su varita, jaló el espejo de Oesed sobre el suelo, con cuidado de no dejarlo caer tal como lo había ordenado su amo.

Su plan era simple: seguir los túneles de drenaje hasta el final, robar un bote, y navegar en el Lago Negro hasta el área donde terminaban las barreras para poder aparecerse lejos de ese lugar con ese maldito objeto. Nadie lo encontraría ahí. Su amo era más sensato que la mayoría de los magos.

Desafortunadamente para él, Albus Dumbledore no era como el resto de los magos. Y ahí estaba su silueta de nuevo a la salida del túnel, con su varita en mano.

–Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, Quirinus –dijo simplemente.

–¡Dumbledore! –Siseó Quirrell–. ¿Cómo…?

–Cuando llegué a Londres y descubrí que nadie me había llamado, tomé un camino de vuelta más rápido. Debiste de haber anticipado algo así.

Quirrell se escondió detrás del espejo para usarlo como escudo. Sabía que no ganaría contra Dumbledore en una pelea justa, y tampoco su amo. Sólo usando el espejo y la piedra dentro como escudo tendría manera de escapar.

–Por favor reconsidera, Quirinus –dijo Dumbledore con calma–. No necesitas servir a Lord Voldemort.

–Pero sí lo necesito –siseó–. Está unido a mí. No puedo desobedecerlo. Debo de obtener la piedra para él.

–Me temo que Voldemort será decepcionado. Me avergüenzo de decir que permitimos que te acercarás más de lo que esperamos. Pero no puedo permitirte que te la lleves. –Y Dumbledore hizo algo que Quirrell no se había esperado. Dio un paso adelante y miró directamente al espejo. Un momento después, metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño cristal rojo–. _Yo_ tengo la piedra filosofal, Quirinus. Si te das la vuelta ahora, quizás pueda ayudarte.

La sangre de Quirrell se enfrió. Dumbledore tenía la piedra en la mano, y ciertamente no le permitiría acercarse a ella de nuevo. ¡Había fallado!

En ese momento, la otra presencia en la cabeza de Quirrell evaluó la situación con una emoción extraña para él: miedo. La piedra ya no estaba a su alcance, de manera permanente. Quirrell no era lo suficiente fuerte para enfrentarse a Dumbledore, y Dumbledore era muy rápido para dejarlo escapar. Sólo había una última oportunidad, y una difícil: un segundo objetivo… algo más valioso para Dumbledore que la piedra para ofrecerle a cambio. Pero nunca llegaría lo suficiente rápido con esa ave sobre el hombro del anciano. Sin embargo, Lord Voldemort era astuto y tenía un plan.

– _¡Mata al ave!_ –La voz fue sólo un susurro… un susurro agudo siseando debajo del turbante de Quirrell que esperaba que Dumbledore no pudiera entender, incluso si sabía quién era.

–Amo, no puedo… –Quirrell lloró.

– _¡Hazlo!_ –Y después, impulsado por una voluntad que no era de él, el brazo de Quirrell apuntó al hombro izquierdo de Albus Dumbledore–. _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Hubo un sonido de muerte y un rayo de luz salió de la varita de Quirrell. En el túnel angosto, sin dónde esconderse y sin nada con lo que resguardarse, Dumbledore intentó hacerse a un lado y conjuró una barrera justo a tiempo, lo cual hubiera funcionado… si Quirrell hubiera estado apuntando a su pecho. En su lugar, distraído por el movimiento, Fawkes recibió la maldición. Estalló en llamas y se movió con rapidez a la manga de Dumbledore, pequeño, arrugado, y, más importante, sin poder volar.

– _¡Corre!_ –Ordenó la voz.

Quirrell lanzó el espejo de Oesed hacia Dumbledore y salió huyendo. Sin Fawkes para llevarlo, el anciano no podría atraparlo. Corrió a través de los túneles rumbo al castillo, dejando de lado su túnica exterior para poder correr más rápido y evadir los hechizos de Dumbledore.

La voz debajo de su turbante siseó una vez más:

– _Si deseas redimirte, tienes que hacer sólo una cosa…_ _¡Encuentra a Harry Potter!_

* * *

Septima Vector estaba descansando en una cama en la enfermería, con varios vendajes, pero tercamente rehusándose a tomar una poción para dormir sin sueños hasta que la situación se resolviera. Estaba entretenida en una conversación sobre aritmancia con Hermione sobre cómo había construido su obstáculo con la clave de intercambio de Diffie-Hellman y cómo Quirrell la había sobrepasado, lo cual ni Harry, Ron, o Madame Pomfrey pudieron comprender. Hermione se sorprendió al saber que no lo había resuelto por completo, pero Vector le aseguró que la solución había sido brillante y bien ejecutada.

Ron y Harry estaban sentados en la mesa de al lado, hablando en susurros. Harry aún estaba nervioso y seguiría así hasta estar seguro de que la piedra filosofal estaba a salvo de Voldemort. Ron intentaba tranquilizarlo lo mejor que podía, pero estaba más molesto porque Madame Pomfrey le había ordenado permanecer ahí toda la noche. Su brazo roto había sido arreglado con unas gotas de _Crecehuesos,_ como era lo normal, para asegurarse de que el hueso fuera tan fuerte como antes, pero aún estaba sensible.

Repentinamente, escucharon un ruido afuera. Con un fuerte golpe, una figura atravesó las puertas: el profesor Quirrell, vestido con una camisa y pantalones, la banda de su turbante colgando detrás de él. Antes de que Madame Pomfrey o la profesora Vector pudieran reaccionar, lanzó una mirada a Harry.

–¡Potter! –Al mismo tiempo, una voz silbante siseó.

– _¡Atrápalo!_

Harry saltó de la cama con terror, pero Quirrell fue más rápido que él. Con energía y determinación que nunca habían visto, se lanzó hacia él y lo tomó del brazo.

Pero entonces, ambos comenzaron a gritar de dolor y cayeron al suelo. Harry se sostenía su frente donde, para el horror de Ron y Hermione, su cicatriz se había puesto roja e inflamada.

Pero la voz siseó con más fuerza.

– _¡Atrápalo! ¡ATRÁPALO!_ –Quirrell se lanzó hacia él, esta vez colocando ambas manos alrededor de la garganta de Harry. Ambos gritaron por el dolor. Harry movió sus manos y golpeó el turbante de Quirrell, revelando lo más escalofriante que Hermione había visto en su vida, y después de lo que había ocurrido ese año, eso era algo.

Había otro rostro en la cabeza de Quirrell… un rostro con ojos rojos, rostro blanco tiza, y ranuras en vez de fosas nasales. El rostro estaba gritando. Vector, Pomfrey, y Ron gritaron también, y Hermione dejó salir un terrible sollozo al darse cuenta que, de alguna manera, debía de pertenecer al mismísimo Voldemort, el mago cuyo nombre no podía ser pronunciado por la mayoría de los magos.

Quirrell arrojó a Harry contra el suelo y lo sostuvo con sus rodillas mientras retiraba sus manos quemadas del cuello del niño. La cicatriz de Harry estaba _sangrando_.

–Amo… ¡mis manos! ¡Mis manos! –Sollozó Quirrell.

– _¡Atúrdelo, imbécil! –_ Ordenó el rostro de Voldemort.

Quirrell sacó su varita, pero Harry estiró su mano para tocar su rostro. Ambos gritaron aún más y fue Hermione quien se dio cuenta lo que había que hacer. Quizás todos estaban muy asustados de Voldemort para moverse, pero Harry lo sostenía tanto como él tenía a Harry. Hermione tomó su varita de la mesita de noche, la apuntó para asegurarse que lo tenía en frente, y gritó:

– _¡Petrificus Totalus!_

Quirrell fue paralizado y Harry lo empujó con toda la fuerza que pudo. Hermione corrió hacia él y lo ayudó a alejarse.

–¡Ron, ayúdame! –Gritó. Para su sorpresa, Ron salió de su terror y la ayudó a llevar a Harry a la cama. El niño gruñó e intentó enfocar su mirada para ver lo que había ocurrido.

Entonces, cuando pensaron que las cosas no podían ser peores. Una niebla negra se elevó del cuerpo de Quirrell y tomó forma similar a la de un humano. Voló hacia el trío, pero no parecía poder tocarlos mientras estuvieran tocando a Harry, aunque Hermione sintió el brazo de Harry más caliente bajo sus dedos. Hubo una explosión de luz en la puerta y la forma oscura se desvaneció, atravesando la ventana como un fantasma.

Todos se dieron la vuelta para ver al profesor Dumbledore, su varita en alto, respirando con dificultad en la puerta. El profesor Snape estaba detrás de él, y escucharon un leve chirrido en el bolsillo del director.

–Profesor Dumbledore –respiró Harry–. Gracias a Dios, eso estuvo cerca… Eso… Él…

–Voldemort, Harry, me temo que sí.

Vector, Pomfrey, y Ron chillaron con terror.

–¡Señor, la piedra…! –Dijo Harry.

Dumbledore sonrió levemente y sacó de su bolsillo una delicada gema roja.

–La piedra está a salvo por el momento, Harry –dijo–. Severus, creo que deberíamos atender a Quirinus. No creo que Poppy esté en condición. –Y así era, Madame Pomfrey estaba recargada contra la pared intentando que sus manos dejaran de temblar.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al profesor de Defensa, su rostro adicional mirando al techo sin vida. Pero incluso cuando Dumbledore y Snape se acercaron para investigar, el hechizo de Hermione fue roto sin advertencia, y las extremidades de Quirrell cayeron con pesadez al suelo. Snape retiró su mano como si hubiera sufrido una quemadura, el aliento de Dumbledore se detuvo, y Hermione soltó un gritó de terror. Sabía que su hechizo no había fallado. Sólo había una razón por la que el hechizo se rompería tan drásticamente.

–Él… acaso… –Sollozó.

–E...eso temo –respiró Dumbledore.

–¿Muerto…? –Susurró Harry apretando su pecho. Ron perdió el aliento–. ¿Quiere decir que yo… yo lo maté? –Tartamudeó Harry.

 _¿Harry?_ Pensó Hermione. _Pero no, ¡fui yo!_ Yo _fui quien lanzó el hechizo y… ocurrió lo que ocurrió_.

Pero la mirada penetrante de Dumbledore se dirigió a ambos.

–¡No, Harry! –Dijo bruscamente, aunque Hermione pudo notar que también se estaba dirigiendo a ella–. Fue Voldemort quien lo mató. Poseyó al profesor Quirrell, y eso fue suficiente. –Su expresión se suavizó y el director lució más anciano y cansado que nunca antes–. Lamento mucho que hayan tenido que ver eso, niños –dijo con pesadez mientras levitaba el cuerpo del profesor a la cama al final y lo cubría con una sábana–. Son muy jóvenes para tener que cargar con ese peso. Por favor créanme cuando les digo que ninguno de ustedes es responsables por su muerte. Ya lo habíamos perdido. Simplemente se estaban protegiendo y a sus amigos como pudieron.

–Profesor… –dijo Harry débilmente. Estaba comenzando a llorar y Hermione lo siguió. Ron estaba paralizado por el miedo.

–Creo que una poción calmante y una para dormir sin sueños sería lo mejor para todos. –Se dirigió a Vector–. Y quizás una taza grande de chocolate caliente entre estas. He encontrado que siempre me ayuda en momentos difíciles. Hablaremos mañana para discutir lo que ocurrió y lo que salió mal. No habrá ningún castigo por lo ocurrido. Creo todos actuaron tan bien como era de esperarse considerando las circunstancias tan difíciles. Por ahora, descansen.

Hermione se tomó su poción calmante rápidamente antes de que perdiera la compostura, y se tomó el chocolate caliente y después la poción para dormir igual de rápido. Nunca pensó que estaría tan feliz por una sustancia que afectara su mente.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling en todos los idiomas incluyendo, pero no limitado, runas antiguas.

Esta historia le pertenece a White Squirrel en todos los idiomas. Sí, incluso en español.

 **Notas del autor:** Bien, aquí está: el final del primer año. Las cosas ya comienzan a ser diferentes del canon, y continuarán difiriendo aún más cuando la aritmancia sea más importante. Hermione aprenderá análisis y reversión de hechizos el próximo año, y creación de hechizos el siguiente, aunque puede adelantar un poco.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han apoyado en este camino… a los casi mil seguidores, más de seiscientos usuarios que marcaron como favorita esta historia, y mejores ratings que muchas otras historias que admiro. Me entusiasma ver que tantas personas disfrutan mi historia. Después de todo, lo hago por diversión. Los reviews han sido un gran apoyo, y me alegra saber que tantos disfrutaron la resolución de mi versión de la Piedra Filosofal.

 **Notas de la traductora:** Quiero agradecer por mi parte a todos los que han apoyado esta traducción, en especial a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de dejar un comentario o marcarla como favorita. Amo esta historia, y me entusiasma saber que tantas otras personas están disfrutando mi adaptación al español.

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

La reunión que tomó lugar en la enfermería durante el desayuno la mañana siguiente fue impresionante. Además de los tres niños y la profesora Vector, los profesores Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Snape, y Babbling también estaban ahí, junto a Hagrid, sentados en un gran círculo. Madame Pomfrey los miraba con desaprobación desde la esquina por invadir su espacio. Hermione y Ron ya estaban mejor y estaban sentados en sillas, pero Harry y la Profesora Vector permanecían en cama. Harry y Ron estaban preocupados por la final de quidditch al día siguiente, pero Madame Pomfrey le dijo a Harry que si se portaba bien, podría jugar. Hermione no podía entender cómo es que los niños estaban preocupados por el quidditch después de todo lo ocurrido, pero sabía lo suficiente sobre Harry para darse cuenta de que, por alguna extraña razón, así era como él lidiaba con su estrés.

–Creo que debo de elaborar sobre el anuncio que hice durante el desayuno –comenzó Dumbledore–. La historia completa de lo que ocurrió es que el profesor Quirrell, desafortunadamente, fue poseído por el espíritu de Lord Voldemort.

Todos los adultos y Ron temblaron. Snape se tocó su brazo izquierdo discretamente.

Hermione escuchó a medias mientras Dumbledore describía los eventos de la noche anterior, pero se sostuvo de los brazos de su silla mientras las imágenes regresaban a su mente. Estaba segura de que la poción para dormir sin sueños era la única razón por la que había descansado. Incluso ahora podía ver el cuerpo inerte de Quirrell en el suelo si cerraba sus ojos.

 _¡Vi a un hombre morir!_

Empujó el pensamiento al fondo de su mente mientras intentaba enfocarse en la conversación.

–¿Has informado al Ministro que Quien-Tú-Sabes regresó, Albus? –Preguntó McGonagall nerviosa.

–Lo hice, Minerva. Sin embargo, parece que Cornelius no quiso escucharme –dijo secamente–. Por fortuna para nosotros, el enfrentamiento entre Voldemort y Harry lo dejó muy debilitado. No creo que se muestre de nuevo por un tiempo. Pero de vuelta al asunto que nos concierne: debemos de entender exactamente que salió mal con nuestras protecciones.

Los maestros hablaron en orden, cada uno explicando lo mejor que pudo cómo es que su obstáculo había fallado. El problema principal parecía ser que habían sobrestimado a su enemigo. Nadie parecía haber esperado que Voldemort se arriesgara a entrar al castillo personalmente.

Snape, sin embargo, parecía más sorprendido que Vector, Hermione, y Harry habían pasado su trampa.

–Una sabelotodo como la señorita Granger debía de 'resolver' el acertijo en un minuto y bebido el filtro de los muertos en vida.

 _Oh, así que_ eso _es lo que era_ , pensó Hermione. La profesora Vector parecía querer gritar a Snape, pero Hermione calmó su propio enojo para responder.

–Fue Harry, profesor. Él pensó que el acertijo era muy fácil y decidió que era un truco. _Y_ él fue quien pensó en probar las pociones con las polillas.

Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Snape y observó a Harry con atención, pero regresó a su usual ceño.

–Bien, Sr. Potter –gruñó–. No puedo creerlo, pero has mostrado más sensatez que noventa y nueve de cien magos. Si tan sólo esta diligencia fuera transmitida en clase.

Harry abrió su boca para responder, pero Dumbledore lo interrumpió.

–Eso es suficiente, Severus –dijo el mago anciano. Después comenzó a explicar su propio truco de esconder la piedra filosofal en un espejo del que Quirrell no la podía sacar. Desafortunadamente, Quirrell respondió robando el espejo. Escucharon a Vector decir su versión de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, seguida por la confrontación entre Dumbledore y Quirrell en los túneles de drenaje, y finalmente Quirrell regresando a la enfermería, donde su último ataque falló y Voldemort lo dejó por muerto.

 _¡Vi a un hombre morir!_

 _No puedo pensar en eso ahora. Tengo que enfocarme en esta reunión_.

–Mi cicatriz me estaba doliendo –dijo Harry tímidamente mientras describía su enfrentamiento. Y mi manos, era como si quemaran a Quirrell cuando lo tocaba… ¿Por qué no podía tocarme, profesor?

–Porque estaba poseído por Voldemort, Harry –explicó Dumbledore–. Tu madre murió para salvarte de Voldemort, y tal acto de amor deja una marca… no una cicatriz, sino una protección de amor en tu corazón y en tu piel, una protección que funciona específicamente en contra de Voldemort aún hoy. Porque si hay algo que él no puede entender, es el amor, y no puede soportar el tocar a alguien marcado por algo tan bueno oponiéndose a él.

–Entonces yo…

–Tú no mataste a Quirrell, Harry, aunque tú, en defensa propia, lo lastimaste bastante. Ni tú, Hermione –agregó Dumbledore como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos–. Tú lanzaste un simple hechizo para incapacitar en defensa de tu amigo, nada más, y Voldemort ciertamente hubiera matado a Quirrell en cuanto dejara de ser útil.

Hermione procesó eso. No era suficiente para que su culpa se fuera por completo, pero ayudaba, aunque aún sentía terror por lo que había visto.

 _¡Vi a un hombre morir!_

 _¡Vi a un hombre ser asesinado!_

 _¡Por Voldemort!_

 _Tuve que hacerlo. Estaba intentando matar a Harry… o lastimarlo, por lo menos._

Intentó pensar en lo que hubiera hecho diferente, y no pudo pensar en nada. Fue una mala situación e hizo lo que pudo. Pero aún se sentía sumamente nerviosa.

El profesor Snape explicó sobre sus sospechas sobre Quirrell desde el principio del año… sospechas que, desafortunadamente, nunca pudo corroborar. Harry cayó de su asiento cuando aprendió, aunque entre dientes, que Snape había intentado _salvarlo_ del hechizo de Quirrell durante el primer partido quidditch, no al revés. Hermione se sintió mortificada cuando recordó que había incendiado su túnica, pero por suerte, el trío guardó silencio sobre eso.

Estaban a salvo ahora, les aseguró Dumbledore cuando la reunión terminó. Voldemort se había ido del castillo, y no podría realizar el mismo truco en nadie más. La piedra filosofal sería removida y él hablaría con los Flamel sobre si era seguro que continuara en existencia. Un nuevo profesor de Defensa sería contratado en cuanto encontrara a alguien lo suficiente valiente para solicitar el trabajo. Él y los otros maestros dejaron que Harry y Vector descansaran. La mayoría en el cuarto se sintieron aliviados de que no tendrían que seguir escuchándolo decir el nombre de Voldemort.

Sólo la profesora McGonagall se quedó atrás.

–Debo disculparme con ustedes –dijo a los niños–. Me temo que, en mi exceso se seguridad, fui culpable de ignorar las preocupaciones de mis estudiantes. Espero que puedan perdonarme por fallar en mi deber de servirles como su jefa de casa. Ustedes tres fueron mejores Gryffindor que yo anoche.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron ampliamente. Esa era una historia para compartir con su familia. Harry sólo lanzó una mirada tranquilizadora a McGonagall y asintió. Hermione también asintió, aun cuando no sentía que merecía el halago. Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche intentando _alejar_ a Harry del peligro y de no hacer algo Gryffindor.

–Y Sr. Weasley –dijo la profesora McGonagall con seriedad antes de dejar el cuarto. Ron tragó saliva con ansiedad.

–¿Sí, profesora?

–Exijo la revancha.

Ron se rió nervioso.

McGonagall se fue y Hermione se recostó en la silla entre las camas de Harry y la profesora Vector, sin estar interesada en ir a otro lado. Se sentía exhausta, y el estar sola con sus pensamientos sólo lo hizo peor. Se sentía… extraña, mal. No estaba segura de sí debería estar llorando. Había llorado mucho sobre nada durante el último año, pero eso no era nada similar. Parte de ella quería dejarlo salir de su sistema de algún modo, pero las lágrimas no salían. Sólo sentía un vació en su pecho, justo debajo de su esternón. Sólo podía pensar en que no debería de tener que lidiar con algo así.

 _¡Sólo tengo doce años!_

Le tomó un minuto… fue sólo cuando vio que todas las miradas en el cuarto estaban sobre ella que se dio cuenta que lo había gritado en voz alta en vez de pensarlo.

–Lo siento –dijo. Se sintió sonrojarse y bajó la mirada.

–No, Hermione –dijo la profesora Vector–. Es perfectamente comprensible. –Se forzó a levantarse, con dificultad, y se sentó y movió sus piernas al borde de la cama para poder verla de frente.

–Es sólo… ¿cómo es que ocurrió algo así? –Soltó Hermione–. ¿Cómo…? –Perdió la voz cuando finalmente comenzó a llorar.

No notó a Ron mirando a otro lado avergonzado, o la expresión incómoda en el rostro de Harry. Se sentían tan afectados como ella, pero siendo niños, tenían su propio modo de lidiar con eso. Sólo notó la gentil mano sobre su hombro. Prácticamente saltó ante el contacto y escuchó el gruñido de dolor cuando abrazó a su maestra, pero pronto sintió los brazos de la profesora Vector a su alrededor, y lloró en su hombro por un tiempo.

–Lo siento, Hermione –dijo Vector suavemente–. Nunca debiste de estar involucrada en esto. Si hubiéramos hecho nuestro trabajo bien, no tendrías que. Desafortunadamente, las cosas a veces pasan, y no puedes escaparlas… lo sé. He visto momentos cuando fue peor. Vi a muchos niños heridos durante la guerra, y yo también perdí amigos. Casi nadie no… Mira, no voy a fingir que es fácil, o rápido, pero seguirás adelante. Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas, Hermione. Sí, lo eres –agregó cuando la niña sacudió la cabeza–. Sólo una Gryffindor de verdad haría lo que tú hiciste anoche.

Hermione negó con la cabeza antes de levantar la mirada.

–Sólo estaba tratando de detener a Harry para que saliera herido –lloró–. Sólo lo hice porque tenía que.

–No, _sé_ que eres más lista que eso, Hermione –Vector sonrió débilmente–. Ese es el verdadero significado del valor de los Gryffindor… el hacer lo que tienes que hacer, aun cuando tienes miedo. ¿Crees que cualquier alumno de primer año pudiera haber enfrentado ese juego de ajedrez? Me avergüenza decir que muchos en mi propia casa tendrían problema dejando el dormitorio después de horas. – _Y hechizaste a Quien-Tú-Sabes_ no fue dicho, pero ambas lo pensaron–. El sombrero seleccionador te envió a Gryffindor por algo, y probaste que ahí es donde perteneces. Seguirás adelante, y tendrás muchos amigos maravillosos y una familia a tu alrededor para ayudarte.

Hermione tembló una vez más y comenzó a relajarse. El hueco en su pecho comenzó a llenarse. Pero entonces, había algo más de lo que preocuparse.

–Profesora… ¿qué le voy a decir a mis padres? –Dijo sentándose de nuevo en su silla.

–¿Le vas a decir a tus padres? –Lloró Ron desde el otro lado del cuarto–. ¿Estás loca? Ni siquiera yo se lo voy a decir a los _míos_.

–Creo que deberías, Sr. Weasley –dijo Vector–. Aunque el director preferiría que algunas cosas permanezcan en secreto, habrá rumores. Creo que tus padres preferirían escucharlo de ti que de alguien más.

Ron se calló y bajó la mirada nervioso.

–Yo… no quiero mentirles –dijo Hermione–. Y les dije que no iba a ocultarles las cosas, pero esto… se asustaron mucho después del incidente del troll. Creo que hubieran preferido que me transfiriera en lugar de que regresara.

–Pues… te dije lo que pensaba sobre el tema después de Halloween –dijo Vector–. Y agregaré que tus padres recibirán una carta informándoles que el profesor Quirrell murió, aunque ninguna mencionando tu parte en el incidente. Tristemente, Quirrell no es el primer profesor de Defensa que muere recientemente... muchas personas piensan que hay una maldición en el puesto. Tus padres probablemente querrán una mejor explicación.

Hermione sollozó.

– _Esa_ será una buena carta –dijo amargamente–. Queridos mamá y papá, ¿recuerdan cómo les dije que un psicópata malvado no iba a entrar en la escuela a intentar matar a alguien?

Vector hizo un ruido que sonó como si estuviera intentando aguantarse la risa, y después suspiró.

–Si lo prefieres, puedo ayudarte a lidiar con tus padres –dijo–. De hecho, quizás será mejor si no das muchos detalles en tu carta, y yo puedo visitarlos a ti y a tus padres una vez que termine el año para explicarles en persona.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron aún más.

–¿Haría eso por mí, profesora?

–Eso y mucho más Hermione. Puedo decir con honestidad que no tengo idea de qué harás con esa mente tuya, pero no quiero perdérmelo.

Hermione saltó de nuevo sobre la profesora.

–¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, profesora! No sé qué haría sin usted.

–Oh, estoy segura de que te iría bien.

* * *

Hermione les dio a las niñas de Gryffindor una versión breve de la historia esa noche… tanto como se sintió cómoda diciendo. Fue suficiente para provocar chillidos de terror y tanta simpatía como pudo aguantar. Ya era difícil para algunas de las niñas escuchar sobre la muerte de un maestro, y era peor el escuchar la versión de un testigo.

Atendió la final de quidditch el día siguiente como buena amiga. Harry aún estaba recuperándose del incidente con Quirrell, pero volar parecía ser lo único que lo hacía feliz, así que no iba a quitárselo. Fue un juego cerrado. Los cazadores de Ravenclaw eran tan buenos como las de Gryffindor, pero Harry capturó la snitch llevándolos a la victoria. Hubo una gran fiesta en la sala común esa noche. Después de todo, Gryffindor había ganado la copa de quidditch por primera vez en seis años, y, si podían mantener la ventaja de diez puntos por los próximos dos días, ganarían la copa de las casas por primera vez en siete años. Y lo lograron, lo cual causó otra fiesta después del banquete de fin de año.

Hermione hizo lo que pudo por unirse a la diversión, alentada por sus amigos, pero los puntos eran menos importantes en ese momento que a principios del año. Si se era honesta, estuvo un poco distraída el resto del año, aun cuando Ron, por lo menos, se recuperó bastante rápido de la experiencia (Harry era más difícil de leer). Hermione pasó mucho tiempo visitando a la profesora Vector, discutiendo cálculo, aritmancia, y la vida en general. Aunque al final, la profesora tenía razón: era difícil, y tomaría tiempo, pero se sentía un poco mejor.

Harry y Ron decidieron pasar su tiempo relajándose bajo el sol durante los últimos días del año mientras esperaban los resultados de sus exámenes, y Hermione se les unió, aunque llevó su libro de cálculo con ella. Se lo merecían. Harry, predeciblemente, no estaba entusiasmado por la idea de ir a casa, mientras que Hermione, como la mayoría de los estudiantes, decidió que sería agradable, excepto por el hecho de que no podía usar magia.

Mientras tanto, con todo el caos y las celebraciones, fue el día después de la copa de las casas cuando Fred y George finalmente pudieron hablar con ella.

–Hermione –dijeron recargándose a cada lado de su sillón.

–Te hemos estado buscando…

–...por todos lados.

–Lo siento –dijo en un suspiro, sin la energía para reaccionar a sus extrañas personalidades–. He estado algo distraída.

–Oh, y lo suenas –dijo George con simpatía.

–¿Dónde está nuestra Hermione normal y llena de entusiasmo desenfrenado? –Preguntó Fred con una sonrisa.

–Está en terapia –gruñó Hermione–. Regresará el próximo año.

–Ah, veo que hay una chispa de algo aún –respondió Fred con una sonrisa.

George, sin embargo, lucía inusualmente nervioso.

–Mira, no queremos traer de vuelta recuerdos dolorosos, pero Ron nos ha estado diciendo cosas muy locas sobre lo que ocurrió con Quirrell.

–Y ahora que lo pienso, Alicia y las otras niñas también –agregó Fred.

–Cierto. Así que en verdad estuviste ahí cuando Quirrell… –George dejó el resto de sus palabras al aire. Hermione respiró profundamente.

–Sí, ahí estuve. Yo… lo vi todo –dijo temblando un poco.

–Lamentamos mucho escuchar eso –dijo George con admiración.

–Sí, no lo merecías –agregó Fred–. Quirrell _en verdad_ estaba poseído por… –bajó su tono de voz hasta que fue casi un susurro–... ¿Quién-Tú-Sabes?

Hermione tembló y asintió.

–Sí, había… un rostro extra creciendo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

–¡Loco! ¿Es cierto que lo hechizaste?

–Ajá. Estaba atacando a Harry. Era lo único que pude pensar en hacer.

–De acuerdo, esto quizás no es lo que quieres escuchar en este momento –dijo George–, pero para ser claros, técnicamente, estás diciendo que hechizaste a Quien-Tú-Sabes en el rostro.

–No me lo recuerden –respondió Hermione. Se recargó hacia atrás y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Aún sentía su corazón acelerarse cada vez que pensaba sobre eso. Hechizar al mago oscuro más cruel de los últimos cincuenta años no era algo que debería estar en la hoja de vida de una alumna de primer año. Pero entonces, le llegó una idea a la mente–. Esperen un momento, ¿recuerdan la tormenta de nieve en diciembre? Se la pasaron golpeando la parte de atrás del turbante de Quirrell. Técnicamente, golpearon a Quien-Ustedes-Saben en la cara en múltiples ocasiones con una bola de nieve.

–Múltiples… –dijo George.

–Bola de nieve…

–No sé si eso nos hace los reyes de los bromistas u hombres muertos.

–O ambos. Especialmente si mamá está involucrada.

–Demonios, no hemos escuchado de ella desde lo que hizo Ron. _Debe_ de estar a punto de explotar si le está tomando tanto.

–Será mejor que nos preparemos, George. Como sea, Hermione, Ron también nos dijo cosas interesantes sobre tu habilidad para escabullirte en el castillo en la noche.

–Eh…

–Oh, sí, algo sobre empujar a nuestro hermanito dentro de un almacén de escobas. –George elevó sus cejas.

–Oh, no –gruñó Hermione.

–Y ni siquiera tiene doce años. Empiezan temprano en estos días.

–¿Podemos no hablar de eso? –Les rogó.

–Oh, no, es muy bueno como para ignorarlo, ¿verdad Fred?

–Así es.

–¿O qué tal si no lo mencionan, y yo fingiré que fue _Peeves_ quien colocó todas esas bombas de olor en todas las puertas del sexto piso? –Los amenazó Hermione.

–¿No lo harías? –Exclamó Fred.

–¿Cómo…? –Comenzó George.

–Sonya y yo las notamos cuando explotaron. ¿Sabían que el apartamento de la profesora McGonagall está en el sexto piso?

Los gemelos se observaron el uno al otro tan intensamente que Hermione se preguntó si podían comunicarse telepáticamente.

–Lo sabíamos –respondió Fred–, y supongo que no debería sorprendernos que tú también lo sabes.

–Bien, Hermione, parece que has ganado de nuevo –dijo George. Estaba intentando sonar ofendido, pero estaba sonriendo. Hermione sonrió también.

–En el mundo muggle, eso es llamado "destrucción mutua asegurada".

–¿Sabes algo? Eres escalofriante a veces –dijo George.

–Brillante, sí, pero escalofriante –concluyó Fred.

–¿Sabes algo más? –Continuó George–. Pensamos que sería genial si pasaras unos días en nuestra casa este verano.

–Sí, Ron también lo cree –dijo Fred–. También invitaremos a Harry.

–¿En serio? –Chilló Hermione–. Pero su mamá…

–Ah, estará de acuerdo. Le encantan las visitas. Y mi papá la convencerá si no está segura.

–Papá probablemente querrá que tus padres también se queden. Le encantan los muggles.

–Pues… ¡eso sería estupendo! –Nunca había sido invitada a casa de sus amigos a pasar la noche–. Les preguntaré a mis padres si puedo ir.

–Excelente…

–Te enviaremos una lechuza…

–Si no muere primero.

–Eh, sí, gracias.

* * *

Hermione estaba emocionada, pero la llegada del verano le pesaba a Harry al punto de que, al día siguiente, lo encontraron sentado solo en uno de los rincones ocultos de la sala común, agitando con fuerza su varita sobre una pluma y unos pedazos de madera.

–Vamos, vamos, _¡Initium!_ –Murmuró. Tomó uno de los pedazos de madera y lo soltó. Cayó con fuerza sobre la mesa y gruñó con frustración.

–¿Harry? –Dijo Hermione.

Harry saltó e intentó ocultar su trabajo hasta que vio quien era.

–Oh, Hermione, eres tú.

–Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo? –Dijo ella.

–Yo… sólo… –Bajó la mirada con culpabilidad.

–¿Qué?

–Pues, ¿recuerdas cuando la profesora Babbling nos dijo que las runas pueden guardar hechizos para ser utilizados después? Estaba intentando encantar algo para utilizar los hechizos durante el verano.

–¿Este verano? Harry, no debes. No tenemos permitido usar magia durante el verano.

–Lo sé, sólo pensé… sé que no debemos de usar nuestras varitas, pero Ron puede volar y eso, así que pensé que podría encantar algo con un hechizo para activarlo sin usar una varita, y aún poder usarlo.

–No creo que deba –dijo ella, incluso cuando comenzó a preguntarse sobre la posibilidad–. ¿Qué tal si te descubren? Te podrías meter en problemas.

–Pero tengo que intentarlo. –Harry comenzó a escribir otra combinación de palabras. En los seminarios, la profesora Babbling les había enseñado a usar las runas "INITIUM" y "FINIS" para activar y desactivar hechizos usando sus varitas, pero la mayoría de patrones de activación que no requerían varitas eran mucho más complicados.

–¿Pero para qué? –Lo presionó Hermione–. No vas a hechizar a tus parientes, ¿verdad?

Harry lució aún más culpable.

–No terriblemente –dijo–. Sólo lo suficiente para asustarlos. Mis tíos no saben que no tengo permitido usar magia fuera de la escuela, pero quizás lo sospechen si no ven nada durante el verano.

–Pero… pero… ¿no lo sabría tu tía por tu mamá?

Harry se detuvo y levantó la mirada.

–Yo… no lo sé… Habló sobre mi mamá haciendo magia en casa. Quizás sólo nos dan una advertencia la primera vez, o algo así.

–Mm… pues, aun así no me gusta. Creo que deberías de hablar con la profesora McGonagall sobre tus problemas.

–No quiero molestarla –murmuró–. Vamos, _¡Leviosa!_ –Las runas fallaron nuevamente.

–Le molestará más si te metes en problemas. –Él no respondió. Hermione se acercó más a él y le habló en susurros–. Harry, no quería hablar de esto así… pero si tus parientes abusan de ti, alguien tiene que hacer algo al respecto.

Harry la miró a los ojos nuevamente, nervioso. Pareció considerarlo por un momento, pero habló en un susurro.

–No es así. Sólo no nos caemos bien. No me golpean ni nada… bueno, Dudley lo hace, pero él es un bravucón con todos.

–Pero si no se caen bien, no es la mejor situación –insistió Hermione.

–No tienes que preocuparte por mí –dijo Harry–. Puedo cuidarme solo.

Hermione suspiró y se puso de pie.

–Claro que me preocupo, Harry –dijo ella–. Muchos lo hacemos, aún si no lo decimos. Y aún si esto funciona, no resolverá tus problemas.

Harry sólo sacudió los hombros. Hermione se rindió y salió a través del retrato. Le di una última mirada antes de dejar la sala común.

–Lo siento, Harry –dijo en un tono tan bajo que nadie más la escuchó.

Caminó directo a la oficina de McGonagall.

–Señorita Granger, las calificaciones estarán listas mañana –dijo McGonagall cuando abrió la puerta.

Hermione soltó un suspiro exasperado. ¿ _Por qué_ todos pensaban que eso era en lo que estaba interesada?

–No es sobre eso, profesora.

–Oh, mis disculpas. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

–Pues… es algo sensible, profesora.

–Por favor, pasa. Toma asiento. –Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se sentó en el escritorio enfrente de Hermione–. Señorita Granger, sé que no nos hemos llevado tan bien como me gustaría este año –dijo–, especialmente siento tu jefa de casa. Pero espero que puedas confiar en mí, y haré lo que pueda por ayudarte en lo que necesites.

–Gracias, profesora. Lo sé. Pero esto es sobre Harry. –El rostro de McGonagall se ensombreció.

–¿Ha hecho alguna otra cosa?

–¡No! Bueno, algo así, pero no es eso de lo que quería hablarle. Está intentando hacer esos hechizos basados en runas que nos enseñó la profesora Babbling para utilizar en casa, y quiero asegurarme de que no se va a meter en problemas. –La boca de McGonagall se convirtió en una línea delgada.

–¿El Sr. Potter mencionó _por qué_ quiere intentar este tipo de magia? –Preguntó son seriedad.

–Pues, eso es de lo que quería hablarle... –Hermione respiró profundamente–. Estoy preocupada por la situación en casa de Harry, profesora. –Una mirada de preocupación cruzó el rostro de McGonagall, y Hermione le contó lo que Harry había dicho durante el año: que a sus tíos no les gustaba la magia y pensaban que era una "monstruosidad", que mostraban obvio favoritismo por su primo, que estaba preocupada que no comía lo suficiente estando con ellos, y, más claro, que Harry hablaba como si fuera miserable ahí y quería hechizar y asustar a sus parientes para que lo trataran mejor. Cuando terminó, McGonagall hizo un ruido como el de un gato molesto.

–Señorita Granger, quisiera que me hubieras hablado de esto antes. Yo también tenía mis preocupaciones, pero no tenía evidencia hasta ahora –dijo–. No puedo decirte mucho de lo que se por motivos confidenciales, pero te prometo que hablaré con el director sobre esto y veré si podemos hacer algo para ayudar al Sr. Potter este verano. –Hermione suspiró con alivio.

–Gracias, profesora. Sé que debí de venir antes. Es sólo que a Harry no le gusta hablar de su vida en casa, y…

–Eso no es inusual en este tipo de situaciones. Lo entiendo. Sin embargo, por favor escríbeme de inmediato si algo más te hiciera pensar que el Sr. Potter está en peligro.

–Sí, profesora. ¿Y qué de esos hechizos? No quiero que se meta en problemas por usar magia.

McGonagall pareció luchar mentalmente sobre eso por un momento.

–Supongo que no es mala idea… De acuerdo, sólo te lo digo porque sé que eres responsable. No te pediré que no hagas nada al respecto porque tú y tus padres son muy curiosos para eso. Pero te ruego que tengas cuidado respecto al estatuto del secreto. Y eso es doble para el Sr. Potter.

Hermione asintió y McGonagall continuó.

–El Decreto para la Razonable Restricción de la Brujería en los Menores de Edad es una de las leyes peores escritas y menos vigiladas en el mundo mágico, y fue escrita deliberadamente con tantas excepciones para el beneficio de magos sangre pura. Obviamente, la magia accidental no está restringida ya que no se puede controlar. Pero el uso de objetos mágicos tampoco está restringido porque muchos niños juegan con juguetes mágicos, hacen labores domésticas con instrumentos mágicos, y por supuesto, vuelan en escobas… aunque esas están bajo el control de otra división. Dudo que los magos sangre pura que escribieron las leyes hayan considerado que un hijo de muggles _compraría_ esos objetos, y mucho menos los usaría, pero aún si van en contra del _espíritu_ de la ley, estos hechizos con runas no van en contra de esta, y más importante, no hay mecanismo para supervisar y lidiar con esto.

–¿En serio? –Dijo Hermione–. Así que Harry… o yo… ¿podríamos hacer magia con estas runas, y estaría bien?

–Así es. Mientras no utilicen sus varitas durante las vacaciones, no serán disciplinados. Sin embargo, te pido que obedezcan el estatuto del secreto. Si no lo hacen, fácilmente podrían meterse en problemas por ambos cargos.

–Lo entiendo, profesora. Gracias.

Mucho más tranquila después de la conversación, Hermione habló con Harry lo que había aprendido sobre las runas y su curiosidad se intensificó sobre el proyecto. Incluyó a Ron, quien estaba entusiasmado por tener una manera de defenderse de Fred y George después de que su madre inevitablemente confisque sus varitas, y el trío comenzó a trabajar. Justo a tiempo para el fin del año, lo lograron. Ron descubrió que las palabras más importantes que necesitarían eran "SOLVO" (liberar), "LOQUITUR" (hablar), and "TENET" (sostener); y Hermione descubrió el patrón circular que debían de utilizar. Cuando terminaron, tenían un círculo de runas que conservaría un hechizo escrito en medio con la encantación _Potenti_ , además del que la profesora Babbling les había enseñado para dar más poder a las runas de control y liberarlo cuando la persona sosteniéndolo dijera el hechizo. Por lo menos esa era la teoría. Hermione les advirtió que no funcionaría con hechizos muy poderosos y que perdería su "carga" después de un tiempo, como una batería. Pero cuando lo probaron con un encantamiento de endurecimiento, este cambió un cojín blando a uno duro con éxito… no era perfecto, pero era suficiente para Harry, quien les agradeció profusamente.

–Voy a divertirme bastante con Dudley este verano –dijo.

* * *

Era el día antes de que el expreso de Hogwarts regresara a Londres, y con sus cosas casi listas y los hechizos en runas preparados para que Hermione pudiera mostrárselos a sus padres, sólo había una cosa por hacer en su mente.

–¿Cómo subes a este lugar todo el tiempo? –Demandó Ron mientras el trío subía de rodillas la pequeña escalera detrás del gran comedor.

–No es tan malo, Ron –dijo Hermione al frente. La verdad es que se había vuelto bastante buena navegando el espacio de los elfos.

–No entiendo porque tenemos que hacer esto –se quejó–. Sólo son elfos domésticos.

–No son _sólo_ elfos domésticos, Ron. Ellos cocinan toda la comida que tanto te gusta. Recogen todo tu desastre e incluso lavan tu ropa… y _eso_ demuestra mucho valor de su parte.

–¡Oye!

–No interactúan mucho con los humanos, y lo correcto es despedirnos antes de irnos –terminó.

–Tiene sentido –dijo Harry–. Sería agradable si yo recibiera las gracias por hacer las labores en casa.

Ron gruñó y continuó subiendo.

Pronto llegaron al largo pasillo que los llevaba a la sala común de los elfos. Mientras continuaban de rodillas, un elfo pequeño salió de una de las habitaciones y los vio.

–¡Hermione Granger! –Chilló–. ¡Y Harry Potter! ¡Harry Potter! –El elfo corrió a la sala común gritando–, ¡es Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, y Harry Potter!

El trío llegó a la sala común de tonos amarillos y fueron recibidos como héroes. Los elfos saltaron y se acercaron para estrechar sus manos con más entusiasmo que cuando los habían conocido. Hermione pronto encontró un familiar par de ojos azul cobalto y empujó su camino hacia ella.

–¡Señorita Granger! ¿Es cierto? ¿Es cierto? –Chilló la elfina de cabello rubio.

–¿Qué, Sonya? –Dijo Hermione.

–Escuchamos que Harry Potter y sus amigos se encontraron con Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado en el castillo… –los elfos temblaron–... y escaparon con vida.

–Oh, cierto –dijo Harry–. Sí, lo hicimos. Estaba poseyendo a Quirrell.

Todos los elfos temblaron.

–Harry Potter y sus amigos son muy valientes por enfrentar tales peligros, señorita –dijo Sonya.

–Sólo hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer –insistió ella.

–La señorita Granger es muy modesta –escucharon una voz chillona que no habían escuchado antes. Todos los elfos se callaron al instante y abrieron paso para que el recién llegado pudiera acercarse: una elfina mayor que los demás con cabello blanco que crecía más en sus orejas que en su cabeza. Usaba una toalla que era más elegante que el resto y caminaba tan similar a la realeza como un elfo pudiera imitar.

–Yo soy Flory, la jefa de elfos –dijo la elfina anciana–. Estoy encantada de conocerlos, Harry Potter, señor, Hermione Granger, señorita, y Ronald Weasley, señor. Los elfos les debemos las gracias. Han hecho un gran servicio al mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña ahuyentando al Señor Tenebroso de Hogwarts.

–Gracias –dijo Harry–. Pero la profesora Vector y Dumbledore también ayudaron.

–Sí, señor. Es bueno ver magos enfrentándose a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado antes de que se vuelva más fuerte. –Los otros elfos asintieron.

–¿Puede decirles a los elfos qué ocurrió, señor? –Preguntó Sonya con reverencia.

–Eh, supongo que sí –dijo Harry.

Se sentaron y contaron la mayor parte de lo que ocurrió esa terrible noche, excepto por las partes más sensibles, desde las sospechas iniciales de Harry hasta la muerte de Quirrell. Los tres niños aún temblaban al recordar lo último, especialmente Hermione.

–Fue horrible –dijo–. Yo… nunca…

–La señorita Hermione Granger y sus amigos son muy valientes –la tranquilizó Sonya.

Después, para su sorpresa, Tilly se acercó y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

–Es difícil ver a alguien morir, señorita –dijo la elfina de ojos grises–. Nosotros los elfos vemos eso. Vivimos más años que los magos, y sentimos la magia de nuestros amos. Ya que estamos unidos al castillo, sentimos cuando murió el profesor Quirrell, incluso los niños elfos. Pero nos consuela el estar con nuestras familias, ya sean magos o elfos. Será diferente para magos y brujas, pero a los elfos nos ayuda tener a alguien a quien cuidar. Y no deben de dejar que el miedo o el dolor los alejen de lo que más quieren, señorita.

Eso era algo nuevo. Ya era suficiente malo que los niños elfos sintieran morir a un profesor. Y su consejo era muy bueno si lo aplicaban a su propia especie.

–Gracias, Tilly. Estoy segura de que me sentiré mejor después del verano –dijo ella.

–¿Se va de vacaciones mañana, señorita? –Preguntó Sonya.

–Ajá. Sólo queríamos visitarlos una vez más ya que no regresaremos hasta septiembre.

Muchos de los elfos chillaron felices al escuchar su respuesta.

–La señorita Granger y sus amigos son muy amables. Otros magos nunca visitan a los elfos en nuestro hogar.

–Debería de presentarles a otros estudiantes hijos de muggles –respondió Hermione–. Creo que algunos estarían interesados. Los muggles piensan que es importante aprender sobre otras culturas.

–Quizás… –dijo Sonya con timidez–. Quizás tú podrías enseñarles a los magos más sobre eso.

Algunos de los elfos mayores lucían escandalizados por su atrevimiento, pero Hermione pensó que era una buena idea.

–Sí, quizás sería útil si todas esas rebeliones de duendes son un indicio.

Hablaron por un tiempo más sobre sus planes de verano… o Hermione y Ron lo hicieron. Harry no tenía planes. Después, se despidieron de los elfos y antes de saberlo, era el día siguiente y tomaron los botes para cruzar el lago de regreso a la estación. Unas horas después estaban de vuelta en Kings Cross, despidiéndose (el tren había llegado doce minutos tarde de acuerdo al reloj de Hermione, pero por supuesto, justo a tiempo de acuerdo a los relojes de la estación). Hermione logró ver a la mamá de Ron y a su hermana menor, ambas pelirrojas, y a la familia de Harry: un hombre grande de rostro morado que miraba a Harry con desdén, una mujer delgada con cara de caballo que le lanzó una mirada de asco hacia Hedwig, y un niño muy gordo quien, para el deleite de Harry, lucía aterrorizado por su primo mágico.

Después, encontró a sus padres y corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó con fuerza. Ahora que los había visto de nuevo, le costó mucho trabajo no soltarse llorando.

Pero fue salvada cuando la profesora Vector se acercó a ellos (por consejo de Hermione, usando un vestido muggle, aunque algo anticuado).

–Sr. y Sra. Granger, es un placer verlos de nuevo –dijo ella.

–Igualmente, profesora –dijo su mamá. Ella y Dan estrecharon la mano de la profesora.

–No puedo decirles lo feliz que estoy por el desempeño de Hermione este año –continuó ella mientras Hermione se sonrojaba–. Las mejores calificaciones en su clase, y por un gran margen.

–Pues, gracias, profesora –dijo Dan–. Pero su carta…

–Sí, como dije, el incidente que resultó en la desafortunada muerte de nuestro profesor de Defensa… ¿Me permitirían invitarlos a cenar, Sr. y Sra. Granger? Creo que necesitamos tener una _larga_ plática.


	23. Segundo año, verano

#incluye un disclaimer

Partes de este capítulo son citas de _Harry Potter y la Cámara de los Secretos_ , adaptadas al estilo del resto de la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

Minerva McGonagall caminaba alrededor de la oficina del directo como tigre enjaulado mientras los estudiantes viajaban de regreso a Londres ya que había escuchado algo bastante inquietante sobre uno de sus estudiantes.

–¿No te dije Albus, hace once años y de nuevo el año pasado, que esos muggles no serían buenos guardianes?

–Así fue, Minerva –Albus Dumbledore respondió con molesta calma–. Y yo te dije en ambas ocasiones, sé que no es el mejor ambiente, pero hay circunstancias que requieren que Harry Potter viva con familiares sanguíneos de su madre.

–¿Y qué circunstancias son esas? –Explotó Minerva–. Creo que es hora que me expliques que es tan importante para que dejes a un niño con guardianes que, en el mejor de los casos, no lo aprecian. Y debo de agregar: espero que tengas una buena respuesta que me convenza de no ir al Ministerio.

–De acuerdo –dijo Albus–. La razón es Voldemort. –Minerva dejó salir un pequeño grito–. Y el hecho de que nuevamente ha aparecido en Gran Bretaña hace eso aún más importante. Si lo recuerdas de la guerra, Voldemort podía pasar casi cualquier tipo de barrera con el suficiente esfuerzo. Harry no podía ser criado bajo el encantamiento Fidelio, así que utilicé lo más cercano. El sacrificio de Lily logró posible el colocar barreras de sangre en el lugar donde habite su sangre, en este caso su hermana y su sobrino. Ningún mago con la intención de dañar a Harry puede lastimarlo ahí, y Voldemort no puede atravesar las barreras. Harry debe de estar ahí para recargarlas cada verano para que podamos enviarlo ahí en caso de una emergencia. –Y ahí Albus extendió sus brazos–. Si sabes de otra manera de mantener al joven Harry a salvo, estoy feliz de escucharla.

Minerva se rindió y se sentó. Por supuesto que no sabía de otra cosa… no sin tener que pedir muchos favores para dejar que Harry se quedara en Hogwarts durante el verano, y eso sería difícil. Además, Albus podía pensar a largo tiempo mejor que ella. La pregunta era si la protección valía la pena, y… pues… Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado _estuvo_ en el castillo solo dos semanas antes.

–De acuerdo, Albus –dijo ella–. Continuaré confiando en tu juicio sobre cómo mantener a Harry a salvo, _por ahora_. Pero no continuaré ignorándolo en esa casa, algo de lo que _ambos_ hemos sido culpables durante los últimos once años. Le pedí a la señorita Granger que me informe si siente que el niño está en peligro, y lo visitaré en persona si lo hace… y quizás si no.

Le agradó ver que Albus asintió.

–Por supuesto, Minerva –dijo–. Creo que eso es justo. Y por favor, infórmame si sabes de algo más.

–Lo haré.

* * *

Daniel Granger respiró profundamente.

–Necesito otra bebida.

Septima le sirvió otro shot de whiskey de fuego, el cual los Granger adultos describieron con sabor a "scotch con salsa y pólvora". Fue una muestra de lo seria que era la situación cuando Vector recomendó el whiskey de fuego cuando compró la cena para la familia en un cuarto privado en el Caldero Chorreante.

Dan se tomó el shot de golpe y lo siguió con un trago de agua. Emma estaba recargada sobre el hombro de su esposo mientras Hermione sostenía su mano libre.

–Veamos –dijo Dan con molestia–, su profesor de Defensa estaba poseído por el espíritu de un mago tan malo que temen decir su nombre. Dejó que un troll entrara en el castillo en Halloween como una distracción para intentar robar la piedra filosofal y que este mago oscuro volviera a la vida. Después, más recientemente, lo intentó de nuevo, y usted, Hermione, y sus amigos intentaron detenerlo… y entiendo que intentó alejar a los niños del peligro… pero el incidente terminó con su amigo siendo atacado y el maestro… –dudó si repetirlo enfrente de su hija–... murió enfrente de ellos. ¿Me olvidé de algo?

–No –dijo Hermione con voz baja–. Creo que lo dijiste todo. –Había algo que no les había dicho, más que nada porque no estaba segura: era posible que Voldemort intentó poseer _la_ (o a Ron), pero no pudo por la protección en Harry. Eso explicaría por qué su piel se sintió caliente por un momento. No estaba segura de creerlo, y ciertamente no quería, así que no lo mencionó.

–¿Quiere decirnos de nuevo por qué deberíamos de confiar en su escuela para mantener a salvo a nuestra hija? –Dijo su padre.

Septima se lamió sus labios secos y bajó la mirada a la mesa por un momento.

–Simplemente, el historial de seguridad en Hogwarts aún es muy bueno, a pesar del incidente –explicó–. Les dije después de Halloween que este tipo de situaciones son muy extrañas, y aún lo creo.

–Sin embargo, cuando les dije que la historia de Hogwarts demuestra una excelente seguridad, admito que no les dije _todo_. Lo que no mencioné antes es que cosas malas suelen ocurrir a los profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No está relacionado con la clase, y nunca había afectado antes a los estudiantes, pero se cree que Quien-Ustedes-Saben colocó una maldición en el puesto para debilitar a sus enemigos. Ningún profesor de Defensa ha logrado enseñar por más de un año desde que yo era estudiante. Siempre parecen estar involucrados en algún tipo de escándalo, o se lastiman, o tienen que dejar el país repentinamente, o son tan incompetentes que son despedidos. Algunos _han_ muerto, aunque este incidente es el primer asesinato en los terrenos. Hubo algunas muertes por la guerra durante unos veranos, y otras fueron accidentes o enfermedades… La epidemia de viruela de dragón de 1979 se llevó a dos, de hecho.

–Les digo esto porque espero que puedan comprender que a pesar de estos problemas, los estudiantes de Hogwarts han estado a salvo. Este año es el primero desde que comencé a dar clases en el que estudiantes estuvieron en grave peligro por algo que no fuera su propia estupidez. Además, el director Dumbledore hará lo posible de ahora en adelante para asegurarse que personas poseídas no puedan entrar al castillo.

Dan y Emma observaron a Septima con seriedad.

–Tendrá que disculparnos por no sentirnos tan seguros de eso sin antes ver resultados –respondió Dan–. Después de todo, nos dijo que lo del troll fue un incidente aislado.

–Entiendo su preocupación –respondió–. Sin tener familia, sólo puedo decir que no tengo ningún problema en continuar trabajando en Hogwarts, a pesar de lo ocurrido.

–Apreciamos su opinión, profesora –dijo Emma–. Pero por favor entienda que es una decisión difícil para nosotros… Ahora, Hermione, ¿qué tienes que decir _tú_ sobre todo esto? –Preguntó a su hija con una mirada seria que la hizo pensar que preferiría enfrentarse de nuevo a la reina blanca de McGonagall.

–¿Qué? –Dijo nerviosa–. Yo… yo sólo estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer.

–Entiendo que sentiste que debías de ayudar a tus amigos, ¿pero deambular de ese modo en medio de la noche en verdad era la mejor manera de hacerlo?

–Mamá, lo intenté. Harry no nos dio una mejor opción.

–Sra. Granger, por favor no sea muy dura con Hermione –interrumpió Septima–. Ha pasado por algo muy difícil, y… honestamente, su hija es una heroína. Salvó la vida de su amigo tres veces esa noche… nada sencillo, aún si su amigo no hubiera sido Harry Potter. Y es posible que también nos ayudó a detener a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado de regresar al poder y prevenir una guerra que hubiera devastado al mundo mágico. Intentó actuar de manera responsable en todo momento. Considero que su única decisión cuestionable fue bajar a encontrarnos en lugar de regresar a su dormitorio, pero eso hubiera ayudado a Quirrell a robar la piedra.

Emma guardó silencio por un momento y se limpió unas lágrimas.

–Lo siento, Hermione –dijo ella–. Es sólo que es difícil ver a nuestra pequeña… involucrada en algo así. Te enviamos a la escuela a aprender magia, y terminas salvando a tus amigos de magos malvados.

Hermione soltó un sollozo y abrazó a su madre con fuerza. Dan colocó un brazo alrededor de ambas.

Finalmente, Emma se soltó e intentó sin éxito aplacar el cabello de su hija.

–Mira… estamos orgullosos de ti. En verdad. Suena a que hiciste un gran trabajo… Pero, ¿en verdad nos estás diciendo que quieres regresar a Hogwarts después de todo lo que ha ocurrido?

–Sí, mamá.

–Pero…

–Mamá, un amigo mío me dijo que no puedo dejar que el miedo y el dolor me separen de lo que más quiero. Quiero a mis amigos, y me gusta Hogwarts… me encanta cuando no hay un psicópata involucrado. Este año ha sido el mejor año de mi vida. Por favor, no me hagan comenzar de nuevo en una escuela diferente.

Emma se cubrió su rostro con una mano.

–Oh, Hermione… ¿cuándo creciste?

–Creo que fue hace unos cuatro años, y no quisimos admitirlo –dijo Dan con una sonrisa débil–. Hermione, no tenemos que decidir nada aún. De hecho, profesora, ¿cuál es la fecha límite para decidir a dónde irá?

–Normalmente tienen hasta finales de julio, aunque bajo circunstancias extraordinarias, una transferencia pudiera ocurrir incluso durante la semana antes de que comiencen las clases.

–De acuerdo, tomaremos una decisión antes de que termine julio –dijo Dan–. Y sé que nos hubiera gustado verla bajo mejores circunstancias, pero significa mucho para nosotros que viniera a vernos y a explicar las cosas.

–Sí, y gracias también por la cena –agregó Emma.

–No fue ninguna molestia, Sr. y Sra. Granger. A veces creo que un enfoque más directo beneficia más a nuestros estudiantes. Ahora, se hace tarde, y sé que tienen que, cómo se dice, ¿manejar a casa? Hermione, espero verte de nuevo en septiembre.

–Haré lo que pueda, profesora –respondió.

Dan y Emma intercambiaron una mirada. _No tenemos opción, ¿verdad?_

–Buenas noches, profesora –dijo Dan estrechando la mano de Septima.

–Buenas noches.

Se despidieron y los Granger subieron a su automóvil para el viaje de regreso a Crawley. En el camino, Hermione esperó un tiempo hasta que sintió que era seguro mencionar su otra noticia.

–Mamá, papá, ¿saben cómo esa carta decía que no tengo permitido usar magia fuera de la escuela? –Preguntó.

–Sí –dijeron sus padres con cautela.

–Pues, hablé con la profesora McGonagall, y resulta que no es completamente cierto…

* * *

Harry Potter exploró su cuarto, buscando un buen lugar dónde esconder sus libros de la escuela. El tío Vernon había encerrado su baúl, el cual contenía sus libros, túnicas, varita, caldero, escoba, y hechizos en runas, en la alacena debajo de las escaleras al momento en que llegaron a casa. Todos los hechizos que había esperado usar para lograr concesiones de sus parientes estaban ahí… _casi_ todos. Por suerte, había anticipado esa posibilidad y conservó un trozo de madera con runas latinas en su bolsillo.

Después de inspeccionar con cautela, encontró una tabla en el suelo debajo de su cama que revelaba un espacio lo suficiente grande para guardar sus libros. Después, sólo tuvo que esperar. Unos días después, cuando el tío Vernon, la tía Petunia, y Dudley estaban en el jardín, Harry bajó las escaleras, sacó el trozo de madera de su bolsillo, lo colocó contra la puerta de la alacena, y susurró: _Alohomora_.

El hechizo fue liberado de las runas y la cerradura se abrió. Harry sonrió son satisfacción. Lo más rápido que pudo, tomó sus libros de texto, tinta, plumas, y pergamino, y el resto de pedazos de madera en los que había tallado runas, y los llevó arriba. No tenía muchos de esos hechizos a la mano, pero esperaba que fueran suficientes. Dejó su varita (no podía usarla de cualquier modo), aunque esperaba no arrepentirse de esa decisión.

El problema era Hedwig. Había sido encerrada bajo candado en su jaula para prevenir que Harry enviara cartas a sus amigos. Sólo tenía dos _Alohomora_ más (debió de hacer más), y sospechaba que necesitaría uno para sacar sus cosas antes de regresar a Hogwarts. Eso significaba que podía dejarla salir una sola vez durante la noche, pero sería encerrada de nuevo en cuanto el tío Vernon se enterara. Odiaba verla encerrada en su jaula, pero decidió que sólo utilizaría ese hechizo en caso de emergencia.

Oh bueno, por lo menos sus parientes estaban muy asustados para intentar algo. Y podía hacer su tarea.

* * *

–Y lo único que tienes que hacer es sostener el círculo de runas y decir el nombre del hechizo… en teoría.

–¿En teoría? –Preguntó Emma Granger un poco nerviosa.

–Bueno, no estoy segura si ustedes pueden hacerlo –respondió su hija–. Algunos objetos mágicos funcionan para los muggles y otros no.

–Oh… de acuerdo, pero no va a, tú sabes, ¿explotar o algo así?

–No tienen porque. Lo peor que puede pasar es que se nos devuelva, pero es un encantamiento levitatorio así que no sería un problema.

Hermione tuvo que presentar sus exámenes tres días después de regresar a casa, lo cual fue un desafío pero algo que pudo manejar. Ahora, sólo tenía su tarea de vacaciones por la cual preocuparse mientras esperaba los resultados que recibiría en agosto. Con su tiempo libre, comenzó a mostrarles a sus padres la magia limitada que podía hacer en casa. Pero eso, pensó, era la prueba más interesante: si sus padres podían realizar hechizos con el uso de runas.

Su madre lucía nerviosa mientras sostenía el pedazo de madera cuadrado con un círculo de runas talladas, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Lo agitó en dirección a un libro pequeño sobre la mesa y dijo:

– _Wingardium Leviosa_.

El libro saltó y permaneció en el aire, siguiendo el movimiento de su mano. Emma estaba tan sorprendida que casi soltó la madera.

–¡Funcionó! ¡Funcionó! –Gritó con entusiasmo como una niña pequeña.

–¡Lo hiciste, mamá! ¡Hiciste magia! –Dijo Hermione y ambas comenzaron a reír.

–¡Excelente, Hermione! –Dijo su madre besando su cabeza.

–Bueno, nunca creí ver el día –dijo su padre mientras observaba–. ¿Cuántas más tienes?

–Unas cuantas –dijo Hermione y sacó otra madera para que él lo intentara.

* * *

–Tía Petunia… tengo una pregunta para ti.

La respuesta fue justo lo que Harry esperaba: se dio la vuelta en la cocina y le lanzó una mirada molesta. Harry había esperado por un momento en el que su tío Vernon estuviera en el trabajo y Dudley estuviera con sus amigos para hablar con su tía, pero estaba rompiendo una de las reglas más importantes en el número 4 de Privet Drive: no hagas preguntas.

–Sólo una pregunta –agregó mientras su tía Petunia parecía estar a punto de mandarlo lejos.

Ella lo observó con molestia por un largo momento.

–Suéltala ya, muchacho.

–¿Mi mamá alguna vez mencionó que había una guerra en su mundo?

El color desapareció del rostro de la tía Petunia tan rápido que no pudo ser saludable. Se recargó en uno de los muebles.

–¿Qu...qué? –Dijo con miedo.

–¿Mi mamá alguna vez te dijo o a tus padres que había una guerra en su mundo? ¿Qué muchas personas estaban muriendo? ¿Qué ella era un blanco por su familia "normal"? ¿Por qué ella y mi papá tuvieron que ocultarse?

–¡Suficiente! –Obligó a sus manos temblorosas a permanecer quietas e hizo lo que pudo por calmarse–. Si _debes_ saberlo, muchacho… no. Lily mencionó que estaban ocurriendo cosas malas… supongo que había lo suficiente para poder adivinar que había una guerra. Pero no, nunca supimos lo malo que era hasta que _te_ dejaron en nuestra entrada con nada más que una carta explicando lo que había ocurrido.

–¿Y supongo que nunca te molestaste en _preguntarle_ , verdad?

–¡Suficiente! ¡Vete a tu cuarto!

–Sí, tía Petunia.

Extrañamente, Harry no estaba molesto. Aún si probablemente se quedaría sin almuerzo, había valido la pena. Tenía bastante que pensar. Y tenía que decirle a Hermione una vez pudiera escribirle.

* * *

–Tienen que tener cuidado con esto –les advirtió Hermione–. Funciona como ácido hidroclorídrico concentrado sobre la mayoría de las cosas. No habrá problema en las tuberías, pero hay que asegurarse de dejarlo ir con mucha agua.

–¿Y dejan que niños de once años lo usen? –Preguntó Dan.

–Aunque no lo creas, es más seguro que dejar que magos y brujas sin entrenamiento acerquen sus varitas a las pociones.

Habían tenido que hacer un viaje especial al callejón Diagon para comprar ingredientes de pociones para poder trabajar en casa. Sólo había unas cuantas pociones que podían hacer sin el uso de varitas (Hermione deseaba haber pensado hacer algunas runas con hechizos para hacer pociones), ¿pero por qué desperdiciar la oportunidad? Las pocas que podían hacer de ese modo eran similares a experimentos químicos o a cocinas, a pesar de los ingredientes extraños, y su mamá estaba entusiasmada por intentarlo después de las demostraciones con las runas.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Hermione, Emma agregó la secreción de bundimun con cuidado al caldero que estaba hirviendo a fuego lento en la estufa, trituró los colmillos de serpiente, hirvió las babosas cornudas, y así, todo utilizando el kit para hacer pociones de Hermione para evitar suciedad mágica en los utensilios de la cocina.

–Bien. Ahora, apaga el fuego _antes_ de agregar las púas de puercoespín. Neville se equivocó ahí y… no terminó bien.

–De acuerdo. Estufa _apagada_ … –Agregó las púas de puercoespín lentamente y estas se disolvieron en la mezcla.

–Es tan extraño ver cosas disolverse que normalmente no deberían –exclamó Emma. Hermione sólo sacudió los hombros. Para entonces era bastante normal para ella. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran al último paso.

–Bien, bien –dijo Hermione–. Ahora, mezcla el puré de moras azules. Eso neutraliza los efectos corrosivos.

–Si tú lo dices.

La poción se volvió espesa mientras Emma la mezclaba y tomó un color azul claro, un poco más gris que el cielo en un día soleado, justo el color que el libro de texto decía que tenía que ser.

–¿Eso quiere decir que lo hice bien?

–Sí… Bien, Sra. Granger –Hermione imitó el tono acerbo de Snape–. _Supongo_ que superó las expectativas en su trabajo.

–¿En verdad es así todo el tiempo?

–Desafortunadamente, sí. No creo que le guste enseñar… o los niños.

–¿Y por qué da clases a adolescentes? –Preguntó Dan.

–Quisiera saberlo. De cualquier modo, tenemos que tener cuidado limpiando. Cosas malas pueden ocurrir si los ingredientes son contaminados.

* * *

 _Querida profesora McGonagall:_

 _Estoy preocupada por Harry. Ha sido un mes desde que terminaron las clases y no he recibido ninguna carta suya aun cuando le he escrito tres veces. Ron dice que no ha escuchado de él tampoco. Creo que sus parientes no le permiten escribir. ¿Podría visitarlo y asegurarse que esté bien? Gracias._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Hermione Granger_

Minerva guardó la nota en su bolsillo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del número 4 de Privet Drive. Era posible que Harry no tuviera ganas de escribir cartas o estuviera ocupado, pero su instinto le decía que no. Si había una cosa que había notado de ese muchacho era su dedicación a sus amigos. De cualquier modo, llegaría al fondo de todo esto.

Tocó el timbre y un momento después, un niño muy grande de cabello rubio abrió la puerta.

–¿Diga? –Dijo.

–Buenos días. Tú debes ser Dudley –dijo ella–. Me gustaría hablar con Harry Potter.

Dudley Dursley le lanzó una mirada aterrorizada y salió corriendo.

–¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

Minerva suspiró. Tenía el presentimiento de que necesitaría un trago o dos después de esa visita.

Un minuto después, una mujer de rostro de forma de caballo y su esposo con bastante sobrepeso llegaron a la puerta.

–¡Usted! –Soltó la mujer–. ¿Qué está haciendo _usted_ aquí?

–Tan amable como siempre, ¿no es así, Petunia? Estoy visitando a Harry. Quisiera verlo lo antes posible, por favor.

–¿Y qué le da el derecho…? –Gruñó Vernon Dursley.

–Vernon, por favor, es una de _ellos_ –susurró Petunia jalando su camisa.

–No permitiré que otro más entre a mi casa.

–Vernon, no puedes deshacerte de ella –insistió Petunia–. No aceptan un no por respuesta. Es lo mismo que esas malditas cartas.

Vernon palideció mientras recordaba la entrada dramática de Hagrid el año anterior.

–De acuerdo –gruñó–. Pero que sea rápido–. Caminó con fuerza hacia las escaleras–. ¡Muchacho! ¡Baja!

Se escuchó el ruido de un golpe y alguien apresurándose y pronto Harry Potter se encontraba en el vestíbulo.

–¡Profesora! –Dijo con sorpresa mientras corría a la puerta–. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay algún problema?

–Sólo si hay algún problema aquí, Sr. Potter –dijo Minerva con gentileza–. Tus amigos están preocupados por ti. No han escuchado de ti todo el verano.

–Pues, el tío Vernon no ha dejado salir a Hedwig… pero no importa. Ron y Hermione no me han enviado cartas de todos modos –dijo con tristeza.

–¿Qué? Eso no es cierto, Sr. Potter. La señorita Granger me informó que te escribió tres veces. ¿Estás diciendo que no recibiste ninguna de sus cartas?

–No, no he sabido nada de nadie.

Minerva se dirigió a los Dursley.

–¿Han estado bloqueando el correo de Harry… de nuevo? –Agregó con una buena idea de lo que había ocurrido el año anterior.

Pero Vernon sacudió la cabeza.

–No hemos visto ninguna lechuza además de la suya. No es nuestra culpa si no pueden llegar aquí. –Y gruñó y murmuró algo sobre disgusto por "monstruos" enviando cartas por lechuza.

–¿Y el correo regular? –Continuó–. Uno de los amigos de Harry ha estado escribiendo por _su_ sistema de correo.

–Nada ha llegado para Harry –insistió Petunia–. ¿Cree que no aprendimos nuestra lección después del año pasado?

Minerva frunció el ceño. No estaba convencida, pero no había razón para que las lechuzas no llegaran. Sacó su varita.

Dudley gritó y saltó atrás con sus manos cubriendo su enorme trasero. Petunia también dio un paso atrás, pero Vernon gritó:

–¡Espere un momento! ¡No permitiré que haga… eso… en mi casa!

–Haré lo que yo quiera, Sr. Dursley, muchas gracias –respondió–. Y si su correo está siendo interceptado, creo sería de interés para ustedes también. –Agitó su varita alrededor y murmuró unos cuantos encantamientos, buscando hechizos o barreras que pudieran interferir con el correo, pero sólo encontró las barreras de sangre de Albus–. Mm… que extraño –dijo mientras los Dursley balbuceaban–. No sé porque tu correo no ha sido entregado, Potter, pero considero que tu lechuza será capaz de enviar y traer cartas, y por lo menos podrás contactar a tus amigos. –Después se dirigió a los Dursley–. No es saludable que una lechuza permanezca tanto tiempo encerrada, y su correspondencia no causará muchos problemas, así que les pido que le permitan salir.

Vernon parecía listo para gritar de nuevo, pero Petunia logró controlarlo.

–De acuerdo. Pero más vale que _no_ haya problemas. ¿Hay algo más?

–Eso depende de Harry, Sr. Dursley. Sr. Potter, ¿ha habido algún otro problema?

–No –dijo después de pensarlo–. Todo está bien.

Minerva lo miró seriamente.

–De acuerdo. No dudes en escribirme si necesitas algo. Tengan un buen día.

El tío Vernon continuó gruñendo después de que se fue la profesora, pero pronto subió las escaleras para abrir la cerradura de la jaula de Hedwig, murmurando sobre "monstruos entrometidos y buenos para nada" todo el camino.

–Y más vale que sólo la dejes salir en la noche, cuando nadie la pueda ver –advirtió a Harry.

Harry sólo sonrió cuando lo dejaron solo en su cuarto. Acarició a una Hedwig entusiasmada intentando tranquilizarla y comenzó sus cartas para Ron y Hermione.

* * *

Una semana después llegó el cumpleaños de Harry. Hedwig había salido esa noche, y él esperaba recibir regalos de Ron y Hermione. Por otra parte, Harry estaba siendo completamente ignorado, como siempre. Esperaban que _no_ fuera visto o escuchado mientras los Dursley entretenían a unos clientes importantes del tío Vernon. Eso estaba bien para él. No le importaban esas cenas elegantes y poco sinceras de todos modos. Mientras subía a su cuarto, supuso que pasaría una noche tranquila leyendo. Sólo hubo una complicación.

Había un elfo doméstico parado en su cama.

Harry agradeció a Merlín que Hermione le había presentado a los elfos en la escuela o probablemente hubiera gritado y arruinado todo en ese momento. Pero no era un elfo de Hogwarts. Estaba más sucio, sus muñecas estaban vendadas, tenía unas cuantas cicatrices en su cara, y parecía estar usando la funda de una almohada en lugar de una toalla. Su nariz era muy larga y sus ojos eran del mismo tono verde que el de una pelota de tenis.

– _Este… hola –dijo Harry azorado._

El elfo saltó de la cama e hizo una reverencia tan baja que su nariz tocó el suelo.

– _Harry Potter –dijo la criatura con una voz tan aguda que Harry estaba seguro de que se había oído en el piso de abajo–, hace mucho tiempo que Dobby quería conocerlo, señor… Es un gran honor…_

–Gr...Gracias… eh… Dobby –respondió Harry–. ¿Por qué estás en mi cuarto?

–Dobby tiene un mensaje para usted, señor… es difícil, señor… –El elfo comenzó a jalar sus orejas.

–Mira, Dobby –susurró Harry–, es un placer conocerte, pero este no es un buen momento. Puedes, por lo menos, ¿hablar un poco más rápido?

Dobby parecía decepcionado.

–Sí, señor. Dobby ha venido a dar una advertencia a Harry Potter, señor. Sus amos no deben saberlo, pero Dobby debe advertirle, señor… _Harry Potter no debe regresar a Hogwarts._

 _Hubo silencio, sólo roto por el tintineo de tenedores y cuchillos que venía del piso inferior, y el distante rumor de la voz de tío Vernon._

– _¿Qué-qué? –Tartamudeó Harry–. Pero sí tengo que regresar. No sabes lo que es vivir aquí_. Los únicos amigos que tengo están en Hogwarts. Además, Hermione dice que es muy tarde para cambiar de escuelas este año. –Para su alegría, Hermione había logrado convencer sus padres de regresar a Hogwarts en septiembre.

– _No, no, no –chilló Dobby, sacudiendo la cabeza con tanta fuerza que se daba golpes con las orejas_ –. No es tarde para Harry Potter, señor. Harry Potter es famoso. Cualquier escuela le dará clases. Debe ir a otra escuela, donde este a salvo. _Es demasiado importante, demasiado bueno, para que lo perdamos. Si Harry Potter vuelve a Hogwarts, estará en peligro mortal._

– _¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry sorprendido._

– _Hay una conspiración, Harry Potter. Una conspiración para hacer que este año sucedan las cosas más terribles en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia –susurró Dobby, sintiendo un temblor repentino por todo el cuerpo–. Hace meses que Dobby lo sabe, señor. Harry Potter no debe exponerse al peligro: ¡es demasiado importante, señor!_

– _¿Qué cosas terribles? –Preguntó inmediatamente Harry–. ¿Quién las está tramando?_

 _Dobby hizo un extraño ruido ahogado y acto seguido se empezó a golpear la cabeza furiosamente contra la pared_.

–¡Dobby malo! ¡Dobby malo! –gritó.

Harry corrió y alejó al elfo de la pared.

–¡Detente! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Siseó. Lo obligó a sentarse en la cama.

Dobby miró a Harry con ojos cruzados.

–Dobby tenía que castigarse, señor. Dobby casi reveló los secretos de su familia, señor.

–¿Castigarte?

–Sí, Harry Potter, señor. Dobby siempre tiene que castigarse, señor. A veces, su familia le recuerda que necesita castigos adicionales. Si supieran que Dobby está aquí, señor… –tembló como si estuviera a punto de correr a la pared de nuevo.

–Pero eso es horrible –dijo Harry–. Los elfos de Hogwarts nunca hacen eso…

Los ojos de Dobby se abrieron ampliamente.

–¿Conoce a los elfos de Hogwarts, señor?

–Sí, a mi amiga Hermione le gusta visitarlos. Son muy amables…

Para el horror de Harry, Dobby comenzó a sollozar con fuerza.

–¡Lo siento! –Siseó. Creyó que había escuchado las voces de abajo detenerse–. Por favor, baja la voz. No quise ofenderte.

–¿Ofender a Dobby? –Se atragantó el elfo–. Dobby había escuchado de la grandeza de Harry Potter, señor, pero nunca de su bondad. Harry Potter es amigo incluso de los elfos domésticos.

–No soy así… las historias exageran –dijo–. Hermione es mejor haciendo magia… Pero Dobby… ¿todas las familias mágicas tratan así a sus elfos? ¿Qué no hay reglas?

Dobby comenzó a jalar sus orejas de nuevo.

–Los elfos son propiedad, unidos a sus familias, señor –lloró–. Cada familia controla a su elfo como cree mejor.

–¿Y cuál es tu familia?

El elfo tembló y saltó para golpearse de nuevo contra la pared. Harry actuó con rapidez y lo jaló de vuelta.

–¡Detente! No pueden saber que estás aquí. –Señaló al suelo–. Mira, quizás deberías de ir a ver a mi amiga. Su nombre es Hermione Granger. Creo que vive en Crawley… espera, tengo su dirección. –Corrió a su cajón de calcetines y sacó la carta más reciente de Hermione. Mostró a Dobby la dirección del remitente–. Mira, aquí vive. Ella sabe mucho más sobre los elfos que yo. Quizás pueda ayudarte.

Un momento después, Harry deseó no haber abierto su boca ya que Dobby comenzó a sollozar en agradecimiento. En verdad estaba en mal estado comparado con los elfos de Hogwarts.

–Por favor, baja la voz –le rogó–. Estaré en problemas si los Dursley escuchan algo. Mira, lo siento, pero no puedes estar aquí hoy. Hermione te podrá ayudar mejor, probablemente también con lo del peligro mortal.

Dobby dejó de llorar y se sentó muy tieso, sus ojos verdes casi saliendo de su rostro.

–Oh, no, señor –chilló–. El peligro es muy grande para Harry Potter, señor, y sus amigos. Dobby ha escuchado de sus heroísmos, pero es peligro es muy grande. Harry Potter no puede regresar a Hogwarts.

–Pero no puedo dejar a mis amigos… –miró de nuevo al sobre en su mano–. Espera un momento. ¿Tú eres quien estaba deteniendo mis cartas?

Dobby bajó la mirada hacia sus pies sucios y descalzos.

–Harry Potter no debe enojarse con Dobby –dijo el elfo–. Dobby pensó que si los amigos de Harry Potter lo olvidaban… Dobby intentó detener el correo de Harry Potter, señor, pero sus amigos se preocuparon por él y le dijeron a la profesora que lo visitara.

–¿Lo ves? Tengo buenos amigos en Hogwarts. Hermione salvó mi vida el año pasado. No voy a dejar que se enfrenten al peligro mortal solos. Además, Dumbledore dijo que incrementará la seguridad. Nada se le escapará.

– _Albus Dumbledore es el mejor director que ha tenido Hogwarts. Dobby lo sabe, señor. Dobby ha oído que los poderes de Dumbledore rivalizan con los de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Pero, señor –la voz de Dobby se transformó en un apresurado susurro–, hay poderes que Dumbledore no… poderes que ningún mago honesto…_

 _Y antes de que Harry pudiera detenerlo, Dobby saltó de la cama, cogió la lámpara de la mesa de Harry y empezó a golpearse con ella en la cabeza lanzando unos alaridos que destrozaban los tímpanos_. Y todo fue cuesta abajo desde ese momento. Harry logró meter a Dobby al closet por el tiempo suficiente para recibir la reprimenda del tío Vernon, pero tan pronto como él se había ido del cuarto Dobby comenzó a advertirle que no podía regresar a Hogwarts, y cuando se rehusó a escucharlo, el elfo corrió abajo y arruinó el preciado pudín de su tía Petunia y desapareció. Después, una lechuza entró y soltó una carta sobre la cabeza de la Sra. Mason, quien resultó sufrir de fobia a las aves, y lo peor, la carta era una advertencia del Ministerio de magia sobre su uso de magia fuera de la escuela. Su mentira fue descubierta y él no había hecho nada.

El tío Vernon estaba más que furioso cuando vio la carta. Y sí, tenía un brillo demente en los ojos como el de un gato gordo que acababa de acorralar a un ratón, y comenzó a reír como un maniaco.

– _Bueno, muchacho, ¿sabes qué te digo? Te voy a encerrar… Nunca regresarás a ese colegio…_ Ahuyentaremos a esa maldita ave lejos de la casa, y les diremos a esos fenómenos de tu escuela que te escapaste. Y no puedes usar magia para salir, ¡o te expulsarán!

Harry sabía que había sido descubierto. Sólo tenía una última oportunidad para asustarlos ahora. Su mano se dirigió a su bolsillo y sacó un pedazo de madera que había guardado para una emergencia.

–¿ _No_ puedo? –Dijo amenazantemente. Sostuvo las runas enfrente del tío Vernon–. _¡Flipendo!_ –Gritó.

Nada ocurrió.

–Demonios.

Hermione le había advertido que era posible que no mantuviera la carga por tanto tiempo. Desafortunadamente, esa jugada le había conseguido un fuerte golpe en el estómago, y el tío Vernon lo alzó y lo lanzó dentro de su cuarto en lugar de sólo jalarlo. Un candado fue a la ventana para mantener a Hedwig fuera, la puerta del cuarto fue cerrada con llave por fuera.

Harry permaneció despierto por mucho tiempo esa noche, esperando a que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Después, levantó la tabla del piso y encontró los dos encantamientos para abrir cerraduras que había guardado. Había la posibilidad de que esos aún no habían perdido la carga. Si alguno funcionaba, podría salir de su cuarto e ir a algún lugar dónde pudiera pedir ayuda, quizás interceptar a Hedwig cuando regresara.

– _Alohomora. Alohomora_.

No tuvo suerte. Ambos círculos de runas habían perdido su carga. Estaba atrapado.


	24. Chapter 24

JK Rowling ha escrito el mismo número de libros que Gilderoy Lockhart, aunque probablemente los de ella son una mejor lectura. Por lo mismo, Harry Potter le pertenece.

Partes de este capítulo son citas de _Harry Potter y la Cámara de los Secretos_ , adaptadas un poco para que fluyan con el resto de la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

Dobby no fue a ver a la amiga del gran Harry Potter, Hermione Granger. Ya había estado lejos de sus amos por mucho tiempo. Pero Dobby se había memorizado la dirección de Hermione Granger. Harry Potter había dicho: "Ella sabe mucho más sobre los elfos que yo. Quizás pueda ayudarte". Quizás pudiera ayudarle. Pero no, Dobby no podía hacer eso. Aún no. Si Dobby iba a ver a Hermione Granger, ella podría sospechar algo y ayudar a Harry Potter a regresar a Hogwarts. No, Dobby esperaría a que Harry Potter estuviera a salvo y después hablaría con Hermione Granger.

* * *

 _Querida profesora McGonagall:_

 _Creo que hay un problema. Hedwig regresó con mi regalo para Harry sin ser abierto, y parece bastante agitada. Creo que no puede llegar a él. ¿Podría visitarlo de nuevo? Estoy preocupada de que necesite irse de la casa de sus parientes. Los Weasley dijeron que les gustaría que los visitara este verano, así que quizás se podría quedar con ellos por un tiempo._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Hermione Granger_

Minerva McGonagall se sentía extremadamente incómoda teniendo que esperar dos días después de recibir la carta pidiéndole que visitara a Harry Potter, y no sólo porque Hedwig constantemente le dio picotazos. Pero Albus había insistido que sabía por algunos de sus bizarros métodos que Harry no estaba en grave peligro (físico) y le aconsejó el asegurar un lugar en el que pudiera quedarse antes de tomar cualquier acción. Si se era honesta, estaba sorprendida que había aceptado incluso eso. Así que Minerva había enviado unas cartas y descubrió que los Weasley estaban dispuestos y entusiasmados por recibir a Harry durante el resto del verano si era necesario. Por lo menos eso era una buena noticia.

Supuso que no debería haberle sorprendido lo que ocurrió cuando tocó el timbre de los Dursley y habló con ellos.

–Si busca al niño, no está aquí. –Dijo Petunia y las cejas de Minerva se elevaron.

–¿No está aquí? ¿Por qué no?

–Se escapó, el malagradecido –dijo Vernon con tono engreído–. Y es un alivio. Ese niño no ha sido más que problemas desde el comienzo.

–¿Se escapó? Lo dudo, especialmente después de lo que vivió con ustedes durante la primera parte del verano. Les sugiero que me digan lo que está ocurriendo en este momento.

–No sabemos –soltó Petunia–. No podemos ayudarle si el muchacho no hace lo que se le dice. Intentamos mantenerlo en línea por años y nada funcionó.

 _¿Y qué intentaron?_ Se preguntó Minerva, pero esa era una discusión para otro momento.

–El Sr. Potter no se iría sin avisar a sus amigos primero –continuó ella–. Sus amigos están preocupados por él. Sus regalos de cumpleaños fueron regresados sin ser abiertos, y su lechuza ha estado muy agitada durante los últimos tres días.

–Mejor usted que nosotros –gruñó Vernon–. Esa tonta ave ha estado intentado entrar. Nos tomó todo el día el hacer que se fuera.

–Oh, ¿ _en serio_? Tenemos métodos para localizar a un mago menor de edad, Sr. Dursley, y esa "tonta ave" es uno de ellos, como sabría su esposa si hubiera prestado atención a su hermana. Las lechuzas de correo siempre saben dónde está su dueño, y la del Sr. Potter claramente ha indicado que está aquí.

Ambos Dursley palidecieron al darse cuenta que habían sido descubiertos. Minerva intentó forzar su entrada entre ellos, pero Vernon comenzó a gritarle.

–¡No regresará! –Dijo el hombre gordo–. Arruinó nuestra cena con... con magia y nos perdió un cliente. Recibió una carta de advertencia de su gente y todo.

–E intentó hechizar a Vernon –agregó Petunia–. Tuvimos suerte de que no funcionó.

–Si no les importa –dijo Minerva con molestia–, quisiera escuchar la versión de su sobrino por mí misma. –Sacó su varita–. Háganse a un lado, por favor.

Los Dursley retrocedieron con temor. Minerva lanzó una mirada alrededor del cuarto, buscando por cualquier indicio de la presencia de Harry. Cuando no encontró nada, comenzó a subir las escaleras. Había cuatro habitaciones y un baño, y al igual que abajo, parecía un lugar agradable, excepto que una de las puertas tenía dos cerraduras y, más extrañamente, una gatera instalada. Siguiendo su intuición, agitó su varita y la puerta se abrió.

Lo que encontró fue una triste visión. Un niño de doce años estaba recostado en su cama, ensimismado. El resto del cuarto estaba vacío, excepto por la jaula de una lechuza, un ropero roto, y un librero lleno de polvo. La ventana, al contrario del resto de la casa, tenía barras de metal en ella, y dudaba que era para evitar que entraran a robar.

Harry Potter se levantó de golpe cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

–¡Profesora! Me alegro de verla –dijo.

–Igualmente, Sr. Potter. –Lo observó con preocupación mientras se ponía de pie. Se veía más delgado que en la primavera, y nunca había sido un joven de aspecto pesado. También parecía cansado y tembló al ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, cuando le dijo que empacara sus cosas porque los Weasley habían ofrecido que se quedara con ellos durante el resto del verano, él se puso en acción con su velocidad de buscador. Minerva apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear cuando se metió debajo de la cama, movió lo que pareció ser el piso, y salió con una funda de almohada llena de objetos, la cual colgó sobre su hombro.

–El resto está en la alacena debajo de las escaleras –dijo sin aliento. Minerva notó que había lágrimas en sus ojos.

La bruja de edad mayor asintió y llevó a Harry abajo. Continuó notando que caminaba tambaleando detrás de ella, como si estuviera mareado.

–Sr. Potter, ¿has estado comiendo? –Dijo con preocupación.

–No tanto como siempre –respondió con timidez.

Minerva presionó sus labios. Sospechaba que lo de siempre tampoco era mucho.

–Bueno, no te preocupes. Estoy segura que la Sra. Weasley te dará lo que quieras y aún más –dijo.

Llegaron a la alacena y la abrió para sacar el baúl de Harry. Minerva también notó evidencia de que en esa alacena Harry había vivido en algún momento. Vernon había sido lo suficiente listo para no dejar evidencia de una cama o algo similar, aunque si pudiera haber tenido el tiempo de observar con más atención, hubiera notado los garabatos de un niño en la pared. Harry metió la funda de almohada en su baúl mientras Minerva se dirigía a los Dursley.

–Sr. y Sra. Dursley, debo decir que su tratamiento de su sobrino es atroz, casi tan malo como lo que han hecho a su hijo. –Lanzó una mirada al niño gordo que estaba escondiéndose en la cocina. _Peor, claramente, pero esto los ofenderá más_.

–¡Cómo se atreve…!

–No puedo entender cómo es que Lily Evans fue forzada a tener a tal excusa de hermana. El Sr. Potter se irá por el resto del verano, y si _él_ tiene suerte, tendrá que ver muy poco de ustedes por el resto de su educación. –Las miradas conflictivas de enojo y deleite en los rostros de los Dursley ante la idea hubieran sido entretenidas si no fueran tan abominables–. Vámonos, Sr. Potter.

Harry cruzó la puerta del número 4 de Privet Drivet detrás de su profesora y cerró la puerta con fuerza detrás de él.

–Muchas gracias, profesora –dijo, apenas sin voz.

–No hay problema, Sr. Potter. No eres el primer estudiante que tiene dificultades familiares. –Minerva caminó a la esquina.

–Oh, profesora, acabo de recordar –dijo Harry–. Descubrí lo que ocurrió con mi correo.

–¿Lo hiciste?

–Sí, un extraño elfo doméstico llamado Dobby se lo estaba robando. Se apareció en mi cumpleaños e intentó convencerme de no regresar a Hogwarts diciendo que era muy peligroso, que había un plan terrible en acción. De hecho, no se veía bien. Estaba usando una funda de almohada y trató de "castigarse". ¿Sabe de qué se trata todo eso?

–Me temo que no, Sr Potter. Desafortunadamente, ese tipo de tratamiento hacia los elfos no es fuera de lo común en familias oscuras. Y sobre la advertencia, es posible que este "Dobby" fue enviado por su amo para intentar asustarte y que no regreses a la escuela. Debes de tener cuidado, pero no deberías de creer mucho en sus palabras. Ahora, en lo que se refiere a ti, ¿es cierto que recibiste una carta de advertencia del Ministerio por uso de magia?

–¡Fue Dobby! –Dijo Harry con rapidez–. Realizó un encantamiento en el pudín de mi tía Petunia. Utilicé esos hechizos de runas que hicimos al principio del verano y no tuve ningún problema con ellos.

–¿Qué? –Dijo Minerva con confusión–. ¿Lo que se detectó fue magia de un elfo doméstico? Eso es bastante irregular. ¿Cómo es que este elfo entró y salió de la casa?

–Pues, sólo… se apareció y desapareció como siempre lo hacen. ¿Por qué no provocó nada eso?

–Porque no debe. La magia de los elfos no está restringida por nuestras leyes. Si lo que dices es cierto, no veo cómo es que su encantamiento pudiera ser detectado.

–Mmm… A lo mejor Hermione lo sabe.

–Quizás. –La joven Granger probablemente sabía más sobre los elfos domésticos que cualquier otra bruja en Hogwarts por el simple hecho de que era la única que les prestaba atención, pensó Minerva. Oh, bueno, tenía un lugar al que llegar–. Ahora, ya que eres menor de edad y llevas equipaje, Sr. Potter, tu mejor opción de viaje será el autobús noctámbulo. Aunque debo advertirte que es algo… turbulento.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de preguntar lo que significaba eso antes de que su profesora extendiera su mano a la calle como si llamara a un taxi, y después ¡BANG! Un autobús enorme, morado, de tres pisos, se apareció de la nada y frenó de golpe en Privet Drive en un chirrido. Se dio la vuelta nervioso, para ver como los Dursley o los vecinos reaccionarían ante tal cosa ocurriendo en medio del día, pero nadie pareció notar algo.

Un hombre con uniforme morado salió del autobús.

–Bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el mago o bruja desamparado… –Notó a Minerva y dio un nervioso paso atrás–. Ho...hola, profesora. No esperaba verla en el autobús.

–Estoy con un estudiante, Sr. Shunpike –respondió McGonagall–. Dos para la Madriguera en Ottery St. Catchpole.

–Serán veintidós sickles, a menos que quiera algo de comer.

McGonagall le entregó un galeón y cinco sickles al joven. Shunpike parecía recién graduado, aunque Harry no recordaba haberlo visto alrededor de Hogwarts durante el último año, y, juzgando por su reacción, había estado al otro lado del escritorio de la subdirectora en múltiples ocasiones. Justo entonces él notó a Harry y, predeciblemente, su mirada se dirigió de golpe a la cicatriz.

–¡Ern! ¡Ern! ¡Mira quién es! –Gritó–. ¡Es Harry Potter! ¡Puedo ver la cicatriz!

–Eso será _suficiente_ , Sr. Shunpike –dijo McGonagall con un tono que hizo temblar a su antiguo estudiante–. Debemos de irnos ya. Adelante, Sr. Potter.

Harry suspiró y jaló su baúl dentro del autobús. Se sorprendió al ver que no había asientos normales como los de un autobús muggle, sino varias sillas. Por el estado en el que se encontraban, comenzó a tener una idea de lo que significaba "turbulento", lo cual pronto descubrió era peor de lo que había esperado mientras el autobús noctámbulo frenaba de golpe por todo el país, recogiendo y dejando a brujas y magos. A pesar de lo hambriento que estaba, agradeció que no habían comprado algo de comer.

Una terrible hora después, el autobús noctámbulo se detuvo de golpe en una colina en las afueras de un campo en Devon. A la distancia, Harry pudo ver una casa alta y de aspecto torcido que parecía estar sostenida por magia. Tan sólo el aspecto parecía decir "Ron", o quizás "Fred y George" sería más cercano. Pensó que lucía perfecta comparada con las cajas perfectas en Privet Drive. Mirando a su alrededor, al otro lado de la colina pudo ver otra casa alta que parecía una torre de ajedrez, y había una mansión más cerca del pueblo.

McGonagall llevó a Harry por el camino que llevaba a la Madriguera, pasando unos cuantos cobertizos, un gallinero y unas pilas de basura. La casa estaba desgastada, parchada, tenía cuartos construidos al azar, y parecía más un hogar que cualquier cosa que los Dursley pudieran comprender. La Sra. Weasley estaba en la puerta, sonriendo, rodeada por Ron y los gemelos para completar la imagen.

–Estoy feliz de verte, Harry, cariño –dijo la señora Weasley con voz dulce–. Llegas justo a tiempo para la cena.

El corazón de Harry dio un salto ante la idea de una buena comida después de seis semanas y se acercó a ellos.

–Muchas gracias por invitarme, Sra. Weasley… –comenzó.

–Oh, no hay problema, Harry. Los niños me han contado mucho de ti. Entra. Entra.

–Gracias, profesora –dijo Harry dando un paso adentro.

–No hay problema, Sr. Potter –dijo McGonagall–. Por favor, mantenme informada si necesitas de algo más.

Harry asintió y desapareció dentro de la Madriguera. McGonagall sonrió y se dio la vuelta para irse. Su trabajo finalmente había terminado… por lo menos ese verano.

* * *

Su tiempo en la Madriguera fue el tiempo más feliz en la vida de Harry, y considerando que había pasado un año en Hogwarts, eso era algo. Nunca antes había visto antes cómo una familia normal… no, los Weasley eran todo menos normales… pero como una familia _amorosa_ debería de operar. Y al contrario de en Hogwarts, donde era admirado sólo por su fama, parecía agradarle a todos en la Madriguera. Bueno, también estaba _Ginny_ , quien no podía decir una palabra sin que saliera como un chillido, usualmente acompañado de ella tirando algo, pero esperaba que se calmara eventualmente. Intentó no reírse mucho de su predicamento.

Su primera noche en la Madriguera, Harry fue recibido amablemente por el señor Weasley, quien lo acribilló con preguntas sobre el mundo muggle, y durante la cena, sorprendió a todos al comer más que Ron. Cuando le preguntaron qué tan malos habían sido los muggles, él murmuró con incomodidad algo sobre que lo habían mantenido encerrado en su cuarto sin dar muchos detalles. Mientras tanto, el señor y la señora Weasley pasaron tiempo adulando a Percy, quien había sido informado ese día de que había recibido doce TIMOs. Percy parecía más relajado, tranquilo, y menos tenso de lo que había estado durante el año anterior. Ron le dijo a Harry esa noche que, de hecho, habían estado preocupados por él y confesó que habían considerado rescatarlo con el coche volador del señor Weasley antes de que la profesora McGonagall los contactara.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, Harry vivió en comodidad. Ayudó con algunas tareas, como desgnomizar el jardín, pero nadie tenía mucho que hacer con tantas personas en la casa para compartir las labores (¡Que idea tan novedosa!). Jugó quidditch con Ron, Fred, y George, y fue entretenido durante las noches con historias del señor Weasley sobre redadas para encontrar objetos muggles con maleficios. Pronto, las cartas de Hogwarts llegaron con las listas de libros nuevos, principalmente libros del famoso cazador de criaturas llamado Lockhart, pero Harry tenía otra razón para emocionarse: Hermione les escribió diciendo que había convencido a sus padres de quedarse en la Madriguera durante una semana después de que se reunieran en el callejón Diagon el diecinueve. Hermione fue quien le pidió a la profesora McGonagall salvarlo de los Dursley. Tenía mucho que agradecerle.

Por supuesto, su suerte tenía que acabarse en algún momento, y cuando fueron al callejón Diagon, Harry encontró la manera de perderse en la red Flu y terminó en el callejón Knockturn.

* * *

Hermione llevó con entusiasmo a sus padres a través del callejón Diagon en dirección a Gringotts el diecinueve de agosto. Sus padres estaban preocupados, con razón. Después de todo, nunca habían conocido a algún mago que no pareciera extraño, aunque estaban más tranquilos de lo que habían estado al principio del verano. Hermione estaba aliviada de que sus padres la hubieran obligado a ver a un terapeuta por lo ocurrido durante la primavera. Había sido un trabajo difícil el crear una historia que cubriera los puntos principales sin mencionar la magia, pero hablar con un profesional de lo ocurrido le había ayudado, y ya casi no tenía pesadillas. De cualquier modo, sus padres estaban entusiasmados por conocer a sus amigos, quienes, basado en lo que ella les había contado, eran excepcionales: Ron Weasley, maestro de ajedrez, y Harry Potter, prodigio para el quidditch. Claro, eran problemáticos y les encantaba correr al peligro, pero eran niños, ¿qué más esperaba?

Sin embargo, en ese momento, no podía ver ni a Harry ni a ninguno de los Weasley en el callejón Diagon. Debía de ser temprano. Sus padres habían decidido ir pimero a Gringotts para cambiar algo de dinero antes de buscarlos. Fue sólo cuando estaban subiendo los pasos de mármol que Hermione se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre enorme con cabello y barba negra y alborotada que se detuvo y detuvo a sus padres.

–Mamá, papá, ahí está Harry –dijo ella. Miró con atención–. ¡Y Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Aquí! –Lo llamó y corrió los pasos hacia él. Pero se detuvo al acercarse. Estaba lleno de polvo y ceniza, y sus lentes estaban rotos a la mitad–. Harry, ¿qué te ocurrió?

–Eh… accidente en la red Flu –murmuró.

Hermione decidió ignorarlo.

–Oh, hola Hagrid –dijo con una sonrisa–. Es maravilloso verlos de nuevo. Estos son mis padres… –sabía que sus padres estaban detrás de ella, observando con bocas abiertas al enorme rostro de Hagrid.

–Harry… oh, gracias a Merlín –escucharon un grito, seguido de una conmoción mientras un grupo de pelirrojos se acercaba a ellos corriendo en el callejón abarrotado e inmediatamente rodearon a Harry–. ¡Creímos que terminaste al otro lado del país!

Los Granger observaron con curiosidad mientras la señora Weasley limpiaba la ropa de Harry con un cepillo que por alguna razón estaba cargando, mientras el señor Weasley reparaba mágicamente los lentes de Harry. En medio de la confusión, finalmente aprendieron que habían viajado al callejón Diagon a través de la chimenea, como Hermione había leído, pero Harry no había pronunciado correctamente el lugar y había llegado por error a la parte más sórdida del mundo mágico de Londres. Por coincidencia, había visto al padre de Draco Malfoy vendiendo lo que probablemente eran artefactos oscuros, algo que le agradó saber al señor Weasley. Finalmente, aclararon todo y Hermione pudo presentar a su familia.

–Hola, Sr. y Sra. Weasley –dijo ella fijamente, estrechando sus manos–. Soy Hermione Granger, y ellos son mis padres, Daniel y Emma.

–Y son muggles –dijo el señor Weasley con entusiasmo–. Que honor, en verdad. Estamos muy emocionados porque su hija se quede con nosotros una semana. Los niños nos han contado mucho sobre ti –agregó Hermione–. Suena a que eres mejor en aritmancia que nuestro hijo, Bill, y él sacó una E en su EXTASIS.

–Pues… –comenzó Hermione, sonrojándose.

–Es muy generoso de su parte el dejar que Hermione se quede con ustedes –respondió su mamá–. Nos alegra saber que tiene tan buenos amigos en Hogwarts.

–Bueno, cualquiera que pueda lograr que Ron se comporte y haga su tarea… –dijo la señora Weasley.

–¡Mamá!

–De hecho –continuó–, esperábamos que pudieran acompañarnos a cenar esta noche. Así pueden ver dónde se quedará Hermione.

–Yo… nosotros…. Gracias –dijo su mamá con sorpresa–. Si no es mucha molestia…

–Para nada –respondió el señor Weasley–. A Molly le encanta tener invitados. Pueden usar la red Flu para regresar al callejón. –Vio a los tres Granger lanzar una mirada nerviosa a Harry–. Oh, no se preocupen por eso. Es bastante seguro mientras se pronuncie el destino correctamente.

–Entonces, nos encantaría, gracias –dijo su papá.

El grupo se dividió después de dejar el banco y caminaron alrededor del callejón. Harry les invitó un helado a Ron y Hermione como agradecimiento por sacarlo de la casa de sus parientes y les explicó su predicamento con Dobby, el elfo doméstico. Hermione estuvo de acuerdo que sonaba muy extraño y sugirió preguntarle a Tilly cuando regresaran a la escuela. Hermione se encargó de sus propias compras… sólo necesitaba plumas, tinta y pergamino, además de los libros, y se encontraron con Fred, George, y Lee Jordan en la tienda de bromas.

–Hola, Hermione –dijo George–. Es bueno verte.

–Ajá. Ustedes también –Dijo ella.

–¿Supongo que has sido una niña buena y no te has metido en problemas este verano? –Dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

–Sí, así es –dijo Hermione elevando la nariz–. ¿Supongo que ustedes no? –Lanzó una mirada a los fuegos artificiales que estaban comprando con sospecha.

–Naturalmente –respondió Fred.

–Y no somos niñas –agregó George.

–¿Queremos saber…? –Comentó la mamá de Hermione.

–No –dijeron todos los estudiantes al mismo tiempo.

Finalmente, llegaron a la librería, donde para su sorpresa había una gran multitud. Un letrero en la entrada explicaba porque: _GILDEROY LOCKHART firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía EL ENCANTADOR de 12:30 a 16:30 horas_.

–¿Gilderoy Lockhart? –Chilló Hermione–. Mamá, papá, él es quien escribió todos esos libros de defensa. Debe de ser brillante. ¡Podremos conocerlo! –Jaló con entusiasmo a sus padres a la fila. Estaba tan emocionada que apenas y notó que la mayoría de las personas parecían ser mujeres de edad media. La señora Weasley parecía estar casi tan emocionada como Hermione mientras se colocaba en fila, pero los niños parecían fastidiados por todo eso.

Gilderoy Lockhart lentamente se hizo a la vista. Era un hombre joven y apuesto con cabello rubio ondulado y una sonrisa blanca y deslumbrante, quizás mágica. Hermione pensó que lucía galante en su túnica azul nomeolvides, con su sombrero puntiagudo en un ángulo, sonriendo y guiñando el ojo a la multitud, igual que las fotos que agraciaban varias portadas de libros.

Pero mientras se acercaba, fue Harry quien llamó la atención de Lockhart. Lockhart lo sacó de la fila, posó al joven aturdido para el _Diario el Profeta_ , y aprovechó la oportunidad para anunciar que sería el profesor de Defensa en Hogwarts ese año. Hermione soltó un grito más fuerte ante la noticia y celebró junto al resto de la multitud. Quirrell quizás haya estado poseído y sido incompetente, pero seguramente Lockhart sería un excelente profesor de Defensa. Después de todo, ¿quién sería mejor que un profesor que escribió los libros de defensa? Harry, sin embargo, parecía molesto por el intercambio e inmediatamente le dio sus libros a Ginny, quien, sin ser percibido por él, se paralizó con los ojos abiertos ampliamente por el regalo.

Pero justo entonces, Hermione escuchó una voz que hizo que su sangre se helara.

– _¿A qué te gusta, eh, Potter? El famoso Harry Potter. Ni siquiera en una librería puedes dejar de ser el protagonista_.

–Malfoy –susurró Hermione a sus padres sin quitar la mirada del rubio.

–¿Es quién te lanzó esa maldición?

–Ajá.

Su padre parecía querer acercarse y decirle a Malfoy lo que estaba pensando, pero ella levantó una mano para que permaneciera donde estaba. No sería bueno intentar algo sin magia, además de que seguramente el padre de Malfoy estaba por algún lado.

– _¡Ah, eres tú! –Dijo Ron, mirando a Malfoy como se mira a un chicle que se le ha pegado a uno en la suela del zapato–. ¿A qué te sorprende ver aquí a Harry, eh?_

– _No me sorprende tanto como verte a ti en una tienda, Weasley –replicó Malfoy–. Supongo que tus padres pasarán hambre durante un mes para pagarte esos libros._

Ron, Fred, y George comenzaron a acercarse a Malfoy, pero Harry, Hermione, y la señora Weasley los detuvieron.

–Y Granger –agregó Malfoy–. Pensé que olí tu peste aquí.

Su padre gruñó algo igual de descortés y dio un paso hacia Malfoy (al igual que Ron), pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de un hombre con largo cabello rubio y una mueca idéntica a la de Malfoy.

– _Vaya, vaya… ¡si es el mismísimo Arthur Weasley! –_ dijo Malfoy, padre con tono de superioridad.

– _Lucius –dijo el señor Weasley, saludándolo fríamente._

– _Mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, me han dicho –comentó el señor Malfoy–. Todas esas redadas… Supongo que al menos te pagarán las horas extras, ¿no? –Se acercó al caldero de Ginny y sacó de entre los libros nuevos de Lockhart un ejemplar muy viejo y estropeado de la_ Guía de transformación para principiantes _–. Es evidente que no. Querido amigo, ¿de qué sirve deshonrar el nombre de mago si ni siquiera te pagan bien por ello?_

Los Granger no habían esperado nada diferente, pero fue escalofriante el ver que el padre de Draco era tan malo como él. Hermione empujó a sus padres un paso atrás mientras observaban la conversación.

 _El señor Weasley se puso aún más rojo que Ron y Ginny._

– _Tenemos una idea diferente de qué es lo que deshonra el nombre de mago, Malfoy –contestó._

– _Es evidente –dijo el señor Malfoy_. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a los padres de Hermione directamente. Draco seguramente le había dicho que eran muggles–. _Por las compañías que frecuentas, Weasley… Creía que ya no podías caer más bajo._

Hermione se enfureció ante el insulto, pero fue lo suficiente inteligente y mantuvo su boca cerrada. Esperaba que sus padres también pudieran aguantar, pero no importó ya que el señor Weasley no aceptó con tanta gracia que alguien insultara a sus invitados. Se lanzó contra el señor Malfoy, y ambos cayeron contra un librero. Los Granger dieron un paso atrás. Hubo confusión cuando los hijos del señor Weasley lo celebraron mientras su esposa intentaba detenerlo, todo mientras más repisas caían. Pero repentinamente, una voz profunda se escuchó sobre todo.

– _¡Basta ya, caballeros, basta ya!_

 _Hagrid vadeaba el río de libros para acercarse a ellos. En un instante, separó a Weasley y Malfoy. El primero tenía un labio partido, y al segundo, una_ Enciclopedia de setas no comestibles _le había dado en un ojo. Malfoy todavía sujetaba en la mano el viejo libro sobre transformación. Se lo entregó a Ginny, con la maldad brillándole en los ojos._

– _Toma, niña, ten tu libro, que tu padre no tiene nada mejor que darte._

–Lamento mucho eso –se disculpó el señor Weasley a los Granger después de sacudirse y ser regañado por su esposa–. No deberían de habernos visto peleando de ese modo. Por supuesto, tampoco deberían tener que lidiar con personas como Lucius Malfoy… que creen que son mejores que todos, con o sin magia.

–Ellos son la burla –habló Ron–. Hermione tiene mejores calificaciones que Draco Malfoy en todas las clases.

Hermione se sonrojó.

–Sí, pero esa es la razón por la que está enojado conmigo.

–Bueno, no dejes que controle tu vida –le dijo su madre–. Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer con un bravucón.

–Estoy de acuerdo –dijo la señora Weasley, lanzando miradas furiosas a sus hijos.

Llegaron al Caldero Chorreante y los Weasley mayores les explicaron cómo utilizar la red Flu… más cuidadosamente de lo que aparentemente habían hecho con Harry. El señor Weasley se fue primero para abrir las barreras para las visitas, y el resto los siguió. Afortunadamente, esta vez, no hubo ningún problema.


	25. Chapter 25

Basada en los descubrimientos de Rowling (1997), subsecuentes publicaciones, y otros ensayos de White Squirrel, puedo decir sin duda alguna que Harry Potter y esta historia no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

Los Granger llegaron a la Madriguera y encontraron un ambiente mágico aún más extraño que el del callejón Diagon. Mientras los Weasley salían de la chimenea, siete manecillas en un enorme reloj se movieron de "Viajando" a "Casa". Al inspeccionarlo más cerca, cada manecilla resultó tener el nombre de uno de los Weasley. Dos de las manecillas, pertenecientes a Bill y a Charlie, estaban apuntando a "Trabajo". Había fotografías que se movían en las paredes, un aullido escalofriante proveniente de algún lugar en la parte superior de la casa, y un espejo en la cocina que les dio la bienvenida verbalmente. Un ave que parecía más un plumero que una lechuza estaba dormida en una esquina. Y el olor a pollo asado inundaba la casa.

Rápidamente llevaron el baúl de Hermione al cuarto de Ginny y se sentaron en la cocina. Era un poco apretado, pero parecía que los Weasley estaban acostumbrados ya que pusieron la mesa, sirvieron la comida, y acomodaron los asientos en perfecta sincronía. (Se quejaron y discutieron, pero en verdad parecía que habían practicado bastante).

Antes de sentarse, Hermione habló con Fred y George en susurros.

–Si le hacen una broma a mis padres, se arrepentirán. Recuerden, las niñas pueden meterse a los dormitorios de los niños en la escuela, pero no al revés.

–No nos atreveríamos, Hermione –respondió Fred.

–Sí, son huéspedes en nuestro hogar, después de todo –agregó George.

–Y no han hecho nada para… provocarnos.

–Bien –dijo Hermione–. Asegurémonos que siga así.

Una vez estuvieran sentados alrededor de la mesa, el señor Weasley declaró que era hora de comenzar y fue exactamente lo que hicieron. La comida estuvo deliciosa. Ron había presumido que la comida de su madre era mucho mejor que la de Hogwarts, pero Hermione no lo había creído. La comida de Hogwarts siempre era de buena calidad, siendo preparada por docenas de elfos que eran específicamente entrenados para eso y eran el equivalente a chefs profesionales, por lo que no había tenido razón para creer lo que Ron decía… hasta ese momento.

–La comida es maravillosa, Sra. Weasley –dijo Hermione.

–Ajá. Definitivamente –agregó su madre–. ¿Cómo es que lo haces?

–Es magia –dijo el señor Weasley con una sonrisa.

–Oh, Arthur –lo reprimió la señora Weasley–. No es nada, sólo preparé algo rápido.

Pero era más que eso. La señora Weasley estaba siendo modesta sobre su comida, pero los Granger (y Harry) estaban impresionados. Resultó que había matado a la gallina más gorda esa mañana, la había pelado, rellenado, y horneado con vegetales y una salsa especial para la ocasión. Todos los ingredientes permanecieron tan frescos como era posible gracias a encantamientos preservadores, y seguramente había _usado_ algo de magia para preparar una cena tan compleja en un sólo día y tener tiempo suficiente para ir de compras.

Inevitablemente, la conversación se dirigió a sus vidas. Era extraño para magos el poder hablar con muggles, aun cuando sus hijos eran buenos amigos. El señor Weasley tenía un sorprendente número de preguntas sobre cómo funcionaba el mundo muggle. Era entretenido, pero su nivel de ignorancia era escalofriante, especialmente para un mago que se supone trabaja con objetos muggle. Pero los padres de Hermione eran igual de ignorantes sobre el mundo mágico, aunque tenían el Estatuto del Secreto como excusa.

–Así qué, Hermione, ¿ _qué_ has estado haciendo este verano? –Preguntó Fred con interés.

–Pues, una de las primeras cosas que hice fue tomar mi examen de nivel A en matemáticas. Es como un EXTASIS, y me saqué una A –dijo contenta.

Todos los Weasley soltaron un grito ahogado, desde Arthur hasta Ginny. Aparentemente, su reputación la precedía.

–Es como una E en Hogwarts –aclaró ella mientras Harry y sus padres se reían.

–Oh –dijeron todos suspirando con alivio. Hermione Granger sacando un simple Aceptable en matemáticas sería un desastre. Estar feliz por eso sería una señal del apocalipsis. Fred y George sonrieron y discretamente elevaron sus vasos para brindar por lo que había dicho.

–¿Así que ya terminaste de estudiar matemáticas muggles? –Preguntó Ron.

–Por Dios, no. Hay mucho más al nivel universitario.

–Sí, comenzó a estudiar cálculo vectorial después de eso –dijo Dan, para la sorpresa de nadie.

–Pero ha sido bueno tenerla en casa –agregó Emma–. Hermione incluso nos mostró como hacer un par de pociones que no requieren varita.

Eso hizo que varios en el cuarto elevaran una ceja.

–¿Pueden hacer eso? –Soltó Ron.

–Claro –dijo Hermione–, si no se necesitan movimientos de varita, toda la magia está en los ingredientes… Aunque, de hecho, creo que sería posible para los muggles el preparar muchas de las pociones estándar usando runas ya que los hechizos son estandarizados.

Los Weasley la observaron con sorpresa.

–Pero no pueden… pero eso… –tartamudeó la señora Weasley, pero no pareció poder encontrar una objeción de verdad.

–¿En verdad? –Dijo el señor Weasley–. Eso es muy interesante. Nunca pensé en eso de esa manera. No puedo pensar en una razón por la que no funcionaría, si las runas pueden reemplazar lo que hacen los hechizos.

Después, para su sorpresa, fue Percy quien habló.

–Hermione, si puedes _demostrar_ eso, deberías de escribirlo. Estoy seguro que _El Pocionero Pragmático_ estaría feliz de ver nuevos desarrollos provenientes de una brillante estudiante.

–¿En serio? –Exclamó ella–. Pero sólo estoy en segundo año.

–El profesor Dumbledore escribió para múltiples publicaciones cuando sólo era un estudiante –dijo Percy con importancia–. Y creo que tienes el potencial para seguir sus pasos si te enfocas.

Hermione fue deslumbrada por el cumplido, pero repentinamente, Ron comenzó a reír y ella le lanzó una mirada molesta.

–Por la barba de Merlín, ¿te imaginas la cara de Snape si ve tu nombre en esa publicación? _Tienes_ que hacerlo.

Hermione lo vio y se rio a pesar de sí misma. _Tendría_ que darle puntos entonces… o encontraría una excusa para quitar cincuenta de coraje. Harry, Fred, George, e incluso Ginny pensaron que era bastante gracioso.

Mientras tanto, la señora Weasley notó que Fred y George estaban adoptando una expresión bastante interesada y decidió cortarlo de golpe.

–¡Ni siquiera lo piensen! –Dijo–. Lo que sea que estén pensando, deténganse. –Eso causó que el resto de los niños se rieran aún más.

–¿Y qué hay de ti, Arthur? –Preguntó Dan–. ¿Qué es lo que haces exactamente?

–Trabajo en la Oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Artefactos Muggles –respondió el señor Weasley con entusiasmo.

–¿Uso incorrecto de artefactos muggles?

–Sí, verán, las regulaciones para encantar objetos muggles son de hecho muy estrictas porque pudieran ser vendidos o regalados a muggles, y mi oficina es la que vigila que se cumplan. Por supuesto, el problema más grande es lo que llamamos "cebo para muggles". Algunos magos venden a propósito objetos, como llaves que desaparecen o cerraduras que muerde, y por supuesto, un muggle que no sabe de magia nunca puede decirle a alguien porque no le creerían.

–Ah, veo cómo podría ser un problema –respondió Dan–. Es bueno saber que alguien nos está cuidando.

–Mi padre recientemente presionó al Wizengamot para que aprobaran una Ley para la Defensa de los Muggles que castigaría con uniformidad los "cebos" y otros crímenes en contra de los muggles –dijo Percy. No había mostrado mucho orgullo por su familia en la escuela, pero aparentemente incluso él consideraba que obtener algo aprobado en el Wizengamot significaba algo, y si era como el Parlamento, los Granger estaban de acuerdo.

–¿En verdad? –Dijo Emma con sorpresa–. Eso no pudo ser fácil. Suena a que estás haciendo un buen trabajo.

–Me gusta pensarlo. Claro, la mayoría de nosotros somos amistosos. Hay algunos que no creen que los muggles valen tantos problemas, pero yo sí. Además, disfruto mi trabajo y eso es lo que importa, ¿no es así?

–Por supuesto, Arthur, cariño –dijo la señora Weasley con sinceridad.

–¿Y ustedes dos? –preguntó el señor Weasley a Dan y Emma–. Los niños intentaron explicar lo que hacen, pero creo que no lo lograron.

–Oh, ambos somos dentistas –respondió Dan.

–¿Y qué es un dentista exactamente?

–Reparamos los dientes de las personas. Verán, cuando los dientes de alguien están dañados o podridos, no podemos arreglarlo con un simple hechizo… –Eso los llevó quizás a la conversación más extraña que los Granger habían tenido con alguien que no fuera un dentista. El señor Weasley estaba fascinado mientras Dan y Emma explicaban el proceso de escavar la parte podrida del diente y rellenarla con metal. Fred y George también parecían fascinados, aunque Hermione temió que era por razones más siniestras. El resto de los Weasley, especialmente la señora Weasley, se pusieron verdes por la descripción.

–Suena bastante doloroso –dijo el señor Weasley–. ¿Las personas tienen problema yendo al dentista cuando lo necesitan?

–Oh, sí. Una visita al dentista inspira miedo a los corazones de los hombres más fuertes –dijo Dan, practicando su mirada de "padre sobreprotector" en los niños, quienes temblaron–. Desafortunadamente, es un problema para nuestro negocio –agregó.

–Me lo imagino –dijo la señora Weasley con incomodidad antes de cambiar de tema.

Después de la cena, los Granger agradecieron a los Weasley por invitarlos y se despidieron, y el señor Weasley llevó con cuidado a Dan y a Emma a través de la red Flu, reportando, para el alivio de Hermione, que habían llegado a salvo a Londres.

Para entonces, era casi la hora de dormir. Hermione siguió a la tímida hermana de Ron al tercer piso, donde estaría durmiendo en un catre de campaña durante la semana. Estuvo feliz de ver que el cuarto de Ginny, como el suyo, no era muy rosa y femenino, aunque estaba orientado más al quidditch que a los estudios.

Pero al momento en el que se cerró la puerta, un cambio sorprendente ocurrió en Ginny. Dejó salir un gran suspiro que parecía ser parte alivio y parte exasperación, y después pareció relajarse y sonreír por primera vez en todo el día.

–Me alegra que hayas decidido quedarte con nosotros, Hermione –dijo con rapidez–. Será bueno tener otra niña con quien hablar. Sólo está Luna en el pueblo, y ella es un poco… –articuló "loca", pero no dijo la palabra.

–Ah, sí, Ginny –dijo Hermione–. Me agrada estar aquí. Eh… ¿estás bien? Apenas y dijiste algo durante la cena, y ahora…

–Lo siento. No quise ser grosera. Sólo que me pongo nerviosa alrededor de Harry. He querido conocerlo toda mi vida, y ahora que está aquí, no puedo decir ni dos palabras –dijo frenéticamente–. Tú eres su amiga. ¿Puedes decirme cómo es?

 _El famoso Harry Potter de nuevo_ , pensó ella. Hermione se maravilló ante lo _poco_ tímida que Ginny en verdad era cuando su celebridad favorita no estaba a su alrededor.

–Supongo, ¿pero qué Ron no te ha contado sobre él? –Dijo.

–Ron es un niño. Él no nota las cosas importantes.

En eso podía estar de acuerdo.

–Bueno, lo primero que viene a la mente es… Harry es muy impulsivo. Y terco. Salió volando detrás de Malfoy a pesar de que le dijeron que no, y nunca había volado antes. Y el mismo día aceptó un duelo de medianoche. Estuvo deambulando por el castillo durante la noche en Navidad. Y tuve que detenerlo para que no fuera detrás del ladrón al final del año.

–Pero, ¿en verdad detuvo a Quien-Tú-Sabes? ¿De nuevo? –La interrumpió Ginny con entusiasmo.

–Bueno, por accidente, pero sí… aunque el profesor Dumbledore y yo ayudamos.

–¡Eso es genial! –Gritó ella.

–No tanto si estuviste ahí –la contradijo Hermione–. Fue escalofriante.

–Oh… aun así, no muchas personas se enfrentan a Quien-Tú-Sabes y sobreviven.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Hermione trataba de no pensar en eso.

–Así que… todos mis hermanos dicen que eres muy inteligente –cambió de tema Ginny.

Hermione se sonrojó.

–En aritmancia, sí –dijo–. Quiero decir, la profesora Vector nunca había tenido a un estudiante de primero en su clase. Pero…

–¿Qué no también sacaste las mejores calificaciones en tus otras clases?

–Bueno, sí…

–Eso es sorprendente. Bill y Percy hicieron cosas así. Espero que yo…

–Estoy segura de que te irá bien, Ginny. Suena a que corre en la familia.

–Gracias, Hermione –dijo con una leve sonrisa–. Dime… puedes… ¿introducirme a tus amigos cuando llegue a Hogwarts? –Dijo repentinamente nerviosa.

–Claro –respondió Hermione–. Por supuesto, ya conoces a Harry y Ron…

–Gracias –suspiró la pelirroja con alivio. Se puso inesperadamente seria mientras continuaba en casi un susurro–. Yo… no tengo amigos… sólo mis hermanos. Son geniales… bueno, unos más que otros… pero es difícil ser la única niña en la familia.

–¿No tienes amigos? –Dijo Hermione con preocupación–. ¿Pero qué tal en el pueblo?

Ginny sacudió la cabeza.

–Hay muy pocos niños mágicos aquí, y casi nadie de mi edad. Y no podemos invitar a muggles por toda la magia que usamos aquí.

–Supongo que no. Pero debes de tener _algún_ amigo –insistió Hermione. No podía creer que alguien tan extrovertido como Ginny fuera tan solitario como ella había estado durante la primaria.

–Bueno, Luna, pero en verdad está un poco loca.

–No puede estar tan mal.

–No, en serio. Te la presentaré si se da una vuelta, pero no la he visto mucho desde que murió su mamá.

–¿Oh….?

–Sí, fue muy triste. Un accidente hace un par de años. Ahora pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo con su papá.

–Oh… Bueno, no te preocupes, estoy segura de que harás muchos amigos en Hogwarts.

Ginny se entusiasmó ante la idea y hablaron de nada por un tiempo más. Finalmente, era la hora de dormir. Ginny acomodó todo y vació sus bolsas de compras, guardando con cuidado su varita nueva en un lugar de honor en su ropero.

–¿Esto es tuyo, Hermione? –Preguntó mientras examinaba sus útiles. Levantó un diario viejo con cubierta de piel negra.

–No, no es mío.

–Oh. Mi mamá debió comprármelo. –Colocó el diario de vuelta en su pila de libros y estuvo lista para dormir–. Buenas noches, Hermione.

–Buenas noches, Ginny.

* * *

Unos días después, los niños decidieron ir a practicar quidditch en un claro escondido por varios árboles… excepto por Percy, quien dijo que estaba ocupado. Hermione estaba segura que sólo había salido de su cuarto para comer desde que había llegado.

–Oye, Hermione, ¿quieres jugar? –Le preguntó Ron mientras salían.

–No, gracias. Sabes que soy terrible en una escoba.

–¡Yo juego! –Dijo Ginny.

– _No_ –dijo Ron–. Ni siquiera puedes volar.

–Claro que puedo. Ustedes son los que nunca me dejan jugar.

–Nunca has subido a una escoba.

–Harry tampoco lo había hecho y vuela muy bien –notó Hermione.

–Sí, pero es Harry.

–¿ _En serio_ , Ron? Es mejor que Ginny empiece ya. Y de todos modos, aprenderá a volar en Hogwarts en unas semanas.

–Que aprenda ahí.

–Todos aprendieron a volar antes de ir a Hogwarts –dijo Ginny con enojo–. Sólo porque nunca me dejan usar sus escobas…

–Eso no es muy amable –lo regañó Hermione–. Quizás es muy buena.

–Ya vámonos. No la necesitamos. Es sólo una… –Comenzó Ron, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada asesina de Hermione.

–¿Una _qué_ , Ron? –Prácticamente gruñó–. ¿Una niña? Me pediste que jugara, y en caso de que no lo hayas notado, _soy_ una niña. Y todas las cazadoras del equipo de Gryffindor también son niñas.

–Y lo sabemos –dijo Fred con una sonrisa–. Pero en serio, Ginny no tiene experiencia, y ya somos cuatro sin Percy.

Ante eso, Ginny lanzó una mirada de súplica a Hermione que debió de haber practicado con sus padres y sus hermanos por años. Fue difícil resistirse.

 _Las cosas que hago por mis amigos_ , pensó Hermione.

–De acuerdo, jugaré también. Ginny no puede ser peor que yo, así que estaremos parejos.

Después de ese argumento, los niños no tuvieron opción mas que dejar que las niñas jugaran, aunque a Harry por lo menos no pareció importarle. Fue por su Nimbus 2000 y el resto fue al almacén de escobas, de donde sacaron cinco que parecían más maltratadas que las escobas viejas de la escuela. Hermione parecía cada vez menos segura de esa idea, pero colocó la escoba de Bill sobre su hombro con valentía y siguió a los niños al claro.

Repentinamente, la señora Weasley salió por la puerta trasera.

–¿Y a dónde crees que vas, señorita? –La llamó.

–A jugar quidditch con los niños y Hermione, mamá –respondió Ginny nerviosa.

–¡Ginny, no puedes volar! –Gritó la señora Weasley con pánico.

Ginny tomó todo su coraje y lanzó una mirada molesta a su madre. Después, sin decir nada más, subió a la escoba y se fue. La señora Weasley gritó. Después de tres vueltas alrededor de la casa que parecieron usar toda la capacidad de la escoba, voló cerca, voló boca abajo, y se detuvo en frente del rostro de su madre, su largo cabello colgando de su cabeza.

–¡Qué demonios! –Dijeron Ron, Fred, y George al mismo tiempo. Harry y Hermione no hablaron, pero estaban pensando lo mismo.

–Ginny… ¿cómo…? –Tartamudeó la señora Weasley.

–Supongo que soy natural –dijo. Se dio la vuelta y se bajó sin problema.

–Pues… pues… ¡no vuelvas a asustarme así! –La regañó su madre, pero parecía muy orgullosa de ella como para enojarse.

–Sí, mamá.

– _Cuídenla_ –dijo a sus hijos.

–Ginny, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que podías volar así? –Dijo George.

–¿Por qué nunca me dejaron subir a una escoba? –Respondió ella.

–Eso estuvo genial, Ginny –dijo Harry en voz baja.

Fue como si alguien hubiera presionado un botón. Ginny soltó un chillido y casi se tropezó con sus propios pies. No pudo hablar durante el resto del camino. Fue sólo cuando llegaron al claro que permaneció atrás y susurró:

–Gracias, Hermione. He querido hacer eso por años… no soy natural. Me he estado saliendo a volar con las escobas de mis hermanos desde que tenía seis años.

Tenían que volar bajo en el claro para ser ocultados por los árboles, lo cual le pareció mejor a Hermione. Tampoco podían jugar quidditch con las pelotas reales, así que se lanzaron manzanas, o en el caso de Fred y George, las lanzaban a personas ya que un juego de tres contra tres les permitía ser bateadores. Hermione se arrepintió al momento de estar en el aire. Podía volar sin lastimarse, y lo intentó, pero los niños y Ginny estaban en otro nivel. Claro, Ginny era inconsistente. Podía volar bien, pero se paralizaba cada vez que se acercaba a Harry, lo cual era malo cuando estaban en equipos opuestos, y peligroso cuando Fred y George trataron de ponerlos en el mismo equipo.

Habían estado volando por casi una hora, y Hermione estaba deseando poder dejar de hacerlo por el resto de la tarde, cuando sus oraciones fueron respondidas: un joven alto y apuesto, con una escoba de calidad sobre sus hombros caminó hacia ellos entre los árboles.

–¡Cedric! –Dijo Hermione con entusiasmo y voló hacia él. El resto de los jugadores la siguieron.

–Hola, Hermione –dijo Cedric–. Debiste decirme que estarías en el pueblo.

–Oh, ¿vives cerca? No lo sabía. – _Por culpa de esos niños Weasley_ , pensó.

–Hola, Diggory –dijo Fred cuando aterrizó–. ¿Qué tal?

–Sólo pensé en darme una vuelta. Tu papá le mencionó al mío que tenían invitados. ¿Les molesta si me uno al juego?

–¡Para nada! Puedes tomar mi lugar –dijo Hermione rápidamente.

–¿En serio? ¿Estás segura, Hermione?

–Sí, en serio. Prefiero que mis dos pies permanezcan en el suelo. Oh, ¿ya conoces a Harry, Cedric? –Presentó a su amigo.

–No había tenido el placer, aunque te he visto volar –dijo Cedric a Harry–. Eres muy bueno, Potter. Encantado de conocerte.

–Gracias. ¿Eres el buscador de reserva de Hufflepuff, verdad?

–Así es –dijo Cedric con una sonrisa–. O así era el año pasado. Probablemente también éste, pero tendré la posibilidad de ser capitán el próximo año. Quizás entonces pueda jugar contra ti en un verdadero campo.

–Eh, sí… lo espero con ansias.

–Genial. Así que, ¿tres contra tres? –Preguntó a los Weasley.

Fred y George se susurraron el uno al otro con expresiones calculadoras.

–De acuerdo, Diggory –dijo Fred–. Qué te parece Ron, Ginny y tú, contra Harry y nosotros –propusieron, dejándolo con (era difícil negarlo) los jugadores más débiles. Pero Cedric aceptó con gracia y los dos equipos se elevaron mientras Hermione los observaba.

Sí, definitivamente era más divertido en el suelo.

A pesar de la inconsistencia de Ginny, Cedric estaba impresionado por su habilidad.

–Nunca me dijeron que Ginny sabía volar –les dijo a los gemelos después de un tiempo.

–Sí, eh, no lo sabíamos –respondió George.

–En verdad nos sorprendió –agregó Fred.

–Eso se merecen por nunca dejarme subir a una escoba –dijo Ginny. Después, se rio con maldad y voló con rapidez rozando sus cabezas con sus pies.

Ellos la esquivaron, y Fred le gritó:

–¡Esto significa guerra!

* * *

El día antes de que regresara a casa, Hermione estaba sentada en el porche trasero, leyendo un libro sobre cómo calcular tangentes y normales en funciones vectoriales (era un proceso tedioso y complejo que sería mejor hecho en una computadora, pero eso no podía ser en el mundo mágico). Percy finalmente había salido de su cuarto para hacerle unas preguntas de trigonometría básica ya que estaba estudiando para su clase de Aritmancia de sexto año, y Ginny estaba desgnomizando el jardín.

Gruñidos de "¡suéltame!" llenaban el aire mientras Ginny lanzaba a los gnomos sobre los setos. Era extraño tratar tan despiadadamente a una criatura que podía hablar, pero a pesar de sus enormes cabezas y su capacidad de decir "¡suéltame!" en contexto, la única vez que Hermione había intentado hablar con las criaturas con forma de papa sólo le habían respondido con incoherencia y mordido su dedo, y fue obligada a concluir que no tenían más inteligencia que un perico.

Todos estaban tan entretenidos en lo que estaban haciendo que les tomó un tiempo notar a una niña con largo cabello rubio acercarse desde el sendero del jardín, con una mirada distraída, como si estuviera buscando formas interesantes en las nubes; pero una vez se le notaba, era difícil quitar la mirada. Era una pequeña de aspecto chiflado, usando colores que no coordinaban y un collar de corcho.

–Hola, Ginny –dijo la niña con una voz etérea. Y después, como si hubiera notado los bultos voladores por primera vez, se inclinó para tomar uno mientras decía con entusiasmo–: ¡Tienes gnomos!

Ginny levantó la mirada.

–Oh, hola Lu…

–¡Auch! –El gnomo había mordido el dedo de la niña, y ella lo sacudió.

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Hermione.

–Oh, bastante –respondió–. La saliva de gnomo es excelente para estimular la creatividad y el talento musical.

Hermione miró a Ginny pidiendo una explicación. No recordaba haberse sentido especialmente creativa o inspirada a hacer música después de que fue mordida.

–Hermione, ella es la niña de la que te había contado, Luna Lovegood –explicó Ginny–. También comenzará en Hogwarts este año. Luna, ella es Hermione Granger. Está en el mismo año que Ron… excepto que va a estar en la clase de Aritmancia de cuarto año.

Luna inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

–Hola, Hermione Granger –dijo–. Sospeché que eras buena en los estudios. Tu exceso de cabello debería de bloquear bien los torposoplos.

–Encantada de conocerte, Luna –tartamudeó Hermione–. Pero, ¿qué son los torposoplos?

–Son pequeñas criaturas que flotan dentro de tus oídos y embotan tu cerebro. Pero se enredarían en tu cabello alborotado y se harían a un lado.

Ginny comenzó a reír.

–Yo… no creo que exista algo así –dijo Hermione lentamente.

–Eso es porque nunca has visto uno –dijo Luna con indignación.

–¿Y qué haces por aquí, Luna? –Preguntó Ginny antes de que Hermione ocasionara algo.

–Estaba siguiendo a un blibber maravilloso y me trajo aquí –dijo Luna con voz soñadora, como si fuera la cosa más natural en el mundo.

Hermione dirigió su mirada a Ginny de nuevo. Ginny giró su dedo cerca de su sien cuando Luna no estaba mirando. Hermione no creyó que eso fuera amable, pero era difícil no estar de acuerdo con esa valoración. Luna caminó alrededor del jardín durante el resto de la mañana, y Hermione no creyó que dijera algo que en verdad tuviera sentido. Aún así, parecía una buena niña. Probablemente estaba más aislada que Ginny. Esperaba que algo de interacción social normal le ayudara.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hermione empacó sus cosas para ir a casa a pasar los últimos cinco días del verano.

–Ha sido maravilloso tenerte con nosotros, querida –dijo la señora Weasley–. Sé que Ginny lo disfrutó. Espero que puedas venir de nuevo el próximo verano.

–Muchas gracias por invitarme, Sra. Weasley. Me encantaría regresar. –La verdad era que Hermione también había disfrutado pasar un tiempo con Ginny. A pesar de su obsesión con el quidditch, y su obsesión más grave con Harry, era más similar a ella que la mayoría de las niñas a las que conocía… aunque no estaba segura de lo que había estado haciendo Ginny con ese diario durante los últimos días.

–Sí, gracias por venir –dijo Ron algo incómodo.

–Sí… y gracias de nuevo por decirle a McGonagall que me sacara de casa de los Dursley –agregó Harry.

–Me alegra que pudiera –respondió Hermione–. Sabes que ayudaré si puedo.

–Yo también –dijo Ron.

–Sí, lo sé. Me alegra tener amigos como ustedes –dijo Harry.

En la esquina, nadie notó a Ginny mirándolos con anhelo.

–De acuerdo, ¿lista, Hermione? –dijo el señor Weasley mientras se paraba en la chimenea.

–Sí, señor Weasley. Los veré el martes.

–Hasta luego –dijeron los niños.

Y con eso, el señor Weasley la llevó al callejón Diagon a encontrarse con sus padres. A pesar del desastre del año anterior, ese probablemente había sido el mejor verano de su vida.


	26. Segundo año, semestre de otoño

JK Rowling merece una A (A* en estos días) por su escritura, aunque no por su habilidad para las matemáticas. ¿Qué calificación merece White Squirrel?

 **Notas del autor:** Estoy consciente de que el estudio independiente de matemáticas es más similar al estilo semestral usado en Estados Unidos que al estilo de módulos que entiendo es usado en Gran Bretaña, pero eso es con lo que estoy familiarizado, así que con eso me quedo. Disculpen cualquier error que pudiera ocurrir como resultado.

Gracias por leer esta traducción!

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

Hermione llegó a la estación de Kings Cross el primero de septiembre con tiempo extra. Encontró un compartimiento con Neville Longbottom y habló con él sobre sus vacaciones. Pero mientras los minutos pasaban, parecía que los Weasley iban tarde. A las 10:55, comenzó a preocuparse de que no llegarían. De hecho, eran las 10:59, podía escuchar las sopladas de humo de la locomotora escarlata, cuando Percy, Fred, George, y Ginny subieron corriendo al tren y lanzaron sus baúles a bordo.

–Pensé que iban a perderse el tren –los regañó Hermione.

–Sí, estuvo cerca –dijo George.

–Tuvimos que regresar por el diario de Ginny –agregó Fred.

– _Y_ sus escobas y fuegos artificiales –respondió Ginny.

–¿Y dónde están Ron y Harry? –Preguntó Hermione.

Miraron a su alrededor y no vieron a ninguno de los niños.

–Oh-oh –respondió Fred–. Estaban detrás de nosotros.

–Espero que no se hayan quedado atrás –dijo George.

–Probablemente encontraron otro compartimiento. Ya aparecerán.

* * *

–¿Por qué no podemos pasar? –Siseó Harry a Ron mientras golpeaba la barrera sólida entre los andenes nueve y diez.

–La barrera está sellada de algún modo –dijo Ron–. No lo entiendo. Nunca ha hecho esto antes.

–¿Cómo la atravesamos? –Dijo Harry, empujando con frenesí.

–No lo sé… –Ron lanzó una mirada al reloj–. ¡Oh, no! No es bueno. El tren se va a las 11 _en punto_. Nos lo perdimos.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer?

–No lo sé… –repitió–. ¿Qué tal si mi mamá y mi papá tampoco pueden regresar? ¿Tienes dinero muggle?

–¡Ja! No. Los Dursley nunca me daban dinero.

Ron presionó su oreja contra la barrera.

–No puedo escuchar nada –dijo.

Harry lanzó una mirada a los muggles observando a los dos niños y una lechuza que se comportaban de manera extraña.

–Ron, quizás deberíamos de esperar en el auto –dijo.

–¿El auto? Harry, ¡el auto!

–¿Qué pasa con el auto?

–¡Mi papá lo encantó para volar! –Susurró Ron con un brillo en sus ojos–. ¡Podemos usarlo para volar a Hogwarts!

–¿Qué? Pero no sabemos cómo.

–Puedo hacerlo. Mi papá siempre habla mucho sobre eso.

–Pero…

–Mira, estamos abandonados aquí. Sin dinero muggle, no sabemos cuándo regresaran mi mamá y mi papá, y tenemos que llegar a la escuela. Es una emergencia. –Comenzó a caminar al estacionamiento.

Harry estuvo a punto de protestar de nuevo, pero justo entonces, recordó algo… un fragmento de una memoria de un mes atrás: _abandonados… emergencia… transporte de emergencia para el mago o bruja abandonado._

Alcanzó a su amigo y lo tomó del brazo.

–¡Espera, Ron! ¡Tengo una idea!

Harry llevó a Ron a la calle, dejando atrás el estacionamiento. Después, se preparó, rezó que funcionara, y extendió su brazo derecho.

¡BANG! Un autobús morado de tres niveles apareció en la esquina, empujando a varios autos estacionados.

Un momento después, para el deleite de Harry, un joven con uniforme morado bajó a recibirlos.

– _Bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo abandonado a su suerte. Alargue su varita, suba a bordo, y lo llevaremos a donde quiera. Me llamo Stan Shunpike. Estaré a su disposición este día._

–¡Esto es brillante! –Dijo Ron–. ¿Puedes llevarnos a Hogwarts?

–¿Hogwarts? –Dijo Stan Shunpike con confusión–. ¿Por qué no tomaron el tren?

–Se fue sin nosotros –dijo Ron.

–¿Por qué se perdieron el tren?

–No lo perdimos a propósito –respondió Ron con molestia–. ¿Puedes llevarnos o no?

–Claro que sí. Puede tomar un tiempo. Es un día ocupado. Serán once sickles por cada uno, pero por quince también reciben un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea.

–Yo lo pago –dijo Harry sacando el cambio necesario.

–Genial. Vámonos –dijo Ron.

* * *

–Fred, George, no creo que Harry y Ron estén en el tren –dio Hermione con exasperación–. Creo que lo perdieron.

Draco Malfoy parecía pensar lo mismo. Se había aparecido alrededor del almuerzo para molestar a Harry y en su lugar descubrió la oportunidad perfecta de celebrar su supuesta expulsión, pero Fred y George lo corrieron rápidamente.

–Bueno, no es tan malo, ¿verdad? –Dijo Fred–. Mamá y papá se encargarán de ellos… una vez que mamá deje de gritar a Ron.

–Probablemente usen la red Flu para ir directo a Hogsmeade –dijo George.

–Probablemente se la están pasando muy bien tomando cerveza de mantequilla…

–Comiendo pescado con papas…

–Platicando con Rosmerta.

–Deben de estar bien.

–Bueno… si ustedes lo dicen –dijo Hermione.

* * *

–¡AH!

Harry y Ron gritaron y trataron de cubrirse mientras el autobús noctámbulo se acercaba peligrosamente a uno de los bordes en los acantilados de Dover, para el beneficio de un loco turista mágico. Apareciéndose por todo el país de ese modo los estaba mareando y aterrorizando, tanto que Ron ni siquiera tuvo el estómago para su sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea.

–La próxima vez, nos iremos en el auto –gritó a Harry–. Por lo menos así, si nos estrellamos, será nuestra culpa.

Harry comenzaba a estar de acuerdo con él.

* * *

–¡Los de primero! –Gritó una voz familiar. Una figura oscura con una linterna se elevaba sobre los estudiantes. Los de primer año se movieron con lentitud hacia Hagrid mientras observaban su enorme cuerpo. Hermione recordó lo sorprendida que había estado cuando lo vio por primera vez.

–Bueno, esa soy yo. Deséenme suerte –dijo Ginny, intentando sonar más segura de lo que estaba. Caminó para unirse al grupo. Luna Lovegood se acercó y se detuvo a su lado, observando a Hagrid con una sonrisa serena.

–¿Todo bien, Hermione? –Dijo Hagrid–. ¿Dónde están los otros dos?

–Se perdieron el tren –dijo ella–. Pensamos que estarían esperándonos aquí.

–Ah, probablemente ya llegaron al castillo. Será mejor que vayas también.

–Bueno… nos vemos después, Hagrid.

–O quizás Ron bebió mucha cerveza de mantequilla –sugirió Fred.

–Vamos. Busquemos un carruaje –dijo George.

Los gemelos llevaron a Hermione y a Neville a un sendero cercano a la estación donde había varias docenas de carruajes para llevar a los estudiantes al castillo. Pero lo dos niños más jóvenes se detuvieron de golpe cuando se acercaron, observando a las cosas que jalaban los carruajes. Parecían caballos, aunque eran esqueléticos y con piel escamosa. Tenían cabezas como de dragón, con dientes filosos y enormes alas de murciélago dobladas a sus costados. Sus ojos eran completamente blancos, pero parecían estar mirando a su alrededor, como si pudieran ver. Tenían un aura escalofriante, como de otro mundo, que hizo que Hermione y Neville temblaran.

–¿Están bien? –preguntó George.

–¿Qué son esas cosas? –Dijo Hermione, señalando a los perturbadores animales.

Los gemelos miraron a donde estaban señalando.

–¿Qué cosas? –preguntó Fred.

–Las que jalan los carruajes.

Los gemelos lucían confundidos.

–No hay nada jalando los carruajes –le dijo Fred.

–Sí –agregó George–. Los carruajes se mueven solos. Siempre lo han hecho.

–¿Nos estás haciendo una broma?

–No… ¿De qué están hablando? ¡Están ahí! –Dijo Hermione, señalando de nuevo–. Son caballos grandes con forma de dragón. Neville, tú los ves, ¿verdad?

–S...sí… –tartamudeó el tímido niño–. Puedo verlos… –Hizo una mueca, como hacía siempre que intentaba recordar algo que había olvidado.

–Creo que los pequeños alumnos de segundo se volvieron locos –dijo Fred. Comenzó a caminar al frente del carruaje–. Claro que no hay…

–¡Cuidado! –Gritó Hermione, medio segundo tarde. Fred caminó contra una de las bestias y cayó al suelo. La criatura movió sus patas traseras y dejó salir un chillido como el de un ave. Otras cosas regresaron el chillido desde los otros carruajes, provocando que muchos de los estudiantes dieran un salto.

–¡Qué demonios! –Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, y Hermione se dio cuenta de que a menos que estuvieran actuando muy bien (y de manera muy arriesgada), en verdad no podían ver las cosas. Pero definitivamente podían escucharlos. George se acercó al otro lado del carruaje, extendió sus brazos, y con cuidado dio unos pasos al frente. Pronto, hizo contacto con otra de las criaturas.

–¡Excelente! ¡Es invisible! –Dijo y lanzó una mirada a Hermione y Neville–. ¿Pero ustedes pueden verlo?

Una expresión de comprensión llegó al rostro de Neville.

–¡Ya recuerdo! –Gritó–. Se llaman thestrals. Mi abuela me habló de ellos. Son un tipo de caballo con alas, excepto… –palideció y continuó con un tono de voz tan bajo que apenas y pudieron escucharlo–... excepto que sólo personas que han visto la muerte pueden verlos.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con terror, seguida un segundo después por los gemelos.

–¡Oh! –dijo con sorpresa. _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_ sólo tiene unas líneas sobre los thestrals, y no había mencionado ese aspecto particular de su naturaleza. Asumió que podían aparecer y desaparecer a su voluntad. Pero con esa característica, probablemente sólo unos estudiantes podían verlos.

–Oh… –dijo Fred–. Así que cuando el profesor Quirrell…

–Sí –dijo ella con rapidez.

–¿Estás bien, Hermione? –preguntó George.

–Algo así –dijo ella. –Aún duele a veces… Neville, ¿tú estás bien?

–Estoy bien –dijo él–. Deberíamos irnos.

Los cuatro subieron al carruaje y comenzó a moverse camino al castillo.

–Fue mi abuelo –dijo Neville después de un minuto o dos de silencio–. La familia entera estuvo con él en San Mungo cuando… cuando se fue.

Hermione le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

–Lamento lo que ocurrió en la primavera –dijo–. Sé que no es lo mismo… pero se vuelve más fácil.

–Lo sé… –dijo ella–. Gracias, Neville.

–De acuerdo, basta de lamentos –se quejó Fred–. Tenemos bromas que planear.

Llegaron a las puertas del castillo y se pusieron en fila para entrar al gran comedor. Hermione continuó mirando a su alrededor buscando a Ron y Harry, pero no pudo verlos. Renuentemente, tomó asiento junto a Neville y los gemelos, quienes reservaron un asiento para Ginny además de Harry y Ron, y esperaron a los alumnos de primer año.

* * *

–Hemos llegado –dijo Stan Shunpike–. Las puertas de Hogwarts. Gracias por viajar con nosotros. –Y antes de que Harry y Ron pudieran decir otra cosa, hubo otro ¡BANG! Y el autobús noctámbulo desapareció.

– _Esa_ fue una idea brillante –gritó Ron, masajeando sus moretones después de un día entero viajando en el ridículo autobús. Incluso Scabbers parecía estar chillando en protesta.

–Por lo menos llegamos –dijo Harry con cautela–. Vamos, hay que entrar al castillo antes de que nos perdamos la cena.

Ron no discutió eso. Los niños jalaron sus pesados baúles y la jaula de Hedwig en dirección a las puertas principales del castillo.

–Harry, creo que ya comenzó la selección –dijo Ron mirando a través de una ventana. Harry se acercó. Scabbers sacó su cabeza del bolsillo de Ron como si quisiera ver también.

Y sí, los platos dorados en las mesas aún estaban vacíos y una fila de estudiantes de primer año estaba de pie en medio del gran comedor, esperando a que la profesora McGonagall colocara el viejo Sombrero Seleccionador sobre sus cabezas. El cabello de Ginny era fácil de distinguir brillando a la luz de las velas.

–Creevey, Colin –dijo McGonagall, y un niño pequeño de cabello castaño claro corrió casi con el mismo entusiasmo que lo había hecho Hermione el año anterior. Harry observó la mesa principal donde Dumbledore estaba sentado, observando la selección con una sonrisa, sin preocupación alguna por los dos estudiantes ausentes. De hecho, ninguno de los profesores parecía haber notado su ausencia, excepto dos. En la esquina del gran comedor, la profesora Vector y Hagrid no estaban viendo la ceremonia. Harry siguió sus miradas y encontró a Hermione, sentada al lado de varios lugares vacíos. Harry se sintió un poco mejor al ver que la profesora Vector no se había olvidado de lo que había ocurrido la otra vez que un estudiante había estado misteriosamente ausente de la cena. Mientras tanto, notó algo más extraño al otro lado de la mesa principal.

–¡GRYFFINDOR! –Gritó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

–Espera, hay un lugar vacío –dijo Harry–. ¿Dónde está Snape?

–Quizás está enfermo –dijo Ron.

–Quizás se fue.

–¡Quizás lo _corrieron_!

–O _quizás_ –dijo una voz fría detrás de ellos–, está esperando saber porque no llegaron en el tren.

Los dos niños se dieron la vuelta lentamente. Ahí estaba el profesor Snape, con su túnica negra moviéndose con el viento, sonriendo con maldad.

–¿Entonces…? –Gruñó. Scabbers se escondió en el bolsillo de Ron.

–L...la barrera de Kings Cross no nos dejó pasar, señor –dijo Harry–. Perdimos el tren… Viajamos en el autobús noctámbulo.

–Una mentira, seguramente. Síganme. –Snape los llevó a la entrada principal y a través del vestíbulo, aunque por suerte no los llevó a las mazmorras–. Digamos, veinte puntos menos por cada uno por la tardanza… sí, Weasley, _puedo_ hacerlo antes de que empiecen las clases. Y antes de la cena, también. Creo que esto fue un récord. Ni siquiera tu padre logró esto, Potter. –Harry abrió su boca para responder, pero Snape lo interrumpió–. Y detención. Y entren antes de que reconsidere mi generosidad. Los elfos se encargarán de su equipaje. –Y con eso, abrió las puertas del gran comedor.

–Lovegood, Luna –llamó McGonagall, pero se paralizó con el Sombrero Seleccionador en su mano ya que todas las miradas se habían dirigido a Harry y Ron mientras Snape los dejaba entrar. Sólo Luna parecía ajena a todo mientras daba pequeños saltos en dirección al taburete y se sentaba en éste, balanceando sus pies.

–Sólo una entrega tarde, Minerva –dijo Snape con una sonrisa–. Continúa.

Hermione finalmente vio a los sonrojados Harry y Ron, caminando acongojadamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Se había estado preocupando cada vez más cuando no llegaron antes de la Selección, y Fred y George comenzaron a bromear que habían sido expulsados por intentar volar el auto encantado del señor Weasley. Se puso de pie y los abrazó.

–¿ _Dónde_ han estado? ¿Están bien? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué no estuvieron en el tren? Vamos, siéntense –dijo en un rápido susurro.

Harry y Ron se sentaron y les contaron a ella y los gemelos en susurros lo que había ocurrido desde esa mañana. Que la barrera se hubiera sellado era extraño, pero no sabía que pudiera haber causado eso. Palideció, y los gemelos rieron, cuando Ron dijo que _había_ considerado usar el auto volador para ir a Hogwarts. Lanzó una mirada a la mesa de los maestros, donde vio a Hagrid sonreír y saludarlos y Harry saludó de vuelta. La profesora Vector asintió en su dirección con una expresión de alivio.

A través de todo esto, Hermione mantuvo una mirada en la Selección. Luna parecía estar tomando mucho tiempo, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de los estudiantes, quienes usualmente intercambiaban algunas palabras con el Sombrero, la extraña rubia estaba sonriendo y parecía estar teniendo una agradable conversación. Finalmente, estuvo segura de que escuchó al sombrero reírse antes de anunciar: ¡RAVENCLAW!

Luna, aun sonriendo, saltó hasta tomar asiento en la mesa de al lado. Hermione se preguntó de qué pudo haber hablado con el Sombrero por tanto tiempo. También recordó que su propia Selección, cuando el Sombrero casi la había enviado a Ravenclaw, y después cambió su opinión. Quizás debería mantener una mirada en Luna Lovegood, pensó.

El resto de la Selección continuó con rapidez. Era un grupo pequeño. Finalmente, Ginny estaba sola en medio del gran comedor con todas las miradas sobre ella. Lucía determinada, pero Hermione tenía el presentimiento de que estaba muerta de miedo en su interior. Después de todo, había grandes expectaciones en ella.

–Weasley, Ginevra –dijo McGonagall finalmente.

Ginny enderezó su espalda y caminó para sentarse con calma en el taburete. El Sombrero Seleccionador apenas y tocó su cabeza cuando gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa entera de Gryffindor se puso de pie y aplaudió. La reputación de la familia Weasley en esa casa era legendaria. Ginny corrió y abrazó a cada uno de sus hermanos y tomó asiento al lado de Fred y George. Ron se acercó a Harry y Hermione para susurrarles en el oído.

–Claro que es la más Gryffindor de nosotros.

Una vez Ginny tomó asiento, Dumbledore dio inicio al banquete en su manera excéntrica. Era tan bueno como Hermione lo recordaba. Quizás los elfos domésticos no tenían el toque personal de la señora Weasley, pero ciertamente hacían un buen trabajo. Hermione habló con Harry, los Weasley, y algunos de los otros alumnos de segundo, y tuvo una larga conversación con Percy y Alicia Spinnet sobre la clase de cuarto año de Aritmancia.

Afortunadamente, nada fuera de lo ordinario ocurrió el resto de la noche (considerando que estaban en Hogwarts). Dumbledore dio su discurso e hizo algunos anuncios… ningún pasillo prohibido o "muertes dolorosas" ese año. Gilderoy Lockhart fue presentado como el nuevo profesor de Defensa, y dio un largo discurso sobre lo feliz que estaba de regresar a Hogwarts, mostrando su sonrisa ganadora de premios a todos en el comedor. Hermione lo escuchó cautivada, apenas consciente de las sonrisas burlonas de los jóvenes a su alrededor. Por supuesto, muchas de las otras niñas también lo observaban con la misma mirada.

Cuando Lockhart terminó, los estudiantes comenzaron a irse, y Hermione caminó con fatiga los catorce pisos para llegar a su dormitorio (eso era lo único en Hogwarts que no había extrañado). Sus compañeras la siguieron una por una. Sally-Anne Perks no se quedó dormida al instante como el año anterior, pero se cambió de ropa con rapidez y, después de abrazar y saludar a Lily Moon, saltó a su cama y se quedó dormida. Hermione aún no podía entender cómo es que prefería las mañanas y se preguntó cómo sería cuando comenzaran las escapadas nocturnas típicas de los adolescentes. Lily se sentó en su cama por un tiempo, jugando con su gato, Wendelin, intentando en vano el cansarla para que no destrozara el dormitorio durante la noche.

–¿Pueden creer que tenemos a _Gilderoy Lockhart_ como profesor? –dijo Lavender Brown con entusiasmo.

–¡Ya se! –Soltó Parvati Patil–. ¿Vieron su sonrisa?

–La Sonrisa más Encantadora por cinco años seguidos –dijo Lavender.

–Es maravilloso –dijo Parvati–. Me pregunto cómo es que mantiene su cabello así.

–Yemas de huevo de occamy –dijo Hermione–. Eso dice en _Recreo con la Banshee._

–Increíble, incluso es atrevido con su cabello –dijo Parvati–. Los huevos de occamy son peligrosos de obtener. Mi madre dice que sólo son utilizados para amuletos muy especiales y pociones en India.

–Oh, es brillante –dijo Hermione con entusiasmo–. Estoy segura de que será un gran profesor. Me pregunto sobre qué criaturas nos enseñará primero.

–Es mejor de lo que pensaba –bromeó Lavender–. Incluso logró que Hermione lo notara. –Parvati soltó una risita.

–Pues… –Hermione se sonrojó.

–Vamos, lo puedes admitir con nosotras –dijo Lavender lanzándose sobre su cama–. Quiero decir, es inteligente y apuesto… la combinación perfecta. Cualquier bruja lo querría. Creo que ya estoy enamorada.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante los comentarios de sus compañeras.

–Bueno… –dijo–, tiene ojos agradables.

–Oh, lo sé… azul nomeolvides. Claro… –Lavender se dio la vuelta y lanzó una mirada astuta–, Harry también tiene ojos agradables.

–¡Ah! –Honestamente, no había notado mucho los ojos de Harry. Supuso que, él era algo… era Harry. Era un buen amigo, pero aún era el niño que se lanzaba al peligro sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Aun así, cambió de tema rápidamente al deseo de Gilderoy Lockhart por la harmonía entre las personas mágicas y no-mágicas, como había expresado en _Paseos con los hombres lobo_.

Pero aun así, Hermione nunca hubiera pensado un año antes que pudiera ser parte de una de las conversaciones de chismes de Lavender y Parvati. Fue algo escalofriante lo bien que se sintió, pero se preocuparía de eso después. Por ahora, tenía a sus amigas y estaba lista para el nuevo año.

Su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormida fue sobre lo bueno que era estar de vuelta.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, las cosas parecían haber regresado a la normalidad en Hogwarts. Harry y Ron estaban disfrutando su desayuno y conversando mientras Hermione estaba sentada en silencio, intentando leer _Viajes con los vampiros_. Apenas y logró hacer a un lado el libro cuando la lechuza de la familia Weasley se estrelló contra la mesa, cargando un sobre rojo que soltaba humo ominoso.

–¡Oh, no! –Gruñó Ron.

–Será mejor que lo abras –dijo Neville–. Será peor si no lo haces.

Hermione se preguntó cual era el alboroto mientras Ron abría el sobre con manos temblorosas.

–¡RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!

Hermione gritó y cubrió sus oídos con sus manos. La señora Weasley tenía una voz fuerte en persona, pero la voz que salió gritando de la carta estaba amplificada por lo menos veinte decibeles, lo cual Hermione sabía que estaba cerca del nivel que pudiera causar dolor y daño en los oídos.

–¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A IRTE SIN DEJAR UNA NOTA? TU PADRE Y YO ESTÁBAMOS PREOCUPADOS CUANDO VIMOS QUE NO ESTABAN… CARTA DE DUMBLEDORE ANOCHE, DICIENDO QUE TOMARON EL AUTOBÚS NOCTÁMBULO… NO PUDISTE ESPERAR A QUE REGRESÁRAMOS, ¿VERDAD? NO TE CRIAMOS PARA COMPORTARTE DE ESTE MODO, Y SI VUELVES A HACER ALGO INDEBIDO, TE ARREPENTIRÁS.

Y si los gritos no fueron suficientes, la carta estalló en llamas. Hermione quitó sus manos de sus orejas con cuidado. Sus oídos resonando.

–¿ _Qué_ fue eso? –Demandó, su voz interrumpiendo el silencio en el comedor, provocando que las conversaciones continuaran a su alrededor. Estaba muy sorprendida como para regañar a Ron y a Harry por no dejar una nota.

–Un vociferador –respondió Neville–. Recibí uno de mi abuela una vez, pero lo ignoré… fue terrible.

–¿Cómo es que son legales? Se podría lastimar a alguien con tal volumen.

–No lo sé –respondió Neville–. Nunca he escuchado que alguien fuera lastimado por uno. Sólo son para aterrorizar.

Hermione no tenía nada que responder, y el resto de la conversación fue interrumpida por la profesora McGonagall entregando los horarios a los prefectos.

–Señorita Granger, aquí tengo tu horario –dijo ella mientras se acercaba–. Estarás feliz de saber que podrás estar en todas las clases con tus compañeros de casa este año.

–Gracias, profesora. –Hermione observó su horario: Doble sesión de Herbología, Transformaciones, Defensa, y Doble sesión de Aritmancia ese día. Excelente. Corrió a su dormitorio por sus libros y llegó a los invernaderos con tiempo de sobra.

La profesora Sprout sorprendió a la clase llevándolos al invernadero tres, donde se encontraban algunas de las plantas más peligrosas. Parecía que estaban saltando a fondo ese año, lo cual probó ser más cierto de lo que hubiera pensado.

–Hoy vamos a replantar mandrágoras… –comenzó la profesora Sprout. Pero Hermione no escuchó el resto porque sintió que quizás tendría un ataque al corazón.

 _¿Mandrágoras?_ ¿Estaba loca? Es como si la profesora Sprout hubiera dicho que iban a armar armas nucleares, y hubiera tenido el mismo impacto. Hermione tomó su lugar y se apoyó contra la mesa. Ron y Harry la observaron con confusión.

–...Aunque la mandrágora también es peligrosa. ¿Alguien puede decirme por qué?

–¡El llanto de la mandrágora es mortal para aquel que lo escuché! –Soltó Hermione sin levantar su mano.

–Precisamente. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor. –Respondió la profesora Sprout con una sonrisa.

–Pero profesora –rogó Hermione–. ¿Qué no son muy peligrosas alrededor de las personas?

–¿Qué quieres decir, señorita Granger?

–Pues, estoy segura de que el llanto puede ser escuchado a distancia. Si alguien no tiene cuidado podría eliminar a una aldea entera, o peor si lo hiciera con malas intenciones. Y si tuviera un encantamiento amplificado, como un vociferador…

La mayoría de la clase perdió el aliento, y algunos de los estudiantes criados en el mundo muggle, quienes tenían una idea sobre las escalas utilizadas para predecir catástrofes nucleares, comenzaron a sudar como ella.

–¡Señorita Granger! ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así? –Demandó Sprout.

–¡Porque es obvio, profesora! Lo siento, no quiero ser mórbida, pero los muggles tienen mucho cuidado de evitar que ese tipo de cosas caiga en las manos incorrectas. En el mundo muggle, algo así de poderoso y mortal es llamado "arma de destrucción masiva". Son increíblemente controladas; todas las partes que se usan para hacerlas son muy controladas, y sólo ciertos gobiernos pueden tenerlas. Si alguien más llegara a obtenerlas, sería una crisis internacional, y son guardadas con tal seguridad que lo que pusieron para proteger a la piedra filosofal el año pasado parece juego de niños… profesora.

–Por favor, tranquilízate, señorita Granger –dijo Sprout perdiendo la paciencia ya que la mayoría de la clase se había alejado de Hermione y de las mandrágoras–. Las mandrágoras, aunque son muy raras y cuidadosamente controladas, no son tan peligrosas. Primero, el llanto no es instantáneamente mortal, y no es mortal a distancia. Aunque debilita con rapidez, un encantamiento silenciador protegerá del peligro. Segundo, como un sonido mágico, el llanto sólo es peligroso en su estado natural. Grabaciones del llanto no son peligrosas, y gracias a Merlín, ningún mago oscuro ha logrado incrementar la mortalidad con un encantamiento amplificador.

–Lo siento, profesora –dijo Hermione. La clase se había tranquilizado, pero aún la miraban con cautela. Sabía que no era el tipo de persona que las personas esperaban hablara de cosas tan mórbidas como armas de destrucción masiva.

–No hay problema –respondió Sprout–. Ahora, nuestras mandrágoras son infantes y su llanto aún no es mortal, pero podrían dejarlos inconscientes por varias horas antes de que noten que no tienen bien puestas las orejeras, así que tengan cuidado. –Dividió a los estudiantes en equipos de cuatro, y Hermione, Ron, y Harry, fueron acompañados por un estudiante hijo de muggles de Hufflepuff llamado Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Justin sonrió y estrechó su mano.

–Tú eres Hermione Granger… siempre al tanto de todo. Sabes, yo también me preguntaba sobre las mandrágoras. Me costó trabajo convencer a mi mamá que valía la pena tener magia, pero incluso yo odio pensar lo que los magos podrían hacer con bombas listas para detonar. –Ron miró a ambos con confusión, pero ninguno tuvo el tiempo de explicar física nuclear muggle o política global ya que la profesora Sprout ordenó que se pusieran las orejeras y comenzaran a replantar.

Así que Herbología comenzó bien. Pasaron la clase de Transformaciones cambiando escarabajos a botones, y comieron su almuerzo rápidamente, siendo interrumpidos por el pequeño estudiante de primero, Colin Creevey, haciendo una escena pidiendo a Harry un autógrafo, para después caminar a clase de Defensa.

La primera clase de Defensa con el profesor Lockhart no resultó tan bien como Hermione había esperado. Lockhart pasó la mitad de la clase en un "pequeño examen", el cual fue más sobre él que sus libros. Aún si le gustaba (aunque nunca lo admitiría) cada vez que mostraba su sonrisa ganadora de premios, y expresó que había sido la única en sacar calificación perfecta, no le pareció que fuera la idea más práctica. Y la parte práctica de la clase tampoco estuvo bien planeada. Soltar un grupo de duendecillos en el aula para después esconderse detrás del escritorio no era la mejor manera de darles experiencia. Pero bueno, incluso las personas más inteligentes no eran necesariamente buenas enseñando… como el profesor Snape. Esperaba que el profesor Lockhart mejorara con la práctica.

–Miren. Observen con cuidado. Es _Immobulus_ –dijo a Harry y a Ron mientras congelaba a uno de los duendecillos y lo regresaba a su jaula.

– _Immobulus_ –repitió Harry, y para su alivio, el hechizo funcionó.

–Bien –dijo ella–. Y lamento mucho esto, ¿pero pueden atrapar al resto? Tengo que llegar a Aritmancia.

–Sí, claro –dijo Harry sin entusiasmo. Ron sólo gruñó mientras luchaba contra un duendecillo que intentaba morderlo en la nariz.

–Muchas gracias –dijo Hermione–. Les debo una.

Hermione llegó al aula de la profesora Vector justo a tiempo y tomó su lugar usual en la fila del frente, entre Alicia Spinnet y Roger Davies. La profesora Vector asintió en su dirección y se puso de pie para comenzar la clase. Hermione se preguntó cuánto esperaría para comenzar si hubiera llegado tarde, pero no estaba dispuesta a comprobarlo. Nadie dijo nada sobre la presencia de Hermione ese año, excepto por algunos "bienvenida de vuelta". Incluso Graham Montague, el Slytherin irascible, demostró su respeto reticente después de aprender que ella había sacado las mejores calificaciones en la clase.

–Buenos días y bienvenidos a la clase de Aritmancia de cuarto año –los saludó Vector–. Me alegra ver que casi todos continuaron con la clase después del año anterior.

–Creo que descubrirán que la clase de este año será muy diferente en comparación y, para la mayoría de ustedes, mucho más interesante. El año pasado, nos enfocamos en desarrollar las habilidades y técnicas matemáticas que todos los aritmagos necesitan. Aunque encontramos algunas aplicaciones importantes, como la numerología y los pronósticos, no hicimos mucho con lo que impulsa a la aritmancia, lo cual es, por supuesto, la creación de hechizos.

–Ahora, aún no comenzaremos con la creación de hechizos como tal, pero _sí_ estudiaremos las diferentes herramientas mágicas que son necesarias. Una gran parte de este año involucrará aprender a detectar hechizos activos, analizar los componentes aritmánticos, y cómo remover y revertirlos. Sé que suena a una introducción simplificada y de bajo nivel a las técnicas utilizadas para romper maldiciones, aunque no estudiaremos ninguna hasta el nivel de los TIMOS ya que las maldiciones requieren ecuaciones diferenciales. También aprenderemos cómo revertir encantamientos simples, modificar hechizos, y construir inversas aritmánticas para contraatacar encantamientos. Para todo esto, estudiaremos álgebra avanzada y geometría, que será necesaria para estas técnicas. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Nadie levantó a mano.

–Excelente. Comenzaremos con una revisión sobre como los componentes algebraicos y geométricos de un encantamiento se relacionan con sus efectos…

Continuó con una lección bastante agradable. Sí, Aritmancia seguía siendo la clase favorita de Hermione, y sólo iba a mejorar.

Dos horas después, tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con sus tres amigos mayores por primera vez.

–Así que, ¿grupo de estudio los martes y jueves después de clases? –Preguntó Cedric mientras guardaban sus cosas para irse.

–Los martes y viernes sería mejor –dijo Hermione–. Tengo doble clase de pociones los jueves y no creo poder salir antes de que uno de ustedes vaya a práctica de quidditch.

–Mmm… viernes –gruñó Alicia–. Supongo que eso funciona para mí. ¿Qué tal ustedes dos?

–Está bien para mí –dijo Roger.

–Entonces será los martes y viernes –dijo Cedric–. Nos vemos después, Hermione.

–Hasta luego.

Comenzó a irse cuando la profesora Vector la llamó.

–¿Señorita Granger? –Ella se dio la vuelta.

–¿Sí, profesora?

–Es bueno tenerte de vuelta. –Hermione sonrió.

–Es bueno estar de vuelta, profesora.

–¿Cómo estuvo tu verano, Hermione?

–Muy bien, profesora. Saqué una A, la calificación más alta, en mi examen nivel A de matemáticas.

–No esperaba menos. ¿Aún continúas con tu educación en matemáticas?

–Por supuesto. Estoy estudiando cálculo vectorial. Quiero tomar el examen para eso en Navidad a través de la Universidad abierta, y después continuar con ecuaciones diferenciales en la primavera.

Septima Vector no estaba segura de si alguna vez se acostumbraría a una niña de doce años hablándole de algo que ella sabía eran técnicas de Aritmancia de nivel de EXTASIS y Maestría, pero esa era Hermione Granger.

–Me alegra escucharlo –dijo con una sonrisa–. Ven a verme si necesitas ayuda. Cálculo _vectorial_ es una de mis especialidades. –Hermione soltó una risa–. ¿Y qué tal el resto del verano?

–Fue agradable. Pasé una semana con los Weasley… eso fue muy divertido. E incluso enseñé a mi mamá a preparar algunas pociones… claro, las que no requieren varita.

 _¿Ahora está experimentando con pociones? Claro que lo está_ , pensó Septima.

–Eso es… muy impresionante. Por lo que puedo entender, la mayoría de las familias muggle no se molestan.

–Oh, mis papás estaban muy interesados. De hecho, eso me recuerda. Estaba pensando en hacer algunos experimentos más durante las vacaciones de Navidad, y Percy Weasley sugirió que lo escribiera y lo enviara a _El Pocionero Pragmático_. Tengo el presentimiento de que el profesor Snape no sería de mucha ayuda, así que me preguntaba si usted pudiera ayudarme con eso.

Septima necesitó un momento para darse cuenta que su boca estaba abierta… justo cuando pensó que la niña no podía sorprenderla más. De hecho, pensó que Severus pudiera aceptar un estudio independiente con un alumno lo suficiente bueno, incluso una joven Gryffindor, pero imaginar la expresión del hombre cuando su nombre apareciera en la publicación sería mejor.

–Hermione, te das cuenta de que si tu ensayo fuera publicado este año, ¿serías la autora más joven en ser publicada desde el mismo Dumbledore?

Hermione lucía un poco inquieta, como si no estuviera segura de sí era un cumplido o una reprimenda, pero se tranquilizó antes de responder.

–Sólo porque nadie se molesta en trabajar con muggles, profesora. Es bastante obvio si lo piensa.

–Bueno, desafortunadamente, en nuestra sociedad, muy frecuentemente se ignora lo obvio. – _Yo incluida_ –. Estoy feliz de ayudarte con tu ensayo. Sería bueno que buscaras publicaciones anteriores en la biblioteca para hacerte una idea del estilo.

–Gracias, profesora. Lo haré.

Septima asintió.

–¿Y cómo te has sentido últimamente?

La expresión de Hermione se volvió más seria.

–Mucho mejor –dijo–. Vi a un terapeuta este verano… No pude decirle lo que ocurrió en verdad, pero aun así me ayudó. Sólo espero que sea un año más normal.

–Yo también, Hermione. Yo también.


	27. Chapter 27

El teorema de mapas de JK Rowling establece que múltiples y continuos Harry Potter le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Otros teoremas de mapas también incluyen los derechos de White Squirrel sobre esta historia.

 **Notas de la traductora:** Disculpen a tardanza. Si siguen mi otra traducción, El Animago Accidental (si no, se las recomiendo) sabrán que cambié mi día de actualización a los sábados (también para esta historia)... lo cual hubiera hecho si la página no me hubiera dado problemas. Pero aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

El jueves tenía Encantamientos y Pociones, además de Astronomía más tarde. La mayoría de los profesores se estaban acostumbrando a las nuevas rutinas. Snape era tan desagradable como siempre, pero para la sorpresa de Hermione, explicó a la clase algo de información interesante: ese año aplicarían más técnicas de herbología en la clase de Pociones ya que (explicó en su tono condescendiente), una de las razones más importantes para tener clases de Herbología es que servían como preparación para clases de Pociones intermediarias y avanzadas. Eso tenía sentido, pensó ella. La mayoría de las pociones tenían plantas como base después de todo. Astronomía era la clase extraña en Hogwarts. Aunque era interesante y entretenida, y los aspectos astrológicos los preparaban para las clases de Adivinación y Aritmancia, no tenía mucho valor práctico, especialmente para los magos, quienes no viajaban al espacio.

El viernes por la mañana tenían Transformaciones de nuevo, y clase doble de Historia en la tarde, en la cual todos menos Hermione se durmieron. La verdad era que sólo prestaba atención a medias. Nadie nunca pasaba la clase sólo escuchando las lecciones del profesor Binns. Leer _Una historia de la magia_ por una hora valía más que un mes sentada en esa clase, y el escuchar las lecciones de historia de Tilly por una hora valdría lo mismo si los magos fueran menos orgullosos y colocaran historia élfica en los exámenes.

Necesitaba visitar a los elfos, se recordó a sí misma. Estaba segura de que estarían emocionados de verla de nuevo, y aún necesitaba que Sonya la ayudara a terminar su mapa del castillo. Quizás podría presentarles a Justin. O a algunos de los de primero… Luna Lovegood quizás estaría interesada.

Harry regresó a sus excentricidades en los primeros días, principalmente, el intentar evitar a sus fans, como el profesor Lockhart y el tal Colin Creevey, quien lo seguía a todos lados con su cámara. Ron también regresó a _sus_ excentricidades, como la flojera y el intentar convencer a Hermione de "revisar" su tarea. Bueno, mientras más cambiaban las cosas, más se quedaban iguales.

Antes de saberlo, era el fin de semana. Harry había sugerido que visitaran a Hagrid el domingo en la mañana… el problema fue que Harry no se apareció a desayunar.

–Práctica de quidditch –explicó Ron en medio de mordidas a su tostada–. Wood está más loco de lo normal. Podemos ir al campo y esperar a que termine.

Eso parecía una buena idea, hasta que llegaron al campo y pasaron a Colin Creevey molestándolos por información sobre quidditch. Eso llevó a Ron a adoptar una estrategia de "sálvese quien pueda" y lo empujó hacia Hermione, mencionando su capacidad para las matemáticas avanzadas.

–Oh, increíble, ¿así que puedes multiplicar números grandes en tu cabeza, como Matilda? –Preguntó el pequeño de primer año con entusiasmo.

–¿Has leído _Matilda_? –Dijo Hermione sorprendida.

–¿Qué no todos lo han leído? ¿Puedes multiplicar doscientos trece por trescientos setenta y nueve?

–Ocho mil setecientos veintisiete.

–¡Genial! ¿Puedes mover cosas con tu mente?

Hermione se sonrojó. Había intentado hacer eso por meses después de leer el libro, pero nunca había podido hacer magia con consistencia sin una varita, y eventualmente se convenció de que estaba imaginando las cosas.

Ron fue menos amable.

–Colin, ¿eres un mago o no?

–Oh, cierto…

–Y bueno, Hermione obtuvo su... EXTASIS o lo que sea en matemáticas este verano –presumió Ron.

–Nivel A –lo corrigió Hermione.

Los ojos de Colin se abrieron más de lo norma.

–¿Tienes un nivel A? Pero las personas toman esos cuando tienen como dieciocho. Debes de ser _muy_ buena.

–Eso intento.

–¡Ya era hora! –Gritó Ron repentinamente. El equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor caminaba al campo en sus túnicas escarlata–. ¿No han terminado?

–No hemos empezado –dijo Harry. Parecía que Wood _en verdad_ se había vuelto loco.

El equipo se elevó y Colin comenzó a fotografiarlos con entusiasmo. Pero sólo duró unos minutos ya que el equipo de Slytherin había llegado al campo.

–Oh-oh. Malfoy está con ellos –dijo Ron–. Va a haber un problema. Vamos.

Hermione lo siguió. Malfoy resultó ser el nuevo buscador de Slytherin, aunque su habilidad aún estaba en duda ya que había comprado su lugar en el equipo con seis Nimbus 2001. _El viejo error_ , pensó Hermione, recordando las estadísticas de quidditch que sus amigos se la vivían citando, _poner al guardián en una escoba más rápida en lugar de una maniobrable_. Ni siquiera le gustaba el quidditch, excepto porque sus amigos jugaban, e incluso ella podía ver lo que muchos equipos no. Pero quizás era su análisis matemático.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Malfoy se dirigió a ella.

–¿Granger? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Supuse que después de lo que ocurrió el año pasado te hubieras quedado en casa por el miedo. –Los otros Slytherin se rieron.

Hermione se sonrojó, pero no dio un paso atrás.

–No te puedes deshacer de mi tan fácil, Malfoy.

– _Debiste_ quedarte en casa –dijo Malfoy–. Unos de estos días alguien te pondrá en tu lugar.

Hermione elevó su nariz un poco e intentó que sus manos no temblaran.

–¿Y qué significa _eso_ , Malfoy? –demandó Alicia.

–No te metas, Spinnet –soltó él. Marcus Flint se movió para quedar enfrente de ella.

–¡No le hables así! –dijo Hermione. Malfoy la miró con molestia.

–No me digas que hacer, sangre sucia inmunda.

Hermione se llenaba de coraje cada vez que Malfoy soltaba ese insulto, pero sabía ignorarlo. Sólo que esa vez era la primera que lo decía enfrente de testigos, lo cual resultó ser una mala idea.

– _¡Cómo te atreves!_ –gritó Alicia. Fred y George se lanzaron contra Malfoy, sólo para ser bloqueados por Flint, pero Ron fue directo por su varita.

–¡Pagarás por eso, Malfoy! –Gritó, agitando su varita con fuerza–. _¡Slugulus Eructo!_

Hubo un fuerte ruido y un rayo de luz verde golpeó a Malfoy en la cara y cayó al suelo. Los demás Slytherin sacaron sus varitas, pero Fred y George ya tenían las suyas listas. Hubo rayos de luz roja idénticos, y las varitas de Flint y Bletchley salieron volando de sus manos. Hermione, Harry, y el resto del equipo de Gryffindor sacaron sus varitas, y, superados nueve a cuatro, los Slytherin se dieron cuenta que la discreción era mejor que el valor.

Repentinamente, escucharon a alguien vomitar. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Malfoy, quien estaba en el suelo con un rostro de aspecto enfermo. El rubio se arqueó de golpe y escupió varias babosas negras de su boca. Los Gryffindor rieron con fuerza.

Malfoy se puso de pie.

–¡Mi padre se enterará…! –Pero no pudo terminar su amenaza ya que vomitó de nuevo y varias babosas salieron de su boca. Como respuesta, señaló a Ron aún con más enojo–. ¡Me las pagarán, Weasley! ¡Tú y Granger! –Y después, aprovechando su predicamento, escupió una babosa contra la cara de Hermione. Ella apenas y logró evitarlo.

–¡Tú…! –Gritó Ron, y elevó su varita de nuevo, pero Katie y Angelina lo sostuvieron y los Slytherin rodearon a Malfoy y lo empujaron para llevarlo a la enfermería.

Los Gryffindor los observaron sin estar seguros de qué hacer.

–No debiste hacer eso, Ron –dijo Hermione–. Ya tienes una detención.

–¿Sabes lo que significa eso, Hermione? –soltó de golpe.

– _Sí_ , sé lo que significa. No es como si fuera la primera vez que me lo dice.

–¡Qué! Ese pequeño…

–Oh, lo siento –dijo Harry tímidamente–, ¿pero qué fue lo que dijo?

–Sangre sucia –dijo Hermione sin interés–. Significa sangre impura… es un insulto para un mago o bruja nacido de muggles, como yo.

–Sí, padres sin magia –dijo Ron–. Malfoy piensa que es mejor que todos porque es "sangre pura", como si alguien es _completamente_ puro hoy en día. Es lo peor que puedes decirle a alguien.

–Eso fue muy considerado de tu parte –dijo Hermione–, pero en serio, no es nada. Y ahora, no sabemos lo que Snape te hará.

–Valió la pena –dijo Ron con orgullo–. Alguien debe de poner a ese bravucón en su lugar de vez en cuando. Merece aún más por escupirte.

Hermione suspiró y sonrió.

–Esa fue una buena maldición –admitió–. ¿Cómo la aprendiste?

–Charlie me la enseñó –dijo Ron con orgullo–. Pensó que necesitaba algo para defenderme de Ginny después de que Billy le enseñó su maleficio de los mocomurciélagos.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y tomó nota mental de nunca hacer enojar a Ginny.

Resultó que fue una McGonagall muy molesta quien encontró a Ron mientras regresaban de la cabaña de Hagrid y le informó de que tendría una segunda detención esa noche. Hermione se sentía mal por los niños por la primera (Snape no había sido justo), pero Ron en verdad se buscó la segunda. De cualquier modo, Ron tuvo que limpiar el cuarto de trofeos sin magia, mientras que Harry, quien inexplicablemente pensó que era peor, tuvo que ayudar al profesor Lockhart con el correo de sus fans.

Hermione no escuchó hasta el día siguiente que Harry había estado escuchando voces. _Y ahí se acabó mi año normal_ , pensó.

* * *

Después de su larga noche, Harry y Ron durmieron hasta tarde, y Hermione no sintió estar lista para incluir a alguien más en sus excursiones, por lo que guardó sus hojas con su mapa del castillo en su túnica y fue sola al gran comedor. Golpeó el familiar panel de madera detrás de la mesa principal cuatro veces, y la pequeña puerta tamaño élfico se abrió. Subió las escaleras y gateó a través del pasillo (era más apretado que el año anterior, pero aún podía pasar), y llegó a la sala común de los elfos.

Muchos de los elfos estaban felices de ver que había regresado. Su amiga elfina más cercana, Sonya, lucía igual que como Hermione la recordaba: un poco más pequeña que los demás, con cabello rubio y corto, ojos azul cobalto, expresión despreocupada, y su cinturón de herramientas apretado alrededor de su cintura, mostrando una figura a través de la pequeña toalla. La elfina adolescente corrió y abrazó a Hermione alrededor de las piernas cuando la vio. Su abuela, Tilly, sacudió la cabeza ante la actitud de Sonya, pero a Hermione le encantó.

Los elfos querían saber cómo Hermione había pasado su verano, y ella les dijo todo. El verano de los elfos fue igual que siempre: limpiaron el castillo entero, hicieron reparaciones, y prepararon todo para el año nuevo. Tilly explicó que un pequeño grupo de elfos cocinaba y limpiaba para los profesores que vivían en el castillo durante el verano: Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, y Trelawney pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo ahí. También ayudaban a la profesora Sprout a cuidar los invernaderos, y al profesor Kettleburn y a Hagrid a cuidar a las criaturas en los terrenos, incluyendo la manada de thestrals.

Cuando le preguntaron cómo estaban sus amigos, Hermione explicó:

–Creo que Ron tuvo un buen verano. Sólo se quedó con su familia. Y Harry… bueno, la segunda mitad de su verano estuvo bien. Pero sus parientes no lo trataron bien, por lo que los Weasley lo dejaron que se quedara con ellos durante agosto, especialmente después de que… De hecho, quería preguntarles sobre eso. ¿Alguno de ustedes conoce a un elfo llamado Dobby?

Los elfos se miraron el uno al otro.

–¿Conoces a Dobby? –se dijeron el uno al otro. La mayoría sacudió la cabeza.

–¿Dobby es un elfo en Hogwarts, señorita Hermione Granger? –preguntó Tilly.

–No, pensamos que pertenece a una familia.

–Muchas familias no dejan que sus elfos salgan excepto para cruzarlos, señorita –explicó Tilly–. ¿Cómo es Dobby?

–Yo no lo vi en persona. Harry dijo que tiene ojos verdes amarillentos y una nariz larga y puntiaguda y… oh, probablemente tiene la edad de Vanny.

Repentinamente, un elfo en la parte de atrás chilló con sorpresa. Los demás elfos lo miraron, y un elfo con esa misma descripción, excepto ojos color miel, se acercó.

–Yo soy Nibs, señorita Hermione Granger –dijo el elfo–. Yo creo que Dobby es el medio hermano de Nibs.

–¿Lo es? –Dijo Hermione con entusiasmo–. ¿Sabes para qué familia trabaja?

–Yo no lo sé, señorita. El padre de Nibs no habla mucho sobre Dobby, señorita.

–Oh –dijo Hermione decepcionada. Supuso que no era una sorpresa. Sabía que los niños elfos eran criados por sus madres, y si era una familia estricta, el padre de Dobby quizás nunca lo conoció–. Bueno… sé que no salen mucho del castillo pero, si es posible, ¿podrían averiguarlo?

–Podemos intentarlo, señorita –dijo Nibs–. ¿Hay algún problema con Dobby, señorita?

–Pues, es una larga historia. Harry la podrá explicar mejor cuando venga de visita, pero Dobby se apareció en la casa de Harry este verano. –Los ojos de los elfos se abrieron aún más y comenzaron a hablar en murmullos. En una familia estricta, sería sorprendente que Dobby dejara la casa–. Intentó convencer a Harry de que no regresara a Hogwarts porque algo malo iba a ocurrir este año.

Hubo varios gritos de miedo. Después de lo que había ocurrido con Quirrell el curso anterior, ninguno de los elfos quería que la situación se repitiera.

–¿Podría ser un truco, señorita? –Preguntó Sonya en un susurro–. ¿Y si el amo de Dobby le ordenó que dijera eso?

–No lo sabemos. Eso es lo que pensó la profesora McGonagall.

–Los elfos buscaremos a ese Dobby y prestaremos atención por ese algo malo, señorita Hermione Granger –dijo Tilly–. Es nuestra responsabilidad el ayudar a que los estudiantes estén a salvo, señorita.

–Gracias –dijo Hermione–. Y por favor, díganme si descubren algo… si pueden, claro. Y hay algo más. Aparentemente, Dobby realizó un encantamiento en la casa de Harry, pero fue Harry quien se metió en problemas con el Ministerio por usar magia como menor.

Todos los elfos soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa.

–¿Dobby metió en problemas a Harry Potter por usar magia, señorita? –dijo Tilly con terror–. Pero eso significa que sabe magia élfica antigua.

–¿Él sabe qué? –dijo Hermione en un chillido similar al de los elfos–. ¿Qué es eso? Pensaba que la magia de los elfos era diferente de la de los magos. Quiero decir, Harry dijo que Dobby se desapareció de su casa, y eso no provocó una respuesta del ministerio.

–Es diferente, señorita –explicó Tilly–. Normalmente no es un problema para los magos menores de edad. Los magos no pueden decir quien lanzó el hechizo, sólo que hay diferentes tipos de magia, señorita. Pueden distinguir magia con varitas, magia sin varitas, y magia de criaturas, como la de los elfos. También pueden distinguir otros tipos, pero los elfos tienen un control especial de la magia, señorita. Podemos hacer que la magia parezca de otro tipo, pero es difícil, y sólo unos cuantos elfos saben cómo.

–¿Pueden? –Hermione estaba sorprendida. Parecía que siempre había algo que aprender sobre la magia, y los elfos–. ¿Quién lo sabría hacer?

–Es magia antigua, señorita. No hay mucho uso, pero se encuentra en las familias de elfos antiguas, señorita. Ellos viven con las familias de magos antiguas.

Familias de magos antiguas. Probablemente un Slytherin, aunque no estaba garantizado, pero era más que posible. Por supuesto, ya se esperaba eso.

–¡Espera un momento! Si el Ministerio no puede decir quien realiza el hechizo, entonces los niños en hogares mágicos… –Gruñó un par de cosas groseras en voz baja. Por supuesto, otra excepción que los sangre pura habían creado para ellos. Y en verdad no debería de sorprenderle, no considerando los rumores de que Malfoy había recibido entrenamiento para duelos, sin mencionar todo lo que Fred y George hacían en casa.

–Bueno, de cualquier modo, traeré a Harry cuando pueda para que lo explique mejor –terminó–. Oye, Sonya, ¿aún tienes el turno antes de la cena libre?

–Sí, señorita Hermione Granger.

–¿Sabes? No hemos terminado de hacer mi mapa del castillo.

–Oh, Sonya puede ayudarle hoy, señorita. ¿Quiere conocer los cuartos del ala este, señorita?

–Sí. Y gracias. ¿Nos vemos en el puente cubierto del ala este a las tres de la tarde?

–Es un hecho, señorita Hermione Granger –dijo Sonya. Estrechó la mano de Hermione, otro gesto humano que había aprendido. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Hermione notó algo extraño.

–¡Sonya! ¡Tus manos! –Exclamó.

Sony chilló con sorpresa.

–¿Ocurre algo con ellas, señorita?

Hermione examinó la pequeña mano con gentileza.

–¡Sólo tienes ocho dedos!

–Oh –se rio Sonya–, todos los elfos tenemos ocho dedos, señorita.

Hermione lanzó una mirada a las manos de otros elfos.

–Puedo verlo, pero… no puedo creer que no lo había notado antes. Mis padres tienen tantos libros médicos; debería de saber algo sobre anatomía y fisiología. –Al mismo tiempo, se preguntó si alguno de los sangre pura ricos se había acercado a los elfos lo suficiente para notar ese pequeño detalle.

* * *

Sonya y Hermione caminaron lentamente alrededor del primer nivel en el ala este (Hermione decidió que no quería arriesgar las mazmorras su primera semana de regreso). Al igual que el año anterior, la elfina señalaba las puertas cerradas y ocultas que Hermione no había notado cuando dibujó su mapa la primera vez.

–Este es un cuarto vacío, señorita –dijo Sonya–. Era usado para practicar duelos cuando enseñaban duelos aquí. Para entrar, se debe decir la contraseña, _Populus est summum_.

 _El populus es victorioso_ , pensó Hermione. Había leído referencias sobre como varitas hechas de madera de árboles de la familia populus, como el álamo temblón, eran populares entre los duelistas. Un poco más adelante, llegaron a una puerta que no reconoció.

–¿Y esta puerta? –Dijo ella–. No está en el mapa.

–O, es un aula vacía, señorita.

–¿Una aula vacía? No puede ser. Ya tengo todas las aulas en el mapa.

–Pero es un aula, señorita –insistió Sonya. Abrió la puerta y Hermione observó el interior. Casi tropezó con Sonya intentando entrar al espacio y contar los pasos en el cuarto. Considerando la ubicación de la puerta, lo comparó con su mapa de Hogwarts. No había error. El cuarto coincidía con otros dos cuartos en el mapa.

–¿Pero cómo…? De acuerdo al mapa, este cuarto no estaba aquí el año pasado.

Sonya se rió como siempre que Hermione no entendía algo.

–Sonya cree que es un nuevo cuarto, señorita –dijo ella–. El castillo los hace a veces.

–El castillo los hace… –Hermione recordó lo que casi todos le había dicho el año anterior: "El castillo cambia mucho como para hacer un mapa"–. ¡Ah! No sólo cambia de tamaño, ¡los cuartos también se mueven! Tendré que rehacer el mapa completo.

La elfina dio un paso atrás con preocupación.

–Sonya lo siente, señorita Hermione Granger. El castillo es muy mágico y cambia un poco cada año.

–No es tu culpa, Sonya –respondió Hermione decepcionada–. Sólo esperaba poder tener algo razonable como referencia.

Y con eso, Hermione comenzó a contar los pasos de los cuartos cercanos, los que se suponía deberían estar donde estaba el aula nueva. Ambas aulas eran más pequeñas que antes, y se preguntó si serían eliminadas con otro cambio en el castillo, especialmente porque no eran muy útiles de ese tamaño.

–Si las aulas cambian con frecuencia, ¿por qué no ha desaparecido el aula de duelos? –preguntó.

–Sonya no lo sabe, señorita. Quizás un mago poderoso colocó encantamientos para que se quede. O quizás el castillo quiere que se quede.

 _¿El castillo quiere que se quede?_ _Bueno_ , Historia de Hogwarts _sí habla sobre el castillo teniendo mente propia._ Eso era aún más complicado de lo que había pensado.

Sonya fue lo suficiente paciente para esperar que Hermione contara los pasos en los cuartos de nuevo, pero era lento. Hubiera preferido contar todos los pasos de los cuartos a los que ya había ido, o quizás sólo los que lucían diferentes, antes de pedirle que la llevara a los ocultos.

Mientras caminaban, escucharon una voz tarareando en los pasillos. Después de dar unas vueltas vieron algo extraño: Luna Lovegood estaba dando saltos a lo largo del pasillo, pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar, comenzó a hablar con un retrato en la pared con gran interés. El retrato, un mago del siglo XVII usando una piel de un león, parecía pensar que Luna era algo extraña, como todos, pero estaba feliz de tener a alguien de tres dimensiones con quien hablar.

Hermione nunca tenía mucha suerte preguntando cosas importantes a los retratos. Aunque no le sorprendía. No estaban vivos, después de todo. Pero eran tan malos como los fantasmas. Eran… bueno, planos.

–Oh, hola, Hermione –dijo Luna, interrumpiendo su conversación–. ¿Cómo estás?

–Eh, estoy bien, Luna –respondió Hermione–. ¿Cómo estás tú?

–Creo que mis compañeros sufren por los torposoplos, pero estoy bien –dijo la extraña estudiante de primer año–. ¿Quién es tu amiga?

Hermione necesitó un momento para darse cuenta que Luna estaba hablando de Sonya, sólo porque Luna era la primer persona que no señalaba que su amiga era un elfo doméstico, mucho menos dirigirse a ella.

–Ella es Sonya, Luna. Me está ayudando a explorar el castillo. Sonya, ella es Luna Lovegood.

–Hola, señorita Luna Lovegood –chilló la elfina–. Sonya está encantada de conocerla.

–Hola, Sonya. Es muy amable de tu parte el ayudar a Hermione a explorar el castillo. ¿Qué están explorando hoy?

–Bueno, hice un mapa del castillo el año pasado –explicó Hermione–, pero tengo que dibujarlo de nuevo porque algunos de los cuartos cambiaron. Sonya me está mostrando dónde están todas las puertas ocultas.

–Eso suena muy interesante –dijo Luna–. No había pensado en hacer un mapa del castillo. ¿Puedo acompañarlas?

–Eh, claro, no veo porque no.

Así que Hermione y Sonya continuaron, con Luna saltando junto a ellas, aunque la niña continuaba distrayéndose, hablando con los retratos o sobre criaturas que probablemente no existían, al punto de que Hermione estaba feliz de poder concentrarse en su mapa o hubiera dicho algo de lo que se hubiera arrepentido.

–¿Viniste aquí a hablar con los retratos? –preguntó en un momento.

–Oh, sí. Son fascinantes. Y muchos de ellos saben historias muy interesantes. Desafortunadamente, la clase de Historia de la Magia no es muy útil porque el profesor Binns no puede dejar de lado su bloqueo ectoplásmico, lo cual no le permite tener pensamientos originales cuando está dando clases.

–¿Quieres decir que está muerto? –dijo Hermione con confusión.

Luna la miró con curiosidad.

–Creo que eso fue lo que dije.

Hermione soltó una risita.

–Sabes, Luna, los elfos también saben muchas historias. Podría presentarte al resto.

Los ojos de Luna se abrieron aún más de lo normal.

–Eso me gustaría, Hermione –dijo ella–. Sería interesante ver a los elfos en su hábitat natural.

Hermione y Sonya se miraron y acordaron en silencio no responder eso.

–Así que, Luna –dijo Hermione después de un tiempo–, si no te molesta que te pregunte, ¿de qué hablaste por tanto tiempo con el Sombrero Seleccionador?

–Tuvimos una agradable conversación sobre a qué casa debería ir, por supuesto –respondió Luna–. El Sombrero dijo que mi mejor cualidad era mi inteligencia… –Eso era algo sorprendente para Hermione considerando lo… poco normal que era la inteligencia de la niña–...Sin embargo, opinó con firmeza que Hufflepuff sería una mejor opción para mí que Ravenclaw.

–¿En serio? A mí me dijo lo mismo sobre Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, pero no me dio la elección. Sólo me envió a Gryffindor.

La niña más joven la observó con confusión:

–¿En qué casa querías estar?

–No estaba segura… supongo que Gryffindor sonaba un poco mejor.

–Probablemente fue por eso, ya que no te importaba. Pero yo le dije al Sombrero que quería estar en Ravenclaw, como mi mamá y mi papá.

–¿Y qué dijo el Sombrero sobre eso?

–El Sombrero dijo que me iría bien en cualquier casa, pero que encontraría mejores amigos que me apoyarían en Hufflepuff. También dijo que soy una persona muy leal, lo cual es valioso en Hufflepuff.

Hermione se preguntó como la había analizado el Sombrero Seleccionador. ¿Cómo supo el año anterior que era valiente, cuando lo más valeroso que había hecho fue saltarse un año en la escuela? ¿Y cómo sabía lo leal que era Luna si estaba tan aislada? ¿Y por qué tuvo que tener una conversación tan elaborada con Luna y no con nadie más?

Pero Luna continuó.

–Después de eso, comenzamos a hablar sobre los otros estudiantes que conozco… tú, Harry, Ginny, y los otros Weasley, y sugirió que me iría bien en Gryffindor.

–¿No te ofreció Slytherin, para completar? –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

–No, me decepcionó un poco que no considerara que encontrar al snorkack de cuernos arrugados lo suficiente ambicioso. –Hermione intentó no reírse–. Pero al final, insistí en que me enviará a Ravenclaw, y estuvo de acuerdo.

–Pues… estoy segura de que te irá bien –dijo Hermione.

Cuando Hermione llevó a Luna a la sala común de los elfos el fin de semana siguiente, se la llevaron bastante bien… o por lo menos eso parecía… o por lo menos a Luna le agradaron los elfos de inmediato y no dijo nada sobre su extraño comportamiento. El comportamiento de Luna, por otro lado, dejó a los elfos tan sorprendidos como a Hermione. Era amable, pero ninguno de ellos tenía idea de qué hacer con ella.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notas de la traductora:** ¡Sorpresa! O no, si siguen El Animago Accidental. Estaré de vacaciones durante la próxima actualización, así que les dejo un capítulo por adelantado. La siguiente actualización será el sábado, 13 de enero.

Asegúrense de haber leído el capitulo 27 antes. ¿Ya? ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

Los días pasaban con rapidez ese otoño y, por suerte, todo era normal. El cumpleaños de Hermione era al final de la tercera semana, para el cual Lavender, Parvati, y los gemelos Weasley insistieron en conseguirle un pastel de las cocinas. Querían hacer algo especial ya que cumplía trece. Hubiera sido más agradable si los gemelos no la hubieran puesto en alerta toda la noche.

–No nos meteríamos contigo en tu día especial –le dijo George.

–Sí –agregó Fred–. El convertirse en adolescente es una broma por sí sola. Verás, ahora debes de preocuparte de los _muchachos –_ Hermione se sonrojó.

–Y de la ropa –dijo George.

–Y del cabello.

–Bueno, quizás del cabello no.

–Tienes tu propio estilo único.

–Dejaré eso para Lavender y Parvati por el momento, gracias –les dijo. Quizás tenía trece años, pero su preocupación sobre los muchachos aún involucraba que no se metieran en problemas mortales.

–¿Cómo estuvo tu cumpleaños, Hermione? –preguntó Lavender más tarde esa noche–. Sé que no supimos sobre este el año pasado, así que intentamos compensarte.

–Fue agradable –dijo Hermione–. Mucho mejor que el año pasado. Es una lástima que no pude pasarlo con mis padres, pero ese es el costo de un internado.

–Sí, te entiendo –dijo Lavender–. Harry tiene suerte de tener su cumpleaños en el verano.

–No, no la tiene –dijo Hermione–. Sus familiares lo odian.

–¿Qué? Pero es _Harry Potter_.

–Sí, pero son muggles… y no son muy amables. No les gusta la magia.

Lavender y Parvati lucían ofendidas al saber que alguien pudiera odiar la magia o al Niño Que Vivió… bueno, alguien fuera de Slytherin.

–¿Así que tú y tus padres siempre hacían algo especial para tu cumpleaños? –cambió el tema Parvati.

–Sí, mis padres siempre me llevaban a un restaurante elegante en mi cumpleaños. Los últimos años antes de venir a Hogwarts fuimos a un restaurante de comida india muy agradable. Preparan el mejor pollo tikka masala.

–¿Te gusta el pollo tikka masala? –dijo Parvati con entusiasmo.

– _Me encanta_ el pollo tikka masala. A muchos muggles británicos les gusta. Es una lástima que no lo podamos comer aquí.

–Oh, lo sé –se quejó Parvati–. Me aburre la comida británica. Quisiera algo de tikka masala o curry tradicional de vez en cuando… lo que sea. Padma también se queja. Quiere jugo de mango.

–Sí, pero siempre he dicho que el mundo mágico está atrasado –dijo Hermione–. Los muggles ya no usan plumas y pergamino, y tienen mejor tecnología que la radio. Supongo que es lo mismo con la comida.

Parvati se acomodó mejor en su cama para verla mejor.

–Me pregunto si podemos hacer algo sobre eso –dijo ella.

Hermione se sentó y levantó una ceja. La mayoría de las brujas y los magos no eran del tipo de tomar acción en cosas como esa.

–Quizás –dijo–. Lo he pensado de vez en cuando. ¿Quién controla el menú?

–¿No son los elfos domésticos?

–No lo sé, nunca les he preguntado. A lo mejor. Aunque es probable que son los únicos que saben que cosas pueden cocinar. Escribí la receta para pollo tikka masala durante el verano, pero no sé qué tan buena es. ¿Tú tienes una receta, Parvati?

Parvati lanzó una mirada a Hermione que era similar a la que ella lanzaba a las personas cuando le hacían preguntas obvias.

* * *

–¡FRED! ¡GEORGE!

Los dos pelirrojos se rieron cuando la más pequeña de los Weasley entró al gran comedor furiosa durante la cena el viernes. El comedor comenzó a reírse cuando la vio, pero los más cercanos a ella pronto dejaron de hacerlo cuando recibieron su mirada molesta.

–Hola Gin-Gin –dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

–Luces diferente… –comenzó Fred.

–...pero no sé porque –terminó George.

El cabello de Ginny era de color rosa brillante.

–¡Cámbienlo de vuelta, tontos! –gritó.

–¿Qué hay de divertido en eso? –dijo Fred.

Ginny apuntó su varita a ellos.

–Espera, hermanita –George la detuvo–. Nosotros, este, no hemos probado el contra-hechizo.

–¡QUÉ!

–No te preocupes –dijo Hermione desde su lugar seguro a distancia–. Me hicieron lo mismo el año pasado, excepto que era rojo Weasley. Debería regresar a la normalidad durante la noche.

Ginny los fulminó con la mirada.

–Me las pagarán. –Eso pareció ser suficiente para que Fred y George se pusieran nerviosos.

Se sentó entre Hermione y Parvati y lanzó una mirada nerviosa a la mesa. Soltó un sollozo casi inaudible y se encogió cuando vio a Harry y Ron intentando no reírse de ella (aunque Ron no lo estaba intentando de verdad). Hermione les lanzó una mirada exasperada.

–Necesito pensar en cómo vengarme –dijo a nadie en particular un poco después–. Siempre puedo utilizar el maleficio de los mocomurciélagos de Bill, pero no sé si pueda contra los dos al mismo tiempo. Quizás le puedo preguntar a T… –se detuvo lanzando una mirada nerviosa a Hermione.

Hermione no sabía a quién con la letra T pudiera preguntar, pero no pudo evitar sentir lástima por la niña. Era nueva después de todo, y eso ya era difícil. Y la idea de diversión de Fred y George no era lo que muchos consideraban normal. Así que bajó la mirada a su plato y comenzó a pensar.

–De hecho, Ginny –dijo–. Creo tener una idea que funcionaría con algo en lo que estoy trabajando.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva y Hermione le susurró su idea. Ginny sonrió con maldad, lo cual puso a Fred y George aún más nerviosos.

* * *

–Creo que ya está –dijo Padma–. Ya puedes quitarlo del asador.

–Pero señorita Padma Patil, el pollo aún no está bien cocido –dijo el pequeño elfo.

–Ya lo sé –soltó Padma–. El siguiente paso es hervir el pollo a fuego lento en la salsa para que termine de cocinarse.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Como esperaba, sus amigas sangre pura no eran tan amables como ella con los elfos domésticos. No ayudaba que no conocía a esos elfos tan bien como a otros. La mayoría de los que conocía bien trabajaban en limpieza, aunque cambiaban ocasionalmente.

–¿Cómo va la salsa, Parv? –dijo Padma.

–La salsa está lista, Pad –respondió Parvati–. Fue una buena idea el machacar el cilantro en lugar de cortarlo, Hermione. No sé porque, pero sabe mejor así. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

–No fue a mí –dijo Hermione–. Mi mamá tiene una amiga que trabaja como cocinera para eventos y dice que siempre lo prepara así.

–Tal vez es como en pociones –sugirió Padma–. La manera en la que se preparan los ingredientes afecta las cosas de manera extraña.

–Quizás –dijo Hermione. Eso la hizo comenzar a pensar sobre pociones y como las afectarían pequeñas modificaciones. Por supuesto, las pociones eran tan idiosincrásicas y de poca intuición que era difícil saber lo que cambios pequeños harían. Tal vez Snape no era el mejor enseñando, pero tenía que admirar su talento y reputación en el campo.

–De acuerdo, hay que dejarlo hervir a fuego lento en la salsa por unos diez minutos –dijo Padma mientras explicaba a los elfos como combinar los ingredientes.

–Eso parece ser mucha salsa, señorita Patil. –La profesora McGonagall estaba supervisando el proceso, como era la política de la escuela.

Tilly y algunos otros elfos se lo habían explicado cuando Hermione les preguntó:

– _Nosotros elegimos el menú, señorita Hermione Granger, pero todas las recetas nuevas deben de ser aprobadas por el director o la subdirectora._

–La comida india es así, profesora –respondió Padma–. Se puede limpiar el exceso de salsa con naan o un pan similar.

–Algunas veces –agregó Parvati–. Depende de la comida, pero pan es lo más cercano aquí en Hogwarts.

–A mí me gusta poner salsa en mi arroz, profesora. El arroz blanco no tiene mucho sabor para mi gusto –dijo Hermione. Hermione estaba a cargo de cocinar el arroz, pero era tan simple que los elfos lo tenían bajo control. Por supuesto, su contribución principal habían sido las especias que sus padres le habían enviado con curiosidad esa semana. Hogwarts no tenía a la mano la mitad de las cosas que las gemelas Patil dijeron eran necesarias para la salsa, y sus padres no estaban muy interesados en el asunto, quizás asumiendo que sus hijas ya recibían la nutrición necesaria.

–Que inusual –dijo McGonagall. Aunque eso describía la situación en general… tres alumnas de segundo año enseñando a los elfos domésticos una receta nueva y exótica para la cena–. Puedo decir honestamente que esto es algo que no he visto antes –dijo–. Parece tener un talento para lo inusual, señorita Granger.

–Eh… gracias, profesora.

De repente, escucharon exclamaciones de entusiasmo de otros elfos en las cocinas. Hermione levantó la mirada y vio a Dumbledore caminando hacia ellos con una sonrisa. Los elfos hicieron reverencias mientras pasaba.

–Buenas tardes –dijo el director a los elfos–. Buenas tardes, Minerva –agregó mientras se acercaba–, y señoritas Patil, Patil, y Granger.

–Buenas tardes, Albus –dijo McGonagall–. ¿A qué se debe tu presencia aquí?

–Fui informado de que una nueva receta estaba siendo preparada en las cocinas y pensé en probarla yo mismo. –Se acercó al pollo hirviendo en la salsa y tomó un gran respiro–. Ah, pollo tikka masala. Excelente. Hace mucho que no comía algo moderno.

Y, por supuesto, sin importar lo aislados que los magos británicos eran, Albus Dumbledore conocía la comida india.

En unos minutos la comida estuvo lista y, bajo la dirección del director, Dumbledore, McGonagall, y las tres niñas se sentaron en el duplicado de la mesa principal en las cocinas, y los elfos sirvieron un poco para cada uno. Era algo extraño para Hermione. Nunca había comido (aunque fuera un aperitivo) con el director, aunque siempre parecía ser compañía agradable al otro lado del comedor.

Pero Hermione agradeció a los elfos y comió un poco. Sonrió al instante. Sí, Hogwarts definitivamente necesitaba más comida india. En verdad apreció la receta de Parvati y Padma y la habilidad de los elfos de seguirla con una mirada. Las gemelas Patil lucían igual de satisfechas, y el profesor Dumbledore, quien parecía disfrutar de novedades, asintió en su dirección con agradecimiento.

–Una receta excelente –dijo Dumbledore–. Mis cumplidos. ¿Qué opinas, Minerva?

McGonagall tragó con un poco de incomodidad.

–No es como nada que haya probado antes, Albus –dijo–. Mucho más picante de lo que estoy acostumbrada. Me temo que no soy tan aventurera como tú. Pero debo decir que sabe bastante bien, aunque reduciría el picante por el bien de los estudiantes.

Hermione, Parvati, y Padma suspiraron internamente y suprimieron la urgencia de demostrar su decepción. _Oh, bueno,_ pensó Hermione. _Por eso pedí una botella de salsa picante._

–Sí –dijo Dumbledore–, las felicito por su esfuerzo. Creo que será una gran adición a nuestro menú–. Las niñas sonrieron y los elfos celebraron con entusiasmo. Era inusual el hacer cambios grandes en el menú–. Dolly, ¿cuándo crees poder preparar este platillo? –Hermione no se sorprendió de que Dumbledore conocía a los elfos por nombre.

–Necesitamos ordenar los ingredientes, profesor Dumbledore, señor, pero lo podemos preparar el próximo fin de semana –dijo Dolly.

–Excelente. Quizás el domingo por la noche. Creo que será una experiencia educacional para todos.

* * *

Hermione regresó a pasar parte de sus fines de semana contando los pasos en el castillo. No le tomó tanto tiempo como el año anterior ya que pronto determinó que la forma del castillo no había cambiado mucho, además de las fluctuaciones usuales. Si se era honesta, lo estaba haciendo con poca energía, pero era mejor que terminar como el año anterior. Había llegado a una tregua con su horario de dormir, aunque fallaba en ocasión, pero era mejor que no se sobrepasara si podía.

Ese día estaba revisando el segundo piso del ala oeste, incluyendo las aulas vacías. Era una tarea solitaria: la mayoría de los estudiantes pasaba sus fines de semana en los dormitorios o afuera, o en el caso de muchos Ravenclaw, en la biblioteca, así que pocas personas iban ahí. Incluso con la conversación ocasional con un retrato, o una armadura caminando en la distancia, estaba muy silencioso.

Considerando el silencio, le sorprendió a Hermione no haber escuchado antes a través de las paredes el suave sonido de un sollozo. No le prestó mucha atención. Sonidos extraños no eran inusuales, y Hermione podía ser algo distraída cuando se enfocaba en otra cosa. Pero en ese momento, tenía que usar el baño, y cuando caminó al más cercano y abrió la puerta, dolorosamente se dio cuenta del sonido.

Había una niña llorando en el baño, y con fuerza.

–¿Hola? ¿Puedo ayudarte? –dijo Hermione, pero la niña pareció no escucharla entre sus sollozos. Caminó a lo largo para ubicar a la niña. Por el sonido, claramente estaba al fondo, aunque Hermione no veía pies en el suelo. O la niña estaba tratando de no ser vista, o era una pequeña de primero cuyos pies no tocaban el suelo.

Hermione sintió que necesitaba ayudar, ya. Dio unos golpes a la puerta.

–¿Hola?

–¡AH! –gritó la niña, y se escuchó el ruido de algo cayendo al escusado.

–Lo siento, ¿estás bien? –dijo Hermione.

–¿ _Qué_ quieres? –dijo la voz con tono acusatorio.

–Quería ver si podía ayudar.

–No puedes, vete.

Hermione suspiró. Por supuesto que la niña _dijo_ eso, pero no sonaba a que era lo que quería.

–¿Estás segura? –dijo–. Si sólo quieres hablar…

–¡Que te vayas! –gritó la niña tan fuerte que Hermione dio un paso atrás. Comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.

Hermione no se movió por un minuto intentando decidir qué hacer.

–Me siento mal dejando a alguien llorando aquí, sola. ¿Te molesta si regreso a ver cómo sigues después?

–¿Por qué te importa? –sollozó la voz.

–Pues, es algo tonto, pero esto me pasó el año pasado, y casi me mató un troll de montaña.

–¡ _Casi_! –chilló la voz y, repentinamente, el rostro redondo de una niña, siendo honesta, poco atractiva _atravesó_ la puerta hasta estar nariz a nariz con Hermione–. ¡Qué bien por ti! ¡ _Casi_!

–Yo… lo siento, no sabía… –comenzó Hermione.

–Oh, claro que no sabías. ¡Nadie se molesta en preguntar sobre la miserable, deprimente, y llorona de Myrtle! –Y con eso, soltó un gemido y regresó a su excusado, donde se escuchó el ruido de algo cayendo al agua, y esta salpicó al suelo.

 _Eso es extraño_ , pensó Hermione. _Se supone que los fantasmas son intangibles._

Escuchó el ruido del excusado, y después el del borboteo del agua, y más salió del cubículo. El fantasma parecía querer taparlo para ahuyentarla.

–¡Myrtle! –Hermione la llamó mientras daba un paso atrás–. Myrtle, por favor, sal. No quise ofenderte. Soy nacida de muggles y aún no estoy acostumbrada a los fantasmas.

Sorprendentemente, el ruido del agua se detuvo, y también los sollozos de Myrtle. Su rostro atravesó de nuevo la puerta con una mirada de interés.

–¿Eres hija de muggles? –preguntó.

–Sí…

Myrtle salió por completo y flotó hacia Hermione. Parecía tener la misma edad (¿cómo es que había muerto tan joven?). Y estaba usando túnicas de aspecto antiguo con el escudo de Ravenclaw.

–Yo también era hija de muggles –dijo.

–¿Tú lo eres… eras… eres? –dijo Hermione algo nerviosa.

Myrtle parecía disfrutar de la incomodidad de Hermione.

–Oh, sí. Estaba tan emocionada cuando me enteré que la magia era real. No tenía ningún amigo en casa y pensé que las cosas serían maravillosas aquí. Me encantaban todas mis clases. Era tan divertido. Pero entonces… –Myrtle comenzó a gemir de nuevo–. Entonces todas mis compañeras de cuarto comenzaron a burlarse de mí. Me llamaban gorda y fea, y Olive Hornby siempre se burlaba de mis lentes. No era _mi_ culpa que no podía comprar mejores. Y después comenzaron los granos… –Dejó salir un largo gemido y comenzó a moverse un poco donde estaba flotando.

Hermione se sonrojó. Esa historia sonaba muy similar para su gusto. Myrtle debió de tener mala suerte al tener esas compañeras. Con su cabello, sus dientes, y actitud de sabelotodo, tenía suficiente para que sus compañeras se burlaran de ella, pero raramente lo hacían.

–No creo que tus lentes se vean mal –intentó calmar al fantasma–. De hecho, mi amigo Harry usa casi el mismo tipo. – _Probablemente porque es lo único que pagan sus parientes_ , pensó Hermione. Los lentes de Myrtle parecían de los redondos de oferta, como los de Harry, excepto que blancos perla en lugar de negro.

Pero Myrtle sólo se quejó.

–Son horribles. Quisiera haber muerto usando algo mejor. Y ese Tom Ryddle… no era tan desagradable, pero sus amigos Slytherin me llamaban sangre sucia fea y se reían a mis espaldas.

–Oh, _esos_ –dijo Hermione con molestia–. Yo tengo a Draco Malfoy. Me lo dice en mi cara. Y si me lo encuentro a solas, siempre intenta hechizarme.

–Tom Ryddle tenía un amigo llamado Abraxas Malfoy. Era de los peores.

–No me sorprende. Los Malfoy son una familia antigua.

–Es _horrible_ como esos sangre pura tratan a los demás. Ni siquiera puedo perseguirlos bien. Acosé a Olive Hornby por _años_ , pero… –Myrtle sollozó–. Pero sacó una orden de restricción en mi contra.

Hermione abrió su boca y la cerró de nuevo. Sí, eso era _exactamente_ el tipo de cosas que los magos harían.

–Eso… es… eso es terrible –dijo–. ¿Pero por qué estás en un baño? –Preguntó Hermione–. Hay muchos lugares mejores en el castillo.

Eso resultó ser lo incorrecto ya que Myrtle lucía ofendida.

–¿Como _dónde_?

–Pues… si yo fuera un fantasma, probablemente estaría en la biblioteca –respondió Hermione, preguntándose cómo había llegado al punto de decir eso.

–Eso estaría bien para _ti_ –se quejó el fantasma–. _Tú_ eres una Gryffindor. Todas mis compañeras de cuarto pasaban su tiempo libre en la biblioteca. –Comenzó a llorar de nuevo–. Me gusta más aquí. Es más privado, y nadie se queja si lloro aquí. Todos evitan a Myrtle la Llorona. –Y con eso, comenzó a llorar con más fuerza y regresó a su cubículo, desde donde se escuchó el ruido del agua después de que se lanzara al excusado.

–¿Myrtle? Myrtle, lo siento. Puedes… puedes estar en donde tú quieras –dijo Hermione, pero no hubo respuesta, sólo el ruido del excusado. Para entonces, no vio el sentido en continuar. –Bueno… intentaré visitarte de vez en cuando –y dejó el baño, pensando que quizás necesitaba investigar más sobre los fantasmas para poder tener una conversación sensata con ellos. Era una lástima. La historia de Myrtle parecía similar a la suya… y el morir tan joven, y como hija de muggles, debió de ser terrible, y ahí estaba, décadas después si se basaba en su ropa, y aún lloraba en el baño. Hermione sintió escalofríos. _Sólo por la gracia de Dios terminaré así._

Fue sólo cuando se fue que Hermione notó el letrero de FUERA DE SERVICIO en la puerta del baño.

* * *

El domingo en la noche Hermione se aseguró de recordar a Fred y George de llegar a tiempo a cenar, y los gemelos "caballerosamente" acompañaron a ella y a Ginny al comedor. Una vez ahí, Hermione se aseguró de sentarse en el lugar correcto, y que ella, Ginny, y Parvati rodearan a ambos jóvenes en los ángulos adecuados. El hecho de que Harry y Ron se sentaran a su otro lado, distrayéndolos de algún modo, ayudó.

Cuando la cena apareció en las largas mesas, hubo exclamaciones de sorpresa y murmullos confusos por todo el comedor, ya que no era lo usual. O, había algo normal, pero en varios lugares en cada mesa había un gran tazón con arroz blanco y otro lleno de algo que resultó ser pollo en cubos, ahogado en una extraña salsa de color naranja.

–¿Qué rayos?

–¿Qué es esto?

–¿Acaso los elfos se volvieron locos?

Sólo unas cuantas personas en el comedor lucían felices por la nueva opción, en su mayoría hijos de muggles, quienes comenzaron a explicar rápidamente el platillo a sus compañeros cosmopolitas. Por supuesto, el profesor Dumbledore estaba encantado, y, Harry le informó después que por alguna razón, el profesor Snape lucía bastante satisfecho con la comida.

–Esto es lo que llamo una cena _de verdad_ –dijo Parvati con entusiasmo mientras se servía arroz en su plato.

–Definitivamente –dijo Hermione mientras se servía pollo.

Fred y George miraron con interés a las dos jóvenes que se servían con entusiasmo comida que nunca habían visto antes.

–¿Y qué es esto exactamente? –preguntó George.

–Pollo tikka masala –respondieron Hermione y Parvati al mismo tiempo.

Fred y George miraron a ambas niñas con sorpresa.

–Es una adaptación británica muggle de comida tradicional india –explicó Parvati–. Arroz y pollo cocinado en una salsa con tomates, cilantro, yogurt, y especias asiáticas.

–Tomate y…

–¿... _yogurt_? –dijeron los gemelos con confusión.

–¿En una _salsa_? –Dijo Fred.

–¿No están haciendo una broma? –preguntó George.

–No, esa es la receta –dijo Hermione–. Se la enseñamos a los elfos el fin de semana pasado. Deberían probarlo. Es muy bueno.

Fred y George sacudieron los hombros y se sirvieron dos platos.

–Mm, no está mal –dijo George después de probarlo.

–Sí, extraño, pero nada mal –agregó Fred.

–Tenías razón, Hermione, esto _es_ bueno –dijo Ginny con aprecio.

–Ajá, ¿puedes pasarla la receta a nuestra mamá? –preguntó Ron.

–Lo pensaremos –dijo Parvati–. Oye, Hermione, ¿trajiste la salsa picante?

–Ajá.

–¿Salsa picante? –preguntaron Fred y George.

Hermione destapó una pequeña botella de salsa roja y sirvió un poco en su comida, para después dársela a Parvati.

–La profesora McGonagall quería un sabor suave, pero en realidad debe de ser más picante, así que le pedí a mis padres que me enviaran un poco de salsa picante para agregarle. Ginny, ¿quieres probar?

–Claro –dijo la pequeña con inocencia. Tomó la botella y agregó unas cuantas gotas a su plato.

Pero cuando Hermione tomó la botella de vuelta, la escondió con cuidado y la cambió por otra que había transformado para parecer idéntica en el exterior y la ofreció a Fred y George.

–¿Quieren? No es correcto si no es un poco más picante.

No queriendo ser superados por su hermanita, los gemelos tomaron la botella y sirvieron una cantidad generosa de salsa en su pollo. Cada uno dio una mordida y sonrieron con satisfacción, pero esas sonrisas desaparecieron rápidamente.

–¡Agua, agua, agua! –Y cada uno bebió una copa entera.

Hermione, Parvati, y Ginny comenzaron a reírse, y Hermione y Ginny aplaudieron con entusiasmo.

–Demonios, mujer, ¿qué nos diste? –demandó Fred mientras tosía.

Hermione sacó la otra botella de su manga y la colocó sobre la mesa. Después, asegurándose que los maestros no estuvieran prestando atención, sacó su varita y dio un golpe a la botella que había dado a los gemelos, causando que la etiqueta cambiara de vuelta.

–Es salsa habanero –les dijo–. Diez veces más picante que la salsa normal.

–En otras palabras –aclaró Ginny–, cayeron en un truco muggle.

–Un truco muggle, Freddie –se quejó George–. Estamos fallando.

–Tenemos que regresar a la cima, Georgie. No podemos dejar que Hermione y Ginny piensen que pueden derrocar a los mejores bromistas en la escuela. –Y mostraron a ambas niñas una sonrisa malvada pero dolorosa.

Hermione palideció.

–¿Por qué dejé que me convencieras de esto? –susurró a Ginny, quien tampoco lucía entusiasmada por la idea de su venganza.

Después de que el platillo principal terminó, el profesor Dumbledore, para la sorpresa de muchos, se puso de pie.

–Creo que esta ha sido una interesante experiencia nueva. El platillo nuevo de esta noche fue pollo tikka masala, una versión británica moderna de un platillo indio, y me agrada ver que fue un éxito. –Y sí, alrededor del comedor, parecía haberle gustado la mayoría de los estudiantes, aunque menos a los Slytherin más tradicionales–. Tenemos a tres estudiantes a las cuales agradecer por esta oportunidad, quienes enseñaron la receta a los elfos domésticos durante su tiempo libre. Por esta iniciativa e interés multicultural, otorgo diez puntos por cada una a Hermione Granger, Padma Patil, y Parvati Patil.

Los Gryffindor y Ravenclaw celebraron, mientras que los Hufflepuff aplaudieron con amabilidad. Los Slytherin parecían molestos, pero eso pudiera ser por los puntos o la comida. Hermione notó, al otro lado del comedor, que Draco Malfoy en particular la estaba mirando con molestia.

* * *

El cinco de octubre Hermione se despertó e inmediatamente supo que había algo mal. Otra persona cuyo cuerpo reaccionara diferente lo hubiera ignorado por un tiempo, pero ella sabía mejor. Sintió ardor detrás de su paladar, y eso sólo significaba una cosa: el resfriado común.

Había tenido suerte el año anterior, de la poca que había tenido, pero era mucho esperarlo dos años seguidos, no con el frío, la humedad, y la lluvia constante sobre el castillo. Un resfriado siempre significaba lo mismo para ella. Iba a sufrir por tres días un miserable dolor de garganta, seguido de tres días de congestionamiento nasal, y después una tos que continuaría hasta la siguiente semana. Y no tenía paracetamol.

–¿Estás bien, Hermione? –preguntó Parvati mientras Hermione se levantaba lentamente de la cama.

–No… tengo un resfriado –gruñó.

–Deberías de ir con Madame Pomfrey. Una poción pimentónica se deshará de él en un instante.

Hermione se detuvo y observó a su compañera.

–¿Quieres decir que los magos _tienen_ la cura para el resfriado común?

–Sí. Quiero decir, no es perfecta. Es una poción energizante, de hecho, pero funciona… si no te molesta soltar humo por las orejas por unas horas…

Hermione abrió la boca para hacer la pregunta obvia, pero la cerró de nuevo. Por supuesto _que hace que te salga humo de las orejas por unas horas_.

–Gracias, Parvati, haré eso.

Una hora después, Hermione estaba en la inusualmente llena enfermería. Aparentemente, el resfriado se estaba moviendo.

–Hola, señorita Granger, ¿puedo ayudarle? –dijo Madame Pomfrey.

–Eh, sí, ¿Parvati me dijo que tiene algo para curar el resfriado?

–Ah, sí, otra. Aunque no te ves tan mal, señorita Granger.

–Lo sé, Madame, pero siempre puedo notar cuando comienza uno porque lo primero que pasa es que tengo una sensación de ardor en la parte de atrás de mi boca.

–De acuerdo, entonces, eso es sencillo. –Madame Pomfrey anotó a quien estaba tratando y porque, y después destapó una pequeña botella–. Toma, bebe esto.

La poción pimentónica sabía tan picante que Hermione apenas y pudo beberla. Saltó cuando el calor llenó su cuerpo. Sentía como si hubiera tomado un expreso doble, y la sensación en su garganta se fue al instante.

–Increíble, gracias, Madame –dijo.

–No hay de que, señorita Granger. Regresa si el humo no se va para la hora de la cena.

–Sí, Madame. –Sintió las bocanadas de humo saliendo de sus orejas y a través de su cabello. Debía de lucir ridícula, y en unos minutos, su cabello se volvió incontrolable. Aun así, bajó a desayunar y tomó su asiento normal. Por suerte, varios estudiantes en el comedor e incluso la profesora Sinistra tenían humo saliendo de sus orejas, así que no lucía fuera de lugar.

Unos minutos después, una Ginny con aspecto desaliñado cayó con fuerza sobre un asiento cercano. Hermione se sorprendió cuando la vio. Con su cabello rojo brillante, Ginny lucía aún peor que ella… como si su cabeza entera estuviera quemándose.

–Oh, hola, Ginny –dijo Hermione–. ¿Un pimentónico?

–Sí, Percy me obligó a que tomara un poco. Dijo que no lucía bien.

De hecho, no estaba mal. La túnica de Ginny lucía chueca, había cabellos pegados a su rostro, y aunque lucía despierta, estaba pálida y tenía ojeras.

–Bueno, te ves algo cansada, aún con la poción. ¿Has estado durmiendo bien?

–Estoy bien –dijo defensivamente–. Es sólo… acostumbrarse a las clases y eso, tú sabes.

–Lo entiendo. Sólo no te sobrepases. Yo cometí ese error el año pasado. Puedes hablar conmigo si necesitas ayuda.

–Estoy bien –dijo Ginny, y se enfocó en su comida durante el resto del desayuno.

* * *

La parte más difícil de crear un mapa del castillo eran las mazmorras, tanto por su estructura tipo laberinto como por la compañía.

–¿Qué haces aquí, sangre sucia?

Hermione gruñó en voz baja y abrazó su cuaderno. ¿ _Por qué_ siempre se encontraba con él cuando exploraba las mazmorras? ¿Acaso tenía espías? Bueno, quizás era así. Acarició el mango de su varita.

–¿Tenemos que hacer esto de nuevo, Malfoy? –dijo–. Tengo tanto derecho de estar aquí abajo como tú.

–No tienes el derecho de espiar la ubicación de nuestra sala común –soltó Malfoy–. Deberías de quedarte en tu torre si sabes lo que es bueno para ti.

–Ese es el punto, ¿no es así? Tú sabes dónde está nuestra sala común, así que no hay razón para que la tuya sea un secreto. Aún no puedo entrar sin la contraseña. –No mencionó que ya sabía dónde estaba la sala común de Slytherin, a unas cuantas vueltas de ahí, si es que estaba en el mismo lugar que Sonya le había mostrado el año anterior.

A Malfoy no le agradó su uso de la lógica. Sacó su varita, pero Hermione era más rápida que antes, al practicar durante el verano después de que Harry la había hechizado. Tenía su varita y apuntó en su dirección antes de que pudiera decir una encantación, aunque aún dio un paso atrás.

–No debiste haber regresado –gruñó.

–Sí, ya lo dijiste –Hermione respondió lo más calmada que pudo–. Pero no dejé que un troll de montaña y un profesor poseído me detuvieran, y no voy a dejar que tú tampoco lo hagas.

–Uno de estos días, Granger, recibirás lo que te mereces –siseó Malfoy.

Hermione suspiró dramáticamente.

–¿Cuál es tú problema, Malfoy? Hay muchos otros hijos de muggles en la escuela. ¿Es porque saco mejores calificaciones que tú? –se rió con falsa valentía–. Porque he estado lidiando con personas que están celosas de mis calificaciones toda mi vida.

–¡Ninguna sangre sucia puede vencer a un Malfoy! _¡Calvorio!_

Hermione saltó a un lado, contra la pared, pero el hechizo la alcanzó en el brazo. Sintió una picazón, y cuando sacudió su manga, encontró que todo su cabello se había caído de su brazo. Consideró sus opciones. Aplastó el deseo de decir "toma Aritmancia y después hablamos", y se decidió en contra de lanzar un hechizo de regreso. En su lugar, se fue con rapidez, manteniendo la mirada en él hasta que llegó a la esquina opuesta.

 _Bueno, eso no estuvo tan mal_ , pensó. _Un hechizo para perder el cabello es tranquilo de su parte._


	29. Chapter 29

Harry Potter es un subconjunto del producto integrado de JK Rowling. Esta historia es el producto de la conversación a español del producto original de White Squirrel.

 **Notas de la traductora:** ¡Feliz año nuevo! ¡Feliz aniversario! Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por su apoyo. Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

–¿Un cumpleaños de muerte? –dijo Hermione–. Eso suena fascinante. He estado leyendo sobre fantasmas últimamente. Tienen un departamento entero en el Ministerio de Magia, pero no hay mucho escrito sobre ellos.

–Quizás porque no pueden escribir –bromeó Ron. Hermione le lanzó una mirada molesta.

Nick Casi Decapitado había convencido a Harry de atender la celebración de sus quinientos años de muerte después de que lo salvara de Filch. Por qué los fantasmas celebraban sus cumpleaños de muerte en lugar de los de vida, no lo entendía. Quizás era algo cultural. Lo único malo era que era durante la celebración de Halloween, pero aun así una experiencia cultural como esa (especialmente un quingentésimo), no era algo que pasaba muy seguido.

–Pero _pueden_ escribir –dijo Harry–. El fantasma sin cabeza envió una carta a Nick.

–¿En verdad? –dijo Hermione con sorpresa–. ¿Era una carta normal o una… carta fantasmal?

–Una carta fantasmal, supongo. Nick la tenía en su bolsillo.

–Pero… ¿cómo? Si los fantasmas sólo tienen lo que tenían cuando murieron, ¿cómo es que obtienen plumas, tinta, y pergamino para escribir cartas fantasmales?

Harry sacudió los hombros. Claro que alguien criado por muggles no lo sabía, y Ron no parecía interesado.

–Bueno, de cualquier modo, será interesante ver cómo viven los fantasmas… o, ¿cómo no viven?

–Lo dudo –la contradijo Ron–. Suena deprimente a morir para mí.

Hermione gruñó.

–Mejor deja los chistes para Fred y George, Ron. Lo digo en serio. Nadie se molesta en ver cómo viven los elfos domésticos, y aun así tienen una sociedad entera. Me pregunto si es lo mismo con los fantasmas.

–Supongo que vamos a descubrirlo, lo quiera o no.

* * *

Para los niños, resultó más cercano a "no". En Halloween, Hermione comenzó a pensar que hubiera preferido ir al banquete, pero una promesa era una promesa, e insistió en asegurarse que Harry bajara a las mazmorras para la visita que había prometido a la fiesta de Nick.

La primera impresión de Hermione de lo que entendió como "cultura" fantasmal no fue buena. Parecía enfocarse en ser lo más escalofriante y deprimente que fuera posible al mismo tiempo. La presencia de tantos fantasmas hacía que la mazmorra fuera más fría, y Hermione se regañó a sí misma por no pensar en usar una capa. Las velas altas y negras estaban prendidas con fuego azul (posiblemente llamas azules que no quemaban al tocarlas), y no ayudaban a calentar el ambiente, sólo hacían que todo luciera aún más escalofriante para los vivos. Había una "orquesta" de treinta fantasmas, todos tocando sierras musicales, y no bien. Hubiera pensado que serían mejores considerando los muchos años que debían de tener de práctica… a menos que estuvieran _intentando_ tocar algo similar a un lamento… lo cual era probable. De cualquier modo, la mayoría de los cientos de fantasmas no tuvieron problema bailando un vals al ritmo del terrible sonido.

Harry sugirió moverse contantemente para permanecer en calor, lo cual parecía una buena idea. Deambularon a lo largo de la mazmorra, intentando no atravesar fantasmas por cortesía y para evitar su "toque" helado. Los tres comenzaron a pensar que había sido un error ir cuando vieron la comida, incluso si Hermione no había esperado mucho.

–Pensé que tendrían _algo_ comestible –dijo cuando vio, u _olió_ , lo que había en la mesa–. Para los invitados vivos.

–¿Qué invitados vivos? –dijo Ron–. Somos los únicos.

Parecía una pantomima de una fiesta para vivos, intentando "revivir" los viejos días en lugar de encontrar algo nuevo que hacer. La carne y los vegetales obviamente habían sido dejados para que se echaran a perder desde septiembre, o quizás agosto, y los pasteles parecían que habían sido quemados por un tiempo, todo para darles un favor lo suficiente fuerte para que los fantasmas pudieran "casi" probarlos.

La parte más interesante de la fiesta fue el conocer a todos los fantasmas de afuera del castillo, como la Viuda Llorona de Kent, aun cuando todos actuaban como si tuvieran depresión crónica. Por supuesto, Hermione comenzó a sentirse deprimida en esa atmósfera. Aún estaban dando una vuelta cuando el fantasma de una niña triste con lentes gruesos y cabello ocultando su rostro se acercó a ellos.

–Oh, hola, Myrtle –dijo Hermione–. ¿Cómo estás? Es bueno verte fuera del baño.

Myrtle sopló su nariz con fuerza.

–Harry, Ron, ella es Myrtle… eh, no conozco su apellido. Ella habita en el baño de las niñas del segundo piso.

–¿Te gusta estar en un baño? –soltó Ron.

Myrtle le lanzó una mirada feroz.

–No es de _tú_ incumbencia donde quiero pasar mi tiempo.

–No la molestes, Ron –le dijo Hermione–. Le gusta su privacidad. Nadie nunca va a ese baño.

–¡Porque se la vive inundándolo! –dijo una molesta voz, y Peeves el poltergeist flotó hasta su conversación vestido completamente de color naranja. De hecho, era lo más brillante en el cuarto.

–Peeves, no –dijo Hermione.

–¿Oh? Finalmente tienes una amiga, Myrtle. ¿Así que te agrada Myrtle la Llorona? –dijo Peeves, acercándose al rostro de Hermione.

–Eh… –se alejó del poltergeist–. Sólo creo que necesita un poco de ayuda.

–¡Oh! ¿Escuchaste eso, Myrtle? ¡Es caridad! –gritó Peeves.

–¡No! ¡Eso no fue lo que quise decir!

Pero Myrtle ya estaba llorando.

–No necesito tu ayuda –lloró–. Sé cuándo no me quieren.

–Myrtle, no escuches a Peeves. Él es así con todos.

–Pero los demás son iguales. ¡Myrtle está gorda! ¡Myrtle es fea! ¡Myrtle la Llorona!

–¡No olvides granosa! –se rió Peeves.

Myrtle soltó son sollozo tan fuerte que hizo que la Viuda Llorona se sonrojara, y huyó de la mazmorra con Peeves flotando detrás de ella.

–Se merece algo mejor –dijo Hermione a Ron y Harry–. La molestaban por ser hija de muggles cuando estaba viva y ahora tiene que aguantar a Peeves.

–Sí, bueno, también nosotros –dijo Ron.

La fiesta no mejoró después de eso. Nick Casi Decapitado estaba a punto de dar su discurso cuando la Caza sin Cabezas llegó en una docena de caballos fantasmas. El resentimiento de Nick sobre los fantasmas sin cabeza era claro, y Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore parecía disfrutarlo. Para agregar insulto a… la herida, ignoraron el discurso de Nick por completo y jugaron Hockey con Cabezas todo el tiempo. Aparentemente, incluso los fantasmas tenían bravucones.

Para entonces, Ron y Harry habían tenido suficiente, y Hermione estuvo de acuerdo, así que se fueron rápidamente.

–En serio, no entiendo porque lo sigue intentando –dijo Hermione una vez que estuvieron lo suficiente lejos–. Entiendo lo mucho que quiere ser parte, pero es un club deportivo en el que no es capaz de participar físicamente en… bueno, saben lo que quiero decir. Uno pensaría que después de quinientos años, encontraría algo más.

–Eh, ¿quién sabe? No entendí nada de lo que estaban haciendo –dijo Ron.

–¿Y de dónde vienen los caballos fantasma? –continuó–. Los caballos no son criaturas mágicas.

Pero Ron y Harry no sabían más sobre los fantasmas que ella. Tendría que investigarlo después.

–El banquete ya se ha de haber acabado –dijo Ron con pesadez.

–Vamos, iremos a las cocinas –dijo Hermione–. Cuando me di cuenta de que la fiesta era al mismo tiempo que el banquete, le pedí a Sonya que nos salvara algo de comer y… ¡Ah! –gritó cuando Ron la abrazó con fuerza.

–¡Eres brillante, Hermione! –dijo él.

–Gracias –dijo ella con orgullo–. Sólo te tomó un año darte cuenta.

–¡Oye! No es cierto.

Dieron la vuelta en dirección a las cocinas, pero de repente, Harry se detuvo y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor con miedo.

–Harry, ¿qué ocurre? –dijo Hermione.

–Silencio, es esa voz otra vez –susurró–. Escuchen…

Lo hizo.

–No escucho…

–Cállense por un minuto –la interrumpió. Después, comenzó a correr a las escaleras–. ¡Por aquí! –gritó.

Hermione y Ron no tuvieron otra opción más que seguirlo. No sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo con Harry, pero Hermione por lo menos no había olvidado lo que había pasado la última vez que se había comportado así de loco. Tenía su varita lista. Harry corrió pasando la entrada principal hacia el primer piso, con sus amigos siguiéndolo con trabajo.

–Harry, qué está… –comenzó Ron.

–¡Sh! –diseó Harry–. ¡Va a matar a alguien!

–¡Qué! –gritó Hermione, pero Harry no la escuchó. Corrió al siguiente nivel y hacia el segundo piso. Hermione tuvo una visión breve de lo que había ocurrido el Halloween anterior y como Quirrell había intentado matar a alguien entonces... Ella. ¿Estaba ocurriendo de nuevo? Por Merlín, ¿acaso el profesor Lockhart también era malo?

Llegaron a un pasillo sin salida. El pasillo anterior no mostraba señal alguna de la cosa asesina a la que Harry estaba persiguiendo. Lo único que había ahí era el baño de Myrtle y…

–¡Miren! –gritó Hermione. En la pared, en color escarlata, en letras de un pie de largo, pudieron leer:

LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA

TEMER, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.

–¿Qué es eso? –dijo Ron nervioso.

Por un momento, Hermione creyó que se refería al charco en el suelo, pero al acercarse, Hermione se dio cuenta de que era otra cosa: La gata de Filch, la Sra. Norris, estaba colgando _de su cola_ de una argolla usada como soporte para una antorcha, tan tiesa como una piedra.

–Tenemos que irnos de aquí –siseó Ron.

–¿No podemos ayudarla? –dijo Harry.

–¿Y que nos encuentre Filch? ¡No!

Pero era muy tarde. El banquete acababa de terminar y la mitad de la escuela iba a pasar por ese pasillo desde el gran comedor. En segundos, el trío estaba rodeado.

Repentinamente, hubo una conmoción y Malfoy se hizo camino al frente de la multitud, su rostro sonrojado. Lanzó una mirada al mensaje y a la gata paralizada, y después sonrió con maldad y apuntó su dedo en dirección a Hermione.

–¡Teman, enemigos del heredero! ¡Los próximos serán los sangre sucia!

Hermione miró a Malfoy como un venado cegado por las luces de un auto, e intentó mantener su respiración estable. Sintió la urgencia de salir huyendo, pero estaba acorralada por Filch y muchos profesores. Los siguientes minutos pasaron con rapidez. Apenas y notó a Filch amenazando matar a Harry, la llegada del profesor Dumbledore, quien los llevó a la oficina de Lockhart, y el profesor Lockhart hablando como si estuviera mintiendo al decir que sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su mente daba vueltas, intentando descubrir lo que Malfoy había querido decir y cómo es que estaba involucrado. No se le ocurrió nada. Aunque la Cámara de los Secretos sonaba familiar.

–¡Yo no toqué a la Sra. Norris! –Hermione salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Harry habló por primera vez. Apenas había escuchado que la Sra. Norris no había muerto, sólo había sido petrificada por magia desconocida–. ¿Y qué es un squib?

–¡Lo sabes! ¡Viste mi carta de Embrujorrápid! –gritó Filch.

 _Espera, ¿Filch es un squib?_ Pensó Hermione. Sabía todo sobre las categorías de pureza por su lectura. _Eso explicaba algunas cosas_. A pesar de la seriedad de la situación, la mente de Hermione comenzó a procesar varias cosas…

–...pero las circunstancias son muy sospechosas. –Era el profesor Snape, saliendo de las sombras, su túnica flotando detrás de él aún si no había aire. (¿Cómo hacía _eso_? Se preguntó Hermione)– ¿Por qué no estaban en la celebración de Halloween?

Le explicaron sobre el cumpleaños de muerte y que había cientos de testigos, aunque ninguno vivo.

–...íbamos a las cocinas por algo de comer cuando… –comenzó Ron, pero Harry le dio un codazo.

–¿Las cocinas? –dijo Snape triunfante–. ¿Entonces por qué estaban en el segundo piso?

–Porque… porque… –Harry intentó encontrar una explicación.

–Porque estaba haciendo mucho frío en esa mazmorra y caminamos un poco para entrar en calor –dijo Hermione, robando la sonrisa del rostro de Snape.

Snape frunció el ceño e intentó otras tácticas para meterlos en problemas, pero Dumbledore los dejó ir un poco de vez, asegurándoles que un filtro hecho con las mandrágoras de la profesora Sprout curaría a la Sra. Norris, aunque tendría que esperar hasta la primavera.

–Vamos, el toque de queda es tarde esta noche –dijo Hermione–. Aún tenemos tiempo de ir por algo de comer.

–¿Crees que debí decirles sobre la voz? –susurró Harry en el camino.

–No –dijo Ron–. Incluso en el mundo mágico el escuchar voces no es una buena señal.

–¿Pero ustedes me creen, verdad?

–Claro que sí, Harry –dijo Hermione con voz calmante–. Tuviste razón el año pasado. Debe de tener que ver con lo que le hizo eso a la Sra. Norris. Es lo único que tiene sentido.

–¿Y qué es un squib?

–Es lo opuesto a un hijo de muggles –le explicó Hermione–. Una persona de familia mágica sin magia.

Ron se burló.

–Sí, Filch debe de ser un squib si está intentando aprender magia a través de Embrujorrápid. Explica porque odia tanto a los estudiantes y siempre nos hace limpiar sin magia.

–Es una lástima –dijo Hermione–. Parece que en verdad quiere a su gata.

–Es una lástima para nosotros, quieres decir –dijo Ron–. Será peor de lo normal.

Hermione suspiró y se rindió. Llegaron a las cocinas y le hizo cosquillas a la pera en la pintura para abrir la puerta.

–Oh, hola, señores y señorita –chilló el primer elfo al que vieron–. ¡Sonnitt, están aquí! ¡Están aquí!

–¡Señorita Hermione Granger! Y Sres. Harry Potter Ronald Weasley –dijo Sonya, corriendo hacia ellos–. Tenemos su comida lista para ustedes. Está por aquí. –Los llevó al duplicado de la mesa principal.

–Gracias, Sonya –dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba.

–Sí, gracias, Sonya –apenas tuvo tiempo de decir Ron antes de comenzar a comer.

–Llegaron muy tarde, señores y señorita. ¿Estaban disfrutando la fiesta de los fantasmas?

–No, la fiesta fue terrible –dijo Hermione–. Nos entretuvimos después. Algo… algo malo ocurrió.

Los ojos de Sonya se abrieron más de lo usual.

–¿Es la cosa mala de la que nos había advertido, señorita Hermione Granger?

–Quizás –dijo Harry, recordando la advertencia de Dobby–. La gata de Filch, la Sra. Norris, fue… petrificada de algún modo. Filch y Snape pensaron que nosotros lo hicimos, pero no fue así. Y… y había un mensaje en la pared. Decía, "La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta. Temer, enemigos del heredero".

La mayoría de los elfos cercanos soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa. Unos cuantos soltaron sus instrumentos de limpieza. Comenzaron a susurrarse los unos a los otros: "¡La cámara de los secretos! ¡La cámara de los secretos!"

–¿El mensaje decía la cámara de los secretos? –preguntó Sonya. Hermione no estaba segura de haber visto a la pequeña elfina tan asustada, excepto cuando había mencionado liberar a los elfos cuando la conoció por primera vez.

–Sí. ¿Sabes algo sobre eso? Creo haber leído algo relacionado en _Una historia de Hogwarts_.

–Es una antigua historia de los elfos, y de los magos también, señorita. La abuela de Sonya la conoce mejor. Sonya irá por la abuela Tilly. –Y desapareció.

Los niños se vieron el uno al otro.

–Algo los tiene como locos –dijo Ron.

Un minuto después, Sonya apareció en las cocinas seguida de Tilly. Incluso la normalmente calmada Tilly parecía perturbada, y corrió a la mesa.

–Harry Potter, señor, ¿el mensaje en verdad dice que la cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta?

–Eh, sí, es lo que decía. ¿Qué es la cámara de los secretos?

–Oh, es una larga historia, señor –dijo Tilly.

–¿Puedes tomar asiento? –preguntó Hermione, indicando el lugar en la mesa a su lado. Tilly subió y se sentó en la mesa para poder hablarles a su altura. Sonya la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

–Ustedes saben sobre los fundadores de Hogwarts, señores y señorita –comenzó Tilly–, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, y Salazar Slytherin. Gryffindor era un mago muy poderoso y era amigo de Hufflepuff, quien era una gran sanadora. Ravenclaw y Slytherin eran los hechiceros más grandes de su tiempo. Gryffindor y Slytherin no se agradaban, pero estaban trabajando juntos en proteger a los magos de magos oscuros y muggles cazadores de brujas.

–Los fundadores no establecieron una escuela al principio. Cada uno tenía su propia magia especial, y buscaron aprendices para enseñarles su magia. Pero entonces, el Señor Oscuro Foul llegó e intentó conquistar las zonas mágicas de Europa, y ellos necesitaban un castillo para protegerse y a sus aprendices. Eligieron Escocia para construir el castillo porque hay más magia aquí que en ningún otro lugar en Europa, excepto en Rusia… o Tilly cree que era parte de Rusia. Quizás es uno de los nuevos países. Pero Lord Foul quería este lugar, y ellos no lo iban a dejar.

–Los fundadores trabajaron juntos para construir el castillo de Hogwarts. Ravenclaw y Slytherin crearon el mejor círculo de piedras en el mundo para construir las fundaciones y usar la magia de la tierra, y Gryffindor diseñó las almenas, y Hufflepuff diseñó las habitaciones. Al principio, sólo estaba el ala oeste, pero Helga Hufflepuff compró muchos elfos domésticos de amos que… no los trataban bien… para trabajar en el castillo, e hizo a su propio elfo, Hooky, el Jefe de elfos.

–Los fundadores lucharon contra Lord Foul por muchos años, y él estaba asediando al castillo, pero ellos lo mantuvieron fuera, y Slytherin sabía más sobre la magia oscura que Lord Foul y lo derrotó. Después de que Lord Foul fue derrotado, los fundadores se quedaron en el castillo. Ellos aprendieron de sus aprendices que muchos magos y brujas jóvenes eran huérfanos de guerra, y muchos más necesitaba un espacio seguro donde aprender magia, lejos de todos los cazadores de brujas, así que los fundadores comenzaron a enseñar a todos los magos que lo necesitaban, y pronto había tantos niños que decidieron convertir al castillo en una escuela para magos y brujas en Gran Bretaña e Inglaterra, y construyeron el ala este para las aulas, y así se fundó el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

–Sí, todo eso es fascinante –dijo Ron–, ¿pero qué tiene que ver con la cámara de los secretos?

Tilly se encogió tímidamente.

–Tilly lo explicará, Ronald Weasley. Señor Salazar Slytherin no estuvo de acuerdo con los fundadores desde el principio. Slytherin no quería a los magos hijos de magos y brujas. Le preocupaba que eran leales a sus familias muggles y no confiaba en ellos. Nunca los eligió como sus aprendices o estudiantes, y pensaba que los otros fundadores tampoco deberían, pero Godric Gryffindor dijo que deberían, y Slytherin lo dejó por muchos años, hasta 1058.

–¿1058? –dijo Hermione con sorpresa.

–Sí, señorita Hermione Granger.

–¿Qué hay de especial con 1058? –preguntó Ron.

–Ese es el año en el que murió Macbeth, cuando Malcolm III se volvió Rey de los Escoceses

Harry y Ron le lanzaron miradas de incomprensión.

–¿Qué no leen Shakespeare en el mundo mágico? Macbeth fue ayudado a tomar el trono de Malcolm por tres brujas, y estoy segura de que a Malcolm no le gustó eso.

–Oh –dijeron los niños.

–Eso es correcto, señorita Hermione Granger –continuó Tilly–. La caza de brujas fue peor bajo el Rey Malcolm, y Slytherin quería expulsar a todos los hijos de muggles de Hogwarts para que no les dijeran a sus familias sobre el castillo. Gryffindor no quería. Dijo que los sangre pura deberían de ser amigos de los hijos de muggles, y después serían leales. No podían ponerse de acuerdo, y al final, tuvieron un duelo. Eran hombres mayores, tan viejos como el profesor Dumbledore. Rowena Ravenclaw estaba muerta, y Helga Hufflepuff estaba enferma y no podía luchar más, pero Gryffindor y Slytherin lucharon como el profesor Dumbledore. Todo el castillo y los terrenos temblaron, y Slytherin estaba usando magia oscura. Su duelo fue tan poderoso que derrumbó la primera torre de astronomía.

Los niños soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa. ¿Qué tipo de duelo era así?

–Gryffindor luchó contra Slytherin cerca de las barreras porque Gryffindor quería expulsar a Slytherin de los terrenos. Pero se detuvieron ahí y no pudo hacerlo. Pero entonces Helga Hufflepuff envió a Hooky a ayudar, y Hooky empujó a Slytherin fuera de las barreras cuando no estaba viendo, y fue desterrado de Hogwarts para siempre.

–Bien por Hooky –dijo Hermione.

–Eso aún no explica la cámara de los secretos –dijo Harry.

Ahora, Tilly bajó su volumen un poco.

–Esa es la leyenda de Slytherin, Harry Potter, señor. Las historias dicen que Salazar Slytherin sabía por años que los cazadores de brujas llegarían, y que Godric Gryffindor lo expulsaría del castillo. Así que Slytherin construyó una cámara secreta en lo profundo del castillo sin decirles a los otros fundadores, y puso dentro algo que eliminaría a todos los hijos de muggles del castillo.

Hermione se paralizó, sus ojos abiertos como platos.

–¿Eliminar? –chilló.

–Sí, señorita.

–¿Qué hay en la cámara? –preguntó Harry.

–Las historias dicen que es un monstruo, señor, que puede ser preservado por siglos y que sólo el heredero de Slytherin puede controlar.

–Teman, enemigos del heredero –susurró Hermione–. Tilly, ¿la cámara de los secretos es real?

–Ninguno de los elfos la ha visto –dijo Tilly–. Y ningún director la ha encontrado. Pero Hogwarts siempre ha tenido muchos secretos. Salazar Slytherin no hubiera querido que los elfos domésticos o los directores entraran, sólo sus herederos. La cámara de los secretos pudiera seguir aquí, en algún lado.

Hermione perdió el agarre de sus cubiertos y cayeron sobre la mesa con un fuerte golpe.

–¿Está bien, señorita Hermione Granger? –preguntó Sonya con preocupación.

Hermione se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban temblando.

–Fue Malfoy… Dijo… "Los próximo serán los sangre sucia". Y los hijos de muggles son los enemigos del heredero.

–Malfoy –dijo Ron–. ¿En verdad crees que es el heredero?

–No lo sé. Parece muy obvio. Es de una familia conocida y bien documentada, pero… Harry, Dobby dijo que había un plan, ¿verdad?

–Sí.

–Quizás Malfoy está involucrado. Quizás sabe algo.

–Sí, estoy seguro –agregó Ron–. ¿Quién más piensa que los hijos de muggles son escoria tanto cómo él?

Hermione se encogió en su asiento.

–No lo sé.

El sonido de la conversación en la cocinas terminó, dejando sólo el ruido de las ollas y los trapos.

Finalmente, Harry habló:

–Tilly, cuando Dobby fue a la casa de mis parientes, no parecía que lo trataran bien sus amos. ¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer para ayudarlo?

Tilly frunció el ceño mientras los otros elfos hablaban en susurros curiosos.

–Algunas veces los magos compran a elfos que no son tratados bien, como Helga Hufflepuff, pero algunos magos no venden a sus elfos para que no revelen sus secretos.

–Apuesto a que el amo de Dobby no lo vendería –dijo Harry–. Tuvo que castigarse cuando casi reveló sus secretos. –Varios elfos jóvenes, incluyendo a Sonya, se quejaron en sorpresa, pero Tilly y muchos elfos mayores asintieron con comprensión. Aparentemente, no era inusual.

Finalmente, terminaron su cena y se despidieron de los elfos. Apenas y tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para llegar a la torre antes del toque de queda. Hermione intentó ocultar el hecho de que sus manos estaban temblando.

–Increíble. No sabía que Slytherin fue quien comenzó con toda esta basura de la pureza –dijo Ron mientras caminaban.

–Cierto –respondió Hermione–. Lo curioso es que no era como Malfoy, sólo pensando que los sangre pura eran mejores. Estaba preocupado por los cazadores de brujas.

–Sí, pero aún es su culpa. Si el sombrero hubiera intentado enviarme a Slytherin, me hubiera regresado al tren para ir a casa.

Hermione no respondió, pero vio una expresión incómoda y quizás atemorizada en el rostro de Harry, y recordó cierta conversación que habían tenido un año atrás.

–Harry… –comenzó, pero él sólo sacudió su cabeza.

–¿Qué? ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Ron.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada molesta.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?

Harry sólo se encogió aún más.

–Harry, te dije entonces que estaba bien –dijo Hermione, colocando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros con cautela–. No eres como ellos.

–¿Eh? –dijo Ron.

Harry levantó la mirada y observó a su amigo algo nervioso.

–Ron… el Sombrero Seleccionador _intentó_ enviarme a Slytherin.

–¡¿Qué?! –explotó Ron–. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

–Porque le dije que quería ir a cualquier lado menos a Slytherin, y me envió a Gryffindor. Ni siquiera sabía sobre la pureza y eso. Sólo sabía que Voldemort y otros magos oscuros estuvieron ahí, y que Malfoy estaba ahí.

–Y no querías ser como ellos –le aseguró Hermione.

–Pero algunas veces me lo pregunto… –comenzó él.

–No lo eres, Harry –dijo con fiereza–. Probaste que eras un Gryffindor hace un año cuando me salvaste de un troll de montaña. Y lo has probado en múltiples ocasiones desde entonces… casi moriste cuatro veces el año pasado, y eso sólo incluye de lo que estoy enterada.

Y entonces, para el alivio de Harry y Hermione, Ron sonrió.

–Sí, Harry, ¿te imaginas a Malfoy enfrentándose a un troll? Probablemente se hubiera hecho del baño.

Harry comenzó a reír.

–Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Gracias, amigos.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron de los más desagradables que Hermione había tenido en un tiempo. Todo parecía estar cayéndose a pedazos de nuevo. Nunca pensó ser alguien que sufriría de paranoia, pero comenzó a mirar por encima de su hombro con frecuencia, en caso de que Malfoy se apareciera. Y no era la única. Justin Finch-Fletchley parecía tener miedo de Harry. Ya que había sido encontrado en la escena del crimen, algunas personas comenzaron a pensar que _él_ era el heredero de Slytherin, a pesar de lo absurdo. Ginny también lucía más pálida y nerviosa que antes de su resfriado (Ron dijo que era porque le gustaban los gatos), y los intentos de Fred, George, y Ron de animarla fallaron.

Hermione no les dijo a sus padres de la Sra. Norris en su carta siguiente. Se sintió un poco culpable, pero lo hizo a un lado escribiendo: _Algo extraño ocurrió, pero las cosas están bien, en su mayoría. Les diré más cuando sepa que está ocurriendo_. Eso sería suficiente por el momento.

Pasó todo su tiempo libre el resto del fin de semana en la biblioteca, seguido de lectura en la sala común hasta temprano por la mañana. Por su propio consejo, Lavender y Parvati habían intentado convencerla de irse a la cama, pero no las escuchó esa vez. Estaba intentando encontrar que tipo de hechizo o monstruo o demonio podría petrificar a un gato de ese modo, pero como siempre, encontrar algo tan oscuro en la biblioteca de Hogwarts era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Mientras tanto, notó que muchas personas se pusieron en la lista de espera de _Una historia de Hogwarts_ , y agradeció a las estrellas por Tilly. Había tenido que dejar su tomo en casa para hacer espacio para los libros de Lockhart y hubiera estado muy molesta si no hubiera podido obtenerlo.

Recordando que habían encontrado a la Sra. Norris cerca del baño de Myrtle, Hermione le preguntó si había visto algo, pero la deprimida fantasma había estado llorando y no había prestado atención en ese momento. La otra cosa extraña que el trío notó fue que las arañas se comportaban de manera muy extraña (y que Ron era aracnofóbico), casi como si estuvieran huyendo del castillo en masa, a pesar de la cercanía del invierno. Lo que eso tenía que ver, no lo sabían, pero Hermione lo mantuvo en mente para futura referencia.

Fue en ese estado nervioso y sin sueño que se sentó con su grupo de estudio de aritmancia el martes en la tarde.

–De acuerdo, propiedades de los triángulos –dijo Roger Davies mientras se unía a la mesa en la biblioteca.

–Ah, sí, es sencillo –dijo Hermione y de inmediato se arrepintió. Usualmente evitaba decir cosas así alrededor de sus compañeros, pero como estaba intentando mantener su cerebro enfocado lo suficiente para entender integrales triples por su lado, se le salió.

–Sí, pues… ¿los triángulos son usados mucho en la creación de hechizos? –preguntó Roger.

–No directamente, pero trigonometría sí –respondió Hermione, recargando su cabeza sobre su mano sin darse cuenta.

–Oye, Hermione, no te ves muy bien –dijo Alicia Spinnet–. ¿Te sientes bien?

Hermione estuvo a punto de decirle que estaba bien, pero decidió de último momento que debía de ser honesta.

–No, es el asunto ese de la cámara de los secretos.

–Oh, eso. ¿Estás preocupada?

–Sí. ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Malfoy?

Alicia gruñó en voz baja.

–Sí, prácticamente todos escucharon lo que dijo. Tú crees que está involucrado.

–Creo que sabe algo.

–Pero, ¿qué _es_ la cámara de los secretos? –preguntó Roger.

Hermione narró la versión resumida de la historia que Tilly le había contado.

–... Y supuestamente, el heredero de Slytherin regresará algún día a eliminar a los hijos de muggles en la escuela.

–Esa es una historia terrible –dijo Cedric Diggory–. Pero yo no me preocuparía de Malfoy. Debe de estar de pretencioso, como siempre.

–Quizás, pero Cedric, _algo_ le ocurrió a la Sra. Norris, y ni siquiera el profesor Dumbledore pudo arreglarla.

–Sí, eh, sobre eso… ¿así que estuviste con Harry todo el tiempo en Halloween? –preguntó Cedric nervioso.

–Sí –dijo con firmeza–. No sabíamos que algo había ocurrido hasta que nos encontramos con la Sra. Norris, y ya estaba petrificada.

–Bien, de acuerdo, intentaré que Justin lo entienda. Ha estado muy preocupado pensando que Harry es el heredero de Slytherin, pero la verdad no creí que él haría algo así.

–No, no lo haría. Pero aparentemente, hay alguien que sí. No me gusta… Estoy preocupada. Es como si estuviera esperando a que ocurriera algo, y sólo quiero poder hacer algo.

–¿Cómo qué? –preguntó Alicia.

–No lo sé. Necesito más información, o más bien… _mejor_ información. Pero sólo los Slytherin tienen oportunidad de eso.

–Pues, buena suerte averiguando algo de ellos –dijo Roger–. Los Slytherin son conocidos por sus secretos y mentiras.

–Lo sé, yo… oh, mejor vamos a trabajar. Triángulos, ¿verdad?

–Pues, estaba pensando que deberíamos saltarnos hasta la parte en la que analizamos los componentes aritmánticos del encantamiento ablandador –sugirió Cedric. Le sonrió a Hermione. Eso era mejor para ella. Ella sonrió de vuelta y los ayudó con el procedimiento.

La mente de Hermione se distrajo de los eventos recientes por un tiempo, pero no mucho. Se estaba estresando bastante, pero mientras estaba recostada en su cama esa noche, las cosas cambiaron. Algo que la profesora Sprout, de todas las personas, había dicho como un comentario sin importancia unas semanas atrás regresó a ella, y comenzó a formular un plan… un plan loco. Un plan _imposible_. Había por lo menos tres cosas que necesitaba obtener para que funcionara. Pero bueno, mientras lo pensaba, nada pareció insuperable. Aún así, era peligroso, desesperado, y _muy_ en contra de las reglas, si no es que ilegal.

Y en ese momento, estaba muy preocupada por el heredero de Slytherin como para que le importara.


	30. Chapter 30

Harry Potter no le pertenece a White Squirrel, y esta historia no me pertenece a mi.

 **Notas del autor:** Gracias a Starfox5 por sugerir que el trío utilice Veritaserum y a Pahan por ayudarme a expresar la idea.

 **Notas de la traductora:** Gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus comentarios! Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

–¿Veritaserum? –dijeron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo.

–Es suero de la verdad –dijo Hermione–. Sólo tres gotas harán que alguien diga la verdad, toda la verdad, y nada más que la verdad si se le pregunta. Hay maneras de resistirse, pero se tiene que saber con anticipación que será administrado.

–Así que, tomamos a Malfoy, le damos tres gotas, ¡y le preguntamos sobre la cámara de los secretos! –dijo Ron con entusiasmo–. Eso podría funcionar.

–No –dijo Harry–. Cuando se recupere, correrá y le dirá a Snape.

–Oh, cierto.

Hermione se mordió su labio.

–¿Qué?

–No lo hará si le damos poción para olvidar y para dormir cuando terminemos –dijo–. Si combinamos las dos, no recordará nada de la última media hora, o si lo hace, pensará que fue un sueño.

– _En verdad_ das miedo a veces, Hermione –dijo Ron.

–Sólo hago lo que tengo que hacer –respondió–. No voy a seguir aguantando la crueldad de Malfoy. –Sus amigos observaron el fuego en su mirada, un fuego que sólo habían visto una vez antes, cuando había derrotado la "impenetrable" protección de la piedra filosofal que había creado la profesora Vector. Debajo de ese exterior tranquilo, se dieron cuenta que había alguien con quien no se querían enfrentar.

–De acuerdo… así que podemos obtener las cosas… –dijo Ron nervioso–. ¿Pero dónde obtendremos el veritaserum?

–Esa es la parte difícil –dijo ella–. Tendremos que prepararlo.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada incómoda. Ambos eran mediocres en Pociones.

–De acuerdo, _yo_ tendré que prepararlo –clarificó Hermione–. Pero hay algunos problemas.

–¿Cómo cuáles? –dijo Harry.

Ella se rió con frialdad.

–¿Además de que es ilegal que se use en menores? Pues, primero, necesitaremos un lugar donde preparlo. Para eso, estaba pensando el baño de Myrtle.

–Pero ese es un baño de niñas –protestó Ron.

–Que nadie usa. Es el último lugar donde alguien sospecharía. El segundo problema es que es una poción muy avanzada. Eso quiere decir que será muy peligroso si sale mal, y necesitaremos ingredientes que no están disponibles para los estudiantes.

–Pues, eso no es bueno. ¿Dónde los vamos a obtener? –dijo Ron.

Pero Harry lucía pensativo.

–¿El profesor Snape tendrá lo que necesitamos?

–En su reserva privada, seguramente –respondió Hermione con un suspiro–. Tendremos que robar cosas.

Ron la observó con incredulidad.

–Peligroso, rompe las reglas, ¿y también ocupa robar de Snape? ¿Estás loca, Hermione? Nos matará si se entera.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Crees que me _gusta,_ Ronald? Estoy hablando de romper la _ley_. Pero _no_ voy a esperar a que Malfoy venga tras de mi… –Luchó por evitar que su voz temblara–. Me estaba señalando a _mí_ , ¿recuerdas? Y los profesores no ayudaron. Si ustedes, Gryffindors, se van a acobardar, mejor olvídenlo, pero lo voy a hacer con o sin su ayuda. Si quieres ayudar a pensar en un _plan_ mejor, Sr. Maestro de Ajedrez…

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo –dijo Ron–. Creo que el mundo se volvió loco si tú estás rompiendo las reglas, pero ayudaré. ¿Qué necesitamos del grasoso?

–Ese es el otro problema –dijo Hermione–. Necesito el libro que dice cómo hacerlo. Snape dijo que se llama _Moste Potente Potions_ , pero estoy segura de que está en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca.

Harry y Ron hicieron una mueca. Necesitarían una nota de un profesor, usualmente mencionando el libro específico, para sacar algo de la Sección Prohibida. Hermione tenía una buena relación con la profesora Vector, pero no tan buena.

–¿Cómo lo obtendremos? –Preguntó Harry–. Los profesores sabrán que queremos hacer una poción.

–Estaba pensando que podríamos decir que estamos interesados en la teoría…

–Oh, vamos –soltó Ron–. Ni siquiera yo caería en eso. ¿Qué maestro sería tan tonto?

De repente, Harry sonrió con entusiasmo.

* * *

El plan de Harry funcionó perfectamente, pero la admiración de Hermione por el profesor Lockhart comenzó a declinar. Unos cuantos halagos fue todo lo que necesitaron para que el profesor de Defensa firmara su nota sin siquiera verla. La mala noticia es que se necesitaba un mes para hacer veritaserum. Sin embargo, las instrucciones eran muy detalladas y ella estaba segura de poder hacerlo si tenía los ingredientes. Pero el robar de la reserva privada de Snape no sería fácil y los niños, predeciblemente, estaban más preocupados por el partido de quidditch de la semana siguiente.

Claro, a Hermione también le interesaba. En verdad quería que Harry eliminara la sonrisa del rostro de Malfoy.

–No va a ser tan fácil este año –Hermione dijo al equipo cuando le pidieron su estimación aritmántica. Incluso Oliver Wood parecía interesado en lo que podía decir–. Sé que las chicas son buenas, pero van a tener una desventaja contra cazadores en _Nimbus 2001_. La buena noticia es que Harry es mucho mejor que Malfoy, y su escoba es casi igual de rápida, así que si ponen una buena defensa, tienen una mejor posibilidad, pero aun así lo veo como un sesenta o quizás sesenta y cinco por ciento.

–Quizás necesitamos algo que nos motive –sugirió Fred–. Eso siempre puede ayudar a dar ventaja.

–Oh no, ¿qué hicieron? –preguntó Hermione.

–Nada en contra de las reglas –dijo George.

–Bueno, ninguna importante –aclaró Fred.

–Sí, y regresarán a la normalidad pronto.

–Sh, silencio, George. Debe de estar ocurriendo justo… ahora…

Todos voltearon a ver a la mesa de Slytherin, donde el equipo de quidditch, ya en sus túnicas verdes, bebían jugo de naranja y discutían el partido. Pero mientras hablaban, sus rostros rápidamente mostraron su confusión, miedo, y enojo mientras todos en el comedor comenzaban a reír. Pronto, estaban de pie, gritando, o intentando gritar ya que su predicamento fue claro. El equipo entero de Slytherin estaba emitiendo un sonido extraño, similar al relinchar de un caballo, cada vez que abrían sus bocas.

–¡Sí! –exclamó Fred.

–Como por arte de magia –dijo George.

–O más bien, de una poción –dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

–¿Funcionó? –fijo Hermione–. ¿Qué se supone que es ese ruido?

–Cebras, por supuesto –dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

–Y ahora, para la segunda parte –agregó Fred–. Vamos, todos juntos –dijo señalando al equipo de Gryffindor. Ambos unieron sus brazos y bebieron un trago de su jugo de naranja, y, con la misma sonrisa, los gemelos Weasley se pusieron de pie y soltaron rugidos de león para el gran comedor. Eso causó que los Slytherin gritaran aún más, llenando el comedor del sonido de cebras asustadas.

Pronto, Ron convenció a Harry de tomar su jugo de naranja, y las tres cazadoras lo siguieron. Sólo Oliver se rehusó. El profesor Snape ya había silenciado al equipo de Slytherin y estaba investigando el jugo de naranja.

–Más vale que sea temporal –los confrontó Wood.

Fred elevó diez dedos y George hizo una M con sus manos.

–¿Dura diez minutos?

Ambos asintieron.

–Eso espero, señores Weasley –se apareció la profesora McGonagall detrás de ellos–. Por muy entretenido que sea… –Y _sí_ lucía entretenida–... es comportamiento inapropiado. Detención conmigo el lunes en la noche.

Fred y George asintieron, pero articularon con los labios "valió la pena" sin que los viera. Y sí, diez minutos después, ambos equipos de quidditch podían hablar normal.

–Eso fue brillante –dijo Ron a sus hermanos–. Leones y cebras. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido. –Incluso a Ginny pareció gustarle eso. Lucía más animada en comparación con los últimos días.

–Bueno, no todos pueden ser nosotros –dijo Fred.

–Odio decirlo, pero eso fue impresionante –les dijo Hermione–. ¿Cómo lograron que pociones hicieran eso?

–Eso, querida señorita Granger… –comenzó Fred.

–... es un secreto industrial –terminó George.

* * *

Hermione estaba en su cama sin poder dormir, preguntándose cómo es que todo insistía en salir mal.

El partido de quidditch había sido casi un desastre. Gryffindor había ganado, pero era lo único bueno. Aún lo podía ver claramente en su mente: la bludger desviándose del curso oportunista que se supone debía seguir, atacando a Harry una y otra vez sin importar lo fuerte que Fred y George la golpeaban. Al igual que el año pasado, alguien había alterado el equipo, y al igual que el año pasado, había tomado un par de binoculares y escaneado la multitud, pero esta vez, no pudo encontrar a alguien hechizando la bludger… nada en la zona de los profesores, el cual fue el primer lugar donde buscó. Después en las gradas, pero tampoco vio nada. Tuvo que sentarse ahí, observando como Harry casi moría una y otra vez sin poder hacer algo.

Hermione tenía el presentimiento de que Malfoy estaba involucrado de algún modo. Como el nuevo buscador de Slytherin, y un jugador mucho más inferior, ¿quién más tendría razón para tirar a Harry de su escoba? Pero no parecía tener algo que ver, y dudaba tener la oportunidad de probarlo después.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando la lluvia cayó más pesada y la visibilidad empeoró. Harry, el Gryffindor idiota, se rehusó a dejar de jugar, incluso cuando George pidió un tiempo fuera. Continuó volando alrededor del campo de quidditch como un bailarín aéreo, manteniéndose un paso adelante de la bludger con movimientos repentinos. Por un tiempo, parecía que tenía todo casi bajo control, pero la bludger ganó al final.

Hermione gritó cuando la bola de hierro se estrelló contra el brazo de Harry. Su escoba dio varias vueltas, y la bludger lo siguió de nuevo, esta vez en dirección a su cabeza, pero la esquivó y se lanzó contra Malfoy. Pensó por un momento que se había cansado y había decidido atacar al Slytherin directamente, pero no, iba por la snitch, tomándola prácticamente bajo la nariz de Malfoy con su buen brazo.

Aterrizó de golpe, cayendo de su escoba. Incluso entonces la bludger intentó atacarlo de nuevo, pero Fred y George la tomaron y la encerraron con esfuerzo en su caja. Por un momento, parecía que lo peor había pasado.

Y después, el profesor Lockhart intentó arreglar el brazo roto. Quizás era brillante para la defensa, pensó, pero sus hechizos de sanación dejaban mucho que desear. En lugar de reparar los huesos, de algún modo había hecho desaparecer cada hueso en el brazo de Harry. Hermione se sintió enferma. Todos esos ligamentos y tendones, colgaban sueltos, y estaba segura de que Harry perdería el brazo, pero Madame Pomfrey le aseguró que no tenía de que preocuparse. Esa era la magia del Crece-huesos. Lo arreglaba todo y Harry estaría bien en la mañana.

Quería defender a Lockhart, decir que había sido un accidente, pero cada vez era más y más difícil. Mientras más lo observaba, más comenzaba a pensar que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Nunca enseñaba nada en clase. Sólo actuaba escenas de sus libros, y no estaba segura de haberlo visto realizar algún hechizo correctamente.

Eso la dejaba con tres problemas diferentes: la cámara de los secretos, la bludger (aunque es posible que Malfoy estuviera detrás de ambos), y el profesor Lockhart; y ninguno de esos problemas ofrecía soluciones fáciles. Y su año iba tan bien.

Mientras se quedaba dormida, Hermione se preguntó que más podría salir mal.

Si tan sólo supiera.

* * *

Harry se despertó en medio de la noche y de inmediato gritó por el dolor. La sensación elástica y entumecida ya había sido suficiente, pero ahora sentía como si estuviera lleno de astillas grandes, y peor, podía sentir sus tendones moviéndose bajo su piel intentando conectarse en los lugares correctos.

Su brazo lo distraía tanto que le tomó varios segundos darse cuenta que había alguien humedeciendo su frente con una esponja en la oscura enfermería.

–¡Ah! ¡Quítate! –gritó. Movió su brazo bueno y logró encender la lámpara a su lado. Un par de ojos verdes enormes lo observaron–. ¡Dobby!

Una única lágrima atravesó el rostro de Dobby.

–Harry Potter regresó a Hogwarts –susurró el elfo–. Dobby le advirtió que no regresara, señor. ¿Por qué lo hizo, Harry Potter? ¿Por qué no regresó a casa cuando perdió el tren?

–¿Perder el tren? –dijo Harry–. ¿Cómo es que…?

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer la conexión, hubo un fuerte ruido en la enfermería que casi lo dejó sordo, y una elfina mucho más joven apareció a un lado de la cama.

–¿Sonya? –dijo Harry con confusión.

Sonya miró a Dobby.

–¡Tú! ¡Tú eres Dobby! ¡Tú metiste a Harry Potter en problemas! Nosotros los elfos estamos vigilando que no haya ningún elfo que no debe estar aquí…

Dobby, quien Hermione dijo que probablemente no había tenido mucho contacto con otros elfos, se estremeció y dio un paso atrás.

–Dobby está intentando salvar a Harry Potter –dijo–. Salvarlo de los planes terribles que se planean para Hogwarts. Dobby intentó mantener a Harry Potter lejos, pero nada de lo que hice hizo que se fuera…

–¿Qué planes terribles? –demandó Sonya–. Dile a Sonya. Debemos advertir al profesor Dumbledore de todos los planes terribles.

–Dobby no puede hablar de ellos, ni siquiera con los elfos. Dobby no debe decir. Harry Potter debe irse a casa. Dobby lo ha intentado tres veces, pero él no escucha.

–¿Tres veces? –dijo Harry–. ¡Fuiste tú! Tú hiciste que Ron y yo perdiéramos el tren. ¿Y también hechizaste esa bludger?

El elfo tembló.

–Dobby pensó que su bludger…

De repente, hubo una luz brillante y el ruido de un golpe, y Dobby fue lanzado contra la pared. Se puso de pie con trabajo, sobándose su cabeza, sólo para encontrarse a una furiosa elfina adolescente.

–¡Intentaste matar a Harry Potter! –gritó Sonya. Harry estaba seguro de que despertaría a Madame Pomfrey y quizás al ala entera–. ¡Eres un elfo malo, Dobby! ¡También debimos de vigilar los terrenos! ¡Sonya te llevará al Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas por esto! –Se lanzó contra Dobby, pero hubo otra luz brillante y fue lanzada contra la pared opuesta con un gemido.

–No _matar_ a Harry Potter –dijo Dobby–. Nunca _matarlo_. Mejor que regresara a casa gravemente herido que quedarse aquí ahora que la cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta de nuevo… –Se congeló, con miedo en su rostro, y tomó la jarra de agua y se golpeó la cabeza–. ¡Dobby malo! –gritó–. Dobby malo.

Sonya estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Dobby, pero se detuvo y se cubrió la boca con sus pequeñas manos cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero Harry estaba listo. Tomó a Dobby de las muñecas.

–¿La cámara de los secretos fue abierta _antes_?

–¿Fue abierta _antes?_ –dijo Sonya en eco.

–Dobby no puede decir más, Harry Potter, señor. No debe de hablar de esas cosas.

–Pero Harry Potter no es hijo de muggles –dijo Sonya–. Es Hermione Granger quien está en peligro. ¡Dobby debe decirle a Sonya! –Se lanzó de nuevo contra Dobby, aferrándose a su espalda. Dobby gritó y ambos lucharon en el suelo. Ambos elfos rodaron alrededor del cuarto, sus extremidades perdiéndose en un torbellino de golpes y rayos de luz, en algún tipo de duelo sin varitas.

–¡Dobby le dirá a Sonya! Sonya protegerá a sus amigos… ¡Ah!

Hubo un ruido más fuerte, y Sonya fue lanzada contra una de las camas vacías. Dobby agitó sus manos, y la sábana debajo de ella se elevó al aire, atrapando a Sonya con tanta fuerza que no pudo escapar.

–¡Dobby, déjala ir! –dijo Harry, pero Dobby lo ignoró.

–Dobby no quiere lastimar a Sonya –dijo el elfo–, pero Dobby conoce magia élfica antigua, y él la usará para proteger a Harry… –Se detuvo y escuchó. Harry y Sonya lo escucharon también. Pasos se acercaban a la enfermería.

–¡Intruso! –gritó Sonya–. ¡Hay un intruso!

–¡Dobby debe irse! –El elfo intruso desapareció y Sonya cayó sobre la cama.

–¿Dobby? ¡Dobby! –gritó con enojo.

En ese momento, los profesores Dumbledore y McGonagall entraron a la enfermería, cargando lo que parecía ser una estatua. Sonya se desató y corrió a ellos, balbuceando.

–Profesor Dumbledore, señor, hubo un intruso. Era un elfo y fue quien hechizó la bludger, y… –Se detuvo y dio un paso atrás, cubriendo su boca con sus manos cuando vio lo que los profesores en verdad estaban cargando.

* * *

–Oye, ¿escuchaste sobre ese niño de primero? Creevey, creo.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para ver a una perturbada Alicia Spinnet con confusión. ¿Acaso Harry se había vuelto loco y había robado la cámara del niño o algo?

–No, ¿qué ocurrió? –dijo.

–Petrificado –respondió Alicia. Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida–. Igual que la Sra. Norris. Dicen que estaba yendo a visitar a Harry cuando ocurrió.

–¿Qué…? Pero… ¿cómo?

–No lo sé. Puedes preguntarle a Harry. Él le dijo a Fred que vio cuando lo llevaron a la enfermería.

–Sí, eh, lo haré. –Hermione se dio la vuelta y salió del gran comedor. Vio a Draco Malfoy sonreírle maliciosamente mientras se iba. En cuanto atravesó las puertas, comenzó a correr y no se detuvo hasta llegar al baño de Myrtle. Corrió al primer cubículo y se sentó en el suelo.

Su mente y corazón estaban acelerados. Sus manos estaban temblando de nuevo, y se abrazó a sí misma para detenerlas. Intentó conectar lo que sabía. La cámara de los secretos estaba abierta… o eso decía el mensaje. Un gato y un estudiante habían sido petrificados por una fuerza desconocida en dos incidentes separados. Malfoy había insinuado más de una vez que había estado esperando eso todo el año. Eso señalaba al hecho de que alguien (Malfoy o alguien más) en verdad había abierto la cámara de los secretos y había desatado un terror dentro de la escuela para eliminar a los hijos de muggles. No sabía porque Colin había sido petrificado y no matado o herido lo suficiente para tener que ser removido del castillo, pero no importaba. Si era Malfoy, quería decir que no le importaba matar, y si era alguien más, aún estaba en peligro de ser convertida en estatua hasta la primavera.

 _Tenía_ que preparar esa poción.

Con eso resuelto, dejó el baño y regresó a su dormitorio para obtener los ingredientes, materiales, e instrucciones que había copiado de _Moste Potente Potions._ (También había copiado otras recetas. Esa poción multijugos parecía algo útil.) Le había tomado un tiempo obtener un caldero, pero esa fue la parte fácil. Regresó al baño y preparó su estación de trabajo. Una vasija de cerámica encima de una taza de baño con llamas azules que serían lo suficiente calientes para hervir la poción lentamente y sólo necesitarían ser reemplazadas una vez al día. Colocó el caldero encima después de llenarlo de agua de uno de los lavabos. Las instrucciones decían que el producto final tenía que ser _destilado_ , y aún no estaba segura de cómo haría eso, pero pensaría en algo.

Pero hasta ahí llegó en ese momento. Sus manos aún temblaban, y no se atrevió a comenzar a preparar la poción en esa condición. Sabía que no era por el frío, pero aun así intentó calentarlas bajo el agua caliente del lavabo. Lo encontró relajante.

Las cosas no iban bien. La sola amenaza pudiera asustar a sus padres lo suficiente para que decidieran sacarla de la escuela (y probablemente no eran los únicos). Políticamente hablando, eso podría ser peor… dejar que Malfoy ganara sin que nadie lo enfrentara. ¿Pero cómo iba a explicar _esto?_ _Queridos mamá y papá: ¿Recuerdan el niño que se la pasa lanzándome hechizos e insultándome? Creo que también está intentando matarme._

Alguien golpeó la puerta.

–¿Hermione?

–¡Ah! ¿R...Ron? –tartamudeó.

El niño pelirrojo entró al baño.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó–. Saliste corriendo del desayuno.

–¿Escuchaste sobre Colin? –preguntó, intentando permanecer calmada.

–Sí. Escuché a McGonagall diciéndole a Flitwick. ¿Pero por qué corriste?

–Yo… quería comenzar con el veritaserum lo antes posible. No parece que el heredero esté desperdiciando su tiempo… ¿Puedes… puedes ayudarme con esto?

Ron sacudió la cabeza.

–Soy terrible en Pociones.

–Tengo las instrucciones –respondió Hermione–. Sólo haz lo que digo y estaremos bien.

–Pues… de acuerdo.

Hermione sacó su varita, respiró profundamente para calmarse, y realizó los encantamientos adecuados al caldero. No eran los que utilizaban normalmente para pociones más sencillas en clase, como el encantamiento para disolver, ya que varios de los ingredientes tenían que hervir por un tiempo en lugar de disolverse.

–Listo, ahora ese primero –dijo señalando con su mano temblorosa a uno de los frascos con ingredientes.

–Hermione, tus manos… –dijo Ron.

–Estoy bien, Ron, sólo abre el frasco.

Trabajaron en silencio incómodo después de eso, excepto cuando Hermione daba instrucciones. Ron intentó preguntarle si estaba bien unas cuantas veces más, y Hermione intentó decir cosas sin importancia, pero no ayudó.

Apenas y escucharon cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de nuevo hasta que Harry habló.

–Soy yo.

Hermione saltó tan alto que apenas y evitó tirar el caldero y arruinar la poción. Lanzó una mirada a la puerta para asegurarse de que era él.

– _¡Harry!_ –dijo–. Casi me matas del susto. Entra, ¿cómo está tu brazo?

Los tres apenas y cabían en el espacio.

–Está bien –dijo–. Pero tengo que decirles… anoche, Colin Creevey fue petrificado.

–Lo sabemos –dijo Ron–. Cuando Hermione lo descubrió comenzó a preparar la poción de inmediato.

–Bien pensado. Pero hay algo más. –Harry les narró la visita de medianoche de Dobby, su admisión de que la cámara de los secretos había sido abierta antes (Ron estaba seguro de que fue el padre de Malfoy), y su pelea con Sonya. Hermione sonrió por primera vez ese día cuando les dijo que la elfina había intentado defenderla. Y después fue cuando Dumbledore y McGonagall habían llevado a Colin, paralizado con su cámara aún en sus manos–. Y cuando la abrieron, lo de adentro estaba derretido –informó.

–¿Derretido? –dijo Hermione con sorpresa.

–Sí, ¿qué significa?

–No lo sé, pero es una pista. Lo que sea que hizo esto petrifica a las personas _y_ derrite cámaras.

–A menos que haya sido un hechizo –dijo Ron–. Alguien está controlando al monstruo, ¿no?

–Cierto –Hermione suspiró–. Mientras más pronto terminemos esto e interroguemos a Malfoy, mejor. Ron, necesitamos obtener esos ingredientes.

–Aún no sé cómo piensas que los vamos a obtener de Snape –gruñó Ron.

–Pues, _esperaba_ que me ayudaras –soltó ella–. Tú también, Harry, si tienes alguna idea.

–No lo sé –se quejó Ron–. Mira, ¿siquiera sabes cómo son los ingredientes?

–Claro que sí, Ron. Puedo sacarlos de la alacena de Snape sin problema. Sólo necesito que no me vea entrar.

–¿Necesitas una distracción?

–Exacto. Sólo piensa que es un juego de ajedrez.

–Oh, _claro_. Como un _juego de ajedrez_ –se quejó Ron, pero aun así comenzó a pensarlo–. Qué tal si… que tal si creamos un accidente que tenga que limpiar.

Harry y Hermione elevaron las cejas. Era una solución obvia, aunque arriesgada.

–Eso podría funcionar –dijo Hermione–. No podemos arruinar una de nuestras pociones o Snape sospechará que fuimos nosotros. Tenemos que decidir que poción sabotear. No puede ser algo muy peligroso. No queremos lastimar a nadie, pero necesita ser algo que le tomará tiempo limpiar.

–Pero no sabemos que pociones asignará –dijo Ron.

–Quizás podamos averiguarlo. Reúnanse conmigo en la biblioteca esta tarde.

Los niños aceptaron y se dispersaron después de eso. Hermione se fue de inmediato a la biblioteca para perseguir esa pista. Preguntó a un número de Ravenclaw de diferentes años si aún tenían sus notas de pociones de segundo año. Le tomó un tiempo, pero sus esfuerzos finalmente le consiguieron unas buenas notas del año anterior y de tres años antes, lo cual le permitió deducir el plan del año del profesor Snape. Ambos años habían sido casi idénticos, y su año también era similar. Hermione escribió una lista de pociones que realizarían antes de Navidad y esperó a Ron y Harry.

–¿Cómo encontraste todo esto? –preguntó Ron sin poder creerlo cuando vio la lista.

–Snape no pone mucho esfuerzo en sus lecciones. Ahora, sólo necesitamos elegir que poción nos da la mejor oportunidad.

–¿Qué tal la poción para dormir? –sugirió Ron–. Pone a todos a dormir y Snape tiene que despertarlos.

Hermione tamborileó sus dedos sobre su libro de pociones.

–No, la poción para dormir tiene que ser digerida. Es fácil de solucionar.

–¿El filtro de alihotsy? –dijo Harry–. ¿Pone a todos locos e histéricos?

–No. Tiene efectos emocionales impredecibles en la etapa intermediaria y arriesgamos ser expuestos al vapor.

–¿Y si hacemos algo a la solución para la inflamación de alguien? –dijo Ron–. Snape tendría que curar a todos los que se hinchen.

Hermione lo pensó y observó la receta por alguna indicación.

–Eso podría funcionar –dijo–. Pero no la prepararemos hasta diciembre. Si tenemos que esperar tanto para obtener los ingredientes, el veritaserum no estará listo hasta Navidad.

–Pues, a menos que quieras intentarlo con alguna de las otras…

Observó la lista de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio. No quería admitirlo, pero no había nada que pudieran usar antes. Soltó un suspiro.

–Supongo que no. Pero aun así, Navidad… supongo que puedo decirles a mis padres que quiero quedarme para investigar más, pero no quiero dejarlos solos.

–Podemos intentar algo más –dijo Ron con tono de disculpa.

–No, no, hay personas en peligro aquí. Esto es importante. Hay que hacerlo.

* * *

 _Queridos mamá y papá:_

 _Lamento mucho tener que darles malas noticias, pero algo escalofriante está ocurriendo. Ha habido dos ataques en el castillo. El primero fue contra un gato, pero el segundo fue contra un niño de primer año. Lo extraño es que no fueron ataques normales. Fueron "petrificados", como estatuas… No quiero decir transformados, sólo congelados y aparentemente inconscientes, como un coma mágico o animación suspendida. Nadie puede hacer nada por ellos en este momento, pero los profesores dicen que estarán bien en la primavera después de que el profesor Snape prepare una poción restaurativa con mandrágora para ellos._

 _Nadie sabe quién lo hizo o como, pero pensamos que tiene que ver con algo llamado la Cámara de los Secretos. Pueden leer sobre eso en la copia de Una historia de Hogwarts que dejé en casa. Existe la leyenda que Salazar Slytherin, uno de los fundadores de la escuela, creó una cámara con un monstruo dentro para deshacerse de todos los hijos de muggles. Supuestamente, sólo el heredero de Slytherin puede controlarlo. Draco Malfoy ha estado actuando como que sabe algo todo el año. Y este elfo extraño también se ha aparecido diciendo que sabe algo, pero no puede decirnos._

 _Estoy teniendo cuidado, y los maestros están intentando descubrir quién lo hizo, pero es escalofriante. Estoy segura de que a Malfoy le encantaría verme atacada. Ambas víctimas estaban solas, así que me estoy asegurando de no estarlo. En verdad espero que puedan resolverlo pronto. Si tenemos suerte, todo será resuelto antes de Navidad. Los mantendré informados lo más que pueda._

 _Con amor,_

 _Hermione_

Hermione no mencionó aún que quería quedarse a pasar Navidad. Tenía el suficiente tiempo para decidirlo, y si no había más ataques por un tiempo, ambos se sentirían mejor.

* * *

Hermione estaba muy cansada cuando salió de clase de Aritmancia el lunes, y aún necesitaba trabajar en el veritaserum. Era difícil arreglar las cosas para no tener que estar ahí a horas inconvenientes, lo cual alentaba el proceso. Por suerte, había logrado jugar con los números y creado un horario razonable.

Después de un largo día de Pociones, Herbología, y una inútil clase doble de Defensa, Aritmancia era refrescante, pero aun así, estuvo cansada y distraída durante la lección, y varios lo notaron, así que no debió sorprenderle que la profesora Vector le pidiera hablar después de clase.

–Hermione, ¿te sientes bien? –dijo con gentileza–. Parece que no has estado durmiendo bien de nuevo.

Hermione miró al suelo avergonzada y sacudió la cabeza. Por un momento, no pudo obtener el valor para hablar.

–No por falta de intentarlo, profesora –dijo en voz baja–. No he podido dormir.

–¿Hay algún problema?

Hermione se forzó a levantar la mirada.

–Es el asunto de la cámara de los secretos. Al principio pensé que _quizás_ alguien le había hecho una broma cruel a la Sra. Norris, pero Colin fue petrificado… –Apretó sus manos en puño, determinada a no dejar que su maestra las viera temblar.

–Oh… –Vector se acercó y colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione–. Mentiría si te dijera que no estoy preocupada. Nada como esto ha ocurrido en mis años en Hogwarts, como maestra o estudiante. Si alguna criatura, o persona, está atacando estudiantes, y no lo podemos encontrar… pues, confieso que yo tampoco he podido dormir bien. –No lo dijo, pero estaba especialmente preocupada por Hermione, la hija de muggles con gran intelecto, curiosidad ilimitada, y una tendencia a meterse en problemas. No necesitaba ser dicho en voz alta.

–Profesora, _usted_ estuvo en Slytherin –dijo Hermione con entusiasmo–. ¿Sabe algo sobre la cámara?

–No más que tú, estoy segura, y probablemente menos… por lo menos sobre algo cierto. Claro que es una leyenda popular en los dormitorios de Slytherin. Debí de haber escuchado cientos de versiones diferentes durante mis siete años como estudiante, todas diferentes y probablemente ninguna cierta. Una de las versiones más populares entonces era que el monstruo de Slytherin era una acromántula, pero las acromántulas no petrifican a las personas… no te preocupes, lo investigué.

–¿Y nadie más tenía idea de quién era el heredero de Slytherin?

–No. Muchos hablaban sobre eso… decían saber quién era. Incluso los pequeños de primero llegaban diciendo que su padre lo conocía o alguna otra tontería. Pero la mayoría sólo hablaba sobre cómo les gustaría saber quién era. Tenía una compañera de cuarto que se la vivía diciendo que el heredero de Slytherin regresaría, y perdón por la frase, "y se desharía de todos los sangre sucia"... Nunca me agradó.

–¿No era la mamá de Draco Malfoy, verdad? –preguntó Hermione.

La profesora Vector se sonrojó un poco.

–No, soy un poco mayor que Narcissa Malfoy y sus hermanas. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Draco Malfoy te ha estado dando problemas?

Hermione asintió.

–Lleva diciendo desde el comienzo del año que no debí de regresar. Y cuando la Sra. Norris fue petrificada, dijo… dijo "los sangre sucia serán los siguientes".

La profesora gruñó.

–Lamento que hayas tenido que escuchar eso, Hermione. He intentado elevar el nivel de Slytherin, y en particular, el hacer algo por eliminar ese insulto por veintiún años, pero es una batalla solitaria. Intentaré prestar un poco de más atención a las acciones de Malfoy por ti cuando pueda.

–Gracias, profesora. Es que he estado tan preocupada…

–Lo sé. No te diré que no te preocupes porque sé que lo harás. Y honestamente, es algo por lo que hay que mantenerse alerta. Pero tienes buenos amigos, Hermione. Recuerda eso, y mantente cerca de ellos. Hay seguridad en números.

–Lo haré. Gracias, profesora.

–Bien. ¿Cómo van tus otros estudios?

Hermione se iluminó ante eso.

–Pues, el calcular jacobianos es un dolor de cabeza, pero voy bien. Y creo que tengo un buen esbozo para ese ensayo de pociones. Esperaba poder hacer algunos experimentos durante Navidad, pero… pero no estoy segura de poder hacerlo. No es que sea difícil, pero no estoy segura de tener el tiempo.

De repente, la profesora Vector comenzó a reír.

–¡Profesora! –Se quejó Hermione–. ¿Qué? ¿Qué es?

–Oh, Hermione, lo siento –respondió–. No es gracioso dadas las circunstancias. Es sólo que sólo _tú_ podrías perder el sueño por algo como el heredero de Slytherin y aún hablar tan… casualmente sobre escribir un innovador ensayo de pociones en tu tiempo libre.

Hermione también se rió. _Era_ algo gracioso.

–Gracias, profesora –dijo–. En verdad necesitaba eso.

–No hay de qué. Cuídate, y mantente a salvo. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer por el momento. Oh, y no creas en ninguno de los amuletos que los estudiantes mayores están vendiendo para protección.

–Sí, profesora.

* * *

Hermione no estaba segura de donde estaba. Era algún rincón oscuro del castillo, estaba segura, pero imposiblemente, no lo reconocía. Había visitado cada rincón de Hogwarts por lo menos una vez, pero ese lugar… no le era nada familiar. Aceleró sus pasos, dando vuelta en una esquina, y luego otra, y luego otra, buscando algo que reconociera. Por la estructura tipo laberinto, debería de estar en las mazmorras, ¿pero dónde?

Fue entonces que escuchó los pasos detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta, pero no vio a nadie. Siempre estaban detrás de ella, sin importar cuantas veces se diera la vuelta. Necesitaba alejarse. Corrió… dando vueltas y vueltas en las mazmorras. ¿Cuándo habían crecido tanto? ¿Acaso había una sección infinita en las mazmorras de la que no sabía, como la escalera en espiral en la gran torre? Y aun así, siempre, los pasos continuaban detrás de ella, acercándose lentamente.

De repente, llegó a un pasillo sin salida. Prácticamente se estrelló contra la pared de piedra antes de verla. Al mismo tiempo, los pasos se detuvieron a los que parecían sólo unos pies detrás de ella. Temblando, se dio la vuelta, varita en mano.

¡Estaba ahí! ¡El heredero de Slytherin! No sabía cómo lo sabía, pero debía ser él. Su rostro estaba ocultado por las sombras, pero la voz era clara y familiar.

–No debiste regresar –dijo el heredero.

–P...p...por favor –gimoteó–. N...nunca te hice nada.

–No debiste regresar –repitió el heredero–. Debiste escuchar a tus superiores. Pero ahora, lo pagarás.

–¡No, por favor…!

–Es hora de que conozcas al monstruo de Slytherin.

Y entonces lo vio… o más bien, _no_ lo vio ya que parecía estar hecho de la misma oscuridad. El monstruo salió de las sombras detrás del heredero y se deslizó hacia ella, una masa oscura como un agujero en el aire.

–¡No, por favor no! _¡Lumos!_ –lloró Hermione, esperando por lo menos ver contra que estaba luchando, pero la pequeña luz en su varita no logró penetrar la oscuridad–. _¡Lumos!_ –Intentó de nuevo–. _¡Lumos Solem! ¡Lumos Maxima! ¡Incendio!_ –Pero nada funcionó. Escuchó una carcajada terrible y el monstruo ya estaba sobre ella.

–¡Ah! –gritó y, actuando con puro instinto, tomó su varita de la mesita de noche–. _¡Lumos Solem!_ –Y el cuarto fue inundado por la cegadora luz del sol por unos segundos antes de que su varita se apagara.

Hermione escuchó gritar a cuatro voces femeninas, seguidas de gruñidos y murmullos confusos. Finalmente abrió los ojos. Estaba en su dormitorio. Apenas estaba amaneciendo. Lily y Sally-Anne se acababan de levantar. Y había lanzado un hechizo de luz solar en dirección a Lavender y Parvati, quienes aún dormían.

–Demonios, Hermione, ¿qué fue eso? –se quejó Lavender, cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo.

–Yo… lo siento –tartamudeó–. Fue… tuve una pesadilla.

–Oh, lo siento. Pero intenta no entusiasmarte con tu varita la próxima vez.

–¿Fue sobre la cámara de los secretos? –Preguntó Sally-Anne. Hermione recordó que no era la única hija de muggles en el dormitorio. Sally-Anne no había dicho mucho sobre el asunto, pero Hermione no creía haberla visto separada de Lily desde Halloween.

–Sí, lo fue –dijo Hermione con voz baja–, o por lo menos sobre el heredero de Slytherin.

–¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

–Eh, no, no realmente. Mejor bajaré a la sala común.

Después de arreglarse y tomar su libro de cálculo, hizo eso. Pero a pesar de la hora temprana, se encontró con que ya había alguien más abajo.

–¿Hermione? –dijo una voz pequeña con sorpresa.

Hermione lanzó una mirada y vio a una pequeña y pálida pelirroja guardando su diario.

–Hola, Ginny –dijo con cautela–. ¿Tampoco pudiste dormir?

–Eh… no –dijo Ginny como atrapada–. Este... eh…. ¿ha sido una semana difícil?

–Ni me lo digas –dijo Hermione sin prestar atención mientras abría su libro.

–Pues… Colin se sentaba a mi lado en clase de Encantamientos –dijo Ginny.

Hermione levantó la mirada.

–Lo siento.

–No sé qué ocurrió –dijo ella–. Las cosas parecían estar regresando a la normalidad después de Halloween, y entonces…

–Lo sé. Es escalofriante… estudiantes siendo lastimados y que nadie sepa que ocurre.

–¿Tienes miedo?

Hermione se acercó un poco más a Ginny.

–Sí, lo tengo, pero estoy haciendo algo al respecto. Harry, Ron, y yo estamos trabajando en una manera de descubrir quien está haciendo esto.

Por alguna razón, eso provocó que Ginny palideciera aún más.

–No te preocupes. Tendremos cuidado.

–¿Qué están haciendo? –preguntó la pelirroja.

–Lo siento, es mejor que lo mantengamos secreto. Probablemente no debería decirte tanto. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

–Pues… gracias –dijo Ginny, pero aún sonaba bastante nerviosa.

Hermione se sorprendió un poco de que Ginny no le preguntara sobre su libro de matemáticas, pero ambas se sentaron en silencio hasta que fue la hora del desayuno. Ginny en verdad no lucía bien. Lucía muy similar a como Hermione se había sentido el año anterior cuando había dejado de dormir bien. En verdad debía de estar preocupada por Colin, pensó, pero Hermione no la culpó. Estaba segura de que estaría igual de perdida si algo le pasara a Harry o Ron.

–¿Quieres ir a desayunar, Ginny? –dijo finalmente.

–¿Eh? Sí, claro –dijo Ginny sin verdadero entusiasmo.

–Vamos, te acompaño abajo.

–¿Qué? No necesito que me ayudes.

–Lo sé, pero es más seguro juntas, ¿recuerdas?

–De acuerdo.

Ambas niñas dejaron la torre y bajaron al gran comedor, pero ese día, Hermione tenía el presentimiento de que algo extraño iba a ocurrir. Y cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, así fue.

Tanto Hermione como Ginny gritaron cuando dos monstruos anaranjados saltaron de detrás de una estatua y comenzaron a rugir. Hermione casi se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo, segura de que finalmente se había encontrado con el temible monstruo de Slytherin, hasta que se dio cuenta de que los "monstruos" usaban túnicas de Hogwarts. De algún modo, Fred y George habían logrado cubrir sus caras con pelo, y su cabello era una fabulosa melena de león de color naranja brillante, y sonaba a que también habían consumida una poción de rugido de león.

–¡Rayos! –gritó Ginny una vez que recuperó su aliento–. ¡Les dije que pararan con eso! ¡Casi nos matan del susto! –sacó su varita–. _¡Chiroptera Mucosa! ¡Chiroptera Mucosa!_

Sus hechizos golpearon a los gemelos en la cara. Sus rugidos inmediatamente cambiaron al de un gato al que le habían pisado la cola mientras que, a pesar de la imposibilidad anatómica, murciélagos negros adultos salieron de sus narices y batieron sus alas contra sus caras. Sin poder hablar para disculparse, los gemelos se vieron obligados a salir huyendo, evitando ser víctimas de otro hechizo de Ginny.

–Increíble –dijo Hermione–. ¿Qué fue eso?

–Oh, han estado haciendo cosas estúpidas como esa tratando de animarme.

–¿Pensaron que eso te haría sentir mejor? Oh, son ellos… por supuesto que sí. ¿Pero qué fue ese hechizo?

–Esa fue la maldición de los mocomurciélagos de Bill. Me lo enseñó después de que me compraron mi varita.

–Impresionante. Nunca hubiera pensado que alguien de primer año pudiera lanzar un hechizo como ese.

–Gracias –dijo Ginny jugando con su cabello.

–¿Crees que podrías enseñármelo?

–Oh, no, una niña debe de tener _algún_ secreto –dijo Ginny. Pero pareció perder el ánimo de nuevo después de eso y no habló mucho durante el desayuno. Hermione no estaba segura de que pensar de la niña, pero por otro lado, no sentía tener el tiempo de preocuparse en ese momento.

* * *

–Myrtle –dijo Hermione un día mientras trabajaba en el veritaserum.

Escuchó a Myrtle soplar su nariz en el cubículo de al lado.

–¿Qué? –dijo con aire sombrío.

–Durante esa celebración de cumpleaños de muerte vi a fantasmas montando a caballo, tocando las sierras musicales, leyendo discursos escritos… ¿Cómo es que los fantasmas obtienen cosas en el… tú sabes, más allá?

Myrtle permaneció en silencio por un momento, y después atravesó su torso por la parte superior del cubículo.

–No lo sé –dijo–. Nunca me he preocupado por esas cosas, y si lo hice, sólo le pregunté a un fantasma más antiguo.

–Oh –dijo Hermione decepcionada–. Si no te molesta que te pregunte, ¿cuántos años tienes?

–Catorce. Tan joven… –gimió el fantasma.

–No, quiero decir… incluyendo tu muerte.

–Oh… –Myrtle frunció el ceño mientras pensaba–. No lo sé.

– _¿No sabes?_

–Creo que perdí la cuenta. Muchos de esos años son borrosos. –suspiró Myrtle con tristeza y regresó a su cubículo–. Sufriendo por décadas, nadie nunca interesado en la pobre de Myrtle –dijo en voz baja antes de lanzarse dentro de su excusado.

Hermione también suspiró. Myrtle no era alguien con quien pudieran tener una buena conversación y tampoco parecía estar bien informada, comparada con la mayoría de los fantasmas. Intentaba ser amigable, pero la fantasma no parecía estar interesada. Era desafortunado. Hermione estaba pasando tanto tiempo ahí que sintió que sería bueno tener alguien con quien hablar.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** _Chiroptera Mucosa:_ Basado en "murciélago" en griego y "mucosidad" en latín.


	31. Chapter 31

Harry Potter fue hecho a propósito, dijo JK Rowling. En cualquier galaxia en la que se encuentren, pueden tomar la circunferencia de Harry Potter, dividirlo por su diámetro, medirlo lo suficiente cerca, y descubrir un milagro… otro Harry Potter, dibujando a kilómetros del punto decimal.

* * *

 **Capítulo 31**

En diciembre, Hermione se sentía más tranquila al tener mejor suerte. Primero, no hubo más ataques por un mes, así que no se sintió tan mal diciendo a sus padres que quería quedarse a pasar Navidad en la escuela. Segundo, el robo del almacén privado de Snape tuvo lugar con éxito. Oh, Snape probablemente tenía una buena idea de quien había hecho explotar el caldero de Goyle y lo que había sido robado, pero no podía probarlo. Y tercero, la escuela había anunciado la creación de un club de duelo.

–¡Finalmente! –dijo Hermione–. Quizás podamos aprender Defensa avanzada.

–Que, ¿piensas que el monstruo de Slytherin puede luchar con una varita? –dijo Ron.

–Cualquier cosa ayuda, Ron. Me pregunto quién estará a cargo. Espero que sea el profesor Flitwick. Siempre habla sobre sus días en el circuito de duelos profesionales.

–Mientras no sea Lockhart –dijo Harry.

Pero para el desaliento de Harry, era el profesor Lockhart quien estaba a cargo del club de duelos, junto a su "asistente", el profesor Snape.

Snape destrozó a Lockhart.

Sólo utilizó un encantamiento de desarme, y Lockhart intentó hacerlo parecer como que esa fue su intención, pero a Hermione le costó trabajo creerlo, por mucho que quería. Sólo había tantos "errores" que podía aceptar de Lockhart.

Las cosas no mejoraron después de eso ya que el profesor Snape había pedido a Hermione que combatiera contra Millicent Bulstrode, y de algún modo había terminado en una dolorosa llave de cabeza hasta que Harry quitó a la niña más grande de encima. Después, Snape puso a Harry contra Malfoy en la plataforma y susurró algo en el oído de Malfoy. Lockhart parecía también estar enseñando un hechizo a Harry, pero soltó su varita. Harry lucía confundido mientras Lockhart decía la cuenta regresiva.

–Tres… dos… uno… ¡ahora!

Malfoy movió su varita ampliamente.

– _¡Serpensortia!_ –gritó, y con un fuerte ruido, una enorme serpiente negra y venenosa salió de la punta de su varita y cayó sobre la plataforma, levantando su cabeza para lanzarse contra Harry. Hermione (y la mayoría de la multitud) dio un paso atrás con rapidez. Harry sólo se quedó ahí, obviamente sin tener idea de cómo detenerlo.

–No te muevas, Potter, me desharé de ella –dijo Snape con flojera.

– ¡Permíteme! _¡Alarte Ascendere!_ –Lockhart agitó su varita, pero, en lugar de deshacerse de la serpiente, la lanzó al aire y la hizo enojar. La serpiente comenzó a deslizarse hacia el blanco más cercano, Justin Finch-Fletchley, mostrando los colmillos.

Y después ocurrió.

Harry abrió su boca, pero ningún hechizo, de hecho, ninguna palabra salió de esta, sólo un extraño siseo. Había algo _malo_ en eso, algo que _no_ era _natural_ , como si no fuera una parte normal de la realidad, o por lo menos, no fuera parte de Harry.

Pero la serpiente se detuvo.

Hermione nunca había visto o escuchado algo como eso, sólo leído descripciones vagas, pero comprendió. Harry estaba hablando parsel, y basado en su lectura sobre la cámara de los secretos, sabía que era una habilidad por la que Salazar Slytherin había sido famoso. Pero Harry no podía ser el heredero de Slytherin. Ella sabía dónde había estado durante ambos ataques. Ella estuvo _ahí_ durante el primero.

Harry lucía _feliz_ por su… habilidad, claro, hasta que Justin salió huyendo del comedor y notó las miradas de terror en su dirección. Ron rápidamente lo tomó y lo jaló fuera del comedor. Ni él ni Hermione hablaron hasta que llegaron a la sala común, y Ron lanzó a Harry contra un sillón.

–¿Por qué no nos dijiste que hablas parsel?

–¿Hablar qué? –dijo Harry con confusión.

–¡ _Parsel_! Puedes hablar con las serpientes.

–Sí, ¿y? –respondió Harry–. No es como si estuviera alrededor de tantas serpientes. Quiero decir, accidentalmente lancé una boa constrictor contra Dudley, pero esa es la única otra vez que ha ocurrido.

La boca de Hermione se abrió un poco. La historia de Harry no era tan sorprendente. Siendo criado por muggles, y no muy bien, probablemente no sabía mucho sobre eso.

–¿Lanzaste una boa constrictor contra tu primo? –dijo Ron con preocupación.

–Por accidente –repitió Harry.

–Pero acabas de lanzar esa serpiente contra Justin…

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Le dije que se hiciera para atrás. ¿No escucharon?

–No, _nosotros_ no hablamos parsel, Harry –le dijo Ron–. Sonaba a que la estabas incitando o algo. Sólo escuchamos el siseo. Apuesto a que eso pensó Justin.

–Pero eso es ridículo. Estaba hablando inglés… ¿no? Hermione, estaba hablando inglés, ¿verdad?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

–No, Harry. Sonó como un siseo para mí… probablemente para todos. Sólo los que hablan parsel pueden comprenderlo.

–De acuerdo, hablo parsel. ¿Cuál es el problema?

–Harry –dijo Hermione con calma–, el hablante de parsel más famoso en la historia fue Salazar Slytherin. –Harry la observó, finalmente comprendiendo el horror de la situación–. Es por eso que el símbolo de Slytherin es una serpiente.

–Exacto –continuó Ron–, y ahora _todos_ van a pensar que tú eres el heredero de Slytherin.

–¡Pero no lo soy…! –Harry continuó mirando a los dos nervioso–. Saben que no lo soy –dijo con fiereza.

– _Nosotros_ lo sabemos, Harry… o por lo menos sabemos que no atacaste a la Sra. Norris y a Colin –respondió Hermione–. Pero Salazar Slytherin vivió hace mil años… puedes ser su descendiente.

Harry lucía temeroso, dándose cuenta que quizás tenía razón.

–Pero… ¿cómo?

–Haz el cálculo. Tienes dos padres, cuatro abuelos, ocho bisabuelos, y así… dos veces más ancestros en cada generación, ¿verdad?

–Eh, supongo –Harry murmuró, pero no lucía convencido.

Hermione lo intentó de todos modos.

–Es crecimiento exponencial. Si examinas diez generaciones, tienes más de mil ancestros… veinte generaciones, un millón… treinta generaciones… mil millones, lo cual es mucho más que la población muggle en Europa en esa época, y eso es sólo hace setecientos u ochocientos años. Sólo examinando los ancestros hasta ese punto comienzas a tener ancestros duplicados con parientes distantes… primos en cuarto, quinto, y _décimo_ grado… casándose. Si examinas la población de hace mil años, todos los sangre pura probablemente están relacionados. _Ron_ podría ser descendiente de Slytherin. _Yo_ podría ser descendiente de Slytherin. De hecho, me sorprendería más si no lo soy. Los sangre pura no pueden ser puros por siempre.

–Pero el "verdadero" heredero de Slytherin probablemente habla parsel –dijo Harry.

–Pero sabemos que tú no lo hiciste, y no lo _harías_ –insistió ella–. Honestamente, el hecho de estás tan preocupado es algo _bueno_.

Pero Harry no se sentía consolado. Estuvo taciturno el resto de la noche y todo el día siguiente. Quizás no estaba tan preocupado por la posibilidad de ser el heredero de Slytherin, pero definitivamente estaba preocupado por lo que pensarían los demás. Hermione hizo lo mejor por darle espacio, esperando que se sintiera mejor después de un tiempo. Quizás estaba siendo muy optimista considerando lo terco que era Harry, pero se estaba cansando de su actitud.

Ya que Herbología había cancelado ese día debido al clima, Hermione sugirió un juego de ajedrez a Ron. Había pasado un tiempo desde que habían jugado y él aceptó con gusto. Hermione se había esforzado más las últimas veces que habían jugado, con aperturas estándar como el gambito de reina, pero lo mejor que había logrado era un empate. Pensaba que le estaba yendo bien en ese juego, y para su alivio, Harry se fue a la mitad a encontrar a Justin y explicar las cosas.

De hecho, había logrado llevar a Ron a un cierre ventajoso cuando hubo una conmoción en el retrato de la entrada. Todos levantaron la mirada para ver a Katie Bell entrar a la sala común, gritando.

–¡Hubo un ataque! ¡Hubo un ataque!

Al instante, hubo una conmoción mientras varias personas gritaban y rodeaban a Katie, intentando extraer la historia. El corazón de Hermione latió con fuerza. Katie la vio junto a Ron y se dirigió a ellos.

–¡Granger! ¡Weasley! ¡Piensan que Harry lo hizo!

–¿Qué? –dijo Ron con incredulidad.

–¡No! –gritó Hermione.

–Lo encontraron en la escena. Hagrid jura que no fue él, pero Dumbledore está hablando con él.

–No p...p...pudo ser H...Harry –tartamudeó Hermione–. E...estuvimos con él cuando ocurrió el primer ataque.

–¿Quién fue petrificado? –dijo Ron. Tanto él como Hermione temían la respuesta.

–El Hufflepuff de anoche… –dijo Katie y gritos ahogados se escucharon en la sala común–. Justin Finch-Fletchley… _¡y Nick Casi Decapitado!_

Hermione se cubrió su boca con sus manos, no sólo por el horror, pero también por su repentina nausea, mareo, y sudor. Comenzó a temblar, soltando un chillido por la sorpresa, y subió corriendo las escaleras. No quería ir hasta su cuarto, sólo corrió a la primera habitación y después al baño, encontrándolo afortunadamente vacío, y se encerró dentro.

En la distancia, en una esquina de su mente, parte de su cerebro estaba pensando, _por Dios, estoy sufriendo un ataque de pánico_. El resto de su cerebro corría a una milla por minuto, intentando pensar algo coherente.

 _¿Nick Casi Decapitado?_ ¿Qué podía petrificar a un fantasma? ¿Qué podía lastimar a un fantasma? ¡Y Justin! ¿Acaso el heredero intentaba culpar a Harry? ¿Estaba amenazando a las personas cercanas a él? ¿Era Malfoy? _¿Ella iba a ser la siguiente?_ Se sentó ahí por no supo cuánto tiempo, ocultándose en la esquina de un baño que no era suyo. Era igual a su primer año.

Draco Malfoy iba tras ella, pensó. Y si él era el heredero de Slytherin, y nadie podía atraparlo o descubrir cómo lo estaba haciendo, estaba segura de que era cuestión de tiempo. En el mejor caso, perdería los siguientes meses de su vida y probablemente tendría que repetir su segundo año en cualquier escuela a la que sus padres la enviaran porque ciertamente no la dejarían regresar a ese lugar. Pero en el fondo, sabía, _sabía_ que Malfoy no dudaría matarla si podía salirse con la suya. ¿Se podía cortar la garganta de alguien petrificado? Si no, quizás había métodos más drásticos… _¡NO!_ No podía pensar eso. Ya estaba lo suficiente asustada. Pensar en _eso_ sólo lo haría peor.

¿Pero qué iba a hacer? Sólo podía dejar el castillo durante Navidad y Pascua. Ya estaba comprometida a quedarse en Navidad para terminar el veritaserum, y se perdería los exámenes si se iba en Pascua, pero quedarse en el castillo con Draco Malfoy un minuto más de lo que debía parecía una mala idea.

Fue sorprendida por un golpe en la puerta.

–¡AH! –gritó.

–¡AH!

–¿Quién es? –dijo Hermione, sosteniendo su varita con fuerza.

–¡Sólo abre! –gritó la otra voz. Se escuchaba tan asustada como ella.

Con la varita lista, se puso de pie lentamente y abrió la puerta un poco para lanzar una mirada rápida afuera.

–¿Ginny? –dijo con sorpresa.

Fue entonces que Hermione se dio cuenta que el cuarto al que había entrado era el de las niñas de primer año. Ginny no le respondió. Sólo abrió la puerta con fuerza y sacó a Hermione del baño. No se veía bien. El rostro de Ginny estaba tan blanco como la tiza, su túnica y su cabello desarreglados, y estaba sudando y temblando mucho más que Hermione. Una vez que Hermione estuvo fuera, corrió dentro y cerró la puerta. En segundos, Hermione escuchó el sonido de Ginny perdiendo su desayuno. No la culpó. Quizás no era un blanco como sangre pura, pero todo el asunto era horrorizante. Esperó nerviosa por un momento, pero cuando Ginny no salió, Hermione decidió que no estaba en condición de ayudarla y subió a su propio dormitorio.

* * *

 _Queridos mamá y papá:_

 _Cambié de opinión. Regresaré a casa en Navidad, y no estoy segura de sí regresaré a la escuela. ¿Podrían escribir a Beauxbatons y pedir la solicitud de transferencia?_

 _Hubo otro ataque, y esta vez, fue peor. Un niño de Hufflepuff en mi año fue petrificado, y también un fantasma. ¡Un_ _fantasma_ _! No tengo idea de cómo eso fue posible. Nadie lo sabe. Aún creo que Draco Malfoy es el culpable, o por lo menos está involucrado. Lamento sonar tan histérica, pero honestamente creo que quiere matarme. Sé que suena difícil de creer de un niño de doce años, pero su familia es básicamente una familia mágica nazi._

 _Lo siento. Ya no aguanto más. Estoy paranoica y tengo ataques de pánico. No puedo ir a ningún lado sola, y necesito irme de esta escuela. No quiero abandonar a mis amigos, pero no ayudaré estando petrificada o peor._

 _Con amor,_

 _Hermione_

Dan y Emma Granger leyeron una y otra vez la carta con terror, preguntándose qué había ocurrido con el Hogwarts seguro.

–Algo en verdad la está afectando –dijo Dan, abrazando a su esposa.

–¿Puedes culparla? –respondió Emma–. Sus amigos están siendo atacados por un monstruo que nadie sabe quién o qué es.

–No la culpo, Emma. Creo que está haciendo lo más inteligente. Es sólo que casi fue matada por un troll de montaña, y su maestro fue asesinado en frente de ella, y aun así quería regresar. Ahora, no puede aguantar quedarse un minuto más.

–Creo que la situación es más cercana. Aún si ese Malfoy no es quien está atacando a los estudiantes, aún es un blanco por su sangre. Es una lástima, lo sé. Se ha estado llevando tan bien con sus amigos y especialmente con la profesora Vector. La noche que estuvimos con los Weasley… –Emma casi estaba llorando–. No la había visto tan feliz en mucho tiempo. –Enterró su rostro en el hombro de Dan.

–Lo sé, cariño, lo sé –susurró–. Pero por lo menos estará a salvo. Y ella sola lo decidió. No podemos negarle eso.

* * *

Hermione sabía que tenía preparaciones que hacer, y sólo tenía una semana para hacerlo antes de que el expreso la llevara de regreso a Londres, quizás por última vez. Tener un plan y saber sus responsabilidades en ese plan había hecho a un lado los ataques de pánico por el momento. Había regresado a su modo determinado.

El primer paso era tener el baño de Myrtle listo. Le tomó todas las piezas de vidrio de su kit de pociones para crear y probar un químico que funcionara sin tener que usar una transformación en la que no confiaba. Tendría que usar el kit de su pareja en clase el jueves y comprar uno nuevo durante las vacaciones. A sus padres no les gustaría, pero no tenía otra opción en mente. Había modificado los trozos de vidrio con fuego conjurado, trabajando principalmente con teoría. Sólo funcionó bien cuando lo probó con agua. Probablemente perdería mucho líquido, pero era suficiente. El veritaserum estaría listo a tiempo.

Aún hablaba con Myrtle cuando el fantasma tenía el ánimo. Pero desde el último ataque, estaba consciente de que sus preguntas eran más mórbidas, preguntando sobre su "vida" como fantasma. A Myrtle parecía gustarle la atención, lo cual sólo alimentó el ciclo poco saludable, y mientras más escarbaba Hermione, la vida después de la muerte se veía más extraña y escalofriante.

–Myrtle… –preguntó mientras terminaba de arreglar sus cosas–, ¿alguna vez has pensado en… terminar tu educación?

– _¿Disculpa?_ –dijo el fantasma con indignación–. No puedo hacer eso si no puedo lanzar un hechizo con esta estúpida varita. –Sacó una varita fantasmal de su túnica y la agitó a su alrededor, sin efecto.

–Lo sé. Es sólo que pensé que aún podrías atender lecciones. Te daría algo que hacer.

–¿Por qué querría hacer eso? –Myrtle sopló su nariz–. Me gusta estar aquí.

 _Pero eres miserable aquí_ , pensó Hermione.

–Pues, si vas a acosar una escuela, por lo menos podrías aprender algo.

–¿Cuál es el punto? No es bueno para mí.

–Vamos, Myrtle, eres una Ravenclaw. "El ingenio sin medida es el mayor tesoro de un hombre". ¿No es eso lo que dicen?

–Fue así... una vez… hace mucho tiempo –murmuró–. Pero es tan cansado recordar.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. Su memoria recordó algo que había leído unas semanas antes, pero no lo podía poner en palabras a través de sus otras preocupaciones. Tendría que investigarlo cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

–Lo siento, Myrtle, aun no entiendo a los fantasmas –dijo–, ¿pero no hay _algo_ que quieras hacer además de pasar todo tu tiempo aquí?

Myrtle sopló su nariz de nuevo.

–No realmente. No hay nadie que se burle de mí aquí, excepto Peeves. Y por lo menos _tú_ has intentado ser amable. No es tan malo.

Hermione pensó que sonaba deprimente, y no creía que Myrtle apreciaría lo que tenía que hacer después.

–Pues, en verdad lo siento, pero no estoy segura de que regresaré después de Navidad. Espero que puedas entenderlo considerando este asunto del heredero de Slytherin. Quiero decir, incluso atacó a _Nick_.

–Oh, adelante, sálvate –dijo Myrtle tristemente–. No te preocupes por mí. Nadie se molestará en venir a verme aquí de nuevo. No sé porque estás tan asustada _ahora_. Estas cosas siempre pasan aquí.

–¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? –dijo Hermione. Pero Myrtle ya se había lanzado de nuevo a su excusado. Hermione pensó que Myrtle estaba siendo igual de deprimente y se fue.

Le había rogado a Harry, y él le había prestado su capa de invisibilidad para ir y venir del baño de Myrtle sola sin tener que preocuparse por ser encontrada por el heredero. No había estado en los pasillos sola desde que Justin había sido atacado. Después de ponerse la capa, caminó por los pasillos, invisible, buscando a las dos personas que necesitaba que la ayudaran. No fue difícil.

–¡Hagan paso para el heredero de Slytherin! ¡Un verdadero mago oscuro está pasando!

Los gemelos Weasley estaban llevando a Harry por los pasillos, burlándose de todos los que se escondían de él y pensaban que en verdad era el heredero. Irónicamente, parecía lo único que había animado a Harry, así que lo habían estado haciendo toda la semana, a pesar de que Percy y Ginny les habían dicho que pararan.

–Tengan cuidado, dejará entrar a todas las víboras al castillo por el invierno –dijo Fred.

Hermione se escondió detrás de una estatua y se quitó la capa.

–Psh. Harry –lo llamó.

Harry miró en su dirección y cruzaron miradas.

–Aquí está tu capa, Harry –susurró–. Gracias. Ya tengo todo listo.

–No hay problema, Hermione. ¿Segura que no puedes quedarte? –dijo Harry con tristeza.

–No, lo siento, pero apenas y logré pasar esta semana.

–¿Planeando un ataque secreto contra el enemigo? –dijo Fred apareciendo de golpe.

–No con Harry –dijo ella rápidamente–. Ustedes son a quienes necesito.

Las cejas de Fred y George desaparecieron entre su cabello.

–Y qué tipo de servicio… –comenzó George.

–¿...ocupas de nuestra parte, señorita Granger? –terminó Fred.

–Les mostraré. Vamos, síganme.

Fred y George se lanzaron una mirada inquisitiva y caminaron detrás de ella en dirección al baño de Myrtle.

–¿El baño de niñas? –dijo Fred–. Oh, pequeña…

–Oh, limpien sus mentes… yo… estoy planeando algo mucho más perverso.

 _Eso_ obtuvo su atención.

–Esto va a estar bueno, George.

–Sí, quizás suframos hasta la próxima semana, pero será bueno –respondió.

Hermione suspiró.

–Sólo miren. –Abrió la puerta del cubículo, mostrándoles el caldero.

–Oh, vaya –dijo George–. Creando pociones ilícitas. ¿Y eso es un _destilador_?

–Sí. Tuve que hacerlo yo ya que no podía comprar uno.

–Por supuesto que lo hizo, Fred.

–Por supuesto que sí. Así que… si traemos una cerveza de mantequilla…

Lanzó una mirada molesta a Fred.

–No es un buen destilador. No vale la pena el esfuerzo.

–De acuerdo, o gran Maestra de Pociones –respondió Fred–. ¿Y qué estás preparando?

–Veritaserum.

Las quijadas de Fred y George cayeron al suelo.

–Te estás burlando de nosotros –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

–No. Aquí están las instrucciones que copié de _Moste Potente Potions_. –Les mostró su cuaderno–. Si todo sale bien, estará lista el día de Navidad.

George le quitó las instrucciones y las examinó.

–Demonios, no está bromeando. En verdad está preparando veritaserum.

–Esto es una locura –dijo Fred sin poder creerlo–. Es de nivel de séptimo año: un _mes_ entero para prepararlo, destilarlo al final, y algunos de estos ingredientes… plumas de jobberknoll, trompeta del diablo, y ¿de _dónde_ sacaste las conchas de cangrejo de fuego?

–Se las robé a Snape.

Las quijadas de los gemelos cayeron al suelo de nuevo, y ambos estiraron sus brazos.

–¡Cásate con nosotros! –exclamaron para después abrazarla y levantarla.

–¡Basta! –dijo empujándolos–. ¿Qué no pueden tomarse algo con seriedad?

–Pero esto es lo más increíble que hemos visto todo el año –dijo Fred–. _Tú_ , Señorita Sigue-las-instrucciones.

–Señorita Reglas –se unió George.

–Señorita Niña Buena.

–Preparando pociones ilegales en el baño.

–Y robando a Snape. ¿Te sientes bien, Hermione? Te ves algo caliente. –Fred colocó su mano en su frente.

Ella la golpeó a un lado.

–¡No, no estoy bien! ¡Estoy aterrorizada!

Y con eso, Fred y George finalmente se volvieron completamente serios mientras veían a Hermione temblando e intentando no comenzar a llorar.

–Son todos estos ataques a hijos de muggles –sollozó–. Y nadie parece poder algo sobre ellos. Yo… tengo miedo de dejar mi cuarto, y… y _sé_ que Malfoy quiere matarme. –Los gemelos se enojaron al escuchar eso–. Esta poción es para él… para descubrir que es lo que sabe sobre el heredero de Slytherin.

Comprensión llenó sus rostros.

–Así que quieres que encontremos el modo… –comenzó Fred.

–... de que le demos a Malfoy algo de esta poción –terminó George.

–Sí, pero más que eso. Me voy a casa a pasar Navidad. Y yo… y quizás no regrese. –Fred y George soltaron gritos ahogados–. Quizás me transfiera a Beauxbatons el próximo semestre. Necesito que terminen la poción por mí.

Los gemelos la observaron con sorpresa.

–Pero no podemos… –dijo George.

–Sí pueden. Recuerdo todas esas pociones de sonidos animales que usaron hace unas semanas. Snape quizás los odia más que a nadie, pero fueron bastante avanzadas. ¿Por favor? Ustedes son los únicos en los que puedo confiar para que terminen la poción correctamente _y_ mantengan el secreto. ¡Necesito a _alguien_ que me ayude o me volveré loca!

De repente, George tomó su formal temblorosa y la rodeó con sus brazos, y Fred le dio unos golpecitos en su espalda. Ella se relajó entre ellos, llorando en la túnica de George.

–Ya, ya, Hermione –dijo George–. No dejaremos que nada te pase. Sólo dinos qué hacer con ese bravucón.

–Sí, nadie se mete con nuestra Hermione –dijo Fred–. Nos encargaremos de él por ti.

 _¿Su Hermione?_ Pensó. Era extraño, pero pensó que le agradaba. Por muchos problemas que causaban, siempre habían sido buenos con ella a su modo, casi como tener sus propios hermanos. Ron y Ginny no sabían lo mucho que tenían, decidió.

–Gracias –susurró una vez se tranquilizó–. Muchas gracias.

–No hay problema –dijo Fred–. Nos gusta tu estilo. Y te debemos una por expandir nuestro conocimiento del castillo.

–Cierto, así que, ¿cuál es el plan? –dijo George.

Hermione les entregó varias hojas de papel.

–Primero, terminen la poción. Escribí todos los pasos para ustedes aquí y cuando necesitan ser realizados, incluyendo como usar el destilador.

–De acuerdo… sí, creo que podemos hacer esto –dijo Fred, examinando las instrucciones.

–Oh, fácilmente –dijo George–. Si Snape fuera tan claro, a los estudiantes quizás les iría bien en clase.

–No, sólo encontraría otra excusa para reprobar a las personas.

– _Ejem_ –los interrumpió Hermione–. Una vez la poción este lista, necesitan una manera de dársela a Malfoy e interrogarlo sin que nadie se entere. Harry y Ron ya están enterados, así que pueden ayudar. Creo que puedo confiar en ustedes para esta parte.

–Naturalmente –dijo Fred–. Estos planes son nuestra especialidad.

–Mmm… –George estaba pensando–. Aunque será más difícil de lo que parece. Aún con los mejores disfraces, un sangre pura rico como Malfoy reconocerá que le den veritaserum. ¿Cómo evitamos que se entere de lo que está ocurriendo?

–Oh, esa es la parte fácil –dijo Hermione con una leve sonrisa–. Sólo denle una poción para olvidar.

Los gemelos la miraron algo nerviosos.

–Eh, lo siento Hermione, pero creo que leíste mal uno de tus libros –dijo George.

–Sí, una poción para olvidar sólo hace que alguien sea diez veces más olvidadizo y que olviden sus citas y donde ponen sus llaves –le dijo Fred.

–Lo sé –dijo Hermione–, pero si le dan una poción para dormir, se encargará de ese problema. Las personas normalmente no recuerdan los últimos minutos antes de quedarse dormidas porque el estado hipnagógico antes de quedarse dormidas elimina la formación de memorias a largo plazo. Así que si es diez veces más olvidadizo, no recordará la última media hora.

Fred y George intercambiaron otra mirada nerviosa, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

–Eh… ¿ _cómo_ haces eso, Hermione? –preguntó George.

–Mis padres son dentistas, ¿recuerdan? Tuvieron que atender clases de medicina, así que tienen el entrenamiento básico de un sanador.

–George –dijo Fred–, ¿por qué tengo el presentimiento de que nuestra pequeña Hermione podría arruinarnos más de lo posible?

–Probablemente porque puede. Una futura creadora de hechizos y maestra de pociones con conocimiento de sanación… es una combinación peligrosa.

Hermione no había pensado en eso antes… y en verdad no _quería_ pensar en eso en ese momento, pero era cierto. Explotar su conocimiento médico podría ser una manera de desarrollar bastantes maldiciones terribles. Esperaba nunca necesitar hacer algo así.

–Bueno, por suerte, no estoy planeando arruinarlos –dijo–, aunque hay unas cosas que quiero aclarar.

–¿Aclarar?

–¿Cómo?

–Pues… no voy a decirles que no se guarden algo de veritaserum.

–¿No? –dijeron los gemelos con incredulidad.

–No, porque sé que es una pérdida de tiempo. Sólo les diré que esto es _ilegal_ , y que si caigo, los llevaré conmigo. –Y en ese punto, los gemelos vieron el mismo fuego que Harry y Ron habían visto semanas antes. Asintieron con fervor.

–Y eso quiere decir que no lo pueden usar para obtener información para chantajes o para bromas, o algo así, y que deben de tener cuidado de no preguntarle a Malfoy algo que no sea sobre la cámara de los secretos, o quizás pregunte como lo descubrieron después.

–Mmm, buen punto –dijo George.

–Eso lo hace más aburrido –respondió Fred.

–Aun así, quizás podamos encontrar algún uso más _discreto_ –dijo George–. Pero no te preocupes, te guardaremos un frasco.

–Es lo menos que podemos hacer por darnos este regalo –agregó Fred.

–Gracias –dijo Hermione–. No sé si les he dicho esto antes, pero son buenos amigos, aún si algo fastidiosos.

–Cuidado, Hermione –dijo Fred–. Esos halagos te llevarán lejos.

–¿Hay algo más que necesites? –preguntó George.

–Pues, hay _una_ cosa más que podrían hacer por mí –dijo Hermione.

–Lo que tú digas –dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

–¿Pueden venir conmigo a la sala común de los elfos? Necesito hablar con ellos antes de irme, pero no quiero ir a ningún lado sola.

Fred y George se rieron, y le costó trabajo convencerlos de no llevarla al gran comedor con ellos sosteniéndola de los brazos. Subieron la pequeña escalera a los dormitorios de los elfos (para las quejas de los altos jóvenes) y llegaron a la sala común.

Para su sorpresa, no eran los únicos estudiantes ahí. Luna Lovegood estaba en la sala común jugando snap explosivo con Sonya mientras una elfina pequeña trenzaba su largo cabello rubio.

–Hola Hermione, Fred, y George –dijo Luna con su voz soñadora, levantando su mirada del juego–. Gracias por mostrarme donde viven los elfos, Hermione. Son fascinantes, ¿no lo crees?

–Eh, sí, lo son –dijo Hermione, sorprendida de que Luna hablaba con más sentido de lo normal.

–¿Estás bien, Hermione? –preguntó–. Luces como si hubieras tenido una pelea contra una larva de aquavirus.

Y se fue de nuevo.

–Oh, estoy bien… algo –dijo Hermione con cautela mientras se sentaba junto a la mesa–. ¿Podemos jugar?

Sonya barajó las cartas con velocidad, y Hermione observó con atención intentado asegurarse de que no hiciera trampa. No le sorprendería de ella. Luna estaba tarareando para sí misma. Sin embargo, Hermione pronto dejó de prestar atención.

–¿Hay algún problema, señorita Hermione Granger? –preguntó Sonya.

–Pues, yo… cambié mis planes –dijo con voz suave–. Iré a casa a pasar Navidad.

–Ah, es bueno pasar tiempo con su familia, señorita.

–Sí, pero no estoy segura de que regresaré.

Sonya soltó la baraja y las cartas explotaron y volaron por toda la mesa. La pequeña elfina saltó y se escondió detrás de Luna.

–¿Va a dejar Hogwarts, señorita? –dijo con expresión de terror.

–Quizás… por lo menos hasta que descubran quien está detrás de estos ataques. Lo siento, no quiero dejarlos, pero los hijos de muggles son los blancos, y creo que llegué a mi límite de peligro. Ya fue lo suficiente difícil convencer a mis padres de que me dejaran regresar después de lo ocurrido el año pasado.

–Pero… pero ha sido tan amable con los elfos, señorita –lloró Sonya–. Ningún estudiante ha visitado tanto a los elfos en tan poco tiempo.

–Lo sé, y también te extrañaré, Sonya. Si alguien puede hacer algo sobre estos ataques, definitivamente regresaré, pero… pero no estoy segura de poder hasta entonces. –Se sentía culpable… y egoísta… pero por mucho que lo intentara, no podía pensar en qué más hacer. Estaba agradecida de que Harry, Ron, y los gemelos entendían, aún si tampoco les gustaba (le costó trabajo convencer a Ron).

–Si está asustada, señorita, podemos vigilar por el monstruo –ofreció Sonya.

–¡No! No, Sonya, por favor no se pongan en riesgo por mí… nadie. –Miró a ambas elfinas y a sus compañeros–. No puede continuar por siempre. Sólo espero que atrapen al heredero de Slytherin antes de que algo peor pase.

–Nosotros también, Hermione –dijo Fred.

–Por supuesto, quizás nosotros podamos _ayudar_ con eso –agregó George.

–De manera controlada, claro –concluyó Fred.

–Sólo manténganse a salvo, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Por mí? –dijo Hermione.

–Ah, nuestra pequeña Hermione se preocupa por nosotros –dijo George.

–Que considerado de su parte –respondió Fred con una sonrisa.

Hermione suspiró.

–Vamos a jugar.

Pero Sonya no estaba lista para rendirse.

–Señorita Hermione Granger… –dijo con timidez–, si usted lo quiere, Sonya puede poner la traza élfica en usted.

–¿La qué?

–Los elfos ponemos una traza en nuestros amos usando nuestro lazo de servitud para que los elfos podamos atender cuando nuestros amos nos llamen, señorita. Ya que usted es una estudiante en Hogwarts, Sonya puede poner una traza en usted a través del lazo con la escuela, señorita, y puede llamar a Sonya si necesita ayuda… si Sonya no está en servicio, claro.

–No tienes que hacer eso Sonya... –dijo Hermione, pero vio la mirada suplicante de la elfina y no pudo evitar decir que no–. De acuerdo, si tú quieres, no te detendré, pero no sé si lo usaré, incluso si regreso. No quiero que salgas lastimada.

–Gracias, señorita Hermione Granger. –Sonya chasqueó sus dedos y Hermione sintió un cosquilleo en su columna–. Listo, señorita.

Ya que Sonya estaba satisfecha, barajó las cartas de nuevo. El juego fue rápido y feroz con la elfina y los gemelos. Luna también probó ser sorprendentemente buena. Hermione podía calcular las posibilidades, pero no era tan buena estratega como los demás y le costó un poco de trabajo. Aun así, fue divertido. Estaba feliz de poder tener una última tarde de diversión antes de las vacaciones.

Por un tiempo, la pequeña elfina estaba saltando de un lado a otro y trabajando en el cabello de Luna, sin prestar atención a la conversación, hasta que, en un momento, lanzó un grito.

–¡Su cabello está listo, señorita Lunática Lovey-good! ¡Tiene mucho!

–Gracias, Smidgen –dijo Luna–, pero es _Luna Lovegood_ –dijo lentamente.

–Lu-na Lov-eh-gud… –repitió Smidgen.

–Ajá, mucho mejor –dijo Luna contenta.

Aunque Smidgen había trenzado el cabello de Luna, lo había hecho de modo irregular, con cinco trenzas de tamaños diferentes. Hermione se rio.

–Luna, te pareces a mi compañera, Lily, con el cabello así –dijo.

Luna inclinó su cabeza.

–Interesante. Quizás su cabello también es arreglado por los elfos. Espero que un estilo de peinado diferente confunda a los nargles.

Hermione se forzó a admitir que no valía la pena preguntar.

* * *

"Tarea de vacaciones, primer problema: calcular las expansiones aritmánticas de cinco variantes heráldicas de color del encantamiento _Lumos_ y describir cómo los elementos de modificación resultan en colores específicos. Problema dos: probar que el _Lumos_ básico es una simplificación de la forma _Argent_ degenerada del encantamiento, y que el encantamiento _Nox_ puede describirse como una degeneración de la variable _Sable_. Y problema tres: aplicar este grupo de siete de modificaciones al encantamiento de cambio de color; explicar el razonamiento con atención especial a como el modificador _Sable_ actúa diferente en los dos encantamientos. Feliz Navidad. Que la pasen muy bien."

Era una larga tarea, pero para Hermione, no era muy difícil. Ya podía planear en su mente como los términos de color en las ecuaciones trabajarían basados en la frecuencia espectral de la luz, y ayudaba que era una modificación en una sola variable. Con más variables, las ecuaciones serían más largas y complejas que las que estudiaban los estudiantes muggles, aunque las herramientas matemáticas eran las mismas.

Hermione ya sabía que el encantamiento _Lumos_ era descrito con tres variables espaciales para la ecuación de una esfera: x^2 + y^2 x z^2 = B, donde B era la intensidad de la luz (eso tuvo que ser asumido como correcto por el resto de la clase ya que no habían estudiado conos aún). Los términos de color sólo involucraban el agregar otra ecuación cuadrática en una simple variable, f, por la frecuencia, con coeficientes basados en cierta tabla numerológica.

La parte difícil era el aplicar las reglas arcanas que traducían las ecuaciones aritmánticas en movimientos de varita (lo cual era una ecuación de dos variables, o hechizos más complejos dependiendo de la posición de la mano) y el ritmo del hechizo (el cual era derivado de una ecuación de una variable). Hermione aún no sabía eso, pero sabía que los términos de color no cambiaban el movimiento de varita del encantamiento _Lumos_ , lo cual era una gran pista sobre cómo funcionaban. Por otro lado, era posible que el resultado no fuera tan simple si aplicado a las expansiones más complejas del encantamiento de cambio de color.

Pero era la última clase de Aritmancia antes de las vacaciones y Hermione no sabía si tendría la oportunidad de entregar la tarea. Estaba temiendo decirle a la profesora Vector tanto como a los demás, pero tenía que hacerlo.

–¿Profesora…? –dijo con timidez mientras los estudiantes se iban.

–¿Sí, Hermione?

–Yo… tengo que decirle… no sé si regresaré para el semestre de primavera.

–Oh… –Vector comprendió al instante porque Hermione tomaría tal decisión, pero no pudo ocultar por completo su decepción.

–Pedí a mis padres que lo investigaran, y… considerando lo que está ocurriendo, puedo obtener una transferencia por circunstancias especiales para Beauxbatons para el semestre de primavera –continuó–. Lo siento, profesora, quisiera que fuera diferente, pero…

–No tienes que disculparme conmigo. Sólo puedo imaginarme lo difícil que es para ti. La única persona que merece ser culpada es el heredero de Slytherin. –Vector se detuvo y suspiró–. Claro que te extrañaré si no regresas, pero por lo menos seré feliz de que estés a salvo en otro lugar.

Hermione se sintió aún más culpable. Sentía que la compasión de su profesora favorita, encima de todo lo demás, era más de lo que se merecía y bajó la mirada.

–Supongo que no soy tan Gryffindor.

Pero Vector colocó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

–Hermione Granger, eres una de las jóvenes más valientes que conozco, pero nadie tendría que ser tan Gryffindor a tu edad, y no hay vergüenza en hacer lo que te mantenga a salvo. Probaste quien eres el año pasado, y nadie puede quitarte eso.

–Siento que estoy dejando ganar al heredero de Slytherin. Y también estoy preocupada por los otros hijos de muggles que están atrapados aquí.

–No va a ganar, te lo prometo. Aún si tenemos que revisar cada rincón de este castillo el próximo verano, encontraremos el monstruo de Slytherin. El profesor Dumbledore ya ha implementado medidas de seguridad adicionales, comenzando por pedir a los fantasmas y retratos que se mantengan alerta por cualquier actividad sospechosa. Y ya escuchaste la recomendación de no ir a ningún lugar sola, algo que has estado siguiendo de manera admirable. Y si regresas después de las vacaciones, todos los profesores haremos lo posible para mantenerte a ti y a los demás estudiantes a salvo. Pero por ahora, tienes que cuidarte de ti. No eres buena para nadie si te caes a pedazos. Ve a casa, Hermione, disfruta tus vacaciones, descansa, pon algo de espacio entre tú y Hogwarts por un tiempo, y ve cómo te sientes después. Y te escribiré si algo cambia aquí.

Hermione soltó un leve sollozo y abrazó a su profesora.

–Muchas gracias, profesora. Ha sido tan buena conmigo…

–Tú lo vales, Hermione. Nunca lo olvides. Ahora… ¿aún vas a tomar tu examen de cálculo vectorial cuando regreses a casa?

–Sí, logré mantenerme al corriente… apenas.

–¿Y tus experimentos en pociones? ¿Vas a trabajar en esos?

Hermione se asustó un poco hasta que se dio cuenta de que la profesora Vector se refería a su ensayo.

–Sí, profesora –dijo–. He creado las suficientes runas para que mis padres intenten la poción que quiero. Hay algunas… complicaciones con el ensayo, pero espero resolverlas pronto.

–Bien. Ahora, te vea o no en enero, espero que tengas unas buenas vacaciones.

–Gracias, profesora. Usted también.

Mientras su estudiante favorita dejaba el aula, Septima Vector sintió un dolor en su pecho y una terrible necesidad de seguirla. Pero no podía dejar su puesto a mitad del año, especialmente cuando sus otros estudiantes la necesitaban. Después, el sentimiento fue rápidamente reemplazado por enojo. Si alguna vez ponía sus manos en el bastardo que había alejado a la mente joven más brillante que había visto en su vida, lo pagaría.

* * *

La reunión en Kings Cross fue una triste. Muchos estudiantes estaban regresando a sus padres con miradas bajas y expresiones de preocupación o alivio por estar lejos de Hogwarts por un par de semanas, y había rumores de otras personas transfiriéndose a Beauxbatons, la escuela mágica canadiense, e incluso tan lejos como Australia.

Hermione (aunque no era la única hija de muggles afectada) estaba de un mal humor particular. Apenas y había podido hablar con sus amigos de la clase de Aritmancia en el tren. No pudo evitar sentir que los estaba dejando por siempre, aún si regresaría para su tercer año. Le dolía como si estuviera dejando parte de ella en el castillo… como si debería de haber sido más valiente y luchado en lugar de irse a casa y dejar que los niños terminaran el plan que ella había comenzado.

Cuando encontró a sus padres, ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Hermione aún estaba debatiendo qué decirles cuando su ansiedad le ganó, soltó su baúl, se lanzó a los brazos de sus padres, y se dejó llorar por un tiempo como si fuera una pequeña de ocho años de nuevo.


	32. Chapter 32

Tomen tres gotas de JK Rowling por cada dosis de Harry Potter. Compleméntenlo con una dosis de poción de White Squirrel.

 **Notas de la traductora:** Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, y en especial a los que se toman un minuto para dejar un review. Amo esta historia, y su apoyo me motiva a seguir traduciendo.

* * *

–De acuerdo, ¿todos saben el plan? –preguntó George Weasley mientras los cuatro Gryffindor se apiñaban en el baño de Myrtle.

–Eso creo –dijo Harry.

–No me gusta, pero lo tengo –siguió Ron.

–Y yo estaré esperando contigo, George –continuó Fred.

–Y cuando lo tengamos, dejaremos que la poción de Hermione haga su magia –terminó George.

–Simple, elegante, y sorpresivo –comentó Fred.

–El plan perfecto –dijo George.

–Me alegra haberlo pensado.

–Quieres decir que te alegra que _yo_ lo haya pensado.

–¿A quién le importa? Sólo hay que hacerlo –dijo Ron.

La parte del plan de Harry fue sorprendentemente fácil. Esperó en el vestíbulo de la entrada después del té de Navidad hasta que los secuaces de Malfoy terminaron de tragar su comida y caminaron a las mazmorras. Antes de que salieran, tomó dos pasteles con poción para dormir y poción para olvidar y los dejó sobre los barandales de la escalera. Cuando Crabbe y Goyle salieron, vieron los pasteles, los metieron enteros en su boca, y los masticaron con triunfo. Un momento después, se colapsaron.

–¿Qué tan estúpidos pueden ser? –se dijo Harry a sí mismo.

Lo único con lo que Harry no había contado era la dificultad de mover a los dos Slytherin. Crabbe y Goyle eran enormes. Por suerte, sabía que había un almacén de escobas cerca. Hizo cosquillas a los pies de la estatua del arquitecto a unas yardas de distancia y los jaló dentro de los almacenes. Sólo los elfos usaban esos almacenes, y cada uno era lo suficiente grande para que los niños enormes cupieran sentados. De acuerdo a Hermione, ambos se despertarían en hora y media, sin idea de lo que había ocurrido. Harry se aseguró que hubiera el suficiente espacio para que entrara aire y no se sofocaran antes de irse corriendo a las mazmorras.

Mientras tanto, Ron tuvo más dificultad. Incluso con una copia del mapa de Hermione, fue difícil encontrar el camino en las mazmorras, y mucho más encontrar a Malfoy. Esperaba que no hubiera regresado aún a su sala común, pero Fred y George juraron que aún no lo había hecho, aunque no sabía cómo lo sabían. Tuvo que evadir a unos cuantos prefectos mientras buscaba, incluyendo a Percy, pero nadie notó los pasos bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

Finalmente, Ron lo vio, su cabello reluciendo bajo la luz de la antorcha como una rata blanca sentada en su cabeza. Malfoy miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad, sin duda preguntándose donde estaban sus gorilas.

Y entonces, Ron actuó. _Me van a deber una buena_ , pensó mientras utilizaba su mejor falsete y dejaba salir una risita muy femenina. Malfoy se detuvo y miró a su alrededor.

–Oh, _Draaaco_ –dijo Ron, imitando la tonta voz de Pansy Parkinson.

Malfoy miró a su alrededor de nuevo.

–¿Pansy? –Pansy se había quedado a pasar la Navidad, nada sorprendente considerando como siempre estaba detrás de él.

– _Draacoo…_ –Ron se escondió en una esquina, haciendo el suficiente ruido para que Malfoy lo siguiera, llevándolo a su trampa.

Malfoy lo siguió, pero observó a su alrededor con confusión cuando llegó a la esquina y vio el pasillo vacío.

–Pansy, ¿qué estás haciendo? –dijo.

Ron no respondió, sólo hizo una mueca y soltó otra risita desde el otro lado del pasillo antes de dar otra vuelta en la esquina.

Malfoy se apresuró para alcanzarlo.

–Bien, Pansy, ¿a qué estás jugando?

Ron hizo un gesto de asco en silencio bajo la capa.

–Ven _aquí_ , Draquito, necesito darte tu regalo de Navidad. –No quiso escuchar la respuesta de Malfoy y dio otra vuelta en la esquina y entró a un almacén de escobas en ese pasillo. Apenas y tenía tiempo, como una dedicada estrategia de ajedrez, se obligó a pensar. Justo cuando Malfoy dio la vuelta en la esquina, cerró la puerta del almacén desde afuera–. Aquí dentro…

Draco Malfoy corrió a la puerta con entusiasmo y la abrió de golpe, pero su sonrisa engreída se convirtió en una de terror en un instante cuando no vio a Pansy Parkinson, sino a Fred y George Weasley con sonrisas malévolas y varitas en mano.

–¡Feliz…!

–¡...Navidad!

–¡Draquito! –dijeron.

–¿Qué…? ¡Ah! –Malfoy fue atrapado por cuerdas, su varita removida, y una mano cubrió su boca antes de siquiera poder moverse.

Ron se quitó la capa de invisibilidad lejos de la mirada de Malfoy, por si acaso.

–No puedo _creer_ que dije esas cosas. Creo que necesito lavar mi boca con jabón, ahora.

–Pequeño Ron, _en verdad_ es escalofriante que puedas imitar tan bien la voz de Parkinson –dijo Fred. Ron le lanzó una mirada molesta.

–Escalofriante, pero útil… nunca lo hubiera pensado –agregó George, quitando su mano de la boca de Malfoy.

–¡Weasley! –exclamó Malfoy. Lucía enfermo–. Tú… pero Pansy… Oh, Merlín… ¡Ah! –Fred cubrió su boca con una mordaza.

De repente, Harry apareció.

–¿Lo tienen? –preguntó.

Malfoy intentó gritar el nombre de Harry a través de su mordaza.

–Estamos listos –dijo George–. ¿Y Crabbe y Goyle?

–Solucionado –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

–Genial. Vámonos. Hermione dijo que sólo tendríamos unos minutos.

Malfoy continuó intentando soltarse y murmurando insultos a través de su mordaza, sin duda incluyendo cosas muy groseras sobre Hermione, mientras lo llevaban a un aula vacía. Una vez ahí, Fred y George utilizaron hechizos para pegar al Slytherin a la silla y removieron la mordaza.

–¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo? –gritó Malfoy–. Cuando mi padre se entere, ¡me aseguraré de que su padre se quede sin trabajo!

–Pero eso es lo más hermoso, Draquito –dijo Fred mostrándole su varita–. Tu padre _no_ se enterará de esto.

Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron con terror.

–¿Qué…? ¿De qué están…? ¡Ayuda…! Ah!

George había pisado su pie y, mientras su boca estaba abierta, dejado caer tres gotas de una poción sin color de un frasco pequeño.

–Nosotros haremos las preguntas –dijo–, y tenemos manerras de hacerrte hablarr…

–¿Eh? –dijeron Ron y Harry.

–No sé, es algo que leí en uno de los libros de mi papá.

Malfoy finalmente dejó de gritar, su rostro relajado, y parecía estar mirando a la nada.

–¿Creen que está funcionando? –Preguntó Fred.

–Eso creo –dijo George–. Intentemos. ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Draco Lucius Malfoy –dijo el Slytherin con tono monótono.

–¿Cuál es tu misión? –dijo Fred.

–Mi… ¿qué? –Malfoy salió de su trance–. Ustedes… ¡me dieron veritaserum!

–Sí, lo hicimos –dijo George–. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Malfoy regresó a su tono monótono.

–Verde Slytherin.

–Obviamente –dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

–De acuerdo, hagamos preguntas serias –dijo Ron–. ¿Eres el heredero de Slytherin, Malfoy?

–No.

Las quijadas de todos los niños se abrieron. ¿Malfoy _no_ era el heredero de Slytherin? _Eso_ destruía muchas de sus ideas.

–¿Quién es el heredero de Slytherin? –preguntó Harry.

–No lo sé –Malfoy salió del trance de nuevo–. Quisiera saberlo. Le diría que se deshiciera de todos ustedes… ¡y también de su sangre sucia!

–Mira, tú… –Ron lanzó un puñetazo contra Malfoy, pero Harry lo detuvo–. ¡Déjame! –gritó Ron–. Escuchaste lo que dijo.

–Ron, tenemos que descubrir lo que sabe –dijo Harry–. ¿Dónde está la cámara de los secretos?

–No lo sé.

–¿Qué hay en la cámara de los secretos?

–No lo sé.

–Demonios, Malfoy, eres el príncipe de Slytherin –exclamó George–. ¿ _Qué_ sabes de la cámara de los secretos?

Para entonces ya no esperaban mucho, pero Malfoy finalmente dijo algo útil.

–La cámara de los secretos fue abierta hace cincuenta años. Cuatro sangre sucia fueron petrificados y uno murió. Después, la persona que la abrió fue capturada y expulsada.

–¿Quién fue? –dijo Ron.

–No lo sé.

–¿Cómo sabes todo esto? –preguntó Fred con sospecha.

–Mi padre me lo dijo.

–¿Te dijo qué está ocurriendo ahora?

–No. Sólo me dijo que me mantuviera al margen y que dejara que el heredero de Slytherin hiciera su trabajo. –Salió del tono monótono de nuevo–. ¿De _esto_ se trata todo esto? No sé nada. Mi padre se rehusó a decirme… y ya veo porque.

–Si la persona que la abrió la última vez fue expulsada, ¿cómo regresaron? –dijo Ron.

–No lo sé… Ya se los dije.

–De acuerdo. ¿Cómo está tu padre involucrado en los ataques? –preguntó Harry.

–No lo sé. Sólo me dijo que esperara a que el heredero actuara.

–¿Estás planeando matar a Hermione? –demandó Ron.

–No… por mucho que me gustaría.

–¿Sabes de alguien que lo esté?

–No… pero si encuentro al heredero le diré que lo haga.

Ron casi se lanzó de nuevo contra Malfoy y los gemelos gruñeron.

–Oh, ¿se preocupan por ella? Me aseguraré de mantener eso en mente.

–Oh, no lo harás –dijo Fred con maldad, mostrándole un pequeño pastel–. No mantendrás _nada_ en tu mente.

–Espera, hay algo más que quiero saber –dijo George–. Mi padre nos dijo que el Ministerio investigó la mansión de los Malfoy la semana pasada. ¿Encontraron todos los artefactos oscuros?

–N...n...no.

–¿Dónde están los demás?

Malfoy apretó sus dientes y puños, intentando luchar contra el veritaserum, pero lo soltó al final.

–Están… en una cámara secreta… debajo del… piso del salón principal.

Fred sonrió aún más.

–Gracias por el tip. _Nuestro padre_ se enterará de _eso_. –Después, forzó el pastel de sabor extraño en la boca de Malfoy y cerró su quijada.

Draco Malfoy se despertó una hora y media después en la biblioteca sin idea de cómo había llegado ahí. Quizás celebró la Navidad más de lo que debía. También tuvo un sueño extraño sobre tres pelirrojos y una cara rajada… Eh, quizás había una broma ahí, pensó.

* * *

 _Querida Hermione:_

 _La buena noticia es que el plan funcionó. Interrogamos a Malfoy con tú sabes que, y soltó todo lo que sabía. Al día siguiente, no recordaba nada._

 _La otra buena noticia es que Malfoy no es el heredero de Slytherin. La mala noticia es que no sabe quién es, ni nada más, de hecho. Aunque Malfoy padre definitivamente está involucrado. Le dijimos a nuestro padre que investigue la mansión de los Malfoy de nuevo y vea si encuentra algo. Te avisaremos si es así._

 _Lo único que el pequeño Malfoy sabía era que la cámara de los secretos fue abierta hace cincuenta años, que cuatro hijos de muggles fueron petrificados y uno murió, y que la persona que lo hizo fue descubierta y expulsada. Ni siquiera sabía cómo el heredero entró al castillo. Pero sí lo hicimos que admitiera que no te está intentando matar ni sabe de nadie que lo esté intentando. Aún le encantaría verte muerta, pero no está interesado en ensuciarse las manos._

 _Esperamos que regreses. El castillo no es lo mismo sin tu rostro sonriente, hiperactivo, y loco por la aritmancia._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Gred y Forge_

 _(Y los pequeños Ron y Harry)_

Hermione no mostró la carta a sus padres ya que comenzarían a hacer preguntas que no quería responder, pero cuando la vio, la hizo cuestionar su decisión de irse aún más. Si Malfoy no era el heredero, la escuela aún era peligrosa, pero no más que para ningún otro hijo de muggles.

Los Granger tenían que elegir formalmente a dónde iría a la escuela en la primavera antes del 31 de diciembre. El 27, Hermione escribió una carta a la profesora Vector preguntando sobre las medidas de seguridad que había mencionado, y recibió la respuesta el 29. Esperaba que su pequeño experimento del día siguiente ayudaría a endulzar a sus padres lo suficiente para convencerlos de que Hogwarts era una opción viable.

La poción que había elegido enseñarles era el filtro de Alihotsy, el cual produce risa e histeria y que esperaba ayudara un poco. La había preparado a la perfección en clase, y aún si no salía bien, los efectos eran físicamente inocuos. Lo peor que podría pasar era una depresión profunda de corto plazo, o que no pudieran dejar de reírse hasta que se desmayaran. Organizó las cosas igual que durante el verano. Su nuevo kit de pociones que sus padres le habían comprado como regalo de Navidad (aunque con murmullos diciendo que debía de ser más cuidadosa con sus posesiones) estaba acomodado en la cocina, y el caldero estaba sobre la estufa.

–De acuerdo, primero, necesitamos un control –dijo Hermione a sus padres–. El control es preparar la poción sin magia. Va a fallar miserablemente, pero ese es el punto. Necesito mostrar que en verdad son las runas las que hicieron que funcionara.

–¿Los hechizos en runas son los que harán que cosas que normalmente no se disuelven lo hagan? –dijo su mamá.

–Así es. Sin ellos, lo único que tendremos es un guiso inútil, o por lo menos deberían… Quiero que cada uno lo intente por sí solos.

Su mamá lo intentó primero, siguiendo las instrucciones con diligencia, pero saltándose los hechizos. A nadie le sorprendió cuando muchos de los ingredientes no se disolvieron ni reaccionaron (y por suerte no explotaron), ni resultaron en ningún tipo de poción útil, pero Hermione tomó notas sobre la apariencia y consistencia de la "poción" en cada paso. Después limpió el caldero y su padre repitió el proceso, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

–Genial. Ahora que _eso_ terminó, podemos continuar con la _verdadera_ poción –dijo–. Mamá, aquí están los hechizos que necesitarás…

Le entregó a su mamá tres pedazos cuadrados de madera con las inscripciones de círculos de runas latinas que ella y Ron habían desarrollado la primavera pasada. El filtro de Alihotsy requería tres hechizos: el encantamiento para disolver al principio, el encantamiento para sellar pociones al final, y un encantamiento amplificador de magia en medio. Ese último apenas era un paso arriba de soltar magia dentro del caldero, pero era bastante común para amplificar las cualidades mágicas de muchas plantas útiles que eran conocidas por muggles (en este caso, Merlín sabía porque, rábanos).

–Comienza con el encantamiento para disolver –explicó–. Es pronunciado Dial- _yo_.

– _Dialyo_ –dijo su mamá. La runa brilló, liberando su magia dentro del caldero, y el agua brilló.

–Es segura de tocar, aunque contaminaría la poción –dijo Hermione–. Muchos hechizos no funcionan con tejido vivo, especialmente los más sencillos. Aparentemente, muchos magos consideran la vida un tipo de magia, lo cual tiene sentido porque requiere magia más compleja para ser afectada.

–Bueno saberlo –dijo su mamá–. Así que, ¿igual que antes?

–Ajá.

Esta vez, con el encantamiento para disolver, los ingredientes se disolvieron con fluidez, como debían de hacerlo, y la poción gradualmente fue preparada, eventualmente adquiriendo un color pálido y la consistencia de una salsa espesa con vapor azul brillante elevándose en una columna delgada.

–Perfecto. Ahora, usa el encantamiento para sellar pociones para revertir el encantamiento para disolver. La pronunciación es O-u- _det_ -ero.

– _Oudetero_ –dijo su mamá. La poción brilló, pero no hubo ningún cambio.

–Genial. Luce igual que como debe –dijo Hermione, tomando notas en el proceso–. Ahora, sólo necesitamos probarla. –Se colocó sus guantes y sirvió un poco en un frasco.

Pero su mamá la detuvo.

–Eh, Hermione, no creo que debas beber una poción que no ha sido probada.

–Pero si está probada –respondió–. Es una poción básica de segundo año. Fue casi igual que durante la clase, y esa resultó bien. La única diferencia fue el uso de las runas. Es posible que los hechizos retrasados la hayan debilitado un poco, pero no debería haber efectos secundarios peligrosos.

–Bueno… de acuerdo… sólo ten cuidado –dijo su mamá nerviosa.

–Sí, mamá. Pues… ¡por la ciencia! –Hermione bebió la dosis de la poción y al mismo tiempo comenzó el cronómetro. En segundos, estaba riéndose histéricamente y se cayó hacia atrás, su espalda sobre el suelo, y sus padres la llevaron al sillón. Apenas y pudo hablar lo suficiente para decirles a sus padres que no se preocuparan y que era normal. Después de seis minutos y treinta y cinco segundos, de acuerdo a su cronómetro, dejó de reírse, sin aliento, pero aún lo más alegre que había estado todas las vacaciones.

–Cariño, eso fue algo escalofriante –dijo su mamá–. ¿El abuso de pociones es común en el mundo mágico?

–Extrañamente, no –dijo Hermione, riéndose de manera incongruente ante la idea–. Claro, en la escuela, los profesores se darían cuenta y lo detendrían bastante rápido. ¿Quieren probar?

–¿Nosotros? Eh… –dijo su mamá.

–Bueno, quizás mi papá quiera esperar ya que a él le toca preparar la siguiente. Pero no dolerá. No crea un hábito, de acuerdo al libro, y es divertido. –Se rio de nuevo.

–Yo… supongo que puedo.

–Quizás sea mejor que te sientes, Emma –dijo su papá.

–Buena idea.

Su mamá probó la poción y comenzó a reírse al instante, lo cual Hermione cronometró para sus notas.

–Tienes razón, Hermione, es divertido –dijo cuándo pudo hablar de nuevo.

–Me preocupa un poco lo que puede hacer a tus niveles de endorfinas –dijo su papá con escepticismo–. ¿Alguien ha hecho un estudio a largo plazo?

–Probablemente no –admitió Hermione–. Bueno, quizás un estudio de caso. ¿Quieres intentar hacerla, papá?

–Oh, si tengo que.

La poción de su papá no resultó tan bien, pero aún era aceptable, aunque tomó bastante insistencia de Hermione y su mamá para convencerlo de beberla.

Después de eso, ya que todos estaban de buen humor, la conversación gradualmente tomó un tono más serio.

–¿Así que vas a escribir todo esto en un ensayo? –preguntó su papá.

–Ajá… bueno, voy a comenzarlo. Me gustaría que un squib también lo intentara, pero…

–¿Un squib?

–Una persona sin magia de una familia mágica. Encontrar una manera para que pudieran preparar pociones sería bueno para ellos. Son algo menospreciados y dejados de lado. Desafortunadamente para mí, no hay muchos. En Hogwarts está el Sr. Filch, pero no le gusta hablar del tema.

A pesar de los efectos tardíos de la poción, eso fue suficiente para que sus padres se pusieran más serios.

–¿Aún estás pensando regresar a Hogwarts? –preguntó su mamá con sorpresa.

–Yo… sí…

–¿En serio? –dijo su papá–. Pensaba que estabas preocupada por ese tal Malfoy. Dijiste que pensabas que estaba planeando matarte.

–Sí. En verdad lo creía… se lo terrible que suena. Pero les dije que mis amigos lo estaban investigando, y descubrieron que no es él.

–Pero _dijiste_ que alguien murió la última vez que la cámara fue abierta –dijo su mamá.

–Sí, pero Dumbledore lo sabe y tendrá más cuidado esta vez. Y ya que Malfoy no es el heredero de Slytherin, eso quiere decir que el heredero no va detrás de mí en particular.

–Hermione, entendemos que no quieres abandonar a tus amigos –respondió su mamá–, pero esperamos que puedas comprender que no nos sentimos muy confiados sobre la seguridad de la escuela si estudiantes están siendo atacados y nadie puede hacer nada… especialmente después de la primavera pasada.

–Lo sé. A mí tampoco me gusta, créanme, pero tendré cuidado. Y los maestros también tendrán más cuidado. Les mostré la carta de la profesora Vector.

–Sí, es cierto –dijo su mamá. Hermione sabía que la profesora Vector había impresionado a sus padres mucho más que otra persona en el mundo mágico en términos de preocuparse por ella.

–Ya estaba teniendo cuidado de no ir a ningún lugar sola –continuó–, y mis amigos y maestros me están cuidando

–Sabemos que es así. Pero sabes que aún nos preocupamos de que regreses. Preferiríamos que fueras a Beauxbatons, por lo menos este semestre.

–Lo sé. Pero véanlo de esta manera. Hay muchos otros hijos de muggles en la escuela… Sally-Anne y los demás… y la mayoría de ellos no tienen tantas opciones como yo… dinero, calificaciones, contactos. Muchos no tienen otra opción más que regresar a Hogwarts. El Ministerio los _obligará_ si es necesario, pero sólo lo harían si creen que es seguro. Y el Consejo de la escuela debe de creer que es lo suficiente seguro para que los estudiantes regresen o hubieran cerrado la escuela.

–Eso no quiere decir que tú tienes que hacerlo, Hermione. Quizás los magos piensan que es seguro, pero no puedes dudar que lo será más en otro lugar, y si tienes la oportunidad…

–Pero… pero no quiero escapar –dijo, lágrimas en sus ojos–. No cuando la mayoría no lo hará o no puede. No quiero dejarlo ganar de ese modo… no al heredero.

–Hermione, no es tu pelea –dijo su padre con molestia–. Sólo tienes trece años. Algo como esto debe de ser solucionado por los adultos.

–Pero se _siente_ como si fuera mi pelea, papi. Soy hija de muggles y tengo que lidiar con bravucones sangre pura como Malfoy… los de mi edad. Incluso antes de venir a casa, sentía que estaba huyendo, sin importar lo lógico que fuera. Me sentía terrible. Por favor, papi, mami. Quizás es mi lado Gryffindor, pero no quiero huir más. Quizás necesitaba alejarme para tranquilizarme, pero me estoy volviendo loca pensando cómo mis amigos estarán ahí mientras yo me escondo. Y… yo creo que necesito regresar y enfrentar mis miedos… por mi propio bienestar.

Sus padres la miraron con incredulidad.

–Hermione… –dijo su papá–. Sabes, siempre has sido intrépida y dispuesta a intentar cosas nuevas, pero nunca esperamos que eso se extendiera a enfrentarse a magos oscuros y monstruos terribles. Nunca has sido imprudente, y espero que tus amigos no te estén haciendo así.

–No creo que estoy siendo imprudente, papi. Todo lo que hice la primavera pasada fue intentar salvar a Harry de _su_ imprudencia. Y esto no es un impulso. Lo he estado pensando todas las vacaciones… Mira, el peor caso ya no existe –continuó Hermione–. Nadie me está amenazando a mí específicamente, y estoy haciendo lo posible por mantenerme a salvo. Eso es lo importante… Por favor… ¿podrían… pensar en lo que dijo la profesora Vector? En verdad no estoy tan preocupada gracias a las nuevas medidas de seguridad.

Su mamá suspiró.

–Hermione, yo… nosotros… –se detuvo y suspiró de nuevo–. Creo que tu padre y yo necesitamos discutir esto en privado.

Hermione se mordió el labio y asintió con renuencia.

Se fue a dormir esa noche más preocupada de lo que había estado desde antes de que se fuera de la escuela. Realmente nunca había querido ir a Beauxbatons. La idea de comenzar de nuevo y hacer amigos, especialmente en medio del año, y en francés, era más de lo que podría manejar. Simplemente había estado desesperada por irse de Hogwarts, y ya no lo estaba. También estaba el problema de tener que pasar un examen para determinar su grado en Aritmancia, aunque estaba segura de que la profesora le daría una referencia maravillosa. Pero de algún modo durmió toda la noche, y cuando bajó a desayunar en la mañana, sus padres la estaban esperando.

–Hermione –dijo su mamá.

–¿Sí, mamá? –preguntó nerviosa.

–Lo hablamos anoche y decidimos que… _si_ prometes continuar siendo cuidadosa… y que no irás a ningún lado sola hasta que este heredero y el monstruo sean capturados… _y_ le dirás a un maestro si piensas que algo está mal… entonces te daremos otra oportunidad de regresar a Hogwarts.

Hermione se lanzó a los brazos de su madre.

–¡Oh, gracias! ¡Gracias, mami! ¡Gracias, papi! –Lloró–. Les prometo que me mantendré a salvo.

–Es todo lo que te pedimos –dijo su mamá.

–No es lo que queríamos –dijo su papá–, pero creo que podemos confiar en ti, y podemos confiar en la profesora Vector, así que si también confías en tus otros maestros y en tus amigos para protegerte, nosotros podemos aceptarlo.

–Confío en ellos, papi –dijo Hermione. _Más de lo que puedo decir._

* * *

El regreso a Hogwarts fue más feliz de lo que hubiera creído dos semanas antes.

–¡Hermione! –gritaron Fred y George entre la multitud. Corrieron y la abrazaron, elevándola al aire y dejándola un poco mareada.

–Pensamos que te habías ido –dijo Fred.

–Sí, ido a Francia –agregó George.

–Casi –admitió–. ¡Ron! ¡Harry! –Abrazó a sus dos compañeros–. Muchas gracias a todos –dijo en un susurro a los cuatro–. No creo que hubiera regresado si no hubieran logrado que Malfoy dijera la verdad.

–Siempre felices de ayudar –dijo George–. Y eso me recuerda. –Le entregó un pequeño frasco con líquido sin color–. Aquí está tu porción de la poción. Úsala bien.

–¿No debería de decirles yo eso?

–Podrías… –dijo Fred con inocencia–, si hiciera algo de diferencia.

–¡Granger! –La feliz reunión fue interrumpida por cierto Slytherin bravucón caminando hacia ellos–. Así que _aun así_ regresaste –gruñó Malfoy–. Típica Gryffindor. No te asustas de nada. Como van las cosas, apuesto a que serás la siguiente víctima del heredero.

Todos los niños sacaron sus varitas al instante.

–Deja a Hermione en paz –soltó Ron.

–Sí, deberías de irte mientras tengas la oportunidad –agregó Fred.

–Los Gryffindor apoyamos a los nuestros –dijo George.

Y hubieran ahuyentado a Malfoy después de eso, pero Hermione levantó su mano para detenerlos. Dos semanas antes, las palabras de Malfoy la hubieran espantado, pero ahora sólo eran patéticas. Incluso sintió el impulso de reírse de él.

–Malfoy –dijo–, me sentiría más amenazada por ti si pensara que tienes una idea mínima de quien es el heredero de Slytherin.

–¿Qué? Yo…

–Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar durante las vacaciones –dijo–. Y me di cuenta de que obviamente no eres el heredero, ni sabes quién es. Si lo supieras, lo hubieras lanzado en mi contra hace meses. Ahora, ¿qué tal si mejor nos saltamos los insultos y nos alejamos el uno del otro?

–Sí, además, apuesto a que Hermione podría patearte el trasero –agregó Ron.

–¡Ronald! –Lo regañó ella.

Pero Malfoy no fue provocado. Sólo hizo un gesto rudo y se fue. _Bueno, no se puede ganar siempre_ , pensó Hermione. Comenzaron a caminar al banquete de bienvenida, pero no llegaron muy lejos antes de encontrarse con la profesora Vector, quien había salido específicamente para encontrarse con ella.

–Bienvenida, Hermione –dijo Vector.

–¡Profesora! –Hermione la abrazó, y agradecieron que no hubo muchas personas cerca que lo notaran.

–Es bueno verte de nuevo.

–Igualmente, profesora. Muchas gracias por su carta. Fue una de las cosas más importantes que convenció a mis padres de dejarme regresar.

–Bueno, me alegro que pudiera ayudar de nuevo –dijo Vector–, aunque espero que puedas permanecer fuera de problemas este semestre.

–Yo igual, profesora.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** _Dialyo:_ del griego para disolver.

 _Oudetero_ : del griego para neutral, en el sentido de neutralizar.


	33. Segundo año, semestre de primavera

Quizás los derechos de autor de Harry Potter no fueron otorgados a JK Rowling en 1943, pero no le den ideas al Congreso.

 **Notas del autor:** Este capítulo y el siguiente fueron bastante difíciles. Son muy importantes para dar pie al próximo año, así que tenían que salir bien. Tuve que hacerlo uno de mis capítulos más largos para poder describir todo lo que quería, y después decidí dividirlo a la mitad en el último momento, no sólo por lo largo, sino porque el nuevo final de este capítulo se sintió como un final natural.

Muchas gracias a Pahan por su buen consejo en la dirección que debían tomar estos capítulos.

 **Notas de la traductora:** Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo a esta historia!

* * *

 **Capítulo 33**

Unos días después del comienzo del semestre, Harry encontró un diario negro y viejo que alguien había intentado tirar dentro de un retrete en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona, para la aflicción del fantasma. Hermione no pensó mucho sobre el objeto al principio. Pensaba que le era familiar por alguna razón, pero no podía recordar de dónde. Pero después vio el nombre en la portada: T. M. Ryddle, y Ron recordó que T. M. Ryddle había ganado un premio por servicios especiales a la escuela en 1943.

–¡Ese es el mismo año en el que la cámara de los secretos fue abierta! –exclamó Hermione–. Myrtle, dijiste que conociste a Tom Ryddle. ¿Recuerdas algo sobre él recibiendo un premio?

Myrtle no estaba en condición para responder preguntas después de inundar el baño, pero logró responderle.

–No. Las personas no suelen hacer grandes anuncios aquí. –Gimió y se dio la vuelta para regresar a su cubículo.

–¡Myrtle, espera! –dijo Hermione–. ¿Sabes algo sobre la cámara de los secretos? Fue abierta cuando Tom Ryddle estudió aquí. Creo que atrapó a la persona que la había abierto.

Ante eso, Myrtle lució temerosa, aunque no sabía a qué podía tenerle miedo un fantasma.

–No, nadie sabía nada –dijo–. Lo único que sabíamos era que personas estaban siendo petrificadas y nadie sabía cómo.

–Oh… –Harry y Ron gruñeron murmurando que era otro callejón sin salida, pero Hermione aún estaba haciendo conexiones: Myrtle había estado viva cuando Tom Ryddle estudió ahí. Tom Ryddle estudió ahí cuando la cámara de los secretos fue abierta. Y la profesora Vector le había dicho, hacía mucho tiempo, justo después del incidente con el troll, que sólo un estudiante había muerto en los últimos cincuenta años.

–Myrtle… –dijo con cautela–, tú… tú fuiste la estudiante que murió cuando la cámara de los secretos fue abierta, ¿no es así?

El "aliento" de Myrtle salió como un grito, y después gimió en voz baja, pero asintió.

Harry y Ron soltaron un grito ahogado y soltaron una serie de preguntas rápidas.

–¿Viste al heredero?

–¿Viste al monstruo?

–¿Escuchaste algo?

–No… no, no, ¡NO! –lloró Myrtle y elevó su nariz–. Nunca supe _cómo_ ocurrió. Un día sólo _ocurrió_. Y es todo lo que sé. –Y con eso, se lanzó de vuelta dentro de su retrete.

Hermione suspiró y lanzó una mirada exasperada a los niños.

–Lo siento –dijo Harry.

–¿Qué? –dijo Ron–. No es nuestra culpa que está loca.

* * *

Por lo que podían ver, el diario de T. M. Ryddle estaba en blanco y no tenía propiedades especiales o mensajes ocultos. Hermione y Ron lo consideraron sin valor, pero Harry lo conservó diciendo que quería averiguar porque alguien se había querido deshacer de él.

Mientras tanto, Hermione le dio a Filch unos días para calmarse después de que Myrtle lo había hecho enojar al inundar el baño del segundo piso antes de hablar con él sobre su proyecto personal. El problema es que había prometido no ir a ningún lugar sola, y muy pocas personas querían acercarse a Filch. Las cosas se tranquilizaron gradualmente ya que no había habido otro ataque desde Justin, pero no se iba a arriesgar.

–¿ _Por favor_ , Harry? –dijo.

–¡Hermione, me odia! Aún piensa que petrifiqué a la Sra. Norris.

–Bueno, quizás si ayudas a hacer algo bueno por él lo convencerás de lo contrario. Y sabe que tú sabes que es un squib, así que no estamos contando su secreto… Y… y también quería usarte en el experimento –admitió.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Pensé que sólo estabas haciendo la prueba con personas no-mágicas.

–Sí, pero necesito un control.

–¿Un qué?

–Una persona mágica para ver si las runas funcionan de la misma manera que una varita. Yo lo haría, pero sería mejor si lo hiciera alguien que es más… promedio en pociones.

–¿Y ese soy yo? –dijo Harry con escepticismo.

–Sin ofender, pero es entre tú y Ron, aunque él es tan terco como tú.

Harry lanzó una mirada hacia donde Ron estaba sentado. Tenían el mismo nivel en pociones, pero tenía que admitir que Ron probablemente era menos paciente para la materia (o Filch) que él.

–No vas a poner mi nombre en el ensayo, ¿verdad?

–Por supuesto que no. Tú eres el sujeto H.

–¿Sujeto H?

–Es una etiqueta anónima. Es práctica estándar en el mundo muggle. Filch es el sujeto A, y mis padres son los sujetos D y E.

Harry suspiró.

–De acuerdo, ¿cuándo vamos?

–En cuanto termine la cena, creo. Filch debería de estar en su oficina después de las comidas. Lo podremos encontrar ahí.

La predicción de Hermione resultó correcta. Cuando tomaron sus cosas para pociones y llegaron a la oficina de Filch lo encontraron ahí, luciendo tan molesto como siempre. El perder la compañía de su gata no le había ayudado, y no parecía tener a nadie más. Hermione sospechaba que era la primera vez que un estudiante había tocado su puerta en años, y su reacción fue justo lo que esperaron.

–Disculpe, ¿Sr. Filch? –dijo ella.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué están haciendo _ustedes_ aquí? ¿Vinieron a echármelo en cara?

–No, Sr. Filch –dijo Hermione–. Creo que puedo ayudarlo.

Hermione pensó que quizás había causado un cortocircuito en su cerebro ya que Filch abría y cerraba la boca como un pez.

–¿Ayu… darme? ¿Qué tipo de broma ridícula es esta? Nadie viene aquí a ayudarme.

–Bueno, no es completamente eso, señor, pero en verdad creo poder ayudarlo.

–¿Y cómo piensas ayudarme?

Hermione respiró profundamente. Considerando lo sensible que Filch era, tenía que tener cuidado de cómo decirlo.

–Creo que he inventado un sistema para ayudarlo a hacer pociones mejor que Embrujorrápid.

Eso era aún más increíble.

–Tú… pero… eso… yo… –tartamudeó Filch–. ¿A qué estás jugando? ¿Se te antojó hacer una broma pesada al squib? ¡Fuera de mi oficina!

Filch se movió para empujarlos fuera, pero Hermione lo miró con firmeza.

–No es una broma, Sr. Filch. Funcionó con mis padres y son _muggles_.

Filch se detuvo, luciendo interesado, quizás incluso esperanzado, por primera vez.

–¿Lograste que muggles prepararan pociones? –dijo.

–Sí, lo hice. Fue sencillo con runas. Voy a escribir un ensayo para _El Pocionero Pragmático_ , y esperaba que pudiera ayudarme a demostrarlo. No usaría su nombre.

–¿Tú… no…? ¿Y qué hace _él_ aquí? –dijo señalando a Harry.

Hermione sonrió un poco.

–Él será otro sujeto para el experimento.

Filch los observó a ambos. Experimentar en otro estudiante quizás lo haría sentirse mejor.

–De acuerdo, estoy escuchando –dijo.

Hermione explicó el procedimiento del experimento. Observaría a Harry preparar el filtro de Alihotsy usando su varita, y Filch usaría el método de Embrujorrápid. A Filch no le agradó la idea pero le aseguró que sería por una buena causa. Después de eso, ambos lo harían de nuevo usando las runas. Filch estuvo de acuerdo, y lo convenció de que firmara junto a Harry un documento de autorización que había escrito, dándole permiso de publicar los resultados. No estaba segura de si era normal para los magos, pero era buena práctica.

Como había esperado, el filtro de Alihotsy de Harry resultó decente, mientras que el de Filch fue tan desastroso como los primeros intentos de sus padres. _Fue_ algo mejor, se dio cuenta, probablemente por la magia latente en la varita que Filch estaba intentando usar.

Pero cuando hicieron el segundo intento, usando las runas, un cambio sorprendente ocurrió en Filch. En cuanto Hermione le mostró cómo usar los hechizos en runas y sus ingredientes comenzaron a disolverse de manera correcta, comenzó a _sonreír_ , y no su sonrisa malévola. Su rostro decaído se iluminó en una sonrisa genuina que lo hizo verse una década más joven.

–Por Merlín, ¡está… está funcionando! ¡Está funcionando! –exclamó. No había llegado a la mitad del procedimiento cuando tomó sus notas de Embrujorrápid y las tiró a la basura, y cuando terminó y Hermione declaró que su poción era aceptable, estaba llorando de alegría y tomó la mano de Hermione.

–No puedo decirte lo mucho que esto significa para mí –dijo. Incluso había dejado de respirar con dificultad–. He intentado hacer magia por tanto tiempo… y… gracias, señorita Granger.

–De nada, Sr. Filch. Me alegra haberlo ayudado –respondió con una sonrisa.

Después, Filch miró al reloj.

–Oh, vaya, ya pasó el toque de queda. –Hermione comenzó a sudar al darse cuenta de la hora que era y Harry la miró con pánico. Pero parecía que sus esfuerzos por ayudarlo habían dado fruto.

–Les diré que, tráiganme más runas mañana y me olvidaré de lo tarde que es –dijo Filch.

–Es un trato –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

–¿Acaso nos volvimos amigos de Filch? –susurró Harry mientras caminaban de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor.

–Creo que sí –respondió Hermione–. Creo que no es tan difícil si uno en verdad se interesa en las personas. –Se acordó de los elfos y Myrtle–. Y quien sabe, quizás nos sea útil algún día.

Harry probablemente nunca hubiera pensado en intentar hacerse amigo de Filch, pero estaba de acuerdo.

Al día siguiente, Filch caminó alrededor del castillo sonriendo y actuando de manera amable. Eso causó que los profesores se preguntaran si había sido drogado con pociones, y causó que Fred y George Weasley salieran corriendo gritando que era una señal del apocalipsis.

* * *

El día de San Valentín fue un desastre cortesía de Gilderoy Lockhart. Su sugerencia de que los estudiantes preguntaran a Snape como hacer pociones de amor ya era lo suficiente mala. Sus enanos cantantes y vestidos como cupidos, interrumpiendo las clases, hicieron más por desilusionar a Hermione, especialmente considerando que el día de San Valentín era el domingo y no logró que repartieran sus telegramas cantados hasta el lunes.

Hermione agradeció que el día había terminado cuando se arrojó en un sillón en la sala común después de la cena. Pero para su sorpresa, levantó la mirada para ver a Ginny Weasley acercándose a ella. No había visto mucho a Ginny desde el otoño, y la joven no se le había acercado mucho desde entonces.

–Hermione… –dijo Ginny temblando. Lucía mejor desde que había comenzado el semestre, pero en ese momento parecía bastante nerviosa–. Puedo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo.

–Eh, claro, Ginny. ¿Qué ocurre?

–Cuando… cuando ese, eh, enano entregó el telegrama a Harry…

–Oh, _eso_ –dijo Hermione. Era un secreto abierto el hecho de que Ginny había enviado un poema de amor absurdo a Harry como tarjeta de San Valentín.

–Bueno, no, no eso exactamente… –la interrumpió la niña–. Es sólo que… vi… cuando se rompió la mochila de Harry, que tenía un diario.

–Oh, ¿aún tiene esa cosa vieja? –dijo Hermione sin darle importancia–. No sé porque. No hay nada de especial en él excepto que alguien lo tiró en el baño de Myrtle.

Ginny pareció relajarse pero se tensó de nuevo rápidamente al escuchar a Hermione.

–Bueno, verás… –tartamudeó–. Sobre eso… yo…

–Oh, sus ojos son verdes como los de un sapo en escabeche… –Fueron interrumpidas cuando Fred y George entraron a la sala común, cantando el mensaje de San Valentín para Harry. Sin embargo, George se detuvo cuando vio la mirada furiosa y mortificada de Ginny y le dio un codazo a Fred para que también lo hiciera.

–Eh, hola, Gin-Gin –dijo Fred nervioso–. Sólo estábamos diciendo lo… linda que es la canción.

–Eh, sí, eso –dijo George–. Rimar escabeche con anochece no fue lo mejor, pero sigue siendo un gran cumplido.

–¡Basta! –lloró Ginny.

–Claro, si te gustan los sapos en escabeche –dijo Fred.

– _¡Chiroptera mucosa!_

Fred corrió a su dormitorio con murciélagos negros batiendo alrededor de su cabeza.

–Eh… iré a ayudarlo –dijo George y salió corriendo.

–Ginny, ¿estás _segura_ de no poder enseñarme ese hechizo? –preguntó Hermione.

–No. Si te lo enseño lo podrás usar en mi contra.

–Pero no haría eso.

–Me voy a mi cuarto –dijo Ginny abruptamente y subió las escaleras.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y no recordó hasta que fue tarde el preguntarle a Ginny de que quería hablar.

* * *

El día siguiente, Ron y Harry se acercaron a Hermione con frenesí y explicaron que el heredero de Slytherin, la persona que había abierto la cámara de los secretos cincuenta años antes y había sido expulsada después de matar a Myrtle, era _Hagrid_.

Eso lo descubrieron después de que Harry había _escrito_ en el diario de T. M. Ryddle por primera vez, y alguien o _algo_ haciéndose llamar la _memoria_ de Tom Ryddle le escribió de vuelta (lo cual ya era extraño), y de algún modo había mostrado a Harry una memoria de él descubriendo a Hagrid con el monstruo.

Pero los tres estuvieron de acuerdo que algo no estaba bien en esa historia.

–De acuerdo, por un lado, nadie dijo que el heredero de Slytherin lo estuviera haciendo a propósito –analizó la escena Hermione–. Y odio admitirlo, pero Hagrid quizás es lo suficiente despistado para conservar al monstruo incluso después de que hubiera atacado a cinco personas, y como tú dijiste, Harry, los ataques debieron de parar después de que fuera capturado o Ryddle no hubiera obtenido ese premio.

–Hagrid probablemente se sintió mal de que estuviera encerrado por tanto tiempo –gruñó Ron.

–Pero no estoy segura –dijo Hermione–. Hagrid ha estado aquí como guardabosques por los últimos cincuenta años. ¿Por qué la cámara de los secretos de nuevo abriría _ahora_? ¿Y por qué parecía que Lucius Malfoy sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo?

–¿Creen que Hagrid tenga un niño oculto que acaba de llegar? –dijo Ron.

Harry y Hermione lucieron algo horrorizados ante la idea.

–No a menos que sea Goyle –dijo Harry intentando relajar el ambiente–. Es el único lo suficiente grande.

–No, hay algo más –dijo Hermione–. Harry, ¿dijiste que el monstruo era grande y peludo, con pinzas y muchas patas?

–Sí.

–¿Como una acromántula?

–¿Una qué?

–Una araña gigante.

Ron gimió y tembló.

–No lo sé. Supongo que pudo serlo. ¿Por qué?

–Porque la profesora Vector me dijo que cuando era una estudiante hubo un rumor de que el monstruo de Slytherin era una acromántula, pero lo investigó y resulta que las acromántulas no pueden petrificar a las personas.

–¿Así que crees que el monstruo es otra cosa? –dijo Harry esperanzado.

–¿En serio? ¿Cuántos monstruos creen que puede haber en este lugar? –dijo Ron.

Hermione suspiró. Habían estado hablando en círculos sobre el tema por horas.

–¿Creen que deberíamos ir y _preguntar_ a Hagrid sobre esto? –dijo.

–Oh, _eso_ sería una _gran_ visita –dijo Ron–. Oye, Hagrid, ¿has estado jugando últimamente con algo loco y peludo en el castillo?

Harry tembló y miró sus pies con incomodidad.

–Probablemente no querrá hablar de haber sido expulsado –dijo–. Yo… creo que deberíamos dejarlo solo a menos que haya otro ataque. Han sido dos meses después de todo.

–Sí, supongo –dijo Hermione.

* * *

Pero Hermione continuó su investigación, junto a las demás cosas en su lista. Estaba ahogándose en ecuaciones diferenciales, y estaba notando escalofriantemente como maldiciones funcionaban a través de ellas. Mientras tanto, investigó lo que pudo sobre las acromántulas, más libros para su ensayo de pociones, y algo sobre fantasmas… aún esperaba a pesar de todo poder hacer algo por Myrtle. Tenía que ser especialmente difícil el ser matado por el monstruo de Slytherin, pensó, y debió de ser un blanco por ser hija de muggles, lo cual lo hacía aún peor.

La profesora Babbling también realizó varios seminarios en runas durante la primavera, los cuales el trío atendió. Harry estuvo feliz de tener más práctica para lograr que sus hechizos en runas duraran todo el verano. Ron estaba progresando tanto como Harry. Ambos tuvieron que esforzarse para sobrepasar sus garabatos naturales y dibujar las letras derechas, pero Harry también tenía el impedimento de haber tenido que disminuir su nivel durante la primaria para obtener peores calificaciones que su primo. Era un crimen en contra de los estudios, pensó Hermione. Si alguna vez ponía sus manos sobre esos Dursley…

De cualquier modo, mientras las semanas pasaban sin ningún ataque, Hermione comenzó a relajarse, aunque continuó buscando tener un acompañante siempre que estaba en los pasillos. Quizás era como Lockhart dijo y el heredero se había rendido (aunque ahora dudaba que fuera por él).

Ese día, Hermione estaba buscando información sobre fantasmas de nuevo, y esta vez, encontró un tesoro. No había mucha información, especialmente en el misterioso tema de dónde venían los fantasmas, pero incluso en la introducción de ese libro pudo notar que iba a ser una lectura interesante:

 _Muy poco ha sido escrito sobre la naturaleza de la vida después de la muerte de los fantasmas comparado con las vidas de varias razas de seres. Esto es una gran omisión ya que los fantasmas son, de cierto modo, los más parecidos a nosotros, y al mismo tiempo, los más diferentes siendo no seres, pero Espíritus, aunque de la misma naturaleza que las almas de magos y brujas. En este libro, me he esforzado por corregir esta omisión, con uno de los proyectos más extensos por entrevistar a fantasmas de diversas épocas para obtener un entendimiento de sus experiencias y modo de pensar._

Hermione sabía que debía de examinarlo mejor más tarde, pero decidió dar una leída rápida a temas de interés, y se sintió feliz al ver que alguien además de ella había notado esos problemas. Pero entonces, mientras comenzaba a leer las observaciones del autor, su entusiasmo se disipó, reemplazado por una sensación de terror:

 _Los fantasmas frecuentemente son descritos como difíciles de mantener una conversación, desinteresados, sin estar realmente conscientes del ambiente de los vivos, y sus memorias son notablemente malas, especialmente en los fantasmas más antiguos. La mayoría de los magos lo acepta como la manera de ser. Muy pocos se molestan en preguntar el_ porqué _de las cosas, lo cual es desafortunado, ya que es injusto para los mismos fantasmas, y priva a los vivos de lo que serían registros históricos invaluables. Sólo ha habido muy pocas estudios a largo plazo que sigan a los mismos fantasmas por varios años para intentar comprender el comportamiento de los espíritus, pero combinando las anécdotas disponibles, es ahora posible deducir una conclusión plausible._

Hermione pudo notar por el lenguaje, el estilo de escritura riguroso, y el interés en el tema que el autor del libro era un hijo de muggles o un mestizo. Quizás había sangre pura que escribieran de ese modo, pero usualmente eran pocos, incluso entre los más agradables como el señor Weasley.

 _La mala memoria de los fantasmas es resultado de que, como las fantasmas no tienen edad física ni cambian, están atrapados en la misma personalidad y, hasta cierto punto, el mismo estado mental en el que se encontraban al momento de morir. Al examinarlo con más atención, también parecen incapaces de crear nuevas memorias duraderas. Comparaciones cuidadosas entre mis entrevistas y las realizadas por otros individuos durante plazos de varios años revelan que usualmente recuerdan los primeros años después de su muerte y los últimos antes del presente, pero muy poco entre ellos. Una persona con la que interactuaron con frecuencia hace una década pudiera ser completamente olvidada, y la información nueva que es aprendida se pierde eventualmente._

 _Además, aunque los fantasmas pueden desarrollarse un poco mental y emocionalmente en los primeros años después de su muerte, muchos de esos cambios resultan ser temporales. Lo único que he notado que resulte en un cambio permanente (y usualmente positivo) en la personalidad del fantasma, al igual que memorias nuevas y duraderas, es si el fantasma es capaz de resolver algún "asunto pendiente", como reconciliarse con un miembro de su familia o vengar su muerte._

Hermione dejó el libro de lado después de eso, con el estómago algo revuelto. Sabía que Myrtle tenía problemas, pero nunca imaginó que la vida después de la muerte de un fantasma pudiera ser tan terrible. Aunque ciertamente explicaba bastante. Estaba segura de que Myrtle estaba deprimida al borde del suicidio incluso antes de que el heredero la matara, y sin la posibilidad de recuperarse o madurar, había permanecido así, llorando en el baño por casi cincuenta años. Eso ya era malo, pero tampoco había podido crear memorias nuevas o aprender nada nuevo… y eso para Hermione era un destino peor que la muerte. Se sintió aún peor por Myrtle, pero no tenía idea de que hacer por ella.

Comenzó a sentir algo más también: un extraño sentimiento enfermizo que recordaba como la respuesta molesta que había gritado a Ron el año anterior: " _Si nos comen, te voy a perseguir"_. Tembló ante el pensamiento. Después del incidente tan terrible lo habían considerado gracioso, pero ya no parecía serlo. Aún no comprendía a los fantasmas por completo pero sinceramente esperaba que nunca tendría que perseguir a alguien como fantasma.


	34. Selección de clases

Como mejor referencia, vean el trabajo de JK Rowling (1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2003, 2005, y 2007) o el de White Squirrel (2013, 2014, 2015, 2016, 2016).

 **Notas del autor:** Y aquí está la segunda parte. Tuve que reestructurar desde el comienzo para poder hacer lo que quería, pero espero que resultara bien. Manténganse conectados que las cosas tomarán otro nivel.

¿Embellecí al Ron de los libros? Sí, pero nadie se vuelve lo suficiente bueno para derrotar a Hermione y McGonagall en ajedrez siendo estúpido. Quisiera creer que mi versión es bastante apegada al espíritu de los libros.

 **Notas de la traductora:** Disculpen el retraso, ha sido una semana muy ocupada en el trabajo y hasta tuve que trabajar el fin de semana. ¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 34**

Su ensayo de pociones fue aceptado después de unas cuantas revisiones mínimas. Al contrario de la actitud severa del profesor Snape, el editor fue un gran apoyo y estaba impresionado por su precocidad intelectual y sus ideas fuera de lo normal. El ensayo fue acelerado para ser parte del _Pocionero Pragmático_ a principios de abril, y el editor prometió enviar a Hermione y a sus padres una copia gratis, junto a la profesora Vector, cuando Hermione se lo pidió. Ella sabía, por supuesto, que el profesor Snape lo vería cuando fuera publicado, y por observar con cautela durante el desayuno, sabía que el profesor Dumbledore también estaba suscrito a varias revistas académicas mágicas y a lo que estaba segura era una revista de astronomía muggle, así que parecía que sería interesante.

Severus Snape bajó a desayunar el cinco de abril esperando un día ordinario. De algún modo estaba de mejor humor de lo normal ya que estaba esperando leer los nuevos desarrollos en su campo en el _Pocionero Pracgmático_ … lo más interesante que ocurría en ese lugar. Cuando el correo llegó, tomó su copia de la lechuza, junto a Albus, y extrañamente Séptima, aunque no pensó mucho sobre eso.

Pero entonces, exhibido al frente como un artículo de un principiante, Snape vio el título y casi se atragantó con su café, y fue algo bueno que lo hizo porque, un momento después, vio el nombre del autor y _eso_ lo hubiera hecho tirarlo todo sobre la mesa: _MUGGLES Y SQUIBS SON CAPACES DE PREPARAR POCIONES USANDO CÍRCULOS DE RUNAS_ por H. J. Granger.

Snape lanzó una mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor y encontró a la supuesta autora de cabello alborotado. Al mirar con atención, notó que la alumna de segundo año también estaba leyendo una copia del _Pocionero Pragmático_. No parecía ser posible, pero buscó el final del artículo y ahí estaba:

 _Nota del editor: la señorita H. J. Granger se ha identificado a sí misma como una estudiante de segundo año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y la felicitamos por realizar una contribución tan valiosa al campo de las pociones a su edad._

Snape comenzó a leer el artículo con interés, preguntándose cómo incluso una estudiante tan brillante podía lograr que el editor leyera algo tan ridículo. Pero mientras leía, sus ojos se abrieron más y más. Parecía legítimo. Incluso había publicado el círculo de runas que había utilizado, y era trivialmente sencillo, aunque realizado en raramente usadas runas latinas, como lo que la profesora Babbling había estado enseñando en sus seminarios. Apenas y logró evitar escupir de nuevo cuando vio que el círculo fue atribuido a _Granger y Weasley (1992), aún no publicado_. Y no sólo que el experimento sería fácil de repetir, pero la niña había documentado su propio trabajo con extremo detalle, de principio a fin:

 _Sujeto A es un squib que ha intentado aprender magia en el pasado usando el método de Embrujorrápid, pero reportó no obtener resultados con hechizos o pociones._

 _Sujet son muggles y los padres de una hija mágica. No tienen educación mágica formal. Sin embargo, el sujeto E ha preparado anteriormente pociones que no requieren el uso de una varita._

 _Sujeto H es un mago y estudiante de segundo año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. El sujeto H usualmente obtiene Aceptables en Pociones y ha preparado anteriormente el filtro de Alihotsy con éxito._

Y el artículo continuó con el procedimiento, observaciones, resultados, y conclusiones, todo realizado con un nivel EXTASIS de profesionalismo. Por supuesto, era obvio quienes eran los sujetos de la niña, aunque aquellos que no la conocían quizás no se darían cuenta de la respuesta. Y por mucho que Severus odiaba admitirlo, era impresionante… frustrante, pero impresionante.

Hermione observó cómo Snape continuaba leyendo la revista y después lanzaba miradas en su dirección con cada vez más valoración. El profesor Dumbledore había terminado de leer el ensayo y estaba sonriendo ampliamente. La profesora Vector también sonreía y asintió en su dirección después de una mirada rápida.

–¿Acaso Snape luce… impresionado? –susurró Alicia Spinnet a su lado.

–¿Y cómo no? –Dijo Percy Weasley–. No cualquiera puede ser publicado en una revista académica en su segundo año.

Ginny estaba callada, pero observaba con admiración.

–Creo que lo rompiste, Hermione –dijo Ron mientras Snape continuaba mirando entre la revista y ella.

–Sí, buen trabajo –agregó Fred–. Ya era hora de que alguien lo lograra.

Hermione sonrió con timidez y observó el gran comedor. Cedric Diggory le sonrió desde la mesa de Hufflepuff. Roger Davies la señaló y parecía estar susurrando lo que ocurría a Rebecca Gamp, otra joven en su clase de Aritmancia. Ella observó a Hermione con ojos entrecerrados, como si no pudiera creerlo. Los Slytherin habían notado que Snape estaba actuando extraño y se susurraron los unos a los otros, preguntándose que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero ahora, Dumbledore estaba mirando a Snape y haciendo un gesto como un tipo de lenguaje de señas improvisado. Snape parecía estar haciendo lo posible por ignorarlo, pero Dumbledore repitió el gesto y finalmente, cuando no pudo ignorarlo más, se puso de pie y despejó su garganta, con una expresión como si hubiera chupado un limón, y se dirigió a todos en el comedor.

–Ha llegado a mi atención que la señorita Granger ha realizado una contribución significativa al campo de pociones que ha ameritado su publicación en el _Pocionero Pragmático_. –Susurros de sorpresa irrumpieron en el comedor–. Esta es… una hazaña impresionante para una estudiante de segundo año, y por esta muestra de talento, otorgo a la señorita Granger… –Snape estaba casi temblando mientras encontraba las palabras–... diez puntos para Gryffindor.

El gran comedor irrumpió en aplausos y gritos de incredulidad. Objetivamente, no era mucho, pero era la cantidad más grande de puntos que Snape había otorgado a Gryffindor en una instancia. Si los profesores no lo hubieran estado viendo, Hermione estaba segura de que sus compañeros en Gryffindor la hubieran levantado sobre sus hombros. Por supuesto, muchos Slytherin la miraban con molestia, pero en su mayoría, las personas estaban sorprendidas, incluyendo a algunos de sus profesores.

–¿Ves? Por esto es por lo que te queremos, Hermione –dijo Fred.

–Puedes hacerle una broma a toda la escuela… –continuó George.

–...siendo tú misma.

Lo mejor de todo era que Hermione tenía Pociones a primera hora esa mañana, después del desayuno. Se preparó para los comentarios molestos de Snape, o para que quitara más puntos de lo normal, pero para la sorpresa de toda la clase (y la consternación de los Slytherin), no hizo nada diferente de lo normal… hasta que le pidió que se quedara después de clase. Hermione le pidió a Ron que la esperara afuera, recordando que aún no debía ir a ningún lugar sola.

–¿Sí, profesor? –dijo nerviosa.

–Señorita Granger… Quiero decirte que quise decir lo que dije durante el desayuno. Tu ensayo de pociones fue impresionante… –Se detuvo, y ella pensó que vio una expresión melancólica atravesar su mirada–. Incluso yo no realicé algún descubrimiento en pociones hasta mi cuarto año.

–Eh, gracias, señor –dijo Hermione, esperando con cautela la que sea que fuera la verdadera intención de Snape.

–Si te interesara el realizar un estudio independiente en el tema, yo no… no estaría opuesto a tu pedido.

Sus cejas se elevaron. Eso era mucho más civil de lo que había esperado.

–Yo… dudo que realizaré mucho con pociones en el futuro –dijo–, pero gracias por la oferta, señor.

Snape asintió, pero después dijo la segunda parte de su intención.

–Te advierto, señorita Granger, que una hija de muggles tan inteligente como tú atraerá la atención de algunos individuos que no están de acuerdo con algo así… No quiero decir que debas dar un paso atrás… simplemente que tengas cuidado, especialmente considerando los eventos del último año.

–Yo… yo… –tartamudeó–. ¿Por qué me dice esto, profesor?

Snape sonrió, pero sólo un poco.

–Porque como _profesor_ en esta escuela, estoy obligado a asegurarme de la seguridad de mis estudiantes. –Se dio la vuelta y murmuró, para que Hermione apenas pudiera escucharlo–. Y por una admiración profesional nada insignificante. –No estaba segura de si lo había escuchado bien–. Eso es todo, señorita Granger.

–Sí, señor –dijo, y continuó a su siguiente clase.

* * *

La reacción inicial al descubrimiento de Hermione en pociones fue incredulidad, seguido por sorpresa y algo de enojo. Draco Malfoy la estaba observando con molestia más que nunca, mientras que Rebecca Gamp la acorraló después de su siguiente clase de Aritmancia y demandó saber cómo había logrado ser publicada en su segundo año (y se sorprendió un poco de que Hermione contestara con honestidad). Filch la felicitó, pero le pidió que guardara discreción a su alrededor para evitar que alguien descubriera su identidad.

Ya que pocos estudiantes de hecho leyeron el ensayo, la reacción fue lenta, incluso con los puntos de Snape, pero recibió una cantidad de cartas del público, tanto positivas como negativas. Varias eran de la opinión de cómo se atrevía a ensuciar la práctica de la magia enseñando a muggles y squibs que no lo merecían, o algo así, pero había varias cartas entusiasmadas de padres muggles de hijos mágicos que preguntaban cómo podían obtener unos cuantos de esos hechizos en runas. (Poco después aprendió que un vendedor en el callejón Diagon había copiado su diseño y había comenzado a venderlos.) Pero la mejor repuesta fue la de la Apotecaria Slug y Jiggers, la cual le agradeció el traer una gran cantidad de padres muggles de hijos mágicos a comprar kits de pociones. Siendo vendedores responsables, habían también obligado a comprar libros de instrucciones y manuales de seguridad. Estaban tan agradecidos que le habían enviado un cupón para un kit de pociones de tercer año gratis.

Mientras tanto, la escuela continuó, y durante las vacaciones de Pascua los estudiantes de segundo año debían de elegir sus clases electivas para el próximo año que continuarían hasta tomar sus TIMOs. La elección era entre Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Adivinación, y Estudios Muggles. Hermione ya estaba tomando Aritmancia, por supuesto, pero no podía decidir qué más tomar.

 _Todos los estudiantes deben de estudiar por lo menos dos materias electivas hasta el nivel TIMOs,_ leía el anuncio. _Estudiantes que deseen estudiar más de tres materias electivas deberán obtener permiso especial de su jefe de casa._

Hermione estaba considerando seriamente el estudiarlo todo. No tenía duda de que la profesora McGonagall le daría permiso. Probablemente la única restricción era la cantidad de trabajo, y sus calificaciones eran impecables, y nunca había fallado en entregar su tarea.

Después de una conversación con sus amigos de cuarto año, descubrió que Runas y Criaturas Mágicas era la combinación "seria" más popular, por proceso de eliminación. Aritmancia era percibida como la clase más difícil, así que no era muy popular, mientras que Adivinación y Estudios Muggles eran consideradas E fáciles. Aun así, pensaba que todas sonaban fascinantes, incluso Estudios Muggles… sería interesante aprender más sobre cómo los magos percibían a los muggles. Sólo deseaba que pudiera hacer que sus compañeros de año compartieran su entusiasmo.

–¿Sabes qué vas a elegir, Harry? –preguntó cerca de la fecha límite.

–No lo sé. Pensaba estudiar lo mismo que Ron.

–¿En serio? Pero tienes diferentes habilidades que él. ¿No crees que deberías aprovecharlas?

–Pero sólo soy bueno para el quidditch.

–¡No es cierto! –dijo Hermione–. Creo que eres muy bueno en Defensa… aunque sé que es difícil verlo con el profesor Lockhart –admitió–. Y también eres muy bueno en Encantamientos. –Entonces, sonrió–. _Yo_ creo que deberías estudiar Aritmancia.

–Oye, déjalo en paz, Hermione. Esa es la clase más difícil para gente normal como nosotros –dijo Ron cerca.

–Sé que se considera la clase más difícil, Ron, pero Harry fue a una escuela primaria muggle. La profesora Vector dice que las matemáticas muggles preparan mejor a los estudiantes que mucho de lo que aprenden los sangre pura. Estoy segura de que te iría bien, Harry.

–¿En verdad lo crees? –dijo esperanzado.

–Sí, Harry. No eres tonto, y con tu historia, ya tienes un buen comienzo.

–De acuerdo, supongo que puedo intentarlo –dijo.

Hermione sonrió de modo alentador.

–No puedo creer que estás de su lado –se quejó Ron.

–¿Y eso qué quiere decir? –dijo acercándose a su otro amigo.

–Quiero decir que estás haciendo que tome clases difíciles, como tú.

–No hay nada de malo en estudiar clases más desafiantes, Ronald –dijo, lanzándole una mirada molesta–. Y qué tipo de clases tomarás tú.

–Eh, pensaba estudiar Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación.

–¿Adivinación? ¿En serio?

–¿Sí, y? ¿No estás pensando tomarla _tú_?

–Quizás, pero sólo porque suena interesante, y no estoy segura. La profesora Vector dice que no es confiable, y a menos que tengas un verdadero interés, deberías de estudiar algo más productivo.

–Pues, _lamento_ que no todos podemos ser como tú –soltó Ron.

–No tienes que ser como yo. Sólo tienes que esforzarte un poco más en algo para lo que eres bueno.

–Pero no soy bueno para nada –se quejó en voz alta–. Soy terrible en nuestras clases normales.

–No lo eres, Ron.

–Estoy seguro de que no soy bueno. Si estudio algo que me dé una E fácil, por lo menos puedo subir mi promedio.

–Estoy segura que puedes hacer algo mejor que una E fácil.

–¡Oye! ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz y me dejas elegir mis propias clases, Hermione?

–Bien –dijo con molestia–. Pero por Merlín, Ron, ¿cómo es que alguien tan… _inteligente_ como tú puede actuar como un _idiota? –_ Se dio la vuelta para irse.

–¡No soy inteligente, Hermione! –gritó Ron de vuelta. Ninguno de los dos siquiera notó que Harry se estaba alejando de su discusión–. No soy un genio que puede hacer matemáticas en mi cabeza y estudiar todas las clases y aprender mis libros de texto o lo que sea que haces. Sólo son un niño _normal_ de una familia _normal_.

Hermione ignoró el insulto.

–Ron, conozco a tu familia. Ninguno de ellos no es brillante en _algo._

–Oh, vamos –gruñó él–. Mi padre está atrapado en la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de Artefactos Muggles, y mi mamá sólo se queda en casa.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un grito ahogado.

–No deberías hablar así de tus padres –lo regañó–, y tu papá no está "atrapado". Ama su trabajo. _Y_ es brillante en él. ¡Encantó un auto para que vuele y sea invisible! Además, ayudó a pasar la controversial Ley para la Defensa de los Muggles en el Wizengamot… y se requiere de mucha astucia para hacer algo así. Estoy de acuerdo que no sabe mucho sobre tecnología muggle... Pero quizás tú deberías tomar Estudios Muggles. Podrías enseñarle algo a tu papá.

Ron se volteó para verla.

–¿En verdad lo crees? –dijo esperanzado después de un momento.

–Si trabajas lo suficiente. He leído que el currículo es débil, pero si tiene algo de bueno, será treinta años más avanzado que lo que él estudió… Y te ayudaré cuando pueda.

–Increíble, gracias… Eh, supongo que puedo estudiar eso en lugar de Adivinación.

–Genial. Y estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que dije. Todos en tu familia son brillantes.

–No, mis hermanos, quizás, pero mi mamá… es amable y eso, pero sólo es… es mi mamá.

–Ron, he comido lo que cocina tu mamá –dijo Hermione con firmeza–. En el mundo muggle, podría tener su propio programa de televisión. Sin mencionar que tu casa sigue en pie después de quince años de vida de Fred y George. No denigres a tus padres sólo porque sus habilidades no son académicas. Sí, eso es lo _mío,_ pero no tiene que ser de todos. Y de cualquier modo, sabes lo bueno que son tus hermanos… incluso Fred y George terminaron el Veritaserum a la perfección y preparan bromas elaboradas cada semana… –Bajó su voz hasta ser casi un susurro en lo último.

–Sí, pero Ginny y yo no tenemos ese tipo de talento…

–Ginny tiene talento de sobra. Descubrió como sacar sus escobas de la bodega a escondidas desde que tenía seis años, ¿y crees que cualquier niña de primero podría usar su maleficio de los mocomurciélagos?

–¿Sacó nuestras escobas…? –dijo Ron con sorpresa–. Espera, ¿ _así_ es como vuela tan bien? ¡Ha estado engañándonos todo este tiempo!

–Bueno, _ustedes_ son los que nunca la dejan volar. Como dije, tiene talento de sobra, y tú también.

–Pero…

–Ni. Lo. Digas. Ronald Bilius Weasley. Eres mejor en ajedrez que yo, y eso es algo. Mejor que McGonagall, incluso. Eres un estratega brillante. Y sabes todo lo que se puede saber sobre el quidditch. _Y_ eres muy bueno para las voces e idiomas. La profesora Babbling incluso dijo que tienes un talento natural para Runas Antiguas durante el último seminario, ¿recuerdas? Iba a decirte que también deberías estudiar eso.

–¿En serio? Pero eso es cosa de niños.

–Ella no pensó eso. Y me ayudaste a crear ese círculo de runas el año pasado… _eso_ fue suficiente para que tu nombre fuera mencionado en el _Pocionero Pragmático_.

–Aun así, no es lo mismo que la clase.

En ese momento, Hermione no pudo aguantar más.

–Oh… Ron, ¿puedes sacar tu cabeza de tu trasero y admitir por una vez que eres _bueno_ en algo?

La sala común entera se detuvo y los observó, y ella se encogió con incomodidad, poniéndose roja.

Ron la observó sin poder decir nada por un momento.

–Rayos, Hermione –dijo–. Nunca pensé que _tú_ dirías algo así. –Muchas personas se rieron.

–Pues… bueno… te lo merecías –tartamudeó–. Y es en serio. Deberías de estudiar Runas Antiguas y Estudios Muggles.

Ron aún no parecía convencido.

–Pero quería estudiar Criaturas Mágicas –dijo.

–Puedes estudiar tres materias electivas –dijo Hermione como si fuera obvio.

–¿Es en serio?

Le lanzó una mirada molesta.

–Es en serio. –Se sentó, sin hablar mientras Hermione continuaba mirándolo molesta. Finalmente, se rindió–. De acuerdo, lo haré –dijo–. Pero si me vuelvo loco el próximo año, mi primer hechizo va contra _ti_.

–Es un trato –dijo Hermione secamente.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron finalmente, Harry habló:

–Bueno… entonces… tomaré Criaturas Mágicas como mi otra clase –dijo–. Así, por lo menos tendremos esa juntos.

–Creo que esa es una idea excelente –dijo Hermione, para el alivio de Hermione. Ambos sabían que los idiomas no eran su fuerte, y pensó que estudiar sobre criaturas mágicas sería entretenido y quizás le ayudaría algún día.

Aunque Hermione aún no estaba segura de que hacer. Después de ignorar todos los consejos que estaba recibiendo de estudiantes, fue con la única persona cuyo consejo respetaba más y expresó su deseo de estudiar todas las clases.

–¿En verdad estás segura de querer hacer eso, Hermione? –preguntó la profesora Vector.

–Eso creo, profesora –respondió ella–. Quiero decir, si es posible. Sé que mi horario ya es extraño…

–No es el horario lo que me preocupa. Hay manera de organizar las clases sin tener que programarlas al mismo tiempo. Eres tú. Recuerdo cómo te pusiste el año pasado.

–Bueno, era mi lectura… –la corrigió Hermione–. Entiendo lo que quiere decir, profesora, pero mi carga se va a incrementar, y todas las clases electivas suenan interesantes.

–¿En serio? Eso me sorprende, incluso de ti –respondió Vector–. Si quieres mi consejo, no creo que Adivinación y Estudios Muggles sean el mejor uso de tu tiempo–. El rostro de Hermione decayó un poco–. Quizás soy parcial, pero estoy segura que recuerdas mi opinión sobre Adivinación: que es muy subjetiva e impredecible, mucho más inferior a los pronósticos aritmánticos al punto de que si funciona es gracias a que se tiene o no el don.

–Eso he leído, profesora, pero entonces, ¿no cree que debería ver si tengo el don?

–Estoy segura de que la profesora Trelawney estaría _más_ que feliz de evaluarte antes de que tomes tu decisión final. Incluso ella te dirá que no tiene caso que tomes la materia en el caso probable, si soy sincera, de que no lo tengas.

–Oh… –dijo Hermione decepcionada–. Pero aun así, sería interesante desde el lado teórico, especialmente considerando que la adivinación es una de las ramas de la magia más documentada en la historia muggle.

–¿Si? No lo sabía… pero eso me lleva a mi segundo punto: simplemente, dudo que haya algo que la profesora Burbage pueda enseñarte. No es hija de muggles, después de todo. Y le diría esto a _cualquier_ estudiante hijo de muggles. La materia es valiosa para aquellos que crecieron en el mundo mágico, pero para ti, lo único que sería es una pérdida de tiempo diciéndote cosas que ya sabes, y probablemente mejor.

–Yo… lo entiendo, profesora –respondió Hermione–, pero aun así creo que sería valioso verlo desde la perspectiva de los magos. Además, el TIMO se vería bien en mi certificado escolar.

Vector sonrió con tristeza.

–Hermione, puedes tomar el TIMO incluso sin tomar la clase. No es normal, pero puedes hacerlo. Estoy segura de que te iría bien. Me preocupa que quieras empujarte tanto de nuevo. Recuerda que también estarás estudiando para tu TIMO de Aritmancia.

–Lo entiendo, profesora, y gracias, pero en verdad quisiera intentar las clases primero. Creo que es justo darles la oportunidad. Y otras personas _han_ tomado doce TIMOs, ¿no? Bill y Percy Weasley incluso lo hicieron mientras eran prefectos en su quinto año.

–Sí, lo hicieron, ¿pero recuerdas lo estresado que estaba Percy Weasley ese año? –respondió. Hermione _sí_ lo recordaba–. Era incluso peor cuando otros estudiantes no lo veían. Necesitó mucho más apoyo de los profesores de lo que dejó ver. Su hermano Bill fue similar. El único otro estudiante que he tenido que tomó doce TIMOs fue Barty Crouch Jr… él no tuvo muchos problemas pero resultó ser un sociópata, así que no es una buena comparación. No creo que tú tengas que pasar por todo eso.

–Yo… aprecio su preocupación… –dijo Hermione, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

–¿Hermione, qué te está molestando?

–Es sólo que… ellos pudieron hacerlo… así que yo también debería poder. He hecho el cálculo… sé que será difícil… sé que tomará mucho de mi tiempo, pero creo poder hacerlo, y… y después de lo que ocurrió el año pasado, no quiero pensar que no soy lo suficiente fuerte –sollozó–. No quiero rendirme porque no creo ser capaz de lograrlo.

–Oh, vaya… –Vector colocó sus manos sobre las de la niña–. Hermione, quisiera pensar que después de dos años te conozco muy bien. –La niña asintió con lágrimas–. Creo que eres perfectamente capaz… con apoyo y cariño… de obtener doce excelentes TIMOs. Fácilmente eres lo suficiente inteligente y dedicada para lograrlo. –Hermione suprimió un sollozo y comenzó a sonreír un poco–. _Sin embargo…_ no creo que serías _feliz_ haciéndolo.

La boca de Hermione se abrió un poco.

–Creo que si decides estudiar para doce TIMOs estarás obligándote a tres años difíciles y dolorosos por algo que básicamente no tiene valor para ti. Como dije, puedes obtener la calificación en Estudios Muggles sin tomar la clase, y para cualquier trabajo al que probablemente te dediques, la certificación en Adivinación no vale el pergamino en el que esté impresa. Ahora, si la profesora Trelawney dice que tienes el don, adelante, estúdialo. Pero de otro modo… no, quizás no tendrías una docena, pero tu calificación en Aritmancia compensará eso.

–Pero yo…

–Sé que no quieres rendirte –dijo Vector con gentileza–, pero no es cuestión de si eres lo suficiente fuerte. Es cuestión de tener tus prioridades en orden. Puedo ver como vives y respiras la aritmancia. Es una gran parte de quien eres… –Se detuvo por un momento y pareció tener dificultad al encontrar las palabras correctas–. Te he visto cuando estás estresada. Algunos días, cuando estás a tu límite, es lo único por lo que vale la pena levantarte en la mañana, ¿o me equivoco?

Hermione palideció ya que eso fue muy detallado. Incluso después de lo que había dicho, aún le sorprendía a veces lo bien que la profesora la conocía, pero la verdad era que había tenido muchos días como esos. Asintió temblorosamente.

–Eso pensé. Es así como tu mente funciona. Sospecho que si intentaras tomar Adivinación y Estudios Muggles el próximo año, dirías que ambas son una pérdida de tiempo al final de la primera semana, y en el fondo, creo que tú también lo sabes o no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. Y no hay nada de malo en eso. Otras personas tienen una pasión para esos temas, y son más que bienvenidos, pero para Hermione Jean Granger, son una pérdida de tiempo que pudiera ser mejor usada en algo más, ya sea Aritmancia o Runas, o sólo divirtiéndote con tus amigos. Espero que puedas ver eso.

Hermione aún estaba parpadeando lágrimas, pero se dio cuenta que sí lo entendía. Recordaba lo que le había dicho: _Sí, eso es lo mío, pero no tiene que ser lo de todos_. Funcionaba en ambas direcciones. Y aunque lo intentara, no podía negar nada de lo que había dicho su maestra. Por muy interesantes que sonaban las clases, podía hacer el cálculo, y no podía ver el valor práctico de ellas… ciertamente nada que valiera la angustia de intentar aguantar el nivel de trabajo. No era necesario ser bueno en aritmancia para saberlo.

–Usted… tiene razón, profesora –admitió ella a través de sus lágrimas–. Yo… no vale la pena… no vale la pena. Estaré mejor con sólo tres materias electivas… Gra… gracias… Gracias por hacerme ver razón. Sabía lo terrible que sería intentar mantener una carga como esa, pero es tan difícil para mí el rechazar un desafío.

–Lo sé, Hermione, y me alegro que estuvieras dispuesta a escucharme. Me dolería verte así de nuevo. Espero que aún vengas a mí si tienes problemas.

–Sí, por supuesto, profesora.

* * *

Aún después de esa conversación, Hermione decidió que sería responsable el subir a la torre norte y pedir a la profesora Trelawney que la evaluara antes de decidir si eliminar la materia de su horario por completo. Su repuesta fue algo decepcionante, pero no inesperada:

–Lo siento, querida, pero me temo que siento muy poca aura a tu alrededor. Muy poca recepción a las resonancias del futuro.

Aunque Hermione no estaba segura de que Trelawney tuviera el don tampoco, con sus tonterías sobre esconderse en la luz azul o lo que sea que intentara decir, así que no tenía sentido.

* * *

En mayo, los exámenes se acercaban rápidamente, así como varios partidos de quidditch ya que el calendario había sido retrasado en respuesta a los ataques en otoño. Hermione creó su horario de revisión, Harry pasó su tiempo en muchas prácticas adicionales de quidditch, y la profesora Sprout dijo que las personas que habían sido petrificadas serían curadas en unas cuantas semanas. Hermione en verdad estaba pensando que las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad, pero la noche antes del partido entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, su vida de nuevo le arrojó una curva cuando Harry y Ron bajaron las escaleras corriendo para encontrarla en la sala común con una mirada frenética.

–¿Qué ocurre? –dijo Hermione cuando los vio.

–¡Alguien se robó el diario de Tom Ryddle! –Dijo Harry.

–¿Qué?

–Destrozó el dormitorio para encontrarlo –confirmó Ron.

–Pero… ¿por qué? Ni siquiera sabemos si lo que dijo es cierto. Además, sólo un Gryffindor podría haberlo robado. Necesitarían la contraseña de la torre.

–Sí, lo sabemos –dijo Harry.

–Pues, ¿qué creen que signifique? –dijo Hermione nerviosa.

–Quisiera saberlo.


	35. Chapter 35

Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling, esta historia le pertenece a White Squirrel.

 **Notas de la traductora:** Partes de este capítulo son citas adaptadas de _Harry Potter y la cámara de los secretos_.

* * *

 **Capítulo 35**

Hermione intentó no pensar en el diario robado para poder disfrutar el partido de quidditch del día siguiente. En verdad creía que Harry debía reportar el robo; aún si el diario no era valioso, alguien había hecho bastante para robarlo, pero no quiso, porque no quería que la relación entre Hagrid y la cámara de los secretos fuera descubierta. Pero intentó no pensar en eso y comió un buen desayuno y habló sobre la probabilidad de que Gryffindor ganara contra Hufflepuff cada vez que se lo preguntaron.

Después del desayuno, comenzaban a subir la gran escalera para que Harry recogiera sus cosas de quidditch cuando, de la nada, Harry comenzó a gritar.

– _¡La voz! Acabo de oírla de nuevo, ¿ustedes no?_

Hermione no había escuchado ninguna voz, pero _sí_ recordaba que había algo que Harry podía recordar que nadie más podía. De repente, muchas cosas tuvieron sentido y se llevó una mano a la frente.

– _¡Eureka!_

–¿Qué? –dijeron Harry y Ron.

– _¡Harry, creo que acabo de comprender algo! ¡Tengo que ir a la biblioteca!_ –Y antes de que pudieran responder, se fue corriendo por las escaleras.

Le tomó unos diez segundos el recordar la promesa que había hecho en Navidad sobre no ir a ningún lado en el castillo sola. Ni siquiera tuvo que disminuir su paso. En su lugar sólo tomó a la primera prefecta que vio, una joven Ravenclaw de cabello rizado.

–Tú, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –dijo.

–Eh, Penelope Clearwater –dijo la joven, parpadeando con confusión.

–Penelope, bien, yo soy Hermione. Necesito que vengas conmigo a la biblioteca. –Tomó a Penelope de la mano y la jaló antes de que pudiera objetar.

–¿La biblioteca? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro.

–Creo que acabo de descubrir que está causando los ataques.

–¿Qué? ¿Los ataques? Pero no ha habido un ataque en meses –dijo Penelope.

–Creo que va a haber otro.

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo… cómo sabes eso?

–Porque Harry lo escuchó. Creo que es una serpiente. Yo… no lo estoy explicando bien. El semestre pasado, Harry estaba escuchando una voz extraña que nadie más podía escuchar… una vez fue después de que la Sra. Norris fue atacada. En ese momento no pensé que significara algo, ¡y me acabo de dar cuenta de que lo debió de haber escuchado en parsel!

–¡Parsel! –exclamó Penelope. Aceleró el paso para alcanzar a Hermione–. ¿Así que el monstruo es una serpiente?

–Sí. Lo estaba investigando el semestre pasado y me salté esa sección porque no mencionaba petrificación, pero necesito verla de nuevo. No estoy segura, pero creo que el monstruo es un basilisco.

–¿Basilisco? –dijo Penelope–. No lo conozco.

–Sí, tampoco estoy segura. Es por eso por lo que quiero buscarlo, pero es conocido en la mitología muggle como una serpiente que mata con la mirada.

–Eso suena algo familiar. Soy hija de muggles, pero nunca me metí tanto en la mitología. Estaba muy asustada en Navidad.

–Yo también. Casi no regresé, pero me alegra haberlo resuelto.

Finalmente llegaron a la biblioteca y Penelope, quien como una Ravenclaw de sexto año conocía ese lugar mejor que Hermione, señaló un pasillo.

–Criaturas mágicas está por aquí.

Se apresuraron por el pasillo y tomaron varios libros sobre reptiles mágicos y serpientes antes de llevarlos a la mesa más cercana. Ambas jóvenes comenzaron a examinarlos, con Hermione murmurando: "Basilisco… basilisco… basilisco".

Apenas y notaron que Rebecca Gamp de la clase de Aritmancia de Hermione ya estaba sentada en la mesa y no estaba feliz de tener su espacio invadido.

–¿Qué ocurre? –demandó la Ravenclaw de cabello negro.

–Oh, hola, Rebecca –dijo Hermione. Decidió que no estaba en el primer libro y continuó–. Es sobre la cámara de los secretos… una larga historia… –y continuó cambiando las páginas del libro a toda velocidad.

–Bueno, las dejo, entonces –dijo Rebecca. Tomó sus libros y se fue molesta. Hermione y Penelope estaban tan enfocadas que ni siquiera lo notaron.

El segundo de libro de Hermione no parecía estar en ningún orden.

–¿ _Por qué_ ninguno de estos libros tiene un índice? –siseó.

–No lo sé –gruñó Penelope–. Es frustrante. Ahorraríamos mucho tiempo si los magos se unieran al siglo XX.

–Tenemos que apresurarnos. Si Harry _escuchó_ parsel, eso quiere decir que el monstruo se está moviendo de nuevo.

–¡Lo encontré! –dijo Penelope–. Mira.

Hermione leyó la página:

 _De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes. Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vida dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada, y todos cuantos fijen su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte. Las arañas huyen del basilisco, pues es éste su mortal enemigo, y el basilisco huye sólo del canto del gallo, que para él es mortal._

–¡Eso es! –lloró Hermione en voz tan alta que Madame Pince las calló. Después, continuó en voz más baja–. Vive por cientos de años, así que pudiera haber sobrevivido en la cámara todo este tiempo. Las arañas huyen de éste… ¿recuerdas cómo todas las arañas desaparecieron el semestre pasado? El llanto del gallo es fatal… Harry dijo que algo estaba matando los gallos de Hagrid. ¡Todo queda!

–Espera un momento –dijo Penelope–. El libro dice que la mirada del basilisco causa muerte instantánea, ¿así que por qué fueron todas las víctimas petrificadas?

Hermione suspiró y cubrió su rostro con sus manos para aclarar su cabeza. Su mente estaba corriendo para encontrar una explicación.

–Porque… porque… –murmuró. Recordaba cómo había sido encontrado Colin–. Porque Colin lo vio a _través_ de su cámara –exclamó–. Sólo fue petrificado, pero destruyó la cámara por completo.

–Oh, cierto –dijo Penelope–. Y Justin lo encontró con ese fantasma. Debió de verlo a través de él. El fantasma lo miró directo a los ojos, pero no podía morir de nuevo. Es algo extraño, pero…

–Sí, y la Sra. Norris… ¡vio su reflejo en el piso! Es como Medusa.

–Excepto que es el reflejo lo que petrifica, y la mirada mata –concluyó Penelope–. ¿Pero cómo se mueve? Los ataques han ocurrido en diferentes lugares.

Hermione suspiró, y después sacó su mapa del castillo. Examinó las páginas por un momento. No parecía haber nada tan grande donde esconderse.

–No lo sé –dijo–. Pensaría que si está deambulando en el castillo, atraparía a muchas personas en los pasillos. A menos que… quizás sí está en las paredes… por supuesto, es una serpiente. ¡Se está moviendo a través de las tuberías! Sí, eso es. Tenemos que decirle a la profesora McGonagall. –Si era honesta, no estaba segura de porque dijo McGonagall. Dumbledore… pero su oficina estaba protegida por una contraseña y no tenían tiempo. O Lockhart. A pesar de sus errores, lo único que aún tenía era que era un gran cazador de criaturas oscuras… pero algo aún le daba un extraño presentimiento sobre él. Además, McGonagall tenía más autoridad y era más organizada, así que McGonagall tenía que ser. Saltó y caminó a la puerta… y retrocedió con temor y se dio la vuelta–. ¡Oh Dios! –dijo en un grito ahogado.

–¿Qué es? –dijo Penelope agitada.

–Penelope, ¿te das cuenta de lo que ocurre? Hay una serpiente gigante que puede matar con la mirada suelta en el castillo _en este momento_ , ¡y nosotras somos los blancos!

Penelope soltó un grito ahogado.

–¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡El heredero está detrás de los hijos de muggles!

–No hay que entrar en pánico –dijo Hermione, aunque ella casi lo estaba. Sabía cómo se había sentido Harry el año pasado, cuando se puso paranoico por la piedra filosofal (y resultó que tuvo razón)–. Necesitamos encontrar una manera de llegar a McGonagall sin ser matadas por el basilisco.

–Espera, sabemos que el reflejo sólo petrifica. Tengo un espejo. –Penelope sacó un espejo de mano de su túnica–. Podemos usarlo para ver en las esquinas.

–De acuerdo, eso evitará que nos mate, pero si somos petrificadas en el camino, nadie sabrá que descubrimos qué es. Oh, si tan sólo pudiéramos enviar un mensaje a ella directamente… –Entonces Hermione llevó su mano a su frente de nuevo–. Por Dios, soy una tonta. –Revisó su reloj nerviosa: apenas a tiempo–. ¿Sonya? –dijo.

Hubo un ruido, y la pequeña elfina rubia se apareció al lado de la mesa. Hermione nunca había estado más feliz de verla. Casi era hora de que empezara su turno.

–¿La señorita Granger necesita la ayuda de Sonya? –dijo Sonya.

–¿Tienes un elfo doméstico? –dijo Penelope sorprendida.

–No, es una elfina de la escuela. Es una larga historia. –Hermione sacó un cuaderno de su túnica y arrancó una página–. Sonya, creemos que el monstruo está suelto de nuevo.

–¡Ah! –dijo Sonya.

–Necesitamos que le lleves un mensaje a la profesora McGonagall. Penelope, ¿puedes copiar esta página del libro?

–Eh, claro. –Agitó su varita y en un momento la hoja de su cuaderno lucía exactamente igual que si hubiera sido arrancada del libro de la biblioteca.

–Gracias. Ahora, a escribir una nota… –Hermione hizo un círculo alrededor de la palabra _basilisco_ en la página, dibujó una línea desde ahí, y escribió _cámara_ y _tuberías_ en el margen–. Quisiera que hubiera una manera de bloquear la mirada por completo –dijo. Dibujó un círculo alrededor de serpiente y otra línea y escribió _parsel_ –. Quizás una manera de filtrar la luz… si es que funciona así. –Después conectó _mirada mortal_ a la frase _espejos petrifican_ y otra idea le llegó a la mente–. Penelope, ¿de qué color son los ojos de una serpiente?

Penelope parpadeó en sorpresa y buscó entre los libros de nuevo.

–Eh… rojos, amarillos, verdes… parece que es variado.

–¿Ninguno azul?

–Eh, no veo azul.

–Genial. No es perfecto, pero es una oportunidad. ¿Puedes transformar dos pares de lentes de sol?

–¿Lentes de sol? Pues, supongo. ¿Crees que ayuden?

–Vale la pena. También usaremos los espejos. _Sabemos_ que funcionan. –Terminó la nota conectando _gallo_ con _gallinas de Hagrid_ antes de entregársela a la elfina nerviosa–. De acuerdo, Sonya, necesito que lleves esta nota a la profesora McGonagall en este momento. Dile que el monstruo de Slytherin es un basilisco, que está suelto en el castillo, y que Penelope Clearwater y yo estamos intentando llegar a ella. ¿Lo entiendes?

–Señorita Granger, Sonya la protegerá del monstruo –comenzó ella.

–No, Sonya, es más importante que este mensaje llegue a la profesora McGonagall, y después necesito que te alejes de los pasillos, donde estés a salvo. Tenemos nuestra propia manera de protegernos. Ve por favor, Sonya.

–Sí, señorita –dijo Sonya con renuencia, sus orejas caídas. Chasqueó sus dedos y desapareció.

–De acuerdo. Penelope, dame los lentes. –Hermione los tomó y sacó su propia varita. Intentó imaginar un cambio de un cambio de color normal a un filtro de color que era oscurecido en base a una frecuencia específica, esperando que el componente de intención de la magia sería suficiente. Agitó su varita–. _Colovaria Azure_ –dijo dos veces. No estaba segura de si su hechizo había funcionado, pero los lentes eran azules–. Toma, póntelos –dijo.

–¿Lentes azules?

–Ajá. Espero que los ojos del basilisco sean amarillos o rojos o algo, y que el filtro azul pueda bloquearlos para no verlos. Vamos, tenemos que llegar a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall… y usemos el espejo para ver las esquinas, por si acaso.

Ambas niñas miraron afuera con el espejo y salieron de la biblioteca al pasillo iluminado por antorchas. Debían de lucir extrañas caminando por el pasillo con sus lentes azules, pero no les importó en ese momento. Lo único con lo que Hermione no había contado era la iluminación. El cielo azul de las ventanas parcialmente iluminaba el pasillo, pero era intermitente, y la luz de las antorchas era bastante tenue con los filtros azules.

–No puedo ver nada –se quejó Penelope mientras llegaban a una esquina especialmente oscura.

–Espera un momento –dijo Hermione. Sacó su frasco viejo de su túnica y usó su " _Lacarnum Inflamari_ " para llenarlo de llamas azules. Lo sostuvo como una linterna, e iluminó el pasillo con una luz azul que les permitía navegar con los lentes.

–Eso es brillante, Hermione –dijo Penelope mientras continuaban–. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso?

–Tengo bastante historia con este encantamiento –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Penelope sonrió de regreso.

Pero esas sonrisas no duraron mucho ya que cuando miraron la siguiente esquina, vieron una luz infame en el espejo.

* * *

La mente de la profesora McGonagall corría a mil mientras leía la página que la elfina agitada le había entregado. La señorita Granger tenía razón, por supuesto, y la verdad que había descubierto era aterrorizante. Había un basilisco suelto en la escuela en ese momento. Sin duda iba detrás de un estudiante hijo de muggles, quizás la misma joven Granger, pero podía salir de cualquier lado y atacar a cualquiera a través de las tuberías del castillo. Y la única persona que podía encontrarlo era…

–Tengo que encontrar a Potter –dijo–. Sonnitt, regresa con la señorita Granger y la señorita Clearwater y diles que las veré en la zona de entrenamiento.

–Sí, profesora McGonagall, señora. –La elfina desapareció.

Minerva conjuró un espejo rápidamente y corrió al pasillo para llegar a la zona de entrenamiento. Pero apenas y se movió unos pasos cuando Sonnitt regresó, luciendo más agitada que nunca.

–¡Profesora McGonagall, señora! –chilló la elfina sin aliento–. ¡Hermione Granger y Penelope Clearwater fueron atacadas!

–¿Qué?

–Están cerca del pasillo de la biblioteca. ¡Sonya las vio!

–Por los rizos emplumados de Morgana –murmuró McGonagall antes de decidir qué hacer–. De acuerdo, Sonnitt, informa al profesor Flitwick y a Madame Pomfrey de inmediato, y diles que utilicen espejos para ver en las esquinas… y después a la profesora Vector. Me matará si no le digo. Llegaré a la enfermería en cuanto pueda.

–Sí, señora –chilló Sonnitt con miedo. Tomó un respiro y desapareció de nuevo.

Minerva se apresuró a la zona de entrenamiento usando el espejo en cada esquina, aunque lo guardó cuando salió del castillo. Si el basilisco estaba afuera, todos estaban condenados. Tomó un megáfono morado grande del almacén de escobas y corrió al campo de quidditch.

–¡El partido ha sido cancelado! –gritó a las tribunas. Fue bienvenida por un torrente de protestas, las cuales ignoró mientras buscaba a Potter–. Todos los estudiantes deben de permanecer donde están hasta recibir otras instrucciones. Serán llevados de regreso a sus dormitorios pronto. –Era un riesgo. Un basilisco era una bestia poderosa, y mucho más peligrosa cerca de una multitud, pero estaba contando con que el heredero no querría matar a tantos sangre pura–. Sr. Potter, venga conmigo de inmediato –dijo con voz seria cuando encontró al muchacho.

–Profesora, ¿qué ocurre? –dijo Ron Weasley, alejándose de la multitud.

–Quédate aquí, Weasley. Enviaré por ti cuando sea seguro. Potter, conmigo.

Harry Potter la siguió al castillo, corriendo para poder estar al par de los pasos acelerados de Minerva.

–Profesora, ¿qué pasó? –dijo sin aliento.

–Hubo otro ataque, Potter. Otro ataque _doble_. –El niño soltó un grito ahogado–. Ahora, quédate cerca de mí y dime de inmediato si escuchas alguna voz inusual.

–¿Voz? –dijo sorprendido–. ¿Sabe sobre eso?

–Acabo de aprender que el monstruo de Slytherin es una serpiente, Potter. Lo que estabas escuchando era parsel.

El niño se paralizó por unos pasos antes de alcanzarla corriendo.

–Por Dios, debí saberlo –dijo.

–Sólo mantén el oído abierto, Potter –respondió. Un minuto después, llegaron a la enfermería–. ¿Nada? –preguntó Minerva.

–No, profesora. Y la primera vez lo escuché a través de tres pisos.

–Entonces probablemente regresó a dormir. Ven aquí, Filius –llamó dentro de la enfermería–. Enviaré al resto de los estudiantes a sus salas comunes y el Sr. Weasley vendrá aquí. Espera aquí con Madame Pomfrey… me temo que esto será una trágica sorpresa, Potter.

Mientras la profesora McGonagall se alejaba con el profesor Flitwick, Harry entró a la enfermería. En la cama, con Madame Pomfrey y la profesora Vector de pie a su lado, se encontraba Hermione. Harry sintió como si unas manos heladas estuvieran arañando su pecho hasta llegar a su corazón cuando vio que no estaba petrificada como los demás. Sus ojos estaban cerrados como si estuviera durmiendo, y su brazo caía sin vida a su lado sobre la mano de Madame Pomfrey.

–Ella… ella no está petrificada… –Harry se atragantó con terror, sin poder hablar–. Acaso…

–Está viva, Sr. Potter –dijo Madame Pomfrey–. Sólo están inconscientes… ambas.

Harry casi se colapsó con alivio mientras ella señalaba la cama de al lado, donde Harry vio que una prefecta de cabello rizado también estaba acostada, como dormida. Harry caminó por el pasillo y vio una a una figura más pequeña en una tercera cama. Por un momento pensó que era Dobby, pero después vio la nariz y el cabello rubio–. ¿Sonya? ¿Qué le ocurrió? –dijo.

–Agotamiento mágico –dijo Madame Pomfrey–. Aparentemente, se apareció no menos de siete u ocho veces en sólo unos minutos. Incluso dentro del castillo, es algo difícil.

–Sr. Potter –le habló la profesora Vector–. Hermione identificó al monstruo de Slytherin como un basilisco. –Harry lanzó a Vector una mirada confusa–. Es una serpiente gigante que puede matar con una sola mirada.

–Oh… eso es malo.

–Sí, lo es. Ahora, hemos decidido que esa información no puede dejar este cuarto para evitar que el heredero se entere que lo sabemos. ¿Lo entiendes? –Harry asintió lentamente–. Bien. Hermione y la señorita Clearwater fueron encontradas con esto. –Levantó el par de lentes–. ¿Los reconoces como algún tipo de artefacto muggle?

–¿Lentes azules? No –dijo Harry con confusión.

–Sólo puedo suponer que la intención era que filtraran la mirada mortal del basilisco –dijo Vector.

–Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Madame Pomfrey–. Probablemente la razón por la que sólo están inconscientes y no petrificadas.

–¿Así que Hermione no faltará a clases? –dijo Harry–. Apuesto a que le gustará eso.

Vector sonrió con cautela.

–Estoy segura.

Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de calmarse cuando Ron entró a toda prisa a la enfermería, seguido de Fred y George, quienes aún estaban en sus túnicas de quidditch.

–¡Hermione! –gritaron, apresurándose a su lado.

–Está bien, señores Weasley, sólo inconsciente –dijo Madame Pomfrey haciéndolos a un lado–. Aunque ambas aún recibieron un fuerte golpe. Sólo están respondiendo a mis hechizos restaurativos más leves, pero deberían de despertar en unas horas.

–Es un alivio –dijo George–. ¿Creen que logró ver al heredero?

–Eso espero –gruñó Fred–. Si puedo poner mis manos sobre quien hizo esto a Hermione, yo…

–Dejará que los adultos se encarguen, Sr. Weasley –lo interrumpió Vector con seriedad–. El monstruo es muy peligroso para que los estudiantes hagan algo. Esta información no debe dejar este cuarto, pero antes de ser atacada, Hermione lo identificó como un basilisco.

Fred y George abrieron los ojos ampliamente.

–¡Demonios!

–¿Se enfrentó a un maldito basilisco y _vivió_? –exclamó Fred.

–Y ni siquiera fue petrificada –agregó George.

–Esa es nuestra Hermione –dijo Fred dándole un golpe suave en la cabeza–. Imposible no está en su vocabulario.

–Sí, sólo que no estoy segura de si es bueno o malo –dijo la profesora Vector.

Pero mientras se sentaban y esperaban hubo una conmoción afuera de la enfermería, y escucharon a la profesora McGonagall.

–¿Ministro? ¿Sr. Malfoy? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

* * *

Mientras Hermione despertaba, lo primero que sintió fue un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se sentía como si la hubieran golpeado con un tubo de metal justo detrás de sus ojos. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba era… ¡el espejo! ¡Había sido atacada por el basilisco de Slytherin! Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. ¿Acaso los lentes habían funcionado? ¿Había sido petrificada? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Qué cosas terribles habían ocurrido mientras dormían? Gruñó y se movió en lo que dedujo era una cama en la enfermería, intentando comprender la situación.

–¡Madame Pomfrey, se movió!

¿Ese fue Harry? Intentó abrir sus ojos, pero la luz era muy brillante. Escuchó pasos acercándose a ella y la voz de la enfermera.

–Informa a la profesora McGonagall, Potter. Tranquila, señorita Granger. Estoy segura de que lo que te ocurrió nunca ha ocurrido antes, así que será mejor que te lo tomes lento. ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Mi… mi cabeza… –se quejó.

–Dolor de cabeza… no me sorprende, considerando –dijo Madame Pomfrey–. Aquí, ve si puedes tomar esto. –Entregó una botella de poción pequeña en la mano temblorosa de Hermione y la guió a su boca. La bebió lentamente. De inmediato, su dolor de cabeza se redujo. Abrió los ojos un poco pero no pudo ver mucho por la luz.

–Gracias –dijo.

–Bien, ¿hay algo más que te duela o no funcione?

Hermione movió sus dedos de las manos y pies y se quejó de nuevo. Cada músculo dolía, pero no tanto como su cabeza… más como un mal caso de gripe.

–Dolor muscular… en todos lados –dijo–. Por favor, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

–Sólo unas horas, señorita Granger –le dijo Madame Pomfrey, pero suspiró con pesadez ya que lo había dicho antes de darle otras dos pociones–. Aún no es hora de la cena. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

Hermione bebió las pociones y sintió sus músculos relajarse y el dolor subsidió, aunque aún sentía que se había agotado.

–Mucho mejor, Madame. Gracias. ¿Así que los lentes funcionaron?

–Si quieres decir que te salvaron de ser petrificada, sí, aunque sospecho que el dolor muscular es algún tipo de petrificación parcial. Por suerte, no necesité el filtro de mandrágora para revertirlo.

Hermione se sentó sobre la cama y observó la enfermería. De repente, escuchó un chillido a su izquierda.

–¿La señorita Granger está despierta? –dijo una voz suave con cautela.

–¿Sonya? –Vio a la elfina acostada en una cama muy larga para ella a dos camas de distancia–. Sí, estoy bien. ¿Qué te pasó a ti?

–Sonya necesita descansar, señorita. Sonya se apareció muchas veces.

–Oh, lo siento.

–Sonya se alegra de haber ayudado a Hermione Granger, señorita. –Cerró sus ojos y regresó a dormir.

En ese momento, Penelope Clearwater se movió en la cama entre Hermione y Sonya. Hermione se sintió mejor al ver que sus lentes también habían funcionado.

–Oh… ¿alguien anotó la placa de ese camión? –gruñó Penelope.

Madame Pomfrey ya tenía otras dosis de pociones listas para ella.

–Bienvenida de regreso a la tierra de los vivos, señorita Clearwater –dijo–. Quédate quieta un momento. Querrás estas.

Penelope gruñó de nuevo y bebió las pociones, parpadeando sus ojos mientras su cabeza se relajaba.

–¿Hermione?

–Aquí –dijo–. Los lentes funcionaron. Sólo estuvimos inconscientes unas seis horas.

–Genial…

–No tan genial –dijo Madame Pomfrey–. Han sido unas largas seis horas. Les diría que se quedaran en cama, Granger, pero la profesora McGonagall _demandó_ ser informada al instante cuando te despertaras.

–¿Madame? ¿Qué ocurrió? –dijo Hermione preocupada. Pero pronto obtuvo su respuesta cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe y una multitud entró: la profesora McGonagall, Flitwick, Vector, y Lockhart (Lockhart lucía renuente), junto a Harry, Fred, George, y Percy, todos luciendo solemnes y con lágrimas. Hermione no tuvo tiempo de hacer una pregunta porque todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

–¡Hermione, estás despierta! –comenzó Ron–. Oh, Merlín, es terrible.

–Fudge…

–...tiene a Ginny…

–...y Malfoy…

–...se llevó a Hagrid…

–...a la cámara…

–...y Dumbledore…

–¡Oigan! –gritó Hermione. Todos se detuvieron. Se acarició su frente–. Uno a la vez. Me acabo de despertar.

La profesora McGonagall habló. Estaba pálida y su voz temblaba. Lucía tan atemorizada como había estado cuando la piedra filosofal fue amenazada, si no más.

–Señorita Granger –dijo–. Cuando tú y la señorita Clearwater fueron atacadas, Lucius Malfoy lo utilizó como una excusa para obligar al Consejo a suspender al profesor Dumbledore y removerlo del castillo diciendo que no era capaz de proteger la escuela.

–¿Qué? –lloró Hermione (con Penelope en eco)–. ¿Y piensan que harán las cosas mejor _sin_ él?

–Es lo que dijimos todos los profesores, señorita Granger –dijo la profesora Vector–. Cada uno. Pero Lucius Malfoy es muy… persuasivo. Dumbledore fue saqueado antes del almuerzo.

–Desafortunadamente, eso fue el principio –dijo McGonagall–. Al mismo tiempo que llegó el Sr. Malfoy, el Ministro de Magia también vino a la escuela y arrestó a Hagrid por los ataques.

–¿Qué? ¡No! Hagrid nunca lo haría.

–Lo sabemos, señorita Granger. Me temo que eso fue comprobado con claridad.

Hermione sintió un golpe en el estómago.

–¿Qué ocurrió, profesora?

Pero fue Ron quien respondió.

–¡El heredero de Slytherin se llevó a Ginny!

Hermione perdió el aire.

–¿Ginny?

–Dentro de la cámara –confirmó McGonagall.

–¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Está… están seguros?

McGonagall parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas, pero continuó hablando:

–Hace menos de una hora un nuevo mensaje fue encontrado debajo del de Halloween… _Sus huesos reposarán en la cámara por siempre_. El único estudiante que no hemos encontrado es Ginny Weasley.

–Incluso _nosotros_ no sabemos a dónde fue –susurró Fred–. Y _siempre_ podemos encontrarla. –Fred y George lucían tan pálidos como fantasmas.

–Pero… pero es una sangre pura –dijo Hermione agitada–. ¿Qué querría el heredero de Slytherin con ella?

–Los Weasley aún son traidores a la sangre –dijo George.

– _Yo_ supongo que sabía algo –sugirió Fred–. Vieron como estaba. Pudo haberla estado ch...chantajeando todo el año.

–Señorita Granger, señorita Clearwater, no seguiré dándole vueltas –comenzó McGonagall de nuevo–. Quizás aún haya la posibilidad de que la señorita Weasley esté viva, pero… pero lo esté o no, si no podemos encontrar y detener al heredero y al basilisco _rápidamente_ , Hogwarts tendrá que ser cerrado indefinidamente. Si vieron algo… si tienen idea de quién es el heredero…

Hermione abrió su boca. ¿ _Cerrar_ Hogwarts? ¿A dónde irían los estudiantes? ¿Qué ocurriría si el castillo era abandonado con el basilisco dentro? ¿Qué tal si el heredero escapaba de vuelta a la población? Sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta de las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

–Lo siento mucho, profesora. Lo único que vimos fue el basilisco. No vimos quien lo estaba controlando.

La multitud decayó en frente de sus ojos. Esa claramente había sido su última esperanza. Harry quizás sería capaz de rastrear con parsel, pero si había regresado a dormir, sería inútil.

–Gilderoy, pareces pensar que tienes todo bajo control –dijo el profesor Flitwick al profesor de Defensa en un último intento–. Quizás tengas una idea de dónde está la entrada a la cámara. Entonces, quizás puedas atacar al heredero directamente. Estoy seguro de que con tu experiencia, sabes una manera de matar a un basilisco sin un gallo.

Lockhart parecía estar sudando.

–Pues… –tartamudeó–. Quizás… pero desafortunadamente, me tomaría mucho tiempo tener que encontrar la cámara. Yo… yo podría eventualmente, por supuesto, pero parece estar bien escondida.

Lockhart sonaba más sospechoso que nunca, pero las palabras del profesor Flitwick pusieron a pensar a Hermione. Su cabeza aún dolía, pero considerando la gravedad de la situación, su mente analítica se lanzó a toda velocidad con venganza.

–¡Esperen! –dijo sin aliento. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella–. No sé quién es el heredero, y no sé dónde está la cámara de los secretos, pero sé quién quizás lo sepa.

–¿Quién? –dijeron varias voces a la vez.

–Myrtle la llorona.

–¿Myrtle? –dijo Ron. Enseguida, sus ojos se iluminaron–. Hermione, ¡los mensajes están junto a su baño! La entrada a la cámara podría estar ahí mismo.

–¡Es verdad! –Hermione saltó de la cámara y casi no tembló al estar de pie–. Tenemos que hablar con ella.

Pero McGonagall elevó su mano.

–Un momento, señorita Granger. Tenemos que tener cuidado. No quiero poner en riesgo a más personas de las que sea necesario, especialmente estudiantes. Ahora, desafortunadamente, Sr. Potter, te necesitaremos, si estás dispuesto. Eres el único que puede escuchar al basilisco, y quizás puedas controlarlo.

–Lo haré, profesora –dijo rápidamente–. Lo que sea por salvar a Ginny.

–Muy bien. Gilderoy, tu irás a enfrentarte al basilisco.

–¿Qué? ¿Y...y...yo? –dijo Lockhart, su voz rompiéndose.

–Tú _eres_ el experto en criaturas oscuras, ¿o no? Te acompañaré y ayudaré si es necesario. –Por las miradas que los profesores intercambiaron, era claro que McGonagall pensaba que haría todo el trabajo.

–Oh… s...sí, por supuesto –respondió, aunque parecía que quería estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí.

–Profesora, creo que me necesitará para hablar con Myrtle –dijo Hermione–. A menos que conozca a alguien más que pueda hablar con ella por más de dos minutos sin hacerla llorar.

McGonagall suspiró.

–Por mucho que odio admitirlo, tienes razón, señorita Granger. También tendrás que venir. –Se dirigió a los jóvenes Weasley–. Ustedes cuatro deben de regresar a la torre al instante.

–¡Pero Ginny…! –protestaron.

–No serán de ayuda si están petrificados o muertos –habló encima de ellos–. Este es un trabajo para profesionales. Les prometo que haré mi mayor esfuerzo por salvarla. Ahora váyanse.

–T…tiene razón. –Hermione se dirigió a la nueva voz. Ni siquiera había notado que Percy, pálido y en silencio, había pasado la mayor parte de la conversación sosteniendo la mano de Penelope. Esa era una sorpresa. Le susurró algo.

–Tenemos que ir...irnos –dijo.

Fred, George, y Ron inclinaron sus cabezas.

–Tráiganla de vuelta –dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione con ferocidad–. Tienen que traerla de vuelta.

–Haremos lo que podamos –prometió Hermione.

Después de que se fueron los Weasley, McGonagall se preparó para salir, pero la profesora Vector la detuvo.

–Minerva... –dijo. Su propia voz estaba temblando, pero se obligó a pararse con firmeza–. Creo que yo debería de acompañar a Gilderoy y los estudiantes en tu lugar.

–¿Septima? No tienes que hacerlo –respondió McGonagall–. Soy capaz de hacerlo por mí misma.

–Sé que lo eres, Minerva, pero yo era una buena duelista, y más importante, soy una Slytherin sangre pura y los tres son mestizos. Si hay alguna oportunidad de razonar con el heredero, soy la mejor opción. Además, prometí a Hermione y a sus padres que la mantendría a salvo, y planeo mantener esa promesa, y con Dumbledore lejos, necesitamos que mantengas un semblante de orden.

McGonagall presionó sus labios juntos y observó a su colega, pero su lógica tenía sentido. Asintió lentamente.

–De acuerdo, Septima. Buena suerte.

–Gracias, Minerva. –Vector respiró profundamente–. Debemos de irnos. Vamos, Gilderoy, Potter. Hermione, si te sientes lista…

–Haré lo que pueda –dijo–. Vámonos.

Vector los llevó a través de los corredores, manteniendo una mano firme en el hombro de Lockhart mientras caminaban y usando un espejo de nuevo para mirar las esquinas.

–Potter, avísanos si escuchas al basilisco –dijo.

–Sí, profesora.

–Hermione, esos lentes azules que te salvaron de ser petrificada. ¿Puedes duplicarlos?

–Puedo _mejorarlos_ ahora que sé que funcionan –dijo con confianza, y comenzó a murmurar para sí misma–. Necesito elegir una mejor función de frecuencia. Una parábola no será suficiente… –En teoría, _Colovaria Azure_ era una parábola perfecta para un filtro de luz azul que no dejaba pasar a otros colores. En práctica, era imposible realizar el hechizo con precisión perfecta, y por lo tanto, siempre había términos cuadrados de orden superior que podrían causar fugas de otros colores… fugas que serían fatales en este caso. Eso quería decir que necesitaba una función más elegante para suprimir los términos de orden superior. Quizás una función cuártica. Intentó insertar unos cuantos números.

–No, no, los números son muy grandes. Nunca se _realizaría_ con tanta precisión –murmuró–. Idealmente, querría algún tipo de función rectangular… pero no, está llena de fugas en la expansión de Fourier. Quizás una función seno que no regresara hasta… no, eso tampoco funcionaría… Por supuesto, ¡una elipse! –exclamó. Era tan simple: sólo usaría una forma parabólica regular y tomaría la raíz cuadrada. Su valor sería imaginaria fuera del rango de frecuencia deseado, así que suprimiría los términos de orden superior por completo… por lo menos en teoría. Ahora, sólo necesitaba estar segura del color, y para eso, necesitaba a Myrtle.

–¿Algo, Potter? –preguntó Vector mientras llegaban al baño.

–No, no lo escucho.

–De acuerdo, Hermione, haz lo que sea que tengas que hacer entonces.

Hermione asintió y abrió la puerta, con los demás siguiéndola.

–¿Myrtle? –la llamó. Escuchó un gemido desde un retrete–. Myrtle, por favor ven. Necesitamos hablar contigo.

La joven fantasma atravesó su cubículo.

–¿Qué quieres? –dijo de modo taciturno.

–Necesito preguntarte… sobre cómo moriste.

Myrtle lanzó una mirada molesta a Hermione.

–Ya te dije que no sé nada. –Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a regresar a su cubículo.

–¡Myrtle, espera! Nosotros… vamos a intentar vengar tu muerte.

Y con esas palabras mágicas, Myrtle se detuvo drásticamente. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta y flotó hasta estar cerca del rostro de Hermione.

–¿Lo dices en serio? –dijo.

–No te mentiría, Myrtle. Descubrimos lo que es el monstruo, pero necesitamos tu ayuda para encontrarlo.

Myrtle se enderezó y se "paró" con determinación. Incluso pareció brillar más.

–¿Qué quieres saber?

–Cuando moriste… no sólo "ocurrió", ¿verdad? _Viste_ algo… un par de ojos, ¿no es así?

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

–A...así es –dijo–. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

–Porque el monstruo es un basilisco. Mata con la mirada. ¿Dónde los viste?

Myrtle se dio la vuelta y señaló.

–Por ahí, en ese lavabo.

Harry se apresuró al lavabo y lo examinó con cautela. Rápidamente descubrió que no funcionaba.

–Esa llave nunca ha funcionado, ni siquiera cuando estaba viva –dijo Myrtle.

Harry la ignoró y continuó examinando el lavabo. De repente, todos en el cuarto dieron un salto (Lockhart más que todos) cuando hizo un extraño siseo. Escucharon el rechinar mientras la llave comenzaba a brillar con luz blanca y a girar por sí sola, seguida por el sonido de engranajes mientras el lavabo completo se hundía en el piso, revelando una enorme tubería abierta por la cual una persona podría deslizarse fácilmente, o una serpiente.

–La cámara de los secretos –susurró Hermione.

–La encontramos –dijo Harry–. Tenemos que bajar.

–Sí, Potter –dijo Vector–. Desafortunadamente, quizás te necesitemos de nuevo. Hermione, ¿los lentes?

–Sí, profesora. Necesitaremos dos pares. Myrtle, esto es importante. Necesito que me digas el color _exacto_ de los ojos que viste antes de morir.

–Oh, eran amarillos… definitivamente amarillos. Grandes y de color amarillo brillante.

–¿Qué tipo de amarillo? ¿Amarillo dorado? ¿Amarillo jazmín? ¿Amarillo azafrán?

–Supongo que de un color dorado.

–¿Había algo de verde o azul en ellos? ¿Aunque sea sólo un punto o línea?

Myrtle cerró los ojos concentrándose. Frunció el ceño. No podía ser fácil para ella recordar ese detalle.

–No, no lo había –decidió–. Más líneas y manchas de color rojo y anaranjado.

–Perfecto –Hermione tomó cuatro pares de lentes de sol de la profesora Vector y comenzó a crear el hechizo que necesitaría–. Un filtro azul en la misma longitud de las células cónicas en los ojos… eso será unos 400 o 480 nanómetros –murmuró. Vector y Harry la observaron con interés, aunque Myrtle y Lockhart lucían confundidos.

Al lidiar con colores en el encantamiento _Lumos_ y de cambio de color, como había aprendido durante Navidad, la frecuencia de luz era medida en unidades de la frecuencia máxima del espectro de la luz solar, las cuales Hermione había investigado y descubierto eran 340 Tera Hertz. En esas unidades, la frecuencia de luz visible estaba en un rango entre 1.26 y 2.20. Los filtros que quería hacer permitirían pasar frecuencias entre 1.84 y 2.20 unidades, así que estableció los ceros en esa ecuación a esos límites de frecuencia, produciendo una función parabólica de - (x - 1.84)(x - 2.20), o -x^2 + 4.04x - 4.048. Después, sacó la raíz cuadrada y la normalizó multiplicándola por… 50/9, y estaba lista.

–No hay cambio en el movimiento de varita, igual que antes –continuó–. Y el hechizo… –Comenzó a murmurar el rito requerido para pensar una palabra que quedara–. _Da_ da da _di_ da… _Da_ da da _di_ da… ¡Listo! –Agitó la varita sobre el primer par de lentes–. _¡Colovaria Fluctuabrevis!_ –Los lentes cambiaron de su rápido intento intuitivo anterior a un azul real profundo. _Increíble, diez sílabas_ , pensó. Era el hechizo más largo que había realizado, pero hechizos muy específicos usualmente eran largos. Y sí, era latín macarrónico, pero era el ritmo lo que importaba y nunca nadie se molestaba en rechazar hechizos. Se colocó los lentes para probarlos. Las antorchas lucían más tenues que en su intento anterior, lo cual era una buena señal, y el cabello rubio de Lockhart lucía casi tan oscuro como el de Harry a través de ellos, lo cual era una señal mejor.

–Creo que está funcionado –dijo, y repitió el hechizo tres veces en los otros lentes y los entregó. Transformó los de Harry en unos que pudieran engancharse.

–Hermione, ¿acabas de inventar un nuevo hechizo para modificar el color en cinco minutos _en tu cabeza_? –preguntó Vector con incredulidad mientras se probaba los lentes.

–Profesora, ¿ _en verdad_ es el momento? –respondió Hermione.

–Lo siento –dijo Vector avergonzada–. Pero eso _fue_ brillante, Hermione.

–Gracias, profesora.

–Sabes que tus padres me matarán si te dejo bajar.

–Lo sé, profesora, pero me matarán a mi primero, así que estaremos a mano. Me necesitará abajo en caso de que algo falle con los hechizos.

–Lo sé. Sólo promete que tendrás cuidado. Tú también, Potter.

–Sí, profesora –dijeron ambos niños.

–Pues… no puedo ver nada con esto –dijo Lockhart, quitándose los lentes–. No veo como podrán ayudarnos.

–Lo salvarán de morir si el basilisco lo ve a los ojos –dijo Hermione con seriedad–. _¡Lacarnum Inflamari!_ –Puso más poder en el hechizo que nunca antes, y varias llamas azules flotaron por todo el baño, iluminando con su escalofriante luz azul–. ¿Puede ver ahora? –demandó.

–Eh… sí –admitió Lockhart.

–Excelente. Puedes ir primero, Gilderoy –dijo Vector.

Pero Lockhart no se movió.

–Miren, cuando dije que sé cómo matar a un basilisco, quizás haya exagerado un poco…

–Oh, no, Gilderoy. Como el profesor de Defensa, es tú trabajo el enfrentar las amenazas a la escuela.

–Pues, lo siento, pero voy a tener que renunciar. Ahora, no quiero lastimar a nadie, pero… –sacó su varita.

Hubo un susurro y de repente, Lockhart cayó de espaldas. Hermione y Vector intercambiaron una mirada de confusión hasta que vieron a Harry de pie al lado de la entrada de la cámara con su varita en una mano y la de Lockhart en la otra. Los lentes azules habían ocultado por completo el rayo de luz roja de su _Expelliarmus_.

–No debió dejar que Snape nos enseñara eso –dijo.

Lockhart palideció aún más mientras se sentaba, aunque era difícil de ver con los lentes.

–Espera –sollozó–. No les sirvo así.

–Oh, no lo sé –respondió Vector con una risa fría que Hermione nunca había escuchado de ella antes–. Diría que te acabas de volver la persona menos valiosa en este cuarto. Así que irás primero para asegurarte de que es seguro.

–¡¿Qué?!

–¿Profesora? –dijo Hermione son sorpresa.

–Verás, Gilderoy, _soy_ una Slytherin, después de todo –dijo Septima–. Y sabes, siempre pensé que eras un inepto cuando eras un estudiante, y ahora que veo la verdad, aún lo eres. Ahora, apresúrate.

–En verdad no creo… ¡AH! –Harry se había movido y lo empujó, haciéndolo caer en la tubería. Un momento después, escucharon un golpe y un gemido distante.

–Pues, está vivo –dijo Harry, saltando detrás de él.

–¡Harry! –protestó Hermione–. Niños. Será mejor que vayamos tras ellos, profesora.

Vector asintió y rápidamente bajaron. La tubería debía de bajar cientos de pies, asquerosa, resbaladiza, y babosa. Hermione estaba gritando y sintiéndose asqueada todo el camino, y se aferró a sus lentes para no perderlos. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, comenzó a enderezarse a un ángulo que debía de llevarlos debajo del lago negro, y salió volando de la salida a una velocidad poco segura hasta caer en un túnel de piedra húmedo. Apenas tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado antes de que la profesora Vector saliera de la tubería y cayera a su lado.

– _¡Lacarnum Inflamari!_ –lloró, creando más llamas azules en el túnel. Miraron a su alrededor. Lockhart estaba recargado contra la pared, aterrorizado. Más adelante, vieron algo en uno de los pasajes, algo enorme y curvo y… ¿sin forma? Hermione soltó un grito y se dio la vuelta.

–Yo iré –susurró Harry.

–¡Con cuidado! –dijo ella–. Aún con los lentes, no quieres verlo a los ojos.

Harry estuvo callado por un largo tiempo mientras se acercaba, y el corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido

–Todo está bien. Sólo es piel –dijo finalmente.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y vio el enorme objeto.

–¿ _Sólo_ es piel? –dijo con incredulidad–. Ese basilisco debe de ser más grande que una anaconda para dejar esto.

De repente, escucharon un golpe y un gemido detrás de ellos. Se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Lockhart de pie a un lado de Vector, sosteniendo su varita.

–¿Atacándome por detrás, Gilderoy? ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? –demandó con enojo.

Harry y Hermione sacaron sus varitas, pero Lockhart murmuró algo y Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de ver un rayo de luz antes de que su varita saliera volando de de su mano, y Harry perdió ambas ante la traición de su maestro. Lockhart había usado el truco de Harry en su contra.

–¡Profesor! –protestaron.

Pero Lockhart tenía una sonrisa maniaca. Apuntó su varita a los tres para que se pusieran en fila.

–¿Un inútil, Septima? –dijo–. ¿Quieres la verdad? De acuerdo, la verdad es que no hice nada de lo que escribí en mis libros.

Hermione soltó un grito ahogado. Incluso ella había comenzado a preguntarse sobre sus credenciales, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que fuera tal fraude.

–Tienes razón. Soy terrible luchando contra criaturas oscuras, pero no dejo que eso me detenga. No, encuentro a las personas que _sí_ lo hicieron, los entrevisto hasta que puedo relatar sus historias con mi propia voz inimitable, y borro sus memorias para que no puedan revelarlo. Si hay algo de lo que me enorgullezco, son mis encantamientos para la memoria.

–¡Tú qué! –gritó Vector. Hermione estaba muy horrorizada para hablar. ¿Robar los logros de otras personas y borrar sus memorias? ¡Era enfermo! También se sintió un poco culpable. ¿Qué no era eso lo que les había dicho a Fred y George que hicieran con Malfoy? Pero eso sólo fue media hora. Estos eran grandes eventos en la vida de alguien. Tenía que alejarse de ese truan. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr…

– _¡Incarcerous!_

Hermione se tropezó y cayó con sus pies atrapados por las cuerdas que salieron de la varita de Lockhart.

–No creas que nadie no ha intentado _eso_ antes –dijo con prepotencia. Y después, ató a Harry y Vector por si acaso–. Quizás no lo haya hecho por un tiempo, pero no puedo ser _completamente_ incompetente en este negocio. Ahora, ahora, señorita Granger, no es nada personal. _Claro_ que admiro a un fan dedicado.

–Retiro todo lo bueno que dije sobre usted –soltó Hermione.

–Oh, vaya. Pues, es un buen negocio –continuó Lockhart, disfrutando ser el único con una varita–. Soy mucho más fotogénico que todos los cazadores de criaturas mágicas. Ahora… ¿qué haré con ustedes tres? Creo que _Encuentro con un basilisco_ suena como un buen título, ¿no lo creen? Llevaré esa piel para mostrársela a Minerva y le diré que llegué _trágicamente_ tarde para salvar a la niña, y como los tres perdieron sus mentes al ver su cuerpo destrozado. ¿No son útiles los encantamientos para la memoria?

Eso fue suficiente para que Hermione sufriera un ataque de pánico. Su maestro iba a borrar su memoria. Y no sólo iba a quitar media hora. Iba a quitar Merlín sabía cuánto. Lo suficiente para que las personas pensaran que había perdido la mente. ¿Sus memorias de sus amigos? ¿De sus padres? ¿De las matemáticas y la magia? ¡No podía _vivir_ así! ¡Tenía que escapar! Comenzó a sentir un hormigueo y un mareo, y sus manos se sentían calientes. Miró abajo y vio que las cuerdas que la ataban se estaban quemando. En el fondo de su mente, se dio cuenta de que estaba destrozando su atadura con magia accidental, pero la mayor parte de su cerebro estaba muy ocupada asustada por el hecho de que ya era tarde.

Lockhart apuntó su varita directo a ella y se rio.

–Despídete de tus memorias.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** _Fluctuabrevis: del latín para "onda breve"._


	36. Chapter 36

Peor riesgo intermitentemente retorciéndose (cuatro palabras comunes al azar).

 **Notas de la traducción:** Disculpen el retraso. El trabajo ha sido una locura (lo cual es bueno). Espero que disfruten el capítulo y gracias por todos sus comentarios!

* * *

 **Capítulo 36**

Fred y George Weasley subieron con renuencia a su dormitorio en la torre de Gryffindor mientras que la profesora Vector, Harry, Hermione, y el imbécil de Lockhart iban a intentar salvar a su hermanita del heredero de Slytherin. Después de las cosas que la habían visto ver y hacer, rápidamente estuvieron de acuerdo que podían confiar en Hermione con sus vidas… tanto como confiaban en ellos mismos, por lo menos. Ella obviamente también pensaba lo mejor de la profesora Vector, y Harry había hecho cosas bastante impresionantes, pero _era_ Ginny de quien estaban hablando. Harían lo que sea por ella, y era obviamente doloroso que habían estado ignorando sus problemas todo el año. Si no regresaba de esto, no se perdonarían a sí mismos.

En lo que respecta al cuarto miembro del grupo de rescate, sabían que Lockhart no sabía luchar. No podían entender porque los profesores lo enviarían a la cámara a menos que fuera como anzuelo, y estaban lo suficiente preocupados para reírse de eso.

–¡Fuera! –gritó Fred al momento que entraron a su dormitorio.

Kenneth, Lloyd, y Raphael tenían mucho miedo de los gemelos para atreverse a cuestionarlos y huyeron del cuarto al instante. Lee Jordan, sin embargo, titubeó y colocó una mano sobre sus hombros a la salida.

–Lo siento, amigos. Espero que esté bien.

–Nosotros también, Lee –dijo George.

Fred y George Weasley definitivamente no estaban bien haciendo nada y esperando a descubrir lo que estaba ocurriendo. Una vez el cuarto estuvo vacío, Fred metió su mano en su túnica y sacó el único secreto que habían guardado de Lee.

–Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

El mapa del merodeador se llenó, cada página, cada piso. De inmediato se dirigieron a la cuarta página, la cual mostraba el segundo piso, y encontraron el baño de Myrtle. Dentro del pequeño cuadrado vieron los nombres de _Septima Vector, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Gilderoy Lockhart,_ y _Myrtle Warren_.

–Ahí están –dijo Fred.

–Sí. Esperemos que encuentren la cámara –dijo George.

–Desearía que la cámara estuviera en el mapa –se quejó Fred–. Hubiéramos resuelto esto hace años.

Continuaron observando el mapa por unos minutos. Los puntos se movieron en el baño un poco, pero no fueron a ningún lado.

–Sólo están ahí –dijo Fred.

–Probablemente siguen hablando con Myrtle. No puede ser fácil sacarle información.

–Sólo un poco… ¡Lockhart desapareció!

George miró de nuevo y saltó de sorpresa.

–Y Harry también.

–Y ahí van Hermione y Vector. Debieron de encontrar la cámara.

–Genial, excepto que no podemos verlos.

–Sí… supongo que no hay nada que podamos hacer más que esperar a que regresen.

–Sí…

Se sentaron y esperaron con ansiedad, pero unos minutos después vieron algo extraño.

–Oye, ¿qué está haciendo Ron? –dijo Fred.

George miró y vio a un punto con el nombre de _Ronald Weasley_ moviéndose en dirección al baño de Myrtle.

–Debe de estar yendo tras ellos –dijo George.

–Es más Gryffindor de lo que pensaba.

–¿Y eso qué dice de nosotros?

Los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro y salieron a toda prisa de su cuarto. Por suerte, George no perdió su sentido común.

–Espera, nos verán irnos. ¿Cómo es que salió Ron?

Fred se detuvo.

–No lo sé –dijo–, pero vamos a necesitar una distracción.

Un minuto después, algo muy extraño ocurrió, especialmente en una situación como esa. Un fuego artificial explotó en la sala común de Gryffindor, haciendo a los estudiantes correr a esconderse por miedo a otro ataque.

–Es crudo, pero funcionó –dijo Fred mientras atravesaban el retrato. Y corrieron por el pasillo.

Pero apenas dieron unos pasos cuando George se detuvo.

–¡Abortar! ¡Abortar! ¡Viene Snape!

–¿Snape? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? –susurró Fred, lanzando una mirada al mapa.

–No lo sé, pero tenemos que regresar y esperar a que se vaya. Nunca lo esquivaremos.

–Genial –gruñó Fred, pero siguió a su gemelo de vuelta al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Desafortunadamente, esta vez no fueron lo suficiente veloces y Snape los vio en la entrada mientras daba vuelta en la esquina–. ¡Señores Weasley! –exclamó el grasiento–. Bajo las circunstancias, _asumo_ que se tardaron un poco en regresar a su torre. –Los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro nerviosos–. Ha habido un cambio de planes. Sus padres acaban de llegar a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall. Vayan por Percy y Ronald para que pueda… llevarlos a ellos –gruñó.

Fred y George intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa mientras se daban cuenta que acababan de perder su oportunidad de ayudar. Eso no iba a terminar bien.

* * *

Ronald Weasley no se iba a tomar el secuestro de su hermana menor sentado, especialmente cuando sus dos mejores amigos estaban poniéndose en peligro para salvarla. Al momento en que llegó a la torre de Gryffindor, ya tenía un plan… quizás no el mejor, pero tenía uno. Se apresuró a su dormitorio y se lanzó al baúl de Harry, ignorando las preguntas de Neville, Dean, y Seamus. En un momento, había encontrado la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y salió a toda prisa del cuarto.

Sin ser visto, Ron se apresuró por los pasillos, apenas evitando a Snape y a otros a maestros, hasta llegar al baño de Myrtle. Dentro, no vio señal de ningún ser vivo, pero el lugar estaba lleno del fuego azul de Hermione y un lavabo parecía haber sido removido, revelando una enorme tubería. Se removió parcialmente la capa, mostrando su cabeza.

–¡AHHH! –gritó Myrtle como si hubiera visto un… olvídalo.

–Myrtle, tranquila, soy yo –dijo Ron. Señaló la tubería–. ¿Todos bajaron?

–Sí –dijo Myrtle raramente feliz–. ¿También viniste a vengar mi muerte?

Ron parpadeó sorprendido.

–Eh, sí, supongo. –Y antes de que pudiera preguntar más, se lanzó dentro de la tubería.

Esperaba que la capa de invisibilidad de Harry también tuviera manchas invisibles porque la tubería era larga y estaba muy sucia. No estaba seguro de porque la seguía usando, excepto que quizás no quería tomarse el tiempo de doblarla de nuevo. Finalmente, llegó al suelo con un fuerte golpe, deslizándose fuera de la tubería a un enorme túnel también lleno de fuego azul. Se tambaleó de pie e intentó comprender lo que estaba viendo.

* * *

Lockhart apuntó su varita a Hermione.

–Dile adiós a tus memorias… _Obliv…_ ¡AH!

Hermione soltó un grito ahogado mientras Lockhart caía de golpe sobre su rostro. En ese momento, sus amarres se rompieron por magia accidental, y, actuando por instinto, corrió adelante, pateó a Lockhart en el estómago con satisfacción, y tomó las cuatro varitas de su mano. Fue sólo entonces que levantó la mirada para intentar entender lo que había interrumpido su hechizo.

Ron se quitó la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y apareció de la nada con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–He querido hacer eso por meses –dijo.

–¡Ron! –Hermione saltó por encima de la forma de Lockhart, tomó al pelirrojo, y lo abrazó con fuerza–. ¡Oh, gracias a Dios! ¡Gracias a Merlín! Eso estuvo cerca. ¡Gracias, Ron, gracias!

–Hermione, no pensé que estarías _tan_ feliz de verme –dijo Ron, claramente teniendo dificultad para respirar bajo su agarre.

–Lo siento –murmuró ella, soltándolo y tranquilizándose–. Este sucio, mentiroso… _bastardo_ … –pateó a Lockhart en el trasero, ocasionando que gruñera por el dolor–. ¡Iba a borrar nuestras memorias y dejar que Ginny muriera sólo para escribir otro libro!

–¡Qué! –rugió Ron.

Pero antes de que pudiera patearlo él mismo, lo interrumpió la profesora Vector.

–Ya es suficiente. Señorita Granger, ¿mi varita?

–Oh, cierto, profesora. –Hermione le entregó su varita y la de Lockhart y lanzó la suya a Harry.

– _Incarcerous_ –dijo Vector y Lockhart estuvo atado en cuerdas. Se agachó a su lado y removió sus lentes de sol–. Aquí tienes Weasley, ponte estos. Te protegerán del basilisco… en parte. Y tú, Gilderoy Lockhart, casi eliminaste la mente más brillante que pasó por Hogwarts desde antes de que nacieras. No tienes idea de con quien estás lidiando. Te haría bien que te borrara _tu_ memoria, pero quiero que recuerdes que no te metes con Septima Vector, y _especialmente_ que no te metes con mis estudiantes. –Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron más mientras recordaba los otros momentos en los que había visto a su maestra así… en contra del troll y Quirrell. Definitivamente era una guerrera. Vector se puso de pie, determinada a ignorar cualquiera otra cosa que Lockhart dijera–. Vamos, Weasley, ya que estás aquí y no tenemos manera de que salgas rápidamente, vamos a buscar a tu hermana. Y mantén esa capa a la mano.

Ron se enderezó y asintió, sosteniendo su varita. Deliberadamente pisó a Lockhart mientras avanzaba.

Septima Vector continuó con los tres niños detrás de ella… dos cuya ayuda necesitaría y uno con el que estaba atrapada por terquedad, y se preguntó cómo es que había terminado en esa situación de nuevo. Veinte años de dar clases en Hogwarts sin mayor incidente, incluyendo una guerra, y ahora, los mismos tres niños habían estado en peligro mortal tres veces en dos años, cada vez con ella como el único adulto alrededor para ayudarlos. La idea de que Harry Potter estaba maldito cruzó su mente, aunque eso no detendría a Hermione de ayudar a su amigo. Si la niña podía sobrevivir a un basilisco, no estaba segura de si algo podría detener a Hermione… o por lo menos eso era lo que se decía a sí misma.

La niña en cuestión estaba caminando con un frasco de llamas azules en mano para visibilidad, y lanzando el hechizo alrededor del corredor de vez en cuando. Con su varita en mano, aunque no tenía idea de que hechizos podría usar en contra de un basilisco, Vector intentó permanecer al frente. Después de otra curva, llegaron a una pared en la que estaban talladas dos serpientes con ojos esmeraldas. Al instante, Potter realizó un sonido escalofriante que la hizo temblar y la puerta se abrió en silencio.

Esa, se dieron cuenta, debía de ser la verdadera cámara de los secretos. Era alta y se imponía como una catedral macabra, sostenida por pilares tallados como serpientes apenas visibles en la luz tenue y que continuaban hasta que se escondían en las sombras. El pequeño frasco con llamas no sería suficiente.

–No tenemos el elemento de sorpresa –advirtió Hermione. Elevó su varita y lanzó llamas azules tan lejos como pudo en la cámara, pero aun así, no podían ver al otro lado.

–Manténganse alertas –dijo Vector y continuó adelante.

Pasaron un pilar tras otro, las serpientes luciendo escalofriantemente vivas bajo la luz del fuego. Podían escuchar el eco de sus pasos resonando en el silencio. Hermione lanzó más llamas en lo que parecía ser la mitad del camino, revelando la imagen en sombras de una estatua enorme a la distancia, con una larga barba delgada, una mirada seria, y túnica de piedra.

–Ese debe ser Slytherin –dijo Harry.

–Ajá –confirmó Vector–. Hay un busto de él en la sala común de Slytherin. Hermione, ¿te sientes bien? Haz usado ese hechizo bastante. Y estabas inconsciente hace una hora.

–Estaré bien –dijo Hermione, aunque si lo pensaba, comenzaba a sentirse sin aliento. Lanzó otra serie de llamas mientras se acercaban a la estatua, y vio una pequeña figura en el suelo, como si estuviera haciendo reverencia a la estatua, y su largo cabello _negro_ cubriendo su rostro.

Hermione fue la primera en recordar el efecto de sus lentes en los colores.

– _¡Ginny!_ –gritó y corrió a la niña.

– _¡Ginny!_ –repitieron Harry y Ron, siguiéndola de cerca.

Volteó a la niña, intentando poner su poco conocimiento de primeros auxilios en buen uso para buscar su pulso.

–Está viva –dijo con un suspiro de alivio, aunque el pulso era leve y se sentía helada.

–¡Oh, gracias Merlín! –dijo Ron. Sacudió el hombro de Ginny–. ¡Ginny, despierta! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! –Ginny se desplomó tiesa. –¡Despierta! –dijo aún con más ansiedad.

–Quizás el basilisco la dejó inconsciente de algún modo –sugirió Hermione–. Busquemos la manera de llevarla a Madame Pomfrey.

Ella y Ron comenzaron a levantarla, pero escucharon una voz grave hablar con tono suave.

–No se despertará.

Los cuatro se dieron la vuelta para ver a un joven alto, apuesto, de cabello oscuro, de unos dieciséis años recargado contra un pilar. Tenía un extraño aspecto: borroso en la orilla, quizás algo transparente. Hermione no podía ver por los lentes si estaba a color o en blanco y negro, como un fantasma, y no iba a arriesgarse a quitárselos.

Harry soltó un grito ahogado cuando reconoció al joven.

– _¿Tom?_

–¿Tom? –dijo Ron.

–¿Tom _Ryddle_? –preguntó Hermione–. ¿Del diario?

–¿Diario? –dijo Vector con confusión.

–Bien hecho, señorita Granger –dijo Tom Ryddle con una sonrisa–. No estaba seguro si creer las historias de Ginny sobre tu inteligencia. Pero el ver tu modo ingenioso de defenderte en contra de mi basilisco me convenció. Admito que incluso _yo_ no hubiera pensado en usar lentes con filtro azul.

–¿ _Tu_ basilisco? –dijo Ron–. _¡Tú!_ ¡ _Tú_ eres el heredero de Slytherin! ¿Qué le hiciste a Ginny? –dio un salto y corrió hacia Ryddle.

–¡Weasley! –gritó Vector, pero fue muy lenta. Ron lo atravesó como fantasma.

–Vaya, gracias, Sr. Weasley –dijo Ryddle, elevando su mano. Imposiblemente, había metido su mano en el bolsillo de Ron y estaba sosteniendo su varita con su mano.

–¿Qu...qué eres? –preguntó Vector con miedo. Nunca había escuchado que un espíritu hiciera eso, y prácticamente podía oler la magia oscura saliendo de él. Tenía el presentimiento de que negociar no serviría de mucho.

–Un recuerdo –dijo Ryddle–. Preservado por cincuenta años en mi diario. –Señaló a los escalones de piedra en la base de la estatua, donde se encontraba el diario que Harry había encontrado en el baño de Myrtle, y después, mirando entre Ginny y el libro negro, Hermione finalmente recordó dónde lo había visto antes.

–Oh, Dios, ¡soy una tonta! –lloró. Todos se dieron la vuelta para verla, incluso Ryddle–. _Vi_ a Ginny con ese diario el día que fuimos al callejón Diagon. Me preguntó si era mío. No sabía de dónde venía pero comenzó a actuar extraño desde el día que lo recibió. Yo… nunca pensé sobre eso –dijo con tristeza.

–Oh, sí, señorita Granger –dijo Ryddle, su sonrisa malvada creciendo más–. De todas las personas en la escuela, tú estuviste más cerca de arruinarlo todo. Incluso más que Percy, a pesar de su constante intromisión. Esperaba a una niña sin amigos de su edad, que odiaba la idea de venir a la escuela con libros y túnicas de segunda mano, que era constantemente molestada y se encontraba en las sombras de sus hermanos… –el rostro de Ron se oscureció bastante a través de los lentes, lo cual quería decir que estaba muy sonrojado–... y entonces llegaste _tú_ y te hiciste su amiga, dándole un ser humano real con quien hablar de sus patéticos problemas y preocupaciones, obligando a sus hermanos a reconocer su talento para el quidditch, ayudándola a vengarse de sus bromas. Casi la alejaste de mi agarre. –Tom dejó salir una risa fría, aguda, casi en falsete–. Pero siempre he sido capaz de cautivar a las personas que necesito, y en cuanto sentiste que tu propia vida estaba en peligro, repentinamente, estabas tan metida en tus propias preocupaciones para prestarle atención.

Hermione se hundió en el suelo con terror. ¿Cuánto de ese desastre _ella_ había provocado?

Pero Ron cada vez estaba más enfurecido.

–¡Dime qué le hiciste a Ginny!

Una explosión se escuchó de la varita de Ron en la mano de Ryddle, y Ron fue lanzado contra Harry y Hermione y cayó al suelo.

–Ah, Ronald, el más despistado de los hermanos –dijo Ryddle–. No es lo que _yo_ hice. Es lo que _Ginny_ hizo. Yo sólo estuve ahí para ella cuando todos sus amigos y familia la abandonaron, cuando no creía tener a alguien más, cuando se llenó de desesperación pensando que el grandioso, famoso, y buen Harry Potter nunca la querría… –Dejó salir una risita femenina escalofriante–. Y, por supuesto, cuando comenzó a perder la memoria e intentó adivinar porque… fue lo único interesante que escribió, claro, pero fui paciente mientras me entregaba su alma, y fuimos lo suficiente cercanos… _confió_ en mi lo suficiente, que fui capaz de poner un poco de la mía en ella.

La respuesta llegó a la mente e Vector.

–¡La poseíste! –Los niños soltaron un grito ahogado y voltearon a verla–. La has estado controlando todo el año. Tu… diario ese hizo que _ella_ abriera la cámara, atacara a los estudiantes, escribiera esos mensajes…

–Que grupo tan inteligente –se rió Ryddle de nuevo–. Muy bien adivinado. Siendo honesto, sólo esperaba a Potter.

–¿Y...y...yo? –tartamudeó Harry. Hermione pudo ver sus cejas elevarse detrás de sus lentes.

–Pero por supuesto. Que historia tan _fascinante_ tienes. Fue suerte que cuando Ginny dejó de confiar en su diario y lo tiró, tú lo encontrarás. Desafortunadamente, tú no confiaste tanto en mí como ella…

–¡Intentaste ponerme en contra de Hagrid! –protestó Hagrid.

–Sí, el torpe de Hagrid. Ese fue uno de mis raros errores, mostrarte eso. Viste a través de eso casi tan rápido como Dumbledore, y pasé los siguientes dos meses y medio atrapado en el fondo de tu baúl. Estaba muy molesto cuando Ginny entró en pánico y se robó el diario de regreso, pero tuve que hacer lo que pude. _Estaba_ seguro de que podría atraerte a este lugar si uno de tus amiguitos era atacado, pero entonces, parece que te sobreestimé a _ti_ Granger… el cerebro del trío. En cuanto vi que esos lentes azules te habían protegido, supe que habías resuelto el misterio y tuve que acelerar mis planes.

–Ll...llevándote a Ginny –dijo Hermione. Ryddle sonrió y asintió.

–¿Qué rayos le hiciste? –gritó Ron.

–¿Qué? ¿No lo has descifrado, Weasley? ¿No? Los niños estos días. ¿Quizás usted, profesora? ¿Estuvo en Slytherin, no? ¿Vio algo de magia oscura en sus días?

Vector sacudió la cabeza.

–Yo no… nunca he visto… –Se detuvo y miró a la niña Weasley, y después lanzó otra mirada cuidadosa al extraño joven–. Estás tomando de su energía vital, de algún modo –dijo–. Eres más sólido desde que llegamos. La estás usando para… ¿para qué? ¿Regresar a la vida?

–Oh, _bravo_ , profesora. Diez puntos para Slytherin. Era una pregunta difícil. Sí, Ginny me entregó su alma lo suficiente para poder dejar mi diario finalmente. Y el proceso está casi completo…

Ron se puso de pie de nuevo, pero Harry y Hermione lo detuvieron. No podía hacer nada sin su varita.

–¡Déjala ir! –gritó Vector–. _¡Desmaius!_

El aturdidor de la profesora atravesó la cabeza de Ryddle. Él se rió con maldad y elevó la varita de Ron.

–Ah, ah, ah. No puede lastimarme, pero yo a usted sí. Sugiero que se comporte, profesora. Tengo preguntas para el Potter aquí.

Harry se enfureció.

–¿Cómo qué?

–¿Cómo es que _tú_ , un niño flaco sin poco talento mágico, derrotaste al mago más grande de la historia? ¿Cómo es que tú te escapaste con sólo una cicatriz mientras que los poderes de Lord Voldemort fueron destruidos? –Vector y Ron soltaron un grito ahogado.

–¿Por qué te importa? –dijo Harry desafiante–. Voldemort fue después de tu época.

Ante eso, Ryddle se rió con más intensidad de lo que lo había hecho toda la noche. Su risa se escuchó en eco por toda la cámara, como si llegara a lo más profundo.

–Niño tonto, aún no lo ves –Dijo. Elevó su varita y comenzó a escribir letras de fuego azul en el aire.

TOM SORVOLO RYDDLE

Hermione lo estaba buscando y soltó un grito ahogado cuando lo vio. Entonces, con un leve movimiento, Ryddle guió las letras para que se acomodaran. Entonces, Vector también debió verlo, porque pareció perder el aire y comenzó a gritar los hechizos más terribles que pudo pensar antes de que terminara.

– _¡Reducto! ¡Brachium Emendo! ¡Defodio! ¡Viscera…!_

– _¡Expelliarmus!_ –dijo Ryddle con pereza mientras las maldiciones lo atravesaban, algunas creando cráteres en la pared de la cámara. La varita de Vector salió volando de su mano.

En el aire entre ellos, las letras se habían acomodado.

SOY LORD VOLDEMORT

–Voldemort –susurró Harry.

–No de nuevo –murmuró Hermione, cayendo de rodillas con sus manos en el suelo a un lado de Ron. Ron parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

–¿Lo ves, Potter? Ninguno de ustedes puede tocarme –dijo Ryddle… _Voldemort_. –No pueden detenerme. Ginny morirá y Lord Voldemort regresará, _muy vivo_.

–¡NO! –Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Hermione. Parecía estar intentando gatear lejos en pánico, y parecía incapaz de controlar sus manos y pies–. No, no, no, no, ¡NO! –De repente, se tambaleó de pie y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

–¡Hermione! –gritó Harry con incredulidad.

–¿Hermione? –dijo Ron.

Ryddle sólo se rió de nuevo.

–¡Corre todo lo que quieras, niña! –le gritó–. ¡Es muy tarde para pedir ayuda! Bien, Potter, parece que tu amiga es la misma sangre sucia temerosa de siempre, huyendo cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles.

–¡Hermione es una bruja diez veces mejor que tú! –dijo él desafiantemente.

–Por lo que pude entender, tu sangre sucia ni siquiera pudo aguantar a Draco Malfoy cuando pensaba que _él_ era el heredero de Slytherin. Sólo es una persona que dice que está de tu lado, pero no _puedes_ confiar en ella cuando la necesitas. Al igual que tus maestros, quienes ignoran tus preocupaciones. Al igual que Dumbledore, quien te dejó con parientes tan terribles… oh, sí, Ginny me lo dijo todo.

–¡Albus Dumbledore es el mejor mago del mundo! Es el único a quien _tú_ tenías miedo.

–Albus Dumbledore fue ahuyentado del castillo por _mi_ simple recuerdo.

–¡Estás equivocado! –Harry apuntó su varita a Ryddle, aunque no estaba seguro de qué haría con esta. Su rostro estaba pálido mientras intentaba engañar a Ryddle–. Yo estoy con Dumbledore. _Nosotros_ estamos con Dumbledore. Cada maestro en este castillo está con Dumbledore. Nos lo dijeron. ¡Nunca estará lejos mientras estemos aquí!

Ryddle comenzó a reírse de nuevo, pero se paralizó. Música comenzó a llenar la cámara, una música fuera de ese mundo, y Harry, Ron, y Vector estaban convencidos de que era la música más hermosa que había escuchado… música abrumadora, llena de valor y que llenaba el espíritu. Y entonces, un ave enorme, tan grande como un cisne, apareció sobre un pilar y bajó hasta aterrizar a un lado de Harry, soltando algo a sus pies. El ave lucía de un color azul profundo por los lentes, pero parecía brillar como luz de estrellas, y sus ojos brillaban como zafiros. Harry nunca había visto al ave en su mejor estado, pero reconoció la forma al instante.

–¿Fawkes? –dijo.

–¡Fawkes! –exclamó Vector, aliviada por la ayuda.

–Un fénix –respiró Ryddle.

–El fénix de _Dumbledore_ –le dijo Harry–. ¿Lo ves?

Ryddle miró al pequeño objeto que había caído a los pies de Harry.

–Y el sombrero seleccionador, parece –sonrió, jugando con la varita de Ron y apuntándola a Harry, probablemente para lanzar algún tipo de maldición terrible–. Así que esto es lo que Dumbledore envía a su campeón: un ave cantarina y un viejo… ¡AH!

La varita de Ron se movió en la mano de Ryddle. Algo parecía haberlo atacado por atrás, pasando a través de su cuerpo fantasmal, pero físicamente luchando con él por la varita. Su brazo se agitó con más y más violencia, e intentó lanzar unos cuantos hechizos, los cuales no dieron con el blanco. Movió su otra mano alrededor intentando tomar algo, olvidando que su cuerpo aún era intangible.

Entonces, un brazo apareció de la nada, y otra voz se escuchó.

– _¡Lumos Solem!_

–¡AH!

Un flash de luz solar brillante fue visible en los bordes de los lentes de los espectadores, y bastante luz azul atravesó los lentes. Ryddle lo recibió completamente en el rostro. Se escuchó un terrible ruido y dio un paso atrás, cubriéndose sus ojos con sus manos.

Harry, Ron, y Vector observaron con asombro mientras la mano aparecía de nuevo, y se quitaba la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

–¡Hermione! –dijeron.

Ahí estaba, de pie en sus calcetines para permanecer en silencio, la punta de su varita aun brillando, y mirando con furia a Ryddle.

–No voy a huir de nuevo –dijo.

Entonces, miró a su otra mano.

–Oh, Ron, lo siento mucho.

Ron palideció cuando vio su mano. Su varita había sido partida en dos.

–¡Mi varita!

–Lo siento, Ron. Intenté quitársela. Yo… te compraré una nueva… espera un minuto. –Corrió a Ginny y buscó en su túnica. En un momento, sacó la varita de Ginny–. Toma, usa la de ella por ahora.

–Tienes que estar bromeando –se quejó Ron, pero tomó la varita de Ginny.

Escucharon un gruñido.

–¡Olviden las preguntas! –dijo Ryddle. Entonces, dejó salir una serie se siseos. Se escuchó el ruido de piedras moviéndose, y la boca de la enorme estatua de Salazar Slytherin se abrió.

–¡El basilisco! ¡Corran! –gritó Harry. Tomó al sombrero seleccionador y dio un paso atrás, intentando sisear también.

–Parsel no te salvará, Potter. Sólo obedece al heredero de Slytherin –dijo Ryddle.

Ron y Hermione se dispersaron. Vector tomó a Ginny y la cargó sobre su hombro antes de correr a la salida.

Ryddle siseó algo más. Hermione no sabía que había dicho, pero por la manera en la que Harry gritó "¡Hermione, cuidado!" pudo adivinar que era algo similar a " _¡Mata a la sangre sucia!_ "

Se ocultó detrás de un pilar e intentó pensar en un hechizo que pudiera usar. Como una criatura mágica poderosa, el basilisco seguramente tenía piel resistente a magia muy poderosa que pudiera bloquear la mayoría de los hechizos que conocía. La profesora Vector estaba disparando hechizos detrás de ella tan rápido como podía, esperando que algo hiciera efecto.

– _¡Conjunctivitis! ¡Diffindo! ¡Percutio! ¡Reducto! ¡Defodio! ¡Bombarda! ¡Confringo! ¡Depulso! ¡Incendio! ¡Immobulus!_ –Hermione sólo podía hacer unos cuantos de esos hechizos, y no con tanta intensidad. Cegar al basilisco con luz como había hecho con Ryddle era lo único que le llegaba a la mente… si tan sólo supiera algún tipo de hechizo para penetrar armaduras.

–¿Qué…? –Escuchó decir a Harry, y después lo vio sacar algo largo y brillante del sombrero seleccionador. Pero entonces, ocurrió lo peor.

El basilisco llegó a la vista, movió su cabeza, y la miró directamente.

No pudo ver en dónde estaban sus ojos en ese segundo, pero los sintió con fuerza. Cerró sus ojos y se dio la vuelta. Aún estaba consciente, pero era como si hubiera sido golpeada por un tubo de plomo. Sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza de nuevo, y todo el cansancio por los hechizos que había hecho la alcanzó. Por Dios, ¡era enorme! Cuarenta pies de largo, quizás cincuenta. Podía escucharlo deslizándose cada vez más cerca, dirigiéndose a ella. Una gota de veneno mortal cayó de sus colmillos e hizo un agujero en la falda de su túnica.

–¡Oye! –gritó Harry, y al mismo tiempo, Fawkes chilló. Hermione miró con los ojos entrecerrados y pensó que estaba alucinando. Vio a Harry correr hacia el basilisco con una enorme _espada_ , pero se tropezó y cayó sobre sus rodillas, claramente siendo golpeado por su mirada. El basilisco se lanzó para atacar, pero movió su cabeza cuando Fawkes chilló y se lanzó contra él. La serpiente rugió de dolor, y Hermione arriesgó otra mirada a su cabeza, confirmando lo que estaba esperando: Fawkes había picoteado sus ojos, preservado por los poderes regenerativos del fénix.

–¡Está ciego! –gritó Hermione. Se quitó los lentes de su rostro. El mundo lucía más verde y amarillo por el fosfeno combinado con las llamas azules alrededor de la cámara, pero estaba mucho más brillante y claro–. Fawkes lo cegó… ¡AH! –En su movimiento, el lado de la cabeza del basilisco la golpeó en el pecho y la lanzó contra la pared. Estaba segura de que se había roto una costilla, y se colapsó por el dolor.

Ryddle estaba siseando con ira. El basilisco se lanzó contra Harry de nuevo, atacando a ciegas. Harry estaba en el suelo, sosteniendo la espada sobre él. Giró fuera de su camino mientras evitaba los colmillos del rey de las serpientes y estos golpeaban el suelo a pulgadas de él. Entonces, a su derecha, un colmillo cayó en el suelo. Sobre su cabeza, Harry lo atravesó con la espada, empujándola contra su garganta y lengua. Se movió con dolor, pero el basilisco se acercó de nuevo, listo para atacar el rostro de Harry.

–¡Oye! –La profesora Vector y Ron estaba corriendo hacia el basilisco, sin lentes y lanzando hechizos. Los hechizos de Ron no harían más que molestar a la bestia, pero Hermione se levantó y se unió a ellos con los hechizos que ella conocía. Vector, sin embargo, estaba lanzando poderosas maldiciones a su boca abierta y a las cuencas vacías de sus ojos. La mayoría de sus hechizos rebotaron en la dura piel de su rostros, pero un _Incendio_ logró entrar entre su quijada y lastimó carne sensible en el paladar de su boca.

El basilisco rugió de nuevo por el dolor, y se lanzó contra la fuente de los hechizos. Apenas y Vector logró saltar fuera de su camino. Sin molestarse en quitarse sus lentes enganchables, Harry se dio la vuelta y se arrojó contra él, con la espada en mano. Cuando la serpiente bajó su cabeza de nuevo, él dio un salto, corriendo los dos o tres pasos debajo del enorme arco de su cuerpo, y empujó la espada dentro de su quijada con toda su fuerza. El brillante metal atravesó la carne de su quijada inferior, la carne quemada de su paladar, y directo al cerebro de la bestia, saliendo al otro lado de su cabeza. Hermione, Ron, y Vector soltaron un grito ahogado mientras el monstruo de Slytherin, de mil años de edad, temblaba de nuevo y se colapsaba sin vida en el suelo de la cámara.

¡Justo sobre Harry!

–¡Harry! –gritaron Ron y Hermione.

–¡Potter! –dijo Vector. Ni siquiera intentó levantar el cuerpo. Sólo apuntó su varita–. _¡Depulso!_ –El cuerpo de la serpiente se deslizó de sobre Harry por el encantamiento repulsor, volteando a Harry en el proceso–. ¿Estás bien, Potter? –dijo con preocupación, realizando los pocos encantamientos de diagnóstico que conocía.

–Auch… viviré –gruñó Harry. Hermione no estaba segura de si Harry era el mejor juez de eso, pero su maestra pareció tranquilizarse mientras lo examinaba… un poco–. ¿Está muerto? –preguntó.

–Sí, Potter, definitivamente está muerto. Ahora, quédate quieto. No estás bien.

–¿Ginny? –dijo débilmente.

–Aún inconsciente –dijo Ron. Llevó a Ginny de vuelta al grupo desde donde Vector la había dejado sentada. Hermione se acercó con torpeza a ellos, sosteniendo su pecho sobre su costilla rota y aún con su dolor de cabeza, sintiéndose a punto de colapsar por su agotamiento.

Y entonces Ryddle… Voldemort, caminó a ellos furioso, aún borroso, aún transparente, pero casi sólido.

–¿Crees que ganaste, Potter? –gritó–. ¡Perdiste! Quizás hayas matado a la bestia de Slytherin, ¡pero aún no puedes salvar a Ginny! Lord Voldemort _regresará_ , y entonces mataré a cada uno de tus amigos y te guardaré para el final… Creo que comenzaré con la sangre sucia.

Hermione observó al mago terrible como un venado cegado por luces. No sabía qué hacer. Ginny iba a morir y su propia probabilidad de sobrevivir lucía mínima. Pero entonces, hizo la conexión: el diario, el colmillo, el agujero en su túnica. Se puso de pie y apuntó su varita no a Ryddle, ni a Ginny, pero al diario, y rezó por tener la fuerza para lanzar un hechizo más.

– _¡Wingardium Leviosa!_

–¡Qué! –gritó Ryddle.

El diario era ligero, pero era un objeto pequeño para levitar una larga distancia, y mucho más difícil de lo normal. Tembló mientras lo flotaba hacia ella con sus manos temblorosas, y entonces Tom se lanzó contra ella, posiblemente lo suficiente sólido para tocarla ahora, obligándola a hacerse a un lado, lastimando más su pecho.

Pero fue entonces, no cuando Lockhart intentó el encantamiento desmemorizante, no cuando descubrió lo que había ocurrido a la joven Weasley, no cuando el basilisco salió de la estatua, pero ahora, cuando intentó atacar a Hermione, que la sangre de Septima Vector hirvió, y en un momento de claridad, supo lo que tenía que hacer.

–¡No hoy, hijo de perra! ¡ _Accio_ diario!

–¡No!

Pero Ryddle no fue lo suficiente rápido. El diario voló directo a la mano de Vector, y lo aventó al suelo junto al colmillo de basilisco suelto y se inclinó sobre este. Hermione se inclinó también, y comprensión cruzó la mirada de Harry, quien se estiró dolorosamente para alcanzarlo. Las tres manos se acercaron al mismo tiempo, y la mano de Ron se unió un segundo después cuando vio lo que estaban haciendo, incluso mientras sostenía a Ginny con su otro brazo.

–¡No! ¡Deténganse! –gritó Ryddle. Se lanzó sobre ellos, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Los cuatro levantaron el colmillo como una daga y lo encajaron con toda su fuerza en la cubierta del diario. Tinta brotó de la cubierta como un torrente de sangre. Ryddle soltó un grito largo y desgarrador que pareció salir del mismo diario, y después se desvaneció en un rayo de luz.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron, y buscó una bocanada de aire.

–¡Ginny! –Ron lloró de alegría y abrazó a su hermana con fuerza–. ¡Oh, gracias Merlín!

–¿R...R...Ron…? –dijo Ginny con voz débil.

–Estás bien –dijo él.

–¡Ron! ¡El monstruo! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

–Está bien, Ginny –dijo Hermione. Levantó el diario destruido para que lo viera–. Todo acabó.

–¿Hermione? –dijo la pequeña con confusión. Su mirada se movió del diario a la profesora Vector al basilisco muerto a Harry en el suelo–. ¿Harry? –Jadeó y comenzó a sollozar en el hombro de Ron–. Oh Dios mío, Harry, ¡lo siento tanto! No quería hacerlo, lo juro… Ryddle me obligó… tomó control de mi… no pude detenerlo… quería decirle a alguien, pero estaba tan asustada… ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo lo mataste? ¿Qué le ocurrió a Ryddle?

–Tranquilízate por favor, señorita Weasley –dijo la profesora Vector–. Ryddle se ha ido, y el Potter mató al basilisco. Estás a salvo.

–¡Pero seré expulsada! –lloró Ginny–. ¡Solté a un monstruo gigantesco en la escuela!

–Lo dudo. Ryddle nos dijo todo. Ser poseída por Quien-Tú-Sabes no es razón para ser expulsada. Ahora, tenemos que llevarlos a todos a la enfermería. ¿Puedes caminar, señorita Weasley?

–Eso… eso creo –Ron la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

–¿Hermione?

–Estaré bien –dijo de nuevo, aunque estaba temblando y resbalándose en sus calcetas empapadas.

–Ven aquí, Hermione –dijo Vector, y colocó uno de los brazos de Hermione sobre su hombro y convocó sus zapatos. Harry intentó levantarse, pero era claramente imposible. La profesora apuntó su varita a él–. _Mobilicorpus_. –Harry se elevó, recostado en el aire–. Intenta relajarte, Potter. Te llevaremos a un lugar donde puedan ayudarte lo más pronto posible. Sr. Weasley, ¿puedes traer la espada y el sombrero seleccionador? –Ron asintió y los colocó en su cinturón. Vector se dirigió al fénix–. Lamento molestarte más, Fawkes, ¿pero podrías cargarnos a los cinco… rayos, Lockhart… cinco más uno para salir de la cámara?

Fawkes soltó un graznido, y asintió.

–Gracias, Fawkes. Vámonos.

–¿Hermione? –dijo Ron mientras se tambaleaban a la salida.

–¿Sí?

–¿Volviste a lanzar un hechizo en la cara de Quien-Tú-Sabes?

–Oh, no –dijo Hermione avergonzada, y se cubrió su rostro con su mano libre.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** _Percutio:_ Hechizo perforante, basado en el Latín para "perforar".

 _Viscera...:_ El comienzo del hechizo para expulsar las entrañas, basado en el latín para "órganos".


	37. Chapter 37

Saquen dos calcetines al azar del cajón de JK Rowling. Si son un par, la probabilidad de que Dobby esté involucrado es baja. Repitan el proceso en el cajón de White Squirrel. Mientras haya calcetines, es probable que Harry Potter esté involucrado.

* * *

 **Capítulo 37**

Seis brujas y magos aparecieron en el baño de Myrtle en medio de llamas y cayeron al suelo de golpe.

–¡Están vivos! –dijo el fantasma, sin en esforzarse en ocultar su sorpresa–. ¿Lo… lo hicieron?

–Lo hicimos –dijo Hermione con cautela–. El monstruo está muerto. Esto lo estaba controlando. –Levantó el diario–. Por supuesto, el hombre que lo hizo sigue afuera, pero…

Pero eso pareció ser suficiente para Myrtle.

–Oh, gracias, Hermione, ¡y a todos ustedes! –Se acercó y dio un incómodo abrazo fantasmal a Hermione que la hizo sentir como si le hubieran arrojado una cubeta de agua helada–. Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que morí. ¿Cómo puedo pagárselo?

–Pues –habló la profesora Vector–, puedes comenzar por encontrar a la profesora McGonagall. Dile que tenemos a Ginny… y Ronald… y que la veremos en la enfermería.

–¡ _Sí, señora!_ –Dio un saludo militar y salió volando a toda prisa a través de la pared, sonriendo y brillando.

–No estoy segura de haber visto sonreír a Myrtle antes –dijo Hermione.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey ya tenía seis camas con pociones para lo que sea que pudiera encontrar. (Myrtle probablemente no había sido específica). La profesora McGonagall ya estaba ahí, junto a cinco Weasley agitados.

Por un momento, hubo silencio mientras las seis personas nuevas se detenían en la entrada, cubiertas de suciedad y lodo, tres de ellos con lentes azules oscuros sobre sus cabezas, dejando marcas limpias y cómicas en sus rostros. Ron, el que se suponía que no estaba ahí, estaba apoyando a Ginny, con una espada en su cinturón, y llevando a Gilderoy Lockhart atado de las muñecas con una _correa_. Septima Vector estaba apoyando a Hermione, levitando a Harry en frente de ella, y cargaba una hermosa ave roja y dorada sobre su hombro.

Entonces, hubo una serie de gritos, la mayoría diciendo: _¡Ginny!_

La señora Weasley fue la primera de pie. Se lanzó adelante y se arrojó sobre sus niños más jóvenes con lágrimas cubriendo su rostro.

–Oh, Ginny, ¡gracias a Merlín estás viva! –sollozó–. _Ronald Bilius Weasley, ¿qué estabas pensando?_ Ginny, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió? Ronald, ¿por qué tienes una _espada_?

El señor Weasley también se lanzó hacia ellos, seguido de Fred y George (con Percy quedándose atrás incómodo, claramente incapaz de mantener su expresión seria usual), pero no había lugar para que se unieran al abrazo, así que se dirigieron a Harry, Hermione, y Vector.

–La salvaron… –comenzó Fred.

–Muchas gracias –terminó George.

–Harry, amigo, ¿estás bien?

–Lo estará si recibe ayuda –interrumpió Vector–. Poppy, rápido. –Lo dejó en la cama más cercana, y el gruñó en voz baja.

Madame Pomfrey agitó su varita sobre él.

–Por la barba de Merlín, ¿qué le ocurrió?

–El basilisco _cayó_ sobre él.

–¿ _Cayó_ sobre él? ¿Qué tan grande era ese basilisco?

–Yo diría que cincuenta pies –dijo Hermione.

–¡Qué! –exclamaron la mayoría de los adultos en el cuarto.

La señora Weasley soltó a Ginny y Ron y se lanzó contra Hermione. Hermione elevó sus manos para detenerla, pero no fue suficiente.

–Oh, y tú la salvaste –dijo ella, abrazando a Hermione con fuerza.

– _¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Costillas rotas!_

–Oh, cariño, lo siento.

Finalmente, la profesora McGonagall tomó cargo.

–Acuéstate por favor, Granger. Nos encargaremos de esto… ¿Gilderoy? ¿Qué te pasó a ti? –Finalmente notó al capturado profesor de Defensa.

–Oh, profesora, quiero levantar cargos en contra de este… _criminal_ –dijo Hermione, aun quejándose de dolor. Pateó a Lockhart en la parte de atrás de su pierna, causando que se cayera sobre una rodilla.

–¡Señorita Granger!

–¡Ah! –se quejó Lockhart–. ¡De nuevo con las patadas!

–Quiero levantar cargos por el intento de uso de un hechizo desmemorizante en un menor. –McGonagall, Pomfrey, y los Weasley soltaron gritos ahogados.

La profesora Vector asintió.

–Es cierto. Nos lo dijo todo. Ha estado usando encantamientos desmemorizantes en personas por años para robar sus historias para sus libros. Si el Ministerio puede encontrarlos y restaurarlos, irá a Azkaban por mucho tiempo.

La señora Weasley estaba lívida.

–Tú… tú… ¡compré _todos_ tus libros!

McGonagall gruñó para sí misma.

–Se pone peor cada año, ¿no? De acuerdo, Lockhart, te detendremos aquí por el momento. Poppy, asegúrate de que esté amarrado. Acuéstate por favor, Granger. Nos encargaremos de esto una vez que reciban ayuda. El profesor Dumbledore viene en camino.

–¿Dumbledore? –soltó Harry con entusiasmo.

–Sí, en cuanto escucharon que la señorita Weasley había sido tomada, el Consejo lo llamó de vuelta. Hagrid también debería de estar de regreso en la mañana.

Hermione se recostó y de inmediato sintió el cansancio sobrepasarla. Ginny tomó la cama a su lado y continuó recibiendo preguntas de su familia que no quería responder, hasta que Madame Pomfrey les dijo que se hicieran para atrás y esperaran a que llegara el profesor Dumbledore. Lockhart estaba atado a una cama al final de la enfermería.

Pasó la siguiente hora o más medio dormida, apenas permaneciendo lo suficiente alerta para notar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sus costillas rotas (eran dos) fueron arregladas en un instante, pero estaba bastante golpeada y sufriendo agotamiento mágico por crear tantas llamas azules. Ginny estaba físicamente bien excepto por unos cuantos moretones por ser lanzada en la cámara. Harry fue estabilizado rápidamente, pero Madame Pomfrey dijo que tenía suerte de estar vivo ya que por lo menos quinientas libras de basilisco habían caído directamente sobre él, y no podría caminar por un tiempo. Finalmente, Hermione cayó dormida, sin sueños.

Se despertó a la sensación de alguien limpiando su frente con una esponja con cautela. Recordando la historia de Harry del semestre anterior, se levantó de golpe, pero la elfina a su lado tenía una nariz corta y ojos azules.

–¿Sonya?

–Hola, Hermione Granger, señorita –dijo la elfina con entusiasmo–. Sonya está muy feliz de que está bien.

–Eh, sí, excepto por el agotamiento mágico. –Aún se sentía como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Sonrió un poco–. Supongo que estamos a mano.

Sonya se sonrojó.

–Sonya estuvo feliz de ayudar. Usted fue muy valiente luchando contra el monstruo gigante, señorita.

–Gracias. ¿Qué hora es?

–Son las diez en punto, señorita. Se quedó dormida por una hora, pero necesita despertar ahora porque el profesor Dumbledore está aquí, señorita.

–¡El profesor Dumbledore!

–Sí, señorita Granger –dijo el director con amabilidad al otro lado de la habitación. Fawkes estaba sentado en su hombro ahora–. Me alegra ver que te estás recuperando. Estoy seguro de que esto ha sido una situación difícil. Creo que otra ronda de chocolate caliente para todos ayudará.

Hermione miró a su alrededor mientras tomaba una taza de chocolate caliente de la profesora Madame Pomfrey y vio a Harry parpadear y despertarse en la cama de al lado, el diario destruido en la cama entre ellos. El mismo grupo se encontraba ahí, sentados alrededor de la enfermería en una escena bastante similar a lo ocurrido después de la aventura del año anterior.

–De acuerdo, ya estamos todos despiertos –dijo la señora Weasley con impaciencia–. ¿Alguien _por favor_ podría decirnos ahora qué le pasó a Ginny?

–Pues, todo comenzó durante el desayuno… ¿fue esta mañana? –comenzó Hermione. ¿Cómo es que tanto había ocurrido en doce horas? Les dijo a todos cómo se había dado cuenta que Harry estaba escuchando parsel, identificó al monstruo en la biblioteca, envió a Sonya a advertir a la profesora McGonagall, y fue atacada por el basilisco ella misma. McGonagall después explicó sus acciones para asegurar la escuela y como había buscado a Harry para buscar al basilisco para después ser informada que Hermione y Penelope habían sido atacadas. Después, Lucius Malfoy y Cornelius Fudge se habían entrometido, y finalmente, Ginny había sido llevada a la cámara.

Después de eso, Hermione, Harry, y la profesora Vector hablaron en turno explicando el plan que habían formulado después de que Hermione se despertó, como bajaron a la cámara, y lucharon contra Lockhart y después Ryddle. Hubo una conmoción cuando Hermione mencionó el diario, y Ginny comenzó a temblar y llorar sobre su chocolate caliente.

–Pero entonces Ryddle nos dijo que él era Quien-Ustedes-Saben… –dijo Hermione.

–¿Que...qué? –exclamó el señor Weasley–. ¿Quién-tú-sabes p...poseyó a _Ginny_? ¿Pero cómo…?

–¡S...su diario! –sollozó Ginny–. Me escribió de vuelta cuando yo escribí en él. Me estuvo escribiendo todo el año. I...intenté lucharlo, ¡pero no pude!

–¡Ginny! –La regañó el señor Weasley con severidad–. ¿Qué no te he enseñado nada? Nunca confíes en algo que piense por sí mismo _a menos que puedas ver dónde tiene su cerebro_. Ese diario era _obviamente_ magia oscura y…

Ginny soltó su chocolate caliente en el suelo y enterró su rostro en sus manos, sollozando sin control.

–Por favor, cálmate, Arthur –dijo Dumbledore con voz suave, moviendo su mano como si nada para limpiar el chocolate caliente y darle otra taza–. Tu hija ha pasado por una terrible situación, y magos y brujas más sabios han sido engañados por Lord Voldemort. Creo que ser poseída es castigo suficiente. Y por suerte, no hay daño permanente.

Ginny aún estaba temblando en su cama.

–Papi, lo siento, no sabía… –sollozó en voz baja–. Encontré el diario en mis libros. Pensé que tú o mamá me lo habían dado.

–Oh, cariño… –dijo el señor Weasley–. Lo siento, Ginny. Me temo que reaccioné de más. –Ginny se acomodó en su cama y dejó que su padre la envolviera en un abrazo.

–Profesor –dijo Hermione, recordando algo más del año anterior–. ¿Qué ocurrió con mantenerse alerta por gente poseída?

El señor y la señora Weasley se dieron la vuelta y lanzaron una mirada molesta a Dumbledore. El director suspiró antes de responder.

–Desafortunadamente, la señorita Weasley no fue poseída hasta que estaba _dentro_ de la escuela. Es diferente monitorear las barreras por individuos poseídos… aunque me temo que ni siquiera eso es infalible... pero es más difícil el monitorear estudiantes tan de cerca todo el tiempo dentro del castillo, y recibiría más oposición. Incluso el tipo de barreras que se requerirían son diferentes.

–¿Para qué sirven entonces? –dijo la señora Weasley.

–Les aseguro que las nuevas medidas hubieran detenido al _verdadero_ Voldemort de entrar al castillo –respondió Dumbledore a modo de disculpa.

–Ejem… Ciertamente revisaremos nuestra seguridad de nuevo –interrumpió McGonagall–, pero creo que deberíamos escuchar como derrotaron a… Quien-Ustedes-Saben y al basilisco.

–Oh, cierto –dijo Hermione–. Bueno, yo sabía que necesitaríamos recuperar la varita de Ron de Ryddle… quiero decir, podría habernos quitado los lentes y todo hubiera acabado, pero no había manera de hacerle frente a frente, así que yo… salí corriendo, como si estuviera asustada. –No mencionó que sólo lo había intentado porque se dio cuenta que tenía la mano en la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y la había guardado discretamente en su pecho antes de salir corriendo. Eso era algo que Harry tendría que decir–. Pero me quité mis zapatos y me acerqué por atrás, y lo golpeé en el rostro con un _Lumos Solem_. Los lentes azules bloquearon la mayor parte.

–Espera –interrumpió Fred–, ¿hechizaste a Quien-tú-sabes en la cara _de nuevo_?

Hermione gruñó y se llevó una mano a la frente.

– _Como sea_ , obtuve la varita de Ron, pero, pues…

Ron sacó su varita rota de entre su túnica con tristeza.

–¡Ron, tu varita! –exclamó la señora Weasley–. ¿Rompiste su varita?

–Lo siento, Sra. Weasley. Tenía que hacer _algo_. Pagaré una nueva. Y era la varita vieja de Charlie, ¿no es así? No debería de estar usando una varita de segunda mano de cualquier modo.

La señora Weasley cedió y la dejó continuar la historia: como Ryddle había llamado al basilisco y cómo Vector y Harry lo habían hecho caer.

–Esperen un minuto –interrumpió Madame Pomfrey–. Miraste a un basilisco a los ojos, sin espejo, ¿y permaneciste _consciente_?

–Eh, sí, supongo –dijo Hermione.

–Ajá –dijo Harry–. Yo también.

La profesora Vector sonrió a Hermione.

–Hermione, esto _fácilmente_ merece otro artículo para _Magizoología Mensual_. Quizás una carta también.

Fred y George se rieron.

–Sólo tú, Hermione –comenzó Fred.

–Puedes luchar contra un monstruo gigantesco y _obtener_ un artículo de eso –concluyó George.

–Estoy seguro que nuestro hermano, Bill, también querrá escuchar sobre esto –habló Percy–. Rompe-maldiciones se encuentran con guardianes mágicos peligrosos de vez en cuando.

Hermione sonrió un poco mientras terminaban la historia, concluyendo con los cuatro destruyendo el diario con un colmillo de basilisco. La historia completa tomó más de media hora, pero supuso que era buena práctica para cuando inevitablemente tuviera que contarlo a sus padres. Oh, _eso_ iba a ser bueno: _Queridos mamá y papá: Tengo buenas y malas noticias. La buena noticia es que detuvimos al heredero de Slytherin, el monstruo está muerto, y salí caminando de todo. La mala noticia es que creo que ocuparemos otra de esas_ _conversaciones_ _cuando llegue a casa. Pero por lo menos nunca pasará de nuevo._

Sí, iba a ser difícil de convencerlos esta vez.

–Una historia impresionante –habló Dumbledore–. Todos han mostrado gran valor esta noche. Arthur, Molly, creo que Ginny estará bien con una buena noche de descanso. No habrá castigo… para nadie. –Lanzó una mirada amable a Ron–. Si pudiera atreverme, me gustaría tener una conversación privada con nuestros cuatro héroes antes de que se vuelvan a dormir. –Su mirada se dirigió principalmente a Harry.

El resto de los Weasley asintieron con renuencia y dejaron la enfermería. Fred y George comenzaron a disculparse con Ginny por como la había tratado todo el año, pero Ginny estaba distraída y miraba a Harry y Hermione mientras se iba. Hermione no pensaba que lucía como que estaría bien con una noche de descanso. No estaba segura de que ella regresaría a la normalidad, y Ginny había estado más metida que ella en todo. Pero por lo menos podría intentar ayudarla cuando saliera de ese lugar.

–Estoy muy orgullosa de los cuatro –dijo Dumbledore con tono cálido–. Salvaron a la señorita Weasley de un terrible destino. Salvaron la escuela de ser cerrada y removieron la amenaza del monstruo de Slytherin para siempre. Previnieron el regreso de Voldemort por segunda vez, y me atrevo a decir que cada uno de ustedes salvó la vida de los demás por lo menos una vez esta noche. Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley, y señorita Granger, cada uno recibirá el Premio por Servicios Especiales al Colegio. –Los tres niños se sonrieron el uno al otro con asombro–. Y Septima, creo que un Premio al Servicio Extraordinario de un Profesor. También… –Se detuvo y tomó un par de lentes azules y lo examinó con atención–. Señorita Granger, los hechizos son inspiradores. ¿Y dices que lo hiciste sin pluma o pergamino?

–Eh, sí, profesor.

–Te he estado diciendo por dos años lo brillante que es, Albus –dijo Vector mientras Hermione se sonrojaba.

–Así es. Muy pocos estudiantes de segundo año podrían crear tal encantamiento, mucho menos mentalmente. Pero como estaba diciendo, también quiero agradecerles personalmente. Debieron demostrar verdadera lealtad hacia mí en la cámara para que Fawkes fuera a ustedes.

–Ese fue el Sr. Potter, Albus –dijo Vector–. Creo que sus palabras exactas fueron "nunca estará lejos mientras nosotros estemos aquí".

–No me sorprende –sonrió Dumbledore, sus ojos brillando. (¿Cómo los hacía brillar de ese modo? Se preguntó Hermione)– Tienes un verdadero espíritu Gryffindor, Harry. Por supuesto, sólo un verdadero Gryffindor podría haber sacado _esto_ del sombrero. –Dumbledore elevó la espada que Harry había sacado del sombrero seleccionador para que la vieran de cerca. La empuñadura estaba llena de enormes rubíes que merecerían un lugar en las joyas de la corona en el mundo muggle, y ahí, justo debajo de la empuñadura había un nombre grabado: _Godric Gryffindor_.

Hermione soltó un grito ahogado cuando vio el nombre.

–¿Esa es la espada de Godric Gryffindor? –exclamó–. ¿La que usó en la pelea contra Lord Foul y con la que expulsó a Salazar Slytherin? Harry, ¡ese es un objeto histórico invaluable! – _Y acaba de matar a un monstruo gigante con ella,_ pensó. _Oh, bueno, por lo menos la usó para lo que fue diseñada._

Harry, Ron, e incluso la profesora Vector se rieron al ver a Hermione regresar a su personalidad normal.

–Pero profesor –dijo Harry–, hay una cosa que no entiendo. Si yo _no_ soy el heredero de Slytherin, ¿cómo es que puedo hablar parsel?

Ante eso, Dumbledore lució más solemne.

–Mi niño –dijo lentamente–, puedes hablar parsel porque Lord Voldemort, el verdadero heredero de Slytherin, puede hacerlo. A menos que me equivoque, su maldición te dio más que una cicatriz en tu frente. Creo que también te dio una fracción de su poder.

Hermione, Ron, y Vector soltaron un grito ahogado junto a Harry.

–Él… Voldemort… ¿me dio parte de su poder? –dijo Harry con temor.

–Así es –confirmó Dumbledore–, pero afortunadamente, no te dejó ni una gota de su crueldad y maldad. Me alegra decir que has probado tu nobleza una y otra vez.

–Gra...gracias, señor –dijo Harry.

Hermione sonrió a su amigo y pensó que había crecido más de lo que tendría que hacerlo (y también ella y Ron). ¿Y para qué? ¿Gracias? Eso era ciertamente menos de lo que merecía.

–Profesor –dijo–, ¿hay alguna manera de que Harry no tenga que regresar con sus parientes este verano?

Las cejas de Dumbledore se elevaron.

–Seguramente quieres ver a tu familia, Harry –dijo.

–N...no realmente, profesor, definitivamente preferiría no hacerlo –respondió Harry–. Yo… quizás las cosas sean mejores con runas este año, pero se supone que no debo usarlas.

–Se podría quedar con nosotros –habló Ron–. Sería genial tenerlo en la madriguera todo el verano.

Dumbledore suspiró:

–Harry, me temo que no es tan sencillo. Voldemort… el _verdadero_ Voldemort… aún está afuera, y a diferencia de la mayoría de los magos y brujas, la ubicación de tus parientes no es muy conocida. Te permití pasar parte del mes de agosto en la madriguera el año pasado porque, basado la valoración de la profesora McGonagall, tus parientes habían llegado a su nivel más bajo. –Tanto Ron como Hermione se mofaron de eso, y la profesora Vector hizo una mueca al director–. Pero aún estarás más seguro en el hogar de tus parientes, y si te es posible coexistir con ellos durante el verano, deberías de regresar ahí.

–¡Profesor! –dijo Hermione con indignación–. ¿En verdad cree que Harry puede coexistir con personas que lo encerraron en su cuarto con barrotes en su ventana?

–Estoy seguro que la profesora McGonagall dará visitas adicionales al Sr. Potter este verano, señorita Granger. Y de hecho, no creo poder detenerla. Harry, espero que no tengas que recurrir a violencia o amenazas, pero me sentiría mejor si estuvieras con tus parientes.

–Pues… yo preferiría no hacerlo, señor –dijo Harry lentamente–. Pero si está bien que les muestre algo de magia con runas, y la profesora McGonagall me visita, supongo que puedo intentarlo de nuevo.

–Harry, ¿estás seguro? –dijo Hermione.

–Pues… si estaría más seguro ahí…

–Pero tienes que visitarnos en algún momento –exclamó Ron.

–Eh… supongo que puedo tomar el autobús noctámbulo, ¿verdad?

Ron se estremeció mientras recordaba el memorable viaje al principio del año.

–Si estás de acuerdo con eso, Harry, creo que será lo mejor –dijo Dumbledore.

Hermione suspiró.

–Si en verdad quieres intentarlo, Harry, de acuerdo, pero por favor ten cuidado.

–Lo haré.

–Creo que yo también te visitaré una o dos veces, Sr. Potter –dijo la profesora Vector con una sonrisa traviesa–. Después de todo, estarás en mi clase el próximo año y querré asegurarme de que te estás preparando adecuadamente.

–Gracias, profesora –dijo Harry.

Justo entonces se escuchó una conmoción en la puerta. Hermione podía escuchar a Madame Pomfrey gritando con indignación, y después, la puerta se abrió de golpe con un fuerte ruido. Lucius Malfoy entró con Madame Pomfrey protestando detrás de él. Él lucía extrañamente desaliñado, como si hubiera ido a toda presa… lo cual no era sorprendente considerando la hora.

–¿Dumbledore? ¿Cuál es el significado de todo esto? –bramó.

Pero antes de que el director pudiera responder, Sonya, quien aún estaba sentada a un lado de Hermione, reaccionó.

–¡Dobby! –gritó, y se lanzó sobre la cama. Dobby estaba escondido, sosteniéndose detrás de la túnica del señor Malfoy. Intentó retroceder mientras Sonya se acercaba, pero no podía alejarse mucho de su amo. El señor Malfoy elevó su bastón a la elfina.

–¡Sonnitt, detente! –ordenó Dumbledore.

Sonya se detuvo en medio salto y cayó sobre su rostro.

–Mis disculpas, Lucius –dijo el mago anciano–. Sólo un malentendido, te lo aseguro. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti esta noche?

–Puedes decirme que estás haciendo de regreso, Dumbledore. El consejo te removió esta tarde.

–Y me llamaron de vuelta cuatro horas después cuando escucharon que una niña sangre pura había sido secuestrada –sonrió, su barba plateada moviéndose–. Y muy felices de hacerlo. Algunos parecían estar bajo la impresión de que los habías amenazado para lograr que se deshicieran de mí en primer lugar.

El señor Malfoy palideció varios tonos en su enojo, pero los ojos de Hermione se dirigieron a Dobby. Ahora que lo veía por sí misma, estaba de acuerdo con Harry: el elfo _estaba_ en mala forma. Usaba un almohadón sucio, estaba agachado y ocultándose con temor, lleno de cicatrices y moretones. Incluso Hermione con su limitada experiencia podía ver que era abusado, y peor, muchas de sus heridas fueron provocadas por él mismo. También notó que en ese momento actuaba de forma extraña. Estaba señalando al señor Malfoy detrás de él, señalando al diario, para después golpearse la cabeza.

Sonya realizó la conexión primero. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, y saltó al lado de Hermione para susurrarle en el oído.

–El amo de Dobby es el que tiene el libro malo, señorita. –El señor Malfoy ni siquiera la notó hablar. Nadie prestaba atención a los elfos domésticos. Hermione comprendió al instante y asintió levemente. Miró a Harry movió su cabeza en dirección a Dobby. Después de otro minuto, los ojos de Harry se abrieron con comprensión, y también asintió.

Dumbledore parecía haberlo adivinado también, ya que se lo dijo al señor Malfoy.

–Estoy seguro de que Arthur Weasley vigilará con más cuidado en caso de que objetos escolares de Voldemort vuelvan a resurgir. Después de todo, fue muy afortunado que la señorita Granger lograra crear una defensa contra el basilisco y ayudó al Sr. Potter y sus amigos a salvar a la pequeña Ginny.

– _Pues_ –dijo Lucius Malfoy, mirando especialmente a Hermione–, espero que el Sr. Potter y su sa… _amiga_ siempre estén cerca para salvar el día.

Hermione miró al hombre rubio a los ojos.

–No se preocupe. Ahí estaremos.

La miró con molestia por un momento antes de darse la vuelta.

–¡Vámonos, Dobby! –Pateó al elfo a la salida. Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor y Sonya se cubrió la boca con sus manos con terror cuando los gritos continuaron en ritmo a través de la puerta. Hermione desesperadamente quería hacer algo por el elfo, ¿pero qué podía hacer? Los elfos domésticos eran propiedad, para que los amos hicieran lo que quisieran con ellos. Podía ignorarlo con los elfos de Hogwarts porque eran tratados bien y eran bien educados y parecían enorgullecerse de su… cultura única, pero Dobby no tenía ninguna de esas ventajas.

Pero Harry parecía ya tener un plan. Aun quejándose por el dolor, se inclinó y quitó una de sus calcetas enlodadas, la cual dobló con cuidado y colocó dentro del diario.

–Profesor Dumbledore –dijo rápidamente–, ¿necesita guardar esto o algo por el estilo?

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron.

–No, Harry, puedes hacer con él lo que quieras. Ya está muerto.

–Genial. ¿Hermione…?

–Yo lo llevaré. –Hermione se puso de pie con cuidado. Era un plan loco, pero valía la pena.

–Señorita Hermione Granger, ¿qué va a hacer? ¡No puede liberar a un elfo! –chilló Sonya con horror.

–Por favor no interfieras, Sonya –dijo–. Tenemos que hacer _algo_.

–Pero…

–Creo que esta es la mejor solución, Sonnitt –dijo Dumbledore con sabiduría.

Con eso, el elfo no tuvo otra opción más que sentarse nerviosa y jugar con sus dedos. Mientras tanto, Hermione luchó para empujar su cuerpo hacia adelante y corrió hacia la puerta.

–¡Sr. Malfoy! –Lo llamó. Él se detuvo y se dio la vuelta en la cima de las escaleras. Ella corrió hacia él sin aliento.

–¿Qué quiere, señorita… Granger, verdad?

–Sí, señor. Hermione Granger. –Los ojos de Dobby se abrieron ampliamente al reconocerla. Ella le entregó el diario al señor Malfoy–. Harry y yo queríamos regresarle esto.

El hombre le hizo una mueca y lanzó el diario a su lado, y para su deleite, Dobby lo tomó.

–Sangre sucia insoportable –siseó–. Uno de estos días tu amigo sufrirá el mismo destino que sus padres entrometidos, y sinceramente espero que tú lo sufras con él.

Hermione no dijo nada, pero sostuvo su mirada. _Me enfrenté a un basilisco. Puedo lidiar con el Sr. Malfoy,_ se dijo a sí misma. Bajo su mirada, realizó un gesto como si abriera un libro en dirección de Dobby.

–Vamos, Dobby –dijo él y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Dobby no se movió.

–¡Que vengas, dije!

–El amo entregó una calceta a Dobby… –susurró el elfo con asombro.

–¿Qué dijiste?

–El amo entregó una calceta a Dobby –repitió, sacando la cosa sucia del libro–. ¡Dobby es libre!

La mirada de Lucius Malfoy se dirigió a Hermione con horror.

–Agradezca a Harry –dijo.

–¡Me perdiste a mi sirviente! ¡Pagarás por esto, sangre sucia! –Sacó su varita.

 _Oh-oh_.

Pero Dobby se colocó enfrente de ella.

–¡No lastimará a Hermione Granger! –gritó y chasqueó sus dedos.

Lucius Malfoy fue lanzado al pie de las escaleras, cayendo desplomando al suelo. Se puso de pie y levantó la mirada con ira, pero Dobby aún estaba protegiendo a Hermione así que no había nada que pudiera hacer… nada que pudiera hacer sin consecuencias en la escuela. Se dio la vuelta y se apresuró hasta estar fuera de su vista.

Hermione cayó sobre sus rodillas agotada.

–Gracias, Dobby.

–¡Harry Potter y Hermione Granger liberaron a Dobby! –chilló el elfo con alegría, y Hermione estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto–. Harry Potter le dijo a Dobby sobre la bondad de Hermione Granger con los elfos, ¡y ella ayudó a liberar a Dobby! –La rodeó con sus delgados brazos.

–Es lo menos que podíamos hacer, Dobby –dijo ella–. Nadie merece ser tratado así, ni siquiera un elfo.

–Hermione Granger es mejor de lo que Dobby sabía. ¡Dobby debe agradecer a Harry Potter también! –Corrió de regreso a la enfermería.

Hermione lo observó irse con una sonrisa cautelosa y se puso de pie y caminó lentamente en la misma dirección. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver a Dobby abrazar a un Harry confundido y después se desvaneció.

Sonya estaba observando el lugar desde donde Dobby había desaparecido con la boca abierta, luciendo asombrada.

–Señorita Granger, Dobby es un elfo muy enfermo –susurró mientras la niña subía de nuevo a su cama–. Él está _feliz_ de ser libre.

–Sonya, tú lo viste –la contradijo Hermione–. Lo estaban maltratando. El servir a los Malfoy era terrible para él. Sé que es difícil para ti creerlo, pero estará mejor de este modo.

–Sonya no está tan segura, señorita… Dobby ya no será tratado mal por un mal amo… –Bajó su voz aún más, como si estuviera hablando de algo terriblemente escandaloso–, pero dice que quiere un _sueldo_.

–¿Y? ¿Qué tiene de malo si unos cuantos elfos quieren un sueldo?

–Pero señorita, es muy difícil para un elfo libre el encontrar trabajo, y _nunca_ por un sueldo. Los elfos casi nunca son liberados a menos que sea elfos malos, señorita.

–Y después nadie los querrá –murmuró–. ¿Y qué tal en Hogwarts? Hay trabajo suficiente aquí.

–Por supuesto, señorita Granger –dijo Dumbledore–. No veo objeción alguna a que la escuela contrate a un elfo por sueldo. Si Dobby regresa puede hablar conmigo directamente.

–Listo, lo ves, Sonya. Todo estará bien.

Sonya lucía incómoda ante la idea de un elfo tan trastornado trabajando en Hogwarts.

–A los demás elfos no les gustará que liberara a un elfo, señorita.

–Oh… bueno… supongo que es un pago justo, si eso es lo que se necesita –murmuró Hermione cansada. Tenía mucho en su mente, pero se preocuparía por los detalles mañana… o quizás el día después.


	38. Chapter 38

La mecánica cuántica dice que Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling y esta historia a White Squirrel… probablemente.

 **Notas del autor:** Aquí está el final del segundo año de Hermione. Tenía una cantidad de cosas sorprendente para concluir el año. ¿Qué nuevas aventuras esperan en el tercer año? Con una clase nivel TIMO de Aritmancia, no será aburrido.

* * *

 **Capítulo 38**

Hermione aún estaba cansada, adolorida, y algo aturdida cuando subió a su cuarto después del desayuno al día siguiente, perdida en pensamientos sobre cierto plan loco para el verano que le había llegado en la noche. Harry estaría en la enfermería otro día, y Ron y Ginny se estaban manteniendo aislados por el momento, pero por supuesto, sus cuatro compañeras la había acorralado al instante (Dumbledore sólo les había dicho que el heredero y el monstruo habían sido derrotados durante el desayuno) y demandaron escuchar toda la historia. Sally-Anne la abrazó con fuerza y le agradeció profundamente cuando Hermione explicó lo que había ocurrido, y ella no la culpó. Finalmente estaban a salvo.

Todas sus compañeras estaban horrorizadas por lo que había tenido que sufrir, especialmente dos años seguidos, pero Parvati estaba especialmente preocupada.

–Hermione, lamentamos no haber sido de más ayuda este año –le dijo. Las demás niñas asintieron su acuerdo–. Tuvo que ser aterrorizante con todos esos ataques a hijos de muggles. Lamentamos no haber estado prestando atención.

Hermione se sonrojó. No pudo evitar pensar en cómo había ignorado a Ginny por tanto tiempo.

–Está bien, chicas –dijo–. Estuve bien yo sola.

* * *

–¡Ustedes! ¡Potter! ¡Granger! –Draco Malfoy se acercó a los dos (y a Ron y Ginny) una vez que Harry salió de la enfermería. Estaba tan lívido que corrió adelante de Crabbe y Goyle, quienes respiraban con dificultad intentando alcanzarlo–. Mi padre me dijo que lo _engañaron_ para que liberara a nuestro elfo –exclamó.

Harry y Hermione no se inmutaron ante el bravucón de Slytherin. Ginny tembló, pero Ron la apoyó.

–¿Sí? Pues se merece más que eso por lo que le hizo a Ginny –dijo Ron de vuelta.

–La manera en la que tu padre trataba a ese elfo era abominable –agregó Hermione–. En el mundo muggle, se metería en problemas incluso por tratar a un hurón de ese modo.

Ginny notablemente miró a Malfoy de arriba a abajo.

–Parece que es algo bueno que no lo haga –dijo, generando risas.

Por un momento Malfoy parecía más un pez que un hurón, pero se tranquilizó.

–No te metas, Weasleta. _Ustedes_ dos… –señaló a Harry y Hermione–... nos deben un nuevo elfo.

–Dobby fue liberado de manera justa –le informó Hermione–. Lo comprobé con los elfos de las cocinas.

Malfoy hizo un exagerado sonido como si fuera a vomitar.

–Claro que la sangre sucia es amante de elfos.

–¡Cállate! –gritó Ron. Sin embargo, como aún no había recibido una nueva varita (Bill le iba a mandar su vieja varita), no pudo hechizar a Malfoy esta vez.

–Es bueno que lo soy, Malfoy –respondió Hermione–. El tener un elfo como amigo probablemente salvó la vida de Ginny.

–Oh, sí, una tragedia evitada –respondió el Slytherin, su voz llena de sarcasmo.

Ron gruñó.

–Lárgate, Malfoy –dijo Harry y sacó su varita. Malfoy, Crabbe, y Goyle hicieron lo mismo, y Hermione no se tardó mucho en hacerlo.

– _Expelliarmus_ –dijo Harry

– _Lumos Solem_ –lanzó Hermione al mismo tiempo, ambos usando los mismos hechizos que habían usado en la cámara.

El hechizo de Harry golpeó a Crabbe antes de que él pudiera lanzar uno, y Hermione cegó a Goyle, causando que su hechizo no tuviera blanco. Malfoy, sin embargo, fue creativo. El enorme libro de Herbología de Ron fue transformado en una enorme araña, la cual se colgó de su túnica. Ron gritó como una niña y corrió en círculos, intentando tirarla.

–¡Tú… tú…! –tartamudeó Ginny mientras Malfoy se reía. Sacó su varita, y Hermione supo al instante lo que iba a ocurrir y observó la mano de Ginny con atención.

– _¡Chiroptera Mucosa!_

–¡Ah! ¡Pagarás por esto, Weasleta! –Malfoy se atragantó antes de salir huyendo de los murciélagos negros saliendo de su nariz y golpeándolo con sus alas en la cabeza.

–¡Ron, no te muevas! –dijo Hermione. Lanzó el hechizo destransformador más poderoso que conocía a su pecho, y la araña se transformó de vuelta en un libro y cayó al suelo.

–Gracias, Hermione –dijo.

Los niños salieron después de eso, con las clases concluidas por el día, pero Hermione se quedó atrás.

–Ginny, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado por un momento?

–No te voy a enseñar ese hechizo –dijo con una sonrisa. Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

–No es sobre eso.

–Oh… está bien.

Hermione repentinamente estuvo consciente del número de lugares en el castillo que no eran apropiados para ese tipo de conversación, e intentó pensar en un lugar adecuado al cual ir. Aulas vacías usualmente eran buenas para una conversación privada, pero no eran muy cómodas o íntimas, lo cual necesitaba en este caso. La sala común casi siempre tenía personas… no tenía la privacidad que estaba segura necesitaría. La biblioteca era mejor, pero incluso ahí había varias miradas entrometidas. Parecía extraño, ahora que lo pensaba, que no hubiera un lugar cómodo en el castillo en donde dos estudiantes pudieran hablar a solas in ser interrumpidos... De hecho, no, no era extraño, se dio cuenta. Eso desalentaría a los estudiantes mayores. Sacó el mapa de su túnica, aunque aún le faltaban unos cuantos cuartos secretos, para buscar más ideas.

–¿Ese es el famoso mapa? –preguntó Ginny.

–Sí, pensé en buscar algo más cómodo que un aula vacía.

–¿Es algo tan importante?

–Quizás no. Pero en verdad quería encontrar un lugar en el que tú… en el que ambas pudiéramos hablar con comodidad. –Después, recordó algo que Sonya le había dicho: _Hogwarts siempre tiene más secretos._ Sabía de un secreto o dos que no había… que no _podía_ dibujar en el mapa–. Ginny, ¿te molestaría un poco de ejercicio? –dijo–. Quiero mostrarte algo que muy pocas personas conocen.

Ginny elevó una ceja, fascinada con la sugerencia de su amiga, y Hermione la llevó a la gran escalera. Comenzaron a subir. Pasaron el séptimo piso y llegaron a la gran torre. Pasaron el décimo cuarto piso, el más alto al que los estudiantes podían subir en cualquiera de las torres. Finalmente, llegaron al décimo séptimo piso, donde las cosas comenzaron a volverse extrañas. Todo era una copia de algo más en el castillo desde el décimo séptimo piso para arriba… más y más copias distorsionadas mientras más arriba. Los retratos se volvieron borrosos y no hablaban, las escaleras estaban chuecas, las piedras en las paredes no eran cuadradas, y los cuartos estaban basados en otros cuartos en el castillo.

Ginny respiraba con dificultad. Sólo se había condicionado a subir a su dormitorio en el octavo piso (además de Astronomía una vez a la semana) al contrario del de Hermione en el décimo cuarto.

–¿Qué tan alto estamos? –preguntó.

–Alto –dijo Hermione. Estaba examinando cada cuarto que pasaban–. Más alto que el castillo entero visto desde afuera.

–¿En serio? ¿Qué tan arriba llega?

–Infinito, creo. Es un lugar extraño. Creo que es generado por la magia del castillo. Los cuartos cambian cuando te das la vuelta, y si subes otros diez pisos, es bastante escalofriante, pero deberíamos de estar bien si no subimos más. Fred y George quizás mencionaron cuando los envié aquí.

–Oh, sí, lo recuerdo. Esa fue una buena broma.

Hermione continuó mirando dentro de los cuartos mientras pasaban: aulas, cuartos de estudio, habitaciones, décimo séptimo piso, décimo octavo, décimo noveno… lotería. Era una sala común en miniatura, con un sillón, una mesa, y una chimenea pequeña (que quizás funcione o no). Estaba decorada en colores Ravenclaw, pero los limosneros no podían ser tan exigentes, y no se sentía tan cómoda subiendo más. Se rio cuando la encontró. ¿Cuántos amorosos estudiantes de años mayores sabían ese pequeño truco?

–Hermione, ¿qué es este lugar? –preguntó Ginny con sorpresa.

–No lo sé. El castillo lo creó. Supongo que hay algún tipo de magia que se expande a la gran torre, pero el castillo no sabe _qué_ poner aquí, así que lo llena con pequeños trozos del castillo. Vamos, hay que sentarnos.

Ginny se sentó a su lado en el sillón.

–Mira, quizás estoy reaccionando de más –comenzó Hermione–, pero quería sentarme en algún lugar cómodo donde no hubiera oportunidad de que alguien nos interrumpiera. Nadie nunca sube aquí… se _supone_ que no debemos subir aquí.

–Hermione, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó Ginny nerviosa.

–Pues, lo primero es… quiero disculparme contigo, Ginny.

–¿Conmigo? –dijo la joven menor con sorpresa–. ¿Por qué tendrías que disculparte conmigo? _Yo_ fui quien…

–No, Ginny. Ya hemos hablado de esto. Lo que Ryddle hizo no fue tu culpa. Todo fue él. –Ginny tragó saliva y asintió con tristeza–. Quería disculparme porque he sido una terrible amiga contigo –continuó Hermione.

–No lo has sido –dijo Ginny automáticamente.

–Sí, lo he sido. Vi lo sola que estabas al principio del año e intenté ser tu amiga. Pero entonces, cuando los ataques ocurrieron, me asusté y comencé a ignorarte. Si hubiera estado ahí para ti, quizás tú…

Ginny comenzaba a rendirse. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

–No, Hermione, yo era la que estaba escondiendo todo. Tom era… él estaba intentando _hacerme_ que lo escondiera. Yo estaba tan asustada de que Percy me entregaría a las autoridades o algo…

–Oye, está bien –dijo Hermione, colocando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros–. Y lo digo en serio. Voy a intentar ser una mejor amiga el próximo año. Voy a estar muy ocupada con todas mis clases, pero voy a intentar no dejarte de lado… y le diré a Ron que tampoco lo haga.

Ginny se rio un poco ante eso.

–Gracias, Hermione.

–No hay problema. La otra cosa es… quería preguntarte _cómo_ has estado.

–¿Qué? Quiero decir… estoy bien. Quiero decir… me está yendo bien.

–Ginny, por favor. Sé que Harry piensa que estás perfectamente feliz de nuevo. Y estoy segura de que Ron _quiere_ pensar eso. Pero yo no estoy tan segura. Sé que _a mí_ no me está yendo tan bien. He estado teniendo pesadillas, y a veces siento que me va a dar un ataque de pánico. –También podía ver las ojeras en los ojos de Ginny–. Honestamente, no estoy segura de que los niños están bien, pero no creo que tú lo estés. Y no es tu culpa. Todos pasamos por una experiencia traumática, y por muy brillante que Dumbledore es, en el mundo muggle, uno no envía a alguien a dormir con una taza de chocolate caliente después de algo así. Le das a alguien con quien hablar… si quieres, claro.

Ginny comenzó a llorar abiertamente. De repente, lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Hermione y se aferró con fuerza a su pecho.

–Yo… no puedo… –murmuró.

–Está bien –susurró Hermione, acariciando su pelo–. Entiendo si no quieres, pero… no se cuánto te dijo Ron sobre lo que ocurrió el año pasado, cuando el profesor Quirrell murió. Yo estuve ahí, ¿recuerdas? Y fue escalofriante. Pero el verano pasado, mis padres me hicieron ver a un terapeuta… es como un sanador de la mente muggle, excepto que normalmente te ayudan hablando, y usamos una historia falsa. De cualquier modo, al principio no quería hablar más que tú, pero una vez que lo hice, me alegré de haberlo hecho. En verdad me ayudó. –De hecho, era la razón por la que Hermione había pensado en tener esa conversación con la pequeña pelirroja en primer lugar.

Ginny soltó un leve sollozo y se sentó aún en el brazo de Hermione por unos minutos. Y entonces, con voz vacilante, comenzó a hablar.

–Con Tom, él… él siempre estaba ahí para hablar conmigo… Siempre era amable… Él… él...tenía cosas lindas que decirme cuando estaba asustada o preocupada... Pensé que me estaba ayudando… incluso me ayudó con mi tarea algunas veces… pero… pero todo fue una mentira, ¿no? –Repentinamente estuvo feliz de que Hermione insistiera en un lugar privado.

Hermione intentó recordar la manera en la que su terapeuta le había hablado.

–Eso debe de hacer difícil que confíes en la gente, ¿no es así?

Ginny se aferró de la túnica de Hermione y asintió.

–Yo… creí que era mi mejor amigo –susurró–. Sólo me usó todo el tiempo… He...Hermione, ¿qué me espera ahora?

–Ya, ya, Ginny –respondió ella–. Sólo piensa en lo que en verdad tienes. Tú… confías en tus padres, ¿verdad?

Ella levantó la mirada y asintió de nuevo.

–¿Y confías en tus hermanos?

–Sí… excepto… –se separó y se acomodó en la esquina del sillón.

–¿Qué?

–Es difícil con Percy –admitió.

–Sabes que te quiere tanto como los demás –insistió Hermione.

–Lo sé, pero… no creo que él lo _entienda_. Está tan preocupado por ser _Premio Anual_ –se quejó–. Yo estaba… no lo sé.

–Dijiste que pensabas que te entregaría a las autoridades –recordó Hermione–. ¿Por qué?

–¡Porque es _Percy_! –soltó Ginny–. Porque es lo que siempre hace.

–¿Porque es su respuesta automática? ¿Porque pensaste que lo haría "por tu propio bien" aún si fuera o no lo correcto?

–¡Sí! ¡Exacto! Sé que quiere ayudar, pero pensé que lo empeoraría.

Hermione podía verlo ahora. Percy era en lo que ella se hubiera convertido si no conociera a Harry y Ron: una estudiante sobresaliente, apegada a las reglas, siempre defiriendo a las autoridades, estén bien o mal. Podía ver ahora como pudiera molestar a sus hermanos menores… después de todo, _ella_ había molestado bastante a Ron al principio.

–Confío en ti también –soltó Ginny, y de inmediato se arrepintió. La hizo sentirse vulnerable. Hermione había sido buena con ella, pero no era de su familia, y si la joven decía algo para arruinar esa confianza ahora…

–Yo… eh… me alegro de escucharlo –dijo débilmente. No pudo evitar pensar que era más de lo que se merecía.

–No pude creerlo después de que yo… –Ginny se detuvo–. Después de que fuiste atacada por el basilisco, y aun así fuiste a salvarme.

–Ginny, intenté huir en Navidad, y lo odié. No voy a hacer una tontería, pero no quiero huir más. Me alegro de que confíes en mí, y no puedo prometerte que seré perfecta, pero prometo que intentaré lo más posible nunca traicionar esa confianza.

Ginny la abrazó de nuevo.

–Gracias, Hermione. En verdad eres una buena amiga, y… e intentaré ir a ti si alguna vez siento que necesito hablar… De hecho, _hay_ algo más.

–¿Qué es?

–Harry –dijo nerviosa–. ¿Qué piensa Harry de mí?

–¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir, siendo un niño despistado que piensa que estás perfectamente feliz de nuevo? ¿O qué piensa Harry sobre Ginny Weasley en general?

–Eh, la segunda, supongo –dijo Ginny, sonrojándose.

–Pues, sé que está feliz de que estés bien. Piensa que eres una buena niña. _Sabe_ que eres buena volando. Y sé que le agrada tu familia entera. Piensa que eres alguien divertida… y yo también. Pero… creo que no te conoce tan bien. Si te soy honesta, creo que _yo_ tampoco te conozco tan bien, y por lo menos yo lo estaba intentando.

Ella suspiró.

–Eso me temía.

–Oye, está bien. Siempre hay tiempo para que nos conozcamos mejor.

–Sí, pero… –De repente, las palabras salieron de golpe–. Sabes que en verdad me gusta Harry, Hermione. Quiero decir, _siempre_ me ha gustado porque he escuchado todas las historias, y sé que la mayoría son inventadas, pero cuando escuché lo que hizo en la cámara… _¡con una espada!_ ¡Eso fue _increíble_! Hay mucho más en él de lo que cuentan las historias. No puedo creer que arriesgara su vida así por mí.

–Claro que sí. Es _Harry_. Además, eres la hermana de Ron. No podíamos dejarte ahí. Estamos aquí para ti.

Ginny no sabía que decir, así que abrazó a Hermione de nuevo, pero aún sonaba triste.

–Harry ni siquiera sabe que estoy ahí –dijo–. No… no normalmente. Y quiero acercarme más a él, ¡pero ni siquiera puedo hablarle! Lo intento, y me congelo, y es peor ahora. Estoy tan preocupada de que nunca me va a notar. Yo… sé que pudiera terminar con alguien más algún día, pero… quiero por lo menos tener una oportunidad.

Hermione la miró incómodo. Esto rápidamente se salía de su área de experiencia.

–Pues, no tengo más experiencia que tú con los niños –dijo con precaución–, y no confiaría en el consejo de mis compañeras de cuarto por nada. Pero… creo que Harry te nota más de lo que piensas… pero honestamente, Ginny, creo que quizás debas de parar a intentar hablar con él. Escucha. Te congelas cuando lo intentas, así que quizás necesites dar un paso atrás e intentar relajarte a su alrededor. Se tu misma, y no te preocupes de lo que Harry verá. Te vi volar en la madriguera, y pasé toda la semana contigo. Créeme, hay una niña ahí que vale la pena notar… –colocó una mano sobre el pecho de Ginny–... pero debes de ser capaz de dejarla salir.

Ginny sonrió más animadamente de lo que Hermione había visto en meses. Hermione en verdad pensó que _podría_ atraer la atención de Harry si lograba relajarse, especialmente si continuaba volando como lo había hecho cuando la conoció. Por supuesto, _era_ Harry de quien estaban hablando; él era casi tan despistado como Ron a veces. No quería que la niña se ilusionara mucho, pero continuó.

–Y algo más, Ginny: tú y Harry aún son muy jóvenes. Tienes mucho tiempo para el romance. Por el momento, deberían de enfocarse en conocerse, y cuando sean mayores, quizás incluso considerar salir con alguien más por un tiempo. Quién sabe… quizás encuentres que alguien más es la mejor persona para ti. O quizás no. Lo importante es que no deberías de detener tu vida por Harry. Deberías de vivir por ti misma. Además, Harry tuvo una niñez muy difícil, y si soy honesta, tengo el presentimiento de que va a ser algo lento para todo esto.

–Pues… lo pensaré –dijo Ginny, claramente abrumada por el consejo inesperado–. Gracias… por todo.

* * *

–¿Cómo has estado, Hermione? –le preguntó la profesora Vector.

Hermione tomó un largo y contemplativo sorbo de té mientras se sentaba en el salón del departamento de su maestra.

–Es difícil –dijo lentamente–. Es extraño… siento como que sabía exactamente lo que tenía que decirle a Ginny, pero es mucho más difícil lidiar conmigo misma.

Vector sonrió con gentileza.

–No me sorprende. Es más difícil el lidiar con nuestros propios problemas. Además, pude ver desde el principio que serías el tipo de persona que sería su peor crítico. Pero espero que te sientas cómoda viniendo a hablar conmigo cuando necesites hablar.

–Mmm… gracias, profesora. –Hermione tomó otro sorbo algo tembloroso de té–. ¿Sabe qué es lo más loco?

–¿Mmm?

–Lo más escalofriante que me pasó ahí abajo… no tuvo nada que ver con el basilisco. No tuvo nada que ver con Ryddle… ¡Fue cuando Gilderoy Lockhart intentó borrar mi memoria! –Sus manos comenzaron a temblar tanto que tuvo que dejar su té sobre la mesa.

El arresto de Gilderoy Lockhart por uso ilegal de encantamientos desmemorizantes causó casi tanto alboroto como la muerte del monstruo de Slytherin. La noticia fue recibida con indignación, sorpresa, y negación de muchas de las jóvenes, mientras que los varones declararon saber que era un fraude todo el tiempo. Después de ser llevado y cuestionado por los aurores, los cargos se incrementaron y fue revelado que había usado encantamientos desmemorizantes en docenas de personas alrededor del mundo, quienes ahora eran buscadas para que recibieran tratamiento, y era suficiente para potencialmente enviar a Lockhart a la prisión de Azkaban por vida.

–Si soy honesta, eso tampoco es sorprendente –dijo la profesora Vector–. Inusual, quizás, pero no sorprendente. Sé que le das un gran valor a la integridad de tu mente.

–¿No lo deberían hacer todos? –dijo Hermione con histeria–. Quiero decir, ¡los encantamientos desmemorizantes son aterrorizantes! ¿Un movimiento de la varita y puede hacer que todos piensen que perdimos la mente? ¿Cuánto es eso? ¿Meses? ¿Años? ¿Qué no es casi tan malo como matar a alguien? Quiero decir, he visto _Cortocircuito 2_ …

–¿Qué?

–Una película muggle… no importa. Es sólo que es terrible. Pueden quitártelo todo en un instante… profesora… ¿los encantamientos desmemorizantes son reversibles? –preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

–Pues, es complicado –dijo Vector con todo de disculpa–, pero usualmente sí, excepto en el raro caso de que algo salga mal. Por otro lado, desmemorizamiento más extenso requiere de terapia de sanación intensiva… y toma casi el mismo tiempo que lo que fue perdido.

–¡Pero aun así es horrible! Me podría haber tomado _años_ recuperar mi memoria, incluso si alguien hubiera sabido lo que ocurrió en verdad. ¡A _todos_ nos podría haber pasado!

–Lo siento, Hermione. No sé qué decir. Lockhart es un hombre malo. Por suerte, fue detenido, y será enfrentado a la justicia.

–¡Y su historia también era ridícula! –continuó–. ¿Perdimos nuestras mentes ante la visión de su cuerpo destrozado? Trauma emocional no causa pérdida de memoria. No tanto. No permanente.

Vector dejó de lado su taza de té y la miró con sumo interés.

–Hermione, ¿qué hubieran hecho tus padres si hubieras llegado a casa con meses o años perdidos?

Tembló ante la idea.

–Mis padres recibieron entrenamiento médico muggle. Ellos… me hubieran llevado a un doctor muggle para recibir una segunda opinión –se dio cuenta de golpe–. Y me hubieran hecho una resonancia magnética para ver que estaba mal. Profesora, ¿qué hace el encantamiento desmemorizante físicamente al cerebro?

–¿Físicamente? Nada. Las memorias no se han ido. Sólo no puedes acceder a ellas. De otro modo sería tratable. Hermione, ¿estás diciendo que tus padres hubieran reconocido que magia fue usada en ti?

–¡Sí! Estoy segura de eso. Si vieran que perdí la memoria, pero no había nada físicamente en mí, de inmediato hubieran pensado que fue magia… especialmente después del año pasado.

Después de eso, Vector se rio con fuerza.

–¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Creo que Lockhart cometió un grave error intentando usar un encantamiento desmemorizante en una hija de muggles. Verás, tantas cosas extrañas pueden ocurrir en el mundo mágico, y él es tan famoso, que la mayoría de las personas hubieran creído su historia sin cuestionarlo, pero dices que tus padres muggles lo hubieran dudado de inmediato, te hubieran buscado tratamiento, y lo hubiera descubierto de cualquier modo. Tendré que decirles a los aurores que le digan eso.

–Supongo… pero aun así, podría haber perdido años y _pasado_ años intentando recuperarlos. Hubiera perdido a mis amigos, mis años de adolescencia, mi carrera…

–No si yo tengo algo que decir al respecto. Una vez hubiera recuperado mi memoria, te hubiera enseñado lo más que pudiera. Quizás hubieras comenzado tarde, pero las brujas viven muchos años.

–¿Haría eso por mí?

–Ciertamente. Después de ver tu habilidad para la creación de hechizos en acción, bueno, raramente he visto tal combinación de inteligencia nata, valor bajo presión, y dedicación a tus amigos. Después de los últimos dos años, no voy a dejarte, Hermione Granger, y no creo que tus amigos sean del tipo que te abandone tampoco.

Hermione se estiró sobre la mesa y abrazó a su maestra.

–Muchas gracias, profesora. También conozco a mis amigos… por supuesto, Harry hubiera estado ahí conmigo… pero cuando Ron llegó y golpeó a Lockhart y se quitó la capa de invisibilidad… eh, _eso_ fue bastante impresionante.

Vector sonrió para sí misma mientras el rostro de su estudiante se iluminaba al hablar de sus amigos. Quizás iba a pasar un verano difícil, pero iba a estar bien.

–Muggles llaman a eso "caballerosidad", ¿no? –dijo.

–Así es –se rio Hermione.

–Nunca pensé que estaría tan feliz de ver a un estudiante rompiendo las reglas –se rio su profesora con ella.

–Las cosas se han vuelto _verdaderamente_ extrañas por aquí.

–Tristemente, sí… –un silencio incómodo las rodeó después de esa dolorosa verdad–. ¿Y cómo van las ecuaciones diferenciales? –preguntó Vector.

Hermione sacudió los hombros.

–Van… a tiempo. Es algo escalofriante porque ya puedo ver los elementos de las maldiciones en ellas.

–Puede serlo, sí, pero te acostumbras en su mayoría, y muchos otros hechizos poderosos son descritos con ecuaciones diferenciales. –Hermione asintió–. ¿Y qué sigue?

–Pues, estaba pensando en álgebra lineal.

– _¿En serio?_ –dijo Vector con interés–. Sabes, eso comienza a acercarse a la investigación en aritmancia avanzada.

–¿En verdad?

–Por supuesto. Muchas de las técnicas avanzadas están en álgebra lineal… resolver sistemas lineales arbitrarios, técnicas de regresión, expansiones de Fourier…

–También estoy segura de que son las matemáticas en mecánica cuántica.

–¿Mecánica cuántica?

–La ciencia muggle de física fundamental subyacente a toda la materia y energía.

–Bueno, entonces, no me sorprende que esté involucrada en tanta magia avanzada. –Lanzó una mirada a la nada mientras pensaba por un momento–. Hermione, ¿estarías interesada en un estudio independiente en Aritmancia avanzada?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron del tamaño de platos.

–Profesora… ¿quiere decir, nivel EXTASIS de Aritmancia?

–De hecho, estoy hablando de nivel de _maestría_ … pero eso no es lo que quiero decir. Quiero decir que si tu libro de álgebra lineal es tan comprensivo como tu libro de cálculo, es posible que llegues al punto en el que tú puedas enseñarme a _mí_ algunas cosas el próximo año. No te confundas… aún te falta mucho en el tema de creación de hechizos, pero estoy sugiriendo que podríamos explorar la aplicación de las matemáticas que estás estudiando con esas técnicas aritmánticas que ya conoces. No será innovador, por lo menos al principio, pero creo que quizás podamos escribir un artículo para _Anales de Aritmancia_ para finales del próximo año escolar. No sería un gran compromiso. Sé que estarás muy ocupada con tus clases nuevas. Quizás una hora a la semana sería suficiente.

–Profesora, yo… no sé qué decir –tartamudeó Hermione–. Eso sería _maravilloso_. Pero… ¿por qué me está ofreciendo esto a mí?

–Porque estoy muy interesada en ver que se te ocurre. Porque eres más que capaz. Y por otra razón: una maestría normalmente requiere tres años de estudio después de Hogwarts. Pero si comienzas con tu investigación antes de tomar tu EXTASIS, creo que podrías completarla para tu graduación.

Hermione sonrió con entusiasmo mientras corría alrededor de la mesa para abrazar a su profesora. Sí, Vector pensó. Ella iba a estar bien.

* * *

–Déjame ver si lo entiendo –dijo Cedric Diggory. La vida continuó después del incidente, al igual que la clase de Aritmancia y su grupo de estudio–. Inventaste una variante del encantamiento de cambio de color.

–Al momento… en tu cabeza –enfatizó Roger Davies.

–Y te permitió ver a un basilisco gigante a los ojos sin perder el sentido, mucho menos ser petrificada.

–Sí, básicamente –dijo Hermione–. Bloqueé casi todos los colores en sus ojos, así que no podía _verlos_. E incluso entonces, se sintió como ser golpeada en la cabeza con una bludger… o eso supongo.

Cedric levantó sus manos ante eso… aunque él y los demás aún estaban sonriendo con admiración.

–Eso es todo –dijo–. Tú ganas. Ganas en Aritmancia por siempre. Nunca podría crear un hechizo en mi cabeza así.

–Oh, estoy segura de que podrían en un apuro –dijo Hermione–. Especialmente uno que hemos estudiado con tanto detalle, como el encantamiento de cambio de color.

–Sí, _podríamos_ –dijo Roger–, pero nunca lo podríamos hacer ver tan fácil, como tú.

–Estamos orgullosos de ti, Hermione –dijo Alicia Spinnet–. _Sé_ que Gryffindor lo está…

–Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw también tuvieron víctimas –señaló Cedric.

–Sí, es posible que salvaras la vida de Penelope –dijo Roger–, y creo que _todos_ están felices de que la escuela no tuviera que ser cerrada.

–Ajá –se sonrojó Hermione–. Oh, y Filch vino a verme ayer y me agradeció por derrotar al monstruo.

–Filch siendo amable –dijo Alicia, sacudiendo la cabeza–. Sólo tú, Hermione. ¿Y cómo has estado?

–Oh, ahí la llevo. La profesora Vector ha sido una gran ayuda. Pero me sentiré mejor cuando convenza a mis padres de que me dejen regresar.

–¡No te sacarían! –exclamó Alicia.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

–Eso querían el año pasado, y de nuevo en Navidad. Voy a intentar regresar lo más que pueda.

–Más te vale. El monstruo está muerto. La amenaza se ha ido.

–Lo sé, pero sabes cómo son los padres. Pero voy a intentarlo.

–Bien. Y sabes que aún puedes venir a hablar con nosotros también.

–Ajá. Gracias.

–Sabes, esto de los poliedros es bastante interesante –dijo Roger, abriendo su libro de Aritmancia.

–Sí, me alegro de que enseñen los sólidos arquimedianos… –respondió Hermione.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando vieron a una joven de cabello negro y piel bronceada acercarse a la mesa.

–Oh, hola, Rebecca –dijo Roger.

–Hola, Roger –respondió Rebecca Gamp antes de dirigirse a su compañera más joven–. ¿Así que es cierto lo que están diciendo, Hermione? –preguntó–. ¿Sobre el basilisco y la creación de hechizos y eso?

–Bueno… no por completo –dijo Hermione–, pero la mayoría de los rumores que he escuchado son más o menos acertados.

Rebecca sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

–No sé _cómo_ es que te volviste tan buena –murmuró–. Oye, yo, eh, lamento no haberte ayudado el otro día, pero _no fuiste_ muy clara.

Rebecca sonaba más molesta que otra cosa.

–Está bien. Todo resultó bien al final –respondió Hermione con amabilidad.

* * *

Tomó tres largas semanas para que las mandrágoras maduraran después de que el basilisco muriera para que las víctimas petrificadas pudieran ser reanimadas. Una vez que ocurrió, Hermione tomó el valor para hablar con uno de ellos… alguien con quien había querido, pero temido un poco, hablar por meses. Las cosas eran mejores para ella ahora, pero encima de las pesadillas y terrores de Ryddle, el basilisco, y Lockhart, había un temor que la estaba consumiendo en el fondo de su mente.

–Disculpe, ¿Sir Nicholas?

El fantasma se dio la vuelta en el aire. Madame Pomfrey, el profesor Snape, y el profesor Dumbledore habían conversado sobre el tema y decidido rociar la poción restaurativa de mandrágora _a través_ de Nick Casi-Decapitado como un espray. Aún si los fantasmas no podían probar alimento, funcionó, y Nick regresó a su normal, triste, y plateada personalidad.

–Hola, señorita Granger –respondió.

–Me preguntaba si puedo hacerle unas preguntas, Sir Nicholas. He intentado preguntar a Myrtle, pero bueno, creo que es muy joven… y el ser hija de muggles no le ayuda.

–Oh, supongo –suspiró Nick–. De hecho, supongo que debo agradecerte, por derrotar al monstruo y salvar la escuela, y por ayudar a Myrtle. El cambio en ella es simplemente milagroso. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Hermione cruzó sus brazos para calmar sus nervios.

–Pues, lo primero es… ¿cómo es que alguien se convierte en fantasma?

El semblante de Nick decayó.

–Eres muy joven –le dijo–. No sabes lo que estás preguntando. –Comenzó a alejarse. Hermione corrió detrás de él.

–Por favor, Sir Nicholas. He enfrentado la muerte varias veces. Creo que necesito saberlo.

Los ojos del fantasma se entrecerraron mientras la evaluaba. Parecía estar considerando si responder.

–Un mago o bruja –habló finalmente con lentitud–, pueden elegir si quedarse atrás cuando mueren… pueden elegir dejar parte de ellos atrás, flotando transparentes donde una vez caminaron en vida. Pero muy pocos eligen ese camino, y no es un camino que pueda recomendar.

 _¿Qué?_ Pensó. ¿Acaso Nick pensaba que ella _quería_ convertirse en un fantasma? ¡Acaso estaba loco!

–Después de hablar con Myrtle, yo tampoco lo recomendaría –dijo ella.

Nick estaba tan sorprendido que su cabeza colgó de su cuello.

–¿Tú… no lo harías? –Tartamudeó–. Pero entonces, ¿por qué quieres saberlo?

–Porque quería saber cómo es que usted… Myrtle… todos los fantasmas… lo siento, como ustedes terminaron… atrapados de este modo, Sir Nicholas. ¿Dice que es una _elección_? ¿Cómo algún tipo de hechizo? ¿Un ritual?

–Nada tan concreto –respondió Nick con frialdad–. Nuestro secreto es sólo que teníamos miedo de la muerte. La elección es rendirse al temor… permanecer detrás, atrapados por siempre entre el mundo de los vivos y el más allá. Yo estoy aquí porque mi valor Gryffindor me falló.

Hermione frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

–Pero eso no tiene sentido. Muchas personas temen la muerte. Pero puedo hacer el cálculo y lo fantasmas son raros… uno o dos por cada cien magos por lo que puedo ver. ¿Qué hay de diferente en ellos? ...Sin ofender…

–No es miedo ordinario –aclaró Nick–. Una bruja o mago se vuelve fantasma si tienen _más_ miedo de la muerte que de la vida pálida de un fantasma, aún si no están conscientes de esa elección.

–Oh… –Hermione suspiró con alivio. ¿No se había dicho a sí misma explícitamente que el destino de un fantasma era peor que la muerte? Era un extraño alivio el escuchar que la magia por sí misma se alineaba con sus valores. Temía la muerte, claro. ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando la había confrontado a los trece años? Pero no dejaría que su miedo ganara. Aun así, no era bueno que los fantasmas que habían tomado esa elección fueran obligados a sufrir por eso–. ¿No hay manera de que los fantasmas… pasen al otro lado? –preguntó–. Eso es lo que ocurre en las historias muggle.

Nick sacudió su cabeza con tristeza.

–No lo sabemos… o si lo sabemos, lo he olvidado. Nadie lo ha visto. Ya que sólo seres mágicos pueden convertirse en fantasmas, hay algunos que creen que si toda la magia desapareciera, Merlín no lo permita, entonces todos los fantasmas desaparecerían. Hay otros que creen que si un fantasma llegara a aceptar que lo desconocido que se encuentra después del Velo es menos aterrorizante que nuestra triste existencia, entonces pudieran _cruzar,_ pero como los fantasmas no maduran más de lo que hicieron en vida, nadie parece haberlo podido hacer.

Hermione asintió con solemnidad. Así que no había una verdadera manera de ayudar a Myrtle ni a ninguno de los demás.

–Hay algo más que me estaba preguntando, Sir Nicholas.

–¿Sí?

–Estaba pensando sobre su fiesta. ¿De dónde sacan los fantasmas las plumas, tinta, y pergamino para escribir cartas? ¿De dónde sacan las sierras musicales o caballos fantasmas a los cuales montar?

Nick inclinó su cabeza (hacia el lado donde no se caía, claro) mientras observaba a Hermione.

–Es extraño ver tal interés en alguien tan joven –dijo–. En lo que respecta a los caballos, los fantasmas podemos tomar parte de nuestras posesiones al morir. Así como mantenemos un eco de nuestra ropa, espadas y joyas, jinetes montan a este plano en caballos fantasmales. En lo que se refiere a los objetos, hay un ritual, o algo así. Cuando un objeto es consumido por fuego mágico, un fantasma puede obtener una copia fantasmal dentro del fuego, mientras sea lo suficiente pequeño para cargarlo.

–¿Pueden? –dijo Hermione–. Pero entonces podrían obtener comida…

–No comida. El quemar aún es un tipo de transformación. La Ley Gamp de la Transformación Elemental también cubre a los fantasmas. Así como nuestras varitas se convierten en simples palos al morir, nosotros tampoco podemos obtener comida intangible.

–Ah, lo entiendo –dijo. Eso tenía bastante sentido.

–¿Algo más, señorita Granger?

Hermione pensó sobre otro detalle que había aprendido recientemente.

–Pues…

* * *

–Vamos, Myrtle –dijo Hermione–. Organicé todo con Sir Nicholas. Tenemos a todos los fantasmas del castillo y unos cuantos de afuera, y cinco invitados vivos… y el Barón Sanguinario aceptó mantener a Peeves lejos. Te has estado sintiendo mejor desde el incidente con el basilisco, ¿no? Deberías de salir y vivir… _tu vida después de la muerte_ un poco.

–Oh… eso supongo, ya que has sido tan amable conmigo.

Myrtle Warren flotó a través de la puerta de su cubículo y siguió a Hermione fuera del baño.

Hermione había notado la fecha de pasada y subconscientemente la sustrajo para descubrir que el 13 de junio era el cumpleaños número cincuenta de Myrtle. Sería un crimen, pensó, no tener una fiesta para celebrar un día tan importante (en la cultura fantasmal), especialmente cuando estaba más alegre (aunque "alegre" aún era bastante sensible viniendo de Myrtle) después de la venganza (parcial) de su muerte. Convencer a Nick de organizarlo era la parte fácil. Convencer a Harry, Ron, Ginny, y la profesora Vector de atender había sido lo difícil.

Bajaron las escaleras a las mazmorras, provocando las miradas de varias personas a las que se encontraron ese domingo por la tarde al ver a Myrtle fuera de su baño. Todos los invitados vivos estaban usando abrigos de invierno, completamente preparados para el frío esa vez.

La fiesta fue mucho más pequeña que la de Nick, pero la atmósfera era similar. La mazmorra estaba iluminada por velas altas y negras quemando con fuego azul. No había orquesta de sierras musicales en esta fiesta, pero resultó que el Fraile Gordo tocaba bien el violín, y el baile era decente. Y había comida podrida en la mesa, incluyendo un pastel con forma de lápida que leía:

MYRTLE WARREN

MURIÓ EL 13 DE JUNIO DE 1943

Myrtle comenzó a llorar, atípicamente, de felicidad al ver las festividades y recibir las felicitaciones de los otros fantasmas.

–Gracias, Hermione, Sir Nicholas –dijo ella–. Nunca nadie ha hecho tanto por mí.

–Tú también nos ayudaste –dijo Hermione–. Además, nadie debería de estar solo… en… su… cumpleaños de muerte número cincuenta… –dijo con algo de incomodidad.

Myrtle dejó de llorar y la vio con curiosidad.

–Hermione, tú eres hija de muggles. ¿ _Cómo_ llegaste el punto de poner esas palabras juntas?

–Me he estado preguntando lo mismo por dos años, Myrtle. No tengo idea.

* * *

–Esto es todo, señorita –dijo Sonya–. Esto es todo el castillo.

–¿En serio? –dijo Hermione con entusiasmo–. ¿Todo?

Era la última semana del año y Hermione finalmente, _finalmente_ completó su mapa del castillo. Sonya le estaba mostrando la última sección, el séptimo piso del ala este, y se había detenido junto a un ridículo tapiz mágico de unos trolls con tutus. El próximo año, decidió, no caminaría más contando sus pasos. Sólo daría una mirada rápida para saber si algo había cambiado.

Pero entonces, Sonya aclaró su comentario con una sonrisa pícara.

–Este es el último cuarto secreto, señorita. Está justo aquí, señorita, pero es _extra_ especial, y Sonya lo explicará a la señorita Hermione Granger el próximo año.

–¿Qué? –dijo Hermione con incredulidad.

–Sonya lo explicará a la señorita Hermione Granger el próximo año –repitió la elfina.

–Pero eso… pero… ¿por qué? –se quejó. Sonya se rio.

–Porque este cuarto es extra especial, y la señorita Hermione Granger querrá más tiempo para explorarlo.

–Sonya, ¡no puedes hacerme esto! –No podía creer que la elfina la iba a hacer esperar todo el verano para aprender sobre el último cuarto en su mapa. Quizás ni siquiera regresaría el año siguiente… pero no, se rehusaba a pensar eso.

–Bueno, Sonya supone que la señorita Hermione Granger _podría_ ordenarle que le dijera… –dijo Sonya inocentemente.

¡Esa pequeña rebelde! Sabía que a Hermione no le gustaba dar órdenes a los elfos sin importar lo dispuesta que estaba a aceptar su estación.

–De acuerdo, tú ganas –gruñó, causando que la elfina se riera de nuevo–. ¿Regresamos a tu dormitorio, entonces?

Con eso, las orejas de Sonya cayeron, y miró al suelo.

–Sonya no cree que eso sea una buena idea, señorita. Los otros elfos tienen miedo de estar cerca de usted, señorita… Tienen miedo de que intentará liberarlos, señorita –susurró.

–Eso es ridículo –dijo Hermione–. La situación de Dobby era completamente diferente. Los elfos de Hogwarts son felices aquí. ¿Qué no me convencieron de no intentar liberarlos la primera vez que los conocí?

–Por supuesto, señorita, pero liberar a un elfo es una gran ofensa, y a los demás elfos no le gustó.

Hermione suspiró recordando el plan en el que estaba trabajando. Había acordado todo con el profesor Dumbledore y había mencionado sus planes a algunas personas mientras escribía a sus padres, rogándoles que la escucharan cuando llegara a casa.

–Pues, van a tener que acostumbrarse –dijo–. De una manera u otra, Dobby va a estar trabajando aquí el próximo año.

Sonya hizo un gesto de incomodidad, pero asintió. Parecía pensar que el plan de Hermione era bizarro, si no es que tan incorrecto como Hermione pensaba que era la esclavitud de los elfos en primer lugar, y no estaba feliz por la idea de Hermione por un número de razones.

–¿Qué va a pasar el próximo año, señorita, y Hermione no necesita llamar a Sonya? –preguntó.

–Aún te visitaré, Sonya, por supuesto –le aseguró a la elfina–. Aún si algunas cosas cambian, sigues siendo mi amiga y yo no abandono a mis amigos.

Sonya sonrió y abrazó a Hermione.

–Gracias, señorita. Usted es una buena amiga, incluso si es una bruja extraña.

Por supuesto, Sonya no era una elfina normal tampoco al ser lo suficiente valiente para decir eso en voz alta. Sí, comparada con otras brujas, la vida de Hermione era bastante extraña. _¿Por qué de repente me siento como Luna Lovegood?_ Pensó.

* * *

No fue hasta el último día del año (había pasado sus exámenes brillantemente) cuando Hermione finalmente obtuvo la visita que había estado esperando. Estaba sentada bajo un árbol en los terrenos trabajando en sus ecuaciones diferenciales cuando escuchó un ruido a su lado. Levantó la mirada y vio a un elfo de edad media con una larga nariz delgada y ojos del color verde de una pelota de tenis. Aún lucía bastante lastimado, pero sus moretones se habían curado y estaba de pie completamente erguido (sus tres pies de altura) con una expresión de orgullo.

–¡Señorita Hermione Granger! –dijo el elfo–. La señorita Hermione Granger dejó un mensaje con los elfos para que Dobby viniera a hablar con ella, ¡y Dobby ha venido!

Hermione sonrió mientras recordaba la carta inusual que había enviado a sus padres el mes anterior:

 _Queridos mamá y papá: Esto va a sonar muy extraño, ¿pero podrían decirme cuánto es lo más que están dispuestos a pagar por un trabajador doméstico que viva en nuestra casa y que tiene permitido usar magia ahí? Por favor sólo denme una cantidad, aún si es más bajo de lo que estarían dispuestos a pagar. Les explicaré cuando llegue a casa. Con amor, Hermione._

–Hola, Dobby –dijo ella, elevándose sobre sus rodillas para que estuvieran a la misma altura–. ¿Te gustaría un trabajo?


	39. Tercer año, verano

Yo no gano nada de nada por esta traducción, pero como sugirió White Squirrel en la versión original, dudo que una Sociedad para la Promoción del Bienestar de Autores de Fanfiction, o de Traductores, sería una buena idea.

* * *

 **Capítulo 39**

Daniel Granger respiró profundamente.

–Necesito otra bebida –dijo.

La familia Granger estaba sintiendo un gran _deja-vu_ mientras la profesora Vector de nuevo los invitaba a cenar en el Caldero Chorreante para explicar los terribles sucesos que casi habían matado a Hermione _ese_ año. No era agradable.

–Así que, en resumen –dijo Dan a la profesora Vector–, un _libro_ maldito con las memorias del mismo mago malvado que el año pasado poseyó a la amiga de Hermione, Ginny Weasley, y la obligó a liberar a una serpiente gigante que puede matar con la _mirada_ , y Hermione fue la única capaz de descubrir que era y cómo protegerse de eso y _la_ llevó con _usted_ , junto a Harry Potter y otro profesor, quien terminó intentando borrar las memorias de todos, a una cámara escondida debajo de la escuela, con Ron Weasley escabulléndose detrás de ustedes, y mataron al monstruo, destruyeron el libro, y salvaron a Ginny… ¿me faltó algo?

–No, creo que es todo –dijo Hermione mientras se recargaba en su mamá. Su mamá la tenía abrazada desde "puede matar con la mirada".

–¿En verdad tenemos que decirlo, profesora? –preguntó él.

Vector suspiró.

–No tengo defensa, Sr. Granger, excepto que su hija salvó su propia vida y la de otros con sus acciones, y salvó a la escuela de ser cerrada, _y_ , si puedo agregar, ayudó a prevenir que Quien-Ustedes-Saben regresara _de nuevo_. Permití que Hermione me acompañara por la urgencia, y no creí poder comprender su hechizo de protección lo suficiente rápido. No tuve otra opción más que llevar conmigo al Sr. Potter ya que era la única persona en el castillo que podía abrir la cámara. Y en lo que respecta al Sr. Weasley, una vez que estaba ahí, no había manera de encontrar el modo de que regresara. También creí que estarían a salvo con el profesor de Defensa y conmigo. Obviamente no resultó como esperaba, pero triunfamos al final.

–Dijo que Hermione resultó herida… –dijo Emma temblando.

–Mamá, fueron dos costillas rotas que Madame Pomfrey curó de inmediato, y algo de agotamiento mágico –se defendió Hermione–. Eso no es mucho para los magos.

–No me vengas con eso, Hermione –soltó Emma–. Fue por tonta suerte que no fue peor. Y no pienses que hemos olvidado _tu_ parte en todo esto, señorita.

Hermione bajó la cabeza.

–Lo siento, mamá. Sé que fui descuidada. Debí de haber ido directo con un maestro en lugar de ir a la biblioteca. Pero todo lo demás… tuve que hacerlo. Quiero decir, no hubiera ido ahí si no hubiera tenido que hacerlo, pero no había tiempo. Apenas y llegamos a Ginny a tiempo, y tuve que inventar un nuevo hechizo de protección al momento. Y Harry en verdad era el único que podía abrir la cámara. _Además_ , se supone que Lockhart tenía las habilidades y era responsable de protegernos. No es mi culpa que resultó ser un sucio y asqueroso fraude que borra memorias.

Emma se sorprendió al escuchar el asco en la voz de su hija, aún si estaba completamente de acuerdo. El que alguien intentara borrar la memoria de su hija en verdad era una idea terrible, aunque estaba algo preocupada porque Hermione sonaba más afectada por eso que por el incidente con la serpiente gigante.

–Pues… sea como sea… aun así… –Su voz se escuchaba quebrada–... ¿cuántas veces ya es que has estado a punto de morir en la escuela?

–Tres veces –murmuró Hermione, aunque el número podía ser disputado. Dio un suave golpe a su mamá en la espalda–. Pero mamá, esas cosas no pueden volver a ocurrir. – _Bueno, otro troll podría entrar, pero eso es poco probable_ –. El monstruo está muerto, y Quien-Tú-Sabes no puede regresar a la escuela. Dumbledore se aseguró de eso.

–¿Así como se suponía que debía asegurarse hace un año? –dijo Dan con escepticismo.

–Papá, no había nada que pudiera hacer sobre la cámara. Sólo alguien que hablara parsel podía abrirla. Es mala suerte que algo así ocurriera dos años seguidos.

–Tengo que estar de acuerdo con ella en eso… –comenzó Vector.

–Creo que ya dijo suficiente, profesora –explotó Dan.

–¡Papá! Sólo está intentando ayudar –insistió Hermione.

–Lo siento, profesora, pero su ayuda no ha ayudado mucho últimamente.

Hermione no estaba dispuesta a aceptar eso.

–La profesora Vector tomó el lugar de la profesora McGonagall a bajar a la cámara porque prometió protegerme –dijo.

Eso fue suficiente para que sus padres se detuvieran y lanzaran otra mirada a su profesora favorita. También quería agregar que la profesora Vector había estado lanzando hechizos como nunca había visto antes durante esa pelea. La profesora Vector definitivamente era una buena luchadora, y Hermione comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo avanzada que estaba en el área de los duelos.

–Estamos muy agradecidos de que protegió a Hermione –dijo Emma a Vector–. Y podemos reconocer que era una situación difícil, pero obviamente, preferiríamos que nunca hubiera estado en peligro. Y con estos tres incidentes en los últimos dos años, cada vez es más difícil el considerar Hogwarts.

–Pero mamá…

–Discutiremos esto cuando llegues a casa, Hermione –dijo Emma seriamente.

–Esperen, mamá, papá, miren –los interrumpió–, _antes_ de que comiencen a hablar sobre transferirme a Beauxbatons de nuevo, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar con ustedes primero.

–¿Y qué es eso? –dijo su padre con un suspiro.

–Sólo un momento. –Se liberó del agarre de su madre y se levantó para abrir la puerta–. Dobby –llamó–, ¿podrías entrar por favor?

–Dobby está aquí, señorita Hermione Granger. –Dan y Emma observaron con los ojos ampliamente abiertos mientras Hermione llevaba adentro de la habitación a la tímida criatura. Habían escuchado las descripciones de Hermione de los elfos domésticos pero nunca habían visto a uno antes. Era como lo había descrito: tres pies de alto, con orejas de murciélago y enormes ojos verdes, aun usando una funda de almohada sucia y un calcetín de talla humana, cubierto de cicatrices antiguas.

–Mamá, papá, él es Dobby, el elfo que… intentó advertir a Harry sobre el monstruo.

–Por Dios, ¿qué le ocurrió? –dijo Emma cuando vio las cicatrices.

–Sus antiguos amos, es lo que le pasó –dijo Hermione con enojo–. Algunos magos abusan de sus elfos. Harry y yo… convencimos al Sr. Malfoy de liberar a Dobby después del incidente del basilisco.

–Y por convencer, quieres decir… –dijo Dan con perspicacia.

–Todo fue perfectamente legal –dijo Hermione rápidamente–. Pero el Sr. Malfoy estaba muy molesto.

Dobby tembló y habló en susurros:

–Él estaba… estaba intentando atacar a la señorita Hermione Granger, pero Dobby lo detuvo, señor.

–Gracias, Dobby –dijo Hermione sacudiendo los hombros. Le hubiera gustado que no mencionara eso.

–Eh… gracias por eso –dijo Emma nerviosa.

–De nada, señora. Dobby es feliz de ser un elfo libre, y es un honor el conocer al Señor y Señora Granger. –Estrechó sus manos.

–Así que… Dobby… –preguntó Dan–, ¿sabías sobre la cámara todo este tiempo?

Las orejas de Dobby cayeron, y él bajó la cabeza.

–Sí, señor Granger, señor, pero Dobby no podía decirlo. Dobby no podía revelar los secretos de sus amos mientras fuera de ellos, señor. Dobby está muy feliz de alejarse de sus malos… sus malos… –Comenzó a temblar en su único calcetín.

–Oh no –dijo Hermione. Se lanzó hacia el elfo y tomó sus manos, alejándolo de la mesa justo antes de que se golpeara su cabeza contra esta.

–¡Dobby malo! ¡Dobby malo! –gritó el elfo. Sus padres e incluso la profesora Vector se encogieron ante el espectáculo.

–¡Dobby, basta! –gritó Hermione.

El elfo tembló y se quedó quieto de inmediato.

–Dobby lo siente, señorita. Es difícil aprender a ser un elfo libre.

–Como ven, es terrible –dijo Hermione con unas cuantas lágrimas–. Fue entrenado para castigarse a sí mismo. Teníamos que hacer algo por él.

–Por supuesto que sí –dijo Emma con gentileza, llevando a Hermione de nuevo a su asiento–. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver esto con nosotros además de molestar al Sr. Malfoy?

–Pues… la cosa es, mamá… –dijo titubeante–. Dobby quiere trabajar por sueldo ahora, pero los demás elfos dicen que ninguna familia mágica querrá pagar a un elfo. Quiero decir, el profesor Dumbledore lo haría, pero aun así… pensé que sería agradable… si lo contratáramos.

–Como un sirviente que vive con nosotros –terminó su madre–. Así que de esto se trata... Oh, Hermione, sé que quieres ayudar, y sé que nos va bien, pero debes de saber que no podríamos pagar algo así.

–Pero me dieron un número.

–Sólo porque insististe, cariño. Pensé que era uno de tus proyectos. Nunca podríamos pagarle eso.

Hermione soltó una risotada a pesar de sí misma. Pensó que no debería ser tan gracioso. Era otra señal de lo maltratado que estaba Dobby (o los elfos en general, quizás), pero era difícil no reírse.

–Mamá, Dobby se rehúsa a trabajar por más que un tercio de eso

–¿Qué? –dijeron Dan y Emma con incredulidad.

–No pude lograr que aceptara más de un galeón a la semana y un día libre al mes –dijo Hermione–. Pueden intentar convencerlo si quieren, pero no creerán lo tercos que pueden ser los elfos.

–Pero… Dobby… –le dijo Emma–, sabemos cuánto es un galeón. No es mucho por todo tu trabajo.

–Oh, pero Dobby no es un elfo avaricioso, señora Granger, señora. La señorita Granger ofreció a Dobby tres galeones a la semana y fines de semana libres, pero Dobby la convenció de menos. A Dobby le gusta ser libre, señora, pero aún soy un elfo en mi corazón. Me gusta trabajar, señora, si es para buenos amos.

La boca de Emma permaneció abierta por un minuto. Hermione le había dicho a sus padres lo extraña que era la psicología de los elfos, pero no le habían creído hasta ese momento.

–¿Profesora? –Miró a Vector pidiéndole su consejo.

–No me mire a mí, Sra. Granger –respondió Vector–. Esto es idea de Hermione. Me temo que yo tampoco lo entiendo. Un elfo que quiere un sueldo es como un Gryffindor malvado o un hombre lobo como mascota. Son tan extraños que quizás no existan.

–¿Y tú… tú estás de acuerdo con esto, Hermione?

–Pues, creo que es un sueldo de esclavo, pero es mejor que la esclavitud verdadera –respondió Hermione–. Y técnicamente, es un galeón a la semana además de un cuarto y comida… aunque el cuarto no nos cuesta nada, y la comida… bueno, mírenlo. Pero bueno, es técnicamente legal. No es como si los elfos tienen una cámara de comercio. –Suspiró con cautela. No le gustaba la situación de los elfos domésticos al igual que la de los hijos de muggles, pero esto había sido algo difícil de explicar a sus padres antes de que se volvieran sus amigos–. El hecho es que los elfos son diferentes que nosotros. Ni siquiera son humanos modificados. Son animales de mayor nivel. No es una situación ideal, pero pensé que quizás Dobby podría ser un ejemplo para los otros elfos trabajando para una familia que se preocupa por él… ustedes saben, mostrarles que hay una alternativa.

Hermione sacó varios pergaminos de aspecto oficial de su bolso y los dejó sobre la mesa. En la parte superior decían: _Ministerio de Magia, Departamento para la Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, Oficina de Realojamiento de Elfos Domésticos_.

–Miren, hablé con el profesor Dumbledore antes de venir a casa, y en verdad le gustó la idea. Incluso me ayudó con los documentos oficiales del Ministerio. Lo curioso es culpa de ellos: Hay una costosa tarifa al adoptar a un elfo para prevenir que las familias con menos recursos obtengan un elfo rechazado, pero no hay tarifa por contratar a alguien por sueldo ya que nadie se molestó en crearla. –Se rio un poco–. De cualquier modo, el profesor Dumbledore dijo que podemos contratar a Dobby, y que podría trabajar con nosotros como nuestro elfo durante las vacaciones, pero durante el año escolar, podemos subcontratar sus servicios a Hogwarts con paridad. Entonces estará en el castillo, y bajo el contrato, el profesor Dumbledore dice que aún podría llamarlo cuando fuera necesario o comprar su contrato por tres sickles al día.

Dan y Emma observaron abrumados los documentos. Todo estaba en el contrato. Parecía mucho más sencillo y directo que cualquier contrato muggle. Claramente, los magos preferían no complicar las cosas… o no tenían tanta experiencia.

–Pues, esto es… –Dan buscó las palabras correctas para lo que quería decir–. Es bastante comprensivo, y… supongo que parece una oferta generosa, pero honestamente, Hermione, siempre hemos estado bien sin ayuda en la casa. No veo porque ahora lo necesitamos...eh, sin ofender, Dobby.

–Quizás no en casa, ¿pero qué tal en Hogwarts? –dijo Hermione, yendo por el golpe final–. Es por eso por lo que quería que trabajara ahí. Sé que piensan que Hogwarts es peligroso. Aún creo lo que dijo la profesora Vector sobre que sólo es mala suerte, pero supuse que si tengo a Dobby, puedo llamarlo si me meto en problemas sin tener que preocuparme de si Sonya está trabajando o algo así. –Excepto que justo entonces Hermione recordó algo que Sonya había dicho que podría arruinar el plan completo–. Oh, pero Dobby –dijo nerviosa–, ¿puedes utilizar ese hechizo de localización que permite que vengas a mi aún con este tipo de contrato?

–Sí, señorita –sonrió Dobby–. Con el contrato, Dobby puede poner la traza de elfos en todos ustedes, aún si trabajo por sueldo. Pero esa es magia antigua, y no todos los elfos la conocen.

–Bien. Gracias. –Era suerte que Dobby venía de una familia tan antigua y tradicional–. Así que no habrá problema. Con este contrato, puedo llamarlo y pedir ayuda en cualquier momento.

Dan dejó salir un largo suspiro. Parecía que Hermione en verdad estaba determinada a regresar a ese lugar. Claro, él y su esposa podían ver el bien que le había hecho y lo dedicados que eran sus amigos ahí, pero en ese momento, sentían que las pérdidas valdrían la pena. Aún si podían ver como los horrores que había presenciado en los últimos dos años eran una terrible coincidencia, no estaban preparados para confiar en eso... Pero todo lo que Hermione les había dicho sobre los elfos domésticos indicaba que eran bastante útiles y leales si se les trataba bien. Quizás…

–Profesora, ¿podría salir junto a Hermione y Dobby por un momento? Creo que Emma y yo necesitamos discutir esto en privado.

–Por supuesto, Sr. Granger. Vamos, salgamos.

Vector llevó a Hermione y a Dobby al área principal del pub, donde tomaron una mesa y esperaron nerviosos. Hermione estaba moviéndose en su asiento.

–Hermione –susurró Vector–, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, estoy orgullosa de ti. Y quiero continuar con ese estudio independiente del que hablamos.

–¿En verdad? –dijo Hermione esperanzada.

–Sí… lo que podamos realizar por correspondencia, claro. Tampoco me preocuparía por tus estudios en Beauxbatons. Estoy segura de que brillarás igual ahí.

–Gracias, profesora.

Hablaron de cosas sin importancia por un tiempo, hasta que Dan salió y les pidió que regresaran al cuarto privado.

–De acuerdo, primero lo primero –dijo–. Dobby, hemos decidido que nos gustaría ofrecerte trabajo bajo este contrato por lo menos hasta finales de agosto. Consideraremos continuar después de que solidifiquemos el resto de nuestros planes.

Ante eso, Dobby dio un salto feliz y estrechó la mano de Dan de nuevo.

–¡Amo Daniel Granger, señor! –chilló–. Usted es muy generoso con Dobby. Dobby es muy feliz de trabajar por sueldo, señor. Dobby será el mejor elfo para la señorita Hermione Granger y su familia.

–Eh, gracias, Dobby. Hermione, tu madre y yo decidimos que no tomaremos una decisión sobre Hogwarts aún –dijo con renuencia–. Probaremos este trato con Dobby durante el verano para ver como es y decidiremos más cerca de septiembre.

Hermione suspiró con alivio. Por lo menos tenía tiempo de convencerlos.

–Gracias, papi –dijo–. En verdad lo aprecio.

–Y profesora Vector, gracias por ser tan honesta con nosotros de nuevo. Tenemos mucho que pensar, pero la mantendremos informada de nuestras decisiones.

–Gracias, Sr. Granger. Me alegra que Hermione tiene una familia que la apoya. Puedo ver que mucha de su fortaleza viene de tener personas a su alrededor que se preocupan por ella. –Hermione se sonrojó profusamente–. Sólo quiero que sepan… su hija no está _indefensa_. Sé que sólo ha completado dos años de estudio, pero puede protegerse a sí misma mejor de lo que piensan… Buenas noches… y gracias por escucharme.

Dan y Emma la observaron irse y no pudieron evitar darse la vuelta y lanzar a su hija una mirada curiosa. Por terrible que todo sonaba, parecía que en verdad había logrado una impresionante muestra de magia, sin mencionar el hechizar a ese mago malvado en el rostro _de nuevo_ , por loco que eso se escuchaba. Los hacía preguntarse cuanto lograría una vez que terminara.

* * *

El viaje a casa fue extraño. Dobby nunca había estado en un auto antes, y los Granger esperaban que nadie lo notara mientras observaba con asombro por la ventana al Londres muggle.

–El mundo muggle es enorme y brillante, ama –chilló el elfo–. Debe de haber… más de cien mil muggles en Londres, ama.

Los Granger intentaron no reírse. Dobby obviamente había elegido un número mayor a la población mágica de Gran Bretaña sin saber más. Por su uso de la palabra "ama", Hermione necesitó un momento para darse cuenta de que se había dirigido a ella. Tendría que hacer algo sobre eso.

–Dobby, hay unos siete _millones_ de muggles en Londres –dijo con gentileza.

Los enormes ojos verdes de Dobby parecían que iban a salirse de su cabeza.

–¡Millones de muggles! Dobby nunca lo supo. El am… –tembló por un momento y bajó su voz hasta que fue un susurro–. El antiguo amo de Dobby dijo… dijo que los muggles son animales arrastrándose en la superficie… Disculpe a Dobby, ama. Dobby nunca supo que podía haber tantos muggles para construir una ciudad tan grande.

Hermione decidió no sobrecargar su cerebro con el conocimiento de cuantas otras ciudades muggles había.

–Tu antiguo amo está tan aislado que probablemente nunca pisó pie fuera de la zona mágica de Londres.

Dobby asintió y Hermione tuvo que tomar sus manos antes de que se golpeara a sí mismo. También tendría que trabajar en _eso_.

Dobby nunca había viajado una distancia significativa en un método normal, así que manejar por el campo con las luces menguantes detrás de ellos también era una nueva experiencia, pero finalmente, llegaron a su hogar en Crawley.

–Bien, este es nuestro hogar, Dobby –dijo Hermione mientras entraban. El elfo entusiasmado ya estaba trabajando, levitando el baúl de Hermione fuera del auto–. Estoy segura de que no es tan grande y elegante como la casa de los Malfoy, pero yo creo que es agradable.

–Dobby piensa que es un buen hogar para una familia pequeña, ama. Los amos Malfoy tenían una familia más grande cuando Dobby era joven.

–También estamos felices de tenerte con nosotros, Dobby –dijo Hermione agachándose para acercarse a él y esperando que estuviera hablando también por sus padres–. Sin embargo, si vas a trabajar para nosotros, hay unas cuantas reglas.

Dobby levantó la mirada.

–¿Si, ama?

–Regla número uno: _nada_ de castigarte a ti mismo. Si crees que mereces un castigo, pregúntanos a nosotros y nosotros lo decidiremos.

Dobby asintió feliz.

–Sí, ama.

–Regla número dos: no tienes que llamarnos amo y ama. Simplemente puedes usar nuestros nombres, ¿de acuerdo?

–Sí, am… señorita Hermione –el elfo se obligó a decir. Hermione no se molestó en intentar eliminar el hábito verbal en el que todos los elfos parecían decir "señor" o "señora" en cada frase. Si se era honesta, era algo adorable.

–Y regla número tres: si piensas que debes de proteger a alguien haciendo algo extraño, como… tirar un pudín al suelo… o sellar la barrera para llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos… o hechizar una bludger para atacar a alguien… a menos que sea una emergencia, _pregúntanos primero_.

Dobby le lanzó una sonrisa avergonzada y asintió.

–Bien. Creo que esto resultará –dijo Hermione mientras se ponía de pie. Eso era bastante optimista, tenía que admitir. Dobby había sido maltratado por décadas y no tenía la opción real de ver a un terapeuta. También sabía lo buenos que eran los elfos para encontrar tecnicismos en las reglas, como muchas de las actividades de Sonya demostraban, pero esperaba que al trabajar con una familia que lo tratara bien ayudaría a que Dobby no quisiera hacer cosas así.

Mientras terminaban su conversación, la madre de Hermione le lanzó una mirada curiosa.

–¿No lo castigarías de verdad, o sí? –preguntó en voz baja.

–Oh, nunca lo golpearía como Malfoy, se me ocurrió la tercera regla por algo. Simplemente supuse que si hace algo, haremos como a un niño pequeño y le quitaremos algo que le gusta… como obligarlo a mirar mientras nosotros preparamos la cena.

Ante eso, Dobby dejó salir un chillido de terror.

–La señorita Hermione es muy inteligente –dijo él algo nervioso–. Dobby será un buen elfo.

Hermione se rio mientras sus padres lucían entretenidos. _Sí, aún es un elfo doméstico en su corazón,_ pensó.

–Debería de usar ropa de verdad –notó Dan–. Eh… sin ofender, Dobby, pero es de mal gusto tener un trabajador doméstico usando algo salido de una novela de Dickens.

–Está bien, Sr. Granger. Dobby puede obtener ropa ahora que trabaja por sueldo. –Los Granger notaron que sonreía ampliamente cada vez que decía eso.

–Podemos ir a comprar algo mañana –sugirió Hermione. Entonces, se interrumpió cuando dejó salir un gran bostezo–. Oh Merlín, ha sido un largo día –dijo de manera quizás algo exagerada–. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir… –Comenzó a subir las escaleras.

–Espera un momento, señorita –la interrumpió su madre–. Aún falta discutir _tu_ castigo.

Hermione tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta.

–¿Castigo? –preguntó nerviosa.

–Sí, estamos orgullosos de que salvaste a tu amiga y detuviste a un mago oscuro, pero aún no nos agrada como ocurrió. Personalmente, aún no estoy convencida de que bajar a esa cámara era tu única opción, pero aún si permitimos eso, tú misma admitiste que debiste ir al director o con un profesor en lugar de ir a la biblioteca. Ahora, ignoramos tu comportamiento impulsivo el año pasado considerando las circunstancias, pero no lo vamos a hacer de nuevo.

Hermione Granger podía enfrentar a un basilisco, ¿pero a sus padres? Eso era otro nivel por completo.

* * *

–Castigada –se quejó Hermione mientras Dobby la ayudaba a desempacar su ropa–. No puedo creer que me castigaron por salvar el mundo. Me siento como si estuviera en una de esas tontas caricaturas.

–Si Dobby puede decirlo, señorita Hermione, Dobby piensa que usted está castigada por desobedecer a sus padres. El amo Draco… –El elfo tembló mientras se obligaba a revelar información privada de la familia. Ella estuvo a punto de sujetarlo, pero él logró controlar el impulso–. El amo Draco era castigado mucho peor si desobedecía cuando era más joven, señorita, y también el amo Lucius y el amo Abraxas –susurró.

Hermione parpadeó sorprendida. ¿Dobby conocía a tres generaciones de Malfoy?

–Dobby... –dijo–, si no te molesta que te lo pregunte, ¿cuántos años tienes?

–Dobby tiene sesenta y cinco años, señorita.

Esa era una sorpresa, aunque quizás no debería haberlo sido. Quizás era su forma infantil de hablar, pero Hermione no imaginaba que los elfos fueran tan mayores. Flory, la jefa de elfos, era la excepción; pero incluso Tilly, quien era la abuela de Sonya y probablemente era mayor que Dobby, era difícil de imaginar como tal. Dobby también lucía de edad media debajo de las cicatrices, pero recordó que los elfos vivían más que los magos.

De cualquier modo, no le sorprendía que la familia Malfoy fuera tan estricta. De hecho, no hubiera esperado menos considerando lo que Lucius Malfoy había intentado en la escuela. Casi la hacía sentirse mal por Draco… casi.


	40. Chapter 40

Calentar Harry Potter a 37 grados y servir. No guardar en la alacena. Agregar algo de White Squirrel y dar el crédito a JK Rowling.

¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! ¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 40**

Mientras los Granger cenaban con la profesora Vector, Harry tuvo su propia reunión con una maestra, aunque una más corta y directa.

–Sr. y Sra. Dursley –dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Los Dursley se encogieron y tía Petunia frunció el ceño.

–Usted… ¿qué es lo que quiere? –Dijo.

–Quería decirles –dijo con delicadeza–, que desafortunadamente, y digo esto por el bien de su sobrino y no el de ustedes, el Sr. Potter necesitará quedarse con ustedes de nuevo este verano. Y después de… los desafortunados eventos del verano pasado… –Lanzó una mirada molesta a los Dursley para indicarles que recordaba que habían más que pasado el nivel de "desafortunado"–...Vendré a revisar el estado del Sr. Potter periódicamente, asegurarme de que está bien y es capaz de completar su tarea de verano… escrita, les aseguro, nada de magia… y que es capaz de mantener correspondencia con sus amigos. Estoy segura de que como cortesía su sobrino se limitará a sí mismo a enviar mensajes en la noche para atraer menor atención. –Lanzó una mirada a Harry.

–¿Eh? Ah, sí, profesora –dijo Harry rápidamente. A pesar de las buenas noticias, aún estaba temblando un poco por el viaje en el carruaje esa mañana. Hermione había explicado a Ron y a él sobre los thestrals, pero no redujo el impacto. Era el tipo de cosa que permanecía contigo todo el día y sólo se iría (o eso esperaba) al dormir.

Vernon y Petunia fueron de rojo a blanco y de vuelta a rojo durante ese pequeño discurso, aunque lucían algo aplacados por la concesión.

–Bien. Nuestra profesora de Aritmancia, lo que ustedes llamarían la maestra de matemáticas, la profesora Vector, quizás también visite unas cuantas veces. Finalmente, Sr. Potter, ¿recuerdas cómo usar el autobús noctámbulo? –Harry asintió–. Si tienes alguna emergencia, simplemente llama el autobús noctámbulo y dile a dónde necesitas ir.

–Sí, profesora. –Harry ya estaba formulando una idea sobre eso.

–Muy bien. Y una cosa más, Sr. y Sra. Dursley. Creí que deberían saber que su sobrino recientemente mató a la serpiente más grande del mundo con una espada, salvando la vida de varios de sus amigos en el proceso. –Los Dursley palidecieron, especialmente Dudley, recordando el incidente con la boa constrictor–. Quizás piensan que él es... ¿qué solías llamar a tu hermana, Petunia? ¿Un monstruo? Pero para mí, no merecen estar en su presencia y es una gran desgracia que él tenga que estar en la suya. Buenas noches. –Se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ellos.

Los Dursley miraron a Harry nerviosos, como si fuera a producir una espada de su baúl en cualquier momento. Pero continuó de pie ahí, esperando.

–Súbete al auto, muchacho –murmuró Vernon, y eso fue todo.

Cuando llegaron a Privet Drive, lejos de las miradas curiosas, Harry actuó. Antes de que su tío tuviera la oportunidad de llevarlo a su cuarto, Harry decidió hablar.

–De acuerdo, tío Vernon, tía Petunia, Dudley, yo también tengo unas cuantas cosas que decir.

–Creo que ya dijiste lo suficiente, muchacho –gruñó el tío Vernon.

–No, creo que no lo he hecho –respondió Harry. Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un círculo de runas–. ¿Ven esto? Esta vez funciona. –Apuntó las runas al horrible florero en la mesa–. _Wingardium Leviosa_. –El florero se elevó al aire y bajó de nuevo.

Dudley gritó y corrió a la cocina. El tío Vernon mostró su usual color púrpura y parecía listo para explotar. Sólo la tía Petunia conservó el poder del habla.

–Tú… ¡no puedes hacer eso! –tartamudeó–. ¡Te expulsarán! –Miró a las ventanas con miedo, esperando por la llegada de la carta.

–No lo harán –dijo Harry con prepotencia–. Ninguna lechuza vendrá esta vez, tía Petunia. No me meteré en problemas si uso esto en lugar de mi varita… y tengo muchas más.

–¡Y tú puedes esperar más! –bramó el tío Vernon. Se lanzó contra Harry, pero Harry estaba listo y sostuvo otro círculo de runas enfrente de su rostro. Este decía _Flipendo_. Ya que no era un _completo_ idiota, Vernon se detuvo.

–¿Quieres descubrir lo que hace este, tío Vernon?

Vernon permaneció en silencio, sudando profusamente.

–¿Qu...qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó la tía Petunia por él.

Harry sabía que no podía pedir mucho. Sólo tenía unas cuantas runas y aún no estaba seguro de cuanto durarían.

–Sólo cortesía básica –dijo–. Déjenme en paz y yo los dejaré en paz. Incluso continuaré realizando mis labores domésticas, las razonables. Pero si decido tomarme un día para visitar a mis amigos, les pido que se hagan a un lado. Además, hará que me aleje de ustedes por unas horas.

A los Dursley no les gustaba permitir que Harry disfrutara de algún tipo de placer en su vida. ¿En verdad era más barato teñir los uniformes viejos de Dudley que comprar nuevos? Más barato, quizás, pero también era más esfuerzo, y si había algo que los Dursley odiaban más que gastar dinero en Harry era el tener que esforzarse por él. No, hacían lo que podían por hacerlo miserable, y la idea de que Harry pasara un día visitando a sus amigos raros los enfurecía. Pero a pesar de las apariencias, no eran tontos, y Harry aún sostenía un hechizo sin identificar sobre la cabeza del tío Vernon.

–Bien, bien –dijo Petunia en un intento de tono calmado para tranquilizar a su sobrino. Nunca lo admitiría, pero se estaba maldiciendo internamente por nunca prestar la suficiente atención a Lily para saber lo que Harry en verdad _podía_ hacer–. Sólo pon esas… _cosas_ de lado y no te daremos problemas… y dejaremos que desaparezcas alguna tarde de vez en cuando. –Vernon continuó en su tono púrpura poco saludable por su enojo ante el trato, pero no estaba en posición de discutir–. _Si_ terminas tus labores –agregó Petunia, sabiendo que no había manera de que pudiera enforzarlo.

–Las razonables –aceptó Harry.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Hermione decidió relajarse en su primer día de verano, y sus padres tuvieron una idea similar de una mañana relajante ese domingo y no molestaron en moverse muy rápido. Eso nunca había sido un problema antes. ¿Por qué debería serlo ahora?

¡BUM!

La casa tembló. Se escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa y un fuerte golpe abajo, y sus padres gritaron con miedo. La mente de Hermione inconscientemente pensó en todas las posibilidades de monstruos, magos oscuros, un auto estrellándose contra el salón, y más, y llegó a la explicación correcta en una fracción de segundo: había un elfo en la casa.

–Rayos, debí haberlo pensado… –dijo maldiciendo su falta de visión. Un pitido fuerte y varios gritos más se escucharon de abajo, pero para entonces ya se estaba moviendo. Tomó su varita de su escritorio (tomaría la advertencia y diría que había sido una emergencia si era necesario) y salió corriendo de su habitación, pasando a sus padres y prácticamente saltando las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina. Al momento en que llegó ahí abrió la puerta de la alacena, tomó el extintor, jaló la palanca, y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a las llamas.

Dan y Emma Granger pensaron que ya habían experimentado suficientes emociones por un año y esperaban tener un verano tranquilo, pero ese no era el caso. Hermione sólo había estado de vuelta doce horas antes de que algo explotara, y ella había corrido delante de ellos con su varita en mano. La siguieron, y cuando llegaron a la cocina, fueron recibidos por una visión escalofriantemente similar a una de sus historias. Su hija estaba de pie con su varita en sus dientes, sosteniendo el extintor como un arma, apagando las llamas en uno de los gabinetes cerca de la estufa mientras el recién contratado elfo estaba parado en el lavabo, sosteniendo el grifo rociador como una manguera, valerosamente intentando ayudar. En segundos, las llamas fueron milagrosamente derrotadas y Hermione soltó el extintor, estiró la mano a toda velocidad, y cerró todas las perillas de la estufa.

–¡Vaya! –Suspiró con alivio mientras guardaba su varita sin usar en su manga y se daba la vuelta para ver a sus padres–. Eh… ¿buenos días?

¡CLANG!

–¡Dobby, basta! –Tomó al elfo del andrajoso cuello de su atuendo para evitar que se golpeara la cabeza contra el lavabo. Él comenzó a llorar con fuerza.

–¿Es así como es tu vida todo el tiempo, Hermione? –preguntó Dan, diciendo lo único que le llegó a la mente.

–Sólo una vez al mes o algo así –dijo Hermione mientras giraba la silla en la que Dobby claramente había estado parado para alcanzar la estufa y lo cargó fuera del lavabo para sentarlo en ella–. Dobby, por favor tranquilízate –dijo.

–¡Dobby lo siente, señorita Hermione! –lloró–. La familia de la señorita Hermione fue tan amable al contratar a Dobby, ¡pero Dobby falló! ¡Dobby quemó la casa de sus nuevos amos! ¡Dobby malo! ¡Dobby malo! –Tembló violentamente, intentando golpear su cabeza contra algo de nuevo.

–¡No, Dobby, está bien! ¡No es tu culpa! –dijo Hermione, pero el elfo apenas la escuchó.

–¿No lo es? –dijo Emma con incredulidad–. ¿Te molestaría explicar eso?

–¡Dobby es un elfo malo! Dobby hizo mal. ¡Dobby debe de encontrar un nuevo trabajo! –Lloró el elfo.

–No, no, Dobby, no vamos a despedirte –insistió Hermione esperando que sus padres estuvieran de acuerdo–. Y no hiciste nada malo. Es _mi_ culpa. –Los sollozos de Dobby se detuvieron de golpe por la sorpresa de que una bruja tomara la culpa–. Debí de haberte enseñado como usar los electrodomésticos muggles. Nunca antes habías visto este tipo de estufa, ¿verdad?

Dobby levantó la mirada con los ojos ampliamente abiertos y con lágrimas cruzando su larga nariz. Sopló su nariz y sacudió la cabeza.

–¿No? –dijo Emma sorprendida.

–Hogwarts utiliza estufas de leña –explicó Hermione–. Y estoy segura de que las familias antiguas también lo hacen. Probablemente nunca ha visto un aparato electrónico en su vida. –Dobby sacudió su cabeza de nuevo con tristeza.

–¿Leña? –dijo Dan.

–¿Por qué arruinar lo que sirve? Así es como los magos funcionan. Además, un aparato eléctrico no funcionaría en Hogwarts, así que probablemente es más seguro.

–Entonces… ¿qué ocurrió aquí? –continuó.

Dobby levantó la mirada e intentó responder, pero sólo tembló de nuevo y comenzó a sollozar.

–Sh, Dobby, está bien –dijo Hermione antes de dirigirse a sus padres–. Obviamente quería prepararnos el desayuno. Así que comenzó a jugar con las manijas, intentando descubrir cómo funcionaba la estufa, dejó salir el gas en todos los hornillos, y el encendedor eléctrico lo prendió todo y lo lanzó… _Dobby, ¿estás bien?_ –dijo con frenesí. Rápidamente examinó al elfo y su madre se apresuró a ayudar. Pronto descubrieron que Dobby tenía un moretón en su cabeza donde se había golpeado contra el lavabo, y otro en la nuca donde se había golpeado al caer al suelo, y su funda de almohada lucía algo chamuscada, pero sorprendente, no parecía tener ninguna quemadura.

–Oh, vaya –dijo Emma–. En verdad deberías poner algo de hielo en esto. Prepararé una compresa. –Rápidamente fue a buscar el kit de primeros auxilios y algo de hielo de la heladera.

–La señora Granger es muy amable con Dobby, señora –lloró el elfo–. Los antiguos a...amos de Dobby nunca… nunca ayudaron a Dobby cuando se lastimaba.

–Bien… pues, no somos como tus antiguos amos, Dobby –dijo Emma–. En el mundo muggle tenemos algo llamado leyes de protección en el trabajo.

–Ah, sí –dijo Dan con renuencia, obviamente nada feliz con cómo estaba resultando ese arreglo–. Sólo déjanos mostrarte cómo usar la cocina antes de que intentes cocinar algo.

–Dobby lamenta lo que ocurrió, señor Granger, señor –dijo mientras Emma colocaba el hielo–. Dobby aceptará cualquier castigo…

–Dobby, por favor detente. No estás en problemas –interrumpió Hermione, lanzando una mirada molesta a su padre indicando que esperaba que estuviera de acuerdo–. Nadie salió lastimado y este daño no es tan malo. Eh… en el mundo muggle, es la responsabilidad del jefe el entrenar al empleado en su trabajo, así que no podemos culparte por no saber lo que estabas haciendo –Por supuesto, estaba segura de que los Malfoy lo hubieran culpado y golpeado hasta dejarlo moribundo, pero esa era otra razón para mostrarle que había una alternativa.

–Listo, eso debería ayudar –dijo Emma cuando terminó de hacer lo que podía por sus moretones–. Nos alegra que no te lastimaras tanto… –Observó al elfo con precaución, sin estar segura de qué decir. ¿Cómo se debe de hablar a alguien que no es humano? Hermione parecía saber cómo hablar con él con facilidad, pero Dan y Emma apenas sabían lo mínimo por sus descripciones. Aun así, recordando las cartas de los últimos años y la conversación de la noche anterior, quiso intentarlo–. Si estás dispuesto, preparemos el desayuno juntos para poder mostrarte como se hace.

Dobby se puso de pie con entusiasmo.

–Oh, sí, señora Granger, señora, a Dobby le gustaría mucho. Dobby será un buen estudiante para su nueva familia, señora.

–Estoy segura de que así será, Dobby –dijo Hermione con gentileza.

Sentaron de nuevo a Dobby en su silla ( _En verdad deberíamos conseguirle un taburete o una silla con ruedas,_ dijo Hermione) y le mostraron como usar la estufa de manera correcta sin destruir nada, aunque necesitaría algo de práctica para obtener la temperatura correcta para diferentes cosas. También le mostraron como usar el resto de los electrodomésticos, lo cual resultó en un desayuno un poco diferente de lo normal, pero querían dejarlo de lado rápidamente. Dobby pensó que la tostadora era algo bastante inteligente, la licuadora y el triturador de basura algo escalofriantes, y el microondas era casi magia para él, especialmente por su advertencia:

–Hagas lo que hagas, no coloques nada de metal dentro u ocurrirán cosas terribles. –Hermione también intentó convencerlo de sentarse en la mesa con ellos, pero eso probó ser un paso de más para la criatura, y tuvieron que dejarlo que se sentara en la esquina para mantenerlo coherente. Hermione decidió que necesitarían trabajar en eso.

El día estuvo bastante ocupado. No hubo más desastres ya que el drenaje y los artículos de limpieza trabajaban de manera similar a lo que Dobby estaba acostumbrado, pero los Granger sí tuvieron que asegurarse de que supiera como usar cosas eléctricas para que no terminara electrocutado, y cómo funcionaban la lavadora y secadora. Tuvieron que tomar sus medidas y comprarle ropa de verdad. Le compraron varios atuendos para niños incluyendo (con algo de dificultad, pero ante la insistencia de Hermione para ocasiones especiales) un pequeño esmoquin como uniforme de mayordomo. No era mucho, pero cuando Dobby vio la pila de ropa, se desmayó.

Durante los días siguientes, aunque Dobby continuó siendo supervisado mientras preparaba la comida, la ansiedad de Dan y Emma sobre su arreglo disminuyó y descubrieron que, para su deleite, Dobby era un muy buen cocinero. Claro, sus decisiones no siempre eran las más saludables, pero Hermione explicó que los magos probablemente no sabían mucho sobre esas cosas, así que Emma juró enseñarle sobre nutrición moderna durante el verano.

Lo más incómodo en la semana fue cuando Dobby insistió que no quería el cuarto de huéspedes de los Granger, aún si tenían bastante espacio. No tenían una habitación del tamaño ideal para un elfo, pero Dobby sugirió que si limpiaban la alacena debajo de las escaleras, sería una buena habitación. Incluso a Hermione no le gustó eso porque era muy pequeña y no tenía una ventana, y le recordó que los elfos de la escuela tenían habitaciones más grandes, pero Dobby le dijo que era mejor de lo que había tenido antes, y necesitaba un lugar a donde ir cuando tuvieran visitas para que no lo vieran. Además, estaría viviendo con los elfos de la escuela durante la mayor parte del año. Tomó un tiempo convencerlos, pero Hermione recordó lo tercos que eran los elfos en su personalidad dependiente, y estuvieron de acuerdo en darle la alacena.

* * *

 _Querido Harry:_

 _Por una vez tengo buenas noticias: mi plan de contratar a Dobby funcionó bastante bien. Tomó algo de trabajo, pero arreglamos los detalles y mis padres parecen estarse encariñando con él. Creo que está mucho mejor ahora que lo tratan bien, y… digamos que es más fácil estar a su alrededor._

 _Lamento escuchar lo que ocurrió con la llamada de Ron. En verdad debemos ser más exactos cuando describamos tecnología muggle a los magos. Dobby casi destruyó nuestra cocina cuando intentó hacerla funcionar por sí solo (parte de lo trabajoso que mencioné). Pero no te preocupes. Estamos bien._

 _No pude escribir antes porque mis padres me castigaron por mi "comportamiento imprudente", pero ya se acabó, así que si tus parientes te lo permiten, puedes venir a cenar uno de estos días. A mis padres les encantaría conocerte bien, y estoy segura de que Dobby estará feliz de verte de nuevo (no te preocupes, lo podemos mantener en línea)._

 _Espero que tus parientes no te estén tratando tan mal este verano. Estoy segura de que algunas de las cosas que te hicieron antes son ilegales, y honestamente creo que estarías mejor en algún otro lugar. No quiero forzar las cosas, pero por favor dile a la profesora McGonagall si algo no está bien cuando te visite antes de que las cosas terminen tan mal como el año pasado._

 _Con amor, Hermione_

 _P.D. Y asegúrate de terminar tu tarea de verano antes de que sea tarde._

* * *

Harry en verdad apreciaba la preocupación de sus amigos, pero este verano estaba comenzando bastante bien. No había habido interrupciones extrañas, recibía su correo, e incluso con sus labores, sin nada más que hacer, _estaba_ progresando en su tarea. Claro, los Dursley aún lo miraban con su odio usual, pero eso era normal, y con la profesora McGonagall visitándolo cada semana o dos, no se atrevían a intentar nada.

Una vez que se acostumbró a su rutina en Privet Drive se sintió seguro de poder organizar una cena con los Granger, y una fecha fue rápidamente acordada. Se aseguró de terminar sus labores del día para que no hubiera quejas (legítimas), y subió al autobús noctámbulo, entusiasmado por una bendita noche libre de los Dursley.

La casa de los Granger lucía más agradable que la de los Dursley, aunque aún bastante formal. Al igual que Privet Drive, había pocas señales de que una niña vivía ahí, pero claro, Hermione no era una niña normal. De hecho, normal salió por la ventana cuando tocó el timbre y la puerta fue abierta por un elfo hiperactivo de ojos verdes usando un _esmoquin_ que parecía que en alguna boda hacía falta el pequeño cargando los anillos. Harry sólo tuvo un segundo para meditar lo que había visto antes de que Dobby abandonara todo decoro y saltara a abrazar a su héroe con más fuerza de la que parecía poseer.

–¡Harry Potter, señor! ¡Harry Potter! –chilló–. Dobby ha estado esperando ver a Harry Potter de nuevo, señor, ¡y Harry Potter vino a ver a la nueva familia de Dobby!

–Eh, sí, es bueno verte también, Dobby –respondió con tanta sinceridad como pudo. Hubiera preferido no estar a punto de ser asfixiado.

Una risa se escuchó al otro lado del vestíbulo.

–De acuerdo, Dobby, déjalo respirar.

Dobby cayó al suelo y llevó a Harry dentro de la casa.

–Sí, señorita Hermione –dijo algo avergonzado.

–Hola, Hermione –dijo Harry.

–Hola, Harry. –Lo abrazó con más gentileza que Dobby–. ¿Cómo has estado?

–Estoy bien… mucho mejor que el verano pasado, en verdad.

–¿Tus parientes…?

–Igual que siempre, pero tienen miedo de McGonagall. –Harry sonrió ante eso, pero Hermione tuvo que forzarla.

–Hola, Harry –interrumpió el señor Granger.

–Hola, Sr. y Sra. Granger –dijo Harry, estrechando sus manos–. Muchas gracias por dejarme venir. Probablemente me volvería loco y transformaría a Dudley en un tritón si no me alejaba este verano.

–¿Un tritón? –dijo la señora Granger preocupada, mirando a su hija.

–¿Mejoraría? –Agregó el señor Granger, sólo bromeando un poco.

–No lo quiere decir de manera literal –les aseguró Hermione–. No aprendemos a transformar humanos hasta nuestro sexto año. –Por alguna razón, no pensaban que eso era reconfortante.

–Bueno, estamos felices de recibir a uno de los amigos de Hermione –dijo la señora Granger–. Por favor, pasa. Dobby tiene la cena lista.

Cuando Harry vio la mesa con la cena, muchas de sus preocupaciones por Hermione contratando a Dobby desaparecieron. Quizás estaba un poco loco, pero podía cocinar tan bien como los otros elfos, y cualquier día en el que pudiera recibir una gran comida durante el verano estaba bien para él. Dobby aún lucía algo incómodo mientras se sentaba a la mesa a comer con ellos (sobre una pila de directorios telefónicos). Elevó una ceja en dirección a Hermione.

–Nos tomó una semana que estuviera cómodo con eso –murmuró.

Eso debía ser algo que jamás era visto en los hogares mágicos, pensó Harry, y se preguntó algo entretenido que diría Draco Malfoy si lo viera.

–Esto está muy bueno, Dobby, gracias –dijo después de unas cuantas mordidas.

Dobby se sonrojó.

–Dobby está feliz de servir, Harry Potter, señor.

–Así que, Harry –dijo la señora Granger–. No hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo desde el verano pasado, pero Hermione nos contó todo lo ocurrido este año… incluyendo el asunto con el basilisco. Fue muy… valeroso de tu parte, el enfrentarte a esa cosa. –Quería decir imprudente, irresponsable, y loco, pero se contuvo por el bien de Hermione.

–Pues, no podíamos dejar que Ginny muriera –respondió Harry incómodo–. Y Ryddle hubiera venido tras el resto de nosotros poco después. Ya había atacado a Hermione una vez, y también me quería a mí…

Hermione le lanzó una mirada para advertirle que tuviera cuidado de lo que decía. Lo único que no les había dicho a sus padres del suceso era que Ryddle había ido tras ella para llegar a él. Ella no creyó que se lo tomarían bien.

–Estamos felices de que se ha ido –dijo ella. _Bueno, esa versión de él se ha ido_ , agregó mentalmente.

–Sí… Aunque es Hermione quien merece el crédito –dijo Harry intentando ayudar–. Nunca hubiéramos encontrado la cámara _o_ saber cómo derrotar al basilisco sin ella.

–Pero tú fuiste quien lo mató y prácticamente fuiste aplastado por hacerlo –intentó desviar la conversación de ella.

–Sí, pero tú fuiste quien descubrió como deshacerse de Ryddle.

–Bueno, como dijo el profesor Dumbledore, todos nos salvamos por lo menos una vez esa noche –dijo rápidamente.

–Sí, supongo que hacemos un buen equipo –dijo Harry algo incómodo.

Hermione asintió evasivamente.

–Esperemos que no tengamos que poner eso a prueba de nuevo.

Aun así, fue una buena visita. De hecho, él nunca había podido sentarse a la mesa y hablar como una familia normal (los Weasley no contaban como una familia _normal_ , se recordó a sí mismo). Los Granger le contaron sobre sus vidas y aclararon algunos detalles sobre el mundo muggle con los que él no había estado al corriente. Harry no tenía mucha experiencia hablando de sí mismo, pero ellos lo comprendieron. Se preguntó si así hubieran sido las cosas si sus padres hubieran vivido. ¿Tendría hermanos y hermanas? ¿Tendría un elfo? ¿El elfo hubiera comido en la mesa? Probablemente lo último no, pero aun así, esperaba que Hermione apreciara lo afortunada que era. Regresó tarde a Privet Drive, pero sonriendo, y nada de lo que dijeron sus familiares lo afectó. Esa visita definitivamente lo ayudaría a aguantar las siguientes semanas.

* * *

Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba tan ocupada como siempre ese verano. Entre la tarea de verano, intentando adelantar sus nuevos estudios en álgebra lineal, cursos rápidos en ciencias muggles e historia, y su ensayo para _Magizoología Mensual_ , no había mucho tiempo para dedicarse a su proyecto de creación de hechizos, aunque definitivamente no iba a abandonarlo.

Había aprendido las bases de la ingeniería inversa de hechizos en Aritmancia el año anterior, similar a la detección de hechizos, su análisis, y modificación. No había tenido razón para utilizar esa habilidad en práctica aún, además de su encantamiento de cambio de color para enfrentarse al basilisco, pero decidió que ahora era un buen momento para ponerlo en buen uso, cuando tenía algo de tiempo extra ese verano. Después de todo, había cierto hechizo que quería aprender a realizar, y sólo con ingeniería inversa sería capaz de comprenderlo lo suficiente bien para hacerlo.

Comenzó con lo que sabía. Primero, era un hechizo que afectaba a las personas. Eso quería decir que debía de incluir ciertos elementos aritmánticos que lo hacían más complicado que encantamientos básicos. Al igual que la Ley de Gamp prohibía la transformación de vida como una de sus cinco excepciones (seres vivos, claro, no creaciones mágicas), también muchos hechizos eran menos efectivos en las cosas vivas.

Segundo, era un maleficio (a menos que fuera uno de esos nombrados erróneamente, como la maldición de las piernas unidas era aritmánticamente un maleficio). Eso quería decir que su mecanismo de acción principal era descrito usando ecuaciones trascendentales. Esos eran de nivel de matemáticas de sexto año, en su mayoría, pero eso era trivial para ella, y las técnicas eran similares.

Tercero, el hechizo era, en su núcleo, un hechizo de transformación. Esa era la parte difícil. En clase, se habían enfocado menos en la aritmancia detrás de las transformaciones que en la de los encantamientos, y los libros de texto eran similares, pero estaba segura de que tenía lo suficiente para continuar.

Finalmente, sabía lo que el hechizo hacía, la encantación, y tenía una idea decente del movimiento de la varita. Eso no era suficiente para realizar el hechizo, aunque uno probablemente podría lograrlo intentándolo por un tiempo. En su lugar, comprensión de las energías involucradas era requerida, y por eso, necesitaba trabajar en reversa con aritmancia para poder hacer ingeniería inversa y reproducir el hechizo basándose en esos parámetros. Era más difícil que cualquier cosa que había hecho en clase, pero tenía todo el verano para hacerlo. Y mientras examinaba las notas que había creado, estaba segura de que podía hacerlo, aún si no podía probarlo.

Hermione comenzó a trabajar en el problema de nuevo, como lo había estado haciendo en ocasiones desde el inicio de sus vacaciones, pero ese día fue interrumpida por la llegada de una lechuza de aspecto desaliñado que resultó llevar una carta de Ron. Le dio a Errol algo de tomar mientras tomaba la nota y la leía con bastante sorpresa. _Eran_ buenas noticias. Parecía que los Weasley habían tenido algo de suerte. Y funcionaba para ella. Sus padres también querían irse de vacaciones, así que ella tampoco estaría durante el mismo periodo. Sólo esperaba que Harry se lo tomara bien.

* * *

 _Querido Harry:_

 _¡Adivina que! ¡Mi papá ganó el premio del Profeta! Es una enorme lotería anual en el periódico. ¡700 galeones! Los vamos a usar todos en unas vacaciones a Egipto para visitar a Bill, pero mamá y papá también me comprarán una varita nueva, así que Hermione está libre de hacerlo. Queremos invitarlos a ambos a cenar antes de irnos. ¿Crees poder venir el sábado que sigue? Los padres de Hermione también vienen. Hazme saber lo que digan los muggles, ¡y no dejes que te depriman!_

 _Hasta luego,_

 _Ron_

* * *

Usar la red flu rumbo a la Madriguera el año anterior fue algo confuso, pero los Granger pensaron que era preferible a lo que estaban haciendo ahora: usar el autobús noctámbulo.

–La próxima vez, usemos el auto –gritó Hermione. Ella y sus padres estaban juntos contra la pared, evitando deslizarse fuera de los asientos y esperando que el autobús no se estrellara.

–Es lo que Ron dijo el año pasado –respondió Harry. Él tampoco se estaba divirtiendo mucho en el autobús, pero había estado en él lo suficiente que sólo apretó sus dientes y se agarró con fuerza.

Llegaron a la Madriguera enteros, y fueron dejados en la entrada a la propiedad… donde comenzaban las barreras. Mientras caminaban a la entrada principal, la señora Weasley salió de la casa, seguida de los Weasley más jóvenes.

–Sr. y Sra. Granger, es un placer verlos de nuevo –dijo la señora Weasley–. Y a ustedes también, Harry, Hermione. Pasen, pasen.

Entraron a la casa en fila, donde ya podían oler el aroma de una de las famosas cenas de la señora Weasley en el horno. La Madriguera tenía el mismo aspecto cálido, hogareño, y caótico que el año anterior, excepto por la montaña de equipaje en la puerta, donde la mitad de sus cosas para el viaje estaban listas. Los niños se mezclaron en el grupo en la sala mientras la señora Weasley regresaba a la cocina para poner la mesa.

–Hola, amigos –dijo Ron, dando un golpe a Harry en la espalda–. Es bueno verlos.

–A ti también, Ron –dijo Harry.

–Ho...hola, Harry –dijo una voz tímida. Se dieron la vuelta para ver a Ginny completamente sonrojada, sin poder verlo a los ojos.

–Hola, Ginny –dijo Harry, haciendo un breve gesto con su mano. Ginny respondió el gesto y después dirigió su atención a otro lado para poder respirar.

–Felicidades por el viaje –dijo Hermione. Abrazó a Ron algo incómoda y distante–. Suena divertido. Nosotros vamos a ir a Francia la próxima semana.

–Genial. ¿Vas a ir a la zona mágica de Paris?

–Eso quiero, pero no sabemos cómo encontrarla.

–Percy probablemente sabe –habló Ginny–. Sabe todas las cosas relacionadas al Ministerio.

–¿En serio?

–Oh, sí –dijo George, acercándose con una sonrisa–. Ya tiene todo planeado para ser Ministro de Magia. Ha estado escribiéndose con alguien en Cooperación Internacional o algo así.

–Es bastante fastidioso –agregó Fred.

–Pero estoy seguro de que puede averiguarlo por ti.

–Gracias, le preguntaré.

Percy, resultó, se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto la mayoría de los días. Por las cartas de sus hermanos menores, Harry y Hermione aprendieron que los Weasley tuvieron una larga discusión familiar sobre lo ocurrido el año anterior. Resultó que aunque Percy estaba preocupado porque Ginny pudiera estar enferma, no la había estado espiando como ella había pensado. De hecho, él pensó que ella lo estaba espiando a él, intentando encontrarlo con su hermana, quien resultó ser Penelope Clearwater. Percy aún se sentía culpable por eso, y era algo incómodo para él y Ginny estar en el mismo cuarto. O quizás era más eso, como los gemelos sospechaban, y pasaba mucho de su tiempo escribiéndole a Penelope. De cualquier modo, cuando Hermione lo encontró y le preguntó, él no sabía de memoria donde encontrar la zona mágica de Paris, pero dijo que estaba en un directorio en su cuarto y que lo buscaría después.

–Bien, esto no se va a comer solo –dijo la señora Weasley una vez que todos se sentaron a la mesa–. Adelante.

La comida era excelente, al igual que en su visita anterior. La señora Weasley en verdad tenía un don, y estaban seguros de que le gustaba deleitar a sus invitados.

–Quería agradecerles en persona por criar a una hija tan valiente y cariñosa, Sr. y Sra. Granger –dijo–. Estamos tan agradecidos con ella y Harry por salvar a Ginny.

–Eh, sí, ciertamente es única –dijo Emma algo incómoda. _Si tan solo eso no la pusiera en peligro mortal._

Por suerte, nadie presionó el asunto (Hermione lanzó una mirada molesta a Harry y Ron para que no dijeran nada) y pronto cambiaron de tema. Ron mencionó las últimas noticias en la fase de grupo de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Hermione no había prestado mucha atención a eso… apenas y había registrado que _había_ una Copa Mundial de Quidditch, pero se preguntó si sería un ejercicio interesante el mirar las estadísticas. La familia Weasley entera estaba interesada en el quidditch (a diferentes niveles, por supuesto), así que los Granger recibieron un largo discurso sobre el tema. Aunque los intereses de Ginny eran más cercanos. Había estado practicando su vuelo más ahora que sus hermanos la dejaban volar con ellos, y Fred y George, por lo menos, tenían cosas buenas que decir sobre su habilidad. Hermione estaba feliz de ver que Ginny ya no estaba enfocándose en Harry; no lo estaba ignorando, pero estaba abriéndose más con Hermione y sus hermanos y no se paralizaba cada vez que hablaba con Harry directamente. Era difícil de notar, pero pensaba que Harry también lucía más tranquilo por eso.

Mientras tanto, el señor Weasley tenía una nueva lista de preguntas sobre el mundo muggle, y se necesitó el esfuerzo combinado de la señora Weasley y Percy para mantenerlo en línea. Aunque este año, los Granger tenían más preguntas sobre el estilo de vida mágico debido a su intento de combinar su vida con, en términos muggle, un trabajador doméstico criado en esa cultura.

–Así que, Ronald nos cuenta que _contrataron_ a un elfo doméstico –dijo el Sr. Weasley con tono de pregunta.

–Oh, sí –dijo Emma–. Dobby ha resultado ser bastante bueno hasta el momento. Un buen cocinero, bastante dedicado, y la casa nunca se ha visto mejor.

–Seguramente. Es sólo que es tan extraño escuchar que un elfo trabaja por un _sueldo_. No creo haber escuchado de algo así antes.

–Bueno, es cierto que la mayoría de los elfos nunca pensarían en hacerlo –dijo Hermione–. Y espero que ninguno sea abusado de tal modo para llevarlo a decidirse por eso, como Dobby.

–Estábamos escépticos –dijo Dan–, pero parece estar funcionando para nosotros. Él quería que alguien le pagara, y en el mundo muggle, estamos requeridos a pagarle _algo,_ aún si no es mucho. Además, puede cuidar de Hermione si hay una emergencia.

Hermione casi se ahogó con su bebida. ¿Acaso eso quería decir que sus padres estaba considerando dejarla regresar a Hogwarts, o estaba hablando en general? Pero no lo aclaró, y la conversación continuó.

–Eso suena útil –habló la señora Weasley–. Es la razón por la que amo nuestro reloj. –Señaló el reloj con nueve manecillas en la pared que indicaba en donde se encontraban todos los miembros de la familia. Hermione notó lo que no había visto el año anterior… que una de las posiciones en el reloj decía "Peligro Mortal". _Eso_ sería útil, pensó–. No es lo mismo, por supuesto –agregó la señora Weasley–. Pero es bueno tenerlo.

–Ciertamente –dijo Emma, impresionada–. ¿Cómo lo obtuvieron?

–Oh, es una reliquia de la familia Prewett –respondió como si no tuviera importancia–. Tenemos el libro de hechizos de la familia que dice cómo hacer uno en el ático, pero sólo comprendo la parte que explica cómo agregar nuevas manecillas.

–Ah, bueno, quizás Hermione pueda examinarlo algún día.

Todos los Weasley se detuvieron y observaron a Emma.

–¿Dije algo malo? –dijo algo nerviosa.

–No, lo siento, Sra. Granger –dijo la señora Weasley–. No conoce las tradiciones. Muchas de las familias antiguas tienen libros de hechizos. Ellos… son… bueno, si piensa que…

Percy la salvó.

–No están mágicamente o legalmente unidos a la familia, si es lo que piensan, pero a muchos de nosotros no nos gusta compartirlos fuera de la familia.

–Claro. Gracias, Percy. Es en relación con la identidad familiar… y para no dar hechizos poderosos a personas que no pueden controlarlos.

–Y es la razón por la que nunca nos ha dejado verlo –dijo Fred. Su madre le lanzó una mirada molesta.

–Oh, vaya, lo siento –dijo Emma–. No quise decir nada con eso.

–No te preocupes –dijo el señor Weasley con amabilidad–. Estoy seguro de que hay bastante que aprender al entrar al mundo mágico. Y no es extraño el compartir hechizos de la familia con buenos amigos.

–Además, Hermione y Harry ya prácticamente son parte de la familia –dijo George.

–Sí, por supuesto, considerando los últimos dos años que los niños han pasado. Y ustedes son bienvenidos cuando gusten –dijo la señora Weasley.

Hermione se sonrojó y sonrió con timidez ante eso, aunque Harry estaba rebosando de alegría. Ella aún pensaba que Harry hubiera preferido quedarse ahí todo el verano (y si los libros que mencionaban a su familia eran correctos, fácilmente podía pagar la estancia) si Dumbledore no hubiera insistido en que se quedara con sus parientes. De lo que estaba segura era de que iba a continuar observando a Harry para asegurarse de su bienestar tanto como pudiera.

–Lamento que ambos vayamos a estar lejos al mismo tiempo, Harry –le dijo mientras se preparaban para irse–. No tendrás a donde ir por un mes.

La expresión de Harry decayó un poco pero mantuvo una mirada valerosa.

–Está bien. Los Dursley no se han portado tan mal. He aguantado cosas peores.

–Aún sería mejor si tuvieras un lugar a donde ir.

–Sí… pero estoy seguro de que a la profesora McGonagall y la profesora Vector se les ocurrirá algo si hay algún problema.

–Sabes, Harry –dijo el señor Weasley–, si _tienes_ una emergencia de verdad, puedes quedarte con los Diggory. Amos Diggory también trabaja en el Ministerio y estoy seguro de que te ayudará si le explicas las cosas.

–Oh, por supuesto –agregó Hermione–. Sé que Cedric te ayudará si lo necesitas.

–Gracias –respondió Harry–. Lo tendré en mente.


	41. Chapter 41

La probabilidad de que soy JK Rowling o White Squirrel es 1/población actual del mundo. Creo que es más probable que me gane la lotería…

Partes de este capítulo son citas adaptadas de _Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban_.

 **Notas del autor:** Me doy cuenta de que es poco realista que los padres de Hermione continúen dejándola regresar a Hogwarts. Pero es lo que la trama demanda, y estoy intentando ser lo más realista posible sin hacer como Rowling y no decirles nada. Sé que es difícil de vender y será aún más, pero mientras Hermione aprenda más magia para protegerse a sí misma, su personalidad imponente logrará compensar por eso.

* * *

 **Capítulo 41**

–¿Sirius Black? –dijo Dan Granger mientras veían las noticias en la BBC desde su hotel en París–. Es un nombre extraño.

Hermione sacudió los hombros. Algunas personas tenían nombres extraños.

–Suena a un nombre mágico. ¿Te suena familiar?

Hermione lo pensó por un momento.

–No, no lo creo. Probablemente es una coincidencia. No hay muchos magos después de todo.

–No lo sé –dijo Emma–. No dijeron de _donde_ escapó Black. Lo dirían si pudieran.

–Mmm… –dijo Hermione. Era lógico, aunque no lo creía estadísticamente probable. Con los muggles en superioridad de cinco a uno, incluso eventos bizarros probablemente serían por causa natural–. Lo dudo, hablando estadísticamente –dijo–. Aunque supongo que puedo escribirle a la profesora Vector y preguntarle.

–Es una buena idea –le dijo su madre.

Hermione se preguntó cómo estaba reaccionando Harry por la noticia, o si lo había escuchado. Esperaba que el tal Sirius Black no fuera un mago. Si lo era, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre Harry… No, esa era la Falacia del Apostador. No había razón para pensar que Black tenía algo que ver con él, ¿y qué la profesora Trelawney no había dicho que no tenía el don para la adivinación?

* * *

Sin que Hermione lo supiera, en ese momento Harry estaba recibiendo una visita de la profesora McGonagall, junto con sus parientes renuentes.

–¿Has estado bien, Potter? –preguntó McGonagall.

–Eh, igual que siempre –dijo Harry. Hubiera preferido ver a sus amigos en su cumpleaños, pero se las estaba arreglando, y los Dursley se estaban manteniendo al margen.

–Muy bien, Potter. Sin embargo, tengo algo que decirte hoy. –Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a los Dursley–. ¿Han escuchado las noticias muggle sobre el escape del convicto Sirius Black?

–Por supuesto. ¿Qué…? –comenzó Vernon, pero se detuvo y se atragantó mientras se daba cuenta de la verdad.

–Él… ¿es uno de ustedes? –dijo Petunia horrorizada.

–Eso me temo –dijo McGonagall–. Era un seguidor especialmente vil de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

–Y… y… ¿va a ser un problema _aquí_? –dijo el tío Vernon con tono amenazante.

–El profesor Dumbledore me asegura que no hay peligro –dijo McGonagall con frialdad–. Creo que están conscientes de las protecciones mágicas en su hogar. ¿Petunia?

Harry se dio la vuelta y observó a su tía con sorpresa mientras ella estaba de pie con la boca abierta. El tío Vernon entrecerró sus ojos y la observó con sospecha.

–Venían con el muchacho –soltó cuando recuperó su voz–. Se supone que… mantienen a los magos malos lejos de nosotros –susurró.

–Oh… bueno, entonces –dijo el tío Vernon, aunque aún no lucía contento por tener magia en su casa.

Con eso, la profesora McGonagall regresó su atención a Harry.

–Potter, el profesor Dumbledore pide que no dejes tu vecindario hasta que sea momento de que hagas tus compras y regreses a la escuela… por precaución, por supuesto. Me disculpo por la inconveniencia.

–Oh… –dijo Harry–, bueno, mis amigos están fuera del país hasta finales del verano, así que iba a hacer eso de todos modos.

–Ya veo. –La profesora se sintió mejor con eso–. Me alegra de que todo resultara. La profesora Vector o yo continuaremos viniendo a asegurarnos que no haya problemas.

–Gracias, profesora.

* * *

– _Ese Potter –dijo tía Marge en voz alta, cogiendo la botella de brandy y vertiendo más en su copa y en el mantel–, nunca me dijiste a qué se dedicaba._

 _Tío Vernon y tía Petunia estaban completamente tensos. Incluso Dudley había retirado los ojos del pastel y miraba a sus padres boquiabierto._

– _No… no trabajaba –dijo tío Vernon, mirando a Harry de reojo–. Estaba parado._

– _¡Lo que me imaginaba! –comentó tía Marge echándose un buen trago de brandy y limpiándose con la manga–. Un inútil, un vago y gorrón que…_

– _No era nada de eso –interrumpió Harry de repente. Todos se callaron. Harry temblaba de arriba abajo. Nunca había estado tan enfadado._

– _¡MAS BRANDY! –gritó tío Vernon, que se había puesto pálido. Vació la botella en la copa de tía Marge–. Tú, chico –gruñó a Harry–, vete a la cama._

– _No, Vernon –dijo entre hipidos tía Marge, levantando una mano. Fijó en los de Harry sus ojos pequeños y enrojecidos–. Sigue, muchacho, sigue. Conque estás orgulloso de tus padres, ¿eh? Van y se matan en un accidente de coche… borrachos, me imagino…_

¡DONG!

Harry y tío Vernon dieron un salto, y tía Petunia casi gritó. Harry estuvo seguro por un momento de que había explotado un reloj o algo con magia accidental, pero el enojo irracional y la presión seguían ahí, sin ser liberados. Sin embargo, un segundo después, comenzaron a alejarse cuando se dio cuenta de que el sonido, de hecho, había sido el timbre.

Tía Petunia, sorprendentemente, pareció reconocer el peligro de inmediato.

–Ve a la puerta, Harry –dijo para alejarlo de tía Marge.

Harry no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Se apresuró a la puerta. _Que sea un profesor. Que sea un profesor. Que sea un profesor_ , pensó. Abrió la puerta. Era la profesora Vector.

–Oh, profesora, gracias a Merlín –dijo, suspirando con alivio–. Creo que estaba a punto de hacer algo indebido.

Vector de inmediato se puso en alerta.

–¿Por qué, Potter? ¿Cuál es el problema?

–Mi tía Marge está aquí –susurró con urgencia–. No sabe sobre la magia y está hablando sobre lo terribles que eran mis padres…

–¿Quién es muchacho? –demandó tío Vernon desde el comedor.

Harry pensó con rapidez.

–Eh, una visita de la trabajadora social, tío Vernon –respondió, agradecido de que la profesora Vector usaba ropa muggle. Su atuendo anticuado incluso lo ayudaría en este caso.

–¿Trabajadora social? –Se escuchó una fuerte voz desde el comedor–. Me gustaría conocer quién puede controlar a una pequeña bestia. –Se escuchó el ruido de alguien intentando ponerse de pie con pesadez mientras tía Marge caminaba al vestíbulo.

–¿Trabajadora social? –susurró Vector con confusión.

–Le dijeron a tía Marge que voy al Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables –susurró Harry en respuesta.

Vector elevó una ceja con sorpresa, pero en ese momento, la tía Marge llegó a ellos. Enfrentada a esa mujer enorme, gorda, y bastante borracha con… ¿bigote? Vector rápidamente se acomodó en su postura más imperiosa e intimidante. Severus hubiera estado orgulloso.

–Buenas noches, señora… –comenzó Vector.

–Marjorie Dursley –dijo en medio de su hipo, sin ofrecer su mano–. La hermana de Vernon.

–Un placer –mintió Vector–. Septima vector. Departamento de…

–Servicios Sociales –murmuró el tío Vernon.

–Servicios Sociales, sí. Me disculpo por la hora, pero necesitaba revisar el estado de Harry y las cosas han estado algo… caóticas en la oficina.

–Me imagino, si la mitad son tan terribles como este chaval –respondió tía Marge, clavando su dedo en Harry con fuerza–. Espero que el muchacho esté siendo disciplinado de manera adecuada en San Bruto.

–Eh… oh, sí, bastante –respondió Vector, aguantando sus ganas de sacudir su cabeza.

–Me aseguraría si fuera usted. El muchacho no parece tomarse seriamente los golpes.

 _¿Golpes? ¿Hay escuelas muggles que aún golpean a los estudiantes?_

–Pues… eh, puede ser así algunas veces. Ya conoce al tipo. Hablan con importancia, aunque son diferentes bajo presión… Debería de haber visto la _paliza_ que recibió en mayo por estar fuera del área permitida de nuevo. No pudo levantarse de su cama hasta la mañana siguiente.

Harry creyó ver una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Vector. _Creo que está disfrutando esto mucho_ , pensó.

–Bueno, diles que continúen. Si tienen suerte, quizás y aprenda antes de llegar a la mayoría de edad. Es lo único que funciona con un buscapleitos con una inteligencia por debajo de lo normal.

Vector tosió un poco. Severus era el único maestro en Hogwarts que declararía eso.

–Justo estaba diciendo a Vernon y a Petunia que todo es por mala sangre –continuó tía Marge–. Usualmente la madre. Yo debería de saberlo… Lo veo todo el tiempo en mis perros. La madre del muchacho era una manzana podrida.

 _¿Acaso esa "mujer" acababa de llamar a Lily Potter una…?_ Pensó Vector, pero logró contenerse. En mayor parte.

–No en este caso –dijo–. He visto su expediente. Su padre era el único en el sistema… aparentemente era conocido por realizar bromas elaboradas en sus días de escuela.

Harry enfocó su oído. Eso era bastante específico para ser inventado. ¿Acaso la profesora Vector le estaba diciendo algo de su padre?

–Bromas –se burló tía Marge–. Lo que los culpables nombran a un sucio y podrido engaño. Bueno, entonces es por mal juicio, obviamente, falleciendo en un accidente automovilístico.

Harry apretó sus puños, intentando contenerse de nuevo. _En un apuro, ramas torcidas pueden ser enderezadas con unas pinzas ordinarias, dependiendo del tipo_ , recitó en su cabeza.

–Ah, terrible situación –respondió Vector con inocencia–. He leído el expediente… un camino rural sinuoso, mal clima… –Se acercó a ellos como las amigas chismosas de tía Petunia–. Había algo de evidencia de que un conductor de camión los empujó fuera del camino, pero nunca fue comprobado.

Harry apenas y pudo contener una carcajada mientras tío Vernon y tía Petunia soltaban un grito ahogado detrás de tía Marge. Había hecho más para socavar el poco aprecio que tía Marge tenía por sus padres en diez segundos de lo que él había podido en toda la semana. Por una vez en su vida, tía Marge estaba sin habla.

–Bien, sólo necesito un momento con Potter y puedo retirarme –continuó Vector.

–Eh, cierto, cierto –dijo tía Petunia intentando salvar la situación–. Estaremos en el comedor. –Y ella y tío Vernon llevaron a tía Marge lejos.

–Eso fue brillante, profesora –dijo Harry cuando estuvieron lejos–. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió?

–Quizás se me está pegando la astucia de la señorita Granger. ¿Necesitas más ayuda para lidiar con ella?

–No lo creo. Se va mañana, gracias a Dios. Pero gracias por venir. No tengo a donde ir por el momento, y hubiera sido malo si hubiera hecho algo malo.

–No hay problema, Potter. Escríbeme si hay más problemas.

–Sí, señora… Profesora, ¿mi papá en verdad era un bromista? –preguntó Harry.

Vector asintió.

–Peor que los gemelos Weasley, él y sus amigos. De hecho, en verdad molestaba a tu madre. Por suerte, maduró bastante en su sexto año. Te contaré algunas historias después.

Harry sonrió ante eso, aún si no era la historia que esperaba.

–Gracias, profesora.

–No hay de que, Potter. Buenas noches.

Mientras la profesora vector dejaba la propiedad, no notó, pero Harry sí, a un perro negro grande sentado al otro lado de la calle.

* * *

Hermione estaba cada vez más nerviosa después de regresar de Francia. Ya había terminado su tarea, y era muy tarde para rehacerla para otra escuela. Apenas y tendría tiempo de obtener sus libros nuevos, y la estaba matando el no poder decirle a sus amigos lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sus padres también lo notaron, aunque no querían pensar en eso. Si eran honestos, habían pospuesto esa discusión por mucho tiempo.

–Hermione se está poniendo muy nerviosa –dijo Emma mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina.

Dan asintió con seriedad.

–No la culpo. No me gusta tenerla esperando de este modo. No puedo aguantar la idea de enviar a nuestra bebé de regreso a ese manicomio. Quiero decir, no entiendo lo que ve en ese lugar.

–Vamos, Dan, sabes mejor que eso. Ella ve que tiene los mejores amigos que nunca ha tenido. Y una maestra que ha hecho todo por estimular su intelecto y apoyar sus estudios avanzados… sabes lo difícil que tuvimos que trabajar para obtener eso para ella en la primaria… y ha encontrado un tipo de fortaleza diferente que, si somos honestos, ninguno de nosotros sabía que tenía.

–Sí, enfrentándose a la muerte tres veces –exclamó.

–Lo sé –dijo Emma con voz tranquilizante–. Estoy contigo. Es sólo por su bien que estamos teniendo esta discusión. Pero necesitamos decidir esto esta noche. Ya casi se nos acaba el tiempo.

–De acuerdo –dijo Dan, cruzando sus manos–. Hablemos. Creo que debemos enviarla a Beauxbatons. Sí, sé que la devastará dejar a sus amigos, pero es por su propio bien. Hermione continúa diciendo que la amenaza se ha ido, pero me pregunto si no se está engañando a sí misma.

–No está completamente mal –dijo Emma–. El monstruo y el… espíritu ese que lo estaba controlando están muertos.

–Claro, ¿pero qué será la próxima vez? ¿Hombres lobo? ¿Demonios? ¿Y qué tal ese Sirius Black? La profesora Vector dijo que era uno de los terroristas sangre pura supremacistas. Incluso si el Ministerio de Magia _proveerá_ la seguridad, no me agrada.

Eso era difícil de refutar.

–No lo sé –dijo Emma con cautela–. Con tantas oportunidades que le hemos dado ya al lugar… sólo quisiera que hubiera alguna manera de llegar a un compromiso. Quiero que sea feliz. Odio imaginar lo que le hará si la sacamos.

–Yo también, cariño, pero es todo o nada en lo que respecta a las escuelas. No puedo verla regresar hasta no ver que su sistema de seguridad en verdad _funciona_.

–Lo sé. Quisiera _poder_. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es que tendrá a Dobby con ella. Puede llamarlo en cualquier momento, y se puede ver que la protegerá con su vida.

–Pero sólo es un elfo –dijo Dan. Levantó su mano cuando vio a Emma fruncir el ceño–. No tengo nada en contra de los elfos. Ha sido maravilloso este verano. Pero mide tres pies de alto y eso no me da confianza.

– _Lanzó_ a un hombre contra unas escaleras –le recordó.

Dan sonrió un poco por eso. El elfo lo había ganado un poco al despertar su instinto de padre protector cuando escuchó eso, pero sólo había sido una pequeña consolación por todos los problemas en los que su hija se había metido en los últimos dos años.

Continuaron hablando por un largo tiempo, pero sólo iban en círculo. Emma en verdad quería encontrar una razón para convencerse de que no sería una locura dejar que su hija regresara a Hogwarts, e incluso cuando su mente estaba más decidida que la de ella, también lo pensó Dan. Pero sin importar lo que dijeran, sus palabras no tenían fundación. Si se eran honestos, ni siquiera sabían lo suficiente sobre el mundo mágico para comprender el riesgo.

–De acuerdo, pensemos esto de manera lógica –dijo Emma después de que habían atacado la última pregunta por un tiempo sin éxito–. Después de todo, es lo que Hermione siempre hace… bueno, normalmente. Comencemos con su primer año. Ese año, hubo un troll y todo el asunto del profesor poseído.

–No te olvides del bebé dragón –dijo Dan–. Quizás no estuvo en peligro, pero definitivamente no debió estar ahí. Y eso es sólo lo que le ocurrió a ella. Su amigo Harry casi murió cuando el maestro embrujó su escoba.

–De acuerdo, eso también. Pero recuerda quien dejó entrar al troll, y quien le dio el huevo de dragón a Hagrid.

Dan asintió lentamente al recordar.

–Todas las cosas que ocurrieron ese año fueron por ese maestro… el profesor Quirrell, quien estaba siendo poseído por Vol… Voldi… ese tal Quien-Tú-Sabes, o cual sea su nombre, y sellaron el agujero por el que entró. El director dijo que lo que hicieron el año pasado lo hubiera detenido.

–Sí, lo recuerdo –respondió Dan–. Pero este año pasado, Quien-Tú-Sabes fue quien causó problemas de nuevo, excepto que usó un libro maldecido para poseer a la amiga de Hermione, Ginny. Sí, mataron al monstruo, así que no puede hacer _eso_ de nuevo, ¿pero qué tal si tiene otros trucos en la manga? ¿Qué tal si tiene otro libro, y posee a alguien para que la ataque directamente?

–¿Pero por qué?

–Pues, le _lanzó_ un hechizo en la cara. Dos veces.

–Oh, cierto –dijo Emma–, pero la profesora Vector ha estado ahí más de veinte años, y nada a ese nivel ha ocurrido. Y de acuerdo a los libros de historia de Hermione, eso incluye diez años de guerra. –Se detuvo y sacudió su cabeza–. De acuerdo, eso ni siquiera es el punto… –Respiró profundamente e intentó articular la idea que estaba produciéndose en su mente–. Mira, piénsalo de este modo: Hermione y la profesora Vector nos dijeron todo sobre los ataques y heridas graves en la escuela, pasadas y presentes. ¿Qué tienen en común?

–Pues, si prestamos atención, suena a que todo lo malo que ha ocurrido en esa escuela, además de heridas deportivas o bravucones, los cuales ocurren en cualquier lado, pero todo en los últimos cincuenta años se debe al tal Quien-Tú-Sabes.

–¡Exacto! –El rostro de Emma se tornó serio–. Pero Sirius Black se supone era uno de sus mejores seguidores.

–Sí… así que la verdadera pregunta es qué medidas de seguridad está tomando la escuela en contra de Sirius Black. Después de todo, ¿por qué se molestaría en actuar Quien-Tú-Sabes si su mejor seguidor está disponible?

–Espera. Tengo la copia de la carta de la profesora Vector por algún lado… –Movió varios papeles en la esquina del mostrador–. Ah, aquí está. Veamos… "Cada entrada a los terrenos será vigilada en todo momento por los guardias traídos de la prisión de Azkaban.

–¿Los mismos guardias que lo dejaron escapar en primer lugar? –dijo Dan.

–Eso es lo que parece. Aun así… "Cualquiera que cruce las barreras en cualquier otro punto que las entradas designadas será arrestado de inmediato, sin excepción. La zona alrededor del castillo, en especial Hogsmeade, será patrullada por aurores (detectives y cazadores de magos oscuros), y magos golpeadores (oficiales de crímenes violentos". Bueno, presencia policial es buena.

–Sí, suena a que _alguien_ está tomando precauciones, por lo menos.

– _Es_ más de lo que tenían el año pasado.

–Cierto, pero me sentiría mejor si supieran como escapó en primer lugar. ¿Y qué tal si usa otro libro maldecido o algo?

Pero la profesora Vector también había respondido eso: "Todo el equipaje será escaneado en búsqueda de magia oscura al llegar. Cualquier equipaje mostrando señales de magia oscura será examinado." Suena seguro… Por supuesto, se supone que la prisión de Azkaban era imposible de escapar.

–Así que la _verdadera_ pregunta es, ¿confiamos en estas nuevas medidas de seguridad? –dijo Dan con firmeza.

Eso los llevó a otra larga discusión. Las nuevas medidas de seguridad _eran_ alentadoras, especialmente ya que eran patrocinadas por el Ministerio y no a través de la escuela. Por otro lado, también estaba la reacción visceral de que después de dos años de ese desastre, no querían que Hermione se acercara a ese lugar de nuevo. A través de varios puntos, Emma llegó a la cuestión más importante.

–No _quiero_ pensar que la escuela es tan peligrosa. Después de todo hay otros trescientos niños ahí.

–Sí, y tres de ellos fueron atacados por ese monstruo el año pasado, y uno fue poseído –dijo Dan–. Pero veo tu punto. Hay cientos de otras familias que también quieren mantener a salvo a sus niños, y van a querer asegurarse de que el Ministerio se mantenga al tanto de todo… No lo sé, ¿qué te dice tu instinto? –dijo Dan.

Emma sonrió con cautela.

–Vas a pensar que estoy loca.

–No lo haré, cariño.

–Sí, lo harás, porque _yo_ creo que estoy loca. Honestamente, mi instinto me dice que las medidas de seguridad no serán suficientes… pero mi instinto también me dice que Hermione va a estar bien.

–Bien… eso suena algo extraño –dijo Dan con cautela–. ¿Crees que deberías hacer un examen para medir tu habilidad para la adivinación como ella?

Emma se rió.

–Es sólo que Hermione comenzará a inventar sus propios hechizos este año, y sabemos lo que ya ha logrado con esa habilidad. Además, _va_ a tener a Dobby a su alcance, y quizás a otros de sus amigos elfos si hace las cosas bien. Sé que todavía no cumple catorce años, pero debes de admitir que está creciendo. Creo que puede cuidarse… definitivamente mejor que antes.

–Oh, sé que puede. –Dan suspiró y observó a la nada por un largo tiempo–. Lo más loco es que yo siento lo mismo –concluyó–. No me agrada. Y he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces he dicho eso. Pero supongo que si lo analizamos de manera racional, tenemos que admitir que objetivamente, el riesgo no es tan alto. Con Dobby y las nuevas medidas de seguridad, está mucho más protegida que antes. Y por mucho que no quiero, tengo que admitir que los desastres en los que se ha metido probablemente fueron coincidencias. No lo sé… Supongo que si tú te sientes cómoda dejándola ir, puedo estar de acuerdo.

–No –dijo Emma–, no creo que nunca me sentiré _cómoda_ , pero creo que es lo suficiente seguro que estoy dispuesta a hacerlo por el bien de Hermione… Aunque no creo que debamos decirle aún. Veamos si nos sentimos igual en la mañana, y lo decidiremos con seguridad.

–De acuerdo, cariño, puedo vivir con eso.

Fue una noche intranquila y sin mucho sueño para ambos (y Hermione tampoco se sentía muy bien), llena de continua examinación interna y conversaciones en murmullos, pero eventualmente, en la fría luz del día, acordaron que estaban dispuestos a dejarla ir… no el darle a Hogwarts otra oportunidad: sentían que ya habían usado todas… pero el darle la oportunidad al Ministerio (y a Dobby) de arreglar las cosas.

El grito resultante de alegría de Hermione fue escuchado en todo el vecindario y casi le dio un ataque al corazón a Dobby.

* * *

–¿Hermione? –dijo Emma, dando unos golpes suaves a la puerta abierta de su hija. El entusiasmo de su hija había disminuido en los últimos días, y ahora se enfocaba en prepararse para su regreso a la escuela.

–¿Sí, mamá? –dijo Hermione, levantando la mirada de su libro de álgebra lineal.

Emma cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama, lo cual elevó la sospecha de Hermione.

–Pues… –dijo lentamente–, ahora que sabemos que vas a regresar a Hogwarts, creo que es justo que firme tu permiso para ir a Hogsmeade.

–Oh, cierto –sonrió Hermione. Se levantó y sacó el pergamino de su montaña de papeles–. Aquí está.

–Bien –dijo Emma, tomando un bolígrafo–. Ahora, esperamos que te comportes y te mantengas al corriente con tu tarea.

Hermione casi se rió.

–Sí, mamá.

–Suena a que será agradable salir del castillo de vez en cuando –dijo su madre distraídamente–. Apuesto a que es popular con los estudiantes mayores ya que es el único lugar al que pueden ir para citas.

–Sí, muchos de mis amigos mayores comenzaron a salir con alguien en su tercer año.

Emma lanzó una sonrisa traviesa a su hija.

–¿Y hay algún chico que esperas te invite a Hogsmeade?

–¡Mamá! –gritó Hermione, indignada–. Yo… yo probablemente iré con Harry y Ron. –Honestamente no había pensado en alguno de ellos de ese modo… ni en ningún otro joven… Bueno, quizás Cedric…

–Bueno, ya casi tienes catorce años, amor –respondió con falsa modestia–. Nunca sabes si algún muchacho llamará tu atención.

De repente, la mente analítica de Hermione comprendió todo. Se recostó en la cama con pesadez, cubriéndose el rostro.

–Oh, no, ¿quieres hablar conmigo sobre _eso_ , verdad?

–Lo siento, Hermione, pero tengo que hacerlo en algún momento. Es un rito en la vida de toda jovencita.

–Mamá, nos dan un seminario sobre todo eso antes del primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade –dijo.

Emma se sorprendió por un momento.

–¿En verdad?

–Sí. Alicia me lo dijo hace dos años. Es básicamente lo mismo que en el mundo muggle… quieren que lo aprendamos de manera correcta antes de que aprendamos mal de los estudiantes mayores… excepto que hay algunas cosas que los hijos de muggles no sabrían.

–Mm… ¿cómo qué? –dijo Emma, repentinamente sintiendo que los roles habían cambiado.

Hermione se sonrojó, pero intentó responder.

–Pues, sólo lo he escuchado de segunda mano, pero aparentemente magia accidental puede ocurrir en… ciertas situaciones. Y entonces… nos advierten sobre no abusar de ciertos hechizos y pociones. –A pesar de su vergüenza, se alegró un poco de ver que su madre se sonrojaba un poco con eso.

–Eh, ¿eso ocurre bastante? –preguntó.

–He intentado evitar los detalles, pero con mis compañeras de cuarto, escucho muchos rumores. Pero bueno, también nos enseñan el encantamiento anticonceptivo…

Emma se atragantó.

–¿Ha...hay un _encantamiento_? –dijo una vez dejó de toser.

–Mamá, ¿en verdad crees que los magos no han inventado uno en miles de años? –dijo Hermione con voz monótona.

–Pues, no sabía lo difícil que es. Has dicho que la magia no afecta a las personas tan bien como a los objetos inanimados.

–No es tan difícil. En un método de barrera. Probablemente yo podría inventarlo después de otro año de Aritmancia.

Emma se sonrojó de nuevo, al igual que Hermione cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

–Y… y… es, tú sabes, ¿eficaz? –preguntó Emma.

Hermione suspiró.

–Mamá, la tasa de crecimiento de la población mágica ha estado estática por siglos.

–De acuerdo, bien, lo entiendo… pero aún necesito hablar contigo sobre _eso_ … al estilo muggle. Es mi deber como madre.

–Bien, hazlo de una vez –gruñó Hermione.

Por suerte para Hermione, crecer con un par de dentistas significaba que estaba familiarizada con la fisiología humana al punto de que lo más vergonzoso no tomó mucho. Después de todo, su madre en verdad tenía buenos consejos sobre citas y relaciones. Claro, no pensaba que los _usaría_ pronto, pero estaba de acuerdo con que era mejor estar preparada.

* * *

La profesora McGonagall escribió a Harry y le dijo que el profesor Dumbledore recomendó que no tomara el autobús noctámbulo directamente a Londres, para cubrir su rastro un poco más. Al escuchar esto, los Granger se ofrecieron a llevarlo, así que tomó el autobús a su casa.

Hermione abrió la puerta y lo abrazó de inmediato.

–Harry, es bueno verte –dijo ella–. ¿Cómo has estado?

–Bien –dijo–. Los Dursley no se portaron tan mal este año. E incluso logré que tío Vernon firmara mi permiso para ir a Hogsmeade.

–Oh, Harry, eso es genial. Estaba preocupada por eso.

–Sí, yo también. Creo que si la profesora Vector no se hubiera aparecido cuando lo hizo, lo hubiera hecho enojar bastante o me hubiera escapado de la casa… o ambos.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Tenía miedo de que hubiera tenido un verano terrible. Se preguntó de nuevo si en verdad valía la pena que regresara con sus parientes. Bueno, por lo menos iba a regresar a la escuela al día siguiente para lo que esperaba sería un año normal.

–Pero bueno –dijo–, ¿así que convenciste a tus padres de que te dejaran regresar?

–Sí, o más bien la profesora Vector, Dobby, y yo lo hicimos, e incluso entonces sólo porque el Ministerio está reforzando la seguridad. ¿Escuchaste sobre Sirius Black?

–Ajá.

–¿Y supongo que a tus parientes no les importa que regreses?

–Nop. Están felices de dejarme ir, y apuesto a que estarían más felices si no regresara.

–¡Harry, eso es terrible! No deberías hablar así.

–Es la verdad. ¿Estás lista para irnos? –Cambió el tema rápidamente.

–Casi. Dobby estaba…

Fue interrumpida cuando el elfo corrió a ellos.

–¡Harry Potter, señor! –chilló Dobby, y abrazó las piernas de Harry.

–Ah, sí, es bueno verte también, Dobby –dijo Harry. Hermione se rió ante su predicamento, y Harry la miró con fastidio.

–Hola, Harry –dijo Dan mientras él y Emma se acercaban a la puerta.

–Hola, Sr. y Sra. Granger. Gracias por llevarme.

–No hay problema, Harry –respondió Emma–. Por favor, entra. Ya casi estamos listos.

Harry entró y vio que el baúl de Hermione ya estaba empacado y sus padres estaban llenando su equipaje de noche. Hermione le indicó que tomara asiento mientras observaba el trabajo de Dobby.

–Dobby nos estaba contando sobre una vez que Malfoy se metió en problemas –dijo–. Dobby, si te sientes cómodo contándole a Harry, creo que le gustaría escucharlo. –Los Granger habían fungido como terapeutas no-oficiales para Dobby durante el verano, incluso cuando Hermione iba con su terapeuta con su cuidadosamente creada versión de lo ocurrido en la Cámara de los Secretos. Estaban intentando estimularlo gradualmente a que hablara de sus antiguos amos y para eliminar ciertos hábitos dañinos que había aprendido con ellos.

–¿Malfoy metiéndose en problemas? Definitivamente –dijo Harry.

Dobby mostró una leve sonrisa.

–Dobby le estaba contando a la señorita Granger que aunque sus antiguos amos son muy ricos, señor, el amo Lucius aún quería enseñar al amo Draco a ser responsable.

–¡Ja! –Se burló Harry–. ¿Malfoy? ¿Responsable? Ridículo.

Dobby tembló un poco.

–N...no, Harry Potter, señor. Aunque el amo Draco es un mago m...malo y br...bravucón… –Hermione colocó una mano tranquilizante sobre su hombro para evitar que entrara en pánico–...es cuidadoso con sus cosas.

–Tiene sentido –dijo Hermione–. Quizás es rico, pero el Sr. Malfoy querría que Draco fuera responsable con el dinero ya que tendrá que hacerse cargo de los asuntos familiares algún día.

–Sí, señorita –asintió Dobby–. Y cuando el amo Draco tenía nueve años, el amo Lucius pensó que el amo Draco estaba gastando muchas varitas de juguete.

–¿Varitas de juguete? –dijo Hermione–. ¿Qué es una varita de juguete? –Sus padres se detuvieron y escucharon con interés.

Dobby la miró con confusión.

–Es una varita que es un juguete para los magos y brujas pequeños, señorita –dijo.

Hermione respiró profundamente para calmarse.

– _Eso_ lo entiendo, ¿pero qué hacen?

–Se supone que sólo hacen luces y chispas, señorita –dijo Dobby a modo de disculpa–. Pero el amo Draco estaba realizando hechizos de verdad y las quemaba.

Las cejas de Hermione se elevaron hasta ocultarse en su cabello. Su mente estaba andando a toda prisa por lo que eso implicaba sobre cómo funcionaban los hechizos, cómo funcionaban los artefactos mágicos, cómo funcionaban las varitas _reales_ , dejó escapar una serie de preguntas.

–Espera, ¿pueden lanzar hechizos de verdad? ¿Está permitido? ¿Está permitido venderlas? ¿Y se gastan? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Quieres decir que se gastan después de cierto uso, como una bombilla? ¿O se queman si se pone cierta cantidad de poder, como un fusible…? Oh, eres la persona incorrecta a quien preguntar. ¿Pero sabes si están hechas de manera diferente que las varitas de verdad?

Dobby sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

–Dobby no lo sabe, señorita Hermione… pero Dobby piensa que deben serlo porque las venden como juguetes, señorita.

Hermione pensó sobre eso y no pudo no estar de acuerdo. Si eran vendidas como juguetes, probablemente no eran rastreadas por el Ministerio o algo por el estilo. Pero eso quería decir que eran juguetes que, en principio, podían lanzar hechizos reales. Suspiró: otra de las ventajas que los hijos de muggles no tenían.

–Deberíamos ver si podemos encontrar algunas en el callejón Diagon –dijo a sus padres.

–Supongo que podemos buscar… –dijo Dan con cautela, preguntándose en que estaban metiéndose _esta_ vez.

–¿Y qué ocurrió con Malfoy, Dobby? –preguntó Harry mientras su cabeza dejaba de dar vueltas por la tangente de Hermione.

–Oh, Dobby lo siente, Harry Potter, señor. El amo Lucius pensaba que el amo Draco estaba gastando muchas varitas de juguete, y el amo Draco culpó a Dobby, pero el amo Lucius no le creyó esta vez porque Dobby no sabe usar una varita, señor. Entonces, el amo Draco dijo que sería mejor si tuviera una varita de verdad, pero el amo Lucius dijo que debía aprender a ser responsable con sus juguetes primero. Entonces, el amo Draco intentó usar tres varitas de juguete al mismo tiempo para que no se quemaran, pero explotaron y destrozaron el florero favorito de la ama Narcissa.

Harry aguantó su risa, pero Hermione estaba confundida.

–¿Qué no pudo usar un _Reparo_ para arreglarlo? –preguntó.

Dobby sacudió la cabeza.

–No, señorita Hermione. El amo Draco ya había destrozado el florero de la ama Narcissa, señorita, y el _Reparo_ había dejado fisuras. –Hermione recordó la advertencia del profesor Flitwick sobre como el encantamiento para reparar funcionaba menos con cada uso–. La ama Narcissa se enojó mucho. Hizo que el amo Draco limpiara su cuarto por un mes y prohibió a Dobby que ayudara. –El elfo se rió de manera conspiratoria. Ninguno de los humanos pensó que fuera tan gracioso, pero Hermione, por lo menos, podía ver porque un elfo lo pensaría.

Una vez terminaron de empacar, se prepararon para irse y subieron todo al auto.

–De acuerdo, Dobby, nos quedaremos a pasar la noche en el callejón Diagon con los Weasley, así que puedes ir directo a Hogwarts y arreglar tus cosas ahí –le dijo Emma.

–Sí, señorita Granger –respondió Dobby con una reverencia–. Ha sido un honor para Dobby trabajar para la familia Granger este verano.

–Ha sido agradable tenerte aquí también, Dobby. Te veremos en Navidad.

–Oh, y si Sonya o cualquiera de los otros elfos te dan problemas, házmelo saber e intentaré arreglar las cosas –agregó Hermione.

–Sí, señorita Granger. –Dobby asintió y desapareció.

–Creo que me he encariñado con el elfo –dijo Dan.

–Ciertamente es útil tenerlo cerca –dijo Emma–, y bastante agradable ahora que se ha calmado un poco.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo con cautela. Era agradable de Hermione ayudarlo, pero…

–Sí, supongo que es bastante agradable cuando no está tratando de hechizarme.

* * *

El viaje a Londres fue tranquilo, excepto que Hermione insistió en expresar las virtudes de Aritmancia para Harry, lo cual lo hizo preguntarse si estaba a punto de ponerse la soga al cuello. Se encontraron con los Weasley sin problemas, y Ron se apresuró a contarle sobre lo bien que lo había pasado en Egipto y a mostrarles su nueva varita. Hermione intentó pagarle de vuelta, pero él se rehusó ya que el dinero había venido del premio que habían ganado en la lotería.

Obtuvieron sus libros y otros útiles, incluyendo el _Silabario de Spellman_ y _El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos_ para Ron y Hermione (Hermione no podía ver la utilidad de un libro que intentaba morderte y se preguntó de quien había sido la idea de asignarlo). Harry también necesitaba _Numerología y Gramática_ , y Ron necesitaba _Vida Hogareña y Hábitos Sociales de los Muggles Británicos_ (el cual Hermione pensó lucía bastante anticuado).

–Estoy muy orgullosa de que estás dando más de ti este año –dijo la señora Weasley.

Sin embargo, el grupo realizó una última parada ese día, por insistencia de Hermione. Después de preguntar la dirección a los Weasley, rápidamente encontraron la Tienda de Juguetes Encantados de Elvendork.

–¿La tienda de juguetes? –preguntó Ron con incredulidad–. ¿Para qué quieres ir ahí?

–Quería unas cuantas varitas de juguete –dijo ella.

–¿Varitas de juguete? ¿Para qué necesitas varitas de juguete? ¡Ya tienes una de verdad!

–No quiero usarlas, Ron. Quiero experimentar con ellas.

Eso llamó la atención de un par de oídos.

–¿Experimento? –dijeron Fred y George al mismo tiempo.

–Eh, sí. Ya saben, descubrir cómo funcionan, que pueden hacer. Quizás me den algunas pistas sobre las varitas de verdad.

–¿En serio? Nunca lo había pensado antes –dijo Fred.

–¿Te molesta si…? –comenzó George.

–¿Te ayudamos con eso?

–Eh, supongo que mientras no destruyan nada –dijo Hermione nerviosa.

–¿Nosotros?

–¿Destruir cosas?

–¿Que te daría esa idea?

–Es sólo que mamá nunca nos dejó tener una… –aclaró George.

–...después de cierto incidente con el oso de peluche de Ron –terminó Fred.

–Y dijo que eran una pérdida de dinero –terminó George.

–Ya veo –Hermione dijo, mordiéndose el labio.

–Ahora, Hermione –dijo su madre–, tu padre y yo intercambiamos unas cuantas libras extra para comprarte tu regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado, pero no queremos que gastes mucho dinero en juguetes, incluso si es para un experimento. ¿No dijiste que querías una mascota?

–Sí, mamá. Sólo quiero un galeón o algo así para esto.

–Pues… de acuerdo, veamos que tienen entonces.

Caminaron alrededor de la tienda y se maravillaron ante la gran variedad de juguetes encantados, desde animales de peluche animados hasta bloques de construcción que podían ser pegados y despegados para crear estructuras imposibles. Finalmente, encontraron una repisa con una variedad sorprendente de varitas de juguete de diferentes tipos. Las más baratas valían un sickle cada una y parecían tarugos de madera ordinarios de una ferretería muggle, mientras que las más caras costaban un galeón y parecían varitas de verdad, excepto que con menos decoraciones. Estas parecían juguetes bastante caros considerando que las varitas de verdad costaban siete galeones… juguetes para alguien como Malfoy.

Después de algo de discusión y especulación sobre cuanto aprendería sobre la creación de varitas en general, Hermione convenció a sus padres de darle dos galeones para su proyecto, y compró una varita de un galeón, tres varitas de tres sickles, y ocho de un sickle. De ese modo, podría examinarlas y descomponerlas de diferentes maneras.

Tomó sus compras y se acercó a uno de los empleados.

–Así que, ¿estas varitas no están restringidas por la Restricción al Uso de la Magia de Menores? –preguntó Hermione mientras le cobraba.

El vendedor le sonrió.

–¿Hija de muggles?

–Sí –Hermione elevó su barbilla–. ¿Es un problema?

–No, señorita, es sólo que la mayoría de las personas ya sabrían eso. Los juguetes no están restringidos mientras los muggles no los vean.

–Oh, bueno, gracias. ¿Sabe cómo son hechas?

–Ah, creo que similar a las varitas normales, excepto con materiales más baratos. Y no, no tengo idea de cómo las distingue el Ministerio –adivinó su siguiente pregunta–. Querrás a alguien como Ollivander para eso.

–Gracias –se sonrojó Hermione. Revisó su reloj–. Oh, vaya. Supongo que no tenemos tiempo. Aún tenemos que ir a la Tienda de Animales Mágicos. Supongo que lo investigaré por mi cuenta primero.

–Iré contigo –dijo Ron–. Quiero que revisen a Scabbers. No se ve bien desde Egipto. –Sacó a la rata de su bolsillo, y Hermione vio que lucía más delgada y apática de lo normal. Ahora que lo pensaba, Scabbers debía de ser una rata bastante vieja para su especie.

Caminaron en el callejón rumbo a la Tienda de Animales Mágicos. Era una tienda pequeña y abarrotada, con bastante ruido por todos los animales dentro. Hermione reconoció a algunas de las criaturas de _Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos_ , como los puffskeins, cangrejos de fuego, y streelers; pero también otras, como enormes sapos morados, tritones de doble cola, y ratas negras que jugaban a saltar la cuerda con sus colas, las cuales le eran completamente desconocidas, lo cual la hizo preguntarse sobre cómo eran creadas las criaturas mágicas.

–¿Puedo ayudarlos? –dijo la bruja en el mostrador.

–Sí, es mi rata –respondió Ron, sosteniendo a Scabbers en alto para que lo viera–. Ha estado luciendo enfermo todo el mes.

–Bien, veamos –dijo mientras lo examinaba–. ¿Una rata mágica?

–Eh… no lo creo.

–¿No? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

–No lo sé.

–Pues, Ron, lo has tenido por dos años –dijo Hermione–. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo tuvo Percy?

–Bastante tiempo, por lo que recuerdo. Debe tener… vaya, casi tantos años como yo.

–¿En verdad? Debe tener _algún_ poder –dijo la bruja–. Una rata de jardín común sólo vive unos tres años. Y no parece que los años la han tratado bien. Le falta un dedo.

–Estaba bien además de eso hasta que fuimos a Egipto –protestó Ron.

–Quizás no aguantó el calor –sugirió Hermione.

–No lo creo. Las ratas son sobrevivientes. Puede ser que está envejeciendo. Ahora, si quieres una más joven... –señaló a las elegantes ratas negras con largas colas en la jaula en el mostrador.

Ron sacudió su cabeza con una mueca. Hermione se sorprendió por el gesto. Por mucho que se quejaba de Scabbers, en verdad no quería deshacerse de él. Quizás era por recibir todo de segunda mano, o quizás en verdad le importaba más de lo que quería admitir.

–Bueno, si en verdad quieres conservarla, puedes intentar este tónico para ratas.

–De acuerdo –dijo Ron–. ¿Cuánto…? ¡AUCH!

Hermione vio un enorme gato naranja atravesar el aire desde la cima de una montaña de cajas, bufando como loco a Scabbers.

–¡NO, CROOKSHANKS, NO! –Scabbers se escapó de las manos de la bruja y salió corriendo por la puerta a una velocidad que hizo que no pareciera enfermo. Ron, Harry, y el gato lo siguieron–. ¡DETÉNGANLO! –gritó la bruja.

Hermione y sus padres saltaron para atrapar al gato. Hermione se hizo a un lado y logró colocar sus brazos alrededor de su parte media. Él intentó escapar mientras ella se ponía de pie, pero ella hizo lo que pudo para calmarlo.

–Sh, sh, tranquilo, gatito. La rata es un amigo. –Algo en el gato la hizo pensar que no le creyó, pero se relajó en sus brazos.

–Buena atrapada –dijo la bruja–. Una amenaza, es lo que ese es.

–¿Qué raza es? –preguntó Hermione. Personalmente, pensaba que era un gato apuesto, aún si algo robusto, con rostro noble, ojos inteligentes, y pelaje largo y sedoso.

–Es un mestizo, es lo que es –fue la molesta respuesta–. Mitad kneazle, con la suficiente soberbia para ser uno completo.

–¿Qué no se supone que los kneazles son excelentes mascotas? –dijo Hermione, aun abrazando a la enorme bestia y acariciándolo detrás de sus orejas. Comenzó a ronronear, y ella canturreó suavemente–. Que buen gatito, Crookshanks.

–Vaya, parece que nuestra hija es buena con los animales –murmuró Dan a Emma con una sonrisa–. ¿Quién lo hubiera sabido?

–Claro, si pueden controlarlos –dijo la vendedora–. Son muy inteligentes, tienen un excelente sentido de la dirección, y una habilidad sorprendente para sentir a personas de poca confianza. Pero a los entusiastas de kneazles no les gustan los mestizos, y la mayoría de los demás no pueden aguantar su… personalidad dominante. Ese monstruo ha estado aquí por años. Nadie quiere llevárselo.

–¡Está bromeando! –exclamó Hermione–. Mírenlo. Es adorable. –La bruja hizo una mueca y no lucía convencida–. Bueno, de donde vengo lo es –insistió Hermione–. A cualquier familia muggle le _encantaría_ tener una mezcla de kneazle y persa como él. Pobre Crookshanks –canturreó de nuevo–. Nadie nos comprende por no ser sangre pura, ¿verdad?

–Es oficial, está enamorada –murmuró Emma a Dan riéndose–. Y pensé que sólo tenía que preocuparme por niños humanos.

–¡Mamá!

–Pues, en verdad pareces agradarle –dijo la bruja–. Mira, si piensas tan bien de él, dejaré que te lo lleves por sólo cinco galeones… aunque no hay compensación monetaria si decides devolverlo.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y observó a sus padres con entusiasmo.

–Hermione, ¿estás segura de que puedes controlar a una mascota como esta? –dijo su madre.

–Estoy segura, mamá. No estaba segura de si quería un gato o una lechuza, así que leí sobre cuidado de los gatos. Los kneazles son un poco difíciles, pero no son tan diferentes.

Su madre sonrió con sabiduría y se dirigió a la vendedora, colocando cinco galeones con un fuerte golpe sobre el mostrador.

–Es un trato –dijo, y después se dirigió a Hermione–. Feliz cumpleaños adelantado, cariño.

Hermione prácticamente estaba brillando mientras cargaba a su nueva mascota fuera de la tienda para mostrar a sus amigos.

Ron y Harry no estaban tan entusiasmados.


	42. Tercer año, semestre de otoño

**Capítulo 42**

 _¡Expecto JK Rowling!_

 **Notas de la traductora:** ¡Llegamos a la mitad del camino! Bueno, de la primera parte de la historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que están siguiendo esta historia, y espero que la continúen disfrutando. Y gracias a los que se toman la molestia de dejar comentarios. Gracias, gracias.

* * *

Dobby se apareció en Hogwarts y subió a un lugar extraño en el que nunca había estado, pero del que había escuchado historias elaboradas cuando era un pequeño elfo: los dormitorios de los elfos domésticos en Hogwarts. Los cuartos, baños, y sala común de color negro y amarillo, llenos de muebles y objetos del tamaño de un elfo, eran como nada que hubiera visto antes.

Pero no todo era perfecto en Hogwarts, ya que desde el momento en que llegó, Dobby pudo sentir las miradas de los otros elfos en él y escuchar los susurros sospechosos a su alrededor. No pudo negar que destacaba bastante en ese lugar. El resto de los elfos usaba toallas pequeñas iguales, mientras que Dobby, vestido en ropa infantil muggle, lucía extraño tanto para los elfos como para los magos. El hecho de que llegó con equipaje lo hizo parecer aún más extraño.

Muchos de los elfos lucían nerviosos por su apariencia, y los padres intentaron esconder a los pequeños detrás de ellos mientras los niños susurraban preguntas inapropiadas.

–¿Quién es ese?

–¿Qué está _usando_?

–¿Es un elfo _libre_?

–¿Qué hace aquí?

Incluso Dobby, tan aislado que era, sabía que esas eran preguntas incómodas para los padres elfos, quienes preferían no mencionar el tema de los elfos libres, mucho menos hablar de amos malos, hasta que los niños fueran mayores. Dobby pudo escuchar a algunos respondiendo de manera simple, pero eso sólo provocó más preguntas que resultaron en los padres lanzándole miradas de molestia.

–¿Por qué quiere ser libre?

–¿Está enfermo?

–¿Por qué tiene esas cicatrices?

–¿Es el elfo que liberó Hermione Granger?

–¡¿Le está _pagando_?!

–¿Por qué está haciendo eso? Siempre es tan amable con los elfos.

Dobby rápidamente se estaba poniendo más nervioso y se preguntó si todo eso había sido un error. Nunca había estado alrededor de tantos elfos en su vida, y como resultado, se sentía más cómodo con la cultura de los magos que con la suya, lo cual hacía las cosas peor. Y estaba más que consciente de que su… ¿cómo lo había llamado la señorita Granger? Estilo de vida… eso fue. Que su estilo de vida era escandaloso para los elfos normales.

–Espero que recupere el sentido y cree un lazo con el castillo o con la señorita Granger, como un buen elfo –se susurraron muchos elfos, sin importarles si Dobby los escuchaba.

Dobby no creyó que fuera probable. No quería dejar a la señorita Granger si ella lo aceptaba, y estaba seguro de que era muy terca para crear un lazo con él sin pagarle, lo cual por ese momento era como lo quería, aunque definitivamente no le gustaban las miradas molestas y los comentarios burlones a sus espaldas. Comenzó a jorobarse y jugar con sus manos nervioso, como hacía alrededor de sus antiguos amos malos.

De repente, una elfina mayor con una toalla pequeña más elegante se le acercó, acompañada de dos elfinas más, una de ellas Sonya, quien lo miró con molestia y brazos cruzados.

–¿Tú eres Dobby? –preguntó la elfina más anciana.

–Sí, yo soy Dobby –dijo él, obligándose a enderezarse.

–Yo soy Flory, la jefa de elfos –respondió ella, mirándolo con la nariz elevada con desaprobación como una anciana de aldea–. El profesor Dumbledore me habló de tu… _contrato_ –susurró la última palabra como un tabú impactante… y eso era para los elfos–. Tú te reportarás conmigo en todos los asuntos de la escuela. Yo me reporto con la profesora Sprout y el profesor Dumbledore.

–Sí, Madame Flory. Dobby lo entiende –respondió Dobby. El título parecía apropiado para la representante de los amos magos en la escuela.

–Tu… _contrato_ dice que no debes trabajar el turno nocturno, así que limpiarás los baños en los dormitorios de los niños durante el día –le dijo Flory sin más reconocimiento–. También te encargarás de todas las vestimentas ambiguas en el castillo.

Dobby notó a varios de los elfos asintiendo con petulancia. No era difícil notar que el limpiar los baños era el peor trabajo en la escuela. Estaba seguro de que también le hubieran asignado el turno nocturno, excepto que necesitaba dormir al mismo tiempo que la señorita Granger para poder estar ahí más rápido si lo llamaba. Y aun así, tenía el presentimiento de que sería útil tener un elfo cerca que pudiera lidiar con la ropa sin consecuencias.

–Sí, Madame Flory.

–Tilly y Sonnitt te ayudarán a acomodarte –terminó, antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse con pasos lentos.

–Hola, Tilly. Hola, Sonya… –Dobby dijo a las otras dos elfinas–. Yo soy Dobby.

–Se quién eres –respondió Sonya con una mirada fría, luciendo sólo un poco más tranquila por su uso de su apodo–. ¿La señorita Hermione Granger se encuentra bien?

–La señorita Hermione se encuentra muy bien, y está muy feliz de poder regresar a Hogwarts mañana –le dijo Dobby.

–Eso es muy bueno. Hermione Granger le dijo a Sonya que fuera amable con Dobby, así que Sonya será amable, pero Sonya aún piensa que Dobby es un elfo enfermo que no debería dar ideas extrañas a Hermione Granger sobre los elfos.

–La señorita Hermione sabe que Dobby no es como los otros elfos, Sonya. Ella no tiene ideas extrañas –él la defendió. La señorita Hermione le había dicho a Dobby que Sonya era su mejor amiga entre los elfos en Hogwarts, así que no era difícil de adivinar que parte de la razón por la que no le agradaba a Sonya era envidia, pero aun así estaba determinado a ser amable con la joven elfina, por el bien de la señorita Hermione.

–Por favor sigue a Tilly, Dobby –interrumpió la abuela de Sonya. También lo miraba con desaprobación, pero actuaba de manera más formal y amable que los otros elfos–. Tu cuarto es por aquí.

* * *

–Diviértete en la escuela, Hermione, y mantente lejos de los problemas –dijo Emma Granger a su hija mientras se despedían para el nuevo año.

–Sí, mamá.

–Y cuídate –agregó Dan–. Sabemos que este año será más difícil, y no queremos que trabajes de más como en tu primer año.

–Yo tampoco, papá, pero tengo a Ron y a Harry y a la profesora Vector para mantenerme en línea. Estaré bien.

–De acuerdo, buena suerte, Hermione. Te amamos.

–Yo también los amo. –Abrazó a sus padres y abordó el tren, siguiendo a Ron y a Ginny dentro del carro.

Buscó a Harry, pero el señor Weasley parecía haberlo llevado a un lado para una conversación de último minuto. Y en verdad era de último minuto. Sintió un jalón mientras el tren comenzaba a moverse.

–¡Harry! –gritó al mismo tiempo que la señora Weasley lo llamaba, y él corrió al borde del andén. Ron sostuvo la puerta abierta, y ella y Ginny lo tomaron de los brazos y lo jalaron dentro.

–Eso estuvo cerca, Harry –le dijo–. No querrías tener que tomar el autobús noctámbulo de nuevo. ¿De qué fue todo eso?

–Necesito hablar con ustedes en privado –murmuró Harry.

–Vete, Ginny –dijo Ron.

–Oh, que amable. –Se dio la vuelta para irse, resoplando.

Recordando su promesa de ser una mejor amiga, Hermione la detuvo.

–Ron, ¿no piensas que esa es la decisión de Harry? –dijo. Dirigió su mirada a Harry.

Harry miró a Ginny y pareció pensarlo por un momento.

–Ginny, puedes quedarte –concluyó.

–Gracias, Harry –dijo Ginny con voz dulce, sonrojándose como siempre.

–¿En serio, Harry? –se quejó Ron.

–Es mi amiga y tu hermana, Ron. Sería bueno que se enterara.

–Encontremos un compartimiento –dijo Hermione, apaciguando la situación.

Sólo el último compartimiento en el tren tenía el espacio suficiente para los cuatro. Sorprendentemente, el único ocupante del compartimiento parecía ser el nuevo profesor de Defensa. Eso puso a Hermione en alerta, considerando cómo habían resultado ser los últimos profesores de Defensa… pero no, esa era la falacia del apostador de nuevo. Oh, genial, ahora se estaba volviendo paranoica.

En cualquier caso, el profesor R. J. Lupin lucía más enfermo que malo. Estaba dormido junto a la ventana, aun cuando era cerca de medio día, y lucía pálido y delgado. Que su túnica lucía raída y llena de parches decía aún más. Eso quería decir que había sido reparada mágicamente tantas veces que los encantamientos ya no funcionaban. No debía haber comprado ropa nueva por muchos años por alguna razón. Hermione recordó que Lockhart había sido el único en solicitar el puesto de Defensa el año anterior. ¿Acaso las cosas estaban tan mal que Dumbledore tuvo que contratar a un vagabundo para enseñar? Eso no era una buena señal.

–Pero bueno… –dijo Ron, dirigiéndose a Harry–, ¿qué necesitabas decirnos?

A pesar de que no había nadie cerca (despierto, por lo menos) escuchando, Harry automáticamente se inclinó para hablar.

–Anoche en el Caldero Chorreante escuché a tus padres discutiendo. –Señaló a Ron y a Ginny.

–Bueno, eso no es nuevo –dijo Ron.

–¡Sh! –le dijo Ginny.

–Estaban discutiendo sobre si decirme algo –continuó Harry–. Tu papá quería decirme lo que en verdad está ocurriendo con Sirius Black, pero tu mamá pensó que me asustaría mucho… como si enfrentarme a Voldemort dos veces no fuera más escalofriante.

Ron soltó un grito ahogado al escuchar el nombre. Ginny se atragantó un poco, pero mantuvo la compostura.

–Vamos, Ron –murmuró Hermione–. ¿Qué está ocurriendo con Black, Harry?

–Pues, primero, nadie sabe dónde está. Nadie lo ha visto, y nadie sabe cómo se escapó de Azkaban. Pero hay algo más: antes de escaparse, Black estaba hablando dormido. Se la pasaba diciendo: "Está en Hogwarts". Piensan que Black va tras de mí.

–¡Ah! –Hermione se cubrió su boca con sus manos horrorizada, pero después se tranquilizó y las bajó–. ¿Por qué siempre eres _tú_? –preguntó.

–Eso mismo me pregunto yo –gruñó Harry.

Ron lucía atónito ante la revelación, y Ginny (la pobre de Ginny era relativamente nueva en todo esto) estaba temblando y observaba a Harry con horror.

–Por dios, Harry –dijo sin aliento–, nadie se ha escapado de Azkaban antes, ¡¿y ahora va tras de ti?! ¿Qué vas a hacer?

–¿Todo estará bien, verdad? –dijo Hermione, intentando convencerse a sí misma–. Quiero decir, el Ministerio está proporcionando seguridad, ¿no?

–No lo sé –dijo Harry–. El Sr. Weasley dijo que a Dumbledore no le agradan los guardias de Azkaban.

–¿Por qué no le agradarían? Si mantienen la escuela a salvo…

–Supongo que son algo malos o algo. No lo explicó.

–Pues… tienen que ser _algo_ buenos –dijo Hermione nerviosa–. Y... _creo_ que Dobby puede rastrearte en la escuela. Se lo pediré para que puedas llamarlo si necesitas ayuda.

–Eh, gracias. – _Creo_ –. Aunque hay algo más que es extraño. –Se dirigió de nuevo a Ron y Ginny–. Cuando su papá habló conmigo antes de subirme al tren, me hizo prometerle que no _buscaría_ a Black.

–¿Eh?

–¿Qué?

–¿Por qué buscarías a alguien que quiere matarte? –preguntó Hermione.

–Eso es lo que yo dije –respondió Harry.

–¡Tendrías que estar loco para hacer eso! –Exclamó Ron–. Quiero decir, ¡por Merlín! ¡Era el segundo al mando de Quien-Ustedes-Saben!

– _Eso_ también es extraño –dijo Hermione–. Noté algo en mis lecturas. Las personas hablan sobre Black como el segundo al mando de Voldemort. –Ron y Ginny se encogieron de nuevo. Pero ella los ignoró–. Pero _Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX_ dice que no lideró ningún ataque hasta… bueno, hasta la noche en la que murieron tus padres, Harry. Suena a que salió de la nada e intentó tomar el mando después de que Voldemort desapareció… más como un agente dormido que como el segundo al mando.

–¿Agente dormido?

–Es como un agente doble… alguien que pretende trabajar para el otro lado, pero comienza a atacarlos desde adentro cuando recibe cierta señal.

–Así que… Quien-Ustedes-Saben lo mantuvo en secreto y _quería_ que se hiciera cargo si algo le ocurría –razonó Ginny.

Ginny era bastante inteligente, pensó Hermione.

–Sí, quizás hizo eso.

Se sentaron en incómodo silencio por un tiempo, y después cambiaron de tema de manera incómoda. Harry no parecía estar tan preocupado por Sirius Black como el resto de ellos, pero era Harry. Era cierto, Voldemort era mucho peor, pero habían tenido mucha ayuda ambas veces que lo habían enfrentado. Hermione sólo podía esperar que la suerte de Harry mejorara este año, especialmente si Black en verdad iba tras él. Por mucho que le molestaba, _eso_ sonaba a algo que no debía mencionar a sus padres si podía evitarlo, especialmente después de que Ryddle había ido tras ella para llegar a Harry el año pasado. Ya se preocupaban por ella lo suficiente.

El clima pareció empeorar con el humor en el compartimiento, cada vez más oscuro y tormentoso mientras el día continuaba. Ron continuó hablando sobre Hogsmeade, en parte por su propio interés y para intentar animarlo, pero entristeció a Ginny ya que ella no podía ir hasta el próximo año. Mientras tanto, Ron se quejó cuando Hermione dejó salir a Crookshanks de su canasta y gruñó con frecuencia mientras su nuevo gato se sentaba enfrente de él observando el bolsillo donde Scabbers estaba durmiendo.

El profesor Lupin se movió un par de veces, pero no se despertó en todo el día. Hermione se preguntó si era un vampiro además de lucir como un vagabundo… lucía lo suficiente pálido, aunque esas cicatrices en su rostro la hacían dudarlo. Quizás tenía alguna enfermedad seria, ¿pero por qué estaba en el tren entonces? Aun así, incluso dormido, fue lo suficiente para alejar a Malfoy y sus secuaces, lo cual era algo bueno.

Cayó la noche y la lluvia pareció intensificarse y ser más fría y ominosa, casi como si el frío y la humedad estuvieran entrando al compartimiento. Todos estaban impacientes por llegar a la escuela y disfrutar del banquete de bienvenida, pero mientras el tren disminuía la velocidad, Hermione observó el paisaje en la ventana y vio que las luces afuera no lucían correctas. Revisó su reloj. Recordaba que el tiempo parecía perder o ganar unos minutos todos los días en Hogwarts, así que no podía decir con seguridad que estaban deteniéndose muy pronto, pero ciertamente no parecía Hogsmeade, y se sintió más segura cuando se detuvieron tan de golpe que pudieron escuchar el ruido de varios baúles y equipaje cayéndose a lo largo del tren.

–¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Ginny–. ¿Ya llegamos a la estación?

–No –dijo Hermione, mirando afuera–. Estamos en un puente. – _No hay manera de escapar_ , pensó. _Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto_.

Las lámparas se apagaron. Ginny soltó un leve grito por la sorpresa.

–¿Qué ocurre? –gritó Ron e intentó ponerse de pie y mirar afuera. Pisó el pie de Hermione.

–¡Auch! ¡Ron, ten cuidado!

–Lo siento –murmuró.

–¿Se descompuso el tren? –preguntó Harry.

 _Eso tendría sentido_ , pensó Hermione. _Probablemente mucho sentido_. Miró fuera de la ventana y pareció ver sombras oscuras moviéndose afuera.

Ron también lo vio.

–¡Hay algo afuera! –gimoteó.

–¡Silencio!

Los cuatro soltaron un grito ahogado, pero rápidamente se interrumpieron. Esa voz rasposa y dolorosa no pertenecía a alguien que hubiera hablado en todo el día, lo cual sólo podía significar que era el profesor Lupin. De repente, una suave luz naranja llenó el compartimiento. Lupin parecía haber conjurado un puño de llamas frías, probablemente similares al fuego azul de Hermione, excepto por el color.

 _¿Acaso lo realizó sin varita?_ Se preguntó Hermione con admiración. Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando sintió escalofríos, con más fuerza que antes. Tenía un inexplicable presentimiento. _Oh no, no me digas que algo va a pasar antes de que lleguemos ahí_ , pensó.

–Quédense donde están –dijo el profesor Lupin con la misma voz rasposa.

Hermione se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a temblar. ¿Cuándo había bajado tanto la temperatura? Sintió nudos en el estómago mientras sentía su energía escaparse.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y observó algo terrible. Una mano esquelética entró, medio podrida, con largos dedos, seguida de la figura alta y encapuchada a la que pertenecía.

 _¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios!_ La mente de Hermione corrió a toda prisa. Desafortunadamente, lo hizo en círculos y produjo pensamientos oscuros y desesperados. _Vamos a ser atacados por un monstruo, ¡y el año ni siquiera ha comenzado!_

La criatura respiraba de manera lenta y entrecortada. Harry y Ginny estaban temblando tanto que parecía que iban a caerse de sus asientos. Ron lucía paralizado por el terror.

Hermione sintió como si el frío se le hubiera metido en las venas y en el corazón. _Oh_ , ¿por qué _quería regresar a esta escuela maldita en primer lugar? Sólo voy a lograr que me maten aquí. ¡Soy una idiota! Ni siquiera me divierto en este lugar. Sólo termino siendo molestada y se burlan de mí por ser inteligente y porque me atacan monstruo y magos oscuros. Por Dios, ¡casi he muerto_ tres _veces! Estoy condenada, ¿no? Debí de quedarme en casa._ Sus recuerdos de su pelea contra el troll, Quirrell, el basilisco, y Ryddle regresaron a su mente como una película, todos mostrándola de la peor manera.

Harry se desmayó y cayó al suelo en lo que parecía una convulsión.

 _¡Oh no, Harry! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Vamos, enfócate, ¡enfócate!_ Pero su mente estaba tan distraída que no podía enfocarse en nada más que lo terrible que era su predicamento. Sabía que debía hacer algo… escapar, gritar por ayuda, lanzar un hechizo, llamar a Dobby, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que no tenía la voluntad de hacer nada excepto acurrucarse y llorar.

–Sirius Black no está en este compartimiento. Fuera.

 _Váyanse, por favor, váyanse_ , pensó. _¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada? No puedo pensar en algo para ayudar. ¡Soy tan tonta! Harry, lo siento mucho. Sólo soy una niña tonta que pensó que podía ayudar, pero no pude…_

– _¡Expecto Patronum!_

Una luz plateada llenó el compartimiento, y todos los pensamientos oscuros de Hermione se alejaron tan rápido que sintió el golpe de inercia. Levantó la mirada y vio una forma indeterminada de color plateado salir de la varita del profesor Lupin y empujar al monstruo encapuchado fuera del compartimiento.

 _¿Qué… qué ocurrió?_ Pensó horrorizada. _¿Por qué estaba pensando eso? ¡Nada de eso es cierto! ¿Y por qué no podía pedir ayuda? Podría por lo menos llamar a Dobby. Es lo que se supone que debo hacer._ De repente, lanzó una mirada a Harry. Estaba parpadeando y despertándose en el suelo. Las lámparas de aceite parpadearon y se prendieron.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ron nervioso.

–Sí… –gruñó Harry–. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está esa… cosa? ¿Quién gritó?

–¿Eh? Nadie gritó, Harry.

–Pero escuché…

¡CRACK!

Los cuatro dieron un salto y se dieron la vuelta. El profesor Lupin estaba rompiendo… ¿una barra de chocolate gigante? Entregó un pedazo a cada uno, dando a Harry el pedazo más grande.

–Tomen. Coman. Ayudará –dijo.

–¿Qué era esa cosa? –preguntó Harry mientras se levantaba.

–Un dementor. Uno de los guardias de Azkaban.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron ampliamente.

–¿ _Ese_ es uno de los guardias de Azkaban? –preguntó con horror.

–Desafortunadamente. Criaturas terribles, me temo, pero ya se ha ido. Tengo que hablar con el conductor. Coman el chocolate. Ayudará. –Salió en silencio del compartimiento.

–¿Qué… qué ocurrió? –dijo Harry con voz temblorosa. Hermione no recordaba haberlo visto así antes, y sus manos aún estaban temblando. También las suyas, ahora que lo notaba.

–Tú… parecía como si estuvieras teniendo convulsionándote, Harry –dijo Hermione. Su voz se sentía débil, como si no hubiera hablado por días. Escuchó unos resoplidos y se dio la vuelta para ver a Ginny acurrucada en una esquina, sollozando. Hermione se acercó a ella y rodeó a la niña más joven con sus brazos. Ginny tembló y se acercó a su pecho.

–Estaba tan asustada. –Ginny habló con voz más débil que Hermione–. Todo estaba oscuro y frío y… –se detuvo, incapaz de decir más.

–¿Alguno… alguno de ustedes se desmayó? –preguntó Harry preocupado.

–No, nadie se desmayó… –dijo Ron lentamente–, pero me sentía terrible… como si nunca fuera a ser feliz de nuevo.

 _Nunca ser feliz de nuevo…_ El pensamiento resonó en la mente de Hermione, y su mente analítica se hizo a la tarea y examinó sus síntomas, susurrando en voz baja.

–Sentimientos de desesperanza, percepción negativa de las cosas que disfruto, falta de energía y motivación, falta de concentración, sentimientos de inutilidad… ¡Merlín! –exclamó, ahora en voz alta–. ¡Creo que acabo de tener un episodio de depresión! ¿En qué estaban _pensando_ al traer a esas _cosas_ aquí?

Ninguno de los otros tenía respuesta. Sin prestar atención, mordió su pedazo de chocolate y se sorprendió al sentir el calor invadir sus extremidades. _Increíble, eso es casi estereotípico_ , pensó.

–En verdad ayuda –fue lo que dijo–. Ginny…

Sostuvo la mano de Ginny para que diera una mordida. La pequeña pelirroja se relajó de inmediato y se movió, aunque sólo un poco. Aún cerca, se inclinó para susurrar en el oído de Hermione.

–Hermione… ¡escuché a Tom!

–¿Qué? –exclamó Hermione, apenas capaz de mantener su voz como un susurro.

–Escuché su voz. Recordé todo lo que me hizo hacer.

–Está bien, Ginny. Ya se fue.

–No lo entiendo –habló Harry–. ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Y por qué fui el único que se desmayó?

–Quisiera saberlo –dijo Hermione.

* * *

–Espero que haya pudín esta noche –dijo la pequeña de cabello rubio, Luna, creyó Neville que era su nombre. Había intentado entablar una conversación con ella ya que Harry y sus amigos se habían ido a hacer lo suyo, pero era bastante incómodo cuando el resto del compartimiento la llamaba Lunática y la ignoraba de manera evidente.

–Eh, sí –respondió Neville con incomodidad–. Siempre tienen casi de todo durante el banquete de bienvenida.

Nadie tuvo la oportunidad de decir más ya que el tren se detuvo de golpe y las luces se apagaron.

–¿Neville…? –dijo Luna nerviosa–. No me agrada esto. Creo que quizás hay un umgubular slashkilter subiendo al tren, o un enjambre de gusanos aquavirus… –La puerta del compartimiento fue abierta por un mano esquelética–. ¡Ah! ¡O un dementor! –chilló.

Todos en el compartimiento se encogieron de miedo. Todos eran sangre pura por coincidencia, así que por lo menos sabían básicamente lo que un dementor era.

Neville se sentía mareado. Fue vagamente consciente de que estaba temblando y hundiéndose en el suelo. En algún lugar, una voz aguda gritó.

–¡Mami, no! –Pero eso fue lo último que escuchó claramente porque sus oídos comenzaron a ser inundados por gritos distantes, gritos terribles, los gritos de un hombre y una mujer en agonía inimaginable… eso calló todo lo demás. Gritos que, sólo se dio cuenta ahora, habían invadido sus sueños por los últimos doce años.

Y entonces se acabó. El dementor dejó el compartimiento y los gritos se detuvieron. Neville recuperó su sentido en el suelo, respirando con dificultad. Lentamente, comenzó a sentirse normal de nuevo, excepto por un extraño dolor en su mano.

Dio una mirada y encontró la causa. Luna estaba a su lado, temblando, lágrimas en sus ojos, y sosteniendo su mano con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro que le había lastimado un dedo. Con dificultad, él la llevó a los asientos y abrazó a la niña. Era más de lo que hubiera esperado de sí mismo alrededor de una niña, pero fue natural en él como alguien que había pasado por tormentas similares.

–Sh… está bien –susurró–. Ya se fue.

–¿Sientes lástima por Lunática, Longbottom? –dijo una particularmente desagradable Ravenclaw de edad mayor, aun cuando también lucía afectada e intentaba alejar su propio miedo.

–¡Demonios, cállate! –gritó Neville, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de nuevo. Comenzó a regresar a su personalidad normal después de su impulso, pero logró continuar en tartamudeos–. A...agradece que n...no tienes recuerdos tan m...malos. –Eso fue suficiente para que la niña no dijera más.

* * *

La ceremonia de selección fue breve… nada que valiera la pena escribir a casa, aunque Hermione notó a una de las nuevas Gryffindor, Romilda Vane, susurrando a unas personas mientras señalaba a ella y a Ron probablemente como los amigos de Harry, y después les lanzó una mirada algo incómoda. Harry había sido llevado a la enfermería a pesar de sus protestas en contra para ser tratado por exposición severa a dementores. Sin embargo, tanto la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Lupin le aseguraron que estaría bien.

Hermione había sentido los pensamientos oscuros y pesimistas regresar a ella cuando pasaron a un par de dementores en las puertas del castillo. _¿Por qué regrese aquí?_ Repitió su mente. Pero quizás porque reconoció los pensamientos deprimentes esta vez o porque no estaba tan cerca a los dementores, no la afectaron con tanta fuerza. Aun así, ¿qué tipo de criatura terrible podía robar sus emociones de ese modo, y en _qué_ pensaba el Ministerio poniéndolos alrededor de la escuela? Eso no _podía_ ser bueno para los estudiantes. Se lo dijo a la profesora McGonagall cuando fue por Harry.

–El Ministerio cree que son la mejor manera de mantener la escuela segura –fue lo único que respondió.

De repente, su declaración a sus padres de que el Ministerio estaría al tanto de todo sonaba algo hueca.

–¿De qué me perdí? –dijo Harry mientras se sentaba entre Hermione y Ron.

–Sólo la selección –dijo Ron–. Nada importante.

–Mira, el profesor Dumbledore va a decir algo –dijo Hermione.

El profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie y se dirigió a los estudiantes antes de la comida, en contraste a su costumbre usual. Lucía más serio de lo normal, y su primer anuncio fue con el mismo tono.

–Como sabrán por su inspección del Expreso de Hogwarts, los dementores de la prisión de Azkaban han sido colocados alrededor de la escuela como medida de seguridad. Están estacionados en cada entrada a los terrenos e interceptarán a cualquiera que intente entrar o salir por una ruta alternativa. Sé que esta decisión ha sido controversial para un número de familias, pero les aseguro que esta acción es completamente sancionada por el Ministerio para su protección. –Tal como Harry había dicho, Hermione no creía que lucía muy feliz sobre el asunto.

– _Sin embargo_ –continuó Dumbledore, su tono aún más serio–. Debo recalcar en cada uno de ustedes que los dementores no son criaturas de matiz. Realizan la tarea que se les da… nada más, y nada menos. No diferencian entre grados de daño o desobediencia, y no son disuadidos por ruegos o excusas. Tampoco son engañados por trucos o disfraces… incluso capas de invisibilidad. Los dementores son extremadamente peligrosos y deben de ser tratados como tal, y todos los profesores ayudarán a asegurarse que ningún estudiante los moleste.

 _Así que son mitad demonio y mitad Terminator_ , pensó Hermione. _Comprendido._

* * *

Aún perturbada por el asunto, Hermione en verdad necesitaba una buena noche. Aplaudió cuando el profesor Lupin fue anunciado como el nuevo profesor de Defensa, y ella y sus amigos se sorprendieron cuando Hagrid fue nombrado profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, aunque su corazón no estaba entusiasmado por el banquete esa noche.

Pero se sintió mejor en la mañana. El trío llegó al desayuno con sólo un breve enfrentamiento con Malfoy, y fue rápidamente olvidado mientras comenzaban a comer y la profesora McGonagall les entregaba sus horarios. Nuevamente, McGonagall había logrado manipular el horario de clases para acomodar a Hermione. Ella rápidamente notó que su clase de quinto año de Aritmancia era los lunes y miércoles en la mañana, antes de dirigirse a sus amigos.

–¿Cuál es tu primera clase, Harry? –preguntó.

–Aritmancia.

–Excelente. Estoy segura de que te irá bien. ¿Y qué tal tú, Ron?

–Estudios Muggles –dijo, lanzando su primera mirada de _¿por qué dejé que me metieras en esto?_ – ¿Tú?

–Periodo libre –dijo Hermione con fastidio–. En el primer día.

–Deberías de tomar Adivinación, Hermione –insistió Lavender cerca de ellos–. Suena bastante divertido.

–Te dije que la profesora Trelawney dijo que no tengo el don. Y de cualquier modo, creo que estoy mejor con la Aritmancia.

–Los números no pueden darte la misma experiencia que el ojo interno –le dijo Parvati. Sacudió los hombros–. Vamos, Hermione, eres peor que Padma.

–¡Oye! Escuché eso –dijo la gemela de Parvati desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.

–Quizás no puede, Parvati –dijo Hermione–, pero intenta preguntar a la profesora Trelawney si puede predecir quién ganará el juego de quidditch entre Escandinavia y Holanda del domingo, y dime lo que dice.

–¿Escandinavia contra Holanda? –preguntó Ron con incredulidad–. ¿Has escuchado como juegan los holandeses? Los escandinavos van a ser destrozados.

–No estaría tan segura –dijo Hermione–. La mayoría de los campos de quidditch en Escandinavia están en las montañas, y el juego será en la arena del Grupo C en Suiza, así que tendrán la ventaja de estar acostumbrados a la altitud. Además, aunque los holandeses han estado jugando bien todo el año, su mejor cazador, Van Grootel, está fuera por una herida, y los números limitados sugieren que mantenía al equipo en forma más de lo que se esperaba. Y sé que los cazadores escandinavos son mediocre, pero su defensa es consistentemente buena, y bajo las circunstancias, los pondría como los favoritos para ganar.

La mitad de la mesa estaba observando a Hermione cuando terminó su pequeño discurso. Lavender y Parvati se lanzaron una mirada de sorpresa y después miraron de nuevo a Hermione. Ron la miraba con algo de admiración.

–Demonio, ni siquiera pensé en la altitud –dijo–, pero rayos, ¿desde cuándo sigues al quidditch?

–Han estado hablando sobre la copa mundial tanto que pensé que sería un ejercicio estadístico interesante –respondió mientras miraba a su alrededor, nerviosa.

–Más importante –intervino Fred detrás de ella, haciéndola temblar–, ¿en verdad crees que los escandinavos ganarán, incluso sin Van Grootel en el campo?

–Los holandeses son difíciles de vencer, incluyendo a sus otros cazadores –agregó George.

–Lo sé, pero aún creo que los escandinavos son los favoritos. El estilo de vuelo de Van Grootel no es tan llamativo, pero si observan los números de algunas jugadas específicas, es bastante claro que es el ancla del equipo.

–Sabes, creo que tienes razón, Hermione –dijo Ron luciendo bastante pensativo, probablemente pensando en las estrategias involucradas.

–No lo sé, pequeño Ron –le dijo Fred–. Creo que es tan probable como nuestra pequeña Hermione volviéndose loca.

–Bueno, siempre ha estado un poco loca, Fred –agregó George.

–¿Así que no están de acuerdo? –dijo ella algo enfurecida.

Eso probablemente no había sido lo correcto.

–Oh –dijo George–, ahora está llena de determinación.

–¿Estás dispuesta a poner la mano al fuego con algo de dinero? –preguntó Fred.

Hermione se hizo atrás.

–Eh, no estoy segura de sí deberíamos de apostar.

–Oh, no necesita ser algo grande –le aseguró George–. Sólo una apuesta amigable… algunos sickles, si no te sientes cómoda con más.

–Sólo queríamos ver que tan segura estás de tus habilidades aritmánticas –agregó Fred con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Hermione no podía dejar ir _eso_ sin responder. Y si lo pensaba, no era tan seguro, pero tampoco era mucho dinero. Y en lo que respecta a las apuestas, los gemelos eran incorregibles, así que no valía la pena objetar. Quizás _sí_ necesitaba relajarse un poco.

–De acuerdo –dijo con una sonrisa conspiratoria–, dos sickles para Escandinavia.

–¡Ese es el espíritu! ¡De acuerdo! –le dijo Fred–. Veremos quien tuvo la razón el lunes. –Los gemelos regresaron a sus asientos.

–Vaya, ¿apuestas en quidditch ahora? –dijo Ron sorprendido–. ¿Qué te pasó?

–Sólo estoy intentando demostrar confianza en mis habilidades –se defendió–. Pero bueno, ¿qué sigue después de la primera clase?

–Transformaciones, y Criaturas Mágicas y Encantamientos después del almuerzo –le dijo Harry.

–Eso suena bien. Veremos que planeó Hagrid. –Sólo esperaba que no fuera otro dragón.


	43. Chapter 43

La proyección de Harry Potter al espacio de reales es JK Rowling.

¡Gracias por leer esta traducción!

* * *

 **Capítulo 43**

–Iré contigo a Aritmancia, Harry –dijo Hermione una vez terminaron de desayunar–. Necesito hablar con la profesora Vector sobre mi estudio independiente. –Y en secreto, también quería ver quien más estaba tomando la clase en su año.

–Genial, puedes mostrarme dónde es –dijo Harry.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y caminó por delante. Al llegar al aula, la profesora Vector se puso de pie y la saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

–Señorita Granger –dijo–, me alegra mucho que hayas podido regresar. –Estrechó la mano de su estudiante favorita de manera formal.

–Yo también me alegro, profesora –respondió Hermione.

–¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?

–Bastante agradable. Francia fue maravilloso. Aprendí bastante sobre historia mágica francesa. El resto fue bastante ocupado. Oh, y gracias por vigilar a Harry este verano.

–No es necesario, señorita Granger. Era mi deber como maestra. Me alegra ver que también estás bien, Potter.

–Gracias, profesora –murmuró Harry avergonzado.

–Y profesora, quería preguntarle sobre el estudio independiente que mencionó –continuó Hermione en voz más baja.

–Oh, por supuesto, eso –respondió Vector–. Me entusiasma descubrir que podríamos desarrollar con tus estudios más recientes. Veamos… No quiero interrumpir mucho tu tiempo con tus amigos. ¿Qué te parece los sábados a las cinco de la tarde? Podemos comenzar este fin de semana, y, por supuesto, lo cambiaríamos cuando vayas a Hogsmeade.

–Suena bien, profesora. La veré entonces.

En ese momento, una voz detrás de ella murmuró:

–La mascota de la maestra. –Harry y Hermione se dieron la vuelta para ver a Draco Malfoy entrando al aula.

–¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí, Malfoy? –dijo Harry, de inmediato burlándose como el Slytherin siempre lo hacía con él.

– _Yo_ estoy tomando Aritmancia este año, Potter. ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

–Lo mismo –respondió Harry.

–Ah, veo que Granger te tiene bien entrenado.

Hermione consideró dejar a la profesora Vector controlar la situación, pero por lo mismo, no era mucho lo que Malfoy podía hacer enfrente de ella, así que decidió responder.

–Lo dices como si fuera algo malo. –Harry comenzó a sonrojarse al sentirse atrapado en medio de la situación. La profesora Vector detuvo su respuesta con sorpresa al notar la valentía de Hermione.

–Supongo que eso haría que Potter fuera interesante por una vez –dijo Malfoy–. ¿Cuál es el problema, Granger? ¿No lograste que Weasley también lo hiciera?

–No, Ron resultó ser mejor en Runas. Se lo recomendé.

–Ah, así que _tienes_ a los dos entrenados…

–De acuerdo, ya es suficiente –interrumpió Vector antes de que alguien dijera algo de lo que se arrepentirían (podía sentirlo venir como maestra), aunque _estaba_ contenta en secreto de ver lo mucho que Hermione había crecido de la niña tímida que había conocido dos años antes–. Todos tomen sus asientos, por favor.

–Te veré en Transformaciones, Harry –dijo Hermione.

–Sí, nos vemos.

Hermione salió del aula para disfrutar de su periodo libre. Estaba segura de que encontraría _algo_ con qué llenar su tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Harry tomó el asiento más alejado de Malfoy. Lo bueno es que era una de las pocas veces que lo había visto sin Crabbe y Goyle a su lado… como si esos dos pudieran tomar Aritmancia. Aun así, se sentía bastante aislado. Su clase en Hogwarts era más pequeña que el promedio, y Aritmancia no era la clase más popular, pero aun así, se sorprendió de ver que Dean Thomas era el único otro Gryffindor en el aula. Había siete Ravenclaw, y Malfoy era acompañado por Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, y Pansy Parkinson de Slytherin. Harry tampoco estaba seguro de si le iría bien a Pansy en Aritmancia, y por la manera en la que se acercaba a Malfoy, probablemente sólo lo estaba haciendo por él. Hufflepuff estaba representado por Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, y Megan Jones.

–Bienvenidos a Aritmancia… –comenzó la profesora Vector la clase con una breve explicación de los próximos tres años, la cual Harry ya había escuchado en parte por Hermione. Era un cambio refrescante, pensó cuando se dio cuenta de que todos en la clase querían estar ahí. Siempre había algunos, incluso Ron en sus peores momentos, a los que no les importaban las clases requeridas.

Sin embargo, Harry era el único que estaba preparado para el examen inicial de Vector para ver lo bueno que eran en matemáticas. La mayoría de la clase gruñó cuando lo anunció, y él notó que Malfoy hizo una mueca con enojo cuando Vector explicó que los estudiantes hijos de muggles normalmente estaban mejor preparados que los sangre pura.

Harry no estaba seguro de qué también le iría. No le había ido mal en matemáticas en la escuela muggle, pero estaba fuera de práctica, aunque Hermione había intentado enseñarle en los últimos días. Por otro lado, notó que Malfoy y los demás Slytherin se sentían cada vez más frustrados que él. Quizás la clase no estaría tan mal.

* * *

Ron tuvo una experiencia muy diferente al entrar a la clase de Estudios Muggles. Oficialmente, había el suficiente interés en Estudios Muggles para justificar dividirla en dos secciones, como las clases comunes, pero esta sección era pequeña. Se suponía que era la sección de Gryffindor y Slytherin, la cual era organizada al mismo tiempo que Aritmancia debido al poco interés en Aritmancia en Gryffindor y el poco interés crónico en Estudios Muggles en Slytherin, pero no parecía el caso.

Estudios Muggles atraía a muchos sangre pura que buscaban una E fácil, mestizos que buscaban aprender de su herencia muggle, como Seamus Finnigan, y en especial, personas cuyos padres trabajaban en el Ministerio, donde tenían que lidiar con muggles. El trabajo en el Ministerio usualmente continuaba en la familia. Probablemente era la única explicación para el único Slytherin en la clase, Elizabeth Runcorn: su padre trabajaba en el Ministerio en Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. También había un Ravenclaw y un Hufflepuff cuya lección regular, escuchó Ron, estaba en conflicto con Runas Antiguas. Aparentemente, el crear el horario de electivas era más complicado de lo que se pensaba… probablemente un trabajo para alguien como Hermione.

Charity Burbage era una mujer de edad media con un rostro cansado y cabello desaliñado que alguna vez había sido rojo, pero ahora era de un color apagado. Sólo sus ojos, los cuales eran prominentes y de un color verde bosque, lucían llenos de vida. Era sangre pura, como todos lo sabían y bromeaban algunas veces, y lo cual ponía a Hermione escéptica sobre la calidad de educación en la clase, pero nadie podía negar su pasión por el tema, como el papá de Ron.

–Buenos días –dijo Burbage con entusiasmo–, y bienvenidos a Estudios Muggles. Sé que esta clase puede ser un camino trillado para algunos de ustedes… –Asintió ante el pequeño número de estudiantes–... pero espero que cada uno de ustedes pueda encontrarla tan fascinante e informativa como yo.

–La meta más importante en esta clase, de acuerdo al currículo oficial, es el poder interactuar con los muggles de manera cómoda y sin levantar sospechas. Naturalmente, esto quiere decir que tendremos que enfocarnos en las diferencias entre nosotros. Los muggles usan ropa diferente que nosotros, leen libros diferentes, escuchan música diferente, tienen una cultura e historia diferente, y, por supuesto, usan electricidad en lugar de magia.

 _Oh, así que_ así _se pronuncia_ , pensó Ron.

–Sin embargo, mientras estudiamos estas cosas, espero que pueda inspirarlos a una comprensión mayor de los muggles. A pesar de todas nuestras diferencias, creo que en el fondo no somos tan diferentes. Después de todo, todos somos humanos. Una tercera parte de las familias en nuestro mundo tiene por lo menos un muggle que sabe sobre la magia. Tenemos las mismas necesidades y deseos… las mismas esperanzas y sueños. Y la magia quizás lo haga más fácil para nosotros, pero los muggles están mejor de lo que piensan sin ella. Ese es el mensaje que espero obtengan de esta clase.

–Ahora, durante el nivel TIMO de esta clase, nos enfocaremos principalmente en lo que necesitan saber para interactuar con muggles a un nivel mágico, el contacto relativamente limitado que experimentarán en un trabajo en el Ministerio, aunque es más de lo que pensarían. También deberán comprender como es que el mundo muggle y el mágico se afectan el uno al otro; incluso conocimiento mínimo de la guerra contra Grindelwald debería probar lo poco aislados que estamos los unos de los otros.

–Una cosa que los estudiantes hijos de muggles piden con frecuencia en Hogwarts es historia y ciencias muggles. Son materias fascinantes que pueden combinarse bien con Historia de la Magia y Aritmancia, pero desafortunadamente, no se consideran de mucho valor práctico para el mago o bruja promedio, así que sólo las examinaremos en el nivel TIMO, mientras que aquellos que deseen continuar en el nivel EXTASIS podrán estudiarlas a profundidad.

–Para la lección de hoy, quisiera que discutamos situaciones en las que típicamente nos encontramos con muggles. ¿ _Dónde_ podemos encontrar muggles en nuestras vidas diarias… Sr. Finnigan? –preguntó cuándo Seamus levantó su mano.

–Mi papá es un muggle, profesora –respondió Seamus.

–Por supuesto –respondió Burbage–. Apostaría que la mayoría de ustedes tienen un miembro de su familia o algún amigo con un familiar muggle… y estos individuos pueden ser buenas fuentes de conocimiento sobre la vida muggle, por cierto. Claro, estas son personas que ya conocen sobre la magia, lo cual hace que sea más fácil interactuar con ellos. ¿Pero cuándo se encuentran con muggles que _no_ saben sobre la magia?

La compañera de cuarto de Hermione, Lily, levantó su mano.

–¿Sí, señorita Moon?

–Siempre hay muchos de ellos caminando en Londres, profesora.

–Muy bien. Hay muchos más muggles que magos y brujas, así que en casi todas las ciudades o pueblos, se encontrarán con muchos caminando en la calle… ¿Qué tal tú, Sr. Weasley? He escuchado que tu padre tiene una afinidad particular por los muggles.

–Eh, sí, trabaja en la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de Artefactos Muggles en el Ministerio –dijo Ron un poco avergonzado–. Tiene que recuperar objetos encantados que terminan con los muggles. Oh, y mamá siempre va al pueblo muggle a comprar cosas para la comida.

–Excelente, Sr. Weasley. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor. Además de oportunidades por trabajo en el Ministerio, y si no se vive en Londres o Hogsmeade (y eso sospecho es la mayoría de ustedes), el lugar más conveniente para comprar comida es en el mercado muggle. Como verán, dependemos de los muggles para algunas cosas, y necesitamos poder hablar con ellos sin sonar como tontos…

Ron sonrió con orgullo. Había obtenido puntos para Gryffindor en su primera clase. Incluso Hermione tendría dificultad realizando eso. Entonces recordó que Hermione tenía un periodo libre en ese momento. Por un breve momento, le estaba ganando. Quizás sí estaría _feliz_ de tomar esa clase.

* * *

Ron parecía dar saltos cuando el trío se reunió en Transformaciones. Por otro lado, la cabeza de Harry daba vueltas por Aritmancia, Hermione lucía aburrida después de su periodo libre, y Lavender y Parvati estaban temblando por algo que la profesora Trelawney había dicho en Adivinación. Ron quería preguntar qué, pero Parvati inexplicablemente se hizo a un lado.

Pero todo fue olvidado cuando la profesora McGonagall se transformó en un gato para el fuerte aplauso de la clase. _Ese_ era un truco que no se veía todos los días.

McGonagall pasó la mayor parte de la lección hablando sobre los animagos y las similitudes y diferencias entre la transformación y las transformaciones normales.

–Cuando se conjura o transforma un animal –explicó–, sólo se está creando una construcción mágico sin vida propia. La cuarta excepción a la Ley de Gamp de la Transformación Elemental dice que la magia no puede crear vida. La anatomía de la construcción y su comportamiento no serán verdaderos al animal, pero serán tan realistas como ustedes puedan visualizarlos… o tan erróneos, si es que eligen visualizar algo diferente. Si fueran a diseccionar esa construcción, descubrirían que la anatomía interna estaría mal y en la mayoría de los casos no funcionaría. Sin embargo, no recomiendo que hagan esto: los resultados pueden ser… escalofriantes.

 _¿Escalofriantes?_ Pensó Hermione. _Ahora la mitad de la clase querrá hacerlo… especialmente los hombres… y yo, sólo para comprender lo que significa_. Por otro lado, sabiendo más sobre anatomía que la mayoría de los magos, probablemente podría resultar más correcto que la mayoría, aunque se puso verde cuando se comenzó a imaginar vívidamente todas las maneras "escalofriantes" en las que podría resultar mal. _Quizás es mejor dejar eso para Fred y George_ , concluyó.

–La transformación animaga es diferente –continuó McGonagall–. _Preserva_ la vida, cambiando un ser vivo a otro. Y al igual que un gato "sabe" como ser un gato, también lo sabe mi forma animal, porque es parte de la vida innata, así que no tengo que saber la anatomía precisa de un gato para lograrlo… aunque ayuda estar familiarizado con la forma animal propia, especialmente al comienzo.

Era material muy interesante, pero al llegar la tarde, Hermione estaba ansiosa por una lección práctica. Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas prometía justo eso, como cualquier cosa que Hagrid lograra encontrar… y quizás sería _bastante_ práctica, conociéndolo. Desafortunadamente, tenían la clase con los Slytherin, incluyendo a Crabbe y Goyle esta vez, quienes aún se burlaban de Harry por desmayarse en el tren ayer, y tampoco lucían muy impresionados por tener a Hagrid como profesor. Hermione, Ron, y Harry, sin embargo, lo saludaron con entusiasmo mientras se acercaban a su cabaña. Él les guiñó el ojo antes de llevar a la clase a un prado al borde del bosque prohibido.

–¡Tengo una gran sorpresa para ustedes hoy! –dijo Hagrid a la clase–. Todos acérquense a la cerca y abran sus libros en la página…

–¿Cómo? –interrumpió Draco Malfoy con fastidio.

–¿Eh?

–Hagrid… –dijo Hermione con voz suave. Elevó su copia de _El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos_ para que lo viera. Estaba cerrado con cinta mágica y gruñía y se movía en sus manos. Los libros de los demás también estaban amarrados. Harry había atado el suyo con un cinturón, mientras que otros lo tenían atrapado entre otros libros, o con pinzas.

–¿Eh? Quieren decir… ¿ninguno logró abrir los libros? –dijo Hagrid decepcionado–. Tienen que acariciarlos en la espina. Mira, déjame verlo, Hermione.

Ella le entregó el libro, y con un rápido movimiento, Hagrid rompió la cinta mágica y acarició la espina con su dedo. El libro se estremeció y se abrió completamente quieto.

 _No, eso no es nada escalofriante_ , pensó Hermione.

–Oh, _así_ es como se hace –dijo Malfoy arrastrando sus palabras–. Y yo pensaba que parte de la clase iba a ser sobre cómo entrenar a nuestros libros para que no nos mordieran las manos.

–Pues, eh… –tartamudeó Hagrid–. Mejor iré por las criaturas mágicas, entonces…

Hermione suspiró. Hagrid parecía estar intentando divertirlos, pero su sentido del humor no era el mejor.

–Dios, este lugar se está yendo a la basura –se quejó Malfoy–. Pensé que esta sería una buena clase. Esperen a que mi padre se entere que ese torpe está enseñando.

–Cállate, Malfoy –dijo Harry.

Malfoy se burló de Harry, pero después mostró una expresión asustada y señaló a algo.

–¡Dementor! ¡Dementor!

Harry tembló y se dio la vuelta, pero no había nada. En realidad, el truco de Malfoy hubiera sido más entretenido si la mitad de la clase no hubiera temblado con Harry. _Todos_ tenían miedo de los dementores. Incluso Hermione sintió escalofríos, pero se controló. No podía haber un dementor ahí porque no estaba sintiendo esa helada desesperación y futilidad.

–No es gracioso, Malfoy –gruñó ella.

–Eso dices _tú_ , Granger…

Pero su argumento fue interrumpido cuando Hagrid regresó con una manada de extraños animales detrás de él. Al principio, Hermione pensó que eran grifos, hasta que vio que sus patas traseras tenían cascos en lugar de garras, lo cual quería decir que eran hipogrifos. Ahora que tenía su libro abierto, encontró rápidamente la sección con el animal: menos agresivo y más entrenables que los grifos, pero más temperamental que los caballos con alas "ordinarios".

–¿Hermosos, no? –preguntó Hagrid. Hermione tuvo que estar de acuerdo. En verdad eran criaturas majestuosas… una hermosa combinación entre un caballo y un águila, todos de diferentes colores (equinos), pero cada uno con los mismos ojos dorados y garras bastante puntiagudas–. Si quieren acercarse…

Hagrid parecía entusiasmado ante la idea, y también Harry, Ron, y Hermione, pero nadie más parecía estarlo y dejaron que el trío de Gryffindor fuera primero.

–Ahora, tienen que tener cuidado con los hipogrifos –explicó Hagrid–. Son criaturas muy orgullosas… se ofenden fácilmente, y no querrán hacer _eso_.

 _Suenan como Crookshanks_ , pensó Hermione con una sonrisa, aunque las garras de Crookshanks sólo eran de una pulgada de largo, no un pie. No, no quería ofender a un hipogrifo.

–Tienen que ser amables a su alrededor. Hay que mirarlos a los ojos y hacer una reverencia… es lo más correcto. Si él se inclina de vuelta, pueden tocarlo. Si no, hay que dar un paso atrás para estar lejos del alcance de su casco lo más rápido posible.

Eso no sonaba tranquilizante.

–Hagrid, ¿esto en verdad es _apropiado_ para nuestra primera lección? –preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

–Por supuesto que sí –respondió Hagrid, aunque no sonaba tan seguro–. ¿Quién quiere hacerlo primero?

Todos menos Harry dieron un paso atrás. Hermione no quería ser el conejillo de indias para esto. Hubiera preferido que fuera Malfoy y no Harry, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo. Harry lanzó a sus amigos una mirada molesta.

–De acuerdo, lo haré –dijo, y saltó la cerca. Siguiendo la indicación de Harry, se acercó con cautela al hipogrifo de color gris granito llamado Buckbeak e hizo una reverencia. La criatura permaneció quieta por un momento y le lanzó una mirada altiva por tanto tiempo que Hagrid comenzó a decir a Harry que se hiciera atrás antes hasta que Buckbeak se inclinó. Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse si era algún tipo de prueba de parte del hipogrifo, o una broma… si es que era lo suficiente inteligente para hacer alguna de las dos cosas.

Pero Hagrid estaba contento porque Buckbeak había aceptado a Harry.

–¡Muy bien! Puedes tocarlo ahora. Anda, acaricia su pico.

Harry caminó lentamente y lo hizo. La clase aplaudió, excepto Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, quienes lucían molestos porque Buckbeak no había atacado a Harry. Entonces, Hagrid sugirió que Harry montara a Buckbeak. Eso _definitivamente_ no estaba en el currículo, pensó Hermione, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora, y Harry, predeciblemente, no quería lucir como un cobarde enfrente de los Slytherin, así que lo montó. Sintió alivio cuando demostró ser tan capaz sobre un hipogrifo que sobre una escoba, aún si no lucía muy cómodo.

Cuando regresó al suelo, sin embargo, las cosas comenzaron a salir mal. Hagrid pidió al resto de la clase que saltaran la cerca y se acercaran a un hipogrifo. Malfoy de inmediato se dirigió a Buckbeak.

–Apuesto a que no eres nada peligroso –dijo–. Tú, gran y feo animal.

Buckbeak pateó el suelo con su garra en protesta. Aparentemente, era lo suficiente inteligente para notar cuando era insultado. Y entonces, Hermione tomó una decisión rápida: prefería que la primera clase de Hagrid fuera arruinada a ver a Malfoy siendo destrozado por un hipogrifo.

–¡Malfoy! –gritó–. El profesor Hagrid dijo que hay que ser amables.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta y se burló de ella.

–No te pregunté, Granger. –Se dio la vuelta y dio otro paso al frente, incluso cuando Buckbeak chilló en protesta.

–Malfoy, no seas un idiota –le dijo. Pero no, se dio cuenta, incluso Malfoy no era tan tonto. Obviamente estaba provocando a Buckbeak para meter a Hagrid en problemas.

Sólo le lanzó una mirada rápida esta vez.

–No puede ser tan difícil si Potter pudo hacerlo. –Buckbeak no se inclinó de vuelta y sólo chilló en protesta de nuevo–. Tampoco te lo pregunté a ti –dijo Malfoy al animal. Comenzó a avanzar de nuevo.

–¡Malfoy, no! –gritó Hagrid, apresurándose a donde estaba, pero fue muy tarde.

¡En verdad iba a hacerlo! Estaba dispuesto a terminar en la enfermería sólo para tratar que Hagrid fuera despedido. Hermione no podía dejar que eso pasara. Pensando rápido, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

– _¡Desatalos Cordonzapato Syenreda!_

Varias cosas ocurrieron al mismo tiempo.

Malfoy instintivamente se dio la vuelta para verla cuando escuchó la primera palabra del hechizo desconocido.

–¿Qué estás…? ¡AH! ¡AUCH!

La clase entera gritó cuando la garra de Buckbeak atravesó el aire justo donde la cabeza de Malfoy había estado un segundo antes.

Buckbeak dio un paso atrás sorprendido al ver que Malfoy se había caído sin haberlo golpeado, justo antes de que Hagrid lo hiciera retroceder más.

Y finalmente, Malfoy se encontró en el suelo intentando alejarse del hipogrifo molesto. Las agujetas de sus zapatos estaban amarradas juntas.

–Granger… mugrienta… sangre sucia… –exclamó Malfoy, sin importarle que Hagrid lo escuchara–. Pudiste haberme matado.

–¡ _Salvó_ tu estúpido trasero! –Intervino Ron–. Ese hipogrifo casi te quitó la cabeza.

Malfoy desató sus agujetas y se puso de pie.

–Pues entonces esa gallina también debe de irse –dijo.

–Lo estabas provocando y lo sabes, Malfoy –dijo Hermione–. Te dije que fueras amable… así… –Se dio la vuelta, respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, y se acercó a Buckbeak del mismo modo que Harry lo había hecho.

–¡Hermione, no! ¡Mis hojas de té! –llamó Lavender Brown detrás de ella. Hermione se detuvo por un momento y la observó con confusión, pero continuó. Hagrid dejó que se acercara al animal, aunque permaneció cerca con precaución.

–Hola, Buckbeak –dijo con timidez, y se inclinó mientras mantenía su mirada en él.

Buckbeak pareció aprobar su ataque a Malfoy y le respondió de inmediato.

–Parece que le agradas, Hermione –dijo Hagrid, recuperando su buen humor–. Anda, acarícialo… Y gracias por salvar mi lección –agregó en un susurro.

–No hay problema, Hagrid –respondió Hermione mientras Buckbeak la acariciaba con su pico. _Quizás papá tiene razón_ , pensó. _Quizás sí soy buena con los animales._

* * *

Por supuesto, no podía ser _tan_ sencillo. Para cuando Hermione salió de Encantamientos, la historia de que había lanzado un maleficio a Malfoy en medio de la clase y lo había salvado de un hipogrifo molesto había llegado a todos los rincones de la escuela. Versiones alternas incluían que Hermione había intentado lastimar a Malfoy (cortesía de los Slytherin), y Hermione salvando a Malfoy porque estaban saliendo a escondidas (cortesía de unas Gryffindor mayores, y Hermione tuvo dificultad para no vomitar al escuchar eso). Así que era de esperarse que hubiera consecuencias.

–Hermione, estaban tan asustada cuando te acercaste a ese hipogrifo –dijo Lavender Brown mientras dejaban el aula del profesor Flitwick–. Intenté detenerte.

–¿Pero por qué? –preguntó Hermione–. Hagrid estaba ahí.

–Estábamos leyendo las hojas de té en clase de Adivinación esta mañana –dijo Parvati Patil con tono ominoso.

Ella decidió dejar que las niñas continuaran.

–¿Y?

– _Y_ , en _mis_ hojas de té, mostró una bandera y una hoja de vid –dijo Lavender–. Y eso significa peligro para un amigo.

–Ajá, la profesora Trelawney lo dijo.

–Parvati, he hablado con la profesora Trelawney un par de veces. ¿Alguna vez ha predicho algo _correcto_?

–¡Claro que sí! Esta mañana, predijo que Neville iba a romper dos tazas de té, ¡y lo hizo!

–Probablemente fue una coincidencia. Además, podría haber sido cualquiera de tus amigos.

–No estaría tan segura… –Lavender señaló detrás de Hermione–. ¿Peligro para un amigo?

Hermione se dio la vuelta para ver a los profesores McGonagall, Vector, y Snape esperándola, todos con miradas serias.

–Señorita Granger, por favor venga con nosotros –dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Hermione sólo bajó la mirada y los siguió a la oficina de McGonagall.

–Señorita Granger –dijo su jefa de casa con tono cortante–, Draco Malfoy ha realizado una queja formal en tu contra y en contra del profesor Hagrid. Ya hemos escuchado su versión y la de del profesor Hagrid, pero me gustaría escuchar la tuya también. –Lanzó una mirada molesta a Snape para que no interfiriera.

Hermione respiró profundamente e intentó decir a los maestros con tanto detalle posible lo que había ocurrido en el claro y porque creía que había detenido el intento de Malfoy de provocar a Buckbeak para que lo atacara. Cuando mencionó el hechizo que había lanzado, la profesora vector se irguió y la miró con tal desaprobación que hizo que a Hermione se le revolviera el estómago.

–Señorita Granger, por favor dime que no lanzaste un hechizo no probado a un estudiante –dijo Vector.

–Por supuesto que no, profesora… –respondió Hermione rápidamente–. Lo probé esta mañana durante mi periodo libre.

Eso tomó a los profesores por sorpresa.

–Quieres decir –dijo Snape con sospecha–, ¿que en verdad creaste el hechizo que usaste en el Sr. Malfoy?

–S...sí, señor. Trabajé en las matemáticas este verano para practicar para mi clase de Aritmancia de este año. Sólo necesitaba regresar a la escuela para probarlo.

–¿Y _cómo_ exactamente probaste este hechizo? –presionó Vector. Hermione estaba un poco sorprendida de que Snape no estaba intentando regresar al tema de lo que había hecho a Malfoy. Quizás sabía un poco sobre la creación de hechizos.

–Pues, primero lo probé en un par de zapatos vacíos… y lo realicé un par de veces para asegurarme de que lo hice bien. Después intenté lanzarlo a mis zapatos mientras los usaba, y funcionó bien así que supe que estaba listo.

Vector asintió lentamente. Para un hechizo tan sencillo, probablemente era lo suficiente seguro.

–¿Y si hubiera dañado tus zapatos durante la prueba? –continuó–. Asumo que eran tus zapatos.

Hermione sacudió los hombros.

–Eran mi par más barato.

Vector asintió de nuevo.

–Muy bien. Una última pregunta: ¿puedes demostrar el hechizo para nosotros?

–Por supuesto, profesora. –Hermione levantó su túnica para mostrar sus zapatos y apuntó su varita a sus pies–. _Desatalos Cordonzapato Syenreda_ –dijo, y en un parpadeo, sus agujetas se habían desamarrado y se habían atado de nuevo en un nudo.

Con eso, Snape retomó su usual expresión acerba.

–Bien –dijo–, _supongo_ que ese es un hechizo impresionante para alguien de tercer año, aunque sin duda es algo que ya esperas de la señorita Granger, Septima. El hecho es que usó este hechizo en el Sr. Malfoy en medio de una situación peligrosa…

–Por lo que suena, una situación peligrosa que el Sr. Malfoy causó, Severus –interrumpió McGonagall.

–Habladurías –la ignoró Snape–. Por supuesto, la señorita Granger apoyará la versión de Hagrid ya que han sido amigos por dos años, sin mencionar por salvarse a sí misma.

–¿Y si interrogamos al resto de la clase? –preguntó Vector–. ¿Acaso _todos_ los Slytherin apoyarán la versión de Malfoy? No nos tomaría mucho. Y la señorita Granger ha sido bastante abierta sobre la contribución de su hechizo al incidente… no es algo que haría alguien que tiene algo que esconder.

–Admitió que realizó un hechizo que puso al Sr. Malfoy en peligro –gruñó Snape.

–Suena a que fue el Sr. Malfoy quien se puso en peligro a sí mismo–, dijo Vector–, y la señorita Granger fue quien salvó la vida del Sr. Malfoy, o por lo menos su complexión.

–Eso fue lo que ella dijo…

–Entonces interroguemos al resto de los estudiantes, ya que la evidencia parece ser limitada, Severus –interrumpió McGonagall–. Creo que inocente hasta ser demostrada culpabilidad _aún_ es la política del colegio. Si la señorita Granger actuó de manera irresponsable, te doy mi palabra de que será disciplinada. Espero que tú hagas lo mismo con el Sr. Malfoy.

Snape miró con molestia a McGonagall, pero entre ella y Vector, supo que era mejor cortar por lo sano.

–De acuerdo –gruñó–. Continuaremos esta discusión en la mañana, señorita Granger, después de que hablemos con tus compañeros.

Hermione intentó no suspirar su alivio en voz alta.

–Sí, profesor.

Snape y McGonagall se retiraron, pero Vector permaneció atrás para hablar con ella.

–Un momento, Hermione.

–¿Sí, profesora?

–No anticipo que haya problemas para ti después de hablar con todos, pero te aconsejo que este probablemente no fue el mejor hechizo para la situación.

–Lo sé, profesora –dijo Hermione decepcionada–. Puedo pensar en varios que hubieran sido mejores. Era en el que había estado trabajando, así que fue el primero que llegó a mi mente. Ni siquiera es un buen hechizo. Es de trece sílabas.

–Bueno, desde el punto de vista de la creación de hechizos, es bastante bueno para un primer intento, Hermione. Tuviste suerte una vez cono ese encantamiento de color, pero la creación de hechizos es mucho más compleja. La mayoría de los primeros intentos de los estudiantes resultan en encantaciones largas, movimientos de varita imposiblemente complejos, o limitaciones idiosincráticas. Lo que _sí_ me sorprendió fue que tu primer intento en la creación de hechizos fue un maleficio.

–Oh, no lo fue, profesora. Quería encantar a mis zapatos para que se ataran solos, pero eso aún necesita algo de trabajo. Un nudo cuadrado es más sencillo que un moño.

La profesora Vector se rió. Eso era bastante Hermione.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** _Desatalos Cordonzapato Syenreda:_ "Desata las cuerdas del zapato y enreda" en español estilizado.


	44. Chapter 44

Todas las versiones de Harry Potter pueden ser obtenidas si se aplican transformaciones lineales al Harry Potter original de JK Rowling.

 **Notas de la traductora:** Disculpen el retraso. En recompensa, publicaré dos capítulos este fin de semana, así que no se olviden de leer el siguiente.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 44**

Hermione fue despertada el viernes por ocho pequeñas patas corriendo sobre su cama

–¡Ah! ¡Crookshanks, Wendelin, basta!

Crookshanks era un poco salvaje en comparación con otros gatos, pero resultó encontrar su rival en el loco gato calicó de Lily Moon, Wendelin. Ambos gatos pasaban horas persiguiéndose el uno al otro en el dormitorio, y las niñas tuvieron que separarlos para tranquilizarlos.

–¡Wendelin, ven aquí! –llamó Lily.

Los gatos corrieron a ella y alrededor de sus piernas varias veces hasta que Lily se tropezó y cayó sobre su cama. Su amiga, Sally-Anne Perks, se lanzó sobre Wendelin, pero ella la evadió y Crookshanks corrió sobre ella. Hermione pensó que al ser mitad kneazle, Crookshanks quizás necesitaba más espacio, pero no sabía cuál era la excusa de Wendelin.

Finalmente, Lily tomó su varita de su mesita de noche.

– _Immobulus –_ dijo, paralizando al gato. A veces, la única manera de controlar a un gato era con magia.

–Tsk –dijo Lily mientras recogía al gato–. Es bueno que estás castrada, Wendelin. Si te dejara reproducirte con un gato como ese, los gatitos destruirían el castillo entero.

–Vamos, Crookshanks, tienes que tranquilizarte –dijo Hermione. Había logrado tomar a su gato en brazos, pero era complicado. Quizás debería dejarlo pasear más por la torre. Esperaba que eso ayudara.

Desafortunadamente, el viernes fue tan eventual como el jueves. La profesora McGonagall informó a Hermione durante el desayuno que habían decidido que Malfoy había actuado de manera imprudente y había recibido una detención. Sin embargo, también le advirtió que debería tener cuidado con su uso de la magia y que el padre de Malfoy aún podría involucrarse. Malfoy estaba furioso, pero Snape estuvo feroz durante la clase. Aunque Hermione no estaba segura de si era por el incidente con Buckbeak ya que Snape había estado de mal humor desde el banquete de bienvenida.

Todo comenzó de manera inocente, e incluso algo interesante.

–Este año espero ver menos errores en sus preparaciones –dijo Snape–. Ya deberían ser capaces de hacer correcciones mínimas a sus pociones y recuperarse de errores sin los desastres que he tenido la mala suerte de presenciar en años previos. En particular, correcciones a patrones de mezcla pueden ser realizados con fórmulas sencillas encontradas en su libro, así que no quiero ver que sus preparaciones fueron arruinadas porque alguno de ustedes, zoquetes, realizó un mal movimiento en la mezcla.

Hermione estaba feliz de ver los aspectos aritmánticos en las pociones, pero cuando Snape amenazó con probar la solución de encogimiento de Neville (terriblemente arruinada) en su sapo, Trevor, se pasó de la raya. Era cruel y cuestionablemente legal, sin mencionar que podría matar a la mascota de Neville. Ante eso, Hermione ignoró a Snape y ayudó a Neville a corregir su poción. Le costó cinco puntos para Gryffindor, pero valió la pena, y definitivamente se quejaría formalmente contra Snape cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

De hecho, quizás debería llevar una cuenta de los castigos que Snape asignaba en clase. Todos sabían que era parcial, pero nadie llevaba un conteo. Quizás ayude su caso.

–No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué piensa Malfoy que querría vengarme de Sirius Black? –dijo Harry mientras dejaban la clase (Malfoy había cambiado de estrategia y dejado sus bromas sobre dementores y había comenzado a molestar a Harry sobre Black por razones que no eran claras)–. Probablemente piensa que voy a hacer algo estúpido e ir tras de él. ¿No estoy tan loco, verdad?

–Bueno, tienes tus momentos, Harry –dijo Hermione con cautela–, pero no, ciertamente no hay _razón_ por la que irías tras Black. – _Eso espero._

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era su única otra clase ese día, y aun cuando había controlado al dementor de manera tan experta en el tren, Hermione se sentía cautelosa sobre el profesor Lupin. Sin embargo, mientras lo observaba, en verdad parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo, a pesar de su ropa vieja y maltratada. Quizás tuvieron suerte ese año. Comenzó de inmediato con una lección práctica, se deshizo de Peeves con facilidad en el pasillo, y los llevó a la sala de maestros (donde Snape tuvo la oportunidad de molestar a Neville; sí, algo definitivamente tenía que hacer), y los introdujo a un boggart.

Boggarts no se encontraban en _Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos_ , el cual era bastante extenso para las Islas Británicas, lo cual quería decir que no eran un tipo de bestia, sino un espíritu. Aunque se _encontraban_ en _La defensa esencial contra las artes oscuras_. Cambiaban de forma, y tomaban la forma de aquello a lo que más se temía. Era algo escalofriante para Hermione. Honestamente no estaba segura de a qué le temía más, y lo que sea que fuera, no estaba segura de querer compartirlo con la clase. Sospechaba que a un número de personas en la clase tampoco les gustaría, pero el profesor Lupin insistió de cualquier modo.

Hermione se sintió enferma cuando vio que lo que más temía Neville era el profesor Snape. Su estima del profesor Snape cayó aún más, si era posible. Que un maestro se convirtiera en el más grande miedo de un estudiante estaba simplemente mal. Y era Neville, quien, aunque nunca lo había dicho, le daba la misma sensación que a veces sentía de Harry… que él estaba acosado por unos terribles demonios de su pasado. Y aun así, era curioso. Neville tenía que enfrentarse a su más grande miedo dos veces a la semana en clase y nunca decía nada. Quizás era más Gryffindor de lo que todos pensaban.

De cualquier modo, ver al boggart-Snape en la ropa de la abuela de Neville era una dulce venganza. Hermione deseó tener una cámara.

La manera de deshacerse de un boggart era con el hechizo _Riddikulus_ para transformarlo en algo gracioso. En frente de Dean Thomas, el boggart se transformó en una mano arrastrándose (debió de ver _Los locos Addams_ muchas veces, pensó Hermione), y con la aplicación de _Riddikkulus_ , fue atrapada en una trampa para ratas. Para Seamus Finnigan, se transformó en una banshee, la cual perdió la voz; para Ron, una araña gigante a la cual puso en patines de ruedas; y para Parvati, fue una momia, la cual se tropezó con sus propios vendajes.

Lo más escalofriante de la lección para Hermione fue cuando Padma se enfrentó al boggart y este se transformó en una cobra gigante. Comenzó a recordar el basilisco en la cámara de los secretos. Pero por suerte no duró mucho ya que Padma lanzó un _Riddikulus_ … y el boggart se transformó en un payaso dentro de una caja sorpresa, también de aspecto escalofriante.

–¡Padma, eso no es gracioso! –gritó Lavender Brown.

–¿Puedo cambiar mi miedo a _eso_? –preguntó Kevin Entwhistle.

Lupin no le dio a Harry y a Hermione la oportunidad de enfrentarse al boggart, por lo cual Hermione sintió alivio y decepción al mismo tiempo. Probablemente fue intencional para Harry… Lupin probablemente pensó que su boggart se transformaría en Voldemort. No estaba segura del de ella, pero si él había escuchado de sus aventuras, quizás fue por la misma razón. Aun así, el ejercicio dejó a todos los demás de tan buen humor que pensó que sería agradable saber cuál era su más grande miedo.

Y había algo más que le molestaba: cuando el profesor Lupin saltó entre Harry y el boggart, se transformó en una esfera de color blanco platinado. Sólo la vio por un segundo, pero estaba segura de haber notado _Oceanus Procellarum, Mare Imbrium, Mare Serenitatis_ , y _Mare Tranquilitatis_. ¿Por qué era la luna el miedo más grande del profesor Lupin?

* * *

Hermione prácticamente estaba saltando de entusiasmo cuando llegó a la puerta de la profesora Vector al día siguiente. Después de dos años, había aprendido bastante de aritmancia, pero esta era la primera vez que iba a estar a su nivel. Con sus habilidades matemáticas dejando al resto de la clase besando el polvo, nunca había tenido que trabajar a su potencial en la clase hasta ahora.

Una vez más la profesora Vector la recibió con una sonrisa, dejando de lado cualquier preocupación por el incidente del jueves aparentemente borrada.

–Hola, Hermione. Pasa –dijo.

–Hola, profesora. –Entró al cuarto y Vector la llevó a sentarse directamente enfrente del escritorio del profesor.

–Es bueno verte –dijo Vector–. Quería escuchar más sobre tu verano. ¿Asumo que todo resultó bien con Dobby?

–Oh, Dobby es excelente. Bueno… casi quemó la casa su primer día, pero después de eso, apenas y hemos tenido algo de que quejarnos.

–¿Quemó tu casa? ¡Cómo hizo eso!

Le tomó unos minutos a Hermione explicar de manera adecuada la estufa de gas a su maestra sangre pura para que pudiera comprender lo que Dobby hizo mal el primer día.

–Me alegra de que estén bien, entonces –le dijo Vector–. No me había dado cuenta de que mezclar los mundos mágicos y muggles pudiera ser tan… bueno, combustible.

–Yo tampoco, pero como dije, el resto del verano estuvo bien. –Hermione le mencionó los momentos más memorables de su verano, especialmente su viaje a Francia y también sus visitas con Harry y Ron. También mencionó sus cursos rápidos de ciencias muggles e historia, además de sus estudios en matemáticas.

–Bueno, ciertamente suena a que estuviste ocupada –le dijo Vector–. Espero que recordaras relajarte de vez en cuando. – _En serio, parece que esta niña nunca para_.

–No se preocupe, profesora. Mis padres se aseguraron de eso. Es sólo que quiero ser capaz de ponerme al corriente rápidamente si decidiera ir a la universidad después de mi graduación. Quiero mantener mis opciones abiertas. Oh, y mi artículo en _Magizoología Mensual_ será publicado en unas semanas.

–Ah, cierto. Me alegra que pudieras hacerlo. Si te enfrentaste a un basilisco y viviste, mereces algo de reconocimiento. Lo espero con ansias. –Hermione se rio un poco–. Así que, –continuó Vector–, dijiste que planeabas comenzar a aprender álgebra lineal. ¿Ese es el caso?

–Sí, profesora. Aquí tengo mi libro. –Hermione sacó un libro de texto de nivel universitario de su bolso y lo colocó sobre la mesa, donde lo abrió–. Llegué al capítulo sobre usar matrices como transformaciones lineales en campos vectoriales. Justo iba a comenzar a estudiar las propiedades de espacios vectoriales… –se detuvo mientras comenzaba a reírse con fuerza.

–¿Hay algo gracioso? –le preguntó su profesora.

–N...no, profesora, no… quiero decir… probablemente la mencionan en bromas vectoriales todo el tiempo.

Vector sonrió.

–Espera hasta el próximo año, Hermione. Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer mis propias bromas. –Hermione elevó una ceja con escepticismo, pero no dijo nada. Mientras tanto, Vector sacó un pequeño tomo lleno de hojas sueltas–. Desde que me dijiste que ibas a comenzar a estudiar álgebra lineal, busqué y recopilé todas mis notas en el tema. Probablemente no son tan comprensivas ya que están cerca del límite de los que los aritmagos usan típicamente, pero son buena referencia. Pensé que podríamos compararlas con tu libro de texto.

–De acuerdo… –Comenzaron a comparar. Fue confuso por un tiempo hasta que acomodaron las diferentes notas, pero pronto comenzó a tener sentido. Incluso si eran presentados en orden diferente, Vector era capaz de comprender bien los conceptos que mostraba el libro de texto de Hermione.

–Bien, tu libro definitivamente es más comprehensivo –concluyó–. Probablemente es mejor que continúes con eso, y usaremos mis notas para el lado mágico de las cosas. Por supuesto, continuaré ayudándote con las matemáticas. Ahora, mi meta para este estudio independiente es introducirte a conceptos aritmánticos que no cubriremos en clase. Probablemente no estás preparada para temas muy profundos, pero definitivamente puedo darte una idea de cómo están las cosas en el campo actual. Por ejemplo, probablemente notaste que en clase nos enfocamos mucho más en la aritmancia de encantamientos que de transformaciones. ¿Tienes idea de por qué?

–Mmm… –dijo Hermione–. Me lo había preguntado, pero creo que comienzo a entender porque. Es porque los hechizos en transformaciones tienden a ser descritos con álgebra lineal en lugar de las ecuaciones analíticas que usamos el año pasado.

–Precisamente. Describiremos algunas transformaciones simples este año en términos de matrices, pero el _porque_ es más allá del nivel TIMO, así que quería mostrarte como esos simples hechizos son construidos en el contexto más general de las transformaciones lineales, lo cual es una herramienta mucho más poderosa para la creación de hechizos de transformación.

Hermione la escuchó con interés. Lo poco que había aprendido de hechizos de transformación parecía tener mucho más sentido descrito de ese modo… mucho más sistemático. Podía pensar en algunos encantamientos que potencialmente podían estar en ese campo, como los encantamientos de crecimiento y reducción, pero lo guardó en su mente para más adelante.

Aunque, por encima de todo, estaba feliz por instrucción individual. Estaba segura que aprendería el material mejor de ese modo. Agradeció a la profesora Vector de nuevo por dejarla hacerlo cuando se fue a cenar.

* * *

Hermione encontró los pequeños pasadizos de los elfos en el gran comedor más estrechos que el año anterior. Midió con sus manos y estimó que si crecía tanto como su madre, aún podría entrar sin problemas, aunque no querría subir mucho de peso. A la velocidad con la que Ron estaba creciendo, por otro lado, sería difícil para él. Por supuesto, Ron y Harry no subían con ella tan seguido. Ella era la única que tenía interés en los elfos.

Mientras gateaba, su mente pensó en lo que escribiría a sus padres esa noche. Parecía que las cosas nunca eran sencillas en Hogwarts…

 _Queridos mamá y papá:_

 _Mis clases nuevas son geniales. Hagrid está enseñando Criaturas Mágicas, y pude acariciar a un hipogrifo. Draco Malfoy intentó sabotearlo, pero lo detuve con un hechizo que inventé (no se preocupen, no me metí en problemas). Estoy segura de que voy a disfrutar mucho mi estudio independiente con la profesora Vector. Para empezar, vamos a estudiar las matemáticas detrás de las transformaciones._

 _Oh, y algo más. Resulta que los guardias de Azkaban no son humanos. Son demonios que te hacen sentir clínicamente deprimido sólo con estar cerca de ellos. No sé cómo Sirius Black logró escapar de esos monstruos, pero es bueno que sólo están en las entradas a los terrenos._

 _Con amor, Hermione_

Sí, siempre había _alguna_ complicación. Dudaba que sus padres apreciarían esa noticia.

–¡Hola! –llamó al llegar a los dormitorios de los elfos. Varios elfos asomaron sus cabezas fuera de sus cuartos, pero se sintió abatida al que no era asaltada por las entusiasmadas criaturas como el año anterior. Lucían más cautelosos ahora que había mostrado su verdadera intención, o algo así–. ¿Hola? ¿Sonya? ¿Dobby? ¿Tilly? ¿Están aquí?

–Sonya y Tilly están aquí, señorita Granger –dijo la voz aguda de su amiga elfina más cercana. Sonya se acercó junto a su abuela y saludó a Hermione… no con tanta calidez como estaba acostumbrada, por lo menos no tuvo temor de acercarse. Parecía que intentaba dejar crecer su cabello ese año. Hermione pensó que quizás intentaba lucir más madura bajo estándares elfos (sabía que Sonya había cumplido veinte años recientemente), pero el cabello de la elfina era tan escaso que pensó que lucía mejor corto.

–Hola, Sonya. Hola, Tilly. Es bueno verlas. ¿Dobby está aquí?

– _Dobby_ –dijo Sonya con molestia–, está limpiando, señorita. Debería de regresar pronto.

–Ah. ¿Y cómo han estado?

–Sonya está bien, señorita. Es bueno verla, señorita. No estábamos seguras de si regresaría.

–Yo tampoco, pero convencí a mis padres de intentarlo por otro año. Me costó la mitad del verano, pero lo logré.

–Lo sabemos –dijo Tilly–. Dobby lo ha estado diciendo. Le gusta su… _trabajo_ mucho, señorita, está feliz de poder conservarlo.

–¿Quiere jugar cartas, señorita? –preguntó Sonya, sacando su baraja de snap explosivo de tamaño élfico de un bolsillo en su cinturón.

–Oh, claro, puedo jugar.

–Si tiene gobstones, señorita…

Hermione se rio un poco.

–No, gracias, Sonya… sólo entro en apuestas que puedo _ganar_. –Después de dos años, Sonya aún intentaba que apostara gobstones en su juego de snap explosivo, Tilly aún la miraba contrariada, y Hermione aún se negaba. Era irónico, pensó. Sonya no aprobaba que Dobby recibiera un sueldo, y aun así Tilly miraba con más desaprobación a sus apuestas que a eso (aunque la mayoría de los elfos no lo hacía). Bastante extraña, la cultura de los elfos.

El juego estaba en pleno cuando Dobby entró a la sala común de los elfos en su ropa de niño, luciendo un poco sucio y cansado después de un largo día de limpieza, pero cuando vio a Hermione, se puso tan emocionado y con los ojos tan abiertos como siempre.

–¡Señorita Hermione! ¡Señorita Hermione! ¿Necesita a Dobby?

–Sólo estoy visitando, Dobby. Quería ver cómo te estabas adaptando. –Lanzó una mirada a su alrededor. No había ignorado como la mayoría de los otros elfos se ponían serios cuando Dobby entró, y como las madres acercaban más a sus hijos. Estaba recibiendo peores miradas que Harry en su primer año–. ¿Quieres jugar?

–Eh, Dobby jugarás, señorita Hermione, pero Dobby no está tan seguro de seguir apostando con Sonya.

–¡Sonya! –Hermione se dio la vuelta para ver a la elfina más joven, quien sólo le sonrió con malicia.

–Sonya ha ganado varios buenos gobstones de Dobby.

–Pequeña traviesa… Debes tener más cuidado con Sonya, Dobby. Hay una razón por la que nunca apuesto con ella–. _Y ella piensa que Dobby es el loco_ –. Vamos, Sonya, repártele. Sin apuestas.

–Sí, señorita Hermione Granger.

–Así que, Dobby, ¿qué has estado haciendo por aquí? –preguntó Hermione cuando continuó el juego.

–Dobby limpia los baños de los niños en los dormitorios, señorita.

–¿Te tienen limpiando baños?

–Dobby es nuevo, señorita –dijo Sonya con algo de prepotencia–. La jefa de elfos Flory no deja que cualquier elfo trabaje en las cocinas.

Una posible explicación, pensó Hermione. Probablemente era cierto, pero aun así, sospechaba que había otros trabajos que Dobby pudiera haber realizado que estaban siendo ignorados. Y como un antiguo elfo de familia, Dobby estaba calificado para casi cualquier trabajo. Discriminación típica… debía de haber alguna ley. Hermione sacudió su cabeza ante su torpeza. Técnicamente, estaba pensando en leyes antidiscriminatorias para proteger a los trabajadores libres de los esclavos. Su mundo era una locura.

Los cuatro continuaron recibiendo miradas mientras el juego continuaba, y Hermione pudo escuchar lo que sonaba a susurros maliciosos a su espalda. Oh sí, había bravucones en todos lados, incluso entre especies tan sumisas como los elfos. No ayudaba que Dobby sobresalía bastante. Usando ropa como esa mientras los otros elfos usaban toallas, Hermione comenzaba a pensar que Dobby debía lucir para ellos como un travesti bastante extravagante. De hecho, eso era literalmente cierto, se dio cuenta. En la cultura de los elfos, usar ropa humana era como usar ropa de otro género, aunque en este caso, especie.

Bueno, había mucho tiempo para lidiar con eso. Después de unas cuantas rondas, Hermione mencionó la otra razón de su visita.

–Oye, Sonya, en la primavera me prometiste mostrarme el último cuarto secreto en el séptimo piso.

Sonya se puso de pie con una sonrisa.

–Oh, sí, Hermione Granger –chilló–. Podemos ir ahora si lo prefiere.

–Eso sería genial. Dobby, tú también deberías venir.

–Sí, señorita Hermione.

–¿D...Dobby? –chilló Sonya, gruñendo un poco.

–Pues, quizás necesite encontrarlo alguna vez.

–Sonnitt –intervino Tilly con voz baja–, sabes que Dobby necesita conocer todos los cuartos.

–Oh, por supuesto –respondió Sonya con renuencia–. Por favor sigan a Sonya.

Hermione había pasado la mayor parte de su domingo deambulando por el castillo buscando cuartos nuevos o desaparecidos. Decidió que era mejor hacerlo ahora antes de que tuviera mucha tarea. Así que lo único que necesitaba era el último cuarto. Sonya rápidamente la llevó junto a Dobby al pasillo del séptimo piso con el tapiz de los trolls bailarines.

–Este es el último cuarto secreto, señorita –dijo–. Es extra especial.

–Debe de ser extra secreto también –dijo Hermione–. No puedo ver nada.

Sonya se rio.

–Lo es, señorita. Los elfos lo llamamos la Sala que Viene y Va, porque viene y va, y también se le llama la Sala de los Menesteres, porque se vuelve lo que usted necesite.

–¿Se vuelve lo que tú necesitas… necesitas? –dijo Hermione con sorpresa–. ¿Cómo la gran torre, pero más controlado?

La elfina sacudió los hombros.

–Sonya lo supone, señorita.

Hermione recordó sus excursiones con Ginny hasta el décimo sexto piso. Habían ido unas cuantas veces más antes de que se acabaran las clases cuando la pelirroja había estado en peligro de un colapso nervioso y necesitaba hablar. Siempre era difícil subir tanto en la gran torre y encontrar un cuarto razonablemente arreglado.

–Bien, lo pondré en la sección de "hubiera sido bueno saberlo antes". ¿Cómo funciona?

–Necesita caminar pasando el tapiz tres veces mientras piensa en lo que necesita, señorita.

–De acuerdo, sencillo. –Hermione dio un paso atrás y caminó enfrente de los trolls bailarines. _Necesito un cuarto privado donde hablar_ , pensó. _Necesito un cuarto privado donde hablar. Necesito un cuarto privado donde hablar._

La tercera vez. Una puerta de aspecto pulido y adornado apareció en la pared en frente del tapiz. Hermione tomó la manija de latón, y sin saber que esperar, la abrió. Al otro lado había justo lo que quería, incluso si no lo había expresado con detalle… una sala común en miniatura como las que había buscado en los pisos superiores, pero mucho más arreglada: un sofá con una mesa de lado y una lámpara, una mesa de estudio con cuatro sillas, y una chimenea ya con un fuego quemando, todo decorado en el rojo y dorado de Gryffindor. Era mucho mejor que subir todos esos escalones chuecos, y probablemente podría encontrar otros usos para el cuarto.

–Esto es magia muy maravillosa, señorita Hermione –dijo Dobby con expresión de asombro.

–Sonya, esto es brillante –dijo–. ¿Cuántas personas saben sobre esto?

–Todos los elfos lo saben, señorita Hermione Granger, pero Sonya no está segura de si alguien más, incluso el profesor Dumbledore. Los elfos la usamos para guardar cosas. Muchos estudiantes y maestros esconden cosas aquí, o se esconden ellos, pero muy pocos la encuentra de nuevo, señorita.

Hermione se rió y se sentó en el sofá. Dio un leve golpe al cojín a su lado, y Sonya y Dobby subieron.

–Y los sangre pura piensan que los elfos domésticos están por debajo de ellos –dijo con una sonrisa–. Muchas gracias por ayudarme con mi mapa, Sonya.

–De nada, señorita Hermione. Sonya está feliz de poder ayudar a una amiga de los elfos.

Hermione sacó su mapa del castillo y escribió como entrar a la sala.

–¿Así que este ahora es un mapa completo de castillo?

Sonya se rió.

–Oh, señorita Hermione Granger… Hogwarts siempre tiene más secretos.

Por supuesto, pensó. Los elfos nunca habían sabido sobre la cámara de los secretos. ¿Y si los fundadores habían creado espacios propios? ¿Qué tal si ese cuarto y la gran torre eran dos de ellos? ¿Y si _no_ lo eran? Era probable que había más que Sonya desconociera.

Se sentaron y hablaron por un tiempo, pero entonces Hermione revisó la hora.

–Es casi hora de la cena. Deberíamos de irnos. Sonya, fue bueno verte. Quisiera hablar con Dobby en privado por unos minutos, por favor.

Una mueca breve atravesó el rostro de Sonya.

–Sí, señorita Hermione Granger. Sonya la verá después. –Salió de la sala, dejando a Hermione y a Dobby solos.

–Dobby –dijo Hermione, arrodillándose para mirarlo a los ojos–, ¿cómo te están tratando los otros elfos aquí?

Las orejas de Dobby cayeron, y su cuerpo entero pareció desplomarse.

–No son muy amables con Dobby. Dobby le dijo a la señorita Hermione que es una desgracia para un elfo el ser despedido, y a ellos no les agrada que a Dobby le gusta ser libre. Pero aun así son mejores que… los antiguos amos de Dobby –susurró.

Hermione asintió con tristeza.

–Eso temía. Quizás les tome un tiempo aceptarte. Aunque parece que aún les agrado a Sonya y Tilly. Intentaré trabajar en ellas para que convenzan a los otros elfos de ser más amables contigo.

–Gracias, señorita Hermione.

* * *

Fred y George examinaron un pergamino muy especial mientras caminaban por la escuela. Era un espléndido producto de encantamientos, sin duda, pero ese día, estaba actuando extraño.

–Oye, ¿has visto a Hermione aquí últimamente, Fred? –preguntó George.

Fred examinó las páginas.

–No, no la he visto. Pensé que la vi subir las escaleras en el ala este hace un rato, pero no está ahí. Eso no está cerca de ninguno de los lugares que nos ha mencionado que no están en el mapa, ¿o sí?

–No, no lo es. Me pregunto a dónde fue.

–Espero que no esté… Oh, espera, ahí está. –Fred señaló a una sección en el séptimo piso.

–Oh, sí. Que extraño. Eso como si se hubiera aparecido ahí.

–Sí, extraño… bueno, mejor continuemos. Estas bromas no van a embromar a nadie por sí solas.


	45. Chapter 45

Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling en nombre, así como esta historia le pertenece a White Squirrel. Aunque los derechos de autor se vuelven algo borrosos en una galaxia muy, muy lejana…

 **Notas del autor:** La fecha que JK Rowling eligió para la luna llena en el 31 de agosto de 1993 es correcta, pero me pregunto si es una coincidencia, porque el resto de las lunas llenas en la serie caen en fechas incorrectas, las cuales ni siquiera están separadas por múltiplos de 29. He utilizado las fases de la luna correctas en esta historia.

 **Notas de la traductora: ¡Alto!** Debido a mi retraso, estoy publicando dos capítulos, así que no se olviden de leer el _Capítulo 44._

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 45**

 _Ah, Aritmancia a primera hora,_ pensó Hermione. _La mejor manera de comenzar la semana_. Pero estaba tan metida en pensamientos sobre aritmancia que había una cosa que Hermione había olvidado sobre esa mañana.

–¡No puedo creerlo!

Hermione y los demás cerca se dieron la vuelta para ver a Fred Weasley leyendo la sección de deportes del _Profeta_.

–Lo consiguió, ¿no es así? –dijo George acercándose.

–Escandinavia gana contra Holanda cuatrocientos treinta contra trescientos noventa en la Copa Mundial –dijo Fred.

–¡Lo hizo! –exclamó George–. La ofensiva holandesa se derrumba sin su mejor jugador… posible que no pasen… el inesperado equipo nórdico es preferido para avanzar a los octavos de final. –Ambos dejaron de leer y miraron a Hermione. Se sintió nerviosa por un momento, pero entonces, una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro.

Los gemelos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a Hermione.

–Bien, supongo que debemos pagar, hermano –dijo Fred.

–Sí, supongo que debimos saber mejor que enfrentar nuestras mentes contra la de Hermione Granger –agregó George.

Ambos buscaron en sus bolsillos por un sickle de plata. Lo acercaron a ella, pero retrocedieron al último momento.

–Aunque –sugirió Fred–, ¿te gustaría ir doble o nada para el siguiente juego?

Hermione no había prestado mucha atención a los números del juego de la próxima semana, y de cualquier modo, no quería caer tan al fondo con esos dos.

–Tranquilos, chicos, soy nueva en este juego –les dijo, tomando los sickles–. Tomaré estos y les avisaré en unos días.

–Eso es justo –dijeron al mismo tiempo–, pero _esperamos_ ver lo que puedes predecir por el resto del torneo –agregó George.

–De acuerdo –respondió ella.

Los fanáticos de quidditch en la mesa, Ron y Seamus, estaban muy impresionados. Harry era más difícil de leer: le gustaba _jugar_ quidditch, pero no parecía ser un fan de la liga profesional.

–Eso fue brillante, Hermione –dijo Ron–. Incluso yo pensé que los holandeses saldrían victoriosos hasta que tú lo explicaste. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

Hermione se sonrojó un poco.

–Pronósticos aritmánticos elementales –dijo ella, lanzando una mirada rápida a Lavender y Parvati–. Estoy segura de que Harry podrá hacerlo al final del año.

Harry casi se atragantó con su tocino.

–Hermione, no creo que _nadie_ pueda hacer eso como tú –dijo.

Hermione se sonrojó aún más y regresó su atención a su desayuno. Harry tenía una _muy_ buena opinión de ella. Después de todo, había personas que se dedicaban a eso como carrera. Hizo sus pensamientos sobre quidditch a un lado y caminó al aula de la profesora Vector.

Hermione se sentó en su asiento a primera fila mientras su clase de quinto año comenzaba a llenarse. Alicia Spinnet, la cazadora de Gryffindor de tez oscura, ya estaba ahí. Roger Davies de Ravenclaw la saludó al entrar. Parecía arreglarse más ese año, con su cabello más corto y cuidadosamente peinado hacia un lado. Justo detrás de él estaba su compañera de casa, Rebecca Gamp. No le había prestado mucha atención a la joven hasta que se había encontrado con ella un par de veces afuera de la clase en primavera. Era delgada y modesta y podía esconderse entre la multitud, pero Hermione revisó los rankings y descubrió que Rebecca era la competencia más seria de Cedric por el primer lugar de la clase de quinto año. Se detuvo en el escritorio de Hermione.

–Hola, Hermione –dijo con brusquedad.

–Hola, Rebecca.

–Escuché que adelantaste un poco tu creación de hechizos este año.

Hermione sacudió los hombros.

–Estaba aburrida los últimos días del verano.

–¿Y pudiste inventar un maleficio útil? –presionó Rebecca.

–Intentaba crear un encantamiento para atar zapatos –se defendió Hermione. No estaba segura de porque Rebeca sonaba tan criticona. Hermione no era del tipo de lanzar maleficios innecesarios (aunque durante los últimos dos años se había vuelto más liberal al respecto), pero no creía que fuera un problema.

–Bueno, te deseo suerte con el resto del año –respondió Rebecca–. La necesitarás. La creación de hechizos es algo compleja.

–Eh… gracias. Lo recordaré.

Cedric Diggory también entró al aula poco después y se sentó a la derecha de Hermione. Había cambiado notablemente durante el verano, y ahora representaba el ideal "alto, moreno, y guapo" incluso más que antes. Muchas de las chicas en el castillo lo habían notado, incluyendo Hermione (aunque Lavender y Parvati eran más vocales al respecto).

–Bienvenida de regreso, Hermione. ¿Qué tal tu verano? –preguntó.

–Oh, hola, Cedric –dijo Hermione con un tono de voz más agudo–. Me la pasé muy bien. ¿Qué tal tú?

–Fue agradable. Mis padres y yo fuimos a unos cuantos juegos de la Copa Mundial en el continente. ¿Escuché que te estás interesando en eso?

–Un poco.

–Bueno, es algo que tener en mente… muchos equipos pagan por análisis aritmánticos. Oh, por cierto, ¿cómo estuvo el verano de Harry? Escuché que tuvo algo de problemas.

–Sorprendentemente, no estuvo muy mal por lo que escuché. La profesora McGonagall y la profesora Vector se aseguraron de que no hubiera problemas.

–Me alegra escucharlo. Dile a Harry que espero con ansias enfrentarme a él en el campo de quidditch. Me nombraron capitán este año.

–Claro. Lo haré.

Los Slytherin en la clase eran generalmente amables, excepto por Graham Montague, quien era compañero de Draco en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin (Hermione se preguntó la probabilidad de que tantos jugadores de quidditch estuvieran en la clase. Algo sobre que pensar después). Pero todos sabían que la profesora Vector era estricta, así que Montague sólo pudo hacer una mueca a Hermione de parte de Malfoy cuando la vio.

–Bienvenidos a Aritmancia –comenzó la clase la profesora Vector–. Como deben de saber, presentarán su Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria de esta clase en la primavera… todos –agregó, mirando a Hermione–. Y eso quiere decir que trabajaremos aún más. La mayoría de sus tareas este año serán problemas de nivel TIMO, y calificaré con los mismos estándares.

–Nuevos conceptos matemáticos incluirán ecuaciones lineales en tres dimensiones, algo de matrices, polinomios de alto orden y ecuaciones racionales, números complejos, secciones cónicas, y continuaremos con nuestro trabajo con exponentes y trigonometría. Sin embargo, estoy segura de que la mayoría de ustedes están más interesados en escuchar el lado mágico, así que este año también continuaremos nuestro trabajo en detección y análisis con un mayor enfoque en transformaciones, además de encantamientos más avanzados. Y por supuesto, avanzaremos de modificación a creación de hechizos.

Hubo murmullos de entusiasmo, pero Vector continuó.

–Ahora, a este nivel no es probable que creen mucho más que encantamientos sencillos, aunque estoy segura de que veré unos cuantos maleficios durante el año. También, la creación de hechizos es tanto arte como ciencia en muchos aspectos. Encontrar soluciones fáciles y elegantes para hechizos en particular es algo que viene con la experiencia, y en su mayoría, probablemente no lo encuentren de inmediato. Debo de agregar que la mayoría de los problemas que verán este año ya tienen soluciones óptimas en los libros de hechizos. Sin embargo, espero que hagan su trabajo y encuentren sus propias soluciones, especialmente ya que siempre existe la posibilidad de crear algo nuevo y mejor. Incluso _Wingardium Leviosa_ fue inventado sorpresivamente tarde considerando su simplicidad y facilidad de uso. Encuentren una solución nueva como esa, y serán reconocidos en todo el mundo.

Muchas personas se sentaron mejor y adoptaron expresiones ambiciosas, incluidos Roger y Rebecca. _Así que no es solamente conocimiento por conocer_ , pensó Hermione. Para sí misma, pensó que sería agradable algo así, pero el entusiasmo de aprender los mecanismos de la magia siempre era lo que más le agradaba.

–Finalmente, repito lo que he dicho en años anteriores: cuando inventen un hechizos, debe de ser probado primero en condiciones controladas para asegurarse de que es seguro… o por lo menos que hace exactamente lo que debe hacer… antes de usarlo en circunstancias normales. Eso va el doble si es un hechizo que va a ser usado en humanos. Ahora, bajo circunstancias extraordinarias, quizás no siempre sea posible. – _Como si están a punto de enfrentarse a un basilisco gigante,_ pensó–. Pero eso es raro, y no espero que alguno de ustedes se meta en ese tipo de problemas. _–Especialmente tú, Hermione._

–Incluso más importante, no habrá trabajo experimental en esta clase, por lo que quiero decir que manipulación directa de la energía mágica, ya sea para la creación o disección. Ese es un tema más complejo, y no lo estudiaremos hasta el próximo año. Este año, espero _sólo_ trabajo analítico y basado en matemáticas. ¿Está claro?

–Sí, profesora Vector –dijeron todos.

–Excelente. Vamos a trabajar.

Dos horas después, la mayoría de las mentes de la clase daban vueltas, pero a Hermione le encantó. Aritmancia _definitivamente_ era la mejor manera de comenzar la semana.

Sin embargo, el lunes era el día más ocupado de Hermione, con Herbología, Defensa, y Runas Antiguas, además de Aritmancia. Siempre había disfrutado el aspecto manual de Herbología como un descanso de sus clases regulares. Era una de esas cosas que la mantenían cuerda. El periodo sencillo de Defensa los lunes era más teórico y estaba más enfocado en el libro, pero el profesor Lupin aún lo hizo interesante. Y a nadie le gustaba la clase de historia de Binns excepto para dormir.

Pero Runas Antiguas, esa era la otra clase nueva e interesante del día, y la única que Hermione compartía con Ron y no con Harry. Sorprendentemente, Neville también estaba ahí. Tanto Hermione como Ron habían conocido a la profesora Babbling un par de veces, durante los seminarios de runas mágicas latinas, pero no sabían que esperar de la clase.

Al igual que en los seminarios, la profesora Babbling lucía seria, pero sonaba amable cuando habló. Quizás la expresión era para mantener en línea a los estudiantes problemáticos. Sin embargo, sonaba menos entusiasmada por la clase que lo había hecho por los seminarios, y comenzó a explicar porque mientras pasaba lista.

–Como clase –explicó–, el estudio de Runas Antiguas ha sido ridiculizado como poco más que el estudio de un idioma muerto. Es comúnmente tomada como una clase de "relleno"... una opción para aquellos que no están interesados en ninguna de las otras electivas.

–Muchos de ustedes ya saben cómo me siento al respecto –dijo Babbling con firmeza–. El Consejo de la Escuela parece estar determinado a hacer que la clase sea lo menos interesante posible insistiendo que las runas deben de ser enseñadas como un lenguaje primero y un sistema mágico después. Sí, es importante comprender el significado de las runas para comprender su función, pero no es necesario saber nórdico antiguo a la perfección para usarlas.

–La verdad es que las runas con una rama de la magia increíblemente vasta y diversa con conexiones en barreras, rompimiento de hechizos, geomancia y litomancia, rituales mágicos, encantaciones, y alquimia. Las formas más antiguas y poderosas de la magia, magia que involucraba círculos de piedra cuyo poder podía dispersarse por todo el país, cae bajo el extenso tema de las runas antiguas. A través de la materia, la sutileza de los materiales y métodos son casi un arte. Imaginen el poder de unir una red de runas entera a un sólo punto, para controlarla con los dedos como las teclas de un piano, para protegerse de cualquier ataque o planear que ocurra en el momento adecuado… todo simplemente eligiendo una herramienta diferente. Y eso es sólo si se usan las runas nórdicas estándar.

–Por años mi meta en esta clase ha sido, dentro del currículo oficial, el demostrar en verdad la belleza, complejidad, y versatilidad de la magia con runas. Las runas pueden hacer lo mismo que una varita y mucho más, y es una tragedia que son ignoradas en el mundo mágico moderno. He luchado por cambiar eso y he dado de mi parte para renovar el amor por la magia con runas en Gran Bretaña, y espero que todos ustedes puedan llegar a ver la utilidad tanto como yo.

 _Eso es nuevo_ , pensó Hermione. Sabía que la profesora Babbling era apasionada, sí, pero siempre parecía de mente práctica en los seminarios. Quizás era porque tenía un año entero para enseñar que era capaz de ser más suelta con sus palabras, pero la mujer tenía _poesía_ en el alma… apropiadamente, ya que pasaba su vida entera trabajando con palabras. Hermione no estaba segura de cuánto le gustaría la clase considerando su mente tan racional y llena de números. Lanzó una mirada a Ron. Ron era bueno con las palabras cuando quería (lo cual tristemente no incluía la mayoría de sus tareas), pero Hermione no lo veía como poeta. Sin embargo, lo vio observar a la profesora Babbling con lo que parecía ser cuidadoso interés.

La solución de Babbling al problema del currículo era elegantemente sencilla. Cuando el currículo pedía lecciones de gramática o vocabulario típico en nórdico antiguo, muchos de los ejemplos que usaba eran hechizos en runas. Y cuando se esperaba que escribieran, lo harían y realizarían hechizos con runas, aunque por ahora no llegarían tan lejos. La primera lección fue como escribir runas en rectángulos perfectamente proporcionados, lo cual daba más poder y estabilidad. Escribieron en tejas, en su mayoría. La mayoría del trabajo mágico, explicó Babbling, sería realizado en esas tejas en lugar de pergamino o algo más indeleble para que pudieran borrarlo rápidamente si algo salía mal. Al final, Hermione no se sentía entusiasmada por la clase, pero podía ver que sería interesante y útil. Ron, para su sorpresa, parecía no haber formado una opinión aún. Neville lucía desalentado por la complejidad de todo, pero definitivamente se estaba esforzando. Sería un año interesante.

* * *

La última clase que Hermione no había tenido era Astronomía, y esa venía con un pequeño problema. Lo que Hermione no había notado al principio era que su clase de Astronomía era a media noche el martes en la noche, o más bien, miércoles en la mañana. Eso estaba bien para el resto de los de tercer año, quienes tenían un periodo libre a la mañana siguiente, pero ella tenía Aritmancia a las nueve de la mañana los miércoles. Bueno, era el costo que tendría que pagar.

Así que justo antes de medianoche el martes en la noche, los Gryffindor y Hufflepuff de tercer año subieron las escaleras hasta la cima de la torre de astronomía. Astronomía era algo inusual, Hermione había notado después de preguntar, en el sentido en que Gryffindor nunca compartía la clase con Slytherin. Los maestros probablemente no lo admitirían, pero tuvo que preguntarse si era por el riesgo de estudiantes intentando arrojar los unos a los otros en la oscuridad.

Por supuesto, la otra cosa inusual sobre Astronomía era el hecho de que no tenía verdadero uso práctico para la mayoría de las personas excepto por astrología y probablemente algunos rituales druidas antiguos. Hermione sospechaba que era algo como los clásicos… como en las escuelas muggles continuaban enseñando latín mucho después de que las personas habían dejado de usarlo. Pero le gustaba Astronomía, así que no se estaba quejando.

La profesora Sinistra se encontró con la clase en la cima de la torre, con su usual linterna con filtro rojo. Las personas bromeaban que el nombre de Sinistra era adecuado, porque aunque era amable y de buenos modales, la luz roja daba un brillo a sus ojos en su rostro oscuro que le daba un aspecto en verdad siniestro, y los de primero a veces le tenían miedo durante su primera clase. Esa noche, la linterna no era muy necesaria ya que la luna estaba presente, baja en el este, aún no en el cuarto menguante…

Algunas veces, la habilidad de Hermione para las matemáticas se sentía como una bendición tanto como una maldición. Era casi inconscientemente que su cerebro estimaba el ángulo de la fase en la luz cinérea, calculaba el tiempo para la siguiente fase llena y nueva en base a su órbita, y contaba los días. Entonces, se detuvo y lo hizo de nuevo de manera consciente para asegurarse de que no había cometido un error. No lo había hecho. La luna llena más reciente había sido el treinta y uno, la noche antes del viaje en tren a Hogwarts.

Desde ahí, los saltos lógicos fueron obvios. El boggart del profesor Lupin era la luna llena, estuvo enfermo el día después de la luna llena, y ella dudaba que las cicatrices en su rostro fueran un accidente de pociones. _Hombre lobo_ , pensó. Debió de saber que tener un profesor de Defensa amable, normal, y competente era mucho pedir. No era una certeza, por supuesto, pero parecía ser una hipótesis bastante convincente. Si Lupin se enfermaba de nuevo el… contó hacia adelante… primero de octubre, eso lo definiría. Eso pedía por algo de investigación. Sus padres no estarían muy felices con la decisión de Dumbledore, pero no _pensaba_ que los hombres lobo fueran peligrosos en su forma humana.

–¿Señorita Granger? ¡Señorita Granger!

Hermione dio un salto y se dio la vuelta para darse cuenta que la profesora Sinistra la había estado llamando.

–Ah, eh, lo siento, profesora –dijo avergonzada, feliz de que era muy oscuro y no podían ver su sonrojo–. Yo sólo… eh, admiraba la luna.

–Aprecio tu entusiasmo, Granger, pero necesitamos comenzar –dijo Sinistra–. De acuerdo, clase, tenemos un año muy emocionante esperándonos. En diciembre, los muggles americanos van a reparar el telescopio espacial Hubble para que finalmente pueda tomar buenas fotografías del universo. Por lo tanto, voy a cambiar las lecciones un poco este año. En el semestre de otoño, estudiaremos nuestro sistema solar y las estrellas en el cielo, y en primavera, realizaremos una unidad especial en objetos del espacio profundo… nébulas, cúmulos de estrellas, y galaxias… más de lo que es visible a través de nuestros pequeños telescopios.

–¿El telescopio espacial muggle? –murmuró Zacharias Smith–. Lo creeré cuando lo vea.

–Ya te lo había dicho, Zach –dijo Justin Finch-Fletchley–. Estamos más avanzados en viajes espaciales en el mundo muggle.

–Y tú eres un mago, Justin. ¿Por qué estás hablando en "nosotros"? –respondió Zacharias de forma exasperante.

–Soy hijo de muggles. Puedo decir lo que quiera –dijo Justin. Hermione sonrió. Se sentía igual a veces.

– _Ejem_ –interrumpió Sinistra–. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero el Sr. Finch-Fletchley tiene la razón. Los muggles han colocado un enorme telescopio en el espacio para ver el universo sin el filtro borroso de la atmósfera terrestre, y también han realizado viajes increíbles al espacio.

–Pero profesora –preguntó Hannah Abbott–, ¿cómo subieron?

–Con cohetes, por supuesto –dijo Sinistra.

–¿Cohetes? –preguntó otro Hufflepuff, Wayne Hopkins.

Hermione elevó su mano para responder, y Sinistra la señaló entre la luz roja.

–Los cohetes son como fuegos artificiales, excepto que son cien veces más grandes y vuelan miles de millas más… y, por supuesto, se supone que no explotan. –Notó que ninguno de sus compañeros Gryffindor cuestionaba esto. Les había hablado bastante sobre viajes al espacio por lo menos una vez.

–Correcto, señorita Granger. Discutiremos viajes espaciales muggles más en nuestra clase teórica. (La clase teórica era realizada cuando estaba muy nublado afuera y era más común en invierno)– Por ahora, comenzaremos con el estado actual del cielo. ¿Alguien puede identificar si algún planeta está visible?

Hermione rápidamente se orientó, encontró la eclíptica, y escaneó el cinturón a través de los cielos en busca de estrellas que no debían de estar ahí. Encontró una cerca del horizonte occidental en Capricornio. Por su color y brillo, y el hecho de que había estado casi en el mismo lugar en el cielo desde septiembre por los últimos dos años, debía ser Saturno.

–¿Y la estrella a su lado? –preguntó Sinistra después.

–Deneb Algedi –dijo Parvati.

–Correcto, señorita Patil. Como pueden ver, estamos presenciando una conjunción significativa entre Saturno y la estrella más brillante en la constelación de Capricornio, Deneb Algedi, literalmente, la cola de la cabra. En este momento, quiero que todos midan los aspectos de la conjunción. Su tarea será un ensayo sobre el significado astrológico y aritmántico de esta conjunción basándose en lo que han aprendido durante los últimos dos años.

Hermione colocó su ocular con una escala angular marcada en este y comenzó a medir posiciones en el cielo, alternando con su telescopio y su astrolabio. La conjunción era cercana, sí… menos de un grado de separación. Una vez que terminaron con Saturno, comenzaron a revisar el resto del cielo por el resto del tiempo antes de regresar dentro de la torre. Sin embargo, Hermione permaneció atrás para hablar con la profesora Sinistra sobre algo que le había estado molestando un poco.

–¿Sí, señorita Granger?

–Yo, eh, noté que su linterna roja luce algo rosa –dijo–, como si el filtro rojo no fuera lo suficiente fuerte, y mucha luz blanca se está escapando. Tenemos el mismo problema en en el mundo muggle con el celofán rojo.

–Sí, hay un poco de eso, pero este filtro siempre ha sido así –respondió su maestra.

–Lo sé, profesora, pero me di cuenta que tengo un hechizo para mejorarlo.

–¿En serio?

–Sí, profesora. ¿Recuerda cómo encontré una manera de defendernos de ese basilisco?

Sinistra se rió.

–No creo que alguien pueda olvidarse de _eso_ pronto.

–Pues, es algo similar. ¿Cree que puedo intentarlo, por favor?

Sinistra lo pensó un momento.

–Oh, de acuerdo. –Elevó la linterna.

–Gracias, profesora. –Hermione apuntó su varita a la linterna y habló la encantación que había pensado en clase.

– _Colovaria Fluctualonga_. –El color de la linterna cambió a un rojo más puro y profundo, dando un brillo espeluznante a la torre. El hechizo bloqueaba toda luz con longitud de onda menor a 600 nanómetros. No era tan malo como pudiera haberlo sido, sólo tenía que bloquear los sensibles bastones celulares que eran necesarios para la visión nocturna, no los problemáticos conos celulares verdes.

–Impresionante –dijo Sinistra–. Gracias, creo que eso ayudará. ¿Algo más?

–No, profesora. –Hermione se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo–. De hecho, sí. He notado que la hora del amanecer y atardecer varía una media hora todos los días. ¿Asumo que es el modo en el que el castillo mantiene su ubicación en secreto?

–Así es. No podemos permitir que las personas descubran donde está la escuela por la posición de la estrellas.

–Pues, pensaba que sería útil tener una tabla con las horas del amanecer y atardecer en la escuela, así como la hora de la salida y puesta de la luna, para no tener que adivinarlo si se quiere verlo. ¿Sería posible?

La profesora Sinistra se acarició su barbilla mientras pensaba.

–Es una idea interesante –dijo–. Nunca he tenido la necesidad, pero puedo ver cómo sería útil, especialmente si quisieras hacer trabajo de precisión. Hablaré con la profesora Vector y la profesora Babbling. Sospecho que hay una manera de determinarlo por lo menos con una semana de anticipo leyendo las barreras. Te lo haré saber la próxima semana.

–Gracias, profesora.

Cuando regresó a su dormitorio, Hermione inmediatamente sacó su libro de Defensa y se dirigió a la L, pero Parvati la tomó por el hombro y la detuvo.

–¿Y qué crees que estás haciendo, Hermione? –demandó su compañera.

–Sólo quería buscar algo…

–Puedes hacerlo en la mañana.

–Pero…

–Recuerdo que teníamos un trato –intervino Lavender medio a broma–. Nos aseguramos que recuerdes dormir para que no te vuelvas loca, y a cambio, no nos molestas con la luz prendida a las dos y media de la mañana.

Hermione suspiró, pero cerró su libro.

–Sí, tienen razón –admitió–. Eh… gracias, chicas.

–¿Para qué son los amigos? –dijo Parvati mientras subía a su cama.

* * *

Hermione comenzó a acostumbrarse a su rutina. Sus clases eran buenas, incluyendo Defensa para un cambio, y nada malo había ocurrido aún. Estaba más ocupada con dos clases más y su estudio independiente, pero estaba feliz. Y eso tomó algo de esfuerzo. El humor en el castillo era más oscuro de lo usual por la amenaza de Sirius Black sobre sus cabezas y los dementores a su alrededor. Incluso el clima era peor de lo normal (claro, el ambiente era peor cuando el basilisco estaba suelto).

Intentó mantener contacto con todos sus amigos, especialmente Ginny, quien se sentía un poco aislada ya que estaba un año atrás que muchos de sus amigos. Le estaba yendo mejor después del verano, pero aún tenía problemas lidiando con lo que había ocurrido el año anterior. Hermione le mostró la Sala de los Menesteres para que tuviera un lugar más tranquilo al cual ir sin ser molestada. Ambas niñas estuvieron de acuerdo que no querían que se dispersara el secreto, aunque Harry y los hermanos de Ginny estarían bien… bueno, quizás Percy no.

Por supuesto, la Sala de los Menesteres no era una opción después del toque de queda, lo cual fue lo que pasó unas semanas después del comienzo del semestre cuando Hermione fue despertada por Ginny, con lágrimas y en pijama, de pie a su lado.

–¿Hermione? –susurró la niña más joven.

–¡Ah! –Hermione tomó su varita de su mesa de noche–. _Lumos sol…_ oh, eres tú, Ginny –susurró, esperando no haber despertado a sus compañeras de cuarto–. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Son las… –tomó su reloj–. Es cuarto para las cinco.

–Yo… tuve una pesadilla –dijo Ginny nerviosa–. Yo… lo siento. Sólo necesitaba hablar con alguien.

–Oh… ven, está bien –dijo Hermione. Se obligó a levantarse y colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ginny–. Vamos abajo.

Bajaron a la sala común, donde Ginny se acurrucó en un sofá. Hermione se sentó a su lado tan cerca cómo se sentía cómoda.

–Así que… ¿fue una mala? –dijo algo incómoda.

Ginny sopló su nariz y asintió.

–¿Quieres… quieres hablar sobre eso?

Ginny se mordió el labio y pareció endurecerse antes de hablar.

–Estaba en la cámara… Debía de estarlo viendo desde arriba o algo porque me vi en el suelo. Entonces, Harry llegó a la cámara, pero… pero estaba sólo. A ti te habían petrificado, uno de los túneles se había caído y atrapado a Ron, y la profesora Vector no estaba ahí. Harry pensó que… pensó que Ryddle iba a ayudarlo, y _dejó_ que tomara su varita. Y entonces Ryddle comenzó a burlarse de él y llamó al basilisco. Quería ayudar, pero no podía hacer nada porque estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Entonces… Harry obtuvo la espada de algún modo. Mató al basilisco y destruyó el diario, pero… pero lo había mordido… Murió antes de que me despertara. –Ginny comenzó a sollozar.

–Ya, ya –susurró Hermione, dando golpecitos en su espalda–. Sólo fue un sueño. _Aunque,_ pensó, _¿por qué tengo el presentimiento de que eso es_ exactamente _algo que Harry haría?_

–Lamento haberte despertado, Hermione. Estaba tan asustada que no pude quedarme ahí.

–Está bien, Ginny. Te dije que estaba aquí si me necesitabas.

–Pero es tan terrible –lloró–. Sé que R...Ryddle se fue, pero es como si pudiera escucharlo susurrándome algunas veces.

–Toma tiempo recuperarse de esto –le dijo Hermione, recordando sus cuidadosamente encubiertas sesiones con un terapeuta ese verano–. Aún tengo pesadillas sobre todo lo que me ha ocurrido aquí, pero no son tantas, y he aprendido a lidiar con ellas. Tú lo harás también. –Dio la vuelta a Ginny para que se recargara mejor en ella y comenzó a trabajar con sus manos.

–Eh, Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo?

–Trenzando tu cabello.

–¿Por qué?

–Honestamente, no estoy segura. Lily hizo esto para Sally-Anne el año pasado cuando estaba asustada sobre… tú sabes.

–¿Lavender y Parvati lo hicieron contigo?

–Lo rechacé. No me gusta que las personas jueguen con mi cabello.

–Eso es un poco hipócrita, ¿no lo crees? –sonrió Ginny–. No tienes problema jugando con el mío.

–Ginny, _yo_ no juego con el mío. Es mucho problema, y crea expectativas poco realistas. – _Aunque… me pregunto si un encantamiento para trenzar ha sido inventado. No puede ser más difícil que atar zapatos_.

–Bueno… –Ginny interrumpió sus pensamientos–. Pero me gustaría saber cómo lo haces. Siempre pareces estar por encima de todo.

Hermione se rio.

–Sólo con _mucha_ ayuda. Mi vida es más desorganizada de lo que parece.

–¿Qué? No es posible. Ron habla sobre ti. Dice que eres muy organizada y siempre terminas tu tarea primero, y casi nunca te asustas por lo que ocurre.

La niña mayor suspiró.

–Ron es un _niño_ , ¿lo recuerdas?

–Oh… –dijo Ginny decepcionada.

–Me asusté bastante cuando pensé que Draco Malfoy estaba tras de mí el año pasado. Y sobre lo otro… ¿Acaso Ron te contó lo que ocurrió nuestro primer año con el troll?

–Por supuesto.

–¿Te dijo cómo llegamos a eso?

Ginny hizo una mueca de concentración.

–Dijo que se burló de ti, y que no debió hacerlo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

–No, Ron no fue lo más impactante. Verás, cuando llegué a Hogwarts, era nueva en la magia y aún más, era nueva sobre cómo se hacen las cosas en el mundo mágico. Hice algunos amigos, pero nadie en mí a… o por lo menos nadie con quien fuera cercana. Quería dar lo mejor, y me sentía tan atrasada que comencé a leer. Y leí todo lo que pude encontrar. Al principio eran cosas útiles, pero entonces algo sobre dragones o algo más llamaba mi atención, y lo leí también. Llegó al punto en que casi nada era útil, pero era muy interesante para dejarlo. Y con toda esta lectura, comencé a quedarme despierta hasta muy tarde… medianoche, una de la mañana, dos. No pude evitarlo. Y era todas las noches. No podía descubrir a donde se iba mi tiempo, y nada que hacía parecía ayudar.

–Vaya, ¿estás segura de que no recibiste una maldición o algo? –preguntó Ginny preocupada.

–No, no fue una maldición. Pero me ocurrió tan lento que nunca me di cuenta de que me estaba agotando. Tampoco ayudó que estaba muy estresada. Estaba estresada porque no estaba durmiendo. Estaba estresada porque Malfoy se la vivía tratando de embrujarme en los pasillos. Estaba estresada porque el profesor Snape siempre estaba enojado… de hecho, en el mundo muggle ya lo hubieran despedido. Y con todo eso, comencé a tener problemas haciendo mi tarea, lo cual me estresó aún más, y un día, no pude aguantarlo más y exploté.

Ginny asintió.

–Y pasaste el día entero llorando en el baño.

–Sí. Y ya sabes lo que pasó después.

–Merlín, ¿cómo es que te recuperaste después de todo eso? –preguntó Ginny.

–Como dije, tuve mucha ayuda. La profesora Vector habló conmigo y se aseguró de estar ahí cuando la necesitaba. Ella es… ha sido maravillosa. Y me volví amiga de Harry y Ron, y aunque son niños, se preocupan por mí, además de que están tan locos que me mantienen cuerda. –Ginny se rió ante eso.

–También me volví amiga de los elfos domésticos. Y le dije a Lavender y Parvati que me quitaran el libro y me llevaran a la cama si volvía a sobrepasarme. Y esa es la cosa. Lo han tenido que hacer más de un par de veces. Probablemente lo escondo bien, pero aún me siento estresada la mitad del tiempo, como si pudiera caer en malos hábitos de nuevo si no tuviera a alguien cuidándome. Cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, tengo que investigar más o practicar más o crear nuevos hechizos, y es muy fácil caer.

–Vaya, no tenía idea de que fuera tan difícil para ti.

–Sí, no me gusta mencionarlo, pero es como todo lo demás. Tengo que aprender a lidiar con eso. Y me enseñó algo muy importante.

–¿Qué?

–Que no tengo que hacerlo sola.

Una lágrima atravesó la mejilla de Ginny, y se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Hermione.

–Muchas gracias –susurró–. Gracias por estar aquí para mí.

–No hay problema, Ginny. ¿Para qué son los amigos?

Otras personas comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, así que se separaron y esperaron hasta que fuera hora de bajar a desayunar. Ron se sorprendió al verlas.

–Ginny, ¿tú cabello está en trenzas?

–Ajá –dijo jugando con su cabello con su dedo–. Hermione pensó que debería probar un nuevo look. ¿Qué te parece?

Ron sacudió la cabeza.

–Ni siquiera luces como tú así.

–Hmm –dijo Ginny elevando su nariz.

–Yo creo que se ve bien –dijo Harry.

Ginny casi se tropezó.

–¿En serio? –chilló.

–¿En serio? –dijo Ron en eco.

–Sí, Alicia usa su cabello así algunas veces. Luces más como una jugadora de quidditch de ese modo.

–Gr...gr...gracias. –Permaneció quieta hasta que los niños la pasaron.

–Respira, Ginny –le recordó Hermione.

Ella suspiró.

–Dime la verdad. ¿He mejorado?

–Un poco. Sólo necesitas más práctica. Estoy segura de que estarás más cómoda a su alrededor para Navidad. Vamos. Por cierto, hoy ocurrirá algo relacionado al año pasado.

–¿En verdad? –dijo Ginny nerviosa–. ¿Qué es?

 _Magizoología Mensual_

 _Octubre, 1993_

 _MÉTODO PARA BLOQUEAR LOS EFECTOS DAÑINOS DE LA MIRADA DE UN BASILISCO EN LÍNEA VISUAL DIRECTA_

H. J. Granger, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

–Vaya, Hermione, ¿ _dos_ artículos? –dijo George Weasley entre otros.

–Pero por supuesto –respondió Fred–. Es Hermione Granger. Si derrota a un monstruo gigantesco en combate, ¿qué va a hacer después?

–Escribir un artículo –dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

–Oh, chicos –dijo ella.

Hagrid otorgó diez puntos a Gryffindor por el artículo, y el profesor Dumbledore, la profesora Vector, y el profesor Lupin lo leyeron. Estaba algo sorprendida de que el profesor Lupin recibiera esa revista, pero si tenía razón sobre él, quizás tenía sentido.

Curiosamente, tenía Defensa ese día y el profesor Lupin le pidió que permaneciera por un momento después de clase.

–Debo decir, Hermione –dijo–, me sorprendió bastante ver este artículo esta mañana. Encontrar una protección contra los ojos de un basilisco, eso es un logro impresionante.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

–Sólo es algo que se me ocurrió en el momento–. Se sentía incómoda a solas enfrente del profesor Lupin sabiendo lo que era (probablemente), aún si sabía que no debería ya que los licántropos eran perfectamente seguros y no-contagiosos durante los otros veintinueve días del mes. La mayoría de sus libros lo admitía, aún si parecía que no querían. El libro de texto que Lupin había seleccionado era parcial con los hombres lobo, pero la mayoría de los libros en la biblioteca no eran tan amables.

Lupin sonrió con amabilidad.

–La humildad es una virtud –dijo–, pero no deberías menospreciarte. Muchas cosas parecen sencillas, pero toman una mente brillante para poder ser realizadas. Y para ser claros, tú, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, y la profesora Vector lucharon contra el basilisco de Salazar Slytherin y lo mataron.

–Sí, señor. El fénix del profesor Dumbledore también ayudó.

–Eso en verdad es fantástico. Creo que es mejor que cualquier cosa que mis amigos y yo hicimos mientras estuvimos en la escuela… –Lupin lució pensativo por un momento, pero rápidamente salió de su estupor–. Debo admitir que me preguntaba si las historias de la profesora Vector sobre ti eran exageradas, incluso cuando sabía que no era de bromear cuando tomé su clase.

–¿Qué…? –comenzó Hermione con sorpresa, pero se detuvo.

–Sé que no luzco tan joven, pero sí tomé su clase –adivinó Lupin sus pensamientos–. Comencé como estudiante el mismo año que ella comenzó a dar clases, y es casi un milagro que no renunció después de que estuvimos aquí, pero nunca la hubiera imaginado como una cazadora de monstruos.

Hermione se sonrojó y miró a sus pies.

–Lo hizo por mí –murmuró, sin estar segura de porque estaba compartiendo esto–. Prometió a mis padres que me cuidaría después de lo que ocurrió mi primer año.

–Sí, también mencionó eso. Parece que tienes la misma facilidad para meterte en problemas que nosotros.

No por primera vez, Hermione se preguntó quiénes eran esos "nosotros" y si tenía algo que ver con los licántropos.

–De cualquier modo, creo que tu pequeño artículo causará una reacción más grande de la que tú crees. Puede que salve a alguien un día –continuó.

–No lo sé, señor. ¿Cuántos basiliscos puede haber sueltos?

–Te sorprendería. Hay muchas cosas oscuras en este mundo, y como practicante de defensa, aprecio tus esfuerzos por darlos a la luz.

–Gracias, profesor –dijo Hermione.

–Sabes, todos los maestros hablan bien de ti, y no sólo por tus, francamente, habilidades extraordinarias para la aritmancia. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando aprendí que este es el _segundo_ artículo que publicas.

Hermione se rió en voz alta.

–¿Eso? –dijo–. Eso fue mucho más trivial. Lo único que hice fue enseñar a mis padres a preparar pociones.

El profesor Lupin se rió de vuelta.

–Lo _único_ … –chasqueó su lengua–. Sólo una hija de muggles diría eso. Ahora parece trivial. "De hecho, es una mente rara la que puede volver cegadoramente obvio lo que hasta ahora no existía".

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron ampliamente

–¿Conoce a Douglas Adams, señor? –preguntó. Raramente los magos estaban tan bien conectados con la cultura muggle, incluyendo a los hijos de muggles adultos.

–Me muevo bastante entre los dos mundos –respondió Lupin–. Hermione, eres, sin duda alguna, la bruja más brillante de tu edad que he conocido, y he conocido... bueno, algunas brujas _muy_ brillantes. Creo que estoy casi tan interesado como la profesora Vector de ver dónde terminas.

Hermione se quedó sin habla. Incluso después de dos años, no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar a personas diciendo eso de manera tan segura. Sabía que parte de eso era el tamaño pequeño del mundo mágico, pero aun así…

–Gracias, profesor –fue todo lo que pudo decir.

El profesor Lupin sonrió de nuevo.

–Ahora, debes de decirme la expresión del profesor Snape cuando vio ese primer artículo.

–Oh, ¿eso? –dijo Hermione confundida–. Pues… parecía como si se hubiera atragantado con su café, y obviamente no le agradó dar puntos a Gryffindor, pero… fue amable al respecto… considerando que es él. Me dijo después de clase que estaba impresionado.

–¡No! ¿Severus Snape? ¿En serio?

–Ajá… Profesor, ¿tiene… algún problema con el profesor Snape? –se atrevió a preguntar. Se sintió incómoda de nuevo. No era de su incumbencia, pero si había algo que pudiera afectar la escuela…

Lupin también lucía tan incómodo como no lo había visto.

–El profesor Snape y yo hemos tenido… desacuerdos en el pasado –dijo con renuencia–. No está en mí el decir más. Sin embargo, el director confía en él, y yo confío en el director. El profesor Snape no ha sido un problema este año.

 _No más de lo normal, quiere decir_ , pensó Hermione. ¿Acaso Snape tenía prejuicio contra los hombres lobo? No le sorprendería. Snape parecía tener prejuicios contra todos. De nuevo consideró preguntar al profesor Lupin directamente, pero no creía que se lo tomaría bien.

–Comprendo, profesor –dijo–. Gracias.


	46. Chapter 46

Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling. Sin embargo, durante la luna llena, Harry Potter… aún le pertenece a JK Rowling. Oh, y esta historia le pertenece a White Squirrel.

 **Notas del autor:** Vaya, parece que mi último capítulo tocó un punto sensible. Me sorprendieron todos los reviews detallados que recibí, por los cuales estoy muy agradecido. He tomado muchas de sus sugerencias a corazón y las incluiré en la historia en los capítulos siguientes, pero también pido paciencia. Hermione apenas tiene catorce años, y tiene muchas cosas con las que lidiar que la mayoría de las niñas nunca tienen que experimentar. Crecerá a su propio tiempo.

Y en lo que respecta a Rebecca Gamp… manténganse alertas. Es más lista de lo que parece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 46**

Cuando llegó el trece de septiembre, Hermione estaba lista. Las profesoras Sinistra, Vector, y Babbling pusieron sus mentes a trabajar juntas y descifraron a qué hora se elevaría la luna de acuerdo a los relojes de Hogwarts. Los cálculos sólo podían realizarse con certeza con un mes de anticipación, pero era suficiente. En el momento correcto, Hermione escuchó con atención en su ventana. No escuchó ningún aullido, pero eso no probaba nada. El profesor Lupin, o cualquier otro hombre lobo, simplemente podría estar muy lejos para que lo escuchara.

La verdadera prueba llegó la mañana siguiente cuando la clase se sentó para Defensa, y a través de las puerta no entró el profesor Lupin sino el profesor Snape, con su túnica negra flotando detrás de él ( _¿Cómo es que logra que haga eso?_ Se preguntó Hermione). Aparentemente, el profesor Lupin estaba enfermo. No tenía idea de como es que Snape tenía tiempo de enseñar Defensa ya que también estaba enseñando su clase básica de Pociones, pero así lo hizo, y fue más desagradable de lo normal… y estaba obsesionado con los licántropos.

Hermione casi se soltó a llorar cuando Snape la llamó sabelotodo insufrible. Sabía que tenía una tendencia a entusiasmarse de más, y a responder preguntas fuera de turno, pero no fue correcto. Lo irónico era que Ron la llamaba sabelotodo por lo menos dos veces a la semana, y él era quien la estaba defendiendo. Aunque con Ron, comprendía el sentido en el que lo decía, pero no podía aguantar ese tipo de insulto por parte de un maestro, incluso uno que no le agradaba desde un principio. Era como estar en la primaria de nuevo… los años malos. Pensó que fue amable de parte de Ron el defenderla, aunque hubiera preferido que no terminara en detención por su culpa.

Su verdadera consolación fue agregar el incidente a su lista de quejas en contra de Snape. Estaba intentando ser justa y anotando sólo los incidentes que serían inequívocamente inaceptables en una escuela muggle, pero aún así, esa lista era casi alarmante, aunque los demás maestros (lo anotaba como comparación) por lo menos eran profesionales. Sí, Snape recibiría lo que se merecía en algún momento. Se permitió una sonrisa. Era hora de que _alguien_ lo pusiera en su lugar.

El lunes, el profesor Lupin ya estaba de regreso y lucía tan bien como siempre. Canceló el ensayo sobre hombres lobo que Snape había ordenado y regresó a su plan de estudios original, para el alivio de todos, aunque Hermione sintió que había desperdiciado su tiempo escribiéndolo.

Sólo tenía unos minutos antes de tener que ir a Runas Antiguas, pero le dijo a Ron que se adelantara y se quedó atrás a hablar con el profesor Lupin después de clase.

–¿Puedo ayudarte, Hermione? –dijo.

–Sólo quería decirle que pensé que el profesor Snape fue muy injusto…

–Bueno, por supuesto, saltarse al final del libro de ese modo cuando sabía que no estaban listos…

–No sobre eso, profesor. Quiero decir, no es que dijera algo en contra de los hombres lobo, pero fue claro lo mucho que le desagradan. Y no es justo porque la mayoría de los hombres lobo nunca han hecho nada malo. Sólo están enfermos, y son perfectamente seguros la mayoría del tiempo. No deberían de ser tratados como animales sólo por eso, y muchos libros básicamente dicen que lo son.

El profesor Lupin se congeló cuando Hermione comenzó a decirle su opinión sobre los licántropos, pero realizó la conexión con facilidad y se sorprendió con gusto al escuchar que era tan tolerante.

–Es amable de tu parte, Hermione –dijo con voz suave–. Desafortunadamente, en la mayoría del mundo mágico, así _es_ como las personas piensan.

–Pues, yo soy hija de muggles, profesor, y de donde yo vengo… bueno, digamos que tenemos algo similar con el SIDA, pero por lo menos las personas están cambiando sobre eso.

–Cierto. Muy cierto. Se un poco sobre el tema –dijo Lupin–. Bueno, imagino que para alguien con tu inteligencia, fue obvio porque Snape asignó ese ensayo.

Hermione se mordió el labio nerviosa. El profesor Lupin elevó sus cejas e inclinó su cabeza, esperando una respuesta.

–De hecho, profesor –dijo ella–, lo descubrí una semana después de que comenzaran las clases. Vi la fase de la luna en la primera clase de Astronomía, y mi cerebro hizo lo demás.

Lupin chasqueó la lengua.

–Debí saberlo –reflexionó–. Con una mente como la tuya, era de esperarse. Aunque tengo que preguntar, ¿crees que alguien más lo haya descubierto?

–No lo creo, señor, o estarían hablando sobre el tema. Honestamente, parecen bastante obtusos al respecto… No se preocupe, no le diré a nadie. Es el único profesor de Defensa bueno que hemos tenido y no merece eso.

Su maestro sonrió.

–Sabes, me recuerdas mucho a una antigua amiga mía, Hermione… ella también era hija de muggles, y muy brillante, y muy amable… no la conoces. Murió en la guerra.

–Lo siento, profesor.

–Bueno, así es la vida. Pero aprecio tus sentimientos. No muchas brujas o magos están dispuestos a asociarse con los hombres lobo.

–Pues, la mayoría de las brujas y los magos tampoco piensan mucho sobre los elfos domésticos, fantasmas, o squibs, y puedo decir por experiencia que no saben de lo que se están perdiendo –dijo Hermione.

Lupin se rió de nuevo.

–Un sabio sentimiento. Bueno, será mejor que te vayas. Te escribiré una nota en caso de que llegues tarde.

–Gracias, señor.

* * *

–¡Hermione, aleja a tu gato estúpido de Scabbers!

–No es estúpido, Ronald. Es muy listo. _Tú_ no apruebas su estilo de vida. Crookshanks… Crookshanks, ven aquí.

–¿Estilo de vida? ¡Se la pasa intentando comerse a Scabbers! -gritó Ron, intentando capturar a la rata de debajo de un sofá en la sala común.

Hermione logró atrapar al también inquieto Crookshanks por en medio y lo levantó. El gato continuó mirando a Ron.

–Le gusta cazar su propia comida. Es más saludable para él. Además, una mascota pequeña como Scabbers no debería de estar tan suelta, especialmente considerando que está enfermo. Crookshanks no es el único gato en la torre después de todo.

–¿Y de quién es la culpa que está enfermo? –demandó Ron.

–Tú fuiste el que dije que se enfermó en Egipto. Yo sólo estoy intentando ayudar -resopló ella.

–No le hagas caso a Hermione, Ron –intervino Lavender Brown–. No piensa que las mascotas de otras personas importan.

–Eso no es cierto, Lavender… Crookshanks, súbete… Considerando que Ron deja que Scabbers se pasee todo el tiempo, me sorprende que los otros gatos no lo hayan atrapado… Vamos, vete a la cama, Crookshanks. Voy a Astronomía. Regreso en dos horas. –Personalidad dominante estaba bien, pero también podía ser terca. Le tomó algo de insistencia, pero finalmente convenció a Crookshanks de regresar a su cuarto. Lavender continuó mirándola con molestia–. Vaya –murmuró para sí misma–, lamento mucho lo del conejo. Sólo dije que no podías estar sufriendo por algo que no estabas esperando. –Lavender estaba convencida de que la profesora Trelawney había predicho la muerte de su conejo, aún cuando la predicción no coordinaba con los hechos.

–Vamos, Lav, vamos a llegar tarde –la llamó Parvati, y el resto de los Gryffindors dejó la sala común y se dirigió a la torre de astronomía.

La profesora Sinistra lucía tan emocionada como una estudiante… un efecto escalofriante bajo la luz del hechizo de filtro rojo de Hermione… y Hermione tenía una buena idea de porque. Sus padres lo habían mencionado en su última carta.

–Damas y caballeros –dijo Sinistra, prácticamente dando saltos–. Recientemente recibí una noticia muy interesante. El próximo julio… un cometa va a estrellarse contra el planeta Júpiter.

La reacción no fue lo que Hermione esperaba, aunque quizás debió hacerlo: la mitad de la clase soltó gritos ahogados, y Lavender y Parvati gritaron horrorizadas.

–¡Lo sabía! –lloró Lavender–. La profesora Trelawney dijo que algo terrible iba a ocurrir. ¡Debe ser que Júpiter será destruído! Oh, Merlín, ¿qué hará esto con mi horóscopo?

–No, no, clase –dijo Sinistra frenéticamente–. Estoy segura que he mencionado antes que los cometas _no_ son grandes bolas de fuego. Son pequeños pedazos de hielo rodeados por nubes. De hecho, la mayoría de ellos son muy tenues y no pueden ser vistos a simple vista, y no son grandes y brillantes como el cometa Halley de hace unos años. Un cometa no puede destruir Júpiter. Es muy pequeño. Pero lo que esperamos es que producirá unas pequeñas explosiones muy interesantes que pueden ser vistas con un telescopio. Y el telescopio Hubble debería de estar funcionando para entonces, así que tendremos fotos maravillosas.

Eso sacó a toda la clase de su estado horrorizado y comenzaron a hacer preguntas, especialmente los niños, quienes estaban naturalmente más interesados en las "explosiones".

–El cometa se llama Cometa Shoemaker-Levy 9 porque dos muggles llamados Shoemaker y Levy lo descubrieron –explicó Sinistra–. Sí, les he dicho que sus telescopios son más grandes y mejores que los nuestros. Fue observado en órbita alrededor de Júpiter, y la enorme gravedad de Júpiter lo destrozó en veintiún pedazos. Y todos esos veintiún pedazos van a estrellarse contra el planeta el próximo julio. No, desafortunadamente será muy tenue para verlo. Es magnitud catorce, así que incluso con nuestros telescopios, aquí, no es posible… no, ni siquiera ampliando sus pupilas mágicamente, lo cual no quieren hacer muy seguido de todos modos…

Hermione lamentó la mala calidad de los ojos humanos. Agobiados al estar sólo hechos de moléculas orgánicas, los fotoreceptores en el ojo humano sólo registran un cinco por ciento de los fotones que los alcanzan. Hizo el cálculo con rapidez: si _esa_ barrera podía ser sobrepasada, el cometa Shoemaker-Levy 9 podría ser visible a simple vista, y el cielo se vería mucho más sorprendente en general. Y ahí estaba ella, atrapada por sus moléculas orgánicas. Bueno, una niña podía soñar.

–Sabe, profesora –dijo a la maestra una vez la clase terminó–, casi hubiera estado tentada a anunciar un Baile del Fin del Mundo por el impacto del cometa. Sería divertido.

–¿Disculpa, señorita Granger? –dijo Sinistra con confusión–. ¿ _Baile_ del Fin del Mundo?

–Es una referencia a Jonathan Swift… no importa. Pero el cometa definitivamente es emocionante. Siempre he admirado lo mucho que sabe de astronomía muggle, profesora.

–Mestiza, señorita Granger –respondió Sinistra–. Mi padre me introdujo al tema de manera muggle, lo cual es tan bueno o mejor que nuestros métodos en casi todos los aspectos. Bastantes brujas y magos nunca prestan atención a las ciencias muggles.

–Sí, lo he notado, profesora –dijo Hermione–. Espero que la misión del telescopio Hubble resulte.

–Yo también, señorita Granger. Pero creo que no hay causa para preocuparse. Los muggles son confiables para ese tipo de cosas.

Hermione consideró mencionar su idea sobre mejorar la visión nocturna a la profesora Sinistra, pero decidió no hacerlo por el momento. Aún no estaba lo suficiente segura del concepto, pero si lograba encontrar la inspiración, sería otra historia.

* * *

Halloween llegó el fin de semana siguiente y con este, el primer fin de semana de Hogsmeade. La visita había sido movida al domingo en lugar del sábado ya que así caería el día del festejo. Hermione se preguntó si el hecho de que Halloween era el día _después_ de la luna llena tendría algo que ver con eso, pero lo dejó de lado. De cualquier modo, con el banquete en la noche para cerrar la celebración, seguramente sería un día emocionante, y a pesar de los últimos dos años, se rehusó a permitirse creer que algo malo ocurriría.

–Bien, definitivamente tenemos que ir a Honeydukes –dijo Ron, siendo el experto en el tema gracias a sus hermanos mayores–. No creerán todos los tipos de dulces que tienen ahí. Y Fred y George siempre se vuelven locos por Zonko. Y tenemos que ir a la Casa de los Gritos. Es el…

–Edificio más embrujado en Gran Bretaña –dijeron Hermione, Harry, y Ron al mismo tiempo.

–Pues… sí… Será bueno salir del castillo por un día –murmuró Ron.

Ginny lucía un poco triste por tener que quedarse en el castillo otro año cuando los vio durante el desayuno, pero les dijo que se divirtieran y se alejó. El trío caminó hacia el vestíbulo de la entrada, donde Filch estaba revisando una lista. El conserje apenas y sonrió cuando vio a Hermione. Darle unas cuantas runas cargadas para preparar pociones cada mes continuaba haciendo maravillas con su personalidad, aunque aún tenía un reputación que mantener en público. Estaba a punto de dejarlos pasar cuando la profesora McGonagall se apareció, aparentemente de la nada.

–Potter, ¿vas a ir a Hogsmeade? –dijo.

–¿S...sí? –respondió Harry.

–¿Estás consciente, por supuesto, de que Sirius Black aún está prófugo?

–Profesora, no puede… no puede estar _aquí_ , ¿o sí? –dijo Harry con preocupación. ¿No lo harían quedarse atrás, o sí?

–Espero que no, pero se le ha observado en la zona y debes tener cuidado. Además, el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que te advirtiera no dejar las calles de la aldea en ningún momento, incluyendo visitar la Casa de los Gritos.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –dijo Ron.

–Porque, Sr. Weasley, está muy lejos del resto de la aldea para ser patrullado de manera adecuada. Por tu seguridad, Potter, será mejor que no vayas por el momento.

Harry suspiró, pero asintió con renuencia.

–Sí, profesora.

–No es justo –dijo Ron mientras subían al carruaje jalado por thestrals (la visión de los caballos esqueléticos ya no molestaba al trío)–. Tuviste tantos problemas para conseguir que tu tío firmara tu permiso, y aún no puedes ver la aldea entera.

–La profesora McGonagall tiene razón, Ron –dijo Hermione–. Con Sirius Black suelto, Harry necesita estar a salvo. Debemos agradecer que lo dejó venir.

Ron abrió su boca para responder, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Harry. Estaba temblando. Hermione comenzó a sentir frío. Comenzó a pensar que quizás no era una buena idea llevar a Harry con ellos. ¿Qué tal si Sirius Black _estaba_ ahí? ¿Qué haría si los veía juntos? ¡No! Eran los dementores de nuevo. Merlín, odiaba esas cosas. Era como si estuvieran absorbiendo toda la felicidad a su alrededor.

–Puedo ver porque no le agradan a mi papá –dijo Ron una vez que estuvieron a salvo lejos de ellos.

Harry estaba sentado muy quieto y observando a la nada.

–¿Pero por qué me afectan más que a ustedes? –dijo.

–No lo sé –respondió Hermione–. Intenté investigarlos en la biblioteca, pero mucha de la información sobre ellos está en la sección prohibida… Aunque, quizás pueda convencer a la profesora Vector de darme un pase.

Pero un breve encuentro con los dementores no era suficiente para arruinar su día. Hermione estaba emocionada de ver una auténtica aldea completamente mágica, y Ron y Harry estaban emocionados por un día en el pueblo. Hogsmeade era una pequeña aldea pintoresca, con techos inclinados y altas chimeneas, y lucía bastante más antigua que el callejón Diagon. Su aspecto era más tranquilo que ese lugar, donde las tiendas y puestos constantemente mostraban a gritos sus artículos, pero Hermione se sintió inundada de inmediato por la cultura mágica en una manera que nunca había ocurrido en Londres. Al estar separado del resto del mundo, _ese_ era el lugar ideal para vivir, bajo estándares de los magos.

Aún cuando se saltaron la Casa de los Gritos, Hermione se divirtió bastante, y estaba segura de que sus dos mejores amigos también lo habían hecho. Ambos compraron una cantidad excesiva de dulces en Honeydukes (ella se justificó diciendo que era Halloween, el único día que sus padres no se molestaban si comía muchos dulces). Harry llevó a examinar su chivatoscopio a Dervish y Banges, pero el mago no encontró algo malo en él, excepto que era barato. Hermione se abasteció de suministros en la tienda de plumas de Scrivenshaft. Ron insistió en que fueran a la tienda de bromas de Zonko para comprar unas cosas, aún cuando sus hermanos eran los amos del territorio. De hecho, fueron esos dos a quienes vieron en la tienda.

–Mira quien está aquí, George –dijo Fred–. Los nuevos.

–Hola, chicos –los saludó Harry.

–¿Me atrevo a preguntar que están tramando? –les preguntó Hermione.

–Probablemente no –dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

–Oye Hermione –agregó George–, ¿cuál es tu predicción para el partido de quidditch del próximo sábado?

–¿Próximo sábado? Pero no hay… Oh, quieres decir Gyffindor contra Slytherin. Espero que no estén planeando apostar en sí mismos.

–Por supuesto que no –respondió Fred indignado.

–Sólo queremos saber tu predicción –dijo George.

–Has estado haciendo un buen trabajo con la Copa Mundial –continuó Fred.

–Oh, bueno, eso es fácil –dijo Hermione–. Ustedes son los favoritos para ganar… probabilidad de cuatro a uno. Tienen un equipo veterano, y Malfoy no es un gran buscador.

–Bastante cierto, Hermione –respondió Fred.

–Sí, les daremos lo que se merecen –dijo George.

–Por cierto, si no lo han hecho, les recomiendo ir por una cerveza de mantequilla a las Tres Escobas.

–Muy recomendado. Íbamos camino para allá.

–Suena bien –dijo Ron–. Quería probarla. Mi mamá no nos dejó probarla hasta que cumplimos trece.

–Que ella sepa –dijeron los gemelos, sonriendo.

Las Tres Escobas claramente era el centro social de Hogsmeade… una posada y pub pequeño pero lleno de personas, con varios personajes inusuales, incluyendo a un par de duendes y una mujer mayor que Hermione estaba segura en verdad era una arpía. Madame Rosmerta, la dueña, era una mujer de edad mayor con una mirada severa y una mano firme para lidiar con todos los magos que pasaban por el lugar. Hermione juzgó que era bastante hermosa, especialmente considerando el sonrojo de Ron como evidencia cuando fue a ordenar sus bebidas.

A Hermione le gustó la cerveza de mantequilla. Sabía a gaseosa de vainilla con una dosis fuerte de dulce de mantequilla y un leve golpe de alcohol que sus padres no aprobarían, pero no podían quejarse porque no tenían problema dándole una copa de vino durante las fiestas. De hecho, si se preparaba más espesa y agregaba una pizca de nuez moscada, probablemente obtendría algún tipo de ponche de huevo. Podía ver porque era tan popular.

Había muchos estudiantes en el pub. Muchos de ellos saludaron a Harry cuando entraron, y una pareja pronto se acercó a Hermione. Sólo se sorprendió un poco cuando vio Roger Davies y Rebecca Gamp acercarse agarrados del brazo. Roger estaba sonriendo, pero Rebecca la observaba de manera extraña.

–Hola, Hermione, ¿qué tal te parece Hogsmeade? –preguntó Roger.

–Es genial. Necesitamos poder salir del castillo de vez en cuando, y es muy divertido aquí. Así que, ¿ustedes dos? –preguntó.

–Pensamos en darle el intento –dijo Rebecca, sonriendo–. Hogsmeade es más entretenido cuando tienes con quien disfrutarlo.

–Puedo imaginarlo.

–Acabamos de venir de la Casa de los Gritos –continuó Roger–. ¿Ya la vieron?

Hermione y Ron miraron a Harry con incomodidad.

–Eh, no –dijo Hermione–. Nosotros… la vamos a dejar para otro momento.

–Oh, que lástima –respondió Rebecca–. Oye, Hermione, me estaba preguntando: ¿qué has estado haciendo en la oficina de la profesora Vector los sábados?

Las cejas de Hermione se elevaron con sorpresa. No lo estaba manteniendo en secreto, pero no creía que alguien notaría sus reuniones de los sábados por la tarde.

–Estoy tomando un estudio independiente con la profesora Vector –dijo.

Rebecca tosió, y sus ojos se abrieron más.

–¿ _Tú_? –dijo con incredulidad–. ¿Por qué estás tomando _tú_ un estudio independiente? Estás en año TIMO con nosotros.

–Es sobre álgebra linear… más que nada trabajo más avanzado con matrices. Estamos estudiando los principios generales de la creación de hechizos y las transformaciones con eso.

–Oh, pues… que _bien_ por ti –dijo Rebecca, pero claramente no le agradaba–. ¿Crees que exista la posibilidad de que la profesora Vector este interesada en tener otra estudiante?

Hermione sacudió los hombros a modo de disculpa.

–Puedes preguntarle si quieres. Si puedes mantenerte al paso con el álgebra linear, yo no tendría objeciones.

–Creo que lo haré, muchas gracias -respondió con un aire de superioridad y se alejó, jalando a un Roger confundido con ella.

–Pues, eso fue extraño –dijo Hermione a Ron y Harry–. No sabía que ya estaba interesada en trabajo avanzado.

Los niños sólo sacudieron los hombros.

Desafortunadamente, la visita no podía ser sólo juegos y diversión, y cierto trío de Slytherin hizo su aparición.

–Oye, Granger –dijo Draco Malfoy–, escuché que no piensas mucho de mi habilidad para el vuelo. ¿Cuatro a uno en favor de Potter, no? –Aparentemente los gemelos habían estado dispersando su predicción.

Hermione no dejó que la afectara.

–De hecho, eso era para el equipo en general. Pondría una probabilidad de cinco a uno a favor de Harry por sí solo.

–Típica Gryffindor –respondió–. Tienes mucho valor para decir eso en mi cara.

–Sólo hice un cálculo aritmántico basado en tu desempeño el año pasado, Malfoy –dijo ella–. Puedo describirlo para ti si lo prefieres.

–Es cierto. Su cálculo suena correcto –agregó Harry.

–Mira quien habla, Potter –dijo Malfoy como respuesta–. Por tu bien ojalá no haya dementores en el juego. Me sorprende que los enfrentaste para venir aquí.

Harry echó humo y apretó los puños. Crabbe y Goyle lo notaron y dieron un paso al frente. Pero Hermione dio un codazo a Harry.

–Oye, Malfoy, estoy trabajando en un nuevo hechizo. ¿Quieres probarlo?

Él titubeó por un momento.

–No te atreverías, Granger. No con todos estos testigos.

–No asumas lo que haría o no.

Malfoy hizo una mueca en burla, pero ella continuó observándolo. Era un riesgo calculado, pero estaba segura que la presencia de testigos lo detendría de intentar algo. Como había predicho, su respuesta fueron más fanfarronadas.

–Pues, si algún día te sientes lo suficiente Gryffindor para intentar un duelo _de verdad_ , sabes donde encontrarme. Vamos, Crabbe, Goyle. –Los tres regresaron a la barra para pedir cervezas de mantequilla para ellos.

–Eso fue brillante –susurró Ron.

–Sólo fue un pensamiento estratégico –dijo ella–. No puede hacer nada más que yo en este lugar.

–Bueno, sí, pero fue brillante.

–¿Qué _hace_ tu nuevo hechizo? –preguntó Harry.

Hermione sonrió e hizo un gesto con su dedo para que se acercaran. Se inclinó para hablar en un susurro.

–No tengo uno. Estaba fingiendo. –Se rió y los niños se unieron.

–Por la barba de Merlín, ¿ _tú_ mintiendo? –dijo Ron con admiración–. ¿Por qué te la vives quejándote de perder en cartas contra esa elfina?

–Porque Sonya tiene poderes. Nadie puede competir contra ella. Los mortales como yo tenemos que conformarnos con ganar contra Malfoy.

–Un brindis por eso –dijo Ron, elevando su vaso.

* * *

–Ustedes tres adelántense. Necesito lavarme las manos –dijo Hermione mientras los cuatro caminaban al gran comedor para el banquete de Halloween. Se habían reunido con Ginny y la habían inundado de dulces de Honeydukes para recompensarla por haber tenido que estar encerrada en el castillo todo el día. Hermione estaba segura de que ya había comido muchos dulces, y aún había un banquete que celebrar, pero por lo menos bajaría la comida con todas las escaleras que tenían que subir ahí.

Sin embargo, cuando fue al baño para arreglarse para el banquete, fue recibida por un sonido familiar. Alguien estaba llorando.

–¿Hola?

Mirando al suelo de los cubículos por la responsable de los soplidos agudos, llegó al final y vio los pies de alguien en una pose familiar, sentada en el suelo, su espalda contra la pared.

La niña era muy pequeña, era obvio… alguien de primer o segundo año. También estaba descalza. Su piel era pálida y su voz aguda y un poco chillona. Hermione no conocía a todas las niñas en el castillo, pero tenía una buena idea de quien era.

–¿Luna? ¿Eres tú?

Los soplidos se detuvieron.

–¿Qué fue eso? ¿Alguien dijo algo?

–¿Luna Lovegood? Soy yo, Hermione Granger. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

–¿Hermione? Oh, hola –dijo Luna con una cruda imitación de su normal voz calmada. Claramente estaba intentando parecer valiente, pero tenía más dificultad de los normal.

–¿Estás bien? Te escuché… -comenzó.

–Estoy… bien… –dijo Luna soplando su nariz de nuevo.

La niña ciertamente no sonaba bien, y con alguien tan extraño como ella, y con su comportamiento inusual, Hermione no sabía donde comenzar.

–Eh… el banquete está a punto de comenzar –intentó–. Si sales ahora, podemos ir juntas.

–Lo siento, no tengo mucha hambre.

–Pues, la verdad es que yo tampoco… muchos dulces. Pero no es bueno perderse el banquete de Halloween. Creeme, esto me pasó mi primer año y casi me mató un troll de montaña.

Hubo un largo silencio. Incluso Luna Lovegood pareció tener problemas digiriendo eso, y Hermione no pudo pensar en que más decir.

–Eso suena improbable –dijo Luna finalmente en voz baja–. ¿Acaso hubo torposoplos involucrados?

–Eh… no tengo idea. Pero se que alguien se preocupará si no estás ahí.

Escuchó otro sollozo.

–Es muy amable de tu parte, Hermione, pero no creo que alguien note que no estoy.

–Alguien lo hará, te lo prometo. No creí que alguien notaría que yo no estaba, pero sí se preocuparon.

Luna no respondió al principio, pero entonces comenzó a moverse, poniéndose de pie y abriendo la puerta.

Hermione casi soltó un grito ahogado cuando la vio. Su largo cabello rubio, el cual caía hasta su cintura, estaba desarreglado y más enredado que el de Hermione, haciéndola lucir como si tuviera la melena de un león en su cabeza y colgando sobre su espalda. Se podía ver su varita entre la masa, aparentemente sobre su oreja. No tenía calcetines o zapatos, nada debajo de las rodillas, lo cual no podía ser cómodo en ese clima. Parecía también haber perdido su corbata de Ravenclaw, y sus ojos estaban rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando todo el día.

Sin decir otra palabra, Hermione la tomó y la rodeó con sus brazos.

Luna se congeló por un momento, pero gradualmente comenzó a relajarse.

–Oh… oh vaya… –dijo cuando la sorpresa pareció irse–... Esto es muy agradable, ¿pero a qué se debe?

Hermione se alejó y la sostuvo a un brazo de distancia.

–Parecía que necesitabas un abrazo.

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

–Creo que tienes razón. Gracias, Hermione.

–Entonces… ¿quieres hablar sobre lo que pasó?

–Pues… Hoy ha sido un día muy difícil.

–Eso… adiviné –dijo Hermione, examinándola de arriba para abajo–. ¿Puedo preguntar si hay alguna razón por la que no estás usando calcetines?

–Todos mis calcetines y zapatos están perdidos. –Hermione esperó a que Luna dijera más, pero no lo hizo.

–Eh, Luna, las cosas no se pierden por sí solas… o por lo menos no tantas.

–Lo había considerado –dijo Luna–. Al principio pensé que era culpa de los nargles. Sin embargo, parece… –su voz se escuchó un poco más aguda–. Parece que mis compañeras de cuarto están jugando y toman y esconden mis cosas.

–¡Eso es terrible! –exclamó Hermione. Luna se estremeció–. Eso no es un juego. Eso es cruel. ¿No las reportaste?

–Le dije a los prefectos que mis cosas habían desaparecido las primeras veces, pero no pareció ayudar… Creo que no me creyeron cuando sugerí los nargles. Y siempre regresan al final.

Lo cual quería decir que los prefectos eran parte del problema o no les importaba. Hermione se decidió a hablar con Roger ya que era uno este año, y quizás con Rebecca también.

–No deberías dejarlas que hicieran eso… ¿Es por eso por lo que estabas aquí? –dijo con voz dulce.

El rostro de Luna se entristeció.

–No, no fue por eso.

–¿El cabello? –se aventuró Hermione. Luna no parecía el tipo de niña que se preocupaba por su cabello, pero valía la pena preguntar.

–No, eso tampoco –respondió–. _Se ve_ algo desarreglado, ¿no?. Mi champú parece haber sido reemplazado por lo que sea que tú usas.

Hermione suspiró.

– _Mi_ cabello hace esto por sí solo, pero concedo tu punto. –Se detuvo e intentó comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo con esa niña. Luna Lovegood era increíblemente difícil de leer. Cada vez que Hermione había visto a Luna ella había lucido tranquila y animada, no propensa a muestras de emoción dramáticas… _excepto_ las veces en el gran comedor cuando Luna había considerado algo hilarante y se había reído con fuerza hasta que no podía respirar. Evidentemente, aunque normalmente era muy tranquila, cuando sus emociones la abrumaban, se soltaba de modo espectacular. Si lo hacía con su risa, provocaba que todos en el gran comedor se detuvieran y la observaran; pero con sus lágrimas, para ser afectada de tal modo, debía de estar sufriendo bastante… un dolor que Hermione conocía muy bien, aún si no conocía los detalles.

Sólo pudo pensar en intentar empatizar con Luna, así que le contó una versión abreviada de la historia que le había dicho a Ginny unas semanas antes sobre ese Halloween… como había sobrepasado algo tan terrible que se había colapsado un día… y entonces había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse con un troll.

Luna pareció simpatizar con su situación.

–Eso suena escalofriante, Hermione –dijo–. Espero que hayas mejorado tu control desde entonces. -Hermione se sintió incómoda con ese comentario. Luna tenía una tendencia a decir todo lo que le llegaba a la mente. Pero entonces, cambió de tema, como hacía tan seguido–. Suena a que fuíste la víctima de un dragón de la suerte.

–Eh… –dijo Hermione.

–Un dragón de _mala_ suerte, por supuesto. Espero que no haya uno cerca hoy. No me gustaría encontrarme con un terrible heliopata o un umgubular slashkilter.

Fue difícil para Hermione mantenerse enfocada y no rechazar las criaturas al instante.

–No creo que fuera un dragón de mala suerte, Luna –dijo intentando ser amable–. Creo que Voldemort actuó ese día porque era el aniversario de su derrota.

Luna chilló sorprendida.

–No muchas personas se atreven a decir el nombre de Quien-Tú-Sabes -dijo.

–No muchas personas creen en supersticiones de nombres en el mundo muggle –respondió Hermione.

–No son supersticiones. Los tabúes pueden ser muy peligrosos.

–Eh, claro, Luna.

Luna permaneció en silencio por uno sminutos, y Hermione esperó a que hiciera algo, aunque conociendo a Luna, quizás no sería por un tiempo.

–Fue muy amable de tu parte el contarme tu historia, Hermione –dijo finalmente–. Nunca he tenido ningún amigo además de Ginny. –La voz de Luna casi había regresado a su versión normal, pero Hermione aún podía escuchar un dejo de tristeza–. La mayoría piensa que soy algo extraña. Algunos de ellos incluso me llaman "Lunática Lovegood".

Hermione soltó una exclamación de indignación. La niña era bastante extraña, sí, pero eso no quería decir que las personas deberían de insultarla.

–Algunas personas fueron amables –continuó–, pero mis compañeras de cuarto y algunos de los Ravenclaw mayores siempre se burlan de ellos por eso. Se rindieron después de un tiempo. Hoy… más temprano, todos mis compañeros de año estaban molestando a unos de primero que intentaban ser amables conmigo. –Como una presa desbordándose, sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de nuevo, y Hermione colocó un brazo alrededor de su hombro–. Fueron los últimos dos en intentarlo, y es terrible que los lastimen así sólo por ser amables.

Hermione se sintió enferma. Las personas habían estado haciendo eso a Luna por un año (y Hermione apenas lo había notado, al igual que con Ginny), y lo que finalmente la destrozó fue no sólo ser completamente aislada por su casa, pero el ver la misma injusticia en estudiantes menores, algunos quienes seguramente eran nuevos en este mundo y estaban abrumados, al igual que Hermione lo había estado. Recordó que Harry había mencionado que su primo había asustado a todos para que no fueran sus amigos durante la primaria. La posición de Luna parecía igual de mal, y decidió hacer algo.

–Luna –dijo–, no deberías dejar que las personas controlen tu vida de ese modo. Debes reportar esto.

–Pero puedo manejarlo. No quiero causar más problemas.

–Pero no sólo te está afectando a ti. También está afectando a esos de primero. Además, no puedes ir por la vida sin tener amigos. Créeme, tuve un momento así y fue el peor año de mi vida… Bueno, yo puedo ser tu amiga, Luna.

Luna mostró una débil sonrisa a través de su desordenado cabello.

–No tienes que hacer eso por mi, Hermione.

–Por favor, con todo lo que he pasado estos últimos dos años, unos cuantos bravucones no serán problema. Vamos, veamos si podemos arreglarte. Alguien se preocupará si te pierdes el banquete.

–Yo… supongo que no me molesta ir así –dijo Luna nerviosa–. No creo poder arreglar mi cabello o encontrar mis zapatos tan rápido.

–Estoy segura de que podemos hacer algo mejor que… esto –Hermione la señaló con poca seguridad. _Lucía_ bastante desarreglada–. ¿Sabes dónde esconden tu ropa normalmente?

–No, normalmente sólo aparece.

–Mmm… -Hermione no sabía que hacer sobre eso. La mejor idea que pensó fue subir a la torre, tomar su par de zapatos extra e _intentar_ cambiar la talla, pero eso tomaría tiempo, y no estaba segura de que funcionaría. Pero entonces, tuvo otra idea: si las posesiones de alguien estaban siendo tomadas y escondidas en el castillo, ¿quienes serían los primeros en encontrarlas? ¿Y cómo reaccionarían al hacerlo?– Pues, entonces –dijo con una sonrisa–, es bueno que tengo un amigo cuya especialidad es la ropa. ¿Dobby?

Dobby se apareció a su lado.

–¿La señorita Hermione llamó a Dobby? –preguntó.

–Sí, Dobby, ella es Luna Lovegood. Luna, él es Dobby. Trabaja para mi.

–Hola Dobby –chilló ella. Incluso considerando que era Luna, Hermione se sorprendió de que la niña no reaccionara al decir que le pagaba a un elfo.

–Dobby, ¿los otros elfos te han pedido que recojas ropa escondida en lugares extraños, especialmente zapatos y calcetines? –preguntó Hermione.

Los ojos de Dobby se abrieron un poco más.

–Sí, lo han hecho, señorita Hermione.

–Creo que algunas prendas le pertenecen a Luna. Algunas personas las han estado escondiendo.

–¿Estudiantes esconden la ropa de Luna Lovegood? –dijo Dobby–. Así que _eso_ es lo que está pasando. A los otros elfos no les gusta, señorita Hermione. Algunos piensan… que alguien los está intentando liberar, señorita.

Ella gruñó. _Y estoy hasta arriba en la lista de sospechosos_ , pensó. _Una razón más para detener esto._

–Veré si puedo hablar con ellos -respondió–. ¿Podrías revisarla y traer un par de zapatos y calcetines suyos si hay alguno?

–Sí, señorita, Dobby puede. –Y entonces se acercó a Luna y la _olfateó_.

–Eh… Dobby… ¿qué fue eso?

–Dobby debe aprender cual es el aroma de la señorita Luna Lovegood, señorita. Los elfos separamos la ropa por aroma cuando se revuelve.

–¿Por _aroma_? –dijo Hermione con incredulidad.

–Sí, señorita. Todas las túnicas son similares, así que los elfos necesitamos otra manera de distinguirlas, señorita.

–Oh, yo pensé que lo hacían con magia. Que tonta –dijo Hermione sarcásticamente. _Justo cuando creía saberlo todo sobre los elfos…_

–Dobby encontrará la ropa de la señorita Luna Lovegood –dijo con firmeza, y desapareció.

–Parece muy amable –dijo Luna.

–Sí. Lo contratamos después de que lo removimos de la familia Malfoy el año pasado. Ha sido muy útil, especialmente considerando que los sangre pura raramente piensan en los elfos… sin ofender.

–Está bien. He descubierto que muchas personas son de mente cerrada –respondió Luna con calma. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir que ese comentario fue dirigido en parte a ella.

Unos minutos después, Dobby apareció de nuevo con un brazo lleno de ropa, en su mayoría calcetines, corbatas, dos pares de zapatos, y más alarmante, un juego de ropa interior. Dobby en verdad nunca hacía nada a medias.

–Estas son todas las prendas de la señorita Luna Lovegood que Dobby encontró –dijo con entusiasmo.

Luna sonrió y tomó un par de calcetines y zapatos y se los puso.

–Listo, ahora mis pies se sentirán mejor. Gracias, señor –dijo mientras tomaba una corbata también.

–¿Señor? -dijo Dobby con asombro–. Me agrada mucho.

Hermione se rió. Eso lo sellaba. Si a Dobby le agradaba, definitivamente sería una buena amiga.

–Dobby, por favor lleva el resto de esto al cuarto de Luna, y también lleva las cosas de ella que encuentres de inmediato… pero descansa primero si lo necesitas. –Después de que Sonya se había agotado, Hermione se aseguró de contar el número de apariciones si Dobby hacía algo intenso.

–Sí, señorita Hermione. Dobby lo hará. -Tomó el resto de la ropa y desapareció.

–Listo –dijo Hermione a Luna. Ella lucía mucho mejor con uniforme completo–. Ahora, para tu cabello… –No había estado diciendo la verdad por _completo_ cuando dijo que no tenía un nuevo hechizo, pero _era_ cierto que no tenía nada nuevo que pudiera usar contra Malfoy–. No soy buena con el cabello, pero tengo un nuevo hechizo para Aritmancia que quizás ayude. ¿Te molesta si lo intento?

–Para nada. Yo misma he estudiado algo de Aritmancia. Es muy interesante.

–¿Oh? Deberíamos hablar sobre eso un día. –Hermione volteó a Luna y separó su largo cabello en tres pedazos. Luna quitó su varita de su oreja para que no estorbara. Entonces, Hermione agitó su varita.

– _Fasciculi Pilis Plectere_. –Observó con placer como el cabello de Luna se trenzaba por sí solo… pero sólo hasta los hombros, dejando una coleta alborotada que caía por su espalda–. Hmm… aún necesita algo de trabajo, supongo. Funcionó con la mía. –No había considerado necesitar probarlo en cabello largo. Por falta de una mejor opción, acomodó la trenza un poco y realizó el hechizo dos veces más, y el cabello de Luna estaba trenzado hasta su cadera. Tomó una banda de su bolsillo y ató la punta.

–Listo, ahora luces perfectamente presentable. ¿Estás lista para ir al banquete?

–Supongo. –Los ojos de Luna aún estaba rojos, pero finalmente lucía animada, así que se lavó el rostro y se fueron.

Hermione se preguntó como reaccionarían las personas al verlas llegar tarde al banquete. Ya que Luna parecía atraer el tipo incorrecto de atención, podría ser desagradable. Sin embargo, resultó ser que tuvieron suerte. Caminaron al mismo tiempo que los fantasmas entraron al comedor en masa, así que mucha de la atención fue desviada. Caminó con Luna hasta el pasillo entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw donde encontró al resto de sus amigos. Estaba a punto de ofrecer a Luna que se sentara con ellos, pero la Ravenclaw encontró un lugar en su propia mesa. Sus compañeros de casa se hicieron a un lado… obviamente no por modales, pero para alejarse de ella.

–Gracias, Hermione –dijo con voz suave, y se sentó.

–No hay de que -respondió y se sentó a un lado de Ginny, enfrente de Ron y Harry. Escuchó susurros detrás de ella de "¿Cómo se arregló la lunática?" y "¿Qué estaba haciendo Granger con ella?", pero los ignoró.

–Hola, Hermione, ¿dónde estabas? –demandó Ron.

–Sólo ayudaba a una amiga –dijo mientras llenaba su plato.

Ron miró detrás de ella a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

–¿Quién, Lunática? ¿Cuál es el problema?

Hermione le lanzó su mirada más molesta.

–Su _nombre_ es Luna, _Ronald_ –dijo lo suficiente fuerte para que las personas detrás de ella la escucharan. Entonces, se inclinó para hablar en susurros–: La encontré llorando en el baño. Resulta que tengo algo de experiencia con eso.

Ron se puso rojo mientras recordaba cómo había incitado esa situación dos años antes.

–¿Está bien? –dijo Ginny preocupada.

–Está mejor. Voy a intentar ayudarla con personas molestándola en su casa.

–Pues, buena suerte. Es amable, pero es algo extraña –respondió Ginny.

La cena fue excelente, como siempre, con los fantasmas aportando el entretenimiento, e incluso después de tantos dulces, Hermione logró comer más de lo que debía. Cuando terminó, subieron las escaleras a la torre de Gryffindor, y Hermione disfrutó que nada malo había ocurrido ese día.

Desafortunadamente, habló muy pronto. Cuando llegaron al agujero del retrato, la Dama Gorda no estaba ahí y su retrato había sido rajado hasta ser listones. Y Peeves el Poltergeist sabía precisamente porque.

– _Terrible temperamento tiene, ese Sirius Black_.

Hermione se paralizó.

 _¡No entres en pánico! ¡No entres en pánico! No entres en pánico…_ No _debía haber comido ese segundo plato_.

–Todos los estudiantes regresen al gran comedor al instante –ordenó Dumbledore.

Los Gryffindor se dieron la puerta y se apresuraron a bajar las escaleras. Hermione aún se sentía a punto de vomitar cuando sintió a alguien jalando su brazo. Finalmente notó que su mano estaba entumecida por el fuerte agarre de alguien. Era Ginny. Ella y Ron estaban mirando con preocupación a Harry, quien lucía tan enfermo como Hermione se sentía.

Hermione se obligó a sí misma a respirar profundamente y analizó la situación. Sirius Black, notable asesino, había _entrado al castillo_. Objetivamente, eso no era muy diferente de los últimos dos años, excepto que había pasado a los dementores (lo cual nadie había hecho antes), a los aurores (quienes había estado evadiendo por meses), y las barreras del castillo (lo cual era difícil, pero no imposible). También, probablemente estaba ahí para matar a Harry.

En otras palabras, era otro año normal en Hogwarts… o eso es lo que se intentaba decir a sí misma.

Los profesores no se tomaron el tiempo de hablar con alguien en específico. Sólo encerraron a los estudiantes en el gran comedor con cientos de bolsas para dormir mientras buscaban en el castillo. Nuevas barreras fueron activadas dentro del comedor, y las enormes puertas se sellaron de arriba a abajo.

–Si aún está en el castillo –dijo Hermione mientras los cuatro tomaban cuatro bolsas para dormir en la esquina.

–Dumbledore cree que quizás lo está –dijo Ron.

–O quiere asegurarse de que no lo está –sugirió Ginny.

–Sería mejor si tuvieran una manera de rastrearlo… ¡por supuesto! –Saltó y se acercó más a la esquina, dentro del último nicho en la pared–. ¿Dobby? –llamó en un susurro.

–Señorita Hermione…

–¡Sh! Dobby, Sirius Black estuvo en la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor hace poco. –Dobby soltó un grito ahogado, pero ella lo calló de nuevo–. ¿Puedes localizarlo por su aroma como hiciste con las cosas de Luna?

Dobby inclinó su cabeza y lo consideró. Obviamente estaba fuera de su experiencia.

–Dobby puede intentarlo, señorita, si no han habido muchas personas ahí –susurró.

–Bien. Quiero que hagas eso, pero ten cuidado, y si lo encuentras, no dejes que te vea. Ve directo a Dumbledore.

–Sí, señorita Hermione. –Desapareció para unirse a la búsqueda.

–¿Enviaste a un elfo a que lo olfateara? –dijo Ginny con incredulidad–. ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?

–Desde esta noche, aparentemente. Las personas en verdad necesitan prestar más atención a los elfos. Pero me pregunto porque Black eligió esta noche. No había nadie en la torre.

–Supongo que confundió los días –dijo Ron–. Al estar en fuga, quizás no sabía.

–Quizás no.

–Eso debe ser –dijo Ginny–. Sino, ¿a quién más estaba buscando?

 _¿A quién más? ¿O qué más?_

Percy caminaba alrededor y mandaba a todos a dormir, como si Hermione (y muchos otros) pudieran hacerlo. Estaba a punto de acostarse, pero tuvo otra idea. Se acercó a un grupo de Ravenclaw, donde una bolsa estaba separada del resto, y se inclinó.

–Luna, ¿estás bien aquí?

Luna abrió sus ojos donde estaba recostada con serenidad.

–Oh, sí, estoy bien, gracias.

–Pues, si estás segura… pero eres más que bienvenida a dormir con nosotros por allá.

–Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Hermione, pero está bien. Las barreras se sienten bastante seguras aquí. Puedes dormir conmigo si quieres si te sientes incómoda.

Hermione se sentía _muy_ incómoda y ahora más. Luna parecía tener ese efecto en las personas. Por suerte, fue salvada cuando Percy gritó: "¡Luces!"

–Gracias –dijo–, pero creo que yo también estaré bien –y corrió de regreso a su grupo.

Hermione durmió muy poco esa noche. Ella y sus amigos escucharon por noticias cada vez que un maestro entraba, pero Black no fue encontrado. El profesor Snape insinuó que el profesor Lupin pudiera estar involucrado, pero Dumbledore lo rechazó de inmediato. Hermione también lo hizo, aunque por una razón diferente. Considerando que era la noche después de la luna llena, el profesor Lupin probablemente estaba muy enfermo para ser de mucha ayuda.

No fue hasta temprano en la mañana que Hermione escuchó de Dobby de nuevo, cuando el pequeño elfo se le acercó,jugando con sus dedos nervioso.

–Dobby lo siente, señorita Hermione. Dobby no pudo encontrar al mago malo Black.

–Eso sospeché –dijo algo dormida–. ¿Sabes cómo se escapó?

–Dobby piensa que ocultó su aroma, señorita.

–¿Ocultó su aroma…? ¿De los elfos?

–Dobby no cree que le importen los elfos, pero puede que le importe la profesora McGonagall.

–¿La profesora McGonagall?

–También estaba rastreando a Sirius Black por su aroma.

–Có… como un _gato_ , por supuesto. Es bueno ver que alguien más lo pensó. Apuesto a que la Sra. Norris también estuvo ahí. Gracias por intentarlo.

–Dobby está feliz de servir, señorita Hermione.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** _Fasciculi Pilis Plectere_ : Del latín para "trenzar bultos de cabello".


	47. Chapter 47

Todos los Harry Potter son transformaciones lineales de JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo 47**

–Profesora Vector, estoy muy preocupada –dijo Hermione. Había llegado a clase de Aritmancia lo suficiente temprano para tener una conversación privada, con ojos rojos por la preocupación y falta de sueño. También había sido molestada por el nuevo retrato guardián en camino a recoger sus libros… un caballero loco de la torre norte.

–Todos lo estamos, Hermione –dijo su maestra con poca energía. Si Hermione no había dormido mucho, Vector no había dormido nada.

–No entiendo como es que entró –dijo Hermione–. ¿Quizás los túneles de drenaje? Así es como Quirrel metió al troll.

–Eso pensé –dijo Vector–, pero todos fueron sellados con rejas y tienen encantamientos contra intrusos en ellos. Los hubiera activado entrando por ahí.

–¿La cámara de los secretos?

–También vigilada con un encantamiento contra intrusos.

–¿Hay pasadizos secretos que entren y salgan de la escuela?

–Bastantes, pero el Sr. Filch nos dijo que el único posible termina fuera de las paredes del castillo, así que tenemos el mismo problema de como los dementores no lo detectaron en los terrenos. Y sobre eso, no se nada. Sólo puedo adivinar… pero no quiero preocuparte.

Hermione suspiró.

–Profesora, me voy a preocupar de cualquier modo. No veo como las cosas podrían ser peor.

–No me refería a Black. Me refería a los dementores. ¿Qué sabes sobre ellos?

–No mucho. No hay mucho que no esté restringido en la biblioteca. Sé que son espíritus de putrefacción; lentamente destruyen todo lo que está a su alrededor, y sé que experimento graves síntomas de depresión cuando están cerca. Son… están tan… _mal_ que no tienen sentido. Quisiera saber más.

–Es posible que lo reconsideres si te digo… –dijo Vector. Lentamente, examinó sus palabras–. Síntomas de depresión… no estoy tan familiarizada con la sanación mental como debería, pero supongo que eso es acertado. Los dementores, siendo espíritus de putrefacción, se alimentan de cosas buenas: luz, calor, color, plantas verdes, y más importante, emociones buenas como la paz, la esperanza, la felicidad, recuerdos alegres, y pensamientos sobre tus seres queridos. Y en su estela, dejan frío, decepción, niebla, muerte, putrefacción, y lo que tú llamas depresión. Con todos los buenos recuerdos succionados, lo único que puedes hacer es revivir los malos.

Hermione tembló. Recordó como el castillo se había sentido más frío y desolador todo el semestre, incluso a salvo dentro de las barreras. Recordó como todas las cosas malas que habían ocurrido en los últimos dos años llegaban al frente de su mente cuando esas cosas se acercaban. Con esa descripción, los dementores sonaban como las criaturas más repugnantes en la faz de la tierra.

–¿Eso que tiene que ver con Black? –preguntó.

–De algún modo, puede pasarlos. Como dije, los dementores se alimentan de la paz, la esperanza, la alegría, y el amor. Y lo único en lo que puedo pensar, aunque nunca lo había escuchado antes, es que Black se ha vuelto tan loco que ya no tiene nada de eso.

La boca de Hermione se abrió de golpe.

–Eso es terrible –dijo–. Oscuro es una cosa, pero tendría que ser lo más malvado que puede existir.

–Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Vector sombríamente–. Tan malvado como es, me cuesta trabajo creer que no tiene familia o amigos a los que recuerde con cariño, o recuerdos felices de tiempos mejores. Si es capaz de hablar de manera coherente, debe tener _algo_ que ofrecer a los dementores, y aún así, es la única respuesta en la que puedo pensar.

Hermione se sentó tiesa y miró a su escritorio por un minuto, permitiendo que sus pensamientos más oscuros la rodearan. Black estaba haciendo lo imposible… más imposible de lo normal, aún para Hogwarts. Intentó aplicar el axioma de Doyle… eliminar lo imposible, y lo que quede debe ser la verdad. Black no había sido notado entrando al castillo por los dementores o cualquier hechizo de monitoreo. Por lo tanto, o tenía una defensa en contra de los dementores de la que nadie sabía, o tenía un pasadizo secreto que nadie conocía, o ambos. Fuera lo que fuera, le daba una ventaja táctica significante, una que ya había utilizado una vez y que continuaría usando.

Estaban en problemas.

–Profesora, tengo la tentación de no contar esto a mis padres –dijo Hermione de repente. Vector levantó la mirada con sorpresa. Al ver la pregunta escrita en su rostro, Hermione continuó–. Sólo me dejaron regresar porque confiaban en la seguridad del Ministerio, y ahora es obvio que no es suficiente. Dobby es genial, pero no creo que dejen que él sea mi única línea de defensa.

Vector presionó sus labios juntos con preocupación.

–No puedo decirte que hacer sobre eso, Hermione –dijo ella–. Sólo puedo repetirte que lo que dije hace dos años. Ya has sido más abierta con tus padres que cualquier hijo de muggles al que he conocido, y eso es muy valiente de tu parte. Es más de lo que tendrías que soportar, y no hay vergüenza en ocultar algo. Pero al mismo tiempo, pone un gran peso en una familia el guardar un secreto. Creo que tus padres estuvieron bien en permitirte regresar, pero la escuela ha tenido bastante mala suerte con todas estas amenazas tres años seguidos…

Se detuvo para acomodar sus pensamientos por un momento. Hermione esperó con paciencia.

–No estoy segura de haberte dicho esto –dijo cuando continuó–. Nunca formé una familia o tuve mis propios hijos, pero tengo un sobrino. Y su hija, Georgina, comienza Hogwarts el próximo año. –Las cejas de Hermione se elevaron. _No_ lo sabía–. Así que créeme cuando te digo que estoy _muy_ preocupada por la seguridad de esta escuela. Hemos tenido mala suerte estos dos años, pero después de anoche… quizás es hora de aceptar los hechos y admitir que Hogwarts… de hecho, la zona mágica de Gran Bretaña, ya no es segura. Y por eso, quizás es hora de comenzar a guardar ciertas cosas de tus padres, o quizás es hora de que continúes tu educación en otro lugar. Pero tú eres la única persona que puede responder eso.

Hermione estaba sin habla. Esa definitivamente no era la respuesta que estaba esperando escuchar, aunque pudo adivinar que probablemente era lo que necesitaba. Aún no sabía que hacer, pero ahora se daba cuenta de la gran decisión que era… y que era una decisión que ya había comenzado a tomar.

–Profesora –dijo–, ya decidí no contar a mis padres otra cosa… que… pues… -miró a la puerta para asegurarse que nadie más iba a entrar y susurró–: sé que Black está detrás de Harry.

Vector dejó salir un grito ahogado.

– _Por supuesto_ que lo sabes –dijo. Hermione asintió.

–Tampoco les dije que Ryddle estaba detrás de mi el año pasado para llegar a Harry. O que estoy segura que el espíritu de Voldemort… –Vector suprimió otro grito ahogado–... intentó poseerme hace dos años cuando atacó a Harry. Yo… no quise darles la oportunidad de decirme que dejara de asociarme con él. Puedo dejar Hogwarts, profesora, pero no puedo hacer _eso_. Harry merece más que eso con la vida que ha tenido.

Vector sonrío débilmente.

–Eres una buena amiga, Hermione. Y una verdadera Gryffindor.

–He estado sin amigos como Harry lo estuvo una vez, profesora –dijo Hermione con resolución–. Los buenos amigos valen la pena el riesgo.

–Sí, así es. Pero depende de ti decidir hasta que punto lo llevas. Y si puedo darte otro consejo, sería consultarlo con tus amigos mayores. Son más cercanos en edad, por lo menos. Su perspectiva podría ayudar.

–Gracias, profesora. Creo que lo haré.

* * *

–Señorita Gamp, veo que está entusiasmada por avanzar sus estudios –dijo la profesora Vector cuando la afrontó después de clase–. Sin embargo, no hago acomodaciones especiales para nadie.

–Profesora, estoy _segura_ de que puedo trabajar más allá de mi nivel en clase –dijo Rebecca–. Y Hermione lo ha estado haciendo por dos años.

–La señorita Granger es un caso especial –dijo Vector con firmeza–. Sus talentos hubieran sido desperdiciados sin ser usados por dos años, así que la dejé comenzar la clase por completo antes. Sin embargo, incluso entonces, sus matemáticas eran un estudio personal independiente.

–Pero…

–Puedo ver que eres una estudiante dotada, Gamp… segunda en tu clase, incluso. Sin embargo, si quieres avanzar, sugiero que encuentres a alguien como Percy Weasley para que te asesore. Entonces, estaré feliz de darte una evaluación para que entres a la clase de séptimo año el próximo año. Pero no hay razón para realizar un estudio independiente a menos que sea en el nivel EXTASIS.

–¿Y si puedo hacer _esas_ matemáticas? –preguntó Rebecca.

–Puedo darte las notas de álgebra lineal en las que he estado trabajando con la señorita Granger –respondió Vector–. Si puedes mantener ese tipo de trabajo, entonces claro que eres bienvenida. De otro modo, me temo que no hay mucho que pueda hacer por ti.

Rebecca tomó un gran respiro.

–Está bien, profesora –concedió–. Les daré una mirada.

* * *

–Es una decisión difícil, puedo verlo –dijo Cedric Diggory cuando Hermione contó su dilema a su grupo de estudio al día siguiente.

–Se siente peor que el año pasado –dijo Roger–. Quiero decir, unos cuantos hijos de muggles se transfirieron el año pasado por el heredero, pero Black es un loco asesino, y no sólo está detrás de los hijos de muggles. Muchas personas más podrían irse por esto.

Alicia Spinnet sacudió la cabeza.

–Sí, pero Hermione _es_ hija de muggles. No estás en _más_ peligro.

 _Pero el peligro en el que ya he estado casi provocó que muriera varias veces_ , pensó Hermione.

–No lo sé –dijo Cedric con seriedad, bajando su voz–. Mi papá dice que hay un rumor en el Ministerio de que Black está detrás de Harry Potter.

–Más que un rumor, por lo que he escuchado –confirmó Hermione.

Los demás se estremecieron.

–¿Pero por qué? –dijo Alicia.

–Porque Black solía trabajar para Voldemort. –Todos soltaron un grito ahogado–. ¿En verdad vamos a hacer esto? –demandó Hermione. Parecía que la reacción era más molesta cada vez que ocurría–. Harry lo derrotó y ahora Black quiere venganza. Es tan sencillo como eso.

–Pues, no sólo _tus_ padres –dijo Alicia–. _Mis_ padres no me querrían en la misma torre que él si escucharan eso.

–Mis padres no están tan preocupados –dijo Cedric–, pero mi padre trabaja en el Ministerio, así que está seguro de que los dementores se encargarán de él.

Roger tomó el lado neutral.

–No se sobre mis padres, pero estoy recibiendo una E en Defensa, así que probablemente podría defenderme lo suficiente para escapar y pedir ayuda. ¿Pero padres muggle? No lo sé. Quizás quieras esperar a decirles. Esperar a que tengas verdaderas respuestas. O si tenemos suerte, capturarán pronto a Black y no tendrás que preocuparte.

–Sí, supongo… aunque no estoy segura de poder aguantar durante Navidad –dijo Hermione.

–Pues, no dejes que te moleste por ahora –dijo Cedric–. No hay mucho que puedas hacer al respecto.

–Lo sé. Siempre lo sé, pero nunca ayuda. Y dos noches sin dormir están comenzando a afectarme.

–Tómate la tarde libre –dijo Alicia. Hermione lucía escandalizada–. Sabes que trabajas mejor cuando duermes lo suficiente.

–Sí, lo se –admitió.

–O sólo continúa con algo como esto –agregó Alicia–. Siempre estás diciendo que la Aritmancia hace todo mejor.

Hermione se permitió sonreir.

–No creo haber utilizado esas palabras exactas. –Sacó sus apuntes más recientes y sus cálculos–. Pero sí necesito rediseñar este hechizo para la presentación de la próxima semana.

–¿Cuál? ¿El del cabello? –Alicia examinó sus notas–. Pensé que dijiste que ya casi lo acababas.

–Lo hice, pero descubrí que no funciona con cabello más largo que el mio.

–Oh, suena complicado –dijo Roger–. Lo que en verdad quiero inventar es un encantamiento sombrilla, pero casi todos los escudos son más avanzados de lo que estamos haciendo. No estoy seguro de que es posible.

–Mmm… pero los hechizos de movimiento no lo son –sugirió Cedric–. Me pregunto si podrías imitar los efectos con los factores de levitación correctos.

–No lo sé -dijo Hermione–. Eso suena complejo. Las primeras ideas que vienen a mi mente serían casi imposibles de mantener por un largo tiempo.

Roger sacudió los hombro.

–Vale la pena. Rebecca está haciendo algo bastante fuera de lo normal. Estaba haciendo algo como un avión de papel, pero de repente, dijo que quiere realizar un encantamiento de transformación de tejido a fieltro.

–¿Tejido a fieltro? –dijo Hermione con sorpresa.

–Sí.

Eso parecía extraño, pensó, y difícil… _y_ mucho más avanzado que la tarea. La tela era una de las cosas en la que la magia (principalmente las transformaciones) no funcionaba tan bien, aunque cambiar de un tipo de tela a otro, especialmente uno de bajo nivel, podría ser más fácil. Intentó pensar como lo haría. A un nivel fundamental, era una simplificación de la estructura.

–Ah, ya veo –dijo–. Si estuviera intentando hacer eso, probablemente usaría matrices de proyección.

–Creo que usó esas palabras –confirmó Roger–. No sabía lo que significaban.

–Es… bueno, lo estudiaremos el próximo año, pero… lo estamos estudiando con sistemas degenerativos de ecuaciones lineales. Es una idea bastante lista… aunque no estoy segura de que se pueda lograr a nuestro nivel.

–No lo sé, pero es una Gamp, así que está en su sangre. Quizás lo logre.

–¿Disculpa? ¿Qué tiene que ver su familia?

–Tú sabes, los Gamp de las leyes de Gamp.

Los ojo de Hermione se abrieron como platos. No podía creer que no había realizado la conexión antes.

–¿Su familia descubrió las Leyes de Transformación Elemental de Gamp?

–Por supuesto. Varios de ellos han sido grandes creadores de hechizos por siglos –dijo él como si no importara.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas, pensó Hermione. Desafortunadamente, Roger parecía ser quien no lo comprendía. Pero sería interesante si Rebecca lograba algo con su estudio. Hermione no creía que Rebecca lograría alcanzarla en algo como cálculo, pero quizás lo hiciera en álgebra lineal.

–¿Y cuál es tu hechizo, Cedric? –continuó Roger.

–Pues, mi idea era crear un hechizo que separaría y haría pilas de monedas para contarlas con facilidad… no estoy seguro de porque lo pensé. Estaba pensando en la manipulación de objetos pequeños.

–¿En general o sólo galeones, sickles, y knuts? –preguntó Hermione.

–Sólo galeones, sickles, y knuts, definitivamente –dijo–. No podría hacerlo con todos los tipos internacionales de moneda.

–¿Podrías hacerlo con galeones, sickles, knuts, y otros? –sugirió Alicia.

–¿Otros…? Quizás. –Cedric tomó nota–. Aunque aún no puedo resolver como separarlos y hacer las pilas en un sólo hechizos. Quizás tendré que conformarme por sólo clasificarlas.

–¿Puedo examinarlo? –preguntó Hermione.

–Adelante. –Le mostró sus calculaciones.

–Mmm… –analizó su método–. No, dudo que logres hacerlo con sólo polinomios –concluyó–. Quiero decir, podrías hacerlo… series de potencias y eso, pero necesitarás algo más avanzado que esto.

–Sólo clasificarlas sería suficiente para la tarea –le aseguró Alicia–. Sólo estamos creando hechizos sencillos.

–¿Cuál es el tuyo? –preguntó Hermione.

–¿El mio? Un encantamiento giratorio. Usamos muchos otros encantamientos de movimiento, pero no muchos para girar, y debería ser bastante sencillo.

–Podría ser útil, especialmente a altas velocidades. La utilidad de las centrífugas… no, eso es tonto. Creo que podrías crear un hechizo para separar las cosas directamente. Pero aún así, es una gran idea.

–Sí, pero creo que la fricción me está deteniendo.

Cedric se inclinó para examinar las notas de Alicia.

–Creo poder tener algo… –Buscó entre sus notas y le entregó una página–. ¿Crees que esto ayude? Estaba usando esta ecuación para hacer que las monedas se deslicen con facilidad.

–Quizás… gracias.

–Es para lo que estamos aquí.

–Sólo espero que pueda hacer que mi hechizo funcione antes del partido de quidditch –dijo Roger–. Parece que será uno húmedo.

–Habla por ti mismo –dijo Alicia–. Nosotros somos quienes tenemos que volar en eso.

Continuaron con su trabajo, intentando ayudarse en lo que podían. Finalmente, se separaron por la tarde y Hermione recordó que tenía una cosa más de la que hablar.

–Por cierto, Roger, ¿qué sabes de Luna Lovegood?

–Lovegood, Lovegood… –Intentó recordar los nombres de sus cargos–. Oh, Lunática… eh, lo siento, Luna –dijo–. Sí, la pequeñita de segundo año de cabello rubio.

–Sí, ella.

–No se mucho sobre ella. Por lo que he escuchado, está loca, y su padre está a cargo de esa revista maniática, _El Quisquilloso._

–No está loca, Roger –dijo Hermione molesta–. Es bastante excéntrica, y cree en muchas cosas extrañas, pero _es_ una Ravenclaw.

–Bien, bien –dijo–. No sabía que eran amigas. ¿Cuál es el problema?

–Pues, pensé que querrías ser informado de casos de abusos en tu casa. –Roger se sonrojó–. Además de ser llamada "Lunática", parece que personas han estado robando su ropa y la esconden en el castillo –explicó.

–¿Lo están? –dijo con sorpresa–. No le ha dicho a ningún prefecto.

–No este año, porque la ignoraron el año pasado. Y no quiere causar problemas. Pero los elfos domésticos han estado encontrando sus cosas, y creen que _yo_ estoy detrás de eso, intentando liberarlos. Así que apreciaría si les dijeras que pararan.

–Los elfos domésticos… –Roger comenzó. Hermione pensó que quizás había confundido su cerebro ya que la mayoría de los magos no pensaban en esos términos–. Bien, sí, lo siento. Hablaré con ellos. ¿Quién lo está haciendo, específicamente?

–Yo comenzaría con sus compañeras de cuarto.

–Cierto. Haré eso. Y se lo mencionaré a Rebecca también. No hay lugar para abusos en nuestra casa.

–Estoy de acuerdo. Gracias.

* * *

–¡Este clima es _terrible_!

El primer partido de quidditch del año tomaría lugar en medio de un huracán.

–¡En el mundo muggle cancelan partidos por tormentas eléctricas!

–¡Hay barreras anti-rayos en los terrenos!

Los espectadores apenas y podían hablar sobre el ruido.

–¡Alguien se va a caer de su escoba con este viento!

Las sombrillas no tenían uso en estas condiciones, ni tampoco el encantamiento de Roger que apenas funcionaba, así que todos pronto estuvieron empapados hasta la piel en la lluvia helada. Unos cuantos estudiantes mayores colocaron encantamientos impermeabilizantes en su ropa, pero era muy tarde para que hiciera algo de diferencia. Madame Pomfrey necesitaría pedir una orden extra de pociones pimentónicas después de esto.

–¡Harry casi lo golpea! ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

–¡Es la lluvia! ¡Debe de estar volando ciego con esos lentes!

Que encabezado sería _ese_ si Harry Potter sobrevivía un encuentro cercano con Sirius Black sólo para morir en un accidente de quidditch la semana siguiente.

–¡Están pidiendo un tiempo fuera! –gritó Ron.

–¡No ayudará! –gritó Hermione de vuelta–. Espera un minuto… –Si un encantamiento impermeabilizante funcionaba en la ropa…– ¡Ya regreso! –Corrió hacia el campo y lanzó el mismo encantamiento en los lentes de Harry. El agua de inmediato comenzó a deslizarse y pudo ver con claridad. Oliver Wood lucía como si fuera a besarla, y ella dio un nervioso paso atrás, pero sólo comenzaron de nuevo, con Harry finalmente capaz de volar en línea recta.

Hermione esparaba que Harry atrapara la snitch pronto. Quidditch continuaría, día y noche, pero jugar de noche en estas condiciones sería un ejercicio de futilidad o peor. Malfoy no estaba mejor… muy lejos, de hecho. Harry había dicho que los Slytherin no habían practicado tanto en mal clima y se veía. Malfoy parecía no tener idea de que hacer, dando vueltas alrededor del campo y buscando la snitch en vano.

Después de un tiempo, Hermione vio a Harry detenerse con una mirada extraña, como si estuviera distraído por algo en las gradas. Wood le gritó algo, y continuó.

Y entonces Ginny gritó, pero no estaba señalando a algo en el aire. Estaba señalando al suelo.

Hermione sintió el frío helado y la angustia sobrellevarla, y miró abajo con miedo. Dementores. Estaban en el campo… ¡por lo menos cien de ellos! Probablemente la manada entera en los terrenos. Su sentimiento de desesperación aumentó con el peligro inminente. Tenía el presentimiento de que alguien… o quizás varias personas… moriría pronto.

Los gritos llenaron las gradas. Muchos de los estudiantes estaban paralizados con terror. Y entonces, se escuchó un rugido. Hermione se dio la vuelta para ver la zona de los profesores y vio algo que esperaba no tener que ver de nuevo: un Albus Dumbledore enojado.

Había un aura alrededor de Dumbledore, y parecía irradiar poder. Dumbledore no podía tener _tanto_ poder más en comparación con un mago promedio, o por lo menos no más que Muhammad Ali era más fuerte que el muggle promedio en la calle, pero la manera en que lo usaba… El aura lucía como luz pura, pero la lluvia se convertía en vapor al tocarla, y su mirada podría matar a un basilisco. Y entonces, lanzó un hechizo, pero no era como ningún otro hechizo que Hermione hubiera visto. Era una luz cegante blanca… no, _plateada_. Se lanzó contra los dementores como una flecha, lanzando ondas de luz a su alrededor. Cuando se estrelló contra los dementores, la manada entera se tropezó contra la luz como pinos de bowling. Entonces, Dumbledore saltó de las gradas, reduciendo su velocidad en su caída de algún modo, y corrió hacia ellos para reforzar su hechizo. Comenzaron a huir cuando Hermione escuchó otro grito a su lado.

–¡Harry!

Levantó la mirada hacia donde Ginny estaba mirando y lo vio. Harry había caído de su escoba y caía en dirección al campo. Caía de una gran altura.

Y de repente, la desesperanza se fue de los pensamientos de Hermione y fue reemplazada por fría calculación. La oscuridad aún estaba ahí, presionando a su alrededor a pesar del hechizo de Dumbledore, pero algo más fuerte la estaba empujando: cayendo a treinta y dos pies por segundo cuadrado, velocidad terminal de ciento veinte millas por hora, aceleración máxima para caminar sin heridas de cincuenta ges si aterrizaba correctamente. _Esto, esto_ era algo que podía controlar.

– _¡Wingardium Leviosa!_

Harry era muy grande y estaba muy lejos para levitarlo por sí sola, pero como esperaba, Ron, Ginny, y unos cuantos más entendieron el mensaje y también gritaron: _"¡Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Más los siguieron, pero fueron ahogados por Dumbledore gritando: _"¡Aresto Momentum!"_ Y la combinación de la fuerza de hechizos fue suficiente para que Harry cayera lentamente, aunque inconsciente, al suelo.

* * *

–Deberías de comenzar a cobrarle, Hermione. ¿Cuántas veces lo has salvado ya?

–Chicos, tranquilos. Se desmayó. Pudiera haber sido golpeado por un camión como terminó.

–Lo sorprendente es que terminó mejor que Wood.

Harry Potter se despertó en un lugar más cómodo y cálido que donde recordaba haber estado por última vez. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí o de que estaban hablando las voces misteriosas a su alrededor.

–Eso fue lo más escalofriante que he visto… –dijo una voz llorosa.

De repente, recordó el frío, las figuras encapuchadas, y la mujer gritando. ¡Tenía que ayudarla! Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y comenzó a moverse en la cama, pero fue sostenido. Se orientó. Estaba en la enfermería. La voz llorosa pertenecía a Ginny. Los que habían hablado antes eran Hermione y los gemelos. Ron y las cazadoras también estaban ahí. Todos estaban llenos de lodo o por lo menos empapados por la lluvia.

–¡Harry, amigo! –exclamó Fred–. ¿Estás bien? Nos asustaste bastante allá afuera.

Lo recordó. Estaba seguro de haber visto al mismo perro negro en las gradas que había visto en Privet Drive, después la snitch, y entonces…

–¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó.

–Te caíste –dijo Fred.

–Una gran caída –agregó George.

–Pensamos que ibas a morir –sollozó Ginny.

–Por suerte la caída fue _tan_ larga que Hermione tuvo tiempo de atraparte –dijo Alicia.

–¿Hermione? –miró a su amiga de cabello alborotado.

–Hechizos levitatorios –explicó con ojos rojos–. Yo sólo fui la primera.

–Pero a nadie más se le hubiera ocurrido –dijo Fred.

–¿Y qué del partido? –dijo Harry con ansiedad–. ¿Tendremos repetición?

Nadie dijo nada. Todos lucían serios.

–¿Qué? ¿Acaso… _perdimos_? –dijo Harry horrorizado.

–Fue muy cercano, Harry –le dijo Hermione–. Si hubiera estado Cedric Diggory o Cho Chang ahí, probablemente hubieran capturado la snitch antes de que alguien cancelara el juego. Pero Malfoy… –miró sobre su hombro. Harry vio al equipo de Slytherin al otro lado de la enfermería. Varios de ellos miraban con molestia a los Gryffindor–. Voló fuera del campo cuando vio a los dementores. Eso compró algo de tiempo.

–¿Tiempo para qué? –dijo Harry, confundido.

–Pues, tú sabes que las reglas dicen que un partido sólo puede ser cancelado si ambos capitanes están de acuerdo…

–Oh no… –dijo Harry, sabiendo que los Slytherin querrían continuar. De repente, escuchó un gruñido a su lado. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Oliver Wood en la cama a su lado, con moretones y cansado.

–Flint necesitó ser convencido –gruñó Wood.

–Sí, se puso feo –agregó George.

– _¡Flint, pide una repetición! –gritó Wood._

– _¡Olvídalo, Wood! –gritó Flint de vuelta–. Vamos a seguir jugando._

– _¡Tu buscador salió huyendo!_

– _Por lo menos sigue consciente. El tuyo ni siquiera pudo permanecer en su escoba cuando unos cuantos espíritus oscuros se acercaron, el idiota._

 _Wood golpeó a Flint en la cara, lanzándolo al suelo y golpeándolo tan fuerte como pudo._

– _¡Hijo de puta! –gritó–. ¡Harry casi murió por culpa de esas cosas! ¡Cancélalo! ¡Cancélalo!_

 _Un momento después, Flint puso sus manos en su varita y hechizos comenzaron a volar. Era aterrador, ver a dos estudiantes de séptimo año enfrentarse sin reservas. Dumbledore ya se había llevado a Harry al castillo, y se necesitó al resto de los profesores para detenerlos._

–Flint eventualmente tuvo que pedir que lo cancelaran porque sus rodillas habían recibido varios maleficios –concluyó Fred.

–Y porque luchar un duelo en medio del partido vale tantas faltas que Madame Hooch perdió la cuenta –agregó George.

–Si la regla de no varitas es aplicada de manera estricta, serían diecisiete penales para Slytherin y doce para Gryffindor –dijo Hermione con calma–, aunque Wood golpeando el rostro de Flint debería de valer más de uno.

–Y esto es por lo que ella es la gurú del quidditch –respondió Fred con una sonrisa–. Hermione Granger _nunca_ pierde la cuenta.

Wood, sin embargo, regresó a lo importante.

–¿Qué ocurrió ahí afuera, Potter?

–Me desmayé –dijo avergonzado–. No se porque. Vi a los dementores, escuché gritos, y entonces… me desmayé.

Wood suspiró con pesadez.

–No es tu culpa, Potter –admitió–. Esos dementores nunca debieron estar ahí. Dumbledore estaba furioso. No me sorprendería si transformara a Fudge en un sapo. Desafortunadamente, esto nos deja con dos problemas.

–¿Dos problemas? ¿Cuáles?

–Primero, necesito saber que puedo confiar en ti si ocurre de nuevo, Merlín no lo permita. Cual sea tu problema con los dementores, si no lo puedes superar, tendremos que jugar con el buscador reserva.

Harry estaba horrorizado. ¿Ser enviado a la banca en el equipo de quidditch? _Tenía_ que encontrar la manera de enfrentarse a los dementores. Y entonces lo recordó:

–Pero no _tenemos_ un buscador en reserva.

–Entonces tenemos que conseguir uno rápido.

–¿Pero quien?

Wood lo pensó por un momento.

–Ginny.

–¡Ah! ¿Y...y...yo? -chilló la Weasley más joven.

–Vi tus resultados en la clase de vuelo el año pasado. Eres muy buena, y está en tu sangre.

–P...pero Harry, ¿tú estás bien con eso?

Harry suspiró, pero sacudió la cabeza.

–Te he visto volar. Supongo que si yo no puedo, me sentiría mejor que tú lo hicieras que alguien más. Puedes tomar prestada mi Nimbus si la necesitas.

De repente, todos lucieron aún más abatidos.

–¿Qué? –dijo Harry, más nervioso que antes.

–Ese es el segundo problema –dijo Wood.

– _¿Qué?_

–Pues, cuando te caíste –dijo Hermione lentamente–, todos te estaban prestando atención a ti, y…

–Harry, tu escoba… –agregó Ron.

–Se fue volando hacia el sauce boxeador –dijo Ginny, de nuevo con lágrimas–. Lo siento tanto, Harry.

Cuando Harry vio los pedazos y astillas que quedaban de su Nimbus 2000, se soltó a llorar, aunque en voz baja, como si hubiera perdido a uno de sus mejores amigos. Hubiera sido devastador de cualquier modo, pero sólo Hermione y los Weasley lo conocían lo suficiente para comprender: Harry había tenido muy pocas cosas buenas en su vida, y volar era su favorita. Fred y George rápidamente cerraron las cortinas entre la cama de Harry y Wood, y pidieron a las cazadoras que se retiraran y que no mencionaran esto a nadie. Hermione, Ron, y Ginny se hubieran quedado, pero Madame Pomfrey pronto los corrió.

Sin embargo, Hermione se detuvo antes de irse.

–No te preocupes, Harry –dijo, intentando sonar reconfortante–, encontraremos la manera. Siempre lo hacemos… Oh, y por cierto, es ocho.

–¿Qué es ocho? –dijo Harry.

Hermione sonrió.

–El número de veces que he salvado tu vida.

Dada la elección entre reirse y sentirse incómodo, Harry tuvo que reírse. _Hermione Granger_ nunca _pierde la cuenta_.

* * *

Por muy cansada que estaba por su preocupación crónica por Sirius Black y después el accidente de Harry, Hermione aún tenía cosas que hacer el domingo. Necesitaba probar su hechizo mejor que lo había hecho antes, trenzando hilos como prueba en objetos inanimados, después su cabello, y finalmente el de sus compañeras de cuarto. Aparentemente, eso no fue suficiente. Necesitaba asegurarse de que funcionaría en el caso más extremo, pero no tenía los suficientes recursos para eso. Lo que _necesitaba_ era…

De repente, tuvo una idea de donde podría encontrar lo que necesitaba, y corrió al pasillo del séptimo piso. Hasta el momento, sólo había usado la sala de los menesteres como un lugar privado donde relajarse o hablar con Ginny lejos de otras personas, pero sabía que debía tener otras funciones. Sonya había dicho que era usada para esconder cosas. ¿Qué más podría producir? Al llegar al pasillo, caminó tres veces pensando: _Necesito un lugar donde probar mi hechizo. Necesito un lugar donde probar mi hechizo. Necesito un lugar donde probar mi hechizo_. La puerta decorada apareció, y la abrió.

Dentro había lo que parecía ser un estudio, lleno de maniquíes, en su mayoría femeninos. Y cada maniquí tenía una peluca de diferente largo, color, y tipo; de pelucas de cabello rubio fino a pelucas de cabello rojo y áspero; de cabello tanto liso y tieso como el de Su Li a rizado como el de Romilda Vane; y las más largas caían hasta el suelo.

–¡Sí! –lloró. Esta era su oportunidad. Podía probar su encantamiento para trenzar en todo tipo de cabello, incluyendo los más difíciles. Su mente dio vueltas con las posibilidades. El cuarto sería útil para probar todo tipo de hechizos, incluso hechizos que eran muy peligrosos para probar en el resto del castillo, si tenía la necesidad.

Era hora de _en verdad_ ponerse a trabajar.

* * *

Dos horas después, dos pelirrojos revisaban periódicamente cierto pergamino con preocupación.

–Aún me pregunto si debimos decirle a alguien –dijo George.

–¿Qué bien haría? –respondió Fred–. Sólo nos harían un montón de preguntas que no podemos responder… en _ambos_ sentidos de la frase. Además, esto ha ocurrido antes en la misma zona.

–Lo se, pero me pone nervioso. No debería de ocurrir con este mapa, desaparecer de ese modo –dijo George.

–No es el único lugar que no muestra.

–Sí, pero _es_ el único lugar que obviamente no está ahí. Te lo digo, Fred, hay algo extraño sobre ese pasillo.

–Pues, es por lo que estamos vigilando… ¡Ja! Ahí está, George. Séptimo piso, como antes.

–De acuerdo, ¡vamos!

Los gemelos Weasley corrieron por los pasillos, alejados de todos los que podrían regañarlos por correr. Hermione, tomándose su tiempo, no había llegado muy lejos antes de que llegaran a ella en una esquina, de golpe, haciéndola dar un salto.

–¡Hermione! –exclamaron juntos, con grandes sonrisas.

–Nuestra querida señorita… –continuó Fred…

–Nuestra ama de las matemáticas… –dijo George.

–Nuestra genio para la creación de hechizos…

–Nuestra prodigio para los pronósticos…

Estaba en problemas.

–¿Te molestaría decirnos en dónde…?

–¿...has estado las últimas dos horas?

Lo sabían. Sabían que _algo_ estaba ocurriendo, por lo menos. Se tranquilizó y los miró con seriedad.

–Sí, me _molestaría_ –dijo–. ¿Les _molestaría_ decirme por qué están tan interesados?

–Estábamos preocupados por ti –respondió George.

–Sí, no sabíamos donde estabas –agregó Fred.

–Conocemos muchos de tus lugares preferidos, pero hay uno por aquí que aún es un misterio.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Y que hay de inusual en eso? –resopló.

–Porque _siempre_ podemos encontrar a las personas –le dijo Fred.

–¿Cómo crees que nos volvimos tan buenos bromistas? –preguntó George.

–Y, ¿cómo es que, exactamente, pueden hacerlo? –demandó.

–Es un secreto –dijeron juntos.

–Y estábamos hablando de _tu_ pequeño escondite –agregó Fred.

Ella sonrió.

–Es un secreto –respondió.

Los gemelos se rieron. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero George se puso completamente serio y dijo algo que la hizo detenerse.

–Hermione, en verdad estábamos preocupados por ti. Verás, la última vez que no podíamos encontrar a alguien fue cuando Ginny fue llevada a la cámara.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y les dirigió una mirada empática. Realizó un cálculo rápido: Fred y George habían sido de confianza en el pasado. _Tenía_ un proyecto en el que quería trabajar con ellos, y también tenía el lugar perfecto para hacerlo. Sólo necesitaba ponerlo todo junto. Les mostró una sonrisa traviesa que inmediatamente levantó su interés.

–Me muestran el suyo y les mostraré el mío.

Los gemelos soltaron una carcajada, se juntaron y hablaron en susurros por un minuto.

–¡Es un trato! –acordaron.

Hermione tomó a cada uno de la mano y los llevó de vuelta al pasillo del séptimo piso, deteniéndose en frente del tapiz.

–Sólo unas cuantas personas saben que esto está aquí –dijo–, y sólo los elfos, Ginny, y yo saben como funciona. Le dije a Ginny para que pudiera alejarse de todos si lo necesitaba. –Con eso, caminó enfrente mientras pensaba, _necesito un lugar donde los gemelos me muestren su secreto. Necesito un lugar donde los gemelos me muestren su secreto. Necesito un lugar donde los gemelos me muestren su secreto._

Fred y George soltaron un grito ahogado cuando la puerta apareció. Obviamente pensaban que conocían todos los cuartos secretos. Hermione caminó a la puerta y miró dentro. Esta vez, la sala había tomado forma similar a su modelo de una sala común en miniatura, pero más grande, con una mesa de trabajo y espacio alrededor y en el fondo. No sabía cual era su secreto, pero asumió que era un lugar adecuado donde verlo.

–Vaya…

–...esto es una locura –dijeron los gemelos.

–¿De dónde salió?

–Siempre ha estado aquí –explicó Hermione–. Si caminan enfrente del tapiz tres veces, se convierte en lo que sea que necesiten. Más temprano, lo acomodé para probar un hechizo en el que estaba trabajando, y pensé que si íbamos a trabajar juntos en esas varitas de juguete (aún necesitamos hacer eso), este sería un buen lugar para hacerlo.

–Mejor que bueno –respondió Fred–. ¡Esto es maravilloso!

–¿En verdad puede ser _lo que sea_? –preguntó George.

–Bueno, probablemente no una alacena –dijo Hermione–. Dudo que pueda violar las leyes de Gamp.

–Pero aún así, ¿cómo lo descubriste? –preguntó Fred.

–Fácil. Le pregunté a los elfos.

–Le preguntó a los elfos, Gred.

–Le preguntó a los elfos, Forge.

–Fuera de lo normal, por completo.

–Sólo tú puedes hacerlo ver fácil, Hermione. –Se movieron a cada lado de ella y la tomaron en uno de sus usuales abrazos de cuatro brazos.

–Ya, ya, ¿creo que ahora van a mostrarme _su_ secreto?

– _Hicimos_ un trato –dijo George.

–Eso hicimos. –Fred sacó un pedazo doblado de pergamino de su túnica y lo colocó sobre la mesa–. Es nuestra posesión más valiosa –dijo–. Ni siquiera Lee sabe sobre esto.

Aún lucía como un pergamino en blanco. Hermione elevó una ceja escéptica en su dirección.

Fred y George sacaron sus varitas, dieron un suave golpe al pergamino, y dijeron:

–Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Líneas delgadas de tinta salieron de sus varitas y se esparcieron por el pergaminos. Figuras y planos arquitectónicos comenzaron a aparecer, y en la parte superior de la página, las palabras:

 _Los Sres. Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta_

 _Proveedores de ayuda mágica a los traviesos_

 _Se enorgullecen en presentar_

 _EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR_

Hermione observó la página y después a los gemelos. La miraron con grandes sonrisas, pero se horrorizaron al ver la expresión de Hermione cambiar a enojo. Estuvo cerca de usar cierto hechizo que estaba guardando en ellos, pero no, ese estaba reservado para alguien más. Deseó tener algo que arrojarles, y de repente, parecía que el sofá tenía más cojines que antes. Los tomó y lanzó uno por uno a los desafortunados pelirrojos, persiguiéndolos alrededor del cuarto.

–¡Son unos _desgraciados_ , Fred y George Weasley! –les gritó–. ¡Tenían un mapa del castillo todo este tiempo y no me lo dijeron!

–¡Oye…!

–¡Espera…!

–¡Tranquila, Hermione! –le gritaron mientras bloqueaban y evadían los cojines.

–¡No… Ah! ¡No le mostramos el mapa a cualquiera! –dijo George.

–Sí, y queríamos… ¡Ah! Queríamos ver como te iba por ti sola con tu proyecto –continuó Fred.

–Se honesta, ¿hubieras encontrado este cuarto si lo hubiéramos hecho?

Hermione se detuvo (aunque también fue porque se le habían acabado los cojines).

–No, no lo hubiera encontrado –admitió. Tampoco hubiera explorado la gran torre y ganado el respeto de los gemelos encontrando una manera de embromarlos. Y tampoco hubiera conocido a Sonya y a los otros elfos. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si el primer elfo al que hubiera conocido era Dobby? No hubiera sido agradable.

Los chicos salieron de su escondite.

–Y esto es por lo que _no_ se debe hacer enojar a Hermione Granger -dijo Fred.

Hermione les sonrió de manera dulce.

–De cualquier modo –continuó George regresando a la mesa–, este no es un mapa ordinario. Mira más cerca. –Abrió el mapa, el cual había crecido y lucía más como un atlas que un simple trozo de pergamino doblado. Hermione miró y perdió el aliento. El mapa no sólo mostraba el castillo. Era un sistema de seguridad completo y vivo. Pequeños puntos cubrían el mapa, moviéndose lentamente, cada uno marcado con una pequeña etiqueta con un nombre.

–¿Esto muestra dónde están todos? –dijo Hermione con asombro.

–Todos, todo el tiempo –dijo George con orgullo. Saltó a una página que parecía mostrar todas las torres y señaló una–. Incluso Dumbledore.

–Bueno, no _todos_ –lo contradijo Fred–. Los elfos no aparecen, ni tampoco sus cuartos. Y en este momento… –se movió una página al final que mostraba el séptimo piso–. Tampoco nosotros. –Y sí, el lugar en el que se encontraban estaba marcado como un muro vacío.

–Pero tiene la oficina de Dumbledore –dijo Hermione–. ¿Dónde lo encontraron?

–Lo robamos de Filch nuestro primer año –le dijo Fred–, y nos ha servido fielmente desde entonces.

–Sí, los Sres. Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto, y Cornamenta –agregó George–. Les debemos tanto.

–¿Creen que esto fue creado por estudiantes? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Qué maestro crearía esto, con un título así? ¿Pero cómo es posible? Los hechizos deben de ser muy avanzados para mostrar a todos en tiempo real, y debe de ser actualizado automáticamente cuando los cuartos cambian en el castillo. Eso podría ser increíblemente valioso. Me pregunto como fue creado. –Hermione sacó su varita.

–¡Espera! ¡Espera! –los gemelos se lanzaron para detenerla.

–Está bien –dijo–. Sólo iba a realizar unos hechizos de detección. No voy a intentar modificar nada.

Fred y George se observaron y asintieron en silencio.

–De acuerdo –dijo George–. Si hay alguien en quien confiamos, eres tú.

–Sólo ten cuidado –agregó Fred.

–Por supuesto –dijo Hermione con delicadeza. Entonces, se tronó los dedos y lanzó un hechizo… y otro, y otro, y muchos más a gran velocidad. Rayos de color y diferentes formas, representaciones de los hechizos, aparecieron en la página, se elevaron al aire, y cayeron más rápido de lo que los dos Weasley podían leerlos, pero Hermione observó con atención y pareció obtener algo de ellos. El mapa del merodeador _era_ un trabajo complejo en encantamientos, notó, casi como un programa de computadora. Estaba comenzando a formar una imagen mental de hechizos de alto poder, muchos más usados para detalles, y lo que parecía ser una gran cantidad de runas debajo.

Y entonces, tan rápido como un parpadeo, las formas desaparecieron, y la página se puso en blanco.

–¡AH! –lloraron Fred y George.

–¿Qué…? –comenzó Hermione con horror, pero entonces, vio algo más. Nuevas palabras comenzaron a formarse en la página, en cuatro diferentes tipos de letra:

 _El Sr. Cornamenta detecta el uso de hechizos de detección no bienvenidos en el mapa del merodeador._

 _El Sr. Lunático sugiere que los hechizos complejos indican que un maestro intenta obtener acceso al mapa._

 _El Sr. Canuto no está de acuerdo con el Sr. Lunático. El intruso lanza hechizos muy rápido para comprenderlos… ¿a menos que seas tú, Dumbledore?_

 _El Sr. Colagusano pide que el intruso se identifique a sí mismo y explique porque desea acceder el mapa._

Fred y George suspiraron con alivio.

–Pensamos por un momento que lo habías roto –dijo Fred.

–Parece que no les agradan los intrusos -dijo George–. Por el lado bueno, el Sr. Canuto piensa que eres Dumbledore.

–¿Pero qué hago ahora? –preguntó Hermione.

–Si das un golpe con tu varita al mapa y hablas, te responderán –respondió George.

–Usualmente –agregó Fred.

–De acuerdo… –Hermione elevó su varita sobre el pergamino, pero se detuvo–. ¿Qué pasó con "nunca confíes en nada que pueda pensar por sí mismo si no puedes ver donde tiene el cerebro"?

Fred y George abrieron los ojos con horror.

–¿No crees que el _mapa_ es...? –comenzó George.

–No. Por suerte, _pude_ ver donde tiene el cerebro… o algo así… debajo en la capa de runas. Creo que es de ahí de donde provienen las respuestas. No veo nada de magia oscura. Sólo pensé en decirles que su padre no apreciaría lo que han estado haciendo… ni tampoco Ginny. -Ambos hicieron una mueca de vergüenza. Entonces, Hermione tocó el pergamino con su varita y habló–. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger. Soy una estudiante, no una maestra. Sólo soy buena en Aritmancia. Quería descubrir como funciona el mapa.

El texto desapareció al instante y fue reemplazado por más:

 _El Sr. Lunático envía sus saludos a la señorita Granger y aconseja decir una mejor mentira._

 _El Sr. Cornamenta está de acuerdo con el Sr. Lunático y le gustaría agregar que es obvio que nadie es tan rápido en Aritmancia._

 _El Sr. Colagusano repite su pregunta a la señorita Granger, si es que es su nombre verdadero._

 _El Sr. Canuto quisiera agregar su asombro de que alguien puede comprender eso en primer lugar._

Hermione se molestó ante la acusación. No iba a aceptar eso tan fácil. Golpeó con el pergamino con su varita de nuevo.

–No estaba mintiendo. _Soy_ muy buena en aritmancia. Estoy tomando mi TIMO en tercer año, y estaba comenzando a tener una idea de como funciona esta cosa antes de que me interrumpieran.

El texto cambió una vez más.

 _El Sr. Colagusano se disculpa con la señorita Granger por el hecho de que algo tan atrevido debe ser cierto o una locura._

 _El Sr. Canuto está de acuerdo con el Sr. Colagusano y quisiera agregar que la señorita Granger suena como una señorita aterrorizante._

 _El Sr. Cornamenta está en desacuerdo con sus asociados considerando que ha dicho mentiras igual de audaces en el pasado._

 _El Sr. Lunático rechaza el comentario del Sr. Cornamenta en base a los acertados hechizos de la señorita Granger, pero le aconseja que acceso al mapa del merodeador no está abierto al público en general._

–De acuerdo. ¿Cómo regreso al mapa, entonces?

La respuesta fue una sóla línea, escrita en la letra del Sr. Cornamenta:

 _Sólo aquel que dice el juramento del merodeador puede obtener los secretos de los merodeadores._

–De acuerdo –gruñó Hermione. Tenía una buena idea de cual era el juramento–. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. –En segundos, el mapa regresó, justo como estaba.

Fred y George suspiraron con alivio.

–Vaya, Hermione –dijo Fred–. No puedo creer que usaras el mapa de ese modo.

–Es cuestión de comprender como funciona –dijo sacudiendo los hombros–. Si cooperaran, probablemente podría comprenderlo y agregar las áreas que no están marcadas, pero me tomaría bastante tiempo.

Los ojos de los gemelos se abrieron ante la posibilidad, pero George se mantuvo práctico.

–Creo que es suficiente por ahora.

–Está bien por mi. Por ahora. –Hermione comenzó a doblar el mapa por ellos–. Esperen -dijo–. ¿Creen que esto podría ser usado para rastrear a Sirius Black si entra de nuevo?

Ellos asintieron.

–Debería aparecer si está aquí –dijo Fred.

–Lo revisamos después de que entró al castillo en Halloween –agregó George–. Pero para cuando lo hicimos, ya se había ido.

–¿Saben cómo es que entró? –Hermione presionó–. ¿Acaso el mapa muestra pasadizos secretos? –Nunca pensó en preguntar a Sonya sobre los pasadizos secretos para salir del castillo.

Fred y George se rieron.

–Que si muestra los pasadizos secretos, pregunta –dijo George.

–Que si muestra los pasadizos secretos –respondió su gemelo.

–Mi querida, el mapa _definitivamente_ muestra los pasadizos –explicó George, dando vuelta a las páginas y señalándolos–. Estos cuatro los conoce Filch. Este fue destruído el año pasado. Este llega afuera, debajo del sauce boxeador. No hay manera de pasarlo. Pero _este…_ –Señaló a un pasillo oscuro en el tercer piso–. Pensamos que somos los únicos que lo conocemos.

Hermione elevó las cejas.

–Pero si hay un pasadizo que los maestros no conocen, ¿no sería como Black entró?

–No –dijo Fred–. Este sale en Honeydukes, y los dueños viven sobre la tienda. Barreras antirrobo y lo normal. De día y noche, no podría entrar sin que lo descubrieran.

–No lo sé –dijo Hermione–. Se escapó de Azkaban… Por supuesto, si puede hacer eso, hay un número de maneras como pudo haber entrado –dijo acongojadamente–. De acuerdo, el mapa no es de mucha ayuda. ¿Cómo lo cancelo?

–Oh, eso es fácil. –Fred y George tocaron el pergamino de nuevo con sus varitas.

–Travesura realizada.


	48. Chapter 48

La posesión de JK Rowling sobre Harry Potter es invariante bajo la teoría de trenzas. La posesión de White Squirrel sobre esta historia es otra.

* * *

 **Capítulo 48**

El lunes durante el desayuno parecía que las cosas habían regresado tan a la normalidad como era posible en Hogwarts, aunque Harry aún se encontraba cabizbajo por el quidditch. Hermione, sin embargo, estaba de buen humor. Su presentación para la clase de Aritmancia, después de algo de trabajo, estaba lista. Excepto que pensaba que sería mejor con un ejemplo vivo. Pero eso era fácil de solucionar. Encontró a la persona que estaba buscando en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

–Luna, ¿a qué hora termina tu primera clase hoy?

A las nueve cincuenta y cinco, después de que su clase terminara, Luna Lovegood entró en medio de la clase doble de Aritmancia de Hermione. Hermione de inmediato se puso de pie y caminó al frente de la clase.

–Gracias por venir, Luna –dijo. Varios Ravenclaw sacudieron la cabeza–. Ya estoy lista, profesora.

–De acuerdo, señorita Granger, adelante –dijo la profesora Vector con tono entretenido.

–Todos, ella es Luna Lovegood. Le pedí que viniera porque probablemente tiene el cabello más largo en el castillo. Date la vuelta por favor, Luna. –Lo hizo, mostrándoles su larga cascada de cabello–. Mi presentación de hoy es un encantamiento de trenzado, y quería probar que funciona en cabello de cualquier largo. –Tomó el cabello de Luna y lo separó en tres pedazos a los lados de su cabeza y elevó su varita, preparándose mentalmente. Logró mantener el encantamiento igual, pero el nuevo movimiento de varita requerido era largo y extremadamente preciso, tan preciso que apenas y podía realizarlo. Movió su varita lentamente y con cautela.

– _Fasciculi Pilis Plectere_.

Hermione observó como el cabello de Luna se trenzaba por sí solo, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, una y otra vez, abajo, abajo, abajo, hasta llegar al final, y lo ató con una banda elástica.

–Excelente, señorita Granger –dijo la profesora Vector. La clase aplaudió con amabilidad–. Un buen uso de elementos de tejido, y sospecho que podrías obtener puntos extra del profesor Flitwick por ese movimiento de varita.

Hermione sonrió. Después de esas últimas semanas, se sintió como si sus estudios solitarios en matemáticas en primaria habían sido justificados ahora que colocaban una de las formas de magia más poderosas en la punta de sus dedos. Además, sintió que en verdad estaba logrando algo. Sus antiguos logros, aún si le habían dado dos artículos académicos y la habían salvado de un basilisco, se sentían triviales en términos de dificultad; pero la verdadera creación de hechizos era algo que en verdad podía saborear. Podía ver el potencial. Era un poder que muy pocos realizaban, incluso en el campo, y no había manera de decir que podría hacer.

–Y gracias por ofrecerse como voluntaria, señorita Lovegood –agregó Vector, sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

–No hay de que, profesora –respondió Luna–. Me encanta la Aritmancia. Prefiero las Runas, pero ambas son importantes para creación de hechizos avanzados. Mi mamá me enseñó bastante del Silabario de Spellman cuando estaba viva.

–¿Ya sabes el Silabario de Spellman? –dijo Vector con sorpresa.

–Sí, bastante. A mi mamá le encantaban las runas. Mi papá aún usa sus acertijos para el _Quisquilloso_. Escribió los suficientes para durar hasta que pueda hacerlos yo.

–Debiste decir algo, entonces. La profesora Babbling probablemente te hubiera permitido comenzar antes.

–Oh, _eso_ sería agradable.

–¿Sabes qué, Lovegood? –dijo Vector en voz baja–. ¿Por qué no hablas con la profesora Babbling de todos modos? Si conoces el material lo suficiente bien, quizás te permita avanzar a la clase de cuarto año el próximo año.

–Oh, vaya, eso suena excelente. Entonces podríamos tener una clase juntas, ¿verdad, Hermione?

–Bueno, depende del horario, pero es posible –dijo ella nerviosa. No estaba segura de cuanto de Luna podía aguantar al mismo tiempo, aunque no apreció que varios Ravenclaw se estuvieran riendo de las dos.

* * *

Oliver Wood ordenó una práctica de quidditch después de clases el lunes, a pesar de que Madame Pomfrey hubiera preferido que no dejara la enfermería tan pronto. Después de algo de discusión, el partido de quidditch había sido reprogramado para el once de diciembre. Eso no era bueno para Harry ya que no le daba mucho tiempo para resolver cualquiera de sus problemas. Por ahora, él y Ginny practicarían como buscador, pero con ambos en escobas de la escuela, las posibilidades de Gryffindor para la copa de quidditch no eran tan buenas como antes, como Hermione tuvo que explicar largamente a las personas que le preguntaron.

Por lo tanto, Ginny también estaba en la práctica, y Ron y Hermione la acompañaron para dar apoyo moral a ella y a Harry. Ginny había pedido a Hermione le trenzara su cabello en dos coletas para hacerlo a un lado. Hermione había notado que Harry estuvo muy callado durante la clase de Historia, pero no durmió nada, lo cual era extraño, y cuando llegó la hora de la práctica lucía bastante determinado.

–De acuerdo, Potter, ¿qué hay de nuevo? –preguntó Wood.

–Pues, tengo buenas y malas noticias –reportó Harry–. Las buenas son que el profesor Lupin dijo que hay manera de enfrentarme a los dementores, y me va a enseñar.

Eso entusiasmó a la mayoría del equipo, pero Wood permaneció cauteloso.

–¿Y las malas?

–Las malas noticias son que dijo que tendría que ser muy bueno para estar listo a tiempo para el partido contra Slytherin… y que aún no tengo una escoba –dijo nada contento.

–De acuerdo –dijo Wood–. Tendremos que hacer lo que podamos. Usa las escobas de la escuela por ahora, y veré si podemos encontrar algo. Potter, quiero que _tú_ entrenes a Ginny a jugar como buscadora.

–¿Qué? –dijeron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo y se miraron el uno al otro.

–¿Yo? –agregó Harry–. Pero no se nada sobre entrenar.

–Pero eres un jugador brillante, incluso con las circunstancias presentes, y eso cuenta. Si no vas a jugar por lo menos quiero que entrenes a quien lo hará. Sólo enséñale todos los movimientos y formaciones que haces normalmente.

Harry aún lucía petrificado ante la posibilidad.

–Pero… yo… quiero decir, puedo, pero…

–No te preocupes, pequeño Harry –intervino Fred.

–Sí, estaremos ahí para ayudarte –dijo George.

-Sólo recuerda, Ginny –agregó Fred–, manten tu mirada en la snitch, no en el entrenador.

Ginny y Harry adoptaron un tono rojo brillante.

–De acuerdo, todos, repasemos las formaciones, como la semana pasada –dijo Wood–. Hubiéramos tenido este partido en la bolsa si no fuera por la interferencia, así que tenemos que mantenernos alerta. Vamos.

El equipo montó sus escobas. Harry no lucía muy feliz con su escoba de la escuela, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Se elevó al aire, pero Ginny continuó en el suelo, sosteniendo su escoba con una mano y temblando un poco. De repente, tomó a Hermione por la túnica.

–¡Tienes que ayudarme, Hermione!

–Ginny… –Hermione retiró sus dedos de su túnica–. No te sirvo de nada en el aire. Tienes que hacer esto por ti sola. Tus hermanos pueden ayudarte también, pero tienes que enfocarte.

–Pero es Harry, _¡enseñándome!_

–Sí, pero también es quidditch. Tú eres _buena_ en quidditch. Te he visto. Concéntrate en eso y serás capaz de lograrlo. No te preocupes por impresionar a Harry. Sólo preocúpate por dar lo mejor de ti.

Ginny tomó un gran respiro y después otro.

–De acuerdo –dijo–. Bien, puedo hacer esto. –Tomó otro gran respiro y montó su escoba.

–De acuerdo… eh... –tartamudeó Harry mientras ella lo observaba en el aire. Ginny estaba muy paralizada para hablar–. Se que ya sabes lo básico sobre el vuelo, así que supongo que puedes comenzar con estas. –Sacó varias pelotas de golf del bolsillo de su túnica–. Eh, aventaré unas cuantas y tú intentarás atraparlas, ¿de acuerdo?

Ginny asintió sin palabras.

–Bien, aquí vamos.

Lanzó una de las pelotas de golf con fuerza hacia un lado en un gran arco. Ginny titubeó por un momento, pero entonces dio un giro drástico y se lanzó en esa dirección. Movió sus brazos con locura para alcanzar la pelota pero no se acercó mucho, y se resbaló y tuvo que sostenerse de su escoba para no caerse.

Harry se puso serio y esperaba que sólo fuera un accidente. Ginny lo volteó a ver, se sonrojó aún más, y bajó la mirada para observar el césped.

–De acuerdo... –dijo Harry–. Intentemos eso de nuevo. Mantén tu mirada en la pelota y síguela de inmediato. ¿Lista?

Ginny lo miró con dificultad y asintió. Harry lanzó la segunda pelota de golf en una dirección diferente. Esta vez, Ginny se lanzó por ella de inmediato y se acercó bastante, pero se puso nerviosa en el último momento y estuvo a pulgadas de alcanzarla. Lucía bastante incómoda, pero Harry intentó hacerla sentir mejor.

–Mejor, mejor –dijo–. Inténtalo de nuevo. Enfócate. –Tuvo una idea. Dándole un momento para que estuviera lista, lanzó la pelota casi sobre su cabeza. Estaba seguro de que estaba dentro de sus habilidades, pero sólo si en verdad estaba enfocada. Funcionó. Al ver el desafío, Ginny fue por ella con dos puños. Dio una rápida aunque descuidada vuelta atrás, y se lanzó en picada tras la pelota, volando a toda velocidad y atrapándola a sólo un par de pies del suelo. Harry lo hubiera hecho con más gracia, incluso en la escoba de la escuela, pero definitivamente estaba por encima del nivel de Malfoy.

–¡Sí! –gritó Harry–. _Eso_ es de lo que estaba hablando. Continúa así y todo saldrá perfecto.

–¿En serio? –chilló Ginny, casi soltando la pelota de golf.

–Definitivamente. Intentemos unas cuantas más. Si puedes atrapar tres seguidas, continuaremos con las formaciones. Anda, lánzala de regreso.

Ginny lanzó la pelota de regreso y está voló directamente a Harry. Él la tomó en el aire con facilidad, sin siquiera tener que mover su escoba.

–Vaya, buen brazo. Deberías intentar ser cazadora, si tienes la oportunidad. Ahora, ¡piensa rápido! –Lanzó la pelota de regreso y probó lo fácil que Ginny podía distraerse con un cumplido de su héroe.

Le tomó un tiempo a Ginny el poder atrapar tres seguidas, pero con el apoyo de Harry, mejoró poco a poco. Observando desde las gradas, Hermione se maravilló de lo cómodo que Harry se veía mientras volaba en una escoba, y lo mucho que podía ayudar a Ginny aún sin experiencia enseñando. Al mismo tiempo, se sorprendió por como Ginny se veía más tranquila alrededor de Harry cuando _ella_ estaba en una escoba. Eso era lo único que Hermione no podía hacer. Podía volar si tenía que hacerlo, pero nunca había _disfrutado_ las lecciones de vuelo en su primer año. Por su parte, Ron estaba sorprendido de que su "hermanita" podía volar tan bien.

–Buen trabajo. Estás mejorando –dijo Harry cuando Ginny finalmente atrapó tres seguidas–. Sólo recuerda que una snitch de verdad se moverá a tu alrededor como un insecto. No volará en forma de arco así que será más difícil seguirla. Pero regresemos con el equipo para que podamos repasar las formaciones.

Volaron con el equipo por la mayor parte del resto de la práctica, y entonces Harry permitió que Ginny lo intentara con la verdadera snitch. Considerando el tiempo, Harry tuvo que buscarla y señalar donde se encontraba, pero ella la persiguió, y después de una difícil persecución, la atrapó. No fue un gran espectáculo, pero estuvo bien como su primer intento.

–Estuviste muy bien, Ginny –dijo Hermione una vez que aterrizaron y comenzaron a caminar d regreso al castillo.

–Sí –agregó Ron–. Lo vi, pero no podía creerlo.

–Gracias –dijo ella, sólo sonrojándose un poco esta vez–. Aunque tuve un gran maestro… y aún no logro ni acercarme a su nivel.

–No hay problema, Ginny –dijo Harry–. Sólo tienes que derrotar a Malfoy, y estoy seguro de que puedes hacer eso.

–¡Ah! ¿En serio, Harry?

–Definitivamente.

Ginny sonrió.

Aunque Hermione tenía una pregunta seria, algo que le había estado molestando toda la tarde.

–Harry, ¿eso fue todo lo que hablaste con el profesor Lupin… sobre las lecciones anti-dementores? –dijo–. Parecías… preocupado.

Harry se puso serio y les indicó que se acercaran y bajó su tono de voz.

–No, me explicó unas cosas también… sobre porque reacciono peor a los dementores que todos los demás.

–¿Lo hizo? –dijo Ron con sorpresa–. Yo pensaba que iban tras de ti por alguna razón.

–No, no es eso. Dijo que los dementores obligan a revivir los peores recuerdos, y siempre me desmayo porque tengo peores recuerdos que la mayoría.

–¿Cómo es eso? –preguntó Ron–. Hemos hecho las mismas cosas, y no nos afectan de igual manera.

–No quise decir en Hogwarts –dijo Harry–. Descubrí de dónde venían los gritos. Cuando los dementores se acercan, yo puedo… -cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente–. Puedo escuchar a Voldemort asesinando a mi mamá –susurró.

Sus tres amigos soltaron exclamaciones de terror. Ginny se aferró de su brazo con fuerza. Ron miró sus pies incómodo. Hermione colocó una mano reconfortante en el hombro de Harry, aunque aún estaba confundida.

–Pero… ¿cómo es eso posible? –dijo.

–¿Eh? –dijo Harry.

–Sólo tenías quince meses de edad. El sistema límbico no se desarrolla por completo para retener tus recuerdos hasta los dos años. Debería ser neurológicamente imposible que recuerdes memorias a largo plazo… –Se dio cuenta de que los otros tres la estaban observando–. ¿A menos que sea diferente para los magos?

–No lo sé, pero puedo escucharlo –dijo Harry–. Y lo peor es que es lo único que recuerdo de ella.

–Oh, Harry –dijo Hermione–. Lo siento tanto. No quise...

–Está bien –le dijo–. Es por lo que necesito las lecciones. Cuando la escucho gritar, me desmayo.

Nadie tenía más que decir a eso, pero Ginny soltó su fuerte agarre y le dio un golpe suave e incómodo en el brazo. Continuaron en silencio hasta que se encontraron con otro cuarteto, uno menos bienvenido: Draco Malfoy apareció enfrente de ellos con Pansy Parkinson en su brazo y sus dos guardaespaldas. Al ver tanto a Harry como a Ginny en túnicas de quidditch, Malfoy sonrió.

–¿Me engañan mis ojos? La niña Weasley entrena como buscadora. Parece que te están reemplazando, Potter. ¿El miedo a los dementores te ahuyentó del equipo?

Unas cuantas horas antes, Harry Potter se hubiera sentido avergonzado y frustrado por ese insulto, pero después de la práctica que había tenido, estaba teniendo un buen día a pesar de todo. Colocó sus pies firmes en el suelo, pensando más rápido de lo que sus amigos lo habían visto hacerlo.

– _No_ , Malfoy. Sólo pensamos que nos sería útil tener a alguien en reserva, y pensamos que _tú_ serías un buen contrincante como calentamiento para ella.

–¡Ja! –Malfoy no caía tan fácil–. ¿Esta niña esquelética? Como si pudiera. Se que es sangre pura, Potter, pero vamos.

Ambos Weasley se enfurecieron ante eso, pero Ron también se estaba sintiendo listo.

–Oye, Hermione, ¿qué posibilidad les das? –gruñó.

–Pues, asumiendo que Ginny continúa practicando como lo hizo hoy, y comparándolo con tu desempeño hasta el momento, Malfoy –respondió Hermione con calma–, considerando que ignoraste la snitch que estaba prácticamente bajo tu nariz el año pasado, y volaste fuera del estadio a la primera señal de problemas el sábado cuando pudiste haber ganado… le doy a Ginny algo entre cinco a dos y tres a uno.

–Oh, cállate, ardilla. A nadie le interesan tus números –soltó Parkinson.

Hermione se congeló mientras Malfoy se reía de ella. No había sido llamada "ardilla" por _mucho_ tiempo… no desde que sus dientes delanteros habían salido por primera vez, y "a nadie le interesan tus números" era prácticamente lo que le habían dicho durante su tercer año en escuela primaria. Pero aún dolía. Y aún así… ahora sabía lo que los números podían hacer. Quizás era hora de usar ese hechizo que había estado guardando. Hubiera estado horrorizada de pensarlo hace dos años, pero ahora, bueno… _Sólo dame una razón, Malfoy,_ pensó.

Harry no había notado aún la reacción de Hermione. Estaba muy ocupado molestando a Malfoy.

–Ginny va a _derrotarte_ , Malfoy –se burló–. No puede perder conmigo entrenándola.

–¿Ah sí? –se burló Malfoy–. ¿Ella y qué escoba? Tendrá suerte de permanecer en esa basura barata en la que tiene que volar. Por supuesto, eso aún sería mejor que tú, Cara Rajada.

Ginny sacó su varita. Malfoy de inmediato reaccionó sacando la suya, y en un instante, seis otras varitas estuvieron fuera.

–¿Quieres pensarlo de nuevo, Malfoy? –se burló Ginny.

Malfoy rápidamente analizó la situación y realizó un cálculo fatal. Comenzó a agitar su varita en dirección a Ginny.

– _¡Everte Statum!_

– _¡Chiroptera Mucosa!_

–¡AH! –gritó Malfoy cuando la maldición de los mocomurciélagos lo golpeó.

Todos se detuvieron y observaron con sorpresa. Por que no fue Ginny, quien había sido lanzada contra su espalda, sino _Hermione_ , quien estaba de pie, molesta, y con su varita apuntando al rostro de Malfoy mientras un murciélago salía de su nariz y lo golpeaba con sus alas.

– _¡Expelliarmus!_ – gritó Harry en dirección a Parkinson antes de que ella pudiera lanzar un hechizo, pensando que era la más peligrosa de quienes quedaban.

Crabbe y Goyle, quienes no eran muy listos, lanzaron maleficios a Hermione por atacar a Malfoy, pero Ron la hizo a un lado, y ambos quedaron completamente abiertos para él y Ginny, quien se acababa de poner de pie de un salto.

– _¡Tarantallegra!_

– _¡Mordeodigiti!_

La pelea concluyó rápidamente, con los Slytherin completamente derrotados.

–¡Pagarás por esto, Granger! –gritó Malfoy, pero con todos incapaces de lanzar hechizos por el momento, salieron huyendo.

–Pf. Ese niño en verdad no puede ver las cosas –dijo Ginny. Entonces, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Hermione molesta–. ¡Hermione Granger! ¿Fuiste detrás de mis espaldas y convenciste a Bill que te enseñara ese hechizo?

– _No_ –dijo Hermione, bajando las manos de Ginny–. Sólo te he visto lanzarlo suficientes veces que fui capaz de revertirlo aritmánticamente y adoptarlo.

–Tú… ¿usaste aritmancia?

–¿Descubriste como lanzar su hechizo sólo _mirando_? –dijo Ron asombrado.

–Sí. Claro, no fue fácil. Tomó bastantes matemáticas de sexto año, pero lo logré.

–¡Eso es brillante! –dijo Ron. Hermione sonrió tímidamente.

Ginny la observó por otro momento.

–Suficiente. Tomaré Aritmancia el próximo año.

Ron gruñó.

–Genial, Hermione, acabas de hacer que mi hermana sea más peligrosa.

–Tú sólo estás celoso porque estás atrapado en Runas –dijo Ginny.

–Oye, me gusta Runas –dijo.

–¿A Ron le gusta una clase? Márquenlo en el calendario.

–Cuídate, Ginny. Aún tengo la maldición de las babosas que me enseñó Charlie.

Ginny sólo se rio.

Pero no todo fue diversión y juegos camino a la cena ya que se encontraron con una profesora McGonagall algo molesta. Todos se miraron algo incómodos.

–Señorita Granger, ¿en verdad lanzaste un hechizo contra el Sr. Malfoy esta tarde? –dijo.

Hermione palideció. ¿Qué dirían sus padres si recibía detención, especialmente por una pelea?

–Yo… yo…

–No, profesora –intervino Ginny–. _Yo_ lo hice.

–¿Qué? –exclamó Hermione–. Ginny, no… ¡auch! –Ginny le dio un codazo en las costillas.

–¿En verdad, señorita Weasley? Porque el Sr. Malfoy dice algo diferente –dijo McGonagall con sospecha.

–Pues entonces también le afecté el cerebro. Es mi hechizo. Nunca se lo he enseñado a nadie más. Hermione me lo pidió tres veces el año pasado y la rechacé. –Todo eso era verdad.

–Malfoy lanzó el primer hechizo, profesora –agregó Harry.

McGonagall entrecerró los ojos, y apretó sus labios en una línea delgada mientras observaba a los cuatro con sospecha.

–¿Eso fue lo que ocurrió? –preguntó. Hermione no dijo nada, más que nada porque Ginny le estaba pisando el pie. Los niños parecieron tener la misma idea–. ¿También entiendo que la señorita Weasley fue la primera en sacar su varita? –Ginny asintió con renuencia–. Muy bien, señorita Weasley. Detención mañana y diez puntos menos de Gryffindor. –Ginny bajó la cabeza de manera exagerada–. Cinco puntos al resto de ustedes por pelear en general. El Sr. Malfoy y sus amigos recibieron un castigo similar. –Eso no sonaba tan mal, pensaron–. Oh, y señorita Granger... –agregó McGonagall. Hermione palideció de nuevo–. Estoy segura de que la profesora Vector encontraría tu habilidad para analizar los hechizos muy impresionante, pero no tendría que recordarte que hechizar a tus compañeros no es aceptable.

–Profesora, yo… –comenzó, pero Ginny la detuvo.

–Ella lo comprende, profesora –dijo Ginny.

–Ya veo –dijo McGonagall–. Eso es todo por ahora.

–Maldita sea, es tan inteligente, es aterrador –dijo Ron una vez estuvieron fuera de su oído.

–Ginny, ¿por qué hiciste eso? –demandó Hermione–. No deberías de haber tomado la culpa por mi.

–No hay problema –respondió la niña más joven–. Me hubiera metido en problemas de cualquier modo, y tenía que pagarte de algún modo por todo lo que has hecho por mi.

–Pero no tenías que...

–Pues, ni modo. Además, ya me he metido en problemas por ese hechizo. _Tú_ tienes una reputación de niña buena que mantener.

Hermione soltó una risotada.

–¡Ja! Si supieran lo que en verdad hice el año pasado… pero gracias, Ginny. Eres una buena amiga.

* * *

A pesar de que Ginny había tomado la culpa, el rumor pronto se esparció en la escuela de que Hermione Granger ya no estaba tan indefensa como antes. El cambio fue sutil, pero sorprendente. Los Slytherin la miraban con más molestia, por supuesto, pero ninguno intentó algo. Sin embargo, varios de primer año, quienes tuvieron encuentros desagradables con los Slytherin, al igual que ella en su momento, parecían admirarla más. Y, por supuesto, Fred y George, quienes habían recibido ese hechizo en varias ocasiones, hicieron reverencias exageradas cuando lo descubrieron.

–Te dije que no querías que Hermione se enojara –dijo Fred.

Su nueva reputación no era exactamente por lo que quería ser conocida, pero ayudó un poco unos días después. Los estudiantes se estaban reuniendo después del almuerzo y Hermione encontró a Luna. De hecho, era difícil de ignorar con todo su cabello y su… excéntrico gusto para los accesorios. Hermione estaba caminando hacia ella para saludarla y ver como se encontraba cuando la Ravenclaw fue rodeada por tres de sus compañeras de casa.

–Oye, Lunática –dijo una de las chicas, una niña alta de cabello ondulado que Hermione estaba segura estaba en cuarto año–. Rebecca dice que te gusta la aritmancia y las runas. ¿Tienes planeado seguir los pasos de tu mami?

Hermione frunció el ceño, preguntándose de que se trataba todo eso. Lo único que sabía de la mamá de Luna era que había pasado su amor a las runas a su hija y que ya no estaba viva. Se acercó más. La joven Ravenclaw de cuarto año y las otras dos que pensaba estaban en el año de Luna se rieron y se burlaron. Chocaron y dieron codazos a Luna mientras pasaban, y una "accidentalmente" jaló su largo cabello. Ella había sufrido peor, pero Hermione aún se molestó ante lo que vio.

Cuando Luna respondió a la otra niña, sonaba menos soñadora que lo normal… entre su tono normal y un sollozo, y Hermione notó algo… una expresión imperceptible en sus ojos. Hermione dudó que las molestas niñas lo notaran, pero lo reconoció de cuando había encontrado a Luna en Halloween, y más de su propia expresión en el espejo cuando había tenido que aguantar ese tipo de abuso… esas veces cuando se había dicho que no le molestaba, y _casi_ lo creyó.

–Siempre he admirado el trabajo de mi madre –dijo Luna–, pero siempre he considerado que una estrategia más rigurosa sería mejor en mis estudios.

–Oh, por lo menos te enseñó eso –dijo una de las niñas más jóvenes–. Supongo que no fue una pérdida total. –Se rieron de nuevo, y en ese momento, Hermione las alcanzó.

–Ejem –tosió–. Hola Luna, ¿hay algún problema aquí?

Las otras tres jóvenes se detuvieron y la observaron, pero Luna sonrió.

–Estoy muy bien, Hermione. Gracias.

–Que bueno. Odiaría ver que tienes problemas –respondió.

–¿Por qué te importa la Lunática, Granger? –dijo la otra niña de segundo año–. Está completamente loca. –La de cuarto año la miró para que se callara. Evidentemente, estaba más al corriente en los rumores de Hermione.

– _Luna_ es mi amiga, y no aprecio que le pongan apodos –dijo Hermione con voz cortante–. Estoy segura de que Roger Davies lo mencionó cuando dijo a las personas que dejaran de ocultar sus cosas.

–Quizás lo mencionara –dijo la joven de cuarto año, haciendo una mueca cuando Hermione mencionó a un prefecto–. Sólo acompañaba a estas dos a la biblioteca. –Colocó una mano en cada uno de sus hombros–. Hasta luego, Lunát… eh, Lovegood, Granger.

Hermione observó a Luna por un momento.

–¿Qué fue todo eso? –dijo con cautela.

–Pues, no piensan mucho de mis padres –dijo Luna–. Sospecho que es porque mi papá está a cargo del _Quisquilloso_ … es una revista. Puedo darte una copia, si quieres.

–Eh… ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Hermione, un poco preocupada al no saber en lo que se estaba metiendo.

–Vende bien para nosotros, pero toda publicación tiene sus detractores.

Si el padre de Luna era algo como ella, Hermione podía adivinar porque.

–Y… ¿tu madre…?

–Mamá era buena creando hechizos –dijo Luna–. Aunque le gustaba experimentar.

–Manipulación directa de las energías mágicas –recordó Hermione.

–Así es. Es bastante útil. Se pueden hacer cosas que no podrían hacerse sólo con la aritmancia, pero también es peligroso. Aunque mamá era buena. Trabajó muchos años sin ningún problema serio. Pero un día, uno de sus hechizos fue mucho para ella. Había soñado con diseñar un encantamiento escudo que pudiera absorber algo de la energía que lo golpeaba para reforzarse.

Las cejas de Hermione se elevaron. Nunca había escuchado de algo como eso.

–Eso… –comenzó–. No puedo comenzar a imaginar si es posible aritmánticamente. Suena… muy difícil.

–Quizás. Pero _es_ posible el capturar los hechizos y diseccionarlos manualmente. Mi mamá quería hacerlo por sí sola, pero todo lo que producía era inestable. No sostenía la energía. Una vez creyó que lo había logrado, pero cuando tocó el escudo, explotó y destruyó la mayor parte de la casa… Yo tenía nueve años.

Hermione abrió su boca un poco y completó la historia en su mente.

–Lo siento mucho, Luna –dijo, colocando un brazo a su alrededor. Estaba enojada. No podía creer que alguien se burlaría de Luna usando la muerte de su madre. Las cosas raramente llegaban tan lejos entre Malfoy y Harry.

–Sí, fue bastante horrible –dijo Luna, aún sonando bastante alegre y conversacional–. Lo peor fue cuando papá tuvo que separarme de ella y correr a la puerta. La casa casi se colapsó. Aún la extraño mucho. Pero aún tengo a mi papá. Y bueno, sé que la veré de nuevo algún día.

La mente de Hermione dio vueltas por un momento hasta que comprendió lo que Luna había querido decir. Se detuvo, se dio la vuelta, y observó sus ojos plateados. Tenían una mirada diferente: brillante, sin dudas o reservaciones. Luna debía ser una niña de fe extraordinaria, pensó. Raramente conocía a alguien cuya fe fuera tan fuerte. O que pudiera aguantar el abuso de ese modo. Si alguien decía esas cosas a Harry, _habría_ hechizos, por lo menos.

–E...estoy segura de que lo harás, Luna… –dijo algo incómoda, sin saber como responder–. Entonces… ¿Aritmancia y Runas?

–Sí, aún quiero crear hechizos como mi mamá… aunque también disfrutaría buscando nuevas criaturas mágicas, como papá… pero decidí que necesito mejor conocimiento académico. Algún día, espero poder descubrir que salió mal.

–Vaya… eso… pues, cuando llegues a eso punto, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar, lo haré.

–Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Hermione. Y es muy amable también que digas que eres mi amiga. Creo que me agrada tener una amiga. – _¿"Una" amiga?_ Pensó Hermione. _Tendré que hablar con Ginny_ –. La mayoría de las personas piensan que soy extraña, ¿sabes? Pero tú has sido muy amable. –Bajó la mirada y también su voz–. Se que no estás de acuerdo conmigo sobre los nargles y los snorkacks. La mayoría no creen que existan.

Hermione se mordió su labio, incómoda.

–No, no lo creo –admitió ella. Era bastante frustrante, pensó. Podía admirar la fe de Luna, pero también creía en las cosas más imposibles y sin nada de evidencia. Y aún así, había algo adorable en eso. Le tomó un poco el comprender porque, pero se dio cuenta de que Luna no era su única amiga con ideas extrañas–. ¿Pero sabes qué? –dijo–. Creo que ser amiga con los elfos me ha enseñado sobre tolerancia por personas que creen en cosas diferentes.

Luna inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

–Supongo que tienen una perspectiva única sobre las cosas.

–Única es poco. Soy hija de muggles, ¿recuerdas? No creo en la esclavitud en ningún nivel, incluyendo esclavitud voluntaria. Pero si puedo mantener la mente abierta sobre eso por ellos, supongo que puedo abrir mi mente a la criptomagizoología.

Luna continuó observándola, luciendo aún más sorprendida de lo normal.

–Eres una bruja inusual, Hermione.

Hermione se rio un poco, incapaz de decidir si ser llamada inusual por Luna Lovegood era algo bueno o malo.

–Esa soy yo –dijo–. No puedo hacer las cosas de manera normal. Honestamente, Luna, quedas bien entre mis otros amigos. Quiero decir, hablo con Filch, por todos los cielos. Y aún visito a Myrtle de vez en cuando, y también está Hagrid y… ¿Por qué de repente siento como si viviera en la Isla de los Juguetes Rotos?

Luna se rio.

–¿Eso es similar a la isla perdida de Tule? Es donde se encuentra la zona de reproducción de verano de los heliopatas. Necesitan el sol de medianoche.

Hermione evitó sacudir la cabeza. Había estado sorprendida por un momento que casi todo lo que Luna había dicho en esa conversación había tenido sentido, pero era mucho que pedir.

–No, Luna –dijo–. Es algo muggle. Te lo explicaré más cerca de Navidad.


	49. Chapter 49

¿Una escoba que vuela a ciento cincuenta millas por hora _en verdad_ es práctica para el quidditch? ¿No? Entonces, no soy JK Rowling y Harry Potter no me pertenece. Esta historia tampoco me pertenece, porque si pudiera cambiaría las unidades de medida al sistema métrico, como el resto del mundo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 49**

–Se llama encantamiento Patronus –dijo Harry sin entusiasmo. Su primera lección anti-dementores con el profesor Lupin evidentemente no había ido bien. Había aprendido la mecánica del hechizo, lo qual Hermione rápidamente determinó era material opcional incluso a nivel EXTASIS, pero no producía resultados útiles–. Supongo que conjura… _algo_ con esperanza y felicidad que hace que los dementores no puedan "alimentarse" de ti.

–Mmm, puedo ver como podría ser útil –dijo Hermione pensativamente–. ¿Y es la única manera de combatirlos?

–No lo se. Lupin lo hizo sonar como que hay otros métodos, pero piensa que tendría mejor suerte con este.

–Suena lógico.

–Sí. Pero es difícil. No es como los hechizos normales. Tienes que enfocarte en una memoria feliz para lanzarlo, y eso es muy difícil con un dementor alrededor.

 _Eso_ sonaba extraño para Hermione. La mayoría de los hechizos requerían intención en parte. Tenías que comprender lo que hacía el hechizo y enfocarte en como lanzarlo. Pero sonaba a que el encantamiento Patronus también necesitaba un estado emocional en particular. Hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry probablemente no tenía muchos recuerdos de donde elegir. Sus supuestos parientes tenían mucho por lo que responder.

–¿No te está haciendo practicar con un dementor de verdad, o sí? –agregó ella.

–Oh, no, encontró otro boggart –dijo Harry–. Mi miedo es un dementor.

–¿Tiene otro boggart? –dijo ella entusiasmada.

Hermione permaneció después de clase de Defensa al día siguiente.

–Disculpe, profesor –dijo en voz baja.

El profesor Lupin levantó la mirada de donde estaba empacando por la semana.

–¿Sí, Hermione? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

–Harry me dijo que encontró otro boggart.

–Así es. Lo estoy usando para sus lecciones del encantamiento Patronus. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Es sólo que no tuve la oportunidad de enfrentar uno durante la primera lección, y me preguntaba si podría hacerlo con este.

–Oh, eres más que bienvenida, mientras no lo hagas desaparecer por completo, aunque estoy segura de que sólo la teoría te sería buena si te encontraras con uno.

–No estoy segura, profesor –dijo Hermione–. La cosa es, no estoy exactamente segura de que forma tomará el boggart conmigo. No quiero que me tome por sorpresa.

–Oh. ¿No conoces tu mayor miedo? –dijo Lupin con sorpresa.

–No realmente. Quiero decir, no creo que sea algo tan normal como reprobar Aritmancia. Creo debe de ser el basilisco, pero no se siente correcto, y tampoco otras cosas en las que puedo pensar.

–Mmm, interesante. Normalmente, eso quiere decir que no estás pensando en términos suficiente amplios… pero no importa. Sea lo que sea, el boggart lo mostrará. Ven a mi oficina, por favor.

Hermione lo siguió a una oficina con pocos muebles y un extraño ruido proveniente de la alacena debajo de su escritorio.

–Lo encontré en uno de los gabinetes del Sr. Filch, aunque si soy honesto, es difícil distinguir en su oficina –sonrió Lupin, parándose a un lado de la alacena–. Cuando estés lista, Hermione. –Ella se preparó y asintió–. Uno… dos… ¡tres!

El profesor Lupin abrió la puerta. Hermione se preparó para el basilisco o cualquier otro monstruo que estuviera a punto de salir, mientras intentaba comprender cual era su miedo más grande. Sabía que tenía que ser otra cosa… algo que no podía ver… algo más allá de su alcance… Y entonces estuvo ahí, pero no fue un monstruo. Eran sus padres. Y entonces lo supo.

–Oh, no –respiró con horror.

Sus padres estaban delante de ella, agarrados de las manos (necesitaban estar en contacto físico para que el boggart pudiera imitarlos a ambos), y mirándola con seriedad.

–Hermione –dijo su madre. _¡No! ¡No es ella! ¡No es ella!_ – Lo sentimos mucho, pero tendremos que sacarte de Hogwarts. Es muy peligroso aquí, y obviamente no tienen idea de como mantener a salvo a los niños en este país.

–No, por favor –rogó–. ¡No pueden! – _¡No! ¡No es real!_

–Deberías de querer esto –continuó su padre–. Un asesino en masa se metió a tu dormitorio. Beauxbatons tiene un programa respetable. ¿Por qué quieres quedarte?

–Mamá, papá, tengo que hacerlo. Todos mis amigos están aquí.

–¿Hermione? –dijo el profesor Lupin, aunque parecía estar muy lejos.

 _¡No son reales! ¡No son reales! Mis padres no pueden estar en Hogwarts, ¡especialmente en una alacena! Oh, ¿por qué parecen tan reales?_

–Y eso es otra cosa –dijo su madre–. Vas a tener que cortar lazos con tus amigos.

–¡No, no pueden hacer eso! ¡No pueden obligarme a hacer eso! –comenzó a llorar. _Vamos, ¡tengo que hacer algo! ¡El hechizo! ¡Necesito lanzar el hechizo!_

–¡Hermione, no es real! –la llamó Lupin.

–Atraen muchos problemas. Harry parece siempre tener a un mago malvado detrás de él, y es muy peligroso si sabe donde estás –dijo su padre.

–¡No, por favor, todo menos eso! ¡Saben como ha sido la vida de Harry! ¡No puedo abandonarlo! ¡Sería terrible para él perder a un amigo así! – _¡No es real! ¡No es real! Dios, por favor, ¡no dejes que sea real!_

–La discusión está cerrada, Hermione –dijo él con severidad–. Ahora, ven con nosotros. –Estiró su mano como para tomarla.

–¡Hermione! –gritó Lupin–. ¡Usa el hechizo! ¡Hazlo gracioso!

Hermione estaba temblando hasta los pies. Quería escapar y nunca regresar. De hecho, si no fuera por el profesor Lupin, lo hubiera hecho. Pero tenía que enfrentar esto. Tenía que derrotarlo. _Vamos, Hermione, ¡piensa!_ Pensó. _¿Cómo lo hago gracioso? ¿Qué es lo más absurdo, loco, e imposible que podría ocurrir a mis padres?_

Lo tenía.

– _¡RIDDIKULUS!_ –gritó.

¡Bang! De repente, sus padres estaban mostrando unos terribles dientes chuecos, peores que los de Marcus Flint, además de un par de colmillos, lo cual hacía imposible que hablaran claramente. Al ver a un par de dentistas luciendo más graciosos de lo que esperaba, se rio hasta llorar. Mientras tanto, el profesor Lupin lanzó un hechizo que envió a el boggart con forma de sus padres de regreso a la alacena y cerró la puerta. Entonces la miró algo incómodo.

–Así que… -dijo nervioso–. Tu peor miedo es...

–Que mis padres decidan que es muy peligroso aquí, me saquen de la escuela, y me envíen a Francia, y nunca vuelva a ver a mis amigos… tiene razón, señor, estaba pensando en términos muy cerrados –dijo con tristeza–. No creí...

–Es un miedo muy maduro en muchos sentidos, Hermione –le aseguró–, y habla de una gran lealtad a tus amigos. Espero que no resulte mal.

–Gracias, profesor. Eh… creo que ahora me alegra no haberlo enfrentado en clase.

–No, puedo ver porque no querrías que eso saliera en frente de la clase.

Ella asintió. Era vergonzoso que el profesor Lupin lo hubiera visto. Objetivamente no era lo más aterrador que podía imaginar, pero ciertamente era lo que pesaba más en su mente. Quizás _así_ era como los boggarts en verdad funcionaban. Si leían la mente, tenía sentido.

–Sabía que no podían ser reales, profesor –dijo–. ¿Por qué parecían tan reales?

–Es la magia de los boggarts. Aunque existe un encantamiento sencillo para repelerlos, son más desagradables de lo que la mayoría de los magos piensan. Si te encuentras con uno y no puedes controlarlo, pueden paralizarte y absorber tu miedo. Es una de las razones por las que es importante aprender el encantamiento temprano.

Ella asintió de nuevo.

–Debería irme –dijo–. Gracias de nuevo, profesor.

–No hay de que –dijo. Hermione se dio la vuelta para irse, pero justo cuando llegó a la puerta, él la llamó–. ¿Hermione? –Ella se dio la vuelta.

–¿Sí, profesor?

Lupin pareció luchar consigo mismo por un minuto.

–¿Qué quisiste decir cuando mencionaste como había sido la vida de Harry?

Hermione palideció. No había querido que se le escapara eso, pero aún así, era un profesor. Estaría bien.

–No conozco la historia completa –explicó–, pero Harry vive con sus tíos durante los veranos, y son personas terribles –explicó. Lupin asintió como si ya supiera eso–. Quiero decir… no nos lo ha dicho todo, pero estoy segura de que por lo menos fue desatentido antes de venir aquí. Debió de ver lo pequeño y delgado que era. Nos dijo que a sus parientes no les gusta la magia. Lo llaman monstruo. Llaman a sus padres monstruos. Lo hacían que se encargara de todas las labores domésticas mientras consentían a su primo. Dejan que su primo lo golpee. E intentaron prevenir que recibiera su carta de Hogwarts. El profesor Dumbledore tuvo que enviar varias cartas hasta que eventualmente envió a Hagrid.

Lupin parpadeó un par de veces con sorpresa.

–Por la barba de Merlín –murmuró–. Sabía… escuché que Harry vivía con personalidades desagradables, pero no creí que irían tan lejos.

–Aún son terribles con él, profesor –dijo de repente–. El verano después de primer año, lo encerraron en su cuarto, y la profesora McGonagall tuvo que salvarlo. Es sólo porque ella y la profesora Vector lo visitan que no se pasan de la raya. Quisiera que el profesor Dumbledore no lo empujara tanto a quedarse con ellos. No es saludable. Sé que no lo es.

–¿El profesor Dumbledore está detrás de eso? –dijo Lupin.

–Sí, señor. Sólo dice algo sobre la importancia de la familia y empuja a Harry a quedarse con ellos por otro verano.

–Mmm… pues… pues, creo que deberías irte, Hermione. Me has dado mucho que pensar.

–Sí, profesor. Y gracias de nuevo –dijo. Dejó la oficina preguntándose que iba a hacer Lupin.

* * *

Durante las siguientes semanas, Harry mejoró gradualmente en su aprendizaje del encantamiento Patronus.

–No lo se. Se supone que debe tener una forma, pero sólo luce como niebla blanca –decía normalmente.

Si Lupin había dicho algo sobre sus parientes, no lo mencionó a Hermione. Desafortunadamente, estuvo obligado a admitir que probablemente no estaría listo a tiempo para el partido de quidditch, pero eso era irrelevante de todos modos ya que no tenía una escoba.

Entonces, algo extraño ocurrió el veinticinco de noviembre.

–¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡Tienes que subir a _ver_ esto! –gritó Ron al otro lado de la sala común antes del desayuno. Eso era tan inusual que tomó a Crookshanks y lo apresuró arriba, subiendo al dormitorio de él y Harry en el catorceavo piso.

–¡No lo _traigas_ aquí! –gritó Ron, señalando a Crookshanks, pero Hermione no estaba prestando atención. Estaba preocupada por Harry, Dean, Seamus, e incluso Neville sentados alrededor de la cama de Harry, observando a algo sobre papel de varios colores, el cual Harry aparentemente recibido esa mañana. Al acercarse, su quijada se abrió, y Crookshanks se safó de sus brazos y bajó al piso.

–Harry… -dijo sorprendida–. Eso es…

–¡Una saeta de fuego! –exclamó él–. Es la escoba más rápida del mundo… máxima velocidad de ciento cincuenta millas por hora.

–¡Ciento cincuenta! –Hermione rápidamente hizo el cálculo mental–. Eso debe estar cerca del límite de lo que se puede hacer en el campo, con las fuerzas g y to… Y más importante, ¿cómo _rayos_ obtuviste una saeta de fuego, Harry?

–No tengo idea –dijo Harry–. No había nota ni nada, pero estaba envuelta en papel rojo y verde como un regalo de Navidad.

–Pero Navidad no es por otro mes –señaló Hermione.

–Sí, pero también necesito una nueva escoba antes de eso.

–¿Pero de dónde salió? Una escoba como esa debe costar...

–Precio bajo pedido –dijo Harry–. Debe de costar cientos de galeones.

–Exacto. Podrías comprar un auto nuevo con eso. ¿Quién te la enviaría? –De hecho, Hermione comenzaba a tener una sospecha, pero no quería creerlo.

–¡Oye! ¡Crookshanks, aléjate de Scabbers! –interrumpió Ron–. ¡FUERA!

– _Lo siento_ –dijo Hermione con fastidio. Se movió para sacar a su gato del cuarto, pero él fue más rápido. Arañó la pijama de Ron con sus garras, intentando llegar a la rata en sus manos. Ron lo intentó patear, pero falló y pateó el baúl de Harry.

–¡Ron! ¡No lo lastimes! –lloró Hermione. Se lanzó y logró atrapar al gato. Él luchó por un momento, pero finalmente se rindió en sus brazos. Ella abrió la puerta–. Crookshanks, en verdad debes de dejar de ir tras Scabbers. Es muy viejo para tanta emoción, y hay muchas otras ratas en el castillo. Ahora, necesito hablar con Harry por un minuto, ¿de acuerdo?

Crookshanks maulló en protesta, pero ella lo sacó y cerró la puerta con renuencia.

–Necesitas controlar a esa bestia –dijo Ron mientras intentaba calmar a Scabbers.

–No es una bestia, Ronald, y me gustaría que lo intentaras tú –dijo ella mientras Ron colocaba a Scabbers de vuelta en su bolsilla. Ella pensaba que la rata comenzaba a lucir vieja. Había perdido mucho peso, y su pelo comenzaba a caerse. Comenzaba a preocuparse de que su condición fuera terminal, pero no lo dijo–. Bueno, Harry, ¿quién crees que te envió una escoba de último modelo sin ninguna nota?

–Probablemente Dumbledore –dijo Ron como si no importara–. Envió a Harry la… -lanzó a una mirada a los otros chicos–, tú sabes, la capa de tu papá, y no firmó la nota.

–Sí, pero era de mi papá –dijo Harry–. Dumbledore sólo la estaba pasando. No gastaría ese tipo de dinero en un estudiante.

–Bueno, entonces… qué tal Lupin –sugirió Ron.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse, aún si sabía que no debía. Ningún hombre lobo podría pagar algo así.

–¿Qué? –soltó Ron.

–¿En verdad crees que el profesor Lupin podría pagar algo como esto? –dijo ella.

–No lo se. Le cae bien Harry, y algunos tipos son raros con el dinero.

–Pues, puedo… puedo garantizarte que no puede –dijo Hermione.

–¿Qué, la aritmancia te lo dijo? –dijo Ron.

–...Sí –mintió. No iba a traicionar la confianza del profesor Lupin.

–¿Pero quién más podría haber sido? –preguntó Harry.

Hermione se inclinó y tomó el chivatoscopio de Harry, el cual estaba silbando en silencio en el suelo, y lo examinó. Esa cosa nunca funcionaba bien, siempre prendiéndose en los momentos más extraños a pesar de que lo habían inspeccionado. Pero ahora, tenía que preguntarse… Había considerado si llevar sus preocupaciones directo a McGonagall sin decirles, pero no, eso no era bueno. Lo descubrirían tarde o temprano.

–Tengo una teoría… -dijo–, pero no les va a gustar.

La expresión de Harry decía que desde ahora no le gustaba.

–¿Cuál es?

–Creo –respondió Hermione–, que esa escoba probablemente fue enviada por Sirius Black.

El silencio reinó por un momento y entonces, Ron, Seamus, y Dean comenzaron a reírse.

–¡Ja! Buena, Hermione –dijo Ron.

–No era una broma.

–Pero… pero… vamos, ¿por qué le compraría un asesino a Harry una escoba super cara? –Ron comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

–¡Porque sabía que Harry la usaría! –gritó Hermione, callando a todos–. Quien sabe que tipo de maldiciones alguien como Black podría poner en ella. Probablemente hubiera sido fácil para él robarla, maldecirla, y enviártela, Harry, sabiendo que querrías subirte de inmediato, y después te arrojaría al barranco o algo.

–¡Hermione, eso es una locura! –dijo Harry. Ella se sorprendió de su franqueza–. Debe de haber muchos otros métodos más fáciles y baratos para que Black me ataque. Estoy seguro de que la escoba está bien.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos.

–¿En verdad crees eso, Harry? ¿O sólo quieres creerlo?

–No hay nada malo con la escoba, Hermione –insistió Harry.

Ella no dio paso atrás.

–Entonces veremos si la profesora McGonagall está de acuerdo contigo.

–¿Qué? ¿McGonagall? ¡No! ¡Me la quitará! –dijo Harry con frenesí.

–¿Y por qué? Sólo porque sabrá que hay una buena probabilidad de que tengo la razón. Esa escoba necesita ser examinada antes de que alguien la monte.

–Vamos, Hermione –dijo Ron–, no puedes hacer esto a Harry. Necesita una escoba nueva para ganar la copa de quidditch. –Seamus asintió su acuerdo.

–No ganará nada si la escoba lo suelta al comienzo. –Comenzó a caminar a la puerta–. Debemos de hacer lo responsable y hacer que la examinen.

Miró a Harry vio el miedo en sus ojos.

–Hermione, por favor, no –dijo. Le dolía un poco, especialmente sabiendo que tenía tan pocas cosas buenas en su vida, pero tenía que hacerlo por él si él no lo hacía.

–Lo siento, Harry. Si estoy equivocada, me disculparé, pero esto es por tu propio bien. -Abrió la puerta y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras.

–¡DETÉNGANLA! –bramó Ron.

Hermione corrió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, con los niños apresurándose detrás de ella. Crookshanks se interpuso entre ellos y los alentó un poco, pero él no era contrincante para ellos en su estado. Hermione casi se tropezó cuando él escapó entre sus piernas.

Ocho pisos después, y estaban afuera del apartamento de la profesora McGonagall, cuando su jefa de casa estaba saliendo para comenzar su día. Desafortunadamente, todos comenzaron a gritar al mismo tiempo, lo cual rápidamente enfureció a la profesora.

 _¡CRACK!_ McGonagall movió su varita, y con un fuerte ruido silenció al grupo.

–¡Honestamente! –dijo–. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por falta de decoro. Ahora, ¿cuál es el problema? Uno a la vez, por favor.

Harry, Ron, y Hermione dijeron cada uno su versión de los eventos de esa mañana mientras McGonagall escuchaba con una expresión sospechosa. Cuando terminaron, miró a Harry.

–Lo siento mucho, Potter, pero me temo que estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Granger.

–¿Qué? –dijeron Harry y Ron–. Profesora, está bien, en serio –dijo Harry.

–No puedes saberlo, Potter. Se que ninguno de nosotros compró esa escoba para ti, ni ningún miembro del equipo de quidditch o sus familias. Me lo hubieran informado. Si tampoco sabes de donde viene, entonces Sirius Black se vuelve una preocupante posibilidad.

–Pero no puede ser –dijo Harry horrorizada–. ¿Por qué… cómo…?

–Por que Sirius Black es un genio loco –dijo McGonagall–. Ya ha atravesado nuestra seguridad una vez. Es muy posible que lo haría de nuevo con un plan como este. Ahora, me doy cuenta de que es posible que un donador anónimo te enviara esa escoba, Potter, pero tendrá que ser examinada por maldiciones y sabotaje. Es probable que Madame Hooch y el profesor Flitwick la tengan que desmantelar...

–¡¿Desmantelar?! –dijo Ron horrorizado–. ¡No pueden desmantelar una escoba de carreras? ¿Qué tal si arruinan los hechizos?

–Les aseguro que Madame Hooch y el profesor Flitwick son profesionales entrenados, Weasley –dijo McGonagall con molestia.

–¿Pero cuánto tomará? –preguntó Harry–. Necesito esa escoba para el partido en dos semanas.

–Me temo que eso es muy pronto –dijo con renuencia–. Tendrás que usar una escoba de la escuela para ese partido. Sin embargo, si resulta no tener maleficios, deberías de tenerla de regreso a tiempo para el siguiente partido.

–¡Pero es el partido contra Slytherin! –dijo Harry. Nunca perdonaría que Malfoy le ganara sólo porque no tenía una escoba decente.

McGonagall tampoco disfrutaba la idea de que Slytherin ganara contra Gryffindor, pero mantuvo su postura al igual que Hermione.

–Es un pequeño precio a pagar para asegurarse de que no te matará, Potter, y no quiero escuchar más.

* * *

Los dos días siguientes fueron dolorosos para Hermione. Ron se rehusaba por completo a hablarle por la saeta de fuego. Harry le habló un poco, pero era entrecortado y sonaba resentido. Sospechaba que por lo menos comprendía, pero no quería admitir que tenía razón. Peor, Ron contó la historia a todo Gryffindor, lo cual los hizo que se pusieran en su contra, especialmente el equipo de quidditch. Incluso Ginny parecía distante, y tuvo que comenzar a tener cuidado alrededor de Fred y George porque podía ver que aunque no tenían malas intenciones, estaban más que dispuestos a hacerle una broma por esto.

No durmió bien las dos noches siguientes.

El sábado amaneció nublado, gris, y frío. Era un día importante. Era el día del partido de Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff… un juego que no afectaba directamente la posición de Gryffindor en la copa de quidditch, pero determinaría que equipo sería el de vencer en la primavera. Era el primer juego de Cedric como buscador principal y capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff. Roger también estaba jugando como capitán de Ravenclaw, pero extrañamente, Hermione se descubrió apoyando a Hufflepuff.

Pero más importante, quería a sus amigos de vuelta.

Hermione comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando el quidditch ese año, y no era lo mismo sin poder especular con Ron y Harry sobre el juego durante el desayuno, o sin Fred y George preguntándole las probabilidades. Y no sería lo mismo sin sus amigos observándolo con ella. Al igual que cuando estaba cerca de los dementores, su vida se sentía más fría y vacía cuando era aislada por su casa. Recordó como Luna era prácticamente ignorada, y no podía comprender como lo aguantaba.

Había obtenido una copia del ejemplar de _¿Cuál Escoba?_ de Cedric para ver si podía obtener alguna idea para ayudar a Harry con su problema (si es que podía hacer algo) Aprendió que las ramas de la saeta de fuego eran individualmente seleccionadas para equilibrio y precisión, y que tenía muchos y muchos nuevos encantamientos patentados, al punto de que sería arriesgado intentar "desmantelarla". El trabajo de hierro fue realizado por duendes, lo cual se suponía que era mejor que de cualquier otro por su magia _secreta_. El mango estaba hecho de ébano y era pulido con polvo de diamante. El número de registro estaba marcado en oro de veinticuatro kilates… Lo tenía todo.

Y nada la ayudaba. Ni siquiera sabían si la que Harry había recibido era robada o comprada legalmente.

No, no era cierto. Tenían un número de registro. Podían revisar con la compañía.

–Con la compañía… –Hermione susurró en voz alto–. Por la barba de Merlín, ¿por qué no pensé en esto antes? –Apenas y pudo esperar a que terminara el desayuno, y entonces se puso de pie de inmediato–. Ven conmigo, Harry –dijo, tomándolo de la muñeca y jalándolo a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall.

–¿Por qué? –gruñó él.

–Porque creo que encontré la manera de resolver el problema de tu escoba.

Harry la siguió voluntariamente por primera vez en dos días. Obviamente, la profesora McGonagall se sorprendió al verlos en su puerta.

–¿Puedo ayudarlos? –dijo con sospecha.

–Profesora, necesitamos hablar con usted sobre la saeta de fuego –dijo Hermione.

McGonagall les lanzó a los dos una mirada molesta.

–Señorita Granger, Sr. Potter. Ya les dije que debe de ser completamente examinada –dijo con severidad.

–No le estoy pidiendo que pare, profesora, pero creo tener una mejor solución –dijo Hermione.

Su maestra aún los miraba con sospecha.

–¿Oh? ¿Y cuál es?

–Pues, primero, ¿sabe si la escoba fue adquirida legalmente, profesora?

–Sí, preguntamos a la compañía y _fue_ comprada legalmente… bajo un nombre falso, lo cual aumenta nuestras sospechas, pero no veo como es relevante.

–De acuerdo. Harry tiene dos problemas ahora. Uno es que necesita una escoba buena para montar en dos semanas, y el segundo, con todo respeto, profesora, es que el pedir al profesor Flitwick y a Madame Hooch que la examinen por lo menos nulificaría la garantía. Así que estaba pensando, ¿no sería más fácil intercambiar la escoba de Harry por una prestada por la compañía y que _ellos_ la inspeccionen? De ese modo, alguien que conoce todos los hechizos en ella puede examinarla… quizás incluso arreglarla, y Harry tendría algo que usar.

La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, la cerró, y la abrió de nuevo.

–Esa es una idea muy interesante, señorita Granger. Admito que no lo había considerado. Potter, asumo que no necesito preguntar lo que piensas del asunto.

Harry estaba patidifuso ante la idea de Hermione.

–Por la barba de Merlín, ¿por qué no pensé en eso antes?

–Exacto –respondió McGonagall sacudiendo la cabeza–. Debería advertirte, Potter, que en el caso de que tu saeta de fuego resulte estar maldecida, es posible que la compañía no pueda reparar los hechizos, y no podrás quedarte con la prestada.

Harry suspiró.

–Lo entiendo, profesora, pero por lo menos la tendría para el partido contra Slytherin.

–Sí, puedo ver como eso sería deseable –dijo McGonagall con un brillo en sus ojos. En el fondo era una fanática del quidditch–. Informaré al profesor Flitwick y a Madame Hooch y contactaré a la compañía hoy. Deberíamos poder adquirir una escoba prestada esta semana. Y señorita Granger, cinco puntos para Gryffindor por esa excelente sugerencia.

–Muchas gracias, Hermione –dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Lucía como si estuviera a punto de abrazarla, pero se detuvo y le dio unos cuantos golpecitos incómodos en su espalda–. Eh, lamento mucho los últimos días.

–Está bien –dijo ella–. Se que significa mucho para ti. Sólo ve y dile a Ron que puede dejar de ser un tonto. – _Si eso es posible_ , pensó.

Para su crédito, la respuesta de Ron fue no echarle en cara su supuesta victoria moral, aún si no estaba muy feliz de disculparse.

–De acuerdo, entiendo que quizás Sirius Black envió la escoba a Harry, y eso es malo –admitió–, pero aún así, uno no desmantela una saeta de fuego. ¡Es sacrilegio!

 _Necesita examinar sus prioridades_ , pensó Hermione.

Fred y George estuvieron más positivos cuando la historia llegó a sus oídos. Alcanzaron a Hermione, Ron, y Harry camino al campo de quidditch para observar el partido.

–Hermione, nuestra amiga de cabello alborotado –exclamó Fred, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

–Parece que te juzgamos mal –continuó George.

–Pensamos que estabas causando problemas para nosotros, entregando esa saeta de fuego –dijo Fred.

–Incluso si _es_ posible que fue enviada por un asesino. Una reacción comprensible –admitió George.

–Pero parece que como siempre, encontraste una mejor solución para Harry. Sólo necesitábamos tener un poco de fe.

– _Nos hemos_ comportado de manera poco amable con nuestra pequeña aritmaga durante estos últimos días, ¿no es así, Fred?

–Así es, George. ¿Una galleta de crema, Hermione? –ofreció Fred–. Para mostrar que no hay resentimientos.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

–Oh, de acuerdo –dijo, tomando la galleta ofrecida y poniéndola en su boca. Un momento después, sintió un extraño cosquilleo en sus orejas. Entonces, Harry y Ron se detuvieron y la miraron, intentando no reírse.

–¿Qué? –dijo.

–O...o...orejas… -se burló Ron, señalando su cabeza.

Hermione rápidamente examinó sus orejas. No estaban donde debían de estar. Se habían transformado en triángulos saliendo de entre su cabello, en la parte de arriba de su cabeza. Se dio la vuelta para observar a los gemelos, maldiciendo su falta de atención. Nunca debía confiar en esos dos, _especialmente_ cuando decían que "no hay resentimientos".

–Mmm, aún necesita algo de trabajo –dijo Fred clínicamente–. Se supone que también debe de hacerte crecer pelaje.

–Te dije que debimos de ir con plumas –dijo George.

Hermione aceptó su papel y bufó en su dirección. Entonces, sacó su varita.

–Chicos, ¿recuerdan qué hechizo acabo de perfeccionar?

Fred y George se miraron el uno al otro con terror y salieron corriendo. Ella los siguió y pronto alcanzó a Fred con la maldición de los mocomurciélagos (no estaba preocupada de que esos dos la acusaran con un profesor). Pero un minuto después, sintió sus orejas regresar a su lugar, así que su cómplice fue perdonado… por el momento.

–Ja, muy bien, Hermione –dijo Ginny cuando llegaron a las gradas, chocando su palma–. Así que, ¿quién crees que gane hoy?

–Ravenclaw es el favorito. Tienen un mejor escuadrón de cazadores. Pero todo queda en manos de los buscadores. ¿Dirías que Cedric Diggory o Cho Chang es mejor buscador, Harry?

–No lo sé. Ninguno a actuando como buscador principal antes –dijo.

Ambos equipos salieron al campo, bajo gritos de entusiasmo de la multitud. Mientras Cedric y Roger estrechaban manos, Hermione no pudo evitar notar la diferencia entre este y el juego de Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Cedric y Roger personificaban la epítome de rivalidad amistosa, mientras que entre Oliver Wood y Marcus Flint, lo más amable que podría llamarse era rivalidad _hostil_.

Tampoco pudo evitar notar las diferencias entre los dos buscadores. Cedric era alto y muscular, y sintió un tiro en su estómago cuando notó lo bien que lucía en su túnica de quidditch. Cho Chang, por otro lado, era pequeña… una cabeza más baja que Harry, quien no era nada alto. Si seguía la mirada de su amigo con atención, Harry parecía estar observándola.

–Pues, parece que Cho tiene la ventaja de peso –sugirió Hermione mientras se elevaban.

–Sí, definitivamente –dijo Harry de manera ausente.

–Pero claro, Cedric tiene _mucho_ talento –dijo Hermione con tono soñador–. Nunca hubiera sido elegido como buscador principal si no pudiera competir con alguien como ella.

–¿Eh? Oh, sí, supongo.

Fue un juego emocionante. Como había predicho, Roger y sus otros dos cazadores dominaron el campo para Ravenclaw, pero Hermione y Harry estaban enfocados e interesados en el duelo de buscadores. Cho parecía estar marcando a Cedric, lo cual Hermione pensó no hablaba bien ella. Ya que era más ligera y rápida, debería de aprovechar y estar al frente. Cedric estaba jugando bien, aún si directo, buscando la snitch con cautela y sistemáticamente, realizando unas cuantas fintas, y bloqueando a los jugadores de Ravenclaw cuando tenía la oportunidad. Tanto ella como Harry estaban observándolos con tanta atención que apenas y notaron a Fred y George deslizar sus cabezas entre ellos.

–¿Disfrutando la vista? –dijeron.

–¡Ah! –Hermione dio un salto y se dio la vuelta. Se sintió sonrojarse. Comenzó a negarlo–. Yo sólo estaba… –pero no podía pensar como terminar.

–Claro –dijo George con una sonrisa.

–Cedric es un buen jugador –logró decir ella.

–Claro que sí –sonrió Fred–. Y también Cho, ¿verdad, Harry?

–Eh… –dijo él.

Fue entonces que Hermione notó que Harry también se había sonrojado. Cho, por supuesto. Hermione podía ver que era muy bonita. Aunque era algo extraño. Nunca había visto a Harry como alguien que pensara sobre niñas, especialmente por su crianza, pero los últimos dos años habían arreglado mucho de eso.

–¡Diggory encontró la snitch! –se escuchó la voz de Lee Jordan por todo el estadio.

Todos levantaron la mirada para ver a Cedric volando a toda prisa detrás de la pequeña bola dorada, con Cho muy cerca de sus talones. Entonces, ella actuó y Hermione finalmente comprendió su estrategia. Había seguido a Cedric hasta que él había visto la snitch, y después voló enfrente de él. Era un buen truco. Una descripción caritativa sería despiadado. Y arriesgado… Cedric casi la tiró de su escoba intentando pasarla. Pero ella probó lo bien que volaba cuando dio una pirueta para evitarlo, y aceleró para capturar la snitch prácticamente bajo su nariz.

–¡Y Chang atrapa la snitch para un puntaje total de trescientos puntos para Ravenclaw y ochenta para Hufflepuff! –anunció Lee–. ¡Una victoria masiva para Ravenclaw!

Harry comenzó a celebrar, ignorando la atención que estaba recibiendo. Hermione aplaudió con amabilidad, pero estaba decepcionada por ver perder a Cedric… oh, Dios, Fred y George tenían razón.

De hecho, Hermione se descubrió sonrojándose de nuevo cuando vio a Cedric en clase mientras le ofrecía palabras de apoyo por perder el juego. Eso era más vergonzoso. Nunca se había sonrojado antes enfrente de Cedric. Año nuevo, nuevos problemas.

Pero tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse. Una era si ir o no a casa para Navidad. Incluso después de no contar a sus padres todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en Hogwarts, aún sentía que prefería no darles la oportunidad de cambiar su opinión sobre el lugar. A nivel académico, no estaba segura de qué matemáticas quería estudiar después de álgebra lineal, y necesitaba pedirle a sus padres que le enviaran el nuevo libro texto del tema que eligiera durante las vacaciones. Tendría que contactar a su profesor por correo sobre eso. Y otra preocupación llegó a su mente unos días después cuando llegó la saeta de fuego prestada de Harry… la preocupación porque no se estrellara.

* * *

 _Queridos mamá y papá:_

 _Después de gran consideración, he decidido que quiero quedarme en Hogwarts a pasar Navidad. Mis razones son similares a porque estaba planeando quedarme inicialmente el año pasado. Harry se siente solo durante las vacaciones, y quiero hacerle compañía. Lo necesita especialmente este año con todos los dementores alrededor. También quería usar el tiempo para ponerme al corriente con mi lectura en la biblioteca, y tengo un pequeño proyecto en el que quiero trabajar con Fred y George (no se preocupen, no es destructivo o ilegal)._

 _La otra razón por la que quiero quedarme es que siento que debería experimentar una auténtica Navidad de Hogwarts por lo menos una vez. Suena a que es algo maravilloso, por lo que Harry ha dicho. No planeo hacerlo un hábito, pero quiero ver una, y este año es tan bueno como ningún otro. Espero que puedan comprenderlo y no puedo esperar a verlos el próximo verano._

 _Con amor, Hermione_

* * *

Harry estaba más emocionado de lo que había estado en todo el año cuando fue a la práctica de quidditch con su nueva saeta de fuego. Oliver Wood estaba embelesado, e incluso Madame Hooch estaba impresionada con la artesanía. Lo único decepcionante es que no estaría listo para volar en el partido. Ningún dementor se había aparecido en el partido de la semana pasada, pero era un riesgo que no podía tomar. Tendría que solucionarlo.

Pero ahora, disfrutaría volando su saeta de fuego, la escoba más rápida en el mundo. Pero la velocidad no era lo más importante… Hermione había calculado que a máxima velocidad, apenas podría permanecer en el campo a menos que hubiera estado actuando también como un piloto de guerra. Pero la _aceleración_ era fenomenal. En cuanto se había elevado del suelo, lo sintió. Las fuerzas g eran enormes, y una o dos veces, estuvo a punto de caerse, pero mantuvo su agarre con una facilidad que nunca había sentido con su Nimbus. Podía dar vuelta en curvas tan complejas a alta velocidad que sus compañeros gritaron y pensaron que se había vuelto loco. Podía quedarse dentro del campo di se maniobraba a cien millas por hora, algo que su Nimbus nunca hubiera logrado… no sin rechinidos. E incluso cuando se lanzó en picada (Hermione le había advertido con vigor que al lanzarse en picada, un desliz y no podría elevarse a tiempo), el control era mucho mejor y podía _acercarse_ más al suelo que antes.

No creyó haberse sentido más vivo antes. El balance y precisión de la saeta de fuego eran tan buenos que parecían obedecer sus pensamientos. Cuando Wood dejó escapar la snitch, la atrapó tres veces seguidas con tal facilidad que comprendió como se sintió Eunice Murray cuando pidió "una snitch más rápida porque esto es muy fácil". Y el equipo entero realizó sus ejercicios tan bien con Harry dirigiéndolos que Wood no tuvo ni una sola crítica.

–¡Es una señal del apocalipsis! ¡Corran! –dijeron Fred y George.

Finalmente, Harry voló al suelo donde estaban sus amigos y bajó de la escoba, dejándola flotando en el aire.

–¡Harry, eso fue increíble! –exclamó Ginny

–Pensé que te habías vuelto loco, volando de ese modo –lo regañó Hermione.

–¿Puedo intentarlo, Harry? –dijo Ron.

–Lo siento, aún no. La práctica aún no termina –le dijo Harry–. Ginny es tu turno.

–¡¿Qué?! –dijeron los cuatro Weasley al mismo tiempo.

–H...Harry, no puedo… –comenzó.

–Sí, no puedes dejar que Ginny vuele así –insistió Ron–. ¡Se matará en esa cosa!

–Oh, ¿y tú no, Ron? –dijo Ginny con molestia–. Yo por lo menos soy lo suficiente buena para estar en el equipo.

–¡Oye!

–Harry, ¿estás seguro de esto? –dijo George–. Sabemos lo buena que eres, Gin, pero ni siquiera has volado en una Nimbus. –Ginny lució algo incómoda después de eso.

–Mira –dijo Harry–. No creo poder volar en el partido, así que Ginny tendrá que hacerlo. Necesitará una buena escoba para ganar contra Malfoy, y esta es la mejor que hay… creo que puedes hacerlo, Ginny –dijo Harry.

–¿En… en verdad? –dijo ella, sonrojándose–. Pero nunca podría volar como tú.

–Quizás aún no, pero como te dije antes, sólo tienes que volar mejor que Malfoy… Pero George tiene razón, la saeta de fuego es más complicada de lo que parece… oye, Wood, ¿puedo tomar prestada tu Barredora 7? Quiero estar cerca de ella. –Ginny se sonrojó de nuevo.

–Claro, Potter –dijo Wood–. Si puedes ponerla en el aire con eso, adelante.

–Genial. Vamos, Ginny. –Harry la llevó al césped, donde le indicó que subiera a la saeta de fuego mientras él montaba la Barredora de Wood. Flotó lo suficiente cerca de ella para sostener el mango de la saeta de fuego con una mano–. De acuerdo, lo primero es que la saeta de fuego tiene un agarre más ligero que cualquier escoba que hayas volado antes. Un ligero empuje te llevará a donde quieras ir, y no quieres empujar con mucha fuerza, por lo menos no hasta que te acostumbres. Así que, elévate, lento y seguro.

Harry soltó el mango y Ginny se lanzó. Tenía razón. Ginny sintió como si pudiera mover la escoba con su dedo meñique. El poder moverse sin esfuerzo con la punta de sus dedos era intoxicante, y le tomó todo lo que pudo el seguir las instrucciones de Harry de manera correcta. No podía creer que estaba montando una saeta de fuego… no sólo la más rápida del mundo, si no la más cara. Nunca había soñado que podría tocar una, y ahí estaba, volando una a los doce años. Un leve empujón aquí, otro acá, y estaba en todo el campo, rápidamente pasando a Harry en la Barredora 7 de Wood.

–Luces bien, Ginny –le dijo Harry–. Ahora, la parte difícil será hacer todos los ejercicios con el nuevo control… eso y las bajadas en picada. Tiene buen control, pero necesitas aprender de nuevo a estimar la velocidad y la distancia. Querrás ampliar tu margen de error y elevarte antes.

–De acuerdo –dijo Ginny, y Harry pronto la hizo lanzarse en picada y realizar otros ejercicios con el resto del equipo, y eventualmente se relajó y la dejó volar libremente, lo cual probablemente era el mejor cumplido de todos. No estaba cerca del nivel de Harry. Dudaba que siquiera podría ganarle con él en la Barredora, pero con otra semana de prácticas, estaba segura de que podría ganar contra Malfoy.

* * *

El gran día llegó, y Harry dejó que Ginny cargara la Saeta de Fuego a desayunar para que Malfoy pudiera ver exactamente a lo que se estaba enfrentando. El tonto de Slytherin sonrió con maldad al principio, aún esperando una victoria fácil, pero su felicidad se convirtió en horror cuando se dio cuenta de exactamente que tipo de escoba llevaba. Su Nimbus 2001 _había_ sido la escoba más rápida en el mercado… hasta ahora.

Ginny había ganado contra Harry más de una vez durante la semana pasada con él en la Barredora, y él declaró que definitivamente ganaría contra Malfoy hoy. Hermione también le dio buena probabilidad, y el entusiasmo en el campo era palpable.

–Y hay un gran alboroto en el equipo de Gryffindor –anunció Lee Jordan–. Se sienten tan confiados que usaran a su nueva buscadora reserva, Ginny Weasley… y es obvio que es porque Ginny está montando una nueva Saeta de Fuego, el producto de un nuevo proceso de fabricación, y la cual se está convirtiendo en la escoba de elección para la Copa Mundial de Quidditch.

–Jordan –interrumpió McGonagall–, por favor enfoca tus comentarios en el partido.

Ginny se rio mientras Lee continuó promocionando la saeta de fuego más de lo que anunciaba el partido, pero rápidamente descubrió que un partido de quidditch verdadero era un asunto peligroso. Con ella claramente en una escoba superior, Malfoy y el resto del equipo de quidditch decidieron que la mejor manera de lidiar con ella sería sacarla del juego por completo.

Eso resultó ser un error. Fred y George eran muy protectores de su hermana menor. Con los gemelos rodeando a Ginny, cualquiera intentando meterse con ella tendría que estar dispuesto a recibir el doble de consecuencias. Lo único malo es que reducía la defensa y daba más oportunidades de ataque a la ofensiva de Slytherin, así que tenía más presión de capturar la snitch antes de que ganaran mucha ventaja.

Finalmente, Ginny vio la snitch al otro lado del campo. Malfoy estaba más cerca, pero ella tenía mejor aceleración. Se inclinó y aceleró como una flecha. El tiempo de reacción de Malfoy era sorprendentemente bueno, pero no era contrincante para la Saeta de Fuego. Cuando Ginny se acercó lo suficiente a la snitch para perseguirla, había más de una escoba de distancia entre ellos. Con la velocidad de la Saeta, se acercó más. Casi se tropezó, pero pronto rodeó la pelota con alas con sus dedos.

–¡Ginny Weasley capturó la snitch! –rugió Lee–. Eso demuestra que la Saeta de Fuego puede derrotar cualquier otra cosa en el aire. Una victoria para Gryffindor de doscientos veinte a ciento diez.

Voló al suelo, donde Fred y George la elevaron sobre sus hombros en cuanto desmontaron y la desfilaron cerca de las gradas. Parecía que todo Gryffindor quería felicitarla por su actuación, Harry incluído.

–¡Brillante! ¡Verdaderamente brillante! Estuviste genial, Ginny –dijo cuando se encontró enfrente de él.

–Bueno, tuve un gran maestro –respondió.

De repente, sin advertencia, Harry se acercó y la abrazó.

Ella se paralizó, sin habla, como lo hubiera hecho el año pasado. Su cerebro no quería trabajar en ese momento. Notó que Hermione le sonreía.

–Si yo no podía derrotar a Malfoy, me alegra que tú sí –continuó Harry.

–Gra...gracias –chilló en respuesta.

Ese posiblemente contaba como el mejor día en la vida de Ginny Weasley.


	50. Tercer año, semestre de primavera

Las cuatro excepciones principales a la Ley de Derechos de Autor no incluyen a Harry Potter, así que agradezcamos a JK Rowling el que no nos ha demandado a todos.

 **Notas del autor:** Crédito a Pahan por la idea de "Eigen". De hecho, no tengo problema con los "vectores de Eigen", pero era muy bueno para dejarlo ir.

* * *

 **Capítulo 50**

Al principio, Rebecca Gamp pensó que estaba teniendo un buen día. Después de embarcarse en esa álgebra lineal que Granger había estado estudiando, poniendo bastante tiempo y esfuerzo y trabajando a toda velocidad, la profesora Vector le había dicho que era bienvenida a atender la sesión de estudio independiente esa tarde. Desafortunadamente, pronto aprendería lo difícil que mantener el paso en verdad era.

Granger, por supuesto, comenzó de inmediato.

–Bueno, puedo imaginar que los eigenvectores serían una gran ayuda para encontrar términos invariables en hechizos de transformaciones… –se detuvo porque Rebecca había comenzado a reír en voz baja.

–Oh, nada –sonrió Rebecca–. Es sólo que "Eigenvector" suena como una mala novela romántica. –Vector se sonrojó y Granger las miró con confusión.

–Lo siento, creo que no entiendo –dijo.

Una vez Vector recuperó el control, explicó.

–El siglo pasado existió un aritmago alemán llamado Siegfried Eigen, quien fue el primero en aplicar estas técnicas a la creación de hechizos. Probó que las cinco excepciones principales a las leyes de Gamp, las cuales ya eran conocidas en ese tiempo, eran vectores… lo que llamó "eigenvectores" de la matriz de expansión para el hechizo general de transformación.

–¿En serio? Pensé que "eigen" sólo significaba "propio" en alemán –dijo Granger.

–Una coincidencia afortunada –dijo Vector–. Eigen comenzó a publicar algunos de sus resultados en el mundo muggle, en violación al Estatuto del Secreto. El Ministerio alemán intentó encubrirlo, pero desafortunadamente, para entonces David Hilbert ya había tomado la terminología y permaneció en el mundo muggle. Aún hablamos de vectores característicos y raíces características aquí.

–Por supuesto, sin querer ser sobrepasada, mi tía tatarabuela, Hesper Gamp Black, comprobó que la lista de las cinco excepciones no está completa –dijo Rebecca con orgullo–. Hay por lo menos una más que ser encontrada.

–Sí, los aritmagos han estado buscando por cien años la sexta excepción a la ley de Gamp. Hay varias teorías, pero ninguna ha sido comprobada –dijo Vector.

Granger estaba tomando notas con entusiasmo, sin duda preguntándose si _ella_ podía resolver el problema.

–¿Hesper Gamp _Black_? –dijo con interés.

–Oh, cierto –gruñó Rebecca. Consideró no decir nada, pero en realidad no debería importar, pensó–. Bueno, si debes saberlo, Hesper es la tatarabuela de Sirius Black.

–¿Eres pariente de Sirius Black? –dijo con expresión de asombro.

–No luzcas tan sorprendida, Granger. Todas las familias sangre pura están relacionadas de algún modo. Tu amigo Weasley está relacionado con él al mismo nivel que yo.

–¿Lo está? Nunca lo mencionó.

–Quizás no lo sepa. Los Weasley son conocidos por no creer en esas cosas. Pero bueno, estamos aquí para estudiar aritmancia, ¿no?

–Así es, señorita Gamp –dijo Vector–. Pensé que deberíamos dar una mirada a como los vectores característicos ayudan a la construcción de hechizos de transformación más específicos.

Con eso, continuaron a toda prisa, especialmente Granger. Rebecca había visto la habilidad de la joven para la aritmética, pero esto estaba a otro nivel. Daba saltos sobre el material, con conclusiones lógicas a gran velocidad y a veces incluso tenía que explicarlas a la profesora Vector.

El concepto básico de los vectores característicos era que si se tomaba una imagen bidimensional (aunque funcionaría en cualquier número de dimensiones) y se estiraba y apretaba de diferentes maneras, las direcciones en las que era estirada o apretada eran vectores característicos… lo que los muggles tontamente llamaban eigenvectores o vectores propios. Los vectores característicos nunca cambiaban de dirección mientras que el resto de los vectores sí, lo cual los hacía esenciales para comprender cierto tipo de hechizos.

La parte difícil… la parte que Rebecca no podía comprender, era el hecho de que si se giraba la imagen para que _todos_ los vectores cambiaran de dirección, aún había eigenvectores, aunque imaginarios. Podía hacer el cálculo y obtener la respuesta correcta, pero no podía verlo de la manera en que Granger aparentemente podía, por lo que estaba diciendo. Incluso cuando logró contribuir a la discusión, no pudo evitar sentirse como un estorbo… como si las estuviera limitando… _¡ella!_ Y podría haberlo ignorado, sino fuera por la conversación que Granger y Vector tuvieron al final de la lección.

–La profesora McGonagall mencionó que te quedarás a pasar Navidad –dijo Vector–. ¿Cómo terminarás tu curso de álgebra lineal?

–Le escribiré al profesor Tremaine y le pediré que me envíe el examen final. ¿Estaría dispuesta a supervisarlo durante las vacaciones?

–Por supuesto...

–¿Examen final? –soltó Rebecca–. ¿Ya estás tomando el examen final en esto?

Granger lucía sorprendida por la pregunta.

–Sí –dijo–. Tomo dos cursos al año a través de un programa por correspondencia en una universidad muggle. Así es como funcionan esos títulos… o maestrías para ti. –Rebecca palideció un poco.

–¿Dos al año? –dijo–. ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? Tuve que saltarme varias cosas para poder ponerme al corriente contigo.

–Pero comenzaste más tarde, Rebecca. Vas muy bien considerando que sólo hemos hablado de matrices básicas en clase. Si quieres, puedo pedir al profesor Tremaine si está dispuesto a enviarte materiales para el curso completo en primavera. –Rebecca se enfureció. No apreciaba ser subestimada.

–¿Y _tú_ qué harás?

–Aún no estoy segura. Tendré que preguntar al profesor Tremaine que recomienda que estudie.

–Cuando decidas, avísame –dijo Rebecca con tono altivo–. Creo que continuaré con estas notas por ahora… Pero en serio, ¿crees que vas a ser algún tipo de super aritmaga con todo esto? –Granger sólo sacudió los hombros.

–Aún no estoy planeando ser nada. Sólo pienso que la aritmancia es fascinante y quiero continuar estudiando.

Rebecca Gamp soltó un gemido de indignación y salió molesta de esa reunión. Era lo suficiente inteligente para saber que sería casi imposible ponerse al corriente con Granger. Esa maldita niña era muy _rápida_. Podía con álgebra lineal, pero sólo Merlín sabía que cosa Granger haría después. Ya había estado estudiando cálculo por dos años después de todo. Claro, Rebecca estaba dos años arriba en sus otras clases y probablemente era mejor creando hechizos en este momento por eso, pero era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Granger la dejara comiendo polvo, y peor, Granger lo sabía. Quizás no se lo echaba en cara. Quizás en verdad su interés sólo era académico. Quizás incluso estaba siendo amable al ofrecer ayuda, pero se escuchaba condescendiente porque _sabía_ lo inteligente que era. Vector también lo sabía, y probablemente el resto de la clase. Además, Vector obviamente la adoraba.

Incluso Roger no lo comprendía. Le gustaba la Aritmancia, pero nunca había pensado en hacer una carrera de eso. Las personas no comprendían lo difícil que podía ser. Su tía tatarabuela Hesper había trabajado años para superar el que Siegfried Eigen le había ganado, y lo logró. Pero Granger… Rebecca odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba en otra categoría por completo. Si continuaba avanzando de ese modo, su nombre algún día estaría junto a los de esas leyendas en el libro de texto, y probablemente pensaría que fue fácil.

* * *

 _Querida señorita Granger:_

 _Adjunto encontrará una copia del examen final para su curso de álgebra lineal, además de instrucciones y un formulario para su profesora Vector (¿en verdad es su nombre?). Estoy de feliz que haya disfrutado del curso y estoy seguro de que le irá bien en el examen. Ha sido el tema de conversación en el departamento desde que nos contactó por primera vez._

 _Sobre su pregunta de qué estudiar después, el curso más natural después de álgebra lineal sería álgebra abstracta, la cual se enfoca en teoría de grupos durante el primer curso. Esto es de gran utilidad en física avanzada. Sin embargo, considerando lo que me escribió antes, en especial su interés en transformaciones geométricas, creo que quizás prefiera ir en una diferente dirección. Por lo tanto, también adjunto el folleto de un excelente libro sobre geometría no-euclidiana. Este libro habla sobre diferentes tipos de geometría no-euclidiana en el lenguaje de álgebra lineal y teoría de grupos basado en el programa de Erlangen publicado por Klein, y quizás sea un paso conveniente antes de tomar álgebra abstracta más adelante. Espero que le sea útil._

 _Prof. Tremaine_

–¿Geometría no-euclidiana? –dijo Hermione. No había pensado sobre eso. Las universidades no ofrecían tantos cursos en geometría. Pero entonces, miró alrededor a las paredes de Hogwarts… esas paredes que no podían existir sin manipular un poco el tiempo y el espacio… y sonrió–. Eso sería _muy_ útil.

* * *

Una semana antes de Navidad, y el día antes de que la mayoría de los estudiantes iría a casa para las vacaciones, hubo otro fin de semana en Hogsmeade. Y nuevamente, la profesora McGonagall informó a Harry que debería quedarse en el centro de la aldea y evitar la casa de los gritos.

–Pero no hay problema –dijo–. Tengo una idea. –Sacó su capa de invisibilidad de debajo de su capa de invierno.

–¡Genial! –dijo Ron.

Hermione se golpeó la frente con la mano.

–Harry, hay _nieve_ en el suelo –dijo–. Todos verán tus huellas.

–No hay problema, Hermione –insistió Ron–. Podemos caminar en fila con él en medio. De ese modo cubriremos sus huellas.

Ella sólo lo observó. Era una buena idea… arriesgada, pero buena. Y no parecía que iban a rendirse.

–De acuerdo –exclamó, murmurando "niños". Sin embargo, nunca llegaron a la casa de los gritos debido a la terrible distracción que escucharon cuando se detuvieron en las Tres Escobas por una cerveza de mantequilla.

Al principio, era un día perfectamente agradable entre el aire libre, la nieve, y el tiempo con los amigos. Incluso Hermione estaba disfrutando el relajarse un poco. Pero entonces, para su sorpresa, el Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, entró al pub, seguido de la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Flitwick, y Hagrid. Se sentaron en el bar y comenzaron a hablar con Madame Rosmerta. Sentados donde estaban directamente detrás de ellos, Hermione, Ron, y Harry parecieron no ser vistos por ellos.

–¿Y qué lo trae a nuestra aldea, Ministro? –dijo Madame Rosmerta con amabilidad.

–Que más, querida, Sirius Black –respondió Fudge en voz baja.

De repente, tan rápido como un flash, Harry se metió debajo de la mesa y se cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad antes de salir y sentarse de nuevo.

–¿Harry? –dijo Hermione con confusión–. No quiere decir que está aquí ahora.

–¡Sh! Quiero escuchar lo que va a decir sobre él –dijo Harry–. Nadie me quiere decir nada.

Para cuando terminó, todos deseaban que no hubiera ocurrido.

Cuando Ron y Hermione le quitaron la capa, Harry lucía paralizado, y sólo podía hablar en monosílabos. Ron sugirió que le pusieran la capa de nuevo hasta que regresaran al castillo para que nadie lo molestara, y aún cuando regresaron, tuvieron que encaminarlo o no hacía nada.

Ginny saltó a ellos con entusiasmo, ignorante de lo que había ocurrido.

–Hola chicos, ¿qué tal estuvo Hogsmeade? –dijo. Entonces, notó sus expresiones–. ¿Está todo bien?

–Aquí no –susurró Hermione. Ginny los siguió mientras llevaban a Harry a un aula vacía. Hermione no estaba segura de que estuviera listo para enfrentar la sala común–. Harry, ¿hay algún problema si le decimos? –preguntó.

Harry asintió sin prestar atención.

–¿Harry? ¿Harry, que ocurre? –dijo Ginny preocupada.

–Estábamos en las Tres Escobas –dijo Hermione–. Y el Ministro Fudge entró, y escuchamos...

–Era su amigo –dijo Harry de repente con voz rasposa, y comenzó a llorar–. Y los traicionó… ¡ERA SU AMIGO!

-¡Ah! –Ginny dio un paso atrás con miedo–. ¿Qué? ¿No entiendo?

–Sirius Black –explicó Hermione–. Era amigo de los padres de Harry.

–¡No!

–Es cierto –dijo Ron–. Fue horrible. Lo hicieron padrino de Harry. Pero después… él fue quien los traicionó con Quien-Tú-Sabes.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡No!

–¡Él fue! –gruñó Harry.

–¿E… estás seguro? –dijo Ginny titubeando–. ¿Cómo lo saben…?

–¡Porque era el único que pudo haberlo hecho! –soltó Harry–. ¡Y fue a propósito! Ese hechizo… –no dijo más.

Ginny miró a Hermione con confusión.

–Usaron un hechizo arcano llamado encantamiento Fidelio para esconderse. Es una manera de ocultar mágicamente un lugar para que sólo una persona pueda revelarlo… y el profesor Flitwick dice que bloquea muchas maneras de forzar a alguien a decirlo. Tuvo que elegir revelarlo.

–¡Oh, Harry, lo siento tanto! –Ginny lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello sin pensarlo–. No puedo creer que eso ocurrió. Pensé que sólo estaba ahí por matar a todas esas personas.

–No, eso ocurrió después –dijo Hermione–. Otro amigo de ellos, Peter Pettigrew, fue tras Black, pero Black… ganó. –Recordaba las palabras de Fudge claramente, aún si no podía soportar repetirlas–. Black lanzó una última maldición… una maldición tan oscura que incluso los Inefables aún no saben cual fue… ¡y todo lo que quedó de Pettigrew fue su dedo! Su túnica raída y un dedo… y esos doce muggles murieron con él, y un cráter que había destrozado hasta la alcantarilla.

–¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso con una sola maldición? –dijo Ginny, temblando después de que Harry lo describió con términos más coloridos.

–Probablemente un hechizo que aprendió directamente de Quien-Tú-Sabes –dijo Ron–.¿Quién sabe qué cosas terribles sabía?

–¿Estás bien, Harry? –susurró Ginny.

–¿Te _parece_ que estoy bien? –dijo Harry molesto.

–Lo siento –chilló ella–. Por supuesto que no estás bien. Pero estamos aquí para ti, ¿lo sabes, verdad? –Harry se puso de pie, aparentemente ignorándolos.

–Gracias –murmuró, antes de atravesar la puerta sin ellos.

Los tres observaron a Harry con cautela por el resto del día. Continuó con su rutina, pero su mente parecía estar lejos, para sorpresa de nadie. Hermione no podía imaginar lo que estaba sintiendo. Era suficiente difícil escucharlo indirectamente. Incluso entonces, podía verlo en su mente cuando cerraba los ojos. Cuando se acostó en su cama esa noche, preocupada y emocionalmente agotada, no pudo evitar imaginar a Black entregando a los padres de Harry a Voldemort, ambos hombres riéndose de su estupidez. Imaginó a Black persiguiendo a Pettigrew al otro lado del país, a través de campos y caminos de tierra, calles y callejones, finalmente acorralándolo en medio de una multitud, riéndose como un loco, elevando su varita, y lanzando una maldición a Pettigrew que...

¿Qué hizo _qué_ , exactamente?

De repente, estaba completamente despierta de nuevo. Era una pregunta válida. Todo lo que había quedado de Pettigrew, Fudge había dicho, fueron su túnica raída y un dedo. Y aún así, la explosión había sido lo suficiente poderosa para matar a doce inocentes y destrozar una tubería de drenaje. Eso no sonaba a una explosión sencilla. ¿Qué explosión podría destrozar a un cuerpo por completo… _casi_ por completo… pero que dejó una túnica identificable detrás. Si fue una voladura, y por muy repugnante que sonara, debió de dejar pedazos de Pettigrew por todos lados. _Había_ magia que hacía cosas desaparecer por completo, ¿pero entonces por qué habían quedado la túnica y doce cuerpos? Aún si fue algún hechizo desvanecedor masivo de efecto de área que sólo funcionaba con tejido vivo, ¿por qué sólo un dedo?

Todo era académico, por supuesto. Black era un hombre terrible que tenía un hechizo terrible para hacerlo, pero como una suma incorrecta, su cerebro no podía dejarlo ir hasta resolver la inconsistencia. Pero mientras estaba recostada en su cama, nada llegó a su mente.

Bueno, _había_ una cosa más que llegó a su mente. La profesora Vector había dicho a Hermione hace mucho tiempo que había enseñado a la madre de Harry. Y si estaban en el mismo año, ella, como muchos de los otros maestros, debió conocer a Sirius Black.

* * *

–Hola, señorita Gamp.

Rebecca Gamp levantó la mirada de su libro en su compartimiento en el expreso de Hogwarts y vio a Draco Malfoy, de entre todas las personas, parado en la entrada.

–Sr. Malfoy –lo saludó con cautela–. ¿Puedo ayudarlo?

–Pasaba por aquí y quise pasar a hablar por un momento.

 _Oh-oh_ , pensó Rebecca. _Draco Malfoy_ nunca _se detenía a hablar por un momento, especialmente considerando que nunca habían hablado antes._

–¿Sobre qué? –preguntó.

–Te vi ayer en las Tres Escobas –dijo casualmente–. Creo que estábamos observando a las mismas personas. ¿Los tontos Gryffindor también te están molestando?

Se relajó un poco. Por lo menos no era directamente sobre ella.

–No, sólo Granger –dijo.

–Ah, Granger –gruñó Malfoy–. ¿Qué te ha hecho?

–Sólo ser insuferablemente inteligente. La profesora Vector le está enseñando Aritmancia a nivel maestría en un estudio independiente en el que apenas puedo seguir el ritmo.

–Sí, sabía que Vector tenía un punto sensible por esa sangre sucia. Que Slytherin.

–Oye, no hay necesidad para ese vocabulario, Malfoy –regañó Rebecca al joven de manera automática–. Pero tienes razón. Deberías ver como Vector la adula.

–Que asco –dijo Malfoy–. ¿Sabes lo que me hizo a mi? Además de hechizarme unas cuantas veces, engañó a mi padre para que liberara a nuestro elfo.

–¡No! –exclamó Rebecca. No le importaba la vida personal de los Malfoy, pero eso era un terrible insulto.

–Sí. También fue por culpa de ella y Potter que mi padre fue removido del Consejo de la escuela. Merlín, ¿quién se cree que es viniendo aquí de ese modo? Quiero decir, mírate. Vienes de una de las mejores familias creadoras de hechizos en Gran Bretaña, y ella ni siquiera sabía que la magia existía hace tres años.

Rebecca sacudió su cabeza con tristeza.

–No importa. Granger es más inteligente que yo, y ambos lo sabemos.

Malfoy hizo una mueca. No podía soportar el hecho de que una sangre sucia superara a los sangre pura de ese modo, pero incluso él tenía que enfrentar los hechos. Granger estaba mucho más allá de su nivel en Aritmancia, y aparentemente también del de Gamp. Por lo menos Potter era competencia promedio para él, y Weasley ni siquiera tomaba la clase.

–¿Y qué cree que va a hacer con eso entonces? –preguntó.

–Eso es lo peor. Es tan Ravenclaw, sólo quiere estudiar. Ninguna ambición ni nada.

–Bueno, no todos podemos ser Slytherin. ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

–¿Qué puedo hacer? Me ha derrotado. Puedo intentar alcanzarla, pero… ¿y a ti qué te importa?

Malfoy sacudió los hombros sin importancia.

–¿Has considerado hacer que la expulsen? –Rebecca abrió su boca con sorpresa. No podía estar sugiriendo…

–No soy malvada, Malfoy –dijo–. Además, nunca podrías hacerlo. ¿Qué no recuerdas lo niña buena que es _y_ que es la favorita de los maestros?

–Creo que es posible –dijo–. Granger es más feliz realizando maleficios de lo que solía ser, y ya se ha metido en problemas por atacarme. Con un buen empujón, quizás caiga. Tienes que admitirlo, Gamp, el que la expulsen la _detendría_ un poco.

Quizás era algo tentador, pero…

–No soy malvada, Malfoy –dijo.

–Sólo piénsalo –dijo antes de dejar el compartimiento.

* * *

El día siguiente fue uno largo. Después de pasar una noche sin dormir mucho, Hermione, Ron, y Ginny pasaron la mayor parte de la mañana intentando convencer a Harry (quien no había dormido) de que buscar venganza contra Black sería una cosa monumentalmente estúpida… justo lo que el señor Weasley le había advertido que no hiciera… justo lo que Malfoy maliciosamente lo había intentado convencer que hiciera. Pero todos los argumentos perfectamente racionales de Hermione cayeron en oídos sordos. Y la pobre de Ginny… si fuera cualquier otro menos Harry Potter, Hermione estaba segura de que le hubiera dado una bofetada en los primeros diez minutos, pero aún no había superado su complejo de creerlo un héroe.

El intento de Ron de distraer a Harry visitando a Hagrid fue sólo un un éxito parcial. De hecho, lo único que habían logrado fue que Harry había hecho llorar a Hagrid, demandando con enojo el porque nunca le había dicho que Black conoció a sus padres. El hombre enorme sollozó que no había querido preocupar a Harry, y Harry se había ido de golpe aún furioso.

Para mediodía, Hermione comenzaba a sentirse paranoica de que Harry se pondría su capa de invisibilidad e iría a intentarlo, con o sin dementores.

–Harry, por favor –escuchó rogar a Ginny con lágrimas en sus ojos una vez más en la sala común–. Incluso si encuentras a Black, ¿cómo vas a evitar que te mate como lo hizo con Pettigrew? Ni siquiera tendría que golpearte directamente. Sólo tendría que apuntar _cerca_ de ti, y estarías muerto.

–Puedo sorprenderlo. Tengo una capa de invisibilidad, ¿o no?

–¡Black _sabe_ sobre ella! –gritó Ron–. _Piensa_ Harry, la capa perteneció a tu papá. Black debe saber que la tienes.

–¡Estoy cansado de pensar, Ron! –gritó Harry–. Sólo he estado pensando desde ayer. ¡No puedo quedarme sentado mientras él está ahí afuera! –Comenzó a moverse.

–Oh, por… –se enfureció Hermione. De repente, sacó su varita, se volteó y la apuntó a Harry–. _¡Expelliarmus!_ –dijo, empujando tanta fuerza como pudo en el hechizo.

Harry cayó al suelo y su varita voló directamente a la mano de Hermione. Ron y Ginny soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa. Hermione se paró sobre él y él levantó la mirada con sorpresa y dolor por su traición.

–¡Harry Potter! –dijo ella–. ¿Qué te dije hace dos años?

–¿Qu...qué? –dijo, su mente dando vueltas.

–Cuando intentaste ir tras la piedra filosofal por ti solo, ¿qué te dije? –Nuevamente su mirada mostraba confusión–. Te dije que si pensaba que teníamos la posibilidad, aunque fuera mínima, estaría a tu lado… aunque fuera para asegurarme de que no murieras. Pero tienes trece años, Harry. No podrías aturdir a Black si te lo encontraras, mucho menos matarlo. Ahora, dame una década para descubrir que rayos Black _usó_ contra Pettigrew y como contraatacarlo, y entonces quizás tengamos una oportunidad, pero te lo digo ahora, ¡ _no_ dejaré que mi mejor amigo tire su vida a la basura en algo que sólo lo hará pedazos!

Los tres la observaron con asombro. Ginny fue la primera en romper el silencio.

–Comienzo a ver porque Fred y George dicen que no debemos hacer enojar a Hermione.

–Sí, hermanita, da _miedo_ cuando se enoja –dijo Ron.

Harry aún lucía listo para amotinar.

–Harry, si te devuelvo tu varita, ¿prometes que no harás algo estúpido? –preguntó Hermione. Pensó que Harry le gritaría, pero respiró profundamente y respondió en un gruñido.

–De acuerdo, no haré algo estúpido.

–Bien. Entonces, lamento haberte lanzado un hechizo. –Se inclinó y le devolvió su varita–. Sabes, Harry, hay un poeta muggle llamado George Herbert quien escribió algo que creo que es aplicable aquí: "Vivir bien es la mejor venganza". Tienes una buena vida, Harry, a pesar de tus terribles parientes. Haz hecho lo mejor que haz podido a pesar de todo lo que Black ha hecho. Y ya que venganza sería suicidio en este momento, creo que deberías hacer el esfuerzo de vivir esa filosofía.

Ya fuera por esa última sugerencia o porque fue calmado por el enojo de Hermione, Harry pareció dejar de estar deprimido después de eso, al punto de que Hermione se sintió tranquila dejándolo con Ron y Ginny para ir a su reunión con la profesora Vector, la cual había sido cambiada de día debido al viaje a Hogsmeade.

Una hora de aritmancia después, Hermione habló nerviosa mientras terminaban.

–Profesora, me preguntaba si podía preguntarle algo.

–Claro que puedes, Hermione. ¿Qué ocurre?

–Usted… ¿dio clases a Sirius Black? –Vector palideció.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Pues, escuché que Black fue amigo de James Potter, y usted mencionó que lo conocía.

–Oh, no exactamente. Y no estoy segura de que alguien conociera a Black _de verdad_. Nunca le enseñé directamente. Él no tomó Aritmancia, pero sabía de él. No podía creer que se fuera al lado escuro. Él siempre pareció ser una de las pocas personas buenas en su familia.

–Es lo que todos dicen, profesora –dijo Hermione–. Creo que me hace preguntarme si era un agente dormido.

–¿Un agente dormido?

–Alguien que se infiltra y no hace nada hasta un tiempo específico o recibir una señal. No veo como pudo ser otra cosa.

–Mmm… no, supongo que no. No se que hace que un hombre de la espalda a un amigo que literalmente era mejor que su familia. Su propia familia no podía aguantarlo, ni él a ellos, si lo que dijo al terminar la escuela era cierto.

Eso era nuevo para Hermione. No podía comprenderlo tampoco. Eso sería como si Harry la traicionara, o a Ron, y a Ginny. Era impensable… su mente ni siquiera podía concebirlo.

–Pero hay una cosa más que no tiene sentido, profesora –continuó.

–¿Oh? ¿Y qué es?

–Lamento ser tan macabra, pero… también descubrí lo que ocurrió con Peter Pettigrew, y...

–Hermione, ¿acaso _buscas_ estas historias escalofriantes? –dijo Vector.

–¡No! –respondió honestamente–. Fue coincidencia que lo descubriera. Pero me lo estaba preguntando porque no tiene sentido… Profesora, ¿tiene idea de qué hechizo Black usó contra Pettigrew?

–No, no lo sé –dijo con firmeza–. Y honestamente, me sorprende que estés interesada en saberlo.

–No lo estoy. Es sólo que algo no tiene sentido, profesora. Dicen que lo único que encontraron de Pettigrew fue su túnica y un dedo. ¿Pero qué tipo de hechizo destruye de ese modo un cuerpo por completo, pero deja una túnica intacta y un dedo, especialmente cuando fue lo suficiente fuerte para matar a doce inocentes y dejar un cráter en la calle? –No mencionó su discusión con Harry, para lo cual la respuesta también era importante.

Y con eso, Septima Vector comenzó a pensar. Por doce años simplemente había aceptado los testimonios de los testigos sin cuestionarlo. Pero Hermione tenía razón. Cuando se examinaba con detalle… algo _no_ tenía sentido.

–Honestamente no lo sé, Hermione –dijo–. Sí parece extraño… pero no creo que sea algo de lo que debas preocuparte. No todos los secretos de las Artes Oscuras nos son conocidos, y eso es lo mejor.

–Sí, profesora –dijo. Haría lo posible por quitarlo de su mente. Aunque para Hermione Granger, cualquier cosa, incluso metafóricamente, que era similar a un problema matemático sin resolver era una tentación irresistible.

* * *

La mañana de Navidad, Hermione y Ginny bajaron las escaleras para encontrarse con los muchachos, esperando tener un día feliz. La actitud de Harry se había relajado durante la semana, pero aún existía la posibilidad de que intentaría arruinar la celebración.

Pero parecía estar contento esa mañana, al igual que Ron y los gemelos, quienes habían decidido quedarse a pasar las fiestas por el bien de Harry y Hermione.

–Hermione, Ginny, vean todo lo que tiene Harry –dijo Ron con entusiasmo–. Mamá le envió un montón de comida. –De repente, se sonrojó cuando vio lo que Hermione estaba usando–. Eh… ¿mamá te envió un suéter?

Hermione estaba usando uno de los suéteres navideños de Molly Weasley, el mismo que Harry y todos los Weasley. El suyo era de un color rosa similar al de la sudadera que había traído de casa, y Lavender y Parvati insistían que combinaba con su cabello.

–Sí, lo hizo –respondió–. Me sorprendió, pero me gusta.

–De nada –dijo George.

–¿Disculpa?

–Pensamos que después de que salvaste a Ginny… –comenzó Fred.

–... y después de de varios… proyectos de colaboración… –agregó George.

–...deberías ser promovida a Weasley honoraria, como Harry.

–Mamá estaba feliz de hacerte un suéter.

–Pues, gracias –dijo Hermione. Weasley Honoraria sonaba a un título inusual, pero era bueno saber que les importaba tanto–. ¿Veo que ustedes dos cambiaron de suéteres de nuevo? –agregó, observando que la F y la G fueron intercambiadas.

–No sabemos de que estás hablando –dijo el gemelo con la G–. Yo soy Gred y él es Forge.

–Ajá. Lo que tú digas, Fred –respondió Hermione.

Harry miró a ambos gemelos.

–¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

–Fácil. Fred es el gemelo malvado, y George es el… gemelo menos malvado.

–Oh, nos descubrió, hermano –dijo George.

–Tendremos que ser más malvados ahora –respondió Fred.

Harry, Ron, y Ginny se rieron.

–¿Recibiste algo más, Hermione? –preguntó Harry.

-Oh, claro –dijo con una sonrisa–. Mis padres me enviaron mi libro nuevo de geometría no-euclidiana. Y encontraron un reloj mecánico muy lindo con alarma y cronómetro. –Les mostró el objeto–. No pudo ser fácil encontrar uno en talla de mujer.

Justo entonces, Crookshanks, quien la había seguido desde su cuarto, se movió contra Ron. Scabbers escapó de su bolsillo y corrió al otro lado de la sala común a sorprendente velocidad.

–¡Crookshanks, basta!

–¡ATRAPEN A ESE GATO!

La sala común estaba en caos con personas tropezándose unas con otras hasta que ambos animales estuvieron bajo control. Otro día en Hogwarts.

Con la amenaza de Sirius Black sobre sus cabezas, la escuela estaba bastante vacía. Los seis Gryffindor constituían dos tercios de los estudiantes en el castillo. Durante el almuerzo, Dumbledore decidió que todos los estudiantes y maestros, diecisiete en total, se sentaran en una mesa larga y redonda en el centro del gran comedor, lo cual definitivamente era una experiencia inusual.

Más tarde, una vez que estuvo segura que el turno de limpieza había terminado, Hermione sugirió que fueran a visitar a los elfos y desearles Feliz Navidad. Fred y George se habían ido a realizar más travesuras, pero convenció a Harry, Ron, y a Ginny de que fueran con ella.

–¿Alguna vez te he mostrado dónde viven los elfos, Ginny? –preguntó mientras subían la pequeña escalera de caracol para llegar al espacio sobre el gran comedor.

–No, no lo habías hecho. Aunque lo habías mencionado. Suena genial.

–Oh, lo es. Todo es pequeño. Apuesto a que muchas personas se sorprenderían de lo bien que viven los elfos aquí.

–Sí, todo es pequeño, incluyendo el espacio –se quejó Ron. Comenzaba a ser difícil para él el gatear por los pasillos diseñados para los elfos.

Cuando llegaron al pequeño pasillo que llevaba a los dormitorios, encontraron a varios elfos relajándose, quienes los saludaron y los llevaron a la sala común. Sus toallas habían sido encantadas para lucir rojas y verdes por el día.

–Feliz Navidad a todos –dijo Hermione cuando entró.

Fue recibida con más frialdad que en años anteriores, aunque un número de elfos aún se acercó a los cuatro, especialmente a Harry, y los llevó a unos asientos. Sin embargo, Hermione fue golpeada por un misil rojo y verde, el único en ropa normal, cuando Dobby se lanzó sobre ella.

–¡Señorita Hermione! ¡Señorita Hermione! ¡Feliz Navidad! Es bueno verla.

–Feliz Navidad, Dobby –dijo.

Harry y Ron rápidamente fueron sentados cerca de Sonya y Tilly, mientras que Ginny miraba a su alrededor con sorpresa a todos los elfos en la sala común diseñada para ellos.

–Oh, cierto –dijo Hermione–. Todos, ella es Ginny Weasley, la hermana de Ron.

–Hola, señorita Ginny Weasley –dijeron varios elfos.

Las niñas tomaron sus asientos y saludaron a los otros elfos en la mesa. Dobby de inmediato regresó con un paquete para Hermione.

–Señorita Hermione, Dobby hizo esto para usted –dijo con timidez.

–Vaya, muchas gracias, Dobby. No tenías que darme nada. –Abrió el regalo, revelando dos calcetines hechos a mano que sólo alguien con la mente de Dobby llamaría un par. Uno era rosa con árboles de navidad verdes, mientras que el otro era verde con pequeños ángeles blancos–. Eh, gracias. Yo también tengo algo para ti.

Muchos de los elfos se detuvieron y observaron a un elfo recibiendo un regalo de parte de una bruja, pero Dobby parecía a punto de estallar en lágrimas cuando lo tomó de sus manos, y la abrazó con agradecimiento. El regalo de Dobby era un pequeño paquete de gobstones.

–Sólo ten cuidado al apostar –dijo Hermione.

Escuchó una risita a su derecha, y Hermione se dio la vuelta para ver los ojos azules de Sonya brillando con picardía.

–Sonya no cree que ese sea el mejor regalo, señorita Hermione Granger. Dobby no ha tenido mucha suerte conservando sus gobstones.

Hermione sólo sonrió.

–También tengo un regalo para ti, Sonya.

Los ojos de Sonya se abrieron más mientras tomaba su regalo. Resultó ser una baraja de lujo de snap explosivo… con hechizos para evitar trampas.

–Hermione Granger es una bruja muy traviesa –dijo–, pero Sonya es feliz de que la haya recordado.

–Hola, señorita Ginny Weasley –chilló una voz pequeña. Un pequeña elfina de menos de dos pies de altura estaba jalando su manga.

–Que adorable eres –dijo Ginny–. ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Soy Smidgen, señorita… tiene cabello muy bonito, señorita.

–Gracias, Smidgen –se rió Ginny.

De repente, una elfina adulta jaló a la pequeña de regreso.

–Smidgen, no deberías de estar con los amigos de Dobby –susurró.

–Pero son amables, mami –dijo Smidgen.

–Son malas influencias para los elfos pequeños.

–Disculpa –dijo Hermione con firmeza–. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Soy Speckle, señorita Hermione Granger –dijo la madre elfina en un tono que nunca había escuchado antes en un elfo. Sólo podía describirlo como molesto.

–Bueno, Speckle, no veo como somos malas influencias –le dijo Hermione–, especialmente considerando que ninguno tuvo problemas conmigo durante mis primeros dos años aquí.

–Eso fue antes de Dobby, señorita –dijo Speckle.

Hermione suspiró.

–Dobby, ¿esto aún pasa con frecuencia? –dijo.

Dobby parecía renuente a hablar, pero eventualmente respondió en un susurro.

–Muchos de los elfos aún no están felices con Dobby, señorita Hermione. No respetan a un elfo libre.

–Ah. –Hermione se puso de pie y se dirigió a los elfos–. Escuchen, se que muchos no están de acuerdo con la manera en la que Dobby vive su vida, pero es un buen elfo. Sólo está aquí para trabajar, al igual que ustedes. Su situación es un caso especial. No está buscando reclutar a nadie, y no estoy interesada en liberar a un elfo que no quiera ser libre. Esa ha sido mi política desde que vine aquí por primera vez, y no ha cambiado. Solían decir que era una buena amiga de los elfos, y espero que puedan aceptar a Dobby y a mis amigos con el mismo espíritu, especialmente en Navidad.

–¿Ves, mami? Son amables –dijo Smidgen–. No son malos con los elfos.

Speckle aún hizo un alboroto, pero con aseguranzas de Tilly, la maestra de los elfos, permitió que Smidgen se uniera a ellos en su mesa. Pronto comenzó a trenzar el cabello de Ginny.

–Sonya, tú estás bien con Dobby, ¿verdad? –preguntó Hermione nerviosa.

Sonya cruzó sus brazos.

–Sonya no está de acuerdo con la vida de Dobby, pero Sonya es amable con él por el bien de Hermione Granger.

 _Bueno, eso es mejor que nada._

–Gracias, Sonya. ¿Sabes que aún eres mi amiga aquí, verdad?

Sonya suspiró ante la pregunta.

–Sí, señorita, siempre ha sido una buena amiga para Sonya.

–Bien. Ahora, ¿quieres repartir esas cartas?

Se fueron un poco antes de la cena. Harry y Ron sorprendentemente se la pasaron bien con los elfos, y Ginny pareció disfrutar la introducción a su mundo. Para cuando se fueron, su cabello estaba completamente trenzado en un patrón único e irregular, cortesía de Smidgen.


	51. Chapter 51

Mientras Harry Potter iba a St. Ives, se encontró con JK Rowling y siete libros. Yo me encontré a White Squirrel en este sitio web.

 **Notas de la traductora:** Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios. En verdad aprecio el apoyo a esta traducción. También les agradezco su paciencia. Traducir dos largas y complicadas historias y un trabajo a tiempo completo no me permite actualizar tan pronto como que gustaría , pero como ven, intento apegarme a mi promesa de publicar cada dos semanas tanto como me es posible.

En fin, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo y espero con ansias sus comentarios!

* * *

 **Capítulo 51**

 _Necesitamos un lugar donde estudiar varitas de juguete. Necesitamos un lugar donde estudiar varitas de juguete. Necesitamos un lugar donde estudiar varitas de juguete._

Con ese pedido, la sala de los menesteres produjo un gran cuarto de trabajo. En medio del cuarto había una mesa larga de trabajo iluminada por dos lámparas y con una extraña variedad de herramientas. Algunas parecían versiones miniatura de antiguas herramientas de carpintería… taladros manuales, punzones, cinceles, sierras pequeñas, garlopas, martillos, y pinzas. Otros lucían más como los instrumentos de disección en la clase de biología en su último año antes de que fuera a Hogwarts: bisturíes, fórceps, tijeras, y jeringas. También había una poderosa lupa montada en la mesa e incluso un microscopio, aunque uno que parecía del siglo XIX.

Un área de descanso al fondo del cuarto tenía tres sillones cómodos, pero al otro lado había más recursos: tres escritorios y un librero pequeño, el cual, al examinarlo de cerca, tenía varios libros sobre la creación de varitas, herbología (probablemente para identificar madera), encantamientos, e incluso uno sobre juguetes mágicos.

Incluso cuando habían visto antes las habilidades del cuarto, Fred y George observaron con asombro detrás de Hermione, quien también estaba muy impresionada por lo que había producido.

–Genial –dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

–Vaya, en verdad pensaste en todo, Hermione –dijo Fred.

–No dije mucho. Fue la sala quien lo hizo –los corrigió Hermione.

–¡Libros! –dijo George–. ¿Esto quiere decir que podemos pedir cualquier cosa a la sala?

–Lo dudo –dijo ella. Inspeccionó los libros con más atención. Muchos eran muy viejos y polvosos, y estaban en mala condición–. Miren como están. No puedo imaginar que la sala conjure esta información de la nada. Apuesto a que los trae de donde sea que todas las cosas ocultas aquí van. Y… sí, miren, todos tienen títulos de libros que yo hubiera elegido para este proyecto. No hay ninguna sorpresa. Así que o yo lo adiviné, o el cuarto sólo tiene acceso a ciertos libros en base a lo que uno espera. Dudo que sería de mucha ayuda si no tienen idea de lo que están buscando.

–Mmm… suena a que necesitamos experimentar un poco con la _sala_ –sugirió Fred.

–Quizás después –respondió Hermione.

–Oye, ¿qué hay aquí…? ¡Genial! ¡Miren! –George había encontrado un bote a un lado del librero, pero no era un bote de basura, como había parecido. Hermione miró dentro y se sorprendió al encontrar docenas y docenas de varitas de juguete. La mayoría lucían dañadas, quemadas, o rotas, pero algunas parecían seguir funcionando.

Al verlas, Hermione comenzó a reírse, y se rió con tanta fuerza que se cayó, y los gemelos tuvieron que atraparla.

–¡Debí saberlo! –dijo, limpiando una lágrima de su ojo–. Pedí un lugar donde estudiar varitas de juguete, y nos dio todas las varitas que tenía también.

–¡Excelente! –dijo Fred.

–¿Pero quién más traería varitas de juguete a la escuela además de nosotros? –se preguntó George.

–¿Otros a los que les gusten los experimentos? –especuló Hermione–. ¿O algunos estudiantes de primero? Incluso si no son muchas personas, bastantes se acumulan después de un siglo o dos si aquí es a donde va toda la basura. Pero bueno, ahora tenemos más con qué experimentar.

–Cierto… ah, pero entonces desperdiciaste esos dos galeones en las que tu compraste –dijo George. Ella sacudió los hombros.

–No es una pérdida total. Las que compré son una entidad conocida… directas del empaque, nunca han sido usadas, y varias del mismo modelo. Además, al paso que voy, probablemente recupere esos dos galeones con mis apuestas en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. –Los gemelos se rieron.

–Es probable –dijo Fred–. Tu aritmancia te ha servido bien para eso.

–Sólo ten cuidado –agregó George–. Van a la etapa de torneo el próximo verano, y será más difícil.

–Veremos –dijo Hermione con confianza–. Saben, lo interesante es que a Inglaterra, Escocia, Gales, e Irlanda les está yendo bien en la etapa de grupo. Pero supongo que es lo que pasa cuando se inventa el deporte en la región. Pero bueno, vamos a trabajar.

–Cierto. ¿Cómo hacemos esto?

–Pues, tengo unas ideas para algunos experimentos que podemos hacer con las varitas que compré, pero creo que sería bueno examinar a estas otras antes de que las usemos, en caso de que aprendamos algo nuevo y para no desperdiciarlas. Sólo hay una con la que quiero comenzar ahora. –Sacó una de las varitas baratas de un sickle de su bolso y abrió el paquete–. Quiero ver cuánto tiempo dura con un encantamiento Lumos antes de quemarse… ustedes saben, para ver que tan buena es para su función básica.

–Pero incluso una barata podría durar horas –le recordó Fred.

–Lo se. Es por lo que quiero comenzar ahora. Podemos apagarla cuando queramos. Sólo necesito cronometrar cada vez que la usemos. –Examinó la varita. Era pequeña… no muy diferente de lo normal con sus ocho pulgadas de largo, pero muy delgada. Parecía estar hecha de un tarugo de cinco dieciseisavos de pulgada, mientras que su varita tenía un grosor de media pulgada y un cabello en la base, e incluso eso era más delgado de lo normal. La varita de juguete estaba curvada en un extremo, y no tenía ninguna decoración. Anotó todo esto en su cuaderno y se la mostró a los gemelos–. ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere prenderla?

–Claro –dijo George, tomándola.

Hermione preparó el cronómetro en su reloj nuevo.

–Cuando estés listo. –George agitó la varita.

– _Lumos_.

Hermione inició su cronómetro. La varita se iluminó con una luz blanca brillante que parpadeó mucho más que una varita normal, como una luz fluorescente que estaba a punto de fundirse. Debía ser la calidad de los materiales, pensó. Tomó nota de eso también.

–Luce bastante enferma –notó Fred.

–Bueno, es muy barata –respondió George–. ¿Qué sigue, oh sabia aritmaga?

–Ahora, creo que deberíamos revisar todas las varitas en el bote para ver cuales funcionan. Podemos desmantelar las que no sirven para descubrir como son hechas.

–Sensato –comentó Fred.

Examinaron las varitas de juguete usadas y eventualmente las dividieron en cuatro pilas, aunque era algo inconveniente ya que uno tenía que continuar sosteniendo la varita iluminada. La primera y más grande pila consistía de las varitas que no produjeron ningún resultado. Casi todas estas mostraban daños serios: rajadas grandes, estaban partidas a la mitad, o tenían marcas de quemaduras. Las varitas en la segunda pila parpadearon o soltaron chispas por un segundo y después se "quemaron" con un ruido extrañamente similar al de un foco fundiéndose. Esto siempre, por lo menos, producía marcas de quemaduras cerca de la punta y usualmente causaba que se rompieran. Dos de ellas se prendieron en fuego y una explotó de manera violenta y lanzó tales astillas que tuvieron suerte de que ninguno fue golpeado en el ojo. El cuarto de inmediato les dio pares de lentes de seguridad después de eso.

–Vaya, este lugar es bastante inteligente –dijo George.

La tercera pila de varitas fueran aquellas que no se quemaron, pero se rehusaron a lanzar _Lumos_ de manera correcta y sólo produjeron chispas. La cuarta era la pila más pequeña, sólo once varitas, que _sí_ se iluminaron con _Lumos_ , aunque todas menos tres parpadearon de tal manera que obviamente había algo malo con ellas. No era sorprendente que casi ninguna funcionaba correctamente. Después de todo, si funcionaban bien y no eran contrabando, ¿por qué estarían con la basura y las cosas ocultas?

–Tenemos una gran selección aquí –dijo Fred–. La pregunta es, ¿qué las hace funcionar?

– _Esa_ es la pregunta –dijo Hermione–. Lo único que podemos hacer realmente es desmantelarlas para ver que podemos encontrar. –Fred sonrió.

–Bueno, por suerte para ti, esa es una de nuestras especialidades. Verás, hemos considerado la posibilidad de vender nuestra propia línea de productos, y no llegaríamos muy lejos si no pudiéramos diseccionar a la competencia.

Una expresión de miedo atravesó el rostro de Hermione.

–¿Van a _vender_ bromas? –dijo–. Merlín nos ayude a todos.

Fred y George se rieron.

–Algún día, lo que en verdad queremos hacer es abrir una tienda –explicó George–. Consideramos que entre mi cerebro y la planeación de Fred...

–Sin mencionar mi elegante apariencia –agregó Fred.

–...probablemente podemos ganar contra Gambol & Japes en el callejón Diagon.

–Nosotros, eh, _quizás_ podamos aceptar a otro socio, si estás interesada –sugirió Fred con una sonrisa.

–No puedo apoyar tal rompimiento de las reglas –dijo Hermione con aire de inocencia, sabiendo bastante bien que había tomado gran parte de eso–. Pero admiro su iniciativa. Estoy segura de que será genial. Ahora, veamos que pueden descubrir de estas.

Lo primero que el trío hizo fue examinar con más atención varias de las varitas de juguete debajo de la lupa. Todas las rotas tenían alguna rajada, y cerca o dentro de estas había quemaduras, que parecían originar de la punta. Las rajaduras parecían seguir el grano de la madera, el cual no era particularmente recto ni alineado con el mango. Sin embargo, pronto notaron que en algunas, las rajaduras iban perfectamente a lo largo de la madera, y cuando las examinaron más de cerca, Hermione notó que iban a lo largo de la veta.

Ese parecía un buen lugar donde comenzar. Usando las herramientas a su disposición, con cuidado abrieron una de las varitas a lo largo de la veta. Era fácil de ignorar, pero parecía como si el tarugo hubiera sido partido a la mitad y vuelto a unir. Entre las dos mitades había los remanentes de un hilo de fibra o de _algo_ , y quemaduras más pronunciadas, como si hubiera sido quemada desde adentro.

–Pues, parece que esta fibra es el núcleo de la varita, o algo así –razonó Fred.

–Y parece que es el punto débil del artefacto –dijo Hermione.

–¿Pero, lo es? –respondió George–. Quizás la madera se rompe primero, y el estar expuesta al aire causa que se queme.

–Mmm, ese es un buen punto –dijo Hermione–. Aunque, la varita vieja de Ron tenía el pelo de unicornio expuesto y no se quemó… Por supuesto, es un material completamente diferente, diferente proceso de manufacturación, y quien sabe que más.

–Es una lástima que no podemos diseccionar una varita de verdad –dijo Fred.

–No… –Hermione se iluminó al instante–. Pero podemos examinar una. –Sacó su propia varita y la sostuvo debajo de la lupa–. No puedo creer que _nunca_ he prestado verdadera atención a esta cosa antes.

Lo primero que notaron sobre su varita fue que estaba hecha con más cuidado. En lugar de ser lijada, debió de ser pulida con papel fino (o un hechizo), y barnizada. Además, el barniz estaba en estado perfecto después de dos años y medio de uso y probablemente también era mágico. La madera era de muy buena calidad… con los granos en la madera perfectamente alineados, paralelos al mango, como la madera de un violín fino. Ollivander la había llamado madera de vid, pero nunca había explicado qué tipo de vid, aunque si el patrón que había tallado en ella era una pista, probablemente era _hedera helix_ , y no debió de ser fácil encontrar una pieza de esa planta tan perfecta. No sabía si había alguna cualidad mágica adicional en la madera, pero parecía probable. No había fisura visible dónde insertar el núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón, aunque aún debía de haber una, invisible bajo el barniz mágico o mágicamente reparada.

Aunque había algo extraño… algo que había visto antes pero nunca había prestado verdadera atención… pequeñas marcas en la madera entre las tallas de vid, excepto que debajo de la lupa, no eran simples marcas.

–¡Vaya, son _runas_! –exclamó Hermione.

–¿Runas? –dijeron Fred y George con sorpresa.

–¡Sí! Miren. Justo ahí. No puedo creer que nunca lo vi antes. –Había pequeñas letras de un cincuentavo de pulgada a lo largo de la varita, talladas con increíble precisión con una herramienta pequeña mucho más avanzada de lo que la sala les había dado. Debían de estar rellenadas con barniz, o Hermione hubiera sentido la aspereza en sus dedos, pero estaban en la madera, y eso era lo importante. Probablemente estaban al límite de lo que podía ser tallado con certeza en la estructura celular de la madera.

–No creen… –dijo Fred. Él y George sacaron sus varitas y las examinaron.

–Demonios, también están aquí –dijo George–. No puedo creer que _nosotros_ no lo hayamos notado.

–Y miren, no todas son nórdicas –dijo Hermione–. ¿Ven? Esa línea parece latín escrito en letra gótica. –La profesora Babbling había explicado una vez que el espacio entre las letras estilo gótico era más uniforme que el moderno, lo cual era más fiable para las runas.

–Me pregunto para que son –dijo Fred.

Hermione examinó las letras más de cerca.

–Pues… –dijo titubeando–, no se lo que son todas, pero puedo ver varias runas que tienen que ver con permanencia, fuerza, y poder. Probablemente son para crear una varita de verdad que pueda aguantar una vida entera de hechizos, mientras que por lo que hemos escuchado, las mejores varitas de juguete no pueden hacer eso incluso con hechizos de primer año.

–La magia _puede_ ser dura con las cosas –dijo George.

–Siempre me había preguntado lo que el viejo Ollivander hacía con su tiempo –agregó Fred–. Debe de vender sólo unas cien varitas al año. Y es por esto por lo que cuestan siete galeones cada una. No quisiera tener que tallar todo esto.

Hermione pensó que sería interesante el hacer su propia varita algún día, pero estuvo de acuerdo con que no querría hacer eso como oficio. Parecía que había más en la creación de varitas reales que mejores materiales. Incluso su cara varita de juguete de un galeón, la cual era de madera de buena calidad y estaba barnizada, sólo tenía decoraciones… ninguna runa a la vista.

–Me gustaría entender mejor lo que significan estas runas –pensó para sí misma–. Quizás debería preguntarle a Ron.

–¿Ron? –dijeron los gemelos con incredulidad.

–¿Quieres decir, nuestro hermanito, Ron? –agregó Fred.

–¿El que nunca se esfuerza en nada? –dijo George. Hermione tomó un gran respiro.

–Se esfuerza en lo que es bueno. Y es sorprendentemente bueno para las runas… lo suficiente bueno para pedirle una segunda opinión. Quizás no al nivel de, digamos, analizar el mapa del merodeador, pero ese sería un gran proyecto para cualquiera.

Una expresión indescifrable atravesó los rostros de los gemelos.

–¿Runas? ¿Quién lo hubiera sabido? –dijo George.

–Mientras tanto, continuaremos trabajando –dijo Fred, agitando la varita que aún estaba prendida–. Sabes, deberíamos hacer esto de nuevo, Hermione. Me agrada a donde vamos.

–A mi también.

–Sí, definitivamente. Esto es divertido –dijo Hermione.

* * *

Las clases pronto comenzaron de nuevo, más o menos igual que antes, y Hermione estaba tan ocupada como siempre. Por supuesto, había pasado su examen de álgebra lineal con calificación perfecta y también había mostrado a la profesora Vector su libro de texto de geometría no-euclidiana. Vector estuvo de acuerdo que era un buen tema que aprender ya que era crucial para varios temas avanzados como los encantamientos de prolongación, arquitectura mágica, y geomancia.

Mientras tanto, la siguiente lección anti-dementores de Harry con el profesor Lupin el jueves evidentemente no terminó bien. Lupin había mencionado un tiempo atrás que había conocido al padre de Harry en la escuela, y aunque Harry se había tranquilizado desde las vacaciones, aún demandó saber porque Lupin no había mencionado a Sirius Black. Aparentemente no consideró que la respuesta de Lupin de "Sí, lo conocí, o pensé conocerlo" era muy satisfactoria, y había arruinado su habilidad para lanzar el hechizo.

–Vamos, Harry –le dijo Hermione después–. Black también era su amigo. Probablemente le duele casi tanto como te duele a ti.

Harry aceptó con renuencia, pero estuvo de mal humor por el resto de la noche. Lupin también pareció estar perdido el día siguiente, por lo menos considerando que había pasado una semana desde la luna llena, así que Hermione decidió que era hora de quedarse después de clase para otra breve charla.

–Quería disculparme por Harry ayer, profesor –le dijo–. Entiendo que debe de ser difícil para usted. Es sólo que no le agrada que las personas le guarden secretos. Tienden a hacer eso mucho, especialmente este año. –Lupin suspiró.

–Sí, supongo que lo hemos hecho –dijo–. Sólo puedo excusarnos diciendo que casi todos los involucrados pensamos que era por su bienestar. ¿Cómo lo tomó la primera vez? –Hermione hizo una mueca.

–Muy mal. Por un momento, pensamos que iba a hacer algo estúpido. Tuve que hechizarlo para que entrara en razón… Encantamiento desarmador. –Él sonrió y se rió un poco.

–Harry es muy afortunado de tener una amiga como tú. Recuerdo que hubo ocasiones cuando tuve que hechizar a James… y a Sirius… –su humor se ensombreció–. Sabes, Hermione, todos dicen que no tenían idea de que Sirius Black iría al lado oscuro, pero hubo una vez… sólo una. Una de sus "bromas" fue muy lejos… No te daré detalles, pero es suficiente decir que podría haber matado a alguien. Estaba tan molesto que casi lo lancé por una ventana… Ahora, creo que lamento no haberlo hecho.

Hermione se sintió incómoda. Quería hacer algo… alcanzarlo de algún modo, tal vez, pero no conocía a Lupin tan bien como a la profesora Vector.

–Estoy segura de que hizo lo que consideró correcto en ese momento, profesor –dijo.

–Sí, lo hice –dijo–, y Black logró evitar ser expulsado. Pero siempre me pregunté si esa fue la primera señal… Pero no debería de molestarte más. Deberías regresar con tus amigos.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de solidaridad y decidió tomar la oportunidad de realizar la pregunta que aún la molestaba.

–Profesor, no es mi intención hacerlo revivir recuerdos incómodos, pero hay algo que no tiene sentido para mi. –Lupin entrecerró los ojos.

–¿Qué es?

–Pues, ¿tiene alguna idea de qué tipo de hechizo Black usó en Pettigrew? –Lupin soltó un grito ahogado y palideció.

–Ese no es el tipo de magia con el que quieras involucrarte, Hermione –dijo.

–No estoy interesada en la magia oscura, profesor –insistió–. Solo lo pregunto porque hay algo que no tiene sentido, y usted sabe cómo soy con los problemas de matemáticas. Verá, no se mucho sobre magia oscura, pero los muggles saben algo sobre explosiones y he escuchado la descripción… y no puedo ver como es que un dedo y una túnica terminaron intactos después de esa explosión cuando no encontraron nada más excepto un cráter, y doce inocentes murieron.

Las cejas de Lupin se elevaron un poco, y la observó mientras procesaba sus palabras. Hermione prácticamente podía ver los engranajes de su mente moviéndose a toda velocidad. Obviamente, tampoco había pensado en ese problema. Los magos aceptaban muy fácilmente "magia" como explicación.

–Yo… yo… me temo que no tengo idea de que hechizo fue, Hermione, pero… creo que quizás tengas razón sobre que hubo algo inusual en eso… académicamente, por supuesto. Sin embargo… en verdad creo que es mejor que te vayas. Si se me ocurre algo sobre tu pregunta, te lo diré… hasta cierto punto.

–Sí, señor –dijo Hermione, ocultando su decepción. Comenzó a irse, pero justo antes de llegar a la puerta, se dio la vuelta–. Profesor –dijo–, si conoció al padre de Harry, y a Black, entonces esa brillante hija de muggles que también fue su amiga… –Él sonrió y asintió, con expresión de alivio.

–La madre de Harry –confirmó–. Y en verdad creo que eres una de las pocas mujeres que he conocido que está a su nivel. Creo que las dos hubieran sido buenas amigas si hubieran tenido la oportunidad de conocerse.

–Gracias, profesor. –Hermione asintió y se fue con una sonrisa. Considerando lo bien que todos hablaban de Lily Potter ese era un gran cumplido.

* * *

–¡Oh! ¡Mala suerte para Cho Chang! –anunció Lee Jordan–. Draco Malfoy atrapa la snitch con medio campo de distancia obteniendo la victoria para Slytherin, doscientos sesenta contra doscientos cincuenta. Bueno, a veces esa es la suerte del juego.

–¡No puedo creerlo! –se quejó Harry mientras él y sus amigos caminaban de regreso al castillo–. Si Cho hubiera seguido a Malfoy como hizo con Cedric, le hubiera ganado fácilmente.

–No lo hizo porque Malfoy es un buscador mediocre –le dijo Hermione–. No pensé que tendría la oportunidad de capturar la snitch primero. Debes saberlo.

–Sí, lo sé, pero aún no me agrada –gruñó–. Cho lo merecía. Es mucho mejor que Malfoy.

–Sí, lo entiendo, Harry –respondió–. Yo había apostado tres a uno a favor de Cho, y la razón de ese uno era por lo que ocurrió… la snitch apareció en el lado del campo de Malfoy… o Cho siendo atacada por una bludger.

–¡No es posible! ¡Es muy buena para eso! –defendió Harry a la buscadora de Ravenclaw.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Sí, es una buena jugadora, Harry.

–Y no luce nada mal –murmuró Ron.

–Sí… –dijo Harry–. Eh, quiero decir… –no dijo más y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Ginny, sin embargo, palideció y permaneció atrás, buscando a Hermione con la mirada para que la ayudara.

–Sólo dale espacio, Ginny –susurró–. No puedes esperar mucho de los muchachos, especialmente a esta edad. –Suspiró con tristeza.

–Tú… suena como que tienes el mismo problema –susurró Ginny de regreso. Ahora, fue Hermione quien se sonrojó.

–¿Qué? ¡No! –Ginny sonrió, olvidándose por un momento de sus propios problemas amorosos.

–¿Alguien que conozca?

–Yo… no se de qué estás hablando –tartamudeó Hermione mientras intentaba alejar de su mente la imagen de cierto Hufflepuff alto de cabello oscuro. _Sólo es un amigo_. Por suerte para su orgullo, llegó una distracción en la forma de un ruidoso grupo de Ravenclaw.

–Oye, Lunática, ¿dónde están esos nargles tuyos cuando los necesitamos?

Luna Lovegood estaba caminando rápidamente, obviamente intentando poner algo de distancia entre ella y las niñas (y un varón esta vez) quienes Hermione sabía eran los que usualmente le daban problemas y la aislaban del resto de su casa.

Pero al mismo tiempo, al observarlos por un largo tiempo, Hermione notó algo sobre la actitud de Luna. Algunos la hubieran llamado beligerante, pero Hermione lo vio más como una necesidad de intentar llevarse bien con todos y tratar todo como una conversación agradable… bueno, a menos que se insultara a sus padres. Hermione sospechaba que era algún tipo de mecanismo para salir adelante… una manera de negar que en verdad la estaban molestando, y en este caso, ese rasgo se manifestó cuando Luna se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás.

–Me temo que los nargles no son fáciles de controlar, especialmente para influenciar un juego de quidditch. Ciertamente, yo nunca he tenido suerte con eso. –Se dio la vuelta de nuevo y aceleró su paso un poco.

–No sirves de nada, entonces –dijo uno de los bravucones.

–Ginny, vamos –susurró Hermione y las dos corrieron para interceptar a Luna–. ¡Oigan! –Hermione llamó a los bravucones–. Sólo porque perdieron no es razón para que se quieran desquitar con una de sus compañeras.

–No te metas, Granger –dijo el muchacho, un estudiante de cuarto año a quien no conocía.

–¿Por qué te importa? No era tu equipo jugando –dijo la joven de cuarto año de cabello rizado a quien había visto antes.

–Pero somos Gryffindor. Tampoco queremos que Slytherin gane. Por lo menos la copa aún está entre nosotros y ustedes por como destrozaron a Hufflepuff el mes pasado.

–¿Estás bien, Luna? –preguntó Ginny, alcanzando a su compañera de año.

–Hola, Ginny -respondió Luna con una sonrisa–. Estoy bien, aunque ese juego _fue_ decepcionante. Pero sabes lo que dicen: ganes o pierdas, siempre hay pudín, ¿verdad?

–Eh… creo que eso es lo que _tú_ dices, Luna –dijo Ginny algo incómoda, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta para ver a los que la habían estado molestando–. Saben, no luce bien en su casa si no apoyan a los suyos, así que creo que deberían de dejarla en paz.

–Gracias, Ginny –dijo Hermione–. En Gryffindor, por lo menos sabemos apoyar a nuestros amigos. –Sin embargo, por las miradas que estaba recibiendo, no creía que fuera tan simple. Se acercó más a sus amigas–. Aún creo que sería mejor que hablaras con los maestros, Luna. –Ella respondió con una triste sonrisa.

–Entiendo porque lo dices, Hermione –dijo–, pero no quiero causar más problemas. Los Ravenclaw somos inteligentes. Estoy segura de que encontraran maneras de causar problemas dentro de las reglas.

Hermione elevó las cejas. Eso era sorprendentemente coherente viniendo de Luna. ¿Acaso estaba teniendo más problemas de los que dejaba ver? Hermione no tenía una respuesta, así que decidió encontrar una solución creativa. Caminó por el castillo hasta encontrar a dos de sus compañeros de casa.

–Fred, George, ¿pueden apoyarme en algo?

* * *

Hermione se detuvo enfrente de la puerta de la torre de Ravenclaw. Interesantemente, no había un retrato, sólo una puerta sólida, la cual no tenía manija, pero tenía una aldaba de bronce con forma de águila. Había escuchado que no tenían contraseña… sólo un acertijo que debía ser resuelto. Eso le funcionaría. Era hora de actuar.

Dio a los bravucones la oportunidad de cambiar. Estaban limitados en lo que podían hacer, pero hubo unos cuantos incidentes en los que atormentaron a Luna verbalmente o con bromas leves durante los siguientes días, e incluso uno en el que alguien escondió algunas de sus cosas.

–¡Atroz! –dijo Fred cuando Hermione explicó la situación.

–Una falta grave a la etiqueta de los bromistas –dijo George–. Bromas deben de ser agradables y no crueles, a menos que los Slytherin estén involucrados.

Al punto en el que aceptaba las bromas, Hermione estuvo de acuerdo, y era por eso que estaba ahí. Había enviado a Ginny a distraer a Luna para poder atacar el problema desde su fuente. Golpeó dos veces la aldaba, y de repente, el águila habló:

 _Mientras viajaba por tierras tumultuosas,_

 _Conocí a un hombre con siete esposas,_

 _No podían llevar a todos sus gatos,_

 _Así que los guardaron en sus zapatos._

 _Cada uno siete crías tuvo y todas vendieron,_

 _Para defender de ratas el grano de un molinero._

 _Y si cada gato tenía nueve vidas,_

 _¿Cuántas ratas fueron escabullidas?_

Hermione elevó una ceja a la aldaba. El acertijo era ambiguo y técnicamente no tenía la información suficiente para resolverlo. Si la intención era el número tradicional de 343 gatos, entonces la respuesta debería ser 151,263, pero incluso la mayoría de los Ravenclaw adivinaría eso. Además, sabía que la solución tradicional del acertijo era el reconsiderar sus suposiciones...

–Cero –respondió ella–. Los gatitos se las comieron todas.

–Bien razonado –dijo la aldaba, y la puerta se abrió.

Hermione atrajo varias miradas cuando entró a la sala común de Ravenclaw usando su túnica con decoraciones en rojo Gryffindor.

–Oye, estás en el lugar incorrecto –le gritó uno de los estudiantes mayores.

–Sólo estoy aquí para una visita –respondió. Examinó el cuarto. Era un lugar de aspecto fresco, con techos altos y libreros llenos de libros de referencia populares para que los Ravenclaw no monopolizaran tanto la biblioteca. Era más elegante, pero más impersonal que la sala común de Gryffindor. Mientras observaba descubrió que tuvo suerte. Su mirada descansó en las compañeras de Luna, las instigadoras principales de su tormento.

–Lamento entrar de este modo –continuó–, pero quería ayudar a Luna Lovegood con los _problemas_ que ha estado teniendo, y en lugar de ir con los maestros sin informarle, esto fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió hacer.

Escuchó varias murmullos en la sala común, quejándose de que estaba desperdiciando su tiempo y varias personas se dieron la vuelta y la ignoraron, y hubo algunos gritos desafiantes que insistieron que "Lunática" estaba loca.

–Sí, se que Luna puede ser… _excéntrica_ –dijo Hermione con frialdad–, pero aun así la considero mi amiga. De hecho, ni siquiera es mi amiga más extraña, y es bastante agradable a su manera. Ahora, he notado que frecuentemente ha sido aislada, insultada, y molestada por miembros de su propia casa este año, y por lo que escuché, el año pasado también. No se lo que les dijo el profesor Flitwick, pero la profesora McGonagall nos dijo que tu casa es como tu familia, y tu familia no te hace eso. Quiero que pare.

Hermione estaba siendo observada por muchos… miradas confusas y molestas, pero algunas interesadas e incluso preocupadas. Sin embargo, una de las niñas de segundo cometió el error de hablar.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Y que vas a hacer _tú_ al respecto, Granger? No tienes pruebas. –Hermione sonrió con calma.

–No, pero se que personas en particular le han estado dando más problemas a Luna –dijo. _Tú incluida_ , estaba claramente implícito–. Y si esas personas o alguien más continúan dándole problemas, puedo, y lo haré, lanzar a los gemelos Weasley en su contra.

Escalofríos llenaron la sala. La niña que la había confrontado y otras de las bravuconas palidecieron y se dieron la vuelta sin responder.

–Gracias por su tiempo –terminó con una sonrisa y dejó la sala común en silencio.

* * *

Sorprendentemente, la situación de Luna mejoró después de eso. _Supongo que es cierto lo que dicen los estadounidenses_ , pensó Hermione. _Habla con voz suave y carga una varita larga_. Regresó a su rutina normal durante las siguientes semanas… eso fue, hasta que las cosas comenzaron a salir mal de nuevo al final de enero. Era jueves, y Hermione tenía un periodo libre temprano mientras Harry estaba en Aritmancia y Ron estaba en Estudios Muggles. Se tomó el tiempo para relajarse y estudiar geometría un poco, y todo iba bien hasta que fue a Transformaciones, a donde Lavender y Parvati llegaron después de Adivinación. Sus dos compañeras de cuarto le lanzaron miradas nerviosas durante todo el periodo y en general lucían bastante serias. Continuaron esto durante el almuerzo, hasta que Hermione finalmente se cansó y las confrontó.

–De acuerdo, ¿cuál es su problemas? –demandó–. Lucen como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

–¿Disculpa? –dijo Nick Casi Decapitado, quien estaba flotando cerca.

–Lo siento, es un hábito –dijo Hermione, avergonzada.

–Oh, Hermione, ¡debes tener mucho, mucho cuidado! –dijo Parvati.

–Sí, algo terrible va a ocurrir –agregó Lavender.

–¿Eh? ¿De qué están hablando?

–Estábamos quemando hojas de laurel en Adivinación para piromancia –explicó Parvati.

–Y las de nosotras no se estaban quemando nada bien –continuó Lavender sin aliento–. Y ese es un mal augurio. Estaban crujiendo, y la llama se estaba curvando alrededor.

–Así que por supuesto, la profesora Trelawney vino a examinarlo más de cerca –dijo Parvati–, y justo cuando lo hizo, ¡fum! El fuego se apagó y hubo una gran columna de humo que rodeó toda la mesa.

La observaron por varios segundos con los ojos abiertos como si eso debiera significar algo para ella. Hermione elevó una ceja.

–¡Significa catástrofe inminente! –Hermione suspiró. Estaba muy feliz de no haber tomado Adivinación.

–Probablemente fue una brisa provocada por todos los chales que usa. Honestamente, es un milagro que ella misma no se ha prendido fuego.

–Pero esa no es la peor parte –dijo Lavender sin escucharla–. Después de que el fuego se apagó, las cenizas cayeron en forma de esa extraña S que siempre estás escribiendo.

–¿El símbolo de una integral?

–¡Ese! Era una advertencia para _ti_ , Hermione.

–Lo dudo, Lavender. Aún si es un verdadero presagio, el símbolo de una integral es una forma muy común. Probablemente sólo fue una coincidencia. –Parvati sacudió la cabeza.

–No lo creo. Las cenizas muestran al sujeto de la predicción, y la profesora Trelawney lo confirmó. Dice que hay dolor y terror viniendo por ti, y pronto.

–¡Coincidencia! –insistió Hermione–. Creo que los dementores las están afectando. No hay dolor y terror viniendo por mi en particular.

–Sólo ten cuidado –dijo Lavender.

–De acuerdo, pero les digo, voy a estar bien.

Hermione estaba perfectamente segura de que nada malo iba a ocurrir, pero al atardecer, recordó algo que la molestó en el fondo de su mente el resto de la noche: era luna llena. Por mucho que pensaba que la adivinación no valía más que el horóscopo en el _Times_ , se sentiría mejor en la mañana cuando saliera el sol y pudiera ver que el profesor Lupin estaba bien.


	52. Chapter 52

Harry Potter tiene un volumen finito, pero el universo de JK Rowling es infinito, como es demostrado por todos los fans, y en este caso en particular, por White Squirrel.

* * *

 **Capítulo 52**

El día siguiente, en otra lección desagradable, el profesor Snape les informó que el profesor Lupin estaba enfermo de nuevo, pero se recuperaría. No había razón para temer o sufrir.

–¿Creen que Snape le está haciendo algo? –dijo Ron el día siguiente después de que Hermione los molestó hasta que hicieron su tarea de Defensa–. Todos saben que quiere el trabajo. –Harry lo observó como si la idea no se le hubiera ocurrido.

–No lo sé –dijo preocupado–, pero creo que Lupin una vez dijo algo de recibir pociones de Snape. Aunque uno pensaría que Dumbledore no lo dejaría salirse con eso.

–No lo entiendo. Es como si estuviera enfermo cada mes.

Hermione murmuró para sí misma con frustración. ¿Acaso la escuela entera era tan ciega? Ella lo había descubierto en un mes, y ahora era finales de enero y nadie parecía dispuesto a admitir que sospechaban de Lupin. Lo único que podría comprender era que todos tenían tal prejuicio contra los hombres lobo que se rehusaban a creer que Dumbledore contrataría uno, y aquellos que no, como ella, confiaban en él; pero eso parecía ser un bote con agujeros en lo que respecta a los demás hijos de muggles.

–¿Y qué estás murmurando ahora? –demandó Ron.

–Nada, nada.

–Sí, lo estabas haciendo. En verdad estoy preocupado por Lupin. Algo malo le está pasando.

–Uj. Tiene una condición que lo obliga a estar incapacitado cada mes –dijo ella–. No es tan inusual.

–O eso es lo que Snape quiere que pensemos.

–Ron, a mi tampoco me agrada Snape, pero es obvio que tiene razón en esto.

–Obvio para _ti_ , quizás. ¿Puedes explicarlo a nosotros los mortales?

Hermione le lanzó una mirada molesta. Cada luna llena había momentos cuando quería decir el secreto y burlarse de lo ciegos que todos eran, pero no podía hacerlo.

–¿Sabes qué? No –dijo. Ron y Harry abrieron sus bocas con sorpresa–. No esta vez. Si no pueden descubrirlo por sí solos, no voy a ayudarlos.

–Eh… ¿estás bien, Hermione? –dijo Harry ante su repentino cambio.

–Estoy bien, Harry. Sólo creo que necesitan resolver sus problemas solos por una vez… Necesito ir a mi reunión con la profesora Vector. –Recogió sus libros para irse–. No flojeen mientras no estoy –agregó, sabiendo perfectamente que probablemente lo harían.

La profesora Vector notó su humor al instante cuando llegó.

–¿Hay algún problema, Hermione? –preguntó.

–Nada, profesora… –respondió–. Es sólo que… ¿cómo es que todos pueden estar tan ciegos sobre el profesor Lupin? –Después de tanto, Vector no mostró su sorpresa porque Hermione supiera este secreto.

–Si has investigado, como siempre, ya deberías de saberlo –respondió–. Los hombres lobo son parias en la comunidad mágica. Son temidos por su contagio, y muchas personas creen, injustamente, que son viciosos e inmorales en forma humana. El contratar a un hombre lobo para que de clases es tan impensable que muchas personas no pueden imaginar que alguien pensaría en hacerlo. Después de todo, el profesor Lupin es el único hombre lobo que vino como estudiante, por lo menos en mis años aquí, y ningún otro estudiante lo descubrió, excepto quizás sus amigos más cercanos. Buscarán cualquier otra explicación que los satisfazca primero… espero que no lo hayas discutido con ninguno de tus compañeros.

–Por supuesto que no, profesora. Ya le dije al profesor Lupin que lo mantendría como un secreto. Pero no puedo creer que alguien más no lo haya descubierto.

–Pues, si hay algo en lo que estoy de acuerdo con el profesor Snape, es que muchos magos y brujas no son muy lógicos –dijo Vector–. De cualquier modo, comencemos. Cada vez encuentro más y más interesante tu libro de geometría no-euclidiana. Admito que yo sólo he visto las aplicaciones geométricas más básicas de vectores y matrices más allá de la álgebra lineal estricta.

 _Probablemente porque aritmancia está un siglo atrás de las matemáticas muggle_ , pensó Hermione.

–Definitivamente es interesante –dijo–. En este momento, la única aplicación que viene a mi mente son encantamientos de extensión más rígidamente controlados, pero estoy segura que hay otras.

–Mmm… quizás. Sospecho que la habilidad de anclar matemáticamente transformaciones lineales al espacio físico podría hacer cosas interesantes para muchas áreas de arte mágico. Leyendo un poco más adelante, creo que el tema de la geometría de proyectiva podría ser bueno para un ensayo.

–Oh. Tendré que pensarlo.

Geometría afín y geometría proyectiva eran solo dos de las docenas de formas de geometría que eran exploradas en el libro, cada una versiones generalizadas de geometría euclidiana tradicional que podían ser caracterizadas (de algún modo) por lo que se podía hacer con ellas. En la geometría euclidiana, la única que la mayoría de las personas aprendía, dos formas eran consideradas la misma si una podía ser convertida en la otra si se era movida, girada, o volteada (o trasladada, rotada, o se hacía una reflexión sobre su eje simétrico, en términos técnicos)... como si fueran objetos físicos.

En geometría afín, cualquier transformación afín era permitida. Transformaciones afines incluían todas las transformaciones lineales que había aprendido el semestre anterior, además de traslación. Con las transformaciones afines, cualquier triángulo podía ser convertido en otro triángulo, por ejemplo, pero líneas rectas permanecían rectas, líneas paralelas permanecían paralelas, y proporciones en una línea también permanecían iguales.

Geometría proyectiva era un poco más complicada. Tenía algunos conceptos extraños como líneas paralelas encontrándose en una "línea en infinito", pero transformaciones proyectivas podían ser pensadas en términos de un punto de luz proyectando una imagen desde una pantalla a otra, excepto que en este abstracto matemático perfecto, las dos pantallas podían estar en cualquier ángulo y posición, incluso detrás de la luz. En términos de álgebra lineal, esto resultaba ser una transformación lineal de tres dimensiones. En geometría proyectiva, líneas rectas permanecían rectas, pero las proporciones no eran iguales. Las líneas paralelas tampoco permanecían paralelas ya que se encontraban en infinito, y en geometría proyectiva, cualquier cuadrilátero podía transformarse en otro, y cualquier sección cónica (círculo, elipse, parábola, o hipérbola), podía transformarse en otra, siendo más versátil.

Pero por ahora, se estaban enfocando en los puntos básicos de la geometría afín.

–Hay algo interesante que noté en el libro, profesora –dijo Hermione.

–Oh, ¿qué fue? –preguntó Vector.

–El libro menciona de pasada que muchos fractales son similares a sí mismos bajo transformaciones afines, pero no euclidianas. Nunca lo había notado antes, pero es cierto. Ciertamente muchos de los fractales naturales como los helechos son así. Por supuesto, partes del conjunto de Mandelbrot sólo son similares a sí mismas proyectivamente...

–Espera, espera, tranquila, Hermione –la interrumpió Vector–. Estás hablando fuera de mi campo. Sólo tengo comprensión básica de lo que es un fractal.

–Oh, cierto, debí darme cuenta. La mayor parte del campo de geometría fractal fue inventada en el siglo veinte, y mucho es impulsado por las computadoras… Es una lástima, profesora. Geometría fractal es una de las geometrías más hermosas. Tendré que ver si puedo encontrar un buen libro sobre el tema.

–Estoy segura de que lo disfrutaría –dijo Vector con una sonrisa–. Así que un fractal es… algún tipo de estructura que se divide, ¿como un helecho o un copo de nieve?

–Oh, no, no, es mucho más general que eso. Eh… –Hermione intentó pensar cual sería el mejor ejemplo para hacer comprender su punto–. Mire esto. Dibujo un rectángulo equilátero. Entonces, remuevo la cuarta parte de en medio de este modo. –Tomó un pedazo de pergamino y marcó un triángulo con su pluma. Entonces, dibujó un segundo triángulo más pequeño entre los puntos medios del primero y lo llenó de tinta, dejando tres triángulos similares a su alrededor–. Entonces, remuevo la cuarta parte de en medio de cada uno de los triángulos restantes. –Repitió el proceso, dejando nueve triángulos más pequeños unidos en las esquinas–. Entonces, lo hago de nuevo. –Llenó de nuevo el medio de esos nueve triángulos también–. Y, en teoría, se repite el proceso al infinito, aunque los triángulos son visiblemente pequeños después de unos cuantos pasos, así que no importa. Entonces, como puede ver, cualquier parte de la imagen… –Dibujó un círculo alrededor de los tres triángulos medianos–...luce como una versión más pequeña del total. _Esa_ es la definición de un fractal. Este es llamado el Triángulo de Sierpinski.

–Ya veo –dijo Vector con interés–. Y entonces los helechos, árboles, y copos de nieve son fractales naturales porque expanden sus ramas de tal manera que cada parte es similar al entero.

–Así es, profesora. Aunque hay muchos otros fractales más interesantes que este. Y suelen a tener propiedades extrañas. Bueno, estoy segura de que puede ver eso con cada paso… cada iteración… el área de cada triángulo se reduce una cuarta parte, y el perímetro se incrementa por un medio. Así que si el proceso se continúa hasta el infinito, ¡un verdadero Triángulo de Sierpinski tiene un área de cero pero su perímetro es infinito! –La profesora Vector palideció ante tal revelación.

–Hermione –dijo–, creo que debería advertirte que deberías tener mucho cuidado en este campo. Los aritmagos que juegan con infinitos de este modo tienden a volverse locos.

Hermione se rió de manera inapropiada, recordando la historia apócrifa en la que las pruebas de Georg Cantor sobre la desigualdad de los infinitos lentamente lo volvieron loco.

–No se preocupe, profesora –le aseguró a su maestra–. Las matemáticas muggle lo han estado haciendo por décadas. Estaré bien. –Sin embargo, Vector no estaba muy feliz con el tema.

–No suena muy interesante –dijo–, pero creo que voy a tener que construir mi tolerancia por lo imposible lentamente. –Cambiando de tema, tuvieron una conversación muy productiva sobre las aplicaciones de la geometría afín mientras tomaban una taza de té. Fue sólo cuando estaban terminando, en un impulso, que Hermione realizó la pregunta que la había estado asediando por meses.

–Puede que esto suene extraño, profesora, ¿pero por qué los dementores usan capuchas? ¿Acaso es su uniforme o algo así?

El color desapareció del rostro de su maestra, y de repente se volvió muy fría y distante.

–Señorita Granger –dijo–, en verdad tenemos que hablar sobre como pareces gravitar a estos temas tan macabros. Esto en verdad es algo que es mejor que no sepas.

–¿Mejor que no lo sepa? –dijo Hermione con incredulidad. Raramente había algo así, en su opinión–. ¿Acaso como lucen debajo es tan malo?

–No es por como se ven –dijo Vector titubeante–. De hecho, yo misma no se como son, y no me interesa. No hay muchas descripciones buenas… Lo que los dementores usan no son capas. Lo que parecen capas en realidad es parte de sus… cuerpos… aunque ya que los dementores son espíritus, no se puede hablar de cuerpos en el sentido normal. El punto es, ellos eligen dejar sus capuchas sobre sus rostros. Muy pocas personas han visto lo que hay debajo, y sólo una minoría de ellos estaban en condición de describirlo.

–¿Y por qué es eso, profesora? –Vector suspiró.

–Eso, Hermione, es la parte que es mejor que no sepas.

–Profesora, eso no está funcionando –insistió ella–. Sólo está haciendo que sienta más curiosidad. –Vector lució más seria.

–Señorita Granger, como académica raramente digo esto, pero no debería hacer preguntas de las que no quiere saber la respuesta.

–Pues, no puedo saberlo hasta que no lo escuche, ¿o si? –respondió. Vector no dijo nada–. ¿Qué tan terrible puede ser, profesora? ¿Acaso tienen ojos asesinos como el basilisco? ¿Petrifican? ¿Borran la memoria o causan daño cerebral?

–No, no, no –Vector detuvo las especulaciones entusiasmadas de su estudiante–. Es peor que _cualquiera_ de esas cosas.

– _¿Peor?_ ¿Cómo puede ser peor? –demandó Hermione–. Profesora, estoy segura de que puedo encontrar la información en algún lado. Si es tan malo como dice, estoy segura de que al profesor Snape le _encantaría_ decirme.

Era un golpe bajo, pero funcionó. Por mucho que le dolía, Vector no podía soportar la idea de que Hermione aprendiera los secretos más oscuros del mundo mágico de Severus.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Estoy segura de que ambas nos arrepentiremos, pero te lo diré… La única vez que un dementor se quita su capucha es para dar… el Beso del Dementor. –Tembló un poco al decir las palabras.

–¿El Beso del Dementor? –dijo Hermione. Eso sonaba asqueroso por lo que ya sabía sobre los dementores, y mucho más amenazante también.

–Sí, el beso del dementor. –Vector lucía algo enferma mientras lo describía–. Tienen algún tipo de boca u hocico, el cual colocan sobre la boca de la víctima, y ellos… ellos succionan el alma de la víctima.

Hubo un largo silencio mientras Hermione parpadeaba y la observaba con confusión, intentando comprender esas palabras. Eran balbuceos para ella. No tenía punto de referencia que tuviera sentido para poder interpretarlas.

–¿Succionan el alma de la víctima? –dijo–. ¿Cómo puede decir…? ¿Eso qué hace…? ¿Qué _significa_ eso?

–Significa justo lo que dije –dijo Vector con voz suave–. El alma de la víctima… se va. Su cuerpo es una carcasa vacía… vivo, pero sin conciencia, ciertamente sin mente, sólo respuestas en reflejo a estímulos. Creo que los muggles lo llaman "muerte cerebral". Requieren de cuidado intensivo de un sanador para ser mantenidos con vida, y no tiene sentido ya que no hay esperanza de recuperación. El alma de la víctima está perdida por siempre.

Hermione aún no lo comprendía… o más bien, no _quería_ comprender. No quería creerlo. Intentó detener su mente de hacer las conexiones, pero no podía hacerlo. Su cerebro traidor puso los hechos enfrente de ella, y al instante, el desgarrador horror existencial llegó a ella casi como su hubiera un dementor en el cuarto.

 _Los dementores pueden succionar el alma de las personas._

 _Los DEMENTORES pueden succionar el ALMA de las personas._

 _¡LOS DEMENTORES PUEDEN SUCCIONAR EL ALMA DE LAS PERSONAS!_

Septima Vector observó con preocupación como su estudiante favorita estaba tiesa como una estatua mientras digería la terrible verdad. Había momentos cuando olvidaba que Hermione aún era, en el fondo, una niña sensible, pero hoy el recordar ese hecho no la ayudaba. Era muy tenaz para dejarlo ir. El rostro debajo de esos rizos alborotados lucía cada vez más temeroso y tan pálido como una tiza, y pronto tomó un tono verde grisáceo.

–¿Hermione? –preguntó Vector.

Hermione no dijo nada, pero sus manos estaban temblando visiblemente, y dejó salir un gemido en voz baja, casi de manera imperceptible.

– _¿Hermione?_ –dijo Vector preocupada. Ella comenzó a ponerse de pie.

 _Estaba mal_ , pensó Hermione. _Ella tenía razón, y yo estaba mal. Era mejor no saberlo_ … De repente, una sensación instintiva la hizo ponerse de pie de golpe y apresurarse a la puerta, pero en lugar de salir del cuarto, se inclinó sobre el bote de basura, se arqueó, y perdió su almuerzo.

– _¡Hermione!_ –gritó Vector. Se apresuró a su lado, estirando una mano para apoyarla y retirando su cabello de su rostro con la otra. Hermione se arqueó varias veces más hasta que no tuvo nada más que nudos en su estómagos y una sensación irritante en su garganta.

–Oh, Hermione –dijo Vector con tristeza–. Lo siento tanto. Intenté advertirtelo. –Sacando su varita, conjuró un trapo para que Hermione se limpiara su rostro y desvaneció el contenido del bote.

–No, yo lo siento, debí de escucharla –murmuró Hermione. Estaba temblando sobre sus pies.

–Probablemente sí, pero conociéndote, creo que era inevitable –suspiró Vector. Convocó dos sillas hacia ellas para que pudieran sentarse–. Estas son verdades muy oscuras que serían difíciles de aprender para cualquiera. No puedo decir que se como ayudarte, pero… pero estoy aquí para ti. –Hermione se inclinó con pesadez sobre la silla.

–Gracias –murmuró.

Vector raramente había visto a alguien ponerse tan mal tan rápidamente. Hermione estaba mirando al suelo, su cabello sobre sus ojos, su piel pálida, y sus manos temblando mientras se aferraba al trapo en ellas. Su aliento se desvanecía entre los sollozos apagados. Vector sólo podía adivinar que se lo estaban tomando tan mal porque era hija de muggles y no había sido criada con el conocimiento del lado oscuro de la magia.

Pero entonces, lentamente, Hermione levantó la mirada, y entre las lágrimas cayendo sobre su rostro, la tormenta de emociones en esos ojos, había algo más que horror y aflicción… algo que hizo temblar a Vector: odio. Odio como el que sólo había visto en la niña… quizás… cuando Lockhart había intentado borrar su memoria.

–Profesora… –dijo con voz temblorosa, intentando obligar a su lengua a obedeces–, ¿ _por qué_ se les permite existir a esas monstruosidades? ¿Por qué no han sido eliminadas?

Vector fue tomada por sorpresa. No le _agradaban_ los dementores. A muy pocas personas civilizadas les agradaban. Si había una especie en el mundo sin la que estarían mejor, ciertamente eran los dementores, pero el escuchar esas palabras de la dulce boca de Hermione Granger fue sorprendente. Aún así, respondió lo mejor que pudo.

–Pues, la respuesta sencilla es que técnicamente no está _vivos._ Los dementores… son como hongos, básicamente. Crecen donde sea que hay decadencia, y se desvanecen si son cortados de sus fuentes de esa decadencia. _Es_ posible matarlos de hambre, pero… hay unos dos mil dementores en Azkaban… una de las poblaciones más grandes en el mundo gracias a los magos oscuros locos que construyeron el lugar. Mantenidos ahí, alimentados de los peores criminales, son contenidos. Si el Ministerio decidiera matarlos de hambre, podría tomar años, podría haber una batalla… una batalla que nadie quiere tener. Peor, puede que los dementores vayan a Escandinavia o a los Países Bajos en lugar de Inglaterra. Hay presión internacional para mantener las cosas como están.

–Así que hicieron un literal trato con el diablo –concluyó Hermione–. Debe haber otro modo.

–¿De destruírlos? No. Ningún hechizo o golpe físico ha logrado "matar" a uno. El encantamiento Patronus es lo único que los repele. Pero honestamente, Hermione, ¿estás bien? ¿Crees que debes ir a la enfermería? Estás actuando algo… extraña.

–¿Le _parece_ que estoy bien? –soltó ella–. ¡Estoy teniendo una crisis existencial! ¡No creo que Madame Pomfrey pueda ayudarme con eso!

–Lo se… se que es escalofriante –dijo Vector con calma–, pero el castillo es perfectamente seguro. No es tan malo.

–¡¿No es tan malo?! –gritó Hermione–. ¿Acaso escuchó lo que dijo hace un minuto? Nunca he sido religiosa, profesora… Navidad y Pascua y algunas otras veces al año, ¿sabe? Pero ahora me dice que las almas inmortales definitivamente existen, ¿y que en realidad _no son inmortales_?

Vector se hizo hacia atrás un poco. Finalmente había comprendido el problema. La Cristiandad no era muy común en el mundo mágico… o en el mundo mágico de _Europa_ , para ser más precisa. Se habían separado durante los días de la Inquisición, pero lentamente había sido introducida de nuevo por los hijos de muggles durante los siglos siguientes. Aunque casi todos los magos _creen_ en la vida después de la muerte. Hay suficiente evidencia… rumores del velo y eso… y en este caso, la idea de que un alma puede ser… removida de ese modo… bueno, la mayoría de las personas intenta no pensar mucho sobre eso. Pero para Hermione debía ser peor. En una cultura en la que era normal la frase "alma inmortal", la _posibilidad_ hacía que sus creencias fueran puestas en duda, incluso aquellas a las que no había prestado mucha atención hasta ahora. No tenía caso mentirle ahora.

–Honestamente, no lo sé –dijo Vector con tono de disculpa. Hermione parecía confundida–. En general, las personas creen que el beso del dementor destruye el alma –continuó–, pero eso sólo es una suposición basada en lo que se puede ver. Es posible que el alma sobreviva, pero está atrapada dentro del "cuerpo" del dementor. O que el alma es extirpada del cuerpo y enviada a donde debe ir, sin ser visto. No hay manera de saberlo con certeza. –Hermione finalmente comenzó a calmarse y se limpió sus ojos.

–¿No hay manera de probarlo, profesora? ¿Incluso con la magia?

–¿Cómo? ¿Abriendo a un dementor para ver que hay dentro? Incluso si fuera posible, no quisiera ser quien lo intente.

–Pues, alguien debería de hacer _algo_ , ¿no lo cree? –demandó–. _Creo_ que la distinción es algo importante. Quiero decir, piénselo. Si el beso del dementor sólo extirpa el alma del cuerpo, entonces sólo son criaturas oscuras al nivel de un basilisco. Pero si en verdad pueden destruir un alma, ¡entonces su sola existencia es una abominación contra Dios! –Vector sostuvo sus manos.

–Lo siento. No es que no esté de acuerdo contigo, pero incluso si encuentras a personas que estén de acuerdo con tu teología… o filosofía… simplemente no hay muchos que pidan una investigación para responder esas preguntas. Las únicas personas que tienen contacto frecuente con los dementores son los prisioneros en Azkaban y unos cuantos aurores, y han estado bien contenidos hasta hace poco, así que preguntas sobre el beso de un dementor son en su mayoría académicas.

–¿Hasta hace poco? –dijo Hermione preocupada. Vector maldijo su boca floja en voz baja, pero era muy tarde para dejarlo ir.

–Cuando la prisión de Azkaban fue establecida, se creó una ley para indicar que el castigo por escaparse de Azkaban era el beso del dementor...

–¿Quiere decir que el Ministerio lo _usa_? –gritó Hermione.

–No normalmente, pero era pragmático. Cualquiera que pueda escaparse de Azkaban una vez probablemente puede hacerlo de nuevo, y nadie nunca ha podido replicar lo que Grindelwald hizo en Nurmengard. Admito que quizás sería mejor el hacerlo como una ejecución normal, pero ya que nunca nadie había escapado de Azkaban hasta ahora, nadie se preocupó por cambiarlo. –Hermione respiró profundamente, en su mayoría apaciguada por ese punto.

–¿Así que eso es lo que harán a Sirius Black? –Vector asintió.

–A menos que alguien intervenga a su favor, y no puedo imaginar que alguien lo haría, por lo que he escuchado, el Ministro parece estar algo entusiasmado por hacerlo. Ha intentado convencer al Wizengamot de autorizar que el beso del dementor sea usado contra Black en cuanto sea visto.

–¿En cuanto sea visto? ¿Pueden hacer eso?

–Sabes que Black es peligroso. Sabes lo que hizo la última vez que fue acorralado. Los dementores son inmunes a cualquier cosa que pudiera lanzare contra ellos, y aún si pueden actuar por sí solos, quizás salven vidas por una vez.

–Entiendo el uso de fuerza bruta, profesora, pero hay una diferencia entre fuerza bruta mortal en defensa de otros y ejecución sumaria. Todos los muggles lo saben.

–Quizás, pero ahora estás hablando de política y creo que ya has tenido tu dosis de preocupaciones por un día. Si hay algo más con lo que pueda ayudarte, lo haré, pero en verdad creo que deberías ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey por un filtro calmante y descansar.

–Gr...gracias, profesora, pero creo que estaré bien –dijo temblando–. Creo que iré por algo de comer y me iré a dormir temprano.

–Muy bien. Espero que te sientas mejor el lunes.

–Sí, profesora. –Hermione guardó sus cosas y salió del cuarto, aún temblando un poco–. Filtro calmante –murmuró para sí misma–. Ya no tengo doce años. –Sin embargo, dudó un poco cuando llegó a la cena porque se dio cuenta que aún sentía los nudos en su estómago. No tenía apetito a pesar de haber perdido su almuerzo, y comió lenta y mecánicamente, como un hábito. Ignoró todas las preguntas de sus amigos sobre si estaba bien.

Probablemente hubiera estado bien, excepto que cruzó miradas con Luna Lovegood, quien le sonrió y agitó su mano para saludarla. De repente, recordó ese día en noviembre cuando Luna le había confiado su fe absoluta de que vería a su madre algún día, y Hermione comenzó a sentirse enferma de nuevo. No podía quitar el pensamiento de su mente, sin importar cuanto lo intentó. Incluso cuando la probabilidad de que una niña tan dulce como Luna se encontraría con dementores sueltos era astronómica incluso si la naturaleza del beso era incierta, sólo la posibilidad de que un demonio come almas existía en el mundo… su mente se rehusaba a pensarlo. Empujó su plato a un lado.

–En verdad no tengo hambre –dijo–. Creo que voy a ir a dormir. –Y con eso, salió a prisa del gran comedor. Unos cuantos minutos después se encontraba acurrucada en su cama con las cortinas cerradas. Continuó rehusándose a responder preguntas de sus compañeras cuando regresaron, sólo pidiéndoles que la dejaran sola, y si Lavender y Parvati decían _una palabra_ sobre la predicción de la clase de adivinación, les lanzaría el maleficio de los mocomurciélagos.

No durmió mucho esa noche.


	53. Chapter 53

JK Rowling es la dueña de todo. White Squirrel es el dueño de esta historia. A mi sólo me gusta Harry Potter y las matemáticas.

 **Notas del autor** : El cúmulo doble de Perseo visto a través de un reflector de dieciocho pulgadas es probablemente mi vista astronómica favorita. Definitivamente véanlo si tienen la oportunidad.

* * *

 **Capítulo 53**

–Runas conectadas –dijo la profesora Babbling en clase el lunes–. Pares o grupos de runas pueden estar conectados mágicamente por hechizos o por otras runas para un gran número de efectos. Los encantamientos más avanzados requieren múltiples tipos de conexiones. Nombrando unos ejemplos sencillos, el conectar múltiples runas idénticas puede reforzar un hechizo o aplicarlo a un área más amplia. El conectar diferentes runas puede desencadenar múltiples hechizos juntos, uno tras otro. Esto es especialmente importante para las barreras, ya que rupturas en las barreras deberían provocar múltiples efectos, incluyendo hechizos defensivos y el notificar al dueño de la propiedad. Otro ejemplo común es que runas de comunicación conectadas en una red de runas permiten que la red entera sea controlada desde las runas en los sillares ancla y pueden transmitir información a la red entera...

Muchas personas observaban una visión inusual mientras Babbling hablaba: Ron Weasley tomaba notas sobre la lección con entusiasmo, mientras que Hermione Granger observaba medio dormida y sólo escribía unos cuantos puntos esenciales algo desinteresada. Nadie, ni siquiera sus amigos, habían logrado convencerla de revelar que la había molestado tanto el fin de semana, pero claramente no había dormido mucho y no había podido enfocarse considerando lo mucho que le costó terminar la tarea. Lavender y Parvati no la habían visto así desde su primer año, y había aparecido tan repentinamente que era muy preocupante, pero cuando la presionaron, ella sólo dijo que no querían saber y les gritó que se alejaran. Tuvieron suerte de que honró su acuerdo de irse a dormir a tiempo ya que tenían miedo de su nueva habilidad para crear hechizos, pero podían notar que no estaba durmiendo mucho después de irse a acostar.

–Sólo estudiaremos por el momento el método más sencillo de conectar runas. Usualmente sólo es útil para pruebas, pero es una buena introducción para más adelante. –Babbling escribió un hechizo en la pizarra, _Bliviket_ , con un complicado movimiento de varita–. Como pueden ver, este ya es un movimiento de varita más complejo de lo que han estudiado porque el hechizo debe ser lanzado en ambas runas. Este hechizo debe ser lanzado en un par de runas idénticas y crea lo que se conoce como un par enlazado. En tal par, cualquier acción en una de las runas es inmediatamente replicada en la otra, así que si es una runa para lanzar un hechizo, el activar una activará las dos. Sin embargo, el enlace sencillo falla cuando las runas son dañadas. Si una de las runas es destruída o borrada, ambas lo son.

A pesar de su falta de sueño, Hermione elevó la cabeza con atención. Sonaba bastante como entrelazamiento cuántico. Se preguntó perezosamente si las matemáticas resultarían similares si examinaba la aritmancia.

–Pares enlazados pueden ser útiles para defensas sencillas o sistemas de monitoreo… por ejemplo, una runa monitor puede informar si su pareja ha sido destrozada, al igual que en una barrera, aunque es temporal. Pero esto es principalmente académico ya que todo lo que pueden hacer puede hacerse con hechizos más estables y flexibles, usualmente incorporando más de dos runas –concluyó Babbling–. Sin embargo, espero que les muestre el potencial de estas técnicas y los prepare para más avanzadas más adelante.

No, no era tan similar al entrelazamiento cuántico, decidió Hermione. El entrelazamiento cuántico por sí solo no podía transmitir información. Pero la mecánica de unir runas juntas de ese modo _era_ interesante. Y Ron continuaba sorprendiéndola al estar de acuerdo con ese sentimiento.

–Es genial como puedes hacer que las runas hagan todo tipo de cosas con sólo un sillar anclar –dijo–. Quiero decir, ¿recuerdas ese cuarto de runas defensivas que Babbling creó en nuestro primer año? Parecía que en verdad fueron una gran pelea.

–Ajá –respondió Hermione con cautela–. De alguna manera, parece como una forma rudimentaria y orgánica de programación computacional, lo cual es interesante porque quiere decir que los magos lo han estado haciendo por más siglos que los muggles, aún si parece bastante ordinario. Lo que en verdad me interesa es si se podrían usar métodos numéricos modernos para realizar aritmancia a gran velocidad.

–Como si no dieras ya el suficiente miedo –bromeó Ron–. Lo último que necesitamos es que hagas aritmancia más rápido. –Hermione le lanzó una mirada molesta.

–Ya, en serio Hermione, ¿cuál es el problema? –dijo, notando su mal humor–. Haz estado actuando extraña desde el sábado. ¿No tuviste una pelea con Vector, verdad? –¿Una pelea con Vector? Casi podría reírse.

–No, Ronald –resopló–. Sólo tengo unas cosas que comprender yo sola. –Y antes de que él pudiera responder, aceleró su paso y se alejó.

* * *

Pero las personas continuaron notando el precario estado mental de Hermione.

–De acuerdo, Hermione, en verdad estamos preocupados. ¿Cuál es el problema? –dijo Cedric durante el grupo de estudio al día siguiente.

–Yo… yo… nada –tartamudeó–. Es sólo que… necesito lidiar con unas cosas.

–Pero no deberías ocultarlo –dijo Alicia–. Por lo menos dinos lo que ocurre.

–En verdad no quieres saberlo, Alicia. Además, estaré bien en unos días.

–No, no lo estarás –insistió–. No al paso al que vas. Claramente no estas durmiendo, y ya sabes como te pones cuando eso ocurre.

–En serio –agregó Roger–, ¿qué te tiene tan molesta tan de pronto?

–No quiero hablar del tema –dijo cerrándose–. Vamos, necesitas ayuda con esas funciones polinomias, ¿no? –Abrió su libro de texto con fuerza.

Cedric estiró una mano y tomó su muñeca con gentileza.

–Hermione, no tienes que hacer esto sola –dijo–. Si quieres conservar privado lo que sea que está ocurriendo, está bien, pero queremos ayudarte si podemos.

Hermione se sonrojó y perdió el aliento al contacto. En verdad no quería pensar lo si sentía algo por Cedric o no en ese momento. Pero se detuvo y lo consideró: sus amigos de su grupo de estudio eran dos años mayores, y el padre de Cedric le decía bastante de lo que ocurría en el Ministerio. Quizás...

–Yo… no intentaba ocultarlo –dijo, mirando a su libro–. Intentaba salvarlos del horror. Verán, el fin de semana pasado dejé que me ganara mi curiosidad y convencí a la profesora Vector de que me dijera sobre el beso del dementor. –Cedric se reclinó hacia atrás y asintió.

–Ah… asunto tenebroso… Y parece que te lo tomaste bastante mal. Se que algunas personas son más sensibles a los dementores que otras. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? –Ella se rindió y dejó salir un gran suspiro.

–No lo sé –dijo sin voz–. Se que apenas y he tenido contacto con esas… _cosas_ , pero aún así, cada vez que cierro los ojos, veo… –se detuvo y tembló–. No se porque me lastima tanto… sólo creo que hay algo mal en el mundo en el que vivo cuando algo como los dementores existen, y peor si trabajan con el Ministerio.

–Pues, yo no creo que sea _tan_ malo –dijo Roger–. Quiero decir, no me _agradan_ , pero me siento mejor sabiendo que están vigilando Azkaban.

–Pues no están haciendo un buen trabajo.

–¿Una fuga en trescientos años? No es un mal récord. Tú sólo estás preocupada porque están aquí. Te sentirás mucho mejor cuando capturen a Black y se vayan lejos. –Hermione suspiró de nuevo.

–No es que estén en los terrenos. Es el principio de todo. En cada historia muggle que he leído, hacer un trato con un demonio chupa almas nunca termina bien.

–Sí, pero los muggles nunca comprenden la magia por completo –la ignoró Alicia. Ella le lanzó una mirada molesta. ¿Acaso _nadie_ comprendía?

–¿Estás diciendo que _no_ tienes un problema haciendo un trato con demonios chupa almas?

–No tienes porque responder con ese tono. Y tenemos que hacer algo con ellos, ¿no?

–Mi papá me lo explicó –agregó Cedric–. No es ideal, pero es la manera más segura de contener a los dementores sin lastimar a muchas personas.

Hermione no estaba convencida de eso. Sin importar lo que sus amigos dijeran, su cultivado sentido de justicia que sus padres le habían dado aún se encontraba en el fondo de su mente. En su interior, aún creía que los dementores de Azkaban algún día serían vistos, por lo menos, como las cárceles de deudores y los postes de azotes en el siglo pasado. Pero estaba muy cansada para discutir.

–Mejor vamos a trabajar –dijo–. Necesito terminar con esto, y tengo Astronomía hoy en la noche, Aritmancia a primera hora en la mañana… no puedo lidiar con esto ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

–Sí, sí –dijo Roger.

–Sólo… intenta cuidarte –agregó Alicia.

–Sí, por favor –dijo Cedric en acuerdo–. Eh, mira, se que esto no es algo que quieres escuchar, pero sólo quiero decirte la opción… Si en verdad te está lastimando tanto, siempre tienes la opción de que te desmemoricen el conocimiento.

– _¿Qué? ¡No!_ –gritó Hermione–. _Nunca_ haría _eso_. Además, no cambiará la verdad y probablemente terminaría descubriendo la información de nuevo.

–De acuerdo, supuse que dirías eso –respondió él–. Sólo quería que supieras que existe. –Hermione asintió débilmente.

–Gracias, Cedric, pero es una línea que no voy a cruzar. –Continuó con su trabajo y avanzó un poco, pero estaba terriblemente desenfocada. Aún no tenía mucha hambre para cuando llegó la cena, y se había obligado a trabajar la mayor parte de la tarde para terminar su tarea, lo cual no era una buena señal. No dijo nada mientras la clase subía con cansancio a la cima de la torre de astronomía. A pesar de lo cansada que estaba, no tenía mucho sueño… las pesadillas tendían a hacer eso a una persona. Pero lo que vio al llegar al techo _sí_ llamó su atención.

La profesora Sinistra había instalado en el techo uno de los telescopios más grandes que había visto en persona. Tenía lo que parecía ser un espejo de dieciocho pulgadas y hubiera estado a ocho pies de altura si hubiera estado apuntado al cénit, y necesitaba un banco para alcanzar el ocular, aunque en ese momento apuntaba al este a un nivel bajo. Incluso Zacharias Smith estaba interesado en esa pieza de tecnología óptica.

Sinistra estaba de pie con una lámpara con una tenue luz blanca en lugar de la usual luz roja, y pronto explicó el porque.

–Buenas noches, clase. He preparado algo especial para ustedes esta noche. Finalmente logré obtener unas buenas fotografías del Hubble, el telescopio espacial muggle. Se que muchos de ustedes no creían mis declaraciones sobre este telescopio volador, así que voy a hacer lo que pueda por probarlo. Los muggles tienen fotografías de muchos objetos en el cielo… cúmulos de estrellas, nebulosas, y galaxias… pero esta es la que más promueven y es una de las mejores. –Sostuvo una fotografía tamaño poster bajo la luz tenue… una que lucía como varias manchas.

–Esta es una fotografía del centro de la galaxia Messier 100 usando el espejo antiguo y defectuoso –explicó–, y _esta_ es la fotografía usando el espejo corregido. –Cambió la imagen por otra, una en la que las manchas se convirtieron en nubes azules en forma de espiral, brillando junto a las estrellas, con un brillo amarillo en el centro. Era hermoso, pensó Hermione, y para su deleite, no fue la única que lo pensó.

–Que increíble.

–Nunca había visto nada como _eso_.

–¿En verdad está en el cielo?

–Sí, es bastante real –dijo Sinistra–. Y hay más. Esta es una imagen de una zona más grande de la galaxia. –Cambió de fotografías de nuevo. La pequeña espiral resultó ser parte de un conjunto más grande de estrellas nebulosas que era mucho más impresionante.

–¿Está rota? ¿Por qué hay una mordida en la imagen? –preguntó alguien.

–No la hay. Esa es la forma de la cámara.

–¿Por qué hicieron la cámara así? –Sinistra titubeó, poco familiarizada con los aspectos más finos de la astrofotografía, así que Hermione levantó su mano.

–En realidad son cuatro cámaras que hacen cosas diferentes –dijo. Sus padres le habían enviado algo de información en su última carta–. Si miran más de cerca, pueden ver los bordes entre las fotografías.

–Gracias, señorita Granger –dijo Sinistra–. Ahora, Messier 100 se encuentra en el cielo en este momento. –Hizo un movimiento con su mano en la dirección a donde el telescopio estaba apuntado–. Este telescopio nos permitirá ver mucho mejor que nuestros pequeños telescopios. Sin embargo, les advierto que no será tan impresionante como en las fotos. El telescopio espacial Hubble toma un largo tiempo para crear estas imágenes. Sin embargo, tengo una manera de mejorar la vista un poco. Raramente hago esto, pero es una ocasión especial.

Ante esto, colocó el filtro rojo en su lámpara… el que Hermione había hechizado para ser rojo profundo… y sostuvo una bandeja con vasos pequeños con un líquido, como vasos para comulgar.

–Esta es una poción para visión nocturna de alta calidad –explicó Sinistra–. Sus efectos son dos. Primero, hace que los ojos permanezcan en su estado de visión nocturna por un corto periodo, en lugar de requerir varios minutos para adaptarse y ser fácilmente arruinado por una luz brillante. Y segundo, mágicamente dilata sus pupilas lo más amplio que es normalmente posible, al margen de sus iris, maximizando su habilidad de ver luz tenue. Quiero agregar que esta poción no debería usarse con frecuencia ya que estar expuestos de manera excesiva puede causar problemas de la vista. Y más importante, mientras la poción este en efecto, sus ojos no podrán ajustarse a la luz brillante y el efecto no es agradable. Por lo tanto, cualquiera que produzca algo que no sea luz roja antes de que se acabe el efecto será estrictamente disciplinado. ¿Entendido?

–Sí, profesora Sinistra –dijeron todos.

Hermione bebió la pequeña dosis de poción. No sabía muy mal, pero causó una sensación cosquilleante en sus ojos. Supuso que la falta de sueño no estaba ayudando a su reacción. Pero entonces, levantó la mirada y soltó una exclamación de asombro, junto al resto de la clase. Había tres veces más estrellas de las que nunca había visto. La visión le dio lágrimas en los ojos. Oh, si tan solo hubiera una manera para que los ojos se adaptaran así de manera natural. El ojo humano era un instrumento tan imperfecto para ver la magia del universo. El ver a Messier 100 a través del telescopio no mostraba mucho, pero era más impresionante que cualquier otra galaxia que hubiera visto antes. La estructura en espiral era claramente visible en las estrellas nebulosas. La profesora Sinistra después continuó con otros objetos interesantes en el cielo invernal… una multitud de otras galaxias que demostraban formas similares. La nebulosa de Orión era fenomenal. El gran cúmulo globular Messier 13 era un enjambre brillante de estrellas. Pero el favorito de Hermione tenía que ser el cúmulo doble de Perseo. Los dos grupos de estrellas jóvenes parecían como un puñado de diamantes dispersados en un campo incluso con ojos normales, y lucían fenomenales esa noche.

Al final, todos estuvieron de acuerdo que fue la mejor clase de Astronomía que habían tenido. Hermione incluso durmió bien esa noche. Hubiera estado bien descansada el día siguiente si no se hubiera quedado despierta hasta las dos de la mañana.

Desafortunadamente, el frío día y su persistente preocupación trajo su ansiedad de vuela. Incluso consideró el pedir una poción pimentona a Madame Pomfrey con la excusa de que había estado despierta hasta tarde por Astronomía, pero sabía que sólo era una solución temporal. No podía ser usada a largo plazo, y no tenía idea de cuando o como podría salir del agujero en el que estaba. Entonces, el jueves, las cosas empeoraron.

* * *

–Explica porque los muggles necesitan electricidad –dijo Ron mientras leía su tarea de Estudios Muggles–. Pues, obviamente porque no tienen magia. ¿O cómo harían las cosas? –Comenzó a poner su pluma en el pergamino, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

–Ron, deberías de saber mejor a estas alturas –lo regañó–. Los muggles no teníamos electricidad hasta hace unos cien años, y nos iba bastante bien.

–¿Nos? –dijo, elevando una ceja.

–Nosotros… ellos… la sociedad muggle, quiero decir. Y aún soy parte de ella. El punto es, los muggles estuvieron bien sin electricidad por gran parte de su historia.

–¿Así que estás diciendo que ellos _no_ la necesitan? –preguntó.

–No, no diría eso. Mucho de la sociedad muggle hoy en día funciona con electricidad… mucha de su tecnología… muchos de nosotros… _ellos_ no podrían sobrevivir sin ella.

–¿Así que no pueden _vivir_ sin ella? –dijo Ron con sorpresa.

–Muchos no. Varios muggles utilizan medicina muggle… sanación… que requiere electricidad… al igual que Madame Pomfrey no podría hacer mucho sin magia. Y nosotros utilizamos electricidad para mantenernos calientes. El prender un fuego funcionaría, pero la electricidad es más confiable y muchas casas muggle nuevas no tienen chimeneas. Así que podría decirse que nos… _se_ han _hecho_ dependientes de manera similar a como los magos dependen de la magia.

–¿Pero por qué?

–Pues, la electricidad permite que muchos muggles vivan en lugares en los que no podrían. El ser dependiente es el pago que damos para… _dan_ para...

–Hermione. _Tú_ eres una bruja. _Ellos_ son muggles, ¿lo recuerdas? –se burló Ron. Antes de poder responder, Ginny habló cerca de ellos.

–Hola, Harry. ¿Cómo estuvo tu lección? –Ron y Hermione levantaron la mirada para ver a Harry entrar a la sala común, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos.

–Eh, estuvo bien, Ginny –dijo cuando salió de su trance–. El profesor Lupin dice que estoy listo para ahuyentar a los dementores si se aparecen en otro partido de quidditch, así que estaré listo para jugar de nuevo el sábado.

–¡Oh, Harry, eso es genial! –dijo Ginny, saltando a abrazarlo. Hermione se puso de pie y lo abrazó con ligereza, y Ron le dio una palmada en la espalda. El equipo entero de quidditch pronto se unió a celebrar la buena noticia, pero aún así, a pesar de todo, Hermione notó a Harry cabizbajo y perdido en sus pensamientos.

–Harry, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó Hermione, sentándose a su lado–. ¿Acaso el profesor Lupin te dijo algo más?

–Eh, sí –dijo con reserva–. Yo, eh, le pregunté que hay debajo de la capucha de un dementor. –Hermione soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

–¿Entonces te dijo sobre el beso del dementor?

–Sí. ¿Tú cómo lo sabes? –Ella se acercó más y habló en un susurro.

–La profesora Vector me lo dijo el fin de semana pasado. ¿Estás bien? Yo no he podido dormir toda la semana. –Los ojos de Harry se abrieron más con comprensión

–¿ _Eso_ es por lo que has estado tan molesta? –susurró–. No es _tan_ malo. Quiero decir, es escalofriante, sí, pero la única persona que recibirá el beso es Sirius Black, y se lo merece.

–¡Harry! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –soltó. Harry la miró con sorpresa y después con dolor. Su expresión se endureció.

–Traicionó a mis padres, ¿lo _recuerdas_? –Hermione se sintió rendirse un poco.

–Lo sé, Harry, ¿pero en verdad crees que merece… _eso_? –Él le mostró una sonrisa extraña.

–Eso fue lo que dijo el profesor Lupin. Pero algunas personas merecen eso… por algunas cosas.

–¿De qué hablan? –dijo Ginny mientras ella y Ron se les unían.

–El beso del dementor –dijo Harry–. Es lo que harán con Sirius Black cuando lo encuentren.

–¡Harry! –exclamó Hermione.

–¿Qué es el beso del dementor? –preguntó Ginny.

–No quieres saberlo –respondió ella.

–No, en serio, ¿qué es?

–No, en serio, _no_ quieres saberlo.

–No me vas a mantener fuera de esto, ¿o sí?

–¿O a mi? –agregó Ron.

–Ellos van a… –comenzó Harry.

–¡Harry, no les digas! –dijo Hermione–. No se porque tú no tienes un problema con eso, pero me ha estado volviendo loca toda la semana. No necesitas preocuparlos.

–Oh, vamos, Hermione. No puede ser tan malo –dijo Ron.

–¡Sí puede! ¿Qué no escuchaste que me ha estado volviendo loca toda la semana?

–Sí, pero tú eres tú.

–¿Y eso _qué_ quiere decir?

–Bueno, siempre te dejas llevar por todo.

–No es cierto.

–Lo es –dijo Ginny con firmeza.

–No lo es. Y aún así no quieren saberlo.

–Harry sólo dinos.

–Van a...

–¡Harry! –Hermione lo interrumpió de nuevo.

–Hermione, déjalo –dijo Ginny.

–¡Ah! ¿Van a chuparle su alma, de acuerdo? –casi gritó Hermione. –Ron y Ginny cayeron en silencio y dieron un paso atrás.

–Oh –dijeron.

–¿Eso es todo? –preguntó–. ¿Sólo "oh"? –Ambos Weasley se miraron el uno al otro y Ginny sacudió los hombros.

–Pues, se lo merece –dijo.

–¡Ginny!

–¿Qué? ¿No crees que él lo merece?

–Yo… no creo que _nadie_ lo merezca –insistió Hermione.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó Ron con fastidio–. Sabes lo que hizo… lo que le hizo a los padres de Harry, lo que le hizo a Pettigrew y a todas esas personas.

–No me lo recuerdes –murmuró–. Se lo que hizo, tanto en el mundo mágico como en el _muggle_. Pero uno no se mete con las almas. No está bien.

–No se porque estas haciendo un alboroto de esto –dijo Harry–. Black va a recibir lo que se merece.

–No entiendo porque a ti _no_ te molesta tanto. Esto no es sobre Black. ¿Acaso no entiendes el horror existencial de los demonios chupa almas?

–Relájate, Hermione –dijo Ginny–. Sólo le pasará a Black, y Harry tiene el derecho a verlo pagar.

–Gracias, Ginny –dijo él.

–¡Ese no es el punto! –dijo Hermione–. ¿Qué parte del "horror existencial de los demonios chupa almas no entiendes"?

–¡Traicionó a mis padres, Hermione! –gritó Harry–. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si hubieran sido _tus_ padres a quienes traicionó con Voldemort?

Hermione se paralizó, sus ojos ampliamente abiertos. La sala común entera los estaba observando. Ella estaba mortificada. Harry había cruzado la línea, en su opinión, pero no estaba segura de como responder sin cruzarla de vuelta. Lágrimas comenzaron a cruzar su rostro, pero Harry no parecía estar arrepentido, y fue entonces que se enojó.

–¡Sí, merece _morir_! –gritó de vuelta–. ¡Anda y apuñálalo si es lo que quieres! ¡Lo que no entiendo es porque a nadie le importa el estar haciendo un maldito trato con el diablo! ¿Qué nadie ha leído a Goethe en el mundo mágico? Estoy segura de que más personas inocentes fueron besadas por los dementores antes de que fueran controlados por el Ministerio que el número de criminales del que se han alimentado. Esas cosas no deberían existir.

–Pues, ¿por qué no te preocupas _tú_ de eso y yo me preocupo de Black? –Harry le gruñó–. Vamos, Ron. –Se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras a pisotadas. Ron sólo la miró en silencio, sacudió la cabeza, y lo siguió.

Hermione miró a Ginny esperanzada. Ginny suspiró mientras observaba a Harry y Ron irse. Hermione no estaba segura de que lado tomaría la pelirroja. Ambas niñas habían crecido más cercanas ese año, pero a ella aún le gustaba Harry, y quizás era algo más sustancial. Lentamente, Ginny se dio la vuelta para verla.

–Lo siento. Parece que Harry aún está bastante molesto por Black.

–Sí, puedo verlo –murmuró Hermione.

–Debes admitirlo, te estás estresando mucho por los dementores –agregó.

–Sí, supongo, pero Harry… quiero decir, ambos lo estamos. Pero te dije que me ha estado volviendo loca toda la semana. No puedo pensar bien con esas cosas a mi alrededor. Sólo quisiera que alguien pudiera ver lo terrible que es el beso del dementor.

–Pues, comprendo que es terrible –dijo Ginny–. Pero no se si diría que es _tan_ terrible, lo siento. –Hermione no respondió.

–No creo que lograrás más con esos niños hoy. Deberías de intentar descansar. Te ves agotada.

–La historia de mi vida –murmuró para sí misma. Ginny no pareció escucharla y subió las escaleras de las niñas. Hermione se sentó en silencio. El resto de la sala común gradualmente había regresado a lo que estaban haciendo. Se dio cuenta de que había empujado a Harry muy lejos considerando _su_ estrés emocional, incluso si no podía comprender porque todos actuaban tan tranquilamente sobre los dementores. Probablemente nunca estarían de acuerdo sobre el tema; sólo esperaba poder arreglar las cosas en la mañana.

–¡AHHHHHH! _¡NOOO!_

Un terrible grito inhumano como el de un Jack Russell Terrier luchando con un gato salvaje se escuchó de las escaleras de los niños. Hermione se puso de pie al instante, pero se paralizó, al igual que el resto de la sala común, mientras observaba. Con pasos apresurados, Ginny corrió de regreso a la sala común.

–Eso se escuchó como Ron. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera responder, se escucharon pasos fuertes en las escaleras de los niños, y Ron se apareció enfrente de ellas, gritando con rabia, con Harry siguiéndolo a toda prisa. Ron estaba jalando una sábana, la cual sacudió en el rostro de Hermione tan cerca que ella se tambaleó y cayó sobre un sillón.

–¡MIRA! ¡MIRA! –gritó, aún sacudiendo la sábana en su rostro. Apenas y podía ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque pensó notar unas manchas rojas.

–Ron, ¿qué…? –tartamudeó. Ron aún gritaba con incoherencia.

–¡SCABBERS! ¡MIRA! ¡SCABBERS! ¡SANGRE! ¡NO ESTÁ! ¿Y SABES LO QUE HABÍA EN EL SUELO?

–N...no… –chilló ella.

–¡PELOS DE GATO! ¡PELOS DE GATO NARANJA! –Lanzó varios pelos naranja con fuerza sobre su regazo–. ¡TU MALDITO GATO SE LO COMIÓ!

–¡RONALD, CÁLMATE! –Lo empujó con fuerza para darse espacio para ponerse de pie–. No sabes si fue Crookshanks...

–¡SÍ LO FUE!

–ESOS PELOS PODRÍAN HABER ESTADO AHÍ POR SEMANAS… –gritó ella sobre él.

–...ESTABA TRAS SCABBERS DESDE EL COMIENZO...

–HAY MUCHOS OTROS GATOS EN LA TORRE...

–...NI SIQUIERA INTENTASTE CONTROLAR A ESA BESTIA...

–...NO LO LLAMES ASÍ...

–...ES JUSTO LO QUE ES...

–...Y QUITA ESA COSA DE MI CARA...

–...NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER...

Desesperada, Hermione sacó su varita. Ron intentó hacer lo mismo, pero ella era más rápida ahora.

– _¡CHIROPTERA MUCOSA!_

Hubo un fuerte ruido mientras Ron caía de espaldas con fuerza y volteaba una mesa, colapsándose en el suelo. La sala común entera perdió el aliento al ver a Hermione agitando una varita, sus ojos prometiendo lo mismo a cualquiera que se atreviera a desafiarla. Ron levantó la mirada con sorpresa.

–Ronald Bilius Weasley –dijo–, no tienes prueba de que Crookshanks se comiera a Scabbers. Te quejas de que dejo a Crookshanks estar en todos lados, pero tú eres quien deja que Scabbers sea libre en la torre, es un milagro que no ningún otro gato no se lo haya comido hace años. ¡Así que déjame en paz!

Escuchó más expresiones de sorpresa. Sin esperar una respuesta, se dio la vuelta y atravesó el agujero del retrato dando pisotadas. Eventualmente corrió a la biblioteca y se quedó ahí hasta que Madame Pince la corrió, aunque no logró leer mucho de nada.

* * *

Ron se rehusó por completo a hablar con Hermione después de eso. Entre su enojo por Scabbers y su discusión con Harry, ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a asociarse con ella. Y quizás ella era algo parcial, pero no ayudaba que intentaban convencerla de que estaba mal sobre Crookshanks cada vez que hablaban con ella. Fred y George no eran particularmente leales a Ron o Scabbers, pero con Harry en tan mal humor, el equipo de quidditch entero lo estaba sintiendo. Los gemelos intentaron no dejar que la pelea afectara su amistad con ella, pero sus conversaciones se volvieron breves y forzadas. No ayudaba que con todo acumulándose, Hermione no tenía mucha energía mental para lidiar con las personas, así que como resultado, se sentía lo más sola que había estado desde esos primeros días en su primer año.

Y esos no eran los únicos paralelos con su primer año. Al ser incapaz de dormir y cada vez menos capaz de enfocarse en su trabajo, se sentía como si todo su esfuerzo de dos años para crear una mente estable habían sido destrozados, y había quedado con muy poco apoyo de sus amigos para salir adelante. Viernes pasó en un borrón. Apenas y logró estar en Pociones sin meterse en problemas, y no miró al profesor Lupin cuando le preguntó si había algún problema.

El sábado era el partido de quidditch entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, y las cosas no habían mejorado. Aún peleada con Harry, se descubrió a sí misma apoyando a Cedric. Quizás estaba siendo injusta, pero sentía que era el amigo que más la apoyaba en ese momento. El día era frío y claro para el partido, pero Hermione lo sentía nublado y desolado. Quidditch no era lo mismo sin alguien que animara con ella.

–Hola, Hermione –dijo una voz tímida. Levantó la mirada para ver quien había hablado.

–Hola, Neville -dijo sin entusiasmo.

–Es un día agradable, ¿no lo crees?

–Sí, supongo.

–¿Estás bien, Hermione? –preguntó después de un momento.

–Sí… no, no realmente… pero es algo personal.

–Oh, lo siento.

Hermione no prestó mucha atención al partido, y mucha menos a los comentarios ocasionales de Neville. Para su sorpresa, Luna se apareció, paseándose entre las gradas, pero aún no podía soportar ver la sonrisa calmada de la pequeña Ravenclaw, e intentó ignorarla con gentileza, dejándola hablando con Neville.

Observó a Cedric esperanzada. Los cazadores estaban parejos, así que el resultado dependía de Cedric contra Harry. Ambos habían descubierto la snitch e iban tras ella mano a mano, pero entonces, escuchó gritos en las gradas. Bajó la mirada al campo y sintió su corazón contraerse. Tres dementores altos, negros, y encapuchados estaban deslizándose en el campo.

Hermione gritó. Comenzó a respirar rápidamente y se sintió mareada. Sintió un dolor en su pecho. Quería salir huyendo… escapar lo más lejos posible de esos demonios y sus terribles bocas ocultas.

De repente, escuchó a Harry gritar, y una _cosa_ enorme y plateada, mucho más débil que la de Dumbledore pero obviamente el mismo hechizo, corrió por el pasto y se estrelló contra los dementores hasta tirarlos al suelo. Segundos después, Harry capturó la snitch y ganó el partido para Gryffindor.

Hermione recuperó el aliento y miró al suelo nerviosa. Los dementores no se levantaron y huyeron como habían hecho con Dumbledore. En su lugar, vio extremidades pálidas intentando escapar de entre las túnicas negras. No eran dementores. Cuando finalmente llegó al campo, la profesora McGonagall estaba gritando a Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, y Marcus Flint por su truco.

Harry y el equipo entero de Gryffindor estaban tan felices que Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de ofrecer unas cuantas palabras apresuradas de condolencia a Cedric antes de ser llevada a la sala común junto al resto de su casa. Aunque no estaba de humor para celebrar, con tantos de sus amigos aún ignorándola. Simplemente se sentó en una esquina e intentó enfocarse en su Aritmancia. Alicia intentó hablar con ella, sin éxito. Ron aún realizaba varios comentarios molestos sobre como Scabbers había sido comido, y después de un comentario de más, Hermione no pudo soportarlo más. Se soltó a llorar y corrió a su dormitorio.

Pensaba que las cosas no podían ser peores en ese momento, pero debió saberlo mejor. Más tarde esa noche, fue despertada por un grito horrible, aparentemente proveniente del otro lado de la pared… el dormitorio de los niños de tercero estaba al mismo nivel en la torre. Sonaba como Ron de nuevo, pero aún peor que cuando había descubierto las sábanas ensangrentadas. Sin pensarlo, se puso de pie de un salto y corrió a la sala común.

Para cuando llegó ahí, unas cuantas de las niñas y muchos de los niños llegaron desde sus respectivas escaleras, y la profesora McGonagall los observaba enojada. Hermione llegó justo a tiempo para escuchar a Ron gritar de nuevo.

–¡NO FUE UNA PESADILLA! ¡ME DESPERTÓ! ¡SIRIUS BLACK ESTABA DE PIE SOBRE MI CON UN CUCHILLO!

 _Oh, no._

La profesora McGonagall hizo el comentario obvio sobre como Sirius Black no podría haber atravesado el agujero del retrato, a lo que Ron respondió con la sorprendentemente inteligente sugerencia de que checara con Sir Cadogan, quien protegía la torre. Ya que Sir Cadogan cambiaba la contraseña dos veces al día, Hermione dudaba que alguien pudiera haber entrado sin autorización. Desafortunadamente, olvidó considerar lo torpe que era Sir Cadogan. No sólo no reconoció a Sirius Black cuando lo vio, sino que no sospechó cuando un adulto que no era un maestro intentó ingresar a la torre leyendo una semana entera de contraseñas de un pedazo de pergamino… una lista escrita por Neville, para su horror.

Nuevamente, _oh no_.

* * *

Si Hermione estaba pasando un mal momento, Neville pensó al día siguiente, estaba seguro de que él ahora lo estaba pasando igual de mal. La profesora McGonagall le había dado una semana de detenciones, le había prohibido que fuera a Hogsmeade por el resto del año, había prohibido que le dijeran la contraseña para entrar a la torre de Gryffindor hasta que Black fuera descubierto, y peor, había escrito a su abuela. Estaba seguro de que un vociferador estaba en camino. Ningún Gryffindor le estaba hablando, y la mayoría de las casas estaban igual de furiosas, o molestas. De hecho, pronto descubrió que la única persona con quien podía hablar era Luna Lovegood.

–La cosa es, no entiendo como Black pudo obtener ese pergamino –le dijo a la extraña Ravenclaw en la biblioteca mientras las personas los miraban y se burlaban de ellos–. Los únicos lugares en los que lo ponía eran mis bolsillos y mi mesa de noche. Supongo que pude haberlo olvidado, pero no creo haberlo puesto en ningún otro lugar.

–Mmm… supongo que podrían haberlo tomado los nargles –dijo Luna son tono impasible–, pero usualmente sólo causan travesuras, no peligro.

–Yo, eh… no creo que fueran los nargles, Luna –dijo él.

–Bueno, supongo que podría haberse caído de tu bolsillo –concedió ella–. O quizás lo dejaste con la ropa sucia por accidente. –Neville gruñó.

–Es lo único que se me ocurre que podría haber pasado –dijo él–. ¿Pero por qué buscaría ahí? No es lo más fácil.

–Sospecho que convenció a un blibber maravilloso de que le mostrara el camino. –Neville no sabía como responder a eso, así que no lo hizo.

–¿Has hablado con Hermione Granger últimamente? –preguntó Luna–. No parece que le esté yendo bien. Me está preocupando. –Él encogió los hombros.

–Dijo que tenía problemas personales o algo así. Y sé que tuvo una gran pelea con Harry y Ron.

–Ha acumulado una de las peores infestaciones de torposoplos que he visto –susurró–, y alarmantemente rápido. Me gustaría ayudarla, pero dejó de hablarme.

–Yo, eh, no se nada de eso –respondió Neville–. Ha estado de mal humor, creo. No habla _conmigo_ por lo que paso con la contraseña. No _quería_ que nadie fuera lastimado, pero no puedo recordar dos contraseñas seguidas –murmuró con tristeza–. Apenas y puedo recordar la contraseña de manera normal.

–¿Has intentado mnemotécnicas? –preguntó Luna. Neville lanzó a la niña una mirada algo molesta.

–¿Es otra criatura? –Luna se rio.

–No, es una manera de recordar las cosas. Tomas una palabra que comienza con la misma letra que cada contraseña y las usas para crear un enunciado gracioso. O puedes combinar las contraseñas juntas en una canción o poema y serían más fáciles de recordar.

–Eso suena difícil –respondió después de un momento.

–Es más fácil de lo que parece.

–Bueno, no importa, tienen prohibido darme la contraseña hasta que capturen a Black. Ni siquiera puedo regresar a la torre solo. –Luna no parecía preocupada.

–A mi me ayuda a memorizar ingredientes de pociones –dijo.

–Eh… supongo que puedo intentarlo, entonces.

Dijeron muy poco después de eso, y Neville pronto recogió sus cosas para irse, pero mientras lo hacía, Luna se puso de pie y lo abrazó.

–Eh… gracias, pero ¿para qué fue eso? –preguntó, sonrojándose. Luna inclinó la cabeza y le sonrió.

–Parecía que necesitabas un abrazo.

–Eh, gracias, Luna.

* * *

Nadie en Gryffindor durmió después de la intromisión de Black. Hermione finalmente se rindió y pidió a Madame Pomfrey una poción pimentona, la cual recibió, junto a un sermón sobre su uso adecuado. Después de beberla podía comprender porque el sermón era necesario. No estaba en peligro de quedarse dormida ese día, pero no ayudaba a remover la confusión de su mente, y no estaba segura de usarla como sustituto a largo plazo para dormir, aún con lo difícil que le era dormir en ese momento.

Pero tenía bastante tarea que hacer a pesar de que era domingo, y las horas parecían pasar muy rápido. Le costó aún más trabajo con su falta de enfoque. Desayuno, almuerzo, y cena pasaron. Comió un poco, pero sabía que no estaba comiendo lo suficiente. Aún no tenía hambre. Sí, era como en su primer año, pensó, reflexionando sobre su semana. Todo se estaba cayendo a pedazos al mismo tiempo: la profesora Vector diciéndole sobre el beso del dementor, atrasándose en su trabajo, esa pelea con Harry, Crookshanks comiéndose a Scabbers (sí, probablemente lo hizo, admitió para sí misma), y ahora Sirius Black entrando al castillo de nuevo.

No podía seguir así.

Estaba aislada, agotada, estresada, privada de sueño, y extremadamente cansada, como en su primer año, pero era peor ahora porque sus amigos estaban activamente enojados con ella. Hubiera preferido quedarse en cama hasta la clase de Aritmancia el lunes, pero no, aún tenía trabajo que hacer, así que continuó empujándose a sí misma, pero por Dios, no tenía mucha energía con la cual continuar.

No podía seguir así.

Después de la cena, subió con pesadez los siete pisos a la torre de Gryffindor, esperando que estaba lo suficiente cansada para dormir la noche completa. Desafortunadamente, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de descubrirlo. Al acercarse al pasillo, escuchó unos extraños gruñidos que la pusieron nerviosa. Mientras más se acercaba, un terrible odor inundó sus fosas nasales, uno que casi la hizo vomitar su escasa cena.

No quería creerlo, pero cuando dio la vuelta a la esquina y los vio, ya no pudo más. Era mucho… un insulto más encima de una larga, _larga_ lista de heridas, como si McGonagall le hubiera dado una bofetada. Sabían… _sabían_ como reaccionaría a esto, y aún así ni siquiera habían intentado advertirle.

Cuatro enormes, olorosos, y feos trolls estaban protegiendo la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor.

Hermione corrió.

Hermione corrió a ciegas por los pasillos, gritando, sin importarle quien la viera o que pensaran. _¡Había trolls en el castillo! ¡Cuatro!_ Sólo una de esas bestias infames casi la había matado dos años atrás, y ahora habían traído a cuatro, a propósito, para proteger la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor. No. No podía más. Encima de todo lo que estaba aguantando, no podía enfrentar eso. El puro olor era suficiente para hacerla entrar en pánico. Su reacción de lucha o huída había comenzado antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Se detuvo detrás de una esquina para recuperar el aliento. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y estaba temblando de cabeza a pies. Sentía que necesitaba llegar a un lugar seguro antes de que quedara inconsciente, ¿pero dónde? Trolls adentro, dementores afuera… su mundo se había vuelto loco, y estaba atrapada. Además, no podía quedarse afuera de la torre por siempre. Necesitaba un lugar a donde ir. Necesitaba...

Lo tenía. Comenzó a correr de nuevo, pero esta vez, corría _a_ un lugar. Llegó al pasillo vacío y comenzó a pasearse con frenesí. _Necesito un lugar donde dormir a salvo. Necesito un lugar donde dormir a salvo. Necesito un lugar donde dormir a salvo, y donde los trolls y los dementores no puedan entrar._ La puerta pulida de la sala de los menesteres apareció y corrió dentro, donde de inmediato cayó sobre sus rodillas con alivio. Estaba de rodillas en una réplica extraordinariamente acertada de su habitación en casa… si su habitación tuviera paisajes pintados en lugar de ventanas y antorchas en lugar de electricidad. También había un baño pequeño adjunto donde su habitación real tenía un muro vacío, e incluso (imitando sus expectaciones), un reloj alarma mecánico en lugar de uno digital. El resto de la habitación era tal cual como la recordaba, tanto que casi esperaba que sus padres entraran detrás de ella, algo que sería bienvenido en ese momento.

Era perfecta. Podía quedarse ahí toda la noche y decidir que hacer en la mañana, esperando sentirse más tranquila y descansada. Naturalmente, sus compañeras de cuarto notarían que había estado fuera toda la noche, pero ciertamente no sería encontrada en los pasillos así que nadie podría acusarla de nada. Con cautela, subió a la cama y dejó salir en lágrimas todos sus problemas. Eso no era productivo, pero esperaba actuar de manera más racional una vez que lo sacara de su sistema, y llorar en una copia de su cuarto era más seguro y cómodo (sin mencionar que menos patético) que llorar en un baño todo el día.

Durmió en su túnica esa noche. Desafortunadamente, aunque estaba menos histérica cuando llegó la noche, la habitación segura, cómoda, y aislada no hizo mucho para ayudar con sus pesadillas. Estas fueron peor que nunca… llenas de trolls y dementores y algún tipo terrible de híbrido de los dos, conjurado de por su sueño, y el basilisco hizo una aparición en un momento. A pesar de pasar casi doce horas en cama esa tarde y noche, no durmió muy bien.

* * *

Fue despertada la mañana siguiente por un sonido insoportable. Se levantó de la cama de un salto, tomó su varita de la mesita, agitándola y buscando el peligro. Para su sorpresa, se descubrió en su habitación en casa, bastante desorientada. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño? ¿Acaso sus padres la habían sacado de la escuela mientras dormía? ¿Y desde cuándo había antorchas y pinturas de paisajes en su habitación?

Entonces, lo recordó. Estaba en la sala de los menesteres en Hogwarts, y el terrible sonido era la alarma del reloj mecánico. _Quizás debí usar la alarma en mi reloj_ , pensó mientras lo apagaba.

Cayó de vuelta sobre la cama. Después de la terrible semana, las lágrimas, y las pesadillas, no tenía la energía de regresar a trabajar ese día. Deseaba poder quedarse ahí, pero escaparse de su dormitorio una noche era una cosa, y no iba a perderse las clases. Necesitaba arreglarse...

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que todos sus libros y ropa limpia estaban en la torre de Gryffindor… detrás de los "trolls de seguridad". Aún no pensaba poder subir de nuevo. Su pulso se aceleró ante la idea. Pero tenía que obtener sus cosas de algún modo. Quizás podía pedir a alguna de sus compañeras que se lo trajera, pero entonces tendría que responder muchas preguntas incómodas. De hecho, la idea de bajar a desayunar era agotadora. No estaba segura de poder enfrentar a sus compañeras de casa en ese momento. No podía ver una manera de salir de esto. A menos que…

–¿Dobby?

 _¡Pop!_

–¿La señorita Hermione llama a Dobby? –dijo el elfo, para después mirar a su alrededor–, ¿por qué está la señorita Hermione en su casi habitación?

–Yo, eh, necesitaba un tiempo a solas anoche, Dobby –dijo ella.

–¿Está bien la señorita Hermione?

–Sí, estaré bien. Sólo necesito trabajar en unas cosas. Escucha Dobby, ¿podrías ir a mi dormitorio y traerme mis libros, una túnica limpia, eh, mi cepillo de dientes, pasta, y cepillo para el cabello… y podrías hacerlo sin que mis compañeras te vean, por favor?

–Sí, señorita, Dobby puede. Un buen elfo no es visto. –Desapareció. Unos minutos después, reapareció con un bulto con todas las cosas que había pedido. En verdad era una pequeña criatura eficiente.

–Muchas gracias, Dobby –dijo ella.

–De nada. ¿Necesita que Dobby le traiga a la señorita Hermione algo más? –Estaba a punto de dejarlo ir, pero se detuvo y sonrió.

–Un plato de tocino, huevos, y pan tostado, y un vaso de jugo de naranja estaría muy bien. –El rostro de Dobby se ensombreció un poco.

–Debería de ver a sus amigos, señorita –dijo–. Se supone que los estudiantes no deben comer afuera del gran comedor.

–Pues, yo, eh… –miró al reloj–. Es sólo que ya es tarde, Dobby. – _Estaba_ sorprendida de que había comenzado su mañana tan tarde–. Regresaré a mi horario normal mañana. Puedes cobrarme estas labores personales si es necesario. –El elfo pareció calmarse con eso, y asintió sus orejas moviéndose.

–Entonces Dobby traerá el desayuno, señorita.

El desayuno fue servido más rápido que cuando trajo sus cosas, todo con porciones perfectas. Hermione en verdad estaba feliz de que había enseñado a Dobby las bases de la nutrición durante el verano. Durante las primeras semanas, constantemente había servido pociones que eran muy grandes, pero esta era la cantidad correcta. Podría haber consumido su desayuno en cama, pero no quería comenzar un hábito, así que comió en la réplica de su escritorio. Por extraño que parecía, sintió que comprendía mejor a los Malfoy: lo suficiente ricos que no tenían que trabajar y con un sirviente que tenía que hacer todo lo que decían, sin importar lo trivial; era una sorpresa que Draco no actuaba más prepotente de lo que lucía.

Sin embargo, su lento comienzo no se aceleró mucho. No tenía tiempo de dar a su cabello el tratamiento que necesitaba (incluso bajo sus estándares), e incluso entonces, apenas llegó a tiempo a Aritmancia. La profesora Vector se levantó de su asiento cuando la vio.

–¡Señorita Granger! –exclamó–. ¿Estás bien? Te perdiste el desayuno, y tus compañeros de casa dijeron que nunca llegaste a dormir anoche.

–Sí, estoy bien, profesora –dijo ella, sin querer explicar.

–¿Pero dónde estabas?

–Yo… –miró al resto de la clase, quienes la estaban observando–. Prefiero no hablar de eso, profesora, pero le prometo que estaba perfectamente a salvo.

–¿Pero estabas en el castillo?

–Por supuesto. –Vector suspiró.

–Muy bien, pero por favor ven a mi por ayuda o a alguno de los otros profesores si lo necesitas.

–Sí, profesora.

Rebecca Gamp observó a Granger en clase ese día con interés. La niña lucía muy agitada de repente. Y no era estrés como había sido durante su primer año. Tenía _miedo_. Más miedo que el año pasado cuando el heredero de Slytherin estaba deambulando. No podía imaginarse porque. Las cosas no eran tan atemorizantes ahora que lo había estado todo el año con Sirius Black suelto, pero algo la estaba molestando.

Un pensamiento le llegó a ella… lo que Draco Malfoy había dicho en el tren hacía unas semanas.

– _¿Haz considerado intentar que la expulsen? –_ No, aún no haría eso, pero si podía averiguar lo que estaba consumiendo a Granger ahora… _asustarla_ para que se fuera de la escuela comenzaba a parecer una idea tentadora.

* * *

Hermione continuó su rutina ese día. Fue a todas sus clases sin problemas, aunque fue difícil permanecer despierta en Historia. Estaba tentada a almorzar y cenar en la sala de los menesteres, pero resistió la necesidad, aún cuando no tenía con quien hablar durante las comidas. Harry y Ron (especialmente Ron) aún no le hablaban, y sus compañeras de cuarto continuaban preguntándole cosas que no quería responder. Logró una conversación desanimada con Alicia, pero fue todo.

Aún así, estaba a punto de ignorar sus problemas y regresar a la normalidad, pero cuando regresó a la torre de Gryffindor esa noche, titubeó de nuevo. Neville era el único en el pasillo, recargado contra la pared cerca de la esquina e intentando no ver a los trolls.

–Oh, Hermione, bien –dijo–. Necesito la contraseña...

Pero no lo estaba escuchando. Estaba muy ocupada mirando a los trolls desde que había dado la vuelta en la esquina. Se sentía pegada al suelo, y no podía quitar su mirada de los rostros feos y horribles.

Aparentemente, los trolls no apreciaban que los mirara así. Dieron un paso hacia ella, gruñendo de manera amenazante.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió, sin detenerse hasta llegar a la sala de los menesteres.

Una vez dentro, se soltó a llorar de nuevo. Así que este era su límite. Había hechizado a Voldemort en el rostro dos veces. Había mirado a un basilisco a los ojos. Había estado cerca de un dementor. Y un terrible escuadrón de trolls de seguridad la había hecho huir en pánico… trolls que sus compañeros de casa pasaban sin ningún problema. Que Gryffindor era.

¿Cuál era su _problema_?

No podía seguir así.

–¿Dobby? –llamó cuando se tranquilizó un poco.

 _¡Pop!_

–¿Sí, señorita Hermione?

–¿Podrías traer el resto de mi ropa aquí, por favor? –Las orejas de Dobby cayeron con preocupación.

–Los estudiantes sólo deben de dormir en sus dormitorios, señorita. Y Dobby piensa que no es bueno para la señorita Hermione el vivir sola. –Ella tomó un gran respiro. Le costó mucho trabajo el no responder de manera cortante.

–Bien, Dobby, tu consejo será… eh, considerado –dijo–. Pero aún así, quisiera el resto de mi ropa, por favor.

–Sí, señorita Hermione.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** _Bliviklet:_ del danés para "enlazar".


	54. Chapter 54

Hubo una bifurcación en un bosque, y JK Rowling tomó el camino menos usado, y eso hizo toda la diferencia. Somos nosotros quienes nos perdemos y usamos lo poco que encontramos para crear y traducir estas historias.

 **Notas del autor:** Después de leer los reviews, decidí que estaba siendo muy duro con Fred, George, y Ginny, así que cambié unas partes para que fueran más amables con Hermione. Gracias a los que trajeron a mi atención este problema, y especialmente gracias a Endgames y Pahan por ayudarme a encontrar mi camino.

Segundo, muchos se quejaron de que Hermione es muy débil, bastante pusilánime, y necesita cambiar para solucionarlo. Esto es a propósito, y _sí_ cambiará, comenzando con este capítulo. Este ha sido mi plan desde el comienzo de tercer año. Hermione se convertirá en una bruja brillante y poderosa, pero tenía que hacerla que atravesara varias pruebas y tribulaciones para que llegara al punto en el que pueda buscar esa meta con toda su capacidad. Ya había aprendido a valorar diversidad, escepticismo a las autoridades, enfrentarse a sus amigos, y no huir de sus problemas (aunque necesitaba un repaso en eso). Ahora, necesita aprender la lección final: tomar control de su vida. Sí, se que ha sido un camino difícil para ella hasta el momento, pero _en verdad_ no podía realizar los cambios necesarios en su vida hasta tocar fondo, y es donde está en este momento. Ahora, sólo le queda subir.

Y tercero, oficialmente ya no estoy planeando el par de Hermione/Ron para esta historia. Aunque aún creo que en teoría podría funcionar, Hermione no va a esperar el tiempo que Ron necesita para madurar. Me disculpo si esto ofende a alguien, pero para aquellos que aprueban, aquí lo tienen, pero esta historia ha tomado vida propia. Lo único que puedo hacer es seguirla a donde vaya, y a donde va es a algo diferente y creo que alguien mejor para Hermione. ¿Quién? Sigan leyendo para descubrirlo.

(PD. No es Harry. Él y Ginny aún van bien. Disculpas para los que prefieren HxH).

 **Notas de la traductora:** ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Y ¡Feliz Aniversario! Una gran disculpa por la semana de retraso. Estaba de vacaciones y aunque el capítulo ya estaba listo, tuve menos conectividad de la esperada. Pero publicaré el siguiente capítulo el próximo fin de semana, y de ahí regresamos a un capítulo cada dos.

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo estos dos años, en especial a los que dejan reviews, y por continuar siguiendo esta historia. Es un placer poder compartirla con ustedes y estos dos años han sido muy entretenidos y un gran proceso de aprendizaje.

Les deseo un excelente año y los veo en una semana. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 54**

Harry se sentó en un rincón de la sala común para trabajar en su tarea de Defensa solo. Defensa era su materia favorita, así que no estaba mal, pero parecía estarlo haciendo bastante últimamente… trabajar solo. Ron y Hermione aún estaban tan enojados que no estaba seguro de si se hablarían de nuevo. Claro, no tenía idea de como ayudarlos. Si lo pensaba, no tenía idea de donde estaba Hermione en ese momento.

Había intentando hablar con Ron sobre el tema, pero él no quería escuchar. Harry no quería forzarlo tampoco. Por mucho que le agradaba Hermione (aunque aún estaba molesto por su propia pelea), sentía un poco de lealtad especial hacia Ron por ser su primer amigo, bueno, además de Hagrid, y en verdad no quería aislar a otro amigo en ese momento.

–¿Knut por tus pensamientos?

Harry salió de sus pensamientos y vio el brillo del largo cabello rojo de Ginny mientras se sentaba en el sillón a su lado. Avergonzado, se dio cuenta que debió de haber estado mirando a la nada por varios minutos.

–Oh, hola, Ginny –dijo–. Yo estaba, eh… tarea.

–Que bien… –respondió ella. Intentó pensar en las palabras correctas para expresar lo que quería decir. Incluso después de meses de esfuerzo de su parte, aún encontraba difícil hablar con Harry de temas serios–. Dime, Harry, ¿has visto a Hermione últimamente? –dijo casualmente–. Me está preocupando un poco.

Harry rápidamente lució incómodo, y adivinó que tenía razón al pensar que él había estado pensando sobre lo mismo.

–No, no realmente. ¿Por qué? –dijo.

–Pues, nadie la ha visto fuera de clases. Ni siquiera ha hablado conmigo, y sus compañeras de cuarto dicen que no ha llegado a dormir desde que Black estuvo aquí.

–¿Pero dónde más podría estar? –dijo Harry confuso.

–No lo se. Incluso Fred y George no lo saben, y siempre parecen saberlo todo. Esperaba que tú pudieras decirme.

–No, lo siento. No la he visto, y Ron no quiere hablar con ella.

–Ron es un tonto.

–Bueno, era Scabbers...

–Sí, y aún es un tonto, Harry. Vamos, es Ron –insistió Ginny. Titubeó de nuevo, pero buscó su coraje Gryffindor para continuar–. Hermione no quería hacerte enojar, sabes. –Harry sacudió los hombros.

–Supongo.

–Viste lo molesta que estaba por los dementores, incluso antes. Sólo reaccionó de más. Yo… no creo entender exactamente lo que quiere decir… sobre un trato con el diablo y eso. Creo que entiendo una parte, pero debe ser algo muggle. ¿Tuvo sentido para ti?

–No realmente –admitió Harry–. Mis tíos no me dejaban ver programas de televisión con cosas así. Supongo que quiere decir que si haces un trato con algo malo termina mal para ti porque se te regresa.

–Eh. Supongo que eso tiene sentido con los dementores –admitió Ginny–. Son muy tenebrosos. Pero el Ministerio los ha mantenido en línea por trescientos años, así que probablemente no es tan malo. Pero conoces a Hermione, siempre es el principio de todo con ella.

Harry lo pensó. Hermione siempre estaba más comprometida con los principios que él o Ron. Había quebrantado las reglas un par de veces, siempre por una buena razón, y siempre era la que los desalentaba de una mala acción. Aún no apreciaba lo que había dicho sobre Black, pero podía ver de donde venía.

–Supongo que tiene sentido –admitió.

–Creo que deberías disculparte con ella –soltó Ginny. Harry le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva–. _Tú_ te pasaste un poco al meter a sus padres. Se que no tenemos derecho de hablarte a ti sobre eso, pero Hermione se molestó mucho después de eso, y se arrepentió de haberte llevado a ese punto. Y no te preocupes por Ron. Fred y George podemos mantenerlo en línea.

–Mmm… supongo que podría haberla tratado mejor –dijo lentamente.

–Creo que podría ocupar algo de ayuda si la encontramos –dijo ella.

–Sí, probablemente… –dijo Harry. Se detuvo por un largo minuto, luchando con la pregunta que se lo estaba carcomiendo–. ¿Ginny? –preguntó

–¿Sí?

–¿Tú no crees que estoy mal, verdad? ¿Sobre Black recibiendo lo que se merece?

–Por supuesto que no, Harry. Alguien te hizo un mal, y quieres ser recompensado. Tienes todo el derecho. –Harry le dio una sonrisa que hizo que su estómago diera una vuelta.

–Gracias –dijo.

* * *

–Busqué por todos lados, George. Hermione no estaba en el mapa anoche.

–No creo que sea capaz de dejar el castillo, pero… –respondió George.

–Así que debe de ser la sala de los menesteres -dijo su gemelo.

–Sólo quiero estar seguro, Fred. Parvati dijo que siempre desaparece después de la cena, así que deberíamos de verla justo ahora...

Y sí, en unos minutos, un punto etiquetado como _Hermione Granger_ apareció en el séptimo piso, se detuvo frente a la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor por un largo tiempo, y después huyó en la dirección opuesta, hacia el ala este.

–Bueno, eso es todo –dijo George mientras desaparecía en una pared en el mapa–. Debe de estar yendo ahí todas las noches.

–¿Alguien más está ahí? –preguntó Fred. Las cejas de George se elevaron.

–Tiene catorce años.

–Podría pasar.

Sin embargo, nadie más se acercó al pasillo esa noche, descartando un amorío secreto.

–Así que o se está cayendo a pedazos o trabaja en un proyecto secreto –concluyó George.

–Espero que sea lo segundo. Sería más divertido.

–Pero tengo el mal presentimiento de que no lo es. Ha estado actuando extraña por dos semanas. Y nosotros tampoco hemos sido muy buenos con ella esta semana.

–Bueno, lo que sea que está haciendo, me parece que es momento de que interrumpamos esa fiesta –respondió Fred.

–Estaba pensando en una alarma Weasley –dijo George en acuerdo.

Fred sonrió.

* * *

Cuatro veces más Hermione había intentado pasar a los trolls de seguridad, y cuatro veces más había salido huyendo. Se empujó a sí misma y se acercó un poco más cada vez, pero no era un gran progreso. Nunca hubiera imaginado que tendría que estar enfrente de uno de nuevo, pero había desarrollado una gran fobia hacia ellos. Apenas y podía ver al tapiz de los trolls bailarines en el pasillo afuera de la sala de los menesteres. Sólo podía esperar que en unas semanas, su inventada terapia de exposición le permitiría regresar a la torre. Mientras tanto, el aislamiento la estaba afectando. Sólo desayunó en la sala una vez más, el miércoles después de Astronomía, pero incluso fuera de la sala, apenas y hablaba con alguien más de lo que necesitaba para sus clases.

Después de una semana, aún encontraba difícil comenzar sus mañanas y hacer su tarea en las noches. En el fondo de su mente, comenzaba a estar de acuerdo con Dobby de que vivir sola no era bueno para ella, pero aún no parecía que pudiera hacer mucho al respecto. Y no sólo era el aislamiento. Eran las pesadillas. Estaban más orientadas a los dementores de nuevo más que a los trolls, pero lo principal es que continuaban sin dejarla dormir en las noches. Consideró pedir una poción para dormir sin sueños a Madame Pomfrey, pero sabía que no era mejor que el uso prolongado de la poción pimentona.

Y así, todos los días, luciendo cada vez más cansada y desaliñada, su temperamento más cortante, y su cabello más enredado, se forzó a ir a clases, recibiendo las miradas preocupadas tanto de estudiantes como de maestros. Algunos de sus amigos y maestros intentaron acercarse para ofrecerle ayuda, pero continuó rehusándose a responder preguntas y a socializar en general. Y aunque Harry se había calmado un poco, Ron parecía estar bien sólo con eso.

Para agregar otro insulto, Draco Malfoy y sus secuaces habían comenzado a burlarse de todo el asunto.

–¿Asustada de unos pequeños trolls, sangre sucia? Quizás deberías de huir a un lugar más seguro si no puedes aguantar aquí con los magos de verdad. –Al mismo tiempo, la envidia de Rebecca Gamp parecía haber ganado porque comenzó a usar el tema también. Era más sutil, con sólo unos leves comentarios.

–Sabes, Gran Bretaña _no_ es el mejor lugar para los hijos de muggles. Hay muchos prejuicios sangre pura aquí. _Yo_ no creo en esas cosas, pero muchos sí. Beauxbatons es mucho más abierto a los hijos de muggles y a estudiantes con ancestros de diferentes especies. –De algún modo, eso era peor. Le ponía la idea en la en la cabeza y no la podía sacar. Con el estado en el que estaba Hermione, transferirse comenzaba a sonar como una buena idea de nuevo.

Podía notar de manera indiferente que estaba a punto de colapsarse. No pensaba que podría aguantar mucho más antes de que cayera a pedazos por completo y reprobara sus clases o terminara en la enfermería. Pero aún no tenía idea de que hacer al respecto.

¿Cuál era su _problema_?

No podía seguir así.

Y entonces, la mañana después de la sexta noche en la sala, algo ocurrió. Estaba recostada en la cama, planeando en hacer nada hasta el almuerzo. Era un día de visita a Hogsmeade, pero no iba a ir. No sería divertido ir sola… mucho menos porque era el fin de semana antes de San Valentín y todas las parejas estarían afuera. Pero entonces, escuchó la manija moverse, y su cabeza se levantó justo a tiempo para ver a dos pelirrojos entrar al cuarto.

–¡Despierta, pequeña Hermione! –gritaron.

–¡Ah! –Tomó su varita en pánico–. _¡Everte…!_ –Se detuvo cuando vio quien era–. ¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

–Nos preguntábamos que estabas haciendo –respondió George.

–¿Una fiesta de pijamas, no? –agregó Fred con una sonrisa. Hermione le lanzó una mirada molesta.

–¿Saben que aún tengo mi varita apuntada hacia ustedes, no?

–Aún tan enérgica como siempre.

–Eso nos gusta.

No bajó su varita, pero sí les dio otra oportunidad.

–¿Tienen una verdadera razón para estar aquí?

–Hemos estado preocupados por ti, Hermione –dijo George–. Todos. Nadie te ha visto fuera de clase o las comidas. Lamentamos haberte ignorado el fin de semana pasado. Hemos querido hablar contigo desde el martes, pero has sido muy difícil de encontrar. ¿Suponemos que has estado… aquí?

–¿Y qué es este lugar? –preguntó Fred.

–Es lo más cercano que la sala pudo imitar a mi habitación en casa.

–Ah. Es un lugar agradable.

–Así que –le ordenó George–. ¿Por qué has estado pasando todo tu tiempo aquí?

–Porque… –Hermione se enfureció–. ¿Por qué? _¿Disculpa?_ ¿Trolls de seguridad? No puedo entrar en la torre sin entrar en pánico. ¿Qué no recuerdan el pequeño incidente que tuve en mi primer año?

–Oh, eso –dijo Fred con comprensión–. Supongo que no lo habíamos pensado… Pero no puedes esconderte aquí siempre.

–Ha funcionado bastante bien hasta el momento.

–¿Oh, en serio? –la reprendió–, ¿Y supongo que ese nido en tu cabeza es la última moda?

–Yo… –Ella perdió el aliento, y de manera inconsciente comenzó a intentar aplacar su cabello despeinado. Ese era sólo uno de los síntomas de su problema, pero no podía negarlo.

–Exacto.

–Vamos, necesitas relajarte un poco –dijo George–. ¿No vas a ir a Hogsmeade?

–No. No tengo con quien ir.

–¡Tonterías! Tienes muchos amigos. –Ella sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

–Ron aún está enojado conmigo...

–Ron es un idiota...

–...como siempre –respondieron los gemelos.

–Siempre se está quejando de Scabbers.

–De lo aburrido e inútil que era.

–Lo golpearemos en forma en unas semanas.

–No te preocupes por él.

–Sí, pero Harry...

–Creo que está más preocupado por ti que enojado –le dijo Fred.

–Sí, Ginny ha estado trabajando en él –dijo George.

–En verdad deberías de hablar con ellos de nuevo.

–Además, podrías ir con nosotros.

–Yo… –intentó de nuevo. Era tentador, pero entonces pensó en lo que tendría que hacer para llegar ahí–. No puedo –susurró, mirando a sus pies.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó George con preocupación.

–No… no puedo enfrentar a los dementores de nuevo.

–Claro que puedes –insistió Fred–. Lo hiciste antes.

–Pero eso fue antes de saber… ¿Saben lo que esas cosas _hacen_ a las personas?

–¿El beso del dementor? Sí, Ron ha estado hablando sobre eso –dijo Fred–. Pero realmente, es perfectamente seguro. Los aurores los mantienen en línea.

–Lo siento, chicos –susurró ella de nuevo–. No puedo hacerlo.

–Oh, no, Hermione –insistió George–. ¿Qué pasó con no huir de tus problemas? –Ella lo miró con molestia.

–Eso fue antes de que fueran fobias de verdad.

–Mmm, ¿vamos a dejar que se salga con eso, Freddie?

–No, no lo creo, Georgie –dijo Fred–. Quizás seamos los payasos de la clase, pero podemos ver que estás a punto de colapsarte, y vamos a denerte. Tienes diez minutos para arreglarte para ir a Hogsmeade o te llevaremos como estás. –Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos.

–¡No lo harían! –Ambos sonrieron.

–¿Es un desafío? –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

–Pero… pero… no podré hacer nada con mi cabello en ese tiempo –dijo débilmente.

Fred sonrió aún más. Tomó el reloj de la mesita de noche, movió las manecillas, y lo puso en su lugar.

–Nueve minutos y cuarenta y cinco segundos.

Oh, sí, lo decían en serio. Se puso en acción, apuntando su varita a ellos de nuevo.

–¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!

Ellos continuaron sonriendo mientras caminaban a la puerta.

–Nueve minutos y treinta segundos –agregó Fred como despedida.

Nueve minutos y quince segundos después, en lo que probablemente era un récord personal, Hermione estaba completamente vestida en su ropa de fin de semana, sus dientes cepillados y usando su abrigo de invierno. Aún no estaba feliz de salir con su cabello en nido, pero se dio cuenta al último minuto que tenía un hechizo para lidiar con eso rápidamente. Rápidamente separó su cabello en tres partes, sosteniendo cada una con su mano izquierda, y después tomó su varita, esperando que no temblara mucho.

– _Fasciculi Pilis Plectere. –_ No lucía muy bien, pero por lo menos no parecía como si hubiera pasado la noche en el bosque prohibido. Su cabello estuvo trenzado y amarrado justo antes de que la alarma sonara y Fred y George entraran de vuelta a la sala.

Cada gemelo la tomó de un brazo, y la levantaron y cargaron fuera de la sala, rehusándose a bajarla hasta llegar a las escaleras, donde ella tenía miedo que terminaría rodando con ellos.

–¡Ya, ya! –dijo–. _Puedo_ caminar.

Se rieron y la bajaron, pero no soltaron sus brazos. Los tres caminaron tomados de los brazos hacia la puerta principal. Filch, quien aún estaba en buenos términos con ella, le lanzó una mirada sospechosa, como si acusándola de juntarse con el enemigo mientras los checaba en la lista. Intentó sacudir los hombros insinuando que la estaban obligando. La llevaron a un carruaje, y se fueron.

Pero no todo estaba bien. Como había temido, los dementores la afectaban peor ahora que sabía más sobre ellos. Cuando la sensación helada descendió sobre ella, recordó los peores momentos que había pasado esas últimas dos semanas… vomitando en la oficina de Vector, su pelea con sus amigos, sus nervios enfrente de los trolls.. Y entonces sintió una ola de pensamientos tenebrosos obsesionándose sobre el horror filosófico del beso del dementor repitiéndose enfrente de ella. Vio los rostros de sus amigos desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad. Escuchó la risa helada de Voldemort burlándose de ella...

Y se acabó. La sensación fría se desvaneció. Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Y también se estaba aferrando a George como si su vida dependiera de eso. Se alejó de él, sonrojándose.

–Vaya, Hermione, no sabía que te gustaba _tanto_ –dijo George.

–Creo que me voy a poner celoso –agregó Fred.

–Yo… les dije… dementores… –dijo temblando.

–Sí, lo vimos –dijo George con preocupación–. ¿Es peor?

–Ajá… no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza. Desde que la profesora Vector me dijo...

–Intenta no pensar en eso por ahora –dijo George–. Vamos, es un día maravilloso.

–El aire está claro, las aves cantan –continuó Fred.

–Estas afuera para dar un paseo por el pueblo.

–Y tienes a un mago apuesto en cada brazo.

Hermione abrió más los ojos, y se sonrojó más, pero no podía escaparse. George se rio.

–Sí, serás la envidia de todas la chicas en la escuela.

–¿Gustas una taza de té en Madame Pudipié, cariño? –continuó Fred con un acento intelectual. A Hermione no le agradaba a donde iba esto.

–Eh… ¿qué es Madame Pudipié?

–Oh, genial, Fred –dijo George–. Es una frívola tienda de té donde les gusta ir a todas las niñas en citas. Siempre hacen un gran alboroto en San Valentín… encaje rosado por todos lados, querubines volando, y más.

–¿Y quieren que _yo_ vaya _ahí_? –demandó.

–Claro, será divertido.

Ella no lucía convencida.

–Tienes que admitirlo, Hermione –le dijo Fred–, sería una broma genial. –George asintió en acuerdo. Lentamente, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hermione.

–Oh, de acuerdo.

La tienda de té de Madame Pudipié era peor de como los gemelos la habína descrito. Era una pequeña tienda con mesas tan apretadas que las parejas (y _todas_ eran parejas) prácticamente _tenían_ que sentarse mientras se tocaban. Hacía calor y había vapores, y prácticamente todo estaba decorado con encaje, volantes, o moños. Querubines dorados volaban por todo el aire, lanzando confeti rosado a los clientes.

–Eso no puede ser sanitario –susurró. Los gemelos sacudieron los hombros.

Fred caminó a la bruja esperando en la puerta y habló en voz muy alta.

–Mesa para tres, por favor.

Todos en la tienda levantaron la mirada y los observaron.

–No, en serio –agregó.

–De… acuerdo… déjenme encontrar una silla extra –dijo la bruja, y los sentó en una de las mesas pequeñas. Incluso tan temprano la tienda estaba bastante llena, y con los volantes rosados y la suave música romántica en el fondo, muchas de las parejas ya estaban besándose en una de las muestras públicas de afecto más grandes que Hermione había presenciado.

Madame Pudipié, una mujer robusta con cabello negro en moño, se apretó entre las mesas para hablarles.

–¿Qué puedo traerles, queridos? –Hermione tenía el presentimiento de que intentaba no sonar juiciosa.

–Té negro suena bien –sugirió Fred.

–Lo mismo para mi –dijo George.

–Eh… lavanda, fuerte –dijo Hermione. Le serviría para los nervios.

–Vuelvo en un minuto, queridos.

En cuanto Madame Pudipié se fue, Hermione habló en susurros a los gemelos.

–Si empiezan a _hablar_ sobre nosotros –les advirtió–, les lanzaré maleficios hasta que sólo hablen de eso.

Los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro.

–Vale la pena.

–¿Hermione? –dijo una voz femenina con sorpresa. Roger Davies y Rebecca Gamp estaban sentados a unos pies de distancia–. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí… con esos dos? –Hermione pensó rápidamente. Sonrió y lanzó una mirada a Fred y George.

–Oh, tú sabes –dijo–, hablando… negocios.

Fred y George sonrieron, y Rebecca pareció retroceder.

–Bueno… que te diviertas –dijo Roger antes de regresar su atención a su cita.

Unos minutos después llegó el té. Algo bueno sobre la tienda… el té era muy bueno.

–Hablando de negocios –agregó Hermione–, mientras estaba distraída la semana pasada, _tuve_ la oportunidad de hablar con la profesora Sprout sobre los núcleos de las varitas de juguete. El de la varita más barata era flor voladora, como lo pensamos. La de en medio resultó ser de un geranio colmilludo.

–Oh, geranio colmilludo. Eso es interesante –dijo Fred–. ¿Y qué de la rota que parecía de un galeón?

–Pues, estaba bastante quemada, pero la profesora Sprout pensó que era díctamo.

–¿Díctamo? –dijeron ambos con sorpresa.

–Creo que ahora sabemos porque cuesta un galeón –agregó George.

–Estoy más interesada en el hecho de que son plantas fibrosas –dijo Hermione–. Y las varitas reales usan fibras animales… unicornio, fénix, y dragón.

–Bueno, esos son las que usa Ollivander –dijo Fred–. Creo que escuché de algún tipo que usaba una varita de díctamo… quizás en clase de Historia o algo así.

–Mmm. Pero debe ser inusual –dijo Hermione–. Me pregunto si la distinción es importante. Quiero decir, sabemos que el Ministerio tiene una manera de distinguir magia accidental de magia realizada con una varita real y de magia realizada con una varita de juguete. Así que, ¿las varitas activan la traza de manera diferente porque usan fibras animales o porque tienen runas talladas en ellas?

–Oh ambas –sugirió George.

–Bueno, veamos lo que sabemos –razonó Fred–. Parece que las varitas de juguete usan madera barata, se parten en dos, un núcleo de algún tipo de planta mágica, y son pegadas de algún modo, algunas veces con barniz.

–Y las varitas reales tienen madera de mejor calidad, núcleo de un animal mágico, y pequeñas runas talladas en ellas –agregó George.

–Pero esas son las diferencias que podemos ver –dijo Hermione–. Aún no podemos examinar a profundidad una varita real… excepto… ¿Ron aún tiene su varita vieja? ¿La que se rompió?

–Mmm… probablemente, pero estaría en casa –respondió Fred–. Buscaremos en verano.

Hermione estaba a punto de tomar otro trago cuando uno de los querubines lanzó un puñado de confeti sobre sus cabezas y este cayó en el té. Lanzó una mirada a la criatura alada, e hizo una mueca en dirección a su taza.

–¿Alguno de ustedes sabe un buen encantamiento purificador? –preguntó.

–Pues, _Katharizi_ es usado para purificar agua, pero no estoy seguro de que funcione bien con té –dijo Fred.

–Sí, quizás termines con sólo agua –agregó George–. Veamos, remover partículas grandes… –Sacó su varita y señaló a su propia taza–. Intentemos… _Percolare_. –El confeti se elevó de la taza, acompañado por la mayoría de los posos–. Eh, estuvo cerca –dijo, y rápidamente limpió las otras dos tazas.

–Gracias –dijo Hermione–. Y bueno, me preguntaba que ocurriría si intentaba hacer una varita de juguete con una fibra animal.

–Mmm… un experimento interesante –dijo George–. Pero dudo que podamos obtener pelo de unicornio o algo así.

–No, pero probablemente puedo obtener algo de pelo de hipogrifo de Hagrid… aunque sería mejo que intentáramos hacer algunas con base en plantas primero, para asegurarnos de que podamos. Quizás necesitemos pegamento mágico o algo para que funcione.

–Pues, me parece que tenemos un plan para el próximo fin de semana –dijo Fred.

–Me agrada como piensas, Hermione –agregó George.

–Gracias. Oh, por cierto… –Se acercó más y susurró–, no pensé en preguntar… ¿revisaron el mapa después de que Sirius Black entró al castillo el fin de semana pasado?

–Sí, pero no lo vimos –respondió Fred.

–Sí, debió de escaparse a una maldita velocidad –agregó George–. Lo buscamos de inmediato en ese pasadizo secreto que Filch no conoce, pero no estaba ahí. –Ella suspiró con derrota.

–Pues… se que no pueden estar viéndolo todo el tiempo, pero si lo están haciendo, y ven su nombre...

–Le tendremos que decir a un maestro. Lo sabemos –aceptó Fred con solemnidad.

–Pensaremos en una buena historia –le aseguró George.

–Bien –dijo Hermione–. Si alguien pudiera _capturar_ a Black, muchas cosas cambiarían. –Una idea le llegó de pronto… algo que la profesora Vector había dicho dos semanas antes: " _El profesor Lupin es el único hombre lobo que estuvo aquí como estudiante, por lo menos en mi vida_ ". Eso y los nombres de los merodeadores: Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto, y Cornamenta. Claro, Lunático no _tenía_ que ser el apodo de un hombre lobo. Incluso Luna tenía ese terrible apodo, por ejemplo. O quizás era otro buscapleitos que había embromado a Snape y vivido para contarlo. O quizás no significaba nada. Aún así, eran cuatro, y sabía que Lupin era parte de un grupo de cuatro amigos y probablemente era lo suficiente inteligente para hacer algo como el mapa. Era una oportunidad que valía la pena tomar para capturar a Black, en su opinión.

–Chicos, ¿confiarían en mi para algo? –susurró. Ellos intercambiaron una mirada.

–Probablemente, sí...

–¿...qué es? –dijeron.

–Si ven a Black, creo que pueden confiar en el profesor Lupin sobre el mapa.

Los ojos de los gemelos se abrieron como platos mientras se inclinaban hacia ella.

–Es mucha confianza la que pides, Hermione –dijo Fred.

–Sí, decir el secreto de nuestro éxito a un profesor… –agregó George.

–Lo sé. No se los pediría si no fuera de vida o muerte. Pero he estado hablando con el profesor Lupin… no le dije sobre el mapa, pero algunas de las cosas que dijo… creo que quizás… conoció al Sr. Lunático cuando era estudiante. Tengo el presentimiento de que reconocerá el mapa si lo ve.

Los gemelos permanercieron en silencio por un momento, tomando un gran respiro mientras procesaban eso.

–Si encontramos a Black, será por una buena causa, Fred –susurró George lentamente.

–Eso sería suerte –susurró Fred de regreso–. Pero es un gran precio.

–Pero es para capturar a Black. Hemos tomado riesgos más grandes.

–No así. No sabemos si tiene razón sobre el mapa...

–Vamos, es Hermione, ella...

Ambos la miraron, se detuvieron, e intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos, aparentemente comunicándose con parpadeos y expresiones faciales… en su mayoría de fastidio. Hermione había escuchado sobre la "telepatía de gemelos", pero nunca había visto algo que luciera similar. Sabía que a los gemelos les gustaba mantener un frente unido, aunque seguramente no estaban de acuerdo todo el tiempo. No eran completamente similares después de todo. Por ejemplo, George siempre le había parecido el gemelo más sensato, como era evidente en ese momento.

–Miren, chicos… –habló Hermione–. Si es tan importante para ustedes, si Lupin lo _confisca_ , les ayudaré a crear uno nuevo. Si los merodeadores pudieron hacerlo, nosotros también.

Fred colocó su mano sobre su corazón con falsa indignación.

–¡Blasfemia! –exclamó–. ¡Quemen a la blasfema! –Pero le sonrió.

– _Esa_ es la Hermione que conocemos –dijo George, dandole un golpecito en la nariz–. Si estás dispuesta a hacer eso por nosotros, creo que podemos darte la oportunidad. ¿Verdad, Freddie?

–¿De replicar el mapa? _Eso_ podemos hacer –dijo su gemelo en acuerdo.

–Gracias –dijo Hermione–. Eso significa mucho para mi.

* * *

El resto del paseo fue sorprendentemente agradable. Pasaron un largo tiempo en Zonko y Honeydukes, y Hermione finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de ver la casa de los gritos que siempre se había saltado en sus visitas anteriores.

–Que lugar tan desagradable –le dijo Fred.

–Sí, Nick Casi Decapitado dijo que incluso el Barón Sanguinario se mantiene lejos –dijo George.

–Intentamos entrar, por supuesto.

–Pero hasta el momento, ha resultado imposible, por desgracia.

Se encontraron con Harry y Ron y tuvieron una conversación muy incómoda. Bueno, Harry no estuvo tan mal. Se había calmado un poco durante la última semana.

–Escucha, Hermione –dijo algo vacilante–. Yo, eh, lamento haberte gritado. Supongo que entiendo porque tienes ese problema con los dementores. Sólo creo que Black merece lo que va a recibir.

Hermione lo observó por un minuto, sin saber que decir. En verdad quería a sus amigos de vuelta, y Harry parecía sincero… normalmente lo era. Era el tipo de persona que era.

–Gracias… por disculparte, Harry –dijo eventualmente–. Y lamento haberte gritado. He visto lo molesto que te tiene el asunto de Black. Creo que podemos estar de acuerdo en que no estamos de acuerdo. –Harry asintió, pero aún estaba algo incómodo a un brazo de distancia.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó–. Nadie te ha visto… –Ella respiró profundamente antes de responder.

–Sí, yo… tuve una semana difícil, pero me siento mejor.

–Eso es bueno.

Ambos miraron a Ron, quien estaba parado cerca e ignorándola de manera obvia. No la saludó e incluso miró a Harry con impaciencia. Fred y George se aclararon la garganta. Él sólo les lanzó una mirada rápida.

–Anda, Harry –antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse de regreso al castillo.

–Aún está bastante molesto –dijo Harry de manera obvia antes de seguirlo. Fred y George rodearon a Hermione, y se apresuraron a alcanzarlos.

–Pequeño Ronnie –llamó Fred–, cuando las personas se disculpan, lo amable es unirse.

–Yo no soy quien debe de disculparse –respondió.

–¿Oh? ¿Fuiste _tú_ quien fue ignorado toda la semana? –dijo George.

–¿A quien sus amigos abandonaron? –agregó Fred.

–¿Quién no puede entrar a su propia torre?

–¿Escuchas a alguien, Harry? –dijo Ron.

Hermione suspiró con frustración. Ese estúpido orgullo… era en mayoría su culpa, sin importar lo que dijera. Lo que en verdad le sorprendía es que continuara el tratamiento de silencio por tanto tiempo. Claro, con la semana que había tenido no se había esforzado mucho en hablar con él, pero aún así. Si él era razonable, ella estaría dispuesta a disculparse por su parte, pero no iba a rogar los pies de Ron Weasley. Estaba más allá de eso.

–¿No podemos darle un descanso? –dijo Harry lo suficiente fuerte para que ella lo escuchara.

–No. Está actuando como si Scabbers estuviera de vacaciones o algo.

Eso fue mucho para ella. Se apresuró más, tomó a Ron por el hombro, y lo hizo darse la vuelta para que la viera.

–Ronald –dijo con firmeza. Elevó la cabeza y levantó la nariz un poco–. Lamento que se comieran a Scabbers, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo–. Estoy segura de que te importaba tanto como a mi me importa Crookshanks. Pero debes de recordar, le doy a Crookshanks la misma libertad que otros gatos tienen en la torre, mientras que en el mundo muggle, las mascotas roedores no se dejan sin protección bi supervisión. Te informé en múltiples ocasiones que no lo estabas cuidando. Lamento no haber controlado mejor a Crookshanks, pero tú también tienes que tomar responsabilidad.

–Pues, Scabbers nunca tuvo problemas antes de que compraras ese gato –respondió Ron.

Hermione sólo hizo una mueca y continuó. Lo había intentado. Era lo mejor que podía hacer mientras él actuaba así. Los gemelos miraron a Ron con enojo. Oh, estaba segura de que ellos podrían convencerlo después de un tiempo, pero en verdad necesitaba crecer.

Los cinco se subieron a un carruaje y comenzaron su camino de regreso. En cuando sintieron el frío de los dementores en la entrada, los gemelos la tomaron en uno de sus característicos abrazos de cuatro brazos. Le ayudó un poco… no era tan malo como cuando habían salido, pero aún se sintió llena de miedo y aferrándose a su cabeza.

Cuando su visión se aclaró, Harry estaba muy preocupado resistiendo el efecto que los dementores tenían en él, pero Ron la miraba con confusión.

–Dementores –dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

–Ha estado deprimida por dos semanas...

–... por culpa de esas cosas.

Ron lucía incómodo, pero se cruzó de brazos y quitó la mirada. Mientras tanto, el efecto de los dementores combinado con su discusión parecía haber eliminado toda la felicidad que había ganado durante el día. Hermione de repente se sentía tan deprimida como había estado esa mañana.

Las cosas sólo empeoraron durante la cena, ya que Fred y George se rehusaron a dejarla que escapara a la sala de los menesteres. En su lugar, la tomaron por los brazos de nuevo y la llevaron con ellos a la torre de Gryffindor.

–Chicos, no creo poder hacer esto –dijo temerosa.

–Es hora de que dejes de huir de tus miedos, Hermione –insistió mientras luchaba.

–¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –dijo Ron mientras caminaba al lado del grupo.

– _Trolls_ , Ronald –soltó ella–. Después de que uno intenta golpearte en la cabeza con su bastón uno empieza a verlos de manera diferente.

–Pues apuesto a que Scabbers comenzó a ver los gatos diferente después...

–Ron, si valoras tu salud no terminarás lo que ibas a decir –le gruñó George, sacando su varita–. Abre tus ojos por una vez y mira lo que le está haciendo. –Y sí, Hermione estaban tan blanca como una hoja de papel mientras se acercaban al pasillo que los llevaba a la torre y había comenzado a sudar y respirar con dificultad.

–Vamos, Ronnie, tú siempre eras quien se quejaba de lo inútil que Scabbers era –lo reprimió Fred.

–Y Hermione se ha estado cayendo a pedazos esta semana, si te hubieras molestado en notarlo –le dijo George. Pero antes de que Ron pudiera responder, Hermione soltó un leve grito. Estaba enfrente de los trolls.

–De acuerdo, hay que hacer esto -dijo Fred.

–No, no quiero –dijo ella.

La elevaron por los brazos de nuevo.

–¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Lo haré! –Dio unas patadas hasta que la bajaron. Si iba a hacerlo, lo haría con sus propios pies. Aunque continuaron agarrándola por los brazos, de lo cual estaba muy agradecida. Caminó lentamente. Su corazón latía con fuerza, e intentó no temblar mucho. Uno de los trolls gruñó de manera amenazante a la niña que actuaba de manera graciosa, y Hermione ya no pudo más y gritó.

A los trolls no les gustaban los ruidos fuertes.

Los cuatro trolls gruñeron y rugieron. No usaban bastones, pero comenzaron a dirigirse al grupo, lo cual causó mas gritos. Finalmente, Fred colocó su mano sobre la boca de Hermione y los trolls les dieron el espacio para pasar. Los gemelos la empujaron hasta que llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

–¡Vaya! –dijo la pintura de manera imperiosa.

–No ahora. Casquivana. ¡Casquivana! –dijo Fred.

La Dama Gorda se hizo a un lado, y se apresuraron dentro de la sala común. Fred y George la dejaron ir, y Hermione de inmediato se colapsó en la alfombra, aún temblando, con lágrimas cruzando su rostro.

Ron aún no sonaba feliz.

–Hermione, ¿por qué hiciste…? ¡Ouch! –Fred le dio un codazo fuerte.

–No lo hizo a propósito –escuchó una voz murmurar entre la multitud.

–Debimos ayudarla la semana pasada.

–¿Qué no ha causado suficiente…? ¡Ah! –Se escuchó el ruido de alguien siendo golpeado en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

–Deja de ser un idiota, Ron.

Hermione se sonrojó y se levantó de la alfombra. Debía de lucir patética así, aunque por lo menos finalmente había pasado al troll. Se limpió los ojos y se levantó lo mejor que puedo. Cuando se dio la vuelta, descubrió que los otros niños habían maniobrado para que Ron estuviera de pie enfrente de ella. Se preparó a si misma para su siguiente insulto, pero aparentemente, la visión de una niña llorando _sí_ lo afectaba. _Oh, Merlín, y me dije que no iba a estar a sus pies_ , pensó. Elevó su cabeza de manera desafiante para compensarlo.

–Hermione, yo, eh… –comenzó Ron. Sus ojos se movieron hacia Fred–. Lamento actuar como un tonto. Luces como si estuvieras teniendo una crisis nerviosa, y, eh… no debí de patearte cuando estabas abajo. –Sorprendentemente, sonaba sincero a pesar de haber sido practicamente obligado. Claro, al ver el estado en el que estaba probablemente era suficiente para que recuperara su sensatez. Pero podía ser tan frustrante a veces. Aún pensaba que tenía verdadero potencial si lo usaba de manera correcta, pero parecía que iba a ser un largo camino.

Tomó un gran respiro y lo miró a los ojos.

–Gracias, Ron –dijo, algo distante–. Y quise decir lo que dije. Lamento lo de Scabbers.

–Bueno… era bastante inútil –dijo Ron con renuencia–. Es sólo que era todo lo que podía tener...

Hubo un silencio incómodo, el cual fue interrumpido por Fred.

–Genial. ¿Podemos regresar a ser amigos todos?

–Sí, amigos –dijo Harry con firmeza.

–...Sí, amigos –dijo Ron. Todos miraron a Hermione.

Ella miró a los niños y tomó su decisión.

–Sí… amigos.

Esto fue seguido por otro silencio incómodo antes de que fueran por caminos separados. Incluso si oficialmente ya eran amigos de nuevo, tomaría un tiempo antes de que fuera tan cercana a Ron como antes. No tenía ilusiones sobre _eso_ , y con algo de suerte, Ron tampoco.

–¡Hermione! ¡Regresaste! –lloró Parvati cuando subió las escaleras a su cuarto.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Lavender–. Casi nadie te ha visto toda la semana. Te dijimos lo que la profesora Trelawney dijo...

–No tiene nada que ver con la profesora Trelawney –dijo Hermione, mientras Crookshanks saltaba sobre su regazo. Lucía tan feliz de verla como sus compañeras. Podía cazar, como sabía muy bien, pero se sintió mal por dejarlo solo por tanto tiempo–. Descubrí que tengo fobia de los trolls por lo de primer año. No podía entrar a la torre hasta que Fred y George me obligaron.

–¿Pero dónde dormiste? –dijo Parvati preocupada–. ¿Cómo es que no te descubrieron?

–Ese… ese es mi secreto, Parvati –dijo Hermione–. Pero bueno, ya voy a estar de regreso, así que está bien.

–Pues, nos alegra que estés mejor.

Hermione abrazó a Crookshanks bastante esa noche. Era agradable tener a alguien que parecía comprenderla, aún si era un gato, pero incluso eso y reconciliarse con sus amigos no fue suficiente para eliminar lo peor esa noche: después de enfrentarse a los dementores dos veces y a los trolls una vez ese día, sus pesadillas eran peor que nunca. En la sala de los menesteres por lo menos no hubiera molestado a nadie más, pero ahora, despertó a sus compañeras con sus gritos en múltiples ocasiones. Intentaban apoyarla, pero durante la tercera interrupción, su paciencia parecía estar cayendo.

–En serio, Hermione, ¿cuál es el problema? –dijo Lavender–. ¿Qué te tiene tan asustada de repente?

–Los dementores –gruñó–. No lo entenderían. –Se había rendido de intentar explicarlo. Pasó la mitad de su tiempo esa noche despierta, los comentarios de sus compañeras cada vez más duros. Y le había estado yendo tan bien ese día. Para la quinta vez, era temprano en la mañana, y muy tarde para regresar a dormir. Lavender y Parvati, poco acostumbradas a no tener su sueño de belleza, se tambalearon toda la mañana, actuando muy gruñonas.

–Mira, no sabemos cual es tu problema, Hermione, pero _necesitas_ encontrar una manera de lidiar con esto. _No_ vamos a dejar de dormir toda la semana y terminar como tú –dijo la rubia.

–Lo estoy _intentando_ , Lavender. No se porque a nadie le afecta tanto, pero estoy haciendo lo más que puedo.

–Pues necesitas hacer algo porque _nadie_ en este dormitorio va a divertirse mucho hasta que te tranquilices.

Y con eso, Hermione cayó sobre su cama, llorando de nuevo. Se estaba cayendo a pedazos. No podía dormir, ciertamente no podía mejorar, y en ese momento, parecía que se había reconciliado con un grupo de amigos sólo para aislar a otro.

No sabía lo que iba a hacer. Casi sentía como si hubiera caído en una historia de Lovecraft y aprendido que hay cosas que uno no debe ser por todos los problemas que le estaba causando. ¿Por qué no podía encontrar una manera de deshacerse de las pesadillas de los dementores? Incluso Harry lo había superado, y sus recuerdos eran peores...

Se paralizó. De repente, más rápido de lo que creyó posible, sus lágrimas se detuvieron. Se obligó a levantarse y salir de la cama con un sentimiento que no había sentido en semanas: determinación. _Harry había aprendido como repeler dementores_ , pensó. _Yo también puedo. Lo haré también._ Era sorprendente lo mucho que una simple idea cambiaba su perspectiva. Sólo un cambio ligero en su punto de vista logró que lo imposible pareciera fácil… o por lo menos alcanzable. En retrospectiva, debió ser obvio, pero por alguna razón le había tomado tocar fondo el poder hacer la conexión. Pues, no más. Iba a tomar control de su vida. Sólo la idea… el conocimiento de tener un plan que estaba segura funcionaría… la hizo sentir mejor de lo que había estado desde antes de que la profesora Vector le dijera la terrible verdad. Se sentía… empoderada.

Al contrario que la semana anterior, le fue fácil continuar. Se vistió rápidamente, sintiéndose entusiasmada por comenzar su día, a pesar de su falta de dormir. Mientras iba al baño a lavarse los dientes y miraba con atención a su reflejo, otra idea llegó a su mente que nunca había pensado antes: _Quizás_ debería _hacer algo sobre mi cabello._

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** _Katharizi:_ basado en el griego para "limpiar" o "purificar".

 _Percolare:_ basado en el latín para "filtrar" o "pasar por un colador".


	55. Chapter 55

No soy británica, así que no soy JK Rowling. Soy mujer, así que tampoco soy White Squirrel.

 **Notas del autor:** Bueno, el capítulo anterior fue un comienzo difícil para Hermione debo admitir, pero tomar control de tu vida puede ser un proceso difícil, con obstáculos y trampas en el camino.

No estoy intentando hacer que Hermione sea débil, pero es una joven de catorce años que ha sufrido tres experiencias cercanas a la muerte y está siendo obligada a compartir la escuela con cosas que quieren consumir su alma. Se por experiencia personal que es posible quedar atrapado en agujero por mucho tiempo mientras las cosas se acumulan de ese modo. Lamento si no se que tan seguido lloran las niñas, pero siento que no tendría que haber sido menos inhibido para terminar como ella en ciertos momentos en mi vida. También recuerden que en cualquier historia, sólo tengo el espacio de mostrar los puntos clave (buenos y malos) de la vida de Hermione. Aún va a clases todos los días en un estado relativamente normal. Mi descripción de Hermione quizás parece más distorsionada de lo que era mi intención, pero ciertamente no lo hice inconscientemente.

También se por experiencia personal como un pequeño cambio en perspectiva puede hacer una gran diferencia cuando se está en un estado similar. Es por eso que los últimos dos párrafos son tan importantes. _Ese_ momento es cuando Hermione en verdad comienza a comportase como es debido (aunque socializar con los gemelos y forzarse a pasar a los trolls fueron pequeños pasos). _Madurará_ más rápido y más fuerte de ahora en adelante, y espero que este capítulo muestre un buen y claro comienzo. Y no llora ni una sola vez. O en el capítulo siguiente. Por lo menos. Revisé.

En lo que respecta a Harry y Ron, bueno, tienen trece años. También están madurando, como Harry ya lo está haciendo, pero toma tiempo. No hubiera escrito una historia de más de 300,000 palabras si fuera a dar una solución rápida.

Y esto es lo que tengo que decir. Si no les agrada, regresen al capítulo 52 y escriban su propia versión. De hecho, consideraría un honor el tener un spin-off inspirado en este fic, y estaría feliz de leerlo.

En algo no relacionado, si tienen dudas de lo problemático que es el cabello ondulado, déjenme decirles que como alguien que tiene que vivir con eso, incluso como hombre, es muy frustrante. Y muchos estilistas no saben como cortarlo correctamente.

* * *

 **Capítulo 55**

La vida de Hermione pronto recuperó algo de normalidad. Pronto descubrió que a pesar de los métodos forzosos y desacertados de Fred y George para hacerla pasar a los trolls, ayudó bastante a dispersar su fobia. Ahora podía pasarlos por sí sola sin entrar en pánico, por lo menos. Ginny había colocado las prioridades de Harry en orden (no lo más fácil, pensó, considerando su origen), y Ron estaba siendo amable con ella de nuevo. De hecho, Ron intentaba ser inusualmente amable, lo cual era extraño viniendo de él. Era claro que el proceso de sanación tomaría tiempo, pero estaba siendo amable y había dejado de quejarse de Crookshanks, así que era un buen comienzo. Quizás crearía un hábito. Hermione finalmente comenzaba a dormir mejor, aunque _ese_ proceso de sanación necesitaría más intervención.

Mientras esperaba, Hermione estaba feliz de haber traído uno de sus libros de anatomía con ella, "como referencia". No había esperado necesitarlo, pero la descripción de la estructura celular y molecular del cabello era invaluable para su hechizo más reciente. Probablemente era por su limitado conocimiento de química molecular que los magos tenían tan poco hechizos capaces de modificar la textura del cabello… pociones, sí, pero no hechizos. En términos sencillos, el cabello se ondula porque los enlaces disulfuros son enlaces de hidrógeno más débiles que se formaron entre las cadenas fibrosas de la proteína queratina, ocasionando que se peguen en una curva. Una plancha funcionaba quebrando los enlaces de hidrógeno y formándolos de nuevo en posición recta, pero la humedad interrumpe esto y ocasiona que vuelvan a unirse. Un peinado en rizos permanentes usa químicos también para reacomodar los enlaces disulfuros, pero esto podía dañar el cabello. Por lo tanto, Hermione decidió lanzar un hechizo a los enlaces de hidrógeno para que permanecieran en su lugar por el momento.

Claro, el problema de Hermione no era que su cabello era rizado. Si fuera rizado, podría arreglarlo de algún modo. Pero no era rizado, era _ondulado_ … terco, rígido, con ondas crispadas que no querían acomodarse las unas con las otras y terminaba todo alborotado. Sospechaba que Harry tendría el mismo problema si dejaba crecer su cabello. Era eso por lo que no podía hacer más que hacerse una trenza en su estado natural. Por suerte, un encantamiento para alisar el cabello _debería_ resolver ese problema también.

Los elementos individuales del hechizo eran sencillos. Tomó algunos de los elementos de tejido de su encantamiento para trenzar y cambió la escala de los factores para que actuaran en las cadenas individuales de proteína. Un nuevo conjunto de términos alisarían y alinearían las cadenas. Entonces, un pulso breve de calor quebraría y reformaría los enlaces de hidrógeno. Era difícil, pero directo. Probablemente podría haberlo hecho a nivel molecular, pero trabajar con hechizos para manipular la química sería un proyecto mucho mayor.

Después de revisar una segunda vez el hechizo y probarlo en algunas de las pelucas de la sala de los menesteres, para el jueves en la mañana estaba lista para usarlo en su propio cabello. Mirándose en el espejo, agitó su varita a su melena alborotada.

– _Micronima Isiazolio_.

Para su deleite, su cabello se alisó, y todas aquellos rizos tercos fueron eliminados. Desafortunadamente, por muy liso que estaba, de alguna manera lucía más como una melena de león que lo normal.

–Uj. Un nido encrespado –gruñó–. Pero es un avance. De vuelta a la pizarra; crear otro hechizo que ayude contra el cabello encrespado. –En ausencia de otras opciones, rápidamente trenzó su cabello con su otro hechizo y bajó a desayunar.

* * *

El profesor Lupin no esperaba que alguien fuera a su oficina a las ocho de la noche el jueves. Había declarado que Harry era capaz de realizar el encantamiento Patronus hace dos semanas… tan capaz como iba a ser a su edad… y él había usado el hechizo con gran efecto en contra de esos bravucones durante el partido de quidditch. Así que le sorprendió bastante cuando Harry regresó a su oficina durante la hora de su lección semanal, y aún más sorprendido de que llevó a una amiga con él.

–Hola, Harry, Hermione –dijo–. ¿Puedo ayudarles?

Fue Hermione quien dio un paso al frente. Había notado que no lucía bien durante las semanas semanas. Parecía estar mejor ahora, aunque aún lucía algo perturbada.

–Profesor Lupin… me preguntaba si podría enseñarme el encantamiento Patronus –dijo.

Las cejas de Lupin se elevaron. Por muy estudiosa que era Hermione, no había esperado eso. Y Harry no había mencionado que alguno de sus amigos necesitara o quisiera aprender.

–Pues, es algo complicado, Hermione –respondió–. ¿Puedo saber por qué quieres aprenderlo?

–Porque no podré dormir en las noches hasta que lo aprenda –dijo con voz débil–. Odio el hecho de que esos monstruos come almas existan. Mi vida ha sido un desastre las últimas semanas por eso. Veo sus capuchas cuando cierro los ojos. Quisiera que fueran destruidos, pero eso no parece posible, así que por lo menos quiero ser capaz de defenderme en contra de ellos.

–Ah… –dijo Lupin–. ¿Así que tu boggart ahora tomará la forma de un dementor?

–Estoy segura, profesor. Merlín, era tan _estúpida_ –dijo con molestia–. ¿Mi miedo más grande era que mis padres me sacaran de la escuela? Hay tantas cosas peores...

–Hermione, es perfectamente normal –le aseguró–. Tenías miedo de perder algo importante para ti, y no sabías la verdad sobre los dementores entonces. Que reconozcas el horror ahora, por desafortunado que es para ti, muestra gran sabiduría. Ahora, ya que tu boggart será un dementor, eso hará las cosas más sencillas. Si sólo quisieras aprenderlo por interés académico, hubiera sido muy difícil. Desafortunadamente, ya me deshice del boggart que estaba usando con Harry, pero es probable que pueda encontrar otro en las próximas semanas. –Hermione frunció el ceño.

–Esperaba poder comenzar con la teoría esta noche por lo menos, profesor.

–Mmm, supongo que podemos… Harry, tú no has dicho nada. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Lo mismo me preguntaba yo, profesor. Hermione no me lo dijo. Supuse que se lo debía después de la semana pasada. –Hermione se sonrojó.

–Lo siento, Harry. Me emocioné de más. Esperaba que tú pudieras ayudar a enseñarme.

–¿Qué?

–Pues, tú ya lo aprendiste… y no muchos magos pueden. Quizás tú tengas algunos buenos consejos.

–Yo, eh, no lo sé...

–Me atrevo a decir que podrías, Harry –dijo Lupin con una sonrisa–. Otro punto de vista, de alguien de su edad, podría ser justo lo que tu amiga necesita.

–Eh, de acuerdo. Supongo que puedo.

–Gracias, Harry –dijo Hermione.

–De acuerdo, comencemos. El hechizo, como ya lo sabes, es el encantamiento Patronus. El patronus es un guardián… una proyección de las emociones positivas de las que los dementores de alimentan… purificadas y amplificadas hasta que es tan poderosa que los agobia y los aleja. Y mientras los dementores se enfocan en el patronus, no pueden alimentarse de ti. Es un encantamiento difícil, pero si eres tan buena como pareces ser, Hermione, creo que puedes hacerlo. Harry, ¿por qué no demuestras el hechizo para ella?

Harry se puso algo nervioso al ser el centro de atención. Pero asintió y sacó su varita. Calmándose, la agitó en un complejo movimiento.

– _¡Expecto Patronum!_

Una luz plateada salió de su varita… una luz que parecía irradiar emociones positivas. La simple visión tuvo un efecto calmante para Hermione. La luz se formó en niebla, la cual tomó la forma de una nube, más grande que un hombre, pero sin forma definida. Después de intentar tomar forma sólida por un minuto, Harry interrumpió el hechizo. Parecía sin aliento.

–Tenía forma en el partido de quidditch, pero no logré verlo bien –dijo decepcionado.

–Eso estuvo muy bien –le aseguró Hermione.

–Sí –dijo Lupin, aunque él también lucía decepcionado–. Puede ser difícil hacerlo de manera consistente, pero aún es fenomenal para alguien en tercer año. Así que, será mejor que lleguemos al punto. Los movimientos de varita son algo exigentes...

Exigentes era correcto. El encantamiento Patronus era un hechizo difícil con un difícil movimiento de varita que aún así tenía que ser realizado rápidamente en una situación difícil. Necesitó que tanto Lupin como Harry le explicaran para hacerlo bien. Harry parecía enseñar con ejemplo más que Lupin, pero era sorprendentemente bueno explicando cada paso. Antes de finalizar la lección, Lupin declaró que su movimiento era bueno.

–Querrás continuar practicando durante la semana, pero es un buen agarre de la varita. Ahora, la parte más difícil del hechizo es que sólo funciona si te concentras en un solo poderoso recuerdo feliz. Encontrar el recuerdo correcto puede ser difícil, y enfocarse en este puede ser un desafío, así que es bueno practicar el hechizo con varios recuerdos diferentes para ver cual funciona mejor.

–Sí, esa fue la parte más difícil para mi –dijo Harry. Él no elaboró, pero Hermione sabía muy bien porque. Sus malditos parientes.

Se preguntó cual de sus recuerdos sería bueno para realizar el encantamiento Patronus. Amor por su familia y amigos parecía ser la respuesta obvia, pero no podía pensar en muchos recuerdos específicos que sobresalieran de entre el resto. Después de considerar algunas otras posibilidades que eran de más amplio espectro, se decidió por la primera vez que vio el castillo de Hogwarts en su primer año.

–Creo que estoy lista, profesor –dijo.

–De acuerdo –respondió él–. Concéntrate en ese recuerdo feliz y lanza el hechizo.

Hermione se enfocó lo más que pudo y agitó su varita.

– _Expecto Patronum_ –dijo–. _Expecto Patronum. Expecto Patronum._

Una voluta de niebla plateada salió de la punta de su varita y ella chilló con sorpresa. Se sintió un poco mareada por el esfuerzo, pero pronto pasó. Posiblemente eso mejoraría con la práctica.

–Brillante, Hermione –dijo Lupin.

–No pasó mucho –dijo ella, decepcionada.

-Fue tan bueno como mi primer intento –dijo Harry–. Estoy seguro de que lo lograrás.

–Sí, eso fue bueno como primer intento, especialmente a tu edad –dijo Lupin en acuerdo. Eso fue un poco más alentador.

–Déjame intentarlo de nuevo –dijo ella–. Creo que quizás necesito un recuerdo más fuerte. Harry, si… te sientes cómodo, ¿qué recuerdo usaste? –Harry apretó los dientes, pero tomó un gran respiro antes de responder.

–Intenté varios. Al principio, pensé en la primera vez que monté una escoba, pero eso no funcionó muy bien… Después intenté cuando descubrí que podía dejar a los Dursley, y funcionó mejor, pero… desearía tener buenos recuerdos de mis padres, pero no los tengo. Así que… eventualmente, pensé en algo más… –Lanzó una mirada a Lupin nervioso.

–¿Qué fue? –preguntó.

–De hecho, fue ese primer Halloween, después del troll… cuando pasamos toda la noche hablando.

–¿Eso?

–Sí, se que no suena como mucho, pero fue la primera vez que hice algo como eso. Ron ya era un buen amigo, pero fue la primera vez que me di cuenta que tenía amigos como esos con quienes pudiera hablar de ese modo… normal.

–Vaya… –Hermione se sintió algo avergonzada–. Pues… me alegra poder ayudar entonces. –El consejo de Harry fue sorprendentemente bueno... quizás mejor de lo que él pensaba. Intentó pensar en recuerdos más comunes que contenían la alegría de pasar tiempo con personas a las que amaba. Pensó en los días soleados que había pasado con sus padres en Francia el verano pasado e intentó el hechizo de nuevo–. _Expecto Patronum. Expecto Patronum. ¡Expecto Patronum!_

Sintió el poder del hechizo con más fuerza esta vez. En lugar de una simple voluta, su varita produjo una orbe grande de luz plateada… no tan poderosa como la de Harry, pero aún respetable, y aunque era agotador, se sintió feliz en su brillo.

–¡Excelente! En verdad, excelente, Hermione –dijo Lupin–. Me atrevo a decir que vas por tan buen comienzo como Harry.

–Gracias, profesor –sonrió Hermione.

–Me alegra encontrar a dos estudiantes tan capaces en mi clase –dijo–. Me recuerda a mis buenos días. Ahora, creo que es tan lejos como llegarás hoy. Es posible llegar ahí sin un boggart, pero será más rápido si lo tienes para desafiarte. No se si podré reunirme la próxima semana… –La próxima semana era la noche antes de la luna llena–... así que hay que reunirnos en dos semanas. Eres bienvenida a practicar mientras tanto, Hermione.

–Sí profesor. –Estaba a punto de irse, pero algo la detuvo–. Profesor, hay algo más… –dijo titubeante.

–¿Sí?

–No lo había pensado, pero durante el primer partido de quidditch, cuando los dementores llegaron al campo y Harry cayó de su escoba… algo ocurrió. Cuando lo vi caer, de repente comencé a ver la situación en términos matemáticos… aceleración debido a la gravedad y más, y de repente, el efecto de los dementores mejoró. Podía pensar más claramente y descubrí como salvarlo. Fue como si… las matemáticas fueran un suficiente recuerdo feliz para que pudiera hacer algo.

–Mmm… interesante –dijo Lupin pensativo–. No creo que podrías llamar a eso un "recuerdo feliz". Claro, las matemáticas _son_ muy importantes para ti. Incluso yo he visto como tu mirada se ilumina cuando hablas sobre aritmancia. Es posible que si tienes algún recuerdo fuerte y feliz que está asociado con las matemáticas y la aritmancia, valdría la pena usarlo.

–¿En serio? Quizás debería intentar… –Elevó su varita de nuevo, pero se detuvo–. ¿Pero eso no me hace una persona terrible? Quiero decir, si me importan los números más que mis amigos y familia. –Harry sonrió de manera reconfortante.

–Entonces eres una persona terrible que me ha salvado la vida ocho veces.

–¡¿Ocho?! –gritó Lupin sorprendido, pero pronto recuperó la compostura–. Disculpen. Harry _tiene_ razón, Hermione. No es que te importen más los números. Quizás eso era lo que la aritmancia era para ti al principio, pero va mucho más allá que eso ahora. La profesora Vector me habló mucho de ti, así que creo saber como piensas. Para ti, la aritmancia es tu manera de sentirte con poder. Es como puedes tomar control de tu vida y sobrellevar obstáculos de aspecto abrumador. Y el hecho de que cuando llamaste a tu habilidad para los números de inmediato encontraste la solución para salvar la vida de tu amigo muestra tu buen corazón y tu dedicación a tus amigos. Aritmancia es una herramienta poderosa, y una que disfrutas, pero es ese cariño y dedicación lo que hace que funcione contra los dementores.

–Gracias, profesor –dijo ella, con alivio. Tomó un gran respiro antes de continuar–. Me gustaría intentarlo de nuevo.

–Adelante.

Elevó su varita de nuevo, intentando concentrarse en recuerdos felices conectados con su aritmancia y sus estudios en creación de hechizos. Los primeros que llegaron a su mente fueron momentos en crisis… resolver el acertijo de la profesora Vector, inventar un hechizo para bloquear la mirada del basilisco… pero no eran los correctos. No eran recuerdos felices. Pensó más, cuando en verdad había usado sus habilidades para ayudar a las personas… había ayudado a sus padres a aprender a preparar pociones, al igual que a Filch. Había salvado la primera lección en Criaturas Mágicas de Hagrid. Había ayudado a Luna a llegar a la celebración de Halloween… cosas pequeñas, pero se sentían bien. Se enfocó en esas cosas y lanzó el hechizo.

– _¡Expecto Patronum!_

Su patronus era similar a su último intento, una orbe brillante flotando enfrente de ella… no más fuerte, pero tampoco débil.

–Muy bien de nuevo. Estoy seguro de que mejorarás con la práctica –le dijo Lupin.

–Sí, profesor. Tendré que experimentar para descubrir cual es el mejor recuerdo. Gracias de nuevo.

–No hay de que. Buenas noches.

Hermione estaba sonriendo mientras ella y Harry caminaban de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor. Era una sensación sorprendente el saber que ya no estaba indefensa contra los dementores y estaba en control de su vida de nuevo.

–Gracias a ti también, Harry –dijo–. Eres un buen maestro, sabes.

–Eh, gracias. No lo había pensado.

–Lo eres. Enseñaste a Ginny quidditch bastante bien, y definitivamente me ayudaste esta noche.

Harry se encogió de hombros y asintió como si no tuviera importancia.

Hermione decidió intentar el encantamiento Patronus de nuevo antes de ir a la cama. No hubo una gran diferencia, pero impresionó a sus compañeras de cuarto, quienes pensaron que era muy hermoso aún si no tenía forma.

Hermione durmió mejor esa noche que en mucho tiempo.

* * *

–¡Luna, hola! ¿Cómo estas? –dijo Hermione, corriendo a su amiga Ravenclaw. Luna se dio la vuelta y sonrió ampliamente.

–Hola, Hermione, estoy muy bien, y veo que tú también. Los torposoplos parecen estar alejándose.

–Eh… no que que quiere decir eso, Luna, pero quería disculparme por ser tan distante contigo. Estaba teniendo ataques de pánico por los dementores, y después desarrollé una fobia contra los trolls de seguridad y dormí en un cuarto secreto por una semana, y entonces tuve té para tres en la tienda de Madame Pudipié, y finalmente decidí tomar control de mi vida, así que aprendí el encantamiento Patronus, y… bueno, sólo quería que supieras que no eras tú. Sólo caí en un pozo profundo este mes.

Luna escuchó a su discurso con paciencia, inclinando su cabeza de lado como hacía tan seguido, pero frunció el ceño en cierto punto.

–Que tonto, Hermione –dijo con firmeza–. Incluso yo se que no sirven té para tres en la tienda de Madame Pudipié y nunca he ido a Hogsmeade.

 _Luna Lovegood me acaba de llamar tonta_ , pensó Hermione. _Eso probablemente no es buena señal._

–Es cierto, Luna. No estaba intentando jugarte una broma. Fred y George estuvieron involucrados.

–Oh, eso lo explica entonces –dijo, sonriendo de nuevo–. ¿En verdad aprendiste el encantamiento Patronus?

–Ajá… o comencé a hacerlo. Necesitaré mucha más práctica para hacerlo bien.

–Eso es muy impresionante. No muchas personas pueden hacerlo.

–Pues, tenía que. Es lo único que ha detenido los ataques de pánico.

–Lamento que estuvieras pasando un mal tiempo –dijo Luna–, pero me alegra que estés mejor. Me sentía un poco sola cuando no estabas.

–Pues, estoy de regreso, Luna. –Ella sonrió–. Y gracias. También me alegra estar mejor.

* * *

–De acuerdo, prueba de varita de juguete número uno –dijo Hermione, con cuidando anotando el procedimiento del experimento–. Rama de pino sin corteza, núcleo de flor voladora, pegamento no-mágico, sin barniz. ¿Lentes?

Hermione, Fred, y George se pusieron sus lentes de protección proporcionados por la sala de los menesteres.

–Adelante, Fred –dijo ella.

– _Lumos_ –dijo Fred mientras agitaba la varita experimental una vez.

 _¡CRACK!_

Hermione chilló con sorpresa mientras la varita explotaba con una luz como el flash de una cámara, enviando astillas por toda la sala.

–¡Ey! –dijeron los gemelos.

–Obviamente necesita algo de trabajo –expresó George.

–Definitivamente. ¿A dónde fue la otra mitad? –respondió Fred mientras sostenía la mitad de una rama en su mano. Buscaron alrededor de la sala.

–Aquí está –dijo Hermione, tomando la otra mitad que había sido lanzada al otro lado de la estación de trabajo.

Examinaron los dos pedazos principales. La varita se había roto a lo largo de la unión, la superficie expuesta completamente negra. Usando un par de fórceps, removieron los restos quemados de la flor voladora de una de las mitades.

–Mmm… la diferencia principal con las varitas compradas es el pegamento –notó Fred.

–Parece que no pudo aguantar –dijo George en acuerdo–. Se quemó por completo.

Hermione lo pensó por un momento.

–La superficie entera está quemada. A primera vista, diría que el pegamento se sobrecalentó e hirvió, partiendo la madera y se quemó cuando fue expuesto al aire.

–Podría ser. De cualquier modo, parece que el pegamento mágico es importante –dijo George.

–¿Han tenido suerte analizando lo que hay en las varitas compradas? –preguntó ella.

–Aún estamos en eso.

–Es difícil analizar una poción cuando hay tan poco… y está seca –le dijo Fred–. Una vez que lo descubramos, deberíamos ser capaces de replicar por lo menos las más baratas.

–Pues, supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta tener esa poción –dijo Hermione.

* * *

Después de todos sus problemas en febrero, Hermione estaba aliviada de descubrir que las cosas mejoraron conforme pasaron las semanas. Aún estaba bastante ocupada con todas sus clases, sin mencionar que había comenzado a pensar en su próximo TIMO en Aritmancia, pero pronto estuvo encima de todo de nuevo. Continuó practicando el encantamiento Patronus cada noche antes de ir a dormir, intentándolo con un recuerdo diferente cada vez, y avanzó poco a poco. Casi se sintió recaer cuando se enfrentó al boggart-dementor por primera vez, pero se recuperó y continuó intentándolo. No era nada si no determinada. Aún no podía aceptar a los dementores a su alrededor y continuaba creyendo que el Ministerio cometía un gran error intentando controlarlos en general, pero por lo menos no le estaban dando pesadillas… no tantas.

Draco Malfoy parecía molesto de que sus esfuerzos por asustarla habían dejado de funcionar de repente. De hecho, ninguna de sus campañas parecía estar funcionando este año. Harry estaba barriéndolo en quidditch de nuevo; Hermione ya no estaba aterrorizada de los dementores; Hagrid no se había metido en problemas serios en todo el año, y sus clases de hecho eran entretenidas. Naturalmente, esto lo ponía de muy mal humor. Hermione, mientras tanto, estaba ocupada en un nuevo hechizo… el que completaría su set para estilizar el cabello. Le tomó leer bastante, pero creía estar lista, y justo a tiempo para la final de quidditch… si eso se consideraba un evento social.

El cabello encrespado, aprendió, era causado por la cutícula externa del cabello separándose a nivel celular, usualmente causado por estrés mecánico, permitiendo que el cabello absorbiera la humedad. Después de buscar en sus recuerdos la química por un tiempo y encontrando ideas interesante a las que tendría que regresar después, decidió intentar algo metafóricamente de menos tecnología. Después de mucha lectura en la biblioteca, logró encontrar un hechizo de techumbre que estaba diseñado para reparar tejas sueltas. De ahí, era bastante sencillo: redujo la escala de factores y modificó algunos términos para compensar por el material diferente, y esperaba tener un hechizo que pudiera reparar cutículas dañadas y hacer su cabello suave y controlado.

Esto era más difícil de probar que sus otros hechizos ya que no podía replicar las condiciones exactas de su cabello con pelucas, pero una vez que llegó al punto en el que nada malo ocurría cuando probaba el hechizo en las pelucas, cortó un mechón pequeño de su cabello para probarlo. Después de unos cuantos intentos más, pareció funcionar en ese, y estaba lista para probarlo en ella.

Sequedad era la causa principal del cabello encrespado, así que usó su hechizo justo después de darse una ducha para intentar obtener un nivel saludable de humedad, primero secándolo un poco con su toalla, después cepillándolo, y entonces agitó su varita.

– _Aplana Tejascabello._

No pareció hacer mucho mientras su cabello aún estaba húmedo, pero una vez estuvo seco por completo, pareció tener ondas más suaves y controladas de lo normal. Era el momento de la verdad. Agitó su varita de nuevo.

– _Micronima Isiazolio..._ ¡SI!

–¿Hermione? ¿Qué pasó? –llamó Lavender.

Hermione salió del baño, y las quijadas de Lavender y Parvati cayeron.

–Finalmente logré que funcionara mi nuevo hechizo.

–¡Merlín! ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Hermione? –dijo Parvati–. La verdadera Hermione nunca intenta arreglar su cabello.

Hermione sonrió y sacudió su cabello, deleitándose en lo controlable que era.

–Pensé que era hora de un cambio –dijo.

–Vaya, luce muy bien, Hermione. Estoy impresionada –dijo Lavender en acuerdo–. ¿Nos dejarás ponerte maquillaje ahora?

–No exageremos.

Sus compañeras se rieron, pero era un buen comienzo. La prueba verdadera fue cuando bajó a desayunar, y logró voltear varias cabezas. En su mayoría por la novedad, pero aún así. Naturalmente, los chicos estaban más interesados en el partido de quidditch.

–Ejem. Buenos días –dijo cuando llegó a sus amigos en la mesa.

Ron, Ginny, y Harry se sorprendieron cuando la vieron.

–¿Hermione? ¿Eres tú? –soltó Ron.

–En persona –dijo ella.

–Pero… pero tu cabello, está...

–¿Lacio?

–Pues, sí.

–Sin mencionar suave y brillante –agregó Ginny–. ¿Cómo lo lograste?

–Magia –dijo ella.

–¿Magia?

–Todos hechizos míos y ni una gota de productos –dijo Hermione con orgullo–. En tu cara, genética.

–Vaya… eh, se ve bien –dijo Ron.

–Gracias, Ron –dijo ella con fineza. Sonrió y se sentó a su lado–. Harry, ¿estás listo para el partido?

–Sí, estoy listo.

–Eso espero. No creo que Cho te lo vaya a dejar fácil.

Harry se sonrojó un poco.

–Puedo manejarla –dijo.

Cuando el partido comenzó, Cho usó la misma estrategia en Harry que había usado en Cedric, marcándolo de cerca y siguiéndolo hasta que encontrara la snitch, y después acelerando delante de él. Era un plan arriesgado considerando que Harry estaba en una escoba más veloz que Cedric, pero casi funcionó ya que Harry no parecía querer jugar de manera agresiva contra ella. Pero Wood puso un freno a eso.

–¡DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO UN CABALLERO! ¡TÍRALA DE SU ESCOBA SI ES NECESARIO!

Desafortunadamente, Harry se lo tomó algo literal y fue al otro extremo. Encontró la snitch de nuevo y aceleró tras ella, y Cho hizo lo único que pudo en contra de una escoba tan rápida: intentó cortarlo de nuevo. Y Harry hizo lo único que _él_ podía hacer para llegar a la snitch: se lanzó contra ella... tirándola de su escoba.

Hermione gritó, así como muchas otras personas, pero Harry aparentemente sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y estaba en una escoba _muy_ rápida. En un movimiento fluido, tomó la snitch en el aire, se dio la vuelta, se lanzó en picada, alcanzó a Cho por la mano y se detuvo a nada del suelo. Los gritos en las gradas se convirtieron en exclamaciones de celebración, tanto hacia Harry por ganar la copa de quidditch como hacia Gryffindor por esa sorprendente demostración de vuelo. Tanto Harry como Cho aún se observaban a los ojos, un poco sonrojados, cuando los fans llegaron al campo.

–Eh, gracias, Harry… creo –dijo Cho.

–No hay problema –respondió él.

–¡Harry Potter –le gritó Hermione cuando llegó a él–. ¡Pudiste haberla matado haciendo eso! –lo regañó–. ¿Planeaste atraparla desde el comienzo?

–Eh, no exactamente, pero podía ver que era lo único que funcionaría con ella –dijo.

–Oh, Harry –gruñó.

* * *

–Prueba de varita de juguete número siete. Tarugo de pino fabricado, núcleo de flor voladora, pegamento mágico basado en las varitas de juguete de un sickle, sin barniz. –Hermione había escrito a sus desconcertados padres para que le enviaran tarugos para sus experimentos. No estaban seguros de si un tarugo o una rama natural funcionaría mejor, pero los tarugos por lo menos eran uniformes.

–Lentes. Anda, George.

– _Lumos_.

La varita se iluminó con una brusca luz blanca parpadeante, como la de un foco fluorescente a punto de morir. No era mucho, pero era casi el mismo parpadeo que obtenían de las varitas compradas.

–¡Fantástico! –exclamó Fred.

–¡Sí! Prueba exitosa –dijo Hermione.

–Bueno saber que podemos replicar las baratas –dijo George.

–Sí. Nuestra familia no va a saber lo que pasó este verano –sonrió Fred.

–Oh, no –dijo Hermione–, he creado un par de monstruos.

* * *

Las cosas continuaron sorprendentemente bien durante el siguiente mes. El patronus de Hermione aún no alcanzaba el nivel corpóreo, pero el profesor Lupin continuaba diciendo que estaba en buena forma y la "aprobó" en sus lecciones. Y definitivamente sentía más confianza. Lo único que la tenía algo preocupada era el próximo TIMO en Aritmancia, para el cual estudiaba con frenesí. Malfoy había dejado de molestarla. Sus predicciones para la copa mundial de quidditch continuaban siendo buenas. Y lo mejor de todo, ni un pelo de Sirius Black había sido visto desde febrero.

Debió saber que había problemas en el horizonte. Cosas siempre parecían ocurrir en octubre y mayo en Hogwarts.

Era casi la hora de la cena y Hermione estaba poniendo los últimos toques en su último proyecto en creación de hechizos. Estaba muy emocionada por este. Era algo completamente nuevo en el mundo mágico, y las aplicaciones potenciales eran infinitas. Mejor aún, el encantamiento sólo tenía cuatro sílabas. Eso era nivel profesional en la creación de hechizos. Cuando se lo explicó a la profesora Vector, ella dijo que valdría la pena un ensayo para _Anales de Aritmancia_ , incluso cuando no estaba relacionado con sus estudios en geometría no-euclidiana (requería algunas ecuaciones diferenciales complejas para que las ondas se alinearan). Sonrió mientras observaba a Crookshanks y a Wendelin jugando en la sala común. Los dos gatos serían una parte importante en esta prueba, por lo menos de acuerdo a los comentarios de sus padres en respuesta a sus cartas más recientes. Revisó sus cálculos de nuevo, y estuvo lista.

Justo entonces, Lavender y Parvati entraron a toda prisa a la sala común.

–Hola, chicas –dijo con una sonrisa–. Vengan a ver esto.

–¡Hermione! –gritaron frenéticamente.

–Tenemos que decirte… –dijo Lavender.

–Algo va a pasar… –dijo Parvati.

–Esperen un minuto –dijo Hermione–. Estoy a punto de hacer historia.

–¿Lo estás? –chilló Parvati.

–¿Has atado a algún sirviente oscuro con hechizos desconocidos?

–Eh… ¿no? Pero _sí_ tengo un nuevo hechizo...

–¿Qué es? –dijo Lavender–. Esto es importante. Trelawney dijo que vas a atar a un sirviente oscuro.

-Pues… este hechizo no es de atar, pero _es_ genial.

–Pero Trelawney...

–No, en serio, miren esto –insistió Hermione, muy emocionada para echarse para atrás. Agitó su varita al piso y exclamó su nueva encantación–: _Lux Cohaerens._

Un punto de luz roja apareció en el piso.

–Eh, ¿qué es eso? –dijo Lavender.

Justo entonces se escuchó un maullido y dos gatos se lanzaron contra el punto rojo. Lavender y Parvati saltaron, pero Hermione sólo se rio y movió su varita. El punto se movió por el piso, y Crookshanks y Wendelin lo persiguieron. En unos momentos los tenía corriendo en círculos, de arriba a abajo en los muebles, e incluso intentando escalar las paredes. Un pequeño grupo de sus amigos comenzaron a acercarse.

–¡Se han vuelto locos! ¿Cómo estás haciendo eso? –dijo Ginny, llegando a ver la conmoción.

–¡Es una maldición Imperio para gatos! –exclamó Parvati.

–Demonios, ¿te estás yendo al lado oscuro, Hermione? –dijo Ron algo en serio. Hermione sólo continuó riéndose de los felinos.

–No, no, no, ¡es un puntero láser! –dijo ella–. Crea un rayo de luz roja estrecho que sólo se puede ver cuando choca contra algo. Los encuentras por todos lados en el mundo muggle. A los gatos les gusta perseguirlos. –Interrumpió el hechizo con un simple " _Nox"_ (aún era un tipo de luz, aún si degenerado) antes de que los gatos pudieran causar muchos daños.

–Oh. Pues, genial –dijo Parvati.

– _¿Genial?_ ¿Eso es todo? –dijo indignada–. ¡Acabo de inventar un láser mágico! ¡La primera persona en hacer esto en el mundo muggle ganó el premio Nobel! – _Bueno, fue un máser, pero lo suficiente cerca_ –. Las aplicaciones son interminables. Puedo hacer más cosas de lo que incluso yo puedo imaginar–. Lavender y Parvati aún no lucían impresionadas–. De acuerdo, bien. ¿ _Qué_ es tan importante?

–¡Trelawney dijo una profecía! –dijeron Lavender y Parvati al mismo tiempo.

Hermione suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

–Pues, si quieren creer eso...

–No, Hermione, es en serio –dijo Lavender–. No fue una predicción. ¡Fue una _profecía!_ Se puso toda tensa, así, _y comenzó a hablar así_. –Giró los ojos dentro de su cabeza, sostuvo sus brazos como los de un zombie, y comenzó a hablar en una voz rasposa, áspera, y escalofriante–. _Y no lo recordó después._

Hermione se hizo un poco para atrás y miró a Harry, Ron, y Ginny, intercambiando su escepticismo.

–¿En serio? –dijo.

–No estamos bromeando, Hermione –dijo Parvati–. Esas son señales de una profecía auténtica, e incluso personas que no creen en la adivinación normal creen en esas.

Hermione aún no estaba convencida.

–¿Qué decía la profecía? –habló Harry.

Lavender y Parvati se miraron y produjeron un pergamino y comenzaron a leerlo al mismo tiempo de manera bastante escalofriante:

 _Dos sirvientes, diferentes en dignidad,_

 _Por doce años ocultos, ahora serán revelados._

 _Uno escapará e irá a la victoria;_

 _Uno atado por hechizos desconocidos, su destino está sellado._

 _El Señor Oscuro espera, solo, sin amigos_

 _Por aquel con el poder para restaurarlo._

 _Esta noche antes de la media, el final;_

 _Como un perro buscando a su amo, su sirviente regresará._

 _Y más temible que antes, la guerra vendrá,_

 _Y muchos bajo la Magia Oscura caerán._

Silencio cayó sobre la sala común al concluir el poema. Incluso Hermione sintió algo de peso en sus palabras, aún si intentaba convencerse de lo contrario.

–" _Dos sirvientes, ¿diferentes en dignidad?"_ –exclamó, tomando el pergamino en sus manos–. Suena a poesía barata.

–¡No es una broma! –dijo Lavender–. Algo malo va a ocurrir. ¿Viste cómo mencionó un perro? ¡Un perro negro es un augurio de muerte!

–Nunca dijo que el perro fuera negro –insistió Hermione, pero entonces escuchó a Harry respirar de manera extraña y palidecer un poco–. Harry, ¿qué ocurre?

–Yo lo he visto –dijo–. Un perro negro.

–¿En verdad? ¿Cuándo? –chilló Parvati horrorizada.

–Muchas veces. En Privet Drive, durante el primer partido de quidditch, en los terrenos hace unas semanas...

–No importa –interrumpió Hermione–. Aún si esta profecía es real, no es el mismo perro que en el poema.

–¿Y si lo es? –dijo Ginny–. Una profecía auténtica, quiero decir. –Tembló un poco–. Quizás deberíamos intentar descubrir lo que significa.

–Probablemente no significa nada.

–No lo sé, Hermione –dijo Ron–. Aún si es falsa, la vieja loca probablemente _querría_ que significara algo.

–¡Oye! –dijeron Lavender y Parvati.

–De acuerdo, como sea –dijo Hermione, examinando el pergamino–. Pues, obviamente el Señor Oscuro es Voldemort… –las otras chicas soltaron exclamaciones de horror–. ¿En serio?

–Así que… Quien-Ustedes-Saben tiene dos sirvientes –razonó Ginny–, y uno de ellos va a escapar y regresar a él, y el otro va a ser capturado.

–¿Alguien será capturado? ¿Sirius Black? –dijo Harry esperanzado.

–Pero eso no tiene sentido –dijo Hermione–. ¿Sirius Black y quién más entonces?

–¿Quizás el papá de Malfoy? –sugirió Ron–. Sabemos que trabajó para Quien-Ustedes-Saben. Él estuvo detrás del… del diario. –Lanzó una mirada a Ginny.

–Pero el Sr. Malfoy no está realmente oculto –lo contradijo Hermione–. Si lo pensamos bien, Black tampoco. Fue capturado. Aunque supongo que también se podría interpretar como estar en Azkaban… ¿lo ven? Por esto es por lo que la Adivinación no es útil. Puede significar lo que uno quiera.

–No puede significar _cualquier_ cosa –exclamó Parvati–. Obviamente significa que Black va a ser capturado o va a escapar esta noche.

–Más vale que sea capturado –gruñó Harry.

–Harry, no tenemos razón para pensar que esto es real –insistió Hermione.

–Pues, quizás no, pero no quiero que se escape.

–Yo tampoco, Harry, pero incluso si _es_ real, es más complicado que sólo Black.

–Sí, puedo verlo –dijo Ginny preocupada–. No me agrada la idea de una guerra temible o caer bajo la Magia Oscura.

–Vaya –murmuró Ron–, si Quien-Ustedes-Saben _regresa_ de algún modo, estaremos en _muchos_ problemas.

–Aún creo que es mucho ruido y pocas nueces –insistió Hermione.

–Pero todo tiene sentido –dijo Parvati–. Mira esto, Hermione: _"Atado por hechizos desconocidos"_. Eso podría referirse a ti.

Lanzó a su compañera una mirada escéptica.

–¿Yo? ¿En verdad?

–Sí, siempre estás creando hechizos nuevos. Son desconocidos.

–Parv, sólo soy una estudiante de TIMO. Sólo soy la única entre tus amigos que crea hechizos, no en toda la escuela, y la mayoría de lo que hago es reinventar hechizos.

–No lo sé, Hermione –respondió Ginny–, tú eres la única que publica artículos, ¿y no dijiste que ese hechizo de luz roja es completamente nuevo?

–Bueno… eso es cierto...

–Y hay algo más que es diferente sobre ti de entre los otros estudiantes de Aritmancia –agregó ella.

–¿Qué es eso?

–Eres amiga de Harry. Si Quien-Tú-Sabes está involucrado… es probable que Harry también –susurró.

–Ginny, tranquila. No sabemos si algo va a ocurrir.

–No deberías rechazar una profecía, Hermione –dijo Lavender–. Gran parte de la adivinación es por diversión, pero las profecías son asuntos serios.

–Lav, Parv, si están tan preocupadas, vayan y díganle al profesor Dumbledore –dijo Hermione exasperada–. Estoy segura de que si hay algo por hacer, él se encargará.

–¡Claro! ¡Dumbledore! –dijo Parvati–. Él sabrá que hacer.

–Sí, apuesto a que sabe todo sobre las profecías –dijo Lavender en acuerdo–. Vamos, Parv, hay que ir. –Las dos jóvenes salieron corriendo de la sala común.

Hermione suspiró cuando se fueron.

–De acuerdo –dijo a sus amigos–. Vamos a cenar.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** _Micronima Isiazolio:_ estilizado del griego para "pequeños hilos, enderécense, desenrrédense". Crédito a MMternin, syed, drovitch, y Tanzanite Queen por la idea.

 _Aplana Tejascabello_ : estilizado del español. Crédito a Drovitch77 por la idea.

 _Lux Cohaerens_ : Latín para "luz coherente".


	56. Chapter 56

Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling, hasta que un humilde sirviente tome posesión parcial sin lucro de él, de acuerdo a la profecía.

* * *

 **Capítulo 56**

–¿Hermione? –dijo Harry.

–¿Sí, Harry?

–¿No crees que deberíamos hacer más?

–¿Qué, sobre la profecía? –dijo ella–. Ya enviamos a Lav y a Parv con Dumbledore. ¿Qué más necesitamos?

–Yo también estoy algo preocupada, Hermione –habló Ginny–. ¿Y si tienen razón y algo en verdad va a pasar? ¿Deberíamos decirle a los otros maestros o algo?

–Estoy segura de que el profesor Dumbledore lo hará si es importante –les aseguró Hermione. Y aún así, incluso cuando lo dijo, había algo que le estaba molestando en el fondo de su mente: Sirius Black aún estaba afuera, y se estaba acabando su tiempo para obtener a Harry este año escolar. Mientras bajaban a cenar, Hermione notó a dos personas que podrían ser potencialmente útiles en el caso improbable de que algo _sí_ pasara. Bueno, ¿no podía hacer daño el cubrir su apuesta, verdad?– Un momento –dijo a sus amigos mientras se apresuraba al par–. Fred, George –dijo en voz baja.

–Hola, Hermione –dijo Fred sonriente.

–¿Qué podemos hacer por ti esta noche tan agradable? –preguntó George.

–¿Recuerdan lo que discutimos en febrero?

–Eh, creo que discutimos muchas cosas en febrero. ¿Puedes ser más específica? –preguntó Fred.

–Tengo… un presentimiento sobre esta noche. Creo que deberían prestar atención especial por Sirius Black –respondió Hermione. Ambos se preocuparon al instante.

–¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo? –dijo George con urgencia.

–No que yo sepa. Es una larga historia… y probablemente no es nada… pero unas cuantas personas piensan que algo va a ocurrir esta noche.

–De acuerdo, mantendremos una mirada por ti –aceptó Fred.

–Sí, nada se escapa del mapa –dijo George.

–Bueno, excepto tú, pero no hay manera de que Black sea tan inteligente como tú –dijo Fred.

Hermione recordó sus sospechas sobre quien había creado el mapa del merodeador. Pero incluso si ella tenía razón sobre eso, aún había lugares que el mapa no cubría. De hecho, si lo pensaba…

–Eh, por cierto, ¿el profesor Lupin aparece en el mapa, verdad? –preguntó.

–Sí. ¿Por qué? –dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

–Por nada.

Pero incluso con el nivel adicional de seguridad, Harry aún no se sentía tranquilo. Estaba preocupado durante la cena, lanzando miradas frecuentes a su alrededor como si Sirius Black se fuera a aparecer de la nada en el gran comedor en cualquier momento. Hermione se estaba preocupando por su amigo. Este año lo estaba agotando de una manera en la que los dos anteriores no lo habían hecho. Las revelaciones sobre su familia le habían dado un fuerte golpe y lo habían dejado en un estado mental vulnerable.

–Harry, si te hace sentir mejor, podemos bajar a las cocinas y pedir a los elfos que se mantengan alertas también –le dijo.

Harry parpadeó y asintió rápidamente.

–Sí. Sí, eso suena bien –respondió él.

Bajaron las escaleras después de la cena ya que los turnos de Dobby y Sonya habían concluido. Pasaron a Crookshanks merodeando en el vestíbulo de la entrada, pero por suerte, Ron no dijo nada.

Las cocinas siempre estaban en alboroto y con mucha actividad después de la cena. Los elfos estaban corriendo por todos lados lavando los platos y guardándolos, limpiando las estufas y las largas mesas, y recogiendo objetos sueltos que los estudiantes habían dejado atrás y enviándolos de regreso al comedor. Después de todo, la manera más fácil de limpiar las largas mesas era bajar todo el desastre en ellas.

En cuanto los cuatro bajaron a las cocinas, un grupo de elfos entusiasmados se acercó a ellos, llamándolos por sus nombres.

–¿Los amos y amas necesitan algunas botanas después de la cena? –preguntó uno.

–Claro –dijo Ron.

– _Ron_ –lo regañó Hermione–. No, gracias. Sólo queremos hablar con Dobby y Sonya.

–Nellie irá por ellos, señorita.

Un momento después, dos elfos llegaron a ellos, aparentemente en medio de una discusión.

–Deberías de mantenerte en tu lugar, Dobby –dijo una elfina pequeña con cabello rubio desaliñado y ojos azul cobalto–. Tú eres un antiguo elfo de familia, pero eso no quiere decir que Flory te permita cocinar en Hogwarts.

–Dobby tiene derecho de hablar con los elfos de cocina, _Sonnitt_. –Lanzó una mirada molesta con sus ojos verdes y se cruzó de brazos.

–¡No me llames Sonnitt! –Era casi gracioso ver a la elfina tan molesta.

–La familia de la señorita Hermione sabe mucho sobre como los humanos deben comer para estar saludables –continuó Dobby sin perder el ritmo–. Dobby intenta ayudar a los estudiantes.

–Y Sonya intenta ayudar a Dobby, pero tú no escuchas. Tú no obtienes el respeto de los elfos cuando les dices como hacer su trabajo.

–Ejem –tosió Hermione.

Ambos elfos voltearon su mirada en su dirección.

–Oh, hola, señorita Hermione –dijeron al mismo tiempo. Hermione se rio detrás de su mano. Los elfos nunca dejaban de sorprenderla.

–Hola, Dobby. Hola, Sonya –dijo.

–¿Podemos ayudarla y a sus amigos, señorita Hermione? –preguntó Dobby.

–Pues, sí. Verán, mis compañeras se han metido la idea en la cabeza de que la profesora Trelawney realizó una profecía. –Dobby soltó un grito ahogado.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Oh, las profecías son un asunto muy serio, señorita Hermione –dijo Dobby preocupado.

–Quizás, pero es la profesora Trelawney. Ella...

–La señorita Hermione y sus amigos deben tener cuidado –la interrumpió Dobby–. Cuando El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado cayó, hubo murmullos de una profecía. Se mantuvo muy en secreto, señorita. Incluso los antiguos amos de Dobby no sabían mucho. Pero Dobby escuchó que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ofreció una gran recompensa a quien pudiera capturar a la profesora Trelawney del profesor Dumbledore con vida.

–Ja, difícil con el Dumbledore protegiéndola –dijo Ron.

–No, Ron Weasley, señor –dijo Dobby en acuerdo–. Ningún mortífago logró acercarse, pero si los amigos de la profesora Trelawney piensan que realizó una profecía, quizás tengan razón.

–Oh, no –dijo Ginny.

–¿Qué decía la profecía, señorita Hermione Granger? –preguntó Sonya.

–Pues, no tenía mucho sentido. Decía algo sobre dos sirvientes del Señor Oscuro, y uno escaparía esta noche, y el otro sería capturado, pero el único sirviente del Señor Oscuro por aquí es Sirius Black.

Sonya y Dobby lucían tan confundidos como ella, pero tan preocupados como Ginny. Ambos abrieron sus bocas para responder, pero entonces, escucharon una conmoción de uno de los cuartos conectados a las cocinas y el lugar se llenó de gritos y golpes.

– _¡Rata! ¡Hay una rata en la alacena!_

Todos los elfos se lanzaron a la acción cuando una rata delgada y sucia corrió fuera de la alacena a una velocidad imposible. La siguieron por toda la cocina, con cazuelas y ollas para matarla. Era flacucha y su pelaje se estaba cayendo. Y de algún modo… no tenía idea de como… Ron la reconoció.

–¡Por la barba de Merlín! ¡Es _Scabbers_!

Ron la persiguió, y sus amigos lo siguieron.

–¡Scabbers, ven aquí! ¡Soy yo, Ron! ¡No lo lastimen! ¡Es _mi_ rata! –gritó mientras los elfos continuaban persiguiendo a Scabbers con cazuelas y ollas.

– _¡La rata debe salir de las cocinas! –_ gritaron los elfos–. _¡Las ratas no están permitidas con la comida!_

–¡No lo lastimen! –lloró Hermione–. ¡Lo sacaremos!

–¡Háganse a un lado! –gritó Ron a los elfos–. ¡Scabbers, _vamos_!

Scabbers llegó a la puerta y salió de las cocinas con Ron, Hermione, Harry, y Ginny siguiéndolo de cerca.

–¡Atrápenlo! –gritó Ron. La rata corrió a las escaleras a una velocidad sorprendente considerando lo enferma que se veía. Incluso más sorprendente era que no tuvo problemas subiendo los escalones. Ya estaba en el vestíbulo de la entrada cuando Ron lo alcanzó, y en ese momento, un borrón naranja se acercó a él.

–¡Crookshanks, no! –gritó Hermione.

La persecución continuó.

–¡Hermione! ¡Para a tu gato estúpido! –reclamó Ron. Él y Harry continuaron siguiendo a Scabbers mientras Hermione y Ginny intentaban detener a Crookshanks.

–¡Crookshanks, basta! ¡No lo lastimes! –gritó Hermione, sin efecto. Scabbers debió de escapar con dificultad en febrero. Era la única explicación que tenía sentido. Pero no iba a decepcionar a Ron de nuevo. Se lanzó contra su gato, y entre todos lograron mantener a los animales lejos del otro, pero aún no podían atraparlos.

– _¡Lux Cohaerens! –_ Lanzó Hermione, intentando distraer a Crookshanks. Estaba segura de que le había lanzado una mirada ofendida antes de ignorar al punto ojo y continuar con su caza. Fue pura suerte que el segundo de distracción dejó que Ginny se acercara a él. En un instante, el cazador fue cazado con éxito cuando Ginny se lanzó contra Crookshanks y lo sostuvo en el suelo.

Crookshanks bufó y luchó cuando Hermione los alcanzó e intentó tomarlo en brazos.

–¡Crookshanks, cálmate! –lo regañó–. Ron ha estado triste por su rata por meses. Ve y busca unos ratones o algo. –Desafortunadamente, siendo un gato, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar y continuó luchando en sus brazos.

–¡TE TENGO! –Escuchó gritar a Ron con triunfo. Finalmente había atrapado a Scabbers, pero en cuanto levantó a la rata, gritó–: ¡Oye, Scabbers, basta! –Scabbers chillaba como loco y hacía lo posible por escapar su agarre–. ¡Soy yo, idiota! ¡Soy Ron! Vamos, voy a ponerlo en mi cuarto antes de que pase algo más. Hermione, aleja a tu gato de él.

–Crookshanks, cálmate –dijo Hermione–. No necesito que cometas el asesinato del que te acusaron.

–¿Qué tiene Scabbers? –preguntó Ginny.

–Probablemente está asustado después de estar perdido por tanto tiempo –razonó Ron–. Luce terrible. No ha estado tomando su tónico para ratas.

Fue difícil, pero llegaron a las escaleras y comenzaron a subir rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor. Ambos animales continuaron intentando escapar como nunca los había visto. Era cuestión de minutos antes de que lo lograran, y cuando llegaron al tercer piso, ocurrió.

–¡AUCH! ¡Me _mordió_! –gritó Ron. Soltó a Scabbers, quien de inmediato comenzó a correr rumbo a la torre del reloj. Los cuatro estudiantes corrieron a toda prisa tras él, pero Scabbers llegó a la puerta y atravesó el puente antes de que lograran alcanzarlo de nuevo.

–¡Harry, se supone que no debes de estar afuera en los terrenos! –gritó Hermione, pero Harry no la estaba escuchando.

Finalmente, Ron se lanzó y atrapó a su rata de nuevo, rápidamente guardándola en su bolsillo para que no se pudiera escapar.

–Vaya, finalmente lo alcancé –dijo, dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa–. No se _cual_ es su problema.

Hermione no respondió. Estaba muy preocupada por lo que vio _detrás_ de Ron. Bajo la luz del atardecer podía ver a un perro negro muy grande.

–¡Cuidado, Ron! –gritó Harry.

–¿Qué es eso? –lloró Ginny.

Ron se dio la vuelta horrorizado para ver al perro enorme lanzarse contra él. Hermione, Harry, y Ginny sacaron sus varitas, pero en dos movimientos el perro lanzó a Ron al suelo, mordió su brazo, y comenzó a jalarlo colina abajo.

–¡Ron! –gritaron todos. Hermione soltó a Crookshanks mientras corrían, pero el perro era fácilmente más rápido. Ron fue jalado con fuerza y rapidez por los terrenos hasta que el perro llegó a un árbol grande con ramas como bastones gigantes moviéndose. Hermione se detuvo cuando lo vio, pero el perro continuó, jalando a Ron a través de un espacio entre las raíces del árbol y desapareciendo de su vista.

–El pasadizo secreto –exclamó ella. El que salía del castillo y que no _estaba_ en uso–. ¡Harry, Ginny, háganse atrás! –gritó.

–¡Tiene a Ron! –gritó Harry con insistencia. Él y Ginny corrieron al frente.

–¿Saben que tipo de árbol es?

–¿Qué quieres decir con qué tipo…? ¡AHHH!

Harry y Ginny gritaron cuando una rama pesada se estrelló contra sus pechos y los lanzó al suelo, ambos cayendo donde Hermione estaba parada.

–Se llama sauce boxeador –dijo ella. Las ramas se movieron enfrente de ellos, fuera de su alcance.

–Maldita sea –gruñó Harry adolorido–. ¿Cómo podemos pasar?

–No lo se. Necesitamos ayuda –dijo Hermione.

Pero entonces algo ocurrió que nunca hubiera esperado ver. Crookshanks corrió al árbol, apenas esquivando todas las ramas hasta alcanzar el tronco, donde se lanzó contra un nudo. El árbol se congeló, y el gato se metió dentro del túnel.

–¿Crookshanks? –dijo sorprendida–. ¿Cómo supiste como hacer eso?

–Es amigo del perro –dijo Harry–. Los he visto en los terrenos juntos. ¿A dónde fue Ron?

–Hay un pasadizo secreto ahí –dijo Hermione–. Fred y George me lo dijeron.

–¿A dónde va? –preguntó Ginny.

–No lo sé. Algún lugar en Hogsmeade.

–Tenemos que seguirlo. Vamos –dijo Ginny. Caminó hacia el árbol.

–¡Ginny! ¡Tenemos que ir por ayuda!

–¡No hay tiempo! –dijo Harry–. Esa cosa podría comerse Ron. Tenemos que seguirlo. Vamos, Ginny, varitas listas.

Ginny enderezó sus hombros y siguió a Harry a la entrada del pasadizo. Hermione titubeó solo por un segundo antes de seguirlos, elevando su varita enfrente de ella.

–Las cosas que hago por mis amigos –murmuró para sí misma–. ¿Por qué no puedo tener un año normal?

* * *

–Sabes, sería mejor si los elfos domésticos salieran en esto –dijo George–. _Asumo_ que aún están hablando con ellos abajo.

–Suena como un proyecto para el próximo año –respondió Fred–. De cualquier modo, me pregunto cual es el problema. Hermione no parecía creer que algo estuviera ocurriendo, pero aún así nos pidió que vigiláramos a Black.

–No lo se, pero si ella cree que vale la pena mirar, estoy mirando.

Buscaron entre las páginas del mapa para revisar los siete pasadizos secretos, por si acaso, antes de regresar a las cocinas para ver que estaban haciendo sus hermanos y hermanos honorarios, pero ahora, otro nombre era visible en el mapa y corriendo por las cocinas.

–¿Qué rayos?

–¿Qué no está muerto?

Se miraron el uno al otro.

–Pues, no es Black pero ciertamente califica como algo –dijo George.

Se pusieron de pie y corrieron a la oficina del profesor Lupin.

–¡PROFESOR LUPIN!

Remus Lupin estaba ocupado cerrando su oficina al final del día. No estaba esperando que nadie fuera esa noche excepto Snape con su dosis final de poción matalobos. Así que el sonido de dos jóvenes golpeando su puerta y gritando su nombre era bastante inoportuno.

–¡PROFESOR LUPIN! –repitieron los gritos.

Lupin gruñó para sí mismo y caminó a la puerta. Al abrirla lo suficiente para asomar su cabeza, se encontró con los rostros de los jóvenes más problemáticos en la escuela.

–Chicos, este _no_ es un buen momento –dijo–. Si es urgente, que sea rápido.

Fred y George Weasley abrieron las bocas para hablar, pero titubearon y se miraron el uno al otro nerviosos. Entonces Fred (estaba muy seguro de que era Fred) habló:

–Profesor, ¿los nombres Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto, y Cornamenta significan algo para usted?

La expresión molesta en el rostro de Lupin desapareció y fue reemplazada por una de sorpresa, y palideció cuando las implicaciones llegaron a su mente.

–Dentro, rápido, rápido –dijo. Dio espacio para que entraran y cerró la puerta–. ¿Cómo descubrieron que yo soy Lunático? –preguntó.

Las quijadas de los gemelos cayeron.

–¿ _Usted_ es Lunático? –exclamaron.

–Eh, _sí_ –dijo Lupin–. ¿Cuál pensaron que era?

–Hermione sólo dijo que quizás conoció a Lunático –le dijo Fred.

Se golpeó la frente con su mano.

–Hermione, por supuesto –dijo–. Nada se le escapa. Probablemente estaba intentando proteger mi privacidad. De cualquier modo, ¿supongo que tienen el mapa del merodeador?

–¡Cierto! –dijo George–. Ella dijo que debíamos darle una mirada esta noche. Estábamos buscando a Sirius Black, pero encontramos a alguien más.

–¿Alguien _más_? –dijo Lupin preocupado.

–Sí, ahora, ¿a dónde fue…? –Tomó el mapa y buscó entre las páginas. Lupin observó maravillado el mapa. No creyó que lo volvería a ver, pero era más correcto que esos dos lo hubieran encontrado–. ¡Ahí! –George sostuvo la primera página que mostraba los terrenos y señaló un nombre que parecía estar corriendo y estaba siendo seguido por cuatro estudiantes.

–¡Imposible! –exclamó Lupin–. ¡Está muerto!

–Es lo que pensamos –dijo George.

–¿Acaso el mapa comete errores? –agregó Fred.

–Nunca. Pero… si está vivo… –El color desapareció del rostro de Lupin mientras comprendía la situación, mucho mejor de lo que lo había hecho en 1981. Los gemelos lucían muy preocupados por su reacción–. Por la barba de Merlín, ella lo sabía. Se dio cuenta en sólo dos semanas. ¡Por Dios, _él_ es el asesino!

–¡Mierda! –exclamaron los gemelos.

–¿Qué? –Lupin los miró de regreso. _Ellos_ no podían saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero estaban señalando al mapa. Un sexto nombre había aparecido, y supo al instante porque estaba ahí–. Oh, eso es malo –dijo con frenesí–. ¡Tengo que detenerlos! –Dobló el mapa y corrió fuera del cuarto con sólo una mirada rápida al reloj. Debía tener suficiente tiempo para ir a la casa de los gritos y regresar antes de la salida de la luna.

Fred y George observaron al profesor irse con su posesión más preciada, camino a una confrontación con un asesino y que cuatro personas cercanas a ellos estaban involucrados a ciegas.

–¿Ahora qué? –se preguntaron el uno al otro. Por primera vez, no tenían la respuesta.

* * *

–¡Profesora McGonagall! ¡Profesora McGonagall! –Dos jóvenes de tercer año corrieron a su jefa de casa después de la cena.

–Señorita Brown, señorita Patil, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó McGonagall.

–Tenemos que ver al profesor Dumbledore de inmediato –dijo Parvati Patil.

–Sí –agregó Lavender Brown–, la profesora Trelawney realizó una profecía y va a ocurrir esta noche.

McGonagall lanzó una mirada escéptica a las chicas.

–¿Ah, sí?

–No estamos bromeando, profesora, entró en trance y todo –dijo Lavender. McGonagall abrió sus ojos ampliamente. Eso no sonaba como el método usual de Sibyll.

-¿En verdad? –dijo, lanzándoles una mirada de advertencia.

–Sí, profesora –dijeron ambas. Ella asintió.

–De acuerdo, síganme.

Cinco minutos después, Lavender y Parvati repitieron su historia con más detalles al profesor Dumbledore en la oficina del director. Miraron a su alrededor nerviosas mientras hablaban. Era un lugar que irradiaba poder, al igual que Dumbledore.

–Señorita Brown, señorita Patil, ¿qué tanto recuerdan de las palabras _exactas_ de esta profecía? –dijo el mago anciano.

–Las escribimos, profesor –dijo Parvati, entregándole el pergamino–. Aquí está.

Dumbledore y McGonagall leyeron las palabras en silencio. McGonagall palideció, e incluso Dumbledore lucía preocupado. Eso definitivamente era una mala señal.

–Albus, acaso esto significa lo que creo que significa –respiró McGonagall.

–Significa, Minerva, que el reloj está avanzando… _dos_ relojes, de hecho, uno esta noche y otro a largo plazo. Debemos actuar de inmediato. –Se dirigió de nuevo a las dos chicas–. ¿Le han dicho a alguien más esto?

Las niñas temblaron bajo su mirada.

–Eh, le dijimos a Hermione y Harry y Ron y a Ginny, profesor –dijo Lavender con timidez–. ¿Estuvo mal?

Las miró con seriedad, pero titubeó por un largo tiempo antes de responder eventualmente.

–No deben de preocuparse. Sin embargo, si la situación se repite en el futuro, deben tener cuidado con las profecías. Regresen a su dormitorio. No le digan a nadie más, y digan a sus amigos que hagan lo mismo.

–Sí, profesor –dijeron las jóvenes, y salieron rápidamente de la oficina.

Mientras tanto, Dumbledore realizó una llamada de emergencia a través de la red Flu al Ministerio.

–Cornelius, pon a los aurores en alerta máxima. Tengo razón para creer que Sirius Black actuará esta noche. Y quizás tenga un aliado.

* * *

–Hay algo extraño sobre este lugar –dijo Harry–. Los fantasmas no destruyen las cosas.

El pasadizo secreto había llegado a una estructura de varios pisos abandonada que se parecía bastante a la casa de los gritos… pero no parecía embrujada, no en la manera normal por lo menos. Hermione, Harry, y Ginny llegaron a un cuarto con luz y se apresuraron dentro, varitas en mano.

Hermione de inmediato analizó la situación: Crookshanks estaba en la cama, ronroneando, Ron estaba en la cama con una pierna obviamente rota, Ron miraba con horror a algo fuera de su vista...

–¡No! ¡Es una trampa! –gritó Ron mientras se apresuraban a su lado–. _Él es el perro… Es un animago..._

Hermione se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a un hombre en trapos cerrando la puerta. Era alto y demacrado, casi esquelético. Su cabello estaba sucio y caía debajo de sus hombros. Sus dientes darían pesadillas a sus padres, y tenía una mirada salvaje en sus oscuros ojos grises. Conocía ese rostro.

–Sirius Black –susurró. Hermione actuó por instinto.

–¡Dobby!

 _¡Pop!_

–¡Captúralo!

–¡Ah! ¡Sirius Black! –chilló Dobby. Chasqueó sus dedos y en un instante, Black fue sostenido como un águila en vuelo contra la pared.

Si Black se sorprendió de ver a un elfo usando ropa, no lo mostró. Su reacción fue inmediata. Tenía la varita de Ron en su mano. Estaba sostenida contra la pared, pero eso era suficiente.

– _¡Defodio!_ –carraspeó. Una nube de astillas explotaron de la pared, las suficientes para liberar su mano. Agitó su varita en dirección a Dobby sin decir nada, y Dobby fue elevado en el aire por el tobillo. Distraído, soltó a Black, quien esquivó sus hechizos élficos con astucia.

– _¡Chiroptera...!_ –comenzó Ginny.

– _¡Expelliarmus!_ –La varita de Ginny salió volando de su mano.

– _¡Petrificus...!_

– _¡Locomotor...!_

– _¡Relashio!_

– _¡Spongenu!_

– _¡Expelliarmus! ¡Expelliarmus!_

Tanto Hermione como Harry estaban lanzando hechizos al asesino y esquivando su respuesta, pero él era más rápido y fuerte que ellos, y ambos rápidamente fueron desarmados. Aunque incluso cuando los esquivaron, Hermione notó que Black no estaba usando hechizos particularmente peligrosos.

Entonces, Dobby logró liberarse del hechizo y cayó sobre sus pies. Agitó sus manos, y un rollo de cuerda en la pared tomó vida y amarró a Black con fuerza.

Black no parecía preocupado. Sólo sonrió.

–¿Elfo de familia? ¿Conoces los viejos trucos…? Kreacher era más duro. –Entonces, para el horror de Hermione, se transformó de nuevo en el perro negro enorme y destrozó la cuerda con sus dientes y garras. _Era_ un animago… uno no registrado.

–¡Crookshanks, _haz_ algo! –intentó Hermione desesperada, sin estar segura de porque pensó que eso ayudaría. Su gato aún estaba acostado en la cama, _ronroneando_ como si fuera un gran espectáculo.

De un sólo salto, Black tenía Dobby contra el suelo con sus patas y gruñía sobre su rostro.

– _¡Dobby, no!_ –lloró ella.

El perro titubeó. Entonces, para sorpresa general, cambió de vuelta a forma humana para hablarle.

–Dile que pare –dijo con voz rasposa–. No quiero lastimarlo, pero lo haré si es necesario.

Hermione tuvo que mover su boca unas cuantas veces para lograr que saliera sonido.

–Dobby, para –dijo con tristeza–. Dije para… Perdimos esta.

Dobby se detuvo con una expresión de derrota en su rostro, y Black retrocedió con cautela. Agitó la varita de Ron de nuevo, y Dobby fue sostenido contra la pared. Eso era todo, pensó Hermione. Lo mejor que el mundo mágico tenía que ofrecer no podía detener a un asesino en serie de entrar a Hogwarts. Black sabía como pasar a los aurores y a los dementores, posiblemente en su forma animaga, e incluso sabía, de algún modo, como derrotar a los elfos domésticos. Y aún así, notó algo de nuevo: Sirius Black no había intentado matar a nadie… y no sólo a nadie, sino a un elfo doméstico, sólo porque ella se lo había rogado. ¿Por qué?

–Pensé que vendrías a ayudar a tu amigo, Harry –dijo Black, observando atentamente el rostro enfurecido de Harry–. Tu padre hubiera hecho lo mismo por mi. Y mejor que no fuiste por un maestro. Esto hará las cosas más fáciles.

Por instinto, Hermione se apresuró al lado de Harry para tomar su brazo y detenerlo para que no atacara a Black. Esa era una buena manera de morir rápido. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a él, Harry prácticamente se estrelló contra Ginny, quien había saltado enfrente de él.

–¡Si quieres matar a Harry tendrás que matarnos a todos! –gritó.

Black sonrió.

–No, sólo morirá una persona esta noche.

 _¿Por qué?_ Pensó Hermione. _Mató a doce inocentes para llegar a Pettigrew._

–¡Y serás tú! –bramó Harry. En un momento, hubo una oleada de gritos mientras hacía a un lado a Ginny y se lanzaba contra Black, Ginny intentó detenerlo, Hermione se acercó para sostenerlo, Ron se lanzó de la cama y se aferró de su túnica, y los cinco cayeron al suelo, Ron gritando de dolor cuando su pierna rota tocó el piso.

De repente, escucharon pasos en las escaleras.

–¡AYUDA! ¡SIRIUS BLACK! ¡ARRIBA! ¡RÁPIDO! –gritó Hermione.

En segundos, los pasos se apresuraron en las escaleras, y el profesor Lupin entró al cuarto con lo que parecía ser una expresión de dolor en el rostro. Los gemelos debieron mostrarle el mapa. Él apuntó su varita a Black, quien aún tenía cuatro varitas en sus manos… Y titubeó. Black elevó su varita, no la de Ron sino la de Harry, notaron, y la apuntó a Lupin. Se miraron con intensidad.

–Cambiaron, ¿no es así, Sirius? –dijo Lupin. Sorprendentemente, Black bajó su varita.

–¿Doce años y finalmente te diste cuenta? –dijo con voz rasposa.

–Tuve algo de ayuda –dijo Lupin. Sonrió, y Hermione notó que lanzó una mirada rápida en su dirección. Entonces, también bajó su varita, y para el horror de los estudiantes, abrazó a Black como a un hermano.

–¡¿ESTÁN TRABAJANDO JUNTOS?! –rugió Harry.

–¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! –gritó Hermione–. ¡PROFESOR, CONFIÉ EN USTED! ¡LES DIJE A FRED Y GEORGE QUE CONFIARAN EN USTED!

Todos la miraron.

–Y tuviste razón, Hermione –dijo Lupin, levantando su mano–. Hiciste lo correcto al decirles que me dieran el mapa del merodeador.

–¿Tienes el mapa del merodeador? –dijo Black con sorpresa.

–Por suerte, me lo dieron esta noche –respondió Lupin–. No pude creerlo cuando vi que Peter estaba vivo.

–¡Scabbers, no ahora! –interrumpió Ron. Scabbers había saltado de su bolsillo y estaba moviéndose con desesperación. Ron tuvo que enredar su cola sin pelo entre sus dedos para sostenerlo.

–Remus, es él –dijo Black con entusiasmo.

–Lo sé, Sirius –dijo Lupin.

–¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Yo? –dijo Ron con confusión. Intentó retroceder sobre la cama.

–¡Tú no, niño, la rata! –dijo Black con triunfo–. No es una rata. Es un animago… ¡con el nombre de Peter Pettigrew!

Hubo silencio en la casa de los gritos excepto por los chillidos frenéticos de Scabbers. Mientras lo absurdo de eso era procesaron, Ron y Ginny hablaron al mismo tiempo.

–Ambos están locos.

–¡Pettigrew está muerto! –dijo Harry–. ¡ _Tú_ lo mataste! –Señaló a Black con furia.

–No. –Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Hermione–. No, no lo _hizo_ –susurró.

–¡Qué! –gritaron Harry, Ron, y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

La mente de Hermione, la cual había estado dando vueltas por un tiempo, finalmente encontró tracción.

–¡Lo _sabía!_ –gritó–. ¡ _Sabía_ que había algo extraño en esa explosión! Por Dios, todo tiene sentido ahora.

–Hermione, ¿de qué estás hablando? –demandó Ron–. ¿Acaso te lanzaron un _Confundus_ cuando no estábamos viendo?

–No, Ron, ¡finalmente veo las cosas con claridad! Estoy hablando de como una explosión no deja atrás ropa intacta y un dedo. Peter Pettigrew falsificó su propia muerte y acusó a Black de hacerlo. –Se puso de pie y comenzó a moverse por el cuarto–. ¿Pero por qué desapareció de ese modo? Black hubiera ido a Azkaban de todos modos si mató a esos muggles. ¡Eso quiere decir que Pettigrew también hizo eso! _Él_ causó la explosión, se cortó su dedo para plantarlo como evidencia, y desapareció transformándose en Scabbers. Merlín, ¿cuántos animagos hay sin registrar…? _Ron_ , ¡Scabbers es el verdadero asesino!

–¡Se volvió loca! –dijo Ron horrorizado–. ¡Ginny, haz algo!

–Oh no, no está loca, Ronald –dijo Lupin con una sonrisa mientras Ginny intentaba que Hermione se sentara y se callara–. Es posible que sea la bruja más sensata que he conocido. Nunca lo hubiera descubierto por mi mismo si ella no me hubiera puesto a pensar sobre esa explosión.

– _¿Tú?_ –-preguntó Black sorprendida–. Eres _brillante_. Doce años, y tú eres la única que lo notó.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

–De hecho, soy bastante lógica, lo cual me permite mirar más allá de detalles superfluos y percibir con claridad aquellos que otros pasan por alto… Además, soy la única hija de muggles en este cuarto. Lo pensé en esos términos. Nadie pareció notar que la evidencia no lucía correcta cuando supuestamente murió Pettigrew. Nadie pareció pensar que había algo extraño cuando Scabbers vivió cuatro veces más que una rata normal. El profesor Snape tiene razón sobre algo: muchos magos no tienen una onza de lógica.

–¡Hermione, Scabbers no es Pettigrew! –dijo Ron–. Es una rata normal.

–Ronald, tiene doce años de edad, _y le falta un dedo_. Y todo lo que encontraron de Pettigrew fue un dedo, ¿recuerdas?

–Hermione, ¡escúchate! –gritó Harry–. Black era el guardián del secreto de mis padres. ¡ _Él_ los traicionó!

–¡No, Harry! –dijo Black. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos–. No… aunque es como si lo hubiera hecho, Harry, pero _él_ realizó el acto. James y Lily querían que fuera el guardián del secreto, pero pensé que sería muy obvio. Dije que sería mejor que cambiáramos y no le dijimos a nadie… ni siquiera a Dumbledore. Dije que Peter debería hacerlo porque él era la última persona que alguien esperaría… Lo siento tanto, Harry… No me di cuenta del terrible error hasta que… hasta que fue muy tarde.

–Así que _fue_ Pettigrew –dijo Hermione–. Todo este tiempo Pettigrew… culpable de todo.

–Sí –respondió Lupin–. Lo descubrí en cuanto vi que estaba vivo en el mapa del merodeador.

–¿ _Qué_ es el mapa del merodeador? –demandó Harry impacientemente.

–Este es el mapa del merodeador, Harry. –Sacó el pergamino de su bolsillo y se lo mostró–. Muestra donde están todos en el castillo en tiempo real. Los gemelos lo han estado usando para planear sus bromas, pero _nosotros_ lo creamos… tu padre y nosotros tres.

–Lunático –dijo Hermione. Lupin asintió. El patrón era obvio ahora que lo veía–. Canuto. –Señaló a Sirius–. Colagusano. –Señaló a Scabbers. ¿Y podía ser?–. ¿Qué era James? –preguntó.

–Un ciervo –dijo Sirius con melancolía–. Cornamenta… astas. Tu padre también era un animago, Harry, al igual que yo y, desafortunadamente, Peter.

–Les estoy diciendo, sólo es Scabbers –dijo Ron.

–¡Ah! Ronald… –se quejó Hermione–. ¿Puede hacerlo que cambie a forma humana, profesor? –preguntó a Lupin. Ahora Lupin sonrió.

–Podemos –dijo–. Sólo necesitamos asegurarnos de que no escape.

–¿Pueden desatar a Dobby? ¿Y devolverme mi varita, por favor?

Black lanzó una mirada interrogatoria a Lupin, y Lupin estudió su rostro con cuidado.

–Creo que podemos confiar en ella, Sirius. Está de nuestro lado.

–Estoy del lado de la justicia, profesor –lo corregió al instante.

–Pues, ya que soy inocente, eso es suficiente para mi. –Black entregó su varita de regreso a Hermione, para la sorpresa de sus amigos, y agitó otra varita y dejó que Dobby cayera al suelo.

–Oh, _que_ amable –dijo Ginny–. ¿Y qué de nosotros?

–Danos un minuto, Ginny –dijo Hermione–. Intentaremos resolver esto rápidamente. Dobby, ¿estás bien?

–Sí, señorita Hermione. ¿La rata en verdad es un mago?

–Vamos a descubrirlo. Sólo asegúrate que no escape.

–Sí, señorita.

–Dame la rata, Ron –dijo Lupin–. Si estamos mal, esto no lo lastimará.

Ante eso, Ron entregó con titubeo la rata que estaba moviéndose y mordiendo sus manos.

Lupin lo sostuvo con una mano.

–¿Listo, Sirius?

–¿Juntos? –dijo Black con voz suave.

–Eso creo. A las tres: una… dos… ¡tres!

Hubo un flash de luz blanquiazul y Scabbers cayó al suelo, pero comenzó a crecer rápidamente. Era lo que Hermione esperaba. El cuerpo redondo de Scabbers creció con su cabeza incrementando su tamaño y sus extremidades estirándose. En segundos, en lugar de Scabbers había otro hombre en la casa de los gritos. Era bajo, calvo, con ojos pequeños y distraidos, y un rostro distintivamente roedor. Estaba muy delgado y sucio, pero piel caía de su rostro como si hubiera estado muy gordo y hubiera perdido mucho peso.

–Hola, Peter –dijo Lupin con una sonrisa maniaca–. Mucho tiempo sin verte.

–S...Sirius… R...Remus… m...mis viejos amigos… –dijo Pettigrew. Incluso su voz era rápida y chillante.

Pero antes de que sus "viejos amigos" pudieran responder, fue golpeado por algo rojo. Ginny se había movido, una expresión de furia en su rostro. Pateó a Pettigrew entre las piernas, gritando.

–¡Pervertido! ¡Te vi mirándome el verano pasado! –Pettigrew cayó al suelo, quejándose. La mayoría de las bocas cayeron al suelo con sorpresa.

–¡Oh, Merlin! ¿Mi hermanita? ¡Enfermo! –dijo Ron–. Y… _¡te dejé dormir en mi cama también!_ Si tuviera dos piernas buenas...

–Bien, Ginny –dijo Black–. ¿Lo ven ahora? Fue él todo el tiempo. Traicionó a James y a Lily. Mató a todas esas personas.

–¡No! ¡No! –chilló Pettigrew–. ¡No pueden creerle! –Señaló a Black–. Está mintiendo… mintiendo y loco. Intentó matarme.

–Cállate –exclamó Ginny–. ¿Cómo supiste que era él? –preguntó a Black–. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

–Ha venido a intentar matarme de nuevo –rogó Pettigrew–. ¡Tienen que detenerlo!

–No hubiera sabido que estaba suelto si no hubiera tenido muy buena suerte –respondió Black–. La última vez que visitó el Ministro, le pedí el periódico… le dije que quería hacer el crucigrama. Y me creyó. ¡Ja! Esta buscando noticias sobre Harry, pero imaginen mi sorpresa cuando vi esto en su lugar. –Sacó un pedazo de periódico cuidadosamente doblado de entre su ropa desgarrada y se los mostró. Los estudiantes soltaron gritos ahogados. Era la foto de los Weasley en Egipto, y en las manos de Ron, con un dedo claramente ausente, estaba Scabbers–. Reconocería a esa rata en cualquier lugar –dijo Black.

–Por eso dijiste "está en Hogwarts" mientras dormías –dijo Lupin con comprensión–. Querías decir Peter, no Harry.

–Es una mentira –continuó Pettigrew–. Él era el guardián del secreto, no yo. Él mató a James y Lily, y se escapó para matarnos a los dos.

Black se giró para ver a Pettigrew, varita elevada.

–¿Cómo te atreves a profanar su memoria? –bramó–. ¡Tú eras el guardián del secreto y ambos lo sabemos! ¡No tienes el derecho de decir sus nombres!

–Harry… Harry, por favor… ¡estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Está loco! No puedes creer lo que dice.

–No te has estado escondiendo de mi todos estos años –dijo Black ignorándolo–. Te has estado escondiendo de todos los seguidores de Voldemort que piensan lo que _traicionaste_ , que fue tu culpa que muriera. Y engordaste de la amabilidad de los Weasley sin su conocimiento, confiando en que todos te creían muerto.

–¿Lo ven? ¡No tiene sentido! –dijo Pettigrew–. Nunca hubiera trabajado para Quien-Ustedes-Saben. ¡Está completamente loco! Remus, _él_ era el espía. ¿No lo ves? ¿Quién más le hubiera dado esa información?

–Oh, no lo sé, _¿tú?_ Creer que yo soy el espía… ¿quién se arriesgó más que yo, además de James y Lily?

–Harry… Harry, por favor, créeme. He vivido contigo por tres años… en tu dormitorio. Nunca te lastimé ahí.

La cabeza de Harry se movió de un lado a otro entre los dos como si no estuviera seguro de a quien creer.

–No lo escuches, Harry –lo interrumpió Black–. Tenía una buena vida ahí y nunca lo hubiera intentado a menos que tuviera algo que ganar.

–Corrí con ustedes, ¿no es así? ¡Lo hice por ustedes!

–Lo hiciste por la popularidad. Eras nada sin nosotros.

–Nunca hubieran salido de todos esos problemas sin mi.

–Te ayudamos y tú nos vendiste.

–¡CÁLLENSE LOS DOS!

Todos se callaron y todas las miradas se dirigieron a Hermione. Sirius Black la observó como si nunca hubiera visto algo como ella. Hermione estaba bastante consciente de que había callado a un asesino, quien sea que fuera. Pero aún no estaba muerta, así que se preparó y continuó:

–Esto no es sobre su rivalidad en la escuela. No puedo creerlo, uno de ustedes es un asesino y están discutiendo sobre quien era más popular en la escuela… Saben, hay una solución sencilla para esto.

–¿La hay? –dijeron los tres adultos.

–¿La hay? –repitieron sus tres amigos.

–Sí, la hay. –Hermione metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó el frasco que siempre cargaba con ella. De dentro de ese frasco, sacó un pedazo de algodón, y de su interior un frasco más pequeño con líquido transparente–. Veritaserum –dijo con una sonrisa. Sonrisas aparecieron en los rostros de sus amigos, y expresiones de sorpresa en los de los adultos.

–¿Tienes veritaserum? –dijo Black con asombro.

–¡Brillante! ¿Aún lo tienes? –dijo Ron.

–Claro. Nunca lo he usado. ¿Qué tan seguido se necesita?

–Hermione –dijo Lupin–. ¿Acaso quiero saber por qué _o_ cómo tienes veritaserum?

–Probablemente no –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Pettigrew ahora lucía muy, muy nervioso.

–Eso… n...no es confiable –tartamudeó–. Black sabe Oclumancia. No puedes confiar en lo que dice.

–No se lo iba dar a él –respondió Hermione.

Los ojos de Pettigrew se abrieron más, y comenzó a retroceder.

–No, no, no –murmuró.

–¡Dobby!

Dobby chasqueó sus dedos y Pettigrew estuvo atado en otro rollo de cuerdas.

–Desmáyelo si se transforma –dijo a Lupin. _En verdad necesitamos una manera de atarlo y que no pueda escapar._

–N...no p...puedes hacer eso –rogó Pettigrew–. No es legal.

–De hecho, sólo no es admisible –lo corregió Lupin de forma engreída–, pero tenemos la suficiente evidencia para que te arresten y te interroguen de manera formal. Si tenemos razón, dudo que cualquiera de nosotros reciba más que un regaño.

–Gracias, profesor –dijo Hermione. Caminó a Pettigrew e intentó obligarlo a que abriera su mano. Él luchó contra el esfuerzo, pero ella tapó su nariz, obligándolo a abrir sus labios lo suficiente para que ella le diera tres gotas de la poción entre los dientes. De repente, Pettigrew se puso tieso y sus ojos en blanco.

–Creo que está funcionando –dijo ella–. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Peter Pettigrew –dijo en monotono.

–Pues, no se como lo hiciste, pero lo hiciste –dijo Lupin–. De acuerdo, Peter, ¿traicionaste a James y Lily con Voldemort?

–Nnnnn… _sí_ –soltó, intentando resistir el efecto. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con horror.

–Se los dije –dijo Black.

–Espera un minuto, Sirius –lo detuvo Lupin–. ¿Fuiste el guardián del secreto?

–Sí.

–¿Eras el espía en la Orden?

–Sí.

–Lo siento, Remus –murmuró Black–. Pensé que eras tú...

–No te preocupes de eso, Canuto. Peter, ¿fingiste tu propia muerte y culpaste a Sirius, y mataste a doce muggles en el proceso?

–Nnnn...sí, y sí –dijo Pettigrew.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? –demandó Black.

–Yo… tenía… miedo –respondió él. De repente, su personalidad normal regresó–. El Señor Oscuro estaba ganando. ¿Qué podía ganar rehusándome? Me hubiera matado.

–¡ENTONCES DEBISTE MORIR! –Black se lanzó contra él, pero Lupin lo sostuvo–. ¡DEBISTE DE MORIR POR TUS AMIGOS COMO CUALQUIERA DE NOSOTROS LO HUBIERA HECHO POR TI!

–¿Qué elección había? ¡Todos hubiéramos muerto al final!

–¡Pero no fue así! No fue así porque Harry lo detuvo. Siempre hay una elección, Peter, ¡y tú elegiste mal! Vamos, Lunático, hay que matarlo de una vez.

–Eh, ¿están seguros de que es una buena idea? –dijo Hermione nerviosa.

–Se lo merece –gruñó Black. Comenzó a moverse hacia él

–¡Esperen! –Los interrumpió Hermione.

–¿Qué? –dijo Black sin paciencia.

–Yo también tengo preguntas –dijo ella–, y voy a obtener respuestas. Pettigrew, ¿ _cómo_ mataste a esos doce muggles?

–¡Hermione! –dijo Lupin.

Pero Pettigrew, aunque intentó detenerse, cayó en el monótono de nuevo para responder.

–Use un hechizo explosivo poderoso basado en la maldición reductora. Ataca un área pequeña, pero destruye el blanco en fragmentos que lanza en todas direcciones a alta velocidad.

–Como metralla… por supuesto, como una granada de fragmentación –dijo Hermione, aliviada al finalmente comprender–. _Así_ es como mataste a tantas personas. Una maldición como esa podría matar a un rango mayor con menor daño. Sr. Black, tiene suerte de que usted no murió. –Black estaba sin palabras, en su mayoría porque una joven de catorce años podía deducir tanto sobre maldiciones, pero Lupin aún estaba en alerta.

–No eres lo suficiente inteligente para inventar un hechizo como ese tú solo. ¿Te lo dio Voldemort?

–No.

–¿Quién?

–Rrrrr...Rookwood. Él lo inventó.

–¿Rookwood? –preguntó Hermione.

–Augustus Rookwood –explicó Hermione–. Trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios… la división de investigación en el Ministerio. Estaba dando información a Voldemort… está en Azkaban ahora.

–Una pregunta más: ¿alguna vez _me viste_ cambiarme cuando me quedé en la Madriguera? –dijo Hermione.

–Nnnn...ss… ¡AH! –Hermione le dio un rodillazo en la ingle antes de que pudiera terminar la sílaba.

–Pervertido –dijo ella–. ¿Por qué te puso el sombrero seleccionador en _Gryffindor_?

Lo había dicho retóricamente, pero Pettigrew respondió.

–P...p...porque d...dijo que tenía una chispa de v...valentía que necesitaba cultivar.

Hermione gimió y dio un paso atrás horrorizada.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Lupin.

–Me dijo lo mismo –susurró ella. Se dio la vuelta y miró a sus amigos preocupada. ¿La verían diferente ahora? ¿Dejarían de confiar en ella?

Pero entonces, Ron abrió la boca y se burló de Pettigrew.

–¡Eso muestra que es mejor que tú! ¡Hermione es tan valiente que hechizó a Quien-Tú-Sabes en la cara _dos veces_ y tú aún eres un maldito cobarde!

Hermione respiró con alivio, aunque sacudió la cabeza en dirección a Ron.

–También soy lo suficiente valiente para decir su nombre, Ron… pero gracias.

–¿Lo hechizó en…? No importa –dijo Black–. Ahora que establecimos que Peter es un hijo de puta, hay que matarlo.

–En verdad no creo que… –comenzó Hermione.

–Sí, vamos –dijo Lupin en acuerdo. Tanto él como Black elevaron sus varitas en dirección al hombre.

Harry miró a los tres hombres y después cambió su expresión a una de determinación.

–¡NO! –dijo. Saltó enfrente de Pettigrew, para la sorpresa de todos.

–Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo? –exclamó Ginny.

–No deberían matarlo –dijo. Pettigrew aún estaba quejándose de dolor en el suelo detrás de él.

–Harry, este pedazo de mierda vendió a tu familia para salvar su propia piel –soltó Black.

–Lo sé –respondió–, pero no que creo que mi papá hubiera querido que se convirtieran en asesinos por él… no vale la pena.

Black titubeó, pero no bajó su varita.

–Me alegra ver que piensas tan bien de James, Harry –dijo él–, pero hay momentos cuando un hombre llega a su límite...

–Tiene razón, Sr. Black –intervino Hermione. Las cabezas de él y Lupin se giraron en su dirección–. Profesor Lupin, no se sobre el papá de Harry, pero… si su mamá y yo somos tan parecidas como dice, a _ella_ definitivamente no le hubiera gustado. Es un hombre muy bueno como para eso, profesor. –Lupin soltó un gran respiro y bajó su varita. Sus manos temblaban–. Y más importante, Sr. Black –agregó–, si lo llevamos al castillo con vida nunca tendrá que regresar a Azkaban. Usted es el padrino de Harry. No se que sabe sobre sus parientes, pero Harry necesita a su padrino.

–Hermione… –comenzó Harry.

–No lo niegues, Harry. Mereces más que una familia que apenas y te tolera.

Ante eso, Black bajó su varita.

–Harry… –dijo lentamente–, tú eres el único que tiene derecho a decidir. ¿Qué quieres hacer con él?

Harry se dio la vuelta y miró a Pettigrew por un largo momento. Entonces miró a Black, después a Lupin, y después a Hermione, Ron, y Ginny en turno. Hermione le rogó en silencio, y podía ver que Ginny, quien probablemente odiaba a Pettigrew tanto como él, también estaba de acuerdo con su idea.

–Lo llevaremos al castillo –dijo Harry–. Vivo. Y haremos que te perdonen… Sirius.

La tensión pareció irse. Black sonrió al ser llamado por su nombre por primera vez.

–De acuerdo Harry… y… gracias por pensar en mi… tú también, Hermione. Creo que ambos son más sabios que yo.

El momento fue interrumpido por un extraño sonido: _clic clic clic clic clic clic clic…_ Hermione palideció, sus ojos abiertos con horror al darse cuenta que venía de su muñeca.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Ron.

–Es mi reloj –dijo ella, removiendo su manga.

–¿Qué quiere decir?

Oh, sabía lo que significaba. Había puesto la alarma más temprano ese día.

–¡Significa que la luna va a salir en diez minutos!


	57. Chapter 57

Aún si lo que escriben con su mano izquierda no es legible, Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling, y esta historia le pertenece a White Squirrel.

 **Notas del autor:** Gracias a las sugerencias para el patronus de Hermione. En verdad las consideré, pero desafortunadamente, las dos respuestas más populares (muy por encima de las demás) no funcionan para mi. Las sirenas son seres conscientes, lo cual no quiero. Se supone que los patronus son animales, y uno consciente no funciona para este fic. La otra opción, un nundu, me parece querer darle una criatura muy poderosa como patronus. Y aunque la forma y el poder no están relacionados, Hermione es más sabia que poderosa, así que no creo que va con su personalidad.

Me sorprendió ver que a tantas personas no les gusta la nutria, la cual, como dije, combina bien con su personalidad (las nutrias son muy inteligentes, usan herramientas, tienen personalidad juguetona, la cual va bien con la amistad con Fred y George en esta historia). Así que lamento estar en desacuerdo, pero no veo razón convincente para cambiarlo.

Muchas personas sugirieron que Dobby debería aparecer a todos de vuelta al castillo. Siempre he creído que los elfos domésticos son descritos con mucho poder. No queda con la historia. Así que limité su poder lo más que pude aún siendo consistente con el canon. Básicamente, Dobby no puede llevar a muchas personas individualmente o en grupos sin agotarse. Tampoco puede saber donde esta la poción matalobos de Lupin ya que no hay garantía de que Snape la dejara en su oficina. Gracias a Endgames por sus consejos sobre este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 57**

–¡Significa que la luna saldrá en diez minutos! –dijo Hermione con frenesí.

Black, Lupin, y Pettigrew lucían horrorizados, pero Harry, Ron, y Ginny la miraron sin comprensión.

–¿Y? –preguntó Ron.

– _¡¿Y?!_ Lo siento, profesor. ¡Lupin es un hombre lobo!

–¡¿Qué?! –dijeron Ron y Ginny.

Pero Harry aún no parecía comprender.

–¿Y?

–¡Harry! ¡Los hombres lobo son criaturas oscuras peligrosas! –dijo Ron.

–¿Hermione, tú lo sabías? –preguntó Ginny.

–Soy bastante lógica, ¿recuerdas? –dijo ella–. Honestamente, lo descubrí en septiembre. ¿Qué _nadie_ notó que siempre se enfermaba el día después de la luna llena? Por Dios, Snape nos obligó a escribir un ensayo sobre los hombres lobo la primera vez que ocurrió.

–De acuerdo, ¿pero cuál es el problema con los hombres lobo? –insistió Harry.

–¡Son criaturas terribles que quieren comernos! –dijo Ron.

–Ronald, eso no es justo –lo regañó Hermione–. Son magos perfectamente normales excepto durante la luna llena… la cual es, desafortunadamente, hoy. ¡Tenemos nueve minutos y medio antes de que haya un hombre lobo furioso en esta habitación!

–Remus, ¿tomaste tu poción? –preguntó Black.

–No, no lo hice –dijo Lupin con tristeza.

–¿Qué poción? –preguntó Harry.

–La poción matalobos. Me permite mantener mi mente humana cuando me transformo. Sólo fue inventada hace unos años. Pero me perdí la última dosis. Es inútil. No lo entiendo. Revisé el reloj. La luna se supone que no sale tan temprano en esta época del año. Estaba seguro de que tenía otra media hora antes de tener que regresar.

–¿Esta época del año? –dijo Hermione, los ojos abiertos ampliamente–. Oh, profesor, la hora en Hogwarts fluctúa de media a una hora todos los días de manera relativa al sol y la luna. ¿No lo recuerda?

–¡Oh, Merlín! –dijo Lupin–. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

–No hay tiempo, Lunático –dijo Black–. ¡Nueve minutos! Tenemos que sacar a los chicos de aquí.

–¡Canuto, no hay suficiente tiempo! Nunca regresarán a Hogwarts tan rápido.

–No necesitan hacerlo. Sólo necesitan salir de la casa.

–¡No! Los encantamientos en la casa ya no están funcionando. Dumbledore me lo dijo a principio del año. ¡Lunático podrá seguir su rastro con su olfato! –Black palideció.

–Oh no… -dijo–. De acuerdo, podemos hacerlo. Me quedaré atrás para distraerlo en mi forma canina. Ustedes pueden regresar por nosotros en la mañana.

–¿Podemos llevar a Pettigrew de regreso al castillo por nuestra cuenta? –dijo Ginny–. ¿Y si intenta escapar?

–Sí, quizás te necesitemos, Sirius –rogó Harry.

–Lo siento, Harry, no podemos arriesgar que Lunático nos siga en el túnel. Podríamos aturdirlo.

–Eso los haría avanzar lento, incluso con magia –advirtió Lupin–. Ya tienen que llevar a Ron.

–¿Y si sellamos la puerta? –sugirió Ron.

–No, eso nunca detendrá a Lunático –lo rechazó Lupin.

–¿Incluso con magia?

–No por el tiempo necesario. Necesitamos runas.

–¡Yo puedo tallar runas! ¿Pueden arreglar mi pierna?

– _Ferula! –_ dijo Lupin. La pierna de Ron fue vendada en un una férula–. Es lo mejor puedo hacer, pero no tenemos tiempo de tallar runas.

Pero Ron se puso de pie, caminó con dificultad a la puerta, y sacó su navaja para tallar runas de su bolsillo.

–Tengo una idea. No tiene que ser elegante –dijo.

–No, Ron, tiene razón –dijo Hermione–. No tenemos tiempo. ¡Ocho minutos!

–No, en serio, lo tengo –dijo Ron mientras tallaba–. Sólo unas cuantas runas de fortificación.

–¿Y de dónde vas a sacar el poder? Tomará mucho tiempo tallar las secuencias para usar las líneas ley, y ni siquiera lo hemos cubierto en clase.

–No necesitamos las líneas ley. Lo haremos como nuestros pequeños bloques de madera… colocaremos un montón de hechizos en ellas.

Miró lo que estaba tallando e hizo el cálculo: la fuerza probable que un hombre lobo usaría contra la puerta, el poder que era colocado en un hechizo de fortificación como _Duro_ , cuantos hechizos podían lanzar a la puerta en un minuto, la cantidad de runas… no era bueno.

–Ron, no va a funcionar, con el poder que tenemos y la manera en la que estás tallando, sólo nos va a dar una media hora.

–Hermione, sólo _necesitamos_ una media hora.

–Pero...

–¡Hermione, no todo tiene que ser una E perfecta! –dijo Ron sobre ella–. Lo único que necesitamos es que aguante lo suficiente para poder escapar. Es todo. No necesitamos una calificación perfecta en la tarea. Ahora, ¿vas a quedarte ahí quejándote o vas a hacer algo útil?

Hermione observó a Ron sin habla. Quizás no ocurría con frecuencia, pero Ron la impresionaba a veces. Abrió la boca, la cerró, la abrió de nuevo, la cerró otra vez, y finalmente encontró las palabras.

–De acuerdo, seis minutos y medio. Tengo una idea también. Necesito una cuerda… algo fuerte, pero flexible y preferiblemente sin ser transformado.

–Debe de haber algo por aquí –dijo Black–. _Accio_ cuerda. –Unos segundos después, un carrete de cordel voló hacia sus manos y se lo entregó. Lo examinó y lo encontró en buena condición.

–¡Listo! –dijo Ron–. Comiencen a lanzar hechizos. _¡Duro!_

Lupin, Black, e incluso Harry y Ginny comenzaron a lanzar hechizos a la puerta para fortificarla, pero Hermione estaba ocupada terminando su propia idea.

–Dobby, asegúrate que esas cuerdas se queden en él –dijo, señalando a Pettigrew. Entonces, enredó el cordel una vez alrededor de su muñeca izquierda, y apuntó su varita hacia este–. _Lapsu Nodum Strictus._ –El cordel se ató en un simple nudo y se apretó, pero el truco del hechizo llegó cuando movió su varita, y la tensión se incrementó. Apretó el nudo hasta que comenzó a sentirse incómodo, y cuando liberó el hechizo, descubrió que cuando intentaba aflojarlo, se apretaba de inmediato de vuelta a la misma tensión.

–Sí, lo logré a la primera –dijo. De inmediato procedió a atar el cordel alrededor de las muñecas de Pettigrew, amarrándolas a su espalda y atándolo a ella–. _Lapsu Nodum Strictus. Lapsu Nodum Strictus._

–De acuerdo, eso debería aguantar –dijo Black al otro lado del cuarto, y dejaron de lanzar hechizos a la puerta–. ¿Qué hiciste, Hermione?

–Es un nudo que se aprieta solo –dijo–. Ahora, si se transforma, el cordel lo mantendrá atado… y probablemente disloque sus brazos. –Pettigrew tembló. Black elevó sus cejas.

–¿Dónde aprendiste ese hechizo?

–Lo acabo de inventar.

Las cejas del hombre se elevaron aún más, y miró a Lupin para confirmarlo.

–Es fácilmente la igual de Lily, Sirius –dijo Lupin–. Y en Aritmancia, la mejor que Septima Vector ha visto. Tomará su TIMO el próximo mes… ¡cinco minutos! Tienen que irse. Llévate mi varita, devuelve a Harry y a Ginny las suyas, y cierra la puerta detrás de ustedes.

–De acuerdo. ¡Vámonos! ¡A prisa! –dijo Black. Los cuatro estudiantes y Dobby lo siguieron. Hermione jaló a Pettigrew de la correa improvisada mientras que Harry ayudaba a Ron para que tuvieran tres piernas buenas entre los dos. Cerraron la puerta reforzada y bajaron las escaleras.

–Dobby –dijo Hermione–, ve con el profesor Dumbledore. Dile que Peter Pettigrew está vivo, Sirius Black es inocente, y los estamos llevando a los dos al castillo. Y tiene… entre veintisiete y cuarenta y dos minutos antes de que Lupin escape de la casa de los gritos.

–¿Está segura de que está a salvo aquí, señorita Hermione? –dijo Dobby con preocupación.

–Tan a salvo como puedo estar en esta situación. Necesitamos la ayuda de Dumbledore.

–Sí, señorita. –El elfo desapareció.

–Hermione, amárrame a Pettigrew también –dijo Ginny cuando llegaron al túnel.

–¿Qué? ¿Estás segura? –respondió.

–No quiero que escape. "Scabbers" mordía todo, pero no puede morder dos cuerdas con rapidez.

–De acuerdo. –Hermione lanzó su hechizo para amarrar a los tres juntos mientras corrían–. Ron, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Tenemos que irnos!

–¡Un segundo! –Ron se quedó atrás del grupo, se agachó, y escribió una línea en el suelo. Entonces, se arremangó y escribió la misma línea con lodo en su brazo antes de agitar su varita–. _Bliviklet_. Listo, ¡vámonos! –Corrieron de nuevo y explicó–. Lunas enlazadas, ¿recuerdan? Son buenas para monitorear. Cuando se rompa, sabremos que Lupin escapó.

Hermione fue dejada sin habla de nuevo.

–Ron, ¿cómo es que se te ocurre todo esto? –dijo.

–Soy bastante lógico para hacer cosas rápidas con el mínimo de esfuerzo –respondió con orgullo.

Hermione estaba tan feliz de estar en la oscuridad ya que se sintió sonrojarse con vergüenza. Había acusado a Ron de muchas cosas similares en los últimos tres años, usualmente justo después de que la había llamado sabelotodo. Aparentemente, su flojera era útil de vez en cuando… _muy_ de vez en cuando.

Con la runa de advertencia, se sintieron lo suficiente cómodos para alentar el paso a una caminata rápida en la que era menos probable que se tropezaran, y menos probable que Ron se colapsara. A una tercera parte del túnel, escucharon un fuerte golpe detrás de ellos. Lupin se había transformado. Pero después de varios golpes, parecía que la puerta aguantaría.

–¡Oh, no! ¡Crookshanks! –exclamó Hermione de repente–. ¡Aún sigue ahí!

–Estará bien –dijo Black rápidamente–. Los hombres lobo no atacan a los animales. Quizás lo mantenga ocupado un poco.

–Oh.

–Tu gato ha sido mi mejor amigo en la escuela –agregó–. Muy inteligente. Podía comunicarme con él un poco en forma canina. Le pedí que me trajera a Peter, pero no pudo hacerlo.

–¿Qué? ¿ _Por eso_ estaba tras él todo el tiempo? –exclamó Ron.

–Claro. Los gatos normalmente no se prenden tanto de una rata. Eso sería ridículo.

–Merlín, debió saberlo desde el principio –dijo Ron–. Es por eso por lo que lo atacó en la tienda. Hermione, en verdad lamento todo. Crookshanks es más inteligente que todos.

–No tenías manera de saberlo, Ron… –comenzó ella.

–No, es en serio. –Indicó a Harry que se acercara más a ella. Se le estaba acabando el aliento por el esfuerzo–. Te he tratado de lo peor todo el año, y todo el tiempo tú sólo estabas tratando de ayudarnos. Quiero decir, pensé que me agradaba este pervertido, pero no lo merecías cuando estabas asustada y te estábamos ignorando. Quiero decir, los gemelos tuvieron que encontrarte. Yo ni siquiera te busqué.

–Sólo los gemelos _podían_ encontrarme –murmuró.

–Bueno… aún así tenías razón. Yo fui un tonto.

–¿Como siempre? –dijo Ginny.

–Ginny, no arruines mi momento. Mira… nos has ayudado a salir de muchos problemas... Supongo que debí… hablar contigo en lugar de sólo gritar.

–Eso… es muy maduro de tu parte, Ron –respondió Hermione con sorpresa–. Y… gracias.

 _Más vale tarde que nunca de todos modos. Sólo espero que sea un cambio permanente._

–Sí, yo también lo siento, Hermione –dijo Harry–. Siempre has estado ahí para mi cuando te necesito, pero no estaba prestando atención cuando tú lo necesitabas.

–Bueno, _sí_ me ayudaste con el encantamiento patronus, Harry, pero gracias.

–Pues… cuando Crookshanks no pudo capturar a Peter, logró obtener las contraseñas para la torre –dijo Black, retomando la conversación con incomodidad–. Un niño las tenía en su mesita de noche. –Hermione soltó un grito ahogado.

–Así que Neville no las perdió en la lavandería… ¡ _Tú_ eres la razón por la que se metió en tantos problemas!

–Lo siento –dijo Black–. Cuando sea exonerado, escribiré a su abuela para que le quite cual sea que fue el castigo terrible que le dio.

Se apresuraron, los golpes detrás de ellos recordándoles que tenían prisa. Aunque ahora que se sentían un poco a salvo, Hermione tomó el valor de hacer la pregunta que aún no comprendía.

–¿Sr. Black? –dijo.

–Por favor, llámame Sirius –murmuró.

–Sirius… si no te molesta decirnos, ¿cómo escapaste de Azkaban?

Sirius tembló un poco.

–Azkaban es un lugar terrible, terrible –dijo–. Es una fortaleza oscura en una isla inmarcable en el mar del norte. Al Ministerio le gusta pensar que es a prueba de escapes, pero el punto débil son los guardias.

–¿Los dementores? –dijo Hermione con incredulidad.

–Sí. ¿No se te ocurriría, verdad? Pero los dementores son ciegos. Rastrean por las emociones, y no pueden detectar a animales tan bien. Los humanos casi no interactúan con los prisioneros. La mayoría se vuelven locos, pero yo tenía mi inocencia de la cual sostenerme. No era un pensamiento feliz, así que no podían quitármela. Por doce años permanecí ahí. Yo… pensé que me lo merecía… pero entonces vi esa foto, y tuve que escapar. Fue bastante simple de hecho… casi morí, pero fue simple. Estaba muy delgado… incluso más delgado como Canuto. Una noche me escabullí cuando entregaron mi cena y logré pasar entre los barrotes hasta la puerta principal. Entonces, nadé a la orilla. Honestamente, me sorprende haberlo logrado, pero aquí estoy.

–¿Y porqué se convirtieron tú y mi papá en animagos? –preguntó Harry.

–Descubrimos el secreto de Remus en nuestro segundo año. Transformarse solo es más difícil para un hombre lobo. Comienzan a morderse y rasguñarse a sí mismos cuando están encerrados… bueno, muchos animales hacen eso, pero es especialmente malo para ellos. Así que nos convertimos en animagos para hacerle compañía y dejarlo salir un poco ya que estaríamos a salvo como animales. Nos tomó tres años, y es un milagro que no salió terriblemente mal, pero bueno, éramos jóvenes y atrevidos.

–Me sorprende que no le dijeron al profesor Dumbledore –dijo Hermione.

–Sí, a mi también, de hecho, pero eso tendrás que hablarlo con él. Me desvié un poco para intentar acercarme a ti, Harry, pero siempre había muchas personas alrededor.

–Te vi –dijo Harry–. En Privet Drive, y después en el partido de quidditch… ¿ _Tú_ enviaste la saeta de fuego, no es así?

–Claro. Sólo lo mejor para mi ahijado. Me alegra que McGonagall te dejara conservarla. No estaba seguro de que lo haría. Vuelas muy bien… tú también, Ginny.

–Eh, gracias –dijo Ginny, sonrojándose.

–¿Y qué de ti, Hermione? –continuó–. Imposiblemente buena en aritmancia es una cosa, ¿pero cómo es que una hija de muggles obtiene un elfo de familia antigua? ¿Y por qué estaba usando ropa?

–Oh, ese es Dobby. Harry y yo engañamos a Lucius Malfoy para que lo liberara el año pasado y lo contraté con paga.

La quijada de Sirius cayó, y entonces sonrió ampliamente.

–Hermione, creo que estoy enamorado.

–Tendrás que ponerte en fila detrás de Fred y George –dijo ella.

Sirius se rió… una risa débil y rasposa, pero una risa.

–Y de respuesta rápida. Creo que te hubieras llevado bien con nosotros cuando estábamos en la escuela.

–Gracias… creo… Así que, si sabías lo que ocurrió con Pettigrew, ¿por qué no lo revelaste durante tu juicio?

–¿Qué juicio? Nunca tuve un juicio.

– _¡¿Qué?!_ –gritó Hermione–. ¡¿Quieres decir que envían a la gente a la cárcel sin juicio en este país?!

Todos dieron un nervioso paso atrás para alejarse de Hermione.

–Se supone que no –dijo Sirius–. Probablemente se _suponía_ que debían de darme un juicio, pero estaban tan seguros de que lo hice que nunca regresaron por mi. Para ahora, probablemente se les olvidó que nunca levantaron cargos. Bueno, no es importante. Lo aclararemos pronto –dijo esperanzado–. De hecho, Harry, comprendería si aún quieres vivir con tus tíos, pero… legalmente, podré obtener tu custodia… si tu quisieras… un hogar diferente...

–¿Estás bromeando? –exclamó Harry entusiasmado–. ¿Dejar a los Dursley! ¡ _Claro_ que quiero! ¿Tienes una casa? ¿Cuándo me puedo mudar?

–¿Es en serio Harry?

–¡Sí, en serio!

Hermione sonrió a pesar de sí misma. Si algún día ponía sus manos en quien sea que haya negado a Sirius un juicio… pero alejó la idea de su mente. Parecía que las cosas finalmente estaban mejorando para Harry. Eso era lo importante.

Llegaron al final del túnel y Sirius se estiró y apretó el nudo para inmovilizar al sauce boxeador. Escalaron, se alejaron de las ramas, y comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo.

Y entonces, el buen humor de Hermione desapareció, y un terror congelante descendió. Conocía bien la sensación ahora.

–Oh, no. –Alentaron sus paso y miraron a su alrededor, y la visión con la que se encontró se sintió como una lanza de hielo en su corazón–.Oh, por favor Dios, ¡no!

Docenas de dementores, probablemente todo el contingente en los terrenos, estaban volando hacia ellos desde todas las direcciones. Recordó lo que el profesor Dumbledore había dicho al comienzo del año: dementores no eran criaturas sutiles. Habían sido ordenados a dar el beso a Sirius Black en cuanto lo encontraran, y nada los alejaría de su presa… ciertamente no palabras, ni el hecho de que era inocente, si eran capaz de comprenderlo. Probablemente también besarían al que se interpusiera.

–¡CORRAN! –gritó.

–¿A DÓNDE? –gritó Ron.

Tenía razón. Estaban rodeados. Sirius sostuvo su cabeza y cayó sobre sus rodillas. Pettigrew no podía hacer nada. Ginny parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, y Ron apenas y podía estar de pie. Los dementores se estaban acercando con rapidez.

–Harry, ¡tienes que lanzar tu patronus! –Levantó su propia varita y se enfocó lo más que pudo. Era más difícil con dementores reales acercándose a ella, chupando todos sus recuerdos felices… más difícil de lo que un boggart podía hacerle.

– _¡Expecto Patronum!_ –gritó. Una niebla blanca salió de su varita, pero no más.

– _¡Expecto Patronum!_ –gritó Harry. Su intento no fue mejor.

–¡Harry, por favor! –dijo ella–. Vas a liberar a tu padrino. No vas a tener que ver a los Dursley de nuevo. ¡Tienes que lanzar tu patronus!

– _¡Expecto Patronum!_ –gritó Harry. Una niebla blanca salió de su varita y formó un escudo.

 _Vamos, Hermione_ , se dijo a sí misma. _Vacaciones con mamá y papá, hablando con mis amigos. Vamos, lo has hecho antes, ¡lanza el hechizo!_

– _¡Expecto Patronum!_

La luz blanca salió de la varita de Hermione. Se enfocó en ella, aferrándose a la luz como una línea de vida con todo su ser, desesperadamente intentando forzar más poder en su varita. Con tremendo esfuerzo, la luz creció más brillante, se unió, solidificó, y de repente, por primera vez, tomó forma.

Enfrente de ella se encontraba una brillante nutria plateada.

–Vaya –susurró.

Su patronus retozó, dio vueltas, y la rodeó en el aire, lista para atacar a los dementores en cualquier dirección. Mirando a Harry, se asombró ante la visión. Detrás de él se encontraba un orgulloso y majestuoso ciervo plateado.

–Cornamenta –respiró Sirius–. No puedo creerlo.

–Gracias, Lunático –dijo Harry, apretando sus dientes por el esfuerzo.

–Eh, ¿chicos? –Ron señaló fuera del círculo. Lo dementores estaban avanzando. Los patronus temblaron cuando Harry y Hermione comenzaron a sentir el agotamiento. Había demasiados dementores.

–¡Permanezcan juntos! –gritó Harry. El grupo se acercó más para que los patronus pudieran rodearlos a todos. Ginny se sentó sobre Pettigrew, y Hermione tuvo que caer al suelo y prácticamente estaba sobre ella. Harry jaló a Ron y Sirius más cerca de él, apenas pudiendo estar de pie.

–¡Ayuda! –gritó Ginny–. ¡Quien sea! ¡Ayuda! ¡Dementores!

–¡Dobby! –gritó Hermione.

 _¡Pop!_

–Señorita Hermi…. ¡AHHH!

–¡Dobby, no! – _¡Estúpida! Su abuso lo está afectando–._ ¡Dobby, no! ¡Vete! ¡Ve por Dumbledore! –Pero Dobby tembló en sus pies antes de desmayarse a su lado. Entonces, la luz de los patronus parpadeó y sintió el frío congelante aún más cerca. Los dementores estaban sobre ella, presionando para avanzar. Hermione cambió de posición, protegiendo a Ginny y a Dobby con su cuerpo y colocando su brazo izquierdo sobre su boca. La nutria plateada palideció y se volvió casi transparente y flotó sobre ellos. Apenas y podía ver al ciervo de Harry parpadear mientras intentaba proteger a Ron, a Sirius, y a él mismo. _¡Mis amigos no!_ Rogó en silencio. _¡Ginny no! ¡Ron no! ¡Harry no! ¡Sirius no! Harry finalmente encontró una familia; ¡no pueden quitársela ahora! Vamos, vamos, vamos… vacaciones con mamá y papá, tiempo con mis amigos, ayudando a otros en aritmancia, molestando a Malfoy…_ Mantuvo su patronus, pero apenas. La nutria se sentó sobre su pecho, bufando con fuerza, casi desvaneciéndose.

El dementor más cercano se inclinó, y para su horror, se quitó su capucha. Tenía un rostro arruinado: sin ojos o nariz, sólo piel con manchas y escamas grises. Lo único que había era una boca, pero incluso eso no era una boca, sino un agujero sin forma. El aliento del demonio sonaba como un fumador muriendo de enfisema; olía como un cuerpo pudriéndose; se sentía como un viento helado.

 _¡NO! ¡Mis amigos no! ¡No puedo perderlos!_ Continuó luchando, y de algún modo, la nutria mantuvo su forma, pero el monstruo se acercó más y colocó una mano helada sobre el brazo de Hermione. Dolor atravesó su cuerpo. Su mano se sentía como si la hubieran sumergido en agua helada, y peor. _Quemaba_ en frío, y no podía aguantar más. Lloró en agonía mientras mantenía sus dientes apretados, y en sus oídos, escuchó a Tom Ryddle burlándose de ella. Sabía que su patronus fallaría en cualquier segundo y estaría acabada. Y entonces...

– _¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!_

Se escuchó un breve zumbido, y entonces, _¡BAM!_ El dementor fue lanzado lejos de ella por una luz blanca cegadora. Escuchó un grito, pero no era humano. Los dementores se alejaron en la presencia de una luz imposiblemente brillante… una luz que irradiaba calor y seguridad y alejó el agarre helado en el mundo.

Hermione se sentó con algo de esfuerzo y miró a su alrededor. A través de las estrellas en sus ojos, vio formas borrosas reincorporándose del suelo, y… sí, tres de… Harry, Ron, y Sirius.

–¿Ginny? –preguntó preocupada.

–Aún aquí –gimió la joven.

–¿Dobby?

–Dobby lo sentirá en la mañana –chilló el elfo con debilidad.

–Lo siento, Dobby. ¿Pettigrew?

Ambas niñas se dieron la vuelta y revisaron al traidor. Mientras su visión se aclaraba, vieron a Pettigrew inmóvil en el suelo, mirando a la nada.

–¿Está fingiendo? –dijo Ginny.

–No lo sé… –Hermione tenía miedo. No sabía lo que ocurriría si Pettigrew había sido besado–. Patéalo en su entrepierna de nuevo.

Pettigrew era buen actor, pero con esa amenaza, tembló un poco.

–Vaya. Aún vivo y con lo que pasa por un alma –murmuró. Miró a su mano y se sintió mareada. Su mano entera tenía un tono azul y aún le dolía. El toque del dementor le había causado que se congelara. Ni siquiera podía soltar y guardar su varita. Lo bueno era que el dolor quería decir que seguía viva.

Parpadeó de nuevo para alejar la imagen del patronus, y levantó la mirada para ver al profesor Dumbledore corriendo hacia ellos desde el otro lado de los terrenos. Lucía furioso, lo cual era una visión tan aterrorizante como había sido durante el partido de quidditch.

–¡Cornelius, te dije que alejaras a los dementores! –bramó. Un hombre detrás de él con un bombín color verde lima tembló.

–¡Oh, profesor, gracias a Dios! –llamó Hermione, y entonces, la escena descendió en una cacofonía de ruido.

Ginny gritó. Pettigrew se había dado la vuelta y había tomado su varita con sus manos aún atadas. Hermione vio en un parpadeo que tenía su espalda al grupo, y estaba apuntando su varita al suelo, y varias ideas cruzaron su mente de manera tan rápida que no podía articularlas.

Dumbledore estaba a segundos de capturar a Pettigrew, dejándolo con solo una oportunidad para escapar.

Pettigrew sabía que había enviado a Dobby a decir la verdad a Dumbledore.

Pettigrew ya había escapado de captura certera una vez hace doce años… de manera muy violenta.

El mundo se movió de nuevo cuando Sirius gritó algo que no pudo comprender. Entonces, Pettigrew gritó:

– _¡Fracassa Veloci!_

Hermione actuó:

– _¡Spongify! ¡AHHH!_

¡BUUM! ¡CRACK!

Se escuchó el ruido como de un cañón, y todos fueron lanzados al suelo por Pettigrew, incluyendo el Ministro de Magia. Hermione sintió como si hubiera sido golpeada por un camión de bomberos, y su brazo congelado la hizo sufrir por el dolor y esfuerzo de un sencillo encantamiento de primer año.

Sabía que tenía menos de un segundo antes de que todos murieran por la fragmentación de la maldición granada. Probablemente Pettigrew creyó que podría escapar si las personas atándolo estaban muertas, y si se llevaba a Dumbledore también, mejor. Pero ella sabía lo que el hechizo hacía e hizo lo único que pensó: lanzó un encantamiento para ablandar al suelo. Entonces, en lugar de ser atacados por metralla, los fragmentos se desintegraron, y aunque fueron lanzados lejos, seguían vivos.

Pettigrew se dio la vuelta, aún atado al cordel y cuerdas, aparentemente mareado y confundido porque la maldición no los había matado. Sus ojos mostraron su furia, y parecía listo para atacarlos con algo peor, pero Hermione ya estaba lista. Arrebató su varita de su mano congelada, la sostuvo con su mano izquierda sin pensar en las consecuencias, la apuntó al rostro de Pettigrew, y gritó:

– _¡CHIROPTERA MUCOSA!_

En retrospectiva, un _Expelliarmus_ hubiera sido una mejor elección, pero fue efectivo. Quizás _muy_ efectivo. Incluso Hermione miró con horror cuando un murciélago no logró salir de la nariz de Pettigrew. En su lugar, cayó al suelo, tosiendo y retorciéndose, y docenas de escarabajos negros enormes salieron de su boca. Aparentemente, realizar hechizos con su mano izquierda no funcionaba tan bien.

– _¡Desmaius! ¡Desmaius!_ –Dumbledore estaba de pie de nuevo y rayos de luz roja golpearon tanto a Sirius como a Pettigrew, causando que ambos cayeran inconscientes. Los escarabajos continuaron saliendo de la boca de Pettigrew lentamente, ocasionando que roncara de manera escalofriante.

–¡NO! –gritó Harry–. ¡ES INOCENTE!

–¡Es cierto profesor!

–¡Lo escuchamos todo!

–Les prometo que los interrogaremos –los interurmpió Dumbledore–. ¿El profesor Lupin aún sigue en la casa de los gritos?

Ron removió su manga y revisó la marca en su brazo. Aún era legible.

–Eh, sí, por ahora –dijo–. Coloqué una runa de advertencia.

–Muy bien pensado, Sr. Weasley –dijo Dumbledore. Sacó cuatro barras de chocolate de su túnica y las entregó a los cuatro niños–. ¿Están todos bien?

Hermione elevó su mano congelada. Ron señaló su pierna rota. Harry tenía una mancha helada en su manga, pero su mano no parecía congelada.

–Madame Pomfrey se encargará de eso –les dijo Dumbledore–. Coman, rápido.

Hermione colocó la barra de chocolate entre sus dientes para sostenerla y rompió la esquina con su mano buena. Entregó la esquina a Dobby, quien estaba temblando a sus pies, antes de dar una gran mordida. Le sorprendió lo mucho que el chocolate ayudaba. No hubiera pensado que las endorfinas serían tan fuertes.

–Profesor, ¡tiene que escucharnos! –rogó Harry–. Sirius Black es inocente. Peter Pettigrew...

–Lo se, Harry. Dobby me lo dijo todo –interrumpió Dumbledore–. Me aseguraré de que todo esto sea arreglado. Sin embargo, el Ministro...

–Albus, ¿qué demonios fue eso…? –dijo Cornelius Fudge mientras se acercaba a ellos. Se detuvo cuando vio a los dos hombres inconscientes–. ¡Por la barba de Merlín! ¡ _Es_ Pettigrew!

–Es cierto, Ministro –dijo Ron–. Es un animago. Ha estado escondiéndose como Scabbers por doce años.

–También era el guardián del secreto –agregó Hermione–. No dijeron a nadie que habían cambiado.

–Pettigrew usó ese hechizo… –comenzó Harry.

–¡AH! ¡NO! –interrumpió Ron. Elevó su brazo. La runa de advertencia se había convertido en una mancha de lodo.

–¿Qué ocurre, Sr. Weasley? –dijo Dumbledore.

–¡Lupin acaba de liberarse!

–¿Qué? –dijo Fudge–. ¿De qué estás hablando?

–Un hombre lobo estará aquí en unos minutos, Cornelius. No temas, yo lo detendré. Todos deben de regresar al castillo de inmediato. Vayan a la enfermería. Dobby, ve por otro elfo para que te ayude a levitar a estos dos...

–Lo tengo, profesor –dijo Hermione–. ¡Sonya!

 _¡Pop!_ Ya que estaban de vuelta en los terrenos y su turno había acabado, Hermione sabía que podía llamar a su otra amiga elfina.

–Señorita Hermione… ¡Ah! ¡Sirius Black! –lloró.

–No, está bien, Sonya. Te explicaré después. Ayuda a Dobby con estos dos. ¡Tenemos que regresar al castillo!

Los dos elfos levitaron a los magos inconscientes, y todos corrieron colina arriba. Pero los elfos no eran tan rápidos con sus piernas cortas, así que Hermione cargó a Dobby y lo dejó que se sostuviera en su espalda y de su cuello.

–Ginny, lleva a Sonya –dijo. Debían de lucir muy extraño: cuatro niños, con dos elfos sobre sus hombros, el Ministro de Magia, y dos criminales inconscientes corriendo colina arriba hacia el castillo. Harry y Ron eran los más lentos del grupo, especialmente en terreno difícil. Ginny movió a Sonya para poder ayudar a su hermano con su otro brazo. Mientras tanto, Dobby hablaba a toda velocidad, intentando explicar a Sonya lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando llegaron al patio de la torre del reloj, repentinamente escucharon un aullido seguido de una serie de gritos y rayos de luz roja, y después hubo silencio.

Se detuvieron para respirar. Parecían estar a salvo por el momento.

El Ministro observó a los dos prisioneros con asombro.

–¿Lo capturaron? ¿En verdad capturaron a Sirius Black?

Hermione se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse al hombre. Lucía igual que cuando lo había visto en las Tres Escobas: un hombre bajo y gordo, con un bombín color verde lima y el aire de un político. Y entonces, con el calor de la batalla disipado, la ira de Hermione encontró un escape.

–¡USTED! –gritó histéricamente, corriendo hacia él y acercándose bastante a su rostro. Fudge dio un nervioso paso atrás–. ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO COLOCANDO DEMENTORES ALREDEDOR DE UNA ESCUELA?! ¡NO NOS MANTUVIERON A SALVO! ¡HUBIERAN BESADO A LOS CUATRO JUNTO A BLACK SI DUMBLEDORE NO HUBIERA LLEGADO! ¡¿Y SI HUBIÉRAMOS SIDO REHENES?! ¡CASI PERDÍ MI _ALMA_ POR SU INEPTITUD! ¡ _HARRY POTTER_ CASI PERDIÓ SU ALMA! ¡DESPIERTE, FUDGE! ¡NO PUEDE USAR DEMONIOS DEL INFIERNO COMO GUARDIAS CUANDO NO PUEDEN DISTINGUIR ENTRE LOS CULPABLES Y LOS INOCENTES!

–¡SEÑORITA GRANGER!

Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta de nuevo. Dumbledore estaba de regreso.

–¡Dumbledore, controla a tu estudiante! –gritó Fudge–. ¡Se ha vuelto loca!

–Señorita Granger, por favor tranquilícese –dijo Dumbledore–. Necesitas descansa hasta que esté más tranquila.

Hermione dio un salto atrás, horrorizada por lo que había hecho, aún si era merecido.

–Lo siento, profesor –dijo mirando a sus pies–. No sé que me pasó. Después de todo lo ocurrido esta noche… Perdí el juicio.

–Lo entiendo, señorita Granger. Has pasado una experiencia traumática. Reduciría puntos por gritar al Ministro, pero tendría que devolverlos por tu ejemplar uso de la magia. Y Cornelius, aún si no apruebo del método de la señorita Granger, tiene un buen punto. Te advertí de los peligros de colocar a los dementores aquí.

–Y yo te dije que era la mejor manera de encontrar a Black –dijo Fudge con tono imperioso–. Y funcionó, ¿no es así? Encontramos a Black.

–Y los dementores también intentaron besar a cuatro niños inocentes –dijo–. Lo viste. Si la señorita Granger y el Sr. Potter no hubieran demostrado una extraordinaria hazaña para estudiantes de tercer año utilizando un encantamiento patronus, como viste, el Niño Que Vivió no tendría su alma en este momento. –Fudge palideció.

–Pues, ese es… un problema serio, sí –dijo nervioso–. Ellos, eh, tendrán que sufrir las consecuencias. Aunque no pudo haber estado tan cerca –dijo al instante–. No estoy convencido de haber visto un patronus además del tuyo, Albus. Pero… no es importante. Ahora que tenemos a estos dos, ya no necesitamos a los dementores. –Señaló a Sirius y Pettigrew.

–Además –continuó Dumbledore sobre la objeción de Fudge–, _no_ fueron los dementores quienes encontraron a Black, sino la señorita Granger y sus amigos en lo que estoy seguro es una historia _muy_ interesante. Parece que Sirius no es tan culpable como lo hemos pensado.

Fudge no se rió de la broma del director.

–¿La palabra de un elfo, Albus? –dijo Fudge con escepticismo–. Debes saber que no vale nada en corte.

–¿Qué? –siseó Hermione con sorpresa. Dobby sólo sacudió su cabeza cuando lo miró.

–Pero debes admitir, Cornelius. Con Pettigrew vivo, es claro que no comprendemos por completo lo que ocurrió el primero de noviembre de 1981. Eso por sí solo debería ser suficiente para cancelar la orden del beso en lo que se lleva a cabo una investigación exhaustiva en _ambos_ individuos.

–Albus, no puedes pensar que Black es inocente –respondió Fudge–. Yo mismo lo vi riéndose en medio de la calle, y ahora es claro el porqué. Estos dos estaban trabajando juntos.

–¡NO! –gritó Harry. Soltó a Ron, quien se tambaleó y se recargó en Ginny, y corrió hacia Fudge.

–¡Ministro, escuche! ¡Sirius Black es inocente! ¡Pettigrew lo hizo todo!

–Claramente debió ser una conspiración. Tú mismo dijiste que Black tenía un aliado, Albus.

–¿Un aliado? –dijo Hermione con confusión–. Oh, no, la profecía. ¿Piensa que Black es el segundo sirviente? ¡No lo es! ¡Es completamente inocente! ¡Nunca trabajó para Voldemort!

–¡Ah! Suficiente, niña –dijo Fudge–. Dejé que continuaras porque claramente estás traumada y posiblimente recibiste un _Confundus_ , pero...

–¡NADIE ME CONFUNDIÓ! –gritó–. ¡SIRIUS ES INOCENTE!

–Señorita Granger, por favor –dijo Dumbledore con voz calmante–. Se que escuchaste las palabras de la profecía de tus amigas. Habló de dos sirvientes. ¿Cómo la interpretas?

Hermione respiró profundamente, determinada a no explotar de nuevo sin importar lo fastidioso que era Fudge.

–No lo sé, señor, pero… pero atrapé a Pettigrew con un hechizo que yo inventé –dijo, y las cosas comenzaron a tomar sentido–. Eso lo haría el sirviente "atado por hechizos desconocidos". Profesor… ¿cree que lo que dijo la profesora Trelawney es una profecía real?

–Sí lo creo… la segunda en su carrera. Quizás debería darle un aumento. Pero por favor, continúa.

–Pues… el otro sirviente se supone que escapará antes de la medianoche… Claro. Sólo deben de mantener a Sirius capturado hasta la medianoche, y eso probará que él no es el otro sirviente. Es bastante sencillo. No creo que el que escapa estuvo aquí en primer lugar.

Dumbledore lucía serio ante la noticia.

–Muy bien. Mantendremos a Black asegurado hasta la medianoche. Cornelius, puedes por supuesto traer a aurores para interrogarlo.

–¿En verdad crees que es necesario?

–Ministro, lo único que tiene que hacer es interrogar a Pettigrew con Veritaserum… –dijo Harry.

–De una vez interróguelos a _ambos_ –agregó Hermione.

Dumbledore lanzó una mirada penetrante al Ministro. Sus ojos no estaban brillando.

–Eso no debería ser un problema, no es así, Cornelius –dijo–. Solo puede revelar la verdad. _Quieres_ ser conocido por defender la justicia, por supuesto.

Hermione supuso que no era un buen momento para mencionar el hecho de que Sirius nunca había recibido un juicio, así que mantuvo la boca cerrada.

–Oh, muy bien, Albus –gruñó el Ministro–. Enviaré por un interrogador al instante. _Y_ suspenderé la orden de beso, pero te digo que es una pérdida de tiempo… –Caminó, quejándose con nadie en particular.

–Muy bien –dijo Dumbledore–. Ahora, en verdad deben de ir a la enfermería. Les aseguro que tanto Black como Pettigrew serán interrogados, y como Jefe de Magos, me aseguraré de que la justicia sea servida para ambos. Si en verdad están diciendo la verdad sobre todo, podré calmar las cosas con el Ministro pronto.

Muy aliviados, los cuatro se tambalearon a la enfermería con Dumbledore levitando a Sirius y Pettigrew detrás de ellos.

–Gracias, profesor –dijo Harry cuando recuperó el aliento.

–Sí, gracias –agregó Hermione. Sintió el cansancio sobrellevarla mientras la adrenalina se desvanecía, y esperaba poder llegar a la enfermería por sí sola–. Malditos dementores –murmuró para sí misma–. Que se pudran y regresen al infierno donde pertenecen… Por Dios, el Ministro podría _matar_ a alguien por puntos políticos… –Se calló, no queriendo decir en voz alta lo que estaba pensando: comenzaba a preguntarse si en verdad _quería_ quedarse en Gran Bretaña. Se había prometido a sí misma que no huiría más, pero entre esas dos cosas, no estaba segura si alguien en el país en verdad estaba a salvo, y eso era sin contar la cosa terrible que seguramente ocurrirían el _próximo_ año.

–Por Merlín –dijo Madame Pomfrey cuando vio al grupo de pacientes entrar a la enfermería, cojiendo, sosteniendo sus brazos y piernas, y cubiertos de lodo–. ¿Qué ocurrió?

–Dementores –dijo Ginny.

–¿Dementores de nuevo? ¿Exposición seria, asumo?

Hermione murmuró algo.

–¿Qué fue eso, señorita Granger?

Hermione apenas pudo hablar lo suficiente en alto para que la escuchara.

–Dije que lo suficiente cerca para ver sus rostros.

Madame Pomfrey palideció.

–Chocolate… –Los cuatro estudiantes mostraron sus barras de chocolates a medio comer–. Bien. Bien.

–Madame Pomfrey, mi mano… –Hermione se la mostró, con algo de dolor. Su falta de adrenalina también estaba dejando que el dolor regresara.

–Por la barba de Merlín, ¿te _tocó_? –exclamó la medimaga–. Recuéstate, recuéstate, rápido. Sr. Weasley, iré contigo en un momento. Señorita Weasley, ¿puedes sostener su otro brazo? –Convocó un tazón a la mesita de noche y sostuvo su mano sobre este–. Lo siento, señorita Granger. _Aguamenti._

Hermione gritó en agonía. Su mano se sentía como si estuviera en fuego mientras el agua caía sobre ella. Se movió donde estaba acostada, pero Madame Pomfrey y Ginny la sostuvieron con fuerza.

–¿Qué le están haciendo? –gritó Ron. Él y Harry se levantaron y comenzaron a acercarse.

–Quédense donde están, ustedes dos –advirtió Pomfrey–. Todo está bien, Granger. Solo es agua tibia, pero necesito calentar tu mano de inmediato. Contacto directo con dementores puede causar daño serio si no es tratado. –Esperó hasta que Hermione dejó de moverse lo suficiente para sostener su mano dentro del tazón de agua y se alejó para atender a sus otros pacientes. Harry y Ginny solo necesitaban descansar, pero las múltiples mordidas de perro en Ron y su pierna rota necesitaban más atención. Finalmente regresó su atención a los dos hombres inconscientes, de los cuales uno aún continuaba escupiendo escarabajos.

–¡Sirius Black! –exclamó–. Lo capturaron y… ¡Por la barba de Merlín! ¿Peter Pettigrew? ¿Cómo?

–Es una larga historia, Poppy –dijo Dumbledore–. Por el momento, ¿puedes revertir el maleficio en él?

Madame Pomfrey intentó unos cuantos contrahechizos generales, pero ninguno funcionó.

–Mmm… Creo que te iría mejor que a mi, Albus. ¿Sabes qué maleficio es? –preguntó.

–Sonó como el maleficio de los mocomurciélagos –dijo Ginny.

–Lo dudo, señorita Weasley. Estos no son ni mocos y murciélagos.

–Lo fue –dijo Hermione avergonzada–. Lo lancé con la mano izquierda, y creo que lo arruiné. La garganta aún es una membrana mucosa… Pero no estoy segura porque escarabajos.

–Ah, de hecho, creo que ahora lo entiendo –dijo el profesor Dumbledore–. En Griego, "murciélago" es _chiroptera_ mientras que "escarabajo" es _coleoptera_. No muy diferente. Si consideramos eso, debería ser sencillo desarrollar un contrahechizo. –Agitó su varita con un movimiento complejo que debía ser una contramaldición improvisada, y Pettigrew de inmediato dejó de toser. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron ampliamente cuando lo vio. Tenía mucho que aprender antes de poder crear un arreglo para un hechizo arruinado tan rápido como ese–. Listo, ¿asumo que puedes con el resto, Poppy? –Madame Pomfrey asintió de inmediato y comenzó a limpiarlo.

–Bien. Dobby, Sonnitt, por favor informen a la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick que se reporten aquí de inmediato. Ellos serán capaces de asegurarse de que los animagos no escapen.

–Sí, profesor Dumbledore, señor –dijeron los elfos al mismo tiempo y desaparecieron.

Pero incluso antes de que esos dos profesores llegaran, Septima Vector se apresuró dentro de la enfermería.

–¡Hermione! –exclamó, caminando directo hacia su estudiante favorita–. ¿Estás bien? Fred y George están diciendo a todos los maestros que fuiste atacada por… –se detuvo cuando vio al hombre de cabello negro recostado sobre la cama cercana–. ¡Sirius Black! ¡Finalmente capturaron al asesino!

 _¿Qué? ¿Cómo?_ Hermione parpadeó con confusión al darse cuenta de lo atrasada que estaba su maestra en las noticias.

–Profesora Vector, yo… –levantó su mano congelada del agua y se sintió algo enferma. Ya no estaba azul, pero estaba roja y con bastantes ampollas.

–Tranquila, Granger –interrumpió Madame Pomfrey–. Necesitarás mantener la piel protegida mientras se cura. –Tomó la mano y, con un suave toque, comenzó a colocar una pomada en ella, y después la envolvió con vendajes antes de colocarla sobre su estómago.

–Profesora, no es lo que parece –dijo Hermione a Vector, quejándose un poco mientras la medimaga trabajaba. Señaló a la otra cama.

Vector soltó un grito ahogado de nuevo.

–¿Ese es Peter Pettigrew?

–Sí, profesora. ¿Recuerda cómo dije que la muerte de Pettigrew no tenía sentido?

Ahora Vector parpadeó con sorpresa. _¿Qué? ¿Cómo?_

–¿Sí? –dijo–. Y… ¿Supongo que era porque no estaba muerto?

–Sí, profesora. Fingió su propia muerte con esa explosión. Apenas y lo detuvimos de hacer lo mismo esta noche. Sirius Black es inocente.

La boca de la profesora Vector permaneció abierta.

–Nosotros… eh… descubrimos cual de ellos decía la verdad, e inventé un hechizo para mantener a Pettigrew atado porque es una rata animago, y regresamos aquí… Pero entonces, cuando regresamos, los dementores...

Pero eso fue mucho. Mientras intentaba contar la historia, Hermione perdió la compostura por completo. Podía manejar las cosas mucho mejor que el invierno pasado, pero los dementores eran otro asunto. Rodeó a su maestra con su brazo bueno y lloró sobre su hombro.

–Lo siento –dijo con voz suave–. Fue horrible. Casi me hace querer ir a casa y no regresar.

–¿Hermione…?

–¡Vinieron tras todos! Los dementores. ¡Casi nos atraparon! Me hubieran besado si no hubiera logrado realizar un patronus...

Vector estaba atrapada entre el horror y el asombro.

–¿Realizaste un patronus?

–Sí, es una nutria...

–¿Realizaste un patronus _corpóreo_?

–Sí, y casi me agotaron antes de que Dumbledore llegara. Fudge está _loco_ , colocando a esas cosas aquí. Y entonces Sirius… profesora, ¡Sirius nunca recibió un _juicio_! ¡Siento como si estuviera viviendo en una república bananera! ¿Estoy mal, profesora? ¿Acaso estoy mal por no estar segura de querer regresar el próximo año?

–Yo… –Vector apenas y podía comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, y no tenía idea de que era una "república bananera", así que sólo rodeó a su estudiante con sus brazos intentando calmarla, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar su mano herida. Le tomó varios minutos de una explicación confusa de los amigos de Hermione y el director el comprender lo que había ocurrido, y Vector estaba furiosa al final. Si tuviera catorce años de nuevo, también hubiera gritado a Fudge por un rato. No solo parecía que un hombre inocente había pasado doce años en Azkaban sin recibir juicio y el verdadero asesino había pasado los últimos siete años viviendo en Hogwarts como una rata, pero los dementores habían intentado besar a cuatro niños, y fue solo gracias a los meses de esfuerzo de parte de Harry y Hermione para aprender el encantamiento Patronus (en el caso de Hermione, solo para alejar las pesadillas) que habían sobrevivido. Recordó su conversación en febrero, el horror existencial e incluso la posibilidad de la destrucción del alma. No había pensado mucho sobre el tema entonces, pero ahora, sintió que se enfermería.

–No lo sé, Hermione –dijo–. Se que quieres quedarte con tus amigos, pero te dije el otoño pasado que el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña ya no es seguro, y si este tipo de… –Palabras como "incompetencia" y "corrupción" apenas y lo cubrían–. Y si este tipo de cosas ocurren aquí tres años seguidos… si la mejor seguridad que la magia puede ofrecer no puede mantener a un hombre alejado de esta escuela… quizás _es_ hora de que te alejes… Honestamente, ni siquiera estoy segura de que decir a mi sobrina nieta, Georgina.

–Creo que me quedaré –dijo Hermione–. No quiero dejarla. No quiero dejar a Harry y Ron y Ginny y a mis otros amigos, pero es difícil. Es más difícil que antes… –Quedarse tendría un gran costo también. Sus padres nunca podían saber lo que había ocurrido. Tendría que pretender que todo había estado perfectamente bien este año si quería regresar.

En eco a través de los terrenos, el reloj marcó la medianoche. Dumbledore miró al aún durmiente Sirius por un momento y entonces, al ver que nada interesante ocurría, asintió con solemnidad.

–Bueno, la medianoche ha pasado sin problemas. Oh, y creo que bajo las circunstancias, los tres de ustedes están excusados de su clase de Astronomía. Parece que tenías razón, señorita Granger. Black no era el sirviente que que escaparía, ni el sirviente en los terrenos.

–Profesor, ¡la profecía dice que otro sirviente regresaría a Voldemort! –dijo Harry con preocupación.

–¿Qué? –exclamó Vector.

–Así es, Harry –dijo Dumbledore.

Cuando no elaboró, Harry continuó.

–Pues, ¿qué no es _malo_?

–Sí, muy malo, pero he sospechado por mucho tiempo que Voldemort regresaría algún día. No es un gran secreto. Aún tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que pueda actuar. De cualquier modo, creo que la pregunta más urgente es, ya que tenemos tanto a Black como a Pettigrew, ¿ _quién_ es el sirviente que escapó?

–¿Quién fue entonces, profesor? –preguntó Harry.

Dumbledore guardó silencio por un largo tiempo antes de responder.

–Quisiera saberlo.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge estaba preocupado. Ya tenía un escándalo en sus manos y posiblemente otro en camino. Era muy tarde para encubrir el desastre con los dementores; si se era honesto, nunca hubiera imaginado que atacarían niños. Y también estaba Black. Si resultaba ser inocente, sería desastroso para él. Podría culpar de mucho a Barty Crouch, claro, pero él había atestiguado en contra de Black hace doce años. Había sido un testigo principal, de hecho. Aún podía recordarlo… Black riéndose en la calle. Y ahora Dumbledore decía que no era la risa de un maniaco, si no un colapso nervioso.

Oh, como quisiera poder ocultarlo todo, pensó Fudge, pero no, Dumbledore ya estaba muy metido. Demandaría una investigación completa, y no aceptaría ningún error.

 _No, necesito actuar antes que él_ , pensó el Ministro, y de inmediato comenzó a planear. En cuando recibiera los resultados de la investigación, daría una conferencia de prensa disculpándose "de parte del Ministerio" por cualquier error y manipulando la historia lo más que pudiera a su favor. Entonces, si no era suficiente, mencionaría el hecho de que Dumbledore había contratado a un hombre lobo para distraer al público. Oh, y escribiría cartas personalizadas a las familias de los cuatro niños disculpándose por el comportamiento de los dementores. Al público siempre le gustaba ese tipo de basura personal que demostraba que les importaba y eso.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** _Lapsu Nodum Strictus_ : del latín para "nudo atado en periodo".

 _Fracassa Veloci_ : basado en el latín para "romperse rápido".


	58. Chapter 58

Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling, esta historia a White Squirrel, etc., etc.

 **Notas del autor:** No es el final de Hermione. Aún hay muchas circunstancias que podrían cambiar, y entonces, cuidado.

 **Notas de la traductora:** Disculpen el retraso. Estaba de viaje de trabajo y hasta ahora tuve tiempo de editar el capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 _Capítulo 58_

 _Doce horas antes._

–¿Sr. Crouch? –dijo Bertha Jorkins mientras entraba a la antigua mansión–. Sr. Crouch, necesito su firma en la solicitud para transferir a los dragones. –No hubo respuesta. Eso era extraño. El viejo Barty debería estar en casa si su puerta estaba abierta–. Sr. Crouch, ¿está en casa?

Escuchó murmullos bajos provenientes de algún lugar en la casa. Su curiosidad creció y caminó en puntillas para investigar. Mientras se acercaba a una de las habitaciones pudo escuchar que los murmullos eran de dos voces, una suave y algo rasposa, y la otra chillona como la de un elfo doméstico.

–Y la Copa Mundial de Quidditch será en Inglaterra este año, señor –chilló el elfo doméstico.

–¿En verdad? –dijo la voz del hombre–. Debimos ofrecerles un brazo y una pierna para obtener eso –murmuró la voz del hombre. Se escuchaba adormilada y apagada, a pesar de su comentario sagaz–. Inglaterra no es el mejor lugar para mover a tantas personas.

Esa no era la voz del Sr. Crouch, pensó Bertha, y él ya sabía todo sobre la Copa Mundial. ¿Quién era y por qué estaba ahí?

–Eso sería agradable –continuó la voz apagada–. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que vi un partido de quidditch.

–Quizás… quizás Winky podría preguntar a su padre si lo dejaría ir a la final. Usted es un buen niño, y puede estar escondido.

¿Su padre? Algo estaba mal. El hijo del Sr. Crouch había muerto hace mucho tiempo.

–Me gustaría eso, Winky. Es bueno tener una amiga aquí.

–Winky está feliz de ayudar, señor. He dicho a su padre que debería tratarlo mejor, amo Barty.

Bertha cubrió su boca con sus manos para no exclamar en voz alta. _Era_ Barty Jr., uno de los mortífagos más malvados, aún con vida y en su propia casa. ¡El Sr. Crouch había sacado a su hijo de Azkaban! Tenía que hacer algo sobre esto.

De repente, hubo una conmoción en la puerta.

–¿Qué fue eso? –dijo Barty Jr. en una voz que de pronto no se escuchaba apagada.

Barty Crouch padre había llegado a casa y encontrado la puerta abierta. Eso lo puso en alerta al instante. O su hijo se había escapado, o era la primera vez en cuarenta años que había salido y olvidado cerrar la puerta. Corrió dentro y directo a la habitación de su hijo, solo para encontrarse con una bruja en el pasillo.

–¿Bertha? –dijo con sorpresa.

–¡Sr. Crouch!

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –demandó, su mirada llena de furia.

–Me preguntaba porque tiene a un mortífago en su casa –dijo ella.

–Yo… ¡no se de que estás hablando! ¿Un mortífago en _mi_ casa? ¿Cómo te atreves?

Pero él sabía que ella sabía. Sacó su varita.

Bertha sacó la suya en un instante.

–¡No se acerque más! –dijo.

– _¡Expelliarmus!_

Bertha intentó bloquearlo, pero su jefe era muy rápido para ella.

–¿Creíste que podrías detenerme? –demandó Barty–. Fui jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. ¡Lideré la lucha contra Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado! Ahora, no puedo permitir que recuerdes esto. Obliv… ¡AH!

Sin advertencia, el viejo Barty cayó al suelo. Bertha miró a su alrededor con sorpresa, buscando a la fuente del ataque. Entonces, una mano delgada apareció y se quitó una capa de invisibilidad, revelando a un hombre alto con cabello pálido y pecas: Barty Junior. Bertha estuvo agradecida por aproximadamente un segundo antes de recordar que su héroe era un mortífago.

–¡Hijo! ¡No! –gritó Barty padre a su hijo–. ¡Regresa a tu cuarto! ¡Regresa a tu cuarto en este instante!

–¡Amo Barty! ¡Debe esconderse! –chilló la elfina, saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación.

Rápido como un guiño, Barty Junior tomó la varita de su padre del suelo y la apuntó a la elfina.

– _¡Imperio!_ –La elfina se detuvo y lo miró con ojos vidriosos–. No intentes detenerme.

–¡Hijo! ¡Para!

–No esta vez, padre. Finalmente me liberé de tu control –dijo Barty Junior, con ira fanática en su mirada–. ¿Qué tal si pruebas algo de tu propia medicina? _¡Imperio!_

Bertha dejó salir un grito ahogado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que eso implicaba. El viejo Barty había estado usando la maldición Imperio contra su propio hijo. El hombre mayor ahora temblaba mientras parecía luchar el control, pero se detuvo, su mirada también vidriosa.

–Continúa yendo a trabajar y viviendo tu vida de manera normal –ordenó su hijo–. Continúa actuando como si estuviera muerto. Cuando compres una nueva varita, di que la vieja se rompió. No intentes encontrarme o envíes a Winky a hacerlo.

Bertha se inclinó hacia su varita caída, pero Barty Junior la vio.

–No tan rápido. _¡Imperio!_ –Bertha no tuvo oportunidad de resistirse–. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

–Necesitaba la firma de tu padre en unos documentos –dijo ella.

–Déjalos aquí para que los firme y sígueme.

Obedientemente, Bertha tomó su varita y siguió a su captor. Barty Junior la llevó fuera de la casa, tomó su mano, y ambos desaparecieron.

Barty conocía todos los puntos donde alguien podía aparecerse internacionalmente sin levantar sospecha… especialmente en algunos lugares sórdidos en Jersey, Luxemburgo, y Liechtenstein. Necesitaba tiempo para descansar después de aparecerse tan lejos, pero no tuvo problemas en calmar su paso. Mientras él descansaba, hizo que Bertha lo pusiera al corriente en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Era sorprendentemente interesante.

Una vez llegó a Yugoslavia, las cosas eran lo suficiente caóticas que las fronteras no estaban siendo bien patrulladas. Desde ahí era una línea recta hasta el lugar donde había escuchado de Dolohov que se encontraba la base de operaciones de emergencia de su amo en Albania. Una vez que estuvo cerca, presionó la punta de la varita de su padre contra su brazo izquierdo. La marca tenebrosa era tenue, pero aún funcionaba, y justo a la una de la mañana (hora local, medianoche en Inglaterra), su mecanismo de rastreo lo llevó justo a donde quería ir… justo a los pies de su amo.

Si su amo _tenía_ pies, claro.

En cuanto se aparecieron en un bosquecillo de árboles torcidos, escuchó un siseo, y una serpiente se lanzó contra él, sólo para detenerse a pulgadas de su rostro.

Parecía que Lord Voldemort actualmente se encontraba poseyendo el cuerpo de una víbora mágicamente engrandecida de ojos rojos… una muestra de magia impresionante para lograr que la serpiente fuera lo suficiente fuerte para poseerlo a largo plazo sin matarla. Barty lentamente cayó sobre sus rodillas ante él, y con un gesto de su mano, Bertha hizo lo mismo.

–Amo, he regresado a usted… –susurró.

La serpiente sólo podía sisear, pero Barty podía escuchar la voz de su amo en su cabeza: _Bartemius Crouch Jr. Hay pocas cosas que pueden sorprender a Lord Voldemort, pero tú lo has logrado. Me dijeron que habías muerto._

–Mi padre no es tan inocente como presume, mi lord –respondió Barty–. Mi madre sacrificó su vida para liberarme de Azkaban, sólo para ser encarcelado en mi propia casa. Vine a encontrarlo al momento en el que fui libre.

La serpiente pareció reírse. Por supuesto, Lord Voldemort sabía que su sirviente decía la verdad. Era bueno tener un sirviente leal regresar finalmente a él… mejor de lo que había esperado, de hecho. _Siempre son los más nobles quienes caen más lejos_ , dijo. _Y dime, mi fiel sirviente, ¿quién te acompaña?_

–Una de las empleadas de mi padre, mi lord. Se que aún busca al niño Potter, y Bertha tiene información interesante sobre el próximo año en Hogwarts que podría ser útil...

* * *

Después de varios movimientos, la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Flitwick, y un trío de aurores llevaron a Sirius y a Pettigrew fuera de la enfermería a un lugar más seguro donde pudieran ser interrogados. Con los estudiantes de tercer año de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw yendo a la clase de Astronomía al mismo tiempo que los aurores y los interrogadores entraban y salían de la escuela, la noticia de lo que había ocurrido seguramente se difundiría como una llamarada, pero por ahora, los cuatro estudiantes en las camas de hospital descansaban en silencio. Hermione aseguró a la profesora Vector que estaba bien y le dijo que podía regresar a la cama, lo cual la maestra aceptó con renuencia.

Pero mientras Hermione se estaba calmando, Harry, Ron, y Ginny apenas comenzaban a sentir el peso de la situación. Con Harry, por lo menos, no le sorprendió. Siempre parecía sentir la sorpresa de sus aventuras mucho después de lo ocurrido. Aunque Ginny comenzaba a preocuparle. No había estado involucrada en uno de sus desastres antes (había estado inconsciente durante la pelea con el basilisco).

–A...a...así que lo logramos, ¿no? –dijo en voz baja–. ¿Ganamos?

–Supongo –respondió Hermione–. Tanto como podríamos ganar, de cualquier modo, si Voldemort aún sigue libre.

–¡Ah!

–Lo siento –suspiró Hermione, permitiendo el estado emocional delicado de Ginny,

–¿A...así es como es su vida todo el tiempo? –preguntó.

– _Parece_ ocurrir una o dos veces al año –dijo Ron. Sonaba a que intentaba ser gracioso, pero incluso él temblaba.

–¡Por la barba de Merlín! ¿Cómo pueden hacer esto todo el tiempo? Pensé que la cámara de los secretos era malo, pero… Hermione, lo siento. Tenías razón sobre los d...dementores. No podía verlo. Esas c...cosas son las criaturas más terribles en el planeta.

Hermione podía ver a Ginny, quien normalmente mantenía una expresión de fortaleza más grande que la de ella, a punto de quebrantarse, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Con esfuerzo, se forzó a salir de la cama y se sentó al borde de la cama de Ginny, rodeándola con su brazo bueno para confortarla, como la profesora Vector había hecho con ella. Ron la siguió poco después. Bajó de su propia cama sosteniéndose de la muleta que había exigido de Madame Pomfrey a quejas, y se sentó al otro lado de Ginny. Sus manos temblaban.

–Acepto que tenías razón, Hermione –dijo–. Pensé que estabas exagerando, pero es diferente cuando los ves de cerca.

–Gracias –dijo a ambos–. Todo estará bien. Mejorará con el tiempo. Es lo más importante que he aprendido.

–Me salvaste de nuevo, Hermione –dijo Ginny–. Dos veces. No se como lo sigues logrando. ¿Cómo es que tengo una amiga como tú?

–¿Una amiga como yo? –dijo Hermione–. Eso no es justo. Es pasando tiempo conmigo que te involucraste en todo este asunto.

–¡No! ¡No creo eso para nada! Yo… –comenzó Ginny, pero Hermione comenzó a reírse en voz baja.

–Es broma. Es broma. Se que no piensas eso, Ginny. Y nunca tuviste que hacer nada. Los amigos están ahí de ese modo. –Miró a la cuarta cama donde se encontraba su amigo más cercano, sin moverse, mirando a la nada–. ¿Estás bien, Harry?

–¿Eh? Sí, estoy bien… –dijo, saliendo de su trance–. Estoy… estoy feliz. En serio. Es sólo que… quería matarlo… quería matarlo tanto… probablemente lo hubiera hecho si supiera un buen hechizo para hacerlo. Pero estaba completamente equivocado, y tú eras la única que tenía idea.

–No es tu culpa, Harry. No tenías razón para pensar de otro modo.

–Lo se, pero… es tan desquiciado. Con el Ministerio, y después los dementores… casi lo perdí en cuanto lo encontré.

–Sí, pero no lo hiciste –dijo Ron–. Y Dumbledore dijo que aclararía todo. Piénsalo: vas a poder dejar a los Dursley. Y apuesto a que Sirius te dejará visitarnos cuando quieras. –Harry sonrió melancólicamente; había lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Sí… sabes… lo único que siempre quise al crecer era que un pariente lejano llegara y me llevara lejos de ahí. –Hermine sonrió.

–Pues, parece que finalmente se cumplió tu deseo, Harry. Y no creas que no te lo mereces. No podría haberle pasado a una mejor persona.

* * *

Para el desayuno, la historia de que Sirius Black era inocente y el verdadero asesino había sido capturado por los usuales Gryffindor ya estaba en boca de todos. Lavender y Parvati visitaron la enfermería en cuanto les permitieron salir del dormitorio esa mañana, donde encontraron a Hermione comiendo su desayuno temprano con una sola mano con mucho trabajo.

–¡Lo hiciste! –exclamó Lavender feliz–. ¡Capturaste al sirviente del Señor Oscuro con hechizos desconocidos! ¿Ves? Te dije que la profecía era sobre ti.

–Sí, sí, era una profecía verdadera –admitió ella–. Pero el profesor Dumbledore dijo que la profesora Trelawney solo ha realizado otra profecía antes.

–Sí, pero fueron profecías importantes, ¿no es así? –dijo Parvati.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. Parecía que nada convencería a esas chicas de ser escépticas en clase de Adivinación.

–Eso supongo –dijo ella–. Sólo apreciaría que la próxima profecía no involucrara que casi fuera besada por un dementor y después casi fuera atacada por un loco pervertido. Me gustaría tener un año tranquilo alguna vez. –Las otras chicas palidecieron ante eso.

Después de terminar su desayuno, Hermione regresó su atención a sus estudios.

–Madame Pomfrey, ¿puedo salir de aquí? Solo mi mano está lastimada, y en verdad no quiero perderme Aritmancia. –Pomfrey sacudió la cabeza con cansancio.

–Tú y tu Aritmancia, Granger. De acuerdo, pero no quiero que escribas, levantes algo, o lances ningún hechizo con esa mano hasta que yo lo diga, y necesitarás regresar a que te cambie los vendajes dos veces al día. Sugiero que pidas a alguno de tus amigos que tome notas por ti.

–Sí, Madame, lo haré –dijo. Pero incluso cuando lo dijo, pensó que quizás podría ser más ingeniosa que eso–. ¿Pero qué no hay plumas que escriben solas, Madame?

–Claro, pero son caras y tendrías que ir a Hogsmeade a comprar una –dijo Madame Pomfrey sin darle importancia mientras cambiaba el vendaje de Hermione.

Hermione recordó cierta aventura ese año.

–Está bien, Madame Pomfrey –dijo–. Creo que se donde puedo encontrar una. –Tuvo sólo el tiempo suficiente para correr a la torre de Gryffindor a tomar sus libros y pergamino en su bolso y después se apresuró al tapiz de Barnabas el Chiflado.

 _Necesito una pluma que escriba sola. Necesito una pluma que escriba sola. Necesito una pluma que escriba sola._

La sala de los menesteres le mostró un decorado escritorio y una cubeta con varias plumas extrañas. Muchas de ellas estaban rotas y las hizo a un lado al instante. Y algunas aún necesitaban algo de trabajo. Las que podían sostenerse solas en su punta las probó colocándolas en medio de un pedazo de pergamino y hablando en voz alta. Algunas no respondieron al ruido, no tomaban tinta, escribían en letra ilegible, tenían errores ortográficos, pero continuó hasta que encontró dos plumas de dictado que parecían funcionar perfectamente.

Por curiosidad, también probó una pluma verde ácido que llamó su atención en la cubeta. La sostuvo sobre su punta en el pergamino antes de hablar:

–Mi nombre es Hermione Granger.

La pluma, sin embargo, no escribió lo que había dicho. En su lugar, escribió, _Hermione Granger, una hermosa hija de muggles que ha enfrentado la furia de magos oscuros, monstruos gigantescos, y demonios..._

Hermione comenzó a reírse. No tenía idea de que tipo de pluma era, pero decidió guardarla para entretenerse.

En cuanto entró a Aritmancia todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella, lo cual se sentía bastante incómodo, pero intentó que no la afectara. Hermione había tenido la intención de presentar su encantamiento láser en clase ese día, el cual podía hacer con su mano izquierda, aunque solo después de tres intentos. Como bono, intentó su encantamiento para que nudos se ataran solos que había usado con Pettigrew, pero no podía hacer el movimiento con su mano izquierda de la misma manera, así que escribió la expansión aritmántica con su pluma dictadora (la cual atraía atención por si sola) y la entregó a la profesora Vector. Incluso después de tanto tiempo, la profesora Vector estaba impresionada de que hubiera creado ese hechizo tan rápido en su cabeza.

Después de clase, apenas y notó que Rebecca Gamp la había seguido hasta llegar a su lado.

–Vaya, Granger, parece que lograste sobrevivir otro año –dijo–. Después de todo, ¿qué más podría ocurrir en tres semanas? Bueno, además de que Pettigrew se escape y regrese por venganza, si los rumores son ciertos.

–No creo que escape –dijo Hermione–. Está siendo vigilado por personas en las que Dumbledore confía, y saben que es un animago. No va a ir a ningún lado. –Además, sabía la parte de la profecía de Trelawney que decía que su "destino estaba sellado".

–Bueno, debió ser escalofriante estar ahí con los dementores. No se lo que haría si se acercaran tanto a mi.

Hermione tembló, y sintió una punzada de dolor en su mano.

–Sí, bastante escalofriante –murmuró.

–Pareces estar a punto de morir muchas veces aquí. ¿Cuántas veces van ahora?

–Cuatro –respondió Hermione resignada–. Dependiendo de como las cuentes.

–Vaya, eso es muy mala suerte –dijo Rebecca–. Este lugar debe de estar maldito para ti.

 _Más para Harry, diría yo_ , pensó Hermione.

–La idea ha cruzado mi mente –dijo ella con determinación–. Pero creo que puedo cuidarme sola… o por lo menos, puedo aprender a hacerlo.

–Pues, es tu funeral.

Hermione se detuvo. Algo sobre la manera en la que la joven lo había dicho le había molestado, y con su temperamento aún sensible por lo ocurrido anoche, llegó a su límite. Se dio la vuelta de golpe.

–De acuerdo, Rebecca. ¿ _Cuál_ es tu problema? –demandó–. Has sido… una molestia todo el año. ¿Estás intentando asustarme para que no regrese a Hogwarts? Porque no está funcionando. ¿En verdad te importa tanto ser la mejor en la clase?

–En verdad no lo entiendes, Granger –soltó Rebecca–. Soy una Gamp… de los Gamp de las Leyes de Gamp… la mejor línea de creadores de hechizos en Europa. Se suponía que _yo_ debía ser el prodigio en aritmancia. Se suponía que _yo_ iba a ser la favorita de la profesora Vector. Se suponía que _yo_ iba a tener un estudio independiente y una maestría temprana. Y llegas _tú_ , una pequeña hija de muggles saltarina que en su primer año me sobrepasa.

–Pues, lamento que mi sangre no sea lo suficiente buena para ti… –dijo Hermione con enojo.

–Por favor, no soy una Slytherin. Granger. No es sobre sangre… es sobre legado. Vienes aquí sin saber nada sobre la historia de la creación de hechizos que mi familia _construyó_ , y esperas avanzar sólo con tu cerebro… y _funciona_. No es justo.

–Vine aquí a estudiar aritmancia dando lo mejor de mi, Rebecca. Eso es todo. No estoy interesada en demostrarle nada a nadie… bueno, excepto por Malfoy. Lamento si estás celosa, pero vas a tener que acostumbrarte. No voy a cambiar quien soy sólo porque tienes un problema con eso.

Rebecca apretó los puños, y por un momento Hermione pensó que quizás la golpearía… o sacaría su varita para lanzarle un maleficio.

Hermione dio un paso atrás.

–Rebecca, no quiero pelear contigo –dijo–. Ya tengo suficientes problemas con los enemigos de Harry.

–Tú… ¿por qué no puedes ser una Gryffindor normal Granger? –demandó la estudiante mayor. Pero no esperó por una respuesta. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó con furia.

Las miradas fueron peor durante el almuerzo que en clase. Muchos Gryffindor felicitaron a Hermione por sus conocidas actividades heroicas, y por las sospechadas, pero podía ver que aún había muchos que sospechaban de Sirius Black, y por extensión, de ella. Mientras tanto, se sorprendió al escuchar los susurros sobre el profesor Lupin rodeando al gran comedor.

–No se como lo haces, Harry –dijo mientras se sentaba con sus compañeros de año. No habían tenido oportunidad de hablar toda la mañana–. ¿Alguna noticia sobre Sirius?

–Está en custodia –respondió Harry–. Pero Dumbledore dice que Fudge está jugando bien, así que debería ser solucionado antes de que acabe el año escolar… esperemos.

–Esa es una buena noticia. Tú...

–¡Hermione! –Fue interrumpida por un par de exuberantes pelirrojos.

–¡Oh gran Dama Aritmaga! –dijo Fred, haciendo reverencia enfrente de ella.

–Que ha liberado nuestro hogar de un terrible traidor –agregó George, también haciendo reverencia.

–Quizás haya dudado antes de ti, pero ese plan fue brillante –dijo Fred.

–Sí –dijo George–. Lupin, Pettigrew, Black, el mapa. No se como lo hiciste, pero eso fue a nivel de Dumbledore.

–No es para tanto –dijo Hermione–. Adiviné una cosa sobre el profesor Lupin. El resto fue sólo suerte.

–Pero ese es el mejor tipo de plan –dijo George riéndose–, el que incluso _tú_ no ves venir.

–No puedo creer que esa rata resultó ser una rata más grande de lo que pensamos –continuó su gemelo.

–De cualquier modo, es bueno verte viva.

–He inventando hechizos.

–Y luchando contra dementores.

–Lo menos que digan sobre eso, mejor –interrumpió Hermione.

–¿Pero usaste o no el encantamiento Patronus? –preguntó Fred.

–Bueno, sí, pero solo porque he estado practicando todas las noches antes de ir a dormir por tres meses.

Los gemelos se rieron.

–Esa es nuestra Hermione –dijo George, colocando una mano sobre su hombro–. Solo tú podrías dar una respuesta como esa.

–Y más importante –continuó Fred con seriedad–. ¿Es cierto que gritaste al Ministro en su cara por un minuto?

El rostro de Hermione tomó un vívido color magenta.

–Eh… Creo que fue como medio minuto.

Se rieron de nuevo.

–Brillante –dijo Fred–. Mi papá dice que a muchos en el Ministerio les gustaría hacer eso si pudieran salirse con la suya. ¿Y hechizaste a un mortífago en la cara?

–¿Con la mano izquierda? –agregó George.

Hermione se cubrió el rostro con su mano buena.

–Oh, genial, ahora tengo un patrón.

Esto causó aún más risas.

–Expandiéndote este año, ya veo. ¿Y quién está en tu lista para el próximo año? –preguntó Fred.

Ella suspiró y los miró con fastidio.

–Quien sea que haga lo más malvado o tonto en mi presencia… así que probablemente ustedes dos.

Sabiamente la dejaron en paz.

* * *

La pluma dictadora de Hermione le sirvió bien en Runas Antiguas (donde la profesora Babbling dio a Ron varios puntos por pensar rápido sobre las runas de advertencia y de refuerzo) e Historia. De hecho, funcionó bastante bien en historia: al no tener que tomar notas, se quedó dormida. Sin embargo, eso aún le dejaba el problema de que no podía usar su varita de manera segura por una semana. Sus clases de Encantamientos, Transformaciones, y Defensa, sin mencionar la revisión para los exámenes, sería un desafío.

Bueno, tendría que hacer algo al respecto, ¿no es así? Al terminar las clases, subió a la torre de Gryffindor. (Para su deleite, los trolls de seguridad también se habían ido.) Una vez dentro de la sala común, miró a su alrededor a las manos de todos.

–¡Neville! –dijo cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando.

–¡Ah! Eh, hola, Hermione –dijo su compañero–. ¿Qué tal?

–Tú eres zurdo.

–Eh, sí. ¿Y?

–Pues, no puedo usar mi mano derecha por el momento. Me preguntaba si podrías enseñarme como realizar hechizos de manera correcta con mi mano izquierda.

– _¿Enseñarte?_ –dijo Neville con sorpresa–. ¿Quieres que _yo_ te enseñe a _ti_?

–Claro, ¿por qué no?

–Pues… ¿no crees que deberías preguntarle a alguien que saque mejores calificaciones y eso?

–Te va bien en Encantamientos. Tu manejo de la varita es bueno. Y tendrías que ser muy malo para ser peor que yo con mi mano izquierda. ¿No escuchaste lo que hice a Pettigrew?

Neville levantó la mirada.

–¿Quieres decir los escarabajos? ¿Es cierto?

–Desafortunadamente. Tuve suerte de que no rebotara y me afectara a mi. Por eso quiero que me enseñes.

–Oh. Pues, supongo que puedo intentarlo.

–Genial. Muchas gracias. Veamos si podemos encontrar un aula vacía antes de la cena… si no te molesta.

Neville se levantó y fue con ella. Definitivamente parecía estar de buen humor al escuchar que era mejor que Hermione Granger en algo.

–Oye, Hermione, gracias por hablar con McGonagall por mi –dijo–. Quitó mi castigo sobre la contraseña… y el de Hogsmeade también. Puedo ir a la última visita el sábado.

–Es lo menos que podía hacer. Lamento que Crookshanks te metiera en tantos problemas en primer lugar.

–Mmm… supongo que fue por una buena causa.

–Ah, aquí estamos –dijo Hermione al encontrar un aula.

–De acuerdo… ¿cómo quieres hacer esto?

–No lo se. ¿Por qué no comenzamos con el encantamiento levitatorio? Puedes demostrarlo y después ayudarme con el movimiento de varita.

–De acuerdo, supongo –dijo Neville. Elevó su varita–. _Wingardium Leviosa_. –Una silla se elevó al aire y flotó con gentileza abajo.

–Eso fue un reflejo de como se hace con la mano derecha –noto Hermione–. ¿Todos los hechizos son así?

–No. Algunos movimientos de varita son en reflejo y otros no. Y algunos son completamente diferentes. Aunque no recuerdo cuales, pero es más fácil con Encantamientos y Transformaciones. _El Libro Estándar de Hechizos_ tiene una edición para zurdos que puedo usar.

¿Un libro para _zurdos_? Eso era nuevo para Hermione, pero tenía sentido. Intentó agitar su varita del mismo modo que Neville lo había hecho. La silla solo se movió en el suelo, pero continuó tratando. Le tomó bastante práctica lograr que el movimiento de varita fuera suave y preciso con su mano izquierda, como si estuviera en Encantamientos de primer año de nuevo, pero al final lo logró. La mala noticia era que probablemente no le ayudaría en clase mañana, pero continuaría practicando. Quizás le tomaría todo el verano, y por suerte podía hacer sus propias varitas de juguete para practicar si conseguía flor voladora, pero estaba determinada a no encontrarse sin una varita que funcionara.

* * *

Las cosas parecieron mejorar para Hermione, así que ya estaba esperando el siguiente problema. Fue el viernes en la mañana cuando ocurrió. Usualmente no recibía correo los viernes, así que se sorprendió cuando una lechuza dejó una carta sobre su plato. La abrió y al instante se puso tan blanca como una hoja de papel.

–Oh, no –suspiró.

–¿Hermione? ¿Qué ocurre? –dijeron sus amigos.

–Les escribió.

–¿Eh?

–Fudge escribió a mis padres… Me están sacando de Hogwarts.

 _Querida Hermione:_

 _Tienes bastante que explicar, señorita. Por tus cartas, estábamos bajo la impresión de que todo estaba bien en Hogwarts sin ningún peligro mortal este año. Imagina nuestra sorpresa cuando recibimos una carta del mismísimo Ministro de Magia que casualmente declaraba que personalmente estuviste involucrada en la captura de un asesino en serie que había estado escondido en la escuela todo este tiempo._

 _También parece que dos veces intentó hacer algo dentro de la escuela, lo cual nunca mencionaste, y el Ministerio tuvo que disculparse porque esos guardias-demonios que mencionaste se salieron de control e intentaron "Besarte". No explicó lo que significaba, pero considerando el tono, suponemos que es más que un simple acoso._

 _Queremos una explicación completa de ti sobre lo que ha estado ocurriendo este año, y escribiremos a tus maestros para asegurarnos de que sea certero. Algo que sí sabemos es que enviaremos tu solicitud para ingresar a Beauxbatons de inmediato. No habrá discusión. Dimos muchas oportunidades a los magos en Gran Bretaña y, obviamente, ninguno sabe como mantener una escuela a salvo. Como tus padres, es nuestro deber sacarte de ahí antes de que se acabe tu suerte. Si te comportas, podemos dejar que visites a tus amigos más tarde este verano, pero no regresarás a Hogwarts el próximo año._

 _Con amor,_

 _Mamá y Papá_

Los susurros comenzaron a dispersarse por el gran comedor al instante. Que alguien se saliera de Hogwarts era bastante inusual. Todos los Gryffindors lucían paralizados.

–¡No pueden hacer eso! –gritó Ron–. No pueden sacarte de Hogwarts.

–Sí, pueden, Ron –dijo ella con tono de derrota–. Son mis padres. Pueden enviarme a la escuela que quieran. No puedo detenerlos.

–Tienes que hablar con ellos –rogó Ginny–. Diles que no quieres ir a ningún otro lado. –Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

–Me sorprendió que dejaran que regresara el otoño pasado. Hay una razón por la que no les dije lo que estaba pasando con Sirius. Sólo me metería en más problemas por intentarlo.

–Pero debe haber algo que puedas hacer –dijo Parvati desde el final de la mesa–. Deberías hablar con el profesor Dumbledore. Tus padres son muggles; debe de haber algún límite en lo que pueden hacer por ti.

–¡Parv! –Hermione se hizo para atrás por la sorpresa–. Aún si Dumbledore tiene el poder de anular su decisión sobre escuelas, lo cual dudo, no creo poder hacer eso a mis padres. Eso sería como… como huir de mi casa o algo… Lo siento, chicos… No creo poder regresar.

Todos sus amigos lucían incrédulos, pero no escucharía otra palabra para detenerla de que se fuera. Por mucho que quería que sus amigos lucharan por ella, sabía cuando había sido derrotada.

–No será lo mismo sin ti –le dijo Ginny.

–Lo se. Merlín, lo se. Tendré que comenzar de nuevo en Francia y todo. Pero prometo que escribiré, y aún visitaré durante los veranos. Y… de hecho, cumpliré la mayoría de edad durante mi sexto año, así que podría transferirme de regreso si quisiera –agregó esperanzada–. De esa manera podemos terminar juntos.

–Eso sería agradable –dijo Harry con voz baja. Ella se detuvo y lo miró.

–¿Vas a estar bien, Harry? –dijo–. Me voy a preocupar más por ti que por nadie más. No voy a estar aquí para ayudarte cuando tu vida esté en peligro.

Ese pensamiento lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. Hermione había salvado su vida regularmente, y estaba sorprendido de que estaba a su lado a pesar de todos los problemas en los que se metía. Pero pusa una expresión de valentía.

–Me las arreglaré. Ron y Ginny aún estarán aquí, y ahora podré escribir a Sirius para pedirle ayuda. Nunca podré pagarte por eso.

–Te dije que es menos de lo que te mereces –respondió ella–. Sólo permanece vivo y será suficiente para mi.

Le costó algo de esfuerzo el terminar su desayuno después de esa noticia, pero Hermione lo logró, e interceptó a la profesora Vector una vez salió del comedor.

–Profesora –dijo–. Son mis padres. Ellos...

–Lo escuché desde la mesa principal, Hermione –dijo Vector con solemnidad–. ¿Así que no regresarás el próximo año?

–Sí. Lo siento, profesora. No puedo detenerlos...

–Está bien –dijo confortándola–. Aún puedes permanecer en contacto. Lamentaré verte ir, pero me alegrará saber que estás a salvo, y aún quiero ayudarte con esos ensayos si puedo. –Hermione asintió con tristeza.

–¿Podría hacer algo más por mi, profesora?

–Cualquier cosa, Hermione.

–Por favor cuide a Harry. Sabe los muchos problemas en los que se mete. Necesita que alguien cuide de él. –Vector suspiró.

–Tu amigo Potter parece ser una fuerza de la naturaleza, pero haré lo que pueda.

–Gracias, profesora.

Para media mañana, a todos los que les importaba sabían que Hermione iba a dejar la escuela a finales del año. Muchas personas ofrecieron sus condolencias. A pesar de la incertidumbre al principio de la semana, se había vuelto bastante popular al ayudar a capturar a Pettigrew, y más importante, ayudar a alejar a los dementores de la escuela, más allá de su amistad con Harry Potter.

–¿Es cierto, Granger? –La encontró Rebecca Gamp después de Pociones–. Mami y papi te están sacando de la escuela.

–No hay necesidad de regodearse, Rebecca –gruñó Hermione–. Suenas como una Slytherin.

–Oh, eso es bajo, Granger –dijo la Ravenclaw.

–¡Y también es regodearse! Se cumplió tu deseo. Me iré la próxima semana. Así que puedes ser la primera de la clase como siempre quisiste. ¿Pero sabes qué? Eso no va a detenerme de enviarme cartas con la profesora Vector. Y eso no va a evitar que continúe publicando artículos. ¿Crees que va a silenciarme? A lo mucho alentará mi paso.

Eso hizo que Rebecca se pusiera roja.

–No puedo contigo, ¿no es así, Granger? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

–¿Por qué _yo_ lo estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué lo estás haciendo _tú_? ¡No es una maldita competencia! Mira, probablemente no quieres mi consejo en este momento, pero si hay algo que aprendí este año es que todo el talento del mundo no te ayudará si no puedes tomar control de tu vida. _Tú_ tienes que hacer el trabajo, no sólo intentar detenerme. ¿Por lo menos intentaste estudiar para saltarte un año como sugirió la profesora Vector?

La joven mayor lanzó una mirada de fastidio a Hermione.

– _Claro_ que lo hice. _Soy_ una Ravenclaw después de todo.

–Pues, ahí está. Eso ya es suficiente para conseguirte un estudio independiente y una maestría temprana. Ahora, bájale. ¿Qué no tienes TIMOs para los cuales estudiar? –Hermione se fue molesta antes de que Rebecca pudiera responder. Algunos días las personas a su alrededor en realidad la molestaban. Se preguntó si así fue como Ginny se volvió tan condicionada a usar maleficios.

Mientras se apresuraba, llegó a clase de Defensa temprano, aunque resultó que Harry y Ron estaban cerca detrás de ella. No habían podido hablar con el profesor Lupin desde el incidente, y cuando llegaron, se sorprendieron al ver al profesor Lupin sentado con poca energía en uno de los escritorios de estudiantes al frente de la clase, mientras que Hagrid estaba sobre el escritorio del profesor, el único mueble en el aula lo suficiente grande para soportarlo.

–¿Hagrid? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Harry.

Fue Lupin quien respondió:

–Pues, después del desafortunado incidente de la otra noche, el Consejo no estaba muy contento con el director Dumbledore por contratar a… bueno, a alguien como yo. Algunos querían despedirme al instante.

–¿Qué? ¡Eso no es justo! –dijo Hermione.

–¡No puede irse! –dijo Harry en acuerdo–. Es el mejor profesor de Defensa que hemos tenido. ¿A quién le importa si es un hombre lobo? –Lupin sacudió su cabeza con tristeza.

–Se que a ustedes no les importa. Quizás a sus familias tampoco. Pero no todos son tan tolerantes. Ya he recibido varios vociferadores de padres furiosos, y también el director.

–Es estúpido –se quejó Hermione–. Solo es peligroso una noche al mes, y...

–Eres muy amable, Hermione –dijo él, levantando su mano–, pero en una escuela llena de niños, eso es más que suficiente. Olvidé tomar mi poción matalobos esta semana, _y_ olvidé la hora en que salía la luna. No puedo permitir un error así, y mucho menos dos. Sin embargo, como sólo queda una semana más antes de los exámenes, el profesor Dumbledore convenció al Consejo de que me dejara terminar el año con la condición de que todas mis clases fueran supervisadas por otro profesor.

–Yo me ofrecí para la mayoría porque soy el más grande y puedo mantenerlo en línea –habló Hagrid. Guiñó al trío. Probablemente, estaban seguros, era porque a Lupin le gustaba trabajar con criaturas "interesantes".

La lección fue buena, pero triste para los Gryffindor, a quienes les agradaba bastante Lupin, y para los Ravenclaw, porque habían aprendido algo por primera vez. _Bueno, por lo menos podré aprender Defensa de alguien competente el próximo año_ , pensó Hermione, _pero sería agradable si_ ellos _también pudieran._

Por supuesto, los Slytherin no pudieron resistir burlarse de Hermione, interrumpiendo lo que de otro modo fue una tarde agradable relajándose en el pasto afuera con Ron, Ginny, y Harry.

–Vaya, vaya –dijo Draco Malfoy lentamente mientras se acercaba a ellos con Pansy Parkinson tomada de su brazo y sus dos guardaespaldas atrás–. ¿Los rumores son ciertos? ¿Finalmente nos desharemos de la sangre sucia? Sólo quedan tres tontos Gryffindor, supongo.

Ron y Ginny se pusieron de pie al instante para defender a Hermione, sacando sus varitas.

–Cierra la boca, Malfoy –gritó Ron.

–Ron. Ginny, –siseó Hermione, indicándoles que bajaran sus varitas. Se puso de pie–. ¿Podemos saltarnos esto, Malfoy? Mi día ya es lo suficiente malo. Sí, no regresaré, aunque no tengo opción. ¿De acuerdo?

–Oh, no te preocupes por nosotros, sólo estamos disfrutando el momento –dijo Malfoy–. Oye, Potter, ¿no has pensado en irte con Granger? Has estado a punto de morir casi tanto como ella. Quizás a ti también te iría mejor en otro lado.

–Pero entonces no podría ganarte en quidditch –respondió Harry–. ¿Qué hay de divertido en eso?

–¿Ah, sí? Ya veremos si sobrevives sin tu novia salvándote el trasero.

–No es mi novia.

–No soy su novia.

–No es su novia –dijo Ginny al final y de inmediato escondió su rostro sonrojado cuando todos la voltearon a ver–. Lo siento –chilló.

–¡Ja! Lástima que ya tengo pareja, Potter –dijo Parkinson–. Parece que te mueres por mejores opciones… una comadreja y una ardilla.

Hermione sólo se encogió un poco.

–¡Discúlpate! –dijo Ginny.

–¿Vas a obligarme?

Ron, Ginny, y Harry sacaron sus varitas, y los cuatro Slytherin respondieron del mismo modo.

–No, no –dijo Malfoy–. Son cuatro varitas contra dos, además de la pequeña Weasley. Granger tiene una mano inútil.

Hermione lo miró con determinación. _¿Mano inútil?_

–Sabes, Malfoy –dijo–, si te crees un aritmago, deberías aprender a contar. Ginny fácilmente vale lo que un estudiante de tercer año en lo que respecta a maleficios, ¿y no escuchaste sobre el maleficio que usé en Pettigrew? ¿El que Madame Pomfrey no sabía como cancelar? Mi mano izquierda es lo suficiente útil. –Vio a Malfoy comenzar a sudar bajo su mirada. Probablemente no estaba esperando que respondiera tanto a sus burlas–. Vamos, tengo un examen para el que estudiar –dijo.

Los dos grupos mantuvieron sus varitas en alto hasta que se separaron, pero los Slytherin no se movieron.

–¡El próximo año, Potter! –gritó Malfoy detrás de ellos.

–¡Adelante, Malfoy! –gritó él de regreso.

De todos modos, Hermione estaba hirviendo mientras caminaba lejos. Nunca le habían gustado sus dientes frontales desde que habían crecido. Sus padres decían que no eran tan malos, y fácilmente podría arreglarlos usando frenos removibles por un año, pero sabía que había métodos mágicos de arreglar sus dientes. Había estado en Hogwarts por tres años y nunca había visto a un mago o bruja usando frenos… eso, y las pocas personas a las que se lo había mencionado pensaban que era una idea ridícula. Había mencionado el tema el verano pasado, pero debió saber mejor de un par de dentistas. Eso era algo que sus padres estaban seguros saber más, y habían dicho que los dientes y la magia no deberían mezclarse. Hermione comenzaba a pensar si simplemente no querían ser obsoletos. Quizás debería insistir más en el tema este verano.

* * *

–Varitas de juguete compradas, prueba final –dijo Hermione y la pluma dictadora escribió sus palabras exactas. Esto hubiera sido muy bueno para sus experimentos científicos todo el año–. Prueba de poder destructivo de una varita de un galeón. ¿Listo, Fred?

–Listo. –Fred apuntó la varita al blanco–. _¡Diffindo!_

Para esta prueba, quería obtener una medida certera del poder que la varita podía dar, y parecía que podría aguantar hechizos bastante poderosos. Así que pidió a la sala que conjurara un bloque de madera grande… un tronco de árbol grueso, de hecho… al cual Fred lanzaría hechizos cortantes una y otra vez hasta que la varita se quemara… aunque no particularmente poderosos, para que pudieran medir con más exactitud. Era una buena medida de poder, la cual demostró sorprendentes resultados. Las varitas de juguete más baratas apenas y podían aguantar el encantamiento cortante. Las de medio nivel penetraban a una pulgada o similar. Pero esta varita cara cortó casi un pie antes de echar chispas y explotar de manera violenta en la mano de Fred. Claro, una varita real podía cortar árboles enteros por años si su dueño lo deseaba, pero era un salto sorprendente.

–Once pulgadas y media –midió Hermione.

–Vaya, podría usarse en una emergencia… por un par de maldiciones, por lo menos –notó Fred.

–Con razón costó un galeón.

–Sí, pero veamos que bien funciona contra una de las nuestras –dijo George.

–Sí, veamos –dijo Hermione con entusiasmo. Tomó su mejor intento para crear una varita de calidad. Estaban orgullosos de esta varita. Les había costado bastante trabajo… mucho más que un galeón de trabajo… para que resultara (o eso esperaban) mejor que un juguete caro. Y ahora, en verdadero modo Weasley, iban a destruirla–. Prueba de varita número veintitres –dijo–. Rama de abedul seleccionada por su veta fuerte y derecha, pegamento mágico y barniz similar al de los juguetes de un galeón, sin runas, y… núcleo de cola de hipogrifo… Gracias, Buckbeak. Prueba de poder destructivo, mismo procedimiento. Adelante, George.

George tenía un trabajo difícil. Solo un mago muy poderoso podía cortar un árbol de un solo golpe, y deliberadamente estaban usando hechizos débiles. Lanzó un _Diffindo_ al tronco una y otra vez, cortando cada vez con más profundidad hasta que su brazo se agotó, y después se la entregó a Fred, quien eventualmente se la tuvo que entregar a George de nuevo. Hermione hubiera participado, pero no quería arriesgar usar su mano izquierda con ese hechizo.

–Vaya, esta cosa en verdad aguanta –dijo George mientras comenzaba su segundo turno–. Apenas y vamos por… – _¡CRACK! ¡BAM!_ El ruido no salió de la varita. Habían cortado tanto el grueso tronco que la parte superior se había separado y caído al suelo.

–¡Auch! –dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo–. ¿Ahora qué? –dijeron después de una pausa.

–Mmm, supongo que continuamos –dijo Hermione.

George obedeció y agitó la varita como una navaja, cortando el ahora tronco horizontal. Logró cortar bastante hasta que de pronto la entregó de regreso a Fred.

–¿Por qué no acabas con ella, hermano?

Fred la tomó en su mano y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

–Merlín, está caliente –dijo–. Esto no puede ser una buena señal. _Por eso_ decidiste entregarla. Bueno, tú te encargarás de la siguiente. De acuerdo, _¡Diffindo! ¡Diffindo! ¡Diffin…!_

 _¡BANG!_ La varita explotó, enviando astillas por toda la sala. Los gemelos tuvieron que quitar unas cuantas de su rostro, pero Hermione estaba lo suficiente alejada que salió librada.

–Traten de encontrar los pedazos… –murmuró cuando sus oídos dejaron de sonar–. Resultados de la prueba: falla de la varita es más violenta después de uso prolongado. Midiendo la profundidad del corte… combinando ambos, cinco pies, dos pulgadas.

–¡Cinco pies! –exclamó Fred–. Demonios, una varita como esa podría durar una semana.

–Parece que la fibra de animal como núcleo en verdad ayuda –dijo George.

–Sí, y oye, mira esto. –Fred levantó lo que había quedado de la varita–. El pelo aún sigue en una pieza.

–¿Lo está? Interesante –dijo Hermione–. Eso significa que el cabello de hipogrifo definitivamente puede aguantar más magia que la madera. Es una lástima que no sabemos si alertará la alarma de uso de magia de menores… pero, eso solo es un problema para mi –gruñó.

–Pues, sabes, ya que estás dejando Hogwarts, podrías escaparte con algo más de lo normal –sugirió George–. Podrías intentar usarla una vez y ver si alerta a las autoridades.

–¿Qué? ¿Romper _deliberadamente_ la Restricción Contra el Uso de la Magia de Menores? –exclamó.

–Bueno, la _has_ estado quebrantando de algún modo por los últimos dos años con esos hechizos en runas, ¿o no? –dijo Fred.

–Bueno, sí...

–Y Harry solo recibió una carta de advertencia por ese encantamiento de flotación que Dobby realizó. Y _tú_ eres la que dijo que todo el asunto era injusto en primer lugar –dijo George.

–Sí… _Sería_ agradable saber que tan lejos puedo empujar este arte –dijo ella–. Si pudiera crear una varita que funcionara, incluso si solo dura un día, podría practicar mis hechizos con mi mano izquierda.

–Esa es la actitud –respondió con una sonrisa–. En serio, todos los hijos de muggles rompen las reglas antes o después, y nos salimos con mucho más que eso en casa cuando mamá no nos ve.

–De acuerdo. Mis padres probablemente lo acepten si lo pido bien. Si lo hacen, les escribiré sobre los resultados.


	59. Chapter 59

Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling. Esta historia le pertenece a White Squirrel.

 **Notas del autor:** Bueno, tomó más tiempo de lo que esperé, pero aquí está el final del tercer año de Aritmancia. El cuarto año será más rápido. Definitivamente no será tan largo como el libro, por lo menos. ¿Hermione está condenada a ir a Beauxbatons? Lo descubrirán pronto.

 **Notas de la traductora:** Mil disculpas por el retraso. Esta semana estuve extremadamente ocupada en el trabajo y apenas y tuve tiempo de respirar. Técnicamente sigo ocupada, pero editar y publicar este capítulo es mi descanso. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 59**

Al llegar el lunes, de algún modo, Hermione ya estaba estudiando de vuelta para sus exámenes, especialmente el TIMO en Aritmancia. También se tomó el tiempo para trabajar en un ensayo para _Anales en Aritmancia_ sobre su encantamiento láser, el cual esperaba fuera publicado alrededor de su transferencia de escuelas en septiembre. Harry, mientras tanto, hablaba con Dumbledore todos los días buscando noticias sobre Sirius. Fue informado que Sirius y Pettigrew aún estaban siendo detenidos en el Ministerio esperando juicio, verificado tanto por Amelia Bones como por Dumbledore, y ambos estaban recibiendo la necesitada atención de un sanador. El juicio debería ocurrir antes de finalizar el año escolar, dijo Dumbledore, y dijo que no debía preocuparse porque después de interrogar a ambos hombres, Amelia Bones, la jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, y varios aurores clave estaban firmemente de su lado. Fudge estaba manteniendo la cabeza baja, esperando que el incidente del dementor fuera olvidado para entonces.

Los TIMOs eran realizados en un periodo de dos semanas, la segunda siendo la semana en la que el resto de la escuela tomaba sus exámenes normales. Los exámenes escritos eran realizados en las mañanas y los prácticos en la tarde. Para los EXTASIS, este patrón era revertido para permitir que los examinadores del Ministerio, quienes administraban los exámenes prácticos, pudieran realizarlos todos cada día. Historia y Estudios Muggles eran la excepción, los cuales eran realizados el mismo día ya que no tenían componente práctico, junto con Adivinación, el cual extrañamente no tenía componente teórico y era combinado con Runas Antiguas, para el cual la teoría _era_ la práctica.

Uno pensaría que Aritmancia no tendría examen práctico, pero detección, análisis, reversión, y modificación de hechizos era parte del currículo, y requerían una aplicación práctica. (La creación de hechizos libre era algo avanzada para ser examinada en el tiempo disponible.) Hermione estaba feliz de poder usar su mano derecha a tiempo para el práctico.

Cuando llegó el gran día, Hermione consideró que el examen teórico fue bastante fácil, como siempre. Las matemáticas eran muy por debajo de su nivel, e incluso los elementos mágicos que le pidieron que describiera apenas y eran un desafío. Aunque siempre sentía algo de ansiedad por los exámenes, estaba segura de que había sacado una calificación perfecta en el examen escrito, y después de empujarse a inventar nuevos hechizos mientras enfrentaba muerte certera una o dos veces, tenía grandes esperanzas por los resultados del examen práctico.

La sala para el examen práctico estaba acomodada con una larga pizarra en un lado y varios objetos para probar hechizos: una mesa con una lámpara, otra mesa con una estufa portable y algo de comida y utensilios de cocina, un maniquí que parecía como una muñeca de trapo de tamaño real, un pequeño ropero lleno de ropa, y una planta en maceta grande. Matriculación en Aritmancia era lo suficiente pequeña que tres examinadores estaban presentes, incluyendo a Griselda Marchbanks, una bruja pequeña de cabello blanco de unos ciento treinta años de edad que se rumoraba había sido la examinadora de Dumbledore. Los otros dos examinadores eran más jóvenes que ella, pero aún viejos, y los tres lucían escépticos cuando Hermione entró a la sala. A pesar de los brillantes reportes que habían escuchado de ella de sus profesores, lo que vieron fue a una pequeña niña de tercero que no tenía por qué estar presentando un TIMO.

–¿Señorita Granger? –dijo Madame Marchbanks–. ¿Hermione Granger?

–Así es, Madame –respondió Hermione, intentando esconder sus nervios.

–Muy bien. Comencemos. La lámpara en la mesa tiene dos encantamientos en ella para mejorar su función. Por favor determine cuales son.

Hermione asintió y se acercó a la lámpara, lanzando varios hechizos de análisis. Rayos de luz ocurrieron en varios colores, cantidades, y formas, que le dijeron la información tanto cualitativa como cuantitativa sobre la magia en la lámpara. Tomó un pedazo de tiza y notó que una pluma dictadora especial tomaba vida en el escritorio de Madame Marchbanks, probablemente copiando todo lo que escribía.

Escribiendo las figuras, rápidamente describió los resultados de su examinación, los cuales interpretó como una combinación de funciones en sus componentes aritmánticos más básicos. De ahí, fue sencillo comprender los dos hechizos. Ni siquiera tenía que escribirlo.

–Hay un encantamiento para mantener la pantalla de la lámpara limpia y prevenir que se oscurezca con el tiempo, y el segundo encantamiento previene que se caliente mucho –concluyó. Ella notó que el hombre elevó sus cejas con sorpresa. Adivinó que había escrito mucho menos en la pizarra que la mayoría de los otros estudiantes. Los otros dos examinadores, sin embargo, no demostraron emoción alguna y realizaron sus propias preguntas.

–Determine cuál de los objetos en el ropero está encantado.

–El hechizo para regar la planta de manera automática fue mal aplicado. Encuentre el error y arréglelo.

–Los utensilios de cocina tienen un maleficio para sabotear a cualquiera que intente cocinar con ellos. Por favor, elimine el maleficio.

Hermione pensaba que le estaba yendo muy bien. Había tenido algunos traspiés, pero rápidamente los corrigió, y más importante, nunca hicieron peor cualquiera que fuera el problema, lo cual era una habilidad crítica para cosas más avanzadas como romper maldiciones. Ambos hombres la felicitaron cuando encontró y removió no dos, sino tres maleficios de los utensilios de cocina. Madame Marchbanks no lo dijo, pero también lucía impresionada.

–Pregunta final, señorita Granger… –dijo Madame Marchbanks. La tarea final y más difícil del examen era diseñar un hechizo. Se detuvo y pensó por un minuto, como si estuviera creando la pregunta en ese momento–. Modifique _Tarantallegra_ para que el blanco baile un vals.

Hermione estaba lista. Finalmente, pensó, era hora de darles un verdadero espectáculo. Podía cometer un error, pero era un maleficio sencillo, y parte del currículo estándar de análisis de hechizos, así que estaba bastante segura de que podría hacerlo en un intento. Cerró los ojos, y los elementos aritmánticos del hechizo flotaron en su mente. Lo analizó en sus elementos más básicos, agregando y sustrayendo los términos necesarios para ajustar los efectos del hechizo, calculando el nuevo movimiento de varita y el ritmo, y considerando que usar para la encantación nueva. Entonces, sonrió para sí misma cuando se dio cuenta de su suerte: había una frase en inglés que encajaba la métrica requerida y la estructura de sílabas de manera perfecta.

Abrió los ojos y apuntó su varita en dirección a la muñeca de trapo. Agitándola con el movimiento correcto, exclamó:

– _¡Waltzing Matilda!_ –De inmediato, la muñeca se puso de pie y comenzó a bailar un vals alrededor del cuarto. Para probar la precisión de su hechizo, tomó la muñeca por una mano y bailó con ella por unas notas. Tenía que dirigirla, pero continuó bailando a la perfección, terminando con una vuelta y una floritura.

Los tres examinadores estaban visiblemente sorprendidos. Les tomó un minuto poder responder. Finalmente, Madame Marchbanks habló:

–Señorita Granger, _¿qué fue eso?_

Sin una palabra, Hermione escribió con rapidez la expansión aritmántica en la pizarra. Quizás sonó como un hechizo diferente, pero claramente era una modificación directa en las matemáticas.

Los examinadores se miraron los unos a los otros con sorpresa. Esa niña no sólo era buena; había elevado la creación de hechizos a un arte, y lo hizo en su cabeza, _y_ lo hizo en _inglés_. Suerte o no, a la mayoría de los estudiantes nunca se les ocurriría eso.

–Eso fue impresionante –dijo Madame Marchbanks–. Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que vi a alguien hacer algo así. Gracias. Puede retirarse, señorita Granger.

Hermione estaba brillando mientras dejaba la sala. Por lo que había escuchado, Griselda Marchbanks no era una mujer fácil de impresionar.

* * *

Harry estaba feliz de haber acabado sus exámenes. No era un genio como Hermione, y también le había estado preocupando el destino de su padrino todo ese tiempo, lo cual hacía las cosas difíciles, pero eventualmente, había terminado. Su último examen, Defensa, había ido muy bien. Fue una pista de obstáculos llena de muchas de las criaturas que habían estudiado ese año (Hermione estaba hablando de lo feliz que estaba de haber tenido otra oportunidad de enfrentarse a un boggart antes ese año). Al día siguiente, Harry se sorprendió cuando el profesor Dumbledore lo llamó a su oficina, pero su sorpresa se convirtió en euforia cuando vio quien más estaba ahí.

–¡Sirius! –exclamó, corriendo a los brazos de su padrino. Sirius Black estaba limpio ahora, con su cabello y barba arreglados, y no sólo usaba ropa limpia, sino de muy buena calidad. Aún estaba delgado, y su rostro mostraba marcas de los años de adversidad, pero tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

–¿Se acabó? –dijo Harry esperanzado–. ¿Eres libre?

–Soy un hombre libre, Harry –dijo Sirius sonriente, sus ojos oscuros brillando con la luz de las antorchas–. Ambos juicios fueron ayer. Fui absuelto de todos los cargos… bueno, tuve que pagar una multa por no ser un animago registrado… pero la rata está siendo detenida en el Ministerio hasta que puedan preparar una celda en Azkaban sin ningún agujero lo suficiente grande para prevenir que escape. Hubo un leve problema por lo de escaparme de Azkaban, pero Dumbledore arduamente argumentó que la ley que prescribe el beso del dementor como pena específicamente dice que "un criminal sentenciado a Azkaban que ha demostrado al escapar que ninguna prisión puede contenerlo," y yo nunca fui sentenciado a Azkaban, y les dije como escapé, así que podrían contenerme ahora, Merlín prohíba que lo necesite, así que la ley no aplica.

–¿De acuerdo…? ¿Y Fudge no se metió en problemas? –dijo Harry.

–Pues, no iría tan lejos. _Está_ en problemas. Estuvo ahí cuando fui enviado a prisión y está en apuros por eso, así que no le agrado. Pero está intentando mantener credibilidad, así que no _creó_ problemas.

–Genial –dijo Harry–. Que genial.

–Sí, estoy muy feliz de ver a esta familia reunida de este modo –dijo el profesor Dumbledore–. Ahora, te llamé aquí para preguntar de tus planes para el verano, Harry.

–Se quedará conmigo, por supuesto –dijo Sirius al instante–. No puedo creerlo, ¿lo enviaste a vivir con la hermana de Lily, Albus? Sabes cómo es. No puedo imaginar que fue muy agradable para ti, Harry.

–Pues, son tolerables si alguien los checa una vez a la semana, pero sí, preferiría ir a cualquier otro lado que regresar ahí este verano –dijo Harry.

–Eso es perfectamente comprensible, Harry –dijo Dumbledore–. La profesora McGonagall me ha informado en gran detalle sobre las condiciones en tu hogar. Lamento que las cosas han sido tan difíciles para ti ahí. Y Sirius, tienes todo el derecho de llevártelo. Sin embargo, hay algo que no saben aún.

–¿Qué? –dijeron Harry y Sirius, Sirius con tono amenazante en su voz.

–Nunca te he dicho Harry la razón por la que te envié a vivir con tus parientes… parientes de quienes sé que odian la magia. Recordarás como hace dos años la protección del sacrificio de tu madre te protegió del ataque de Voldemort cuando poseyó al profesor Quirrell.

–¡¿Qué?! –gritó Sirius-. ¿Qué es eso de Voldemort?

–Una larga historia –dijo Harry–. Te lo explico después.

–Más te vale.

Dumbledore continuó con ese brillo en sus ojos.

–Hay otra manera en la que esa protección puede actuar… una protección a través de un pariente sanguíneo. Con un, si puedo decirlo sin modestia, complicado encantamiento de mi parte, barreras poderosas pueden ser levantadas con la misma magia de protección en presencia de un pariente sanguíneo de la víctima… un pariente de tu madre, Harry. Y por mucho que te disguste aceptarlo, los únicos parientes que tienes son tu tía y tu primo. Así que mientras vivas en su hogar, ningún mago que desee hacerte daño podrá entrar a la propiedad. Esta protección durará hasta tu cumpleaños número diecisiete.

–Barreras de sangre –dijo Sirius–. ¿Tienes barreras de sangre protegiendo la casa de sus parientes? ¿Y supongo que quieres que regrese ahí por eso?

–No lo entiendo, profesor –dijo Harry rápidamente–. Me dejó irme de Privet Drive antes.

Dumbledore le sonrió con gentileza.

–Lo hice, Harry –dijo–, pero solo después de que tu presencia ahí había renovado su fuerza. Debes de regresar ahí una vez al año por un tiempo para mantener las barreras. Después de eso, simplemente son un plan de emergencia. En caso de algún problema, si Voldemort llegara a presentarse en persona, por ejemplo, podemos enviarte a la casa de tus parientes y estarías protegido.

–¿Así que solo quieres que vaya para recargar las barreras? –preguntó Sirius, lanzando una mirada de advertencia al anciano.

–Correcto.

–¿Y cuánto tiempo tomará eso?

–Dos semanas. Dos semanas con tiempo mínimo fuera de la línea de propiedad, desafortunadamente, pero sospecho que no será un problema para Harry.

Sirius no estaba feliz, pero no rechazó la idea por completo ahora que comprendía.

Dumbledore tenía razón de que podría ser útil, Merlín lo prohíba, si Voldemort _regresaba_.

–¿Qué piensas, Harry? –preguntó.

–Preferiría no hacerlo. ¿En verdad las _necesito_ , profesor? Quiero decir, tendré a Sirius conmigo. –Sirius lucía feliz, pero Dumbledore aún lucía serio.

–Por mucho talento que Sirius tiene, has visto por ti mismo en más de una ocasión que los mortífagos aún están activos en este país, y considerando la profecía más reciente de la profesora Trelawney, temo que el peligro está creciendo.

Eso probablemente no tuvo el efecto deseado: sólo provocó la bravata Gryffindor de Sirius.

–Puedo controlar el peligro, Albus. Si Harry quiere encontrar otra manera, lo haremos.

–Obviamente no tengo poder para detenerlos –respondió Dumbledore–. Pero te pregunto, ¿dónde te quedarás este verano?

–Pues, supuse que encontraría un apartamento en algún lugar en Londres. Estoy seguro que la casa de mi familia es una trampa mortal.

–¿Y ya tienes ese apartamento? –dijo el director con voz calmada–. ¿Y puedes amueblarlo en una semana?

Sirius lo pensó por un momento y bajó la cabeza. Acababa de ser liberado. Apenas y estaba pensando sobre esas cosas.

–Si puedo ofrecer mi consejo, deja que Harry vaya a casa de sus parientes, y usa esas dos semanas para encontrar un lugar y hacerlo habitable para tu ahijado por el resto de las ocho semanas del verano.

Sirius lanzó una mirada incómoda a su ahijado.

–Es tu decisión, Harry –dijo–. Puedes aguantar por dos semanas, o puedes venir conmigo y veremos qué hacemos.

Harry lo pensó por un momento. El espectro de Voldemort _sí_ lo preocupaba, incluso si no quería admitirlo. Considerando todo, ni siquiera parecía un mal trato. Desesperadamente quería pasar tiempo con Sirius, uno de los pocos enlaces que tenía con sus padres, pero después de tres años, el mensaje de Hermione comenzaba a pegársele. Había salvado su vida diez veces, y no era la única que lo había hecho. Quizás debería de ser más cuidadoso.

–Bueno, sólo son _dos_ semanas –dijo–. Supongo que puedo vivir con eso.

Sirius asintió con renuencia, y salieron de la oficina del director unos minutos después, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Hermione de pie afuera.

–¿Y cómo te fue? –preguntó.

–¿Eh? ¿Cómo me fue con qué? –dijo Harry con confusión.

–Tu reunión. ¿De qué hablaron? ¿Sabes a dónde vas a ir este verano?

–Oh, eso. Sí, estoy atrapado con los Dursley por dos semanas para recargar las barreras o algo, y después iré al apartamento de Sirius.

–¿Apartamento? ¿Ya tienes un apartamento?

–Eh, no –dijo Sirius.

–Oh, cierto. Bueno, eso es mejor que el año pasado.

–Ni lo digas.

–Bueno, si necesitas algo, Harry, por favor escríbeme. Quizás no esté aquí, pero haré lo posible para ayudarte si lo necesitas, especialmente si necesitas un hechizo nuevo.

–Gracias, Hermione. Me alegra tener una amiga como tú. Yo… no creo haberte agradecido por salvar mi vida tantas veces, así que… gracias.

–De nada, Harry. Sólo intenta mantenerte con vida de ahora en adelante. Disculpa, Sirius, ¿podría hablar en privado contigo por favor?

Harry y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada de confusión, pero rápidamente se despidieron, y Sirius siguió a Hermione al aula vacía más cercana.

–Pues, no sé lo que estás pensando, pero soy lo suficiente grande para ser tu padre –dijo Sirius con seques.

–¡¿Qué?! Uj, merodeadores. Eres peor que Fred y George –exclamó. Sirius sonrió–. Quería hablar contigo sobre Harry.

–¿Oh? ¿Qué con él?

–Pues, la versión corta es que Harry ha tenido una vida difícil. Sus parientes son más que desagradables. Le ocultaron el hecho de que era un mago hasta su onceavo cumpleaños. Eso debería darte una idea. Sólo comenzaron a tratarlo de manera decente porque _yo_ le pedí a la profesora McGonagall que lo vigilara. Él me dijo hace un tiempo que uno de sus deseos más grandes era que un pariente lejano llegara y se lo llevara de ese lugar.

–Demonios –murmuró Sirius–. Lo triste es que lo creo. Lily me dijo lo suficiente sobre su hermana que puedo adivinar bastante de lo que pasó ahí.

–Quizás –dijo Hermione. Recitó el discurso que había pasado preparando un tiempo de memoria–. Lo importante es que Harry necesita una familia. Perdió a sus padres; sus parientes son más que inútiles; nunca tuvo ningún amigo real. Nunca tuvo a nadie que lo apoyara hasta que vino a Hogwarts. La familia de Ron ha intentado hacerlo desde entonces, y unos cuantos de nuestros maestros, y mis padres y yo. Quisiera pensar que he hecho un buen trabajo. Pero no podemos ser lo que espero que tú seas. Harry terminó como una persona sorprendentemente buena a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado y merece tener una familia de verdad.

–Pude verlo esa noche en la casa de los gritos –dijo él–. Tiene suerte de tener amigos como tú. Y créeme, después de perder los últimos doce años, voy a hacer todo en mi poder para ser el mejor padrino que alguien haya tenido.

Ella lo observó, manteniendo la presión.

–Esas son buenas palabras. Espero que puedas vivirlas. Ciertos aspectos de tu vida… sé que eres un hombre inocente, pero he hablado con el profesor Lupin el último año y dijo que eras conocido por algunas bromas algo desagradables mientras eras estudiante. ¿Es cierto que casi mataste a alguien con una?

Sirius frunció el ceño y palideció un poco.

–Oh… eso –dijo–. Pues… apreciaría que mantuvieras esto en secreto… eso fue el resultado de una larga discusión entre Severus Snape y yo. Dumbledore se aseguró de que aprendiera mi lección después de eso. Y si te soy honesto, fue entonces cuando James comenzó a crecer también. No soy la misma persona que era cuando tenía dieciséis años. –Hermione asintió.

–Es bueno escucharlo. Sólo quería asegurarme de que viéramos las cosas del mismo modo. ¿Viste cómo controlé a Pettigrew en la casa de los gritos, no?

–¿Sí? –respondió él con algo de confusión.

–Eso fue después de tres años de Aritmancia. Tengo la intención de obtener mi maestría antes de graduarme. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que podré hacer después de cuatro años de eso?

El pulso de Sirius se aceleró mientras una extraña sensación de temor lo embargó… un temor que había sentido antes, pero usualmente asociaba con el _padre_ de una joven de catorce años, no con la inocente joven.

Se acercó más a él y lo miró a los ojos con una mirada severa. Era una cabeza más alta que ella, pero incluso con la cabeza elevada, podía ver el fuego en sus ojos.

–Harry es el mejor amigo que he tenido –dijo–. En muchas maneras, es como un hermano menor… especialmente en como siempre tengo que empujarlo a que haga su tarea y como siempre se mete en una sorprendente cantidad de problemas, y más seguido que no, _yo_ soy quien lo tiene que ayudar. Lo que me duele es que no estaré aquí para ayudarlo el próximo año. Pero déjame decirte algo: no me importa si estoy viviendo en Francia. Si lastimas a Harry, ni regresando a Azkaban te salvarás.

Sirius la observó cómo un venado cegado por los faros por un minuto, intentando pensar algo listo que responder. Eventualmente, se rindió.

–Eres una joven escalofriante, ¿lo sabías?

Ella sonrió con dulzura.

–Eso fue lo que tu persona en el mapa del merodeador dijo.

Sirius ladró una carcajada.

* * *

–Supongo que se están preguntando porque los mandé llamar– dijo Lupin mientras caminaba enfrente de tres de sus estudiantes.

–Cruzó mi mente, profesor –dijo Hermione desde donde estaba parada entre Fred y George. No se asociaban _tanto_ en público, y ciertamente no habían realizado ninguna broma juntos, así que era extraño que los mandaran llamar juntos.

–Hoy es mi último día en Hogwarts –explicó Lupin–. Renuncié esta mañana para no sufrir la indignidad de ser despedido. Por lo tanto, ya no soy su maestro, y no necesito sentirme culpable de regresarles esto. –Les entregó...

–¡El mapa del merodeador! ¡Genial! –dijeron Fred y George al mismo tiempo.

–Gracias, ex-profesor –continuó Fred.

–Estábamos a punto de reclutar a Hermione para que nos ayudara a hacer uno nuevo –dijo George.

Lupin se rio.

–Pues, si alguien puede hacerlo, estoy seguro que es ella.

–Aunque… técnicamente _es_ una reliquia del papá de Harry. Quizás sería mejor dárselo a él –agregó George.

–Sí, quizás sería mejor, hermano –respondió Fred–. Y supongo que _hemos_ estado bastante bien sin él por estas semanas. Nos hemos memorizado el castillo, y nos sabemos las rondas de los prefectos y maestros. Supongo que podemos estar sin él.

–Creo que James lo apreciaría –dijo Lupin–. Ahora, Hermione, pedí que vinieras porque, ya que ya no soy tu maestro, no necesitas tener miedo de explicarme como rayos obtuviste Veritaserum.

–Oh, ¿eso? En segundo año pensé que Draco Malfoy estaba intentando matarme, así que preparé la poción en el baño de Myrtle para poder usarla y obligarlo a decir la verdad. Estos dos me ayudaron.

Lupin la observó y comenzó a reírse con más fuerza.

–Si hubiera salido de alguien más, nunca lo hubiera creído. Si el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña supiera lo que está perdiendo… Bueno, les deseo a los tres lo mejor en el futuro –dijo–. Creo que llegarán muy lejos juntos.

–Gracias a usted también –respondió ella. Fred y George respondieron en eco y salieron del cuarto, pero ella se detuvo en la puerta–. Por cierto –dijo–, ¿le molestaría decirme cómo es que _hizo_ ese mapa?

–Oh no, Hermione, no funciona así. No obtienes los secretos de merodeadores sólo preguntando. Tienes que descubrirlos tú sola.

* * *

Hermione tenía una cosa más que hacer en el último día del año después de despedirse de los elfos domésticos y la profesora Vector.

–Disculpe, ¿profesora McGonagall? –llamó.

–Sí, señorita Granger.

Hermione había corrido hasta su Jefa de Casa cargando una gran cantidad de pergamino. Tuvo suerte de haber empacado más temprano o se le hubiera olvidado por completo.

–Quise entregarle esto antes, profesora. Iba a hacer un gran énfasis también, pero con la situación con Sirius Black, se me olvidó. Sé que me estoy yendo, pero aún quería entregárselo para que quizás algo pudiera hacerse por mis amigos.

–¿Pero qué es? –preguntó McGonagall.

–Pues… profesora… – _Coraje Gryffindor_ , se recordó Hermione a sí misma–. He recopilado cincuenta y cinco quejas contra el profesor Snape durante el último año.

–¡Cincuenta y cinco! Recibimos quejas en contra del profesor Snape cada año, ¡pero nunca tantas al mismo tiempo!

–Quería establecer un buen caso, así que documenté todo –explicó, abriendo el folder–. Así es como se hace en el mundo muggle. Sé que suena como mucho, pero honestamente, todos saben lo mal profesor que es.

–Desafortunadamente, estoy más que consciente de eso, señorita Granger, y estoy segura de que algunas son legítimas, pero dudo que la mayoría puedan serlo. Eso es más que una a la semana.

–Lo sé, profesora, pero intenté ser objetiva. No quería incluir nada frívolo o espurio. Incluí declaraciones de testigos de cada incidente individual. Todos fueron incidentes que yo presencié, o que fueron circulados por toda la escuela y son fáciles de verificar, y todos son claras violaciones de los estándares profesionales o éticos… estándares muggles, claro. –Comenzó a hojear las páginas–. Los clasifiqué por categoría y fecha: Negligencia, estándares de seguridad laxos, falta de preocupación por el bienestar de los estudiantes, castigos y premios desproporcionados, especialmente en puntos, castigos sin ofensa, y comportamiento bastante fuera de lo profesional, incluyendo insultos a los estudiantes y, en un caso, una amenaza a envenenar a una mascota. –Le entregó el folder.

–Por Merlín –murmuró McGonagall mientras lo examinaba–. _Es_ bastante detallado, e incluso yo nunca me había dado cuenta de la gran cantidad sin tenerlo enfrente de mí de este modo… Pero, ¿qué hay en el segundo folder, señorita Granger? –Observó otro folder más delgado en las manos de su estudiante.

–Quería ser justa, profesora, así que escribí todas las quejas que encontré sobre los otros maestros, bajo los mismos estándares.

–¿Oh? –respondió nerviosa–. ¿Y qué descubriste?

–Pues, obviamente, el profesor Binns es lo mismo todos los días: aburrido, no responde a los estudiantes, y no puede recordar nuestros nombres. Pero también tengo unos cuantos reportes en contra de Hagrid por falta de precauciones de seguridad con criaturas peligrosas, varios contra la profesora Trelawney por predecir falsamente la muerte de un estudiante, y, disculpe profesora, pero un par en su contra por castigos desproporcionadamente severos contra Gryffindor.

–Ya veo. –No era tan mal como podría haber sido, pensó McGonagall para sí misma, lo cual lo hacía peor para Severus, y tenía el presentimiento de que Albus buscaría proteger a su principal "recurso". Aunque si lo llevaba directamente al Consejo…– Intento ser justa, señorita Granger, pero admito que he cometido errores. Gracias por traer estos problemas a mi atención. Los llevaré tanto al director como al Consejo para asegurarme de que sean lidiados cuidadosamente.

–Gracias, profesora. Es bueno escucharlo. –Hermione no mencionó que había duplicado las quejas para que la profesora Vector las guardara, por si acaso. Quizás aún estaba paranoica por el asunto con la piedra filosofal hace dos años, pero en verdad no quería dejarlo solo en manos de la profesora McGonagall.

* * *

Cuando Hermione llegó a Kings Cross, ya había llorado. Había llegado a términos con su destino y era hora de enfrentarse a sus padres. Sus padres actuaron algo extraños cuando los vio por primera vez. La pasaron en el andén del tren cuando primero se acercó a ellos. Pero entonces su madre se dio la vuelta al verla de reojo.

–¿Hermione? –exclamó–. ¿Eres tú?

–Sí, mamá –dijo Hermione con confusión–. ¿Quién más podría ser?

–Bueno, nadie, pero… tu cabello.

–¿Mi cabello? Oh, cierto –dijo, recordando que su cabello aún estaba alisado mágicamente y sin encresparse–. Lo estaba guardando como una sorpresa, pero se me olvidó.

–¿Se te olvidó? –dijo su papá–. Apenas y te reconocimos.

–Sí, Hermione, no estoy segura de que tu cabello alguna vez luciera tan bien –dijo su mamá–. Nunca querías tratarlo o algo. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

–Magia, por supuesto. Inventé unos hechizos que se encargan de esto. Si soy honesta, creo que está algo plano. Quizás tendré que crear un hechizo para darle algo de rizos.

–Ah, Hermione, ahí estás. –La profesora Vector caminó hacia la familia. A su lado se encontraba un hombre apuesto de cabello largo y oscuro.

–Hola, profesora –dijo su papá–. Vemos que le está yendo bien a Hermione en la creación de hechizos.

–Sí, muy bien –confirmó Vector–. Y me dicen que realizó algo sorprendente en su TIMO que nadie ha hecho a su nivel. Pero bueno, es de mí entender que quisieran tener otra conversación sobre lo ocurrido este año.

–Sí, nos gustaría –dijo su mamá con seriedad.

–Muy bien. No estuve ahí durante el incidente final, así que traje a alguien que sí. Sr. y Sra. Granger, me gustaría presentarles al recientemente exonerado Sirius Black.

Los ojos de sus padres se abrieron ampliamente y estrecharon la mano de Sirius distraídamente.

–Gracias por venir, Sr. Black –dijo su mamá–. En verdad nos gustaría una explicación detallada de cómo nuestra hija estuvo a punto de morir _de nuevo_.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

–Pues… –dijo–, todo depende de cómo defines "morir"...

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** _Waltzing Matilda_ : Jerga australiana para caminar con las pertenencias en la espalda, pero aquí se refiere al baile.


	60. Cuarto año, verano

Harry Potter no me pertenece, y tampoco esta historia. ¿Necesito repetir a quién si?

 **Notas de la traductora:** Hoy, White Squirrel publicó el último capítulo de _Annals of Arithmancy,_ la tercera historia de este universo, marcando el final de la serie y 5 años de trabajo de su parte. Es un honor para mi el traducir esta magnífica serie y espero que todos estén disfrutando de nuestro trabajo. Haré lo posible por concluir esta traducción del mismo modo que él se comprometió a terminar el universo de _The Arithmancer_.

Y ahora, les dejo el comienzo de la cuarta parte de esta primera historia. Gracias por todo su apoyo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 60**

–¡Cincuenta y cinco quejas, Severus! –Minerva McGonagall lo regañó durante la reunión de maestros de fin de año–. La mayoría de una misma clase, y muchas en contra de estándares en enseñanza razonables. En serio, ¿amenazaste a un estudiante con envenenar su mascota?

–No lo hubiera hecho si pensara que el sapo no sobreviviría, Minerva –respondió Snape con frialdad–. Mientras que el resto, el laboratorio de pociones es un lugar peligroso. Si tengo que ser duro para mantener la disciplina, pues que así sea.

–Esas son tonterías y lo sabes. Si tus porcentajes de accidentes fueran menos que los de Slughorn, lo creería, pero son mayores en las clases de los primeros dos años. Sabes que Madame Pomfrey tiene que mantener un récord de todos a los que trata.

–Ejem –interrumpió el director–. Creo que sería mejor que lidiáramos con esto en privado, Minerva. –Su tono dejó claro que no iba a aceptar oposición–. Ahora, ¿qué del resto de las quejas de la señorita Granger?

–Las he copiado y distribuido entre los maestros mencionados –dijo–. Quizás necesitemos una conversación en privado contigo, Sybill, y contigo Hagrid. Algo que resaltó, sin embargo, es la queja sobre lo desproporcionado que son los castigos y premios. Quizás sería útil escribir una lista de castigos estándar para ofensas comunes, como la tardanza. –A Snape no pareció agradarle eso en lo absoluto.

–Una idea interesante –dijo Dumbledore en acuerdo, acariciando su barba–. Dejaré en manos de los jefes de casa el escribir una propuesta.

Una vez concluída la reunión, el resto de los profesores se fueron, dejando solo a Dumbledore, McGonagall, y Snape en la sala.

–Cincuenta y cinco, Severus –repitió McGonagall–. Eso es diez veces más que lo que dio a otros maestros además de Binns, y no quieres que comience a hablar sobre titularidad y antigüedad.

–Quejas de una estudiante que esta yéndose de la escuela y tiene obvios prejuicios –respondió Snape–. No considero que esto valga tantos problemas.

–Siempre he considerado que la señorita Granger posee considerable integridad –dijo–. Por lo menos intentó evaluar al resto de nosotros de manera justa, y sus quejas no fueron diferentes de las que he escuchado sobre ti durante la última década, sólo más sistematizadas. ¿Puedes decirme con honestidad que eres un buen maestro, Severus?

–Hago mi trabajo, Minerva. Cumplo con mi deber para esta escuela y el país.

McGonagall estaba a punto de responder cuando Dumbledore la interrumpió.

–Minerva, sabes porque Severus tiene que permanecer aquí, y porque debe de comportarse de manera poco ideal como instructor.

–Como espía, y para mantener su imagen como amigo de los Slytherin y los sangre pura –recitó McGonagall–. Y "poco ideal" se queda bastante corto, Albus. Yo diría que es bastante fuera de lo profesional. De hecho, eso justo fue lo que dijo la señorita Granger.

–Quizás –respondió Dumbledore–, pero también estás al tanto de la nueva profecía de Sybill. Quizás estemos en mayor riesgo el próximo año, con invitados y eventos especiales. Es más vital que nunca que mantengamos nuestro arreglo. –McGonagall suspiró.

–Acepto eso, Albus, con renuencia si puedo agregar, pero honestamente, no lastimaría mucho la posición de Severus si anunciamos que no le vas a dar tanta libertad.

–No quisiera ser tan público. Sin embargo, Severus, algunas de estas quejas son muy preocupantes –agregó con aspereza–. Espero que te abstengas de insultar o amenazar a los estudiantes… o a sus mascotas. Y reitero que no es necesario que seas más severo con Harry Potter que con el resto de los Gryffindor.

–Entiendo, _señor_ –gruñó Snape. Si actuaría en lo último estaba por ser visto.

* * *

–De acuerdo muchacho, súbete al coche –dijo el tío Vernon–. No ayudas parado nada más luciendo anormal.

–Disculpen, ¿ustedes son los Dursley? –dijo otra voz desde cerca. Se dieron la vuelta y vieron a un hombre en ropa muy elegante, pero con cabello negro largo y arreglado que Vernon y Petunia no aprobaron.

–¿Quién quiere saberlo? –dijo Vernon con cautela.

Harry sonrió.

–Tío Vernon, tía Petunia, Dudley, él es mi padrino… Sirius Black.

–¡S...S...Sirius Black! –exclamó Vernon, poniéndose de colores poco naturales–. ¡Él… él es ese asesino que mencionaron en el noticiero el año pasado!

–Oh, sí, eso –dijo Harry–. Resulta que es inocente. ¿Quién lo hubiera sabido? Claro, pasar doce años en prisión por un crimen que no cometió lo dejó al borde de...

Sirius sonrió con maldad a los Dursley, quienes dieron un paso atrás.

–¿Qué...qué es lo que quieres? –dijo tía Petunia, el miedo claro en su rostro.

–¿Qué quiero? –dijo Sirius–. Sólo estoy aquí para darles la buena noticia.

–¿Buena noticia? –gruñó tío Vernon–. La única buena noticia hubiera sido si el muchacho no se hubiera aparecido este año.

–Bueno, no _tan_ buena –dijo Harry–, pero este año, sólo estamos atrapados juntos por dos semanas.

Los Dursley se animaron ante eso.

–¿Sólo dos semanas? –dijo Vernon.

–Así es –respondió Sirius–. Después de eso, me lo llevaré conmigo.

–Bueno, _eso_ es algo.

–Sí. Sólo recuerden… –Lanzó otra sonrisa malvada a Vernon, con un toque de locura–. Recibiré un reporte completo de mi ahijado cuando esas dos semanas terminen.

Los Dursley asintieron nerviosos antes de llevarse a Harry, y Sirius continuó a su reunión con los Granger.

* * *

–Necesito otro trago –dijo Dan Granger después de que Hermione y la profesora Vector (aunque no estuvo involucrada esta vez), _y_ , sorprendentemente, Sirius Black, se reunieron con él y su esposa durante su tercer reunión anual en el Caldero Chorreante.

–Sí, yo también –dijo su hija.

–¡Hermione! –la regañó Emma.

–¿Qué? Sólo es cerveza de mantequilla.

–Bien… en resumen –dijo Dan lentamente–, _usted_ , Sr. Black, el supuesto asesino en masa del que estábamos tan preocupados, es inocente, y su supuesta víctima fingió su muerte y lo culpó por ella, pero usted nunca recibió juicio. Entonces, la elogiosa seguridad del Ministerio en la que pusimos nuestra fe no solo falló en detenerlo de que entrara al castillo _dos veces_ (lo cual _tú_ nunca nos dijiste, Hermione), sino que consistía en demonios chupa-almas que no pueden distinguir entre los inocentes y los culpables. Y mientras tanto, el verdadero asesino estuvo en el castillo todo el tiempo disfrazado como la rata mascota de tu amigo Ron.

–Y _entonces usted_ , Sr. Black, se escabulló dentro de los terrenos del castillo disfrazado como un perro y secuestró a Ron para capturar la rata y _tú_ , Hermione, lo seguiste y te encontraste acorralada por el hombre que creías era un asesino en masa.

–No sabía quién era el perro –protestó Hermione–. Cuando vi que era Sirius Black, hice lo sensato y llamé a Dobby para que me ayudara.

–Y él tampoco pudo detenerlo.

–Eso no fue su culpa, papá. Sólo puede haber un mago en cientos que conoce los trucos de los elfos domésticos.

–Es cierto –dijo Sirius–. Solo alguien de una familia rica y antigua que se molestó en prestar atención a los elfos podría saber cómo salir de esa.

Pero Dan no fue aplacado.

–Entonces lograste capturar al asesino real, pero apenas escapaste de tu profesor de Defensa, quien es un hombre lobo, porque era la luna llena, solo para ser rodeada por demonios chupa-almas, y sólo sobreviviste _ese_ encuentro por suerte, con una mano congelada en el proceso.

–No _todo_ fue suerte –dijo indignada–. Trabajé duro para aprender el encantamiento Patronus. No hubiera aguantado hasta que llegara el profesor Dumbledore sin eso.

–Y finalmente, el verdadero asesino usó un hechizo explosivo para intentar matarlos a todos, y apenas y lo detuviste transformando la metralla en lodo, y después lo hechizaste en el rostro. ¿Eso lo cubre todo?

–Sí, papá, eso es todo. Pero sabes que, no voy a pelearlo esta vez. Iré a Beauxbatons este otoño. Puedo ver que no voy a cambiar sus mentes de nuevo. Y honestamente, es un alivio después de ser casi besada por un dementor y ver lo profunda que es la incompetencia del Ministerio.

Dan guardó silencio, sin saber cómo responder. La historia era ciertamente terrible. Había tomado una dolorosa conversación con la profesora Vector, similar a la que tuvo Hermione en febrero, para que él y Emma comprendieran por completo a los dementores. Sirius había temblado ante la mera descripción, y Hermione también lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido atrapada por su madre en un abrazo rompe-costillas.

–Nosotros, eh, estamos felices de que finalmente ves las cosas de nuestro modo –dijo Emma–. Y sólo te tomó cuatro experiencias casi letales para hacerlo.

–Pues, estadísticamente, aún era bastante improbable basado en eventos pasados en Hogwarts. Aun es normalmente seguro. Es sólo que...

–¿Cuando algo _sale mal_ el lugar es una trampa mortal? –sugirió Emma–. Sin ofender, profesora.

La profesora Vector _sí_ lucía algo ofendida, pero guardó sus comentarios.

–¿Por lo menos podemos descubrir que salió mal? –presionó.

Vector suspiró.

–Donde comenzar… –dijo en un susurro.

–Pues, lo _primero_ que salió mal –interrumpió Sirius–, fue que Barty Crouch padre me envió a Azkaban sin juicio hace trece años. Si no hubiera hecho eso, todos sabrían sobre Colagusano y nada de esto hubiera ocurrido en primer lugar.

–Me parece justo –asintió Vector–. Por suerte, Barty Crouch ya no está a cargo del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Fue transferido al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional después del desastre con su hijo, y le será difícil mantener ese trabajo ahora. Pero este año, la culpa de la falla de seguridad cae en el Sr. Lupin, lamento decir. Nos dijo después del hecho que se sentía culpable por haber traicionado la confianza del profesor Dumbledore y merodeado el bosque como hombre lobo cuando era estudiante. Por eso, nunca contó al director sobre la habilidad animaga del Sr. Black, y el Sr. Black fue capaz de evadir los guardias.

Sin mencionar la parte sobre cómo Crookshanks los había ayudado.

–Pero eso fue bueno para mí, así que diría que todo salió bien –dijo Sirius.

–Qué lástima –dijo Hermione–. El profesor Lupin era un muy buen maestro.

–Sí, sus habilidades eran mejores que la de la mayoría de nuestros profesores de Defensa –dijo Vector–. Muy desafortunado. Y por supuesto, el último problema fue que Fudge colocó todos esos dementores alrededor de la escuela, una decisión que fue altamente protestada por todos los maestros, pero él nos ignoró. Y aunque no lo puedo apoyar profesionalmente… a muchos de nosotros no nos hubiera molestado _hechizarlo_ en el rostro por eso.

–Yo lo hubiera hecho –dijo Sirius.

–Desafortunadamente, tomará más que eso que pierda su trabajo.

–Y es por eso por lo que estamos felices de que Hermione se está yendo –dijo Dan con franqueza–. Lamentamos tener que separarlas, pero...

–No, lo entiendo perfectamente, Sr. Granger. He hablado con Dumbledore a larga sobre la seguridad de la escuela, e incluso pedí a mi sobrino que reconsiderara enviar a su hija este otoño. Dudo que lo haga, pero después de tres años seguidos de esto, no puedo deshacerme del presentimiento de que alguien está en contra de Hogwarts. Tendré que mantenerla vigilada.

–Mmm, espero que no –dijo Sirius–. Harry aún regresará.

–Pues, si puedo decirlo, Sr. Black, quizás usted también debería reconsiderarlo –dijo Dan.

–Eh… no es tan fácil con Harry –dijo en voz baja, esperando que no pidieran más detalles.

–Y Hermione, tú aún no has respondido porque no nos dijiste que entró en el castillo –dijo Emma–. Sabías lo peligroso que se suponía que era.

–Porque sabía que me sacarían en cuanto pudieran –dijo ella–. Esperaba que lo atraparan antes de que el año terminara y entonces no tendríamos que preocuparnos por eso. Y pensé que podría llamar a Dobby en una emergencia, lo cual hice.

–Y ya vimos cómo resultó _eso_ … Lo discutiremos en más detalle cuando lleguemos a casa.

–Sr. y Sra. Granger, intenten no ser muy severos con su hija –dijo Sirius–. Es una de las brujas más valientes e inteligentes que he conocido. La vi luchar contra un supuesto asesino, resolver un misterio en segundos, inventar un nuevo hechizo en minutos en su cabeza, y realizar un Patronus corpóreo, algo que muchos magos adultos no pueden hacer. Y no hay que olvidar que salvó mi alma, literalmente. Tienen una hija extraordinaria.

–Sí, lo sabemos –respondió Dan–, pero pensamos que estaría mejor siendo extraordinaria en otro lugar.

–Aún voy a visitar a mis amigos –dijo Hermione con tono desafiante.

–Sí, lo sabemos, cariño –dijo Emma–. Podrás visitar durante las vacaciones. No vamos a detenerte. No queremos separarte de tus amigos, pero esperamos que hagas nuevos en Beauxbatons. –Hermione asintió.

–Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo Dan, poniéndose de pie y estrechando sus manos–. Gracias por reunirse con nosotros _de nuevo_. Buena suerte el próximo año.

–Gracias –dijo Vector–. Quizás la necesitemos.

Hermione dio un paso al frente y abrazó a Vector.

–Voy a extrañarla, profesora.

Vector sonrió y le dio un suave golpe en la espalda.

–Hermione, ya no eres mi estudiante –dijo–, y honestamente, eres más cercana a mi igual que tus logros académicos sugieren. Sería completamente apropiado que me llamaras Septima. –Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

–Gracias… Septima.

Se fueron por caminos separados, los Granger de regreso al mundo muggle y Sirius y Vector de regreso al mágico.

–Y, ¿Hermione? –dijo Dan de camino al estacionamiento.

–Sí, lo sé, lo sé, estoy castigada.

–Sí, lo estás. También Dobby. Debió de decirnos lo que estaba ocurriendo. Así que, eh, tendrás que preparar la cena por dos semanas, Hermione. –Hermione lo miró con sorpresa.

–Te he enseñado bien, ¿no es así? –dijo. Su padre sólo le lanzó una mirada engreída.

–Tenías que sacar tu cerebro de algún lado, cariño.

–De acuerdo –gruñó–. También prepararé el desayuno… si puedes aguantar mi sazón.

* * *

Hermione estaba castigada por dos semanas, lo cual parecía justo considerando el tiempo que Harry estaba siendo _castigado_ al tener que quedarse con los Dursley. Pasó ese tiempo practicando sus movimientos de varita zurdos, escribiendo una lista de compras, concluyendo sus estudios en geometría no-euclidiana, e intentando cocinar. Estaba más decepcionada de que no podía usar magia en casa. No podía practicar el encantamiento Patronus (lo había practicado en la escuela, pero aún no estaba al punto en el que pudiera producir una nutria de manera consistente). Y no podía mantener los encantamientos en su cabello. Su cabello regresó a sus enredos en dos días, y lentamente comenzó a crisparse después de eso. Tampoco podía comenzar su tarea porque estaba esperando por la llegada de su orden de libros de texto franceses.

Dobby estaba muy triste porque no tenía permitido cocinar por dos semanas para que comprendiera lo seria que había sido la falta de confianza de él y Hermione. Fue más difícil de lo que esperó. Podía manejar el abuso físico de sus antiguos amos, pero ellos nunca hubieran puesto el esfuerzo de quitarle su trabajo. También le dieron nuevas órdenes:

–Si Hermione está en un ambiente peligroso, nos informarás lo más pronto posible mientras tu presencia no sea necesaria ahí para protegerla. Y si descubres que está en peligro inmediato, la ayudarás a salir de ahí si puedes. Y si descubres que está haciendo algo poco saludable como encerrarse en ese cuarto de nuevo… –(Eso también había sido parte de la historia que había sido obligada a revelar)–... le pedirás al jefe de casa o cual sea el equivalente en Beauxbatons que intervenga.

Harry estaba pasando un tiempo peor con los Dursley, aunque lo extraño era que no estaban comportándose de manera insoportable contra _él_. En su lugar, Dudley estaba descubriendo por primera vez en su vida, excepto por un pequeño incidente que involucró las cartas de Hogwarts de Harry, que sus berrinches habían dejado de funcionar. Había sido puesto a dieta. Oh, la discusión sacudió la casa ese día, pero tía Petunia pareció finalmente poner mano firme sobre su hijo. No cambiaría de opinión. Claro, hizo que toda la familia también siguiera la dieta, pero Harry no pasaría hambre por más de dos semanas.

Aunque aún parecía muy bueno para ser cierto. Harry tenía un padrino… uno que no era un asesino o un fugitivo. Tenía una familia que se preocupaba por él y lo iba a sacar de ese lugar. Parte de él no quería creerlo… no quería ser esperanzado en vano… y sólo hizo un esfuerzo a medias por empacar antes de que Sirius llegara, pero sí, Sirius llegó temprano el sábado en la mañana… justo en medio del desayuno.

–Oh, eres _tú_ –dijo tío Vernon, intentando actuar como si él estuviera en control de la situación–. Tenemos al muchacho aquí, en una pieza, como lo querías… _¡Muchacho, ven aquí!_

Harry saltó a la puerta, donde de inmediato abrazó a su padrino.

–Sirius, es bueno verte –dijo.

–Igual, cachorro –dijo Sirius, sacudiendo su cabello–. ¿Listo para irte? Tengo un departamento que parece habitable… ¿y qué rayos estás usando? –agregó cuando vio que Harry usaba ropa con colores desgastados y que apenas y le quedaba ya que era bastante larga.

–Oh, es ropa vieja de Ron –respondió Harry–. Lo único que tengo además de lo de Dudley. –Señaló rápidamente detrás de su hombro.

Sirius levantó una ceja y miró a tío Vernon con molestia, fácilmente comprendiendo la historia. Entonces se acercó para dar una mirada a la cocina, donde Dudley estaba ocupado consumiendo los cuartos de toronja de Vernon y Harry.

–¿Es el grande? –preguntó a Harry.

–¿Cuál grande?

Tío Vernon se puso morado, pero era lo suficiente inteligente para no decir nada enfrente de los magos.

–Cierto, nuevo plan: ve por tus cosas, y te voy a comprar un guardarropa completo… privilegio de padrino.

–¿Podemos desayunar primero? –preguntó Harry–. Lo único que tenemos aquí son toronjas. –Sirius ladró una carcajada.

–Podemos comprarte lo que tú quieras, Harry.

Harry no escuchó las palabras intercambiadas entre Sirius y sus parientes mientras terminaba de empacar su baúl. Quizás más palabras no fueron necesarias. Pero para cuando se fue, los tres Dursley estaban más pálidos y asustados que cuando Hagrid había llegado por él esa noche de julio.

Gracias a la influencia de la mamá de Harry y su propia fase de adolescente rebelde que nunca terminó, Sirius sabía cómo moverse en una tienda departamental, y siendo un hombre promedio, su paciencia para las compras era limitada, lo cual hizo que la compra del guardarropa fuera más soportable para Harry. Estaba feliz de finalmente tener ropa muggle que le quedara. Después de unas horas de eso, tomaron un descanso para almorzar en el Caldero Chorreante.

Lo bueno del mundo mágico era que ya que era tan pequeño, la mitad del tráfico entraba por un mismo par de puertas, así que era más que probable encontrarse con un conocido. En este caso, ese conocido fue...

–¡Hermione! –la llamó Harry. Se puso de pie para saludar a los Granger. Hermione se acercó a toda prisa y lo abrazó.

–Harry. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo se portaron los Dursley? ¿Ya te mudaste…?

– _Respira_ , Hermione –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

–Lo siento –chilló ella. Pero aun así, notó que Hermione estaba sonriendo… sonriendo ampliamente y luciendo algo deslumbrada. Pensó que lucía como él se sentía después de haber ganado la copa de quidditch por primera vez. También estaba, extrañamente para el verano, usando una chaqueta de cuero que casi llegaba al suelo.

–Pues los Dursley no causaron problemas, excepto que Dudley estaba a dieta, así que _todos_ tenían que estarlo –dijo Harry–. Y me mudé esta mañana, y Sirius insistió en comprarme un guardarropa nuevo, y aquí estamos.

–Sí, y tenemos un día ocupado esperándonos –agregó Sirius–. El Ministerio aún se siente culpable por encarcelarme, así que me dieron dos boletos para la Ceremonia de Apertura de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch esta noche.

–¡Por todos los cielos! –dijo Hermione con sorpresa–. Seguramente será muy divertido. Me metí mucho en el quidditch este año a través de las estadísticas. Le di mis predicciones a Fred y George en el tren.

–Oh, ¿quién crees que gane? –preguntó Sirius.

–Le doy algo de ventaja a Irlanda, pero Uganda, Bulgaria, y Perú lucen bastante bien.

–Mmm. Todos buenos equipos, por lo que he leído.

–Buen, diviértete esta noche, Harry.

–Gracias. ¿Y cómo has estado tú? Pensé que estabas castigada.

De algún modo, la sonrisa de Hermione creció aún más.

–Me quitaron el castigo –dijo–. Después de lo que recibí esta mañana, mamá y papá dijeron que podía comprar todas las cosas en mi lista.

–Dos semanas después de terminar el año –dijo Sirius–. Los resultados de los TIMOs, supongo. Estoy seguro de que sacaste una E.

–No exactamente –respondió ella, luciendo como el gato que se comió al canario.

–¿No exactamente? –dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño–. ¿Qué más podrías haber sacado?

–Mira por ti mismo. –Le entregó la carta de aspecto oficial. Harry la abrió y comenzó a leer:

 _Resultados del Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria_

 _ **Calificaciones Aprobatorias**_

 _Extraordinario (E)_

 _Supera las Expectativas (S)_

 _Aceptable (A)_

 _ **Calificaciones Reprobatorias**_

 _Pobre (P)_

 _Desastroso (D)_

 _Troll (T)_

 _ **Hermione Jean Granger obtuvo:**_

 _Aritmancia E*_

–¿E con asterisco? –dijo Sirius–. Nunca había escuchado de eso. ¿Es nuevo?

Pero su pregunta fue respondida por la carta adjunta a las calificaciones:

 _Querida señorita Granger:_

 _La única razón por la que recibió una E en su examen de Aritmancia es porque no hay calificación mayor disponible. Una I por Increíble o una F por Fantástico quizás sería apropiado. Ha recibido la calificación más alta registrada en la versión actual del examen la cual fue implementada en 1950. Sólo en dos ocasiones en mi siglo de examinación de jóvenes magos y brujas he visto a una estudiante que se distingue de tal modo en una materia. La primera vez fue Albus Dumbledore, aunque la segunda persona no es muy conocido por nombre. La felicito por una verdaderamente extraordinaria presentación._

 _Creo que podría, si lo eligiera, pasar ahora su EXTASIS en Aritmancia con una A. Aunque estoy segura de que continuará con sus estudios, quizás debiera considerar hacerlo considerando su intención de retirarse de Hogwarts ya que una cualificación más avanzada podría ser útil para sus esfuerzos._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Griselda Marchbanks_

 _Gobernadora del Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos_

–¡La mejor calificación en cuarenta años! –exclamó Sirius–. Eso es increíble _y_ fantástico. Sabía que eras inteligente, pero eso es más de lo esperado.

–Qué buena noticia –dijo Harry–. ¿Vas a tomar el EXTASIS?

–Gracias –dijo Hermione–, y no, tomaré el equivalente francés, o veré si puedo tomar el EXTASIS por sí solo en dos años. No es tan impresionante como suena. Dado el tamaño de las clases de Aritmancia, apenas y es la mejor de mil, y siempre sacaba mejores calificaciones en matemáticas en la primaria.

–Pero la mejor de mil dos años antes –le recordó Sirius.

–Cierto… pero eso… –Comenzó a sonrojarse–. Esa no fue la única carta que recibí esta mañana.

–¿No fue? –dijo Harry. No tenía idea de que otro tipo de carta Hermione podría haber recibido.

Quizás su nuevo ensayo había sido aceptado en _Anales en Aritmancia_ , pero resultó no ser el caso, no ese día por lo menos. Le entregó una carta nueva, esta claramente con más desgaste de viaje, con pergamino que estaba algo sucio. Para su sorpresa, el remitente era de India. Lo abrió y leyó:

 _Querida señorita Granger:_

 _No me conoce, pero soy un rompe-maldiciones que trabaja para Gringotts en mi país natal, India, abriendo tumbas antiguas para acceder al tesoro dentro. Hace varios meses encontré su ensayo en_ Magizoología Mensual _, 'Método para Bloquear los Efectos Dañinos de la Mirada de un Basilisco en Línea Visual Directa.' En caso de que no lo sepa, su ensayo fue reimpreso en los circulares de rompe-maldiciones en diciembre debido a su relevancia en nuestra línea de trabajo. Pensé que su método era bastante innovador y me sorprendió que tuvo la oportunidad de probarlo._

 _No se cuánto sabe sobre romper maldiciones, pero es una profesión peligrosa la cual requiere no sólo un conocimiento íntimo de la magia, pero de otros métodos de defensa. Las tumbas frecuentemente son protegidas por guardianes, ya sean seres, bestias, o espíritus, además de hechizos._

 _Y ahora, quiero agradecerle desde el fondo de mi corazón porque su trabajo ha salvado mi vida y la vida de mi compañero. Hace un mes, estábamos abriendo una tumba cerca de Haryana y descubrimos algunos indicadores de que un basilisco estaba presente. Esto es más común en India que en otros lugares y es una de las protecciones más peligrosas encontradas en tales tumbas. Normalmente procedemos en tales situaciones llevando un gallo con nosotros dentro de la tumba para poder matar al basilisco con rapidez, pero sugerí que también usáramos su técnica de los lentes azules._

 _Cuando entramos a la tumba, el basilisco fue alertado de nuestra presencia por nuestro aroma, y el gallo de inmediato resultó ser inefectivo. La bestia había sido dejada sorda. Nos sorprendió al deslizarse fuera de su nido y ambos fuimos expuestos a su mirada, pero aunque sufrimos un terrible dolor de cabeza, ambos permanecimos con vida y conscientes. El basilisco era un espécimen muy grande, de más de treinta pies de largo, pero eventualmente logramos matarlo usando una combinación de maldiciones y lanzas conjuradas, y su piel fue una gran adición a nuestra comisión._

 _No podemos pagarle lo suficiente por lo que su investigación hizo por nosotros, pero esperamos que acepte como agradecimiento una chaqueta de piel de serpiente, hecha de la bestia que nos atacó. Es tan fuerte como la piel de dragón y más valiosa, y puede ser ajustada para que le quede por cualquier sastre mágico. Le deseo suerte en sus futuros proyectos._

 _Namaste,_

 _Ashoka Narahari_

Harry miró con asombro a Hermione y examinó con más atención su abrigo nuevo. Lucía mejor de lo que hubiera esperado de algo hecho del monstruo horrible que había visto en la cámara de los secretos. Era de un elegante color verde oscuro con tonos marrones que combinaban con su cabello y aparentemente había sido curada para resaltar los patrones en las escamas, luciendo como una pitón enorme.

–Vaya –dijo Harry–. Es increíble. Y el abrigo luce bastante bien.

–Más que bien –dijo Sirius–. Yo diría que sexy una vez que lo ajusten de manera correcta. –Hermione sonrojó y el señor Granger lanzó a Sirius una mirada amenazante–. ¿Qué? –agregó–. Fui joven una vez. A los chicos les gusta el aspecto duro en una mujer. ¿No es así, Harry? –dijo dando un leve codazo a Harry.

–Por favor déjame fuera de esto –dijo su ahijado.

–Eh, gracias –dijo Hermione–. Ni siquiera es sobre el abrigo. Es maravilloso ver que mi trabajo está ayudando a las personas.

–¿Además de todas las veces que me salvaste? –dijo Harry.

–Bueno, eso también.

–Oye, ¿y qué pasó con el basilisco que matamos? –preguntó Harry.

–¡¿Qué?! –dijo Sirius.

–Oh, lo siento. Supongo que no has escuchado la historia completa.

–No, supongo que no –gruñó.

–Es una buena pregunta –dijo Hermione–. Supongo que sigue en la cámara de los secretos. Técnicamente es propiedad de la escuela, pero sería buena compensación por ser casi comidos por esa cosa. Con todos los problemas en los que te metes, Harry, te sería útil un abrigo de piel de basilisco.

El señor y la señora Granger lucían algo verdes ante la actitud de su hija.

–Bueno –dijo el señor Granger algo incómodo–, vamos al callejón Diagon a que ajusten ese abrigo y algunas otras compras.

–Iremos con ustedes –dijo Sirius–. Harry necesita nuevas túnicas de día… y quizás una chaqueta de piel de dragón. Es casi igual de buena. Y de camino, puedes decirme _todo_ sobre cómo mataste a un maldito basilisco.

Harry sonrió a medias y Hermione le lanzó una mirada de disculpa.

Después de un tiempo incómodo contando su aventura al final de su segundo año, y al terminar sus compras en Madame Malkins y después Twilfitt y Tattings para algo más elegante, los Granger y Sirius y Harry se fueron por caminos separados. Dejaron el abrigo de Hermione para recogerlo en unos días, y para Hermione, lo siguiente en su lista era comprar lo que hacía falta en su kit de pociones, así como otros materiales para varitas de juguete, así que caminaron en dirección al boticario.

–Deberíamos de comprar algunos bloques de runas también, en caso de que queramos preparar algo este verano –dijo a sus padres. Los círculos de runas que ella y Ron habían diseñado en su primer año, tallados en bloques de madera y cargados con hechizos de una varita, estaban vendiéndose bien en el boticario a familias muggles. Esto no era sorprendente ya que permitían que tanto magos como muggles prepararan pociones sencillas sin el uso de una varita.

–¿Creen que es suficiente? –preguntó cuándo llevaron sus compras al cajero.

–Pues, eso depende de lo que quieres preparar, ¿no es así? –dijo el empleado.

La pregunta no había sido para él, pero Hermione lo dejó pasar.

–Lo sé –dijo–. Cada poción es diferente, pero considerando los hechizos usuales, esto debería de ser suficiente para unas cuantas.

–¿Tus padres han usado estas runas antes, niña? –preguntó el empleado.

–Sí. Los han usado –dijo Hermione con molestia.

–Bien, entonces. Quería asegurarme. Hemos recibido varias quejas de padres que no tienen cuidado y tienen accidentes.

–Pues, las conocemos bastante bien. Estas runas están basadas en mi ensayo en _El Pocionero Practicante._

El empleado palideció un poco al escucharla.

–¿T...tu ensayo? –dijo.

–Sí.

–Eh, no lo patentaste de pura casualidad, ¿verdad?

–¿Patentar? Eh, no, nunca se me ocurrió… No hubiera pensado que era patentable. No es muy original. –Él se rio nervioso.

–Pues, si no fuera original lo hubiéramos vendido antes, ¿no es así? ¿Tienes lo que necesitas?

–Sí, eso creo –dijo Hermione sin prestar atención mientras organizaba las runas en grupos de hechizos similares–. No es un sistema muy eficiente –murmuró para sí misma–. O el más seguro. Sería mejor si vinieran… –se calló cuando una idea llegó a su mente mientras el empleado la veía con cautela.

–¿Disculpa? –dijo él.

–Nada, nada. –Dijo con una sonrisa. _Creo que tengo una carta que escribir cuando llegue a casa,_ pensó.

Hermione se rehusó a contar a sus padres lo que estaba pensando hasta llegar a casa, sólo diciendo:

–Creo que encontré una manera de hacer algo de dinero extra.

Mientras tanto, fueron a Flourish y Blotts, donde compró las ediciones zurdas de _El libro estándar de hechizos_ , años 1 a 4, para la confusión del cajero, junto a unos cuantos libros de magia francesa y Beauxbatons en particular. Después pagó una gran cantidad de dinero en la tienda de segunda mano por una varita rota de verdad, y después, fueron a su última parada del día, Ollivander.

El señor Ollivander era el mismo de siempre: un anciano con cabello blanco alborotado como el de Einstein y penetrantes ojos plateados como los de Luna Lovegood. Tenía un aire extraño y algo escalofriante a su alrededor, pero nadie negaba que era bueno en lo que hacía, y como resultado, vendía la mayoría de las varitas en Gran Bretaña.

El señor Ollivander estaba sentado en su estación de trabajo, examinando con atención a una varita a través de un lente de aumento, cuando entraron los Granger, y usaba una herramienta que Hermione ahora reconocía que era usada para tallar las pequeñas runas en la madera. Levantó la mirada al escuchar la campana sobre la puerta.

–Ah, Hermione Granger –dijo. Decía tener una memoria fotográfica, y Hermione le creía–. Que sorpresa. He seguido sus aventuras, señorita Granger. Muy impresionante. ¿Ningún problema con su varita, espero? Madera de vid y núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón… diez pulgadas y tres cuartos… una combinación con gran potencial.

–Me ha servido muy bien, señor Ollivander –dijo contenta.

–Ah, excelente. Supe cuándo esa varita la eligió que era una joven que podía ver el mundo en maneras que nadie más podía.

–Oh, eso es bastante cierto –dijo Emma–, y ha causado bastantes problemas los últimos tres años.

–Ese es el caso con los mejores niños, Sra. Granger –dijo el señor Ollivander con una sonrisa–. ¿Y cómo puedo ayudarle?

-Pues, señor Ollivander –dijo Hermione–, esperaba que pudiera examinar unas cuantas varitas por mí.

–¿Oh? ¿Otras varitas? Bueno, supongo que puedo. Veamos, entonces.

Hermione no se molestó en mostrar la varita rota. Eso no era por lo que estaba ahí. Sin embargo, con la ayuda de Fred y George, había preparado otras dos varitas mientras estaban en la escuela que quería que fueran examinadas cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Entregó al señor Ollivander la primera, la que tenía el núcleo de una planta.

–De acuerdo, esto… bueno esto es sólo un juguete, señorita Granger –dijo, luciendo algo ofendido ante el truco.

–No realmente, Sr. Ollivander. Verá, yo la hice.

Sus cejas desaparecieron debajo de su cabello alborotado.

–¿Usted la _hizo_? –repitió.

–Sí. Bueno, unos amigos y yo. Examinamos un juguete para ver cómo estaba hecho y lo copiamos.

–Bueno, en ese caso, esto es un trabajo impresionante. Es igual a alguna que podría comprarse en una tienda por unos sickles.

–Gracias. Eso esperaba. Aquí está la segunda.

Ollivander la miró con rapidez para después tomarla y examinarla con más atención.

–Mmm… ajá… –dijo–. Abedul… y pelo de hipogrifo, creo. Ingredientes que yo no utilizo… buena calidad, por lo que puedo ver. Sin runas, por supuesto, pero… señorita Granger, ¿tiene interés en la creación de varitas?

–Algo. Estaba más interesada en el hecho de que las varitas de juguete son permitidas bajo la Restricción de Magia de Menores y me preguntaba si podría crear algo más poderoso que aún fuera permitido. Pero no sé si esa activaría la Traza. ¿Esperaba que pudiera decírmelo?

Ollivander la observó con su perturbadora mirada. Pareció pensarlo por un minuto antes de responder.

–Se lo diré, señorita Granger, ya que podría descubrirlo fácilmente por su cuenta: La Traza, la cual esta tallada en la red de runas del país, puede distinguir cuatro tipos de magia: humana, lo que quiere decir, magia accidental; magia no-humana, referente a los elfos domésticos y otras criaturas mágicas; magia con varita; y artefactos mágicos. Claro, una varita _es_ un artefacto… un artefacto muy complejo con sutil voluntad propia, pero un artefacto. Para resolver este problema, el Ministerio entona la Traza para que responda a la huella mágica de un artefacto que produjo magia de una parte de una criatura mágica. Esto sólo aplica a varitas verdaderas y a algunos artefactos poderosos para los que necesita la mayoría de edad para poder adquirirlos.

–Ya veo. Eso tiene sentido… Excepto que, ¿no hay algunas varitas verdaderas con base en plantas?

–Ah, veo que ha investigado. Muy bien. Unas cuantas varitas verdaderas _tienen_ núcleos de plantas, el más común, díctamo. Sin embargo, requieren runas adicionales que mimetizan el comportamiento mágico de las fibras de un animal para poder funcionar de manera correcta, así que aún son detectadas por la Traza de ese modo. Y con ese punto, me temo que su varita de hipogrifo _sí_ alertará la Traza. Pero es un admirable primer intento –agregó–. ¿Qué sabe de la creación de varitas, señorita Granger?

–No mucho además de lo que aprendimos de nuestros experimentos, Sr. Ollivander. Las varitas tienen un núcleo mágico colocado entre dos piezas de madera de buena calidad, selladas con pegamento mágico, barnizadas, y claro, las varitas verdaderas tienen runas talladas en ellas. –Ollivander asintió.

–Un buen comienzo –dijo–. Un muy buen comienzo. Hay unos cuantos pasos más en el proceso, pero si quiere mejorar su trabajo, tiene que enfrentar un problema fundamental… –Sostuvo la varita entre sus dedos–. Esta no es madera mágica.

–¿No es madera mágica? –dijo ella con confusión–. ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

– _Cada_ parte de una varita verdadera debe ser mágica, señorita Granger. Y así como sólo una pequeña fracción de los humanos es mágica, solo una pequeña fracción de los árboles son mágicos. Aun si esta varita tuviera runas talladas, la madera no podría soportar el uso continuo por varios años, aunque de otro modo es de buena calidad. Se rompería o quemaría antes que el núcleo. –Hermione lo miró con comprensión.

–Claro, creo que lo entiendo ahora. Probamos nuestras varitas hasta fallar. Con una varita de juguete comprada, el núcleo se quemaba primero, pero con las nuestras, la madera explotaba. Eso era porque la madera no era mágica.

–Sí, eso sospecho. Los mejores juguetes usan madera con algunos niveles de magia.

–De acuerdo, ¿cómo se sabe cuáles árboles son mágicos?

–Oh, para juguetes, un simple hechizo de detección es bueno, pero un buen creador de varitas puede sentir con más profundidad con sus sentidos cuales árboles son mejores. –Hermione sonrió un poco.

–Estoy segura de que tiene muchos trucos como ese. Apuesto a que tiene su propia receta para el pegamento y barniz, y más.

–Naturalmente… y más que eso. La creación de varitas es un arte muy complejo. Todos los creadores de varitas que valen la pena tienen sus propias recetas y pueden adaptarlas dependiendo del tipo de materiales para ayudar a unirlos mejor. Una buena varita requiere por lo menos cuatro pociones. Explicaré el proceso de manera sencilla. Primero, madera y núcleo adecuados de calidad suficiente deben ser seleccionados, aquellos que funcionarán mejor juntos. La madera después debe ser tratada con una poción, a veces con más de una, para preservarla y hacerla más resistente a la magia. Al mismo tiempo, el núcleo debe de ser tratado con otra poción o pociones. La madera y el núcleo son unidos con el pegamento mágico, y entonces la runas son talladas… runas que son específicas para que la varita dé los mejores resultados. Finalmente, la varita es revestida con barniz que se repara solo para que pequeños rasguños puedan ser removidos con una sencilla pulida.

La mente de Hermione daba vueltas. Había mucho más en la creación de varitas de lo que había esperado, pero de algún modo, tenía sentido. Una de las varitas de Ollivander tenía que aguantar por lo menos diez mil veces más que los mejores juguetes, así que era normal que el proceso fuera optimizado para obtener la mejor calidad posible. Que ella y Fred y George hubieran logrado tal mejora era un gran logro, pero sólo era el comienzo de un largo camino. La verdadera pregunta era como podía mejorar las varitas con base en plantas sin alertar la Traza.

–Vaya. Bueno… gracias, Sr. Ollivander. Me ha dado mucho que pensar. Creo que tendré que realizar más experimentos –dijo. Sus padres se miraron con preocupación.

–Regrese si tiene más preguntas –dijo Ollivander con una sonrisa–. No es común conocer a alguien realizando un estudio independiente con tanto talento. Y aún sostengo lo que dije hace tres años: alguien con su perspectiva única en el mundo hará grandes cosas.

* * *

–¿Estás segura de esto, Hermione? –preguntó Emma mientras su hija agitaba una varita de juguete con núcleo de planta en su mano–. Sé que las runas no alertan la Traza, pero una varita es diferente.

–El Sr. Ollivander dijo que estaría bien –respondió Hermione–. Y si no, sólo recibiré una carta de advertencia. –Apuntó el juguete a una de las macetas–. _Wingardium Leviosa._

Media hora después, ninguna carta llegó del Ministerio, y era claro que su teoría era correcta. No enviarían una carta por un simple juguete mientras no atrajera la atención con este.

–Genial –dijo–. Ahora puedo mostrarles los hechizos que he inventado. He estado ansiosa por mostrarles este –dijo a sus padres con una sonrisa. Apuntó al suelo con el juguete–. _Lux Cohaerens._

–¿Inventaste un láser mágico? –dijo Dan con sorpresa mientras Crookshanks comenzaba a perseguir el punto rojo–. Eso es sorprendente. Quiero decir, si lo que he leído en tus libros de texto es alguna indicación, eso podría ser revolucionario en el mundo mágico.

– _Gracias_ , papá. Me alegro que _alguien_ lo comprenda.


End file.
